Drinks
by Souhait
Summary: Sempre havia o primeiro gole; ela só não achava que o gosto dele seria delicioso o bastante para que ela se viciasse. E sempre havia o último; ele só não achava que fosse tão difícil parar quando o gosto era deliciosamente inebriante.
1. Primeiro Gole

Desde criança, escuto dizerem por aí que tudo tem seus dois lados. Se você escolhe comprar a bonequinha loira, é porque você deixou de lado a morena e segue, inconscientemente, o padrão de beleza que é imposto desde Marylin. Se você prefere ir ao parquinho, isso significa perder o filme da tarde. Se você favorece o picolé de chocolate em relação ao de brigadeiro, quer dizer que você vai passar mais vinte e quatro horas sem esse último. Se você quiser ser a garota estudiosa da escola, você ganha um pouco de exclusão pelas boas notas, e se você desejar ser a garota líder de torcida que pega o cara de futebol, isso significa ser burra como uma porta.

E, se você escolhe namorar a merda do cara londrino mais cafajeste da história, você, irremediavelmente, vai ser chutada em troca de dois meses de sexo à noite em dias úteis e, tipo assim, 48 horas por fim de semana.

Faz parte. Sempre fez parte.

Assim como a escolha da vida das garotas que foram chutadas. Duas opções são apresentadas: renovar o estoque de chocolate, fechar a janela para ouvir a chuva bater no vidro – e, claro, não deixar seu tapete persa que custou um ano de trabalho duro estragar – se enrolar no cobertor e variar entre o ouvir uma música de amor ou ver um filme de drama, de preferência aqueles em que um dos principais tem câncer e morre quando os dois descobrem a beleza da vida.

Ou, claro, você pode respirar fundo, dizer a si mesma que aquele 'Cara, desculpa, mas eu preciso de mais' não era algo pessoal e pensar que não, ele não é o único cara da face da Terra. Aí, você toma um banho, seca o cabelo e faz algumas ondinhas bonitinhas, realça os olhos com lápis preto e coloca sua roupa e sua lingerie mais sexy e sai para a balada.

Essa seria minha rotina de sextas e sábados à noite até que eu conhecesse um cara um pouco menos cafajeste e tão bom na cama quanto meu ex.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Novo projeto, nova fic. Espero que gostem da minha primeira experiência fora do universo de Hogwarts *-*

PS: Não sei se vocês gostam dele, se já leram um livro dele. Saramago não estava na lista dos meus autores favoritos, mas eu queria poder fazer mais por ele que uma ou duas linhas de homenagem pelo grande feito que ele fez à Literatura.


	2. Último Gole

'Beber só deve ser feito após os dezoito anos' foi o mantra da minha mãe desde que eu ainda usava fraldas. Eu não achava que ela tivesse alguma razão óbvia para isso até os nove, quando descobri que minha prima tinha me segurado e quase me deixado cair da varanda quando tinha praticamente uma garrafa de vodka por gota de sangue no corpo.

Mas é como dizem por aí, só se aprende depois que se sofre com isso. Não que ela tenha me derrubado no chão ou colocado álcool na minha mamadeira, mas eu entornei uma e outra quando tinha dezesseis e, no dia seguinte, acordei com a professora de Educação Física do meu lado e consegui uma demissão para ela e uma expulsão para mim, além de um ou dois meses trancado – teoricamente, porque pais nasceram para ser cegos em relação às escapadas pela janela – em casa bebendo só água.

A partir daí, depreende-se que ficar bêbado é uma coisa a ser evitada. Beber sem ter que enfiar a cabeça no vaso ou levar a professora para a cama era outra coisa completamente diferente – e muito melhor que – e totalmente liberado por mim mesmo.

Portanto, eu bebia. Nem me preocupava mais com esse negócio de ficar bêbado – tanto porque eu me tornara um pouco mais resistente à bebida quanto porque as professoras da faculdade tinham apenas conteúdo acadêmico e não-físico – e simplesmente bebia, sempre tomando o último gole antes de conseguir levar uma garota para a cama.

Claro que não dava para me embebedar.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que tenham gostado da iniciatiava do Jay XD Daqui a quinze dias, coisinhas fofas, eu vou postar o primeiro capítulo regado à música alta e piña colada. Espero que gostem desse, do próximo, e de toooooda a fic, e qualquer coisa podem me achar apertando logo abaixo, ó *-*


	3. Piña Colada

E o meu lado de hoje era, definitivamente, o caçador.

Não que eu estivesse exatamente desesperada, claro. Se eu seguisse meus próprios conselhos de psicóloga, diria a mim mesma que tentar encontrar consolo na cama de outros caras era uma forma temporária e imediatista de aumentar o ego fragilizado pelo fora. Só conseguiria, segundo eu mesma, aumentar a ansiedade ao dar o número de telefone e ficar horas ao fio ao lado do aparelho sem receber nem mesmo ligações de telemarketing.

Mas eu nunca fui a favor da auto-análise. Era quase como uma automedicação, e como essa poderia acabar em dependência e morte posterior, eu meio que recomendava a mim mesma não seguir muito dos meus conselhos psiquiátricos; nessas horas, eu pegava meu cartão de crédito, gastava uma fortuna em cinco centímetros de decotes e saias e deixava o que Alice chamava de 'lado Marlene' aflorar.

Sim, Marlene gostava. E isso me fazia dançar enquanto dava sorrisos esporádicos quando sentia olhares masculinos em cima de mim, me fazia levantar o olhar e retribuí-lo enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior e segurava um drink na mão.

Dessa vez, era piña colada.

Não era minha bebida favorita nem de longe, tenho que admitir. E eu nunca beberia uns dez copos dela se não tivesse provado o primeiro gole e roubado do copo de Mary o suficiente para querer não misturar nada no meu estômago e prolongar a noite sem um jato de suco gástrico ou homens não muito apreciáveis com a boca no meu colo.

(O que só aconteceu uma vez, eu me forçava a lembrar. O suficiente para não manchar meu currículo e o bastante para que ficasse para sempre na minha cabeça na lista dos 'dez proibidos' e tivesse uma nota mental quase inconsciente de não beber muito antes de dizer sim para ir a um canto escuro ou a um apartamento).

Mas hoje, excepcionalmente, eu bebia demais. Onze copos em duas horas não era um recorde, mas o dobro do que eu me impunha. Marlene, sempre que me trazia um copo a mais, soltava um sorrisinho e dizia para me soltar; Alice desdenhava e dizia que não queria segurar meu cabelo no final da noite – como se não fosse ela a passar mal com dois dedos de vodka -; e Mary dizia que eu estava ignorando meus próprios conselhos e afogando as mágoas na bebida.

E sim, eu estava ignorando. Mas não para esquecer alguém – eu não dizia o nome dele – e sim porque, depois de um tempo, o álcool parecia impossível de ser esquecido. E, por Deus, aquilo estava muito bom ; com o teor alcoólico maior que o normal - o que fazia meus olhos perderem um pouco do foco, minhas pernas quase não se equilibrarem mais no salto e o gosto de abacaxi demorar a ficar enjoativo e me mandar parar –, eu admitia, e talvez forte demais para eu agüentar por muito tempo.

Quer dizer, eu até estava tendo miragens e vendo homens de óculos nessa boate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Costumávamos beber um pouco antes de chegarmos em qualquer uma dessas boates. Não era muita coisa; duas ou três latinhas de cerveja só para chegarmos um pouco mais satisfeitos e menos desesperados de gastar tanto dinheiro em drinks caros. Demoramos até chegar nessa conta de álcool; na primeira vez, arranjamos um lugar tão barato que bebemos umas vinte cada um antes de gastar trinta libras na entrada, outros sessenta em alguns goles de bebida e umas duas horas lutando contra todos os efeitos do álcool e tentando arrumar uma garota.

Mas, excepcionalmente hoje, eu não tinha colocado nada mais que cafeína e um ou dois cigarros na boca. Saíra atrasado do trabalho e só tivera tempo de desligar o computador antes de Sirius me ligar e perguntar se eu iria deixar a minha 'droga de coluna' de lado para dar um olá para a diversão.

Era óbvio que eu ligaria para a diversão. Não só porque fazia parte da vida de um jornalista tomar umas e outras e encontrar eventualmente um assunto para minha coluna semanal ou uma reportagem para a primeira capa – Marnie, minha chefe, dizia que dificilmente os lugares que eu freqüentava seriam palcos de discussões policiais ou assassinatos, mas eu nem ligava muito – mas também porque eu gostava de uma ou duas horas de caça e algumas a mais de sexo.

E gostava muito. Adorava. Sexo é tudo.

Por isso, geralmente, eu dava o primeiro passo. Não esperava descobrir se a mulher que eu gostara era de tomar a iniciativa ou se havia bebido o suficiente para achar que podia tudo; seria aquela, e o mais rápido possível para demorar o maior tempo possível. E, na maioria das vezes, era a que eu escolhia mesmo – nem mesmo eu poderia me livrar de foras – mas, de qualquer jeito, eu sempre tinha uma ou duas de reserva.

Mas, e de novo excepcionalmente hoje, tinha a impressão de que não teria e nem aceitaria uma segunda investida. Assim que entrei, vi logo uma cabeça ruiva, os fios acobreados em um coque mal preso deixando o pescoço alvo à mostra, os seios quase fartos em um decote meio quadrado no vestido preto e o bumbum delineado pelo tecido justo. Relanceou os olhos para mim assim que me viu, estreitando-os, mas depois baixou-os e se virou para sair da pista e ir ao bar. Prestei, imediatamente, atenção no arquear de costas ao sentar-se em um daqueles bancos altos, mas deixei os movimentos para acompanhar o cabelo que ela soltava enquanto estendia o copo vazio e pedia alguma coisa para o barman.

Já tivera garotas mais feias na cama, e mais bonitas também. Garotas que dançavam melhor e bebiam mais, e garotas que pareciam – eu não era de julgar as pessoas pela aparência - melhores no sexo. Mas nenhuma, nenhuma delas, tinha o magnetismo dela.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Não vai voltar a dançar?"

Eu neguei para Marlene, pegando o canudo com a língua, deixando uma risada escapar quando ele escapou um pouquinho. Estava começando a ficar bêbada demais, eu sabia, e corria o risco de não me equilibrar e levar um tombo feio no meio de todo mundo. Isso provavelmente arruinaria minhas chances de ficar com alguém – apesar de, claro, meu traseiro ficar exposto – e me faria passar a maior vergonha do mundo até eu beber tanto que não me lembrasse disso tudo.

"É a minha última taça antes de dar um tempo e voltar" prometi, colocando a pontinha do dedo no canudo e rodando-o no copo "Acho que vou ficar com dor de cabeça amanhã".

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha como quem diz 'Acha?'

"Já estou até tendo alucinações, Marlene" eu disse como que para me afirmar, pegando o que ela queria dizer com o gesto mas fazendo questão de enfatizar meu estado. Eu era diferente das outras pessoas quando bêbada; elas faziam tudo para negar o estado, eu de tudo para afirmá-lo "Tinha um cara de óculos entrando e olhando para mim. Ó-cu-los, como se ele tivesse trabalhando – mas quem trabalha até onze e meia da noite de uma sexta? - e esquecido de tirar ou como se fosse tão míope quanto meu pai"

Marlene soltou uma risada, deixando que eu bebesse um pouco mais da piña antes de ir. Não estava tão forte quanto as outras – exatamente como eu me lembrava de ter pedido, mas eu estava meio bêbada e, quando isso acontecia, eu queria ficar ainda mais – e, por um momento, me fez pensar em esquecer da minha promessa de beber só mais um copo.

Até que eu vi minha alucinação de novo.

Ele era até bonito para uma miragem. Pelo o que meus olhos desfocados conseguiam ver, ele tinha o cabelo escuro e os ombros largos, meio que destacados por sua blusa social estar meio aberta. As mangas estavam arregaçadas – o que me fazia perceber que ele tinha músculos ali também, e me levava a imaginar como seria sua barriga – e a calça meio caída, mas eu não conseguia enxergar a cueca.

Ele teria que chegar mais perto para isso, quer dizer. E estava chegando, devagar e sempre, e conforme ele se aproximava eu baixava meus olhos para descobrir se ela era preta – minha cor favorita – ou de qualquer outra cor.

E ele estava perto o suficiente agora para que eu pudesse levantar um pouco da sua blusa e ver. Quase estiquei minha mão para fazer isso, mas meu último resquício de auto controle e auto preservação tomaram conta de mim e eu simplesmente levantei os olhos, tentando me decidir se ele era uma alucinação inteira ou se só seus óculos não existiam.

"Você tava trabalhando?"

Ele soltou um sorriso de canto, exatamente o que eu achei que não faria, e estreitou divertidamente os olhos como se tivesse sido surpreendido.

"Ai, desculpe, não quis parecer... é que eu to bêbada, ou quase bêbada, e eu fico extremamente curiosa com coisas que me parecem fora do comum" disse, mostrando a ele o copo com ainda um pouquinho da bebida para conseguir provar minha tese "Acho que é o décimo segundo. Só bebi desse para, você sabe, não vomitar com a mistura de sabor no meu estômago – você também acha que abacaxi não combina com morango e banana? – porque eu estou muito a fim de não passar mal até o fim disso daqui ou até eu arrumar um cara para me levar para o apartamento dele"

O meu problema era que, a cada gota de álcool a mais do que o suportado pelo organismo, meu cérebro perdia o controle da minha língua e eu falava muito mais do que deveria e queria. Geralmente, eu só percebia isso depois – quando estava no meu quarto tomando comprimido para dor de cabeça e dois litros d'água a cada segundo – mas, hoje, excepcionalmente hoje, eu sentia que a minha boca estava indo longe demais.

"Não que eu esteja desesperada por sexo, homem-de-óculos. Eu só..."

"O que acha do meu apartamento?"

Eu pisquei, parando de falar, minha cabeça pendendo para o lado. Ela já me pregara peças antes, quando bêbada – o que me fez vergonhosamente dizer sim para um garoto de quinze anos que quase vomitou em mim – e eu já tinha experiência para dizer quando ela tinha um restinho de sobriedade para que eu julgasse as minhas ações.

Hoje, infelizmente, eu não sabia direito. Tentei até baixar os olhos e percorrer o corpo dele para avaliá-lo – extremamente bonito, de rosto e de corpo, sexy, e com uma boca totalmente 'beijável' – mas, sem ter tempo de ter medo de estar errada, ele soltou uma risada abafada e se inclinou para me beijar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu não tinha exatamente um plano para conseguir fazer com que ela ficasse comigo e, depois, saísse para o meu apartamento ou o dela. Não tinha nem pretensões de ter um mas, se tivesse, provavelmente me surpreenderia com ela e sua fala ininterrupta sobre trabalho e bebida e sobre não vomitar para que acabasse a noite no apartamento de alguém.

Surpreendente, devo dizer. Especialmente pela parte em que ela praticamente chegara onde eu queria só fazendo esforço para que não chegasse.

E ela não estava totalmente bêbada ainda. Se estivesse, provavelmente estaria rindo toda boba enquanto não refreava o impulso de me tocar como ela fez. E, se estivesse com vontade de beber um pouco mais, provavelmente responderia à minha pergunta – minha única fala, devo me lembrar – com um sorriso torto e um 'Deixa eu beber só mais um gole, homem-de-óculos' que se estenderia até ela estar caindo pelos cantos e querendo arrumar sexo e um apartamento para curar a ressaca horrível do dia seguinte.

Ela não estaria me beijando de volta, quer dizer.

Isso me dizia, explicitamente, que ela estava mais com vontade de ir ao apartamento de alguém que encher a cara. E ter dificuldade em saber onde colocar as mãos – se mergulhadas em meu cabelo e me despenteando ainda mais, se passadas por minha cintura e apoiadas nas minhas costas ou se lutadoras contra os botões da minha blusa – me comprovou que eu era um ótimo candidato para passar a noite. E, finalmente, suspirar no beijo e levantar as pernas de modo que apertassem minha cintura contra ela foi a comprovação de que tudo o que nos impedia de sair agora era a conta do bar.

"Comprou alguma coisa?"

"Tinha acabado de chegar"

Era a primeira sexta-feira em séculos que eu não tinha bebido nada.

"Eu só preciso..."

"É, eu sei" mas não dei muita atenção e voltei a beijá-la, minhas mãos segurando-a pelas costas contra meu corpo e às vezes deslizando por sua pele até chegar em sua nuca para que sua cabeça se movimentasse do jeito que eu queria, pendendo para trás para que eu tivesse acesso ao seu pescoço ou para frente para que recomeçássemos tudo "Sua bolsa, onde está?"

Ela não respondeu de imediato, e eu também não esperei mais tempo para ter uma resposta. A desci do banco e, no meio do caminho, voltei a beijá-la, meus óculos se entortando ainda mais no rosto e o cabelo dela um pouco mais embolado na minha mão.

"Minhas amigas tão na mesa, elas pagam"

"Ótimo" saímos pelos cantos, esbarrando em um ou dois garçons antes de chegarmos na saída. Esperei para ver se ela tinha alguma coisa guardada ali – mulheres geralmente carregam a casa nas costas quando saem – sem desgrudar muito dela, deixando que ela rodasse nos meus braços para ficar de frente para o balcão. Não disse nada e só entregou o papel, os olhos – que eu reparara ser de um tom intenso de verde – se entrecerrando quando minhas mãos desceram por seu colo até se prenderem em sua cintura e juntar mais suas costas ao meu corpo "Espero que não seja um casaco, ruiva"

Ela riu, uma das mãos se estendendo para pegar o sobretudo enquanto a outra descia de encontro a uma das minhas. Virou-se de novo mas se separou um pouco para colocar a peça de roupa, sem fechá-la e voltando a me beijar sem mais uma palavra.

Fomos aos tropeços até o táxi. Entramos no branco de trás, rindo contra o corpo um do outro quando nós dois tentamos ficar por cima ao mesmo tempo. Ela ganhou a luta simplesmente por eu ter entrado primeiro e dito o endereço enquanto a trazia para dentro; imediatamente, colocou uma perna de cada lado das minhas, apoiou o corpo nos joelhos e me deixou livre a decisão de beijá-la , de voltar as atenções para seu pescoço e seu ouvido ou de baixar meu rosto e ir para seu colo.

Eu poderia ficar com os três.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu sabia que grande parte de mim estava sendo irresponsável e que, se o homem-de-óculos fosse um maníaco compulsivo com mania de matar as garotas depois de uma noite de sexo eu já estava morta. Sabia que poderia encontrar objetos de tortura no apartamento dele - o que faria dele, na melhor das hipóteses, sádico. Talvez um sado-masoquista, mas eu não acreditava muito nisso porque não conseguia imaginá-la apanhando – e que, na realidade, as horas passadas na academia para ter um corpo daqueles era para atrair garotinhas bêbadas que querem sexo para a morte e não para a cama.

Mas eu não ligava. Não quando ele beijava tão bem, não quando ele me segurava com um toque firme e mordiscava a minha pele com desejo saindo do olhar, suspirando contra meu pescoço ou contra a minha boca enquanto me fazia suspirar também. Não quando segurava meu corpo contra o seu, tocando minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e me fazendo sentir sua ereção apenas com o obstáculo dos tecidos da calcinha e da cueca – preta, preta, preta! – porque, mesmo no táxi, meu vestido já havia se levantado e sua calça se aberto.

Era um cara que me fazia gemer em expectativa, e eu nem ao menos sabia seu nome.

"Vou ficar te chamando de homem de óculos?"

Ele sorriu, a boca desviando para meu pescoço. Voltei a fechar os olhos e deixei que meu corpo fosse apertado ainda mais contra a parede, suspirando ao senti-lo mais uma vez ao esperar o elevador.

Eu não contava, claro que não. Mas fora uma lá na boate, o táxi inteiro até ele ter que pegar o dinheiro no bolso e algumas aqui, no pouco tempo em que a gente esperava o elevador, e que me faziam ter ainda menos paciência para alcançar a cama.

"James, ruiva"

"Lily, homem de óculos"

Ele riu dessa vez, os lábios alcançando minha orelha. Mordiscou meu lóbulo e suspirou contra ele ao sentir um entrelaçar mais firme de pernas as mãos me segurando por baixo do vestido e subindo por minha pele para o que eu julgava ser o troco.

Mas o elevador chegou.

* * *

Piña colada não está na minha lista de favoritos também - embora eu não seja uma entendedora do assunto - mas digamos que tem um pouco de experiência pessoal nessa ;D

Reviews?

PS: sem tempo de revisar. Desculpem qualquer erro.  
PPS: estou tentando arrumar inspiração para vir algo mais que isso. No próximo XD


	4. Vodka

"Eu fiz uma loucura"

Essa era uma frase geralmente dita por mim depois de acordar no apartamento que eu dividia com Marlene e ir para a cozinha ver se ela estava lá para ouvir meus relatos. Eu sempre, sempre mesmo – ou talvez só depois de tomarmos nosso primeiro porre juntas -, me perguntei como ela podia beber tanto, ficar mal só depois de mim, guardar todas as minhas vergonhas na memória e acordar como se, no dia anterior, tivesse passado o dia todo dormindo enquanto eu levantava com olheira de lápis e rímel e o cabelo todo amassado de um dos lados.

Tinha muitas coisas de Marlene que eu achava que nunca ia descobrir mesmo que tentasse por muuuuuito tempo. Esse era o meu passatempo quando não tinha nada para fazer ou quando eu queria tirar a atenção dela de mim – 'Marlene, eu não acredito que você está me dando bronca por ter beijado o namorado da Whitney quando, claramente, você tem que se auto-analisar por estar trabalhando às sete de um sábado' – e eu me forçava para que não passasse disso e eu não entrasse em uma pré depressão por não conseguir.

Mas eu não fazia nada disso hoje. Não quando eu acabava de voltar do apartamento de um estranho – um daqueles deliciosos e à beira da perfeição, mas mesmo assim um_ estranho_ – com os saltos em uma das mãos, o sobretudo na outra e o soutien a ponto de se abrir por estar mal colocado e por segurar um batom vermelho que só foi usado hoje.

Durante o meu acesso de loucura.

"E você diz isso por que está me devendo um décimo do seu salário em piña colada" ela respondeu, sem nem mesmo levantar os olhos para mim. Eu nem me importei muito, tacando o corpo no sofá e todo o resto no chão sem ligar para as libras gastas no couro "Ou por que você saiu com um cara que conhecia há dois segundos?"

Talvez fosse melhor ficar calada sobre eu tê-lo beijado só por causa de um convite para a ida do apartamento.

"Nós duas concordemos que eu já fiz coisas piores" tentei argumentar, desviando meus olhos do espelho que tinha acima de Marlene. A minha imagem não estava exatamente agradável com a maior quantidade de lápis borrado do que pele limpa em cada uma das minhas bochechas "Isso não é uma loucura"

Poderia me parecer uma na hora, quando eu estava com algumas gotas a mais de piña no sangue e quando tentava recuperar um pouquinho da minha lucidez e pensar que pegar um táxi com um cara totalmente desconhecido não fosse uma coisa muito boa a ser feita. Poderia até mesmo me parecer uma quando a gente entrou no elevador e, saindo dele, estava um cara todo tatuado e com uns trinta piercings na cara que tinha umas manchas vermelhas suspeitas na blusa, o que me fez pensar por meio segundo que o prédio todo poderia ser uma armadilha para mulheres. E poderia até mesmo parecer uma quando a gente, ao entrar no apartamento dele, tropeçou em alguma coisa não identificada e ele só fez uma meia pergunta de 'Está bem?' tão arteira e safada que não parecia estar realmente preocupado com meu estado.

Mas tudo isso, todas essas preocupações que um tele-espectador teria ao ver um filme de suspense-assassinato, desapareciam quando ele me tocava e me beijava. E desapareceram de vez quando ele me levou ao quarto e, soltando uma risada abafada quando eu o empurrei para cama e coloquei uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura, sussurrou alguma coisa sobre eu ser controladora e sobre ele não ser exatamente submisso.

Não, ele não era submisso.

"Eu sabia que a loucura era sobre as libras"

"Marlene!"

Ela levantou o olhar das torradas que fazia.

"Fala desse jeito porque não é o seu cartão que..." mas ela se interrompeu, piscando os olhos ao olhar para o que eu achava ser a minha mão "... Não me diz que a sua loucura foi tentar satisfazer uma fantasia sexual na qual tinha que usar esse batom, que não combina nem um pouco com você, e ele acabou por sair correndo do próprio apartamento"

Eu olhei para a minha mão, reparando somente agora que eu continuava com o batom bem seguro entre meus dedos.

Quase engoli em seco.

"...Ai. Meu. Deus"

"Não, não, não" eu interrompi, colocando-me sentada de um pulo "Foi pior"

Não que tivesse sido exatamente pior. Eu ficava mesmo parecida com um fantasma feio de uma noiva deixada no altar quando eu resolvia usar aquele tom vivo de vermelho em uma pele tão branca e tão sardenta quanto a minha – o que me fazia perguntar por que Mary me dera aquilo – mas, mesmo assim, eu levava dentro da minha nécessaire só para que ela não ficasse triste com isso e tudo o mais. Nunca desconfiou de nada até ontem, quando me disse que o batom que me dera ficaria lindo com o vestido e que eu deveria passá-lo para que nenhum homem agüentasse ficar longe de mim por muito tempo.

Algumas horas depois, eu ainda achava que era um plano para que ela ficasse com todos e não sobrasse um para mim. Não era típico de Mary fazer essas coisas, mas eu sabia que ela tinha bebido um pouco antes e que não passara meio segundo de boate sem uma gota de um drink qualquer no copo. A ênfase dela em implorar e em se utilizar de chantagem emocional para isso – 'Você não gostou do presente que eu te dei quando você se tornou a quinta psicóloga mais procurada de Londres'?' – me fez pensar que ela _realmente_ queria me ver solteira pelo resto da vida mas, mesmo assim, meu sentimento de amizade aflorou e eu fingi ir ao banheiro para passar direitinho.

Eu até tentei. Mesmo. Comecei passando fraquinho, e depois um pouco mais forte para ver se o que eu e Marlene achávamos era um erro de primeira impressão ou o que quer que fosse, mas a mulher que saía de uma das cabines me olhou tão feio que eu disse 'Desculpe, Mary' para o batom e quis jogá-lo fora, o último dos últimos dos sentimentos de amizade e agradecimento me fazendo manter a maquiagem e me forçar a dançar para que ela não visse que eu não tinha usado.

O único problema era _onde_ guardá-lo.

Tentei mantê-lo preso entre as minhas pulseiras, mas eu explodiria a prata se continuasse daquele jeito. Tentei colocá-lo entre os meus seios mas, vendo que ficava uma marca estranha, tentei colocar sob um deles, quase fazendo uma careta ao perceber que o escolhido parecia fazer uma volta depois de terminar – como o da vovó, sabe, totalmente estranho e totalmente sessenta anos a minha frente – e que o outro parecia incrivelmente menor por causa disso. Sem a menor das opções, então, eu coloquei na calcinha.

_Calcinha. _Calcinha, calcinha, calcinha.

E me esqueci que ele estava ali. Total e completamente, primeiro porque eu já estava com alguns goles de álcool na conta e segundo porque eu só conseguia pensar em dançar e beber até arrumar alguém apresentável para me levar para o apartamento, quando eu jurei a mim mesma – só algumas vezes, claro, quando eu tinha um lapso me dizendo que tinha alguma coisa dentro da minha roupa íntima que não deveria estar lá – que iria para o banheiro e o guardaria no bolso do meu sobretudo.

Eu não lembrei, claro que não. Talvez uma vez, quando estávamos no táxi ainda, mas ele me beijava tão deliciosamente bem que eu me esqueci de tudo de novo até a hora que o homem de óculos – James, o nome dele. Sei lá por que, mas não parece nome de homem de óculos – começou a baixar as mãos para tirar a minha calcinha e, no meio do caminho, me fez lembrar e tentar pará-lo.

Eu não me lembro do dialogo rápido e agradecia por isso.

"O que pode ser pior, Lily?"

Eu, definitivamente, não estava preparada para contar a ela que eu tinha guardado um batom pouco usado numa lingerie preta. Não estava nem preparada para chamar a mim mesma de burra-bêbada-irresponsável e de burra-bêbada-irresponsável-que-tenta-consertar-um-pouquinho-as-coisas-numa-tentativa-de-fuga.

A única explicação era que eu ainda tinha muita coisa do álcool na manhã seguinte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"James, são oito e meia da manhã. De um _sábado_"

"Você diz isso porque aprendeu a ver hora no analógico?"

"_Não_" ele respondeu, acertando na terceira tentativa o jeito de colocar o café na cafeteira. Não que fosse nova – a ex namorada, ou o que quer que ela fosse, comprara uma para ele há uns seis meses, depois de descobrir que metade do dinheiro que carregava na bolsa ia parar na cafeteria da esquina – mas Sirius era tão horrível quanto eu para qualquer coisa relacionada a casa "Porque o interfone tem a mania estúpida de dizer o horário antes de deixar sua voz sair"

"Já tentou programar do jeito que você quer?"

"Seria inteligente" ele concordou, a expressão tão feia que me parecia prender o mais forte dos bocejos "Às quatro da tarde"

Se eu não conhecesse Sirius desde uns onze anos, diria totalmente que ele estava fazendo drama por uma coisa tão ridiculamente simples e com a qual ele era acostumado – fotógrafo, Sirius acordava quase de madrugada todos os dias para conseguir alguma coisa importante na cidade ou pegar um helicóptero e sair sobrevoando o St. James para fazer uma vista panorâmica ou algo assim – mas, por conhecê-lo, eu sabia que esse era um daqueles sábados sagrados que não o tirariam da cama até que ele sentisse fome ou fosse acordado por uma mulher para transar.

Até hoje, quinze anos depois, eu tentava adivinhar uma lógica para esses dias sem o menor sucesso. Remus me disse que até tentou fazer uma conta para descobrir se Sirius poderia sofrer de alguma coisa como 'TPM versão masculina', mas que sempre que achava estar chegando perto de um resultado ele ou acordava bem quando deveria acordar mal ou acordava mal quando deveria acordar bem.

Era _quase_ uma incógnita. Seria uma se eu estivesse realmente preocupado com isso, quer dizer.

"Resolvi sair para correr antes de chegar na Marnie" eu disse, relanceando os olhos para o café e para o que quer que ele estivesse tentando fazer com a torradeira. Desistindo dos dois, eu levantei de onde estava e abri um armário, satisfeito em encontrar um pacote de biscoitos qualquer sem nenhum sinal de abertura – o que poderia ser visto como quase nenhuma chance de envenenamento por tentativas de transformar o chocolate em bolinhos – e cuja aparência e letra gigante gritavam 'chocolate' para mim "Você estava no caminho da corrida de hoje"

"Você costumava ser menos responsável na época de escola" ele reclamou, o café finalmente ficando pronto. Eu deixei, óbvio, que ele tomasse primeiro – até porque eu já tinha passado na mesma cafeteria da esquina na qual ele foi acusado por Jasmine de gastar as libras, mas o principal motivo era mesmo o envenenamento – para só depois pegar uma xícara e colocar um pouco para mim "Não tinha conseguido uma garota?"

Sim, eu tinha conseguido uma garota. Em dois minutos de boate só para consegui-la fazer de lá pouco tempo depois, pegando um táxi direto para o meu apartamento sem maiores grandes palavras do que alguma coisa sussurrada sobre contas e bolsas e amigas e uma ou duas risadas e provocações para o outro. Não que eu estivesse ligando para isso – eu não ligava muito para palavras quando o objetivo era mesmo sexo, e não tinha nenhuma paciência de ficar respondendo a perguntas como 'O que você faz da vida?' quando a minha boca estava muito bem ocupada com outra coisa que não fosse responder – mas me chamou a atenção porque ela não estava bêbada o suficiente para seguir para o apartamento de um desconhecido só conhecendo-o como homem-de-oóculos.

Não, eu também não ligava para isso. E nem para o fato de quase transarmos no táxi por cima das roupas, de suspirarmos e gemermos enquanto um outro cara nos escutava e de quase tirarmos as roupas enquanto esperávamos o elevador. Até mesmo me surpreendi – e adoravelmente, devo dizer – quando ela quase me jogou na cama e quando começou a desabotoar minha camisa de um jeito desajeitado, os dedos sem conseguir fazer direito o que tinham porque seus olhos estavam fechados ao me beijar e porque suas mãos pareciam não saber onde se colocar. Mesmo seu corpo era surpreendente – e, dessa vez, deliciosamente, com as poucas sardas ao redor do nariz e algumas outras no colo, perdidas entre os seios do tamanho certo e perfeitamente cabíveis à barriga lisa – e o jeito dele de se mover contra o meu, sem nenhuma dúvida do que fazia ou do que tinha que fazer. Ela era toda surpreendente; desde o momento em que começou a falar sobre querer ir para apartamentos alheios o mais rápido que pudesse até tirar um batom da própria calcinha e tentar escondê-lo como se eu não estivesse com o rosto e os dedos muito mais perto que ela.

Mas, mesmo assim, nada tão surpreendente quanto acordar ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando e, depois de ir ao banheiro ainda sem realizar que ela tinha ido embora, encontrar meu espelho repleto de batom vermelho e com uma mensagem tão surpreendente como 'Mesma hora, mesmo lugar. Pode encontrar outra coisa, quem sabe'.

O que era muito mais delicioso que simplesmente um número de telefone.

"É" eu respondi Sirius, terminando a minha xícara e pegando mais uns dois ou três biscoitos de chocolate no pacote "Você não conseguiu uma?"

"Sim" ele respondeu, estreitando os olhos "Ela está no quarto, _dormindo_"

"Desista, eu não vou me sentir culpado" eu retruquei, dando de ombros enquanto sorria ao vê-lo revirar os olhos impaciente e colocar mais uma xícara de café para ele mesmo "Só estou aqui para dizer que vou no mesmo lugar hoje à noite"

E o deixei resmungando sobre fazer isso às quatro da tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uma hora escolhendo a roupa, trinta minutos tentando fazer meu cabelo ficar ligeiramente ondulado nas pontas e uns quarenta acertando minha maquiagem depois, eu chegava na mesma boate de ontem, impedindo a mim mesma de rodar os olhos para ver se James já estava por aqui. Eu não estava exatamente desesperada por ele – embora ele fosse maravilhoso na cama e essa lembrança fosse ficar em mim por um tempo bem maior que menos que vinte e quatro horas – mas, depois de escrever no espelho do banheiro alguma coisa sobre encontrar outro batom na minha calcinha se viesse me encontrar, eu queria realmente descobrir se ele estava a fim mesmo depois de encontrar uma garota que parecia saída de um filme trash de romance suburbana misturado com violência.

Eu. Porque, por mais que eu não fosse acostumada a deixar bilhetinhos libidinosos em uma superfície refletora, essa era a primeira e única impressão que ele tinha de mim até agora; eu me dizia constantemente que eu seguia o que tinha escrito porque queria deixar claro que eu não era aquela pessoa que guarda batom na calcinha e escreve com ele para marcar encontros.

Claro, seria ótimo se nós pudéssemos repetir a dose depois de tudo esclarecido.

"Vou para o bar" disse para Marlene assim que achamos uma mesa, quase gritando para que ela me ouvisse por cima da batida eletrônica da música "Suco, dessa vez"

Ela riu e não sentou, inclinando-se na minha direção.

"Deixe de se fingir de puritana" falou, o tom risonho ainda na voz ao abandonar a bolsa no acolchoado do assento e apoiar o corpo na mesa "Aposto que, secretamente, está adorando"

Bom, eu adoraria se fosse Marlene e sua personalidade naturalmente precoce, que foge de casa com o namorado de vinte e sete anos aos quatorze e retorna, sob ordem judicial, com uma tribal na região baixa das costas e dois maços de cigarro escondidos no bolso do sobretudo.

"Eu-não-vou-repetir-mais-uma-vez-que-não-estou-adorando" ela tirara o dia para me dizer isso depois que lhe contei sobre o batom e o espelho, mais ou menos como uma provocação constante sobre como a bebida libertava o verdadeiro eu das pessoas e de como eu, na realidade, estava realizada e sorrindo pelos cantos pelo meu ato extremo de 'Vamos deixar a antiga Lily para trás'. Eu só a perdoei porque, quando eu perguntei – com ironia, claro, porque eu já tinha mesmo superado – se ela achava que era por não ter escrito nada com um batom no banheiro do meu ex, ela me respondeu que quem devia ser mudado era ele, não eu "Vou me encontrar com meu suco, com licença"

O que seria extremamente duro, devo te dizer. Sentar à frente do balcão, colocar as perninhas apoiadas no suporte das cadeias altas de alumínio e sentir todo mundo ao seu redor sorrir cada vez mais ou, então, quase cair a cada gole devido ao álcool que eu nem sentia o gosto não seria o mais fácil dos meus trabalhos. Mas eu era a favor da motivação – e eu estava ali para me encontrar com um cara lindo que transava superbem – do autocontrole – eu também não era nenhuma viciada para que pedisse por álcool sempre que nervosa – e da vitória, o que me fazia pensar no motivo pelo qual eu beberia se poderia continuar sóbria.

Não, eu não pensei nem dez minutos nisso tudo.

"Ei" chamei o barman, mostrando a ele o suco de laranja que eu tomava. Era o segundo copo e eu o ostentava com certo orgulho, como se a minha aparente limpeza na noite de sábado fosse motivo para um troféu antes de eu cair na tentação "Coloca dois dedinhos de vodka aqui, por favor"

Vodka com suco de laranja estava na lista das minhas bebidas favoritas desde que eu provara pela primeira vez, lá no começo da minha adolescência. Eu ainda pensava nessa primeira vez – eu era uma espécie de tiete de uma banda de um grupo de formandos lá da escola e, numa festa em que eles iam tocar, comecei a beber o suco para só depois perceber que aquilo estava esplendorosamente bom e me fazendo rir cada vez mais porque tinha vodka – toda vez que tomava o primeiro gole e sentia o gostinho azedo que me abrira o caminho para todos os outros drinks conhecidos.

Mas, sei lá, eu continuava achando ridiculamente delicioso.

"Isso é suco?"

Eu pisquei, um sorriso surgindo no meu rosto ao reconhecer a voz e ao sentir um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha só com o tom dela. Veio perto do meu ouvido, quase num sussurro – o que me fazia lembrar como ele sussurrara, na única noite que eu passara com ele, contra qualquer parte de minha pele, me fazendo suspirar e gemer toda vez que ouvia suas palavras – e acompanhada de um roçar leve em meu lóbulo como se ele dissesse que queria exatamente me provocar.

Conseguia.

"Com vodka" concordei, sorrindo ao vê-lo ignorar a cadeira vazia ao meu lado para se apoiar de costas para o balcão, só um pouco menos alto que o comum – eu percebera a discrepância de sua altura com a minha quando fomos pegar meu sobretudo ontem – por eu estar alta devido ao banco "O primeiro"

"O que explica você estar sóbria, quase calada e sentada ainda sem uma gota de suor por causa da dança" ele disse, um sorriso de canto surgindo em seu rosto. Era lindo, debochado ao mesmo tempo que cafajeste, e que em conjunto com o indicador apoiado em minha testa me fazia querer suspirar pela lembrança de seus risos contra minha bochecha e de seu toque íntimo como se soubesse o que queria há muito tempo "Prefiro fazer eu mesmo você suar"

O tom era o mesmo do sorriso, a voz seria como a que eu ouvira em seu apartamento se isso daqui fosse silencioso. De novo, eu me forçava a dizer que eu não sabia nada sobre ele e que, da última vez que eu namorara alguém que conhecera em uma boate, eu acabara sendo chutada em dois meses porque ele queria mais, mas de novo não adiantava nada e de novo eu não queria que adiantasse.

E eu não tinha quase nada de álcool hoje.

"Seria..." calei minha boca quando seu dedo escorregou por minha bochecha, desceu por minha mandíbula e depois pelo meu pescoço para, só então, seguir a linha do meu colo e parar no final do meu decote. Eu não desviei os olhos dos dele nem quando ele seguiu o limite do meu vestido e fez o caminho praticamente inverso, os outros dedos de sua mão se juntando ao primeiro para pegar minha nuca e me puxar para ele.

Senti meu coração pular, tudo o que eu jurei que não ia acontecer porque eu estaria muito ocupada explicando para ele que eu não devia estar no meu juízo perfeito quando me tornei uma vândala de espelhos. Senti o arrepio voltar com uma força que eu não esperava, como se eu só estivesse ali não para me explicar, mas para receber seu beijo de novo e sentir vontade de ir para sua cama mais uma vez. Senti o abrir quase involuntário de minhas pernas quando o puxei pela blusa para mais perto, como se meu corpo não pudesse ficar longe do dele, e senti o calor de sua boca tão imediatamente como se muito mais que a lembrança recente estivesse em mim.

Eu juro que não sabia se ele ganhava ou perdia pontos por beijar de novo uma maníaca-do-espelho.

"... delicioso" eu tinha a leve impressão de que não ia dizer nada desse tipo, mas eu não me importava e nem me lembrava do meu plano original. Voltei a beijá-lo, impedindo-o de sorrir com aquele quê convencido por mais tempo, e voltei a apertá-lo entre minhas pernas enquanto esquecia o suco no balcão "Excitante"

Ele não tentou me beijar de novo, meu lábio inferior preso entre os dele por dois segundos antes de sua boca escorregar por meu queixo, distribuindo beijos leves entre o arrastar constante até meu ouvido. Suas mãos caíam para minha cintura e me puxavam mais para perto, deslizando para minhas coxas e entrando parcialmente no vestido quando eu meio que acatei a ordem e arqueei o corpo na direção do seu.

"O que eu encontro dessa vez?" ele me provocou, a mão esquerda parando no elástico branco da minha calcinha, o indicador separando-o da minha pele e se colocando entre os dois. Eu, exatamente como eu sabia que ia fazer, não respondi para que meu gemido não saísse, excitada por seu toque e por estarmos entre tanta gente "Outro batom ou o recado dessa vez é..."

"Batons servem para escrever em tudo quanto é lugar" disse, puxando-o mais do eu achava ser possível. Deus, eu o conhecia há um dia e já o achava delicioso "Mas foi uma metáfora"

"Deliciosa" ele voltou com as mãos por minhas coxas, uma passando por minhas costas e a outra segurando meu cabelo na minha nuca para puxar minha cabeça para o lado contrário de sua boca. Eu suspirei com as mordidinhas perto do meu ombro até que não consegui conter um gemido quando ele afastou a alça com um arrastar de lábios e me permitiu senti-lo "Excitante"

Eu sorri, prendendo o sorriso quando ele voltou a me beijar. Ele tinha gosto de café como tinha ontem, a língua quente como eu tinha a impressão de que sempre seria e os lábios firmes como se já soubessem o movimento dos meus.

Eu queria tirar minha roupa ali mesmo.

"Me conta" ele interrompeu o beijo, puxando meu lábio inferior mais uma vez, a testa se apoiando na minha e a respiração quente irregular batendo em meu rosto "Algum tipo de fetiche?"

Eu ri, dando uma mordidinha brincalhona eu seu queixo. Toda a vergonha que eu sentia desaparecera de vez ao tê-lo brincando com aquilo "Eu esqueci lá"

"A pergunta é por que colocou"

"Longa história"

"Acho que não temos tempo" ele brincou, retribuindo a mordida com um toque em meu nariz. Se afastou um pouco de mim e voltou a se apoiar no balcão, os olhos estreitados no que eu achava ser lascívia e diversão "Mas estou curioso. Pensei nisso o dia todo, ruiva"

Eu pendi a cabeça para o lado "Esqueceu meu nome, homem-de-óculos?"

Ele riu, dessa vez puxando o banco o máximo que conseguia até que minhas pernas alcançaram o balcão. Com ele entre elas, eu esperei a vergonha vir, mas ela não veio de novo "Lily, ruiva"

Eu prendi um sorriso de satisfação. Ele deve ter percebido; riu de novo ao se aproximar de mim para roçar a boca na minha, os dedos correndo por meus fios enquanto a respiração mais normalizada brincava de fazer meu coração voltar a se descompassar ao tocar a maçã de meu rosto.

"Acho que posso saciar sua curiosidade, então" eu disse, minha vez de escorregar a boca por seu ombro, minhas mãos se levantando até começar a desabotoar sua blusa. Seu corpo era exatamente como eu vira na meia escuridão de seu quarto, forte e definido por detrás da roupa "James"

Eu senti seu sorriso em algum ponto perto da minha orelha,

"Vai saciar mais que a minha curiosidade" disse, e eu senti o mesmo arrepio de novo "Quando tirar esse vestido e o que quer que esteja em baixo"

Mordi seu lóbulo antes de voltar o rosto pelo dele e começar a beijá-lo. Tentamos ficar ainda mais próximos, mas o balcão atrapalhava; James, então, me pegou pelas pernas e virou nossos corpos, me apoiando na bancada sem se importar com o copo que caía no chão.

Pelo visto, não importava o quanto eu gostasse de suco de laranja com vodka e nem o pouquíssimo tempo que eu o conhecia; eu o preferi a algo que gostava há muito tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"'Dia" Lily murmurou para mim, meio perdida no meio da sala e do corredor. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, amassado de um dos lados, e ela vestia a minha blusa de ontem, só abotoada no meio.

O que me permitia ver que seus seios estavam descobertos e ela estava sem calcinha.

"Eu sei que não é exatamente comum eu te pedir isso com duas transas" ela continuou, levando a mão à boca para bocejar "Mas será que eu posso usar sua escova de dentes? Eu podia jurar que a minha..."

"Jogada na pia" eu interrompi, sorrindo, meus olhos desviando para o corpo dela. As sardas apareciam no decote e o apertar que ela fazia no próprio corpo por causa do frio fazia com que seus seios parecessem maiores e muito aptos a receberem um pouco – ou muito, mas eram apenas oito da manhã de um domingo e eu acreditava piamente que ainda tínhamos horas pela frente – de atenção "Não sou exatamente organizado"

Ela relanceou os olhos pela sala, um brilho divertido no verde por detrás do cansaço. Continuei sem desviar o olhar dela, dessa vez subindo por seu rosto e descobrindo que ainda tinha um pouco de maquiagem borrada embaixo dos olhos – o que destacava os olhos verdes e me fazia lembrar de como eles fechavam toda vez que ela gemia – e que sua franja estava ainda mais bagunçada que o cabelo.

"Percebo" ela respondeu, voltando a olhar para mim. Quando percebeu que eu a olhava, piscou os olhos e, depois, baixou o rosto e o cobriu com uma das mãos "Finja que só me viu ontem"

Eu ri, me apoiando na parede. De certa forma, era só pensar em como eu a vira ontem – com a lingerie branca, os fios ruivos escorregando por sua pele com qualquer movimento, a boca entreaberta em minha pele e a língua contra a minha em nossas bocas – que poderia muito bem imaginá-la agora, os mesmos movimentos enquanto eu retirava a minha blusa que ela vestia.

Eu estava quase hipnotizado.

"Estou te vendo hoje também. Felizmente" respondi, sem desviar de seu rosto. Ela abriu os dedos e me olhou por detrás deles, só tirando a mão dali porque parecia que ia bocejar de novo "Vai querer café?"

Ela piscou, agora desistindo da meia vergonha que parecia sentir para ficar surpresa "Me desculpe, mas achei que você usar óculos seria a única surpresa – agradável. E muito agradável se você souber tocar piano – que eu teria com você"

"Boa em julgamentos?"

"Geralmente"

Eu sorri.

"Nesse, acertou. Tem gente que entrega o café da manhã, sabe, para inúteis na cozinha como eu" respondi, tirando meu apoio para ir até ela "E desculpe, fico devendo o piano"

Ela riu, levantando os olhos para mim. Era baixinha – devia ter, no máximo, 1,65, eu 1,88, o que nos fez rir pouco antes de cairmos na cama, quando ela tirou os saltos – e tinha o rosto alongado, a maçã do rosto um pouco destacada abaixo dos cílios amarronzados. A boca era do tamanho perfeito para as linhas finas que marcavam seus traços, e o queixo terminava arredondado para dar espaço a um pescoço longo.

Não era a mais bonita que eu já vira, mas era linda. E sexy. E parecia ser divertida.

"É, eu achei que fosse me dever. Não tem cara de músico" me disse, sua vez de se apoiar na parede. Eu fiz que não, divertido, e a puxei pela abertura da blusa, impedindo-a de aumentar ainda mais as nossas diferenças de alturas ao mesmo tempo que a puxava para o quarto de novo "Se bem que Henrique VIII não tinha cara de psicopata"

"Está destruindo o ideal anglicano"

"Mas ele matou a mulher que o fez tornar o país anglicano"

Eu sorri, abrindo a porta.

"E o que você acha que está... ei!" ela reclamou quando eu a empurrei para a cama, prendendo uma risada quando a impedi de fugir segurando-a pelo tornozelo "Eu realmente preciso da sua escova"

"Podemos tomar um banho completo"

"Achei que tivesse me oferecido café"

"Posso prometer o almoço" brinquei, meio que engatinhando até ela. Beijei sua bochecha e desci por seu pescoço, o último resquício de seu perfume me fazendo perder um pouquinho mais de tempo ali "Uma boa troca"

Pelo resto da manhã.

* * *

Olá, pessoas! Sentiram minha falta? Espero, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, que tenham aproveitado direitinho os quinze dias de férias - bom, pelo menos eu recebo quinze dias. Se vocês receberem mais, por favor, não se manifestem, porque vão ser invejadas - e que tenham força total para continuarem nesses cinco meses restantes. É bem pouco, se pensarem no começo do ano XD.

Booooooom, sobre a fic, eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todas as pessoas que possuem log in e que me mandaram reviews por Drinks. Se ainda não respondi a todas vocês - creio que sim. A única não respondida ainda foi a **Dani,** mas ela sabe que eu gosto de escrever coisas gigantescas para ela e que eu faço uma msitura total nas respostas... enfim, espero que você não fique chateada. Sua resposta tem tudo para chegar em dois dias, com quatro páginas no Word e uma ou duas confidências ;3 - peço desculpas, as coisas estão meio maluquinhas nesse último finald e semana de férias.

Maaaaaas, tenho novidades. Como eu, antes de ser escritora, era leitora e não tinha conta alguma aqui, também me sentia meio rejeitada quando não colocavam nenhuma nota para mim nos capítulos. Entãããããão, aqui vai: agradecimentos à **Li**, a primeiríssima a mandar reviews nesse capítulo. Sim, sim, vai ter mais. Pretendo desenvolver uma história tooooooda ao redor de bebidas ou referências a elas. Beijinhos, e obrigada pela comentário **;3**; agradecimentos também à **Samantha**, cuja opinião sobre adorar coisas de cunho sexy é compartilhada por mim. Beijos, Sam **;D**; também à **Nathália**, que temo decepcionar por não revelar experiências precoces. Desculpe, não dá **XD**; e também à outra **Nathália **- sabe, vocês duas têm o mesmo nome que eu -, agradecendo pela companhia e pela ânsia de ter mais. Acho que sei diferenciar vocês duas por causa disso **XD**

Aqui me despeço, e com um pedido especial a vocês, leitoras e leitores; queria saber se preferem capítulos e/ou cenas longos - tive um pouco de dificuldade em escrever esse daqui por causa disso - e se podem me dar algumas dicas de bebidas e drinks - Jeh Tonks, vale para você de novo - para o resto da fic e uma especial para o último capítulo. Aberta a sugestões *-*


	5. Gim

"Ei" eu me remexi na cama, ignorando parcialmente a voz meio rouca perto do meu ouvido "Ruiva"

Já estava naquele meio estado de transe.

"Ruiva, são sete e meia da manhã. Acho que isso significa 'hora de acordar' para todo mundo que trabalha" eu senti que estava fazendo um muxoxo descontente enquanto me virava na cama "Hmm, ok. Acho que vou ter que fazer mais que falar"

Tateei em busca do outro travesseiro e, quando o encontrei, coloquei-o sobre o meu rosto para tentar abafar o som. Por um segundo, eu achei que tinha sido totalmente vitoriosa, mas no seguinte eu percebi que James não falava mais nada.

Talvez porque eu sentisse sua respiração em minha nuca.

E sua boca beijando meu ombro, e escorregando por meu pescoço até chegar na maçã de meu rosto enquanto sua mão subia por minha barriga e passava pelo espaço entre meus seios. No que eu julgava ser uma meia inconsciência, movi meu corpo de modo a ficar com mais das minhas costas encostadas no colchão, sentindo um pouco de seu sorriso em minha bochecha antes de ter sua boca sobre a minha distribuindo beijos leves e constantes.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca" ele murmurou, deslizando os lábios por meu queixo para, agora, ir para o outro lado do meu pescoço. Seu toque era quente, presente, e em combinação com as carícias de suas mãos – uma em minha cintura e outra em minha nuca – me fez querer manter os olhos fechados por um motivo completamente diferente do sono "Do jeito que escapou daqui na primeira noite, eu nunca adivinharia que era tão difícil de ser acordada"

Eu sorri, levantando minhas mãos até chegar em seus ombros. Pelo toque em meu corpo, ele estava tão sem roupa quanto eu – o que significava sem nenhum pedaço de tecido em seus aproximadamente 1,90 – mas, pelo tom de voz, parecia um pouco mais acordado que eu.

"Se bem que, se tivesse ficado, eu não teria uma mensagem no meu espelho" ele continuou, sorrindo, mordendo sem força minha mandíbula antes de se levantar um pouco para, se apoiando parcialmente nos cotovelos, passar o indicador divertidamente pelo meu nariz "Quase me deu vontade de ir ao seu apartamento ainda desconhecido para escrever a mesma coisa no seu"

Eu olhei para ele, curiosa, trazendo-a mais para perto. Bocejei em seu ombro para, depois, beijar seu pescoço, abrindo minhas pernas para que o corpo dele se acomodasse melhor "Quase?"

"Quase" ele concordou, voltando a se separar de mim para, de novo, me olhar. Estava sem óculos – o que me deixava ver com mais clareza que seus olhos tinha tracinhos verdes mesclados ao castanho, um tom especialmente raro para um inglês – e tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto antes de se inclinar para me beijar e parar no último segundo "Eu escreveria – não no seu espelho, claro, porque isso é muito mais 'garota sexy e provocante' que qualquer outra coisa. Mas essa é uma situação totalmente hipotética, mesmo que nem tanto quanto a sua metáfora – algo um pouquinho diferente"

Eu ia perguntar o quê, mas ele terminou de baixar o rosto. Eu entreabri meus lábios quase de imediato, minhas mãos entre o ficar em sua nuca e passar pelos caminhos dos músculos de suas costas, minhas pernas apertando sua cintura e meu corpo se arqueando na direção do seu.

Como o dia inteiro de domingo.

"Deixaria de lado até mesmo o recado..." ele tirou uma das mãos das minhas costas para apertar minha cintura e me manter na posição meio sentada – algo que eu não gostava muito porque, por mais que eu fosse magrinha, as dobras sempre apareciam – enquanto ele sentava cada vez mais o próprio corpo "... e faria questão de sussurrar no seu ouvido"

Sua boca saiu da minha e, deixando um rastro de calor pelo meu pescoço, alcançou o lóbulo da minha orelha esquerda e o mordiscou.

"Diria..." a voz, naturalmente enrouquecida, fez um arrepio subir por minha espinha, um suspiro se prender em minha garganta e meus braços apertarem ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu "... exatamente aqui, exatamente agora"

E eu me perguntei por que não fiz isso antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Certo" eu senti Lily engolir em seco atrás de mim, a mão roçando de leve minhas costas ao se levantar para o que eu julgava ser uma tentativa de ajeitar, pela milésima vez, seu cabelo de um jeito que não parecesse que ela e eu tínhamos, tipo assim, vinte e quatro horas de sexo na conta.

Duas delas agora.

"Eu não vou..."

"Ruiva, você já está meia hora atrasada"

"Mas a Marie sempre se atrasa mesmo"

"Isso não deveria ser algo como segredo profissional?" perguntei, divertido, olhando para ela por cima do ombro. A gente ainda tinha que virar uma pilastra para chegar na minha moto, mas as mãos de Lily se apertavam ao capacete como se ela estivesse prestes a subir no banco "Sei lá, chegar atrasado poderia ser um indício de descaso pessoal ou..."

"Sexo, como a gente" ela me interrompeu, a língua saindo da boca em uma careta quase infantil "Não acredita em psicologia, pelo visto"

"Acredito, sim" discordei, agora sim me virando. Tirei a chave do bolso e a rodei nos dedos, apoiando meu corpo na moto enquanto arqueava, divertidamente, minha sobrancelha para ela "Quer ver?"

"Hum?"

"É medrosa demais para subir numa moto"

Ela só me olhou por um segundo, os lábios forçando contra um sorriso.

"Isso não é psicologia, bobo" pegou o capacete que segurava e bateu de leve em meu ombro, sem conseguir prender o sorriso e sem nem tentar esconder o quê risonho em sua voz "É manipulação psicológica barata"

"E funciona"

"Invariavelmente"

Eu sorri, piscando-lhe o olho antes de pegar seu capacete com uma das mãos e, com a outra, ajeitar seu cabelo de modo que ficasse atrás de suas orelhas – mesmo que já tivesse percebido que ela não gostava muito porque, enquanto conversávamos na cama, ela desfez esse meu movimento umas três vezes antes de eu finalmente ligar o gesto ao fato dela não gostar – e impedidos de atrapalhar sua visão caso ela resolvesse manter a viseira aberta.

"Vamos lá, ruiva" peguei o capacete e coloquei em sua cabeça, rindo um pouco. Claro, ficava meio grande – era o meu reserva – e exatamente por isso me fez rir "Parece uma motoqueira desde que nasceu"

Ela deu um soquinho na minha cintura dessa vez, os olhos verdes – a única coisa de seu rosto que eu conseguia ver com um pouco de decência – acompanhando meus movimentos simples de passar a perna pela moto e sentar no banco. Hesitando só um pouquinho, uma das mãos foi se apoiar em meu ombro até que ela conseguisse apoio suficiente para fazer a mesma coisa que eu.

"Minha casa fica em..."

"Seu consultório, ruiva"

"Você quer que eu apareça lá com um vestido de noite, maquiagem borrada, salto alto, meia calça e sobretudo?"

Eu ri um pouco, ligando a moto para, só depois, colocar o capacete.

"Por que não?" perguntei, com um gesto brincalhão pegando suas mãos e as colocando ao redor da minha cintura. Lily, de imediato, apertou-as na minha blusa, torcendo-as enquanto chegava o corpo mais perto do meu "Você pode querer mostrar para a tal Marie que estereótipos de psicólogas em terninhos Armani não são nada e..."

"Cale a boca e vá para a Halley"

"É assim que se fala"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Você guardou a edição de ontem do Daily, não guardou?" perguntei para Cassie, minha secretária. Tão eficiente quanto com um caráter duvidoso, ela sempre fazia tudo o que deveria – e mais um pouco – com um brilho quase perverso no olhar, como se a qualquer momento fosse apontar para a minha cara e dizer algo como 'Agora quero o troco por todas as bizarrices que já fiz por você, sua filha da puta'.

O que me deixava tranqüila é que não foram muitas.

"Está na sua gaveta"

Ela sempre fazia as coisas antes de eu pedir também. No começo, era até legal – quando eu, por exemplo, podia zoar com Marlene dizendo que a secretária dela demorava dois séculos para atender um telefonema quando a minha, simplesmente, parecia saber que o telefone ia tocar – mas, depois de um tempo, tudo realmente ficou assustador – como o brilho no olhar e as falas que eu brincava de imaginar – de tal modo que, se me dissessem que ela era uma bruxa com uma bola de cristal, eu acreditaria sem pestanejar.

Como semana passada, com o episódio do guarda-chuva. Como na quinta feira, com o fato dela ter comprado um estoque de cem lápis antes de eu dizer que todos os meus tinham se perdido em algum lugar fora do consultório. Como hoje, quando depois da consulta com Marie – eu realmente usei a desculpa dos estereótipos. Quer dizer, se aplicava realmente a ela, uma francesinha que tinha que fazer milhares de coisas que os pais queriam só para continuar saindo nos jornais e por aí vai – eu saí da sala e lá estava ela, abrindo a porta para um dos atendentes de uma loja enquanto me dizia para escolher uma roupa como cortesia da dona da franquia, uma cliente minha.

Foi realmente assustador.

"Obrigada"

Eu geralmente saía antes que ela pudesse responder algo como 'Não faço mais que a minha obrigação, Srta. Evans' e entrava o mais rápido possível no consultório em si enquanto tentava arrumar jeitos de não tê-la tentando adivinhar meus pensamentos mais uma vez. Era assim que eu geralmente passava parte da meia hora de intervalo entre as consultas – como a maioria dos meus pacientes eram pessoas públicas, pagavam essa meia hora de erro para que os outros não os vissem saindo daqui descabelados pelo desespero quase hiperbólico ou alegres por finalmente terem encontrado uma solução para o assédio social – e assim que eu me via passando até pegar Cassie perdendo alguma parte da minha vida e com um olhar de horror pela falha em seu rosto exageradamente prestativo.

Seria uma realização pessoal. E, por isso, às vezes eu me forçava a ficar e olhar para ela com um pouco de curiosidade, tentando me decidir se ela seria uma daquelas pacientes que olham para o teto e, enquanto estão numa conversa normal sobre o tempo, resolvem acatar uma ou outra mudança antes de soltar como o marido a trocava pelo Manchester nos domingos e como ela se sentia mal por isso.

É, a maioria dos problemas de auto-estima no casamento eram devido a coisas comumente banais como futebol.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Isso quase me dava nos nervos.

"Comprou o café?"

"Deixo na sua sala assim que chegar"

Eu só meneei a cabeça afirmativamente, dando meia volta nas minhas sandálias novas para, assim, entrar na minha sala. Fui imediatamente para a mesa – quase nunca utilizada, já que eu ficava em uma cadeira em qualquer lugar na sala de acordo com a preferência dos atendidos – e abri a gaveta, com um sorriso pegando logo minha edição dominical. Era a minha favorita; tinha as melhores reportagens nacionais e internacionais, os melhores infográficos sobre qualquer assunto, as melhores fotos sobre tudo – se eu não fosse psicóloga, muito provavelmente penderia para a fotografia - e, também, os melhores colunistas fixos e convidados desde sempre.

Eu não conseguia começar bem a minha semana sem ler o Potter e o Faraday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Você está atrasado"

Eu poderia chegar quatro horas da manhã que essa seria a recepção de Marnie.

"Mas isso não é novidade" ela dispensou minha resposta e começou a andar comigo para a minha mesa, passando por meio de redatores desesperados e telefones que não paravam de tocar "Seth ligou, quer falar com você sobre alguma coluna que feriu o Harry ou algo do tipo. Não importa, já dei um fora nele dizendo que Elizabeth II dá total liberdade à imprensa e que, se você quiser escrever uma crítica à ida dele ao Irã..."

"Iraque. E pode deixar, da próxima vez eu respondo" até porque não fora exatamente uma crítica, mas uma ironia ou outra sobre uma intenção ideológica ao pegar uma roupa camuflada e sair atirando com um fuzil em uma luta que, até onde eu sabia, não era dele "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Continue tendo uma overdose de café e eu te faço pagar cada gota que você tirou da máquina"

"Eu gravei você falando que era de graça para todos nós. É a sua palavra contra você mesma"

"Por que não foi tentar ser advogado?"

"E ter que lidar com cláusulas e palavras excessivamente rebuscadas? Admirável, mas não é para mim" respondi, pegando um relatório mandado pelo faz-tudo do jornal. Ordem de Marnie; Johnson mandava tudo que achava que poderia servir para uma coluna mesmo sabendo que eu nunca tinha usado aquilo mais de cinco vezes "Vamos lá, você me paga para trabalhar"

"E pela exclusividade" ela apontou, apontando para o telefone da minha mesa "São dez e meia da manhã e o Mirror já ligou umas vinte vezes"

"O que acha da minha próxima abordagem ser sobre como a minha chefe é hiperativa e hiperbólica?" eu perguntei, sorrindo, abrindo o café comprado para viagem depois que deixei Lily no consultório "'Os 'hiper' da sociedade' é um bom título para você?"

"Prefiro as ironias para o príncipe Harry, obrigada"

"Que bom"

Seria extremamente desgastante escrever sobre ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abri rapidinho a porta do hotel, baixando o sobretudo assim que saí da área de ação da chuva e levando a mão rapidinho para o cabelo para ver se ele não estava extremamente estragado. Apesar de ter recebido um ou dois minutos de chuva fina – antes de eu finalmente perceber que a minha pasta não era a melhor das proteções – parecia ainda seco o suficiente para que não ficasse com cara de desleixado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Esse era o lado ruim de ser de Londres; sempre chovia, e sempre você tinha a esperança de um dia não chuvoso apesar de todas as evidências – como a meteorologia e a corrente do Golfo – contrárias a usos de roupas sem capuz ou bolsas sem guarda chuvas ou sombrinhas. Eu nunca me importei realmente com isso mas, de vez em quando, sentia que a confiança na boa armação natural do meu cabelo podia falhar e fazê-lo ficar gigantesco e embaraçado por mais tempo que eu passasse cuidando dele.

Hoje era um desses dias.

Tentando deixar qualquer coisa de errado na minha cabeça de lado, endireitei o sobretudo no meu braço e fui em direção ao bar – com o nome especulativo de 'Lounge', sem ter exatamente muito a ver com alguma coisa dessa natureza não fosse a ocasional utilização de grupos trabalhistas para reuniões sérias e profissionais – desejando ardentemente que o encontro de Marlene com os donos da nova loja não demorasse muito. Geralmente, era uma coisa realmente rápida – o mercado estava cada vez mais à procura de gente nova e criativa mesmo que essas pessoas, na maioria das vezes, não aceitassem opinião alguma – e acelerada por ela quando me via chegar exausta depois de um dia de trabalho.

Exatamente o que eu estava hoje, quer dizer. Principalmente depois de uma noite de sábado espetacular, de um domingo excepcional e de uma madrugada de segunda perfeitamente insone. Principalmente depois de quase não sair da cama por uma razão muito melhor que preguiça, depois de não colocar a roupa por uma razão muito melhor que não ter uma e depois de me deliciar total e completamente quando meu corpo não ficou nem um segundo longe do de James.

E que corpo era o dele.

"Lily"

Eu me virei imediatamente para Marlene, sorrindo para ela em reconhecimento a sua aparência de negócios.

"Vou demorar" ela disse antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, metendo a mão no bolso do casaco para tirar a chave "Vai na frente e, se encontrar algum chaveiro aberto, faz logo outra cópia para que nós não tenhamos que..."

"São oito horas da noite"

"Manda aquela sua secretária faz-tudo"

"Aí, eu realmente ficaria com medo dela" respondi, dispensando com um gesto de mão qualquer comentário mais "Não, vou me jogar na cama e dormir até amanhã"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Se não resolver encontrar com aquele cara antes" disse, uma sobrancelha arqueada na minha direção "Como é mesmo o nome dele?"

"James alguma coisa"

"Nós somos inglesas, Lily. A primeira coisa que sabemos do outro é o sobrenome"

"Desculpe, me satisfiz com 'James'"

"E com outras coisas do James também" ela brincou, desviando do meu corpo para conseguir se apoiar no balcão do bar. Pegou um dos cardápios que tinha ali e folheou-o, parando imediatamente na parte dos drinks para, rodando os olhos por ali, escolher um dos nomes antes de apontar para o barman a mesa em que estava "Profissão?"

"Também não sei"

"Vocês conversaram?"

"Bom, ele sabe que eu sou psicóloga"

Porque ele me perguntou – enquanto secava meu corpo com a toalha, os olhos com traços verdes presos nos meus ao escorregar o tecido por meus seios para me provocar - se eu podia alegar trabalhar em casa. Isso me deixava a opção de que ele poderia e, nas mãos, profissões como jornalista, arquiteto, publicitário e algumas poucas outras.

"Não foi uma resposta, Lily"

"Bom, não muito. Por quê?"

"Quero saber o que ele achou do recado via-espelho"

Eu sorri, quase inconsciente, permitindo-me lembrar de todas as brincadeiras que fizemos um com o outro em relação a achar maquiagens dentro de calcinhas e sobre a diferença de horários e locais quanto a colocar no recado. De um jeito ou de outro, terminamos na cama – entre suspiros, gemidos, beijos, toques – dormindo por pouco tempo antes de resolvermos soltar uma conversa rápida que, invariavelmente, terminava em provocações e retirada do pouco de lençol que tinha entre a gente.

"Parecemos duas adolescentes doidas para saber a fofoca do ano, não é?" ela voltou a falar, perguntando dessa vez "De qualquer jeito, eu quero mesmo saber. Esteja acordada"

Mas eu tinha a impressão de que, se eu fosse para casa, a cama me chamaria e eu não acordaria nem sob ameaça de incêndio.

Era melhor ficar ali.

"O que foi que você pediu?"

"Gim"

Ótimo. Nem muito fraco, nem muito forte.

"Vou pedir uma também"

"O que significa que vai ficar" ela completou inutilmente, sorrindo com um pouco de diversão "Sabe, acabei de descobrir que o editor do Daily Mirror é marido de uma das suas pacientes"

"Como?"

"Sua queridíssima secretária falou que era indispensável que eu desse uma olhada em uma das suas agendas – que, segundo ela, você tirou do consultório com a promessa de devolver hoje – para conseguir o telefone de uma loja de roupas. Coincidentemente, ficava na mesma página da Giulia, que eu acabei de descobrir ser a mulher dele" me respondeu, secretamente me dando um artifício para ver se eu conseguia, finalmente, tirar a pose do rosto da Cassie "Ele está furioso por causa de um colunista que tem contrato de exclusividade com o News"

"Qual deles?"

"O Potter"

Eu fiz que sim, imaginando que fosse mesmo ele por causa da última coluna. Falando das novas ideologias e fazendo referências históricas rápidas, contestou a justificativa rápida para a presença do príncipe Harry no Iraque e fez uma ligação com o que movia as pessoas hoje em dia.

Um dos melhores artigos que eu já li. E aposto que um dos melhores que o Mirror leu também – apesar dele ser claramente pendente à obediência cega à monarquia -, o que deveria causar ainda mais vontade por parte deles de ter o tal de J. Potter no domingo deles.

"Seria uma ótima fofoca se fôssemos repórter e fotógrafa de uma revista cuja capa principal nos últimos seis meses foi a Lady Gaga" eu disse, me ajeitando um pouco para poder ver o barman equilibrando os quinze drinks em uma bandeja "Vá lá, coloque as janelas redondas"

Ela fez uma careta. Odiava desde sempre janelas redondas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desligando o computador com o pé, peguei meu último copo de café e joguei meu cigarro fora a meio caminho de andar em direção à porta, procurando por meu celular no bolso da calça. Não era uma tarefa particularmente difícil, mas eu tinha um copo pelando em uma das mãos e um capacete na outra, o que me fez demorar uns cinco segundos antes de finalmente conseguir puxar o aparelho e equilibrá-lo em três dedos.

Oito horas. Exatamente oito horas, e exatamente o horário que Lily me falou que saía do consultório e exatamente o horário que a tal secretária me disse que eu podia encontrá-la fora do horário da consulta do dia.

E foi só dizer que eu estava triste e com um copo de Valium na minha frente que ela me deu o celular sem pensar duas vezes.

Bebendo cinco goles do café, chamei o elevador enquanto ajeitava o capacete para que pudesse usar o polegar para procurar o número dela. Achei antes mesmo do elevador chegar – ele era mesmo lerdo, principalmente levando-se em consideração a cobertura no vigésimo quinto andar em que eu estava – e, por isso, bloqueei a tela antes de devolvê-lo ao meu bolso para não correr o risco de ligar e do telefonema cair enquanto descia até a garagem.

Porque, você sabe, eu corria o risco de não conseguir não ligar pelo quase um minuto que eu estivesse ali, tentando chegar à minha moto. Não que eu fosse um maníaco compulsivo que costumava seguir as garotas com quem dormia, mas eu mantinha a minha opinião de que ela era a garota mais impressionante e surpreendente que eu já conhecera. E não só por causa da fala bêbada, do recado no espelho, da naturalidade infantil com que conversava e da falta de pudor na cama, mas também porque a aparência contradizia a maioria das coisas que eu descobrira sobre ela; o rosto ainda não adulto o suficiente escondia a seriedade com que ela parecia tratar a profissão, o tom brincalhão e desavergonhado me fazia pensar em como conseguia prender minha atenção na cama, o olhar brilhante e interessado se movendo com lascívia pelo meu corpo sempre que tinha um ângulo grande o suficiente para olhar para mim.

Ela tinha mesmo o magnetismo.

"Fala aê, ruiva" cumprimentei, divertido, assim que ela atendeu o telefone. Tirando o pouquinho de surpresa que ela parecia ter, até que se deu bem em me reconhecer "Fora do trabalho?"

"Como conseguiu meu número?"

"Com a sua secretária"

"Ela não é autorizada a dar"

"Bom, eu ameacei me matar. Eu ainda daria um aumento para ela porque, mesmo assim, ela não deixou que um completo desconhecido fosse para o seu consultório. Só consegui o número mesmo"

"James, nem todas as pessoas que procuram um psicólogo tentam se matar"

"Concordemos que ela não me daria seu número se eu dissesse estar com um complexo de inferioridade no trabalho por que o Chelsea está na frente do Manchester e o meu principal rival torce para o primeiro e eu para o segundo"

"Nunca minimize a dor de alguém, ok?" ela pediu, conseguindo fazer com que eu risse um pouco antes de jogar o copo de café fora e me sentasse na moto, prendendo no ouvido o aparelho que me permitia escutar com o celular no bolso "Eu te ofereceria uma consulta de graça só porque é bom de cama e acho que merece acompanhamento por não ter esperado um pouco para falar comigo"

Eu ri, ligando a moto para sair da garagem. Chovia do lado de fora, mas eu continuava sem a menor pressa de chegar em algum lugar até Lily me dizer onde estava.

"Realizaria uma fantasia" brinquei, imediatamente pensando que não seria uma se eu continuasse a imaginá-la em um divã "Mas prefiro garantir hoje à noite"

"Imediatista"

"Vivo o presente, ruiva"

Ela riu.

"E, agora, quero saber onde você está"

Lily riu de novo, alto, parando um pouco a risada para beber alguma coisa.

"Lounge Place" ela me respondeu, e eu tive que virar o mais rápido possível para a direita para não dar uma volta maior "Quer um pouco de gim?"

"Estarei sendo acompanhado?"

"O que acha?"

Ela era mesmo surpreendente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ele não demorou muito para chegar. E, infelizmente, não foi de um jeito que eu pudesse dizer que veio correndo acima dos 100km/h, mas de um jeito tão displicentemente desinteressado e verdadeiro que me fez sorrir ao vê-lo cruzar a porta do bar, uma das mãos arrepiando os fios de sua nuca e a outra baixando o celular e desligando-o em despedida.

Hmm, é. Ele era lindo. Inacreditável pensar que ele estava na minha cama – de um modo metafórico, porque eu poderia estar com ele em _qualquer_ cama – dormindo comigo e acordando comigo.

"Desculpe" ele me disse assim que me viu, sem me dar um beijo rápido ou qualquer coisa do tipo "Acho que sei o que você quer dizer com não minimizar a dor dos outros. Minha editora poderia marcar um horário com você para dizer o quanto ela sofre de ansiedade na menopausa e começa a chorar mesmo porque quebrou uma unha e pegou um pouco de chuva que... você não saiu lá de casa com essa roupa"

"Não é que homens reparam nas coisas?"

"Bom, na realidade eu estava procurando o decote aberto"

Eu revirei meus olhos, virando-me de lado para ele. Com o indicador, empurrei a taça em sua direção para, depois, pegar a minha e tomar um gole, meu olhar se perdendo no líquido quase transparente.

"Mas você está... profissionalmente linda" ele continuou, e eu não precisava me virar para saber que tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios "Me fez realmente ter uma fantasia em que..."

"Continua imediatista?"

"Isso é um convite?"

Dessa vez, eu ri.

"Não, não, não. A minha secretária continua lá" respondi, terminando o meu copo antes de voltar a me virar para ele. Era a primeira vez que o via bebendo alguma coisa "Hoje"

Ele sorriu, um brilho extra intensificando o verde de seu olhar ao se inclinar na minha direção. Eu fiz um leve movimento de negação – a área lounge de um hotel não era exatamente a mesma de uma boate para que nós pudéssemos fazer tudo o que queríamos um com o outro – mas, mesmo assim, levantei um pouco o rosto, sorrindo quando ele beijou o canto da minha boca antes de desviar para o meu ouvido.

"Posso marcar um horário com você" disse, a mão esquerda levantando por minhas costas até a minha nuca "De oito às oito"

"Seria..."

"Interrompo?"

Eu e ele nos viramos, ainda sem nos separar, para o homem que Marlene me apontara como editor do Daily Mirror.

"Não é todo o dia que tenho duas pessoas que eu conheço e enobreço em um só lugar" ele continuou, apoiando-se do outro lado de James – que, muito pensativamente, continuou na minha frente para que eu pudesse conversar virada sem ter que me preocupar com uma possível visão da minha calcinha – enquanto fazia um movimento para o barman de quem quer um copo como o nosso "Srta. Evans, todos os dias agradeço o que faz com a minha mulher quanto à compulsão por compras"

Eu não respondi, estreitando os olhos. Giulia, na realidade, não tinha nada como uma compulsão por compras de qualquer espécie; era simplesmente uma desculpa para que o marido pudesse tanto acreditar quanto contar para amigos e conhecidos – como parecia estar sendo o caso – que seu dinheiro era grande o suficiente para suportar uma viciada. O problema real, aliás, passava exatamente por ele e um possível descaso com qualquer coisa que não fosse de cunho social.

"Acho que o que a sua mulher conta para mim é segredo profissional, senhor"

Ele riu, e rindo ainda se virou para James.

"Essas psicólogas sempre levando tudo muito a sério" disse, o rosto nem se virando para pegar o copo de gim que o barman acabara de colocar no balcão "O que tem demais em um tratamento para compulsivos e..."

"Acho que ela está certa sobre não falar sobre o problema dos outros"

Isso aí.

"Principalmente perto de um jornalista"

James era jornalista?

"Que, no último domingo do mês passado, ironizou totalmente a falta de apoio do Mirror e do editor em apostas sociais. Que, na semana retrasada, conseguiu fazer a vitória dos conservadores parecer minimamente interessante. Que, na semana passada, conseguiu criticar a própria estrutura jornalística e que, ontem, criticou a família real e..."

James era o J. Potter?

"... posso criticar no próximo domingo a falta de sigilo profissional por parte do editor do Mirror quando não é uma pessoa pública. Ou, quem sabe, falar de como há a falta de respeito profissional – utilizando você como principal exemplo, claro – em relação a cuidados médicos e..."

Ele era mesmo o colunista fixo de assuntos quase polêmicos do News. Quer dizer, por tudo o que ele escrevia aos domingos – aliás, matéria muito interessante sobre como o jornalismo poderia destruir a si mesmo se tudo continuasse do jeito que estava – e por todas as doses de ironias finas e deboche que eu sempre via nos textos, era mesmo ele que falava aqui, agora, com o editor do principal rival.

"Você tem uma coluna, eu tenho um jornal inteiro"

Mesmo sem ver direito, eu sabia que James sorria.

"Claro. Você pode começar uma briga física comigo agora e me colocar na página policial. Ou, quem sabe, na página de esportes para dizer como eu tenho opiniões erradas sobre o posicionamento que vez a Inglaterra sair da Copa. Me colocar na política seria mais fácil, utilizando a minha coluna da tal semana aí e criticando a minha visão sobre plebiscitos" respondeu, abandonando o copo com a bebida no balcão "Mas sua grande sacada mesmo seria escrever o caderno inteiro de economia sobre como os cofres do Mirror diminuíram desde que você se tornou editor, ou de onde você pretende levantar o dinheiro para quebrar o meu contrato de exclusividade e comprar os direitos daquele repórter para ver se eu e ele conseguimos fazer milagre e fazer sua tiragem aumentar"

É, era mesmo ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ele é burro e não percebeu que aquilo não foi uma crítica à monarquia e só um exemplo de deturpação de ideologias ou fui eu quem realmente não entendeu nada sobre a sua coluna?"

Eu sorri, me virando para ela. Por detrás do olhar curioso e quase surpreso, eu via um pouquinho de diversão enquanto ela ficava entre olhar para mim ou seguir o olhar do editor até a saída.

"Ele é burro"

"Que bom" ela disse, rodando o banquinho alto para que pudesse se apoiar com as costas no balcão "Achei que meu poder de interpretação poderia estar um pouco lesado"

Eu ri, colocando-me à frente dela para que não tivesse dificuldades em sentar e ser vista por algumas das pessoas que passavam por ali – vai que ela resolvera guardar outro tubo de batom na calcinha e que, dessa vez, fosse grande o suficiente para que alguém com uma visão mais detalhista e interessada para o tal lugar conseguisse enxergar que havia alguma coisa de errado por ali – e pudessem ter alguns muitos interesses por ela.

O que eu, certamente, tinha.

"Poderíamos fazer um teste sobre isso" disse, de novo me inclinando na direção de seu rosto. Não, aquilo não era um bar com a opção de juntarmos nossos corpos e nos provocarmos com toques e beijos e tudo o mais, mas isso me impedia muito pouco de falar com ela e provocá-la enquanto fingíamos ter uma conversa apenas minimamente provocativa "Se eu dissesse que quero sair daqui?"

Ela riu em meu ouvido, a risada escapando dali para bater contra a minha bochecha e me juntar ainda mais a ela. Suas mãos foram parar em minha cintura e eu, quase me esquecendo totalmente do lugar, toquei seus joelhos para separá-los e conseguir juntar ainda mais nossos corpos, meus dedos se demorando em sua pele quando ela forçou contra o movimento das minhas mãos.

"Seria para um lugar vazio" me respondeu, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso meu mesmo que – pelo menos, eu achava – tivesse acertado mais na sorte a resposta. Eu, realmente, não me importava com camas ou quartos ou banheiras ou bancadas de cozinha privativa, podendo aceitar começar a tirar nossas roupas ali mesmo se estivéssemos sozinhos e com a garantia de que ficaríamos assim por um tempo.

Ou, talvez, isso perdesse a importância.

"O que faria você acertar as minhas entrelinhas se eu dissesse que seria ótimo"

Minha vez de rir, minha boca se arrastando por seu rosto até parar na dela. Mordisquei seu lábio inferior e o puxei para mim, vendo-a deixar as pálpebras penderem para baixo e sentindo suas mãos apertarem minha cintura quando a beijei de vez.

"E ainda melhor se eu não tivesse que dizer 'não' a isso" ela me interrompeu, sorrindo um pouco quando eu não acatei a ordem e tentei beijá-la de novo "E se nós não tivéssemos que atravessar meia cidade até chegar no seu..."

"O Daily News tem uma suíte aqui" eu interrompi, finalmente me separando um pouco dela. Sua boca, só ligeiramente vermelha – o que me faria pensar que ficaria muito mais depois que conseguíssemos sair dali em direção a qualquer lugar do hotel sem presença humana – não se afastou de imediato da minha, os olhos se abrindo na direção dos meus com um tom a mais de excitação pela notícia "Quer conhecer?"

"Adoraria" respondeu, com a pressão dos joelhos me afastando o suficiente para que conseguisse descer do banco. Seu corpo roçou no meu, suas pernas tocaram as minhas por entre as barreiras da minha calça e da meia calça escura dela e seus fios ultrapassaram seus ombros no movimento de descida, me fazendo imediatamente baixar o rosto para beijá-la de novo.

O gosto era maravilhoso.

E, dessa vez, ela não tentou diminuir nenhum movimento meu. Ao contrário; tirando uma das mãos de perto de mim para pegar a taça ainda intocada do editor do Mirror, começou a me empurrar em direção à saída com o movimento apenas do corpo, os passos embolados aos meus quase nos fazendo tropeçar perto de – depois de apenas cinco segundos que me pareceram muito mais tempo – chegar à separação com o hall do elevador.

Estávamos sozinhos.

E, sozinhos, ela levou a mão livre em direção à minha calça, e sozinhos eu a levantei contra a parede ao lado do elevador enquanto esperávamos por ele. Sozinhos, ela soltou um suspiro rouco contra a minha boca quando a segurei pelas coxas, minhas mãos em livrando da saia de pano e tocando sua pele enquanto minha boca brincava com seu pescoço para deixar a dela livre por um gole. Sozinhos, ela rodeou minha cintura com as pernas e me afastou um pouco, tomando um gole da bebida e me oferecendo outro com um quê de riso no rosto.

"Não me diga que é no último andar" pediu, meio brincalhona meio excitada, bebendo mais um pouco antes de deixar o resto para mim. Acabei em um só gole, abandonando a taça vazia em cima de um dos móveis da época vitoriana antes de sussurrar um 'Acertou' "Isso quer dizer vinte andares"

"Sempre tive fetiche por parte das preliminares em um elevador de hotel"

"Com um ascensorista olhando?"

"Eles podem aprender a ser discretos"

Ela sorriu e, dessa vez, me beijou, o restinho de bebida em nossas bocas se misturando com o toque de línguas. Realmente, não ligou muito para o ascensorista quando o elevador chegou – o que me fez sussurrar duas ou três frases provocantes em seu ouvido – e só me impediu de mover demais as minhas mãos por baixo do vestido, a boca na minha deixando escapar alguns suspiros leves e gemidos presos todas as vezes em que começava a sentir minha ereção bater em alguma parte de sua pele.

Algumas vezes antes de sairmos do elevador, aos tropeços, minha blusa já totalmente aberta – ou rasgada, de verdade, porque ela parecia ter problema com botões e impaciência quando se tratava de prazer – escorregando por meu ombro ao chegarmos na porta. Digitei, o mais rápido que conseguia no meu estado, a senha na porta, terminando de abri-la imediatamente com o peso dos nossos corpos.

Ela me excitava rápido demais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oiiiii, pessoal *-* E aí, tudo bem com vocês? Saudade, e espero que tenham ficado com saudades da fic e de mim XD

É sobre ela que quero falar aqui. Posso até estar errada em parte da minha visão ou ter ficado, de certa forma, engrandecida demais por todas as reviews que recebo e por todos os hits e visitantes que essa fic tem mas, já que escrevo, acho que posso usar todas as minhas palavras para fazer mais que histórias que fiquem em um plano hipotético e tudo o mais. Por achar isso, resolvi mudar um pouquinho meu plano para a fic – **aliás, tenho que agradecer a todos vocês pelas sugestões de bebidas e dizer que vou fazer tudo o que puder para suportar todas dentro da história –** e valorizar nesse capítulo um pouco a profissão da Lily – talvez seja o próximo, talvez o próximo do próximo, vai haver uma valorização do James também – e meio que fazer uma análise sobre como as pessoas tratam a psicologia.

Sim, a psicologia. Mas serve também para a psicanálise e psiquiatria.

Não sei se vocês entraram no site do Daily News – é, esse jornal realmente existe – semana retrasada, mas havia uma reportagem sobre o preconceito existente entre algumas pessoas ao redor de pacientes que se tratavam semanal ou mensalmente com um psicólogo. Não vou ser muito específica aqui, mas o jornal abordou o lado de que quase 100% - e isso é aterrador – das pessoas ficaria surpresa e acharia desnecessário o melhor amigo freqüentar um psicólogo, todas porque acham que um só deve ser procurado quando há problemas que eles mesmos consideram grandes. Mas não é só de análise de perdas que as pessoas precisam, e elas nem sempre são hiperbólicas ou malucas se a vida for a considerada perfeita.

Bom, acho que é isso. Como eu tenho um jeito de tentar fazer um pouquinho do preconceito contra pessoas que vão a psicólogos por razões consideradas superficiais, resolvi utilizá-lo. Espero que tenham gostado *-*

Agora, a segunda coisa importante é falar sobre mim. Tive alguns problemas nesses quinze dias, como um inferno escolar, uma briga com o namorado, um afilhado rebeldezinho e um irmão que parece ter cinco anos e, infelizmente, não consegui responder às reviews e só vou ter tempo de colocar aqui as poucas que não têm conta do site. Mas juro, juro mesmo, que vou tentar responder a todas até o final de semana que vem, quando acho que tudo vai estar mais fácil.

Obrigada pela compreensão *-*

**Li - **vou fazer de tudo para postar o mais rápido possível ;D Obrigada pela review, a tequila vai estar na lista - e, como você só pediu ela, vai para a sua conta ;3 - embora não muito cedo. Mas aguarde *-*

**Nathália -** ahhhh, Henrique VIII *-* Não que eu goste dele especialmente, mas adoro sua história. Catarina e Ana, Jane e outra Ana, e outras duas Catarinas. É demais XD

**Nathália -** então, deve achar uma pena esse também #( Mas espero que tenha paciência, as bebedeiras intermináveis podem chegar ;D

**Samantha - **Obrigada, linda ;3


	6. Absinto

Senti um beijo de Lily perto de meu umbigo, sorrindo quando ela virou o rosto para apoiar sua parte esquerda em minha barriga. Estávamos deitados quase em noventa graus até que ela, arrastando os lábios por minha barriga, conseguiu passar uma das pernas por meu corpo, os beijos alcançando meu pescoço.

"Você não devia ficar nessa posição" disse, fazendo-a rir antes de beijar meu pescoço. De quatro sobre mim, conseguia valorizar ainda mais o tamanho – deliciosamente um pouco maior que o da média, e eu dizia isso por experiência – de seus seios, cobertos apenas pelo soutien "Irresistível"

Ela riu, desviando de meu beijo e colocando a mão entre a gente para que me impedisse de me aproximar demais, os olhos verdes brilhando safados na direção dos meus. O meio sorriso que ficara depois da risada tinha o mesmo quê e, acompanhado com o movimento de uma de suas mãos – eu não saberia precisar qual – na barra da minha cueca, me fazia quase fechar os olhos e forçar mais que o comum contra sua ordem implícita em seus gestos.

"Você não tem sono?"

"Tomo litros de café por dia"

Ela sorriu "Há quantas horas você não dorme?"

Dei de ombros.

"Importa o que eu não quero dormir" disse, com um pouco de força empurrando-a para o lado. De imediato, não consegui, mas ela acabou por ceder e aceitar meu corpo sob o seu "E isso inclui mais algumas horas"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não sorrir, a boca desviando da minha pelo o que eu sabia ser a última vez. Suas mãos desviaram de meus ombros para meu tórax e, de lá, para minhas costas, as pernas apertando minha cintura enquanto seu rosto pendia para trás ao sentir meu beijo em seu pescoço.

"Hoje não é a Marie"

"O que acha de uma rapidinha no banho?"

"A última 'rapidinha' começou e terminou sem ter nada de rapidinho e, consequentemente, me deixou virada" ela me respondeu, apertando divertidamente minha cintura antes de desfazer o movimento e me dar um chute fraco na barriga, baixando o corpo antes que eu pudesse tentar beijá-la e ela não tivesse como negar mais uma vez "Por que não toma o seu banho enquanto eu tento pedir o café – de verdade, você sabe, para vermos se eu não falto com a minha promessa de conseguir um – aqui para o quarto?"

"Adoro pessoas que quebram promessas" brinquei, tirando uma das mãos do apoio para segurar seu pé e, assim, impedi-la de me chutar e conseguir ter sua perna segura em minhas mãos ao mesmo tempo "Elas têm que ter alguma forma de compensar a decepção"

Senti um sorriso contido em meu ombro e uma risada abafada pela respiração tocar meu pescoço, um aperto brincalhão de suas mãos em minhas costas antes de passarem pela linha dos meus músculos e alcançarem meu pescoço. Seu corpo voltou a subir como estava antes e, quase de repente, sua boca estava até um pouco acima do nível da minha, ainda com um sorriso e um mordiscar de lábios para prendê-lo.

"Eu odeio quebrar promessas"

"Poderia abrir uma exceção para mim"

Ela riu, solta dessa vez, as mãos saindo de meu pescoço para meu tórax para me empurrar. Fez um biquinho de falsa manha quando eu não cedi mas, exatamente como eu esperava, tentou e não conseguiu desviar de mais um beijo meu.

Eu sabia que ela abriria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não, eu não abri. Mas não porque eu não quisesse – já fizera uma rápida auto-análise e descobrira que meu sistema límbico (aquele, que impede os adolescentes de receberem e dizerem 'Não' quando a coisa envolve prazer e tudo o mais) – mas porque o hotel, de tão bom que era, bateu na porta dois segundos depois de eu ceder ao seu beijo perguntando se íamos descer para tomar o café ou se íamos tomar no quarto.

Palavras feias quase escaparam da boca dele – e eu pude perceber isso porque ele parou de beijar meu pescoço depois de um tempo, o corpo caindo para trás depois que eu o empurrei – e teriam escapado da minha não fosse eu ter sentido um ronco em minha barriga.

O que foi vergonhoso.

"Não como há um bom tempo"

"Está tentando se justificar?"

Ele tinha o tom risonho e brincalhão, com as mãos empurrando meus joelhos para trás. Terminou de sentar o corpo que, em algum momento dos nossos beijos, eu colocara apoiado na parte de madeira da cama, e me deu um beijo rápido antes de jogar o edredom para cima de mim e catar a calça antes de atender a porta.

Hmm, ele ficava sexy demais com aquele jeans caído. E adoravelmente delicioso com os ombros se movendo ao falar com um cara qualquer – o que acabava por mover seus músculos definidos por alguma coisa que eu ainda não sabia o que era – e a mão indo em direção ao cabelo para arrepiar a nuca no que parecia ser um gesto para espantar o sono. E unicamente perfeito ao pegar o carrinho e empurrá-lo de um jeito displicente em direção à cama e, consequentemente, a mim.

Foi... inesperadamente fofo.

"Veio café" ele disse, maroto, pegando os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira "E cappuccino"

Eu ri, pegando um pedaço de pão "E eu achando que era por minha causa"

"Uma das razões" ele me respondeu, colocando um pouco de café no copo. Apontou o bule para mim em uma oferta silenciosa, e sorriu quando eu levantei a xícara em resposta "Um prazer te servir"

"Um prazer ser servida" principalmente se por ele, naquela falta de roupa e com aquele cabelo bagunçado caindo nos óculos "E aí...? Mais alguma coisa além do café?"

"Você?"

Eu ia perguntar se ele não via um pedaço meio cortado de pão na chapa na minha mão, mas pensei em como aquilo poderia parecer rude e indelicado e como eu não gostaria daquilo se fosse o contrário.

É, eu tinha como lema – apenas mais um deles, claro, porque nenhuma pessoa consegue se definir em uma frase só – 'Nunca faça com os outros o que não gostaria que fizessem com você'

"Começo com isso" e levantei para ele o pedaço restante – que me renderia, provavelmente, 300 calorias e meia hora de caminhada a mais – como havia feito com a xícara. Ele, como que me seguindo, pegou o outro pedaço, voltando a sentar na cama e a se apoiar no final dela enquanto acabava com o café em praticamente dois goles "Vai me acompanhar em tudo?"

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, comendo. Relanceou os olhos para o resto do carrinho e pareceu analisá-lo por um momento, o castanho esverdeado passeando pelas frutas, pelos sucos, pelos pães e pelas tortinhas.

Provavelmente, pensando em como usá-los.

"Gosta de morango?"

Eu sorri de volta.

"Adorável" respondi, deixando meu corpo cair para suas pernas "Mas não a essa hora da manhã"

"Sou um homem de todos os horários"

"Mas tem horário flexível"

"Nã, nem sempre" ele discordou, acabando com o seu pedaço de pão antes de mim apesar do minuto que eu tinha de vantagem "Tenho prazos. E dias da semana para que eles sejam mostrados para que a toda poderosa Marnie veja como vai o andamento do jornal"

Eu não respondi, me endireitando na cama. Ele, divertidamente, beliscou minha cintura, rindo alto quando eu saí de seu alcance e me cobri com o edredom para que ele não visse e/ou sentisse qualquer pedaço de gordura e pele no lugar errado.

Estética era importante.

"Perdi todas as minhas chances de um banho conjunto?"

"Sempre foi bom em entrelinhas?"

Ele riu de novo, e de novo beliscou minha pele – dessa vez, minha coxa – antes de se levantar e começar a andar até o banheiro.

Eu poderia vê-lo no banho.

"Fácil assim?"

Ele olhou para mim pelo espelho, a sobrancelha arqueada.

"É um desses dias em que eu tenho que mostrar eficiência" respondeu, o tom brincalhão "Mas posso fazer isso às onze da noite"

Eu sorri e lhe mandei a língua, tacando-lhe um travesseiro. Ele segurou-o antes que sequer tocasse seu corpo, o olhar maroto por detrás dos óculos ao deixar a peça cair e manter a porta aberta em um convite silencioso.

Eu sabia que iria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"James, são 11 da manhã"

"Parabéns, Marnie" congratulei, sorrindo, estendendo-lhe o maço de cigarros na falta de uma taça de vinho "Aproveitou a vista maravilhosa do Big Beng para aprender a ver hora no analógico?"

Ela era quase uma incógnita. Marnie parecia uma daquelas mulheres estressadas e com baixa auto estima que precisam de tudo sob controle durante as vinte e quatro horas do dia para que seu coração funcionasse corretamente, fumando um cigarro atrás do outro na sacada de um prédio decrépito enquanto checava os e-mails de cinco em cinco minutos e gritava com o primeiro que ligasse para ela. Era, entretanto, completamente diferente de tudo isso; como uma típica irlandesa – país de origem – teve um marido ligeiramente viciado em Guiness e outras coisas mais, uma ou duas entradas em um hospital quando adolescente por desentendimentos com ele e um filho em Oxford bancado exclusivamente por ela.

E tudo isso em 1,49.

O que era, de certa forma, impressionante. Não que eu acreditasse que mulheres abaixo de um metro e meio não poderiam ser minhas chefes, mas era meio natural pensar que uma coisinha tão pequeninha e magrinha não agüentasse tanta coisa quanto ela – e só reproduzo o que ouvi de fofocas por aí, porque Marnie e eu só tínhamos o trabalho e a ironia carregada em comum - agüentara. E era mesmo surpreendente pensar que, mesmo se ela estivesse no Alasca e sem comunicação com o resto do mundo, teria o jornal totalmente sob controle, e realmente assustador saber que ela não precisava checar o e-mail de cinco em cinco minutos para saber o que acontecia no resto do mundo porque as pessoas simplesmente vinham a ela.

E ela continuava com 1,49.

"Para você, infelizmente" ela concordou, me acompanhando – como sempre – até a desorganização que era a minha mesa "Tem alguma explicação lógica?"

"Estava fora de casa e não tinha como imprimir isso daqui para você" balancei o rascunho da coluna para ela, sem dá-lo. Apesar de editora e tudo o mais, a coluna era minha e ninguém mexe com ela "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sempre tem mais alguma coisa, James" ela retrucou, sua vez de me balançar – embora, claro, no caso dela fosse um ramo completo de folhas – o que parecia ser um relatório "Em troca dos cigarros, você analisa o relatório de gastos da semana"

"A contabilidade é à esquerda" dispensei, sabendo direitinho que vinha alguma coisa sobre como eu aumento os gastos ao tomar tanto café. Eu até mesmo poderia admitir o vício e tentar negociar um pagamento por qualquer dose acima da conta, mas eu me recusava a aceitar alguma coisa do tipo enquanto Marnie continuasse com a tara por quarenta-maços-por-dia também bancados pela máquina que tinha ali "Mas eu posso fazer o favor de levar até lá se você concordar que esses saltos te matam e que tudo isso não passa de um disfarce para você poder usar por mais tempo os quinze centí..."

"Trabalhe"

"Com todo o prazer"

Porque eu gostava mesmo do que eu fazia, apesar de receber broncas todos os dias por ter uma ou duas horas de atraso a cada manhã. No começo, eu ainda tentava colocar o trabalho como justificativa para todas essas horas de déficit – 'Não, eu trabalhei até tarde pensando se a não-adoção do euro seria um assunto melhor que a discussão sobre a Irlanda. Ou, então, se eu deveria deixar esses assuntos sérios de lado e falar de uma coisa mais leve como traição pública como o Terry' – mas, depois, parei e comecei a dizer de verdades até mentiras que tinham a intenção de se passar por mentiras.

Ser um colunista de alcance nacional com vinte e seis anos tinha as suas vantagens em âmbito pessoal também, quer dizer. E eu a utilizava de todas as formas possíveis, roubando metade do estoque de café e comprando Marnie com cigarros quando ela parecia particularmente pega pelo problema da menopausa – até rolou uma aposta aqui sobre quanto tempo demoraria essa fase, e eu votara no 'constante'. Se não desaparecesse até o meio do ano que vem, eu poderia receber até 1000 libras – e por estresse devido a uma tiragem inacabada ou uma esgotada que a fazia gritar 'Vamos manter o índice amanhã'.

Ou seja, quase sempre.

Por isso, eu conseguia argumentar entre uma linha e outra que eu bancava seu câncer de pulmão em troca dela bancar um provável problema estomacal por acidez. Uma troca injusta, segundo ela – 'Câncer não tem cura, e você pode usar o plano de saúde daqui e pagar uma maldita operação', sempre rebatida com o argumento imbatível que eu usava quando realmente queria cortar a discussão por ter uma idéia ótima na cabeça.

As palavras 'noite', 'sexta', 'agosto', 'absinto', 'strip' e 'vômito' resolviam tudo se colocadas numa mesma frase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Desculpa, eu esqueci"

"Eu percebi"

"O que você fez?"

"Tive que aceitar tomar um drink na casa de um cara aí" Marlene me respondeu, um movimento de descaso nas mãos "O que eu não teria feito, porque nem seu corpo definido nem sua aparência 'rebeldezinha' me atraíram"

Ela não tinha jeito.

"Estava até sentindo falta desse seu jeito totalmente fora do ideal puritano" brinquei, me levantando da cadeira – uma daquelas fodas, típicas de novos arquitetos que inovavam total e completamente em escritórios "Saí rápido demais nas nossas duas últimas saídas. Nem tive tempo de ver você fazendo unidunitê entre os caras prontos a te levar para a cama depois de ver uma dança sexy com movimentos provocantes de quadris e nem de me assustar ao encontrar um deles na nossa cozinha"

"Eu não faço mais unidunitê..."

"... desde que resolveu tomar uns goles a mais de absinto"

E alguns muitos goles a mais, devo dizer. Porque, quando eu achava que já estava mal de tanto engolir aquele troço, Marlene tinha uma fila de homens e o dedo bêbado levantado na direção deles, soltando algo como 'Só vou deixar dois de cada vez' enquanto terminava de tirar a calça e ficava só com a lingerie negra que não cobria nada. Eu até tive que prender o vômito e fazer uma operação salva-Marlene com Alice, conseguindo tirá-la de lá e colocá-la no táxi, ainda arrancando dela a lavagem por ter vomitado no assento.

Ainda utilizava isso como um fator de chantagem.

"Falando em absinto..." exclusivamente quando ela queria que eu ficasse calada frente a pessoas que não deveria saber de sua libertinagem sexual, porque quando estávamos nós duas sozinhas ela não parecia sentir vergonha de qualquer uma das festas passadas com mais álcool no sangue "... lembra do Charles, aquele arquiteto que..."

"... dormiu lá em casa umas três vezes?"

"É, esse mesmo"

Eu sorri "O que tem...?"

"Me mandou uma mensagem me chamando para uma festa no apartamento dele hoje" respondeu, procurando no celular o que eu achava ser a chamada ou algo do tipo "Extensivo a você, a Alice e a Mary"

"O que isso tem a ver com Absinto?"

"É a favorita dele"

"Nada como a intimidade de uma ex-companheira na cama" brinquei de novo, dessa vez me levantando da cadeira. Tinha mesmo que ir embora; o horário apertado de uma hora de almoço acabaria em dez minutos e eu ainda tinha dois quarteirões repletos de lojas e vitrines lindas pela frente "Não, acho que não vou"

Marlene pendeu a cabeça para o lado, me entregando a bolsa e, junto, a conta de luz e um bilhete berrante de 'Pague dessa vez' "O James-qualquer-coisa já é exclusivo?"

Eu soltei um sorriso, só me dando conta dele quando ela soltou um olhar safado na minha direção e um 'Já é o desespero para casar' falsamente indignado antes de começar a me empurrar para fora do seu escritório – ela dividia com um homem e duas mulheres o andar de um prédio na Harley – em direção ao hall.

"Chama ele, então" me disse, abrindo a porta e indo até o elevador comigo. Apertou o botão e voltou a olhar para mim, um dos olhos castanhos piscando na minha direção "Para tirar logo a dúvida se ele também quer exclusividade sua"

Eu lhe mandei a língua.

"Não tem prova maior que um encontro entre amigos para isso"

"Não tem nem uma semana, Marlene"

"Os bons homens nós identificamos no começo mesmo"

E o problema era que eu pendia para o lado de acreditar nela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'As estatísticas da Europa revelam que o número de adolescentes grávidas na Europa diminuiu pouco menos que a metade da última década para cá, uma vitória da difusão da informação e uma derrota da conscientização das...'

Eu poderia reescrever aquilo de um jeito bem melhor, cortando pela metade as porcentagens e colocando uma ou duas provocações sobre como a Alemanha estava estimulando o sexo e combatendo a falta de proteínas – a população feminina alemã estava com carência leve de proteína animal por estarem preocupadas com a possibilidade daquilo causar um aumento do ventre – com propagandas ambíguas como 'Agite e beba, sinta prazer e rejuvenesça'. Era, claramente, uma tentativa desesperada de reverter a natalidade negativa e aumentar a PEA, mas a reportagem conseguia transformar aquilo tudo em um fator puramente econômico e não social, como se bebês fossem simplesmente notas de dinheiro a serem gastas e perdidas.

O problema de ser jornalista – e, ao mesmo tempo, uma das melhores coisas da profissão – era sempre ter que saber de tudo e de todos para poder escrever sobre tudo e sobre todos. Não que isso fosse uma obrigação exata da profissão; se eu me especializasse só em, por exemplo, economia, não precisava saber que 16% dos estudantes japoneses se matam devido à pressão pelo sucesso. Esportes, então – e isso não é uma desvalorização deles, apenas uma valorização minha -, só precisaria ficar com a TV ligada nos dias de jogo e com o celular com o Reader para o site de esportes.

Mas não. Eu gostava de saber de alguma coisa e poder escrever sobre ela sem restrições, e quebrava as regras de que teria que me dedicar a apenas uma coisa para saber realmente sobre ela.

Eu sabia que era bom no que eu fazia.

"Certo. Próximo" murmurei para mim mesmo, deixando o relatório em cima da mesa para pegar outro. Dessa vez, era sobre drogas, mas eu mal tinha chegado à terceira linha quando ouvi meu telefone tocar.

E vi um 'Ruiva' na tela.

"Horário de expediente?"

"Fim do horário do almoço, na realidade" ela me respondeu, um tom risonho na voz "Passei em uma amiga minha e estou voltando para o consultório enquanto me delicio vendo as vitrines"

"E fala comigo"

"Também"

Eu sorri.

"Mas não foi só para falar com você enquanto vejo uma loja de roupa íntima que te liguei" ela continuou, conseguindo fazer com que eu deixasse a pilha de folhas de vez na mesa e arqueasse a sobrancelha à provocação "Foi para te chamar para, hoje à noite, ver o novo gasto do meu cartão"

"Eu, você, um novo conjunto de renda branca?"

"Preta"

"Igualmente perfeito"

Ela riu do outro lado da linha.

"Seu apartamento dessa vez?"

"Ele vai estar vazio hoje"

"A amiga é tão libidinosa quanto?"

Outro riso.

"Muito mais que eu" respondeu, saindo do que parecia ser o barulho da rua para entrar no prédio em que ficava o consultório "Se ela estivesse no meu estado sexta à noite – só demoraria um pouco mais para chegar a ele, claro, porque ela parece ter que tomar dois litros de absinto para sofrer alguma alteração no sistema nervoso – estaria pedindo para transar ali mesmo"

"Devo assoviar para ela?"

"Vai perder todos os pontos que ganhou se não responder essa certo"

Minha vez de rir.

"É um 'não'" disse, e mesmo eu podia sentir ainda o riso em minha voz "Mas eu acho que poderia reconquistar todos esses pontos hoje à noite"

"Seria uma boa tentativa"

"Seria uma aquisição"

"Se supere nessa" e deve ter entrado no elevador porque sua voz falhou "Oito horas"

E desligou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A verdade é que, agora, eu me sentia quase como uma adolescente bobinha que se apaixonava pelo primeiro cara com quem transava depois de terminar o namoro. Não que eu estivesse realmente apaixonada ou algo do tipo – embora meu coração estivesse perigosamente próximo de querer achar o caminho da boca toda vez que o via e meu corpo inteiro se arqueasse na direção do seu em prazer toda vez que resolvíamos visitar uma cama – mas eu já estava na fase do 'pensar nele' quando se pensa em sexo, em risos rápidos em conversas escassas e em uma diversão irônica ao arquear a sobrancelha e sorrir de canto. E era meio que preocupante; em toda a minha vida, eu só ficara com um cara fixo assim na cabeça quando tinha quinze anos e um professor de Física espetacular me ensinando Newton.

O que desapareceu totalmente quando tomei um ou dois goles a mais do que eu achava ser absinto. E quando, consequentemente, perdi um pouco do pudor – nem tanto quanto Marlene naquela festa, mas mesmo assim uma perda significativa que me fez ficar prensada entre dois caras e com uma das mãos na calça de cada um – e descobri que meu professor não era tão respeitador assim como eu idealizava na minha cabeça.

Vivendo e aprendendo. E hoje também, pelo visto; quando eu achava que era uma adulta notável por conseguir o meu sucesso com vinte e seis anos e totalmente vacinada a paixonites que começam com uma frase solta em uma boate e um batom vermelho escondido em uma calcinha, eu sabia que estava muito perto de realmente me apaixonar por um cara que não conhecia nem há uma semana. Por um cara que parecia ser ligeiramente cruel quando queria – o Daily Mirror, claro -, por um cara que, possivelmente, não vinha com falsas modéstias em nada do que fazia e por um cara que era uma pessoa quase tão pública quanto eu, mas que não parecia dar o mínimo para as aparências.

E, também, por um cara perfeito na cama. Por um cara que não me achava uma maluca-psicótica por causa do espelho – o que poderia até mesmo ser um ponto negativo, vale lembrar – e por um cara que me procurava e dizia claramente que me queria de novo na casa dele. Por um cara que conseguia me fazer esquecer do meu domingo no St. James, por um cara que me acordava com beijos no rosto e por um cara que tinha uma moto e nenhum medo de usá-la.

É, eu estava perdida.

"Boa noite, Phillip"

Phillip era o cara da loja de bebidas que tinha no prédio.

"'Noite, Lily" e piscou o olho para mim – sem nada de safadeza, claro. O cara era gay – em saudação "O que é hoje?"

Do jeito que ele falava, parecia que eu era realmente acostumada a beber durante as noites de terça-feira, mas eu só vinha aqui às sextas e sábados, e principalmente para repor meu estoque de champagne do consultório – Cassie continuava eficiente, era só porque eu tinha aqui as mesmas marcas por preços menores por ser moradora – e de vinho ou algo assim para a casa. Aqui, não comprava nada como vodka ou algo mais forte – eu era quase egoísta nessa parte. Do tipo de 'vomito na casa dos outros, mas na minha de jeito nenhum' – mas, hoje, minhas recordações detalhadamente bêbadas sobre o absinto e toda essa minha vontade de me auto analisar por causa de James me faziam querer perder um pouco as funções do cerebelo e hipotálamo.

"Uma garrafa de absinto" pedi, e pelo menos ele teve a delicadeza de não parecer surpreso ou algo assim "Espero aqui ou você me..."

"Deixo no elevador" ele me garantiu, o dedo torto apontando para a quantidade de gente que tinha ali no canto e as quatros bandejas de copos com drinks "Aquela mulher do 603 está dando uma festinha. Cada homem gostoso que você não tem idéia"

Eu não precisei relancear os olhos para saber que eles, quaisquer que fossem, não chegariam aos pés do que estava prestes a conhecer a minha cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu chegava à conclusão de que ela era realmente fora do comum. E não só por causa do cabelo vermelho quando os londrinos eram quase monocromáticos, não só por causa dos olhos verdes brincalhões e safados e não só por não parecer ter vergonha alguma na cama, mas também porque ela deveria achar que eu tinha uma bola de cristal para adivinhar onde ficava a casa dela quando, na realidade, nunca a deixara lá e sempre no consultório.

Poderia ser um esquecimento e poderia ser um joguinho de 'Até onde você vai', quer dizer. E, por mais que eu achasse que era o primeiro – ela não parecia ser uma mulher de joguinhos -, tentei entrar na segunda situação e ir até o consultório dela fora de horário comercial para ver se achava a secretária, pegava um abridor de cartas e fingia querer me matar se eu não tivesse o endereço dela em dois segundos, mas não era ator suficiente para isso; quando cheguei lá e vi a secretária fechando a porta, soltei o meu sorriso mais sincero e espontâneo e contei que estava doido pela Lily e que precisava desesperadamente do endereço dela se quisesse mantê-la interessada em mim.

Não, ela não me deu. Mesmo ameaçando entrar em estado de psicose – 'Eu juro, meus problemas vão voltar se eu não encontrar com ela agora' – ela me ignorou e até me disse que seria ótimo mais 500 libras por hora.

Filha da mãe, não era?

O fato é que, depois, eu realmente tive que ligar para Lily para conseguir o endereço. Depois de uma ou duas expressões de 'Ai, eu não te dei?' e da minha percepção de que realmente não era um daqueles jogos eróticos de 'encontre-e-faça-o-que-quiser', eu fiz uma nota mental – acostumado a guardar várias coisas na cabeça até ter um bloco de papel -, peguei minha moto e ultrapassei os mais de cinqüenta quarteirões que separavam o prédio do consultório dela.

Eu ainda me perguntava se ela tinha carro ou não quando cheguei.

"Lily Evans"

O porteiro era um velhinho com cara de simpático.

"Ah, ela me preveniu. É o último andar, no apartamento à esquerda com a única porta diferente das outras" me respondeu, relanceando os olhos cinzentos rapidamente para um cara que apertava o elevador e parecia com pressa dele chegar "Quem pediu aquela garrafa foi ela, senhor. Se incomodaria de..."

"Não, de jeito algum"

"Obrigado" eu só fiz um movimento de cabeça e comecei a dar meia volta para pegar o elevador, a primeira coisa a ser feita sendo pegar a garrafa e reparar que era absinto.

Ela não era garota de vinho?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Quase esperei um ménage" nada de boa noite, de beijo rápido de cumprimento nem de uma virada rápida de olhos pelo meu apartamento "Não era a sua amiga a libidinosa?"

Eu sorri, pegando a garrafa já aberta. Ele tomara um gole – o que me fez querer perguntar como ele sabia que não era nada para ser usado posteriormente, mas ele só me responderia algo como 'Compramos outra depois' – e mais outro antes de entregá-la a mim, finalmente me dando um beijo rápido na boca.

"Absinto pode ter me trazido algumas lembranças" respondi, sorrindo, deixando a garrafa aberta em cima da mesa enquanto olhava para ele "Não sei se boas ou ruins, mas trazem lembranças e hoje foi um dia especialmente saudosista"

Ele só me olhou, os olhos esverdeados se estreitando por detrás dos óculos. Tinha seu sorriso de canto no rosto ao se inclinar para me dar um beijo rápido na boca, uma das mãos em meu rosto e outra em minha cintura.

"Absinto só me traz boas lembranças se eu pensar em chantagear a minha editora – é, é a ditadura feminina – com o fato dela ter tentado fazer um strip para mim depois de uns goles" ele disse, sorrindo contra a minha bochecha quando eu soltei uma risada alta e peguei em sua cintura "Ótima pedida se formos para o lado da psicologia de enfrentar nossos medos e transformar essas lembranças em, definitivamente, boas"

Eu ri e belisquei sua cintura, mordendo seu ombro em represália pela brincadeira – divertida e falsa, a única razão pela qual eu não fechava a minha cara pelo aparente descaso – e descendo as mãos até o cós de sua calça antes de tirar uma delas para pegar a garrafa.

Aquela lembrança, definitivamente, seria transformada em boa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um empurrão para o sofá, um colocar de pernas ao lado da minha cintura e um gole de absinto antes de me dar a garrafa e eu já estava excitado com ela. Mais dois ou três goles – aquela merda era realmente forte – e ela já ria um pouco mais que o comum, os dedos abrindo minha blusa e minha calça jeans e os lábios projetando um biquinho em falsa manha quando eu não levantei meu corpo de imediato para que ela pudesse se livrar logo de tudo aquilo.

"Não tão cedo, ruiva" murmurei, com uma das mãos segurando seus fios em sua nuca e com a outra pegando a garrafa, colocando-a perto de sua boca. Ela riu e entreabriu os lábios, o corpo quase caindo para trás quando, ao deixar um pouco da bebida escorrer, levei minha boca ao seu queixo "Ainda está totalmente vestida"

"Em represália por você tentar me embebedar" ela me respondeu, o pescoço pendendo para o lado – exatamente como eu queria, exatamente como ela fazia ao deixar que sua cabeça se movesse sob minha mão – para que eu pudesse ter mais liberdade pelo lado esquerdo de seu corpo e ela pudesse fazer o que quisesse sem encontrar a pouca distância como obstáculo "Se eu não tivesse dormido com você, diria que era uma tentativa estúpida e invariavelmente útil de conseguir levar uma mulher para cama"

"O que significa que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você teria que se livrar disso" e passei a mão por seus ombros até chegar no vale entre seus seios, puxando o decote da blusa escura em minha direção e dando um jeito de mantê-la ali – apenas com minha boca, que escorregava em direção aos seus seios – enquanto descia a mão para a barra de sua saia desbotada e curta que, poderia apostar, só servia para ficar em casa "E disso daqui também"

Eu mordisquei seu seio esquerdo por cima da blusa, escutando um gemido baixo em meu ouvido e sentindo suas mãos caírem por meu tórax até chegar em minha cueca. Entraram, desordenadas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam se livrar do tecido negro.

Minha vez de gemer em seu ouvido.

"Você é deliciosa demais para ficar com isso tudo de roupa" continuei, escorregando para dentro de sua blusa para que eu começasse a tirá-la "E brinca com a imaginação com compras no horário de almoço e lingerie negra"

Ela não respondeu, as pernas se endireitando ao lado da minha cintura no sofá para que seu corpo conseguisse subir um pouco, rente ao meu, e suas mãos pudessem ter um pouco mais de ângulo para me livrar de vez das roupas. Seus fios ruivos escorregaram por seus ombros e caíram em meu rosto, suas pernas apertaram a lateral de meu corpo e suas mãos conseguiram terminar de baixar parcialmente a calça e a cueca antes de ter apoio em meus ombros.

Nos beijamos de imediato, o gosto forte de bebida em nossas línguas se misturando um pouco mais no beijo. Dessa vez, eu aceitei; movi meu corpo para cima e ajudei-a, minhas mãos voltando a sua cintura para baixar seu corpo ainda no beijo.

Ela gemeu na minha boca ao me sentir entre suas pernas.

"Não, não, não" ela murmurou, o tom quase bêbado e meio safado em combinação com o indicador – que fazia o movimento típico do 'não', o que meu sistema límbico quase não agüentava – que, depois, parou em meu nariz para me provocar "Ainda não, homem de óculos"

E, ao dizer isso, ela escorregou os lábios por meu rosto até chegar em minha mandíbula e, dali, cair para o pescoço e seguir a linha dos meus músculos. Sua respiração quente em meu tórax me excitava em conjunto com o toque ousado de seus dedos, a boca conseguia fazer meu corpo arquear ainda mais direção do seu e o olhar me fazia ficar entre o retribuir e o fechar pelo prazer.

Acabei tendo que fazer o segundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meus passos se confundiram com os dele antes de cairmos na minha cama, ele por cima mas com o corpo se separando um pouco do meu para que eu pudesse sentar. Ele estava sem roupa alguma e eu apenas com a minha mais nova lingerie – que causou nele um gemido rouco ao me ver e antes de me empurrar pela cintura para ter um campo de visão maior – o que me deixou sentir mesmo, de verdade, o toque na parte interna da minha coxa.

O que me fez entrelaçar sua cintura com as pernas e manter meu corpo meio sentado para poder sentir melhor suas mãos. O que me fez escorregar os dedos por seu tronco até tocá-lo novamente e puxá-lo na minha direção, sem saber se gemia de frustração por ainda vestir algo ou de prazer por pensar no que aconteceria nas próximas horas. O que me fez pender a cabeça para trás para sentir mais sua boca, o que me fez ceder à pressão de sua mão para deitar de vez e o que me fez agarrar o lençol com as mãos quando sua boca desceu pela linha do meu ombro.

O que me fez chamar seu nome.

"Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de brincar comigo ao não tirar as roupas" ele sussurrou, os dentes prendendo a alça do meu soutien e a puxando em sua direção antes de levá-la em direção ao meu braço, uma tentativa – e, como ele mesmo dissera mais cedo, _aquisição_ – de deixar uma maior parte de meu seio ao alcance de sua boca "A imediatista é você"

Dei um soquinho na lateral de seu corpo, mordendo seu ombro em represália. Ele riu; riu e mordeu o meu em resposta, os lábios se arrastando até o fecho do meu soutien para abri-lo com a boca mesmo, sem se preocupar exatamente em tirar o tecido naquele instante. Ao contrário; com mordidas e beijos em meu colo, brincava de acelerar minha respiração ao se livrar da renda negra aos poucos.

Eu não tinha a dádiva da paciência quando realmente queria alguma coisa.

"Quero você" sussurrei de volta, ambas as mãos em seus fios negros conforme ele continuava com as carícias em meus seios "Droga, James, eu..."

Mas parei de falar para soltar um gemido, minhas unhas se enfiando em sua pele e meu corpo se arqueando na direção do seu quando suas mãos acariciaram a parte interna de minhas coxas. Ele gemeu também, um gemido preso contra a minha pele e depois solto no ar quando ele se afastou para – finalmente, finalmente, finalmente – tirar meu soutien de vez.

"Quero você também" ele disse, a boca voltando à minha pele. Não se demorou muito em meu colo dessa vez, correndo os lábios por minha barriga até chegar no elástico da minha calcinha e, como fizera com o soutien, puxá-lo entre os dentes. Sua língua tocou meu quadril, seus dedos começaram a afastar de vez o tecido e sua boca a tocar o que antes ele escondia, seus ombros sem ceder à força de minhas unhas.

E como eu o queria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Primeiro, a resposta às reviews dos sem-conta no fanfiction:

**Nathália - **temos mais coisas em comum que o nome? XD Pode deixar, vou fazer de tudo para colocar. Mas, você sabe, queria dedicar para cada uma de vocês pelo menos um capítulo, então seria ótimo se me dissesse mais alguma outra que quisesse.

**Samantha - **é um mistério que tento desvendar até os dias atuais. Vamos tentar juntas ou você já desistiu?

**Li - **Atualizei *-* Com um dia de atraso, mas atualizei - uma amiga minha deve estar se revirando com a minha falta de pontualidade - eeeeee, com boas notícias: tequila está chegando!

**Nathália - **Catarina é uma senhora princesa, muito mais do que Henrique foi príncipe. Mas uma plebeia no trono também é uma boa concorrente... O que você acha? Leu Phillippa Gregory?

Segundo, tenho que dar um 'oi' decente para todos - eu insisto em colocar um 'o'. Acho que só tem um menino lendo e, como ele é único, deve ser lembrado XD - vocês e pedir mil perdões pela demora de um dia e outros mil por não poder me demorar muito por aqui. Estou matando aula, sabe, mas tenho que correr para pegar a de Biologia. Então, única e especialmente dessa vez, vou ser breve; obrigada por todas as sugestões, vocês todas serão atendidas mais cedo ou mais tarde *-* Eeeee começou hoje; esse capítulo vai para a **Jeh Tonks**, leitora jornalista que me ajudou na profissão e que merece um capítulo para ela pela paciência que tem com um pessoa cinco anos mais nova. Jeeeeeeeeeh, essa é para você!

Agora, antes de fazer o meu pedido final, queria fazer duas perguntinhas rápidas antes; se não for muito abuso - daqui a pouco, vocês fazem a fic por mim - vocês também poderiam me dar dicas para o grand finale? Tipo uma bebida legal, romântica, superhipermegasexy? Estou quase arrependida de ter colocado o segundo capítulo como 'Último gole'. É nisso que dá não ter planejamento antes XD. A outra é pedir a opinião de vocês de como ficou a distribuição de cenas desse capítulo, tão longo quanto mais com mais descrições que a outra. Mais curtas, sabem? E, pegando por aí, se vocês preferem o James narrando a parte 'caliente' ou a Lily.

Tell me everything *-*

O último pedido? Reviews, amores *-*


	7. Whisky

A minha cabeça estava explodindo. Mesmo. Mais ou menos como quando Marlene e eu fomos de passeio à Paris e entramos naquele bar meio psicodélico e só saímos de lá umas dez da manhã, acordadas pelos faxineiros e com uma dor de cabeça tão grande que mal conseguíamos abrir os olhos. Mais ou menos como quando eu fui na festa dos veteranos da faculdade e, como tinham poucos homens, tentem impressioná-los com a minha capacidade inexistente de entornar vodca pura por muito tempo. Mais ou menos como quando todas nós fomos a uma festa em um apartamento, e eu tive que tirar uma Marlene quase nua de lá por causa de uma garrafa de...

Absinto.

E talvez essa fosse a explicação pela qual minha cabeça doía tanto com o pouco de bebida que tomei. E talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual meus olhos doíam, minha boca estava seca e meu corpo inteiro já pedinte por meio litro d'água de uma só vez para que tudo começasse a voltar a ser como antes de beber alguns goles daquilo. E, talvez – e só talvez – aquela garrafa esquecida no chão perto da mesinha de cabeceira fosse a culpada de tudo isso.

Merda.

"James" chamei, forçando meu corpo a se levantar enquanto tocava seu ombro nu. Ele até chegou a se mexer, mas só ficou nessa balançada de corpo – que fez o lençol escorregar por suas costas e me dar a visão do início de seu bumbum, delicioso de ser mordido – ao virar o rosto para o outro lado "Precisamos..."

Mas eu mesma me calei, tentando decidir se precisávamos mesmo. Quer dizer, a minha vontade de sair da cama e enfrentar a ressaca era nula – e, claro, de sair de perto dele também – assim como eu tinha certeza que a vontade dele de sair dali também não seria exatamente grande. Então, seria mesmo melhor se eu só voltasse a me aconchegar em suas costas quentinhas e a respirar o cheiro de seu pescoço enquanto...

Eu vi o horário certo?

"Merda. Merda, merda, merda" voltei a me levantar de um pulo, quase pulando o corpo de James – que, dessa vez, realmente se mexeu na direção do meu, um resmungo de 'O que você tá fazendo?' saindo de sua boca no exato instante em que eu alcançava a mesinha e pegava o relógio para me deparar com o 'oito' em combinação com o 'quarenta cinco'

O único atraso tão grande quanto esse foi quando eu e ele resolvemos atrasar nossa segunda feira inteira em prol de alguns momentos a mais de sexo.

"Estamos atrasados?"

"Total"

Ele sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos antes de colocar os óculos. Sua mão direita estava em seu cabelo negro, arrepiando os fios de sua nuca enquanto bocejava e se levantava de vez para catar as roupas.

E, apesar da dor de cabeça, eu assoviei exagerada e safadamente ao vê-lo nu – porque seu corpo era mesmo o conjunto perfeito, e eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso e falar sobre isso comigo mesma enquanto revivia em minha mente todas as nuances e todas as definições que ele tinha em toda sua extensão – quase fechando meus olhos quando ele sorriu e beijou a lateral de minha testa em resposta.

Eu já aprendia a adorar todos os beijos dele, desde esses de cumprimento até os firmes e lascivos contra a minha boca, desde as mordidinhas fortes ou leves até o arrastar excitante de sua boca por qualquer parte de minha pele. E também já não conseguia diferenciar qualquer um de seus toques; um aperto em meu ombro me fazia pensar em como ele tirava meu soutien, um roçar em minha cintura era o suficiente para que eu desejasse o empurrar forte com que ele me deitava na cama, e um olhar divertido e safado na minha direção – como o de agora, como que em retribuição ao meu assovio – me fazia ansiar os momentos em que ele levantava o corpo e me olhava antes de voltar a me beijar.

Era cada vez mais difícil – e ainda não tinha uma semana que eu o conhecia – fazer meus lábios aprenderem a dizer 'não' a ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Homens querem muitas coisas. Muitas coisas mesmo, como uma carreira de sucesso – o que eu, definitivamente, tinha – e uma mulher que levantasse, nua e sem vergonha alguma, enquanto assoviava para você. E isso eu também tinha – Lily estava realmente deliciosa tentando prender o cabelo ruivo em um coque apressado antes de entrar no banheiro e gritar alguma coisa ininteligível para mim – o que me fazia pensar no porquê de eu realmente não ter juntado tudo isso e ter me esquecido do horário para me deitar com ela mais uma vez.

E um dos motivos – porque, claro, contava o aparente desespero feminino de não conseguir se aprontar em quinze minutos e 'de-jeito-nenhum-vou-me-atrasar-de-novo-para-prazer-pessoal' - era uma dor de cabeça que eu não sentia desde o dia seguinte a uma ida ao corpo docente de uma escola de Ensino Médio.

E, claro, a dor de cabeça de Lily também. Porque, quando ela saíra do banho, de calcinha e soutien enquanto os dedos soltavam o cabelo ruivo, seus olhos verdes com a maquiagem borrada praticamente imploravam por um analgésico – inexistente, porque ela revirou tudo o que podia nos cinco minutos de margem de erro até desistir e me pedir para deixá-la na esquina do consultório, onde tinha uma farmácia – e sua boca xingava até a quinta geração do inventor do absinto enquanto colocava a roupa.

'Filho da puta' era o mais leve deles. E eu podia apostar que ela só estava parando de xingar agora, e só para que não falasse comigo com um tom de raiva na voz mesmo depois de umas três horas depois do horário de acordar.

"Se acalmou?"

"Só porque cheguei a tempo e porque minha dor de cabeça quase sumiu. Até estou começando a acreditar em efeito placebo – quer dizer, nas minhas aulas de biologia lá da escola, eu aprendi que era o ADH que... quem se importa? – porque me sinto incrivelmente melhor depois de uns dez litros d'água" efeito placebo era psicologia pura. Eu quase podia adivinhar que ela ia falar algo do tipo "Aliás, um dos motivos por eu ter te ligado é meio que para me desculpar..."

"Quê isso" interrompi, fechando o Word no computador "Aprendi dois ou três palavrões que não conhecia"

Ela soltou uma risada contida.

"Certo, então" e se calou por um segundo "O outro motivo é para dizer que sua carteira estava caída no chão lá perto do sofá"

"Que gentil avisar" brinquei, tocando o bolso da minha calça como que para confirmar que ela realmente não estava ali "Estou devendo algumas libras na padaria aqui do lado"

Outra risada "Quer que eu te entregue no almoço?"

"Está com você?"

"Marlene deixou por aqui há uns cinco minutos"

"Que eficiente. Estou cada vez mais tentado a um ménage"

"Se quiser eficiência em um, acho melhor tentar a minha secretária"

"Não conheço a sua amiga, ruiva..." retruquei, divertido, brincando com o peso de papel da mesa "... Mas espero que ela seja um pouco mais... expressiva que a tal Cassie"

Ela riu alto do outro lado da linha.

"Mas acho que eficiência num ménage seria algo um pouco mais sexy e excitante que dizer 'não' a um pedido de endereço" ela cedeu, o tom de riso ainda na voz "Mas e aí...? Quer que eu te entregue?"

"Posso passar aí" perguntei, já salvando o arquivo e desligando o monitor do computador "Acredite, mais fácil que você subir isso tudo, andar entre bolos de papel e entre telefones que tocam de dois em dois minutos. E, além do quê, tenho uma moto"

"Hmm, é. Era meio que uma tentativa de me retratar por ter te ensinado dois ou três palavrões novos e por te fazer parecer sem dinheiro – Marlene me disse que tentou roubar uma nota de dez libras da sua carteira para ir até o chaveiro, mas você só tinha cartão ou algo do tipo – mas Londres resolveu ter sol ao meio dia exatamente quando minha cabeça não está no melhor dos dias"

"E você não pensa em mim...?"

"Menos do que em mim"

Eu não pude conter um riso.

"Nosso próximo drink poderia ser à Elizabeth I por instituir a eterna sinceridade inglesa" brinquei, descendo um pouco o celular para beliscar a bochecha de Marnie enquanto murmurava um 'Trabalho', a única coisa que a faria me deixar descer por um tempo sem um ou dois argumentos facilmente rebatidos "Mas não se preocupe, ruiva. Chego aí em cinco minutos"

E desliguei o celular, entrando no elevador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mas qual o dia livre?"

"Somente daqui a dois meses" Cassie me respondeu, vendo alguma coisa na agenda-que-não-podia-faltar-no-escritório. Eu nem entendia muito bem, já que o computador estava à sua disposição – e ela, claro, sabia usá-lo perfeitamente. Pelo menos era o que dizia seu currículo "Se for uma consulta apenas, quer dizer. Será difícil colocá-la em um horário semanal se não diminuirmos suas duas horas de almoço"

Eu fiz que não, um gesto quase automático. Quer dizer, no início, esse tempo gigantesco de almoço era simplesmente porque eu não tinha pacientes suficientes, e continuou porque, depois de um golpe de sorte – Marlene me obrigara a ir a uma festa e, nela, eu meio que cuidara da dor de cotovelo de uma mulher influente na sociedade, responsável por me promover entre suas amigas e causar uma bola de neve desse jeito – esse era o horário em que todos os meus pacientes tinham sua hora de descanso. Claro, depois de um tempo, eu até mesmo tentei colocar uma dessas duas horas destinadas a pacientes, mas percebi que o bom do meu trabalho era ter uma hora suficientemente cara para que eu pudesse sobreviver confortavelmente com duas horas de almoço.

Não é que o mundo capitalista não estivesse em mim, veja só. Era só porque eu tinha a impressão de que eu precisaria de mim mesma caso transformasse meu trabalho em uma obrigação total. Eu ainda conseguia ver aquela excitação da época da faculdade se mantivesse as coisas do jeito que estavam antes, e essa era uma das coisas que eu não perderia.

"Sem chance para isso, Cassie"

"Você está perdendo, pelo menos, 500 libras"

"Hmm, é. Mas eu te pago pelas horas de almoço também, não pago?"

A questão era que, além de continuar querendo ver Cassie perder um pouco do nariz empinado, a minha dor de cabeça só havia melhorado o suficiente para aceitar uma ou duas provocações de Marlene – 'Eu posso realmente sentar no sofá...?' – duas brincadeiras de Mary – 'É aquele cara de novo...?' – e, no máximo, um ataque de futilidade de Alice – 'Sim, eu sei que são dez horas da manhã, mas é que meu carão já pede um dia de compras' -, e nada mais que isso.

Excetuando-se, claro, a imagem de James. E tudo o que vinha com ela.

"Sim"

Eu, confesso, meio que esperava pelo menos um desviar de olhos ou uma demora um pouco mais significativa na resposta – o que, claro, significaria que ela tinha um pouquinho de sentimentos e que ficara minimamente chateada – mas ela veio no tempo certo de uma conversa normal.

Certo. Ou eu desistia disso ou realmente começaria a vê-la como objeto de estudo.

"Ótimo" eu disse, também em um tempo normal de conversa. Quer dizer, ela era boa, mas eu também era "Olha, daqui a pouco deve chegar um cara aí para pegar a carteira e..."

"Cá estou eu" eu me virei para a porta, piscando os olhos ao ver James. James, seu jeito displicente de arrepiar ainda mais os fios negros de sua nuca, seu jeito extremamente sexy de deixar a calça caída, e seu jeito especialmente perfeito de sorrir aquele sorriso de canto "Depois de pegar uma ou outra contramão – sabe que teve uma batida ali do lado? Nunca vi tanta ambulância na vida – e de meio que pegar a sua vaga aqui no prédio"

Eu sorri, pensando em como o pouco que eu conhecia dele se encaixava perfeitamente em pegar a contramão em uma cidade como Londres – tudo bem, havia bastante metrô, mas mesmo assim havia carros e ônibus de dois andares – e pedir a minha vaga porque não tinha paciência de procurar outra.

"O que houve com o acidente?"

"Sei lá. Tava na contramão, não queria parar" ele deu de ombros "Então? Me convida para entrar?"

E, de certa forma, eu reconhecia aquele brilho no olhar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Você também estava meio mal de manhã"

Eu não respondi, rodando meus olhos pelo consultório. Era diferente do que eu esperava para uma psicóloga; as cores predominantes não eram nada como bege e preto ou preto e branco, mas branco e verde. Era até um ambiente informal, como se as pessoas realmente fossem ali para uma conversa informal entre amigos desprovido de qualquer pagamento e de qualquer falta de conhecimento prévio entre as duas partes do diálogo.

"Acredite, depois de ser expulso sem nem uma chance direito de banho, tive que passar em casa" respondi, divertido, piscando o olho para ela enquanto se sentava na cadeira atrás de uma mesa com tampa de vidro. Foi aí que meus olhos relancearam para bolinhas que quicavam e tinham carinhas, e para uma daquelas grandonas que serviam para crianças brincarem em cima "Você cuida de crianças também?"

Ela seguiu meu olhar, um sorriso contido no rosto ao se levantar com a minha carteira nas mãos e ao se apoiar no vidro enquanto me olhava.

Ela também parecia um pouco melhor.

"Três" me respondeu, estendendo a mão, mas eu não peguei nada "Mas as pequenininhas servem também para adultos. Da mesma forma que esses objetos que parecem... meio sem sentido"

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Às vezes as pessoas ficam sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. Quando, sei lá, contam alguma coisa embaraçosa ou difícil para eles" ela continuou, aparentemente resolvendo baixar o braço que segurava a carteira "É sempre uma válvula de escape"

Eu fiz que sim, sorrindo um pouco, desviando os olhos dela e já me esquecendo de todas aquelas coisinhas que pareciam servir para deixar a pessoa mais à vontade. Era algo que eu desconhecia – esse cuidado com a pessoa, já que eu tinha palavras para acabar moral e socialmente com uma quando eu quisesse – e que se revelava mais surpreendente do que eu esperava.

"Tudo bem, você parece não saber o que é se sentir desconfortável" ela continuou de novo, e eu senti seu olhar em minhas costas "Visto que deu um fora e tanto em um editor rival, mas..."

"Claro que eu sei o que é se sentir desconfortável" interrompi, rindo um pouco com ela. Não, não era das minhas sensações mais comuns, mas ter sua chefe fazendo striptease para você depois de umas e outras era algo no mínimo desconcertante "Aliás, posso alegar estar agora se você me disser que essa garrafa de whisky é para ter o mesmo efeito que uma taça de vinho"

Ela riu, alto, e eu ouvi o som de alguma coisa sendo deixada no vidro da mesa "Devo acreditar que você quer realmente colocar uma gota de álcool na boca depois de uma garrafa de absinto?"

"Deve" eu respondi, pegando a garrafa, abrindo-a e colocando um pouco em um dos copos. Nunca fora mesmo de pedir permissão explicitamente, e um aviso ou outro bastava para que eu fizesse o que queria "Minhas más lembranças com o absinto foram dissolvidas, quer dizer. Gostaria de tentar com o whisky também"

"Realmente adorável saber que eu sou capaz de mudar lembranças – até me sinto meio que na obrigação de dizer que as minhas também estão ótimas agora – como qualquer coisa envolvendo sua chefe" ela me respondeu, os olhos pendendo para o gelo que eu colocava na bebida. Eu já tomava um gole e, não fosse o sorrisinho contido que eu via em seus lábios, diria que ela realmente estava surpresa por me ver desse jeito.

Pelo visto, ela já esperava.

"Mas não acho que estejamos em situação clara para reverter possíveis recordações"

"Ah, não...?" eu arqueei minha sobrancelha, e ela a dela como que em resposta ao meu gesto. Ainda apoiada na mesa, o pender de seu corpo destacava seu colo parcialmente exposto pelos dois botões abertos "Tira a blusa"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tira a blusa"

Eu pisquei os olhos, o arquear da minha sobrancelha se desfazendo em uma meia surpresa com sua fala. Não que eu não tivesse gostado – eu sentia ter que prender um sorriso inesperado mesmo para mim – e nem que eu estivesse realmente surpresa por isso, mas era só que, naquele momento – e com ele tomando de um só gole o copo de bebida – tudo aquilo parecia realmente inusitado.

Mesmo que eu estivesse aprendendo a ser surpreendida com ele.

"Ouvi mal..." comecei, minha cabeça pendendo para o lado e, com ela, meu cabelo. Senti os fios escorregarem pela única parte nua de meu ombro para, depois, caírem em meu colo ou no vazio rente ao meu braço, os olhos esverdeados dele seguindo o movimento antes de olhar para meu rosto mais uma vez "... ou você realmente acha que eu vou ficar seminua no meu consultório...?"

"Seminua, não" ele discordou, estreitando os olhos dessa vez. Eu percebi o peso deles em meu corpo, e todos os seus movimentos ao escorregarem por meu colo, por minha barriga e por minhas pernas "Nua, totalmente. Mas sempre se começa por algum lugar"

Dessa vez, eu fui incapaz de prender o sorriso. Senti mais que vi o desejo em seus olhos – o que, aliás, era algo que eu deveria realmente prestar atenção. Se eu reparara direitinho, eles sempre esverdeavam um pouco mais quando ele parecia excitado ou prestes a ficar – quando eles voltaram a olhar nos meus, e eu tive que, quase surpreendentemente, conter uma acelerada na respiração ao me lembrar como era tocá-lo e ser tocada.

Extremamente difícil, quando terminamos de transar há menos de dez horas.

"Tira a blusa, ruiva"

"Isso quer dizer que..." eu comecei, desfazendo o estreitar de meus olhos – inconsciente, como grande parte das coisas com ele – para que não ficasse muito claro a lascívia no verde "... você acha que vai conseguir transar comigo no meu consultório?"

"Achei você com um batom na calcinha, e no dia seguinte tenho a impressão de que só não fizemos nada no meio da boate porque um banquinho seria extremamente desconfortável para você" ele soltou um sorriso debochado ao retrucar, se apoiando de um jeito tão displicente na bancada de bebidas que, não fosse eu ter visto a voz já controlada e um repuxar em sua cueca parcialmente coberta pela blusa, diria que aquilo era um jogo sem libido alguma "Isso vai ser ridículo"

E eu, incrivelmente, fiquei um pouco mais excitada ao que ele estava deixando nas entrelinhas que eu era ligeiramente mais recatada que uma prostituta em seu valor máximo de pagamento.

"Agora, tira"

"Não"

"Ruiva, ruiva" ele não me tocou como eu achava que ia fazer – o que poderia ser, inclusive, extraordinariamente mais fácil para que ele alcançasse o objetivo – e só continuou apoiado na bancada das bebidas, deixando bem claro que qualquer gesto meu era por livre e espontânea vontade "Pense em como você chamaria por mim nessa mesa e nesse sofá como fez nos da sua casa há noite"

Minha excitação aumentava conforme eu me lembrava do toque dele; da língua contra a minha enquanto seu corpo nu batia no meu ainda no sofá; do segurar firme que suas mãos faziam em minhas coxas para me levantar dali e me apoiar na mesa para que ficasse no controle e pudesse tirar as minhas roupas também; do jeito ávido e cálido de tirar minha roupa de cima enquanto murmurava e sussurrava palavras quase desconexas – as melhores delas, que me faziam gemer ainda mais alto – soltas contra qualquer parte da minha pele porque ele a tocava sem pudor. E aumentava quando me lembrava de como ele escorregara a boca junto com minha saia, os dentes no elástico da calcinha antes de levantar e simular comigo o nosso movimento – porque já tínhamos um ritmo próprio – enquanto me fazia olhar para o espelho em uma das coisas mais excitantes que eu já fizera.

Como lá, ele me faria pedir por ele.

E, pensando nisso – e em muito mais – eu levei minhas mãos ao primeiro dos botões e o abri, sem hesitar e tendo realmente a impressão de que o verde em seus olhos aumentava conforme me olhava.

"Continua" e eu pude ver o esforço que sua voz fazia para não falhar "O próximo"

Era como se eu estivesse num estado de torpor.

"Mais um"

E eu obedeci.

"Outro"

E ele ficou me olhando, sem falar mais nada – porque eu realmente não precisava mais de incentivo nenhum – enquanto eu desabotoava o resto da blusa, tirando-a definitivamente da sala mas sem deslizá-la por meus braços.

Eu sabia antes mesmo dele falar.

"Tira"

Eu não me mexi.

"Eu já falei" ele reforçou, a voz baixa e o sorriso de canto com o qual já me acostumara e com o qual nunca deixaria de me excitar "Tira-a-blusa"

Eu comecei a obedecê-lo, sentindo seu olhar pender para cada pedaço de pele novo que aparecia. A minha sensação de nudez aumentava conforme o caminho de seu olhar – simplesmente porque ele ainda não me tocara e eu já me sentia excitar completamente – que se demorara por meu colo antes de seguir para a minha barriga.

"A saia" ele disse, a voz um pouco mais enrouquecida e o olhar mais estreitado quando eu comecei a baixar o tecido negro e, assim, revelei a roupa íntima que ele não me vira colocar – as meias altas terminadas no meio da coxa, utilizadas só para que minhas pernas não ficassem nuas no meio do outono – e que o fazia, agora, suspirar.

Eu também prendi um suspiro.

"O soutien"

"De jeito nenhum"

"Vamos entrar nessa de novo?"

Eu não respondi.

"Você vai tirar, ruiva" ele me disse, levantando os olhos para mim. Seu tórax controlava o subir e o descer, mas eu podia apostar que o movimento do meu colo era muito mais visível "Para eu poder tocar"

Eu me forcei a não fechar os olhos.

"Mordiscar" ele reforçou, os olhos nos meus, o corpo pendendo para frente e depois voltando como que em autocontrole. Ele, entretanto, tinha bom controle da respiração; a minha era rápida e desregular, e meus olhos encontravam dificuldades em se manter apenas nos dele "Beijar"

E as minhas mãos subiram por minha barriga nua e se dirigiram para o fecho – que eu sempre preferi na frente – abrindo-o na segunda tentativa. Não me preocupava mais que minha secretária pudesse entrar, que meus pacientes pudessem chegar e abrir a porta e pensar o pior de mim.

Eu nem pensava em outra coisa sem ser ele.

"A calcinha"

"Fetiche por 'quase cinta-liga' e saltos?"

Ele riu, desejo, excitação e diversão no riso.

Isso me fez suspirar.

"Hoje é o dia deles, ruiva" e me piscou o olho, me fazendo ver o verde realçado mesmo de longe "Vai, tira"

Eu não lutei, da mesma forma que não havia lutado com a saia. Sentia seu olhar, sem pudor, e sentia um ou dois suspiros presos ao ver que eu não tentava esconder o corpo, de pé na frente dele e com o peito subindo e descendo acelerado com toda aquela situação que nem eu saberia descrever.

"Vem aqui"

Eu fui. A passos lentos, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, sorrindo um meio sorriso quando eu percebi que seus olhos ficaram entre o fitar os meus e desviar para meu corpo por inteiro. Outro meio suspiro escapou de sua boca, outro brilho verde escapou por seu olhar e outro desejo percorreu meu corpo ao tê-lo tirando a blusa daquele jeito de homem – puxando por trás, flexionando o braço e os músculos do tronco, delineando-o ainda mais – e deixando transparecer a cueca negra* já esticada.

"Você é linda" ele murmurou assim que eu cheguei perto o suficiente para que ele conseguisse me tocar. Primeiro, com as duas mão em meu rosto, depois com cada uma delas em meus seios – onde se demoraram, um fechar rápido de olhos dele e um mais demorado meu – antes de escorregarem por minha barriga e passar para as minhas costas pela minha cintura, escorregando um pouco mais para baixo ao me juntar mais ao seu corpo "Excitante"

Eu gemi contra seu ombro, quente, minhas mãos escorregando até sua calça e tirando-a do meio do caminho junto com sua cueca. Toquei seu membro com os dedos – e, agora, era o fechar dele o mais demorado – e ouvi um gemido em meu ouvido, e mais um quando eu gemi ao ouvir o dele.

Porque ele era excitante também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Olhando pelo lado bom" Lily começou, mordendo meu braço antes de se afastar para me permitir colocar a blusa de novo. Estava de calcinha e soutien, sentada na bancada de bebida comigo de costas para seu corpo e entre suas pernas, o queixo já apoiado em meu ombro enquanto seus fios ruivos roçavam a lateral de meu corpo "Os móveis daqui são bem resistentes"

Eu ri, alto, sem prender a risada nem mesmo quando ela fez um movimento para que eu me calasse.

Ela não se preocupara muito com som há pouco tempo, quer dizer.

"Um jeito eficiente de ser testado"

"E delicioso" ela completou, mordendo meu ombro agora. Deu um tapinha na lateral do meu corpo e me fez me afastar apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse deslizar para o chão, andando pela sala enquanto catava as roupas pelo chão.

Seria um gesto quase divertido não fosse a inclinação provocante de seu corpo ao pegar a saia – perto da janela – e a blusa – já perto de uma das cadeiras acolchoadas – e ao se levantar para vesti-las.

"Perfeitamente" eu me virei e comecei a andar até ela, minhas mãos em sua cintura antes de subirem pela lateral de seu corpo até seus ombros. Eu a ajudei a fechar a blusa – botão por botão, meus dedos roçando em seu colo e em sua barriga e meus olhos nos seus durante todo o tempo "O que me faz pensar por que eu ficaria atrás"

Ela só me olhou por um segundo, a sobrancelha arqueada ao pegar as minhas palavras.

"Tão delicioso quanto"

"Aposto que sim"

Ela soltou um sorriso enquanto fechávamos sua saia, os dedos saindo do tecido para subirem por minha blusa até ajeitá-la do jeito que queria. Levantou os olhos para meu cabelo – pelo qual seus dedos passaram, desgovernados, entre sussurros de 'É quase irritante o jeito como você fica sexy arrepiando os fios de sua nuca' – mas, depois, desceu-os para a minha boca, o corpo se inclinando para o meu para um beijo.

E sua língua veio quente contra a minha. E suas mãos alcançaram com facilidade minha nuca graças aos saltos. E seu corpo se juntou ao meu ao mordiscar meu lábio inferior, e sua boca soltou um sorriso rápido antes de voltar a beijar a minha com o mesmo quase-desespero de antes, e o telefone tocou e foi ignorado, e suspiramos na boca do outro de expectativa quando eu voltei a desfazer um dos botões.

E a voz da secretária se fez ouvir em um – eficiente – 'Sua paciente chegou, Srta'

"Prefiro sua amiga"

"Cala a boca"

Eu sorri, beijando sua boca uma última vez antes de me virar para ir até a porta. A meio caminho, me abaixei para pegar um daqueles porta-lápis e um peso de papel, devolvendo-os à mesa antes de, já com a porta entreaberta, piscar-lhe o olho.

"Compre mais dessa mesa de vidro. Parece de madeira" brinquei, conseguindo dela um riso alto e alguns passos até mim para me obrigar a sair logo do consultório "E, claro, desse whisky. Quatro pedras de gelo em um copo quase não deixaram..."

"James, você bebeu o copo em dois segundos. Não teve nem tempo de derreter" ela me interrompeu, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir ou, ao menos, não sorrir demais "Fora, agora. Mrs... ahn, alguma-coisa está me esperando"

Eu sorri de novo "Pode me dizer, sou sigiloso"

"Você tem uma coluna nas mãos,_ Potter_"

"Mas eu não a usaria nem para falar da Giulia, _Evans_"

"Certo, é ela. Você matou a charada" eu só não abri o sorriso porque eu sabia que ela levava a profissão a sério "O que vai fazer você..."

"... seguir reto, procurar um pouco o banheiro, ficar lá por uns cinco minutos até ela entrar"

"Perfeito" ela murmurou para mim, sorrindo, beliscando minha cintura antes de eu me virar para realmente ir embora "James?"

"Hum?"

"'Brigada"

Dessa vez, eu não me impedi de sorrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Giulia veio, ficou o tempo dela – e até mais um pouco, mas ela parecia realmente chateada com a tentativa do marido de controlar a vida dela – e deu lugar a Vanessa, que ainda estava naquele estágio de 'Não sei se posso confiar em você' e preferia ficar conversando sobre as coisas mais banais do mundo todo. Depois dela, veio um dos meus poucos homens, Jack, e ele deu lugar a Kaitlin.

Passou-se a tarde nisso. Claro, com algumas coisas meio fora do comum – Cassie até mesmo soltou uma indireta do tipo 'Ele veio aqui para pegar a carteira, e demorou uma hora e meia para não pegá-la' enquanto apontava para o objeto esquecido _de novo_ – mas mesmo assim um resto de tarde normal para os parâmetros de uma quarta feira.

Até que, no final dela, eu só conseguia pensar em visitar uma certe redação de jornal. Não que eu não tivesse pensado nisso antes – quando eu peguei suas entrelinhas, eu realmente pretendia seguir o que elas diziam mas, depois de um tempo, cheguei à conclusão de que poderia ser pelo momento de ainda-naquele-torpor-de-depois-do-sexo – mas, agora, eu só conseguia pensar nisso, e em como seria ter que derrubar todos os relatórios das mesas enquanto tirávamos nossas roupas e nos beijávamos entre sussurros.

E o bom era que o meu dia já acabara.

"Que horas você vai...?"

"Ainda vou organizar um pouco o horário para ver se arrumo uma hora para..."

"Sim, sim, sim" eu interrompi, fazendo um movimento para que ela se calasse antes que voltasse a falar sobre meu horário de almoço. Ou soltar uma outra indireta – o que seria realmente assustador, porque ela ainda era meio séria demais para fazer qualquer referência a sexo – sobre ele ser usado para colunistas famosos e tudo o mais "Mas só não precisa ficar aí a noite toda"

Ela só fez um movimento de concordância, sentando novamente na cadeira em um sinal claro de final de conversa. Eu acatei a ordem e, então, meneei a cabeça em despedida e saí da sala, a meio caminho de apertar o elevador retirando meu iPad da bolsa para procurar o endereço o endereço do Daily News.

Nada como ser da era tecnológica. Nada como poder chegar lá embaixo e ter um táxi me esperando. Nada como mandar uma mensagem para James para saber como está o tráfego na redação e receber um 'O inferno fica em outro andar. Por aqui, perfeitamente calmo – até você chegar', e nada como apoiar a cabeça no vidro do carro e olhar a chuva calma e constante - finalmente - tão característica de Londres.

Eu adorava ser londrina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Por que você precisa vir a uma redação de jornal – que fica no último dos últimos andares, o que pode fazer você perder em média três minutos por dia, e tempo para um jornalista é algo totalmente necessário – se pode escrever em casa?" a primeira coisa que Lily fez ao chegar na redação foi me entregar logo a carteira, a segunda rodar os olhos pela sala cheia de mesas e papéis e telefones tocando e a terceira falar comigo "Aliás, esperava um daqueles desesperos de..."

"Já disse, esse é o pessoal dominical" interrompi, deixando a carteira na mesa. Mais seguro do que perdê-la entre fotos ainda manchadas "Repórteres desesperados, matérias mais longas das revistas que acompanham a edição e o que chamamos de 'Rapidinhas' – aquelas notícias mais atuais – ficam dois andares abaixo"

Ela me olhou de baixo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em diversão.

"Seria legal e extremamente companheiro você saber tudo sobre um jornal e seus coleguinhas de profissão..." ela começou, apoiando-se na quina da mesa. Era a mesma roupa de antes, com o mesmo único botão aberto que me provocava, com o mesmo apertar de cintura da saia que delineava seu corpo e com tudo que conseguira me provocar o bastante para transar em um consultório com uma mesa de vidro "... não fosse você ter um leve tom um superior de quem não tem que ficar naquele andar"

"Tenho que discordar" respondi, sentando na minha cadeira, tocando sua cintura para que ela saísse de onde estava e viesse até mim "Comecei como repórter e, tirando um ou dois episódios em que fui perseguido por cachorros e acabei na delegacia, era extremamente divertido"

"E deixou por quê...?"

"Nada como poder mostrar sua opinião"

"Principalmente se polêmica" ela beliscou meu nariz, os fios ruivos escorregando por seus ombros quando ela baixou a cabeça "Não me lembro de ter lido nenhuma reportagem sua"

"Ninguém nunca olha para o nome do repórter" eu respondi, meio que brincando, beijando sua barriga por cima da blusa. Ela, primeiro, não se importou muito, mas quando eu comecei a levantar sua blusa seus dedos puxaram meu cabelo e seus lábios murmuraram algo como 'Cheio, aqui'.

E Marnie realmente podia aparecer a qualquer momento.

"Vou te apresentar a redação, então" me levantei da cadeira e, inicialmente, peguei sua mão na minha, dando a volta na mesa para irmos em direção à outra parte da sala; guardava salas privativas para documentos, encontros – não com um caráter como o meu, claro – e reuniões de caráter administrativo.

Mas eu não ia apresentar nada por causa de trabalho. Quer dizer, o arquivo mereceu só um movimento de cabeça, a máquina de café um cumprimento falsamente exagerado – 'Outra razão para eu vir aqui, ruiva. É de graça' – e a mesa de Faraday duas referências à sua coluna. Passamos rápido pela sala de Marnie – quase sempre vazia, mas eu não queria contar com a sorte – e, depois, por outras duas salas até chegarmos na que eu queria.

"E o último"

"Ainda vi mais para lá"

"Quem sabe não te mostro outro dia" dispensei, sorrindo, indo até à mesa ao lado da de reuniões. Ali, sempre tinha uma garrafa ou outra de whisky "Para retribuir o que eu bebi"

"Seria recompensador" ela aceitou o copo, bebendo um gole. Fichinha para ela, claro, já que tinha tomado absinto até não poder mais "Um brinde ao mundo do trabalho?"

Eu sorri, divertido, levantando o copo mesmo que seu tom irônico dissesse claramente que era uma brincadeira. Bati no dela e, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, levei a bebida à boca e, ao mesmo tempo em que bebia, a observava beber.

"E ao que eles têm" eu continuei, terminando o resto do copo em um gole. Ela ainda demorou mais dois segundos, sem se preocupar em acelerar por minha causa; o mindinho saindo do apoio do vidro do copo, os olhos quase fechados ao beber, o jeito leve de sua cabeça de pender para trás para acabar com as últimas gotas "Como sofás que suportam dois corpos, cadeiras com tamanho suficiente e mesas à altura perfeita"

Ela abriu um sorriso ao deixar o copo na mesa, aceitando meu inclinar de corpo para beijá-la. O gosto do whisky se misturava em nossas bocas, nossos corpos se aproximavam e nossos dedos tinham caminhos contrários; os dela foram à gola da minha blusa para tirá-la, os meus para seus braços - o que causou um riso em nós dois , por querermos fazer coisas parecidas ao mesmo tempo – para deslizar o sobretudo, ela me empurrando em direção ao sofá de couro e se colocando por cima.

"Impressionante você conseguir me fazer ficar sem roupa em dois lugares proibidos"

"Posso fazer mais que te tirar a roupa"

E a puxei pela cintura, beijando sua boca a meio caminho de inverter nossas posições e fazê-la deitar no móvel. Soltou um muxoxo de birra que me fez rir contra sua boca e apertar mais seu corpo embaixo do meu, suas pernas se abrindo para enlaçarem minha cintura ainda por entre as roupas e seu corpo subindo única e exclusivamente para que eu pudesse tirar sua blusa. Seu rosto pendeu para o lado sem que minhas mãos precisassem fazer muita força ao segurar seu cabelo, sua boca gemeu na minha quando abri o zíper e a deixei apenas de lingerie, suas mãos abriram minha calça e seus lábios escorregaram pelo meu rosto até começar a descer por meu pescoço e meu tórax, o colo contra o meu respirando rápido.

E sua boca sussurraria palavras provocantes em meu ouvido quando baixasse minha cueca*. E seus dedos correriam por meu tronco enquanto me beijava, e seus braços cairiam ao lado dos nossos corpos para que eu pudesse me livrar do soutien. Suas pernas se entrelaçariam às minhas depois dela conseguir escorregar, com elas – para que não tivéssemos que nos separar nem por um segundo – minha calça, seu corpo se arquearia na direção do meu e me forçaria para o lado para que tivesse controle da situação de novo.

Ela _quase_ tinha.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

*imaginem do jeito que quiserem XD

**Thaty - **e, se você gosta do Cosmopolitan, vai ter o Cosmopolitan :D Sua hora vai chegar, girl *-*

**Li - **opinião anotada - não sei por que, mas achei que todas vocês iam preferir a Lily narrando XD - e sugestão para bebida também. Mas, você sabe, a tequila já está destinada a você ;3

**Lidia -** obrigada pela honra *-* É muuuuuuito³ bom receber elogios como os seus...! Olha, quanto aos capítulos, eu sinceramente não tenho ideia de quantos vão ser; estou com a ideia na cabeça de querer fazer um para cada vocês. Então, pode pedir o seu - sem querer ser chata ou algo assim, peça mais de um XD - que eu atendo seu pedido ;D

Agora, só uma coisinha rápida; às vezes, quando coloco isso no site, algumas pessoas sem conta por aqui puseram suas mas não chegaram ainda na página do site. E, como algumas vezes posto do celular, não tenho como abrir o e-mail ao mesmo tempo. Então, peço mil e uma desculpas, e espero que entendam que a culpa não é minha *-* Quanto a vocês, leitoras, já respondi por e-mail. Deem - isso perdeu o acento...? - uma olhadinha por lá ;3 Mas, mesmo assim, agradecimentos a **Sally Ride, Dani Prongs **- que ainda não me pediu um Drink XD **- Sakura Diggory, Alexa McAvoy, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Karol Wheezy** e **Mrs. Na Potter.**

-/-

Bom, whisky. Uma pessoa me pediu uma tragada ou outra dele; foi a **Faniicat**. Mas, como a **Alexa McAvoy** foi a inspiração para a roupa da Lily – com seu set liiiiindo *-* - esse capítulo vai para ela também. Mas vocês duas vão ter um especialmente para vocês depois – com bebidas, claro, escolhidas por vocês – e, embora ache que vai demorar um pouco, eles vêm. Aguardem, girls ;3

Quanto ao resto do capítulo, acho que esse não teve muita ação. Quis deixar claro, quer dizer, a situação dos dois e o meio trocadilho que eles têm com o nome da fic; eles estão meio que começando a ficar viciados um no outro, da mesma forma que se viciam em álcool XD. Pelo menos, uma das únicas explicações pouco passadas pela ninfomania que eu imagino para eles transarem em ambientes de trabalho.

Beeeeeeeeijos, gente. E até a próxima *-*

PS: odeio a letra aqui do site. Esse *-* que eu coloco fico muito mais bonitinho na minha fonte do computador.

PPS: Eles vão ter que começar a ir para boates e afins de novo. Alguma **sugestão de trilha sonora?**


	8. Cerveja

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu suba?" perguntei para Lily, sorrindo quando ela me entregou o capacete e soltou um 'Coloque agora' antes de ajeitar a franja na testa "Posso te ajudar no banho"

Ela sorriu para mim, terminando com os dedos e baixando a mão ao lado do corpo, com um movimento de ombro endireitando a bolsa. Não parecia se importar muito com a chuva fina que caía desde o fim da tarde; o único movimento contra as gotas era o piscar de olhos depois de um tempo, e um leve estreitar enquanto olhava para mim.

"Com o sabonete" continuei, passando a minha perna pela moto e deixando o capacete no banco, apoiando-me nele enquanto a trazia para perto pela cintura "Com o óleo que todas vocês usam"

Ela riu contra minha boca, mordendo meu queixo enquanto segurava meu rosto nas mãos pequenas.

"Cada pedacinho de mim morre de sono" disse, beijando o mesmo lugar que tinha mordido. Seus olhos, fechados na mordida – ou, ao menos, baixos, mas eu não tinha um ângulo de visão muito bom – demoraram a se abrir, e fitaram preguiçosos os meus enquanto se afastava um pouco.

Eu sabia do que ela falava, quer dizer. Ainda na redação do jornal, deitados no sofá – ela sobre mim e entre minhas pernas, o rosto apoiado em meu peito e as mãos entre o se juntarem contra o próprio corpo e acariciarem minha cintura –, ela fechara os olhos em nossa conversa sussurrada e ficara naquele estado de transe entre o dormir e o acordar por uns cinco minutos, quando finalmente cochilou por um tempo.

Ela era linda dormindo.

"Mas quem sabe amanhã"

"Isso é uma promessa?"

"Nunca faço uma" ela me respondeu, desviando do meu rosto. Bocejou contra meu ombro e me apertou em um abraço de despedida meio desajeitado – até ela, claro, resolver passar os braços por meu pescoço – antes de se afastar "Mas acho que um 'até amanhã' não é promessa"

Eu ri, apertando sua cintura em minhas mãos antes de deixá-la ir. Lily soltou um último sorriso para mim antes de se virar e entrar no prédio, fechando o portão prateado com um toque fraco antes de virar o rosto para mim e simular um 'boa noite' com os lábios.

Eu só sorri de volta antes de lhe soprar um beijo em resposta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu toquei a campainha do meu apartamento, apertando uma segunda vez quando Marlene demorou a atender. Estava pronta para apertar uma terceira quando ouvi passos cruzando a sala – o arrastar descontínuo das pantufas que ela insistia em usar desde os cinco anos de idade, mesmo que com metade dos pés para fora e mesmo que aquilo não combinasse nem um pouco com as roupas que ela costumava usar para dormir – e senti a chave virando, meu corpo só não se apoiando na porta porque eu podia mesmo levar um tombo feio e cair de cara no tapete felpudinho.

Como já aconteceu antes.

"Deus do céu, Lily" ela me disse, dando espaço para que eu entrasse. Hoje, excepcionalmente, não vestia nenhuma das suas camisolas de seda, mas um conjunto quase fofo de uma blusa colada branca com um panda e uma calça azul clara folgada "Sua cara tá deplorável"

"Obrigada" eu murmurei de volta, indo direto para a cozinha para ver se arrumava alguma coisa para comer. A única coisa que eu coloquei na boca hoje foi um pedaço de bolinho oferecido por uma das minhas crianças "Fala que tem comida"

Era quase retórica, essa pergunta. Sempre tinha comida numa casa com Marlene e seu estômago.

"Você está naquele momento de não-sei-se-estou-mais-com-fome-ou-com-sono" ela apontou, sentando em um daqueles bancos altos da bancada. Era uma estrutura quase comum nos apartamentos mais novos de Londres, mas ela dera seu toque ali e ninguém jamais poderia sonhar em ter igual "E aí...? Na casa do tal James-qualquer-coisa?"

"No trabalho dele" consertei, sorrindo, pegando biscoito mesmo. Não estava com paciência de esperar nem mesmo uma torrada "Sabe o sobrenome...?"

"Você sabe?"

Eu ignorei seu tom quase irônico.

"Potter" continuei, de boca cheia – nunca nos importamos muito com esse negócio de etiqueta quando estávamos as duas sozinhas em casa. Coisa básica, claro, de quem se conhecia desde sempre – pegando também um copo d'água. A combinação perfeita para engordar, claro, mas eu poderia fazer um pouco de exercício para perder esses gramas extras "Do jornal"

Marlene piscou os olhos, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e fazendo seu cabelo castanho escuro, beirando ao negro, escorregar por seu ombro "O News?"

"Uhum"

Outra piscadela.

"Bom, isso pelo menos explica o editor ter saído furioso do Lounge" disse, terminando por abrir um sorriso "Ele é tão bom com a cama quanto com as palavras?"

Eu lhe mandei a língua, jogando o pouquinho de água do copo em seu rosto. Ela riu, limpou as gotas e quase caiu do banco no movimento, tendo que se apoiar nos pés – as pantufas, óbvio, caíram – para se manter de pé no chão.

"Não existe 'sim' melhor que esse" brincou de novo, me piscando o olho antes de endireitar a cadeira e calçar de novo os pés "Sonhe com ele enquanto eu tenho que dar meu jeito com um loft e desejar conseguir ir ao jogo amanhã"

"Mas é claro que não vou sonhar. Nem com ele nem com ninguém" respondi, sorrindo divertida enquanto saía da cozinha, passava pela sala e ia em direção ao corredor para ter meu quarto de volta "Vou dormir como pedra"

Embora eu soubesse que não.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily beijava minha boca, as mãos abrindo o botão da minha calça enquanto escorregava o beijo em direção ao meu pescoço. Apertou minha cintura nas pernas e levantou o corpo rente ao meu, me empurrando para que me deitasse e, assim, pudesse ter total acesso ao meu corpo enquanto cantava o hino do Manchester no meu ouvido.

Repetidas vezes. Assim, mesmo.

Senti meu cenho franzir ao mesmo tempo em que a imagem se desfazia, o travesseiro muito mais presente e o hino ainda mais perto do meu ouvido. Estendi a mão para pegar o celular e, quase inconsciente, pisquei os olhos depois de abri-los, a percepção de que aquilo fora um sonho crescendo quando vi o nome de Sirius na tela do Blackberry.

"Deixa eu ver se eu entendi" comecei, bocejando, soltando todos os xingamentos que eu conhecia ao olhar para o relógio "Você arma um escândalo quando eu chego às nove da manhã de um sábado na sua casa e me liga às quatro da madrugada?"

"Você disse bem, era um sábado" ele retrucou, e eu de novo tive que controlar a minha língua ao pensar que eu ainda poderia estar com a imagem de Lily – já que ela de verdade estava em um lado um pouco oposto de Londres, provavelmente no décimo quinto sono - mas tinha que falar com Sirius "É uma quinta, você deveria..."

"O que você quer?"

"Pelo seu tom, atrapalhei seu sono de beleza"

"O de_ qualquer_ um"

"Vocês realmente deveriam..."

"O-que-você-quer?"

Ele riu do outro lado da linha, parecendo totalmente acordado apesar do horário. Era, provavelmente, uma das viagens malucas que ele fazia de vez em quando para conseguir fotos e tudo o mais – e isso o fazia acordar a qualquer horário do dia para sair de Londres e/ou pegar a melhor luz ou algo assim – mas isso não significava que eu tinha que acordar com ele para conseguir o maior ângulo visual da luz solar.

Não mesmo.

"Que você compre um ingresso para o jogo para mim também. Sem esquecer, dessa vez" ele completou, e eu imaginava seu sorrisinho cínico enquanto falava comigo. Quer dizer, ele quase conseguia me chantagear dizendo que eu, literalmente, esquecera dele – o que acontecera quando nós tínhamos uns 20 anos e nossa maior preocupação era tragar um cigarro ou outro entre as aulas da universidade* - e que tivemos que desembolsar mais algumas centenas de libras para conseguir contrabandeá-lo para dentro do jogo que definiria o campeonato "Anote em qualquer lugar, guarde no bolso e..."

"Por que não compra você?"

"Vou voltar de Gales só as seis"

"O que você vai fazer em Gales?"

"Fotos?"

"Em Gales?" eu reforcei, quase resmungando "Vá para o Big Beng, tire fotos das crianças turistas brincando com pombos enquanto tomam chocolate quente e seja feliz"

"Claro. Aí, quem sabe, eu não consigo colocar uma foto minha ao lado de uma coluna dominical tão boa quanto" eu até poderia responder essa ironia com duas outras se não estivesse com tanto sono e com o pensamento de que ele me acordou de um sonho com Lily para acabar verbalmente com meu emprego "Me liga quando conseguir comprar o ingresso"

Eu desliguei o telefone depois disso, abandonando-o no travesseiro ao meu lado antes de resolver me levantar e esquecer o resto de sono que eu perdera. Não que fosse difícil voltar a dormir – nunca fora exatamente difícil pegar no sono – mas simplesmente porque uma ou duas idéias para minha coluna parcialmente escrita não iam me deixar fechar os olhos.

Esse era o problema de ser colunista. As idéias surgiam, e você tinha que escrevê-las imediatamente antes que fugissem da sua cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"'Dia, Marlene" eu murmurei, bocejando, abrindo a geladeira "Acordou cedo"

"Não dormi"

"Por quê?"

"Tive a idéia mais genial de todas e tive que desenhar" ela me respondeu, deixando o lápis na mesa que ela comprara exatamente para desenhar na sala, onde estaria muito mais próxima da capacidade de fazer café quando quisesse "Vem aqui, dê uma olhada"

Eu coloquei um copo d'água para mim e o bebi antes de ir, prendendo meu cabelo a meio caminho de chegar à mesa.

Lindo, como sempre.

"Queria desenhar como você"

"Ofícios do trabalho" mas a verdade era que ela desenhava muito, mesmo fora dos traços retos de um arquiteto. Quando era mais nova, inclusive, chegou a ganhar três ou quatro concursos europeus e a pensar a ir para Paris estudar, mas desistiu total disso tudo depois de um semestre de aulas por perceber que o bom de desenhar qualquer coisa era exatamente não ver nisso tudo uma obrigação "Da mesma forma que a sua paciência é um ofício do seu, o que me faz pensar que você poderia ficar na fila do jogo por mim"

Eu pisquei os olhos, quase pega de surpresa com o pedido. Quer dizer, Marlene sempre gostara de ir para as filas dos jogos – 'Você não sabe, mas é um ótimo lugar para você quebrar o estereótipo de que mulheres não gostam de futebol e, concomitantemente, conseguir arranjar caras lindos e gostosos para discutir sobre o Rooney entre os lençóis' – e dizia que era parte primordial de estar na arquibancada gritando com a torcida na hora do gol.

"Tenho um cliente" e apontou com o indicador para o papel "Um almoço na..."

"E o que eu tenho de almoço?"

"Três cadeiras novas de graça, um projeto novo para seu quarto e, talvez, um daqueles móveis que..."

"Feito"

Meu quarto precisava mesmo de uma repaginada.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Eu andei na fila, levantando os olhos do iPad – acessório quase indispensável na minha vida – só pelos segundos necessários para ver se faltavam muitas pessoas ainda. Chutaria umas cinqüenta, mais uma hora na fila se tivesse sorte e mais três broncas de Marnie por chegar no horário da tarde quando tinha que ter chegado cinco horas antes e só não o fiz porque estava ocupado comprando ingressos para o que ela chamava de '22 homens suados correndo atrás de uma bola conseguindo manter a alienação dos homens'.

O pior é que era quase verdade. Quer dizer, eu estimaria 75% da fila para homens, e das mulheres quase 80% para acompanharem os namorados ou o que quer que eles fossem. Como aquela loira ali, até patricinha, que franzia o cenho e revirava os olhos com a conversa que o cara com quem ela estava mantinha com um outro torcedor. Como aquela morena, que cruzava os braços e batia os pés enquanto reclamava sobre ele trocar o aniversário da bisavó pelo Parks. E como aquela outra loira, com o cabelo um pouco mais escuro que a primeira, que olhava no relógio de cinco em cinco segundos e suspirava toda vez que percebia que ainda demoraria um pouco. A única, exceção, me parecia, era uma ruiva ali, que saía correndo da estação de metrô e...

Epa.

"Ruiva!" eu chamei, andando quando mais um ingresso havia sido vendido. Vi Lily, inicialmente, virando o rosto ao chamado e sem ligar muito por, possivelmente, achar que era com outra pessoa "Ei, Lily"

Ela, finalmente, olhou para mim, piscando os olhos ao me ver. Parecia quase surpresa – podia ver os pensamentos de 'Londres é grande demais e eu consegui encontrá-lo sem querer, o que faz disso uma cena quase clichê' – ao olhar para o final da fila, para a pequena parte à minha frente e lutar contra seus ideais de mulher-que-não-furava-a-fila.

"Isso sim é surpreendente" eu disse, sorrindo, esquecendo por completo que, apesar de eu sempre pensar em o quão surpreso eu costumava ficar com ela, nunca dissera nada do tipo "A psicóloga de todas as horas se propondo a deixar seus sobretudos laborais de lado para vestir casacos vermelhos e..."

"Não vim comprar para mim" ela me interrompeu, fingindo não perceber o olhar que o cara imediatamente atrás de mim soltara para a gente "Marlene, lembra? A minha amiga do apartamento?"

"Ela gosta de futebol?"

"Só não veio porque tem um cliente"

"Estou cada vez mais tentado a..."

"Manchester, também?"

Eu ri, concordando, levantando meus braços para endireitar seu cabelo por causa da corrida.

"Sempre" respondi, voltando a guardar as mãos nos meus bolsos. Não porque não soubesse o que fazer com elas – aliás, eu tinha idéias até demais – mas porque era meio de outono e o vento frio batia forte por ali "Isso quer dizer que você não vai?"

"Claro que quer"

"Torce para quem?"

"Para ninguém" ela respondeu, levantando o rosto para olhar para mim "Não é muito legal ir a um estádio, quebrar os saltos, roçar corpos suados..."

"Suados? Ruiva, estamos em outubro"

"... toda vez que se mexe e ficar com as cordas vocais falhas de tanto gritar por uma instituição que existe independente da gente e que só nos conhece como 'torcedores', ou seja, em conjunto"

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, quase que em desafio.

"Você me disse para não acreditar em estereótipos" retruquei, quase divertido "Não me faça realmente achar que você é uma daquelas mulheres afetadas que acham que futebol é uma coisa estúpida restrita a homens"

"Mulheres podem gostar, claro. Mas continuam sendo parte de 'torcedores'"

"O que me faz te chamar para ver o jogo"

Ela sorriu, respirando fundo uma vez. Com o ar frio, mesmo em outubro, eu vi o vapor gelado do movimento, e foi como se me recordasse de como era delicioso sentir esse mesmo vapor contra minha bochecha e contra meu peito.

Hmm, é. Eu deveria ter insistido para subir ontem.

"Mas é claro que eu não vou"

"Vai, sim"

"Claro que não"

"Vai"

"Não"

"Acho que sim, ruiva"

"Por que eu iria?"

"Porque eu quero"

"E você não está se achando debochado e convencido demais..."

"Minha vez de dizer 'claro que não'" eu disse, sorrindo, piscando o olho para ela depois de, com um movimento de cabeça, tirar parte dos meus fios negros de minha testa "Acho mesmo que você vai"

Ela não me respondeu, arqueando sua sobrancelha dessa vez. Tinha um sorriso tão metido quanto o que ela dizia ter no meu rosto, os olhos verdes brilhando ao levantar um pouco mais o queixo.

Metida e convencida, pelo visto, era ela. O que era, de novo, surpreendente.

_Adoravelmente_ surpreendente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Seria mais fácil de nos encontrarmos depois" James continuou, sem ligar muito para a minha expressão ou para o que era uma negação sem a menor das certezas. Aliás, sorria seu sorriso de canto, safado, com aquele quê de 'Consigo tudo o que quero' "No meu apartamento ou no seu"

Eu sorri quando ele tirou as mãos do bolso e as levou para meus ombros, encaixando-os de lado enquanto segurava parcialmente meu rosto com seus dedos frios até baixar o dele para alcançar minha boca. Foi um roçar leve, quase inexistente, mas serviu para esquentar a minha boca fria enquanto aconteceu.

Poderia esquentar o resto de mim.

"Ou, quem sabe, resolver ir para o banheiro do estádio" ele continuou, desviando os lábios por minha bochecha até alcançar meu ouvido, uma das mãos indo até minha nuca e deixando seus dedos se entremearem em meu cabelo "Tão excitante quanto um consultório e uma redação de jornal"

Eu levei minha mão à sua cintura, retribuindo o beijo leve em minha orelha com uma mordidinha em seu maxilar. Ele riu, baixo, e se aproximou mais de mim, dando um passo para o lado quando a fila andou mais um pouco.

"Ou o quão excitante seria se saíssemos dessa fila e fôssemos direto para..."

"Não somos mais adolescentes de dezessete anos que podem matar a aula de química" eu interrompi, fechando meus olhos quando senti sua língua em meu lóbulo e um aperto mais forte em minha nuca "Temos trabalho"

Ele não respondeu de imediato, aceitando meu aperto mais forte em sua cintura em retribuição ao seu toque. Nos aproximamos ainda mais, meu colo tocando seu peito, meus dedos torcendo seu casaco e minha boca abrindo ao pender um suspiro.

"Embora você me pareça tão inconseqüente quanto"

"E você tão surpreendente quanto"

Eu ri, baixo, deslizando o rosto pelo seu.

"E seria uma surpresa se você dissesse sim ao jogo"

"Agradável?"

"Mais do que agradável"

Eu ri de novo, beijando sua boca, sem desgrudar nenhum centímetro de sua pele mesmo quando tivemos que andar junto com a fila.

"Tentador demais. Delicioso demais, excitante demais" ele sussurrava contra meus lábios, o mesmo sorriso pretensioso e cafajeste na boca "Principalmente se somarmos com uma vitória comemorada na cama"

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas decidi que não diria nada pelo simples receio – não era medo. Eu não sentia nada desse tipo desde que estava numa brincadeira estúpida de 'copo-d'água-com-vodka' e quase fui obrigada pelo jogo a ir para o quarto com o gordo do rúgbi – de escapar um gemido ao invés de uma fala.

"Com gritos de outro tipo" senti seus lábios beijarem os meus, suas mãos arderem em minha pele "Mas tão altos quanto"

Eu suspirei, e ele sorriu antes de mordiscar meu lábio inferior e beijar minha boca. Eu sabia, e ele também – eu estava prestes a quebrar saltos e roçar meu corpo no de outros pela simples expectativa de esperar ser o de James.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

"Certo" Sirius começou, abrindo a garrafa de cerveja e tomando no gargalo mesmo, sem ligar muito para os olhares do barman com sua política de 'reutilizar as garrafas'. Ecologicamente correto e tudo o mais, mas a cerveja de vidro tinha que ser tomada exclusivamente na garrafa "Valeu, mas eu não vou deixar de te chantagear ou algo do tipo por causa dessas duas horas"

Eu nem respondi de imediato, dando um gole na minha própria cerveja enquanto pensava que, na realidade, as horas não foram sentidas ou nada assim porque eu estava mais ocupado com Lily, seu colo, suas mãos e sua língua. E, às vezes, seus sussurros – 'Eu não acredito que já concordei em ir nisso' e 'Droga, queria sair daqui' eram os mais comuns – e os apertos por baixo das roupas que seus dedos faziam, os mordiscares de meu lábio e o arrastar de bocas até meu pescoço.

"Acho que consigo isso nas duas próximas" retruquei, dando de ombros. Deixei a garrafa ainda pela metade na mesa alta, engolindo o último gole gelado com rapidez apesar de estar realmente frio ali do lado de fora "Temos apostas hoje?"

"100 libras no 2 a 0"

"Vou no 3 a 1, então. Virada, mais 50"

"Vou nos dois no segundo tempo"

"Fechado" eu respondi, sorrindo, voltando a pegar a garrafa. Nossas apostas eram como um ritual obrigatório em todos os jogos – Remus até mesmo costumava revirar os olhos e dizer que seria estupidamente ridículo mesmo se fôssemos de times rivais – e faziam nossos salários aumentar ou diminuir de acordo com a sorte "Tudo pago amanhã"

"Da última vez, você ficou me devendo por três dias"

Era mais uma brincadeira, claro – nós dois sabíamos que 72 horas de atraso por uma perda de cartão não era nada – como todas as outras que tínhamos em todos os quinze que nos conhecíamos e como as que aumentaram quando ele saiu de casa aos dezesseis e começou a vender suas fotos a preço de revista de fofoca barata, e eu resolvi entrar na dele e desistir da mesada dos meus pais para começar a virar crítico – ilegal, claro, porque eu era menor de idade e tive que arrumar uma carteira falsa para me inscrever – de contos e histórias de internet para conseguir entrar nessa com ele por uma vontade imediatista de ser independente. E foi isso que sentimos no começo; a primeira semana foi regada pela mesma cerveja que bebíamos agora, algumas garrafas nas noites de três horas de sono que nos faziam dormir na aula de História e só não matar a educação física por causa das aulas das meninas ao lado.

Claro, depois foi depois. E ele veio com contas de luz no final do mês, contas de telefone ainda maiores e prestações da TV a cabo, mas quase sem desespero porque Sirius tinha acabado de fazer dezessete e eu ainda tinha dezesseis, e tudo o que a gente conseguia se preocupar de verdade era quantas bebidas encomendar para a festa de toda sexta. Os pais dele não estavam nem aí – alguma coisa sobre continuar com a carreira de advogados da família** - mas os meus só não me davam dinheiro por causa da política de que iríamos crescer se despejados do apartamento por causa do atraso do aluguel.

Não, não fomos. Mas nem por isso aprendemos a ficar responsáveis de um dia para o outro.

"Não vou tirar dinheiro hoje" respondi, bebendo mais um gole. Frio nenhum do lado de fora, quer dizer, ia me impedir de tomar a cerveja com a qual eu estava acostumado desde os doze anos "Lembra da ruiva da boate?"

"Não"

E eu não poderia esperar outra coisa. Mesmo as garotas com quem Sirius dormia não ficavam muito tempo na memória dele – e parecia que ainda ia demorar para que isso acontecesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Eu não acredito que você está indo ao jogo"

"Não é uma coisa tão irreal assim. Vovô adora futebol"

"Lily, ele torce para o Chelsea"

Esse era um detalhe pequeno.

"_Chelsea_"

"Eu sei o time do _meu _avô, Marlene" retruquei, guardando o celular no bolso da calça jeans resgatada do início dos meus vinte anos. Acabara de mandar uma mensagem para James dizendo que Marlene sabia onde era o bar que eles – quem faz parte desse plural eu não faço idéia – estavam "Aliás, acho até que o coração dele pára de vez se me vir aqui"

"Isso não seria nem um pouco legal se não fosse relativo ao meu time" ela brincou, indo da calçada para a rua. Eu estava prestes a reclamar na falta de cuidado dela com isso – diria uma média de três 'quase-atropelamentos' por dia – quando percebi que, ali, eram os carros que paravam para os pedestres e todas as vãs que vendiam comidas e bebidas.

Nada como o futebol.

"Você quer fingir saber alguma coisa?'

Eu revirei os olhos, acelerando um ou dois passos para voltar a ficar ao seu lado. Não que fosse uma necessidade extrema, mas eu e meu senso de direção não podíamos nos arriscar entre praticamente o mesmo número de pessoas que eu vira em um show da Britney Spears em 2000.

"Eu acho que não faço mais isso desde que tentei impressionar aquele garoto do time de futebol da escola" e tinha, vergonhosamente, vomitado cerveja – a única bebida que eu tinha conseguido arranjar, mas só capaz de me fazer perder um pouco de vergonha depois de algumas muitas latinhas - até não poder mais no meio do vestuário masculino, com um jato ou outro numa região um pouco abaixo da cintura do Tom "E não quero repetir a experiência"

Ela riu, alto – provavelmente, se lembrando que, na época, eu dissera algo sobre eu estar bêbada demais, sobre ele ter acabado de sair de um jogo e não ter tomado banho e sobre ele ter se empolgado um pouco de mais e ter alcançado mais fundo que meus dedos quando eu forçava o vômito depois do álcool - entrando em uma rua cheia de bares e de gente fazendo apostas e bebendo cerveja como se não congelasse aqui fora.

Provavelmente, era o calor do qual eu falara e do qual James rira.

"É ali, ó" Marlene me apontou o bar que James dissera, sem a menor das discrições "Ele tem um amigo?"

"As pessoas vêm sozinhas ao estádio?"

"Eu venho"

Ah, claro. Ela só não _saía _sozinha, o que era totalmente diferente.

"Deve ter. Ele escreveu 'eles' na mensagem" respondi, seguindo-a. Senti o quase-conhecido arrepio subir por minha espinha ao pensar que eu o veria de novo, mas aquilo não tinha nada a ver com nervosismo; era uma coisa muito mais libidinosa que aquilo.

_Muito_ mais do que aquilo, quer dizer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu sentei na cadeira da arquibancada, abrindo uma das cervejas que tinha comprado antes de entregá-la para Lily. Ela me sorriu em agradecimento e bebeu um gole, a mão livre passando pelo cabelo para colocá-lo atrás de orelha e impedir o vento de misturar demais os fios.

"Eu nem acredito que estou me deliciando em tomar cerveja quando está quase nevando"

Eu ri "O quão hiperbólica você é?"

"Na parte do deleite, nada. Na parte da neve, acho que um mês" ela brincou, mais um gole enquanto eu ainda não tomara nem o meu primeiro. Era mesmo boa nisso, ela "Mas aposto que a sensação térmica é de um verão no Alaska"

Sorri dessa vez, bebendo também. Estava mesmo frio – apostaria pouco menos de 10 graus, extremamente raro para a época do ano – mas eu só conseguia pensar na possibilidade de ganhar 150 dólares de Sirius e de sair daqui direto para o meu apartamento ou para o dela.

"Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu quase não sinto"

"Está gostando?"

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao meu tom provocante,sem desviar os olhos de mim enquanto bebia mais da cerveja. Eu não bebi nada da minha, querendo olhá-la – os fios ruivos ainda não domados devido ao vento, os lábios curvados para cima em interesse só um pouco mais avermelhados por causa da pressão da garrafa, o casaco fechado ressaltando o colo um pouco avantajado – sem conseguir impedir de, de novo, imaginá-la com a lingerie preta ao deitar na minha cama.

Eu poderia tirá-la de lá, apesar de o jogo estar 2 a 1 para a gente de virada e de ainda ter quarenta e cinco minutos de jogo que prometiam demais. Poderia descer até os bares, procurar algum canto que estivesse vazio – eles não eram raros, quer dizer – e demorar um tempo por lá, brincando com ela de 'tirar-mas-não-tirar' as roupas enquanto tentávamos arrumar um jeito mais eficiente de nos esquentar sem que precisássemos de casacos.

Aposto que ela consegue isso.

"Impressionante, mas estou" ela disse, o corpo se inclinando para o meu e a mão indo para a minha perna. Senti seus lábios roçarem a minha mandíbula e seus cílios a minha bochecha ao que suas pálpebras baixaram, um sorriso se delineando quando eu cedi ao seu toque e pendi meu corpo para trás para que sua mão pudesse fazer o que quiser "O melhor é a expectativa"

Eu sorri também, virando meu rosto para ela para receber seu beijo na boca. Dessa vez – bem diferente de quando ela chegara no bar, abraçando o próprio corpo segundos antes de ser abraçada por mim e fingir ter algum pudor ao desviar do meu beijo – ela entreabriu os lábios e moveu a outra mão até minha nuca, arranhando-a em retribuição ao meu aperto em sua cintura.

Ela era deliciosa. De verdade, porque eu não conseguia me lembrar – bom, tirando a tal professora de educação física que causou minha expulsão, já que ela parecia achar que o vestiário lotado do time de futebol era realmente um bom lugar para preliminares e convites sussurrados no ouvido de 'dormitório, hoje à noite' – de outra pessoa que brincasse com o cós da minha calça em meio a sessenta mil pessoas que só queriam ver uma partida e não pareciam muito aptas a ter algo mais que isso perto de crianças pequenas e tudo o mais.

Procurariam uma boate para isso, quer dizer.

Mas, mesmo assim, ela levantou uma das pernas para que se colocasse entre as minhas, e deixou – com um risinho abafado no meio segundo que nos separamos antes de recomeçar o beijo – a minha mão entrar em sua blusa depois de abrir seu casaco para que tivesse mais movimento. E, sem vergonha, pendeu o pescoço para o lado para sentir melhor meus beijos em sua pele as duas mãos agora em meu pescoço e a boca entreaberta ao suspirar no ar gelado.

Não ligamos para os assovios provocantes que aquele grupo de adolescentes atrás de nós soltou para a gente, e só recomeçamos os beijos para que ninguém escutasse demais. Não ligamos para os comentários desgostosos do cara de meia idade imediatamente acima da gente, nem para as respostas igualmente conservadoras da esposa que tampava os olhos da filha de doze anos, e só derrubamos as cervejas no chão por tentarmos nos aproximar mesmo com as roupas. Não ligamos para as risadas que se aproximavam, e só deixamos que o outro fizesse o que quisesse porque...

"E só deixamos vocês sozinhos por dois segundos e meio" eu ouvi Sirius dizer, o tom brincalhão conseguindo fazer com que nós dois, pouco a pouco, deixássemos a boca do outro. Ainda tive tempo de vê-lo chutar a lata de leve em direção ao próprio banco antes de sentar e dar espaço para Marlene, a amiga de Lily "Que bom que compramos mais"

Eu ri, alto, minha vez de tocar a perna de Lily para que a impedisse de sair de onde estava. Ela riu também mas forçou, aceitando meu abraço ao pegar duas das garrafas que Sirius segurava.

"Um brinde?"

"Às minhas 150 libras?"

Ele me mandou a língua em resposta, fingindo baixar a garrafa ao me entregar a restante. Batemos uma na outra de imediato apesar disso, a minha seguida pela de Lily e depois pela de Marlene – que, incrivelmente, parecera se dar bem com ele. Essa era a única explicação possível, quer dizer, pela ida de vinte minutos ao banheiro do bar e a volta com cabelos bagunçados e mãos ajeitando roupas e abotoando casacos – antes de nós todos bebermos mais um pouco.

Seria uma das melhores noites passadas em jogos de Manchester.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"E lá foram eles pelo metrô, braços esbarrando no corpo do outro e..."

"Quer ser escritora?"

Eu ri, alto, entregando o capacete que ele me dera depois de dois minutos de reclamação sobre ele ter bebido acima do limite permitido. Claro, eu não queria que ele desse a vida pela minha em um possível acidente de moto – razão pela qual eu o obriguei a não passar dos 60km/h, fato que o fez dizer que a tartaruga que vencera da lebre percorrera mais rápido o percurso do que a gente faria – mas eu mantinha a minha opinião de me importar mais comigo que com ele.

"Era meu sonho quando mais nova" e não era muito mentira, na realidade, já que até os quinze anos eu metera na minha cabeça que seria a versão feminina de Shakespeare e, concomitantemente, a Agatha Christie dos tempos contemporâneos. E só desisti porque li um livro da Marian Keyes que falava sobre todo esse mundo literário*** e porque acabara por me decidir que era mesmo injusto autores famosos sem possuírem uma história de verdade e histórias de verdade sem autores famosos**** "Pouco antes de decidir de vez pela psicologia"

"Alguma história mirabolante?" ele me perguntou, passando o braço livre por meus ombros para me puxar mais para perto dele. Estava quente apesar de todo o vento que pegamos, o tórax aconchegante demais para que eu me separasse dele pelo mínimo de tempo.

Ou para que eu ficasse afastada – e de um jeito um pouco mais íntimo do que o que estávamos agora – por muito mais tempo que ele.

"Uma ou outra" eu concordei, empurrando sua cintura com um pouco de força e impedindo-o de continuar o caminho para o elevador ao praticamente prensá-lo contra a parede. Eu sorri com seu arquear meio convencido de sobrancelha, me deliciando com o movimento que suas mãos fizeram até caírem ao lado do corpo em um ato brincalhão que praticamente dizia 'All yours, baby'.

Seria como um filme trash se ele não fosse tão gostoso.

"Mas você não quer conversar"

"Por aí"

Ele abriu o sorriso quando eu segurei seus punhos contra a parede, murmurando um 'Sem chance' e, consequentemente, me impedindo de me aproximar ainda mais para beijá-lo. Eu só entendi a negação quando, sem mais nem menos – com uma força incrivelmente surpreendente, como se para ele a coisa mais fácil do mundo fosse conseguir inverter as posições e me apertar tão forte contra a parede que me fez suspirar por muito mais que surpresa - eu era a que estava sem controle.

"Sem conversas, então" ele disse contra a minha boca, uma das pernas conseguindo abrir as minhas e as mãos me ajudando a ficar um pouco acima do nível do chão ao me segurarem firme pela cintura "Nenhuma palavra"

Eu sorri, aceitando seu beijo, projetando meu corpo para cima e apoiando meus cotovelos em seus ombros, seus fios negros correndo por meus dedos e seus óculos se entortando e batendo a armação contra o meu rosto. Nos viramos – um riso escapando da nossa garganta ao nos apertarmos ainda mais – um pouco e suas mãos entraram por debaixo do meu casaco e da minha blusa, correndo pela pele de minha barriga antes de arranjarmos sustentação suficiente para que ele subisse até os meus seios.

E seu toque era delicioso, principalmente quando vinha acompanhado pelo suspiro ao me fazer gemer. E seus suspiros – que sempre davam espaço aos gemidos quase roucos em meu ouvido – me excitavam ainda mais, me fazendo desistir total e completamente de continuar pensando em qualquer coisa – qualquer uma mesmo, visto que eu nem ligara muito para um consultório nem pra uma redação de um dos mais famosos jornais da Inglaterra – quando eu estava com ele, só me fazendo querer fazer tudo para que eles se intensificassem.

E eu fazia. Mesmo, porque escutá-lo – ele, seu corpo maravilhoso, seu sorriso de canto, seu cabelo displicentemente irritante e seu arquear sexy de sobrancelha esquerda – gemendo por minha causa era só uma das coisas nas quais ele parecia ser perfeito na cama; e tudo era deliciosamente retribuído, com sorrisinhos e sussurros entre o prazer e o deboche e a arrogância quando ele me provocava ao perceber que eu não conseguia mais me conter de jeito nenhum.

E eu nem queria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu abri a porta do meu apartamento, sem me importar de bater a porta com a chave do lado de fora. Tudo o que a gente segurava – desde o meu casaco do Manchester com o zíper arrebentado até as botas dela, com o mesmo problema – foi largado no primeiro instante em que pisamos na sala, sem nos separar mesmo quando tropeçamos em uma cadeira e eu comecei a rir com seu muxoxo de surpresa antes de virarmos no corredor tão escuro quanto e entrarmos no meu quarto.

Ela gemeu no meu beijo, outro gemido meio de frustração quando eu me separei dela para, olhando-a, empurrá-la para cama e tirar a blusa para fazer logo com que a calça tivesse também o chão como destino. Ela aproveitou o tempo e desabotoou a calça, a meio caminho de tirá-la – porque, claro, para ela ficar com aquela bunda totalmente 'olhável' (aliás, eu fazia parte da estatística dos ingleses; devo mesmo passar duas semanas completas ao ano olhando para essa parte do corpo das mulheres) não poderia ser nada muito largo – aceitando minha ajuda enquanto tirava a blusa.

Começaria de novo. Ela respiraria acelerado contra meu ombro pouco antes de eu tirar seu soutien, e seu pescoço penderia para trás quando eu puxasse os fios de sua nuca para que tivesse seu colo livre para mim. E, depois, deitaria o corpo para que eu pudesse tirar sua última peça de roupa, me impedindo de fazer o que quiser ao repuxar com os dedos minha cueca e, depois de tirá-la, escorregar a camisinha enquanto olhava para mim com o sorriso e o olhar safados.

E eu adoraria que não terminasse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

*Oxford ou Cambridge? Help me, please ;D

** achei que deveria colocar alguma coisa relativa à pureza. O Sirius continua a ovelha negra da família, quer dizer.

*** 'Um bestseller para chamar de meu'. Quem quer publicar um livro futuramente, não recomendo XD

**** desculpem, sei que o hipertexto está grande XD Mas, sei lá, me digam – se quiserem, de verdade, via-review ou via PM - o nome de um autor que vocês adoram e que são realmente muito bons, mas não estão na lista dos mais famosos. Eles são muitos, não são? Não que eu queira criticar nenhum livro aqui – acho que cada um tem sua época de gostar de livros de adolescentes, de guerras, de gente adulta e de romances históricos – mas acho que outros poderiam receber valores iguais. Não?

Reviews, gente *-*

**B . a -** Entãããããõ, você me mandou duas reviews, e uma delas parece ser para FL ;D Obrigada, então, em dobro - eu também queria um James daquele XD - e até uma próxima. Beeeeeeijos...!

**Anne - **espero, então, que você vibre de alegria agora - mesmo com esse dia de atraso - e que goste especialmente desse capítulo. Já me pediu uma bebida?

**Li - **obrigada³. Então, postei. Com atraso, mas postei XD

**Nathália -** Não sei se vou conseguir manter quatro fics... :/ Mas tenho um projeto novo - como você pode ver em uma das observações - para daqui a pouquinho *-*

**Nathália -** abane. E arrume mais força, daqui a pouco você vai precisar XD

**Samantha -** ahhh, Dani. Tá ficando famosa, não? XD

**Thais -** mesmo sem saber se você vai ler isso daqui, seja bem vinda *-* E sirva-se XD

Além de vocês, meninas-sem-conta, agradecimentos também para as já respondidas **Pumpikin Bells, Dani Prongs, Karol Wheezy** - que tem uma nota daqui a pouquinho ;3 - **Sally Ride, Mrs. Na Potter, Alexa McAvoy, Mila Pink, Justine Sunderson, Sophie Ev. Potter** e **MR27 **(a única que devo ainda uma resposta. Vou mandar direitinho por e-mail, mas ordens são mesmo maravilhosas. E pode deixar, eu escolho um para você XD)

Eeeeeee esse capítulo vai para a Karol Wheezy – que, pelo o que eu acabei de ver, me mandou uma PM. Daqui a pouco vou lá, ok...? – e seu pedido de encontro entre os marotos. Eu queria fazer o Remus também mas, para fins futuros, decidi que ele vai torcer para outro time ;3 Espero, realmente, que não tenha ficado decepcionada com a falta dele, e que a capacidade de ser cafajeste do Sirius tenha meio que compensado isso.

O próximo capítulo – finalmente, devo dizer – traz a sexta de novo. Isso significa que eles podem passar o dia todo de sábado e domingo juntos, e também que a história depois desse final de semana deve dar uma acelerada pequenininha – vamos combinar, o que personificamos de 'segunda-feira' é realmente horrível. Quem sairia do conjunto cama-com-James para trabalhar? – e os dias não devem ser certinhos. Quer dizer, uma semana eu escrevo sobre a quinta e na outra sobre a segunda, e por aí vai.

Aleatoriedade, gente *-*

E, aqui, vai mais um dos meus pedidos de ajuda e tudo o mais – sabe, vocês realmente foram anjinhos bêbados ao me darem tantas sugestões XD – quanto à história (e a minha outra razão para não ter colocado o Remus – e, talvez, o Peter – na história nesse ponto).

Vocês acham que:

1 – devo colocar a Dora – mais nova ou da mesma idade? – para eles terem um Teddy;

2 – ele pode fazer par com a Mary futuramente. A garota-que-deu-o-batom-da-calcinha, lembram?

3 – Ele não deve ter muito destaque. Já vai ser bem difícil lidar com o Sirius e a Marlene juntos em uma narração de primeira pessoa que não os engloba.

E duas perguntas, pequetitinhas ;)

4 – ou outros personagens devem narrar também?

5 – aquela coisinha chamada Pettigrew deve entrar?

Bom, acho que é isso. Beeeeeeeeijo e até a próxima *-*

PS: lembra que eu pedi músicas? Então, decidi escrever uma fic só com elas assim que terminar essa e/ou FL – o que não quer dizer que não vá me inspirar em algumas delas mesmo para Drinks ;D

PPS: mandem os números, por favor. Principalmente as duas últimas *-*

PPPS: para quem lê FL e Heróis também, só devo postar semana que vem. Agradeçam ao meu irmão e sua grandíssima maturidade por tirar meus arquivos do computador.


	9. Shooters

Hmm, só uma notinha rápida antes que a leitura de vocês comece. 'Shooters não são, na realidade, drinks propriamente ditos, mas um dos nomes que servem para aqueles que vêm em tubos de ensaio. A grande graça disso tudo nas festas londrinas – segundo Marian Keyes no livro 'This Charming man' – é descobrir qual a bebida que está lá dentro.

Now, just enjoy it *-*

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"É você quem está fora dos planos" James disse, brincando, movendo a cabeça de lado a lado antes de arrepiar os fios negros ao tirar o capacete. Era uma mania tão sexy que chegava a ser irritante o jeito como ele ficava praticamente irresistível com isso "Pode parecer até... moderninha com seu iPad e seus terninhos Prada de coloco-dinheiro-em-casa, mas não percebe que o legal da contemporaneidade é poder fazer os próprios horários"

Eu ri, alto, minha cabeça pendendo para trás exatamente quando ele puxou minha cintura e beijou a linha de minha mandíbula.

"Ou, pelo menos, torná-lo flexíveis" ele disse antes que eu pudesse retrucar, adivinhando exatamente o que eu ia dizer como se fosse ele o entendedor de comportamentos humanos "Tipo poder dizer para a sua paciente de agora que vai atendê-la numa segunda à tarde, ou então realocá-la para uma sexta à noite e..."

"Quem gostaria de ser atendido em uma sexta à noite?"

"Eu adoraria" ele respondeu, sorrindo seu sorriso de canto ao se separar um pouco de mim para me ver. Seus olhos – com os traços verdes menos intensos do que quando estava na cama comigo – estavam estreitados em diversão e continham um brilho de safadeza "Não foi ruim num horário de almoço"

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha, secretamente me deliciando com sua capacidade incrível de conseguir converter qualquer conversa para o assunto 'sexo'.

"Para não dizer 'maravilhoso'" ele completou, sorrindo, passando o indicador por meu nariz "Mas é como dizem, nunca elogie a outra pessoa no primeiro mês de convivência"

"Você não é do tipo que quebra as regras?"

"E você não sabe disso?"

Eu sorri, ainda mais deliciada, sem conseguir não pensar em como era verdade o que ele falava; sem o menor pudor, sussurrava em meu ouvido todas as palavras que eu queria ouvir, os lábios quentes escorregando pela linha do meu lóbulo antes de caírem para meu pescoço e mordiscarem minha pele. Sem a menor vergonha, gemia ao me dar prazer, o rosto pendendo para o meu corpo enquanto as mãos deslizavam por mim e incitavam às minhas a deslizar por ele, a respiração quente e ofegante se misturando com a minha no pouco ar existente entre nossos rostos. E, sem hesitar nem um pouco – com toda a certeza do mundo, como se fôssemos amigos de infância e conhecêssemos tudo um do outro – parecia saber exatamente o que eu queria, e tão bem que me surpreendia toda vez que me tocava com as mãos ou com os lábios.

Se essa regra existia – e parecia realmente presente em Londres – ele realmente quebrava.

E perfeitamente bem.

"Para não te decepcionar, então" eu disse, sorrindo, afastando a mão dele do meu rosto. Tudo bem, podíamos estar em uma rua frenética e com a única possibilidade de um lugar mais reservado no meu consultório, mas isso não me impediu antes e nem me impediria agora se ele continuasse me tocando com essa displicência superior "Eu faço o convite dessa vez"

Ele sorriu, as mãos apertando com mais firmeza minha cintura ao me puxar mais para perto, meu corpo quase se encaixando entre suas pernas meio abertas pelo apoio na moto.

"E não só para o meu apartamento" continuei, beijando sua boca, brincando com a gola de seu casaco "Hoje é sexta"

"O que faz de amanhã sábado"

"Hmm, você tem que entregar sua coluna?"

Ele riu "E lá se vai o legal da contemporaneidade?"

"Por aí"

Mais um riso alto, um outro toque displicente em meu rosto e uma puxada para um outro beijo, rápido não fosse ele ter me puxado para um outro antes de me impedir de seguir em direção ao edifício. Seria quase como se fôssemos adolescentes de ensino médio em início de namoro – com os beijos quase roubados de despedida antes de deixar a namorada em casa – não fosse a obrigação de algo maior que o horário estipulado pelo pai.

O que acabava com qualquer chance de burlar as regras.

"Eu ligo para você"

"A promessa que todo homem faz"

"E que eu cumpro" ele me piscou o olho "Fique esperando ao lado do telefone"

Eu poderia rir, negar, tirar sarro da arrogância – porque aquilo parecia para ele muito mais que uma brincadeira de meio de percurso – dele ao acreditar que qualquer mulher não desgrudaria do celular pela expectativa de um telefonema. E eu não era mesmo esse tipo de mulher – você sabe, depois de duas ou três noites insones ao lado de telefones esperando receber a ligação de caras cujos nomes eu nem lembrava direito, a coisa mais fácil a ser aprendida é que essas noites poderiam ter um aproveitamento completamente diferente – desde uns vinte anos, quando decidi que eu era muito melhor que conversas via-aparelho fático.

Mas, claro, sempre se tinha uma recaída. E ela não poderia vir em uma hora melhor; não quando eu tinha um cara completamente fora do padrão londrino, não quando ele era perfeitamente tudo-de-bom na cama e nem quando ele me fazia quebrar todas as regras aprendidas durante minha vida adulta.

Era realmente uma pena que eu não conseguisse me separar do meu celular.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entrei na cafeteria da esquina, pegando o cardápio a meio caminho de sentar no balcão. Ignorei as primeiras páginas – eram sempre sobre chá. Chá, chá, e chá, como se não tivéssemos superado a era Vitoriana há mais de um século – e fui logo para as opções de café, pedindo o primeiro que aparecia na lista para a mulher do balcão enquanto tirava meu iPad da mochila.

A manchete do site do News era sobre o domínio dos irmãos gêmeos no Parlamento, assinada pelo repórter que eu mais me preocupava em contradizer no nosso próprio jornal. Não que eu soubesse muito sobre as matérias dele – exatamente por sermos de áreas meio diferentes dentro do jornalismo – mas as poucas que eu conseguia pegar pareciam tão impessoais que se contradiziam em algum momento. E, por isso, vez ou outra eu me utilizava de duas ironias sobre repórteres famosos – e isso só causava um desespero em Marnie pelos telefonemas dos outros jornalistas e pelas falas e olhares tortos dentro da nossa própria redação – e a ideologia da neutralidade total em suas palavras.

Era quase como se eu pensasse 'Nada como ser um colunista'. E, quando eu dizia isso para Sirius – 'Sabe, eu não sei se eu seria capaz de escrever sobre o programa nuclear do Irã sem dizer que essa preocupação ao extremo é totalmente desnecessária por enquanto' – ele resolvia concordar comigo quando não estava preocupado demais em dizer que eu era um elitista que adorava mostrar meu conhecimento sobre tudo.

O que, claro, não acontecia. O legal de ser surpreendente é mostrar tudo o que se pode na coluna de um jornal.

"Aqui está" a mulher me entregou o cappuccino, um sorriso extremamente exagerado na boca enquanto empurrava para mim tudo o que eu não usava "Mais alguma coisa? Um chá?"

O meu próximo assunto poderia ser como eu preferia a rainha Elizabeth à Vitória.

"Não" respondi, pegando o copo de vidro enquanto desviava os olhos para o iPad de novo, mudando a página para o Mirror. Alguma coisa sobre o Nobel da literatura ter ido para um latino americano – que eu, particularmente, gostava pelas críticas entre o sutil e o explícito – e não para os famosos e difundidos escritores anglo saxões. O The Guardian falava sobre a vinda da seleção brasileira para disputar um amistoso contra a Ucrânia, e o Telegraph tinha a seu colunista de sexta falando sobre a herança do príncipe Charles enquanto aproveitava a chance para contestar a minha coluna que também falava sobre a monarquia.

Hmm, certo. Tirando algumas citações implícitas – 'divergência entre colegas de profissão, algo lamentável quando o assunto é algo tão importante quanto a monarquia' – e outras explícitas – 'Potter tem que entender que a sociedade ainda é regida por dogmas, e que não será ele a quebrá-los' – e toda a situação de ele ter me atacado totalmente, até que as palavras eram bem articuladas e causavam um encadeamento concebível para qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de escolaridade.

O que, claro, não queria dizer que eu não poderia fazer melhor.

Pegando meu celular, disquei imediatamente o número pessoal de Marnie – uma dica que eu pegara ao descobrir que ela atendia muito mais esse telefone pela simples crença de que ninguém do trabalho ousaria tentar ligar para ele – tomando mais um gole do café enquanto a esperava atender, um sorriso um pouco prepotente no meu rosto ao reparar que a voz dela viera no primeiro toque.

Nada como truques.

"Marnie"

"Potter"

Hmm, ela não estava feliz comigo.

"Onde-você-está?"

"Tomando um café na esquina" respondi, divertido, meu sorriso aumentando "Só vai reclamar do meu horário agora"

"Que bom que você..."

"Já viu a coluna do Sullivan?"

"Às quatro da manhã" ela me respondeu, e só pelo seu tom de voz eu sabia que tragava um cigarro "Vai usar seu poder de expressão ou a velha psicologia de ignorá-lo?"

Eu abri um sorriso diferente frente à palavra 'psicologia', lembrando de como Lily me dissera para não fazer nenhum pré-julgamento quanto à profissão depois de passarmos um domingo inteiro na cama e um início de manhã insone de segunda feira tomando banho juntos enquanto deveria estar preocupados em não nos atrasar para o trabalho. Ela estava linda de um jeito displicente – meio fora de lugar com aquela roupa de festa ao entrar no prédio do consultório, claro, mas aquilo tudo só deixava claro que a noite anterior não seria algo a não ser lembrado –, com os fios ruivos brilhando pouco no dia entre o nublado e o início de sol e com as pernas se equilibrando perfeitamente nos saltos.

Se eu fosse o psicólogo aqui, diria a mim mesmo que isso poderia ser um pouco de obsessão para com uma mulher que eu conhecera há uma semana, e que seria bom para mim deixar de pensar nela mesmo nas situações aparentemente banais do dia-a-dia. Provavelmente, me auto-analisaria e viria com duas ou três frases feitas de que tudo era culpa do usual sentimento de êxtase que tomava conta de todos nós depois de uma noite maravilhosa de sexo.

Mas, talvez, fazer tudo isso fosse um pré-julgamento.

"Isso funcionaria se essas provocações fossem feitas em um ambiente de faculdade cujo alcance máximo fosse o campus de jornalismo" respondi, tomando o resto do café em quatro goles e retirando meu cartão do bolso de trás da calça "Mas estamos falando da Inglaterra inteira, e quem sabe de mais um pouco"

E eu não queria – e nem iria – deixá-lo exercer sua liberdade sem que eu tivesse a chance de resposta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Você está em casa?"

"Não"

"E que horas você..."

"Não pretendo sair daqui" Marlene me respondeu, e pelo seu tom de voz eu poderia imaginá-la bocejando contra o travesseiro "Se o seu colunista for tão bom de cama quanto o meu fotógrafo, digamos que eu sei por que você não queria desgrudar dele"

Eu só pude sorrir – apesar de, claro, eu estar numa situação meio desesperadora por querer sair à noite e não ter a chave do meu apartamento para poder me arrumar – ao escutar o tom de voz normal dela. Marlene nunca fora o tipo de garota e de mulher que se preocupava em manter aparências perto de qualquer pessoa, e não seria agora que ela se preocuparia em baixar o tom de voz para que o tal de Sirius não percebesse que poderia estar por cima.

Se bem que, pelo o que eu conhecia de Marlene, ela não estava nem um pouco por baixo.

_Literalmente_.

"Falando nele, Lene..." eu não podia apelar para sentimentalismo. Quer dizer, se eu quisesse tirar Marlene de sua posição entremeada entre os lençóis quentes do aparentemente fotógrafo amigo-de-James, eu teria que ir para o apelo sexual "... eu preciso sair com ele hoje à noite. Assim, temos planos"

O fato é que não tínhamos plano algum, senão uma promessa feita na porta do trabalho de sairmos e bebermos antes de seguirmos o mesmo caminho da última semana. Mas isso, realmente, não era impedimento para mim; na primeira vez que nos vimos e que resolvemos seguir para fora da boate só com uma frase e um beijo em conta, ele fora muito melhor que qualquer planejamento prévio.

E por todas as noites também.

"Mande sua secretária procurar um chaveiro e..."

"São quatro e meia da tarde"

"Ela é perfeita, ela vai achar um que faça uma chave em cinco minutos e..."

"Custa você me dar o endereço de onde ele mora, dar dois passos para fora do apartamento – olha só, você pode até falar para ele que gosta de adrenalina e queria correr o risco de ser vista – chamar o elevador e deixar a chave para o porteiro..."

"O único porteiro que tem aqui só sabe falar 'Cash' para pedir gorjeta por levar qualquer coisa ao elevador" ela me interrompeu, bocejando agora – e eu torcia para que esse não fosse um indício de que ela já terminaria a conversa sem me dar chance de argumentação – e produzindo um barulho que a fazia parecer se levantar da cama "Mas eu posso tentar desenhar você e arrumar um lápis vermelho para pintar seu cabelo. Acho que isso com duas libras vai fazer com que ele..."

"Eu te reembolso cinco"

"Sempre soube que ia me dar bem sendo sua amiga"

Eu revirei os olhos, desligando o celular para, apenas dois segundos depois, receber a mensagem com o endereço. Deixei o aparelho na mesa de vidro – foi quase um arremesso sem precedentes, principalmente agora que eu sabia o quanto ela era resistente – e levantei da cadeira, procurando pela minha bolsa para ver a quantidade de dinheiro vivo que eu tinha na carteira.

"Você sabia que tinha que ter tirado dinheiro no almoço, Lily" murmurei para mim mesma, uma torcida silenciosa para que as notas ultrapassassem as cinqüenta libras. Não que eu realmente fosse usar tudo isso, mas eu aprendera que não ter nada de dinheiro na carteira não era muito legal de...

Droga, só vinte e duas.

Olhando rápido para meu relógio de punho, calculei quanto tempo demoraria para que eu descesse até a esquina e tirasse dinheiro na confeitaria enquanto esperava meu pedido de bolo ser atendido. Talvez tudo isso demorasse uns dez minutos – com sorte, claro, porque estávamos na hora do chá inglês e sempre existiam algumas velhinhas tradicionalistas que realmente gostavam de um pouco de água quente com sabor – e eu, pelas minhas contas, tinha pouco mais que quinze até minha próxima paciente chegar.

Talvez ela não reclamasse tanto se eu comprasse um pedaço de muffin para ela.

"Se a Faith chegar, Cassie..." comecei, pegando o sobretudo, guardando meu cartão em um bolso e um celular em outro, prendendo meu cabelo ao ver que caía a chuva fina de sempre "... diga a ela que tive que descer por cinco minutos para resolver uma coisinha"

Ela só fez que sim, voltando a baixar o rosto logo depois que eu terminei de falar. Não esperei que ela dissesse mais nada – era meio raro ela contestar qualquer ordem ou perguntar alguma além do que eu disse – e saí do consultório, apertando o botão do elevador enquanto torcia silenciosamente para não encontrar com a Faith por aqui. Quer dizer, ela era a garota de dezesseis anos que só suportaria aceitar uma falha minha – já que vivia procurando uma para dizer à mãe e fazê-la acreditar que seus centenas de libras eram gastas à toa – se fosse para comprar um maço de cigarros para dividirmos enquanto conversávamos sobre experiências fora da lei.

E isso era um avanço, porque mês passado ela roubou minha garrafa de whisky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Você sabe, vai ficar me devendo duas"

"Por quê?"

"Estou duplicando o trabalho da gráfica para conseguir arrumar um lugar para duas colunas suas"

"Hmm, você deveria me pagar dobrado também"

Marnie revirou os olhos, praticamente soprando a fumaça do cigarro na minha cara enquanto se levantava da cadeira e dava a volta na mesa.

"E me agradecer por colocar minha coluna original também" eu continuei, roubando o cigarro da mão dela e levando-o à boca uma única vez antes de apagá-lo no cinzeiro cheio ao meu lado "Legal, eu tenho direito de resposta. Mas também não quero transformar o jornalismo em uma luta estúpida de dois colunistas que não se dão muito bem"

"Isso foi extremamente nobre da sua parte" ela retrucou, parecendo só ligeiramente irônica "Diz isso para a gráfica, e talvez eu te dê uma bonificação por fazê-los parar de encher meu saco"

"Não deveria considerar meu respeito pelo minha profissão por algo nobre" discordei, divertido, minha sobrancelha se arqueando quando a vi soltar o início de um sorrisinho "Vamos lá, Marnie. Sabe que ele vai responder à minha resposta. Sabe que eu não vou ficar parado. Sabe que ele vai responder de novo, e eu não acho justo ter um contrato de exclusividade milionário para ficar apenas retribuindo veneno de alguém não tão bem sucedido quanto eu"

"Então, sabe que não deveria responder"

"Não" e eu soltei um sorrisinho também "E não responderia se você não arranjasse um lugar para a minha coluna original"

Ela finalmente sorriu, com um movimento brusco empurrando uma folha contra meu peito, Sorri, leve – não precisava olhar para saber que era a permissão dela para refazerem o formato inteiro do jornal – e peguei a folha, soprando um beijo para ela antes de me virar em direção à saída.

"Tente a tal de Jessica" ela disse enquanto eu escutava o som de mais um cigarro sendo aceso "Ela com certeza arranjaria espaço depois de ter deixado escapar para a redação inteira que queria dormir com você"

"Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso" retruquei, pegando a mochila sem parar na mesa, meu tom só um pouco mais alto saindo por cima do ombro "A minha editora, apesar de aparentemente querer tirar a blusa e afins para mim, não..."

"Esqueça a sua bonificação"

"Ou você pode me dar uma e eu esqueço você em companhia de absinto" respondi, me virando para ela, sorrindo por não saber se ela veria minha piscadela de olho "Guardamos a chantagem para amanhã?"

Ela me ignorou, mais uma revirada de olhos antes de me dar as costas e seguir para o outro lado da redação, os fios meio curtos mexendo um pouco com o movimento brusco.

Eu só ri.

"'Noite, Marnie"

"Vá para o inferno¹"

Mas seria algo bem diferente disso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu terminei de colocar a meia calça negra, correndo para o espelho para ver se o conjunto com o vestido branco não ficava muito desconexo. Não parecia – eu sabia quando estava bonita, e não era uma daquelas mulheres que conseguiam achar defeitos milimétricos na roupa quando realmente se achavam bonitas – e, além disso, meu cabelo parecia estar realmente num dia bom, me fazendo simplesmente deixá-lo cair nos ombros sem nada demais.

É, e mesmo a maquiagem estava perfeita.

Sorrindo um pouco para meu reflexo – realmente quase me sentindo como uma adolescente boba que tem seu primeiro encontro com o namorado futuramente proibido pelo pai – peguei meu sobretudo e o celular, apertando o botão do elevador antes mesmo de fechar minha porta com a chave roubada de Marlene. Não demorou muito a chegar – quer dizer, os segundos realmente não completaram meia volta -, mas cada segundo dentro dele era só mais um motivo para eu ficar inquieta e impaciente quanto à demora.

Mesmo no elevador. Mesmo com o espelho para me distrair tentando ver se estava tudo bem. Mesmo com o vizinho ligeiramente gostoso para soltar uma conversa rápida, mesmo com o encontro daquela menina fútil do prédio no hall e mesmo com minhas passadas rápidas até a porta.

E só parou quando eu o vi na porta, sentado na moto, olhando displicente para qualquer coisa que eu não sabia o que era.

"Sabia que você ia conseguir estragar meu cabelo"

Ele piscou os olhos, um sorriso surgindo no rosto ao me ver.

"Aprende uma coisa, ruiva" pediu, divertido, entregando um dos capacetes em sua mão para mim. Só me deu tempo de prender o cabelo em um coque apressado "Cabelos são importantes. De verdade. Mas mais importante, nessa fase de conhecimento, é o que você está escondendo aí debaixo do sobretudo"

Eu sorri, leve, beliscando sua perna antes de lhe devolver o capacete para que pudesse tentar sentar na moto.

"Vou te adiantar, então" disse, com o máximo de discrição que eu podia – não por causa dele, mas por causa das ruas sempre incessantes de Londres – tentando levantar um pouco mais eu vestido para que conseguisse abrir minhas pernas o suficiente para me colocar sobre a moto "Está me dando dificuldades para..."

"Vestido curto?"

"É, não seria uma saia"

Ele riu "E decotado?"

"Isso com certeza não me impediria de subir numa moto"

"Talvez se seu sobretudo estivesse aberto" ele deu de ombros, divertido, chegando um pouco para frente para ver se me ajudava. E ajudou; com um pouco de mal jeito, consegui subir na moto e tocar sua cintura com as minhas mãos, puxando-o para trás de novo "É uma proposta"

"Você não me veria de qualquer jeito"

"Eu _sentiria_"

Eu ri, divertida, apertando mais sua cintura quando ele ligou a moto e deu a partida, sem qualquer tipo de aviso para que eu me segurasse mais.

"O que é, de um certo ângulo, tão bom quanto" continuou, por cima do ombro, a voz totalmente embolada pelo capacete e a minha audição totalmente comprometida por causa do mesmo "E, sabe, expectativa não é tão ruim assim"

"O quê?"

Ele só riu e, sem responder, acelerou um pouco mais, e consequentemente me fez apertar mais forte seu corpo. Reagi a isso; cada toque mais forte de qualquer um dos dois era mais que suficiente para que qualquer lembrança nossa na cama voltasse com ainda mais força, como se eu mal pudesse esperar pelo próximo segundo em que estaríamos tentando tirar a roupa um do outro e nos deitando em uma cama enquanto tentávamos estabilizar nossas respirações conjuntos.

Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Não de um jeito sentimental, porque estava cedo para isso – e, principalmente, porque o nosso pouco tempo juntos não teve muita conversa – e porque eu não pensava em nada que pudesse ter relação com qualquer coisa que não fosse sua aparência física; era sempre seu sorriso de canto, seu arquear de sobrancelha, seu arrepiar de fios da nuca. Era sempre o jeito como seus olhos se estreitavam ao me olhar, sempre o jeito como seu tronco subia e descia ao respirar acelerado contra meu corpo, sempre sua boca e todos os movimentos que ela fazia e que me deixavam querendo muito mais.

Muito mais. Muito, mesmo; e eu estava começando a achar que não sabia a extensão disso tudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Então, você conhece todas as boates da cidade?"

"É sempre bom variar um pouco" eu respondi assim que ela entregou o sobretudo para a mulher do balcão, sorrindo um pouco quando vi sua sobrancelha arqueada em desafio "Quando, claro, não se encontra alguém que consiga fazer você ficar na mesma cama por uma semana"

Ela não respondeu, arqueando um pouco mais a sobrancelha e pendendo a cabeça para o lado "O que quer dizer que nunca namorou ninguém"

"Claro que já" retruquei, divertido, começando a andar para dentro da boate. Passamos reto pelas mesas como se tivéssemos combinado a nossa ida direto ao bar "Pela última vez, eu tinha algo como uns vinte e três anos"

"E durou uns dois minutos?"

Eu não respondi de imediato, olhando para ela com um pouco de interesse ao deixar que passasse um pouco na minha frente. Sorri um pouco ao ver sua roupa – um vestido extremamente curto que só não parecia vulgar porque combinava perfeitamente com a meia calça negra – e ainda mais ao acompanhar seus gestos para endireitar o cabelo, finalmente soltando uma risada baixa quando ela teve uma pequena guerra contra o banco naturalmente alto.

"Na realidade, foram dois _anos_" respondi, dando de ombros, sem sentar ao seu lado para me apoiar. Dava para ver sua reação surpresa estupidamente melhor se eu me colocasse totalmente de frente "Se eu te perguntar se não esta cedo demais para fazer esse tipo de pergunta você vai me dizer que é uma válvula de escape para um trauma não superado?"

"É...?"

"Não" certo, ela realmente ficava bonita desse jeito displicente. E eu realmente surpreendido com a falta de delicadeza e de desconforto dela "Terminamos, pura e simplesmente. Estávamos meio mal desde que começamos a trabalhar e cada um seguiu para seu canto"

Ela não me respondeu dessa vez, os dedos com as unhas longas tamborilando no vidro colorido do balcão enquanto me olhava "O que não quer dizer que você não tenha ficado magoado porque..."

"Você está falando sério?²"

"Não?" ela respondeu, sorrindo, apoiando o queixo na mão "Foi só um jeito legal e não comprometedor de dizer que eu também acho cedo demais..."

"Principalmente porque isso me daria o direito de fazer a mesma pergunta de volta?"

"Quem é o psicólogo agora?"

Eu ri, me inclinando um pouco para morder sua bochecha com um pouco de carinho. Ela não fez nada de imediato; só a senti fechar os olhos enquanto minha boca percorria seu rosto, o corpo relaxando um pouco na posição sentada quando meus braços ofereceram apoio suficiente para que não caísse. Seu pescoço perdeu a firmeza e caiu para o lado quando meus lábios tocaram sua pele , mas suas mãos saíram de onde quer que estivessem para me empurrar de volta.

Hmm, droga.

"Vou te pagar uma bebida" disse, divertida, virando o corpo para mim dessa vez. Exatamente o que ela deveria ter feito há séculos, claro, se eu soubesse que vê-la totalmente de frente com aquela roupa não me faria me arrepender de ter saído e não procurado imediatamente uma cama ou, ao menos, um lugar menos movimentado "Essa sexta me lembra a outra, que me lembra meio que uma vingança"

Sorri "Não acho que eu vá esconder maquiagem dentro das minhas calças"

"Talvez solte uma frase ainda mais libidinosa que querer ir a um apartamento de um conhecido há três minutos"

"Você não é alguém conhecido há três minutos" retruquei, sorrindo ainda "Além do quê, não fico bêbado desde que transei com a professora de educação física da minha primeira escola"

Ela piscou "Eeee, ela era uma daquelas troncudas que..."

"Eeeee ela era realmente gostosa. Eu gostaria de me lembrar de mais que nós dois caindo na cama e ela me acordando enquanto se colocava em cima de mim antes de abrirem a porta" interrompi, beliscando seu queixo enquanto me afastava um pouco para olhar todas as bebidas que tinha no bar. Eram realmente muitas – e iam desde champagne, algo extremamente incompatível com a música eletrônica pesada do momento e qualquer opção que viesse depois dela, à vodka com uma porcentagem expressiva de álcool, com certeza incompatível com os sofás estofados que poderiam ficar manchados de vômito "Mas, claro, eu não vou recusar um drink de uma garota"

"Exatamente onde eu queria que você chegasse" ela disse, o rosto caindo para o lado para observar as opções também "E, para que eu tenha certeza que você não é machista e que não escolha a cachaça de dois centavos por acreditar que eu não possa pagar..."

"... sua hora custa mais de trezentas libras"

"... eu vou escolher para você aquele vermelhinho dali. Parece ser um shoot, e eu quero saber se essa sua falta de álcool inviabiliza seu conhecimento sobre ele"

Arqueei minha sobrancelha "É uma aposta?"

"Como a do futebol"

"E eu ganho se acertar mais que a metade?"

"Seus termos agora"

"Ótimo" era isso que eu queria "Vamos ser se dez anos sem ficar bêbado significa pouca bebida ou resistência a ela"

Eu ia ganhar isso fácil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tá, você é mesmo bom nisso" eu disse que saímos da boate, quase sem reconhecer a minha própria voz devido à bebida "O que você quer?"

Ele não me respondeu, as mãos começando a tentar me ajudar a fechar o sobretudo. O frio do lado de fora não era exatamente a única causa para isso, e me lembrar da outra razão – quando estávamos lá dentro e pedimos algumas muitas doses para beber naquela mesa do canto, eu e toda minha capacidade de ficar bêbada rápido subiram na mesa e teriam começado a fazer um strip para ele não fosse o fecho da roupa ter rasgado o tecido quando tentei abri-lo – me fez querer não ter bebido tanto para poder me lembrar da sensação de seu toque em mim.

É, eu sabia o que ele queria dizer sobre a professora.

"Eu não consigo pensar direito agora" certo, ele estava bêbado também. A diferença entre nós dois é que não o bastante para pedir logo qualquer coisa e queimar a aposta com algo do tipo 'te levar para a cama', algo que eu obviamente faria sem ter que me pedir "Espere até amanhã e talvez eu pegue leve, striper"

"Esqueça isso"

"Não me parece com vergonha"

"Seus sensos de juízo estão abalados. E, de qualquer jeito, eu com certeza vou sentir algo do tipo por ter dançado uma música como 'qualquer-coisa-love' para você enquanto caía do salto e rasgava meu vestido favorito" retruquei, me afastando um pouco dele para poder olhá-lo com um pouco mais de segurança "Minha memória é seletiva, e quero que a sua..."

"Vamos lá, eu gostei. Claro, seria adoravelmente mais apreciável se você não tivesse caído enquanto tentava se abaixar para me beijar, mas..."

"Eu caí?" porque, claro, tudo o que eu me lembrava era uma leve inclinação do meu corpo que, obviamente, desequilibrou a mesa e me fez pender para frente, meu queixo na cabeça dele e meu joelho entre suas pernas em algo possivelmente doloroso a julgar pelo seu meio gemido de dor "Sabia que não devia vir com esses saltos se meu plano fosse me embebedar"

"Por que você iria querer... ei, para onde estamos indo?"

"Seguindo a esmo por Londres até eu arrumar um lugar conhecido para podermos arrumar uma cama e..."

"Eu tenho uma moto"

"Você está bêbado"

Ele não me respondeu, e por um tempo eu só continuei andando e ouvindo seus passos menos trôpegos atrás de mim.

"Você está certa" ele disse por fim, mais alto para que eu escutasse e entendesse "O que é bem ruim, porque seu senso de direção está péssimo e o ideal seria irmos para o outro lado"

Eu parei de andar e me virei para ele, piscando meus olhos para afastar a sensação de vertigem pelo movimento rápido. James soltou um riso baixo e curto por isso, parecendo mais sóbrio por meio segundo para mim.

"Mas siga por esse, temos um motel" ele disse, rindo ainda, as mãos vindo em minha direção de novo. Eu tentei fugir, claro, porque sabia o tipo de reação estranha que acontecia comigo toda vez que tocada por ele, mas tudo o que consegui foi cair no chão molhado pela chuva fina e causar um riso alto nele "Ou podemos tentar o chão"

"É desconfortável" eu sabia que não deveria considerar aquilo, claro que sabia. Era só que os meus sensos também estavam abalados, e tudo o que ele falava parecia perfeitamente cabível até sermos presos por ato obsceno ou atentado violento ao pudor – qualquer que seja a diferença entre eles "Você ficaria por baixo?"

"Prefiro você de quatro"

"Quer estragar minha meia calça também?"

Ele riu.

"Estamos realmente considerando isso, ruiva?" perguntou, chegando mais perto do meu corpo caído, uma das mãos se mostrando para que eu pudesse levantar. Sem o menor dos equilíbrios ainda, tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi me apoiar em seu corpo, meu rosto em seu ombro graças ao tamanho das minhas botas "Se estivermos, te jogo no chão de novo"

"Claro que eu estou considerando" respondi, me apertando a ele o máximo que conseguia sem quebrar os tubos que... hmm, havíamos roubado do bar depois que subornamos um cara a armar uma briga com o barman e distraí-lo "Só eu sei que, quando estou perto de você, é como se eu quisesse ficar sem roupa o tempo todo"

"Hmm, não. Eu sei também. O contrário, quer dizer" ele respondeu, parecendo divertido, baixando o rosto na minha direção enquanto me puxava pela cintura "Seria narcisista demais ficar com vontade de não usar roupas na minha própria presença e..."

"Mas isso vem meio que indiretamente" eu interrompi, apertando seu braço, quase suspirando ao sentir as formas de seus músculos mesmo por debaixo de toda áqüea roupa para enfrentar a noite fria. Eu realmente não precisava de muita imaginação para tirar a gente daquela rua quase deserta e nos meter em qualquer lugar mais privativo para que pudéssemos transar "Quer dizer, se você me quer nua, tem que ficar pelado. E o contrário, o que significa que nós todos somos como Narciso em um certo ponto"

Ele riu.

"Está na fase de filosofar, ruiva" disse, a boca se aproximando da minha. Não sei se era o álcool em exagero ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas eu me senti gemer só com o toque simples de seus lábios "Bom que pelo menos um de nós ainda esteja na fase de achar o mundo alegre"

"Quero que você passe disso" murmurei em resposta, conseguindo de algum jeito empurrá-lo para uma das ruazinhas laterais, quase rindo assim que o segurei contra a parede e abri seu casaco na tentativa de pegar algum dos drinks "Quero que fique na fase desinibida"

Ele sorriu e abriu o primeiro tubo que eu peguei, sem beber nada de imediato.

"Eu não preciso disso para transar com você agora" disse, mas bebeu um gole antes de me dar o pouco restante. Se ainda estivéssemos lá dentro da boate, no quinto ou sexto drink, provavelmente estaríamos dizendo coisas como 'limão' ou 'morango', mas esses poucos minutos pareciam tão longe de mim que tudo o que eu consegui pensar foi que ele só tomara um pouco porque gostaria, não porque realmente precisava de álcool para tirar minhas roupas em uma rua pública às três da manhã.

Se eu não estivesse desorientada, claro.

"Passamos rápido demais de local de trabalho para espaço comum"

"E eu continuo achando que temos menos chances de sermos pegos aqui do que no seu consultório ou na minha redação" discordou, pegando o tubo acabado para jogar do outro lado da rua. A única coisa que eu consegui ouvir foi o som do vidro quebrando "Abra esse seu sobretudo e me deixe terminar de rasgar o que sobrou do seu vestido"

Só que mesmo ele não me deu tempo de responder, já virando nossas posições e me tirando do meio controle que eu impusera para que conseguisse me levantar com a simples pressão de sua perna entre as minhas. Eu não reclamei; ajudei a tirá-lo o casaco e, com o último de consciência, a colocá-lo com o mínimo de delicadeza no chão para que o resto das bebidas roubadas não quebrasse, meus dedos imediatamente se enfiando nos fios de sua nuca e minha boca rapidamente se abrindo para ceder ao seu beijo. Meu corpo se moveu para cima quando ele levantou a saia do vestido rasgado e tentou baixar a meia calça logo depois, um gemido rouco contra minha boca quando eu tentei baixar a calça dele.

"Sempre gostei de adrenalina" ele brincou, a boca escorregando por meu rosto até chegar em meu ouvido, soltando um outro gemido assim que ele ouviu o meu. Essa era uma das coisas mais deliciosas nele; parecia satisfeito em dar prazer, e isso era exatamente o que ele fazia comigo sem nem mesmo estar perto de mim "Nossa próxima tentativa poderia ser o St James em uma tarde ensolarada de domingo"

Eu sorri, minhas pernas se levantando para rodeá-lo pela cintura enquanto deixava que ele tivesse total controle sobre meu rosto. Eu estava mais do que excitada – e isso, com ele, não era uma exceção – e acreditava piamente que nem um carro de polícia parado a três metros da gente me faria sair dali.

"Perfeito para mim"

Abaixei um pouco a sua calça.

"Pode achar que não, mas vou me lembrar disso"

Senti sua ereção sair da barreira da cueca.

"E eu queria que me lembrasse"

Ele era... perfeito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Com o último resquício de controle que eu tinha, desci minhas mãos para a cintura de Lily sem abrir nada do sobretudo recolocado apenas para que pudéssemos chegar nesse motel sem que ela estivesse parcialmente nua. Não que eu quisesse que ela de fato colocasse alguma roupa – já tirara poucas naquela rua – mas simplesmente também não estava afim de mostrar para qualquer um que se aventurasse de madrugada nas ruas a mulher que eu tinha na cama.

"Nessas horas eu penso que não deveria sair de lá e ter passado em todos aqueles lugares" disse contra sua boca, tirando a mão direita de seu corpo para abrir a porta do motel. Entramos quase tropeçando para dentro e, por isso, rimos; ela contra meu ombro, os dedos apertando meu casaco ao mesmo tempo em que seguravam a última bebida restante "E, se não fosse imaginar você completamente sem roupa, eu realmente não sairia"

Ela se afastou um pouco, parecendo deliciada ao olhar para mim.

"Deitada na cama"

"Espere um pouco mais para isso" e seu tom era maroto, divertido e ligeiramente bêbado "Assim que nós pudermos estar em um quarto de verdade e não corrermos mais o risco de sermos presos, podemos fazer mais que imaginar"

Eu sorri, sem concordar ou discordar, só voltando a beijá-la antes mesmo de tirar minha carteira do bolso de trás da calça. Nem mesmo contei as notas; deixei todo o dinheiro no balcão e a empurrei em direção ao único lance de escadas depois de pegar a primeira chave que vi no balcão.

Nunca quis mais do que vê-la nua agora.

"Imaginação nunca foi mesmo comigo" e eu não precisava dela para vê-la deitada, o colo subindo e descendo rápido, os lábios inchados e avermelhados pela força dos meus. Não precisava imaginar seus suspiros, seus gemidos e seus sussurros, e não precisava imaginar a minha reação a eles.

Ela era minha por essa noite, eu sabia. E esperava - e sabia também - que fosse por mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

¹ tudo bem, pelo menos onde eu moro não dizemos muito isso. Mas imaginem em inglês; 'Go to hell'. Fica mais compatível XD

² tá, eu admito. Como vocês vão descobrir logo ali embaixo, eu estou vendo House enquanto escrevo isso. E fico pensando em frases em inglês, sabe, e 'You serious?' é melhor que a em português.

³ 'Aaaaand, she was really hot. I would like to remember more than both of us falling to bed and she waking me up while pulling up on me before getting the door opened' ou... 'before someone got the door opened' Mais legal, não é? Estou pensando seriamente em traduzir a fic para o inglês depois disso XD

J/L

Sobre o capítulo, ele vai para **Pumpkin Bells** e seu aparente desejo por loucuras XD Mas não é especialmente pela situação, mas pelo drink; acho que só eu sei como ela me encheu o saco até ir ao Google descobrir como eles funcionavam ;D

E, aproveitando tudo isso – loucura, sabe, porque eu realmente não acho muito normal roubar bebida de um bar, esconder no casaco, transar numa rua deserta às três da manhã e ainda ir a um motel – espero que tenham entendido que esse capítulo meio que caiu direitinho para evidenciar que os dois estão viciados. E, bom, espero que isso esteja exatamente subentendido ali, mas eles vão descobrir no capítulo que vem que eles fizeram mais coisas no intervalo entre a rua e o motel XD (não, eu não vou dizer aqui. Só vou adiantar que vai ser uma daquelas cenas que são quase um flashback, quando a mocinha acorda numa cama de um desconhecido e começa a passar em sua cabeça cada segundo depois da última cena ;D)Eeee, claro, também vão descobrir que meio que estão começando a passar do estado inicial de convivência para pensar em descobrir mais que o corpo do outro. Tipo, talvez no próximo eu mostre o James querendo saber mais da Lily e vice versa.

Está na hora. Assim como, no próximo capítulo, vou começar a dar mais destaque para Sirius e Marlene - que, nesse capítulo, só tiveram meia cena de destaque - e a utilizar todas as contribuições liiiiiindas de vocês sobre o Remus, a Dora, o Peter e todo o resto. Aliás, devo algumas para vocês; a Dora vai ser só um pouco mais nova, o Teddy é só uma possibilidade ainda - culpa de leitoras que me colocam a imagem dele correndo em festas de aniversário. Alguém quer ser a primeira a atirar a pedra? XD - e Sirius?Lene vão ter um capítulo em uma fic separada para eles. As músicas que me deram de sugestão é meu próximo UA - embora, infelizmente, só assim que terminar FL ou Drinks *-*

Beeeeeeeeeeijos, gente *-*

**B. a -** eu sei, fiquei devendo o diálogo. Mas é só que eu achei que seria melhor para o desenvolvimento da história uma participação maior desses dois casais quando ambos já estiverem em um período maior de desenvolvimento. Agora, vai melhor, porque eu não vou escrever um para cada dia *-*

**Anne -** então, espero que a sua felicidade venha agora ;D Um mais novo capítulo, sua sugestão já anotada e pensada e colocada no cronograma e quase desenvolvida mentalmente; e seu deleite, espero, a caminho XD

**Li -** ok, sem muito para responder XD Maaaaas, acho que temos uma notícia boa; tequila é o próximo, girl *-*

**Rayssa Galvo -** hmm, e você acreditaria se eu dissesse que escrever sobre os dois é extremamente difícil? Tenho que fazer uma pesquisa de opinião por aqui para saber como os homens estão na hora de transar, mas todo mundo só me chama de ninfomaníaca XD Mas, de tudo, obrigada pelos elogios - realmente, eu não tento ultrapassar muito barreiras de palavras de gosto duvidoso, e também não acho que seja legal descrever um desinteresse quando eles estiverem passando sabonete no corpo um do outro. Ou o Harry parece interessado nisso? XD

**Nathália - **obrigada. Talvez, então, não goste desse capítulo, mas ele tem um propósito ;3

**Nathália -** claro, quando quiser *-*

**Samantha - **Siiiiiiiiim *-*

E, além delas, queria agradecer também às leitoras com conta - algumas, infelizmente, não tive tempo de responder, mas assim que tiver acesso ao computador da escola eu faço meu máximo para isso; **PseudO EscritorA** (hmm, ouvi falar de você no profile da Dani *-*), **MR27** (é, estou te devendo duas respostas, duas fics e tudo o mais. Descuuuuulpe, mas é a falta de internet e as dificuldades de um celular para isso); **Meguxa** (também te devo algumas :/ mas, bom, adianto o agradecimento por todos os conselhos e uma palavrinha de 'Aguarde'. Imagine por que XD); **Justine Sunderson** (hmm, mistérios de Agatha Christie XD); **Dani Prongs** (e a parte gracinha da história vai aumentar. _Principalment_e quando me mandar uma PM); **Karol Wheezy **(siiiim, review gigante..." Espere uma reposta à altura na minha reply *-*);** Mila Pink** (melhor? the best ever, honey XD); **Mrs. Nah Potter** (e seu capítulo pode virar uma história inteira, se concordar. Sei como é isso, alguns conhecidos estão passando. ;3 Mas discutimos melhor depois, ok?); **Faniicat** (e eu queria ter tido tempo de te responder XD Mas espere minha reply); **Sakura Diggory **(gremista? Pelo menos, é tricolor XD) e **Sophie Ev. Potter **(obrigada *-*)

Agora, de vez; beeeeeijos *-*

PS: estava assistindo à quinta temporada de House, tentando – spoilers, agora, para os atrasadinhos que não conseguem ver todos os episódios – descobrir uma razão ou uma dica sobre o suicídio do Kutner. Eeeee, no episódio 'The Social Contract', ele faz uma metáfora sobre HP...! O paciente – e só não dou uma razão concreta agora do problema dele porque alguém pode querer ver XD – está, aparentemente com falta de moral e ética e o Kutner diz que ele é como o Harry; pelo o que ele é, deveria ser colocado na Sonserina, mas por escolha própria foi para a Grifinória.

É, é extremamente legal saber que todos nós – segundo ele, claro, e segundo a sua visão de Sonserina, porque eu não posso deixar de pensar que... entre outras coisas (eu perderia tempo demais aqui), é uma casa meio estereotipada – temos uma falha no caráter para sermos monstros com falta de ética.

Continuo gostando de você, Kut.


	10. Tequila

Eu rolei na cama, entre o acordar – por causa daquele latejar constante em minha cabeça que, somado com o sol raro de Londres, me faziam pensar que as aspirinas seriam algumas das minhas melhores amigas no dia de hoje – e o querer continuar dormindo, apertando meus olhos contra as costas de James para que pudesse levar mais tempo me decidindo. Ele reagiu a mim; tateando com a mão, pegou a minha e puxou para frente, beijando minha palma uma única vez antes de voltar a enfiar o rosto no travesseiro.

É, eu poderia ficar dormindo um pouquinho mais.

"Acordada?"

"Não" respondi, e bocejei contra a pele que era meio de seu ombro, meio de suas costas e meio de sua nuca, o ponto exato da dobra de seu músculo "E nem quero"

Eu escutei uma risada, baixa, praticamente inaudível – como a primeira pergunta, aliás, que eu acho que só entendi porque era o que eu perguntaria para ele também – e incompreensível enquanto ele puxava a minha mão e, consequentemente, meu corpo para cima do dele. Eu fui com um muxoxo de prazer – o corpo dele era mesmo delicioso para se apoiar – e aproveitei para deixar meus dedos passar por seus fios e arranharem sua nuca, minha boca beijando seu pescoço e escorregando por seu ombro até suas costas para, depois...

"Ei" eu murmurei, tentando arrumar de todos os lugares um pouquinho de força para abrir os olhos e me separar um pouquinho dele "Esse seu braço tá doendo?"

Dei um beijinho para identificar seu braço esquerdo.

"Não"

"Não?"

Ele virou o rosto no travesseiro para que eu entendesse melhor.

"É" ele disse, e eu meio que soube que ele abriu os olhos e os piscou depois de um tempo. Eu sorri, sem conseguir me impedir, e desci meus braços até que meus cotovelos se apoiassem na cama e minhas mãos tivessem livre acesso ao seu cabelo da mesma forma de antes "Deveria por alguma razão em... ruiva?"

"O que é?"

"Eu não tinha reparado que você tinha uma tatuagem" ele murmurou, a boca beijando a parte interna de meu braço perto do cotovelo. Como se eu precisasse daquilo, senti que a minha pele ardia um pouco, e pisquei meus olhos para tentar entender o que acontecia ali "O que está... 'Homens de óculos são...' cadê meus óculos?"

Eu, sem entender nada – eu realmente não tinha uma tatuagem – pisquei meus olhos e me levantei, caindo para o lado quando ele se levantou também. James ainda se virou rapidinho para mim e me deu um selinho rápido antes de tatear no colchão pelos óculos. Eu pisquei de novo e olhei para suas costas, reparando que ali havia uma coisa que, até ontem, não estava. Da minha distância, pareciam simplesmente tracinhos pretos, mas foi só eu meio que engatinhar até ele para ver que tinha uma frase ali.

"Certo" ele disse, achando os óculos e os colocando no rosto, virando-se para, puxando meu braço esquerdo, analisá-lo "Parece que homens de óculos são os melhores na cama, e sabem fazer sexo oral como ninguém"

"Certo" eu retruquei, por um momento me sentindo como uma criancinha prestes a ter vingança "E me parece que as ruivas são as mais indomáveis na cama e conseguem... hmm, domar seu negocinho como ninguém"

Eu olhei para ele ao terminar de falar. Ele olhou para mim quando eu terminei de falar. Eu pendi meu rosto para o lado esquerdo, ele soltou um de seus sorrisos de canto. Eu não consegui me impedir de sorrir também, e ele começou uma risada leve.

E, de repente, nós dois começamos a gargalhar.

"Puta que pariu" eu tentei começar, tentando ser a parte racional daquilo tudo. Quer dizer, poderia até ser divertido agora, mas quando todo e qualquer resquício de álcool estivesse fora do meu corpo eu não ia achar muito legal passar meu verão no sul da França ou em Ibiza com um pedaço de pele não bronzeado por causa de uma noite bêbada no subúrbio londrino "Eu não acredito que nem me lembro de... espera, era aquele cara com trezentos piercings na cara e..."

"... dois daqueles 'my precious' do senhor dos anéis na barriga" ele completou, e eu me lembrei de que ele não conseguia parar de rir em minha nuca ao ver todos os desenhos no corpo do cara "Pelo visto, eu estava bêbado o suficiente para que deixasse um cara saído de filmes épicos tocar em mim"

Eu não respondi, com esforço tentando me lembrar de como nós havíamos chegado ao ponto de fazer uma tatuagem. Era quase tudo um borrão – como naquela música da Britney que Mary adorava – e só alguns vislumbres eram um pouco mais claros; eu subindo em uma mesa e me equilibrando nos saltos enquanto minha roupa favorita rasgava, ele com a boca correndo por meus seios no limite do decote antes de me deitar contra o banco acolchoado e falar que queria uma dança particular, nós dois juntando todas as notas e libras que nós tínhamos para...

Ei.

"Nós roubamos"

"E roubamos muito" ele já tinha chegado a essa conclusão sozinho, pelo visto "Pagamos um cara para arrumar confusão com o barman, e pegamos uns..."

"...dez tubos daqueles"

"100 libras a menos"

"Gastas..."

"... em tatuagens. Pornográficas, além disso" ele riu, e essa risada me lembrou de alguns momentos depois da boate; nós dois apoiados na parede de um muro qualquer, meu sobretudo jogado no chão e meu vestido levantado enquanto eu gemia sem nenhum pudor no que deveria ser uma noite silenciosa. Eu me abaixando na calçada e descendo de vez sua cueca, ele passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo e murmurando algumas coisas incompreensíveis antes de termos que sair dali por alguma razão que eu não me lembrava, escapando para a avenida e quase sendo atropelados por um carro que estacionou em frente à uma loja de...

Tatuagem. Claro que sim, porque era a única loja – segundo James, claro, mas nós dois estávamos bêbados e aquele momento não tinha mesmo que ter lógica – que estaria aberta na madrugada de sexta além das boates e dos sex-shops.

"De onde tiramos essas frases?"

"Eu sei de onde" murmurei, sem dar muita atenção de primeira para simplesmente seguir a ordem que começava a se estabelecer na minha cabeça. A única coisa que eu me lembrava da tatuagem era do cara me pedindo para ficar quieta e de James me perguntando alguma coisa sobre um piercing em lugares secretos mas, depois, uma sequência quase lógica surgia; nos despedimos do cara, saímos pela rua, encontramos o carro que quase nos atropelara – James baixou as calças e fez xixi nele em vingança, e eu deixei minha curiosidade aflorar e pedi para mirar. Acertei a janela quando deveria ter acertado a porta, o que me fez pensar que talvez nós, mulheres, não devamos reclamar da falta de pontaria dos homens – e seguimos reto até encontrarmos esse motel daqui.

Tirando essa última parte, eu preferia o borrão.

"Um livro que eu li tinha isso"

"Um romance de quinta da Nora Roberts?"

"Um quase de primeira da Marian Keyes" discordei, sem estar exatamente a fim de entrar em uma discussão sobre uma coisa tão boba quanto opinião sobre literatura. Ele poderia continuar com Stephen King ou similar e eu com meus romances açucarados sem mistérios maiores que descobrir como o mocinho vai ficar com a mocinha "O que você vai fazer com a sua?"

Ele não me respondeu de imediato, endireitando o corpo na cama para abrir o frigobar e pegar duas garrafas d'água. Jogou uma para mim e voltou a se apoiar no final da cama, bebendo goles longos enquanto eu ainda lutava contra minha tampa.

"Esquece isso agora" disse, deixando a garrafa na cama mesmo, os olhos olhando para os meus com um quê meio cafajeste "Me lembro de uma aposta"

Eu pisquei, meio surpresa, só entendendo o que ele falava depois de uns quase cinco segundos. Pensei em ser dissimulada – 'hmm, do que você tá falando? Tá querendo se aproveitar de mim só porque não me lembro de nada?' – ou, então, simplesmente alegar que não era justo que ele se aproveitasse de mim só porque eu estava bêbada, mas desisti de tudo isso quando ele inclinou o corpo e me puxou pelo meu novo braço tatuado à lá Lady Gaga.

Eu até que poderia, futuramente, sair ganhando dessa.

J/L

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J/L

Entrei no elevador de Lily com ela, apoiando-me na parede à esquerda do espelho enquanto bocejava. Ela foi para o outro lado e fez a mesma coisa, mantendo os olhos e a cabeça voltada para cima enquanto tentava fechar ainda mais o sobretudo para que ninguém que pudesse entrar nem as câmeras espalhadas pudessem reparar que sua roupa estava quase que totalmente rasgada.

Eu meio que terminara o serviço.

"Estou faminta" ela murmurou, desapoiando-se dois segundos antes de chegarmos no andar. Era quase uma sincronia "Talvez eu não devesse dizer isso, mas eu comeria tudo o que visse pela minha frente agora"

Eu ri, alto, e ela me deu um soquinho no braço para que eu parasse com aquilo tão logo a gente chegou à porta. Ela não abriu; apertou a campainha até que as risadas do outro lado da porta parassem e os passos começassem, parecendo se prender para não apoiar a cabeça na porta pelo medo de ser surpreendida e cair no chão.

"Onde está a comida?" Lily perguntou ao entrar, passando reto pela amiga e indo direto para a cozinha. Eu até poderia ter pensado em ser mais educado e lançar a ela mais que um olhar de cumprimento, mas também estava morrendo de fome e tinha a impressão de que nada suprimiria minha vontade de comer alguma coisa feita por...

Ei.

"Sirius" eu disse, sem saber por que sem estar surpreso. Quer dizer, eles realmente pareceram aptos a uma ou duas noites depois de passarem cerca de meia hora no banheiro de um bar "Também na hora de roubar comida?"

"Estou fazendo isso desde – claro, coloque intervalos ai - as três da manhã" ele retrucou, sorrindo, mostrando uma torrada com alguma coisa em cima como prova. Ele nunca fora mesmo de ter que almoçar – quando moramos juntos, tudo o que ele sempre comeu foi o café da manhã típico de Agatha Christie sem ligar muito para o fato de ser nove da manhã ou dez da noite - e, exatamente por isso, se sentia feliz em tudo quanto é lugar que houvesse o mínimo de comida "Elas têm um estoque em casa"

"Elas _tinham_ um estoque em casa, corrigindo"

Sirius só riu.

"Desculpe, mas está prestes a diminuir" eu segui Lily até o outro lado da mesa, pegando a primeira das coisas que ela colocara na mesa pequena "Estamos famintos"

"Assim, de verdade" Lily concordou, sem levantar os olhos da lista telefônica que pegara enquanto comia um bolinho "Até pensamos em parar em algum lugar e trazer alguma coisa para cá, mas meu cartão está em algum lugar desconhecido, o dele retido pela polícia rodoviária ou alguma coisa assim, meu celular está de garantia em um motel e o dele quebrado"

"Retido na polícia...?"

"Por causa da minha moto. Ela estava em local proibido essa manhã, foi guinchada, procuraram o dono pela placa, ligaram para Marnie – já que não conseguiam falar com meu celular de verdade, usaram o comercial -, ela me mandou um e-mail, eu vi pelo computador do motel..."

"Que motel mesmo...?"

"... fui pegar a moto e pagar a multa com meu cartão, mas eles viram os últimos gastos para saber se eu era mesmo o James Potter – minha carteira também desapareceu, claro – e nos fizeram descobrir que gastamos 250 libras em tatuagens de um falso estúdio de um cara que tem um vício ímpar em Tolkien e, além disso, é procurado pela polícia"

"Ainda estou me perguntando como nós dois não fomos presos" Lily completou, e eu pude ouvir – ainda, porque segundo ela daqui a dois dias ela ia estar surtando por causa do braço tatuado – um tom de diversão leve em sua voz "Ele perdeu tudo, até as chaves de casa"

"E por isso tenho que acabar com a sua comida"

Mas a tal de Marlene só piscou os olhos.

"Tatuagem?" ela perguntou, meio surpresa, olhando para mim e depois para Lily "Vocês fizeram uma daquelas tatuagens românticas do tipo 'um coração completa o outro'?"

"Ou podem ter sido influenciados pelo tatuador e desenhado aqueles dois gêmeos nas costas"

"Quem sabe não foi o Frodo. A Lily era apaixonada por ele"

Olhei para Lily com um sorrisinho, mas ela só revirou os olhos e fez um gesto de descaso.

"Ou, então, o Gollum na barriga"

"De cada um"

"O dele, com a cara da ruivinha ali..."

"... e o dela com a cara do James ali..."

"Olhando para baixo..."

"... com cara de maníacos..."

"... enquanto dizem 'My precious'"

Os dois começaram a rir, quase gargalhar, ela chegando a se apoiar na bancada e ele a quase cair dela. Lily e eu nos entreolhamos – nós dois também com um sorrisinho no rosto – antes de nos decidirmos por ignorar os dois e a brincadeira interna deles com nosso momento de agir-sob-álcool e simplesmente continuar a procurar um almoço de verdade na lista telefônica.

Tivemos que prender a risada também.

J/L

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J/L

"Então, você realmente tem uma tatuagem" Marlene disse, parecendo divertida ao se apoiar na mesa do meu quarto e olhar para mim "'Wearing-glasses men are the best in bed and know how to do oral sex as nobody' foi respondido com...?"

"'Redheads can't be controlled in fucking but can ride my cock as nobody'" respondi, dando de ombros, pegando uma daquelas minhas blusas grandonas que servem exatamente para dormirmos quando não precisamos estar com roupas instigantes para o sexo oposto "Eu não consigo me lembrar de quase nada dessa parte"

"Você não consegue se lembrar de quase nada de todas as partes, Lily" ela discordou, jogando-se no puff que me dera de presente de aniversário no primeiro ano de nosso apartamento "O que é uma pena, porque eu realmente queria todos os detalhes do roubo"

Eu revirei os olhos, pegando uma calça jeans no fundo do closet e vestindo-a enquanto procurava por um par de chinelos para ficar em casa. Não era o melhor dos visuais para encontrar na sala o cara com quem dormia e o melhor amigo dele, mas a minha vontade de me enfiar no banheiro e fazer a maquiagem depois de colocar uma roupa minimamente sexy era zero.

"Lembra quando você roubou um lápis de olho daquela sua inimiga número 1 da escola?"

"Eu não roubei. Peguei emprestado para me maquiar para o dia de foto e..."

"... acabou por escrever uma redação com o lápis em questão com o nome dela e conseguiu uma suspensão para ela por atentado violento ao pudor ao algo que o valha"

Revirei os olhos de novo.

"Não fale desse jeito, Marlene" pedi, indo para o espelho para prender meu cabelo em um coque apressado. A franja, como sempre, ficava meio solta, mas eu também não estava afim de arrumá-la hoje "Estou até dez anos atrasada em relação à você"

Ela deu de ombros, me ignorando totalmente. Eu sabia que ela faria isso; era o que geralmente acontecia quando ela tentava deixar de lado alguma parte que ela não gostava.

E esse caso em especial era terreno proibido mesmo para ela.

"Desculpe"

Ela não parecia precisar de desculpas, mas era bom dizer mesmo assim.

"Uma condição" ela encostou o indicador na boca e fez uma carinha sapeca, o que me fez pensar que estivesse mesmo tudo bem. Quer dizer, eu sabia que poderia sempre estar quando a referência fosse a pequena tatuagem em seu punho, mas era sempre bom ter uma garantia ou outra "Vamos sair hoje à noite"

"Não me parece uma condição muito difícil" eu me virei para ela, meu rosto caindo para o lado "Quer dizer, já que aparentemente – e eu assim espero, porque James é realmente bom de cama e o amigo dele parece ser também, para você ficar com esse seu sorrisinho bobo na cara e deixá-lo comer seu bolo de cinqüenta libras – nós já temos com quem passar à noite, eu realmente gostaria de voltar a freqüentar aqueles barzinhos bonitinhos ao ar livre que..."

"E nós não podemos já ter pessoas para dormir em uma boate?" ela me interrompeu, rindo um pouco. O que era um mal sinal, claro "Lily, Lily, Lily. É a noite temática do mês hoje naquela perto de Notting Hill"

Eu pisquei os olhos, quase me permitindo gemer quando me lembrei da última vez que tinha ido a uma dessas noites. Fora há uns quase três meses, e a coisa mais clara que tinha na minha mente naquela noite era um cara e eu vomitando em uma cama depois de beber litros de saquê.

"Tequila por metade do preço, Lily"

"Está me tentando"

Adoro tequila.

"É isso que eu quero" ela soltou uma risada e se levantou, me piscando o olho esquerdo enquanto abria a porta "Vamos lá. Um pouco de álcool e talvez você realmente faça o 'my precious' no..."

"Qual a única chance de você não querer ir?" eu interrompi, começando a me mover para segui-la. Era mesmo uma escolha difícil; cama com sono ou almoço com fome "O Black não querer?"

Ela riu, alto dessa vez.

"Eu nunca deixaria de fazer alguma coisa que eu quero por um homem, Lily. Além do quê, de qualquer jeito eu saio ganhando" disse, e eu fiquei entre o acreditar nela pela primeira ou pela segunda frase "Se ele for, posso beber enquanto temos as preliminares – ou, quem sabe, mais – no canto da boate, se ele não for eu bebo e arrumo sexo com outro cara e, se ele tentar me convencer a ficar, tenho vinte centímetros e alguma coisa para me fazer esquecer da tequila"

Eu ri também, alto, sem me importar que algum deles escutasse o riso. Segui-a pelo corredor e a peguei pelo braço como nos tempos de escola – aqueles, em que fofocávamos sobre como aquela nova garota estava com a tendência do verão passado e como o astro do futebol fora escroto ao filmar a primeira vez daquela virgem recatada – de novo pensando em como seria foda conseguir ter o pensamento tão claro quanto o dela.

Apesar de que, claro, eu achava que ela torcia pela parte dos vinte e tanto centímetros.

J/L

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

J/L

"Essa sua editora é a primeira pessoa que eu encontro tão eficiente quanto a minha secretária" Lily comentou, jogando as chaves do meu apartamento, as da minha moto e meu novo cartão de crédito na bancada que separava a sala da cozinha "Como você conseguiu isso num sábado?"

"Profissão. Jornalistas nunca podem ficar sem qualquer casa, transporte ou dinheiro" o que era, de certa forma, verdade para o News. O jornal tinha um contrato de urgência com o Banco Central de Londres¹ para que repórteres não ficassem sem cartão em uma viagem a trabalho – e todo o resto da redação, incluindo colunistas, ia junto nessa porque qualquer um poderia ter que substituir um repórter qualquer dia desses – e não corressem o risco de não conseguir entrevista por falta de dinheiro para um táxi, e Marnie era mesmo a melhor editora para conseguir nos devolver as chaves de casa para conseguirmos alcançar nosso computador e mandar a matérias e o meio de transporte para perseguirmos entrevistas até o fim "Sempre tem o lado bom da profissão"

Ela riu, sentando-se em um daqueles baços altos que a amiga fazia questão de renovar sempre que tinha uma idéia de design melhor que a anterior.

"Eu gostaria de escrever como você" disse, apoiando a cabeça na mão "Deus sabe como eu gostaria de ser irônica de um jeito foda"

"Deus sabe como eu gostaria de ser paciente" retruquei, rindo um pouco, guardando tudo no bolso da calça "Quem sabe, assim, eu não agüentaria aquela minha priminha chata de dois anos e meio que só sabe me chamar para ver Barney?"

"Crianças são adoráveis"

"Desde que sejam minhas"

"Eu penso exatamente o contrário"

Eu ri, decidindo-me por ir até a bancada e ficar do lado contrário ao dela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, divertida e sapeca, e sorriu, o corpo se inclinando na direção do meu.

Hmm, ela era deliciosa.

"Isso é uma discussão?" perguntei, sorrindo, meus lábios pegando os seus para desfazer seu movimento e poder beijá-la quando quisesse "Porque, você sabe, dizem que discussões podem ser resolvidas maravilhosamente bem na cama"

Ela riu, o pescoço alvo caindo para trás em um gesto espontâneo, os fios vermelhos soltos do coque caindo em seu rosto. Eu abri meu sorriso ao me inclinar um pouco mais para ela e lhe tocar a pele com a boca, minha mão correndo para a dela e entrelaçando nossos dedos para impedi-la de sair de perto "Um convite?"

"Não sou cara de convites" discordei, rindo um pouco, afastando o banco e só aceitando me afastar dela por meio segundo para que pudesse me aproximar ainda mais. Sua reação foi imediata; suas pernas se abriram para que meu corpo coubesse entre elas e suas mãos foram parar em meu pescoço, o rosto subindo para ir de encontro ao meu "Sou de dizer 'vamos logo' ao mesmo tempo em que começo a..."

"... me excitar" e eu já adorava essa falta de pudor e esse excesso de libido dela, os sussurros combinados com o meu enquanto seu corpo fazia tudo o que eu queria em sincronia com o meu. Não era diferente de toda garota que já conhecera, mas era definitivamente muito mais que uma garota de boate que servia para uma noite só e nada mais "Qualquer complemento dessa sua frase aí serve para isso"

Eu sorri, minhas mãos correndo por suas pernas até parar em suas coxas e pegá-la no colo. Seus cotovelos se apoiaram em meus ombros e seus dedos se enfiaram em meu cabelo, o corpo no meu me deixando com o controle parcial da situação ao levá-la pelo corredor para o caminho do quarto que eu já sabia de cor.

E foi ela quem me beijou, sem esperar por nenhum gesto meu ou por nenhuma dica minha. E foi ela quem continuou a me empurrar em direção à cama, apertando meus ombros o suficiente para que eu caísse e ela terminasse por ficar por cima de mim. E foi ela quem segurou meus punhos contra o colchão e usou de seu peso para me manter embaixo, os fios ruivos escorregando por seus ombros enquanto seu rosto baixava em direção ao meu.

E teria sido ela – porque eu realmente gostava de mulheres na cama que fossem mais que continuação dos atos dos homens, como se não tivessem vontade própria e só quisessem satisfazer o outro – a tirar meu casaco antes de voltar a me empurrar, e ela a escorregar a boca por meu corpo até chegar em minha calça e brincar de me provocar até que eu chamasse seu nome. Seria ela a baixar minha cueca e a pegar meu membro na mão – sem precisar de nenhuma indireta do tipo – antes de colocá-lo na boca, os olhos se voltando para cima para que pudesse me ver gemendo por ela.

Só não foi porque o telefone do quarto dela tocou.

"Não" eu murmurei, segurando sua cintura quando ela se separou do meu beijo com um sorriso no rosto de 'tenho que atender'. Se eu não fosse James Potter, seria praticamente um pedido para... hmm, desanimar "Não é importante. Provavelmente, só Sirius e Marlene que esqueceram a chave e..."

"...Estão do lado de fora, morrendo de vontade de entrar por algum motivo" ela completou, divertida, mordendo minha bochecha antes de pender seu corpo para o lado e pegar o aparelho "Lene?"

Eu poderia ter suspirado e me afastado da cama para esperá-la terminar de conversar. Poderia tê-la empurrado e saído do quarto como um filho da puta que só queria sexo – e estaria mentindo se não dissesse que já fora desses caras que se achavam o máximo ao fugir para a sacada de um apartamento enquanto fumava – ou, então, saído pelo apartamento sem me preocupar em ser discreto só porque não gostara da garota na cama.

Mas era Lily e, nessa semana, eu já descobrira que ela respondia de uma maneira completamente diferente das outras londrinas que conhecera.

"Não, a gente tá na cozinha" ela piscou o olho para mim, brincalhona, os dedos arranhando minha nuca exatamente quando eu comecei a me inclinar para tocar seu pescoço com a boca "Quer dizer, eu estou. Ele está na sala, já na época de se aproveitar da televisão alheia e..."

"Que maldade" murmurei em seu ouvido, sorrindo contra seu lóbulo, empurrando-a pela cintura para que invertêssemos as posições. Sempre ficava mais fácil quando eu tinha total acesso ao seu corpo "Ela nunca mais vai querer que eu venha aqui"

Ela não me respondeu, a sobrancelha se arqueando quando eu terminei de deitá-la. Seu corpo chegou a forçar contra o meu – como se até soubesse que eu não estava afim de perdê-la para um telefone – e a fazer outra pequena força para que eu não conseguisse prensá-la no colchão, mas a resistência acabou assim que deslizei meus dedos por sua barriga por cima da blusa de dormir.

"O que eu sei ser contraditório com o que você tá fazendo agora" eu sussurrei em seu ouvido de novo, apertando sua cintura antes de alcançar o fim de sua blusa e puxá-la para cima. Só a escutei balbuciar uma resposta – alguma coisa como 'Não, não, não, não sei se vou' – antes de ter que ceder e levantar um braço à minha nuca "Vamos, desligue o telefone"

Ela, de novo, não disse uma palavra para mim, mas eu senti, de seus lábios, seus olhos fecharem enquanto seu corpo cedia mais uma vez embaixo do meu.

"Não, Lene" eu a ouvi dizer, a voz meio baixa e numa última tentativa de não baixar de vez. Era realmente como ela deixara nas entrelinhas há poucos minutos; eu não precisava de muito para excitá-la "Eu só... ele não... pára, James!"

Eu ri em seu pescoço, levantando um pouco o corpo para tirar sua blusa. Quando ela não cedeu, eu quase dei de ombros; pendi meu corpo para trás e desabotoei sua calça jeans, rindo baixo quando tive que fazer um pouco mais de força para conseguir levantar suas pernas.

"Eu estou realmente tentando... não, Lene, era só..." eu não prestei mais atenção no que ela falava, deixando o jeans no chão ao lado da cama ao voltar a me inclinar em sua direção "É claro que ele está comigo. Do outro lado da sala, vendo TV e..."

"Ela sabe que eu estou com você"

"Claro que não" ela me respondeu, teimosa, a voz saindo meio que naqueles gritos sussurrados "Não seja convencido"

Eu sorri, minha vez de ficar mudo, voltando a me aproximar dela. Lily, claro, não me deu atenção de primeira, mas depois de alguns beijos e mordiscadas em qualquer parte de sua pele ela voltou a ceder e a se acomodar embaixo do meu corpo, os olhos verdes voltando a se fechar.

Ela até que demoraria a ceder de vez. Suspiraria na conversa, gemeria depois disso – e tentaria esconder o gemido deixando o aparelho cair no travesseiro – antes de apertar o botão de desligar sem uma palavra de despedida. Deixaria o telefone de lado – eu nem saberia onde, inebriado por seus movimentos naturalmente provocantes de resposta involuntária – e sussurraria algo como 'Merda, você não presta' antes de tentar retomar o controle e não conseguir.

Porque tão delicioso quanto ser comandado é comandar. E eu estava doido por isso.

J/L

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J/L

"O que vocês estavam falando?" James perguntou, parecendo meio preguiçoso ao se endireitar para que eu coubesse melhor em seu abraço. Eu dava toda razão para ele; o sono natural de depois do almoço somado com o de depois do sexo era realmente poderoso "Alguma coisa sobre ir a uma conferência chata e você não querer ir para ficar comigo?"

Eu soltei um riso baixo contra seu pescoço, pegando o lençol para nos cobrir melhor e nos proteger do pequeno frio que fazia ali.

"Noite de tequila" murmurei, beijando seu pescoço e entrando mais em seu abraço. Quente, quente, quente "Em uma boate qualquer, que..."

"... faz aquelas noites meio que temáticas. Fui na vodka" ele completou, e eu fiquei entre levantar meu rosto e ver o sorriso que achava estar em seu rosto e entre me acomodar ainda mais na temperatura agradável de seu corpo "Você estava lá...?"

Neguei com a cabeça, divertida, bocejando antes de resolver não responder para que a conversa morresse e nós pudéssemos dormir um no outro. Ele, de imediato, não acatou; soltou uma risada ainda baixa e me cutucou provocativamente com o indicador, a pele de minha barriga cedendo e me fazendo levantar o rosto e morder seu queixo em repreensão.

"Gosta de tequila?" ele me perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior em um gesto exageradamente exagerado – com toda a hipérbole que realmente era – como que para deixar claro de vez as suas segundas intenções "Acho que ainda me deve uma dança, em uma mesa..."

Eu mordi seu lábio inferior dessa vez, desfazendo seu mordiscar.

"... com seu cabelo de um lado do ombro, seus braços se apertando na frente dos seus peitos para que eles fiquem ainda maiores" seu indicador fora parar em meu seio esquerdo agora, beliscando-o enquanto beijava de um jeito brincalhão minha boca "Arrumando uma gravata de algum lugar, passando-a por meu pescoço, me puxando em direção ao..."

"Isso é uma fantasia sexual?"

"Fantasia sexual, para mim, deixa de ser fantasia assim que acontece" ele negou, sorrindo. E sorrindo seu sorriso de canto, aquele que eu achava mais sexy e do qual realmente começava a gostar "E, bom, você começou. Quem sabe eu não te dou um vestido um pouco mais resistente para você completar o trabalho dessa vez"

"Eu estava bêbada, James"

"Um eufemismo para 'não vai acontecer de novo'?"

"Por aí"

"É só eu te embebedar, nesse caso" ele brincou, piscando-me o olho quase esverdeado "Do jeito que você é fraquinha, dou duas doses de tequila para que você resolva ficar um pouco mais saidinha. Quatro e já está fazendo um strip no canto – porque não, eu não quero que você suba naquele de frente para todo mundo como se você não tivesse um cara perfeito com quem dormir – e talvez com umas cinco já pense em ir para um beco como ontem. Quem sabe, com sete, realmente enfatize a idéia de transar na calçada e ser presa por atentado ao pudor e..."

"E eu não consegui descobrir como nós conseguimos não fazer isso" brinquei de volta, voltando a baixar meu rosto. Me aconcheguei de novo nele, respirando seu cheiro, provando de seu calor, me aproveitando de tudo nele para encontrar o lugar ideal para dormir um pouquinho "Podemos tentar hoje"

"Depois de terminarmos minha fantasia" eu o senti sorrindo "Boa tarde, dorminhoca"

Eu fiquei quieta para pegar no sono, um sorriso silencioso em meu rosto que, eu tinha certeza, se manteria mesmo depois que eu dormisse de vez.

J/L

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J/L

Uma ida ao motel para pagar e pegar o celular de Lily – e uma aproveitada no quarto de novo – um banho a dois no meu apartamento e duas discussões sobre irmos de moto ou não depois, lá estávamos nós quatro sentando na mesa mais próxima do bar que conseguimos encontrar. Não que isso fosse uma coisa exatamente boa – quase meia noite, e todas as pessoas que já deveriam ter saído de casa caso quisessem aproveitar o sábado já estavam com duas gotas de álcool a mais no sangue – mas todos nós pensávamos a longo prazo e projetávamos a realidade de que nós quatro estaríamos na mesma situação em menos de dez minutos

Ficar um pouco bêbado hoje não poderia trazer conseqüências mais extremas que uma tatuagem conjunta.

"Vou para o bar" Lily disse para ninguém em especial, deixando o sobretudo na mesa dessa vez. Seu vestido era de um tom meio perolado e tinha o mesmo decote que ela usava praticamente sempre, e que por conseqüência deixava as palavras marcadas em sua pele aparecerem na luz fraca da boate "Alguém quer uma dose?"

"Eu vou com você" eu disse, levantando um pouco do tom de voz para que ela me escutasse por cima da voz da Fergie ou similar "Trazemos logo duas bandejas"

"Tá brincando?" ela me perguntou, aproveitando que eu abria caminho entre as pessoas para seguir sem ter que tropeçar em um monte de gente. Depois de um tempo, senti sua mão segurar na barra da minha calça, os passos quase se embolando com os meus quando ela acelerou "Eu vou tomar duas dozes. Não quero correr o risco de aparecer o domingo com meu cabelo pintado de preto e com dois piercings em lugares - como você disse...? - proibidos do corpo"

Eu ri alto.

"Nunca se tem lugares proibidos, ruiva" discordei, alcançando o balcão meio segundo antes dela. Lado a lado, olhamos de canto para o outro, eu com um sorriso divertido ao imaginar um dos possíveis lugares e ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada em um gesto de descrença "Todos são válidos"

E eu achava que eram, de verdade. Principalmente porque, por qualquer que fosse a concepção de lugar proibido – cheguei um dia a ficar com uma garota que acreditava piamente que o umbigo era um lugar proibido porque tinha alguma coisa a ver com futuros filhos e lugares sagrados para as religiões. Se não fossem as curvas escondidas por aquela saia longa, eu provavelmente nunca chegaria perto dela – seria extremamente delicioso tentar descobrir onde estaria o piercing.

Eu gostava de brincar de procurar.

"Para o corpo feminino e masculino?" ela me perguntou, ainda com o tom quase cético "Não pode falar algo que não sirva para as duas opções"

"Você não pode achar que eu faria um piercing"

"Até ontem, eu não poderia adivinhar que eu faria uma tatuagem dizendo que homens de óculos são maravilhosos em sexo oral"

Eu ri.

"Bom argumento, ruiva" cedi, divertido, inclinando-me para lhe dar um beijo leve na boca e, finalmente, me virar par o barman que olhava para a gente. Pedi as duas rodadas de tequila – que significavam uns vinte daqueles copos pequenos, mais que suficiente para que todos nós ficássemos minimamente bêbados – antes de me voltar para ela novamente "Só acho que, se soubesse um pouco mais de você, poderia achar que você é o tipo de pessoa que faria isso"

"Eu não preciso conhecer você para saber que você é o tipo de pessoa que faria uma tatuagem em uma noite bêbada por Londres" ela retrucou, me fazendo sorrir um pouco por desejar ter a mesma certeza que ela ao falar sobre qualquer um das suas manias. Ela continuava sendo mais que surpreendente para mim – e um exemplo dessa surpresa era ela não ter falado nada sobre tirar as palavras marcadas em seu braço ou não. Caso fosse qualquer outra garota (e eu realmente tinha experiência nesse assunto) só conseguiria falar nisso para que percebesse o 'quanto-estávamos-ligados' e o quanto deveríamos passar logo para a próxima fase do relacionamento – e uma incógnita ao passar de 'psicóloga certinha' para 'infratora da lei' em menos de três horas "Não que eu esteja te analisando, mas depois de um tempo as características mais marcantes das pessoas acabam por saltar aos meus olhos e... estou me justificando?"

"Perto disso" eu ri e terminei por sorrir, piscando um olho para ela "Acho que não vou precisar de tanta bebida quanto eu pensava"

Ela quase fez uma careta.

"Não ache que eu vou me entregar fácil dessa vez" disse, se desapoiando quando pegou pelo canto de olho a chegada das doses "Sem convites para apartamento, sem tatuagens comprometedoras e sem sexo desesperado de madrugada pelas ruas londrinas até eu estar sete vezes acima do limite permitido"

"Não acho que vá demorar tanto assim" provoquei de volta, equilibrando as doses e seguindo-a pelo mesmo caminho que fizemos para chegar "Vamos fazer outra aposta ou eu tenho que me contentar com uma vitória ainda não paga?"

Ela não me respondeu, mas eu sabia que ela sorria mesmo antes dela escorregar pelo banco da mesa até o lado da amiga e me deixar ver o mordiscar leve que ela fazia em seu lábio inferior. Levantou os olhos para mim com um brilho de diversão, os fios ruivos quase chegando a manchar o verde no movimento de cabeça que ela fez para me olhar melhor.

Não seria tão fácil ganhar essa.

J/L

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J/L

Só uns quatro copinhos daquele e eu já estava alterada o suficiente para rir de qualquer coisa estúpida – como o DJ do lugar, que fazia aqueles gestos exagerados de acompanhar a música. Poderia ser até normal, não fosse e ter se animado até não poder mais ao som da Katy Perry e seus pavões² – e para me sentir quase triste por coisas tão banais quanto um cara levando um fora de uma garota ou vice versa. Marlene ainda estava mais do que sóbria – e eu só não dizia que isso era resultado de anos e anos bebendo o máximo que conseguia porque aquilo não tinha muito a ver com prática e porque eu não estava muito atrás dela -, Sirius rindo de um jeito extremamente consciente das minhas tentativas estúpidas de falar espanhol e James me olhando com um pouco de superioridade ao perceber que eu já pendia para a ebriedade.

Se eu continuasse desse jeito, provavelmente teria que pagar outra aposta para ele. Mas, apesar de não estar ainda naquela fase de ser incapaz de recusar mais um drink, eu só queria não beber tão rápido quanto eu bebia – quer dizer, eu queria estar com um pouco de consciência para conseguir manter uma discussão coerente com o Sirius sobre ser 'arriba, abajo, al centro e...' tanto faz – e aproveitar o máximo daquilo tudo.

Era mesmo divertido, e principalmente porque James e Sirius começavam a contar algumas coisas mega engraçadas de quando eles eram mais novos. O episódio de dormir com a professora de James não fora uma exceção; quando mais novos, aos onze, eles se enfiaram no boxe quebrado do banheiro das líderes de torcida e as espiavam tomando banho até que foram descobertos pela irmã de uma delas, que começou a chantageá-los para conseguir roubar livros da biblioteca. Aos treze, eles entraram num clube de strippers e, depois de aproveitarem o show, resolveram roubar dois dos ornamentos para colocar na bolsa de um professor que eles odiavam e, assim, conseguir que ele fosse demitido da escola. Aos dezesseis, quando foram morar sozinhos e juntos, tiveram que começar a trabalhar do jeito que conseguiam não apenas para pagar as contas, mas as festas. Aos vinte, trancaram a faculdade por um período e foram dar uma de mochileiros pelo continente depois de realizarem o sonho de dormir com prostitutas francesas.

E tinha mais, eu podia apostar. Mas estava na minha vez e na de Marlene.

"Eu não consigo pensar em nada demais perto do que vocês dois fizeram" escutei Marlene dizer, e eu tive que sorrir um pouquinho ao meio que discordar. Tudo bem, era verdade; mas nós também nos escondemos no vestiário do time de futebol com respectivos garotos para conseguirmos transar sem que nossos pais soubessem, e tivemos que arrombar a sala dos professores para corrigir as nossas respostas em uma prova ao mesmo tempo que trocávamos a de uma garota chamada Marylin. Entramos também na sala do diretor e refizemos nosso histórico escolar – e, claro, eu acho que isso ajudou na minha entrevista com o cara da faculdade* - depois que fomos descritas como insubordinadas por sermos duas das idealizadoras de uma festa na piscina "Ainda não realizei meu sonho de transar no palácio de Buckinghan com o príncipe Willian"

"Você ainda não parou com isso?" eu perguntei, piscando, tentando realmente me decidir se aquela era mesmo Marlene falando. Quer dizer, quando mais novas e mais bêbadas, ela me confessara exatamente isso, mas eu achei que fosse coisa de adolescente que sonhava em sentar na mesma cadeira que Diana depois que Charles morresse e desse lugar ao primogênito "Você tinha uns... dezoito anos quando me confessou isso?"

"Acho que sim" ela concordou, pegando mais uma dose de tequila da mesa. As primeiras já haviam acabado, e essas eram as trazidas por Sirius há cerca de dez minutos "Foi na mesma época que você confessou ter a fantasia de transar num capô de um carro em frente a Versailles'

Eu ri, me lembrando de ter dito isso esparramada do chão da casa de um dos garotos do time de futebol depois de uma festa. Estávamos em uma daquelas rodinhas adolescentes de 'verdade ou conseqüência' ainda no começo – no final, eram só as conseqüências. Pesadas, claro, porque tudo era divertido e 'passageiro-mas-para-sempre' aos dezoito anos – e eu tive que responder para uma garota meu sonho sexual mais maluco e fora de propósito.

O que não foi de todo ruim, porque meio que consegui em frente a uma mansão em Notting Hill.

"Só pode ser a adrenalina de ser presa" Sirius brincou, piscando-me um olho azul acinzentado. Era de um tom lindo, raro, mas eu ainda tinha a impressão de que ver os olhos de James esverdearem na cama – e isso era só uma metonímia, porque podia ser em qualquer lugar – seria melhor do que nada "Mais ou menos quando eu destruí a moto daquele... qual o nome?"

"Alguma-coisa Jefferson" James respondeu, divertido, também pegando mais uma dose. Definitivamente mais sóbrio que eu, tive que observar "A diferença é que você foi preso"

"Por duas horas"

"Mas foi preso" James deu de ombros, devolvendo o copo vazio à mesa "Vocês já foram?"

"Não"

"Mas _quase_"

"Shh, isso é segredo, Lene!"

Ela não poderia contar que ela tivera que me ajudar a arrombar a porta de um cara por causa de um vídeo caseiro.

"Ei" James argumentou, o indicador empurrando um daqueles copinhos para mim "Combinamos 'sem-segredos'"

"Não combinamos, não" discordei "Está tentando me confundir porque meus valores estão meio abalados"

"Eu não faria isso"

"E está tentando me embebedar para que eu solte minha língua"

"Quê isso" ele riu "Não faria isso com você"

Eu apontei para o drink como se fosse a prova de um crime.

"Talvez"

"E , pela sinceridade, ele merece que você tome" Marlene disse, mas não me fez olhar para ela simplesmente porque eu queria manter o olhar "Talvez merecesse a história inteira se tivesse admitido desde o começo, mas..."

"Ah, vamos lá" era a voz de Sirius agora "Ele merece a história inteira por não ter pensado em mentir uma segunda vez"

"Ele não deveria ter pensado em mentir nem na primeira"

"Vocês acham que são as únicas que mentem?"

"Acho que estamos a ponto de nos embebedar, e quando isso acontece é melhor deixar escapar tudo logo do que..."

Mas eu não ouvia mais. Aceitei o sorriso de desafio de James e resolvi pegar mais da tequila, entornando três dos copinhos e tentando não fazer uma careta muito grande quando eu terminei.

Impossível.

"Que bom que eu sei que você pode ser mais bonita que isso" ele brincou, o quê risonho ainda no rosto enquanto se levantava e vinha até mim. O que sobrara da mini-discussão de Marlene e Sirius desaparecera ali, com o toque firme de sua mão em meu ombro e os movimentos dispersantes de seu polegar "Vem, vamos sair daqui"

Eu pensei em dizer que não, eu não iria sair dali só para provar a ele que eu poderia beber tudo o que quisesse que aquela história não iria sair de mim. Poderia dizer que não e utilizar a velha e coerente desculpa dos bêbados que sempre pedem por um último gole, e poderia dizer que de jeito nenhum eu iria embora sem acabar aquilo dali.

Mas seu toque era firme demais.

"Para onde?"

Mas eu não me importava. Só queria ele, e o desejo viera tão espontânea e surpreendentemente que eu não ligava para lugar algum.

J/L

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

J/L

"Tem tempos que eu não venho ao lado de fora de qualquer boate" Lily disse sentando na beirada de um dos chafarizes que tinha ali. Como era a noite da tequila, ela teve que afastar dois ou três daqueles chapéus mexicanos para tocar a água "Me trouxe aqui para respirar ar fresco?"

"Claro que não" respondi, sentando-me ao lado dela "Essa teoria é puro placebo**"'

"Ele quase funciona nas melhores coisas" ela tentou, se endireitando um pouco para olhar para mim mais de frente ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia se abraçar. Devido ao frio, nós dois éramos os únicos ali "Mas talvez seja por isso que eu nunca tenha melhorado de verdade"

"É uma teoria" eu respondi, divertido, desviando meus olhos dos dela para olhar ao redor. Não tinha nada de extraordinário ali; jardinzinhos espalhados entre os caminhos de tijolo antigo para relembrar Vitória e dois lugares não identificados – eu não sei mesmo explicar o que seriam aquelas combinações de cadeiras acolchoadas e protótipos de camas para pigmeus que deveriam servir para lugares mais privativos para casais de 1,50 somados – molhados devido à chuva de mais cedo, e mesmo que tivesse algo realmente interessante e surpreendente eu voltaria a olhar para Lily.

Ela estava linda.

"Mas ainda não me disse o que quer me trazendo aqui" ela disse, molhando as pontinhas dos dedos e, divertidamente, tacando umas poucas gotas de água em mim "Transar? Acho que estamos sozinhos"

"Não estávamos sozinhos ontem, ruiva. Posso apostar que fomos assistidos pela janela por algum adolescente sem vida social que só tem a imagem da Megan Fox em uma moto como companhia" retruquei, revidando também as gotas de água. Ela recuou, rindo, e encheu a mão dessa vez "Podemos estar em alguma página na internet agora"

Minha vez de encher a mão, embora tenha jogado um pouco mais fraco.

"Perco três quartos dos meus pacientes"

"Ganho três quartos do Reino Unido"

Ela riu.

"Eu deveria saber que era um plano para ganhar mais leitores" mais um pouco de água, e da próxima vez eu já poderia vê-la entrando no chafariz para ter mais munição "Sua próxima coluna tem alguma coisa a ver com 'como-levar-uma-psicóloga-cara-de-uma-boate-a-sexo-desesperado-na-rua-em-sete-dias'?"

"Nunca se tem uma fórmula para isso, ruiva" eu tive que desviar de um jato particularmente grande dessa vez, terminando por me levantar e me colocar à sua frente "Vocês, mulheres, são totalmente diferentes"

"Claro que não" ela levantou o olhar e me espirrou água de novo, fazendo quase um malabarismo com o corpo para que eu recebesse a maior quantidade possível "Sempre queremos carinho e atenção além de sexo prazeroso e... um moooooonte de coisas"

Eu sorri, estendendo minha mão para ela. Ela pegou e se levantou, quase cambaleando, soltando uma risada contra meu peito enquanto me abraçava pela cintura.

"Mas você tem que esquecer isso, porque eu provavelmente não diria nada parecido em estado normal" Lily riu mais um pouco, me apertando um pouco mais "Tequilas sempre me deixam desse jeito"

"Pedindo por carinho e atenção?"

"Depois de sexo selvagem"

"No capô de um carro em Versailles?"

"Ou em orgias de apartamento assim que fui emancipada aos dezesseis"

Eu tive que rir.

"E quem sou eu para negar tequila?" perguntei, brincalhão, me afastando dela o suficiente para que pudesse beijá-la. E seu beijo veio, cálido, forte, presente, e com um gosto delicioso.

Não, eu não negaria algumas doses a mais.***

J/L

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J/L

Caímos na cama, de lado por nós dois querermos ficar por cima e nenhum de nós conseguir, rindo contra a boca do outro e me fazendo morder seu lábio inferior em represália ao uso de sua força para conseguir o que queria. Ele prensava meus punhos com as mãos e meu corpo com as pernas, o rosto se inclinando na direção do meu e não encontrando nenhuma resistência da minha parte para me beijar.

E seu beijo era delicioso.

"Eu não vou deixar você mandar agora" murmurei contra seus lábios, sorrindo enquanto tentava me livrar de seu aperto "Mandou na rua – tudo bem, não acho que eu tivesse outra opção porque eu não poderia mandar em você estando apoiada em uma parede -, em tudo o que eu me lembro do hotel, hoje lá em casa, hoje lá naquelas mini camas da boate e..."

"Você ficou por cima no táxi"

"A gente não transou de verdade no táxi, lembra?"

Ele riu.

"Porque você não quis" disse, o rosto pendendo para o lado "Era vergonha do motorista?"

"Claro que não" e não era mesmo. O álcool da tequila ainda estava mais do que presente no meu corpo, e eu só consegui negar ali porque pensei em como seria difícil me separar dele depois dos quinze minutos que demoraríamos para chegar em casa "Expectativas são sempre boas"

"Está querendo me dizer que está mais excitada agora?" ele me perguntou, sorrindo, o tom de voz provocante ao se aproximar e arrastar a boca por minha bochecha até afastar alguns fios de meu ouvido "Eu já tinha que forçar minha imaginação para imaginar como você poderia gemer mais do que naquele banco de trás do carro"

Eu não respondi, fechando meus olhos e arqueando o corpo na direção do seu quando senti seus dentes no lóbulo da minha orelha. Era uma mordiscada leve, quase carinhosa, e junto com o carinho de seus polegares ao desfazer um pouco do aperto em todo meu corpo me fez suspirar em mais que desejo sexual.

Eu desejava, agora mais que nunca, conhecer mais lados dele do que o sexo despreocupado na cama.

"Você pode ver como eu vou gemer mais alto"

"Se não for abafado por mim" ele murmurou de volta, deslizando as mãos para a minha cintura. Com um pouco de força, me puxou para cima, apoiando minha cabeça no final da cama enquanto seus olhos escorregavam pelo meu corpo, sem pudor; primeiro meu colo quase exposto pelo vestido estar torto, depois pela minha cintura delineada pelo tecido, e depois pelo o que ele conseguia ver das minhas pernas que o prendiam perto de mim "Você é mesmo linda"

Eu não respondi mais uma vez, estendendo minhas mãos para que pudesse tirar sua blusa. Corri os dedos pelos contornos dos seus músculos – eu realmente tinha que perguntar como ele conseguia aquele corpo sem uma academia ou algo assim – até o limite de sua calça, olhando para ele depois de baixar meus olhos e acompanhar meus próprios movimentos em sua pele. O verde em seus olhos brilhava como toda vez que ficava excitado, seus fios negros displicentes caíam em sua testa e os contornos de seus rostos se moviam para o meu, a boca se entreabrindo antes mesmo de chegar à minha.

"Sexy" ele continuou, e eu tive que dar um jeito de apertar sua cintura ainda mais entre minhas pernas enquanto apertava seus ombros e deslizava as mãos por suas costas "Deliciosa"

Eu gemi, só me separando dele para que pudesse tirar meu vestido. De novo, ele me olhou sem pudor, um beijo leve em minha boca antes de descer para meu soutien, os olhos fechando ao tocar o limite do tecido de renda com a boca e ao brincar com a alça entre os dedos.

"Demais"

E, de novo, eu suspirei por mais que lascívial. Queria conhecer seus gestos, seu jeito de acordar, seus tipos de bocejo, até onde ia a paixão pelo futebol e até onde ele iria pela amizade com o Sirius e até onde ele iria num relacionamento até descobrir que não dava mais. Queria descobrir os desafios da sua vida profissional, o que o levou a escolher o jornalismo e a coluna e não a reportagem, como ele chegou ao News e como conseguira uma carreira tão promissora no mercado mais competitivo da Europa. Queria saber o que ele fazia no tempo livre, que programas de TV gostava de assistir e que esportes gostava de praticar.

Eu quis _tudo_ ali.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(e eu fecho com ela para que o James possa contar suas opiniões no próximo capítulo XD)

(sim, eu sei que não teve muita ação nesse – acho que só a cena do telefone com a Lene, a insinuação de sexo no boate e a descrição fraquinha da cena imediatamente acima – mas eu queria mesmo destacar o lado emocional dos dois, as loucuras de sexta à noite, a interação Sirius/Marlene com James/Lily e adiantar o andamento da fic a partir do próximo capítulo. Mas o próximo vem com mais sexo eeeeee com mais conversas com mais que indiretas sexuais ;D)

¹isso é verdade. By Wikipédia XD

²a música é 'Peacock', um trocadilho entre 'pavão' e o órgão sexual masculino.

* é o modelo de algumas faculdades da Inglaterra. Mais ou menos como nos Estados Unidos, para quem vê/lê Gossip Girl

** Revista Superinteressante dos sonhos

*** vocês pegaram as entrelinhas? As doses a mais eram - tchantchantchantchan – o carinho e a atenção que a Lily tinha falado

Sim, sim, sim. Eu sei que estou atrasada. Uma semana, para ser exata – e, para os leitores de FL e Heróis e para aqueles (tenho a esperança de que pelo menos dois homens leiam também XD) que esperavam logo a versão da Marlene e do Sirius, tenho que dizer que também vou atrasar _pelo menos_ outra semana -, e uma semana totalmente infernal para mim.

Prova de recuperação de Filosofia. Trabalho cansativo e exaustivo – tivemos que montar um vídeo em que eu era a mulher que só trabalhava na fábrica porque tinha um caso com o dono, a Pumpkin Bells, que ficou realmente irresistível com bigodinho à lá Poirot XD – sobre a mais valia de Marx aliada à Revolução Industrial. Testes de matemática sobre trigonometria – fácil, até. Desculpem a modéstia, mas as exatas são comigo mesmo XD – e um texto de quinze páginas de Biologia para que se encontrassem dez erros sobre as concepções criacionistas, lamarckistas e darwinistas. Guerra aberta contra meu irmão – ele teve a audácia de mexer no meu e-mail e de desaparecer com a minha folha em que estavam os nomes dos capítulos e para quem eles seriam dedicados. Mas não se preocupem, estou pesquisando em tudo quanto é lugar que posso e pretendo colocar uma lista sobre isso no próximo capítulo, então peço antecipadamente que não fiquem muito chateadas comigo se eu esquecer de alguém :/ - depois que eu escondi uma parte provavelmente essencial de sua guitarra. Briga com meu pai porque ele não quer me dar a autorização necessária para fazer uma viagem de cruzeiro com meu namorado. Estresse total em tudo quanto é lugar porque praticamente todas as pessoas que eu conheço estão prestando vestibular. Até eu estou começando a ficar nervosa com o tempo injusto do ENEM.

É, ter uma vida dupla não é fácil ;)

Mas, como eu já andei dizendo para alguma de vocês – ou, talvez, eu tenha dito aqui mesmo. Sei lá, minha cabeça tá a mil XD – tudo vai melhorar depois do dia 5 de dezembro. E, a partir daí, quem sabe eu não consiga postar de uma em uma semana, e quem sabe eu não consiga postar também meus milhares e milhares de projetos cujos esboços feitos na aula de filosofia – hmm, quem sabe essa é a razão por eu estar de recuperação? XD – não conseguem ser passados para um computador e/ou revisados.

Dias melhores virão XD

Agora, claro, eu queria dedicar esse capítulo à **Li,** uma das leitoras que me inspiraram a começar a responder mesmo às sem-conta – sem termo pejorativo, claro XD – e a primeira que me pediu pela tequila. Junto com a dedicação vem, óbvio, o pedido de desculpas – sim, eu demorei. Mas por todas as razões acima, e espero que me entenda *carinha de esperança* - e o pedido de qualquer mensagem escrito 'Sim, Souhait/Nathália, eu te perdôo por demorar mais que uma semana'.

*carinha dupla de esperança*

E também seria adorável se tooooooooodas vocês, leitoras lindas – sem a menor tentativa de suborno XD – fizessem o mesmo.

*carinha tripla de esperança*

Respostas às leitoras sem conta:

- **Nathália Gonzáles** – Think I gotta thank you in English too XD Although I'm a little sad because you do not like House, I'm pretty happy for your review ;)

- **Nathália –** Eu sou da opinião de que todos poderiam ir rápido se fizessem tudo o que querem. A infelicidade é que isso nem sempre acontece ;)

- **Li –** sim, sim, sim; e loucuras não são deliciosas? Assim como espero ter ficado esse capítulo para você ;) Desculpe, mais uma vez.

- **B . a –** acho que nesse capítulo – principalmente quando eles estão na cama depois do sexo na casa da Lily – isso fica mais claro. E, depois do próximo capítulo, quando a fic começar a andar mais rápido, o relacionamento começa de verdade ;D

- **Samantha –** e isso é delicioso ;D

De mais, agradecimentos às já respondidas **Sally Ride** (não se preocupe, sei como ninguém como é isso XD); **Meguxa** (para comentar minimamente cada parte da sua review eu precisaria de três parágrafos XD. Mas já viu minha mensagem?); **Mrs Nah** **Potter** (você é a única vítima do meu irmão lembrada por mim. Tudo bem com você?); **Nah Potter** (ahhh, veja minha mensagem e me responda...!); **Dm Tayashi** (e essa parte foi inspirada em vida real ;D); **Alexa McAvoy** (vi sua PM, prometo lê-la assim que conseguir outro tempo em um lugar com internet e baixá-la para responder nas aulas de filosofia. Você faz delas úteis!); **Mila Pink** (ahh, eu já te disse do last night...? Memória ainda ruim por aqui); **MR27** (ahhh, tantas coisas que eu gostaria de comentar por aqui...!); **Karol Wheezy** (e os detalhes não são maravilhosos?); **28 Lily** (estereótipos nem sempre são bons, e me apoiei nisso. Além disso, sugestão anotada...!); **Justine Sunderson **(e ser sexy não é o melhor); **Sophie Ev. Potter** (muuuuuuuchas gracias...!) e **Sakura - Diggory** (estranho eles roubando? Espere, niña, espere XD)

E de resto, espero que entendam meus problemas fora-fanfiction ;D Beeeeeeeijos *-*

PS: e, então, caso vocês queiram saber, eu fiquei grávida no vídeo e fui expulsa pelo meu marido. Sabe-se lá como, já que naquela época não se tinha comprovação de infertilidade e nem exame de DNA, mas acho que todos entendem uma licença poética.

PPS: estava com meu namorado no carro dele no condomínio em que meu pai mora. O vigia viu, chamou meu pai – eu não deveria estar ali. Dormindo no quarto, embaixo das cobertas e sonhando com algo parecido com o clip de California Gurls – que chamou dois policiais que disseram que ele, de dezoito anos, não pode namorar a Nathália aqui, de quinze. Hmm, meu pai só não o acusou de estupro ou algo assim porque meu irmão pediu XD

Apesar de tudo, ele não é de todo mau ;)

PPPS: tem uma figura de linguagem aí. Aos aventureiros que arriscam – e com a dica de que está na cena da Lily se aconchegando no James, implícita – qual é? Intertextualidade é tudo XD

PPPPS: repararam que nesse capítulo eu comecei a trabalhar o passado da Lene melhor? No próximo, ou no próximo do próximo, é do Sirius com maior detalhes *-*


	11. Sunset

Agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e algumas moedas ao cara da entrega, fechando a porta. Abri logo a sacola e peguei um dos cafés, abandonando todo o resto na bancada assim que vi que Lily estava vindo – extremamente sexy com um casaco meu, o que me fez assoviar divertida e safadamente – para comer também.

"São oito da manhã, eu estou de ressaca e morrendo de fome" ela contestou em um tom de voz também divertido, piscando um olho verde para mim. Não, a sua fala realmente não combinava com o resto dela "E de sono, o que me faz pensar que eu vou ter que tomar dois litros inteiros de café"

"Eu tenho um 'ou' para essa frase que pode se transformar facilmente em um 'e' se você preferir" brinquei, conseguindo um revirar de olhos enquanto ela se sentava do outro lado da bancada. Ela também pegou o café, mas junto com ele uma das caixinhas da confeitaria "Como da primeira vez que você dormiu aqui e não foi embora com uma saída de cinema"

Ela levantou os olhos para mim, estreitando-os meio marota antes de desviar para partir o bolo de chocolate com as mãos "Você vai me deixar esquecer isso?"

"Não pretendo"

"Como eu pensei" ela colocou um pedacinho na boca "Está na hora de eu conhecer algo realmente vergonhoso de você, James"

"Eu não fiz nada que tenha me envergonhado depois" respondi, aceitando o pedaço de bolo que ela me deu enquanto dava de ombros. Era mesmo verdade; eu era o tipo de pessoa que não me arrependeria nem mesmo de atentar contra a vida da rainha se realmente tivesse desejado isso alguma vez na minha vida "E espero continuar desse jeito"

"Quer dizer que nada de respostas mal calculadas ao seu pai até que ele te tirou do testamento, nada de brigar com um amigo e ele ser atropelado e morrer, nada de terminar um namoro com uma garota e dois dias depois pensar que ela poderia ser a mulher da sua vida?"

"Meu pai não seria tão impulsivo quanto eu, acredito piamente que esse negócio de morrer sem perdão foi criado por algum escritor que vendeu alguns milhões de exemplares a mais e meu orgulho nunca seria tão grande para que eu não corresse atrás de algo que eu realmente acreditasse" respondi, e tive que soltar um pequeno sorriso quando ela estreitou os olhos em interesse "Parece que eu sou contraditório por parecer insensível e sensível ao mesmo tempo?"

"Não. Os livros de romance açucarados ainda piores que Romeu e Julieta realmente começaram a vender mais depois que mocinho e mocinha brigavam e morriam sem se reconciliar" ela me respondeu, comendo mais um pedaço do bolinho. Eu ainda não tinha comido mais um pedaço do meu pelo simples prazer que era observá-la tão à vontade e despreocupada como se me conhecesse há tempos "Só não te imagino correndo atrás de uma mulher"

"Você sabe, 'correr atrás' nem sempre significa ficar embaixo da janela dela em uma noite chuvosa enquanto se grita juras de amor"

Ela riu, deixando o copo com café na bancada para que não derrubasse nada no movimento. Isso me fez sorrir – rir ao invés de soltar uma ou duas lições de moral sobre compreender o universo feminino era algo delicioso de se encontrar em uma psicóloga que, pelo senso comum, deveria fazer exatamente o contrário – e fixar o olhar nela, meus olhos presos em seu rosto para tentar entender o porquê dela ser tão surpreendente para mim.

Mas decidi deixar acontecer. Não porque acreditasse naqueles mesmos romances à lá Nora Roberts – e eu sabia do que estava falando porque, uma vez, Sirius me contou uma história de uma garota com quem ele dormira por um tempo antes de dar o fora. Alguma coisa sobre ela ter chorado e dito que o fotógrafo do livro 'Amor de Verão' ou algo assim era muito mais romântico que ele – que diziam que premeditar as coisas era realmente horrível, mas porque achei que tentar descobrir as coisas seria mais... recompensador. Não como uma espécie de prêmio nem como uma espécie de 'quero-só-sexo', mas como um desafio que eu sabia que gostaria.

De verdade.

"Eu com certeza não te imagino fazendo isso" concordou, e mais uma mordida no bolo despedaçado em suas mãos "Acho que você é mais o tipo que tira a roupa e sussurra 'eu te amo' pela noite toda até fazê-la acreditar"

"E eu aposto que isso funciona mais que gritos no meio da noite que só devem me render uma gripe"

"E é mais... hmm, gostoso também"

Eu sorri.

"Para os dois. Nada como sussurros apaixonados entre os lençóis" ela continuou, apoiando o queixo na mão e pendendo o corpo para frente. Tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios ao apoiar o indicador na parte alta de meu tórax, os olhos levantados para mim "Já sussurrou entre alguns?"

Eu não respondi, baixando meu rosto para beijá-la. Lily, de início, só deixou que minha boca ficasse sobre a dela, mas deixou o sorriso morrer e entreabriu os lábios à pressão de minha língua. Senti seu corpo subir um pouco na bancada e, de imediato, afastei qualquer coisa que estivesse entre a gente para que ela pudesse cruzar o espaço entre a gente sem que tivéssemos que nos separar da boca do outro.

E ela veio. Soltou uma risada abafada contra meus lábios quando seu pé ficou preso no encosto do banco alto, e aceitou ficar totalmente sob minha vontade ao me abraçar e cair sobre meu corpo. Desci do meu banco e, pegando-a pelas pernas, a apoiei na mesa, meus dedos entrando no casaco que vestia e apertando sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que ela enlaçava suas pernas em minha cintura.

"Já são oito e quinze" murmurei, e ela riu contra meu queixo antes de mordê-lo "Aposto que perdeu a fome"

"Mas continuo com a dor de cabeça"

"Sexo é a cura para tudo"

Ela soltou outra risada, as mãos levantando para meu pescoço e me puxando de volta. O gosto de sua boca misturava o amargo do café com o doce do chocolate, o toque de suas mãos o quente com o frio e o aperto de suas pernas e o movimento de seu corpo a preguiça da manhã e o desejo da cama.

Ela era mesmo deliciosa.

E, sem pensar em mais nada, segurei-a no colo e contornei a bancada da cozinha, suspirando quando ela se apertou contra meu corpo e se ajeitou de forma que minhas mãos a segurassem pela base das pernas. Deixou que eu a colocasse na cama, os braços indo para a lateral do corpo para apoiar-se no colchão e chegar para trás para que pudesse ficar completamente deitada.

"Eu poderia sussurrar algumas coisas agora" murmurei, e ela deixou o pescoço cair e um suspiro escapar dos lábios ao apertar meus ombros com as unhas "É simplesmente impressionante como você não sai da minha cabeça há uma semana"

Ela não me respondeu, aceitando levantar o corpo para que eu tirasse a pouca roupa que vestia. Seu colo, com um pouco de sardas, já se acelerava ao me levar de novo para um beijo rápido.

"Desde o batom no espelho?"

"E é por isso que eu não esqueço" murmurei de volta, e dessa vez a beijei sem pretender me afastar mais. Lily, entretanto, separou-se depois de um tempo, as pálpebras baixas – mas sem que seus olhos estivessem propriamente fechados – até que se levantassem para me olhar nos olhos "Me fascinou"

Outro beijo rápido em minha boca.

"Então é um motivo para eu não esquecer também"

E voltou a me beijar, sem nenhuma palavra mais até um suspiro meu e uma provocação dela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Domingos são sempre preguiçosos, não são?" James me perguntou, realmente preguiçoso, a pontinha do nariz roçando a curva do meu pescoço "Comecei a entender só há pouco tempo o porquê das atrações dominicais serem sempre as mais bem pagas"

"Você escreve durante a semana"

"Em programas ao vivo, desculpe"

Eu soltei uma risada abafada.

"Por isso eles também tem a maior audiência. Quem quer sair da cama?"

"Estamos com a TV ligada?"

"Você tem que entender que não são todos os ingleses – na realidade, apenas 16% de nós, segundo dados que uma repórter do jornal fez há mais ou menos duas semanas – que tem sexo disponível. Somos minoria" brincou, e a brincadeira veio acompanhada de um beliscão divertido na lateral da minha perna "E quer parar de me contrariar?"

Sorri e não respondi, mas ele não pareceu se importar muito com isso; subiu o corpo para me acomodar melhor no abraço – e fez isso de um modo delicioso, passando o braço musculoso por debaixo da minha cabeça e me puxando com a outra mão enquanto me dava um beijo na testa – e começou a acarinhar minha nuca, os lábios repousados em minha pele. Sua respiração era irregular mas calma, o toque de seus dedos constante mas disperso.

E, de novo, eu quis conhecê-lo melhor.

"Ei"

Escapou antes que eu pudesse parar.

"Hum?"

"Vai dormir?"

Senti seu sorriso surgir devagar, como se pensasse que eu perguntava aquilo porque a minha genética feminina determinava que eu deveria manter uma conversa antes que o homem pudesse dormir. E o senti se afastar ainda mais lentamente, como que pensando se valia à pena – e eu fiquei, por um segundo, dividida entre ficar satisfeita ou não com isso – sair do abraço para me olhar e começar uma conversa. Mas, não tão devagar quanto, ele se aproximou de mim e voltou a apoiar nossas testas, mordendo o lábio inferior com um quê maroto como se esperasse sempre por aquilo.

Era tão bom saber que eu era óbvia.

"Vai começar a perguntar sobre mim, não vai?" perguntei, e antes que eu pudesse responder me deu um selinho rápido "Minha cor favorita é vermelho"

Eu, de novo, não disse nada por um momento, terminando por morder meu lábio inferior em derrota antes de resolver continuar "E seu..."

"Não, não" e me soltou um sorriso "Sua cor agora, ruiva"

"Verde" queria acabar logo com as minhas partes e ouvir as dele "Seu filme?"

"Jogos Mortais"

"Eca, James"

"Que foi? Adoro um terror psicológico" ele me respondeu, divertido "Não me diga que gosta de Audrey Hepburn e sua bonequinha de luxo"

"Não gostar de Jogos Mortais não significa que eu goste de coisinhas excessivamente femininas" retruquei "Mas vá lá, não é de todo o mal embora eu goste bastante de qualquer coisa do Woody Allen. Música?"

"Nickelback, Guns n' Roses, U2, Linkin Park"

"Alguma coisa contra Katy Perrys e Lady Gagas?"

"Não. Até que eu achei divertida aquela música da garota, e extremamente sexy quando duas das minhas amigas resolveram seguir o que ela dizia" ele riu quando eu revirei os olhos, prendendo meu nariz entre seus dedos "Mas não parece ser o que você gosta"

"Provavelmente seria o que eu gostaria se tivesse dez anos menos" respondi, sorrindo um pouco com o gesto dele "Mas não. Pode me chamar de saudosista de uma época que nem vivi, mas eu gosto dos Beatles. Hey Jude"

"É uma música legal" ele cedeu, sem parecer derrotado "Gosto deles também. Esporte?"

"Praticar ou ver?"

"Os dois"

Eu demorei um pouco, pensando. Ele, aproveitando a deixa, endireitou-se na cama e apoiou o corpo um pouco mais de lado, a cabeça encontrando apoio na mão direita enquanto a esquerda brincava com a barra do lençol que me cobria.

Eu quis que ele não estivesse ali.

"Sempre gostei muito de correr. Quando era mais nova, saía de casa seis horas da manhã para correr no St. James, e só conseguia dormir depois de outra volta"

"E ver?"

"Fórmula 1"

Ele piscou os olhos.

"A única mulher que conheço que gosta de Fórmula 1 é a Marnie, minha editora" disse "Eu gosto também, e correr é bom. Só prefiro futebol"

"Você joga?"

"Alguns dias, no meio do expediente"

Tive que sorrir com isso.

"Ficava no alojamento da faculdade, certo?" ele me perguntou, agora baixando o corpo até colocar a cabeça sobre meu colo, o rosto acompanhando a movimentação do meu respirar "E antes disso?"

"Morava com meus pais perto de Yorkshire" beijei o topo de sua cabeça "Você?"

"Sempre morei em Londres. Tirando, claro, a faculdade. Acho que mesmo se fosse do lado da minha casa eu ia preferir o alojamento" o tom dele era brincalhão, mas eu sabia do que ele falava. Nada como, realmente, escapulir no meio da noite para o alojamento do sexo oposto e transar com a adrenalina de ser pego no meio da noite pelos que tomavam conta do dormitório "Já fez alguma coisa realmente fora da lei?"

"Tipo transar na rua?" perguntei, e ele gargalhou contra meu peito e mordiscou sua base – me fazendo ter que prender um suspiro – antes de voltar a se apoiar de seu jeito preguiçoso "Já, já fiz. Inclusive, segurei o... hmm, membro de um cara enquanto ele fazia xixi em um carro"

"Ressalve que você errou o que queria acertar"

"Mas é realmente difícil"

Ele riu de novo "E lembre também do roubo"

Belisquei sua cintura.

"Mas eu já provei algumas drogas, bobo" murmurei "Coisas menos pesadas, como maconha e ecstazy. Pensei, um dia, em tentar a cocaína, mas comecei a achar decadência demais – mesmo para mim, uma universitária ruiva de psicologia que costumava fugir do campus parra ir a festas do pessoal meio drogado de música e artes cênicas e por aí vai* – ficar cheirando qualquer coisa"

E era, de verdade, uma opinião minha. Porque, quando eu tinha quinze anos e tudo o que eu queria era ser uma daquelas adolescentes que fazem de tudo sem nunca ser culpada de nada, fui parar em uma festa no beco atrás de uma boate e me ofereceram as mais variadas coisas possíveis. Como já havia fumado, e como eu sabia que a maconha era descriminalizada na Holanda, não vi mal algum em pegar um pouco, e também não vi mal algum em tomar uma daquelas pílulas. E também não teria visto mal algum na cocaína se estivesse um pouco mais bêbada e um pouco mais chapada para não ligar muito para todas as situações de amigos meus que se deram mal por entrar nessa.

E eu não queria segui-los. Por isso, me levantei meio trôpega nos saltos das botas de frio, devolvi para o cara que tinha me dado – porque também não era doida nem estava revoltada o suficiente para jogar tudo no chão e sofrer alguma coisa com isso – e saí andando sem dar a mínima para os gritos dele.

"É uma pena que eu não tenha tido esse pensamento antes" ele retrucou, dessa vez beijando o vale entre meus seios "Dia preferido da semana?"

"Sábado"

"Gosto do domingo. Um pouco menos preguiçoso, claro"

Sorri "Gosta de chuva?"

"Dilúvios"

"Prefiro chuvinha"

"Sério que não gosta de um sol tropical para ficar estirada na areia?"

"Com esse biotipo, só posso esperar um câncer de pele" e ele riu abafado com isso "Escolha mais difícil da vida?"

"Acho que isso depende do momento. Foi muito difícil, quando eu era criança, escolher entre o sorvete de chocolate ou o de morango" respondeu, e aquilo me pareceu tão condizente com o pouco que eu conhecia dele que eu sorri, quase inconsciente, e mordi meu lábio inferior para não abrir demais o sorriso. Mas ele, claro, sentiu; levantou o rosto, apoiou-se sobre um dos cotovelos e deu um beijinho divertido na ponta do meu nariz, os dedos começando a brincar com os fios da minha franja lateral "E também foi bem difícil conseguir decidir se escrever críticas e tudo o mais não era só uma espécie de mania que me dava algum dinheiro"

Fiz que sim, entendendo o que ele falava. Já tive várias dúvidas quanto a manias – escrever, tirar fotos, criar sites – e o que elas realmente eram, e me decidir por psicologia só foi um pouco mais difícil por causa disso.

"Também sempre foi meio chato escolher com qual garota ficar numa festa e levar para casa" ele continuou, os olhos se estreitando de leve na direção dos meus "Tirando uma vez, quando vi uma ruiva com um copo de piña colada nas mãos e soube que queria transar com ela"

Estreitei meus olhos em deleite.

"E estou achando ainda mais difícil decidir se converso com essa ruiva para conhecer um pouco mais dela ou se tiro esse lençol entre a gente para acabar com a preguiça de vez" seus olhos não desgrudaram dos meus, e eu senti aquilo como sendo tão íntimo quanto qualquer toque que ele pudesse fazer ali. Tanto que não fiz menção de desviar o olhar mesmo quando levantei um pouco meu corpo e mordisquei seu lábio inferior, minhas mãos levantando por seus braços até sua nuca enquanto as dele seguravam minha cintura "O que acha?"

"Também é uma decisão difícil para mim" respondi, suspirando contra sua boca. Transar com ele – e era tanto qualidade quanto quantidade, porque há uma semana eram gemidos altos pelo menos duas vezes ao dia – era delicioso, mas pensar em conhecê-lo mais e mais parecia ser bom o suficiente para que eu pudesse adiar a cama por dez minutinhos.

Mas metade do lençol já havia saído do caminho mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"E de quem são essas roupas?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"James?"

"De uma... ex-namorada"

"Por que hesitou?"

"Porque não era uma namorada de verdade"

"Ah, _capice_" ela soltou um sorrisinho divertido para mim "Tipo eu?"

Eu tive que sorrir.

"É, por aí" admiti, terminando de baixar o casaco. Olhei para ela; Lily, sem parecer se importar muito, começara a colocar o jeans, abotoando com um pouco de dificuldade enquanto eu dava um tapinha na bunda dela "Sua bunda é maior"

Ela riu e se afastou, de novo sem parecer se importar muito com isso. fiquei curioso; era a primeira mulher que eu encontrava que não soltava olhares irritados ou brigava comigo por sugerir que elas vestisse roupas de uma mulher que já estivera no mesmo lugar que elas.

"Não me olhe desse jeito 'é-sério-que-não-vai-brigar-comigo?'" ela comentou, divertida, colocando o sobretudo dela por cima do meu casaco "Se ela foi realmente importante na sua vida, você não ia querer que eu vestisse. Ou, se estiver procurando ela em mim, vai se decepcionar. Se foi só uma garota de sexo fácil, não vou me fazer de puritana e fingir que não fui uma delas até o sábado passado e, possivelmente, continuo sendo por toda essa semana e...

"... a próxima também" interrompi, me levantando da cama até a mesa que guardava meu netbook e meu iPad. Peguei a carteira e o celular, entregando a ela a bolsa enquanto a chamava para fora do quarto "Era isso?"

"Não" ela riu "Mas isso serve também"

Ela pegou minha mão, displicente, ainda no corredor, deixando-a com um descaso ainda maior para que eu pudesse fechar a porta. Já tinha chamado o elevador quando a alcancei, o corpo pequeno apoiado na parede imediatamente ao lado mesmo quando ela voltou a me puxar – e, dessa vez, pela calça – e a levantar o rosto para me dar um beijo no queixo.

"Onde vamos comer?"

"Onde a senhorita quer?"

"Quero comida japonesa" ela me respondeu, segurando ainda minha cintura "Ou você é daqueles céticos que acreditam que peixe cru não mata a fome?"

Sorri "Mata a sua?"

"Não" me respondeu, um piscar de olhos brincalhão "Por isso vamos para outro lugar depois. E eu pago dessa vez, para variar"

"E qual é o outro lugar?"

"Tem uma daquelas carrocinhas de cachorro quente que eu adoro" me respondeu, dessa vez me piscando um olho "Vem, vamos logo"

Ela voltou a pegar minha mão, e eu voltei a sorrir ao me surpreender com ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nããããããão" gemi para James quando ele escondeu de mim o doce de café que havíamos encontrado em um dos quiosques do St. James. Mas ele, claro, só riu, os olhos esverdeados travessos quando eu quase caí na terra molhada ao rodar meu corpo para alcançar o potinho "Parece uma criança"

"Crianças não ficam felizes em ver peitos balançando por detrás do casaco" ele disse, e eu revirei os olhos e lhe mandei a língua – em um gesto extremamente infantil, admito, mas ele não estava muito atrás "Aliás, ficam. Elas estão começando a ficar precoces e... ei!"

Soltei um sorriso vitorioso quando equilibrei o pote em minhas mãos, voltando a abri-lo para pegar uma das bolinhas divertidas. Não tinha dado nada por isso depois que comi o cachorro quente, mas os olhos de James brilharam e ele disse que tinha que comprar de qualquer jeito, e antes que eu pudesse impedir o impulso consumista – ele não podia mesmo estar com fome – ele já tirava algumas notas de xelins do bolso e entregava para a velhinha simpática que lhe mostrara o embrulho.

É, não consegui. Mas, quando ele, depois de algumas muitas insistências, colocou uma das bolinhas em minha boca, eu realmente pensei em voltar correndo para a barraquinha da senhora para comprar todo o estoque.

"Certo, você é boa" ele cedeu assim que me viu comer outra, os olhos ainda brincalhões. É, ele tinha espírito esportivo "Aceito rachar a metade"

"Seja cavalheiro" intervim, tão brincalhona quanto, rodando nos calcanhares para que pudesse seguir caminho pelo parque. Era um dia que eu considerava bonito; sempre gostei bastante das árvores quase sem folhas, o céu meio nublado entre o chover ou não e a temperatura fria o bastante para que pudéssemos soprar e ver nossa respiração "Sou daquelas mulheres que acreditam que igualdade de sexos apenas no trabalho"

"Claro, ruiva. Por isso quase armou um escândalo para pagar a conta"

Eu prendi o riso.

"Mais alguns, então" e parei de andar, esperando que ele me alcançasse. Não demorou mais que dois segundos, quando ele passou o braço por meus ombros e beijou a lateral de minha testa antes de pegar um "Então gosta de chocolate"

"Quem não gosta?" ele retrucou, pegando mais uma "Principalmente esses crocantezinhos. Você?"

"Branco com cookies"

"Isso quer dizer que vai sobrar mais para mim?"

"Não"

"Uma pena" ele retrucou, mesmo assim pegando mais uma. Depois, colocou a mão no bolso da calça e pegou o celular que soltou o barulhinho de mensagem, sorrindo quando eu desviei os olhos para deixá-lo meio que em privacidade "É só Marnie"

"Chefe?"

"É" ele me mostrou a mensagem "Recorde de vendas e mensagens esse domingo"

"Do mês?"

"Do biênio"

Pisquei os olhos, pensando no número enquanto soltava um 'parabéns' abafado contra o casaco dele. É, era mesmo impressionante, e apesar dele não fazer aquele jornal sozinho eu sabia que existiam algumas pessoas que o compravam só por causa da coluna dele – meu pai, por exemplo. Não que eu fosse falar isso para ele agora, mas o bom e velho Sr. Evans chegava ao cúmulo de pagar um interurbano para comentar como ele escrevera exatamente as mesmas idéias que a dele sobre... sei lá, a difusão do celular – outras que compravam só pela coluna do Farraday e outras só pela dos dois.

É, ele com certeza ajudava nesse número.

"Vão sair para comemorar?"

Ele riu.

"A maioria da redação está trabalhando. Nunca podemos comemorar nada" disse, mordendo a pontinha do meu nariz "Mas, se quiser me dar os parabéns entre quatro paredes, e por toda a redação..."

"Acho que não agüento, desculpe" respondi, acelerando o passo e começando a andar de costas para olhar para ele, parando-o quando chegamos perto de uma árvore. Me coloquei nas pontas dos pés depois de comer a última das bolinhas e jogar o pote fora, meus lábios na parte baixa de seu queixo até que ele baixou o rosto para me beijar na boca "Mas posso dar por uns três ou quatro"

"Agora?" ele sorriu contra minha boca, me apoiando na árvore "Não é um dia ensolarado de domingo, mas nuvens no St James é tão bom quanto"

Eu ri.

"É um incentivo?"

"Só se você realmente achar que eu vou baixar as calças que nem são minhas na frente de crianças que se jogam nas folhas amontoadas" discordei, afastando-o com a ponta do indicador "Não, não, não. Depois, claro"

Ele não me respondeu, baixando os olhos para minha boca depois de se afastar um pouco, um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

Parecia se divertir.

"Mais tempo e adrenalina concentrada é sempre melhor".

Eu revirei os olhos, escapando de seu abraço e andando na direção contrária a que estávamos originalmente para ver se conseguia achar a velhinha dos doces. Não precisei olhar para trás para saber que ele me seguia, e simplesmente porque não conseguia não sentir o peso de seu olhar em minhas costas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E o meu domingo terminou por ser tudo, menos preguiçoso. Lily parecia elétrica – segundo ela me contara quando comprávamos mais sete potinhos do chocolate, fora extremamente recompensador quando vira que o dia estava exatamente como ela gostava. E, somando-se isso com a comida japonesa, o cachorro quente e as bolinhas crocantes, ela me dissera que tinha que dar uma volta em torno do lago – enquanto cruzava a pontezinha do St. James e ia em direção à uma rua comercial do outro lado do parque. A conversa entre nós dois não morreu por um segundo; fomos de cores de folhas de árvores até viagens que gostaríamos de fazer, passando por brinquedos de infância e manias de adultos.

E eu gostei.

Não que eu tenha parado no meio da chuva fraca e olhado para ela com um sorriso inconsciente antes dela perceber que falava sozinha para, depois, corar. Não que nós tenhamos sentado em um banco à beira do lago e conversado de cabeça juntas sobre o que mais nos impressionou do outro. E nem que tenhamos aproveitado o chocolate dos potinhos para ser dado na boca do outro ou para ser figurante de uma cena de perseguição minha atrás dela antes de rodá-la no ar e beijá-la; não mesmo, mas cheguei perto disso. Porque, escutando-a falar tão sem reclusas e tão espontaneamente sobre as coisas mais variadas que qualquer um podia imaginar, eu só consegui pensar mais uma vez no quanto que eu gostaria de conhecê-la melhor.

Não, eu ainda não estava apaixonado. Mas sabia que, se continuasse nessa coisa de conversas entre transas, de escapadas da cama para um almoço fora de casa e subseqüentes passeadas a esmo por Londres, não demoraria muito para que meu desejo sobre ela ultrapassasse o sexo.

Eu não estava com o menor receio disso.

"Não consigo acreditar que você fez isso"

"Fiz. E faria de novo"

"Mas achei que pudesse comprar prata quando quisesse"

"Queria provar minha inteligência a mim mesmo" e, também, porque eu queria impressionar a fiscal de laboratório. Devo mesmo ter mostrado toda a minha inteligência ao trocar os rótulos no nitrato de chumbo com o de prata e misturá-lo com a solução aquosa de sal de cozinha e roubar o precipitado formado e o resto das soluções, porque Amanda, ao perceber o que eu fizera – e só porque eu deixara, claro – deixara o número de telefone na resolução do meu dever "Pelo menos, não explodi um"

"Mas eu nunca explodi de verdade" ela me retrucou, arqueando uma sobrancelha na minha direção "Esquecer o gás ligado só seria uma fatalidade se fosse fogo de verdade, e não..."

"A boa notícia disso é que você não morreu carbonizada" brinquei, e ela revirou os olhos mesmo quando eu dei batidinhas divertidas em sua cabeça. Ela prendia um sorriso, mas não era boa o suficiente para esconder qualquer coisa desse tipo de mim "Eram as minhas aulas favoritas"

"E por que foi ser jornalista?"

"Porque brincar com material químico deixaria de ser divertido quando virasse a obrigação de descobrir uma mistura capaz de curar a AIDS. Nunca fui bom em achar que tinha a responsabilidade do futuro do mundo nas minhas mãos" brinquei de novo, escorregando uma das minhas mãos por seu ombro até, de novo, abraçá-la pelos ombros "Além do quê, é muito difícil bater algum recorde para, depois, receber os parabéns"

Ela riu.

"Por falar nisso, está escurecendo. E Londres é uma cidade perigosa à noite" disse, ainda risonha, o indicador cutucando minha cintura "Vamos para casa?"

"Ela não me parecia perigosa na sexta" mas tudo o que consegui foi mais uma risada "Mas a sua casa seria ótimo"

"Exatamente o que eu ia dizer" mordeu o lábio inferior, mais uma vez, para não sorrir "Podemos pedir um drink no bar do prédio"

E, com um sorriso safado e travesso, deu uma volta no próprio e voltou para o parque para seguirmos até minha moto e, com ela, para sua casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sunset" pedi ao Phillip, apertando a mão de James para que ele parasse de tentar baixá-la em direção à minha bunda. Nada contra, claro, mas ainda estávamos no hall do meu prédio e eu tinha uma reputação de psicóloga a zelar.

Pelo menos enquanto – e isso servia tanto para o álcool quanto para qualquer toque seu - eu me lembrasse disso.

"Naquelas garrafas que você faz só para mim" continuei, mas tudo o que ele fez foi olhar para James e soltar um olhar de 'com um desses daí, o que você quiser'. A verdade é que eu também pensava como ele, e era meio que a primeira vez que estava na posição de me sentir superior – Phillip sempre tivera os namorados mais gostosos "Talvez duas"

"Pouca vodka, então. Não quero deixar você bêbada"

Eu sorri, me apoiando no balcão de costas para James antes de sentir os dedos dele em minha cintura e o corpo logo atrás do meu.

Prendi um suspiro de expectativa.

"Ele não sabe o que é te ver bêbada. Mudaria de opinião rapidinho" murmurou, sorrindo contra minha nuca antes de apoiar o queixo em meu ombro "Mas ele é gay, não é?"

"É" ri, leve "Reparou que ele não desviou os olhos de você desde que entrou aqui?"

"Não" e ele pareceu sincero por um momento "Eu não tirava os olhos de você"

Soltei um sorriso totalmente involuntário, meu corpo pendendo para trás com a pressão de sua mão em minha cintura. Fechei os olhos e deixei meu rosto cair para trás para receber seu beijo, suspirando nele quando seus dedos tocaram minha cintura por debaixo de todas as roupas.

Pelo visto, a parte do toque chegara. Simples assim.

"Você não acha que..."

"Aqui está, Lily" abri os olhos, sem corar, mas ficando com um pouquinho de vergonha com a risada rouca de James em meu ouvido antes dele se separar de mim como se aquele segundo não tivesse sido nada. Também não me importei muito; relanceando os olhos para ele, vi os traços esverdeados de sempre, minha mente imediatamente voltando para o dia em meu escritório em que ele me mandou – porque não existia verbo melhor – tirar a roupa com aquele mesmo olhar "Se quiser, é só interfonar que..."

"Pode deixar" interrompi, pegando as duas garrafas de vidro até que James resolveu fazer as honras e pegar uma delas, esperando que eu passasse na sua frente para seguir o caminho até o hall do elevador.

Meu coração já batia rápido ao sentir o olhar constante dele sobre mim. E começou a acelerar de vez quando, sozinhos no elevador, ele me puxou com a mão livre em direção ao seu corpo apoiado na parede, a boca imediatamente sobre a minha como se não se importasse com a câmera ou com o fato de eu me importar com ela. E parecia escapar pela minha boca quando abrimos a porta do elevador e do apartamento e passamos direto pelo corredor até meu quarto, caindo na cama sem nos preocupar em fechar a porta.

"Por que esse drink?" ele parou o beijo e abriu um pouco das pálpebras pouco depois que abri as minhas, o verde subitamente mais intenso do que há dois segundos "Quer ver o sol...?"

"Você disse que gostava de vermelho" respondi, antes mesmo de perceber que estava respondendo. E, antes mesmo de pensar que deveria ficar ligeiramente envergonhada por causa disso, levantei de vez os olhos para os dele e me deliciei com o estreitar leve que eles fizeram desde o momento que James me escutou "Pensei nisso"

E era algo que eu pensava agora. Durante todo o caminho – e ele fora longo. Muuuuuuuito longo, porque eu realmente estava ficando nervosa com as brincadeiras de James de pular com a moto em avenidas supermovimentadas – eu não me preocupara com nada mais que beber e aproveitar o restinho do meu final de semana na cama com James. Mas, quando cheguei aqui e bati os olhos na garrafa de morango artificial, pensei no vermelho e pensei na resposta da cor favorita de James, e minha boca disse 'Sunset' antes que eu pudesse evitar.

Eu nem queria evitar, na realidade.

Por isso, a vergonha não apareceu. Por isso, quando ele manteve o sorriso ao se aproximar para me beijar, eu desviei o rosto e me endireitei na cama até que tivesse mais liberdade para abrir minha garrafa e ele a dele, sem desviar nossos olhares nem por um segundo.

"Um brinde, ruiva?"

"Exatamente"

Batemos uma garrafa na outra como bateríamos duas taças de vinho, olhamos um para o outro como quem não pensa em mais nada. Nenhum de nós disse nada até beber cinco ou seis goles, e nenhum de nós fez menção de dizer a quem era o brinde; abandonamos as garrafas ainda cheias de lado e voltamos a nos endireitar na cama, os rostos juntos e o corpo se juntando como se não houvesse mais nada em qualquer outro lugar.

Para mim, não havia mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_*não estou chamando ninguém que faça um desses cursos de drogado, e nem falando que psicólogos seguem o senso comum de que todo mundo que segue a mesma carreira dos famosos mortos por overdose sejam viciados em maconha . Maaaaaaaas, procurando manchetes de Londres – eu sou realmente viciada nessa cidade – pequei uma de algum tempo atrás que dizia que houve uma grande apreensão de drogas em uma universidade do subúrbio da província de Londres, exatamente nesses campus ;D_

Geeeeeente, uma notinha rápida sobre o capítulo; tive que mudar a programação total, por isso demorei um pouco mais do que pretendia. Isso tudo porque, sendo do Rio, eu não consigo desgrudar os olhos da TV para saber tudo o que está acontecendo, e ontem – ou anteontem, me perdi – apareceu que quase uma tonelada de maconha foi pega no complexo do Alemão. E me lembrei do meu namorado falando de dois amigos dele da Young – a principal torcida organizada do Flu – que estavam em reabilitação porque não cansavam de comprar um monte de coisas lá. E, sei lá, achei justo colocar uma cena em que a Lily e o James terminavam por falar de algumas coisas de quando eles eram mais novos, aproveitando a última cena do 'Tequila'. Até porque, pelo menos por aqui – não sei nos outros estados, de verdade, ou mesmo nas outras cidades – a coisa mais comum que existe é irmos a festas e encontrarmos caras vendendo maconha e gente amontoada em torno dele para comprar. Não me lembro de uma no último ano que não tenha sido assim.

Então, fica o aviso. Sem parecer uma daquelas tias gordas e chatas que proíbem todo mundo de fazer tudo – até porque tenho quinze anos e, apesar de todas as orientações de irmão e namorado, já fumei maconha (e tudo o que eu consegui foi uma fome dos infernos e só. Ah, claro, também um bando de amigos jogados no chão vendo luzes brancas e por aí vai) – mas tudo fica bem diferente quando mexe com pessoas próximas a você ou próximas de quem você... hmm, ama.

É, é isso.

_(nota de verdade, agora XD)_

Não, eu não tenho mais cara de pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Principalmente à **MR27**, a quem vai esse capítulo – minhas idéias originais eram outras, é, verdade, mas fui à festa de formatura do meu namorado e resolvi mudar algumas coisinhas, inclusive a bebida – e a promessa de uma resposta para todas as suas três mensagens o mais rápido possível. Infelizmente não sei quando, mas é o mais rápido que vou poder fazer.

E é uma promessa ;3

Agradecimentos também à **28Lily** (não sei se seu nome vai sair nessa loucura que é o site, mas, se não, sinta-se duplamente honrada XD Aliás, pretendo responder melhor por e-mail como sempre faço, mas eu concordo plenamente com você - conversas inteligentes são tudo em um relacionamento ;D); **Dm Tayashi** (menina, eu preciso te responder também. Queria comentar várias coisas da sua review - vodka, Marian Keyes, SVU - mas vou fazer isso com calma depois ;3); **Mrs. Nah Potter** (háh. Surpresa à vista, baby...!); **Mila Pink** (aiii, como você foi? No ENEM, quer dizer? Não fique sem coragem; era a sinestesia XD E mil vezes obrigada pelo apoio ;D); **MR27 **(e aí...? Gostou?); **Cecília Black Malfoy** (e das piores. o FDP não larga o meu celular, e são meia noite e vinte); **Sakura Diggory **(aiii, que bom que é compreensiva *-* E, cá entre nós - homens de óculos não são sexys XD); **Dani Prongs** (miiiiiiil, miiiiiiiiiiil desculpas. Mas acho que vai precisar me ameaçar sim, porque FL só deve vir amanhã/hoje : ); **Alexa McAvoy** (TGIF...! Siiiiiim); **Justine Sunderson** (obrigada pelo tempinho .D) e **Sophie Ev. Potter **(thank ya, linda XD)

Eeeee, às que não tem conta (inclusive a quem foi dedicado o tequila;

**Li -** amou mesmo? De verdade? Fiquei preocupada por causa da minha demora... :/

**Samantha -** Nossa...! Como se agradece a isso? XD

**Nathália -** hmm, com a Marlene. Não imagino o James não sendo o único homem XD

**Nathália Gonzáles -** como à Justine, obrigada pelo tempinho. Sei como ele é precioso XD

Beeeeeijos, gente *-* Vou atualizar Heróis e ter meu sonho de beleza para, amanhã depois da prova ter minha noite de atualizar FL ;D


	12. Manhattan

Entrei na redação, sem a menor pressa, assoviando o hino da Inglaterra – teve um jogo ontem, e só os ingleses sabem como 'God, save the queen' fica na cabeça. Encontrei pelo menos uns sete na cafeteria que também cantavam – enquanto deixava meu capacete em uma mesa qualquer e jogava o copo de café na lixeira. Nunca tinha ouvido tantos telefones tocando nem visto tantas pessoas correndo, e chegar à minha mesa sem ser chamado por ninguém seria um desafio autoimposto que, se eu vencesse, poderia...

Ah, droga. Marnie estava vindo na minha direção.

"Você sabe o que é vir voando?"

"Você estava falando sério ou o sentido era conotativo?"

Ela nem me deu atenção.

"Eu disse 'Venha voando, Potter', e você me aparece aqui sem o mínimo de desarrumação – tirando, claro, o seu habitual. O seu cabelo e essa sua blusa que você insiste em não abotoar direito, por exemplo – como se tivesse vindo a passo de tartaruga e..."

"Marnie" interrompi, tentando fazê-la parar de falar. Seria péssimo se ela conseguisse chegar no ponto que quisesse "Eu tenho uma moto, lembra? É fim de outubro, eu não ia estar suado ou ofegante nos dois segundos que tive de corrida"

Não que eu tenha corrido de verdade.

"Agora, o que acha de me dizer o motivo da ligação às quatro da manhã?"

Quando eu estava, claro, dormindo no apartamento de Lily. Na cama dela, ao lado dela, abraçado a ela, um lugar especialmente melhor do que o estresse de uma redação inteira e o aparente desespero de uma editora.

"Você lê jornal, Potter?"

"Quando sai, pela manhã. Tipo umas seis, seis e meia. Não costumo pegar na distribuidora às cinco"

Ela, de novo, não deu a menor atenção.

"Vazaram documentos secretos da Casa Branca" disse, tirando um cigarro do bolso e o acendendo com o isqueiro que ela tirou não sei de onde "Dizendo que Kirshner era insana, Sarkozy um ditador e Carla Bruni uma prostituta de luxo e a Coréia e a China um entrave para o mundo. Disseram que o Brasil um fascinado pelo luxo europeu, que a Venezuela era o pior país do mundo e que a Inglaterra é um país de ex-colonizadores que comem na mão do colonizado. Além do quê, Elizabeth estaria lutando para não morrer porque não queria deixar Charles no comando por ser extremamente político"

Eu só pendi a cabeça por um tempo, me perguntando de quando eram essas informações por eles não terem falado do casamento do príncipe Willian "Eles disseram isso?"

"Com palavras menos... invasivas. Mas disseram" ela soltou uma baforada "Vamos lançar uma espécie de revista especial sobre isso, e eu preciso de duas páginas suas em uma hora"

Quando ela terminou de falar, eu nem pensei em argumentar que eu deveria receber um extra por aquilo. Nem mesmo pensei em argumentar que eu tinha uma semana inteira para escrever menos do que aquilo, e nem mesmo em inventar que, sob pressão, eu não trabalhava nem um pouquinho bem.

"E você não podia ter me dito isso por telefone?"

Não, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pisquei os olhos ao acordar, movendo meu corpo para trás para ver se eu encontrava o de James. Quando não achei nada, usei toda a vontade que eu tinha para levantar um pouco e procurar por ele, piscando meus olhos de novo ao perceber que ele não estava em lugar nenhum do quarto e que o apartamento estava silencioso.

Demais, até. O que me fez pensar que minha impressão sobre o tipo de gente que morava no prédio dele – claro, da primeira vez que eu vi. Porque, uma vez, eu encontrei com uma velhinha muito simpática que me deu dicas de receita de bolo de chocolate que prenderiam até Paul McCartney – poderia estar certa e ele, finalmente, teria mostrado seu lado assaltante, e só depois de transar o suficiente comigo para ter certeza de que eu peguei alguma doença e tudo o mais.

Mas, depois, eu me lembrei do telefonema da editora dele, tipo umas quatro horas da manhã como se todo o café que ela tomava e todo o cigarro que ela fumava fossem uma combinação para espantar o sono e estar conectada trinta e sete horas por dia. James saiu daqui quase resmungando e só não xingando a família da tal de Marnie até a quinta geração porque tudo o que sabia dela era o nome do filho e a faculdade dele ou algo assim.

O que era totalmente compreensível.

"Vamos lá, Lily. Tem que levantar também" murmurei para mim mesma, de um salto saindo da cama e pisando no chão gelado. Fui até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto – por um segundo, inclusive, agradecendo a todos os santos e deuses e entidades religiosas que eu conhecia por James não estar ali para ver o inchaço nas maçãs do meu rosto – antes de escovar os dentes e tentar arrumar um pouco mais de forças para sair dali e preparar alguma coisa para comer antes de ter que sair para o trabalho.

E era apenas terça-feira.

"Só duas torradas, Lily. E, depois, você pede a Cassie para comprar daquela confeitaria que você gosta desde a época da faculdade, o que definitivamente vai sair muito melhor do que seus pães e..."

"Está falando sozinha?"

Eu quase pulei com o susto.

"E totalmente perdida" James comentou, deixando no balcão – que Marlene reinventara duas vezes desde que conheci James. E isso era apenas três semanas e cinco dias, se eu contasse a sexta à noite – umas três sacolas que cheiravam a 'saciar-a-fome-agora' "De qualquer jeito, o que está fazendo acordada, senhorita-adoro-dormir-de-manhã?"

"Que horas são?"

"Seis e vinte"

Eu pisquei, mas isso fez minhas pálpebras pesarem mais um pouco.

"Tivemos um furo. Na realidade, quase todos os jornais, mas como foi mais ou menos às quatro da manhã poucos vão colocar na banca só hoje" ele me respondeu, dando de ombros "Desculpe se te acordei e..."

"Levantei há cinco minutos" interrompi, mexendo as sacolas. Tirei lá de dentro os quatro copos com café – com quase um mês dormindo com ele, migrando de um apartamento do outro, aprendemos algumas coisas do outro. E ele tinha mania de pedir dois copos de café para cada pessoa mesmo que a outra não gostasse de cafeína – e três daqueles recipientes que guardavam torradas e pães e docinhos e todas as calorias do café da manhã inglês "Vou ter que comprar um jornal ou você vai me contar o que aconteceu?"

Ele riu, pegando um dos copos.

"Trouxe uma edição da revista extra que vai ser colocada nas bancas" e apontou para a mesa da sala "Vazaram documentos da diplomacia norte-americana"

"Dizendo que a reforma da saúde é péssima?"

"Chamando a rainha de gagá, Charles de político inveterado, Willian de populista e Harry de inconseqüente" eu pisquei, quase surpresa "Duvidaram das faculdades mentais da presidente da Argentina, chamaram Sarcozy de autoritário e disseram que o Brasil tem o sonho de ser a Europa"

Pisquei de novo.

"Só pode estar brincando" disse, parando de comer a torrada com o presunto quando ele olhou divertidamente para mim "É, está..."

"Se achar que o News gastou dinheiro e tempo com uma brincadeira, ligue a TV. Hillary Clinton está em todos os canais" ele me interrompeu, me piscando um olho ainda divertido. Essa era outra coisa que eu aprendera sobre ele; quando eu achava que ele estava chateado pela frase que dizia, reparava em seu tom de voz e em sua expressão e via que estava tudo bem. Me parecia, de verdade, o tipo de homem difícil de ser irritado de verdade "Espera que isso não afete a diplomacia entre os países"

"Na Guerra Fria, daria uma guerra de verdade"

"Eu só não sei se ele falou alguma coisa da Rússia" ele brincou, terminando o seu copo de café "Que horas você sai do trabalho hoje?"

Eu não respondi de imediato, tirando a idéia de uma Elizabeth II zangada olhando para Hillary Clinton e dizendo que, mesmo gagá, ela tinha as melhores jóias e o maior prestígio.

Risível.

"Oito" disse, afinal, comendo mais um pouco e bebendo mais um pouco. Calórico ou não, nada como um café da manhã realmente inglês "Uma paciente minha decidiu que acordar às oito e quarenta e cinco era cedo demais, e pediu para marcas às seis e meia"

"Adolescente?"

"É"

"Tudo é cedo demais quando se tem dezesseis"

Ri, porque isso era exatamente o que eu pensava quando tinha dezesseis. Sair de casa às sete para uma festa, sair da tal festa às oito da manhã, começar um namoro, terminar um namoro, brigar, fazer as pazes; eu tinha a impressão de que sempre poderia se adiar tudo isso.

"Mas, de qualquer jeito, isso significa..." ele continuou, os olhos encontrando os meus com aquele brilho esverdeado que eu aprendera o significado "... que você vai poder ficar mais de manhã"

Eu tentei impedir um sorriso, baixando meus olhos para os bolinhos de chocolate e quebrando um deles com os dedos antes de levar um pedaço para a boca. Mas não consegui manter minha fome – porque, acredite, ela era de verdade. Só eu sabia o quanto minha barriga era capaz de reclamar de manhã – por muito tempo; levantei o olhar para o dele e, ao ver que ele já olhava para mim, deixei o sorriso vir ao meu rosto sem restrição.

"Uma hora a mais" ele continuou, passando o indicador por meu nariz "Saibamos aproveitar o tempo"

Continuei sorrindo e olhando para ele enquanto nós dois comíamos mais um pedaço de bolo ou de pão ou de qualquer outra coisa que costumássemos comer no café da manhã. Começamos uma conversa leve – e, com ele, era tão fácil conversar que eu poderia ter comentado alguma coisa sobre o tempo ('Hmm, vai começar a esfriar, não vai?'), e ele riria, diria uma frase irônica e divertida sobre minha incapacidade de puxar assuntos e começaria a falar de nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo – sobre séries de TV e filmes e programas e livros, e qualquer outra coisa que se pudesse tirar daí – 'Hugh Larie é hilário. Mas gostou dele no filme do ratinho?' – sem a mínima dificuldade de se continuar conversando. E conversar com ele era tão bom quanto estar na cama com ele; começar a ouvir suas risadas de alguma coisa que eu disse era tão bom quanto ouvir seus suspiros, ver seu sorriso de canto displicente era tão maravilhoso quanto ouvi-lo gemer, e ver esse mesmo sorriso misturado com o arquear de sobrancelha era tão perfeito quanto escutar aqueles mesmo gemidos e sentir, junto a eles, o toque de qualquer parte de seu corpo no meu.

Eu poderia mesmo me acostumar com tudo aquilo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu saí do elevador do prédio do consultório de Lily, seguindo para a porta depois de rodar os olhos e procurar pelas indicações. Já havia estado ali umas cinco vezes – além daquela em que bebemos uísque. O que não quer dizer, claro, que não tenhamos testado mais mesas de vidro e por aí vai – mas, mesmo assim, me perdia na imensidão de portas e corredores como se estivéssemos naquele filme do Titanic.

Que, aliás, eu odiei. Acho que nunca daria a vida por uma mulher que tivesse acabado de conhecer só porque ela se mostrou um pouco libidinosa e posou nua para mim.

"Oi, Cassie. A Lily..." mas eu parei de falar ao ver a porta dela se abrir, e de lá sair uma garota logo na frente da Lily. Dei dois passos para trás para ficar meio invisível para as duas, meus olhos pendendo para a adolescente ao vê-la; carregava um sobretudo creme em um dos braços, a mão do outro endireitando o cabelo loiro atrás da orelha antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto – contrariando a formalidade inglesa – e sair pela porta de vidro.

Fiquei olhando por um bom tempo.

"Vai me trocar por uma garota dez anos mais nova?"

Eu olhei para ela e sorri.

"Esperava mais de você" ela comentou, divertida, andando até onde deixara seu sobretudo – uma vez, acordei de madrugada no quarto dela e, bêbado de sono, troquei as portas e entrei no closet. E, vou te contar, ela tinha uma enormidade de roupas que eu tive que piscar e tentar contar antes de reparar que eu precisa ter um encontro com o vaso -, soltando um sorriso para Cassie. Eu a segui porta afora, me despedindo só com um aceno de cabeça "Você não agüenta mais o ritmo de uma garota"

"Eu agüento o seu ritmo" provoquei de volta, apoiando-me na parede ao lado do elevador. Ela sorriu, espontânea e linda, e apertou o botão "Qualquer menininha mais nova é fichinha"

Ela riu, mas não demorou muito. Quando o elevador chegou, ela se apoiou do lado contrário ao meu e pendeu a cabeça para o lado ao olhar para mim.

"Certo, Srta. 'tenho-os-olhares-mais-inquisitivos-de-todos-os-tempos" falei, e ela riu ao esperar a continuação "Eu esperava encontrar uma outra garota que nem aquela primeira que entrou enquanto a gente estava... ahn, testando o sofá. Você sabe, cheia de maquiagem no olho e piercings e tatuagens, com aquelas roupas pretas e aqueles cintos de caveira"

Lily sorriu para mim dessa vez, o olhar estreitado meio indecifrável brilhando ainda mais na luz forte do elevador.

"Por isso ela me chamou atenção" continuei, dando de ombros e abrindo um sorriso também "Nunca pelo cabelo, você sabe. Estou no meu momento de 'fora-de-loiras'"

Ela abriu o sorriso quando eu me desapoiei da parede e fui até ela, beijando sua testa. Lily levantou o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que eu desci o meu, rindo abafado quando beijei a pontinha de seu nariz, mas prendendo a risada quando alcancei sua boca.

Mas não me deixou fazer nada mais que um beijo simples.

"James?"

"Hum?"

"O cabelo dela é pintado, ok?"

Eu ri.

"Ela tem o cabelo castanho"

"Fora de época, também. E das morenas, e de... qualquer nuance mais que vocês, mulheres, possam achar" disse, fazendo-a rir antes de me dar um soquinho na cintura e de me afastar com um empurrão leve. Dessa vez, fui parar ao lado dela, e peguei sua mão para brincar com seus dedos enquanto a porta se abria em um dos andares para a entrada de um casal "A gente podia sair hoje para eu comprovar que só tenho olhos para ruivas de olhos verdes"

Ela não respondeu de imediato, tirando a mão da minha para endireitar o sobretudo e a bolsa no ombro contrário ao do lado do meu.

"Um bar" ela condicionou, e eu sorri e fiz um falso gesto de galanteio como quem cedia tudo "Um que tem o melhor 'Manhattan' que eu já tomei na minha vida"

"Eu no seu consultório te lembra uísque?"

"Um pouco dele"

E era mesmo o suficiente para um Manhattan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Joguei minha bolsa em uma daquelas mesas de canto que tinham o assento acolchoado. Tirei o sobretudo olhando para James; de brincadeira, esbocei uma dancinha enquanto escorregava o tecido por meus ombros, rindo alto quando consegui vê-lo mordendo exageradamente o lábio inferior.

Ele era demais.

"Faz com esse suéter também" ele disse assim que chegou, deixando os quatro copos que conseguiu carregar na mesa. Tinha seu sorriso de canto, seus olhos estreitados e seu rosto baixado para mim "E com a blusa embaixo dele"

Eu ri, pegando um dos copos, provando da bebida. Não foi mais que um gole; e não apenas porque eu queria aproveitar o sabor entre o doce e o amargo, mas porque eu não queria acabar logo com o líquido e ter que me separar de James de alguma maneira. Não que nós estivéssemos namorando ou algo do tipo – eu, sinceramente, não era daquele tipo de mulher que esperava um pedido de verdade, e nem James parecia ser um daqueles caras que pediam o vinho mais caro do restaurante enquanto abriam uma caixinha com o anel mais cheio de diamantes da Tiffany's. Mas também não parecia que estávamos na... ahn, na fase de ser um consenso – mas eu já começava a sentir aquela pontada de ciúmes quando via qualquer mulher olhar para ele.

E, quando ele segurava taças de Manhattan daquela forma, ninguém conseguia não dar uma olhadinha.

"E a calça" ele não pegou nenhum drink, a parte de cima do corpo pendendo para mim. Pegou a cereja presa no copo e a levou à minha boca, seu sorriso – e, quando eu dizia isso, era o meu favorito – tocando o canto de meus lábios enquanto me provocava com a cereja "Depois, o soutien"

Sorri contra sua bochecha antes de pegar a cereja com a língua, adorando o riso solto contra meu pescoço devido à mini-brincadeira entre a gente. Elas surgiam a toda hora – teve uma, inclusive, em que voltamos aos nossos cinco anos, pegamos o chuveirinho do banheiro e molhamos tudo ao nosso alcance só porque dissemos que sempre adoramos água – e eram sempre as mais espontâneas das coisas, e sempre terminavam na cama ainda entre as risadas intermináveis por qualquer bobeira nossa.

Ele era perfeito na cama. Era um dos profissionais mais bem sucedidos no seu ramo. E era divertido também, daquele tipo de pessoa que você sempre quer rever nas mais variadas situações.

"E a calcinha" ele murmurou, a voz naturalmente enrouquecida entrando em combinação com o puxar de tecido que os dedos dele fizeram ao entrar em minha calça. Ri de novo, mais baixo, e mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha, apertando seu ombro antes de entremear os dedos em seu cabelo "Como está me devendo"

"Isso é duvidoso" protestei, abandonando a taça na mesa para que pudesse inclinar meu corpo do jeito que ele parecia querer "Não confio em você nisso"

Eu o senti sorrir "Não?"

"Não" mas não era exatamente verdade. Quer dizer, apesar de eu estar bêbada e apesar de não me lembrar de quase nada da noite-do-sexo-na-rua – e, também, de praticamente nada quando estava perto dele o suficiente para só conseguir prestar atenção nele e em nada mais -, eu sabia que ele tinha artifícios melhores para conseguir fazer com que eu tirasse a roupa dançando para ele. James, muito provavelmente, só os estava guardando para o futuro que eu esperava que viesse "Você pode simplesmente..."

"Confia em quê...?"

Pisquei, pega de surpresa, e o afastei um pouco, fitando seus olhos. Estavam divertidos, brincalhões, e piscaram também na direção dos meus antes de terminar de se afastar.

"Eu com certeza confiaria em você para escrever minha tese de mestrado" brinquei, e ele riu alto "E para escrever a defesa de algum processo"

James riu mais uma vez, e o som me deliciou por detrás dos burburinhos das outras mesas e da música baixa que tocava alguma coisa parecida com um hip-hop. Prestei mais atenção nele; as linhas de seu pescoço com o ombro, os traços firmes de sua mandíbula, o jeito displicente e desordenado de seu cabelo de cair por... bom, sua testa, seus olhos, suas orelhas, sua nuca.

Senti meu coração bater mais forte.

"E, claro, para dormir toda noite comigo"

Outro sorriso, outra risada. Outro inclinar de corpo, outro roçar de lábios, outro gole de Manhattan e outro provocar com a cereja. Risos soltos contra a boca um do outro, murmúrios ditos entre os beijos e toques de mão sem qualquer pudor antes de pararmos, apoiarmos nossas testas na do outro, sorrirmos por alguma razão – a minha eu sabia. Era o deleite de estar ali com ele – e nos separarmos, olhando um para o outro.

"Mais um pouco?"

"Sempre"

E não foi nenhuma surpresa para mim quando ele nem tocou nas taças de Manhattan ao nosso lado, o rosto voltando para o meu e a boca voltando para a minha. Era a cena mais clichê e a mais 'filme-de-Lindsay-Lohan' que eu já tinha vivido – tirando, talvez, meu beijo na chuva durante o treino de futebol dos meninos da escola – mas, mesmo assim, pareceu o mais certo naquele momento* e pareceria o mais certo em todos eles. Tanto que não me importei nem um pouco com aquilo e deixei meu corpo cair para trás, meus lábios cedendo aos dele, meu corpo pedindo pelo dele.

Porque, pelo visto, eu confiava nele para me apaixonar também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Poderiam ter se passado dez minutos, vinte ou trinta, e eu não me importaria nem um pouco em continuar ali com Lily. Não escutava mais a música - algumas eu nem poderia dizer o estilo –, não percebia os murmurinhos nas mesas próximas e nem queria saber das taças esquecidas ao nosso lado; estava ligado no caminho de suas mãos, nos suspiros que escapavam de sua boca, nos movimentos de sua língua e no repuxar de seus lábios.

Eu não podia deixar de suspirar também. O que, para mim, era algo na beira da novidade; eu realmente não me sentia o cara mais cafajeste de Londres ou algo assim, mas eu só soube o que era ficar com uma pessoa por quase um mês como se fosse o primeiro dia por duas ou três vezes. E era assim – impressionantemente – que eu me sentia quando beijava Lily; o gosto era o mesmo, mas a sensação diferente, e era sempre como se eu não pudesse me acostumar com aquilo.

Eu nem queria.

"Vamos sair daqui"

Ela sorriu, as pálpebras levantando devagar em direção ao meu olhar. Eu não fazia a menor idéia de para onde olhar – para o verde dos seus olhos ou para sua boca, inchada pela força da minha – e hesitei por um instante, causando uma risada fraca nela antes de sentir sua boca na minha por não mais que dois segundos.

"Achei que quisesse ficar por aqui" murmurou, e eu a senti fechar os olhos quando beijei a linha de sua mandíbula "Você sabe, beber um pouco"

Sorri, escorregando os lábios por seu rosto até chegar na pele imediatamente abaixo de seu ouvido. Seus dedos apertaram a lateral de meu corpo e sua respiração falhou por um segundo, o rosto baixando até se apoiar em meu ombro.

"Esquece essa minha argumentação"

Ri, baixo "Claro"

E nos levantamos, nossos dedos se entrelaçando no meio do caminho de nos levantarmos. Com as mãos livres, pegamos cada um uma taça, rindo por entre as mesas enquanto fazíamos a nossa aposta silenciosa de quem bebia mais rápido.

Eu ganhei. De novo. Mas ela, de novo, soube perder; riu, abandonou o copo no balcão do lado de fora e murmurou em meu ouvido que ia pagar, dando espaço para que eu sentasse na moto primeiro.

Eu podia sentir seu sorriso em minha nuca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Foi estranho. E estranho de um jeito não só excitante – porque, de vez em quando, entre o caminho da boate até o apartamento dele, eu prendia a vontade de suspirar ao sentir todos os contornos de seu corpo – e delicioso, mas de um jeito legal e... novo.

É. Novo. E novo de verdade. Porque já havia deixado de ser só sexo – não apenas tivemos aquela conversa no St. James, como também já saímos para almoçar no período de trabalho umas cinco ou seis vezes nesse quase um mês. E também já conhecíamos muito um do outro, e também já passamos da fase do 'ligar-ou-não' – para mim há um tempo, mas eu não queria apressar as coisas pela primeira vez na minha vida.

Eu me sentia bem com ele do jeito que a gente estava. Com o sexo despreocupado – e perfeito – toda noite, com os encontros casuais que tínhamos se estivéssemos afim de ligar para o outro, com as descobertas que fazíamos sobre o outro nesses momentos e com a perspectiva de haver mais em um futuro, quer dizer. Eu não fazia a menor idéia se ele pensava assim também, mas eu também não queria perder o tempo que tinha com ele devaneando sobre como seria se ele dissesse determinada coisa ou fizesse algo que me deixaria ruborizada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Havia deixado esse meu lado adolescente de lado, e deixado de sonhar. E sonhos, agora, pareciam especialmente desnecessários, porque tudo com James era como eu queria como mulher.

Tudo.

"Ei" eu o ouvi murmurar, baixinho de verdade, a voz completamente preguiçosa; devia ser duas ou três da manhã "Está olhando para o teto desde que eu dormi?"

Eu não respondi, meus olhos acompanhando os movimentos dele. James se aproximou de mim, o rosto voltando a baixar somente quando seu queixo ficou apoiado em minha cabeça, um dos braços embaixo de meu rosto e a mão do outro acariciando displicentemente a lateral do meu corpo.

"Sonhando acordada comigo?"

Ri, sem responder, e fechei meus olhos, deliciada com os movimentos irregulares de seus dedos. Eu sentia sua respiração irregular tocar o topo de minha cabeça, seu peito respirar fraco contra minha testa e suas pernas esbarrarem sem querer nas minhas; ele estava meio que morrendo de sono – e eu dava total razão, porque ele passou quase 24 horas acordado – mas, mesmo assim, conseguia fazer com que eu o desejasse.

"Você não presta, James" comentei, baixo também, querendo não alarmá-lo muito caso estivesse naquele estágio de transição entre o dormir e o acordar. Mas ele soltou uma risada leve e apertou minha cintura em resposta, os dedos voltando a percorrer meu corpo em imediato "E o pior disso tudo é que eu estava"

Não me passou pela cabeça mentir.

"É claro que estava. Sonhar comigo deve ser mesmo maravilhoso" eu lhe soquei a lateral do corpo, prendendo o riso contra seu tórax e resolvendo ficar quieta para que ele conseguisse dormir "Bons sonhos, ruiva"

Mordi o lábio inferior com a ironia divertida e provocante, dessa vez beliscando o início de seu bumbum. Ouvi mais uma risada dele, mas foi só isso; logo depois, seus dedos foram ficando mais leves e sua respiração mais regular e espaçada, e uns cinco minutos depois ele estava dormindo.

E eu sabia que sonharia com ele quando dormisse também. Com seu jeito de me deitar na cama, de me prender no colchão e de sorrir quando eu reclamasse e, em represália, lhe mordesse fraquinho alguma parte do corpo. Sonharia com o arrastar de lábios em meu pescoço e em meu rosto, com os sussurros soltos contra o lóbulo de minha orelha ou contra minha boca, e com o prensar forte – mas ao mesmo tempo gentil – de sua cintura contra a minha, de seu peito contra o meu.

Eu parecia mesmo estar apaixonada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu não sei qual é o seu problema para acordar tão cedo mesmo tendo que estar com sono" Lily comentou, saindo do corredor, uma das mãos na boca para esconder o bocejo. Vestia um casaco meu – que devia ter encontrado no chão – e, eu podia apostar, só isso "Café. Café demais faz mal, James, e..."

"Se eu soubesse que ia me dar uma bronca logo cedo, eu ia te acordar a tempo de transar, e não teria pena alguma de ter ficado acordada até tarde" interrompi, tirando os olhos do iPad para piscar-lhe o olho "Porque, você sabe, foi por isso que eu deixei você acordar sozinha"

"E ter só uma hora para me arrumar para o trabalho" ela me retrucou, divertida, indo diretamente para a bancada "Você pediu o café...?"

"Está na mesa"

"É a minha vez de pagar, não é?"

"Esqueça"

Ela me olhou por cima do ombro "Você é machista, Potter?"

"Você é feminista, Evans?" repliquei, de novo lhe piscando o olho. Ela soltou um sorrisinho contido antes de voltar a se virar e, depois, entrar na cozinha, as mãos pegando logo um pedaço de torrada "Almoço hoje?"

"Eu pago"

"Claro" ri, leve, e voltei a baixar meus olhos para o iPad, tirando da página do News para entrar na de joguinhos. É, ninguém conseguia ser um profissional todas as vezes que entra no computador para fazer um trabalho "Tem mais uma coisa"

"Hum?"

"Vai ter uma... ahn, uma espécie de festa lá da redação hoje" disse, abandonando o tablet em cima da mesa de canto enquanto esperava o jogo abrir meus pontos passados. Levantei do sofá e passei os dedos, displicentes, pelos fios de minha nuca, começando a andar até ela "Vem comigo"

Ela piscou os olhos verdes, os cílios longos ainda com um pouco de rímel tocando a parte alta de sua maçã do rosto. Abriu um sorriso quase do meio do nada e fez que sim, natural, antes de voltar a comer.

Linda.

"Qual o traje?"

"Traje?"

Ela riu.

"Vocês, homens, não prestam para essas coisas. Quer dizer, é só colocar um blazer ou um terno e, se estiver arrumado demais, tirar" comentou, mordendo mais um pedaço e cortando a fala. Eu já sorria – eu realmente não fazia a menor idéia do que ela deveria vestir, mas isso eu poderia descobrir em dois segundos assim que chegasse no jornal -, mas meu sorriso aumentou quando uma expressão pensativa tomou conta de seu rosto "Me leva em casa agora?"

Eu fiz que sim, sorrindo ainda mais quando ela pegou mais torradas na mão e foi direto para o quarto, esboçando uma corridinha. Me virei para observá-la; as pernas nuas, o cabelo bagunçado, o corpo pequeno entrando no quarto meio torto por causa da diminuição de velocidade.

É, linda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A porta do apartamento estava aberta, mas eu só pensei nisso depois que joguei minha bolsa na poltrona e reparei que, ali, tinha um capacete – que, claro, não podia ser de James pela simples razão de que ele me deixara aqui há cinco minutos, e eu usava um e ele outro – e um chaveiro. Rodei os olhos pela sala, então, procurando por Marlene e por um possível Sirius Black, dando dois passos em direção à cozinha antes de ver o amigo de James lavando um copo na pia e Marlene fechando a geladeira.

"Ei, vocês dois" anunciei, tirando minhas botas e deixando-as ali, na sala. Ouvi algo como um 'Que susto' de Marlene e uma risada de Sirius, mas continuei meu caminho até meu quarto sem olhar para eles "Madrugaram?"

"_Ela_ madrugou" ele respondeu, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. Eu conhecia apenas um pouco de Sirius – uma ou duas coisas que Marlene me contava, e algumas das características dele que James soltava de vez em quando – mas ele parecia mesmo ser uma pessoa divertida e por aí vai.

Como o amigo, quer dizer.

"Eu não madruguei"

"Você acha que é normal as pessoas acordarem sete horas da manhã, sem despertador, e tendo dormido três da madrugada?"

Sorri, mas fechei a porta do banheiro exatamente quando Marlene retrucou. Ainda conseguia ouvir os murmurinhos da discussão – que, eu podia adivinhar, ela ganharia. Ninguém perde uma discussão para Marlene, nem mesmo o mais conceituado dos advogados – no banho, mas ela parou assim que comecei a secar o cabelo.

Exatamente quando eu ouvi a porta do quarto de Marlene bater.

Sorri, então, e continuei a me arrumar, deixando para depois a escolha da roupa para a festa do Daily News. E, enquanto colocava a maquiagem e vestia a roupa, pensei em como aquele início de intimidade deveria fazer bem a Marlene; ela precisava mesmo disso depois do que aconteceu.

Poderia ser um novo começo para ela, como parecia estar sendo para mim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_*eu quis deixar claro a paixão dela, sabe? Tipo, nós ficamos mais bobinhos quando apaixonados, e tudo sempre vai às mil maravilhas._

Esse capítulo é dedicado à **Thaty**. Infelizmente, eu não consegui dar a ela o capítulo que havia prometido – Cosmopolitan, porque este já me haviam pedido antes – mas espero que esse consiga compensar um pouquinho essa falta minha *olhar esperançoso* Não sei nem se você continua a ler mas, como está prometido, agora está também cumprido :D Até peguei um que também tem um tom avermelhado – e que, lááááááá em Nova York, é conhecido por fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem. Sugestivo, não? – para ver se você não ficava tããããão chateada assim.

Agora, os agradecimentos:

**Li –** España, chica? Creo que puedo viajar a Madrid en Febrero…! Donde estás? (siiiim, eu sei que deveriam ter ponto no início das frases também. eu só não sei como colocá-los XD).

Mas, sério, você conseguiu arranjar uma pessoa do outro lado do Atlântico e do Hemisfério oposto que está morrendo de ciúmes de você. Acho que nem quem me conhece ao vivo e em cores sabe o quanto eu sou apaixonado pela Inglaterra, e o quanto Londres – não repara na minha fic? Toda hora eu cito coisas tipo 'os ingleses...', 'Londres era mesmo maravilhosa' e tudo o mais – é meu sonho de tudo. Espero que tenha aproveitado lá, e que ter lido o 'Tequila' não tenha atrapalhado sua viagem *-*

**Nathália Gonzáles** – você lê minhas respostas para as outras pessoas? Veja acima, e me responda se você é descendente de espanhóis :D

**Samantha –** poooooooxa : ( Não teve tanta ênfase dessa vez.

**Nathália –** obrigada *-*

Agradecimentos também à **Justine Sunderson** (pooooooxa, você está tão seca nas reviews :/ O que houve?); **Sophie Ev. Potter** (pode deixar, sua vez vai chegar *-*); **Mila Pink** (acho que nunca fui a uma festa melhor. De verdade. Por PM eu te mando tooooodos os detalhes \o/); **Sally Ride** (até agora, eu não sei porque provas são tão importantes. Principalmente aquelas que duram cinco horas e são incapazes de refletir sua carreira escolar inteira : / Maaaaaas, falando do que é legal – pelo menos, espero que seja XD – essa é a parte que eu mais gosto de qualquer história ;D); **Ninha Souma **(ahhh, não se preocupe. Tudo vai acontecer na sua hora certa XD E espere uma resposta maior por reply, porque eu realmente preciso saber se esse 'Souma' tem alguma coisa a ver com Fruits Basket); **Gabriela Black** (porre de quê? Você precisa me contar isso melhor...! Em quanto tempo você acha que me responde?); **Sakura-Diggory** (historinhas pequetitas...? Hmm, vem uma fic inteeeeeeeira...!); **Mrs. Nah Potter **(nossa, obrigada por tudo. Pela paciência, pelas respostas, pela compreensão e tudo o mais *-*); **MR27** (você lê mangás? Porque alguns têm umas histórias muito malucas de homens perfeitos. O James seria um desses, que viria embrulhado com uma fita vermelha XD); **Nanda Soares** (então, vai ter caipirinha brasileira...! Sempre há um jeitinho ;D); e **Nath Mansur** (ahhh, obrigada...! Sabe, no momento eu estou exatamente preferindo casais como esses do que aqueles fofinhos que passam o tempo todo agarrados e fazendo juras de amor *-*)

Beeeeeijos, gente. E meu presente de Natal, sabe, pode ser uma review ou outra *-*

PS: vou postar também a versão da Marlene com o Sirius. Finally *-*


	13. Campari

Abri a porta da sala de Marnie na redação, não conseguindo prender um sorriso quando ela piscou os olhos ao me ver e, imediatamente depois, olhou para o relógio. Refez o movimento sem um quê de zombaria – o que, eu tinha que admitir, não era muito comum da parte dela – como se realmente não acreditasse que eu estivesse ali antes das dez horas.

Na realidade, mais para perto das nove.

"Não vou deixar você faltar o resto da semana"

"Eu não quero faltar o resto da semana" retruquei, sentando _na_ mesa sem ter convite nem mesmo para entrar. Roubei o cigarro de sua boca e lhe pisquei o olho quando ela arqueou uma sobrancelha-de-salão "Quero saber se você precisa de mim para alguma coisa, porque..."

Essa também era uma proposta rara da minha parte. Quer dizer, no começo da minha carreira – e eu não contava o dinheiro que recebia para ser crítico pela internet e coisas afins -, quando eu ainda não era um James Potter famoso e não tinha contrato de exclusividade com nenhum Daliy News, eu era obrigado a ficar migrando de uma redação para a outra. De vez em quando, me pagavam por uma coluna – e, até os vinte e dois anos (e, eu tenho que admitir, não era muito velho. Era bem novo, na realidade, levando-se em consideração que eu só tinha me formado uns dois meses antes), eu era apenas um tapa-buraco -, mas outras vezes eu tinha que fazer reportagens embaixo de chuvas e me matar pelos repórteres de nome.

Mas, depois que uma coluna tapa-buraco minha ganhou um dos prêmios de jornalismo na Grã-Bretanha, eu de repente valia como uma moeda de ouro no mercado. Não tinha contrato de exclusividade algum e, por isso, escrevia sobre uns seis assuntos diferentes por semana – ainda não era famoso o suficiente para uma dominical – para seis jornais diferentes; isso, apesar de eu ter achado maravilhoso no começo, me impedia de escrever sobre o que eu quisesse e quando eu quisesse. Então, meus assuntos eram delimitados pelo jornal; o que, de certa forma, me frustrava porque um colunista escreve porque tem interesse e opinião por um assunto, o que me fazia pensar qual era o meu real pensamento sobre o comportamento do príncipe Harry e o avião particular do presidente do Brasil.

Não, eu não queria escrever sobre isso, e sobre mais nenhuma coisa que me pedissem para escrever. Foi com toda a irresponsabilidade - segundo mamãe, claro, porque papai cochichou para mim que eu era 'o orgulho do velho' – que eu tinha aos quase vinte e quatro anos que, no meu primeiro domingo no Daily Mirror, eu escrevi uma coluna exatamente sobre ter várias colunas e não pensar sobre nenhuma delas. O editor do jornal deve ter pensado que era alguma coisa como suicídio profissional e como rompimento de contrato verbal, porque não quis nem mais ouvir falar no meu nome no dia seguinte e em todo o resto deles.

Até que Marnie me chamou, e de repente eu valia um contrato milionário de exclusividade só tendo que escrever uma coluna por domingo. E era tudo ótimo no começo, quando eu tão claramente trabalhava menos e ganhava muito mais, mas depois de um tempo eu sempre cansava de não fazer nada.

Então, eu estava meio que unindo uma vontade minha de perder o marasmo e outra de conseguir uma informação aparentemente fácil.

"... eu preciso de você para uma coisa"

Ela levantou os olhos para mim, com um gesto de mão pedindo o cigarro de volta.

"E não é uma coisa muito difícil, o que pode te fazer pensar que é uma boa troca" continuei, chegando mais para trás para que pudéssemos nos ver melhor. Tirando dois ou três blocos de papel e o laptop dela, eu quase não tirei nada de lugar "Eu só quero carta branca para levar quem eu quiser para a festa de hoje"

Ela não respondeu de imediato, piscando os olhos grandes para mim mais uma vez enquanto pigarreava a garganta e preparava seu sonoro 'não'.

Mas eu não me preocupava em antecipar.

"Juro que não é o Sirius" argumentei, soltando um sorrisinho. Quer dizer, da única vez que o Sirius esteve em uma festa nossa, conseguiu um beijo da mulher – uns cem anos mais nova – de um dos donos do jornal.

E foram para cama depois. Mas disso ninguém sabe.

"Quem é, então?"

"É uma mulher"

Outro piscar de olhos.

"Está namorando, Potter?" perguntou, parecendo realmente se divertir com essa idéia; seu tom estava com um quê maroto e travesso, e seus olhos se estreitavam em interesse "Sinceramente, tenho quase pena dela"

Eu tive que rir "Mesmo?"

"Mesmo"

"Não precisa" sorri, e pela cara dela ela estava com medo do tom travesso "Ela adora estar comigo. Teve uma vez, inclusive, que ela tirou a blusa e..."

"Você vai me deixar esquecer isso?"

"Não"

Marnie revirou os olhos, mas eu percebia que ela meio que me entendia. Quer dizer, se você tivesse um jeito simples e fácil de subornar seu chefe, você simplesmente não se desfaria dele de uma hora para outro como se fosse algo realmente descartável.

"Eu estou esperando que você faça alguma coisa errada, você sabe"

"Quê isso, Marnie" fiz um gesto de descaso com a mão "Tentar fazer um strip para mim não é algo errado. Eu até teria..."

"Toma. Entrega esse convite a ela" ela me interrompeu, sem olhar para mim, endireitando os óculos e pegando um relatório como se me dispensando total e completamente. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e pegou outro, acendendo-o imediatamente ao finalmente levantar os olhos "Diz que estou morrendo de vontade de conhecê-la"

Eu demorei um pouco, saindo da mesa e me inclinando para lhe dar um beijo na lateral da testa. Ela não retribuiu com um gesto algum, claro – e isso era realmente de se esperar – e me apontou a porta como quem diz 'Saia imediatamente'

E eu fui porque precisava dar um telefonema.

* * *

"Então, você tem que vestir um terno e eu tenho que ir de longo" eu concluí, meus olhos se voltando para o teto branco enquanto eu tentava me lembrar de todos os meus vestidos "Nós não vamos de moto, não é?

James riu "Sinto um quê apelativo?"

"Sente"

"Pegamos um táxi, então" ele respondeu, o tom de risada ainda na voz "Para não estragar seu penteado?"

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha ao ouvir seu tom um pouco debochado, sem conseguir me impedir de sorrir ao imaginar o estreitar provocante de olhos que ele deveria estar fazendo, ou ao menos que certamente faria se estivesse comigo. Não que ele fosse previsível mas, de vez em quando, eu me pegava olhando para ele e prestando atenção em cada gesto seu; no jeito despreocupado de sorrir, no modo displicente de arrepiar os fios da nuca e na maneira de dormir.

E eu gostava de vê-lo dormir.

"Você não entende as sutilezas de uma vida feminina"

"O suficiente para acatar seu pedido, ué" ele soltou outro riso "E para saber desfazer esses penteados em dois segundos"

"Nada como cabelos soltos na cama?"

"Exatamente"

Minha vez de rir, de novo a imagem de como ele estaria – com um brilho safado e cafajeste no olhar – vindo à minha mente. Eu sabia dessa teoria dele; segundo ele já me contara duas ou três vezes, e de acordo com o que ele fazia praticamente todas as vezes em que transávamos , ele realmente adorava segurar meu cabelo perto da nuca, de modo que minha cabeça fosse para onde ele quisesse.

Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso. Deixava qualquer parte do meu corpo sob o controle dele, sob sua vontade e sob seu toque incessante. E tudo ficava ainda melhor quando ele combinava esse aperto com a pressão que seu corpo fazia no meu para que eu não me movesse; não havia qualquer escape.

E eu não queria que houvesse.

"Por isso, não vá com nada muito complicado, cheio daqueles trecos que brilham e custam três mil libras cada, porque..."

"Oito horas, James. Não se atrase" interrompi, sorrindo, abandonando o celular na mesa enquanto procurava por Cassie. Ela, como sempre, estava impecável em sua mesa, o cabelo preso em um daqueles coques que a Vogue chamava de 'chique e desarrumado' – e eu odiava esse termo, porque não gostava da palavra 'chique' – e o rosto perfeitamente maquiado olhando para mim como se sempre soubesse que eu ia estar lá. Linda, claro, e sóbria como toda boa inglesa, mas eu me senti como se estivesse em um filme de perseguição e ela fosse a mulher no Cadilac preto atrás da minha caminhonete velha.

Marlene estava certa. Alice, Mary, todas estavam certas. Cassie era mesmo terrivelmente assustadora quando queria.

"Sim?"

"Ligue para todas as lojas que conhecer que vendam longos. Exclusivamente longos" disse, como se enfatizar o tamanho do vestido fosse algo necessário para eu achar que ela só acertara porque eu repetira "Com bolsas. Daquelas pequenas, sabe? E saltos. Bem altos"

Ela meneou afirmativamente a cabeça, de um jeito rápido – e totalmente eficiente – pegando o Tablet dela para, possivelmente, acessar uma lista das lojas que atendessem em um raio de 500 quilômetros. A mão livre já procurava o telefone e as pernas se cruzavam em uma pose de 'sou foda', como se só ela fosse capaz de resolver aquilo.

A questão foi que, no final, ela conseguiu. Antes mesmo de Giulia chegar – e isso levou só uns dez minutos – duas das sete lojas já haviam deixado uma quantidade de vestido maior do que eu usaria em toda minha vida.

Nada como ter um consultório em um dos metros quadrados mais caros da Europa.

* * *

"Ai. Meu. Deus" eu virei os olhos para Lily assim que ela tocou meu braço com as mãos, o peito subindo e descendo meio acelerados "Está chegando agora? Achei que eu fosse estar horas atrasada. Vim até correndo e..."

Eu tive que sorrir, fechando a porta meio aberta e ficando do lado de fora mesmo.

"... na realidade, só do metrô até aqui. O que mal dá uns cem metros. Talvez cento e vinte, com sorte. Mas eu estou mesmo fora de forma e..."

"Fora de forma?" eu soltei um outro sorriso, meus olhos caindo para o seu colo procurando por alguma abertura do sobretudo "Nã, acho que não"

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez.

"Parece bem resistente em algumas coisas"

"'Algumas coisas' é um eufemismo para sexo?"

Eu só sorri.

"Porque, se for..." mais uma respirada "... eu realmente não costumo transar de salto alto enquanto faço muito esforço com meus pés"

"O quadril leva a fama, não é?"

Lily revirou os olhos, começando a se acalmar. Eu esperei, me apoiando na mureta do restaurante, olhando divertidamente para ela; tentava, agora, encontrar alguma coisa de errado com o cabelo – embora eu dissesse continuamente para ela que não tinha nada melhor que fios em desalinho – para, assim, prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo médio que deixava sua franja cair em seus olhos.

"E, de qualquer jeito, não sou um cara de eufemismos" disse, estendendo a mão para endireitar seu cabelo na testa. Sua respiração já estava estável, mas ela também não fez menção de entrar; apoiou-se ao meu lado, endireitando a bolsa no ombro enquanto olhava para mim.

E que olhos ela tinha.

"O que houve com você para chegar atrasado?"

Sorri "Homens não podem se atrasar?"

"_Você_ não pode se atrasar" ela retrucou, sorrindo também "Não é o cara que só aparece na redação duas horas por semana?"

Apertei seu nariz em represália, me deliciando quando ela apertou meu punho e riu alto ao tentar desviar, derrubando a pilha de chocolates promocionais em comemoração ao aniversário do restaurante – ou algo assim. Eu realmente não era preso a esses detalhes – com a bolsa e o braço. Nós dois, ao ouvirmos o barulho e virmos as embalagens desabando na calçada, nos entreolhamos; ambos ainda com o quê de riso no rosto

"Acho que devemos mudar de restaurante"

"Uma boa idéia" ela voltou os olhos para dentro do restaurante, e eu segui seu olhar. Um garçom relanceava os olhos para a gente, e da gente para onde deveria estar a pilha do doce "Sua moto?"

"Na esquina"

"Certo. Não corra, ok?"

Eu ri.

"Acredite, não vai ser você a me ensinar a arte da dissimulação" disse, me virando em direção à esquina com a Kensington Avenue. Ouvi o som dos saltos dela me seguindo, dando uma corridinha até chegar ao meu lado "Antes de você nascer eu já fingia choro para mamãe"

"Eu sou mais velha"

Revirei os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior para prender a risada. Com um capacete só, entreguei o meu para ela, dando três ou quatro moedas para o guardador enquanto ela endireitava a franja para que não atrapalhasse na viseira. O que eu, definitivamente, não entendia; ela poucas vezes se desapoiava das minhas costas.

O que era maravilhoso.

* * *

Havíamos comido, afinal de contas, em um restaurante perto do parque do Big Ben que James conhecia. Fomos para lá aproveitar a quase uma hora que me faltava de almoço; vinte minutos dela gastos em uma conversa aparentemente – sempre desse jeito – despreocupada, sobre qualquer momento da nossa infância que a gente se lembrasse.

E eram muitos. Porque era fácil conversar com ele; todos os assuntos fluíam como se nós fôssemos amigos de infância que estivessem acostumados a falar sobre tudo em qualquer hora. Eu até mesmo cheguei a contar a ele da noite de vômito no vestiário com o Tom e, depois da sua gargalhada, ele retribuiu me contando que, na primeira vez dele – novinho, aliás. Segundo ele me contou, Sirius apresentou a ele no eu aniversário de treze anos uma prima ligeiramente promíscua – a garota queria fazer tantas e tantas coisas que ele praticamente gozou só com o pensamento.

Era a minha vez de gargalhar.

E ele me contou também das férias que eles – e, por eles, quero dizer James, Sirius, e mais dois amigos, chamados Remus e Peter – foram ao continente, dirigindo pelo verão pelo interior dos países, exatamente porque não tinham dinheiro para suportar Paris e Roma e Praga. E de quando ele deu uma festa no apartamento que dividia com Sirius, e sua mãe o encontrou dormindo na cama com três garotas, uma delas totalmente nua – e que, segundo ele, roncava para caramba – dormindo em cima de outra.

"Você tinha que ver" ele disse, divertido, mordendo uma daquelas bolinhas de chocolate "Ela me teve já um pouco velha, e já tinha cabelo grisalho e a aparência de uma daquelas velhinhas simpáticas que fariam tricô em um futuro próximo, e ficou com a carinha mais estarrecida do mundo"

Eu parei a meio caminho de comer do chocolate crocante também, rindo tanto que achei que achei que fosse perder o ar e realizar uma daquelas cenas de desenho animado em que o risonho levava a mão à barriga e se curvava. Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer; quando eu pensava que tinha feito um monte de coisa e já tinha história suficiente para contar aos meus filhos e aos meus netos e quaisquer parentes, ele me vinha com as melhores situações e as melhores diversões.

"Quase tanto quanto ela me pegou com a _minha_ prima" ele pegou minha mão e me forçou a andar "Eu..."

Mas ele parou de falar ao ouvir o toque do telefone, também soltando minha mão quase imediatamente. Olhou o visor por dois segundos antes de sorrir, levando o telefone para a outra orelha para voltar a entrelaçar nossos dedos enquanto murmurava um 'Desculpe'.

"Oi, amor. Eu estava exatamente..." mas ele voltou a calar a boca, e eu não pude me impedir de piscar os olhos e forçar o andar enquanto olhava para ele de canto "Tá, eu passo aí no final de semana"

Eu tive que parar de andar, de novo meus olhos piscando. Ele olhou para mim, curioso, uma sobrancelha arqueada divertidamente como quem diz 'Ah, não. Você está prestes a fazer uma cena de ciúmes'.

E o pior é que eu estava mesmo com ciúmes. Não que eu realmente achasse que ele não poderia falar com garotas, e que ele não poderia chamar garotas de 'amor' – até porque eu era mesmo bem resolvida comigo mesma. Nos conhecíamos há pouco tempo, e eu sabia que não poderia trocar uma vida inteira por menos de um mês -, mas eu já começava a achar que eu já tinha mais cuidado com ele do que no começo. E achava que ele já tinha mais cuidado comigo também, e simplesmente porque já estávamos naquela fase de deixarmos peça de roupas e escova de dente – e capacete no caso dele, e maquiagem no meu - na casa do outro.

Mas, você sabe, é instintivo. E, quando o instinto está pensando em mandar em você – principalmente quando você já queria alguma coisa mais, o que eu poderia pensar a conceber ser o meu caso -, você simplesmente não consegue ir contra ele.

"Beijo, então. Depois de ligo" mas eu era mesmo bem-resolvida. Então, eu simplesmente _tinha que_ controlar "Ruiva?"

O que é, definitivamente, meio difícil quando você tem um cara gostoso cujo arquear de sobrancelha diz 'Háh. Eu sei que você está com ciúmes, é só admitir'.

"Oi?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Pisquei os olhos.

"Olha, se é o celular, eu..."

"Nã" interrompi, voltando a apertar seus dedos, recomeçando a andar pelo parque. Lá estava eu de novo "Eu não sou sua namorada para ficar te policiando. Aliás, acho que nem..."

"Ah, não?" a vez dele de me interromper, o tom de voz saindo divertido enquanto eu sentia seu olhar em algum lugar na maçã de meu rosto, como se tentasse ver meus olhos "Acha que não é minha namorada?"

Eu não respondi, seguindo seus passos depois de hesitar ao achar que ele fosse parar. Levantei meu rosto em direção ao dele e fitei seus olhos – o castanho de sempre, escurecido pelo clima meio frio mas ao mesmo tempo com um brilho maroto extra – exatamente quando seu sorrisinho de canto começava a se formar, seus dedos apertando delicadamente os meus antes de desviar o olhar.

"É só a garota com quem eu durmo toda noite há quase um mês, me divirto, brinco, conto as coisas mais estapafúrdias do mundo e adoro passar o resto do tempo?"

Eu não disse nada de novo, mais uma vez olhando para ele. Já sorria também, embora não soubesse exatamente o porquê; talvez fosse a fala ou o tom dele, ou talvez fosse o sorriso em seu rosto e o brilho extra em seu olhar, ou talvez qualquer coisa mais nele que deixasse meu coração brincar de cambalhota nesse exato momento.

O que era muita coisa para eu listar.

"Não é isso?"

Ele soltou uma risada leve.

"Então, namora comigo" ele disse, sem parar de andar e só relanceando os olhos para mim, como se aquilo não fizesse meus hormônios entrarem em colapso "Para ser a garota com quem eu durmo há quase um mês, me divirto, brinco, conto as coisas mais estapafúrdias do mundo, adoro passar o resto do tempo e namoro"

Eu dei uma risada leve, parando de andar. Ele parou também, acatando minha ordem, o rosto baixando até o meu para me dar um beijinho rápido no nariz antes de resolver me olhar com aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso.

"Você não presta, James" sorri, sem conseguir pensar em como poderia dizer alguma coisa diferente dessas. Quer dizer, só ele poderia fazer com que um pedido de namoro parecesse espontâneo daquele jeito.

E, pelo visto, fora mesmo.

"Isso é um 'sim'?"

"É, é um sim"

Ele sorriu, o rosto se inclinando de leve para me beijar a boca. Riu mais uma vez quando eu o impedi de ir embora, a risada escapando contra a minha boca enquanto sua língua roçava na minha e suas mãos prendiam minha cintura, o aperto sempre firme me fazendo querer não sair dali.

"E, agora que eu sou sua namorada..." comecei, sorrindo contra seus lábios antes dele escorregá-los por minha bochecha até meu ouvido, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir com o que ele sabia que eu ia dizer "... pode me dizer quem era?"

"Claro" ele se separou um pouco, me dando um sorrisinho travesso "Minha mãe"

Eu pisquei, sem acreditar de imediato, dois segundos para ter uma reação enquanto ele começava a andar em direção a outro caminho do parque e me puxava junto.

Ele só podia estar brincando.

"Sua mãe?"

"É"

Ele parecia divertido. Ao extremo, como se estivesse _mesmo_ adorando aquilo.

"O que quer dizer que você ficou com ciúmes à toa" ele continuou, maroto "Porque, provavelmente, confundiu o 'estávamos falando de você' ou o que quer que eu tenha dito e achou que fosse para uma das garotas que eu tinha falado, não com..."

"Certo" interrompi, fazendo-o olhar para mim "Estou terminando com você"

Ele riu alto, tirando o entrelaçar de dedos para me abraçar pelos ombros. Seu riso era delicioso, daquele tipo que você não podia deixar de rir junto; e foi exatamente o que eu fiz, rindo contra a lateral de seu corpo antes de voltar a puxar conversa sobre qualquer coisa.

Senti muito que tivesse pouco tempo.

* * *

Deixei Lily no prédio do consultório, e depois de dar a partida novamente demorei uns cinco segundos para me decidir o que fazer. Acelerei para conseguir passar do sinal – e recebi duas ou três buzinadas pela cortada, mas uma das melhores coisas de se ter uma moto era exatamente essa liberdade no trânsito – e, quando parei no outro, tive tempo de mandar uma mensagem para Sirius perguntando onde ele estava.

Mais um, e ele me respondeu 'Casa'.

Então, acelerando de novo, consegui cruzar um quarto da cidade em dez minutos – e, possivelmente, com três multas de excesso de velocidade – antes de parar a moto ao lado da de Sirius, na garagem do prédio. Mandei um 'oi' para o porteiro-que-não-sabia-falar-inglês e peguei o elevador, depois entrando direto no apartamento dele sem nem mesmo bater.

E quase levei dois tombos no primeiro metro quadrado.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Trabalho, James"

"Fotos no chão?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Aprenda a diferença entre 'foto' e 'fotografia' primeiro" replicou, mas eu via uma sombra de um sorriso quando ele abandonou a câmera na bancada e olhou de vez para mim. E eu nem precisava vê-lo sorrir para saber que era meio que uma brincadeira; Sirius adorava a profissão dele de verdade, mas não era uma daquelas pessoas que obrigavam as outras a entender tudo sobre ela "É um concurso. Só estou escolhendo a melhor"

Relanceei os olhos para algumas das que estavam jogadas no sofá, pegando especialmente uma que deve ter sido tirada em uma parte escondida de Kensington.

"O tema...?"

"Cidade-barra-cotidiano em contradição com as sedes dos poderes"

"E por que essa daqui não está boa?" peguei o retrato e brandi para ele, mas Sirius só deu de ombros e dispensou como quem fala 'não gostei'.

E isso se eu fosse gentil.

"Certo, eu desisto de entender" disse, cruzando a sala para sentar no outro sofá "Vai viajar dessa vez?"

"Não. É uma foto por capital, e a primeira é justo Londres" ele me respondeu, saindo do meu ângulo de visão por dois segundos. Jogou para mim um daqueles pacotes de biscoitos que gostávamos desde que estávamos no primeiro ano da escola, ficando com outro da mão "Paris, Praga, Roma, Moscow, Tokio, Lima, Havana e Washington depois"

"Em quanto tempo?"

"Tem uma diferença de dois meses para a apresentação de cada uma, e nessa ordem. Mas recebemos alguma coisa para participar, e os primeiros lugares de cada capital ganham mais do que qualquer um de nós sonharia em receber aos dezesseis" eu ri com isso, lembrando que a maior ambição dele nessa idade era ter o suficiente para festas e para se manter longe da família. Hoje, um cheque que ele recebia por uma única foto era mais do que ele queria para o semestre inteiro.

E ele, de verdade, não parecia ligar muito para todo o dinheiro que recebia. Era a pessoa típica que conseguira transformar um hobby em trabalho – diferente de grande parte das pessoas que conheço, que perdiam o interesse quando viam aquilo como obrigação. A diferença para Sirius é que aquilo era mesmo uma diversão-séria, ou algo assim – e que vivia a vida que queria com isso. Claro, ele podia se dar alguns luxos como uma moto e um carro que, juntos, compravam um apartamento na periferia, e seus equipamentos eram sempre os melhores sem que ele precisasse de um patrocinador.

"Vou para Whitehall amanhã" ele disse, jogando mais um biscoito na boca. Eu me lembrei do meu, e comecei a comer também "Ver se consigo algum fanático pela Elizabeth que vá lá todo dia"

Sorri.

"Lily ia gostar disso" comentei, mais um biscoito "Nunca vi mulher mais apaixonada pela própria história"

"O que tem de importante no Charles ou no Willian?"

"Não nele, mas nos Tudor"

"Quem não gosta deles, não é?" ele comentou, e eu ri. Eu sabia que isso era verdade melhor que ele; a quantidade de e-mails que a redação recebia pedindo por uma matéria sobre a corte deles era maior do que sobre qualquer tipo de atualidade. O especial do ano passado em homenagem aos quatrocentos-e-alguma-coisa anos de algo relacionado à Elizabeth foi o mais vendido em vinte e sete anos "Estão namorando?"

Não consegui deixar de pensar em algum tempo atrás "Sim"

"Merda. Perdi meu amigo de orgias"

"Orgias...?"

Fui ignorado, claro.

"Vou tentar o Peter. Mas, sei lá, ele tá meio estranho ultimamente. Não liga, não retorna as ligações, não responde os e-mails, não..."

"Eu também não faria nada disso. Você parece um perseguidor falando assim"

De novo.

"E o Remus está namorando, também. Desde ontem"

Eu pisquei os olhos, pego de surpresa. Não que isso fosse algo improvável – de todos nós, ele era o mais cabível a se casar um dia, com direito a igrejas e flores na lapela –, era só... inesperado.

Sei lá por que, também.

"Ele te falou com quem?"

"Não foi ele quem me falou" ele me retrucou, cruzando a sala e sentando ao meu lado. Tinha uma expressão que me fazia querer arquear a sobrancelha em diversão "Foi a namorada"

"Hum?"

"Minha prima"

"Qual?"

"A única namorável" ele me respondeu, revirando os olhos "A Dora"

Sorri antes mesmo dele me dizer o nome – eu sabia da opinião dele sobre a família, e Andrômeda era a única com quem ele mantinha uma conversa regular. Já fora mesmo lá na casa dos meus pais, e eu poderia pensar que era ela não fosse ela ser casada -, imaginando a garota que eu vira algumas vezes namorando o Remus. É, definitivamente eles faziam um daqueles casais de filme, em que o aprendiz de executivo se apaixonava pelas inconseqüências da garota de cabelo rosa e largava sua vida na Wall Street.

Ou na Harley Street mesmo, já que estávamos em Londres.

"Ela veio aqui hoje cedo. Com as pontas de cabelo rosa, mascando um chiclete, com um All Star preto pichado de roxo completando a calça jeans rasgada. Me contou que ele a pediu em namoro depois dela mandar um opositor no trabalho para um lugar não muito agradável"

"Realmente" pesei, terminando meu pacote. Ele já havia terminado o dele também e, por isso, me levantei e peguei os pacotes para jogar no lixo como desculpa para dar uma olhada no que mais ele tinha por ali "Deve ser excitante"

"Nem tudo é só excitação"

"Fala o senhor das... orgias, não é? Ou você falou..."

"Deveria saber, está namorando"

"Não mude seu discurso só porque é sua prima" retruquei, minha vez de ignorar o que ele falava "Está com ciúmes?"

Eu não o vi, mas sabia que ele revirava os olhos, sem me responder. Eu, sem me importar muito, abri o armário, arrancando de lá mais dois pacotes do tal biscoito, minha vez de jogar um para ele como se eu fosse o dono de tudo.

Isso era o melhor da nossa amizade.

"Só defendo que deve ser legal ter uma mulher de botas em um jantar cinco estrelas te defendendo"

"Eu não estou indo contra você" abri e peguei um biscoito "Só estava brincando. Isso deve mesmo ser legal, quer dizer. O excitante deve ser dormir com a mulher do chefe do seu melhor amigo e quase causar a demissão dele"

"Seu chefe tinha setenta anos, uma careca com dois fios de cabelo e uma barriga de chopp. A mulher dele vinte e sete, um soutien 48 e pernas maravilhosas"

Eu ri. Sirius seria sempre Sirius, mesmo.

* * *

Eu terminei de colocar minhas sandálias, imediatamente me levantando da cama para pegar o vestido. Coloquei-o por baixo, quase perdendo o equilíbrio no salto de mais de dez centímetros com a tentativa de não pisar no tecido negro, com cuidado extra passando as tiras pelos meus seios e pela minha nuca para que não estragasse o penteado.

Não, não era muito elaborado. E tinha pouca coisa a ver com o que James pedira.

"Ei, o James tá subindo" Marlene disse, entrando no meu quarto. Deu uma olhada em mim, de cima a baixo, e fez um sinal de 'ok' "Você está linda, Lily. Me empresta depois?"

Sorri. Era óbvio que ela ia pedir isso, principalmente o vestido sendo preto e com um decote em 'v' que destacava o colo. Era o tipo de vestido que valorizava o corpo, e Marlene o tipo de garota que sabia valorizar o próprio corpo.

"Preciso ir mesmo naquela reunião com os... opa, a campainha. Príncipe encantado chegou"

"Ele não é meu príncipe encantado"

Ela deu de ombros como quem diz tanto faz, saindo do quarto para abrir a porta. Aproveitei o minuto que tinha de margem de erro e coloquei os brincos, me virando para pegar a bolsa e pegando James de relance na porta.

E que relance.

"Nossa" eu comecei, divertida, fazendo a mesma coisa que Marlene fizera comigo. Mas, com ele, era muito melhor; acho que James é o único cara que pode ficar displicentemente lindo com os dois primeiros botões da blusa abertos, a gravata sem estar amarrada somente em volta do pescoço e o terno na mão "Está lindo, James"

Ele sorriu.

"E sexy"

Outro sorriso, e ele entrou de vez no quarto. Veio até mim e me deu um beijo nos lábios, escorregando as costas dos dedos pela minha bochecha enquanto murmurava um 'hmm, morango' que me fez rir e lhe beliscar a cintura enquanto ele se afastava e deixava o terno na cadeira da penteadeira.

"Você também" ele disse, sem murmúrio, dando um tom totalmente casual enquanto qualquer uma esperaria um tom apaixonado no luar quase sempre inexistente de Londres. Mas eu, sinceramente, não me importava com isso; havia passado da época em que tudo era um romance da Nora Roberts "Acho que foi bom te convidar só para te ver assim"

"Eu deveria estar linda e sexy todo dia"

"Ei, foi você quem começou"

Eu sorri.

"E, de qualquer jeito, você é sempre linda e sexy" ele continuou, sentando na cama "Menos naquela noite, quando acordou de madrugada depois de..."

"Não me lembre disso"

"Certo" ele sorriu de novo, e eu me virei totalmente para ele. Estendi uma das mãos em um sinal para que ele se levantasse, mas ele só a pegou, sem se levantar "Não quero mais ir, ruiva. Vamos lá, dê uma voltinha para que eu veja onde está o fecho"

Ele inclinou o corpo para mim, a boca tocando o vale entre meus seios. Senti um beijo pendido para a esquerda exatamente quando sua mão deixou a minha e buscou minha cintura junto com a outra, me puxando devagar em direção ao seu corpo.

"De jeito nenhum" respondi por fim, baixando meu rosto. Beijei a ponta de seu nariz e sorri, divertida, apoiando meu indicador em sua testa para afastá-lo de vez de mim "Vamos, levante e me leve para o Lounge"

Ele não me respondeu, beijando meu queixo, as mãos subindo por minhas costas. Senti um arrepio com esse gesto e, por um tempo que eu não saberia calcular, senti vontade de ficar ali e não sair mais; não sabia o que viria depois, mas sabia o que eu sentiria se resolvesse continuar ali e não ir a nenhum lugar.

Mas eu poderia, mesmo assim, aumentar a expectativa um pouco.

"Vamos logo, James" disse, puxando-o pela blusa "Quero mostrar a todos meu vestido e tomar uma dessas bebidas cuja gota custa uma libra"

E, também, exibir um pouco do meu namorado.

* * *

"Eu gostei da Marnie" Lily comentou, falando baixinho para que ninguém escutasse. Segurava uma taça de Campari na mão – a terceira ou a quarta. Foi ela colocar os olhos e falar que estava mesmo com saudade, e que não tomava desde o casamento de alguém – e se apoiava em um dos balcões "Ela é divertida. E o Farraday também. Vocês se dão bem?"

Eu sorri para ela "Por que não?"

"Porque ele é o outro colunista dominical exclusivo. E ele não parece ir muito com a sua cara"

"Ele não vai muito com a minha cara" concordei, aceitando um pouco da bebida. Tomei dois goles e voltei a entregar a taça a ela, me apoiando ao seu lado "Não gosta nem um pouco de mim"

"Por quê?"

"Fizemos faculdades juntos. Nunca gostamos muito um do outro" respondi, com um aceno pedindo um pouco para mim para o barman. Era mesmo um bom drink "Era uma coisa mútua"

"Certo" ela brincou um pouco com a minha blusa – eu já havia tirado o terno completo, apesar da mini-discussão que tivemos. Quer dizer, a parte chata da festa já havia passado, e agora o DJ deixava a voz da Amy Winehouse negar uma reabilitação. Apesar de não ser meu tipo de música, pelo menos era mais legal que o que tinha antes – e deixou a unha arranhar minha pele, seguindo a linha do meu pescoço. Soltou um sorriso travesso quando eu a olhei estreitado, batendo a taça na minha exatamente quando ela chegou "Isso quer dizer que, se estivéssemos em um filme, um dos dois seria o valentão da escola e o outro o nerd fofinho?"

Ri "Se fosse, eu seria quem?"

Ela não me respondeu de imediato, tomando mais um gole. Seus olhos verdes, maquiados, olharam de baixo para mim, e sua boca continuava sorrindo com aquela travessura.

"De vez em quando, o valentão deixa de ser valentão e fica com a mocinha, comandando o time de futebol com mais calma. Mas o nerd é, geralmente, melhor amigo da mocinha, e quando ela se desilude acaba percebendo que ele é o amor da vida dela" disse, o dedo escorregando mais um pouco até alcançar o botão e, como quem nada, brincar com ele "Mas acho que você combina mais com o foda nos esportes"

"E ele termina com a mocinha?"

"Quem é a mocinha?"

Minha vez de rir, pegando sua mão – que, agora, desistira de seguir caminho e simplesmente descera para, devagar, subir pela minha barriga – e entrelaçando nossos dedos enquanto a trazia mais para perto. Não precisei baixar mais meu corpo – era capaz de apostar que seu salto tinhas uns quinze centímetros – para ficarmos em uma altura confortável para os dois, terminando por sorrir enquanto ajeitava sua franja e seu cabelo no meio coque.

"E é verdade que a Marnie realmente tirou a blusa para você?" me perguntou, e eu concordei enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. No caminho para cá, ela me pediu explicações divertidas de quem era quem e, na parte da Marnie, eu tive que contar que ela ficou bêbada e tentou fazer um strip. A primeira coisa que Lily me perguntou assim que terminamos de conversar com ela foi se seus peitos eram bonitos "Me parece bastante centrada"

"Não é quando tem um pouco de álcool no corpo" respondi, passando o indicador por seu nariz "Pelo menos, foi em um canto um pouco mais reservado da festa, quando eu já tentava fazer com que ela tomasse um banho"

"Uma festa que nem essa?"

"Por que acha que ela só está no coquetel?"

Lily riu.

"Mas foi divertido" continuei, me recostando um pouco mais no balcão, apoiando meus cotovelos enquanto brincava com a alça de seu vestido. Ficava realmente bem nela; as tiras nos ombros com o decote na medida certa acentuava seu colo sem parecer vulgar, e o tecido justo até a cintura e mais solto para baixo realmente me fazia querer jogá-la na cama até arrancar tudo quanto é pedaço de roupa dela.

Aliás, o fecho era na lateral.

"E você sabe o que ela mais bebeu?"

"Hum?"

"Campari" peguei meu copo e bati com o dela mais uma vez "Mais dez copos e você chega lá"

"Eu não quero chegar lá"

"Não está afim de arrebentar esse vestido?"

Ela me deu um soquinho.

"Sem problema" eu continuei, piscando-lhe o olho "Eu também fico extremamente feliz em te ajudar a tirar"

"Você não vai me ajudar a tirar nada" ela retrucou, mas eu podia ver seus olhos verdes deixarem um brilho de excitação aparecer sem a menor resistência. E eu não esperava nada diferente disso; Lily não se reduzia em joguinhos de 'vou-fingir-que-não-quero', e sempre deixava claro o que queria "Estamos em uma festa..."

"... que já está na parte de 'cada-um-faz-o-que-quer'. Ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta"

"Não é porque um cara está cantando que a mulher segura seu cabelo quando ele a fez cerrar os dentes que cada um faz o que quer*" ela discordou, mesmo que se aproximando. Apoiou o rosto em meu ombro e beijou meu pescoço, as mãos segurando a gola da camisa social – já arregaçada até os ombros. Eu realmente não gostava dessas coisas – sem parar de me beijar "Bom, você me faz cerrar os dentes. E não estamos fazendo o que queremos"

Eu demorei, pressionando sua cintura contra meu corpo. Ouvi seu suspiro e sorri com isso; ela era mesmo o par perfeito "E o que você quer?"

Eu sabia a resposta.

* * *

O melhor de tudo era que, no momento em que as palavras saíram da boca dele, ele sabia qual seria a minha resposta. E não fazia a menor questão de esconder que o fazia; seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso de canto e sua sobrancelha se arqueava em um desafio silencioso.

Que eu, definitivamente, não me importava em perder.

"... Transar" terminei por dizer, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda. James retribuiu com um aperto mais forte em minha cintura "Certo, você venceu. Podemos ser imediatistas e aproveitar o fato de que isso daqui é um hotel, ou então podemos agir como adultos e..."

"Sou mais o imediatismo" ele me interrompeu, com um pouco de força me empurrando para que saíssemos do apoio no balcão. Ele abandonou a taça primeiro, mas eu o segui de imediato "Nunca acreditei muito nessa coisa de responsabilidade adulta"

Sorri e mordi meu lábio inferior, pegando sua mão direita para nos levar até o hall do hotel. Eu até pensaria em pegar de vez a suíte que o News mantinha por ali – e que, se eu bem me lembrava, era simplesmente maravilhosa -, mas eu não queria correr o risco de encontrar nenhum outro casal que tenha se adiantado à gente.

Porque, segundo ele me contara, não poderiam mesmo ser poucos.

* * *

Abrimos a porta do quarto com pressa, batendo-a com força mas sem trancá-la. Lily também não pareceu fazer muita questão; os dedos procuraram imediatamente pelos botões da minha blusa – atrapalhando-se como sempre não hora de tirá-los, mas aquilo realmente me divertia – e seu corpo fez o que eu queria sem hesitar, caindo na cama embaixo do meu enquanto soltava uma risada contra meu pescoço.

"De jeito nenhum, James" disse, mordendo com um pouco de força o lóbulo da minha orelha "Da outra vez que tivemos aqui, você ficou por cima a maioria do tempo"

"Outro quarto, outra bebida" discordei, divertido, forçando minha perna entre as dela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior mas não impediu a risada, as mãos deslizando minha blusa pelos meus ombros enquanto levantava as pernas e apertava minha cintura entre elas "Uma situação completamente diferente, você sabe"

"Não sei, não" ela discordou, jogando minha blusa para o chão. Segurou firme a curva do meu pescoço com meu rosto e, levantando um pouco o corpo, levou a gente para o final da cama "Alguma coisa me indica que eu vou sair ganhando"

Eu sorri, e ela sorriu comigo antes de me forçar para o lado. Com um joelho de cada lado da minha cintura, apoiou-se totalmente neles e ficou com o rosto acima do meu, a boca em minha testa e os dedos descendo pelo meu corpo.

Eu abri meu sorriso.

"Eu primeiro" murmurei, baixando meu rosto. Percorri a alça principal do vestido com a boca enquanto procurava pelo zíper, baixando-o.

Mas nós dois nos atrapalhamos ao tirá-lo – e terminamos por tirar por baixo, já que os peitos dela estavam realmente dificultando o trabalho - e acabamos por gargalhar depois que conseguimos. Lily, só com a calcinha e os saltos e toda aquela situação sexy, tentou me prender de novo na cama, rindo contra minha barriga quando tivemos uma mini-luta.

E ela realmente saiu ganhando.

* * *

"Cinco da manhã" eu comecei, piscando os olhos para espantar o sono. Tentei, de uns quatro jeitos diferentes, subir o zíper do vestido, mas a minha vontade de dormir e meu desejo inconsciente de que James fizesse isso para mim foram mais fortes "Eu não deveria trabalhar hoje"

Ele não me respondeu, terminando de fechar o vestido para mim.

"Ou melhor, pelo resto da semana"

"Para?"

Eu revirei os olhos, e ele riu contra a parte de trás da minha cabeça. Me deu um beijo na lateral da testa e se afastou um pouco, mas eu me virei também e o impedi de ir embora.

"Mudou de idéia?"

"Nã" discordei, mas alguma coisa dos meus dedos entrou em sua cueca, e minha boca beijou parte de sua tatuagem "Vamos tomar café aqui?"

"Você quer?"

"Por que não ia querer?"

"Porque estava dizendo há cinco minutos que queria ir para casa trocar de roupa" ele respondeu, colocando as mãos por cima das minhas "Já que tem que trabalhar"

Mordi seu ombro em represália, mas sorria com sua provocação "O que você acha melhor?"

"Acho que a minha opção não está entre essas duas daí"

Outra mordida.

"Mas, já que você parece não considerar de jeito nenhum mesmo..."

"Não mesmo"

"Exatamente o que eu dizia, ruiva" ele pegou minhas mãos e as tirou de onde estava – e eu podia começar a sentir porque – virando-se no abraço. Não estava vestido como eu, o que me fez apoiar em sua pele quente meu rosto "Podemos pedir aqui. Eles fazem"

"E como você sabe disso?" perguntei, beliscando sua cintura quando ele só riu e murmurou alguma coisa inaudível para mim "Já estou de roupa"

"Podemos tirar"

"Não me tente"

"Mas é a minha intenção" ele sorriu, e me apertou contra ele "Você pode tirar a roupa, nós podemos esperar o café. Comemos, descemos, vamos para casa e tudo está bem"

E é claro que estaria bem.

* * *

*She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat. _She likes to pull my hair when I make her gri__nd her teeth…" _sério, essa música me faz pensar em 'o cara realmente se valorize no sexo e gosta de mulheres tão safadas quanto'. Juro que, na minha fic 'Trilha Sonora', dou um jeito de colocá-la meio que baseada no Sirius XD

Entããããão, gente, estou há exatos dezessete dias sem postar. Drinks, quer dizer. E, vou te dizer, como senti falta disso daqui. Sei lá, das minhas notas quase sempre grandes, das minhas respostas para as leitoras-sem-conta e pela síntese daquelas que respondo por e-mail.

E, claro, com as quais estou atrasada :/

Maaaaaas, para que eu tenha tempo de postar hoje tudo o que pretendo – ainda tenho um capítulo de 'Heróis', um de FL e outro de 'Trilha Sonora' para escrever XD – vou ser rápida na nota de hoje; a primeira coisa de sempre é que, bom, esse capítulo é dedicado à **B . a**, e escrevo separado porque não sei se o site iria tirar por causa do pontinho do meio. Whatever, espero que você goste *-*

Agora, rapidinho, às respostas:

**Thaty –** fico aliviada que não tenha ficado muito chateada *-* Queria até ter falado com você antes, mas fiquei meio... 'sei lá', sabe? Ahh, e não se preocupe quanto ao tempo e tudo o mais; eu sei o que é isso ;D

**Samantha –** ahn... obrigada? *-*

**Nathália –** eu não acredito...! Ahhh, que bom ;3

**Nathália ****Gonzáles **– então, sinta-se servida.

Agradecimentos também à **Ninha Souma, MR27, Nanda Soares, Sakura Diggory, Mrs. Nah Potter,Sally Ride, Sophie Ev. ****Potter, DM Tayashi; Dani Prongs, Gabriela Black, Mila Pink e Justine Sunderson.**

Me voy ahora** *-***


	14. Strawberry Kiss

Hoje o trabalho estava excepcionalmente divertido, apesar de todo mundo estar meio que desesperado por causa de uma notícia de terrorismo em Moscou. Até eu me deixara pegar pela euforia e fizera minhas ligações para conseguir alguns dados, mas sempre – e, quando eu digo sempre, quero dizer toda vez que uma pessoa que estivera na festa cruzava por mim – tinha que concentrar minha atenção no inglês falho dos russos e fazer um aceno de 'Depois' para as perguntas que me faziam sobre Lily.

Não, não eram poucas. Principalmente por parte de Marnie – que, dessa vez, deixara a excitação ser totalmente extravasada nos cigarros – que resolvera fazer plantão do meu lado para que, em toda oportunidade que tivesse, comentasse sobre Lily.

Essa era uma delas. Marnie parecia especialmente concentrada em dizer que Lily parecera uma pessoa legal, divertida, sincera, amiga e inteligente a cada intervalo de toque de telefone, mesmo que isso significasse uns vinte segundos. E escutava atentamente o que outra pessoa falava quando passava, sempre com um sorrisinho de escárnio quando os homens começavam a descrever falando sobre os... ahn, atributos físicos dela. Quer dizer, além de legal, divertida e blábláblá, Lily também parecia ser gostosa, boa de cama, e o fato de ser ruiva era um indicativo de que ela era indomável ou algo assim.

Bom, eu não poderia discordar disso. Da nada disso.

"Você não fica com ciúmes dela quando eles falam assim?" Marnie começou assim que Johansson foi embora, soltando a fumaça praticamente na minha cara. Não dei muita atenção, concentrado em discar o vigésimo sexto número de uma lista de telefones "Homens não podem só pensar em corpo que..."

Fiz um sinal de silêncio com a mão.

"Boa tarde. Ou boa noite, não sei que horas são aí" comecei, piscando os olhos ao realmente pensar no horário. Depois eu iria pesquisar o fuso horário de Moscou "Meu nome é James Potter, eu sou colunista do Daily News..."

Marnie revirou os olhos, simulando um 're-pór-ter' com os lábios. Dissera a mim nas outras vinte e cinco vezes que eu deveria me identificar desse jeito, mas eu sempre escolhia colocar minha posição original mesmo. Não que eu achasse especialmente ruim ser um repórter – como eu já disse, de vez em quando é bom sair da quietude dos assuntos aleatórios -, mas a opinião de pessoas de fora do ramo jornalístico costumava ser mais leve em relação aos colunistas. Alguma coisa sobre o primeiro ser sempre aquele que se mete embaixo de chuva, que entra em barcos em enchentes na Austrália e que praticamente se mata em guetos de Nova York para conseguir uma reportagem boa. Eram o tipo de pessoa que todo mundo achava que faria de tudo para conseguir a manchete de um jornal; falavam com a mãe que acabou de perder cinco filhos em um desabamento de terra para conseguir uma promoção, conseguiam uma reportagem do meio de uma zona de guerra enquanto arriscavam a vida por um milhão de dólares, e entrevistavam mulheres estupradas e sobreviventes de um massacre sem se importar com a tristeza daquilo tudo desde que tivesse a notícia em primeira mão.

Definitivamente, era mesmo melhor eu ser um colunista. Acima de todas as vantagens que todos viam em relação à minha escolha, eu podia colocar a minha opinião sobre qualquer assunto; e, como nesse caso de terrorismo ninguém assumiu a autoria dos ataques, era muito mais provável que eu só conhecesse um lado de toda a história.

As pessoas matariam para falar com um colunista agora.

"Você pode me redirecionar para a administração da área de segurança? Não, eu sei que as linhas para a direção principal estão... ah, prioridade?" olhei para Marnie, divertido, arqueando minha sobrancelha em uma quase vitória para ela. Só consegui uma olhadela com interesse antes de tirar o apoio que fazia na mesa "Então, eu gostaria de falar com o administrador geral"

Marnie soltou um sorrisinho satisfeito, apertando meu ombro enquanto me fazia um gesto para segui-la até sua sala. O barulho, assim que eu cheguei lá, diminuiu consideravelmente, mas eu ainda conseguia ouvir as conversas rápidas e os pedidos de conversa com as mais variadas pessoas.

Uma grande manchete como essa – principalmente depois de vários jornais e revistas terem anunciado que o vestido de Kate Middleton vinha de uma estilista do emergente Brasil – não podia deixar que ninguém ficasse parado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vou ter que furar com você" James me disse assim que eu retornei a ligação, sentada com um pouco de sono no sofá do meu consultório "Tem gente falando – embora, claro, eu ache um exagero – que é a maior manchete do trimestre"

"O que houve?"

"Você não sabe?"

"Não tenho TV no trabalho, James" retruquei, bocejando "Pode me dizer ou você estaria quebrando alguma coisa parecida com sigilo jornalístico? Eu gostaria de ser a primeira a saber de uma notícia na Inglaterra"

Ele riu "Provavelmente, é a última. Está passando em todos os plantões de notícia, e o canal da BBC está fazendo plantão em frente ao aeroporto de nome esquisito em que ocorreu o atentado. Terroristas chechenos, segundo as autoridades russas com quem... opa, _isso_ é sigiloso"

Minha vez de rir "Me conte"

"De jeito nenhum. Não quero correr o risco. Mantenho a minha teoria de que aquela sua secretária mantém alguma escuta na sua sala ou mesmo em você para saber exatamente o que você quer e o que você pensa"

Ri de novo, lembrando-me de quando James viera com essa teoria de conspiração para cima de mim. Estávamos na cama, conversando mais ou menos em sussurros embaixo do edredom sobre as partes difíceis das nossas profissões quando eu resolvi comentar que havia algo parecido com ceticismo por parte de amigos e familiares de qualquer paciente. Não havia dito o nome, mas havia começado a contar sobre um dos meus que parara o tratamento exatamente por causa disso quando Cassie me mandou uma mensagem falando que esse problema havia sido resolvido. James viu por cima do meu ombro – embora ele tivesse começado a levar mais a sério essa parte de confidencialidade da psicologia – antes de apoiar o queixo no topo da minha cabeça e dizer que eu deveria realmente começar a me preocupar.

Mas é óbvio que eu não consegui responder nada elaborado com o corpo dele tocando as costas do meu.

"Além do quê, você está sendo má. Mais de trinta pessoas morreram e você está debochando da minha teoria" ele continuou antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa "Temos dezenas de feridos, insensível"

"Você não me parece triste, James" apontei "E essa informação era segredo?"

Eu o escutei abafar uma risada, murmurando alguma coisa como 'Mais ou menos' antes de eu me levantar para ligar o computador. Agora, estava curiosa em relação ao que tinha acontecido; os ataques de terroristas – claro, se fossem comprovados, mas eu poderia apostar todo o meu dinheiro que houve alguma explosão com perda da própria vida – sempre estiveram na minha lista de prioridades de interesse. Ainda ambicionava fazer algum estudo sobre a influência da religião na mentalidade das pessoas, e não havia nada melhor do que os ataques suicidas para tentar estudar tudo isso.

"Acho que não. Vai estar no nosso site em alguns minutos, e aposto que outros três também devem colocar alguma coisa parecida. O Mirror e o The Guardian, além da BBC" ele terminou por responder, a voz no final entrecortada pelo som característico da chamada em espera. Ele deve ter olhado mais rápido que eu porque falou primeiro "Tenho que ir. Te pego que horas?"

"Sete. Só me mande um torpedo caso fique enrolado por aí"

"Pode deixar. Beijo" ele desligou o telefone, e eu apertei o atalho para a internet para ver se conseguia ler alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu na Rússia nos poucos minutos que me restavam até a chegada de Bailey.

Mas eu, depois de um tempo, perdi a concentração no que lia, e apesar de toda a minha maturidade me senti um pouco decepcionada por não poder ver James no almoço hoje. Não que eu me sentisse trocada pelo trabalho ou algo assim – eu compreendia, de verdade, o que um jornalista deveria passar -, mas eu começava a achar que estava naquele período, como se eu fosse adolescente, em que eu não conseguia ver muita graça em alguma coisa que não tivesse James. Almoçar sozinha não tinha a mesma graça que almoçar com ele, comer aquelas bolinhas crocantes sozinha não era tão bom quanto dividi-las com ele e pegar um táxi ou um metrô não era nem de longe tão bom quanto andar de moto com ele.

Era bom que ele me recompensasse à noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"É bom que me recompense agora" foi o que Lily disse assim que subiu na minha moto, com um tapinha no meu braço pedindo o capacete "Por ter me abandonado sozinha enquanto morria de fome"

Eu vi que ela brincava – tanto pelo seu tom quanto pelo beijo de cumprimento que ela deu no canto da minha boca antes de subir apressada – e me permiti ficar na vaga por mais um minuto, inclinando meu corpo um pouco para o lado para lhe dar um selinho de 'Calma, não se estresse'. Ela só riu com isso e me mandou, com um gesto de cabeça, dirigir, logo em seguida colocando o capacete.

"Tive que almoçar com Cassie" ela disse, meio embolada. Ainda não se acostumara com o objeto, e em 90% das vezes reclamava de calor e de desconforto ali dentro "Ela disse que sabia que você não poderia..."

"Você contou?"

"Não, claro que não"

"Então, como ela sabia?" perguntei, colocando o meu também. Vi os olhos de Lily piscarem por detrás da viseira, um brilho de diversão mesmo quando ela os revirou "Eu estou falando sério, ruiva. Ela deve ser uma daquelas psicóticas, que nem naquela série de TV que você tanto gosta"

Ela pareceu rir, levantando as mãos para me fazer virar para frente. Eu, então, acatando sua ordem, liguei a moto e dei a partida, virando logo da Harley para a Cavendor para que pudéssemos ir para o apartamento dela. Sempre que eu acelerava demais, ela apertava meu casaco nos dedos e minha cintura em suas pernas, mas só de vez em quando falava algumas coisas praticamente incompreensíveis e em tom de recriminação.

E, quando eu cheguei na garagem dela, só para provocá-la, freei a moto de súbito.

"Você-não-presta" ela disse de dentes cerrados, cravando as unhas na pele da minha barriga sem a menor piedade. Pela força do movimento, eu poderia tentar me esconder atrás de uma pilastra para não virar alvo de nenhum salto de bota "Isso é perigoso, Potter"

"Não fique bravinha" tentei, segurando o capacete que ela jogara com força na minha direção. Não pude impedir um sorriso de deleite – ela realmente ficava sexy quando meio irritada – ao tirar o meu, segurando os dois com um braço só enquanto corria atrás dela para conseguir pegar o mesmo elevador "Foi uma brincadeira"

Ela não me respondeu, indo imediatamente para um canto do elevador assim que a porta se abriu. Me olhou de baixo, os olhos verdes estreitados, a franja jogada para o lado esquerdo quase acertando seus cílios.

"Desculpe"

"Certo"

"Não faço de novo"

"Senão eu uno meu joelho no processo"

"Não quero isso" disse, mordendo o lábio inferior para não sorrir demais. Lily pareceu perceber e, com isso, desviou do meu beijo pela primeira vez, terminando por morder com força minha língua "Isso só me excita, ruiva"

Senti que ela poderia revirar os olhos, mas não me separei de seu corpo para poder ter certeza. Desci os lábios por seu queixo e, depois, por seu pescoço, quando ela voltou a tentar me afastar com um toque de mãos.

Os capacetes desabaram nos nossos pés. E nós nos entreolhamos, ela piscando os olhos enquanto eu mordia meu lábio com um pouco mais de força.

Mas nós dois terminamos por gargalhar.

"Foi a nossa primeira briga?"

"Eu não achei uma briga"

"Claro que não acha. Estava se divertindo" ela concordou comigo, se abaixando ao meu lado para pegar os capacetes. Segurou o dela dessa vez, a mão livre colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo um pouco para trás antes de se colocar na ponta dos pés e me beijar o queixo "Desculpe também, posso ter exagerado"

A porta do elevador se abriu, e ela ultrapassou-a sem desviar os olhos do meu. Segui-a, mas nenhum de nós dois fez questão de continuar até a porta; eu baixei meu rosto e ela levantou o dela, e ambos começamos a tropeçar nos passos do outro somente quando já estávamos nos beijando.

Era bom que Marlene não estivesse em casa.

"Mas eu posso considerar uma..." recomecei, deixando que ela invertesse as posições para que abrisse a porta. Deixamos os capacetes em uma das cadeiras e eu senti a bolsa dela escorregar pelo seu ombro e daí para o seu braço até o chão, a boca sem deixar a minha "... se isso for uma reconciliação"

"Elas sempre são boas, não são?" ela me puxou para o corredor – mesmo sem precisar. Eu já conhecia aquele caminho – e me deixou tatear pela maçaneta do seu quarto, logo que entramos nele tirando meus óculos e deixando-os na mesa "Vamos, tira essa roupa"

"Tira a _sua _roupa" eu retruquei, empurrando-a pela cintura. Ela mal tinha caído na cama quando começou a chegar para trás, as mãos tocando meu rosto assim que me juntei a ela "Está vestida demais"

E estava mesmo. Porque, agora, o que eu mais queria era escorregar as mangas de seu casaco por seus braços e descobrir quantas blusas ela colocava ali por baixo antes de descer as mãos e começar a tirá-las. Queria baixar o zíper de suas botas e desabotoar sua calça para sentir sua respiração se descompassar por completo, e então finalmente deslizar a boca até seu colo e fazer com que ela chamasse meu nome enquanto eu afastava o tecido de sua calcinha.

E eu sabia que ela queria tudo isso também. Não só porque ela tirou as mãos de mim e começou a desabotoar as próprias roupas, mas porque ela suspirou comigo e levantou os olhos para mim daquele jeito dela. Diziam tudo sem que ela precisasse abrir a boca – e sim, eu sei que isso parece terrivelmente clichê, mas eu não conseguia deixar de observar todas essas pequenas coisas que eu observava quando estava com ela -, com os cílios entrando em destaque nos movimentos das pálpebras e com o brilho extra que surgia no verde que indicava lascívia sem que ela precisasse me dizer.

Era esse olhar que ela me lançava agora, e que eu faria não sair por muito tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A primeira coisa que pensei de manhã foi 'Ai. Meu. Deus. Acho que é a luz do sol entrando pela janela'. O que era, obviamente, um pensamento válido para Londres, e exatamente o que me fez piscar os olhos uma ou duas vezes para ter certeza de que eu não havia sido raptada e estava, na realidade, em alguma ilha paradisíaca do Pacífico Sul.

Não, eu não estava. Não só porque o que realmente atrapalhou meu sono foi uma daquelas luzes estranhas que o vizinho da frente teimava em colocar na minha janela, mas também por causa da minha segunda observação; eu estava morrendo de frio.

Pegando o cobertor, me enrolei nele e saí da cama em direção ao corredor e, dali, para a sala. Não me surpreendi ao ver James perto da bancada, falando ao celular enquanto bocejava e passava os dedos pelo cabelo, totalmente à vontade exatamente como se a casa fosse dele. Isso sempre me fazia sorrir - eu, definitivamente, não gostava de qualquer pessoa de qualquer gênero que me fazia oferecer alguma coisa dez vezes antes de aceitar – e me esquecer do frio por dois segundos, quando um pouco do cobertor escorregou e eu senti como se estivesse no Alaska no meio de dezembro.

"'Dia" James me simulou com os lábios, embora eu tivesse relanceado os olhos para o relógio da cozinha e visto que eram apenas quatro e meia da manhã "Sem sono?"

Eu me apertei mais no cobertor e apontei com o dedo o aquecedor.

"Ah. Acredite, eu quis descobrir onde ele estava" ele sussurrou, apontando para o celular como desculpa. Eu só sorri, então, e elevei a temperatura para dezessete graus, exatamente o que todo inglês estava acostumado a enfrentar.

Além do quê, era sempre bom um friozinho.

"Bom dia" James disse ao telefone, mais alto dessa vez "Sim, adorável. Realmente, oito horas é o melhor horário para se acordar"

Eu ri com a ironia em sua voz, e ele me piscou um olho preguiçoso. Indiquei o sofá com um aceno de cabeça e ele fez um sinal de 'ok'; sem hesitar, então, eu sentei, pegando uma das almofadas e bocejando contra ela como uma tentativa de não deitar e, consequentemente, não dormir.

"Russo? Claro que podemos falar em russo. Fiz um curso de oito anos durante a minha adolescência" ele falou, e eu ri de onde estava "Vamos lá, inglês ainda é a língua universal, diretor. Aposto que você sabe falar, mas posso tentar um francês se quiser. Au revoir?"

Eu estava quase me encolhendo no cobertor quando percebi que ele vinha para o meu lado. Deixei meu corpo cair em direção ao dele e me deixei ser abraçada, sorrindo com seu sussurro de 'Vá dormir' solto contra o meu cabelo.

"É claro que eu estou sendo irônico" ele resolveu dizer depois de um tempo, passando de vez o braço por meus ombros "Nem os russos falam russo, Andrei. Posso te chamar de Andrei, não posso? Não entendi direito seu sobrenome. Jahmenev?"

Eu mordi seu ombro, divertindo-me.

"Ótimo. Vamos às regras" ele disse, prendendo um bocejo "A editora quer lançar uma edição especial falando do caso do sentimento de separatismo que algumas nações – ou qualquer nome que vocês queiram chamar – têm em relação à Rússia. Eu sou colunista e vou escrever uma coluna sobre isso, mas vou utilizar toda e qualquer informação que você me der – mesmo que seja que um dos passageiros cuspia no chão naquele momento – para ceder à redação e aos repórteres que estão se matando aí do lado de fora da sua sala"

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Não, não posso dizer isso. Tenho que dizer que já conseguimos contato com quem diz ter idealizado o ataque, e que está no jornal que vamos lançar em uma hora. Aqui são quatro e meia da manhã, você sabe" ele disse, e eu sorri de novo, beijando o início de seu braço antes de me aconchegar um pouco mais no abraço "E, depois, isso vai virar uma guerra entre o governo russo e o autor dos ataques. Ninguém vai querer nem ser pago para falar com o administrador principal do aeroporto"

Por um segundo, eu me perguntei se aquilo era verdade. Quer dizer, se fosse, o jornalismo seria realmente uma esfera de trabalho que conseguia o que queria, mas eu duvidava um pouco disso pela displicência com que James tratava daquilo.

"Não. Quero as gravações da segurança e os registros de entradas" ele pediu, e se calou por um tempo. Seus dedos começaram a brincar, distraídos, com meu cabelo, e eu senti uma vontade enorme de dormir ali "Combinado. Mande o e-mail nos próximos cinco minutos para o endereço que dei ontem"

James, então, desligou, apertando minha bochecha entre o indicador e o polegar. Eu me afastei um pouco e olhei para ele, sonolenta, minha cabeça caindo para o lado quando ele se levantou e seguiu para a cozinha.

"Vou fazer um pouco de café, ok?"

"Tem que ficar acordado?"

"Tenho" ele bocejou mais uma vez, abrindo um dos armários "Te acordo às oito?"

"Ok" eu murmurei em resposta, tomando coragem para me levantar e seguir até o quarto. Eu era, realmente, uma daquelas pessoas que, se estivessem morrendo de sono, poderia deitar e dormir em qualquer lugar minimamente confortável "Boa sorte aí"

"Vou precisar" ele me piscou o olho mais uma vez, abrindo um saco de café. Eu me virei só depois de lhe sorrir em resposta, arrastando meus pés pelo corredor e me abraçando mais à coberta antes de me tacar na cama e tentar dormir de novo.

Não demorei quase nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"É impressionante o que um bom banho não faz com uma pessoa" eu disse para Lily assim que ela entrou na sala, prendendo o cabelo em uma espécie de coque com uma agilidade que só mulheres pareciam ter. Ou, ao menos, só ela, já que Lily parecia saber fazer um monte de coisas tanto com o cabelo quanto com a maquiagem "Você tinha que ver sua cara ontem"

"Por isso me mandou dormir, não foi?"

"Nem tanto"

Ela riu, sem parecer chateada ou preocupada, e abriu a porta da geladeira. A minha primeira impressão de verdade sobre Lily – a de que ela era surpreendente, e não só por causa do meu espelho manchado com batom vermelho – continuava ali mesmo depois dessas praticamente quatro semanas em que dormíamos juntos e conversávamos. Não que eu me considerasse um especialista em análise de comportamento feminino, mas Lily ultrapassava todos os limites do que eu achava que ela ia fazer; e, como eu achara no começo, ela era a mulher mais surpreendente que eu conhecera. Não fazia manha quando queria que eu levantasse primeiro e ligasse o aquecedor, não esboçava um biquinho em uma discussãozinha e nem reclamava quando eu me atrasava ou cancelava por causa do trabalho.

Não é que eu não conseguisse passar um dia sem ela. Eu simplesmente não queria ter que deixar de vê-la.

"Fez café para mim?" ela perguntou, tirando lá de dentro três pedaços de bolo. Era o que ela mais gostava de comer no café da manhã, o que também era surpreendente; a maioria das mulheres que eu conheci antes dela devia comer um cereal com leite desnatado – ou qualquer que fosse, porque eu nunca me prendera muito nisso – para que não engordasse "Ou meu estoque está tão grave que vou ter que pedir para Marlene comprar?"

"Ainda tem bastante, boba. Na garrafa e no armário" me defendi, seguindo-a com o olhar enquanto ela vinha até a mesa da cozinha e apertava a garrafa térmica para colocar um pouco para ela em uma caneca. Era engraçado ver uma mulher cuja hora de trabalho era milionária com uma caneca escrito 'para a flor da mamãe' acima de um desenho de um lírio, e eu sempre deixava escapar um sorriso ao ver isso "Só não achei o açúcar"

"Você não procurou o açúcar" ela corrigiu, mesmo assim tomando o café puro. Depois do primeiro gole, ela devolveu a caneca à mesa e começou a abanar a própria boca como se aquilo adiantasse alguma coisa "Merda, está quente"

Eu tive que rir, pegando com a mão um dos pedaços que ela havia deixado na quina da mesa. A amiga dela trouxera para casa há pouco tempo, depois de ter visto Sirius, zoando com a cara dele por ter lhe entregue farinha comum ao invés da de trigo para que fizesse o bolo.

Sirius era uma negação na cozinha tão grande quanto eu.

"Saudades do verão, em que aqueles cafés gelados eram vendidos em tudo quanto é esquina"

"Uma cafeteria continua vendendo" eu disse para ela, comendo outro pedaço "Em Notting Hill"

Ela picou "Sério?"

"É"

"Tipo o Moka Ice Blend?"

"É o meu preferido"

"O meu também!" ela exclamou "Me leva lá, James"

Eu sorri, sem argumentar que daqui a pouco seria inverno e que tudo o que ela não deveria querer era exatamente o que ela estava querendo.

"Vista o seu casaco" eu disse, engolindo o final do bolo enquanto passava por ela. Dei um tapinha em sua bunda quando já estava perto da geladeira e na saída para a sala, indo direto para o sofá em que deixamos os capacetes "Vamos agora"

"Podemos?"

"Não sou eu quem tenho horário"

"Ah, mas você pode estar meio preocupado com esse lance da Rússia" mas, mesmo assim, ela me seguiu para a sala e pegou a bolsa "Ele mandou o e-mail, afinal?"

"Claro que mandou. Eu sei ser persuasivo, ruiva"

"Eu não sei se seria persuadida por ironia mal-educada"

"Eu não fui mal-educado. Fui até simpático" discordei, abrindo a porta. Só nesse momento percebemos que a chave ficou do lado de fora, mas Lily só soltou um sorriso travesso para mim ao pegá-la e guardar na bolsa "Levando-se em consideração que eu estava caindo de sono e tive que deixar uma cama quentinha e com uma mulher nua nela"

"A cama não estava quente, James. Por isso eu acordei"

"Não foi por minha falta?"

Ela riu com meu tom, com um toque de dedos na minha testa desfazendo o arquear proposital da minha sobrancelha. Eu, prendendo a risada, chamei logo o elevador, me encostando na parede para esperar.

"Você poderia tentar consertar e dizer que estava fria pela minha ausência" eu tentei, piscando-lhe o olho "Que nem naqueles romances da Nora Roberts, em que..."

"Você lê?"

"Não. Minha mãe lê. E eu sinto extrema pena do meu pai porque, depois que ela termina uma história, só consegue falar dela pelos próximos três dias" eu respondi, acho que soltando uma careta involuntária com isso. Eu sabia como Dorea podia ser nessas horas; uma vez, quando eu tinha treze anos, ela relera 'Orgulho e preconceito' da Austen e fizera de tudo para que eu lesse também, não sossegando até que eu peguei um resumo na internet e aprendi que o cara era Mr. Darcy "Ela é daquelas romancistas de jornaleiro, sabe?"

"Ela me parece extremamente simpática, do jeito que você fala" Lily disse, entrando no elevador. Assim que viu o espelho passou os dedos pela franja solta, mas não ficou olhando para o próprio reflexo por mais que dois segundos "O tipo de mãe que faz biscoitos todo domingo, e que faz bolos e mais bolos quando o filho único retorna à casa"

"E esse tipo de mãe, ruiva, lê Barbara Delinsky – ou algo assim – e Tom Wolfe e Jane Austen com a mesma incidência com que respira" o elevador chegou, e nós fomos direto para a moto. Eu esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa como 'Não faça nada como fez ontem', mas ela só pegou o capacete e sentou no espaço atrás de mim "Robert Langdon com certeza não é o herói favorito dela"

"Eu gosto do Mr. Darcy"

"Não encontrei uma mulher..." liguei a moto e saí da garagem, baixando a viseira do capacete assim que alcancei a rua "... que não goste"

Mas ela pareceu não ouvir, porque só apertou minha cintura e apoiou o rosto em minhas costas, a bolsa presa entre a gente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu cheguei atrasada. Não muuuuuito atrasada, claro, porque eu comprei dois Mokas para a viagem, mas mesmo assim Giulia já estava por aqui lendo uma revista sobre celebridades que recebera de brinde em uma loja de alta costura no dia anterior. Uma compra im-per-dí-vel, obviamente, e que lhe custara algumas milhares de libras, mas o vermelho era de um tom tão bonito e fechado ao mesmo tempo que parecia realmente que ela estava prevendo a moda do auge do inverno.

E eu deveria, definitivamente, pintar o meu cabelo. Ruivo está 'out'.

Depois dela veio Sophia, e depois de Sophia a minha criança mais adorável, Whitney. Era uma baixinha linda de cinco anos, de cabelo loiro e olhos tão azuis que não pareciam em nada com os de uma inglesa. Era tímida mas, depois que se soltava – e esse era um trabalho que eu tinha que fazer todo dia que ela vinha para cá –, chorava e reclamava para não ir embora. Eu até fiquei mais tempo com ela, escutando sua história de como sua boneca ficara triste porque o rabo rosa do seu pônei havia caído por causa de uma doença, quando a babá irrompeu na sala e disse que a hora do balé já estava chegando.

Ela gostava do balé. Não era uma daquela garotas de filme, que cresciam protegidas mas tudo o que queriam era se jogar na chuva, e esperava com certa expectativa o momento de esticar as perninhas em sua saia rodada. Mas, às vezes, ela tinha vontade de faltar à aula e participar da educação física junto com as suas amigas de escola. Uma atividade que Lauren – que veio logo depois de Whitney sair daqui vestida com sua roupinha rosa - fazia durante os cinco dias úteis da semana, e que agora já começava a inspirar nela o desejo de sair da cidade e ir para algum lugar do continente. Paris, talvez. Mas ela se contentava com uma cidadezinha aconchegante do interior da França, e talvez pudesse pensar em Itália. Mas, claro, não havia nada decidido; como alguém poderia decidir uma vida inteira quando se tinha dezesseis anos?

Falar com ela não era como ver um retrato de mim mesma na adolescência, mas Lauren era muito mais parecida comigo do que Faith ou qualquer outra que eu atendesse. Era uma pessoa segura e não tinha medo de fazer a maioria das coisas que queria, e não era muito chegada nem aos extremismos rosas de Mandy Moores ou ao preto depressivo das antagonistas delas nos filmes. Mascava chiclete, usava um All star diferente a cada dia e, nos finais de semana, ia a festas e voltava de madrugada, tirando os saltos para não acordar os pais ao entrar no apartamento. Já pintara as pontas do cabelo de rosa e fizera uma tatuagem com o nome do namorado, rindo absurdamente quando eu contei a ela o que eu havia feito no meu braço em uma noite bêbada.

Uma vez, eu perguntei a ela o que fazia ali. Mas Lauren só deu de ombros antes de dizer que a mãe era conservadora demais para aceitar qualquer grande passo dela, e que as amigas ainda estavam na época de 'seremos-amigas-para-sempre'.

É, eu gostava dela. De verdade. Tanto que, conversando com ela e ouvindo tudo o que ela ainda queria fazer – e, claro, somando isso com o que houve na Rússia e com o meu interesse de sempre na mente humana – eu senti vir de novo o desejo de me aprofundar um pouco mais. E era por isso, exatamente por isso, que eu agora estava na frente do computador, pesquisando sobre alguns cursos em filiais de universidade aqui por Londres. Já havia mandando Cassie embora e já tinha respondido um torpedo de James, que estava lá embaixo, pedindo para ele subir.

Entrava pela porta da sala agora.

"Hmm, é sério que era para você ficar no computador?"

Eu mordi o lábio inferior para não sorrir, levantando os olhos para ele. James tinha acabado de deixar o capacete perto do que estava na minha sala, mas olhava para mim com um sorriso travesso e safado no rosto.

"Estava quase pensando que ia te encontrar com velas e chicotes e algemas, sentada na mesa com as pernas cruzadas e um copo de whisky do lado" ele sorriu para mim, os mesmos tons do sorriso na voz "Já que a Cassie não está. Porque, se quando ela estava nós transamos, sem ela..."

"Vamos apostar" desafiei, interrompendo-o "Você passa uma hora comigo sem falar de sexo e eu realizo uma fantasia sua"

Ele deu um sorriso propositalmente exagerado.

"Você já realiza todos os meus desejos" disse, falsamente galante. Eu gargalhei, deliciada, mal apertando o botão para imprimir "Vamos, manda outra"

"Ah, fala sério. Não tem nada que você queira?"

Ele fez uma carinha safada "Um ménage?"

Eu tive que rir.

"Esqueça essa idéia fixa, James" eu disse, e ele riu. Veio até mim e me deu um beijo rápido na boca, sentando no meu colo na cadeira. Pegou as folhas que saíam da impressora e as deu para mim sem ler, o que me fez beijar seu ombro por cima do casaco "E tire Marlene dessa"

"Sabe que ela está com o Sirius nesse exato momento?" ele me perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro "Quer dizer, ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que me chama de 'namorado da Lily' e que tem falta de vergonha suficiente para me dizer para ligar outra hora porque a boca do Sirius estivera maravilhosamente ocupada até então"

Gargalhei, deliciada, mordendo seu ombro. Tentei, depois, baixar seu casaco para ver as letras da tatuagem, mas ele se levantou antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e voltou até o sofá.

"É uma coisa bem Marlene, mesmo" eu concordei, observando-o. Ele soltou um 'E então, um ménage?' também travesso enquanto abria a mochila e tirava de lá uma garrafa "O que é isso?"

Ele me piscou o olho.

"Um pouco de álcool para fazer você aceitar" ele brincou, voltando para perto de mim. Apoiou-se na mesa e abriu a garrafa, dando o primeiro gole antes de entregar para mim "Uma batida de vodka com morango"

Eu peguei a garrafa e provei um gole. Tentei resgatar na memória o nome daquela bebida mas, quando não cheguei nem perto de conseguir o que queria, ignorei totalmente o fato e bebi mais algumas vezes antes de devolvê-la a ele.

"Um jornalista que até pouco tempo era uma ponte em São Petersburgo resolveu reviver seus tempos de Rússia e levou para a redação. Como ninguém tem tempo de comemorar direito, com Rússias e Egitos e Bagdás aos montes, cada um pegou uma ou duas garrafas para levar para casa"

"Você...?"

"Cinco"

Ri "Mas essa bebida existe aqui"

"Foi mais pela parte da vodka. Ele até contou uma história bonitinha sobre como a dinastia Romanov importava morangos por quatrocentas libras a caixinha com cinco, mas eu não dei muita atenção" ele deu de ombros, bebendo "Ele é chato, esse cara. Do tipo que só tem um assunto por dia"

"São trezentos e sessenta e cinco por ano"

"Uma pessoa normal tem o dobro disso por dia. Dados da BBC" ele me devolveu a garrafa, saindo do lugar. Pegou minha mão livre e me tirou dali – mesmo com meu muxoxo de protesto pelas folhas que ainda eram impressas – para me puxar em direção ao sofá "E contestar a BBC é a mesma coisa que... que sei lá, dizer que um morango é verde com bolinhas laranjas"

"Me convenceu" eu disse, rindo um pouco, pegando de volta a garrafa. Eu me sentei primeiro, no chão, e ele se sentou ao meu lado, apoiando o braço no sofá para brincar com meu cabelo de um jeito displicente "Quase parece que seu sonho é ir para lá"

"Não é, não" ele discordou, o carinho dos dedos me fazendo querer apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro "Meu sonho é um ménage com você"

Eu dei uma cotovelada na lateral de seu corpo, rindo contra seu peito "Isso quer dizer que você já fez"

"Você não...?"

"Não" respondi, piscando os olhos para olhar melhor para ele "Então, você realmente tinha dormido com aquelas garotas que sua mãe..."

"Mal me lembro disso"

"Opa. Temos outro?"

Ele só mordeu a pontinha do meu nariz.

"Duas mulheres?"

"Você faria só com dois homens?"

"Se eu fosse fazer um dia" respondi, mordendo seu queixo em troca "Não acho muito legal peitos grandes se esfregando em mim"

"Só por causa disso?"

"E também... bom, o resto do corpo"

"E...?"

"Não gosto da idéia de dividir um homem com outra mulher"

"E se não for seu namorado?"

"Não estávamos falando de você?"

Ele riu, parecendo satisfeito, e beijou minha boca. Abandonei a garrafa com a bebida ao lado do corpo dele e cedi sem hesitar, brincando com a barra de seu casaco enquanto sentia meu corpo entrar em colapso com a boca dele e com os dedos dele e o toque dele.

"Bom que estejamos" ele murmurou, sorrindo. Afastou-se um pouco de mim sem parar de me acarinhar, voltando a apoiar-se no sofá ao me levar para ele "Estava brincando, Lils. Provocação pura e simples"

Eu sorri, sem responder de imediato. Baixei meu rosto até encontrar seu pescoço, minha boca percorrendo sua extensão até sua orelha.

"Você é o cara que consegue tudo o que quer com entrelinhas e indiretas" disse, sabendo que ele fechava os olhos "Seria seu último recurso"

"Mas seria adorável se..."

"Paremos por aí"

Senti-o sorrir, a mão baixando da minha nuca pelas minhas costas até minha cintura. Ninguém poderia adivinhar o quanto o simples segurar de sua mão em meu corpo me fazia querer tirar a minha roupa e a dele o mais rápido possível, sem pensar em mais nada por todo o tempo em que estivéssemos assim e sem querer pensar em outra coisa quando não estávamos.

Se eu fosse de me perguntar o que estava acontecendo comigo, essa seria a top da minha lista de 'sem respostas'.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Em algum momento, acho que ela derrubou a garrafa no carpete. Quer dizer, tenho certeza que foi derrubada, mas acho que foi quando Lily decidiu que queria se colocar por cima e trocou o joelho de posição, molhando todo o carpete e mais alguma coisa do sofá. Não ligou demais para isso – 'tira a calça e coloca por cima para secar' – e deixou que eu tirasse sua blusa, o rosto caindo para trás assim que comecei a beijá-la por cima do soutien. O cabelo, que em algum momento do dia havia deixado de estar preso em um coque, voltou a cair com força por suas costas, e suas mãos se misturaram aos meus enquanto nós dois suspirávamos e dávamos um jeito de arrancar o resto das roupas sem nos separarmos demais.

Meu relógio enganchou no tecido de sua calcinha, e nós dois rimos enquanto fazíamos malabarismos para tirar. Acabamos por não desenganchar e tirar os dois juntos, abandonando-os em qualquer lugar por ali antes dela se livrar da minha cueca e começar a arrastar os lábios por meu corpo até meu membro.

Lily sempre relanceava os olhos para mim, E isso sempre me fazia gemer e apertar sua nuca entre meus dedos, lutando para não fechar os olhos e terminando por puxá-la em minha direção para que pudesse beijá-la. E seu beijo era forte, presente, do tipo de mulher que realmente fica – acima do tentar, claro – por cima em qualquer situação, que pode controlar tudo o que quiser. Eu raramente sabia a hora de parar de beijá-la quando estávamos nus, ficando perdido entre parar o beijo e sentir seu corpo e entre continuar e atrasar um pouco todo o resto.

Nenhum de nós dois sabia quando parar. E eu, pelo menos, não queria saber parar; não era como se toda vez com ela fosse como nossa primeira vez – porque já conhecíamos um ao outro, claro – mas era como se eu não quisesse me acostumar por inteiro e, mesmo que o fizesse, não conseguisse. Lily sempre me surpreendia com alguma coisa, e toda a minha noção de previsibilidade era meio deturpada quando eu estava com ela ou quando pensava nela.

O que era cada vez mais comum. Não que eu refletisse sobre isso – eu sabia que era um homem de pensar pouco e agir demais – mas hoje, quando algumas pessoas da redação começaram a comentar como Lily era uma pessoa legal, divertida, sexy, gostosa, inteligente, bonita e todo o resto, percebi que pensava nela com freqüência, e com muito mais características que essas.

Menos ingênua, claro, adjetivo dito por Marnie por Lily ter caído na minha. Eu sentia, na realidade, que era exatamente o contrário; eu estava apaixonado por ela, mesmo que sem nada de ingenuidade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nós saímos do meu consultório por volta de meia noite, tendo que sair do prédio pelos fundos e dar meia volta no quarteirão para chegarmos à moto dele. No meio do caminho até ela, ele me chamou para dormir na casa dele, onde sentamos em sua cama e bebemos mais uma garrafa daquela batida.

Era uma da manhã quando eu interrompi minha própria fala e falei 'Strawberry kiss'.

"Mulheres são seres estranhos" James disse, provocante "E, depois, quem tem idéia fixa sou eu"

Eu peguei o travesseiro e joguei em seu corpo, rindo quando ele não tentou se defender. Por isso, fiquei só no primeiro golpe, deixando meu corpo cair para a cama enquanto procurava pela coberta e bocejava, levando a mão à boca.

"Você devia tomar tanto café quanto eu" ele falou depois de um tempo, deitando-se com o corpo parcialmente para cima do meu. Ele estava só com a cueca e eu só de calcinha e soutien, o que me fez ficar extremamente consciente do contato dos nossos corpos mesmo que morrendo de sono "Vai dormir, ruiva?"

Fiz que sim, minhas pálpebras pesando mais à pergunta.

"Eu só me pergunto como você não está com sono" disse, pegando o mesmo travesseiro para abraçá-lo contra meu corpo. Tive vontade de bocejar de novo, mas prendi o bocejo e deixei meu rosto cair um pouco para o lado, procurando por seu ombro. Era meu lugar preferido para buscar o sono "Está há quase vinte e quatro horas acordado"

"Já fiquei bem mais que isso" ele retrucou, indo um pouco para o lado para, finalmente, deitar. Eu me virei junto, sem me separar de seu corpo, e tive que finalmente bocejar contra seu pescoço. Fiz seu braço de apoio já que abraçava o travesseiro, fechando meus olhos apesar de não querer "'Noite"

"Vai dormir?"

"O que mais?"

"Sei lá"

Ele riu, o peito subindo e descendo sob o toque leve de meus dedos.

"Acho que só estava tentando afastar o sono" admiti, me aconchegando um pouco mais. Ele se endireitou do jeito que eu gostava "'Noite, James"

Não sei quanto tempo passei ali, lutando contra o sono enquanto pensava nele. De vez em quando, mesmo que morrendo de vontade de dormir, eu me permitia soltar um sorriso leve ao me lembrar de todos os vinte e cinco dias que eu passara com ele; bebi, conversei, sorri, brinquei, ri e tudo o mais, e James acabara tornando todos esses dias – apesar da óbvia privação de sono – divertidos e fora de rotina.

Eu queria continuar desse jeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Bom, desculpe pela demora. Nem tenho explicações, e vou rápido na nota só para conseguir postar tudo ainda hoje e responder a vocês, ok?

Entãããããããããão, esse capítulo é dedicado à **Gabriela Black**. Ela me pediu vodka com morango e, como eu já tinha colocado a vodka antes dela me pedir, pesquisei uma bebida que tivesse os dois. Tem mais uns ingredientes, mas eu não me liguei muito nos detalhes XD

Enfim, espero que tenha gostado *-*

**B . a** – acho que, cada vez que escrevo mais, fico mais emocionada e apaixonada pelo James. O pedido foi realmente fantástico, e de vez em quando me pego pensando se eu não gostaria de um homem desses ao meu lado. Quer dizer, quem realmente precisa de pedidos feitos em restaurantes caros ou em cenários ao pôr-do-sol quando se pode ter aquilo tudo? Ai, ai XD

**Luisa **– e, justo na semana em que você começa a ler, eu atraso :/ Bom, posso prometer que vou tentar meeeeeeeeeeesmo não atrasar de novo, e pode ter certeza que seus elogios são sempre um esforço a mais ;D

**Nathália –** obrigada *-*

**NG –** thank u ;D

**Samantha –** ahh, sim ;)

Agradecimentos também à **Sally Ride; Alexa McAvoy; Ninha Souma; Mila Pink; Sophie Ev. ****Potter; Dani Prongs; Sakura Diggory; Gabriela Black; Mrs. Nah Potter e Justine Sunderson.** Vou responder vocês em breve, all right?

Beeeeeeeeijos *-*

PS: um pequeno aperitivo do que os caras do trabalho do James acharam da Lily. Vem mais por aí, viu Ninha...? ;D  
PPS: e, também, um pouco do trabalho da Lily e de um plano dela para o futuro. Será que dá certo? *musiquinha de suspense*  
PPPS: alguém vê paixão demais por aí?


	15. Sex on the beach

Eu abri meus olhos devagar, piscando-os para me acostumar com a luz fraca que entrava no quarto enquanto bocejava. Demorei cinco segundos para olhar o relógio e ver o horário avançado – quase almoço, na realidade – antes de me levantar um pouco e, apoiada nos cotovelos, beijar a boca de um James, que ainda dormia. Não que eu fosse dada a romantismos exagerados, mas ele sempre me acordava desse jeito e eu não poderia perder a chance de fazer a mesma coisa quando eu finalmente o tinha dormindo além do meu horário.

"Acorda, James" murmurei, passando os dedos por seu cabelo enquanto lhe dava outro beijo. Não consegui nenhuma reação significativa; ele só murmurou um 'Hmm' e se mexeu um pouco, os dedos se levantando até tocarem de leve a minha cintura "É quase uma da tarde"

"Boa tarde, então" ele murmurou dessa vez, sua mão agora pressionando minha pele. Conseguiu me puxar de volta para cama, meu corpo caindo por cima do dele antes de nós dois virarmos o suficiente para ficarmos o mais confortáveis que podíamos no colchão "Até daqui a três horas"

"De jeito nenhum" retruquei, tentando escapar um pouco. James, entretanto, só murmurou um 'Não tão longe' e me apertou um pouco mais contra seu corpo, o rosto se apoiando na curva do meu pescoço com o ombro e a respiração quente tocando minha bochecha "Você combinou de almoçar com seus pais, lembra?"

Ele não me respondeu por um tempinho, e eu só não achei que ele tivesse dormido de novo porque senti seu movimento de abrir os olhos.

"...É mesmo" senti que ele se levantava, e virei até ficar definitivamente de costas para o colchão. Tive que olhá-lo; o gesto displicente de passar os dedos pelos fios da nuca enquanto bocejava, o jeito dos músculos de suas costas cederem aos movimentos de seus braços e a maneira com que ele não tinha a menor vergonha em andar sem roupa alguma pelo meu quarto eram apenas três das coisas que me faziam não tirar os olhos dele "Nem acredito que seja sábado"

"Não é para acreditar mesmo" disse, também bocejando. Eu era daquelas que não conseguia não bocejar quando outra pessoa o fazia "Juro que estou surpreendida com a capacidade dos jornalistas de trabalhar"

E estava mesmo. Porque, depois de todo o assunto da Rússia, viera o Egito e o fim de uma ditadura de trinta anos ou algo assim; de verdade, não achei que um ser humano pudesse realmente dormir dez minutos por noite e sobreviver à base de café e três pedaços de pão por dia enquanto lutava para entrar no Cairo ou saber informações de como andavam as coisas por lá. E esse era James – com um pouco de hipérbole, claro – e não um repórter; segundo ele, o News contratara alguns freelancers egípcios além de mandar algumas pessoas para lugares diferentes do país, sempre na edição de um jornal colocando o ponto de vista de cada foco da manifestação durante o dia. Fora uma idéia da tal de Marnie que conseguira vender mais que os outros por causa dessa abordagem, mas que custara aos empregados horas de sono e de alimentação.

Mas nada como uma manchete, como James dizia.

"Fiquei até com pena de você"

"Nah. Está exagerando" ele riu do banheiro, deixando o corpo cair para o lado só para ter o prazer de me piscar o olho, maroto. A água do chuveiro – ele não era mesmo de usar a banheira - foi ligada logo depois dele voltar a desaparecer, e eu me peguei desejando estar lá com ele "Ei, me traz uma toalha quando resolver sair daí?"

Devagar, me levantei da cama, catando o lençol embaixo de todas as cobertas. Enrolada nele, andei até o banheiro, olhando para a porta fechada do boxe e para o contorno do corpo de James, arqueado de forma que a água caísse em seu rosto.

É. Eu definitivamente tinha que estar lá.

"Elas ficam aqui" eu falei, conseguindo sua atenção. Ele chegou até mesmo a abrir parte da porta e olhar para mim, piscando os olhos meio cegos para tentar ver em que parte do armário eles estavam "Quer uma rosinha ou uma de flores?"

"Está falando sério que tem uma de flores?" ele estreitou os olhos, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e a mão correndo um pouco mais a porta. Tive que andar até ele, e em algum momento eu deixei meu lençol cair e sorri quando o olhar dele desviou das toalhas para o meu corpo sem nem tentar fingir "Hmm, parece que vamos deixar esse dilema para depois"

"Seria uma boa idéia" deixei as duas toalhas sobre o mármore da banheira, chegando para perto dele. Sem desviar nossos olhares, estendi o braço e peguei o sabonete que ele ainda não havia usado, molhando-o um pouco antes de estender as mãos até sua barriga "Mas não está atrasado?"

"Posso te dar um tempo" ele respondeu, sorrindo travesso, sabendo que aquelas palavras iriam me provocar na dose exata que ele queria. Talvez até mais; eu não conseguia encontrar outro motivo para ele abaixar o rosto o suficiente para roçar nossos lábios, juntar a parte de baixo dos nossos corpos e tocar meu pescoço com os dedos "Quanto você quiser"

"É bastante" eu murmurei em resposta, tentando pegar seu lábio inferior entre os meus, sorrindo quando ele riu e desviou. Arrastou as mãos por meus braços e, ao chegar aos meus punhos, apertou-os de leve, o sabonete caindo aos nossos pés e sendo chutado por ele para fora do boxe para que evitássemos acidentes.

Que já me renderam um galo na cabeça há uma semana.

"É isso que eu quero"

Molhamos boa parte do banheiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mãe" eu cumprimentei assim que saí da moto, sorrindo para ela. Mamãe era uma dessas pessoas que ficavam no jardim de casa cuidando das orquídeas observando o que acontecia na rua; assim que ouviu o barulho da moto, então, deve ter aberto o portão de casa e se colocado ali na porta como a boa velhinha que era "Desculpe o atraso"

"Está tudo bem. Consegui um bom esconderijo para a sobremesa dessa vez" ela retrucou com um olhar de vitória, dando tapinhas divertidos em meu ombro enquanto se colocava nas pontas dos pés para me beijar o rosto. Ela sempre travava uma luta pessoal com papai nisso tudo; ele sempre queria comer a sobremesa antes, ela sempre tinha que encontrar os esconderijos mais improváveis para que isso não acontecesse "Só não conto a você porque vocês dois são mancomunados"

Ri e, sem negar, beijei sua testa, passando o braço por seus ombros para começar andar. Eu não vinha para casa há mais ou menos três meses – o que não significava, claro, que eu não via meus pais no mesmo período de tempo, mas mesmo assim eu não os via há mais de um mês – mas pouca coisa mudara. O jardim continuava com as orquídeas, a cor da casa era a mesma e, pelo o que eu podia ver pela janela da sala, os móveis também não haviam mudado quase nada.

Era sempre um conforto voltar para casa.

"Seu pai está doidinho, procurando em tudo quanto é canto da casa. Disse a ele que não tinha mais idade para isso, mas ele só me respondeu que eu ia calar a boca quando ele achasse" ela continuou, abrindo a porta de casa. Deixou que eu entrasse primeiro e depois fechou-a, rodando os olhos divertidamente em procura do meu pai "Charlus! James chegou"

Ele demorou cinco segundos para aparecer, da porta da biblioteca, antes de me ver e sorrir para mim. Eu era muito mais meu pai que minha mãe – acho que a única coisa que puxei de Dorea foi a cor dos olhos, já que os de meu pai eram azuis –, e mesmo eu conseguia ver as semelhanças mesmo com os quarenta e dois anos que nos separavam.

"Isso são horas? Estou desesperado procurando o que sua mãe fez para sobremesa"

"Na biblioteca?"

"Lembra de quando achamos um dentro de uma mala de viagem?" ele retrucou, fazendo um sinal de descaso com as mãos antes de sorrir mais uma vez ao me ver fazer que sim. Eu tinha por volta de uns sete anos quando mamãe fizera brigadeiro de bolinhas mas não deixara ninguém pegar; então, quando ela entrou no banho, ele e eu nos lançamos à tarefa de encontrar o doce, e acabamos por encontrar uma bandeja dentro de uma mala que ela usou para viajarmos para a França na semana anterior "Então. Estava procurando entre os livros que ninguém lê mais, como Jane Austen"

"Eu leio Jane Austen" mamãe retrucou, emburrada. Não entrava na cabeça dela que não fôssemos muito com a cara dos seus gostos literários "Eu mexo ali, Charlus"

"Mas nós não" ele retrucou como se fosse óbvio, olhando para mim depois "Já passei por Brönte, e nada"

"E vai continuar sem achar nada, bobo. Já vamos para o almoço" ela mandou a língua para ele de um jeito infantil, deixando o meu lado para entrar pela porta da cozinha. Assim que ela fez, papai veio furtivamente para o meu lado e tocou meu braço para me impedir de segui-la, a expressão de conspiração de sempre no rosto.

Tive que sorrir.

"Sabe onde está, não sabe?"

"No armário de debaixo da escada, atrás daquela sua moto de brinquedo" ele admitiu, entre a vitória e a culpa. Dorea ficava realmente chateada quando comíamos antes "Só tirei um pouco da calda"

"Fez bem" retruquei, recomeçando a andar para que ela não desconfiasse de nada "Talvez ela decidisse nem fazer em uma próxima vez"

Porque, claro, ela era um pouco vingativa.

"O que você fez para mim?" perguntei, curioso, esticando o pescoço por cima do ombro para conseguir enxergar o que quer que ela estivesse colocando na jarra de suco. Ri um pouco quando ela me tacou o pano de prato para me impedir de olhar, falando alguma coisa incompreensível quando eu decidi pegar um copo d'água na geladeira "Tem que ser alguma coisa especial, você sabe, já que..."

Pisquei os olhos ao ouvir o som de mensagem no meu celular, acabando com a água primeiro antes de pegar o aparelho. Deixei o copo na pia e abri o torpedo, sorrindo ao ver que era de Lily.

"Trabalho?" papai perguntou, sentando-se à mesa "Mubarak saiu?"

Ri de novo, negando.

"Namorada" corrigi, respondendo à mensagem – 'Sabe a linha que eu tenho que pegar para Yorkshire ou eu vou ter que gastar dezenas de libras em um táxi?' – com um 'Me dê dois segundos', antes de levantar os olhos para os dois e piscar o olho para eles "Não vive uma hora sem mim, ela"

Se Lily estivesse ali, arquearia a sobrancelha.

"Por que não disse antes, James?" mamãe me perguntou, colocando a jarra na mesa "Qual o nome dela?"

"Lily" respondi, jogando no Google a pergunta. Não me perguntei porque Lily não fizera aquilo; sabia que ela devia estar correndo de um lado para o outro no apartamento, já que decidira de última hora que iria aproveitar a minha visita para ver os pais também, e não poderia perder nem um segundo tentando descobrir a linha certo de metrô senão poderia perder o horário "Lily Evans. Alguém sabe a linha para Yorkshire?"

"Não" mamãe respondeu, e papai só negou com a cabeça "Há quanto tempo estão namorando?"

Demorei um pouquinho, pressionando o dedo na tela do celular para copiar a parte selecionada do site e colar na mensagem de texto* "Depende"

Ela também demorou um pouco.

"Vocês e esses seus relacionamentos complicados" reclamou, me fazendo rir de novo. Também não entrava na cabeça dela que as pessoas pudessem simplesmente dar dois ou três beijos antes de transar uma vez e dizer adeus no dia seguinte "Teve um pedido de namoro?"

"Teve, sim" respondi, levantando de novo o olhar para eles "Há uns cinco dias ou algo assim"

"Cinco..." piscou "..._dias_?"

Prendi a risada.

"Foi o que eu disse" concordei, divertido, antes de voltar a olhar para a tela do celular 'Obrigada. Coma direitinho mas não engorde, ok? Conheço a capacidade das mães de nos entupir de comida. Beeeeijo' "Mas nos conhecemos há um mês"

"Ah, um mês. Melhor" disse, dessa vez indo para o forno. Abaixou um pouco o corpo para ver o que quer que estivesse lá dentro, desistindo de tirar depois de abrir um pouco a tampa e um cheiro forte de carne encher a cozinha "Suficiente para trazê-la aqui. Poderia tê-la chamado, já que é uma das únicas garotas com quem você ficou por mais de uma semana"

"Isso é um elogio?"

"À ela" respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do meu pai. Ele tinha uma expressão pensativa, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas voltou os olhos para Dorea assim que ela puxou a cadeira "Hora do interrogatório, James. Como ela é?"

"É de Yorkshire?" meu pai perguntou também, estreitando os olhos quando eu fiz que sim "O pai dela se chama Peter?"

"Eu sei lá"

"Tem um Peter Evans que dá aula lá em Oxford, e ele é de York. Ela é morena?"

"Ruiva"

"Olhos?"

"Verdes"

Ele soltou um olhar meio vitorioso.

"A mulher dele é ruiva, e ele tem os olhos verdes" comentou "Isso seria uma coincidência gigantesca"

Eu só fiz que sim, me virando de costas para ele para pegar mais um copo d'água antes de resolver me sentar também. Passamos os dez minutos necessários para o resto da comida ficar pronto – fomos almoçar quase umas quatro da tarde, horário em que deveríamos estar nos preparando para o chá – em um joguinho de pergunta-resposta sobre Lily; mamãe terminou com a impressão de que ela era uma garota doce e paciente, tanto por minha causa quanto pela profissão, e completara dizendo que eu tinha que convidá-la para vir até aqui. Papai não se preocupou muito em defini-la com palavras, mas depois de almoçarmos me cutucou e disse que gostaria de ter nascido em uma época diferente só para saber o que era conversar com uma garota qualquer sem que no minuto seguinte todo o bairro estivesse comentando.

Esse era meu pai, muito mais adepto das 'novidades' que minha mãe.

"Naquela época, um roçar de mãos era praticamente um pedido de casamento" ele comentou comigo enquanto comíamos a torta de chocolate com morango. Estava exagerando, claro – ambos tinham sessenta e oito anos, se casaram com vinte e só conseguiram ter um filho depois de outros vinte e dois -, mas fazia aquilo especialmente para zoar com a cara de Dorea "Beijo, então, só atrás de três árvores de vinte metros de diâmetro cada, e com a certeza de que ninguém estaria olhando"

Eu ri com isso, mordendo mais um pedaço da torta. Era a minha preferida desde criança, quando eu me esgueirava para a panela para roubar um pouco da calda e roubava os morangos antes mesmo da empregada-dos-dias-de-semana tirar da caixa.

"Sirius também não se daria muito bem nessa época. Lembra de quando ele foi pego na sala do diretor com a secretária?"

"E que secretária" eu concordei, fazendo mamãe revirar os olhos "Ficamos todos mais tristes quando ela foi demitida"

"E todos mais tristes quando a professora de Educação Física foi demitida também" minha mãe retrucou, levantando-se. Separou mais um pedaço para mim e para meu pai – a torta era realmente grande. Para se ter uma idéia, a outra metade ainda estava intacta – e levou o restante para uma bancada, abrindo a gaveta para pegar uma faca "Eu consegui receber telefonemas de mau comportamento por você e por Sirius na mesma semana"

Só mordi mais um pedaço, sem defesa alguma para isso, e fiquei no direito do silêncio. Observei-a, por um tempo, cortar o resto da torta em pedaços, parecendo não prestar a menor atenção mesmo que os pedaços saíssem com praticamente o mesmo tamanho e sem nenhuma falha no corte.

"Acho que só nós dois acreditávamos que vocês ainda pudessem ter uma carreira" ela continuou, e dessa vez eu não respondi porque estava com a minha boca completamente cheia "E o diretor. Talvez também aquela sua professora com cara de carrancuda, mas quatro pessoas em centenas é pouquíssima coisa"

"Tenho que te agradecer por todo o carinho e apoio?"

"E o que eu recebo de volta é ironia, veja só"

Sorri depois de engolir, olhando divertidamente para papai. Ele só deu de ombros, sorrindo também, antes de voltar a comer o seu pedaço e mudar de assunto.

Apesar de tudo, eu gostava de voltar para um sábado na casa dos pais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Saí da estação de metrô correndo, piscando os olhos ao receber a quantidade significativa de chuva na cara. Continuei correndo até encontrar a marquise mais próxima, onde parei e analisei todo o lugar; talvez mais um minuto de corrida embaixo da chuva e eu chegaria no apartamento de James, ou então eu poderia contornar o quarteirão e demorar outros dez minutos.

Pensei na chuva, pensei em James. E, claro, não foi muito difícil escolher.

Respirando fundo, então, me equilibrei nos saltos e cruzei a passarela dos pedestres, tendo a sorte de pegar o sinal da rua fechado para os carros. Nem demorou sessenta segundos e eu já estava no prédio, recebendo um olhar feio do porteiro – que eu já conhecia e ria com James de todas as situações com ele – ao molhar o piso de mármore e estar prestes a molhar o carpete do elevador, mas só fingi não ter percebido nada e sorri para ele, murmurando um 'boa noite' enquanto esperava o elevador chegar.

Me olhei imediatamente no espelho, quase chegando a rir com a minha aparência. Minha franja grudara no rosto, meu cabelo estava separado em mechas mais molhadas que outras e a maquiagem preta dos meus olhos escorria pouco abaixo dos meus cílios inferiores, e minha roupa estava seca em uns pontos e encharcada em outros. Essa viagem – embora eu não pudesse dizer isso de verdade, já que se eu andasse de carro por Londres em um horário crítico eu poderia demorar até mesmo mais tempo – realmente acabara comigo; mamãe me entupiu de comida e brigou comigo por trabalhar demais, e Petunia aproveitara que não me via por séculos para dissecar minha vida do começo ao fim.

O pior é que quase conseguira.

"James?" eu chamei assim que entrei no apartamento, sem me surpreender em encontrar a porta aberta. Poderia ter um aviso prévio de ladrões na região que ele não se preocuparia em trancar "Onde você está?"

"No quarto" ele gritou de volta, a voz se aproximando enquanto eu ia até a cozinha para passar para a área de serviço. Abandonei o casaco mais do que molhado em cima da máquina de lavar – que James, veja só, não sabia usar – e deixei as botas ali do lado mesmo, prendendo meu cabelo exatamente quando vi de relance o corpo de James passando pela bancada "Não esperava ver você tão cedo. Achei que fosse ficar mais lá"

"Você me salvou ao me ligar" discordei, sem me importar que aquilo poderia fazer com que ele achasse que a minha família era uma psicótica que nem mesmo eu agüentava "Minha irmã estava lá com o marido e o filho"

Ele só piscou.

"Não nos damos muito bem"

"Melhor explicado, agora" ele sorriu "Quantos anos tem seu sobrinho?"

"Oito"

"Uau. Ela é mais velha?"

"Dois anos e meio" respondi, agora tirando a blusa. James assoviou, safado, mas eu consegui prender a vontade de olhar para ele e sorrir "Teve ele com vinte"

"Parou a faculdade?"

"Não fez faculdade. E, pelo visto, nem o menino vai fazer" eu disse, agora sim olhando para ele "A primeira coisa que ele fez ao me ver foi pedir para que eu não me esquecesse do presente de natal dele desde que não fosse um livro. Quando eu disse que livros eram exatamente o que Elizabeth dizia ser importante para a nação e o que Obama dava para os filhos, ele só me perguntou se ela era aquela atriz pornô dos filmes que ele via escondido dos pais e se ele era o carinha que ele tinha que derrotar de fase para passar no Prince of Persia"

Ele riu.

"Isso, ri. O garoto é um acéfalo e você está rindo" fui até ele e dei uma cotovelada leve em sua barriga "Deve ter puxado o pai"

Ele só riu mais uma vez – devia realmente achar engraçado eu estar irritada de verdade – e me puxou para um abraço, o queixo se apoiando no topo da minha cabeça quando eu não resisti nem um pouquinho e me aconcheguei nele. Estava quentinho como sempre, e ele era sempre o melhor lugar para eu me apoiar quando queria espantar o frio.

"Falando em pai, ruiva..." seus dedos afastaram o tecido do soutien em minhas costas, sua respiração mudou por um segundo e seu corpo ajeitou mais o meu "... o nome do seu é Peter?"

Abri os olhos que nem percebi que havia fechado.

"É" respondi, levantando o rosto até beijar seu queixo "Como você sabe?"

"Professor de Oxford?"

"É"

"E palestrante também?"

"É"

"Sobre psicopatia?"

"Você está me assustando"

Ele sorriu, divertido, antes de me responder.

"Meu pai perguntou se era trabalho quando você me mandou aquela mensagem, e eu respondi 'namorada'. Foi a hora que eu perguntei sobre o trem para Yorkshire e eles me perguntaram seu nome" ele passou o indicador por meu nariz quando fiz minha expressão de entendida "Meu pai ligou o sobrenome com o lugar e me perguntou isso tudo"

"Seu pai também dá aula lá?"

"No mesmo departamento" beijou minha boca, e seus dedos se arrastaram pela linha da minha coluna. Eu fechei os olhos de novo e, de imediato, soube que ele sorria com isso, sem me importar em parecer a que queria tudo ali "O lado bom disso é que podemos conhecer a família do outro ao mesmo tempo e tirarmos a atenção da gente"

Eu não consegui impedir a risada solta contra sua boca, recebendo de volta uma mordida na bochecha e um aperto forte na cintura. Não prendi o suspiro e nem a vontade de abraçá-lo de volta, meus dedos em sua nuca terminando de despentear seu cabelo.

"Você não existe" murmurei, meu rosto deslizando para a curva de seu pescoço com o ombro. Isso não deveria fazer parte dos planos dele, porque ele tirou o apoio que tinha e riu, satisfeito por eu não conseguir mais alcançar seu ombro.

Eu ri com ele. E suspiraria, e gemeria, e sussurraria antes de dormirmos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acordei com o som alto de alguma coisa caindo perto da sala, piscando os olhos enquanto tentava colocar meu punho em algum lugar que me permitisse ver as horas. Como ontem, era quase almoço, e quando eu resolvi esticar o braço para pegar o celular encontrei mais de vinte chamadas não atendidas da edição do jornal.

Eu já sabia quem esperar.

"O-que-você-estava-fazendo?"

"Dormindo" respondi, catando uma cueca. Apoiei o celular no ombro e a vesti, sem colocar qualquer outra peça de roupa ao ver que a calça de Lily continuava jogada no chão "O que eu..."

"Jornalistas não dormem quando o mundo está mudando, Potter"

"Bom, eu durmo"

Eu a ouvi crispar os lábios.

"Certo, desculpe. O que eu perdi?"

Marnie era amaciada com um pedido de desculpas desde a primeira vez que a vi.

"Bastante coisa. Sua conta de celular iria nas alturas se eu te contasse tudo"

"E daí? Quem paga é o jornal" brinquei com ela, saindo do quarto. Já do corredor consegui ver Lily na cozinha, o indicador na boca e uma carinha de choro enquanto fazia o malabarismo de lavar um copo com apenas uma das mãos "Vai falar?"

"... Já mandei um e-mail" ela disse depois de um tempo, o tom de voz realmente hesitante. Ela não gostava de correr atrás de alguém, mas eu conseguia fazer isso direitinho "Quero você aqui amanhã, às sete. Nem um segundo a mais, Potter"

Eu sorri e desliguei o telefone, abandonando-o na bancada antes de entrar definitivamente na cozinha. Lily olhava para mim e tirava o dedo da boca, tocando minha barriga para me impedir de me aproximar um pouco mais.

"Quebrei um copo" ela disse, apontando para o dedo cortado com o outro indicador e, depois, para os cacos que estavam na pia "Não sei se fiz um bom trabalho tirando, você sabe"

"Pelo seu dedo, não" retruquei, divertido, recebendo como contra-argumento um pouco de água no rosto. Ela só vestia, como eu adivinhara, a calcinha e o soutien, e caco de vidro nenhum ia me fazer não ficar perto dela quando ela usava aquele conjunto preto com bolinhas e elásticos brancos "Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que se atrapalha para pegar um copo d'água"

"Eu sou única em várias, mas vááááááárias coisas" ela brincou de volta, dando um passo para o lado para que eu pudesse passar por onde ela dissera que tinha quebrado o copo. Eu me sentei na mesa, com as pernas puxando-a para mim enquanto nós dois sorríamos "Você vai descobrir"

Só sorri durante um tempo.

"Estou esperando por isso" retruquei, mordiscando seu lóbulo antes de escorregar a boca por seu rosto, dando um selinho na sua quando a encontrei "Acordada há muito tempo?"

Ela pensou um pouco "Um episódio de Cold Case e mais dez minutos"

Ri "Sem intervalos?"

"Com" ela discordou, o indicador bom descendo por minha barriga até barra da cueca. Por alguns segundos, brincou displicentemente com ela, até levantar de novo os olhos para mim e colocar ambas as mãos em minha cintura "Você vê?"

"De vez em quando"

"Viu o episódio do cara que levava as amigas em casa para o pai estuprar?"

"A menina foi no apartamento mas fugiu – ou algo assim – para depois ser estuprada numa toalha de piquenique?"

"Por aí. Lembra do estuprador?" ela me perguntou, mas eu só dei de ombros. Pelo tom dela, quer dizer, ela diria alguma coisa relacionada à aparência dele, mas eu não poderia esperar um modelo internacional pegando garotas indefesas em um apartamento imundo "Que nojo, cara. Que nojo, que nojo, que nojo"

Toquei sua bochecha para que ela parasse de negar com a cabeça enquanto falava, sorrindo ao pensar que, se eu dissesse que ela não poderia esperar o exemplo de beleza, ela me olharia daquele jeito de 'não siga estereótipos' e me daria dois ou três exemplos de caras bonitos que eram assassinos ou psicopatas. No quarto dela, aliás, eu pegava algumas revistas sobre isso enquanto ela dormia – Lily acordar na minha frente era sempre uma surpresa, por mais paradoxal que isso possa parecer – e dava uma lida, resgatando na escola de dez anos atrás os termos de biologia e química que tentavam explicar o que se passava pela cabeça de ambos os lados de um crime.

Uma delas era exatamente sobre psicopatia.

"Acho que nunca vou me livrar da imagem desse cara comendo um pouco de macarrão, o óleo escorrendo pela cara enquanto dizia que o programa do canal que passava no quarto dele era bem melhor. Como a garota foi acreditar nisso e segui-lo?"

"Acho que ninguém vai na casa dos amigos com um pé atrás sobre estupro, ruiva" discordei, beliscando seu queixo. Afastei-a um pouco e desci da mesa, contornando-a para chegar à bancada e pegar a torta que minha mãe me fizera equilibrar na moto em dois potes diferentes "É uma maratona?"

"Foi uma, James. Até meio dia" ela me respondeu, puxando a cadeira para sentar. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão, os olhos verdes piscando brincalhões na minha direção "Alguém dormiu demais de novo, quase se... ei, isso é bolo? Me dá um pedaço?"

Eu estendi um pedaço para ela, me sentando na cadeira à sua frente. Sorri quando pegou o morango e passou pela calda, colocando o indicador no doce em si para tirar um pedaço sem nem mesmo se preocupar em pegar uma colher.

É, ela era única.

"... Fala sério, isso é maravilhoso!" ela exclamou, o outro pedaço de morango indo parar imediatamente na boca. Não tinha nenhum erotismo naquilo – quer dizer, ela não mordera a fruta de um jeito provocante enquanto olhava para mim – mas mesmo assim eu quis tirá-la dali ou aproveitar a mesa mesmo "Onde você comprou?"

Eu não respondi de imediato, rindo quando ela saiu abrindo as gavetas para encontrar uma colher. Achou na terceira e pegou uma para mim também, mas não voltou a sentar; veio até mim, puxou meu braço e nos tirou da cozinha para nos levar ao sofá em frente à TV.

"James?"

Desviei os olhos do movimento de sua bunda ao dar uma meia corrida.

"Minha mãe quem fez" respondi, sentando primeiro. Ela ficou de pé por mais um tempo, olhando para mim enquanto piscava os olhos em interesse "Ontem"

"E é um segredo de família?" ela me perguntou, apoiando primeiro os joelhos para aí sim sentar como qualquer um sentaria. Comeu mais um pouco mas não tirou os olhos de mim, estreitando-os quando eu, enquanto me deitava em suas pernas, dei de ombros "Se for, James, me lembre de me casar com você para conseguir a receita"

Eu gargalhei, deliciado, mordendo sua barriga. Lily respondeu com um aperto no meu nariz, um sorriso nos lábios e um ajeitar de pernas para que eu ficasse mais confortável, os dedos brincando com meu cabelo e a respiração calma tocando minha testa sem que eu deixasse de me sentir naquele estado de excitação por ela ser quem era.

Realmente única.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nós dois acabamos dormindo no sofá – não é que eu não goste de Everwood. É só que é o tipo de série que você tem que ver quando quer se acalmar e não se manter acordado – e acordando por volta de três horas da tarde, desesperados por comida. Tomamos banho o mais rápido possível – e, dessa vez, eu realmente me dei bem em resistir às investidas de James – e descemos para comer alguma coisa em um restaurante ali perto. Nem me preocupei em parecer uma daquelas garotas recatadas que colocavam meia colher na boca de cada vez; só não acabei com todos os pães da entrada porque o garçom serviu primeiro um para cada um de nós, e o sorvete gigantesco que pedimos ficou praticamente todo para mim.

É claro que isso tudo teve provocações por parte dele. Quando eu praticamente peguei metade da taça do sorvete em uma colherada apenas, ele provocou dizendo que eu teria que fazer exercício dobrado para queimar as calorias que havia adquirido. Quando eu ainda quis pegar a última hora de claridade do dia para ir ao St. James e comer aquelas bolinhas crocantes, ele beliscou minha barriga e falou que desejava que toda aquela gordura fosse para os meus peitos apesar deles já serem grandes. E, quando eu comprei um café com porção extra de chocolate quente, ele disse que meu estômago teria que crescer alguma hora e que a hora seria aquela.

Eram seis da tarde quando eu finalmente concluí que não cabia mais nada no meu estômago. Então, voltamos para a casa dele e transamos, e estávamos exatamente naquele torpor pós-orgasmo quando o celular de James tocou e Sirius chamou a gente para sair. Decidimos no sorteio se iríamos ou não – idéia do James – e uma hora depois ele já me deixava em casa para que eu escolhesse uma roupa, de novo me provocando e perguntando se não seria melhor passarmos em alguma loja e comprarmos um vestido dois números maior.

Mas parara tudo ao me ver nua para trocar a roupa.

"Certo" ele dissera, parando de brincar do seu jeito distraído com uma bolinha que brilhava e olhando para mim. Não se preocupara em esconder o fato de que olhava para o meu corpo, e até exagerara um pouco e mordera o lábio inferior para brincar comigo "Toda vez que eu vou sair com você e vejo você se arrumando me dá vontade de desistir de tudo"

Eu não pude impedir o sorriso de satisfação, me sentindo desse jeito por todo o caminho que fizemos até chegar à boate. James conseguia fazer isso comigo; eu não sentia nada diferente de satisfação e felicidade quando estava perto dele. Qualquer coisa que ele fizesse – desde rir de mim por um tombo meu até sussurrar as melhores coisas do mundo em meu ouvido – me fazia sorrir, e quando conversávamos eu tinha vontade que aquilo não acabasse só para que nós pudéssemos ficar deitados na cama o tempo que fosse preciso para nos conhecermos melhor.

Ele era mesmo uma pessoa fascinante, e tinha muito mais a oferecer além da aparência e além do que eu já conhecia. Só podiam ser esses os motivos que me faziam querer passar todo o tempo com ele, pensando nele quando não podia, desejando estar com ele em todas as situações e sempre conseguindo um jeito de reverter tudo para ele.

Mesmo o balanço de um parquinho lá perto de casa me fazia lembrar dele.

"Você está vendo eles?"

"Com uma ruiva dessas na minha frente? _Claro_ que não" ele retrucou, eu revirei os olhos, e nós dois adoramos a brincadeira "Sério, ruiva, esse seu decote daí está conseguindo fazer com que eu ignore todo o resto"

"Você sabe o que tem por trás"

"Mas nem por isso você veste uma blusa larga perto de mim" ele retrucou, pegando minha mão e me puxando para o outro lado. Assim que virei, vi Marlene e Sirius em um canto cheio de puffs e mesas baixas, duas bandejas com vários copinhos entre eles que me fizeram ter certeza que eles estavam apostando alguma coisa "Aliás, espero que esse decote não tenha outro alvo, miss-soutien-quarenta-e-seis"

"Você sabe que nós nos arrumamos principalmente para as outras mulheres"

"Não achei que você fosse tão minimalista"

"Ah, claro. Seria menos condenável..." tive que aumentar meu tom de voz ao passarmos perto da caixa de som "... eu me arrumar para vocês, homens-que-só-prestam-atenção-nas-aparências?"

"Eu acredito na... como é mesmo...? Ah sim, claro" ele fez uma voz debochada "Beleza interior"

"Não acredita, não"

"Acredito, sim"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, parando-o antes que pudéssemos alcançar os dois. Ele também tinha a sobrancelha erguida em desafio, as duas mãos parando em minha cintura e me puxando até que encontrássemos um apoio e não ficássemos com as alturas tão discrepantes.

Eu tive que beijar sua boca.

"Claro que você ter peitos deliciosos, um corpo perfeito e uma falta considerável de pudor ajudaram um pouco" ele cedeu, divertida e safadamente "Mas peitos e corpos e sem-vergonhas todo mundo encontra aos montes. Acredite, não foi só isso que me fez gostar de você"

Eu acreditava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Cara, eu odeio dizer isso" Marlene começou, abandonando o copinho na mesa. A careta já estava fora de seu rosto, mas era só ver a quantidade de copos que havia ali – eu nem ousaria contar – que qualquer um poderia apostar nela com a aparência que tinha "Mas se eu colocar mais uma gota de álcool na boca meu estômago sai por ela"

Lily e eu rimos, mas Sirius só assoviou para cantar vitória.

"Não faça isso" eu disse para ele, piscando-lhe o olho "Também está bêbado"

"Não o suficiente para não zoar com a cara dela sem ser muito exagerado" ele retrucou, levantando um copinho em cumprimento. A verdade é que mesmo ele reconhecia que ela fora uma das suas melhores adversárias "Quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Quero visitar a privada"

"Isso não é lá muito sexy, Mckinnon" Sirius disse, devolvendo o copo à mesa. Olhava para ela como se estivesse analisando alguma coisa, o que só podia ser realmente efeito da bebida "O que contraria o fato de eu querer arrancar seu vestido e rasgar sua meia calça até..."

"Vamos parar no limite da pornografia, ok?" Lily interrompeu, rindo quando Marlene choramingou e gemeu em protesto ao dizer que queria ouvir o resto. Sirius e ela estavam em estágios diferentes; eu poderia dizer que ele perdera o pouco de noção social que tinha, e ela estava na fase de deixar escapar tudo o que vinha enquanto devaneava "Vou pegar alguma coisa doce para vocês dois"

"E água" eu completei, tirando o resto dos copos da frente dos dois. Peguei um deles e bebi de um gole só, o gosto forte ficando em minha garganta por muito mais tempo do que achei que fosse ficar "Mantenha-se onde está, Sirius, antes que seja preso por atentado ao pudor e ato obsceno"

Ele não se preocupou em me ouvir e terminou de se levantar.

"Foi você quem fez xixi em um carro e transou na rua" ele olhou para mim, vitória no tom e no olhar "Não venha falar comigo de... já, ruivinha?"

"Foi só ameaçar vômito no puff" Lily respondeu, entregando uma barra de chocolate para cada um. Sirius, então, sentou-se ao lado de Marlene, abrindo o doce exatamente quando ela puxou sua calça o suficiente para que toda sua cueca aparecesse.

Lily e eu nos entreolhamos.

"Acho que nunca vi adultos tão bêbados" ela comentou, ainda equilibrando as garrafas de água na mão ao sentar no seu puff. Com o tempo, eu aprendi que elas só serviam para os dois extremos; melhorar quem não estivesse ruim o suficiente para desmaiar e piorar quem realmente quisesse a companhia do vaso "Mas é... divertido"

Eu concordei. Quer dizer, não tinha mesmo outra definição para um Sirius que se atrapalhava com o zíper do vestido de uma Marlene que só ria e falava coisas totalmente despudoradas.

"Se fosse a Mary, uma outra amiga minha – você chegou a conhecer...? – acordaria no dia seguinte sem ter a menor idéia do que fez e, assim que soubesse, se trancaria no quarto perguntando para quem quisesse ouvir onde havia parado o romantismo" Lily continuou, me piscando o olho em real diversão "Mas, aposto, ela vai acordar amanhã com todas as lembranças possíveis e ainda vai pedir para repetir a dose"

"Se for isso mesmo, eles realmente se merecem" também pisquei-lhe o olho, sorrindo para ela "Iguaizinhos. Ela parece a versão de saias dele"

Lily riu, parecendo deliciada, e deixou as garrafas na mesinha à sua frente. Terminou de deitar o corpo no puff e olhou para mim meio de lado, travessa como eu não poderia apostar que fosse ao vê-la da primeira vez.

"Podemos ter a nossa vez agora" me disse, estendendo o braço para a minha calça. Vi de relance a tatuagem que havíamos feito depois de roubarmos os drinks em tubos de ensaio, mordendo o lábio inferior pelo conjunto dessas duas coisas "Pronto para a nossa rodada de vodka?"

Cedi ao aperto de sua mão e fui parar ao seu lado, sorrindo como ela. Não me importei que metade do meu corpo estivesse no chão e ignorei os outros dois – que, agora, empurravam com os pés a mesinha -, inclinando meu rosto até chegar ao dela.

"Por que vodka?" perguntei, beijando o canto de sua boca. Ela não fechou os olhos, mas ajeitou-se melhor até que o corpo ficasse quase embaixo do meu exatamente quando escorreguei os lábios por sua bochecha. Parei na maçã de seu rosto e toquei com os dedos o lado oposto de seu pescoço, tirando alguns fios ruivos do meio do caminho "Podemos ter algo melhor"

Ela demorou um pouco, o rosto caindo para o lado e as mãos segurando minha cintura. Uma delas – eu não saberia precisar qual – subiu por minhas costas por debaixo da blusa, as unhas arranhando minha pele e causando um arrepio em minha espinha enquanto sua perna direita subiu e roçou o que ela expôs pelo movimento das mãos. Não virou o rosto para encontrar a minha boca nem fez outro movimento para se aproximar de mim, mas eu a senti tremer e lutar contra o fechar de olhos quando alcancei a base de seu ouvido.

"Como um..." parei de falar, beijando sua pele imediatamente atrás de seu lóbulo. Ela suspirou e, apesar de não ver, soube que ela fechava os olhos, as mãos apertando minhas costas e a outra perna subindo também. Era a reação dela à mim; apertar qualquer parte ao alcance de suas mãos quando eu beijava e mordiscava seu ouvido, querer me prender entre suas pernas quando eu arrastava o tecido do vestido por elas, mover o rosto de forma que, finalmente, sua boca cedesse à minha quando eu provocava para deixá-la pedir por mim "... Soft Kiss, por exemplo"

Ela levantou o rosto para tentar alcançar minha boca, mordendo minha mandíbula quando eu desviei. Subiu as mãos para a minha nuca e entremeou os dedos em meu cabelo, impedindo meu rosto de se separar demais do dela, e abriu os olhos para olhar os meus.

"Ou um... Sex on the beach" continuei, sorrindo quando ela gargalhou e deixou o pescoço cair para trás. Beijei-o, leve, antes de descer para seu decote, seguindo a linha do tecido até parar na junção de seus seios, Deslizei a saia do vestido e a apertei mais contra o puff, mordendo o lábio inferior quando suas pernas se abriram para que eu me acomodasse melhor "Multiple orgasm, quem sabe"

Lily riu mais uma vez, mas sem exageros. Puxou, com um pouco de força, meu rosto em direção ao seu, os lábios já entreabertos quando nos beijamos. O beijo foi – e eu só digo isso por falta de palavra melhor – intenso; ignoramos total e completamente qualquer coisa ao redor da gente, desde a música do Black Eyed Peas que tocava até as risadas altas de Sirius e Marlene, e só continuamos ali por um tempo que eu não saberia precisar, faltando muito pouco para que decidíssemos tirar a roupa um do outro de vez.

A única coisa que me impedia disso era minha vontade de provocá-la.

"Eu não quero nada... delicado" ela disse, o peito subindo e descendo rápido demais. Só por isso eu poderia concordar com ela, mas eu via o mordiscar de lábios, percebia o brilho em seu olhar e sentia seu corpo arquear em direção ao meu, e não poderia haver nada melhor que tudo isso "E não preciso de um drink para ter orgasmos múltiplos"

Disse isso olhando para mim, depois baixou os olhos para minha boca e subiu o corpo para me beijar. De novo, desviei, conseguindo de volta um aperto nos ombros com as unhas e outro na cintura com as pernas.

Única, e eu não me cansava de pensar isso.

"Você também não precisa de um para conseguir sexo"

"Mas preciso de sexo para chegar ao orgasmo" ela retrucou, nossas respirações se misturando, nossos olhares sem se separar um do outro "E você sempre faz tudo para eu chegar lá"

Beijou minha boca sem parar de me olhar.

"Várias vezes"

E voltamos a nos beijar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Porque, de verdade, James era perfeito na cama. Desde o momento em que me levava até o quarto – e, aqui, eu digo em um sentido quase conotativo, já que não precisávamos necessariamente de um para transarmos – até o momento em que deitávamos um ao lado do outro e conversávamos sobre banalidades, ele era surpreendente de um jeito tão delicioso que eu não podia sentir nada além de prazer e satisfação. Mais do que os beijos fortes começados no elevador, mais do que o deslizar de mãos por meu corpo, mais do que os sussurros lascivos e o sexo – de tudo quanto é tipo –, era o conjunto disso tudo.

Que eu não queria, claramente, perder. De jeito nenhum, e eu poderia provar isso pela nossa rotina; não ficávamos um dia sem nos ver, e eu não me cansava da rotina de praticamente contar os segundos até vê-lo. Eu esperava pelo momento do almoço para ver se conseguiria encontrá-lo, ansiava pelo fim do trabalho para que ele me pegasse com a moto e me levasse para qualquer lugar e estendia ao máximo o momento que tínhamos que nos separar. Cada vez que eu recebia uma mensagem dele, sorria, e toda vez que ele me ligava eu torcia para que pudesse atender ou retornar o mais rápido possível.

Estava rápido, rápido demais. Mas eu não me importava com isso.

"Vamos embora daqui"

Relanceei os olhos para onde estavam Sirius e Marlene, mas eles haviam desaparecido.

"Agora" concordei, aceitando sua ajuda para levantar. Me agachei de novo para pegar a bolsa sem tirar a mão da dele, seguindo-o por entre a multidão que dançava, deixando que ele abrisse caminho para que fôssemos mais rápido. Vez ou outra esbarrávamos em um casal ou em uma pessoa que dançava, nunca nos preocupando em pedir desculpas e ignorando os que quase nos xingavam.

Até que esbarramos em um garçom. E, nesse movimento, voltamos os olhos para as bebidas que ele carregava na bandeja, trocando olhares ao vermos o tom ligeiramente mais alaranjado por causa da luz escassa da boate. Não posso dizer nada por ele mas, assim que eu vi o ornamento pequeno na borda da taça e os pequenos grãos imitando areia na bandeja personalizada, eu tive total certeza do que era e de que eu deveria pegar uma.

Ele também pegou, o olhar acastanhado – com o tom de verde intensificado pela excitação, como eu já descobrira e não me cansava de me lembrar – brilhando em safadeza e travessura na direção do meu enquanto apertava minha mão e voltava a me puxar. Nem ele nem eu tomamos um gole até estarmos do lado de fora, os casacos nos braços como se não estivesse congelando, os olhos se cruzando como se não tivesse mais nada no mundo.

Para mim, não tinha.

"Queria estar em uma praia agora" brinquei com ele, bebendo o primeiro gole. Estava mais adocicado do que eu me lembrava, e mais delicioso por causa de James "Em... Ibiza"

Ele riu para mim, bebendo também. Um vento frio bateu mas, embora eu tivesse me encolhido um pouco, ele não demonstrou reação, mais dois goles até que a taça estivesse na metade.

"Me lembre de levar você para lá no verão" de novo, ele apertou minha mão, e de novo eu senti meu coração se acelerar e meu corpo inteiro reagir. Travei uma luta interna entre fechar os olhos para me deixar levar pelo seu toque e mantê-los abertos para que pudesse vê-lo, acabando por ficar no meio termo "E repetirmos a dose depois"

Eu queria repetir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sex on the beach" Lily murmurou ao meu lado, preguiçosa, a boca beijando de leve meu ombro e as unhas desenhando círculos preguiçosos em meu peito "Duas vezes mais barato do que um Multiple Orgasm e mil vezes mais prazeroso quando estou com você"

Eu sorri, pegando sua mão para brincar com seus dedos.

"Safada, surpreendente, gostosa, legal, divertida, despudorada, apaixonante" disse de volta, afagando sua nuca. Por um segundo, ao senti-la vacilar, tive que sorrir de canto pela sua reação de surpresa "Onde você estava mesmo...?"

Lily riu, baixinho, e enterrou o rosto em meu ombro. Ela sempre achava o lugar certinho dele para dormir quando queria, a respiração quente tocando meu pescoço de um jeito irregular até que finalmente adormecesse e ficasse quieta pelo resto da noite.

"De novo, você não existe" mordeu de leve minha mandíbula antes de voltar a se acomodar, o cabelo tocando meu ombro e uma das pernas abrindo caminho por entre as minhas "Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa sobre você, e acrescentaria um 'inacreditável' ou qualquer coisa assim"

Ri como ela, sentindo seu sorriso em minha pele quando meu movimento fez com que seu corpo seguisse o meu. Estava mais adormecida que acordada e, pensando no cansaço dela – porque eu, apesar do que algumas pessoas diziam no colégio, pensava nos outros também – decidi calar minha boca, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto mesmo quando sua respiração se espaçou um pouco.

Queria passar muito mais tempo do que poderia ali.

* * *

*Adeptos da tecnologia, isso existe, ok? Não inventei ^-^ Tentem o Samsung Galaxy S que vocês conseguem XD

Háh. A culpa dessa vez foi da internet. Ela desapareceu da minha vida por onze longos dias – continua desaparecida, na realidade, já que eu estou postando isso de favor na casa do meu padrinho fofo e lindo *-* - e me impossibilitou de postar. A boa notícia é que eu tenho metade de todos os capítulos que tenho que postar daqui a quinze dias pronto, a má notícia é que eu vou relaxar com isso e devo estourar o prazo de novo.

Mas vocês já estão acostumados, não é? XD

Eeeeeee, agora, falando do capítulo, Sex on the beach – por falar nisso, se tiver algum 'sexo n the beach' no meio da fic, não reparem. É a maldita correção automática do Word que não se lembra de corrigir as coisas certas – é dedicado à **juust . me**. Como era um capítulo naturalmente difícil por causa do negócio da praia e tal, peguei o desafio de trocar a maioria das cenas; quem não pegou o que é, uma cena que seria narrada pela Lily foi narrada pelo James e vice-versa. Foi difícil, muuuuuuuito difícil, mas acho que o mais difícil foi fazer o James com os pais – cara, eu sei lá como um homem de 26 anos se comporta como filho que conta aos pais sobre namorados. Quer dizer, eu contei sobre o meu deixando meu celular aberto na página das mensagens para que meu irmão pegasse e lesse. Então, tentei fazer uma Dorea fofinha, que faz bolinhos e tortinhas, e um Charlus totalmente acadêmico professor de Oxford. Não fiz a cena com a família da Lily porque... não, não tem porquê. A cena simplesmente não saiu.

Moral da história; juust, peço quase desculpas por fazer taaaaaantas experiências no capítulo dedicado a você ;D Espero que tenha tudo dado certo no final ^-^

Reviews agora:

**B . a –** uau. Bom, vamos do começo; a culpa da atualiação, dessa vez, não foi minha, como escrito lá em cima. Tenho defesa, e infelizmente ela consiste em uma internet que não presta e que ninguém move o dedo para melhorar. Mas estou contando com ajuda de outras pessoas, mendigando um pouco de modernidade, e pouco a pouco chego lá XD  
Bom, agora as suas outras reviews; não, não se preocupe, que eu já peguei a sua dica e estou começando a inserir a vida deles nesse meio termo. James já contou para a mamãe – aliás, se o tempo não tiver ficado muito claro, me avise onde está faltando alguma coisa. Sofro do mal que as professoras de redação chamam de 'você conhece o texto, mas o leitor não' – e o papai que está namorando... a grande dúvida é a Lily. Não acho que ela tenha contaaaaaaado, do tipo 'papai, tô namorando', mas eu sei lá como uma adulta se comporta nesses casos. Nenhum dos livros que eu li mostra filhos contando, apenas a primeira vez que se encontram XD Se puder me dar uma luz, eu agradeceria ^-^  
Beeeeeeijos.  
PS: mas é claaaaaaaro que eu não te odeio. Só seria, claro, imensamente mais fácil se você fizesse uma conta – eu fico nervosa com reviews legais como a sua e que eu não posso responder à hora que quiser. Se bem que você foi, desse capítulo, a primeira XD – para você descobrir quem pode ser a chata por aqui.  
PPS: bom, isso está aqui, então vou colocar aqui... não, não, a Marlene ia fazer um trabalho, por isso não saiu. Mas, aí, chegou o Sirius, e entre desenhar portas e transar com Sirius Black ela preferiu o segundo ^-^  
PPPS: agora sim, beeeeeijos *-*

**Luisa –** não damos sorte, não é? Bom, vamos tentar começar de novo. Prazer, meu nome é Nathália e eu sou do Rio de Janeiro. A pessoa que você acabou de conhecer é muito, mas muuuuuito melhor do que a que atrasou com o capítulo passado por motivos de força maior e esse por causa de uma internet estúpida. Prometo – PRO-ME-TO – postar o próximo capítulo no sábado, e se não aparecer eu te dou todo o direito de me mandar uma review ou uma PM (se resolver criar uma conta XD) xingando até a quinta geração da minha família. Só peço para que faça uma forcinha e torça comigo para aceitarem mudar o provedor aqui de casa ;D  
Vamos à review, agora; siiiiiiim, o James está apaixonado! Pensei em colocar a paixão da Lily nesse também, mas aí eu pensei 'nãããããão, muito óbvio' e vou deixar para os próximos. O que não quer dizer, claro, que ela não esteja apaixonada; como você disse, é uma mistura de sensações que... *calooooooor*  
Beijos ^-^

**Li –** faça uma conta, por favor...! Sério, você me perguntar e eu não ter condições de responder me deixa nervosa *-* Pleaaaaaaaaase ^-^

Obrigada também à **Mila Pink, Sally Ride, Mrs. Nah Potter, Ms Pdas, Nanda Soares, Dani Prongs, Nah Potter, Justine, Sophie, NG, Nathália e Samantha.**

beeeeeijos, pessoal ;3

PS: o maior projeto de fics da minha vida está chegando, genteee. Em parceria com a Cecília Black Malfoy, o que não diminui a história que, se tudo der certo, pode ter o tamanho – e a veracidade dentro da história, entendem? – de um livro. Como é um projeto sobre a vida dos Marotos, do primeiro ano atééééééé além do sétimo, peço que, por favor, se tiverem links sobre eles me mandem. Sério, não queremos inventar nada. Na-da. E, para isso, precisamos do máximo de informação possível. Conto com vocês ^-^


	16. Bloody Mary

"Me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa" pedi, jogando a minha bolsa no banco acolchoado contrário ao de James , me inclinando para lhe dar um selinho de cumprimento e de desculpas. Ele só me olhou, divertido, os olhos me seguindo enquanto eu roubava seu copo de água e entornava na garganta ao sentar "Trabalho"

Ele riu "Correu tanto que está até com calor?"

"Londres me parece o Rio de Janeiro agora" concordei, bebendo mais um gole. O restaurante, claro, estava aquecido – e quase em vinte e cinco graus, eu poderia apostar – mas eu estava com essa sensação de calor mesmo lá fora, enquanto corria da estação de metrô até aqui "Já foi lá? Eu não, mas chega a quarenta e dois graus no verão. Isso deve ser insuportável de verdade, porque quando estamos aqui eu já..."

"Ok, entendi" me interrompeu, de novo com o tom de riso na voz. É, era um cara difícil de ser irritado, o que sempre me deixava muito mais tranqüila em relação a tudo "Não precisava vir correndo, ruiva"

"Foi só da estação de metrô até aqui. Não é muita coisa"

"Então, estamos fora de forma" ele brincou, mordendo o lábio inferior para prender a risada quando eu coloquei as pontinhas do dedo no copo d'água e joguei nele um pouquinho. Tudo bem, eu nunca fora exatamente a melhor atleta da escola – só gostava mesmo da educação física quando a turma dos meninos estava ao lado da nossa – mas isso não queria dizer que ele podia zoar com a minha cara por eu ter tentado chegar um pouco menos atrasada ao restaurante "Da próxima vez, pegamos um restaurante perto de você"

"Não tem nada que preste por lá. Além do quê, eu sempre quero ir ao St. James depois" discordei, minha respiração finalmente começando a se acalmar. É, eu devia estar mesmo fora de forma "E pare de me provocar"

James só riu mais uma vez por um momento.

"Desculpe" mas, claro, seu tom de voz era de quem não sentia nada "Só é divertido ver você cansada depois de correr. Eu poderia até fazer uma piadinha ou outra sobre como você quer aproveitar cada segundo perto de mim, mas..."

"... Não seria piada" eu disse, sorrindo, antes que pudesse impedir a minha língua de ficar dentro da boca. Aliás, acho que só percebi o que havia dito quando ele arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu para mim seu sorriso de canto, os olhos procurando pelos meus com um tom a mais de brilho como se soubesse que eu havia deixado aquilo escapar.

Ou como se realmente estivesse deliciado.

"E você nem está bêbada" brincou comigo, piscando-me o olho. Ainda sorria e não ousava desviar o olhar de mim, alguns fios negros escorregando por sua testa assim que ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado "Vamos, me chame para ir ao seu apartamento dessa vez"

Eu não consegui não sorrir, sem tentar desviar os olhos dos dele. Eu tinha tudo, tudo mesmo, para ficar com vergonha, mas a reação dele – completamente inesperada para mim, porque parece que todos os homens que eu encontrei tinham alguma aversão sobre a minha mania de falar coisas verdadeiras do meio do nada – não me permitia sentir nada desse tipo, e me fazia querer retribuir a provocação. Senti muito que não tivesse nada para falar; e isso era extremamente raro, porque eu era simplesmente a mulher que sempre tinha alguma coisa para dizer e que nunca ficava calado em qualquer situação.

James conseguia fazer com que eu perdesse a fala de vez em quando.

"Certo. Me perdi totalmente" resolvi dizer, conseguindo de volta uma risada alta que chamou atenção de algumas mesas próximas à gente. Mordi o lábio inferior para não rir também e só estendi meu braço para pegar o cardápio, estreitando os olhos para acompanhar melhor os movimentos de seu rosto enquanto ele quase gargalhava "Mas, de qualquer jeito, você não precisa de convite"

Ele riu mais uma vez "Depois dessa, não se perdeu não"

"É um elogio?"

"O que mais seria? Estamos falando de você, quer dizer"

Piscou o olho para mim, soltou um sorriso de canto e não desviou os olhos nem mesmo quando um garçom veio atender a gente. De novo, não senti vontade de ruborizar, mas meu sorriso, quando ousava sair do rosto, voltava só de olhar para ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Voltou?"

"Parece que sim" respondi à Marnie, fechando a porta da sala com o pé. Ela me olhou por cima da fumaça do cigarro, os olhos se estreitando um pouco ao se recostar na cadeira "Aqui está"

Ela pegou o pendrive da minha mão e colocou-o no computador, abrindo imediatamente. Me apoiei na mesa e peguei um livro que tinha por ali – 'O último patriota', que estava na minha estante desde que começaram os conflitos no mundo árabe –, folheando-o, parando na última página para ler o último parágrafo como eu sempre fazia. Eu não acreditava nisso de primeira frase; claro que ela tinha que ser sonora, mas não iria, sozinha, fazer o leitor se prender por todas as trezentas páginas. Também não acreditava que uma última frase de efeito significaria um livro maravilhoso, mas eu realmente já me cansara de me decepcionar com finais de histórias que pareciam ser promissoras.

Além do quê, eu gostava de ser surpreendido. E eu sabia que seria pela última página, último parágrafo, última frase ou última palavra que eu perceberia isso.

"Bom?" perguntei, terminando e voltando a folhear. Parei em uma página e passei os olhos rápido, me interessando ao ver o que poderia ser o começo de um ataque terrorista "Parece um Dan Drown"

"É o que diz a crítica dele" ela me respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da tela "E é, é bom. Pode pegar"

"Já tenho. Só queria saber se vale a pena tentar ler" devolvi o livro à mesa e peguei outro, também indo para a última página "Esse daqui..."

"Está perfeito, Potter" Marnie me interrompeu, voltando a se recostar no banco. Percebi que ela queria falar e, por isso, devolvi o livro à mesa e me virei para ela, contornando a mesa para ficar mais perto dela "Irônico como sempre, mordaz como sempre, prendendo a atenção como sempre e... mais um monte de coisa que estão englobadas no 'perfeito'. Não precisa nem assinar que eles vão saber a diferença entre o seu estilo e o do Farraday"

"Nossa" eu brinquei, dando um peteleco em sua orelha "Já está na hora de revermos o contrato?"

Ela revirou os olhos "Só estou te elogiando"

"Eu mereço ser elogiado" brinquei mais uma vez, piscando-lhe o olho e me desencostando da mesa. Olhei, por um segundo, para a sala, resolvendo ignorar toda a comoção retratada nos papéis impressos e toda a agitação que ocorria do lado de fora da redação "Pausa para o café?"

"De jeito nenhum" Marnie me respondeu, e eu pude imaginá-la piscando os olhos em uma mistura de surpresa e zombaria "Não tenho nem tempo para..."

"Eu pago"

"Eu já estava contando com isso, obrigada"

"Fico aqui hoje com você até o horário que você quiser, suprindo esses vinte minutos"

"A Líbia não vai esperar até depois do meu horário de trabalho"

"Certo. Eu paro de falar do strip"

Ela riu.

"Por uma semana"

"Eu concordaria por apenas um dia" disse, finalmente se levantando da cadeira. Apagou o cigarro em um cinzeiro – eu via pelo menos dois – e pegou o casaco, a meio caminho da porta olhando para mim e me chamando. Eu sorri e fui logo atrás, passando na minha mesa para pegar o casaco antes de parar ao lado dela "Onde vamos?"

"Você já adora esse lugar, não se preocupe" respondi, apertando o botão do elevador. Pela risada que ela soltou, eu já sabia que ela tinha total noção de que era o lugar do qual eu pegava três ou quatro copos de café por dia, o que fazia com que ela reclamasse menos da quantidade que eu pegava da redação "Você almoçou?"

"Não" ela apertou o térreo, apoiando-se em um dos cantos do elevador até que paramos no andar imediatamente abaixo e três pessoas entraram. Soltou apenas um aceno de cabeça para eles – a boa e velha formalidade inglesa – e veio para o meu lado, o cabelo acastanhado passando pelos ombros ao apoiar a cabeça na parede "Como foi o seu com a sua nova garota?"

Eu tive que rir.

"Tão bom que não quero que haja outra 'nova'" respondi, arrancando dela uma risada e de dois dos outros homens um olhar curioso. Não me fixei neles, entretanto; ver Marnie rindo daquele jeito, sem ligar quase nada para o que acontecia à volta, era algo tão raro que eu não podia me dar o luxo de perder.

Além do quê, eu gostava dela de verdade. Como amiga, além de chefe.

"É diferente ver você namorando"

"Por quê?"

"Você é o cara que, nas segundas, sempre tinha uma mulher diferente na lista"

"Não precisava ser só às segundas, sabe"

Ela riu mais uma vez, esperando que os outros três saíssem para seguir caminho "E, às sextas, você sempre saía com aquele seu amigo que não vale nada..."

"Sirius"

"... e cuja rotina parece se resumir a dar em cima de mulheres – pior até mesmo do que você, Potter –, inclusive as casadas" ela continuou, abrindo a porta. Espirrou duas ou três vezes seguidas, os olhos um pouco avermelhados quando eu toquei seu braço para fazê-la virar à esquerda "E eu sempre, sempre tinha que te acordar no sábado para te lembrar de entregar sua coluna e te dizer que, em hipótese nenhuma, qualquer mulher que estivesse na sua cama poderia ver"

Eu quase gargalhei, o tom irônico dela totalmente cabível na conversa. Eu poderia, quer dizer, citar pelo menos três ou quatro vezes em que eu recebera um sermão via-celular sobre confidencialidade e rompimentos de contratos milionários; a segunda delas, inclusive, terminara com a mulher em questão fazendo uma cena de manha com frases como 'Mas você confia em mim, não é?' que quase me fez expulsá-la lá de casa.

O que eu acho que teria feito se ela não tivesse peitos tão bons.

"Você também não perdoa" comentei, maroto. Marnie podia falar o que quisesse de mim e da minha forma de chantageá-la, mas também sabia provocar quando queria "Nem o Sirius, que você nem conhece direito"

"Acredite, prefiro passar longe" ela respondeu, me seguindo assim que eu entrei na cafeteria. Não tirou o casaco e estava começando a se dirigir para o que parecia ser o canto mais quente do lugar "Vamos até lá ou tem garçom?"

"Tanto faz"

"Ótimo. Você vai até lá, já que você está mesmo afim de fazer tudo por mim"

Tive que rir "E o que você quer?"

"Cappuccino e muffins. Dois. Um de baunilha e um de chocolate"

"Nada salgado?"

"Não"

Mas eu ia pedir do mesmo jeito, e ela sabia disso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fechei a porta do consultório assim que Vanessa passou por ela, me permitindo fechar os olhos enquanto voltava pelo caminho conhecido até minha mesa. Estava cansada, mas ainda eram apenas quatro horas da tarde e eu ainda tinha mais três pacientes até poder voltar para casa. Bom, não exatamente para o meu apartamento, mas para o de James; Marlene, que em algum momento da minha vida eu havia rotulado de melhor amiga, estava me expulsando de casa pelos últimos dois dias por algum motivo parecido com sexo selvagem.

A boa notícia é que eu nem precisara de caridade. James estava do meu lado, bocejando contra a minha nuca, e gargalhara muito ao ver minha cara de espanto – 'Agradeça a ela. Acho que nunca vou tirar a imagem de Sirius, uma garota, uma mesa de jantar e um pote de leite condensado' -, a mão correndo pela lateral do meu corpo até parar em minha cintura. Sua boca já fora parar em meu ouvido, e sua voz sussurrara alguma coisa parecido com 'sem desculpas para ficar longe agora' que me fizera esquecer toda a bronca com Marlene.

As coisas foram naturais, sem nada daquele sentimento de estar aprofundando o relacionamento rápido demais. O que, claro, não me impediu de soltar um sorriso inconsciente quando ele me deu uma chave do apartamento, bocejando e passando os dedos pelo cabelo de um jeito tão displicente que poderia ter me passado o sal no almoço. James era assim, imediatista e certo do que queria, me fazendo rir demais quando respondeu que uma obsessiva como eu na cama não parecia uma idéia muito ruim caso eu aparecesse de surpresa no meio da madrugada.

Além do quê, nós estamos sempre dormindo juntos.

O fato é que, no final de tudo, eu não estava exatamente neurótica e acreditando que esse era um passo grande nas nossas vidas. Eu não estava nem tentando deixar esse sentimento de lado porque ele simplesmente não existia; e não porque eu achava que fazer acampamento com James era uma volta por Sirius estar acampado no meu, mas porque eu conseguia aproveitar tanto o momento com James que aquilo não se tornava uma promessa de um futuro estável juntos. Aconteceu agora, com um mês e meio que nos vimos pela primeira vez, mas poderia ter acontecido daqui a onze meses que eu não pensaria nisso como um pré-contrato de noivado.

Eu gostava do momento. Eu queria o momento, e eu _tinha_ o momento.

E a James também.

"Cassie" chamei, aumentando o tom de voz. Em cima da mesa, tinha um desses interfones em que eu poderia chamá-la, mas de vez em quando não tinha nada como aumentar um pouco o tom de voz "Cassie, você... oiiii. Você pode achar o telefone daquela confeitaria do começo da Piccadilly...?"

Ela fez que sim, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Sabia o que viria a seguir; um paciente, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate retirado de um bolo, dez minutos de intervalo, outro pedaço de bolo, outro paciente, mais um pedaço em mais dez minutos e de novo um paciente, antes de eu ligar para James e saber se ele poderia vir me buscar.

Era nessa parte que eu saía da minha quase-rotina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abri a porta do apartamento sem prestar muita atenção, mexendo no celular mesmo enquanto abandonava o capacete no sofá. Não cheguei a parar e nem mesmo a revisar o e-mail antes de apertar o equivalente ao botão de enviar, abrindo a porta do meu quarto e entrando para ir ao banheiro esvaziar a bexiga e...

Lily.

Pisquei os olhos mesmo que não surpreso, um sorriso pouco a pouco tomando conta do meu rosto ao passar os olhos por seu corpo. Era claro que eu sabia que ela estaria ali – me ligara e, quando eu dissera que não poderia ir buscá-la, dissera então que viria -, mas não dormindo na minha cama; o casaco deixado na cadeira, a blusa branca delineando perfeitamente sua cintura e seus seios, uma das pernas um pouco dobrada e o cabelo ruivo caindo por seu rosto, a nuca apoiada na parte de madeira da cama em uma posição que mostrava que o objetivo dela não era dormir.

"Ruiva?" chamei, baixo, não querendo alarmá-la muito se não estivesse ainda dormindo de verdade. Mas Lily não me respondeu e nem ao menos se mexeu, a respiração ainda estável e espaçada ditando o ritmo de seu colo e da sua mão apoiada em sua barriga.

Senti desejo. Expectativa de excitação, e sabia que o que mantinha o sorriso em meu rosto era o fato de eu estar apaixonado por ela. Era a diversão, o deleite, a companhia.

E o carinho também.

Devagar, então, fechei a porta, me lembrando de colocar meu celular no silencioso. Deixei-o na mesinha de cabeceira enquanto tirava os tênis, me ajoelhando na cama e estendendo as mãos para sua calça tão logo percebi que ela estava adormecida o suficiente para não reparar em muita coisa do que eu fazia. E não reparou; desabotoei sua calça jeans e consegui deslizá-la sem maiores reações até que tive que levantá-la para terminar de tirar a peça de roupa.

"Shhh" murmurei como se estivesse lidando com um criança, mordendo meu lábio inferior para não abrir muito o sorriso quando seu corpo reagiu e subiu um pouco, me permitindo tirar de vez seus jeans. Ela se movimentou mais uma vez mas, de novo, não acordou, a outra mão deixando a página marcada do livro e tateando pelo colchão "Está tarde"

Bom, não era exatamente verdade – eram apenas oito-quase-nove da noite -, mas pelo visto ela estava cansada.

"... Noite"

Sorri.

"'Noite" respondi, cobrindo-a com o edredom e jogando a calça no chão. Não era como se ela fosse ter um destino muito diferente mesmo, e eu queria de verdade ver o que ela estava lendo antes de cair no sono contra a própria vontade.

E sim, era um livro que tinha alguma coisa a ver com psicologia. Não prestei atenção no título mas, ao ler as primeiras páginas, percebi imediatamente que tratava de várias casos em que acusados de crimes foram libertados por serem considerados de caso psiquiátrico, e em liberdade voltavam a cometer os crimes. O mesmo tipo, com as mesmas características e com os mesmos métodos, o que finalmente os levava para uma espécie de prisão especial.

Era... interessante, para não dizer o mínimo. E eu não fazia a menor idéia das causas para aquilo tudo – e nem o livro fazia questão de explicar. Aliás, de vez em quando ele parecia realmente mais literário, com personagens fictícios, do que um retrato de alguns dos assassinos considerados mais cruéis pelos especialistas -, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos das páginas, me impressionando com todas aas situações e todos os casos como se fosse a primeira vez que eu tivesse notícia de um crime. O que, obviamente, não chegava perto da realidade, já que mesmo na faculdade tínhamos algumas aulas de ética que nos ensinava também a manter a imparcialidade em casos de grande apelo popular, e sempre havia um exemplo a mais para escrevermos textos repassando o caso.

Mas isso tudo daqui era genial. Eu conseguia entender, só nos dois primeiros caras, porque Lily gostava de tudo isso do jeito decidido como gostava.

E essa era uma das coisas que me fazia gostar dela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Apertei o travesseiro com um pouco mais de força e me remexi na cama, sentindo o que deveria ser o edredom escorregando por meus ombros. Virei de bruços e toquei, sem querer, o que parecia ser a perna de James, movendo meu braço um pouco mais para onde ele poderia estar e sentindo, quase de imediato, seus dedos afagarem minha nuca.

"... Que horas são?" perguntei, achando o tecido de sua cueca e segurando-a enquanto me aproximava um pouco mais. Ainda tinha os olhos fechados e meu rosto não estava na direção do dele, mas eu sabia que ele tinha um sorriso leve no rosto enquanto passava meu cabelo por seus dedos e respondia um 'Quase uma da manhã' "Eu... o que houve?"

Ele soltou uma risada leve.

"Cheguei e você estava dormindo. Tirei sua calça, parecia apertada" me respondeu, fazendo um movimento. Abri os olhos a tempo de pegar de relance um livro sendo deixado ao lado na cama, me apoiando em um dos cotovelos para conseguir deixar minha cabeça descansar em sua perna "Peguei seu livro, comecei a ler, tirei a roupa para dormir e, ao não conseguir, voltei a ler"

"Bom, não é...?" perguntei, piscando os olhos por mais tempo do que eu gostaria. Os dedos dele em minha nuca também não estavam fazendo um trabalho muito bom se a intenção fosse me manter acordada, quer dizer "Onde você está?"

"No norte-americano fanático em estuprar as universitárias e depois mutilá-las. Ainda vivas, claro, para poder estuprá-las mais depois" ele respondeu, as pontas dos dedos deslizando por meu pescoço. Fechei, definitivamente, os olhos "Desculpe, mas só pode ser doença meeeeesmo, querer transar com uma pessoa que não te quer e que está sangrando em cinco lugares diferentes porque você acabou de cortá-las. Inclusive, vale lembrar, no seu... ahn, objeto de desejo"

Eu fiz que sim, apertando sua perna nua. Ele se endireitou na cama e eu me senti ficar mais confortável, um sorriso incapaz de ser contido se formando em meu rosto enquanto eu também me endireitava.

"Isso significa que você já passou pelo palhaço"

"E o que foi aquilo? Por Deus, ele lia passagens da bíblia enquanto metia..."

"... enquanto acreditava que fazer o que ele fazia ia tornar tudo mais fácil para os meninos que ele estuprava" interrompi e completei, bocejando "Para não ficar muito vulgar, você sabe"

Ele só deslizou meu cabelo por mais um tempo "E o cara que congelava algumas cabeças, cozinhava outras, conservava os..."

"... órgãos sexuais masculinos..."

"... e se masturbava com eles" dessa vez, ele me interrompeu "De novo, para não ficar muito vulgar?"

Soltei uma risada leve "É"

Soube, mais uma vez, que ele sorria, e soltei mais um bocejo contra sua perna quando seus dedos voltaram à minha nuca. Não me impedi de soltar um murmúrio de prazer, aconchegando-se mais em seu corpo e no colchão perto dele, a vontade de ficar acordada aumentando mais um pouco ao perceber que eu queria sentir aquilo por muito mais tempo.

"Vai dormir de novo?" ele me perguntou, deslizando as costas dos dedos por minha bochecha. Sem pensar demais, mas demorando um pouco, neguei, mesmo que juntando meus joelhos o máximo que conseguia ao corpo "Hmm, parece que você está em um impasse consigo mesma"

Eu ri e mordi sua coxa, apertando-me ao que eu tinha dele para apertar. Como que lendo os meus pensamentos e sabendo que eu queria mais, ele parou o carinho em minha nuca e afastou minha cabeça enquanto escorregava pela cama, o corpo finalmente ao alcance do meu e sua respiração próxima à minha testa.

"Não queria dormir, mas acho que vou ter que" concordei, aceitando seu abraço. Parei em seu ombro e bocejei contra ele, conseguindo abrir meus olhos por algo parecido com dois segundos antes de ser vencida pelo cansaço de novo "Tente também. Tempos difíceis, esses"

Ele soltou uma risada abafada "Preocupada?"

"Claro que estou. Você não dorme"

James não teve nenhuma reação que eu pudesse perceber agora, mas seus dedos afastaram um pouco da minha blusa e deslizaram pela linha de minha coluna.

"Vou dormir agora" murmurou para mim, beijando minha testa "Logo depois de você"

Sorri, satisfeita por estar vitoriosa. Vencer era bom, mas vencer com James aceitando ser vencido por compartilhar uma opinião comigo era muito, mas muito melhor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Como você está acordado?" Lily me perguntou, esfregando os olhos enquanto vinha até o meu lado. Olhou para a TV – que eu havia preferido ligar na sala, porque quando tentei fazê-lo no quarto ela se mexeu tanto que estava prestes a acordar – e piscou os olhos ao reconhecer o seriado policial "Eu, que devo ter dormido umas doze horas, tive que lutar para sair da cama"

"Mas quem disse que eu não lutei para sair também?" repliquei, piscando-lhe o olho maroto "Você deve ter sonhado que corria em alguma maratona, porque quando eu acordei seu edredom tinha ido embora e dado espaço a uma linda bunda e suas pernas estavam em um ângulo totalmente favorável à imaginação"

Ela riu, ainda sonolenta, mesmo a risada com aquele tom meio enrouquecido de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

"Você é incorrigível" disse para mim, apoiando-se no outro braço do sofá. Seu cabelo estava jogado para apenas um dos lados e sua blusa, se não fosse colada ao corpo, estaria mais amassada, mas essas – com exceção também da maquiagem leve, claro – eram as únicas evidências de que ela havia desmaiado na cama ao invés de simplesmente dormir "Que horas acordou?"

"Sete, sete e meia"

"Terminou o livro...?"

Meneei a cabeça em direção ao objeto, sorrindo quando ela o pegou.

"Antes de mim" comentou, abrindo-o "O último caso é muito forte?"

"Tire suas próprias conclusões" pisquei-lhe o olho quando percebi que ela lutava para não ir para a última página, sorrindo quando ela, de súbito, pareceu voltar à página que estava lendo só para não ceder à tentação "É a parte que mais gosta, ruiva?"

Ela levantou os olhos para mim "Uma das três"

"É especializada?"

"Estava pensando em ser"

"Sério?"

"Acha que não devo?"

Eu sorri para ela quando sua sobrancelha se arqueou.

"De jeito nenhum. Acho que deve, sim" discordei dela, me divertindo quando ela ergueu um pouco mais a sobrancelha "Parece mesmo ser uma área legal, depois que eu li esse livro. Mas, vou te contar, quase fiquei com medo deles"

"Por que 'quase'?"

"Porque eu sei que não seria estúpido o suficiente para cair em alguma coisa dessas"

"Acha, é...?" ela me perguntou, divertida também, mas a sobrancelha ainda arqueada. Deixou o livro aberto de cabeça para baixo no chão perto do braço do sofá em que ela estava, o olhar verde sem desviar do meu mesmo quando seu corpo se projetou para frente e se apoiou nos joelhos "E você acha que eu também não seria estúpida?"

Fiz que sim, estreitando os olhos quando ela me deu um beijo leve na boca ainda sem cortar o olhar. Eu, sem qualquer outra opção – e sem querer ter outra, na realidade -, cheguei meu corpo um pouco para trás, sorrindo de canto quando ela se inclinou o suficiente para ter que apoiar as mãos ao redor do meu corpo.

"Engraçado" ela falou, baixo, prendendo meu lábio inferior entre os seus, os olhos tão brilhantes na direção dos meus que, só pela expectativa, eu sentia minha cueca começar a projetar uma esticada "Eu também tinha essa opinião atééééé uma sexta-feira dessas"

Estreitei um pouco mais os olhos.

"Quando fui para o apartamento de um cara que só tinha me dito uma frase antes de se inclinar para me beijar" ela continuou, desviando do meu beijo ao escorregar os lábios pela linha de minha mandíbula. Seguiu para meu ouvido e mordiscou meu lóbulo "E duas frases depois disso, ou pouco mais que isso. Palavras não eram prioridade para mim"

Fechei os olhos ao senti-la descer a boca, percorrendo meu ombro com os lábios entreabertos. Não demorou muito para voltar o caminho e morder meu queixo, uma das mãos deslizando por meu corpo até tocar minha cueca e afastar o início dela com os dedos.

Que, claro, não demoraram muito a entrar.

"Por causa disso daqui" ela murmurou, chegando um pouco mais para perto depois de afastar um pouco mais a cueca. Seu corpo pendeu um pouco para baixo e seus lábios deixaram escapar uma risada de satisfação ao me ouvir soltar um suspiro quando ela me fez tocá-la por cima da calcinha, mas depois ela se deixou cair um pouco para trás para que pudesse juntar à outra mão "Estava me levando à loucura"

Levantei minha mão e a segurei pela nuca, minha boca encontrando sua bochecha e gemendo contra ela quando o ritmo aumentou.

"Como agora" ela disse contra minha boca, e eu abri os olhos e apoiei minha testa na dela, me excitando ainda mais com seu olhar "Exatamente como agora"

Gemi mais uma vez, mas consegui levar minhas mãos para sua cintura e empurrá-la para trás. Ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao tentar se apoiar no sofá e encontrar o vazio, causando uma risada em nós dois além do muxoxo de surpresa dela ao bater com o braço no apoio do sofá.

"Entendi o que quer dizer" disse, só me permitindo me afastar dela para que eu pudesse passar sua blusa por sua cabeça. A calcinha, como sempre, fazia par com o soutien – ela já me contara que era meio que uma obsessão dela -, e só a visão de seu colo me fez gemer enquanto baixava o rosto para beijá-la "Você venceu"

Ela riu e moveu o rosto para me beijar, a língua indo contra a minha sem qualquer tipo de hesitação. Suas mãos – e o que elas faziam – eram o único obstáculo para que nossos corpos se juntassem de vez, e eu aproveitei esse pequeno espaço entre nós dois para, me apoiando sobre apenas uma das minhas mãos, deslizar a outra por sua barriga até afastar sua calcinha.

Lily suspirou de imediato, aceitando minha testa na sua mais uma vez. Nos olhamos até quando foi possível, fechando os olhos em prazer praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Gemendo ao mesmo tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" James me chamou do banheiro, me fazendo virar em sua cama para poder encontrar algum ângulo em que pudesse vê-lo pelo espelho. Nem precisei muito; ele saiu logo depois, fechando a calça jeans, os olhos se estreitando por estar sem óculos e parcialmente cego por causa disso "... Voltou para cama, foi?"

Eu ri contra o travesseiro, mas me obriguei a fazer meus braços impulsionarem meu corpo para que eu sentasse. Fora mesmo eu a nos tirar da cama depois de duas transas, dizendo a ele que éramos seres humanos e que tínhamos que repor as calorias do nosso corpo se quiséssemos sobreviver, e que para isso era totalmente necessário que comêssemos todos os dias.

"Só estava deitada" tentei me defender, sabendo que não conseguiria de jeito nenhum impedir meu sorriso de vir ao rosto "Vamos?"

"Tem certeza? Pensa direitinho, ruiva. Foi você quem trouxe a gente para cá..."

"Eu poderia tirar a gente do sofá com a mesma facilidade"

"Foi um sentido metafórico. Porque, sabe, foi você mesma que começou a levar a gente para o sofá também"

Ri mais uma vez, me levantando de vez. Com o indicador, apontei para ele o local em que já sabia estar suas blusas, seguindo-o com o olhar enquanto ele baixava os ombros em desânimo e pegava, literalmente, a primeira blusa que via. O casaco também foi o primeiro, e ele o vestiu mesmo antes de sairmos do quarto.

Era impressionante como ele podia ser despreocupadamente lindo e sexy.

"Você viu meus óculos...?"

"Estão na sala" respondi, pegando minha bolsa. Dei uma corridinha para pegá-lo colocando os óculos – com sorte, ele os limparia na blusa, e inclinaria o corpo o suficiente para que sua barriga se destacasse -, sorrindo quando ele se inclinou exatamente do jeito que eu gostava "Acho que você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que fica bem com eles"

"Vou pegar como um elogio" ele retrucou, pipocando um beijo divertido em minha boca quando passou por mim. Abriu a porta e esperou que eu chegasse para me deixar passar, o gesto exagerado de galanteio me fazendo rir ao agradecer a ele "Onde quer ir?"

"Quero comer camarão"

"Quer ir naquele da Cavendish?"

"Eeeeeeesse" concordei, entrando no elevador assim que ele chegou. Olhei para o espelho apenas por três segundos, logo depois desviando os olhos para o reflexo de James quando senti suas mãos buscarem por minha cintura e me levarem para perto dele.

Não que ele precisasse me puxar para isso.

"O que foi?"

"Vamos sair hoje" ele disse, sem fazer daquilo uma pergunta. Eu gostava dessa característica de James de 'sou foda o suficiente para não pedir', e sabia ser totalmente impossível tentar dizer não quando ele unia isso com suas mãos e sua boca "Para aquela boate dos puffs que sumiu com Sirius e com Marlene"

Eu ri contra seu tórax. Foi extremamente engraçado quando, no dia seguinte ao nosso primeiro Sex on the beach conjunto – porque sim, eu ainda esperava um desses em uma praia -, Marlene ligou para mim e disse que os dois haviam ido parar em um hotel milionário que devia ter custado a Sirius três fotos já que ela perdera a bolsa em algum lugar do caminho que não se lembrava de ter feito.

'Só me lembro do Black mentindo o nome para o policial e escondendo a identidade na minha bunda porque ele não podia me revistar' ela me contara depois que fora para o nosso apartamento, Sirius atrás dela roubando um pacote de biscoitos junto com James 'E, depois, dizendo que tínhamos sido assaltados. Ele pode parecer bem sóbrio quando quer'

E era realmente tudo o que ela lembrava.

"Uhum" me separei dele para sairmos do elevador, mas busquei por sua mão assim que chegamos no hall de entrada do prédio. Era perto o suficiente para que dispensássemos qualquer tipo de transporte automotivo "Outra rodada de Sex on th beach?"

"Aquilo não foi uma rodada, ruiva" ele discordou de mim, apertando divertidamente meus dedos entrelaçados aos dele. Diminuiu um pouco o passo para que eu pudesse acompanhá-lo, já que eu tivera que calçar os saltos do dia anterior e eles tinham acabado com meus pés "Nem me lembro se você terminou de tomar o copo roubado do garçom"

"Por que não...? Não estava bêbado"

"Como eu tinha dito antes no mesmo dia..." ele recomeçou, mais uma vez apertando meus dedos "... eu tinha uma ruiva para olhar"

"Você deveria prestar atenção no que eu faço depois daquele seu discurso na entrada da boate"

"Eu estava prestando, só que não exatamente na sua boca e no que saía dela" ele retrucou e, quando eu levantei o rosto, pude pegar o final do movimento de sua cabeça ao apontar com o queixo para meu colo "Eles chamam a atenção mais do que você gostaria, pelo visto"

"Você estava conversando comigo e olhando para os meus peitos?"

"Não. Você estava tomando um gole e eu estava olhando para eles" me respondeu, um sorriso tão travesso e safado no rosto que eu senti que fazia o maior esforço do mundo para não sorrir totalmente à sua fala "E, de qualquer jeito, você está se deliciando com isso. Não tente fazer parecer que não"

Finalmente sorri como gostaria, rindo contra sua boca quando ele se inclinou sem parar de andar. Mordi sua bochecha e soltei sua mão para abraçar sua cintura, desviando de seu beijo mais uma vez ao virarmos de novo a esquina para, dez passos depois, termos que parar para esperar o sinal abrir para a gente.

"Você ganhou dessa vez"

"Claro" ele fez cosquinhas em minha barriga e beijou meu rosto, dando o primeiro passo para a rua mesmo antes do sinal ficar totalmente verde para a gente. Nem por um segundo tirou o sorriso do rosto "Não fico na pior muito tempo"

Gargalhei no meio da rua, me obrigando a continuar a andar quando ele soltou um 'Não vou ficar te esperando, hein' divertido. Não pensei muito mais na hora em que iríamos sair; não, eu não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas sabia que iria adorar sentar com ele no ambiente mal iluminado, rir com ele, decidir com ele depois de discutir com ele sobre o que iríamos pegar.

Eu não queria mesmo fazer idéia do que era.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

E, afinal de contas, ela quis um Bloody Mary.

Tentei argumentar com ela, claro, dizendo que não era um drink muito bom. Tentei dizer que o nome fazia apologia à uma parte da história que muitos consideravam vergonhosa*. Tentei dizer até mesmo que eles não deveriam nem mesmo ter aquele drink ali, mas ela me ridicularizou e disse que estávamos na Inglaterra e que com certeza tinha.

"Eu sei que não é o melhor dos drinks" ela começou, apertando minha cintura entre as pernas e mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha esquerda. Era melhor ela não saber, mas com isso eu aceitava até mesmo beber suco de tomate – e eu odiava, sério – puro "Mas você nunca teve vontade de comer alguma coisa de que não gostasse muito?"

"Sinceramente?"

"Não"

"Ah, então sim"

Ela riu.

"Realmente incorrigível" disse, afastando-se um pouco de mim. Seus olhos, maquiados com um lápis preto e um pouco de rímel, piscaram na direção dos meus, sua boca naturalmente vermelha sorrindo ao roçar na minha "Você não existe, James"

Eu devolvi o sorriso, sem me afastar dela nem mesmo quando a taça repleta de vermelho chegou. Lily quem deu o primeiro passo; escorregou a mão que em algum momento havia estado em meu rosto e parou-a em minha barriga, estendendo a outra para pegar a taça e beber o primeiro gole.

"Tome um pouco" me ofereceu, tirando a mão do meu corpo para segurar o canudinho e colocar na minha boca. Tomei um gole longo antes de devolvê-lo a ela "Viu...? Não é tãããããããããão ruim"

Eu ri, negando outro gole, e desviei meu rosto para seu pescoço. Lily ainda manteve a taça segura entre os dedos por um tempo curto antes de apoiá-la no balcão e voltar a me abraçar, as pernas se abrindo um pouco mais para que meu corpo coubesse entre elas.

"Não, não é tão ruim" concordei, tocando uma de suas pernas com as pontas dos dedos para, assim, afastar um pouco do tecido do vestido que ela havia comprado logo depois do almoço. Não pedira minha opinião, não soltara uma indireta dizendo que aquilo deveria ser um presente – aliás, pagara todas as centenas de libras do próprio bolso – e deixara ainda mais claro que ela tinha a independência que eu mais admirava em qualquer pessoa "Eu só disse que não era a melhor coisa do mundo"

Pelo aperto de seus dedos tive certeza que ela sorria, e pelo pender de pescoço que ela fechava os olhos. Ela era uma mulher que, quando queria, realmente se entregava àquilo, sem fazer qualquer tipo de joguinho que só servisse para adiar um pouco mais o prazer que sentiria; não, não fiquei nem um pouco surpreso quando, mesmo com quase nada de álcool no corpo, ela não pareceu se importar muito com o resto da boate e só parou o contato dos meus lábios com os seus quando precisou de um pouco mais de ar.

O cabelo bagunçado, a respiração ofegante, os lábios inchados pedindo por mais.

E ela teve mais. Não demorei um segundo depois de observá-la para voltar a me inclinar para ela e beijar de novo sua boca, segurando sua cintura com ambas as mãos para que ela não se separasse muito de mim. Não consegui, entretanto, mantê-las ali; subi-as por suas costas e não parei ao encontrar sua pele, segurando seu cabelo em meus dedos e mordiscando seu lábio inferior quando ela esboçou um gemido.

"Mas posso mudar minha opinião" murmurei, sorrindo em sua bochecha quando ela riu e murmurou de volta um 'Conquistador barato' deliciado. Baixou o rosto, apoiou a testa em meu ombro e enfiou os dedos em meu cabelo, deixando alguns fios passarem por seus dedos antes de começar tudo de novo "Se repetirmos isso, com um pouco mais de rapidez"

Eu senti seus lábios sorrirem, sua boca já entreaberta beijando meu pescoço.

"Expectativa nunca é ruim" sussurrou, e apesar do que ela dizia eu mantinha minha opinião de que ela não fazia questão de esconder o que queria. Sentia total prazer em me fazer esperar, sabendo ao mesmo tempo que aquilo também me excitava "Principalmente quando você sabe que não vai se decepcionar"

"E eu sei disso" afastei-a um pouco de mim e olhei para ela, pendendo meu olhar entre seus olhos e sua boca "Não me decepciono nem um pouco"

E eu não me decepcionava mesmo.

"Recíproco" ela respondeu, sua vez de se inclinar para mim. O beijo, entretanto, não durou muito dessa vez, o corpo dela roçando o meu ao descer do banco e pegar a taça com o restante do Bloody Mary "Vem, vamos dançar"

Não respondi, escolhendo simplesmente segui-la até a pista. Chegava a expectativa; seus beijos – porque, se nós estivéssemos fazendo dez coisas, a que teria menos prioridade seria dançar – me faziam ter que me segurar para não tirá-la dali e levá-la para a cama, suas mãos deslizavam por meu corpo como se quisessem tirar minha roupa e seu corpo se movia perto do meu em pura provocação.

Eu contaria os minutos para sairmos dali, pegarmos um táxi e chegarmos no meu apartamento. Contaria os segundos para tirar de vez sua roupa – porque, até chegarmos lá, elas já seriam parcial e temporariamente tiradas do meio do caminho – e ela poder tirar a minha, e os milésimos também entrariam na conta quando nossas respirações chegassem ao máximo e nossos gemidos perdessem ainda mais o pudor praticamente inexistente entre a gente.

Nos deitaríamos na cama, sem nos preocupar em nos cobrir com o cobertor, e começaríamos uma conversa despreocupada sobre um assunto qualquer que divertisse nós dois. Sorriríamos, riríamos, e lutaríamos contra o sono, até um de nós dormir primeiro e eu perceber que eu contava o tempo porque, na realidade, não queria que acabasse.

Lily fazia isso comigo, e eu desejei fazer isso com ela também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"'Dia" James me cumprimentou assim que percebeu que eu estava mais acordada que dormindo, piscando o olho para mim. Estava sentado na cama e comendo um pedaço de bolo, só com uma cueca preta – que só tornou ainda mais a minha preferida depois que o conheci – e os óculos "Dessa vez, não consegui sair da cama"

Eu olhei por cima do ombro para o meu próprio corpo e sorri, travessa, ao pegar o edredom e me cobrir um pouco mais.

"Trouxe para você também"

"Valeu" respondi, segurando a coberta na altura do meu colo e me apoiando no final da cama "Nada de café hoje?"

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Acordei tem cinco minutos" disse "Quer descer ou pedir?"

"Descer" respondi, mas dei de ombros depois "Mas meu único casaco por aqui foi sujo ontem por aquela garota ridícula de vestido roxo brilhante, e eu não estou afim..."

"Se for por isso, pode pegar um meu" me interrompeu "E aproveitar a deixa para trazer algumas roupas para cá"

Pisquei os olhos, só depois de um tempo reparando que não estava surpresa. Quer dizer, James dizia aquilo com a mesma naturalidade de sempre, e eu não poderia deixar de pensar no presente como eu sempre fazia quando estava com ele.

No momento que eu tinha.

"Quanto de espaço eu tenho direito?"

Dessa vez, seu sorriso era totalmente maroto.

"Pouquíssima coisa, você sabe" disse, me fazendo arquear minha sobrancelha "Talvez meia prateleira"

"Isso não dá nem para minhas calcinhas"

"Desde que você não fique com nenhuma"

Tive que rir.

"E sem soutiens, também. E sem blusas, e sem vestidos, e sem calças, e sem casacos, e sem nem mesmo esse edredom daí"

Outra risada da minha parte "Você também?"

"Também"

"Para quê roupas, não é?"

"Exatamente"

Sorri dessa vez, deixando o prato com o pedaço de bolo intocado ao meu lado. Me endireitei na cama e, apoiada nas mãos e nos calcanhares, beijei o canto de sua boca, sorrindo contra seus lábios quando ele virou o rosto para receber os beijos onde queria.

"Adoro você, James" disse sem que pudesse ou quisesse me impedir "Incrível, mas adoro"

Ele não me respondeu de imediato, um sorriso também no rosto quando eu escorreguei e apoiei meu rosto perto de seu ombro. Deslizou os dedos por minhas costas e juntou os lábios em minha testa, um beijo leve por cima da minha franja sem que o sorriso deixasse sua boca.

"Adoro você, ruiva" disse de volta, a mão chegando em minha nuca "E não vejo nada de incrível nisso"

Não precisou nem de um segundo para o meu coração se acelerar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_*drink em homenagem à Mary Tudor, filha de Henrique VIII com Catarina de Aragão. Catarina era espanhola e, como a Espanha era a maior nação católica, seguia à risca a religião. Quando Henrique teria se apaixonado por Ana Bolena e pedido o divórcio de Catarina baseado em casamento em relações familiares – Catarina foi casada com o irmão dele, Artur Tudor, que morreu aos quinze anos, mas alegou que o casamento nunca foi consumado -, então, o papa não concedeu, e o rei conseguiu a desculpa perfeita para aprovar o Ato de Supremacia e se proclamar chefe de Igreja. O catolicismo foi substituído por um protestantismo leve. Bom, esposa vai, esposa vem, único herdeiro homem morre, e Mary Tudor, católica roxa, queima meio país na fogueira para eliminar a chamada heresia do país ainda – embora muito, muito leve – protestante. Por isso, 'Maria sangrenta'._

Rapidinho na nota, por motivos que explico depois, no próximo capítulo; esse capítulo é dedicado à **Dani Prongs**, a quem, agora, devo muito mais que antes ^-^ Devo dizer que, quando reservei esse capítulo para você, não fazia a menor idéia de que Bloody Mary era tão ruim do jeito que é. Por isso, não se sinta ofendida – até porque, como você viu, dei um jeitinho de ficar gostoso XD

Reviews, agora;

**B . a / bal – live –** háh, agora você tem uma conta. Vou responder por ela, estreá-la ;D

**Anne –** oiiii *-* Nossa, mil vezes obrigada pelas suas reviews. Na primeira delas, inclusive, me sinto _obrigada_ a dizer que você pegou direitinho como é o relacionamento dos dois e como eles se sentem em relação um ao outro. Nesse capítulo de agora espero que isso tudo tenha ficado ainda mais claro – essa espécie de 'compromisso descompromissado' que eles têm, com o começo do envolvimento da Lily prestes a aparecer – sobre essa personalidade dos dois. Sim, sim, sim, eles se completam, e eles vão se completar ainda mais conforme essa fic anda.  
PS: obrigada por ser sua favorita ^-^  
PPS: idéias? Para elas, menina, nunca estou ocupada XD  
PPPS: tenho que confessar que não entendi a parte de 'salvar bem de esquerda' *carinha de confusa* Mas não se preocupe, muito mais eu do que você. Sou sempre a última a entender as piadas e os trocadilhos, por exemplo.  
PPPPS: opa! Juras de últimas reviews nãããããão...!  
PPPPPS: ei, obrigada desde já pela ajuda futura ^-^

**Luisa –** tá ok, ocorreu uma falha de comunicação gigantesca entre a gente. Quando eu disse 'sábado', eu realmente queria dizer sábado, mas... o sábado de ontem *carinha de vergonha*. Quer dizer, nem ao menos passou pela minha cabeça que pudesse ser o sábado seguinte à quinta em que eu postei – e eu sei que isso foi um erro grosseiramente meu. Minha professora de redação fala que eu sofro do complexo de achar que todas vão pegar o que eu digo mesmo que eu não deixe claro – e quando eu vi sua review fiquei com aquele sentimento de 'Merda'. Podemos começar de novo? Assim, sem mal entendimentos? Começando pela parte em que eu não faço promessas que não são cumpridas e terminando por aquela em que você cumpre a sua de... *arrumando uma promessa para você* fazer uma conta para que eu não me sinta culpada toda vez que você me mandar uma review como a sua segunda? Quer dizer, me ajudaria muito, mas muuuuuuito mesmo se eu pudesse falar com você que estava uma semana adiantada de acordo com os meus planos. Por favor?

**Li –** êêêêêê, uma conta...! Cadê?

**Nanda Soares –** você é a Nanda Soares de sempre e ficou com preguiça de entrar na conta, não foi? Se sim, vou responder você por PM, que nem a bal – live. Se não... bom, você me manda uma review me esculachando e a Nanda Soares da conta não entende nada de uma PM que vou mandar a ela XD

Obrigada também à **Nathália, NG, Samantha, Mila Pink, Justine Sunderson, Dani Prons, Sophie Ev. Potter, 1 Lily Evans e Mrs. Nah Potter**. Beeeeijos, e esperem minhas respostas por e-mail ^-^

Já ne..! *japonês*

PS: gente, tenho mais uma enquete. Aqui vai:

Como James e Lily vão conhecer os pois do outro?

1 – James vai conhecer primeiro, em um jantar combinado.

2 – James vai conhecer primeiro, em uma situação descompromissada.

3 – James conhece primeiro, ao acaso.

4 – Lily... (mesmo do 1)

5 – Lily... (mesmo do 2)

6 – Lily... (mesmo do 3)

7 – eles conhecem juntos.

Juro, é importante. Quer dizer, eles têm dez anos mais que eu, e eu realmente não sei como retratá-los.


	17. Cosmopolitan

"Bom dia" eu disse para Marlene, fechando a porta com o pé. Deixei a bolsa escorregar e cair na poltrona ao lado da porta, equilibrando em uma das mãos o recipiente com dois cafés enquanto, no mesmo braço, ainda tinha a sacola com algumas coisas para comer no café de manhã "Passei naquela cafeteria"

"Trouxe para mim?"

"Não estaria te avisando se não" retruquei, deixando tudo na bancada que dividia a sala da cozinha. Tirei, logo depois, o casaco, deslizando o zíper das botas com um meio suspiro de alívio "Vai tomar banho primeiro?"

"Já tomei. Vou trabalhar aqui hoje" ela me respondeu, levantando-se da sua mesa de desenhar na sala – ela tinha uma dessas em tudo quanto é cômodo do apartamento, menos no meu quarto e no meu banheiro. No dela, até acoplara um na banheira, mesmo que não usasse nem um pouco – para pegar o copo de café. Sempre gostara, claro, mas esse, acho, foi um hábito dela que se desenvolveu com Black "Você...?"

"Não vou trabalhar hoje. Nem você" respondi, entregando a ela também um pouco da comida. Tinha de tudo ali; pães de todos os tipos, os salgados mais variados e todos os doces que consegui achar "É a minha sexta-feira do ano para as compras de Natal, e você..."

"Não é nem dezembro ainda"

"Mas falta pouco" retruquei, simples "E, de qualquer jeito, depois só vamos ter quatro sábados. O que são quatro sábados quando você não tem horário e nós duas estamos namorando?"

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas eu não podia dar chance de abrirmos uma discussão sobre isso.

"E eu sei que isso daí é só para mês que vem"

"É, mas eu estou adorando desenhar isso" ela tomou outro gole e partiu um pedaço de bolo com a mão "É um loft. O que acha de comprarmos o apartamento do lado e os de cima desses dois, quebrarmos uma parte do piso, colocarmos uma escada e..."

"Não, Lene. Pelo amor de Deus, obras são barulhentas e eu simplesmente não gosto daqueles homens sem camisa quebrando paredes enquanto olham para mim"

Ela soltou um sorrisinho.

"Mas nenhuma de nós duas pára em casa" disse, divertida, me piscando um olho "Eles trabalhariam em paz, você não teria que se esquivar das cantadas e..."

"Três apartamentos extras, Marlene...?"

"Bom, pode ser só o de cima, mas aí..."

"Não, não, não" interrompi, de novo não querendo me arrastar muito nisso tudo. Ela só estava querendo desviar minha atenção do assunto principal "Vaaaaamos. Você vai me deixar sozinha, perdida no shopping, na única sexta-feira realmente de lazer que eu me permito no ano?"

Eu sabia que Marlene não era movida a esse tipo pífio de chantagem emocional, mas também sabia que ela mais do que se divertia com as minhas tentativas de fazê-la fazer algo que eu quero. Por isso, agora, ela meio que gargalhava, chegando até mesmo a abandonar o copo de café na bancada para não correr o risco de sujar o tapete novo.

"Tudo bem" disse, e eu sorri ainda mais ao pensar que eu não precisaria esgotar meus discursos para convencê-la "Agora?"

"Não" neguei também com a cabeça "Tenho que tomar um banho. Me espere que, em quinze minutos, estou pronta"

Ela só fez que sim, pegando mais um pedaço de bolo. Deixei minhas coisas ali mesmo e fui direto para o quarto, bebendo um pouco do meu café enquanto cruzava o corredor, assim que entrei no meu quarto deixando o copo na penteadeira para prender meu cabelo. Apesar de James ter mais do bagunçado – e só eu poderia saber o quanto adorava quando ele entremeava os dedos nos fios da minha nuca para que tivesse total controle sobre para onde meu rosto ia – eu precisava apostar de que só uma escova rápida poderia ajeitá-lo; senão, Marlene derrubaria a porta do banheiro, me arrancaria para fora com metade do cabelo molhado e diria que, se fosse para ela desistir do trabalho, que fosse valer alguma coisa.

Mas sempre valia, afinal. Quer dizer, ela também sempre aproveitava para comprar presentes para todo mundo – especialmente hoje, acho que ela devia caprichar no da Alice, por exemplo, já que provavelmente não iria ao aniversário dela – e me aproveitava para que pudesse dar algumas dicas sobre o que comprar para a família dela, sempre o maior problema para ela. Isso tudo porque, quando estávamos no último ano da escola – e Marlene já tinha dinheiro e menos birra e implicância com o irmão -, ela enchera tanto o saco de Marc sobre isso que ele chegara ao extremo de inventar que seu mais novo sonho de consumo era uma daquelas cuecas eróticas que tinham uma tromba de elefante.

E lá foi Marlene, no mesmo dia, pedir uma dessas cuecas. Marc, quando viu, morreu de rir, e não parou de zoar com a cara dela por uns dois anos, quando se cansou e decidiu que deveria pregar uma outra peça para ter o que contar.

Ele era um cara divertido, apesar de superprotetor.

Mas a questão é que, esse ano, eu também me dispunha a ajudá-la como que em uma troca para ela me ajudar também. E essa poderia ser uma das razões pelas quais eu fazia ainda mais questão de começar tudo mais cedo esse ano; eu, apesar de ser praticamente a melhor pessoa que eu conheço para escolher presentes, não fazia a menor idéia do que dar para o James.

E isso começaria a me deixar nervosa em um futuro que não saberia precisar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Café para você" eu disse para Marnie, deixando um copo na mesa dela "Já que você pareceu gostar do..."

"Meu relógio está atrasado?"

Tive que rir.

"Você não pode estar aqui às oito e meia da manhã"

"Não?" comecei a provocar, minha mão tirando de novo o copo do tampo de vidro "Então, acho que vou pegar o café, sair, e só voltar às dez-quase-onze e..."

"Você passou da idade de fazer isso, Potter" ela me interrompeu mais uma vez, levantando-se da cadeira para conseguir pegar o copo. Continuou de pé e foi andando para um dos armários em que guardava algumas pastas explodindo de tanto papel e, equilibrando uma delas em uma das mãos, voltou para a mesa "Obrigada, de qualquer jeito. Vai me ajudar a me manter acordada enquanto leio isso daqui"

"O que é isso?"

"A legislação da UE"

"E para que você quer isso?"

"Tirar algumas dúvidas" ela deu de ombros "Poderia ser divertido – você sabe, eu gosto desses negócios - não fosse essa linguagem de 'não quero que o proletariado entenda'"

Mais uma vez, ri; sabia, melhor que ninguém, o quanto ela não se entendia com constituições e legislações porque não tinha paciência para passar da primeira frase que tivesse mais de três linhas e mais de quatro vírgulas por cada uma delas.

"Boa sorte aí" eu disse, piscando-lhe o olho com um sorriso leve no rosto. Soprei-lhe um beijo e dei-lhe as costas, fechando a porta ao passar por ela e indo imediatamente para a minha mesa.

Nada como ver e-mails de trabalho – e respondê-los - às oito e meia da manhã de uma sexta-feira.

Sentei na cadeira, liguei o computador e, enquanto esperava os poucos segundos necessários para que ele ligasse, peguei o bolo de papel que havia se acumulado ali e comecei a ler, a rasgar e amassar para tentar acertar a lixeira a apenas três metros de mim. Assim que vi a janelinha da internet se abrir, abri o e-mail e parei de destruir um relatório no meio, pensando seriamente em suspirar ao ver a quantidade de mensagens não lidas que havia por ali.

"Potter" levantei os olhos ao ouvir Jessica me chamando, soltando um sorriso de agradecimento quando ela colocou um copo de café na minha frente. Não que eu quisesse um - já havia tomado dois antes de vir até aqui - mas eu não podia deixar de ser educado quando, tão inocentemente, ela juntava os braços na frente do corpo de modo que seus peitos saíssem ainda mais do decote "Ocupado?"

Não respondi "Pelo visto, você não está"

"Marnie me chamou. Saí de lá tem um minuto, e decidi passar na máquina e trazer um pouco de Mokaccino para você"

Mentira, mas isso só me fez sorrir um pouco mais. Jessica era uma mulher do tipo 'vou-criar-as-situações-e-fingir-que-foi-obra-do-destino', bem longe do tipo que simplesmente chega e diz o que quer.

Como Lily.

"E então?"

"Estava abrindo o e-mail"

"Ah, claro. Você deve receber montes deles" ela disse, decidindo que seria uma boa idéia praticamente sentar na beira da mesa. E, bom, era; a saia levantou um pouco, e digamos que não era exatamente desagradável ver a coxa dela se destacando enquanto cruzava as pernas "Acha que termina de respondê-los à noite?"

"Tenho que" meio que concordei, levantando os olhos para os dela. Sorri, me divertindo total e completamente com a tentativa dela digna de Marian Keyes de me 'seduzir', e pisquei o olho para ela "Vou sair com a minha namorada"

A expressão dela não se abalou.

"Podemos sair depois disso"

"Às quatro da manhã?" retruquei, ainda divertido. De novo, Jessica era uma dessas mulheres que acreditavam que namorados voltavam para casa às dez da noite, e somente amantes e casos ou alguma coisa assim se aventuravam a ficar até de madrugada nas ruas "Não, obrigado"

Jessica, dessa vez, não retrucou. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo e prendeu uma mecha atrás da orelha, levantando-se da mesa para, apoiando as mãos na beirada, inclinar um pouco o corpo na minha direção.

"Evans, não é?" perguntou, e eu sorri ao fazer que sim "Vestido bonito, o que ela usou lá no Lounge"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Bebeu só Campari, não foi? Não agüenta misturar as bebidas e vomita antes de ficar realmente bêbada para se soltar?"

"Acredite, _Jessie_" disse, também me inclinando um pouco para frente "ela não precisa disso"

"Nem eu"

"Não estou afim de descobrir"

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não deve ter achado nada para rebater porque, um segundo depois, já estava voltando à postura normal e pegando o café que eu ainda nem havia tocado para si. Jogou-o no lixo, contornou a mesa do Farraday – que olhava para a gente com curiosidade – e saiu pela porta do corredor, os saltos fazendo barulho no acarpetado.

"O que você disse para ela sair assim?" ele me perguntou, baixando a tela do laptop como se eu fosse tentar ler alguma coisa do que ele estivesse escrevendo ou fazendo. Por isso ele usava, sempre, o próprio computador, sem confiar nas senhas que nós mesmos colocávamos "Ou melhor, o que aquela ruiva – que, vale lembrar, é realmente gostosa – fez para..."

"Meça as palavras" interrompi, no que ele só fez uma expressão de tanto faz antes de se levantar e virar no corredor. Desviei os olhos assim antes mesmo dele desaparecer na divisória, clicando no 'não lidos' do e-mail e indo para a última página como sempre.

Antes de tudo, dois anúncios de uma livraria apresentando descontos de 30% e frete grátis para compras acima de duzentos. Depois, um outro jornalista, e finalmente um número maior do que eu poderia contar de mensagens sobre a minha coluna passada.

Talvez eu fosse respondê-las.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você vai comprar alguma coisa para o seu sobrinho?" Marlene me perguntou, sorrindo divertida quando eu, claramente contrariada, fiz que sim "O que?"

"Não sei. Talvez um daqueles brinquedos de 'até três anos', porque ele definitivamente não parece ter oito" respondi, escorregando as sacolas no braço e sentando na primeira mesa vazia que eu encontrei. Ver uma por ali era mesmo uma sorte maior do que o que eu poderia contar "Acredita que ele me perguntou se o Obama era aquele cara que ele tinha que derrotar em uma fase qualquer de um videogame?"

Ela riu.

"E eu que achei que sua irmã fosse mimá-lo um pouco menos e fazê-lo estudar. Tipo 'mamãe não pôde estudar por sua causa, então você vai ser o novo Einsten'" comentou, trazendo para a gente uma cadeira extra "Mas Petúnia sempre foi mais interessada em brincar de casinha, ser a dona de casa, dar comidinha para as crianças e sonhar com um príncipe encantado que a bancasse"

"O engraçado é que o príncipe encantado não deveria ser nem um pouco parecido com o marido dela" mas Petúnia, assim que vira o Vernon, deve ter acreditado que ele realmente era um homem maravilhoso por detrás do bigode à lá Hercule Poirot e da barriga de cerveja "O de ninguém, aliás. O cavalo branco nem suporta o peso dele"

"Você está sendo maldosa"

"Estou, eu sei"

"E, além disso, o amor vai além de aparências"

"Claro que sim, mas o que tem por trás geralmente não é a mente dele" retruquei "Lembra daquela vez que fingimos que eles tinham vencido um concurso de gramado mais bonito?* Vernon acreditou, Petúnia também, e o menino já estava até pensando em fazer um caminho para a bicicleta dele não estragar a grama"

Marlene riu, alto, sem se importar com os olhares de algumas pessoas. A idéia desse dia fora da Alice – 'Ei, Lily, eles não podem ser assim'; 'Quer apostar, Alice...?' – e, desde então, virara assunto constante entre a gente sempre que não acreditávamos direito no caminho que Petúnia havia seguido. Eu não me importava de ser, como Marlene dizia, maldosa; eu nunca fora do tipo que calava a boca quando não concordava com alguma coisa, e eu já perdi a conta das vezes em que minha irmã e eu discutimos por causa disso.

"O lado bom é que fica mais fácil de comprar alguma coisa para ela. Fácil de acertar" Marlene me piscou o olho, divertida, sorrindo "Odeio dar presentes para você, por exemplo. Nunca sei o que te dar"

"Moro com você há séculos"

"Desculpe se não satisfaço suas expectativas" ela riu mais uma vez "Mas posso adivinhar o que você vai querer comer"

Mandei-lhe a língua.

"Eu busco hoje, boba. Esses seus saltos devem estar acabando com você" eu disse, deixando na cadeira extra o resto das sacolas. Rodei os olhos pela praça de alimentação e me decidi pelo restaurante imediatamente ao nosso lado pelo simples motivo de estar com pouca fila e por ter aqueles garçons que levavam a comida até a mesa "O que vai ser para beber?"

"Água, ou suco de laranja"

"Ok"

Endireitei a bolsa no ombro enquanto me levantava, pegando o celular no bolso à meio caminho de chegar na fila. Havia dois avisos de e-mail de Cassie, três de duas diferentes empresas online e o resto eu simplesmente desisti de ver ao reparar que havia um aviso de mensagem.

Tenho que admitir que, quando vi que não era de James, quase mingüei. Pensei nele a manhã toda; a cada loja que eu passava, eu tentava reviver toda e qualquer situação que o envolvesse para tentar descobrir o que eu poderia dar de presente para ele. Perguntei até à Marlene se ela tinha alguma dica para me dar, mas tudo o que eu consegui de volta foi uma revirada de olhos e um 'Não sei nem o que dar a mim, Lily' que só me deixaram um pouquinho mais ansiosa em relação à isso.

Eu queria dar alguma coisa legal, divertida, foda e perfeita, mas isso estava além da minha criatividade, e por mais que eu tivesse tentado. Quando não consegui ver nada minimamente dentro dessas características, até mesmo cheguei a me perguntar por que era tãããããão importante para mim – era a psicóloga em meu interior dando 'oi' para mim mesma – mas quase não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma. Ou melhor, a várias, o que era ainda pior do que não ter nada para pensar.

E, pensando nisso, tive que discar o número dele.

"Já comprou meu presente?"

Ri.

"Não" respondi, andando na fila "Mas tentei"

"Impossível não tentar?"

"Por aí"

Ele teve a vez dele de rir.

"Me desculpe se eu estiver errado, psicóloga" começou, dando a impressão de que piscaria o olho para mim se pudesse "Mas acho que vocês, mulheres, se preocupam demais com isso"

"Meio certo, James" respondi, divertida "É comprovado – e é sério, eu tenho o artigo lá em casa se você quiser ver – que vocês é que são meio displicentes e sem-noção. Uma mistura de cérebro, testosterona e herança histórica. Ou pré-histórica, acho melhor"

"Estereótipos podem ser verdadeiros?"

"Você me diz"

Ele quase gargalhou.

"Não se preocupe" respondeu ainda com um tom risonho, não parecendo que ia desaparecer tão cedo "Posso não acertar, mas pelo menos vai ser um erro bem melhor do que ganhar uma panela de presente"

Soltei uma risada, tão alta que, mais uma vez, consegui a atenção de algumas pessoas próximas. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais eu queria dar um presente perfeito para James; ele era uma das pessoas mais divertidas que eu já conheci, e de um jeito extremamente espontâneo que contradizia a minha impressão original de que ele demorava a semana inteira para escrever do jeito que ele escrevia.

James era daquele jeito.

"Me dá uma dica?" pedi, dando mais um passo. Mais cinco pessoas e eu teria que pedir "Alguma coisa que você queira?"

"Qual a graça?"

"James!"

Ele riu.

"De qualquer jeito, ruiva, ainda tem tempo para isso" disse, de novo me dando a impressão de uma piscadela "Se não achar até o dia vinte e três..."

"É amanhã, e..."

"Do mês que vem. Por favor, não se faça de boba"

Quase soltei um suspiro.

"Nem tente trapacear, ok?"

"Podemos apostar"

"... Te concedo isso" ele prendia a risada, claramente "E ainda deixo você escolher. Tenho uma tendência a ganhar apostas de você, e queria tentar as mais difíceis"

Revirei os olhos, mais uma vez andando.

"Agora, beijo. O dever me chama"

"Nenhuma dica?"

"Nah"

"Certo" quase bufei "Beeeeeijo"

"Beijo, ruiva"

Desliguei o telefone e guardei-o no bolso, minha cabeça correndo por qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dar a ele. Mas, de novo, não consegui, e mais uma vez me peguei mordendo meu lábio inferior em uma atitude pensativa.

Pelo visto, eu precisaria pensar muito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eram seis da tarde quando eu decidi parar com tudo – ver e-mails, ler reportagens, telefonar para algumas pessoas e tentar me manter informado sobre tudo o que acontecia no mundo -, desligar o computador e pegar meu último copo de café do dia. Soprei um beijo para Marnie – que, eu já chegara à conclusão, tinha o dom de sempre aparecer quando eu estava a dois passos da máquina de café – antes de sair da sala e chamar o elevador, o celular já na mão para que eu ligasse para Lily.

"Achou?"

"Não"

Eu tive que rir de seu tom.

"Vai tentar achar hoje ainda?" perguntei, entrando no elevador e torcendo para que a ligação não caísse "Estou saindo agora. Posso te pegar"

"Não, acho que não. Vai ser contramão para você"

"Onde você está?"

"Quase na divisa da cidade, naquele shopping que tem uma venda de cachorrinhos adoráveis"

Pisquei "Por que tão longe?"

"Tradição, sei lá. Morava em Yorkshire, lembra? Fica mais perto seis estações do próximo shopping" ela me respondeu, parecendo dar de ombros "Além do quê, é o único que tem aquela casa de biscoitos que vende aquele com gotas de chocolate na ponta do canudinho"

"Um motivo nobre para cruzar a cidade em direção à Norfolk" brinquei com ela, me apoiando na parede quando ela fez um som de protesto "Vai demorar muito?"

"Acho que vou aproveitar que estou aqui para comprar alguma coisa para o meu sobrinho. Se eu sentir muita fome, vou parar de novo na casa do biscoito e..."

"Vou até aí" interrompi, saindo finalmente do elevador para ir até minha moto. Só me apoiei nela e passei os dedos pelo cabelo, sorrindo quando ela fez um som indeciso "A não ser, claro, que você ainda esteja tentando procurar..."

"Não estou, bobo. Já perdi as esperanças nesse daqui" ela falou, dando uma pausa antes de continuar "E sim, eu gostaria que você viesse já que Marlene me abandonou tem duas horas. Mas continua sendo contramão"

"Você, ruiva, nunca é contramão" disse, ainda sorrindo "Te encontro aí em, no máximo, vinte minutos"

E desliguei o telefone, guardando-o no bolso da calça antes de ligar a moto e passar a perna por ela. Coloquei o capacete e saí para a rua encontrando uma chuva fina, me concentrando em lembrar o caminho até onde Lily estava. Demorei quinze minutos para ver, de longe, o prédio, e exatamente outros cinco para entrar no estacionamento, achar uma vaga, entrar no elevador para o acesso às lojas e receber a mensagem de Lily de que ela estava em uma loja de criança no quarto andar.

Quando eu cheguei, ela olhava pensativamente para dois jogos de videogame.

"Aí está você" disse ao me ver, levantando os olhos ligeiramente maquiados para mim. Tinha um sorriso de canto no rosto "Preciso da sua ajuda"

"Hum?"

"Quando você era criança, preferia luta ou corrida?"

Sorri para ela.

"Na minha época, mal existia Nintendo 64. Imagine o PlayStation**" respondi, baixando um pouco meu rosto quando nos aproximamos um pouco mais. Beijei sua testa e, depois, sua boca, sorrindo contra ela quando Lily prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os dela "O auge da nossa excitação era aquele macaco, o Mario e, para as meninas, tinha aquele carro da Barbie que tinha que desviar das estrelas e..."

"Não" ela riu "A gente tinha que pegar as estrelas e desviar de coisas como aqueles cones de proteção, e tínhamos que fazer com que os carinhas se apaixonassem por nós"

Ri "Lembra do macaco?"

"Só de uma fase que tínhamos que andar naquela espécie de cais"

"É a que eu me lembro também" concordei, sorrindo mais uma vez para ela. Voltei a me afastar um pouco "Nada de Prince of Percia, God of War ou qualquer coisa desse tipo"

"E eram os melhores, ninguém tira isso da minha cabeça"

"Eram mesmo. Lembro que mal me cabia de orgulho depois que peguei as 120 estrelas"

"Eu só peguei 119. Não conseguia, de jeito nenhum, pegar a sexta daquela fase da neve. A primeira delas, quer dizer"

"Sério? Era só fazer aquele salto triplo e andar para trás, ou então ir para a pontinha e dar aquele meio de lado"

"Esse era o meu preferido, mas nunca vou me esquecer como foi quando eu, sem querer, descobri aquele pulo da bunda"

"E as cem moedas?"

"Tinha uma fase que não se podia perder uma, lembra?"

"Mas outras que eram ridículas"

Nós dois rimos.

"Hoje em dia, nem tem graça. Se o Dudley, meu sobrinho, demorar mais que uma hora para passar de uma fase ou conseguir uma resposta, busca logo na internet" ela disse, ainda meio risonha, juntando as duas caixas de jogos em apenas uma das mãos. Não carregava sacola nenhuma sem ser uma do tal biscoito, que ela imediatamente tirou da caixinha e me entregou um "Tudo agora é internet"

"Não fale como se não usasse" provoquei de volta, mordendo a ponta com chocolate. É, era bom, mas acho que nada que justificasse metade de uma cidade sozinho "Bom, ruiva"

"Vale à pena?"

"Nem tanto"

Lily riu, contida, e me puxou pela mão em direção ao caixa, abrindo a bolsa com a outra enquanto entrávamos na fila. Parecia, afinal, que levaria os dois, a melhor das escolhas que ela poderia fazer de tanto que ela fala desse garoto.

"Como isso desde criança, mas antes só vinha com café. Vivia enchendo a paciência dos meus pais para que comprassem mais" ela disse, divertida, tirando mais um biscoito da caixa "Eu me daria bem com você"

"Você se dá bem comigo"

"Ainda melhor"

"Por causa de trinta gramas de biscoito?"

Olhou para mim, divertida, e eu retribui o sorriso e me inclinei para lhe beijar outra vez a boca.

"Como as pessoas são minimalistas" brinquei, mordendo a pontinha de seu nariz e passando o braço por seus ombros, trazendo-a mais para perto logo em seguida. Senti o cheiro suave de seu perfume e o toque de seus dedos na lateral do meu corpo, baixando um pouco a calça e entrando menos do que eu gostaria na minha cueca "Agora eu já sei, bolinhas crocantes do St. James e biscoitos com trocinho de chocolate na ponta do shopping-que-não-tem-nada-bom-o-suficiente-para-o-James são maneiras fáceis de te chantagear"

Ela soltou uma careta involuntária.

"Você também não pára de provocar" disse, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para morder a linha de minha mandíbula, quase perdendo o equilíbrio quando se viu obrigada a seguir a fila que andava. Era a próxima, o que a fez se afastar um pouco de mim para pegar o cartão "Você vai ver, não vai conseguir se dar bem nessa"

"Te provocar?"

"É"

"Com isso, ruiva?"

Mordeu meu ombro dessa vez, terminando de se afastar de vez. Colocou os dois presentes no balcão, chegou um pouco para o lado para me dar espaço e rodeou minha cintura com o braço, o cabelo ruivo preso caindo um pouco por seu rosto em mechas displicentemente soltas.

"O pior é que tem mesmo maneiras mais eficientes" ela cedeu para mim, escutando o valor e digitando a senha na máquina. Enquanto o caixa imprimia a nota e colocava para presente, ela se virou um pouco para mim "E mais... libidinosas"

Ri antes de beijar sua boca, voltando a passar o braço por seus ombros. Peguei a sacola com a mão ao lado do meu corpo e segui para fora da loja, acho que finalmente me dando conta de que eu deveria saber onde haviam ido parar as outras sacolas.

"Marlene levou para casa" ela disse como que se lendo meus pensamentos, e depois apontou para a bolsa "O resto está aqui. Dois livros, quatro potinhos de maquiagem e algumas coisinhas como brincos e afins"

Sorri, provocante, e levantei a bolsa da loja de crianças "Quer trocar comigo?"

Lily só revirou os olhos, mas aceitou meu beijo. E fomos para qualquer lugar porque, realmente, não importava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você sabia que a Marlene não estaria aqui, não sabia?" James me perguntou, o tom de voz tão safado que eu não pude conter um sorriso de expectativa. E isso porque ele estava na porta, deixando o capacete na poltrona perto dela, e eu já entrava no corredor, fazendo a distância entre a gente ser de uns cinco metros "Único motivo que eu vejo para insistir de verdade em vir para cá"

E eu sabia que ele só dizia isso porque podia dizer. Quer dizer, eu mesma já dissera isso a ele algumas milhares de vezes todas as vezes em que preferia ir ao apartamento dele.

"Meu prédio tem bar, o seu não"

"Bolinhas crocantes, biscoitos do shopping blábláblá e álcool"

Ele era bobo demais.

"O que vamos pedir hoje?"

"Eu gostei do absinto"

"Adorável, mas a dor de cabeça no dia seguinte não foi tão legal assim"

James riu.

"Alguma coisa nova, por favor" eu disse, mas não sabia se ele conseguia me escutar lá da sala. Acho que foi por isso que andei realmente rápido; tirei logo o que calçava, a parte debaixo da minha roupa – mesmo as de frio, por baixo da roupa de verdade – e o casaco, deixando meu cabelo sair do coque enquanto voltava para a sala "... Já achou?"

James levantou os olhos para mim, assoviando ao me ver. Tinha, nas mãos, uma daquelas cartilhas que continham os nomes das bebidas, sorrindo tão divertido para mim que eu tive que sorrir também.

"Coisa nova, ok" ele confirmou, sorrindo ainda "Você pode escolher entre os números quatro, oito, nove, treze, dezessete e vinte e cinco"

Só olhei para ele por um momento, passando os olhos de seu rosto até por toda parte de seu corpo que eu conseguia ver. Estava como quando chegara – só o casaco junto aos capacetes, mas essa peça de roupa não mudava muito o que eu queria ver – e, por um tempo, refiz as linhas de seus contornos com os pensamentos, o sentimento de expectativa crescendo conforme eu o fazia. Não precisava ser em nenhuma parte em especial; seu rosto tinha os traços perfeitos, e seus olhos me faziam lembrar os olhares excitados que ele me lançava por mais vezes que eu poderia me lembrar e sua boca todos os toques que me excitavam e me prendia nele. Os beijos, as mordiscadas, os toques com as línguas e os lábios, a pressão firme que ela fazia e que já deixara marcas em minha pele. Havia seu corpo também, no qual eu terminava por apoiar minha testa em vários momentos durante a transa e depois dela, apoiando minha cabeça e meu corpo ali, mantendo os olhos abertos para contornar com o dedo todo o caminho que meus lábios haviam feito antes.

E, sempre, tudo além disso.

"Tira essa roupa, James" disse, já me esquecendo dos números que ele havia dito. Contornei a bancada, tirei um dos bancos do meio do caminho e toquei a barra de sua blusa, puxando-a para cima e deixando a ponta dos meus dedos correr por sua pele "Está mais vestido do que eu lembro de ter te visto"

Eu o senti sorrir mais do que vi o sorriso, me aproximando dele mais deixando um pouco de espaço para que eu pudesse tirar tudo o que ele vestia na parte de cima do corpo. Os óculos dele caíram para o lado, mas nenhum de nós se importou com isso; eu deixei a roupa cair ao nosso lado e chutei os tênis que ele tirava para qualquer lugar, tocando seu pescoço com a minha boca e subindo minhas mãos até entremear todos os dedos em seu cabelo.

Ele era delicioso.

"Melhor para mim"

"Para nós dois" ele discordou, dois dedos afastando o elástico de minha calcinha. Suspirei, terminei de fechar os olhos e cheguei ainda mais para perto, me deliciando com seu toque firme "Você é viciante, ruiva"

Apertei-o contra mim, só aceitando chegar para trás porque vi que ele queria descer do banco. Suspirei, mais uma vez, quando ele me apoiou na parede, o corpo tão firme contra o meu que eu senti, literal e figurativamente, sumir dos meus pés.

Me agarrei a ele mais que nunca.

"Você também" murmurei, procurando sua cueca para que pudesse tocá-lo "Mais do que bolinhas crocantes, biscoitos e álcool"

Ele riu, abafado.

"Não duvide disso" disse, deslizando uma das mãos para dentro da minha blusa. Gemi baixo quando ele afastou o soutien, e não contive o impulso de levantar as pernas para baixar sua calça mesmo que isso significasse perder o pouco equilíbrio que eu tinha.

Não significou. James, de início, não tentou me segurar, me deixando cair apenas para que ele pudesse terminar de tirar a calça e dar à cueca o mesmo fim. Voltou a se aproximar, e meu gemido saiu um pouco mais alto quando mais uma vez me senti ser apoiada na parede e o senti me tocar com o tecido da calcinha como único obstáculo.

Toquei-o com apenas uma das mãos, a outra apertando seu ombro como ponto de equilíbrio, e o escutei gemer em meu ouvido, o corpo pressionando um pouco mais enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de minha o suficiente para ele; voltou a afastar o soutien e, dessa vez, também afastou minha calcinha.

Gememos juntos. E nos beijamos – não, eu não saberia dizer quem havia começado, e era muito mais provável que fôssemos nós dois juntos -, e o beijo me tirou o resto de ar que eu tinha, mas eu não quis pará-lo.

E só o fiz para gemer mais uma vez.

"Cama"

"Ainda não"

"Não está em muitas condições de me provocar" retruquei, resolvendo empurrá-lo. Não cedeu de imediato mas, depois do meu quarto empurrão, aceitou ir para trás, e eu me deixei me apoiar na parede e olhar para ele.

Que visão.

"Não mesmo"

Ele riu, com uma das mãos segurando meu punho e me puxando para ele. Como eu, não se aproximou demais, tirando minha blusa e deixando-a em qualquer lugar da sala enquanto me empurrava para o sofá.

"Vamos ver quem vai pedir primeiro" ele disse, me impedindo de tentar levantar quando vi que ele não havia sentado. Eu não saberia precisar onde exatamente ele estava – o prazer vinha de todos os lugares – mas, quando ele abriu o fecho do meu soutien com a boca e desceu os dedos por minha barriga até afastar minha calcinha, eu senti que não precisava mesmo saber. Quando ele, enquanto tocava meu colo com a boca, começou a suspirar também, eu perdi a maioria dos meus pensamentos coerentes. E eles foram embora de vez quando senti seus lábios descerem pelo mesmo caminho de seus dedos, a mão finalmente arrancando minha calcinha quando sua boca parava no limiar do elástico dela.

Eu sabia que eu ia pedir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily se aconchegou um pouco em mim, mais adormecida que acordada, e procurou por minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos assim que facilitei seu trabalho. Era o braço da tatuagem e, por um tempo, eu só olhei para ela, sorrindo ao apoiar meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Ei" murmurei, só para testar e ver se ela estava mesmo dormindo. Ela reagiu, claro, mas só terminou por se acomodar ainda mais, o cabelo ruivo escorregando por seu rosto, por seu ombro e por meu tórax "Ruiva?"

Outro aconchego, mas dessa vez eu senti que ela estava mais acordada.

Não pude me impedir.

"... Que horas são?"

"Três da manhã" respondi, me lembrando do que Jessica havia falado hoje no News. Sorri ainda mais, e apertei Lily com um pouco mais de força "Volte a dormir"

"O que você está fazendo acordado?"

"Vendo você dormir"

Ela piscou os olhos, preguiçosa, com meu tom exagerado.

"Eu que devo estar te impedindo de dormir" disse, se afastando – com muito custo, eu não podia deixar de observar – de mim. Tentou ajeitar o cabelo antes de cair ao meu lado, mas voltou a puxar minha mão para que eu fosse junto "Não deve ser muito confortável a posição, desculpe"

Sorri e toquei seu cabelo, ajeitando sua franja. Ela voltou a fechar os olhos, cansada, mas não parou o carinha que seus dedos faziam em meu punho e nas costas da minha mão.

"Não sei como eu posso ficar com tanto sono" ela continuou em um murmúrio, fazendo força para abrir os olhos "Pareço a minha mãe, que com duas taças de vinho consegue o equivalente a um Prozac"

Ri baixo para não alarmá-la.

"E pensar que, hoje, nem pedimos nada para beber" bocejou "O único número que me lembro, aliás, é o treze"

"E o quatro"

"Pode ser"

Beijei sua boca.

"Estou curiosa agora" piscou de um jeito longo, e se aproximou de mim colocando a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro "Com sono, James...?"

Era impressionante como ela conseguia dissimular daquele jeito divertido mesmo morrendo de sono "Vou lá ver, ruiva"

Lily sorriu, parecendo realizar o maior esforço do mundo para se sentar na cama e se apoiar no final dela, sem se preocupar em puxar o edredom ou em esconder o olhar que mantinha em mim. Fui eu quem desviou os olhos, catando minha cueca e vestindo-a enquanto saía para o corredor ainda iluminado.

O quatro era Alexander, o treze Cosmopolitan. Mas, como ela dissera que era o treze que se lembrava, olhei mais fixamente para ele, sorrindo um pouco enquanto pegava o interfone e pedia por dois copos da bebida.

O serviço era mesmo bom. Não demorou muito nem mesmo para chegar, apesar do horário mais do que avançado e da festa que tinha lá embaixo, mas, mesmo assim, quando eu voltei ao quarto, Lily tinha voltado a dormir. O corpo de novo na cama, as pernas encolhidas junto ao corpo e a respiração espaçada fazendo seu peito nu subir e descer em um ritmo regular.

Sorri, deixei um dos copos na mesa de canto e bebi um gole, só um gole, do meu. Não quis beber mais nada e só voltei para a cama, pegando o edredom e cobrindo-a um pouco melhor para ver seu corpo se relaxar de imediato.

Demorei mais um pouco para dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

_*isso tem no livro XD  
__** fazendo as contas de acordo com a minha experiência, ele já até poderia ser um garoto no começo da adolescência. Mas lá é Londres, e as coisas sempre chegam primeiro, então... ;D_

Esse capítulo é dedicado à** Meguxa**, que há muito, mas muuuuuuito tempo, me pediu um Cosmopolitan. Fofo e sexy mesmo em poucas doses ^-^ Espero que goste *-*

Reviews: **Ninha Souma; bal – live; Mrs. Nah Potter; 1 Lily Evans; Faniicat; Mila Pink; Li Malfoy (háh XD); Nanda Soares; Juh Darkside; Justine; Sophie; Nathália; NG; Samantha, Luisa (háh também XD)**

Eeeeee;

**Anne –** Impossível não começar a te responder pela parte em que você diz que o James é perfeito. Você pode até acreditar que é sem esforço, mas tem muito trabalho da minha parte, ok? XD De qualquer jeito, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, menina também dez anos mais velha. De onde você é?  
PS: nãããããão, eu só não entendi o 'de esquerda' XD

Mais uma enquete que, na verdade, não é uma enquete porque eu não tenho a menor das idéias para preencher duas – em alguns casos, mesmo uma XD – opção:

1 – O que o James dá para a Lily de Natal?  
2 – A Lily para o James?  
3 – A Marlene para o Sirius?  
4 – O Sirius para Marlene?

De início, são só esses ^-^ Beeeeeijos *-*

PS: estou caindo de sono. Desculpe a pressa, e possíveis erros.


	18. Ice

"Que cena sexy" eu disse assim que cheguei na sala, dando uma pequena parada na entrada do corredor para olhar para James. Ele só acabava de tirar dois pedaços de pão da torradeira, mas estava simplesmente delicioso só de cueca enquanto pegava os pratos "Ótimo para um domingo quase de manhã"

Ele riu.

"Um pouco melhor se você não tivesse me expulsado da cama" brincou enquanto abria a geladeira, tirando de lá uma garrafa com alguma coisa que eu não conseguia ver "Como está?"

Não respondi de imediato, um sorriso pequeno se formando em meu rosto ao ver que James realmente tinha a capacidade de brincar e ser sério ao mesmo tempo. E, também, compreensivo; quando o meu celular tocou por volta de quatro horas da manhã – e não, nem era um paciente meu. Pelo menos, ainda -, ele acordou também e perguntou, sonolento, se eu queria que ele saísse para poder falar com mais calma. Estava tão sexy com aquela voz enrouquecida pelo sono e tão fofo preocupado daquele jeito que eu não consegui fazer que sim; sentei na cama, sorri quando ele apoiou a cabeça em minha coxa e passou um dos braços por minha perna, e não pude impedir meus dedos de acarinharem sua nuca para que ele voltasse a dormir. Mas eu o senti sorrir e, com um pouco de esforço, levantar o corpo, me beijar a boca e a testa, catar uma cueca e dizer que estaria na sala;

Adorei-o de verdade.

"Tudo bem" respondi, ultrapassando a bancada da cozinha agora. Abracei-o por trás e beijei suas costas nuas, minhas mãos correndo por sua barriga "Pelo menos comigo"

"Era sério?"

"Sempre é sério para os pais"

"Para você...?"

"Tenho que ver" respondi, apertando-o "Vem para a cama, vem"

Não vi seu rosto, mas pelo jeito como suas mãos buscaram pelas minhas e entrelaçaram nossos dedos eu pude ter certeza de que ele estava sorrindo.

"Agora" continuei, puxando-o para trás, contornando a mesa por já conhecer de cor o caminho que me levaria até a cama dele. Era o que eu mais fazia atualmente "Deixa tudo isso de lado e..."

"Já deixei" ele me respondeu, apertando minhas mãos antes de se afastar um pouco para se virar. Olhou para mim, o castanho pendendo para minha boca, e apertou minha cintura, alguns dedos – e eu não poderia precisar porque seu toque estava em todo lugar – afastando o elástico da calcinha, tocando a pele antes coberta pela linha fina "Todo seu, ruiva"

Sorri, levantando um pouco o rosto enquanto subia minhas mãos por suas costas. Mordi, devagar, a linha de sua mandíbula, conseguindo fazer com que ele soltasse uma risada abafada contra minha bochecha quando tive que me colocar na ponta dos pés para continuar a subir por seu rosto.

"Minha baixinha favorita" ele disse, mordiscando minha orelha do jeito que eu queria fazer e não conseguira. Teve que se inclinar para isso, claro, mas aproveitou o movimento para me pegar no colo.

E eu, obviamente, para juntar ainda mais nossos corpos ao rodear sua cintura com as pernas.

"Todo meu?" perguntei, mas não quis resposta simplesmente porque isso significaria parar de vez com o beijo que ele se aproximava para me dar. Me prendi mais à ele, meus cotovelos em seus ombros e meus dedos em seu cabelo, nossos rostos de movimentando para acompanhar o movimento de subida do meu corpo.

Eu poderia beijá-lo desse jeito – e, na verdade, de todos os outros - para sempre.

"Todo seu" e nem ele nem eu quisemos esperar resposta, nossos lábios – que não haviam se separado o suficiente nem para não se tocarem – voltando a se entreabrir e nossos línguas a se tocarem. Só soltei um muxoxo de contrariedade quando ele afastou uma das mãos de meu corpo para abrir a porta mas, assim que ouvi a porta bater na parede, aceitei até mesmo me separar dele para tentar empurrá-lo de modo que ficasse por baixo.

Sorri contra sua boca.

"Vamos ver" murmurei, pegando seu lábio inferior entre os meus antes de levantar um pouco o corpo, mordendo o lábio inferior em satisfação ao ver seu olhar de desejo sobre mim. Adorava quando ele me olhava desse jeito; o castanho escurecia um pouco e os traços verdes de seus olhos se realçavam, incapazes de decidir para onde pender, e sua boca se entreabria e ele mordia o lábio inferior sem saber se me beijava ou me olhava "Agora"

"Não só agora" ele disse, também em um sussurro, o corpo se levantando para continuar o beijo. Tentei empurrá-lo mas ele, com uma risada abafada contra meu peito, forçou o corpo e ainda conseguiu inverter as posições "Quando quiser"

Fiquei quieta, sem prender o suspiro ao sentir seu membro me tocar por entre o tecido esticado da cueca e o da minha calcinha.

"Sempre que quiser"

"... Eu quero"

Ele sorriu.

"E vai ter" beijou minha boca, apertou meus punhos contra a cama ao escorregar os lábios por meu pescoço e mordeu-o mais forte do que eu esperava, o que me fez gemer mais alto do que eu achei que fosse capaz naquele momento.

Porque, em outros, eu gemia muito mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"James?" ouvi Lily me chamar, ainda preguiçosa, o corpo se movendo tão devagar que eu poderia adivinhar que ela lutava para não dormir de novo. Desde que acordamos ficamos meio que nesse estado, olhando um para outro e soltando três ou quatro palavras e duas ou três risadas preguiçosas sem deixar de nos abraçar e de lutarmos contra o sono "Acho que me empolguei um pouco"

Pisquei os olhos e soltei um sorriso maroto "É...?"

Ela mordeu meu ombro ao vir para cima do meu corpo deitado de bruços.

"Bobo" murmurou, e eu só entendi porque ela estava com a boca roçando em meu ouvido "Você tem três marcas roxas no pescoço"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"E de um lado só. Pelo menos, até eu ver o outro"

Virei o rosto no travesseiro.

"... Certo. Você tem quatro somadas"

"Melhor do que eu esperava, depois dessas três"

Ela riu, rodando o corpo para o lado e terminando por parar, de costas para o colchão, do meu lado. Sorri para ela e, com um toque de dedos, tirei o cabelo de seu pescoço, rindo ao ver também uma marca.

"Parece que somos dois" disse, baixando meu rosto até beijar a pele marcada "Você mais que eu, já que aparentemente só tem uma"

Ela soltou uma risada mais fraca que a anterior, o corpo se ajeitando embaixo do meu para que meu rosto se encaixasse melhor ali. Eu adorava a curva de seu ombro com o pescoço, toda a mescla de cheiros – o adocicado de seu cabelo, o natural de sua pele e mesmo o suor de depois do sexo – me fazendo adorá-la como a nenhuma mulher antes.

"... Podemos consertar isso" ela murmurou, os dedos passando preguiçosamente pelos fios de minha nuca "Depois"

Mordi seu ombro.

"... Que horas são, hein?"

"Quem se importa? É domingo" corri os dedos por seu braço e parei-os em sua mão, colocando-a embaixo da minha enquanto entrelaçava nossos dedos "Domingo é dia de ficar na cama até tarde – e não necessariamente dormindo, claro -, almoçar fora, ir a um bar para arrumar alguém para transar ou, se já tiver..."

"O seu caso"

"... sentar e simplesmente aproveitar o jogo de futebol. Ou ir ao estádio" sorri e beijei o lóbulo de sua orelha "Com alguém além da transa, sabe"

Ela apertou meus dedos e beijou a lateral da minha testa.

"Romântico, James" brincou, a voz sonolenta, o novo aperto um pouco mais fraco que o de antes. Ela estava mesmo com sono; isso me fez abrir um sorriso de canto e me virar na cama, com o braço direito puxando-a para mim em uma posição praticamente inversa "Mas que bom que você concorda que a parte do dormir é a mais legal agora"

Mantive o sorriso no rosto, puxando sua mão em direção à minha boca, beijando sua palma. Ela se acomodou um pouco mais e fechou os olhos, bocejando contra meu peito, o rosto se movendo de modo que algumas mechas de seu cabelo ruivo escorregassem por sua bochecha e por seu ombro.

Não faço a menor idéia de quanto tempo ficamos ali, eu passando as costas dos dedos por suas costas e ela com a respiração desestabilizada em minha pele até se espaçar por causa do sono. Também não tenho idéia se demorei a dormir ou não; a única coisa na qual realmente prestei atenção foi quando acordei e vi que ela continuava na mesma, o lençol cobrindo somente pedaços da parte de baixo de seu corpo e o cabelo esparramado por sobre o colchão, por sobre ela e por sobre mim.

Estava linda.

Piscando os olhos, tentei trazer o relógio – que, felizmente, estava no braço que não a abraçava e, consequentemente, não a segurava contra mim – até meu rosto, estreitando o olhar para tentar decidir o que tinha ali no visor sem os óculos. Parecia ser um onze antes de um trinta e qualquer coisa, o que me fez tentar escorregá-la por meu braço sem que ela acordasse.

E até que deu certo.

Fazendo o menor barulho possível, tentei achar meus óculos, tentando me decidir se ele havia ficado na cozinha ou na sala e não no quarto. Acabei por desistir e ir logo ao banheiro tomar um banho, não demorando mais que cinco minutos mas, mesmo assim, me surpreendendo ao ver que Lily ainda dormia.

Tão linda quanto antes, embora seu corpo agora estivesse um pouco mais encolhido embaixo do lençol e ela estivesse totalmente coberta agora. Pela posição, não aparecia quase nada das curvas do seu corpo, mas mesmo assim eu as refiz; as pernas, a curva do bumbum, o contorno da cintura até seu corpo voltar a se abrir para curvar nos seios.

E tinha sempre seu rosto. Os traços leves mas definidos , os cílios longos que, quando seus olhos se fechavam, chegavam a roçar a maçã de seu rosto, os lábios grossos e vermelhos ligeiramente curvados para cima mesmo quando relaxada como estava. A franja que, dependendo de como ela arrumava, podia cair por sobre suas sobrancelhas arqueadas ou sobre seus olhos, do tom mais surpreendente de verde que eu já vira.

Eu já passara tempo demais olhando para esse rosto, e poderia dizer com certeza que, mesmo assim, ainda não tinha visto tudo. Sempre havia uma sarda nova em algum ponto de seu nariz arrebitado, sempre havia uma nuance do tom de pele que eu não havia percebido e sempre havia um toque a mais – como ontem, dia em que eu descobrira que ela tinha uma pinta no fim de uma das sobrancelhas e outra na base da orelha – que eu jurava não existir.

Não me cansava de olhar. E sentia que isso seria assim por um bom tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" eu disse para James ao chegar na sala, sorrindo quando ele piscou os olhos quase surpreso ao me ver "Acordado há muito tempo?"

"Meia hora" respondeu, deixando o iPad de lado e tirando o copo de café – sim, copo. Não xícara – do espaço ao seu lado no sofá. Eu sorri e, sem pensar duas vezes, fui até ele para sentar ali "Você...?"

"Quinze minutos" disse, pegando um pouco da bebida. Não passei de dois goles; James gostava de café extremamente forte e sem açúcar, algo que nem meu gosto nem meu estômago poderiam se dar ao luxo de agüentar "Jogando?"

Ele riu.

"Lendo" discordou, chegando o corpo um pouco para o lado para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada. Era a revista dominical do The Guardian que, como em todo final de mês, trazia uma edição especial sobre quatro áreas diferentes do conhecimento; arte – de pintura a fotos -, literatura, cinema e ciência "Estava dando uma volta nos sites e achei isso daqui. Acho que você deve gostar, já que a ciência traz alguma coisa sobre... psicanálise, psicopatia, psico qualquer coisa"

Estreitei os olhos.

"Desculpe, mal sei a diferença"

"Perceptível"

James sorriu, travesso, e deu de ombros enquanto eu pegava o iPad.

"Vamos ao jogo, ruiva?" ele perguntou enquanto eu clicava no link, a mão levando o copo até a boca "À noite?"

Levantei os olhos para ele "Era sua intenção lá na cama quando surgiu com aquela frase sobre para quê servia o domingo?"

Riu.

"Não" e eu acreditei nele, e simplesmente porque James não era o tipo de cara que esperava a gente pegar algumas coisas nas entrelinhas "Remus, um amigo meu, disse que vai. E tem séculos que ele não passa em um estádio"

Não respondi nada de imediato, totalmente em dúvida se isso era porque eu não fazia idéia do que queria ou se era porque eu tinha plena certeza do que tinha vontade de fazer. Não durou mais do que um segundo para eu me decidir que sim, eu queria ir, e não apenas porque fazer qualquer coisa com ele era muito bom; não, eu queria também saber mais dele e descobrir como eram os amigos dele – mesmo de Sirius, que por ele eu descobrira ser uma pessoa divertida e engraçada e por Marlene um deus na cama – e se eles se conheceram na faculdade ou se mantiveram a amizade do colégio.

É, era isso que eu queria. E era isso que eu faria.

"Manchester e..."

"Chelsea" ele completou me piscando um olho "E aí?"

"Vamos" concordei, me endireitando no sofá para lhe dar um beijinho na boca. Virei o corpo e me deitei um pouco no dele, minhas costas se apoiando no braço do sofá e a cabeça em seu antebraço, fazendo-o ter que trocar o copo de café de mão "Só tenho que passar em casa e pegar uma roupa para..."

"Já poderia ter trazido algumas para cá" ele me interrompeu, os dedos afastando um pouco a minha blusa e acariciando a pele embaixo dela por um tempo antes de sua mão buscar espaço. Por meio segundo, me perguntei onde havia ido parar o café, mas essa pergunta não era nem um pouco importante agora "Mas até que é uma boa chance de eu te fazer usar alguma roupa do Manchester"

"De jeito nenhum" retruquei, divertida "Eu tentei usar aquele seu casaco para dormir, lembra? Me senti gorda, e nem para ficar deitada e dormir estava confortavelmente linda"

"Quem precisa de roupas?"

"Conheço sua opinião"

Ele sorriu e apertou minha barriga.

"E, de qualquer jeito, é contra o Chelsea" continuei "Fui educada para gostar dele por causa do meu avô, e ainda tenho aquele sentimento de que deveria gostar dele incondicionalmente mesmo depois de vinte anos que parei de fingir que gostava"

Abriu o sorriso e inclinou o corpo para me dar um selinho, apertando a lateral do meu corpo para que eu levantasse e, assim, ele pudesse sair também. Estava totalmente vestido depois do banho – eu só me preocupara em colocar a calcinha, o soutien e uma blusa colada -, mas eu não me lembrava de ter visto um homem ficar mais gostoso que ele com aquela blusa de manga comprida e aquele cabelo bagunçado.

"Você desceu?"

"Rapidinho. Fui assim mesmo" respondeu, entrando na cozinha "Frio demais, não aconselharia mesmo para só ir até o caixa eletrônico do outro lado da rua"

"Pagar as contas?"

"Uhum"

"Vou ao banco desde que a Alice foi assaltada"

"Ué" ele tinha desaparecido mas, agora, pendia o corpo para a frente da bancada e me piscava o olho "Tem que superar seus traumas, não tem?"

"Passo a passo, não de uma vez só"

Ele riu para mim.

"E, de qualquer jeito, acho que eu ficaria mais tranqüila se fosse a Marlene. Ela é o tipo de mulher que fala exatamente o que aconteceu, sabe?" continuei, me deitando para o outro lado do sofá agora, pelo simples prazer de poder vê-lo "Alice não. Ela é meio hiperbólica, como naqueles filmes que, na cena de morte, sempre tem chuva e lágrimas e músicas tristes que ficam fortes quando o amado vê amada ou vice-versa"

"Pelo pouco que vi dela, parece mesmo isso" ele comentou, voltando à sala agora. Tinha, dessa vez, dois copos nas mãos "Toma, tá mais fraco"

Sorri, deliciada.

"Valeu" disse, agora voltando a me sentar "Vamos sair para almoçar?"

"Vamos" ele concordou, o tom de voz safado e cafajeste enquanto um sorriso maroto tomava conta de seu rosto "Precisamos passar na farmácia e renovar nosso estoque de camisinha"

Isso realmente não podia faltar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Nessa daqui tem com sabores" Lily comentou assim que chegamos na parte das camisinhas, pegando três tipos diferentes para analisá-los "Na lá de casa, se tiver escrito na embalagem 'desliza fácil' já é demais"

Abafei uma risada.

"Morango, cereja e framboesa" ela continuou, olhando pensativa de uma para outra antes de voltar a olhar para o restante dos sabores. Não demorou muito e, logo depois de dar uma olhada rápida, pegou a de chocolate também "Se fosse o contrário, você com certeza ia querer café"

Dessa vez, não consegui abafar "Você...?"

"Sei lá" mostrou-as à mim como Steve Jobs mostrou o iPad "O que você acha?"

"Não sou eu quem..."

"Tia!"

Pisquei os olhos ao ser interrompido, no instante seguinte vendo uma criança gordinha correr para Lily em uma velocidade tão grande para o seu peso que, antes mesmo de acontecer, eu sabia que ele não ia parar. Topou primeiro nela - que só não caiu porque eu consegui segurá-la – para, logo depois de cair no chão, não se abalar muito e pegar os quatro pacotes que haviam escapado de Lily.

"São balas?" ele perguntou, alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de duas meninas – que deveriam estar ali para comprar esmalte, visto que nem idade para menstruar deviam ter – que passavam por perto, e alto o bastante para que Lily corasse um pouco "Mamãe me disse que não tinham balas aqui. Será que tem de menta?"

"Dudley" ela começou a dizer, baixo, fazendo um movimento com a mão para pedir as embalagens de volta "Vamos, devolva"

"Não"

"Não são balas"

"Claro que são balas. Você está tentando me enganar como o vovô Peter engana para me fazer comer aquelas coisas verdes" ele se calou por um tempo ''Mas ao contrário"

"Acredite" eu me intrometi, fazendo o garoto olhar para mim "Ela gostaria de estar tentando te enganar"

As maçãs do rosto de Lily ficaram ainda mais ruborizadas.

"E o que é isso, então...?"

"Não é coisa para criança..."

"Mãe! A tia Lily não quer me deixar comprar balas e está mentindo para mim!"

"Não, eu não..." mas ele saiu correndo, contornou a espécie de estante e parou junto ao balcão, no qual uma mulher magra e um homem gordo já olhavam para a gente "Peste"

Ri.

"Londres é uma cidade enorme. Pode me dizer qual a probabilidade de eu me encontrar com ele?" perguntou, ligeiramente irritada "Isso chega a ser ridículo"

"É divertido, ruiva" discordei, seguindo-a até o sobrinho "Você continua vermelhinha, quer dizer"

Acho que nunca recebi um olhar tão feio na minha vida.

"Ah, vamos lá. Veja o lado legal"

"Me mostre onde está ele, James"

"Me deixa pensar um pouco?"

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, mas seus ombros baixaram e seu rosto pendeu para o meu lado antes de, devagar, um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

"Só você, James" disse, deslizando os dedos por minha mão até entrelaçar nossos dedos, exatamente quando viramos a última prateleira. A mulher – que, obviamente, era a irmã dela – já olhava para a gente em um misto de curiosidade, interesse e superioridade, o rosto magro com o queixo levantado na nossa direção "Petúnia"

"Lily" ela disse de volta, mas sem demorar os olhos nela para olhar para mim "Namorado novo?"

Sorri com a sua tentativa de fazer a gente brigar.

"Sou, sim" respondi, sem estender a mão porque sabia que ela não seria apertada "James Potter"

"Potter" ela repetiu como que digerindo a informação "Já ouvi seu nome em algum lugar"

Só dei de ombros.

"De qualquer jeito, Lily,.." ela voltou a dar atenção à irmã, o cenho se franzindo ao mover o corpo um pouco para o lado. Isso me deu oportunidade de olhar para o marido que, agora, tentava retirar as camisinhas das mãos do filho "... eu agradeceria se você simplesmente cuidasse desse seu namoro longe dos olhos inocentes do meu filho"

Pela cara de Lily, ela queria dizer que o menino via filmes pornôs e acreditava que a rainha Elizabeth era uma ótima atriz, mas ela se controlou e não disse nada. Por um momento, me surpreendi um pouco – Lily não controlava muito a língua – mas, no seguinte, sorri ao perceber que ela estava um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

E ela estava linda assim.

"Eu disse a ele para me devolver. Acredite, ele é muito mais mimado que inocente" retrucou, sua vez de desviar a atenção, mas para o sobrinho "Dudley...? Pode me devolver?"

"Mas eu quero chupar!"

Eu não pude impedir a risada, Lily abafou frustradamente a dela, e Petúnia e o cara-sem-pescoço ficaram vermelhos até a raiz do cabelo.

"E não quer provar a de menta?" perguntei, divertido, conseguindo a atenção dele "Tem também de hortelã, melancia e..."

Lily quase gargalhou.

"... canela. Era canela, não era?"

Ela só fez que sim, tentando parar a risada. Pelo visto, estava mesmo vendo o lado bom daquilo tudo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Viu a minha intenção ao dizer que não me dou muito bem com ela, não viu?" perguntei a James, soltando sua mão para me abraçar ao sentir o vento frio. Ele não se importou muito, nem com o meu gesto nem com a temperatura; passou um dos braços pelo meu ombro e me levou mais para perto, um beijo na lateral da minha testa tão quente que não parecia nem um pouco com o resto da cidade "Nós somos totalmente diferentes"

"E como" ele concordou, me apertando com força. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso; eu simplesmente desaparecia no abraço dele "Mesmo na aparência. Se você fosse mais velha, eu poderia dizer que você roubou todo o peito da família"

"Você realmente está me confessando que olhou para os peitos da minha irmã?"

Ele riu.

"Homens"

"Não generalize, ruiva" ele disse, parando de andar na esquina a meio passo do meio-fio "O... Vernon, por exemplo. Não se enquadra, com certeza, nesse quadro daí"

Ri, divertida "Esses podem ser os piores"

"Então, ele olha para os seus peitos?"

Ri mais uma vez, descendo para a rua quando o sinal abriu para a gente. Estava me deixando ser guiada por ele para um lugar que eu desconhecia mas que, mesmo assim, eu não fazia muita questão de saber.

Era James, quer dizer.

"Entendo ele. São bonitos" ele continuou mesmo sem ter resposta "Mas não vou entender tanto assim se ele fizer isso por uma só vez na minha frente"

"Não se preocupe que ele não vai" disse, virando a rua com ele "Para ele, eu deveria estar casada já tem uns seis anos, e ele não vai muito com a minha cara porque tem aquela idéia fixa de que mulheres deveriam ficar em casa fazendo bolos para seus filhos gordinhos e mimados"

"Aposto que ele só faz isso porque você recebe mais que ele"

"Papai diz a mesma coisa"

"Ponto em comum. Torna tudo mais fácil quando eu for conhecê-lo"

Meu coração deu um pulo, e eu senti uma sensação que misturava adrenalina e nervosismo percorrer todo o meu corpo. Estava me sentindo uma adolescente de dezesseis anos, mas só consegui me impedir o suficiente para que ele não percebesse como eu me sentia naquilo tudo.

Nem eu sabia direito, quer dizer.

"Meu pai não vai mesmo muito com a cara dele" disse, levantando os olhos para ele. James percebeu e baixou o rosto, arqueando uma sobrancelha divertidamente enquanto esperava por mais "Embora Vernon faça tudo para ser agradável, papai continua achando que ele tem opiniões muito arcaicas sobre tudo. Mamãe gosta dele, mas eu acho que é mais daquele tipo 'ele faz minha filha feliz' do que qualquer outra coisa. E deu força quando eles se casaram"

"Você não?"

"Achava Petúnia nova demais. Quer dizer, eu me acho nova demais e tenho vinte e seis anos e não dezenove" respondi, voltando a desviar o olhar e a parar de andar ao chegarmos à outra esquina "Tentei dizer a ela que era melhor ela estudar – você vê pela cara dele que é daqueles que gostam de bancar a esposa – mas ela não me deu a mínima e disse que gostava dele e que estava tudo bem em não ter o próprio dinheiro. Somos totalmente discrepantes nisso"

"Eu adoro isso" ele comentou, olhando para o sinal, descendo na rua em seguida "Você realmente gosta do que faz, ruiva. Te admiro demais por isso"

Mordi o lábio inferior em deleite "Mas você também faz o que gosta. E muito bem feito, pelo visto, porque Petúnia só lê jornal duas vezes na década"

Ele riu.

"E eu também admiro. Mesmo antes de te conhecer" continuei, finalmente abraçando sua cintura "Me empenhava em ver suas críticas da mesma forma que estou me empenhando em descobrir para onde a gente está indo agora"

James riu mais uma vez, inclinando o corpo para me beijar a boca, sem parar de andar e, consequentemente, fazendo com que a gente quase tropeçasse no meio da calçada. Rimos mais uma vez, sem nos importar com os olhares, e só nos separamos quando quase caímos uma segunda vez.

"Só uma espécie de praça que tem aquele doce que você gosta" ele me respondeu, com a mão que passava por meus ombros acarinhando meu pescoço "Não é muito longe, senhora-de-saltos"

Dei uma cotovelada em sua barriga, conseguindo outra risada sua. Falei alguma coisa, ele respondeu com outra e lá estava a conversa, fácil como sempre, como se a gente sempre se conhecesse e soubesse como lidar com o outro.

Estar com James era fácil demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Segurei a cintura de Lily enquanto ela subia na arquibancada, guiando-a por entre as cadeiras numeradas. Parecia mais do que perdida ali, olhando do ingresso para os números enquanto tentava se achar, os olhos verdes se estreitando e o lábio inferior mordido em dúvida.

"É para a esquerda" eu disse, divertido, apertando sua cintura. Ela olhou para mim por cima do ombro e, com um sorriso travesso, pegou minha mão e começou a me puxar para onde eu tinha dito "Você sabe, ímpares de um lado e..."

"Já entendi" ela me interrompeu, parando um pouco o passo para eu parar ao seu lado "Marlene também vive me provocando e dizendo que eu não consigo me achar entre portas numeradas"

"Compreende-se por que" brinquei, achando Remus com o olhar. Ele estava sentado e Tonks, prima de Sirius e namorada dele, em pé entre suas pernas, segurando seus ombros com ambas as mãos enquanto gargalhava a ponto de deixar a cabeça para trás "Só mais um pouco, ok?"

Ela seguiu meu olhar "São os dois?"

"São"

"Quantos anos ela tem?"

"Vinte, vinte e alguma coisa"

"Gostei do cabelo dela" ela comentou, olhando para mim "Quando eu era dois ou três anos mais nova que ela, pensei em pintar exatamente assim"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Sério. Só não fiz porque rosa e vermelho não fazem uma combinação muito legal"

"Que bom que não passou por sua cabeça pintar o cabelo para depois fazer isso daí com as pontas"

"Isso daí, James, se chama..."

"James!"

Nós dois olhamos para Tonks e Remus, a primeira esboçando uma corridinha por entre as cadeiras e o segundo se levantando. Acho que não demorou nem mais um segundo até ela chegar na gente e me abraçar, forte, para voltar o olhar para Lily com o maior sorriso que seu rosto permitia.

"Tonks, prazer" disse, ignorando o cumprimento inglês de só apertar a mão e dando um beijinho de cada lado do rosto de Lily "Adorei seu cabelo, Lil... é Lily, não é? Sirius me contou quando eu perguntei se o James tava namorando. Sou prima dele, quer dizer. Do Sirius, não do James"

Lily não teve tempo nem de piscar quando começou a ser puxada para cima.

"Eu queria que ele tivesse me dito que você era ruiva. Adorei seu cabelo, mas você deve escutar isso de todo mundo" Tonks continuou, visivelmente animada "Pintei as pontas dos meus porque acho muito comum. Todo mundo da minha família tem cabelo preto, sabia? Tirando a minha tia Narcissa, mas eu tenho a teoria de que o pai dela não é o pai dela, se você me entende"

Eu revirei os olhos, divertido, e Lily soltou uma risada surpresa e também divertida enquanto entrávamos no degrau dos nossos lugares.

"Esse é o meu namorado, Lily. O Remus. Ou você quer apresentar, James?"

Remus e eu rimos, e Lily abafou a risada dela.

"Sinta-se à vontade, Ninfadora"

Tonks soltou uma careta.

"É o nome de verdade dela" Remus ajudou, passando o braço pelo colo dela quando soltou um 'Até você, amor?' para, depois, beijar o topo de sua cabeça "Mas, como você pode ver, ela não gosta muito"

"Ninguém me chama assim" Dora fez biquinho "Só o James, quando quer implicar. Pegou essa mania do Sirius. Esse é o problema das grandes amizades, sabe?"

"Não se preocupe, não vou ser a primeira" Lily disse, sorrindo, piscando o olho para ela antes de olhar para Remus "James usou você para me convencer a vir"

Ri, alto, beliscando a bochecha dela enquanto a trazia mais para perto e continuava a rir contra a lateral de sua testa. O corpo dela estava extraordinariamente gelado apesar de todos os casacos, e ela se apertou a mim de volta como que buscando calor.

O que eu, definitivamente, encontrava nela.

"Ela não queria mesmo sair de casa" concordei, tirando meus braços dela só para abrir o casaco e, com ele, voltar a rodeá-la "Você vale alguma coisa, Rem"

"Ei, eu vou ficar com ciúmes"

Remus, Lily e eu rimos.

"É uma boa oportunidade para ensinar um pouco de futebol a ela" eu disse, baixando os olhos para a _minha_ namorada "Acho que o máximo que ela sabe é que são onze homens de cada lado"

"E o que o Manchester tem uma camisa vermelha" ela concordou, entrando na brincadeira "Apenas o suficiente para que eu possa reconhecê-los em campo"

"Tá brincando?" era a vez de Tonks agora "Você não torce?"

"Não"

"Nem na época do Cristiano Ronaldo? Você não aproveitou nem um pouco daquelas pernas?"

"Impressionante como nós, homens, levamos a fama de só prestar atenção nas aparências quando elas também fazem isso" Remus disse, olhando para mim, me piscando o olho em cumplicidade "Falamos de peitos, e elas reclamam. Falamos de..."

"Peitos são totalmente diferentes de pernas, Lupin"

"Podemos falar de pernas, então?"

"Não"

"Viu?" ele voltou a olhar para mim "É aí que eu quero chegar"

"E você não deve ter muito do que reclamar, Tonks" Lily disse, virando o rosto em meu peito para falar com um pouco mais de clareza "Teve uma vez que a gente saiu e, depois de nos embebedarmos com tequila, Sirius e ele confessaram que o Remus aí era o mais calmo de todos eles"

"O que não significa que ele não é safado. Eu tenho que te contar da vez em que..."

E começamos a conversar e a rir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O jogo, afinal de contas, terminou por ser dois a zero, o que fez com que James tivesse que pagar cinqüenta libras ao Sirius por vencer uma aposta que eles fizeram no primeiro minuto. A idéia de sair para comemorar foi de um deles, mas foi meio que uma idéia conjunta minha e de Marlene – que chegara depois com o Sirius e me confessarno intervalo – virmos para esse bar para podermos beber um pouco de Ice. Ela sempre preferiu essa bebida à cerveja e, para convencer todo mundo de que valia à pena tomar algo gelado mesmo no frio que fazia, disse que uma reunião de amigos merecia alguma coisa nessa natureza.

Então, aqui estávamos nós, com os casacos amontoados em uma parte de um banco acolchoado e com as garrafas sem copo apoiadas naquelas mesas altas características de bares. Não todos; Remus já havia saído para levar Tonks em casa, ignorando seus protestas e dizendo que teria que agradar o pai dela – que, realmente, ligara mais vezes do que eu poderia contar – e deixá-la no horário combinado. Me fez lembrar dessa época, em que Marlene, Mary, Alice e eu ou desligávamos o celular ou estendíamos o horário ao máximo que podíamos, o que gerou uma conversa animada e divertida sobre a adolescência.

'Minha mãe me lembrou de uma coisa' James dissera em determinada parte da conversa, olhando para Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto 'Da semana da professora de educação física junto com a sua secretária'

Sirius gargalhou nesse momento, e nós duas nos entreolhamos até que eles resolveram dizer o susto que a mãe do James levou ao receber bronca pelos dois. Sirius parecia ter um carinho especial por ela e por Charlus, e até mesmo por James; por mais que houvesse amizade entre James e Remus e entre Sirius e Remus, qualquer um percebia quais eram os melhores amigos ali. Era como se ter fugido para a casa de James – por uma razão ainda desconhecida – e ter morado com ele quando ainda eram menores de idade fossem duas ações conseqüentes do que existia entre os dois antes disso tudo.

Ou, talvez, fosse só o meu eu psicólogo tomando conta de tudo e analisando qualquer coisa.

A questão é que, depois disso tudo, ficou meio impossível não pensar em nós quatro também. Não chegava a ser uma questão de preferência, mas de afinidade, e eu sentia que ninguém poderia chegar ao mesmo nível comigo que Marlene. Era simplesmente um conjunto; foi para mim que ela me ligou para contar que tinha perdido a virgindade, e para ela que eu contei da minha primeira vez. Era uma para a outra que contávamos as fantasias mais estapafúrdias, e a quem confiávamos todas as coisas do mundo enquanto, para as outras, selecionávamos as informações e mentíamos vez ou outra.

Por isso que, quando ela disse que ia ao banheiro, eu falei que ia junto.

"Por que vocês têm mania de ir ao banheiro juntas?" Sirius perguntou à Marlene, um sorriso travesso no rosto quando ela segurou-o na curva com o pescoço para lhe dar um beijo rápido na boca "Fofoca sobre a gente?"

"Também" ela disse em resposta, mas eu não prestava mais atenção porque James escorregava os lábios por minha bochecha. Sorri, deliciada, e me virei para ele, levantando o rosto para receber seu beijo.

"Da última vez que você foi ao banheiro em um bar ou boate com um pouco de álcool na boca, eu encontrei um batom" ele disse, um sorriso maroto no rosto que, em conjunto com sua fala e seu arquear de sobrancelha, me fez desejá-lo "Hoje é um lápis de olho?"

Ri, baixo, me deliciando.

"Uma pena que não" murmurei, beijando sua boca "Quem sabe numa próxima"

Não dei tempo dele responder e escapei de seu abraço, alcançando Marlene a meio caminho do banheiro. Estava vazio mas, mesmo assim, nenhuma de nós duas entrou em nenhuma das cabines.

"Deus, estou exausta" ela disse, com as mãos colocando o cabelo para trás antes de prendê-lo. A maquiagem devia ser à prova d'água, e das boas; jogou água no rosto sem o menor pudor "Não me lembro de ter dormido tão pouco em séculos"

"Você não me parece tããããããão cansada"

"Acredite, eu estou" e, como que para comprovar, bocejou "Só não quero dormir"

"Quem ia querer?"

Ela riu.

"Eu, com certeza, não" disse, me piscando o olho pelo reflexo "Lily?"

"Hum...?"

"Eu..." ela se calou por um tempo, provavelmente escolhendo pegar o papel toalha agora para conseguir ganhar um tempo "... sei lá, acho que estou gostando dele. Além do sexo, quer dizer"

"... E o que tem demais?"

Não demorei exatamente para fazer a pergunta, mas cheguei a pesar um pouco as palavras antes de dizê-las. Sabia que Marlene não queria ultrapassar nenhum limite de sexo com nenhum cara, mas ao mesmo tempo torcia para que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso acontecesse.

Não aconteceu ainda, mas eu sabia que aconteceria.

"Eu nem ao menos quero parar" não sei se foi por escolha que ela não respondeu minha pergunta, mas aceitei "É tão bom, Lily. Mesmo quando não estamos na cama, eu não quero que acabe. Foi assim o final de semana inteiro. E..."

Eu esperei.

"... eu viria alguma coisa de excepcional se eu não me sentisse assim"

"Assim como?"

"Não faço idéia. A menor idéia" ela me soltou um sorriso cansado, mas totalmente deliciado "Isso é demais, você sabe"

Pensei em James. Em como eu me sentia perto dele, em como deveria ter sido só sexo de uma noite e em como eu gostara de tal forma que não poderia ter parado pro aí. Em como a conversa com ele sempre fora algo fácil, em como ele fazia várias coisas por mim e não pedia nada em troca, em como eu me pegava pensando nele mesmo quando estava perto dele.

Eu sabia, sim. E era muito melhor que eu esperava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ela está te levando à loucura, James" Sirius comentou assim que Lily saiu correndo para encontrar Marlene, bebendo um gole de Ice antes de continuar "Mulheres e futebol. A combinação que todo homem quer e que a gente tem"

Quase gargalhei, deixando a garrafa na mesa.

"Que jogo. Mas, especialmente, que mulheres"

"Não é?" pisquei-lhe o olho "Lily vale minhas cinqüenta libras perdidas, mesmo só entendendo que a bola não pode sair das 'quatro linhas grandes da beirada'"

Ele riu.

"Acho incrível que sejam amigas, sabia?" comentou, ainda meio risonho "Quer dizer, elas gostam de coisas completamente diferentes. Pelo menos nós temos alguma coisa em comum"

"Inclusive gostar de mulheres do mesmo grupo" brinquei, apontando com o queixo o caminho seguido por elas até o banheiro. Sirius e eu concordávamos nisso; nenhuma das duas era a mulher mais bonita que havíamos visto ou dormido, mas nós dois simplesmente sabíamos que essa era a última as coisas que importava.

Agora, pelo menos.

"Embora sim, elas sejam diferentes. Acho que a Marlene sabe mais de futebol que eu"

"Tanto quanto"

"Talvez" sorri "Parece que elas..."

"Olha só quem aproveita para falar de quem" Marlene me interrompeu, o tom de voz divertido ao passar por mim e parar ao lado de Sirius. Roubou dele o Ice e tomou dois goles rápidos e curtos, o cabelo preso – eu poderia jurar que estava solto antes – com algumas mechas escapando pela franja "Parece que a gente...?"

"... tem que ter mais a ver do que simplesmente terem opiniões contrárias sobre futebol" completei, tocando as mãos de Lily que passavam por minha cintura. Adorava quando ela me abraçava por trás "Tipo gostarem da mesma cor de roupa"

"Acho que não. Marlene gosta de vermelho, e eu não fico nem um pouco bem nessa cor" ela me respondeu, me apertando contra ela "De vez em quando, odeio meu cabelo"

"E eu queria ter o cabelo dela. Podemos continuar a lista, James. Acredite" Marlene disse antes de se virar para Sirius e, logo em seguida, levantar o rosto para ele. Olhou-a de volta, um sorriso travesso no rosto, e disse alguma coisa parecida com um 'exausta, não é?' enquanto beijava sua boca "Me leva em casa?"

"Levo" e, aí, olhou para a gente "Até mais"

Só meneei a cabeça e sorri, mas Lily chegou a acenar e a soprar um beijo para os dois. Olhou-os enquanto pegava os casacos e seguiam andando para a saída do bar, ela dando um nó apressado no sobretudo e ele segurando sua bolsa para ajudá-la.

"Você acha que ele sobe?"

"Tenho certeza"

"E que eles vão se utilizar da sala ou de algum lugar fora do quarto dela?"

Ri.

"Parece que sou forçada a ir para sua casa" ela continuou, brincalhona, vindo para a minha frente mesmo que ainda de costas para mim "Não me lembro de ser forçada a algo tão bom desde que eu descobri onde ficava o esconderijo de doces do meu pediatra"

Ri mais uma vez, minhas mãos deslizando pela lateral do seu corpo até que eu as subi o suficiente para prendê-la por seu colo. Tive que me inclinar um pouco para apoiar meu queixo em sua cabeça, puxando-a um pouco para o lado para que ela parasse de brincar com a garrafa.

"Não que eu esteja dizendo que..."

"Eu entendi, ruiva"

"Que bom. Achei que pudesse ter entendido errado" ela disse, o corpo caindo um pouco para o lado para tentar olhar para mim "Como achei na história do batom"

"Achou?"

"É. Acho que quis te mostrar que eu não era exatamente uma mulher que leva batons da calcinha e troca uma frase com um cara antes de ir para o apartamento dele" ela continuou, virando-se para mim de vez "Mas sei lá. Eu estava meio confusa, porque não me lembrava de algumas coisas e porque não queria que você pensasse muito mal de mim, mas também porque estava doida para ir para a sua cama de novo e..."

"Está me soando confusa"

"É, eu sei" beijou minha boca "Não sei nem porque estou dizendo isso"

"Você diz um monte de coisas" concordei, baixando o rosto. Nossos narizes se tocaram de lado, nossas respirações se misturaram e se descompassaram e nossas bocas sorriram uma contra a outra, nossos olhares se cruzando "E eu não me canso de ouvi-las, mas agradeceria se calasse a boca"

"Você é quem está falando" ela retrucou, baixando os olhos até minha boca, as mãos se enfiando em meu cabelo "E eu também não estou com muita paciência de ouvir muitas coisas agora"

Mas sua voz já ia diminuindo devido ao meu beijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Aquele gol foi muuuuuito foda" admiti assim que cheguei no quarto de James, rodando nos calcanhares para olhá-lo "Rooney, não é?"

Ele fez que sim, sorrindo. Tinha um olhar divertido e – se eu quisesse apostar alto – deliciado, os olhos correndo por minhas bochechas coradas pela excitação até meu cabelo, um pouco desordenado ao cair por meus ombros vestidos pelo sobretudo.

Até voltá-los para os meus.

"Rooney" concordou apesar de já ter feito que sim, só desviando o olhar quando foi até a cama. Sentou-se nela, tirou os tênis e os casacos e voltou a me fitar, um sorriso de canto enquanto se levantava para também tirar a calça e a cueca "Banho?"

Não respondi, um meio sorriso surgindo no meu rosto ao levantá-lo para receber seu beijo. Uma de suas mãos foi diretamente à minha nuca, me fazendo suspirar contra sua língua só pela firmeza do toque, e a outra para minha cintura, me empurrando de leve em direção ao banheiro.

Eu adorava quando ele estava nu e eu não. Sentia-me excitar só por pensar na possibilidade do que um poderia fazer com o outro e de como a gente poderia reagir aos nossos toques, aos nossos beijos e às palavras que sempre soltávamos em todos os momentos. James não tinha nenhum pudor em sussurrá-las e eu em respondê-las de um jeito ou de outro; sussurrando de volta, suspirando em seus lábios e gemendo contra seu ouvido, ou até mesmo chamando seu nome tão alto que ultrapassava o limite do que eu achei que fosse capaz. E tudo isso só piorava quando, no sexo em si, ele apoiava a testa na minha e me olhava de um jeito tão único que eu não sabia se suspirava, gemia ou gritava.

"Você não me dá chance de resposta" murmurei, entre o sorrir e o suspirar, ajudando-o com um movimento de corpo quando ele quis me colocar sentada na pia. Abri as pernas e, como sempre, o corpo dele se colocou ali, muito mais próximo do meu do que eu achei que estaria e muito mais presente do que eu esperava.

Em todos os sentidos.

"Me pergunto como poderia dizer que não" continuei, suspirando e fechando os olhos quando ele acatou minha fala e deslizou os lábios por meu pescoço, uma das mãos em minhas costas e a outra se emaranhando em meu cabelo para que, puxando-o, minha cabeça pudesse pender para onde ele quisesse "Desse jeito"

Senti-o sorrir, e tive que trazê-lo mais para mim ao rodear sua cintura com as minhas pernas. Ele não ficou para trás; só para me provocar – e ele fazia muito disso, o que me fazia adorá-lo cada momento mais -, desceu as mãos por minha saia e levantou-a um pouco, se aproximando de um jeito tão inesperado que eu gemi.

E alto.

"Não é uma maneira de não correr riscos" ele respondeu, o sussurro em meu ouvido e o mordiscar em meu lóbulo. Suspirei, como sabia que faria, e o apertei mais, meu queixo se apoiando em seu ombro e acompanhando-o nos movimentos conforme ele mexia sua mão em meu corpo "Só um jeito de tentar não te fazer negar"

"Eu não poderia" disse, abrindo parcialmente os olhos. Tirei o apoio que tinha em sua pele e baixei o rosto, os lábios entreabertos se arrastando até a linha de sua mandíbula "Você é perfeito"

Ele moveu o rosto para se encontrar com o meu, um sorriso maroto nos lábios antes de se juntarem aos meus. Nossas línguas se misturaram um instante depois, e eu simplesmente não consegui não gemer de novo ao parecer não agüentar mais que ainda houvesse aquele tanto de separação entre a gente.

"Perfeito..."murmurei de novo, os olhos pendendo entre o abrir e o fechar, só aceitando tirar aos mãos de seu corpo para que ele pudesse deslizar o sobretudo por meus braços. Não parou por aí e, mais devagar do que eu queria – mas, mesmo assim, eu sabia que estava rápido, e que era só meu desespero – tirou minha blusa e, em seguida, a que estava por baixo, a última antes do corpete da lingerie aparecer.

Ele suspirou, as mãos descendo para sua saia negra e, de lá, para as botas. Abriu-as, primeiro a direita e depois a esquerda, me permitindo ver um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto quando eu soltei um muxoxo de frustração ao ver que ele não se aproximaria de novo para poder tirar a minha saia e a meia calça.

"Poderia olhar para você assim o dia inteiro" disse, as mãos subindo por minhas pernas até o elástico de minha calcinha, negro no tecido branco. Vi seus olhos baixarem dos meus para meus seios e, daí, para a minha cintura, onde suas mãos foram parar exatamente quando seu olhar voltou ao meu "Se transar com você não fosse ainda melhor"

Era esse olhar que me tirava do sério. Era esse olhar, em combinação com o toque firme em meu corpo, que sempre me fazia puxá-lo tão perto de modo que eu não o deixasse escapar mais. Esse olhar que me fazia pensar por segundos intermináveis entre mantê-lo ou beijá-lo de novo, e esse olhar que me fazia esquecer o resto do mundo e só prestar atenção nele.

"Eu também poderia te olhar o dia todo" falei, minhas mãos descendo de seus ombros. Passei por seu tórax, por sua barriga – seguindo a linha definida por seus músculos, o que me fez suspirar – e parei na região baixa de sua cintura antes de continuar o caminho até seu membro. Me deliciei ao ouvir seu gemido rouco em meu ouvido e ao sentir suas mãos apertando minha cintura, nossos rostos deslizando um pelo outro até nossas bocas se encontrarem de novo.

Mas ele parou o toque, um sorriso no rosto ao me escutar gemer em frustração de novo. Sem demorar muito, segurou meu punho e me desceu da pia, com um toque simples me fazendo virar até ficar de costas para ele e de frente para o espelho.

"Por Deus, Lily..." e eu adorava quando meu nome, meu nome de verdade, escapava de sua boca desse jeito "Olha só quem é perfeita..."

Afastou meu cabelo da nuca, beijando-a, e correu as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, alcançando o nó que prendia as fitas da parte de trás da blusa para abri-la e tirá-la. Senti meu próprio colo acelerar ao mesmo tempo em que a minha respiração falhava, e deixei meu rosto cair para frente enquanto fechava os olhos em prazer.

Ele tirou minha calcinha, e se eu tivesse meus olhos abertos eu veria seu corpo descendo pelo reflexo e, assim, me pouparia o gemido de surpresa e prazer ao sentir sua respiração quente no fim das minhas costas. Beijou-me ali e deslizou a boca pela pele antes coberta, só se afastando de mim quando eu comecei a descer o corpo.

Ele riu quando eu quase caí e reagi à temperatura do chão.

"Frio?"

Não demorei nada.

"Nem um pouco"

E era verdade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Antes de mais nada, tenho que dizer que houve um empate, de reviews a PMs, entre as opções do James conhecer ao acaso e primeiro, mas combinado. Não, não quis desempatar propriamente, o que me fez meio que ficar no meio termo; conheceu a Petúnia ao acaso, o que vai fazer com que ele conheça os pais da Lily de um jeito combinado. Foi o jeito que eu encontrei para que fosse o mais democrática possível sem demorar demais em postar o capítulo. Este, aliás, vai para a **Mila Pink**, que deu a idéia do Ice ^-^

Espero que goste *-*

E muito, muito obrigada, pelas reviews: **bal – live, Li Malfoy; Dm Tayashi; Nanda Soares, Mrs. Nah Potter; Luiza Potter 170; Mila Pink, Marina Lopes, Meguxa, Justine, Sophie, Nathália, NG, Samantha.**

Eeeee...

**Thaty –** então. É porque já tinham me pedido antes... Não expliquei isso? *vergonha*. Tudo bem, estou me sentindo culpada. Hmm, posso fazer alguma coisa...

**Annne –** uau. Vocês são duas. Na realidade, você é só uma, mas tem outra XD Tudo bem, achei até mesmo estranho que eu recebesse mais ou menos quatro, cinco reviews de 'Anne's por cada capítulo, mas eu, sinceramente, não achava que fossem me aparecer duas ;D De qualquer jeito, desculpe pelo erro. E aqui está o capítulo; coloque a culpa no site, que impossibilitou Harry Potter de ser atualizado, e eu só fui descobrir há mais ou menos uma semana, com TS. Isso fez com que eu tivesse que atrasar Drinks também :/ Mas acho que tudo já voltou ao normal, então meu ritmo também ^-^ Pode segurar a ansiedade.  
Beeeeeeijos  
PS: eu pensei no PlayStation. Juro que pensei XD

**Anne –** tantas desculpas quanto à outra Anne – que virou Annne, ou eu estou confundindo vocês de novo? – pela confusão gigantesca que eu fiz. Então, você não sabe nada sobre o 'de esquerda'? XD Desculpa, você não deve ter entendido nada ;p De qualquer jeito, desculpas pedidas e – espero – aceitas depois... e-mail anotado. Assim que puder, que arrumar uma internet decente, tiro o atraso no meu contato com vocês. Aliás, sim, eu concordo que o fanfiction anda meio fraquinho mas, depois, te mando por e-mail algumas autoras que recomendo ^-^ Só não faço agora por questões de... ahn, sei lá, bom senso ;p  
Beeeeijos

**Renata –** é muito fofo e muito otimista da sua parte confiar em mim para presentes, mas... acredite, sou como a Marlene, não sei nem o que dar a mim. Sou daquelas que têm uma idéia mas, assim que vêem outra coisa, vão direto nessa XD Quanto à sua terceira irmã... hmm, boa idéia. Mas não prometo nada – siiiiim, estou enrolada ;p

Beeeeeeeijos, gente ^-^

PS: capítulo que vem eu coloco uma lista com as sugestões de presentes e vocês escolhem, ok?

PPS: isso era para ser segredo, mas eu mal me aguento: capítulo que vem, o James fala a ela que está APAIXONADO ;p


	19. Amarula vodka

"Mas dar uma blusa é algo muito impessoal" continuei mesmo que uma parte de mim dissesse que Marlene não me ouvia e, nem se quisesse, poderia dizer do que eu falava. Mas a outra parte – que insistia em acreditar que minha melhor amiga prestava atenção integral em mim - continuava sendo maior, então eu simplesmente continuava e continuava "Qualquer roupa é impessoal, não é?"

Ela não me respondeu.

"Um livro? Mas tem que ser alguma especial, tipo ele ter uma paixão irrefreável pelos Beatles e eu conseguir o primeiro exemplar da primeira biografia deles"

Silêncio.

"Videogame? Nós conversamos sobre videogame. E tem também o Manchester, mas..."

"Lily?"

"Hum?"

"Desculpe, quer recomeçar?"

Parei de me maquiar no banheiro de Marlene e olhei para ela pelo espelho.

"Eu estava meio distraída" disse antes que eu perguntasse alguma coisa, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão "Não com o que você disse, porque vai ser realmente interessante ver você sem saber o que dar a alguém"

Revirei os olhos e voltei a prestar atenção na maquiagem.

"Me perdi na parte em que você disse que não queria dar nada impessoal a ele" ela continuou "O que é meio estranho, Lily, porque você – e, quando eu falo você, eu digo o ser humano em geral - não é muito capaz de conhecer os pormenores de uma pessoa em dois meses"

"Não estou dizendo que conheço tudo dele, Lene" retruquei, concentrada em não errar a linha do lápis no meu olho "Só que conheço mais do que simplesmente dar uma gravata ou qualquer peça de roupa"

"Ah, eu adoraria simplesmente ganhar um vestido"

"Você não conta"

Ela riu.

"É mulher, e mulheres adoram roupas" passei para o outro olho "E, de qualquer jeito, se fosse uma coisa que você realmente gostasse muito – tipo aqueles aviões de montar, o que eu não entendo -, deixaria o vestido de lado em dois segundos"

"Depende do vestido. E do avião" apontou, de novo me fazendo revirar os olhos "Algo que nem mesmo eu consegui definir isso ainda. Como você espera fazer isso para um cara que mal conhece?"

"Você é a exceção, Lene. A única pessoa que eu conheço que não sabe o que quer" disse, me afastando um pouco do espelho. Pisquei os olhos, balanceei o resultado e voltei me inclinar por sobre a pia "Vai dar o quê para o Sirius?"

"Black?"

"Você conhece mais de um?"

"Não" pausa por parte dela "Não vou dar nada, ué"

"Não?" perguntei, quase surpresa, de novo olhando-a – ou, pelo menos, só a perna dela, porque ela se levantara e estava agora em um canto do quarto – como que esperando que ela dissesse que estava meio que brincando "Não tem nem vontade?"

"Não quero correr as coisas"

"Correr as coisas? Marlene, vocês viajaram para Gales, e você passou as duas últimas noites acordada para terminar seu projeto e conseguir viajar com ele" defendi, imaginando-a arquear a sobrancelha "É natural, não vai parecer que você está cobrando alguma coisa"

"Até porque eu não estou" ela retrucou, a voz muito mais perto. Olhei por cima do ombro e a encontrei apoiada perto da porta, o cabelo por sobre um dos ombros e uma das pernas com todo o peso do corpo se tirássemos o apoio da parede "E, de qualquer jeito, não sei se vou conseguir entregar isso no prazo"

"Mas não já passou tudo para o computador? E já começou a maquete" apontei, sorrindo, acabando com os olhos. É, eles estavam do jeito que eu queria "Pode esperar o resultado de lá"

"Eu estou uma pilha de nervos com isso" confessou "Preciso que seja aprovado. Preciso que seja eu. Preciso conseguir essa conta para a empresa"

"Quer ser promovida à sócia?"

"Não sei" parou "Quero ter mais visibilidade, e só"

"Você já tem, Marlene. Bastante, para quem tem vinte e seis anos"

"Mas perder nunca é bom"

"Não" concordei, escolhendo entre os vários tons claros de batom. Sempre valorizava os olhos, tanto pelo tom deles quanto pela cor do cabelo "Adianta dizer para não ficar nervosa?"

"Nem um pouco" me respondeu, saindo do meio do caminho quando eu fiz menção de deixar o banheiro. Me seguiu enquanto eu saía de seu quarto e ia para o meu, jogando-se no puff ao lado da porta para me ver escolhendo uma roupa "Já vai sair?"

"Daqui a pouquinho" concordei, jogando duas blusas na cama "Não quer mesmo ir com a gente? Sei lá, distrair a cabeça"

"Vai me tentar o suficiente"

"É a minha intenção"

"Esquece, Lily"

Abri a boca para retrucar, mas decidi não falar nada ao ver que ela estava no limite do cansaço. Marlene não era mesmo o tipo de pessoa que relaxava ao beber um pouco – os problemas não saíam de sua cabeça – e insistir para que ela saísse só ia fazê-la ficar acordada até às quatro da manhã.

"Tudo bem" disse, pegando agora minha calça nova e o sobretudo que acabara de comprar. As roupas de baixo, parte essencial de todo cidadão londrino na época do (quase)inverno, já estavam jogadas em uma cadeira "Acho que vou dormir no James, ok?"

"Te expulsaria daqui se voltasse"

Ri.

"Aproveite por mim"

"Pode deixar"

James cuidaria bem dessa parte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ruiva?" chamei, piscando os olhos ao ver que era mesmo Lily entrando no meu quarto. Lily, um sorriso safado no rosto e um pedido de desculpas ao pender o olhar para a cueca que eu acabava de colocar, sem que ela realmente sentisse muito apesar de suas palavras "Olha só, a criminosa perfeita. Tirou até os saltos, não é?"

Ela riu ao me ver estreitar os olhos para tentar enxergar alguma coisa.

"Acho que fiz um bom negócio ao te dar a chave. Vivo cheio de adrenalina"

"Não é a palavra certa"

"Expectativa também, claro, esperando que você apareça por aqui em horários não combinados para arrancar minhas roupas" consertei, arrancando dela outra risada "Só não digo que te espero às três da manhã para uma surpresa na madrugada porque dormimos juntos"

"Bem melhor" aprovou, deixando a bolsa no chão ao lado da porta e sentando-se na cama. Apoiou-se no fim dela, pegou um travesseiro e o abraçou entre as pernas e os braços, relanceando os olhos para a capa do livro que Marnie me emprestou "Quis fazer uma surpresa. Chegar pronta antes de você, mostrar que não sou sempre a atrasada da relação"

"Eu nunca disse isso" me defendi, desistindo de colocar a calça para sentar ao lado dela. Lily me olhou por um tempo com um brilho de curiosidade e interesse no olhar, mas antes que eu pudesse me decidir qual era predominante seus olhos escaparam para meu corpo "Nem mesmo quando você atrasou uma hora e meia para a festa da Alice, trocando de roupa milhares de vezes enquanto conversava com a Marlene"

"Mas ficou me apressando"

"Quase me arrependi. Estava linda" disse, beijando o canto de sua boca, sorrindo quando ela virou o rosto para receber o beijo completamente nos lábios "Como está agora"

Ela sorriu também, as pálpebras baixando antes de se fecharem de vez. Ajeitou o corpo na cama quando eu toquei um dos botões do sobretudo e, com apenas uma das mãos, desabotoei-o, meu rosto descendo pelo seu até minha testa se apoiar em seu queixo.

Um por um, tirei todos até deslizar a peça por seus ombros.

"Como agora"

"Tira a mão daí" disse, colocando a mão por sobre a minha antes que eu afastasse demais sua blusa "Combinamos de sair, lembra?"

"Não muito bem" murmurei de volta, voltando a levantar o rosto. Troquei as posições de nossas mãos e segurei a dela na minha, fazendo com que ela mesma, indiretamente, levantasse ambas as blusas que vestia "Lembro de ter falado no almoço que ia ligar para você para marcar um horário de passar na sua casa"

"Para _sairmos_" ela riu contra minha bochecha, tirando a mão da minha para me abraçar. Levantando a perna direita, pressionou a lateral do meu corpo para que invertêssemos as posições, o corpo se inclinando de modo que seu cabelo ultrapassasse seus ombros e roçassem minha pele nua "Aonde vamos?"

Mordi o lábio inferior para não rir.

"Tire as roupas que te levo ao paraíso" brinquei, sem conseguir prender a risada quando ela gargalhou, afrouxando o aperto "Desculpe, você não merecia ouvir isso. Mas foi mais forte que eu"

Ela tentou parar de rir "Você não perdeu a piada?"

"Foi mal"

Lily riu mais um pouco.

"Cantada barata..." disse, sorrindo, voltando a se inclinar "... mas que funciona porque eu sei que não é mentira"

Sorri de volta, levantando meu rosto para tentar beijá-la. Não fez nenhum joguinho e não desviou; seus lábios se entreabriram de imediato e seu corpo pendeu para o meu, um riso baixo escapando quando nós dois fomos tirar ao mesmo tempo a mecha de seu cabelo que estava em nossa boca.

Foi com a intimidade que adquirimos no tempo em que nos conhecemos que nossos movimentos se sincronizaram em um ritmo que não era meu nem dela, mas de nós dois. Não que fosse calmo ou urgente; era só que eu já sabia como ela se moveria para tirar o sobretudo, o que facilitava todo o processo de arrancá-lo de vez dela. E eu já sabia que ela sempre – sempre, de verdade – se enrolava com botões e zíperes, e eu já não ia para a sandália contrária – embora, agora, não houvesse. Era só um exemplo mesmo - a que ela tentava tirar e ficava ali, ajudando-a com a esquerda, pela qual ela sempre começava.

E nem por isso tudo deixava de ser surpreendente. Nem por um momento, quer dizer, Lily deixou de ser surpreendente e totalmente fascinante na cama e fora dela. Sempre havia um sussurro a mais totalmente inesperado – e que me fazia gemer alto em expectativa – e um toque que me fazia fechar os olhos e pedir por mais, me fazendo ter certeza de que nenhuma transa seria como a anterior.

Era sempre melhor. Pela nossa falta de pudor um com o outro – e eu poderia dizer, com certeza, que a de Lily não foi estimulada pelo álcool na nossa primeira noite -, pelo desejo que tínhamos pelo outro e pelo carinho que começava a se formar, era sempre melhor.

E eu não me cansava de dizer isso a ela.

"Abra os olhos" pedi, apoiando minha testa na dela, minhas mãos correndo por suas costas para prendê-la mais perto de mim "Abra os olhos, ruiva"

Ela abriu, os dedos prendendo meu cabelo antes do corpo fazer uma pressão para que eu deitasse o corpo. Deixei-o cair até encontrar o final da cama, gemendo em sua boca quando ela não parou qualquer movimento, a testa sem desgrudar da minha e os olhos sem deixar de fitarem os meus.

"Gosto de olhar para você" disse, sussurrando, abrindo um sorriso por entre o prazer quando ela quase os fechou mas lembrou-se de abri-los antes que suas pálpebras baixassem totalmente "E gosto que me olhe de volta"

Ela suspirou, a respiração quente acertando meu rosto, o rosto deslizando pelo meu quando pressionei sua cintura para que deitasse. Gememos com a mudança de posição, simultâneos, mas não deixamos de nos olhar.

Era demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abri os olhos devagar, piscando-os, me aconchegando mais no abraço de James antes de pegar sua mão do braço que passava por meu corpo. Puxei-a na direção do meu rosto com cuidado extra para que ele não acordasse, virando o relógio de modo que pudesse ver as horas mesmo que já estivesse a meio caminho de fechar os olhos para dormir de novo.

"Acordada?" ele me perguntou em um murmúrio, beijando a pele logo atrás da minha orelha "É cedo"

"É, eu sei" eram apenas cinco horas da manhã "Sonhei com você"

A voz dele continuava preguiçosa, mas tinha um quê maroto "O que é...?"

"Você era jogador do Chelsea"

"Hmm, pesadelo"

Ri, baixo.

"Fez um gol contra que deu o titulo ao Manchester" completei, bocejando contra a palma de sua mão "Melhor?"

"Uhum" ele me respondeu, sua vez de me puxar para mais perto "Eu lembro do meu primeiro sonho com você, mas era um pouco mais erótico que isso. Ia beirar a pornografia se Sirius não tivesse me ligado"

"Não tem sonhos malucos?"

"Com você, não" respondeu em um murmúrio, tão baixo e tão preguiçoso que o bocejo em minha nuca foi previsto com dois segundos de antecedência "'Noite, ruiva"

"'Noite" respondi, fechando os olhos para dormir de novo. Não consegui, entretanto, e me decidi por afrouxar um pouco o abraço, sorrindo quase que inconsciente quando James levantou um pouco o braço em minha cintura para que eu me virasse no abraço. Ele também fazia isso de um jeito pouco pensado, o corpo se acomodando ao meu na nova posição com uma certeza trazida pela intimidade "James...?"

Ele fez um som indefinido de quem ouvia, o braço me segurando pelas costas agora. A cabeça se ajeitou no travesseiro e a testa chegou a meio que se apoiar na minha, os olhos ainda fechados, de modo que eu só sabia que ele não estava totalmente adormecido por causa do movimento de seus dedos na linha de minha coluna.

"Eu..." mas calei minha boca logo depois, subindo minha mão pela lateral de seu corpo até alcançar seu rosto. Corri os dedos por seu pescoço até chegar em sua nuca, sorrindo quando ele soltou um murmúrio de prazer e se aproximou um pouco mais.

Nesse momento, perdi a fala que nem ao menos sabia qual era.

"Você...?"

Demorei um pouquinho.

"Nada demais" disse, dando um beijinho em sua boca "Esquece"

"Certeza?"

"É"

James não me respondeu, a respiração praticamente se estabilizando nos próximos cinco segundos. Ainda olhei para ele por um bom tempo, tentando me decidir se eu realmente ia dizer alguma coisa em especial; por um momento, eu só quis manter a conversa por pensar que não havia nada como estar com ele – em todos, todos os sentidos – mas, por outro, eu simplesmente senti que tinha alguma coisa a mais para falar.

E fiquei ali, olhando para ele, todos os momentos – que vinham fáceis, de verdade – que passamos nesses últimos dois meses vindo com força. Nosso primeiro beijo lá na boate, nossa primeira noite, nossa primeira manhã. O jeito espontâneo como ele me pedira em namoro, o modo sincero como ele me tratava e o divertido com que ele zoara de Petúnia, e todos os gestos que me faziam pensar que não poderia haver melhor lugar para ficar do que ao lado dele.

Tinha vinte e seis anos, mas parecia que estava no começo da adolescência toda vez que ele olhava para mim. Toda vez que ele me tocava, toda vez que ele sorria para mim e toda vez que ria comigo, eu sentia que não havia nada melhor. Estava cada vez mais difícil me livrar dessa sensação – não que eu quisesse, não que eu tentasse, mas eu simplesmente sabia porque nem via essa possibilidade –, de todas as sensações que eu tinha, de tudo que eu sabia que teria.

Eu estava apaixonada. Perdidamente apaixonada, muito mais do que me permitira alcançar quando pensara nisso pela primeira vez, entre goles de Manhattan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Passo que horas?" perguntei à Lily assim que parei a moto em frente ao prédio do consultório dela, tirando também o meu capacete. Saí da moto só para me apoiar nela, puxando Lily pela cintura para que viesse mais para perto "Para sairmos. Um jeito de compensar ontem"

"Não preciso ser compensada" ela disse, risonha, endireitando meu capacete no banco de modo que não caísse "Mas acho que oito horas lá em casa é um bom horário"

Sorri, fazendo que sim, e trouxe-a para ainda mais perto de mim, sentindo seu corpo se ajeitar ao meu de imediato. Levantou um pouco o rosto e encaixou-o na curva do meu ombro com meu pescoço, as mãos segurando minha cintura enquanto as minhas estavam em sua face.

"Mas você me perguntar isso..." continuou, as mãos entrando por debaixo da minha blusa "... significa que não vamos poder almoçar?"

"Não posso prometer" respondi, escorregando uma de suas mechas por entre meus dedos, deslizando meu rosto pelo dela até apoiar meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça "Mas eu te ligo, ok?"

"Ok" ela se afastou um pouco, levantou mais o rosto e me beijou a boca, se afastando um pouquinho para conseguir me ver um pouco melhor "Bom trabalho"

"Você também" minha vez de beijá-la "Pense em como você tem sorte por me ter na cama quando vier uma mulher insatisfeita porque tem um marido gordo que..."

"Tchau, James"

Ri.

"Tchau" disse de volta, mais um beijo antes de ela se afastar um pouco mais e dar as costas para cruzar a calçada cheia de gente. Fiquei olhando-a até que ela desaparecesse no saguão espelhado, o rosto se movendo um pouco para o lado para cumprimentar o porteiro e uma senhora que trabalhava na limpeza.

Não demorei nada depois disso para colocar o capacete e dirigir até o prédio da redação, estacionando a moto na garagem mesmo que fosse passar na cafeteria depois. Tomei um copo de café lá e pedi outro para viagem, comprando também um cappuccino para Marnie que serviria exclusivamente para ela não reclamar tanto das minhas visitas à máquina da sala. E foi isso o que eu consegui até mais ou menos onze e meia da manhã, quando nos esbarramos por lá – ela sempre gostara de abrir a pequena janela do lado da cafeteira para fumar – e ela me disse que não me obrigaria mais a fazer presença se isso lhe custasse tudo o que custava. Era divertido conversar com ela, principalmente quando provocávamos um ao outro com os pontos fracos e esquecíamos do tempo.

Como agora.

"É uma pena que você não estivesse aqui ainda" ela disse em determinado momento da conversa, apagando o segundo cigarro "É estranho pensar que eu só tinha um ano de experiência como editora quando aconteceram os ataques às Torres Gêmeas"

"Ah, é mesmo" concordei, piscando-lhe o olho "Não consigo ver outra pessoa na mesma posição que você, Marnie. É uma associação do tipo 'peitos-Pamela Anderson', sabe? Indissociável"

Ela riu "Não acredito que os primeiros peitos que você pensa são os dela"

"Não são os mais bonitos. São bem irreais, e isso não é legal" meio que concordei, meio que discordei, pegando mais um pouco de café "Mas são grandes, e associações nem sempre tem a ver com beleza"

"Eu sei bem disso. Toda vez que penso em futebol, penso naquele jogador brasileiro que tem uma boca dos infernos"

Ri alto.

"Acho até que ele gosta de ter os dentes para fora daquele jeito. Virou questão de reconhecimento" ela continuou, pegando o terceiro cigarro "Da mesma forma que o seu cabelo"

"Ei" protestei, sorrindo em diversão "Ele não tem jeito"

"Você nem tenta, Potter"

"Mas minha mãe tentou até os meus oito anos" defendi "Acredite, se Dorea desistiu, não há razão para continuar tentando"

Sua vez de rir.

"Sua mãe é um amor" disse, ainda com um quê risonho "Sempre tive pena dela pelos genes mais fortes da família virem do seu pai. Ela não teria tanto trabalho com o cabelo se você tivesse puxado a ela"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"E você saberia fazer aquele bolo dela"

"Posso te trazer um pouco um dia desses"

"Em troca de café?"

"Nada é dado na vida, você sabe"

Ela me mandou a língua em uma atitude mais infantil do que eu poderia prever nela.

"Como o meu salário, você vai dizer" me antecipei a ela, me desencostando na bancada em que ficava a máquina de café. Me aproximei dela e lhe beijei a testa em despedida, voltando logo à minha mesa para ver a quantidade de material que Johnson havia deixado na minha mesa.

Pelo visto, eu só veria Lily à noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"To afim de vodka" disse para James assim que passamos pela porta da boate e deixamos tudo no guarda-volume, segurando sua cintura para segui-lo na multidão que já estava na pista de dança. Era apenas quarta-feira, mas parecia quase um sábado à noite "Vamos logo para o balcão?"

Ele olhou para mim por cima do ombro, apontando para a caixa de som.

"Vodka" repeti, exagerando no movimento dos lábios "Balcão"

"Vodka de novo?" ele perguntou em meu ouvido, me passando para sua frente e colocando as mãos em meus ombros. Apertou-os antes de deslizar por meus braços, conseguindo me desviar a tempo de um grupo de quatro amigas que pulavam bêbadas ao som de Lady Gaga "E direto?"

Apertei seu punho esquerdo com minha mão direita para confirmar, chegando logo ao balcão. Nem mesmo procurei um banco para sentar ou me apoiar, me contentando em colocar James apoiado no balcão para que não ficássemos tão diferentes na altura.

"Bom, pelo menos aqui tem mais opção" ele comentou, relanceando os olhos para todas as opções que tinham em espécies de prateleiras "Alguma coisa nova?"

Beijei a base de seu pescoço "Uhum"

"Então..." ele me puxou mais para perto "... acho que tem Amarula"

O barman, perto da gente, se aproximou um pouco mais como que esperando a confirmação, o me fez menear a cabeça em afirmação enquanto sorria ao reparar que não, eu nunca havia provado esse.

"Sabe que..."

"Lily?"

Eu virei o rosto para trás para procurar quem tinha me chamado, com um movimento tirando a mão do meu ombro de um jeito espontâneo. Não reconheci de imediato mas, depois que vi que era meu ex-alguma-coisa de dois meses, pisquei os olhos e apertei com um pouco de força a cintura de James.

Que, de um jeito deliciosamente interessado, arqueou a sobrancelha e me apertou de volta.

"Não acredito que é você" Julian disse, sorrindo para mim, relanceando os olhos para James rapidinho "Tem dois meses que não te vejo. Parece uma eternidade"

Senti o olhar de James de 'quem-é-ele?'

"Não parece, não" discordei, mantendo o tom de voz baixo mesmo com a música alta "Passou rapidinho"

Porque, de verdade, eu não havia sentido nada. O tempo com James passava rápido demais, e sempre me fazia desejar que os dias tivessem trinta e seis horas – como os de filme, seriado e tudo o mais. Me impressionava como a mocinha conseguia estudar, fazer balé, namorar, sair à noite e ainda correr no parque – só para que a gente pudesse ficar mais tempo junto. Eu até mesmo admitia que a gente não se desgrudava e que, por isso, talvez a gente estivesse indo rápido demais; mas, como eu já percebera, James era simplesmente o cara de aproveitar o momento ao mesmo tempo em que se pode pensar no futuro. Ele se tornara tudo para mim; era com quem eu transava, era meu namorado, era com quem eu criava uma amizade no relacionamento por conversar tanto com ele sobre tanta coisa.

Nenhum tempo com ele parecia suficiente.

"Sempre discordamos, não é?"

"Sempre" retruquei, apertando mais James quando ele abriu a boca para falar. Não parecia propriamente irritado, mas eu não queria dar margem para que chegasse a isso "Tchau, Julian"

Ele não fez nada de imediato, mas desviou os olhos de mim e fitou James. Este, com a sobrancelha ainda arqueada, sorriu de canto em resposta, misturando ironia com alguma coisa que eu não consegui decifrar durante todo tempo em que se olharam.

Até que Julian, finalmente, foi embora.

"Um conhecido, James"

"Isso é um eufemismo para 'já transei'?"

"É"

Ele se apoiou no balcão, os cotovelos apoiados no vidro.

"Pelo menos, não está de braço cruzado" disse, brincando, conseguindo dele uma risada "E está rindo"

"Estou com ciúmes, ruiva. Não chateado" apontou, as mãos segurando meu rosto "É o cara que fez você sair, beber piña colada e arrumar um cara para dormir?"

Sorri com seu tom, não conseguindo me impedir de me sentir deliciada em ter um homem como James – bem-sucedido, lindo, gostoso, e o mais perfeito na cama – admitindo que estava com ciúmes de mim sem nem hesitar.

Eu estava adorando aquilo, apesar de me fazer parecer uma adolescente que provoca tudo isso visando uma cena.

"É seu ex-namorado?"

Ri, abafada.

"Não" respondi, tocando seus punhos e arranhando-os "Não conversávamos muito, e acho que tudo que sabíamos um do outro além do sexo se resumia aos horários de trabalho"

Ele não me respondeu de imediato, fazendo uma pressão em meu rosto com ambas as mãos para que eu me aproximasse um pouco mais. Sorri, baixei um pouco as pálpebras e beijei sua boca, voltando ao meu lugar original logo depois.

"É uma pena para ele" James disse, me puxando de volta. Escorregou mais um pouco no apoio e apoiou a testa na minha, os olhos ainda abertos com aquele tom que não me fazia querer cortar o olhar "Perdeu a oportunidade de saber como é maravilhoso estar apaixonado por você"

Não pisquei os olhos simplesmente porque não queria deixar de fitá-lo, mas abri a boca para responder e mordi meu lábio inferior quando não encontrei nada para dizer. Ele pareceu perceber; sorriu de canto, deslizou o rosto pelo meu até que nossas bocas se encontrassem e me beijou, a língua contra a minha por uns cinco segundos até eu decidir me separar dele.

Saiu antes que pudesse prender.

"Não deveria ser tão sério assim"

Claro, eu não deveria dizer aquilo. Eu sabia que não deveria mas, mesmo assim, eu sentia que não poderia ser nada diferente. E, apesar de sentir isso, desejava que ele não interpretasse como... sei lá, como se eu não quisesse aquilo. Eu queria – quem não ia querer? Principalmente apaixonada como eu – e queria demais, e a tal ponto que eu não gostaria de perdê-lo por planejar, de verdade, um futuro.

Mas, agora, era como se ele _realmente_ me prometesse isso.

"Mas é sério para mim" ele disse, sem desviar os olhos dos meus "Estou apaixonado. De verdade"

Não tentei nem responder dessa vez, mantendo o olhar. Tirei as mãos de seus punhos e levei-as ao seu rosto, dando o momento perfeito para que James deslizasse as dele de meu rosto para minha cintura para, daí, passar por minhas costas e me prender contra ele.

E me beijar, de novo, enquanto o barman colocava as taças ao nosso lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vamos sair daqui" murmurei assim que me separei da boca de Lily, arrastando os lábios por sua bochecha até chegar em seu ouvido "Vamos para casa"

Só ouvi um murmúrio em resposta, para depois sentir as mãos dela saírem de debaixo da minha blusa. Não se separou mais que isso por um tempo, ainda apoiando a cabeça em meu peito antes de dar um passo para o lado para que nós dois pudéssemos sair do balcão.

"O drink..." ela tentou dizer, cortando a própria fala quando voltei a prendê-la contra o meu corpo, nossos passos embolados por estarmos andando "... acredita que nunca tomei?"

Parei o movimento de beijá-la mais uma vez a um centímetro de sua boca, sorrindo quando ela impulsionou o rosto ela mesma. Cortei logo o beijo dessa vez e tive a minha vez de prensá-la contra o balcão, uma das minhas mãos saindo de seu corpo para pegar a taça e estendê-la a ela enquanto me afastava o mínimo necessário.

"Não disse que queria provar, só que..."

"Prova" interrompi, deixando meu rosto cair para seu pescoço do lado contrário ao braço que segurava a taça "Vê se gosta"

Ela não me respondeu, e pelo jeito com que se mantinha perto de mim dava para perceber que não fizera nenhum movimento para beber um pouco. Sorri mais uma vez e me permiti um suspiro ao ver que ela tentava deslizar o rosto pelo meu, gemendo em frustração quando a apertei um pouco mais e a impedi de fazê-lo.

"James, eu..."

"Coisas novas podem ser boas, ruiva"

De novo, Lily não me respondeu, os dedos puxando meu cabelo para que meu rosto fosse para trás. Fui sem resistir, olhando para ela, quase sorrindo em satisfação ao ver a excitação e o desejo em seu rosto.

"Tem razão" disse, finalmente, descendo a mão para minha cintura para me impedir de me aproximar demais. Acatei a ordem e só fiquei ali, observando-a levar a bebida aos lábios, o pescoço caindo um pouco para trás enquanto provava.

Meu desejo era tão grande quanto o dela.

"E aí?"

"Bom" falou, a mão em minha cintura caindo para me puxar pelo cós da calça. Ela colocou a taça no balcão a tempo de não derrubarmos o conteúdo na gente mas, mesmo assim, senti alguma coisa do liquido cair em meu braço "Mas não a melhor coisa de hoje"

Sorri enquanto a tirava dali, mal me dando conta de tudo o que aconteceu até chegarmos ao meu apartamento. Eram vislumbres; nós dois nos arrastando por entre as pessoas da pista de dança, ela pegando tudo o que havíamos deixado no guarda-volume e eu pagando o drink sem nem querer o troco, a gente entrando no táxi e saltando antes de nos atrapalharmos com as chaves e de batermos a porta com força o bastante para acordar todo o andar.

E, finalmente, a gente na cama, momento no qual deixavam de ser vislumbres e passavam a ser o extremo oposto disso. Não que eu soubesse exatamente todos os nossos gestos, mas eu sabia perfeitamente como eram as sensações e como eu queria que elas não acabassem. Eram os beijos, os toques, as palavras, o sexo – de tudo quanto é tipo – e a conversa sussurrada de antes de dormir, e tudo isso era tanta coisa que, de vez em quando, eu me perdia no que queria. Gostava que ela me olhasse, gostava que ela se apoiasse em meu ombro, e gostava que ela sussurrasse tanto contra minha boca quanto em meu ouvido ou solto em qualquer outro lugar.

Era ela, por inteiro. E eu queria isso.

"Acho que é a primeira vez que nem dormi e já queria não ter que trabalhar" ela disse, baixinho, o corpo se endireitando em cima do meu. Estreitei os olhos para vê-la melhor, levantando os antebraços para segurar seu rosto "É uma pena que seja só quinta-feira de madrugada"

Endireitei seu cabelo logo próximo à raiz, um sorriso no rosto ao reparar em como ele estava bagunçado. Mais do que o meu, ou pelo menos tanto quanto.

"Poderia ser terça"

Ela sorriu também.

"É melhor sempre ver pelo lado bom" continuei, passando o indicador por seu nariz. Lily riu e deixou o corpo cair ao lado do meu, fazendo meu braço de travesseiro e me abraçando pela cintura "Passa rápido, incrivelmente"

Lily não me respondeu, virando um pouco o corpo e fazendo círculos preguiçosos em minha barriga com o indicador, a unha arranhando de leve a minha pele. Trouxe-a mais para perto e comecei a acarinhar o topo de sua cabeça, fechando os olhos quando ela aproveitou e se acomodou melhor.

"Eu odeio quinta-feiras" ela murmurou, e eu soube que ela fechava os olhos "Não devia te dizer isso mas, somando-se ao fato de que é aquele dia que antecede sexta, é o dia mais chato por causa dos pacientes também"

Sorri, mas nem tive a chance de responder.

"Vejo como uma boa troca por ter lido a sua coluna antes do tempo"

"Não disse que foi sem querer?"

Ela riu, baixo "Mas foi, ok? E você me disse que eu poderia usar seu laptop"

"E você não poderia ter fechado ao perceber o que era?"

"Ah, fiquei curiosa. Sabe como é" mordeu meu ombro "E pare de me provocar"

Ri, também baixo, e apertei-a um pouco mais.

"Você não tem noção de como mordi minha língua para não comentar com ninguém. Fiquei com vontade de apostar, tipo 'Vinte libras como o próximo assunto é sociedade'"

"Eu apostaria mais alto" discordei, pegando uma mecha e percorrendo sua extensão entre o indicador e o dedo médio "Não muito, porque quem quer que estivesse apostando poderia desconfiar, mas iria até os trinta e cinco"

"Você não se incomodaria?"

"50% dos lucros"

Ela riu, tão baixo e tão preguiçosa que eu achei, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, que ela havia dormido. Os movimentos de seu dedo também haviam parado e a respiração ditava um ritmo quase regular em seu colo mas, mesmo assim, não demorou muito para eu descobrir que estava acordada; beijou a base de meu pescoço antes de se afastar um pouco, me dando liberdade para me mover caso quisesse.

Mas não. Impedi-a de continuar o movimento e, mais uma vez, apoiei-a em mim, adorando o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu sempre faço isso" James comentou enquanto inclinava o corpo para frente, baixando o rosto até ficar no nível do braço do sofá. Esticou um pouco o braço e, no segundo seguinte, ele segurava um pen drive "Uma vez ele foi parar atrás do fogão. É uma incógnita até hoje"

"Não duvido muito" concordei, sorrindo em diversão "Eu me lembro de quando você achou seus óculos dentro da geladeira"

Ele quase gargalhou, a risada tão alta e tão deliciosa que eu não pude deixar de sorrir muito mais devido ao que eu via do que à lembrança desse dia. Fora extremamente engraçada; James, de tão cego que era sem os óculos, chegava a confundir o laptop com um livro, a cafeteira com a torradeira e até mesmo o fogão com a máquina de lavar roupa, e topava nas coisas que estavam no meio do seu caminho como uma criança de sete meses que aprendia a andar.

"Já disse, tem uma explicação lógica" tentou se defender, piscando-me o olho "Meus óculos estavam embaçados por causa do frio-"

"E por isso você deixou na geladeira, _claro_"

"-e eu me lembrei de tirá-los só ao sentir o frio ao abrir a porta da geladeira" ele continuou, rindo com a minha interrupção "E eu sabia que ia me esquecer depois, o que me fez tirar logo"

"Lógica inabalável, James" ironizei, dando um beijinho em sua boca ao passar por ele. Desviei os olhos logo depois – ele estava totalmente excitante com a calça jeans caída, a cueca aparecendo e o resto do corpo nu – porque tinha que trabalhar.

Infelizmente, como já pensara antes.

"Melhor do que a sua ao passar por aquela menininha vestida de Bela Adormecida"

"Era a Cinderela"

"Tanto faz. São loiras, são princesas, e têm vestidos"

Revirei os olhos enquanto pegava meu celular, mordendo o lábio inferior ao me lembrar que fora no mesmo dia dos óculos na geladeira. Encontramos uma menininha no restaurante que era a exata versão infantil da Cinderela, e eu disse que tudo aquilo não passava de convenção social que colocava esse estereótipo de meninas frágeis que tem que ser defendidas e protegidas. Ele retrucou de modo divertido e provocante, falando que eu comecei a pensar nisso quando não fui convidada para o baile, e riu quando eu disse que foi mais ou menos isso.

'De qualquer jeito, ruiva, olha só para você' ele dissera depois de pedirmos a comida 'Aposto que se vestiu daquela sereia ruiva quando criança e, mesmo assim, não é protegida por ninguém. É independente e tem uma carreira de sucesso e promissora, apesar de ter seu príncipe encantado'

É claro que, depois dessa, eu gargalhei. Adorava as brincadeiras de James; reforçava aquela impressão de que ele, mesmo sendo adulto e mais do que independente, mantinha o quê brincalhão. E de um jeito delicioso, como se ele dosasse sem querer – mas com perfeição – seu lado sério e seu lado divertido.

"Você já pegou sua roupa?" perguntei, pegando dois casacos sem nem mesmo esperar resposta. De volta ao corredor, peguei-o no exato momento em que terminava de colocar uma blusa, de novo reparando em como ele era lindo "Toma dois, antes que fique gripado e sem energia"

"Falando em gripe... quer dizer, não em gripe, mas na época de frio..." ele começou, mais ou menos como quem não quer nada, os olhos com um brilho maroto "... achou meu presente?"

Fechei a cara instantaneamente, mas ele só riu.

"Você é surpreendente, ruiva" falou depois de um tempo, me abraçando pelo pescoço de modo que depositasse os lábios no topo de minha cabeça. Tentei descobrir, por dois ou três segundos, por que ele falara aquilo, mas desisti porque gostava demais de desaparecer no abraço dele daquela forma "E única, sim"

Abracei-o de volta, enfiando minhas mãos por debaixo da sua blusa e subindo-as por suas costas.

"Já tenho o seu"

"Como?"

Ele riu "Comprei, ué"

"Quando?"

"Ah, sei lá" ele riu "Acho que segunda"

"O que é?"

Outra risada.

"Não é nada demais. Nem mesmo o que eu pretendia, mas... sei lá, passei na rua, vi, gostei, e comprei" disse, me apertando um pouco mais "Ainda não comprei o principal, se isso te anima um pouco"

"É brincadeira, não é?"

"Não"

"Mas..." perdi o argumento. Quer dizer, falar algo como 'você não pode ter um enquanto eu não tenho' não era válido nem para meninas de doze anos "... vou chegar atrasada"

Senti que ele prendia a risada.

"Vamos, então" ele disse, se afastando um pouco. Beijou minha boca antes de se separar de vez, pegando o primeiro dos dois casacos e vestindo-o a meio caminho de pegar o capacete. Olhei para ele, segui seus movimentos e soltei um sorriso quase inconsciente, pensando em como eu tinha sorte de tê-lo na minha cama e... "Você sai mais cedo hoje, não sai?"

"Uhum" peguei o capacete que ele me estendia e já abri a porta, chamando logo o elevador. Ele chegou quase de imediato, o que me permitiu olhar James pelo espelho; segurando o capacete contra o corpo, fechando a porta e guardando a chave no bolso da calça, era o homem mais lindo do mundo "Mas não tente me pegar, ok? Vou para o shopping ali do lado"

Ele sorriu, divertido, mas não disse nada, apoiando-se do lado contrário ao meu no elevador. Por outro segundo, deixei-me perder; podia estar sendo uma psicótica que, agora, só porque um cara disse que está apaixonado, via romance em tudo, mas eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como ele era fofo.

É, fofo. Porque, se fosse eu a dizer que estava apaixonada, provavelmente estaria maluca esperando que ele dissesse de volta. Não gostava nem um pouco de parecer ser a mais frágil e fraca nisso tudo, e seria exatamente assim que eu me sentiria se estivesse no lugar dele. Era muito... legal, e fofo, da parte dele não me forçar a dizer nada, nem ficar me olhando a toda hora como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

E isso me deixava confusa.

"Pensando?"

Pisquei os olhos ao olhar para ele.

"Claro que estou" não era nada, nada do que eu queria dizer. O que estava acontecendo comigo? "Livros?"

Ele riu "Esqueça"

"Dan Brown? Acho que vi um na sua estante" continuei, fazendo-o rir mais uma vez "Tinha Tom Rob Smith, tenho certeza. E você gosta de livros políticos, porque já vi montes deles. Não sei se você tem aqueles sociológicos só por causa da faculdade, mas... tanto faz, não quero te dar um livro"

Ele só piscou, divertido.

"Algum exemplar raro?"

Não me respondeu.

"O primeiro CD dos Beatles? Você disse que gostava deles. Não é amar, claro, mas..."

"Ruiva..."

"Um filme? A versão original de Star Wars, ou então algum clássico do Alfred Hith... não, não"

"Ei"

"Você gosta de Fórmula 1" parei, e pensei um pouco "Tá, mas o que eu posso fazer com essa informação? Não vou te dar uma miniatura de Ferrari..."

"Prefiro a McLarren"

"... de presente. Deus, minha mente parou de funcionar"

Ele prendeu uma risada.

"E como assim, você não gosta da Ferrari? Todos gostam da Ferrari"

"Não gosto da equipe dos boxes. Não tenho nada contra uma na minha garagem" ele finalmente riu, desencostando-se para abrir a porta "Eles já entregaram um campeonato para o Hamilton. E eu não gosto do Alonso, mas eles insistem em favorecê-lo"

"Eu poderia te dar um daqueles troços de dardos com a cara dele"

James quase gargalhou.

"Eu fiz isso com a minha professora de eletroquímica no colegial, mas... como eu disse, foi há dez anos. Um pouco mais, até. Então, acho melhor..." pisquei "Não, não acho nada melhor. Não tenho opções para me dar ao luxo de..."

"Coloca logo o capacete, ruiva" me interrompeu, já sentando na moto "Você não gosta de falar com ele, não é?"

"Cala a boca"

"Eu?"

Abri a boca, fechei-a, baixei os ombros e desisti. Ele riu e, como sempre, sua risada me contagiou e eu não pude deixar de rir também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Quero falar com você" Marnie disse assim que eu pisei na sala, roubando logo o café da minha mão "Minha sala agora"

"Ok" respondi, deixando o capacete na minha mesa antes de segui-la até o fim do corredor. Ela deixou a porta aberta para mim e me apontou, com a cabeça, a cadeira, bebendo um gole de café enquanto jogava uma resma de papel na parte da mesa que ficaria à minha frente '"... O que é isso?"

"Leia"

"Fala sério. Isso é um livro"

Marnie piscou.

"... Certo" disse assim que eu me sentei, um sorriso no rosto "Eu li, e acho uma boa troca por todo o café que você traz para mim"

Sorri também "E?"

"Foi votada, entre os sócios, a criação de... bom, não sei exatamente, porque ninguém sabe exatamente o que é ainda... na realidade, você está certo. Isso daqui é praticamente tudo dispensável" ela pegou de volta, folheando sem parar os olhos em nenhuma página até chegar a uma das últimas "O que interessa é que precisamos de você"

Peguei o que ela me estendia, piscando os olhos ao pegar meu nome entre as palavras. Ao que me parecia, o News ia criar algum outro tipo de mídia – que, segundo o que estava escrito ali, poderia ser desde uma revista extra às sexta-feiras até uma área nova no site, disponível para assinantes – e queria que eu escrevesse também.

"Você pode recusar, claro"

"Por que eu recusaria?"

Ela fez um movimento com o queixo para indicar o resto da página "É mais espaço do que a sua coluna de agora, e o que você vai receber de aumento não é proporcional ao número de linhas"

"É um bom aumento"

"Mas, mesmo assim, não proporcional. Quer dizer, você tem uma coluna, você recebe um preço. Você tem duas colunas, você recebe esse preço vezes dois"

"Boa matemática" pisquei-lhe o olho, divertido "Bonita questão para os alunos da primeira série"

"Estou falando sério, Potter" mas ela ainda tinha um sorrisinho teimoso no rosto, como se não pudesse se impedir de deixar claro que ela só falava tudo aquilo porque tinha que manter sua pose. Marnie era assim; quando finalmente se permitia um pouco de relaxamento – e ela estava relaxada agora, já que não havia nenhuma notícia que lhe tirasse o sono – tentava manter sua postura de alto escalão da CIA "Farraday, por exemplo, recusou. Falou que não valia o trabalho, e que merecia um aumento melhor"

"Nah. Ele só tentou receber mais"

"Não vai dar certo. Ninguém é insubstituível hoje em dia"

"E não é como se ele pudesse dizer que estavam oferecendo mais no The Guardian" concordei, realmente não conseguindo acreditar que ele, com um contrato de exclusividade, achava que podia lançar seu preço às alturas "Tô dentro"

"Ótimo" ela disse, sorrindo, fazendo um gesto para pedir todas as folhas de novo "Não achei que fosse dizer não, mas também não podia ter certeza de que ia aceitar. Praticamente o contrário do Farraday"

"Ele ainda pode voltar atrás?"

"Até quarta que vem"

"Dou dois dias para ele aparecer aqui. Infelizmente, a inteligência volta depois de passar horas pensando sobre o assunto" disse, arrancando dela uma risada breve. Marnie, pelo visto, tinha a mesma opinião que eu "Alguma coisa para assinar agora?"

Marnie negou com a cabeça, engolindo o café preso em sua boca. Deu a impressão de que falaria mais alguma coisa, o que me fez ficar em silêncio enquanto esperava qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dizer.

"O que você prefere?" perguntou, devolvendo o copo à mesa "Mídia impressa, uma versão digital ou os dois juntos?"

"Os dois juntos"

"Isso prevê uma diminuição de 10% no aumento do seu salário" ela apontou, parecendo um pouco divertida. É, realmente mais leve porque, agora, os confrontos na Líbia, a deposição de ditaduras, terremotos e acidentes nucleares eram notícias velhas "Pelo custo extra, você sabe"

Ri "Estou pensando no jornal, Marnie. Claro que o dinheiro me interessa, mas achei que você tivesse saído do âmbito pessoal e entrado no empresarial"

"O que é bem mais difícil de decidir do que o pessoal"

"Para mim, não. Os dois juntos é a escolha óbvia"

"Você não mexe com o dinheiro"

"Nem você"

Ela sorriu.

"Foi o que eu escolhi, também. Mas você sabe como é o sócio majoritário; não acredita em iPads e Androids" disse, piscando-me o olho "Passei três horas ontem fazendo com que ele entendesse que poderia até colocar outra área especial no site, paga, mas ele falou que não confiava em aparelhos eletrônicos"

"Ele deve ser da época em que ler jornal no trem das 6h33 para Norfolk era o ápice das revoluções tecnológicas" concordei mais uma vez, sorrindo um pouco. Sirius – que dormira com a mulher dele – dissera alguma coisa parecida, acrescentando o fato de que ele parecia saído de um museu "Conseguiu convencê-lo?"

"Acho que, se o irmão dele disser, ele aceita" ela deu de ombros, olhando o visor do telefone que começava a tocar "É ele, aliás"

"O irmão?"

"É"

Sorri.

"Boa sorte aí" disse, me levantando. Devolvi a cadeira ao lugar com o pé e me virei para ir embora, fechando a porta sem cuidado enquanto pensava em como seria bom ter dois lugares diferentes para escrever seria uma das melhores coisas que poderia acontecer agora.

Porque, claro, a primeira era Lily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu, definitivamente, estava me sentindo uma adolescente da Stephenie Meyer que descobre o primeiro amor. Não que eu esteja amando – não, não estava. Era rápido demais, mesmo para mim -, mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi lendo a resenha do segundo livro dessa série famosa dela é que suas personagens juravam amor eterno antes mesmo do primeiro beijo de verdade. E sim, James e eu já tivemos muitas coisas de verdade, mas mesmo assim eu sentia que, para eu me sentir desse jeito, estávamos pulando um monte de etapas.

Se antes eu não podia dizer com certeza, agora eu não tinha dúvidas de que não parava de pensar nele.

Quando Christine começou a falar das compras de Natal, pensei no presente dele, no que ele me daria e no que ele já havia comprado. Foi só Faith começar a dizer que estava cansada da mãe lhe incitando a dar um presente para um garoto que eu pensei em como seria bom se realmente não me sentisse nessa obrigação. Cassie, então, na hora do almoço, resolveu me pedir permissão para usar o endereço do consultório para a entrega de um presente para o namorado, já que os dois moravam juntos e ela não queria correr o risco dele pegar na portaria.

Fiquei tão surpresa por ela ter um namorado – ela era linda, de verdade, mas parecia ser séria demais e não ter uma vida social -, tão estupefata por ela morar com ele e com tanta inveja por ela saber o que dar a ele que demorei uns segundos para responder. E, quando finalmente abri a boca, foi para perguntar o que ela havia comprado, mas só consegui ainda mais frustração porque ela disse que foi uma réplica do primeiro modelo de avião inglês, já que ele estudava engenharia aeronáutica.

Eu não ia dar a James uma máquina de escrever da época do George V. Pior; se eu continuasse nesse ritmo, não ia dar nada a ele, o que era muito mais do que uma derrota pessoal.

James era a melhor coisa que me acontecia em muito tempo.

"Pára de pensar nele, Lily" disse para mim mesma enquanto fechava a porta da minha sala, sem me preocupar que Cassie pudesse me ouvir. Se ouvisse, quer dizer, nunca comentaria comigo "Pára, pára, pára"

Impossível. Tão, tão, tão impossível que, enquanto eu me despedia de Cassie e esperava o elevador, eu não me impedi de pegar o celular e mandar uma mensagem para ele. Me respondeu de imediato – sempre ficava com o celular do lado. Coisas da profissão – e ainda me perguntou se eu realmente não queria que ele viesse me buscar, o que me fez perder o resto do meu auto controle e dizer que sim, eu queria.

Ele chegou rápido. Demais, até.

"Estava no trabalho?"

"Voltando para ele. Almocei tarde" ele respondeu, chegando o corpo mais para frente para que eu subisse na moto "Cedo para ir para casa, não é?"

Terminei de colocar o capacete e desisti de tentar endireitar meu cabelo, segurando sua cintura assim que sentei na moto "O que você pretende, hein?"

Soube, pelos movimentos de seus ombros, que ele riu. Não me respondeu, entretanto; deu a partida na moto e virou logo na primeira rua, uma curva tão fechada que me fez cravar as unhas em sua pele tanto em surpresa quanto em repreensão.

Algo que eu repeti umas duas vezes até pararmos no St. James.

"É de propósito, não é?"

Ele concordou, travesso, abandonando os capacetes ao lado da moto e me puxando em sua direção. Apoiado no banco, estava apenas um pouco mais alto que eu, o suficiente para que alcançasse minha boca com a sua com muita facilidade.

Não que eu fosse dificultar, também.

"Como eu poderia ficar brava com você?"

"Nem tente, ruiva" disse, sorrindo ainda, o indicador e o dedo médio escorregando uma mecha minha por toda sua extensão. Não fez menção de que sairia dali mas, como eu sabia que iríamos fazer isso – James era um cara que, em 97% dos casos, preferia uma cama do que uma um passeio romântico no pôr-do-sol inexistente de Londres -, dei um passo para trás, segurando a mão que antes estava em meu cabelo para puxá-lo em direção à calçada.

"Para onde vamos?" perguntei, curiosa, prendendo a risada quando ele veio para o meu lado meio torto, o corpo ainda inclinado por ter se lembrado dos capacetes "Entrar no parque?"

Tive que olhar por cima do ombro para poder vê-lo negar.

"Me lembrei que não tomei nada do drink de ontem ao ver na propaganda do restaurante" respondeu, entrelaçando nossos dedos "Fiquei com vontade"

"Não é noite ainda"

"Seria, porque ia esperar você se decidisse fazer suas compras"

"Então, podemos ir para casa e..."

"Não vou querer sair da cama se entrar em uma" ele disse, beijando o canto da minha boca "E eu gostei, de verdade, da experiência de Amarula com sexo depois"

"Engraçado" eu disse antes que pudesse me conter, só conseguindo pensar em como eu, mesmo depois de saber que poderia parar, quis continuar "Gostei do antes e do depois do mesmo jeito"

Ele não me respondeu de imediato, os dedos apertando os meus assim que começamos a cruzar a rua. Senti que ele me olhava, mas só depois que chegamos na outra calçada e eu subi no degrau do bar eu retribuí o olhar.

"Mas era disso que eu estava falando" ele disse, os olhos sem sair dos meus "O sexo de depois por causa do que..."

Mas, aí, meu celular tocou. De início, eu nem achei que fosse um toque de verdade, e não cheguei simplesmente a ignorá-lo porque não acreditava nele como sendo real. Foi só quando James – era ele, sempre ele – soltou um sorriso e pegou o celular no bolso do meu casaco, estendendo-o a mim enquanto me dava um selinho e subia o degrau.

"Vou pedir os drinks" disse, pegando minha bolsa com ele. Eu quis dizer que não, eu não iria atender, mas decidi que, talvez, não valesse à pena.

Eu teria todo o tempo do mundo.

Por isso, só fiz que sim, sorrindo, e voltei à rua, atendendo o celular no instante em que me apertei para me livrar do frio.

"Oi, pai" disse, sorrindo, soprando o ar gelado, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro "Saudades de mim?"

Eu gostava do meu pai, e gostava do jeito que tratávamos um ao outro. Até mesmo mais do que a minha mãe, o que, quando eu era criança, me confundia um pouco; todas as minhas amigas – com exceção de Marlene, que sempre teve uma relação de amor e ódio com Marc e pedia proteção no colo do pai – sempre preferiram as mães, que eram basicamente donas de casa de luxo da classe A de Yorkshire, e diziam que os pais não tinham tempo para elas.

E o trabalho era o que eu mais gostava no meu pai.

"Sempre" parou um pouco "Mas, infelizmente, tenho um motivo para te ligar"

"O que é?"

"Sua irmã vai fazer um almoço para o décimo ano de casamento dela..."

"É o nono"

"Tanto faz. Sempre fui péssimo com datas. Sua mãe briga até hoje comigo porque não lembro do dia que a pedi em casamento" do jeito como falava, eu podia apostar que revirava os olhos "A questão é que você está convidada"

"Ela não me chamou"

Ele demorou um pouquinho para responder.

"Vou ser direto" disse depois de uns dois ou três segundos "Você está namorando?"

Só tive tempo de piscar.

"O Vernon e ela passaram duas horas falando mal dele" que vontade de matá-los. Não apenas não quiseram me chamar por causa disso, como também tentaram fazer de toda a história algo positivo para eles "O que, por si só, já é um ponto positivo, porque..."

"Pai, pelo amor de Deus"

"Pelo amor de Deus o quê, Lily? Ele está aí do seu lado...?"

Abri a boca para responder, mas mudei a resposta no meio do caminho.

"Mais ou menos" admiti, encolhendo os ombros de frio "Vou chamá-lo, ok?"

Silêncio.

"Pai, eu..."

"Só quero saber se ele é investidor e trabalha com..."

"Você conhece" eu disse, um sorriso surgindo ao reparar no que eu fazia. Estava me comportando como uma menininha que queria que o pai entendesse todas as qualidades do namorado, quase dando dicas de como tratá-lo para que tudo corresse bem "É o colunista do News, o Potter"

"Sério?" agora, a impressão era de que piscaria os olhos "Olha só, ele é filho de um amigo lá de Oxford. Charlus, o nome"

"É, eu sei" sorri "Ele descobriu isso também. O pai perguntou a ele depois que disse que meu sobrenome era Evans e eu era de Yorkshire"

Ele riu.

"Tem a minha permissão" disse, ainda meio risonho "Mas não fale a ele que leio a coluna dele. Ele tem que sentir um pouco de medo de mim, afinal de contas"

Revirei os olhos, pensando em como James não sentiria medo dele.

"Sábado, uma hora, na casa dela daqui" ele continuou "Beijo, Lily"

"Beijo" respondi, desligando o telefone em seguida. Estava a meio caminho de voltar ao bar mas, mesmo assim, esbocei uma corridinha para chegar mais rápido. Não precisei procurar muito para achá-lo – ainda era cedo, de verdade, e meio da semana – e menos ainda para chegar até ele "Era meu pai"

Ele só me olhou, divertido.

"Tem um almoço, sábado, da minha irmã" eu recomecei, tentando não falar muito rápido mesmo que a minha vontade fosse soltar tudo de uma vez. Foi só ao não fazer um esforço muito grande para isso que percebi que não estava tão nervosa assim, e simplesmente porque era James e eu nunca me sentira mais à vontade com um homem antes "Vem comigo"

James demorou um pouco, um sorriso de canto enquanto inclinava um pouco o rosto na direção do meu. Beijou minha boca e mordiscou meu lábio inferior antes de começar o beijo de verdade, as mãos segurando minha cintura com tanta presença que eu só senti que os drinks haviam sido colocados no balcão ao nosso lado porque derrubei um deles.

Nenhum de nós se importou.

"Claro que vou" me afastou um pouco do balcão e relanceou um olhar para o cara do bar, sem dar propriamente um pedido de desculpas ao me tirar da linha de limpeza "Compromisso anotado"

E voltou a me beijar, o suficiente para me fazer esquecer do Amarula mais uma vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Hey, everybody ^-^ Tudo certo para a viagem do feriado? Tomara que estejam melhor que eu XD

Maaaaaas, vamos lá. À fic, agora; antes de tudo, o capítulo vai dedicado à **Sakura – Diggory.** Ela me pediu duas cositas; que fosse Amarula, e que fosse romântico. Descobri – há pouco tempo, graças à uma review ^-^ - que há dois tipos, com vodka e uísque, então na realidade ainda vai ter um outro Amarula. O que é bom, porque eu estou com uma carência de drinks pela quantidade de capítulos que eu quero para a fic.

Enfim, espero que você, Sakura, tenha achado romântico. E que todas tenham gostado *-*

Agora, agradecimentos à **Luiza Potter 170; Mila Pink; bal – live; Mrs. Nah Potter; 28 Lily; Mrs. Mandy Black; fermalaquias; Sophie Ev. Potter; AnneSL (hum…); NG; Nathália; Justine e Samantha.**

**Annne –** sinceramente? Não, não sei dividir vocês duas ainda =) Até porque, me apareceu uma Anne por mensagem – com um nick de Annefrommyheart – dizendo que, na realidade, eram três de vocês. Respondi mas, ao não receber resposta, pesquisei o nome no fanfiction e descobri que não existe mais essa conta. Como só aconteceu depois da minha nota no último capítulo, claro que tem a possibilidade de ser uma brincadeira, mas... sei lá, não gosto nem de brincar com isso XD  
Desculpe, de qualquer jeito ^-^  
Beeeeeijos *-*  
PS: e você já me explicou o que é 'de esquerda'? XD  
PPS: James e Sirius se acham, não é? Acho que nem chegam a pensar na possibilidade de que eles também podem não ser os mais bonitos a passar pela cama das duas XD

**Li Malfoy –** háh, não utilizando a conta XD Mas tuuuuudo bem, respondo por aqui; siiiim, ele não é fofo? Fala sério, acho que a pergunta que mais me faço atualmente é porque ele não existe XD

Por enquanto, gente, é isso. Beeeeijos ;*

PS: meu namorado está lá em Buenos Aires, feliz da vida, vendo o jogo do Fluminense. E eu aqui, metida no calor infernal do Rio. Humpf :/


	20. Spinning Mary

"Ué" disse, piscando os olhos ao ver Sirius – que eu chamava de melhor-amigo-de-James, mas que em breve esperava poder chamar de melhor-amigo-de-James-e-namorado-da-minha-melhor-amiga – em frente à geladeira, parecendo analisar o que quer que tivesse dentro dela "Você por aqui?"

"Passo mais tempo aqui que você nesse último mês" ele retrucou, divertido, sorrindo para mim em cumprimento "Infelizmente, parte dele tentando dizer à sua amiga que não tem diferença nenhuma entre o sobretudo creme e o... bom, e o creme"

Ri de leve, abandonando minha bolsa na cadeira ao lado da porta e indo também até a cozinha. Peguei um pedaço do mesmo bolo que ele e me sentei à mesa, levantando os olhos para poder olhá-lo.

"Vão viajar ainda hoje?" perguntei, comendo um pedaço enquanto ele fazia que sim "Ela tem quantas malas?"

"Está na metade da terceira. E, segundo ela, sem sapatos ainda"

"Acredite, é pouco"

Ele riu.

"Teve uma vez que..."

"Black, você acha que... Lily!" ela exclamou ao me ver, dando uma corridinha em direção à gente assim que colocou os olhos em mim "Que bom que você está aqui. Qual deles você acha melhor?"

"É a hora em que você diz que eles são da mesma cor" Sirius respondeu por mim, brincalhão, desencostando-se do balcão para ir até ela. Pegou o casaco que ela havia deixado em uma cadeira – para fechar o sobretudo que estava nela e, assim, esconder o corpo só coberto pela lingerie – e pegou a manga, apoiando-a no braço de Marlene "Vê...? Idêntico"

Sorri, sem precisar analisar muito. Os tons eram sim diferentes, mas nada que justificasse levar ambos em uma viagem com a possibilidade de 'só podia ser aquele'

"Eu já disse, esse daqui tem que ter aquela sandália meio escura..."

"Que não é muito diferente daquela outra um pouco mais clara..."

"É, _sim_" Marlene discordou, enfática do jeito que eu sempre via quando discutíamos sobre roupas. Dali, provavelmente surgiria uma discussão, o que me fez pegar meu prato com o bolo e levantar para ir até a sala "Você vai me deixar aqui sem concordar comigo, Lily?"

Sorri de leve, sem responder.

"Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não ia trabalhar até mais tarde hoje?"

"Ela desmarcou" respondi dessa vez, caindo no sofá "A filha desmarcou por ela, quer dizer, para fazerem as compras de Natal"

"Ah, claro. O Natal" ela disse, divertida, pegando de Sirius o outro sobretudo "Como andam as _suas_ compras, Lils?"

Taquei uma almofada nela mas, como minha mira era péssima, acertei uma das cadeiras. Ela riu, contornou o balcão e me jogou de volta, sentando na cadeira em questão e roubando um pouco do bolo de Sirius.

"Você é como ela?" ele me perguntou, com um gesto de cabeça apontando Marlene "Não sabe o que dar e chega ao extremo de dar uma cueca com uma tromba de elefante ou é um pouquinho melhor que isso?"

Ri, mas Marlene se deixou levar pela brincadeira e riu também. E eu estava prestes a responder, ainda entre risos, quando prendi minha resposta e vi que, à minha frente, estava a solução dos meus problemas.

Era impressionante o fato de que eu não havia pensado nisso antes.

"Nunca precisei chegar a isso" respondi, sorrindo, voltando a me levantar do sofá "E você pode me ajudar a não chegar"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O que eu dou para o James?"

Marlene quase gargalhou.

"Olha o extremo ao qual você chegou" provocou, descendo da cadeira. No meio da sala, virou-se para nós dois de novo mas, dessa vez, se dirigiu à Sirius "Juro que só mais meia hora, ok?"

"Ok" ele respondeu, sorrindo, seguindo-a com os olhos até ela desaparecer na porta do quarto "Ela me disse isso por umas três vezes, já. Continua sendo pouco?"

Ri, sem responder. Ele foi mais rápido.

"Não sabe o que dar, Evans?"

"Não"

"Menor idéia?"

"Nops"

"E o que faz você achar que eu sei o que dar a ele?"

"Você é o melhor amigo dele"

"E Mckinnon é a sua" ele retrucou, rápido, piscando-me o olho "E ela estava tentando se convencer de que você, psicóloga, não se importaria de não ganhar um presente mesmo sendo a melhor amiga porque isso seriam estereótipos e blábláblá"

"Ei, era segredo!" Marlene apareceu na porta do quarto, o cabelo escorregando pelo ombro devido à inclinação do corpo "Você não devia mesmo ter falado"

"Você não me conhece" dessa vez, a piscadela foi para ela, mas logo depois ele olhou para mim "Vamos lá, eu digo o que dar ao James se você me contar o que gostaria de ganhar dela"

Abri a boca para responder, mas perdi qualquer chance de resposta ao ver que não, não queria ceder. Pelo menos, não de imediato; se tinha uma coisa que realmente me distraía nas minhas compras de Natal – que sim, me estressavam. Mais do que eu gostaria, até – era ver Marlene ainda mais desesperada que eu.

Eu poderia lidar com isso por mais um tempinho.

"Uma semana"

"Feito" ele riu "Em uma semana, Mckinnon, você tem o seu presente"

Estreitei os olhos, desviando-os de Marlene "Acha que não consigo?"

"Tenho certeza" outra risada "Principalmente depois de agora"

Estreitei um pouco mais os olhos, decidida a ignorar a provocação de Marlene antes dela voltar ao quarto e a não descansar um minuto na próxima semana pensando nesse presente. Eu podia, quer dizer, fazer de tudo para ver se arrancava alguma coisa de James nesse tempo, e até mesmo poderia dar uma volta no apartamento dele para ver se conseguia alguma dica do que comprar.

É, eu faria isso. Entraria no meu quarto, aproveitaria o fato de que James ainda estava trabalhando e separaria algumas roupas enquanto desejava uma boa viagem para os dois, E, depois, iria para James, dormiria lá e voltaria para lá depois do trabalho, e faria de tudo para alcançar o que queria.

É. Era um bom plano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ruiva?" chamei, entrando no quarto de Lily sem bater. Já estava até a meio caminho de dar o terceiro passo em direção à cama quando tropecei em alguma coisa e, por isso, voltei os olhos para o chão "Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Ela olhou para baixo como se não soubesse do que eu falava, soltando um sorriso travesso e divertido enquanto, com uma expressão exageradamente safada, tentou pegar uma calcinha com o pé e jogá-la em minha direção. Quase gargalhei com a situação criada por ela, pegando o tecido no ar antes de afastar eu mesmo tudo o que estava no chão e encontrar o caminho até a cama.

"Estava separando umas roupas para levar para a sua casa..." começou, sem desviar os olhos mesmo que seu tom de voz mudasse um pouquinho. Era um detalhe pequeno demais e, como não voltou, achei que fosse só imaginação "... e decidi fazer uma limpa no closet"

"Por isso esse conjunto que eu não conheço?" perguntei, desviando os olhos para o conjunto verde e branco de calcinha e soutien ao sentar na cama "É antigo?"

"Bastante"

"Não parece"

Soltou um risinho.

"Você é que não está vendo direito" argumentou, vindo até mim. Colocou um joelho de cada lado da minha cintura e levantou um pouco o corpo, o colo mal coberto ficando a centímetros de meus olhos "Agora?"

Baixei o olhar, a boca roçando seu soutien e o dedo afastando o elástico de sua calcinha.

"Realmente" sorri quando ela riu e segurou meu rosto "Por que não tira?"

Lily demorou, baixando o rosto. As mãos foram junto, tocando a barra do meu casaco e tirando-o tão logo o fez. Meu cabelo deve ter se desarrumado ainda mais porque ela, com um riso leve, tirou meus óculos e depois alguns fios dos meus olhos, o verde preso no meu com um brilho extra que beirava a excitação.

"Não está tão feio assim" retrucou, soltando um meio sorriso ao sair de meu colo. Não desviou os olhos dos meus até que teve que baixá-los para acompanhar o movimento que seu próprio indicador fazia no elástico lateral antes de subir as mãos para ajeitar o soutien, o olhar voltando a subir para o meu como que para pesar minha reação ao vê-la começar a dar uma voltinha.

Lenta, quase como se dançasse.

"Quer mais uma?" mas eu não respondi, acompanhando as nuances de seu corpo. Comecei pelos traços do rosto – os olhos maquiados, os lábios marcados por linhas sutis ligeiramente curvados para cima – e passei pelo contorno de seus ombros, pelas sardas que se perdiam no vale entre seus seios, pela barriga lisa e pelas pernas perfeitas. Era o delinear que, desde a primeira vez, me fizera desejá-la_ exatamente_ como agora "Ou já acha que está bom?"

Ainda demorei um pouco para dizer alguma coisa, perdendo a linha de pensamento.

"E eu que deveria ter opinião formada sobre tudo" disse, arrancando dela uma risada tão deliciada que eu, sorrindo, subi os olhos para seu rosto até achar os dela "Você está linda, ruiva"

E estava mesmo. Era tudo ao mesmo tempo; os olhos verdes realçados pelo preto, o cabelo ruivo caindo por seus ombros até suas costas e seu colo, o sorriso incapaz de ser contido enquanto percebia que era impossível desviar a atenção dela, desde e...

"Eu gosto mais de outros" disse, e de repente os movimentos que eu analisara nela – o deslizar leve e quase imperceptível da calcinha em seu bumbum conforme andava, o balançar de seu cabelo enquanto se inclinava, o contorno lateral criado por seus seios nesse movimento e, de novo, a calcinha – haviam-na levado em direção a uma mesa coberta de roupas "Como esse"

Aparentemente, havia separado um outro conjunto, mas eu não prestei muita atenção ao ver que ela começava a tirar o soutien. Senti uma pontada de excitação maior que qualquer outra, estreitando os olhos para vê-la melhor conforme o tecido escorregava por seus ombros e revelava seus seios.

Senti outra pontada. E maior em um lugar especifico, o que me fez abrir a boca para reclamar quando ela começou a substituir as peças. Mas o tecido se delineou tão firme em sua pele que eu achei que valia à pena deixar um pouco do imediatismo de lado para aproveitar o momeno.

E que momento.

"Gosta?" perguntou, baixando um pouco o rosto mas levantando o olhar para mim "Não acha meio... não sei, acho que o elástico já está..."

"Gosto" interrompi, desviando os olhos dos dela para seguir o movimento de seu indicador. Ela pegava o elástico negro e o movia por sua superfície quase lento, como se soubesse que aquilo ia me excitar a ponto de suspirar "Muito"

Ela prendeu o sorriso e tirou os olhos de mim, voltando a dar dois passos para trás. Prendi de novo a vontade de reclamar, mas foi só pegar de relance o próximo conjunto que voltei a me calar.

E continuei a ficar calado enquanto ela prendia os fios ruivos em um coque displicente e levava os dedos à franja como que para arrumá-la. Segui o movimento de suas mãos quando ela as levantou para abrir o soutien, sentindo a excitação só aumentar quando ela voltou a baixar as mãos – e junto com o corpo, o que destacou seus seios agora nus – para tirar o tecido minúsculo que era a calcinha.

Senti uma vontade irrefreável de abrir as calças ao vê-la substituir pelo conjunto que me fizera calar a boca não havia nem um minuto – ou menos, até. Minha noção de tempo estava um pouco deturpada agora –, mas de novo prendi a vontade para não perder um instante dela.

Nada dela.

"Gosto desse também"

"Mas tem mais de três anos" retrucou, os olhos se estreitando conforme vinha até mim. Segurei as laterais de seu corpo e a trouxe mais para perto, percorrendo com os lábios o divisor de sua pele com a renda do soutien "Já está quase rompendo aí"

Sorri, excitado, e peguei a linha mínima entre os dentes, deixando meu corpo cair para trás enquanto a puxava para mim. Ri, abafado contra seu colo, quando ela riu, prendendo-a ali pela cintura quando fez menção de que sairia. Ela aceitou, e ainda levantou as mãos para minha nuca e suspirou – também excitada, também com desejo – quando eu a beijei por cima do soutien.

E baixou o rosto quando resolvi levantar o meu. E suspirou em minha boca tão logo nos beijamos. E mordeu meu lábio inferior, e olhou nos meus olhos, e desviou o corpo do meu aperto para conseguir levantar de novo.

Parecia, como eu, deixar o imediatismo de lado.

"De qualquer jeito, acho que esse é o único problema. O resto está tudo perfeito" disse, o indicador mais uma vez praticamente me levando à loucura. Não poderia adivinhar, nunca, que um dedo – que, dessa vez, continuou o caminho pela parte de trás de seu corpo, afastando a lingerie da pele – poderia fazer aquilo comigo sem nem mesmo envolver um corpo nu, uma masturbação ao algo assim "Vê?"

"E como vejo" apoiei a cabeça em suas costas, sentindo seu corpo tremer de leve assim que minha respiração tocou o limiar de sua calcinha "Mas mesmo o soutien está perfeito"

Foi a vez dela de demorar enquanto eu substituía os seus dedos pelos meus.

"James, eu..." mas se cortou, e meio que hesitante deu um passo para longe de mim. Queria arrancar minha calça e não simplesmente abri-la "... Tem mais"

Me forcei a ficar sentado na cama e a observá-la apenas – e só mais uma vez. Não estava em condições de me prender demais – conforme ela pegava o resto do conjunto. Não sabia o nome daquilo, mas chamar de meia-que-vai-até-o-meio-da-coxa e qualquer-coisa-que-ela-esteja-colocando-no-braço é suficiente e cabível para mim agora.

Nunca vira mulher mais perfeita. Queria Lily como nunca quisera outra mulher, queria Lily como achei que nunca fosse querer alguém.

"Achei que tivesse perdido essa daqui" ela disse, aparentemente alheia – mas, pelo brilho em seus olhos, eu diria que não – a tudo o que passava na minha cabeça. Voltou até onde eu estava como se não lhe custasse muita coisa, não fosse o tremer leve de suas pálpebras e o equilíbrio ruim de seu corpo ao apoiar uma perna ao lado da minha cintura e se inclinar "Fica mais bonito, não acha?"

Só meneei a cabeça por um tempo, baixando-a e inclinando o corpo até conseguir tocar com a boca a lateral de seu joelho. Subi e fui arrastando os lábios até o fim da meia, onde a beijei só para, depois, continuar o movimento.

Deus, como eu queria arrancar minhas calças.

"Dê uma volta" pedi, meu corpo voltando a cair para trás e meus olhos a fitá-la. Vi, primeiro, surpresa, e depois desejo ao vê-la fazer o que eu pedira de um jeito muito mais provocante e lindo do que achei que fosse capaz "Perfeito, ruiva"

Que mulher, meu Deus.

"É?" sem saber como, vi que ela cortou a distância que nos separava de vez e, com um joelho de cada lado da minha cintura, projetou-se para baixo "Mesmo?"

"Perfeito" repeti, deixando-me ser deitado. A meio caminho, suspirei ao ter a visão perfeita de seu corpo "Mesmo"

Como nunca estivera antes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tateei na cama procurando por James, em um gesto praticamente inconsciente me aproximando mais dele assim que o achei. Não estava muito longe mas, como eu não tinha nenhum contato com ele há cinco segundos, me apertei a ele como se não quisesse deixá-lo escapar.

E não queria mesmo.

"...'Dia?"

"Ainda não"

Ele riu, me apertando em um abraço.

"Vamos lá, ruiva" incitou, beijando o topo de minha cabeça "Hora do trabalho"

Não respondi, prendendo um bocejo enquanto sua mão percorria a linha de minha coluna. Não abri os olhos de imediato, contentando-me em sentir seu cheiro e seu calor ao mesmo tempo em que me deliciava com os beijos leves que, do meu rosto, deslizavam para o meu pescoço.

"Você está me pedindo cinco minutos têm quase uma hora" continuou, baixando mais a mão do que meu senso de preguiça permitia "Chegou a me dar uma joelhada que errou o alvo por alguns centímetros"

Fiquei quieta por mais um tempo, sem conseguir prender o bocejo dessa vez. Pensei, de uma vez só, que tinha que me levantar, deslizando minha mão de sue corpo para o colchão para encontrar apoio para me levantar.

Ele veio junto.

"... Como você faz para dormir tão pouco?"

"Quando tem a parte mais importante do seu corpo ameaçada, é fácil" brincou, beijando a parte de trás de minha orelha e rodeando minha cintura com um dos braços "Quer tirar proveito agora?"

Sorri, fechando os olhos e deixando meu pescoço cair para o lado para receber mais de seus beijos "Achei que estivéssemos atrasados"

"E estamos" ele concordou, sorrindo, as mãos se misturando em meu cabelo e uma das pernas se levantando até tocar a lateral do meu corpo "Mas eu também sei que você adora transar de manhã"

E adorava, mesmo. Era o jeito perfeito – com o toque dele, o beijo dele, os olhares dele, o sexo dele – de começar o dia "... Que horas são?"

Senti ele sorrir mais uma vez, os lábios na linha de meu pescoço com o rosto enquanto a mão corria por meu colo e me prendia contra seu peito. Deixei meu corpo cair ainda mais para trás e fechei os olhos, a preguiça indo embora conforme sua outra mão deslizava por minha barriga.

"É o seu senso de responsabilidade..." ele começou, sussurrando, me excitando "... contra a sua vontade de transar?"

"Exatamente"

Ele riu, rouco, e eu me endireitei para senti-lo.

E como o senti.

"Vamos para o banho" disse, apertando minha cintura. Não pensei duas vezes antes de ceder à pressão e seguir o caminho que ele estipulava, quase caindo no chão ao tropeçar em uma das milhares de peças de roupas que eu havia deixado ali.

James riu, me segurou, beijou minha boca e não me deixou até chegarmos ao banheiro, onde nos separamos apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse encher a banheira com a água quente e ele tatear em busca do lugar em que eu guardava parte das camisinhas. Havia aprendido a fazer isso pela quantidade de vezes em que havíamos entrado no banheiro e sido obrigados a sair para pegar, molhando tudo enquanto me odiava por ter que perder mais alguns segundos dele.

E, de novo, do sexo dele.

"Não, ainda não" eu disse assim que ele fez menção de rasgar o pacote, puxando-o para a banheira. Ele sorriu, se inclinando na minha direção depois de deixar a camisinha no apoio de mármore para ter as mãos livres e, assim, me pegar no colo, entrando comigo na banheira "Ei, me coloca no chão"

Dessa vez, James riu, me apertando mais contra seu corpo ao invés de me deixar cair. Gemi de imediato – dava para senti-lo exatamente como eu queria – e fechei os olhos, deslizando os lábios na direção dos dele enquanto me endireitava de modo que minhas pernas me impulsionassem para baixo.

Queria senti-lo mais. E de outro jeito.

"Vai para lá" disse contra sua boca, sorrindo quando ele gemeu como eu havia gemido ao ser empurrado para trás. Eu adorava causar tudo isso nele "E sent..."

"Está muito mandona para quem acabou de acordar" ele retrucou, as mãos escorregando por meu cabelo conforme eu descia por seu peito. Seus olhos, estreitados, pareceram perder o foco quando o peguei na mão, e sua respiração se desestabilizou quando percorri com os dedos toda sua extensão "Demais, ruiva"

"Parece gostar disso" disse, tendo que me ajoelhar para continuar o movimento. Ele gemeu de novo, segurando meu cabelo e pendendo os olhos para os meus "Está..."

"Gosto de você de qualquer jeito" me interrompeu, afastando minha franja dos olhos assim que senti meus fios tocarem a água quente. Estava abafado e o espelho devia começar a embaçar mas, mesmo assim, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que todo aquele calor que eu sentia era por causa dele; podia estar errada, podia estar pendendo para o clichê, mas cada movimento dele me fazia pensar que...

Tudo. Me fazia pensar tudo.

"Lily..."

Não respondi, observando-o fechar os olhos antes de fechar os meus. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, só que foi ele quem me parou – murmurando alguma coisa, a palavra 'gozar' entreouvida ao me deixar ser empurrada – e eu que busquei a camisinha de volta, um sorriso excitado no rosto enquanto a deslizava por seu membro e observava todas as suas reações.

Eu não me cansava delas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sirius" cumprimentei ao telefone, sentando no balcão da cafeteria enquanto ligava o iPad "Se lembrou de me ligar para avisar que chegou direitinho?"

Ele riu.

"Obrigado pela preocupação" disse, parecendo querer prender a risada "Mas não, não foi para isso que eu liguei"

"Hum?"

"Ontem, encontrei a Evans"

"Na Harley?"

"Não, no apartamento. Ela chegou mais cedo por algum motivo e pegou a gente lá" respondeu "Me pediu para dar a ela uma dica sobre o que te dar de Natal"

Pisquei.

"Na realidade, não uma dica, mas o que dar de verdade. Pareceu realmente feliz ao achar que eu diria a ela assim, de primeira" continuou, um quê de riso na voz "Tinha até um brilho nos olhos. Fique com ciúmes, Potter"

Quase gargalhei, tanto pela fala dele quanto pela idéia de Lily perguntando a ele o que comprar "Você não disse, não é?"

"Nops"

"Não diga"

"Apostamos"

"O que?"

"Se ela não arranjar em uma semana, eu digo. E ela me diz o que gostaria de ganhar da Mckinnon" ele me respondeu, divertido "Você tem que ver, ela está desesperada. É quase pior do que o Remus para dar presente, e nós dois sabemos que isso é bastante coisa"

"Falando em Remus..." interrompi ao ver que ele ia continuar, apoiando o celular no ombro enquanto pegava o cardápio e apontava para a atendente o que eu queria. Ela sorriu para mim e simulou um 'dois' com os lábios, mas eu neguei com a cabeça e fiz um gesto de 'depois' "... ele já te ligou para pedir ajuda com a Tonks?"

"No caminho" confirmou "Passou meia hora comigo ao telefone, dizendo que não deveria passar pela humilhação de pedir ajuda ao Ted"

Ri "Você é mesmo irredutível"

"O suficiente para querer escutar a história do Ted respondendo ao Remus"

"Ou estar lá"

"Melhor ainda"

Ri de novo.

"Mas queria falar de presente com você" ele continuou "Você vai dar alguma coisa para ela, não vai?"

"Duas ou três" meio que discordei, sorrindo "Já comprei uma"

"E sabe qual a outra?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu poderia trocar o presente dela por dois, se você quisesse. Quer dizer, ela parecia mesmo desesperada a ponto de fazer uma troca na qual saísse perdedora"

Não respondi de imediato, sorrindo em agradecimento para a atendente ao ver o café à minha frente. Até poderia pensar que Sirius estava sendo uma pessoa muito legal e pensando no meu bem para que eu causasse logo uma boa impressão na Lily, mas eu sabia que, por detrás disso tudo, provavelmente viria um favor ou uma tentativa de.

Era o problema de conhecer bem demais a outra pessoa. Perde-se a inocência.

"O que você quer, hein?"

Ele riu "Discutimos isso quando eu voltar"

"E me ligou para me dar tempo de preparo"

"Não gosto de pegar as pessoas desprevenidas"

"Não vai pegar a mim, Six" discordei, bebendo um gole do café "Tente o Peter"

"Não achei que fosse dizer isso" disse "Achei que fosse surgir algo como 'eu não preciso da sua ajuda, porque sempre sei o que dar a todo mundo...'"

"Mas não deixa de ser mentira"

"Sabia" ele riu mais uma vez "Até mais. O prazer me chama"

Sorri e desliguei o telefone, pegando o copo de café na mão direita para, com a esquerda, mexer no iPad. Abri a internet enquanto bebia mais um gole, escolhendo nas várias guias meus favoritos para ver as notícias do dia e meu e-mail. Sempre fazia isso depois de acordar mas, com Lily dormindo lá em casa ou eu na dela, eu só tinha tempo de fazer isso enquanto tomava o café ou quando conseguia fugir dos olhos de Marnie.

Porque, claro, Lily não fora uma mulher de se dispensar pela manhã, e agora estava no outro extremo disso.

"Não vai querer os dois Mokaccinos hoje?" a garçonete me perguntou, sorrindo para mim, sem colocar à minha frente o pote com açúcar ou adoçante. Não sabia o nome dela e ela, provavelmente, não sabia o meu, mas já fazia um bom tempo que eu nem precisava mais pedir o que queria "Já estava quase mandando preparar"

Sorri em resposta "Pode mandar"

"Certo. Dois Mokaccinos"

"E a conta"

"Cartão?"

"Isso"

"Sai em um minuto" ela sorriu de novo e me deu as costas, e eu desviei os olhos de volta para o tablet enquanto bebia mais um gole. Durou exatamente isso; um minuto e meio depois, eu já entrava no prédio da redação e chamava o elevador, pronto a começar mais uma sexta-feira de trabalho.

Mal podendo esperar pela noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei, Phillip" cumprimentei, apoiando meus braços na parte mais escondida no balcão. Estava acontecendo uma festa, daquelas que começavam com vestidos Armani perfeitamente passados e terminavam com sandálias de salto perdidas depois de horas de dança, e eu queria observar sem ser observada "Muito movimento?"

"E como" ele sorriu em resposta e apontou, com discrição, um grupo de homens apoiado no outro extremo da sala "O magro, está vendo?"

"Hum?"

"Não pára de vir aqui. E que olhos, Lils, que olhos. Como os seus"

Ri.

"Se eu fosse heterossexual, me apaixonava por eles" continuou, afastando-se um pouco de mim para pegar uma taça. Colocou-a perto de mim e pegou um pouco de morango, voltando a olhar para mim ao mesmo tempo em que fazia qualquer coisa "Aliás, você consegue me fazer duvidar da minha sexualidade por dois segundos. Onde vai tão poderosa assim?"

Sorri, sem responder de imediato, e baixei os olhos para ver o que ele fazia. Phillip estava em um tal estado de 'sei o que faço' que seus gestos pareciam automáticos, o que me fez de novo levantar o olhar ao sentir o dele fixo onde o meu, agora, estava.

"Ver aquele gostoso do seu namorado, não é?" ele continuou mais uma vez, batendo alguma coisa naquela garrafinha "Confesso que, quando pego ele de relance, fico olhando a bunda dele conforme anda para o elevador. Você tem que apertá-la por mim"

Abri a boca, mas ele foi mais rápido.

"A Marlene também. E a Charllotte, do décimo quarto. A Eve do terceiro também" suspirou "Deus, só tem mulher com namorado gostoso aqui no prédio. Estou ficando de fora"

"Mas e aquele cara que você conheceu semana retrasada?" perguntei, observando-o colocar a bebida na taça que havia pego "O... Joseph?"

"Nem me fale dele, Lily" respondeu, suspirando mais pesadamente que antes. Esse era Phillip, chegado em um drama "Um grude só. Foi legal nos três primeiros dias, mas depois começa a encher um pouco o saco"

Sorri "Não enche, não"

"Com a bunda do seu James, também não encheria o meu"

Revirei os olhos.

"Ele vem te pegar aqui, não vem?" perguntou, oferecendo a taça a mim. Olhei-a, curiosa, e terminei por dar de ombros antes de levá-la à boca "Você poderia..."

"Ei" interrompi "Isso é bom. Demais. O que é?"

"Spinning Mary" ele sorriu "Achei que você fosse gostar"

"Achou certo. É maravilhoso"

"Sempre me acalmou, e Marlene – que passou aqui para dizer que ia me comprar alguma coisa lá de Norfolk, quando passar por lá. Não é um amor? – disse que, por volta de sexta-feira, você devia estar nervosa por causa da proximidade do almoço da sua irmã"

Pisquei os olhos e terminei o gole mais cedo, pensando um pouco antes de responder. É, eu também achava que deveria estar nervosa, mas a verdade era que eu não estava. Não demais, pelo menos; claro que eu sentia um pouquinho de apreensão, mas James fazia parecer tudo tão certo e tão fácil que acabava me tranqüilizando também.

Até amanhã, pelo menos.

"Marlene quase acertou" meio que concordei meio que discordei, pausando um pouco para beber mais um gole. Era bom mesmo "Faz mais...?"

Ele me respondeu pegando mais uma taça, um sorriso convencido no rosto – ele adorava acertar – enquanto eu abria a boca para continuar.

Mas fui interrompida por um beijo no canto da boca e um abraço vindo por trás.

"Ei, James" cumprimentei, caindo meu corpo um pouco para o lado para lhe dar um selinho. Ele murmurou um 'ei' de volta e, sorrindo, me apertou nos braços "Por que não me ligou?"

"Eu liguei" discordou, divertido, mordendo minha bochecha "Umas cinco vezes, mas você estava aqui começando a noite sem mim"

"Eu disse a ela que era um pecado"

"Phillip!" exclamei, mais indignada do que estava, terminando por soltar uma risada quase alta. James sorria, ainda contra a minha pele, mas logo enquanto eu terminava de rir voltava a ficar totalmente ereto, os braços passando por meus ombros e as mãos se juntando em meu colo "A culpa foi dele, na realidade. Me ofereceu uma taça disso daqui, e é simplesmente maravilhoso"

James não me respondeu, mas tirou uma das mãos do meu corpo e pegou a taça. Eu me inclinei para o lado para vê-lo beber, tendo a plena noção de que poderia estar parecendo uma garotinha que espera ansiosamente por uma resposta da mãe para ver se ela havia comprado um brinquedo.

James percebeu. E sorriu.

"Spinning Mary, não é?" perguntou, pipocando um beijo em minha boca antes de voltar o olhar para Phillip. Ele piscou os olhos, visivelmente surpreso, e fez que sim "Apresentou a ela?"

Fez que sim de novo.

"Como você conhece isso, hein?" resolvi perguntar, virando-me na cadeira para abraçá-lo contra mim. Senti, na lateral de minha testa, seu sorriso e seu movimento de abrir a boca para responder, por isso fui rápida e mordisquei seu lóbulo antes de sussurrar "Assim, ele se apaixona por você"

Ele riu, baixo, e se separou um pouco de mim, mantendo um braço sobre meus ombros e me entregando de volta a taça.

"Ele está fazendo outra" continuei, beijando seu pescoço "Até deixaria você beber, senhor-expert-em-drinks, mas você é perigoso o bastante com aquela moto sem álcool..."

"Vamos de táxi" me cortou, sorrindo "Para minha moto não ser retida como pagamento caso resolvamos beber demais de novo"

"Olha só" Phillip começou, divertido, colocando a taça na frente de James "Responsável, além de tudo"

"Responsável?" sorri, divertida "Você tem que vê-lo sóbrio com a moto. Vai entender do que eu estou falando"

Phillip riu, divertido, e fez um aceno com a cabeça em despedida. James e eu levantamos as taças, exagerados, e o observamos dar as costas, desviando os olhos quando ele foi atender o pedido de duas amigas.

"Você não me levou a sério quando eu disse sobre ele se apaixonar, levou?" perguntei, cutucando-o na barriga, repleta de diversão "Estávamos divagando sobre a sua bunda juntos, sabia? Ele até pediu para apertá-la por ele"

"Aperta por Londres inteira" ele provocou, brincalhão, soltando uma risada alta quando desci minhas mãos para fazê-lo. Era boa, maravilhosa de ser apertada "E duas vezes por dia"

Sorri, deliciada, e mordi seu queixo, me separando um pouco dele para beber mais um pouco da bebida. Ele aproveitou e bebeu também, praticamente de uma vez só, e me puxou sem que eu nem mesmo terminasse.

Eu também mal podia esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Gostou mesmo desse, pelo visto" disse assim que Lily tocou na quinta ou sexta taça de Spinning Mary, sorrindo quando ela riu e me ofereceu um pouco "E isso porque queria se manter sóbria o suficiente para não ficar de ressaca e acordar com olheiras amanhã"

"É leve, leve"

"Eu sei"

Ela sorriu dessa vez, a mão deslizando por meu corpo até a minha.

"Pare de tomar conta de mim e vamos dançar" chamou, sorrindo, fazendo uma pequena pressão em meus dedos para que eu a seguisse "Adoro essa música"

Sorri com o grito por cima do ombro, prestando atenção na música "Não me disse que gostava dela"

"Para dançar, Rihanna remixada é muito bom" ela parou bem antes do meio da pista e se virou para mim, levantando o rosto "Na realidade, eu não adoro a música. Gosto da parte entre os refrãos, sabe?"

Neguei, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, e segurei a taça para ela.

"Não? Então, espera um pouquinho" disse, deixando o pescoço cair para trás ao procurar meu beijo. Prendi o sorriso e pedi caminho entre seus lábios, mordendo o seu inferior quando ela fez menção de parar "Aí, ó. Escuta. Depois desse refrão"

Tentei beijá-la de novo, rindo contra sua bochecha quando ela não deixou e desviou até meu ouvido.

"That's why you take me way past the point of turning me on. You 'bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind" meio que cantou, apertando minha cintura entre os dedos antes de deslizar as mãos por dentro de minha blusa "Não é legal?"

Não respondi "Está excitada?"

"Com você?" riu, beijando meu pescoço "Sempre"

Sorri mais uma vez, afastando-o um pouco para poder vê-la. Ela levantou os olhos e, sorrindo também, me lançou um olhar excitado e travesso, pegando apoio em meus ombros para impulsionar o corpo para cima.

E, então, me beijar, os lábios se entreabrindo mesmo antes de tocarem os meus. Apertei-a com a mão livre e fiz de tudo para me lembrar que continuava segurando uma taça cheia, contendo minha vontade de tocá-la ainda mais para não derramar uma gota em cima dela.

Porque não, eu não me importaria de lançar tudo ao chão.

"E eu estou meio que perdendo minha cabeça também"

Sorri "Quanto?"

Ela não me respondeu, separando-se um pouco de mim. Pegou a taça e bebeu-a até a metade antes de devolvê-la a mim, a parte superior do corpo caindo para trás para me dar mais liberdade para beber. Nem mesmo esperou que eu terminasse antes de segurar meu braço e forçá-lo para baixo, o resto da bebida e mesmo a taça caindo no chão enquanto impulsionava de novo o corpo para cima.

Suas mãos desceram por meu peito e, sem nem mesmo hesitar, começaram a abrir os botões da blusa. Não estava nem no segundo – ela realmente tinha dificuldades com eles – quando decidiu puxar com mais força e, assim, arrancar tudo de uma vez. Eu ri contra sua boca, sem me importar, e apertei-a mais contra mim, gemendo em seu beijo quando sua mão desceu um pouco mais.

Quase o suficiente.

"Mais do que isso" ela murmurou, escorregando os lábios por meu rosto até chegar em meu ouvido. Seus dedos, agora, afastavam minha calça, e pendiam a entrar em minha cueca exatamente quando a música mudava "Muito mais do que isso"

Não respondi, fechando os olhos, com os meus dedos afastando um pouco a saia do vestido dela. Lily soltou um muxoxo baixo, excitado, e afastou minha cueca, suspirando em meu ouvido quando eu gemi de novo.

Deliciado.

"Ainda mais?"

Senti que ela sorria.

"É, ainda mais" concordou, no exato momento em que um grupo de mulheres bateram na gente. Mas, diferentemente do que eu achei, ela não parou com nada do que fazia, e muito mais por querer do que por me seguir no gesto "Estou lutando demais para não tirar sua calça também"

"O que está te impedindo?"

"O resto do meu bom-senso"

Ri.

"Posso fazer você perder isso" disse, voltando a arrastar meu rosto pelo dela. Beijei o canto de sua boca antes de levar o beijo diretamente para seus lábios, gemendo mais uma vez quando ela me apertou na mão e respondeu ao meu toque com outro gemido "Agora"

Ela sorriu, de novo demonstrando excitação, e começou a me puxar para trás. Esbarramos em dois casais, em quatro homens e em sete mulheres antes de cairmos em um sofá, nenhum de nós se importante demais com o fato de que já estava ocupado.

"Só mais um pouco aqui" ela disse, em um sussurro, me colocando sentado enquanto sentava em meu colo "Antes de pegarmos um táxi"

"E transarmos nele?"

Lily riu agora, subindo as mãos para meu pescoço.

"Vai com calma" disse, prendendo meu lábio inferior "Temos todo o tempo do mundo"

E tínhamos mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vai com esse vestido?" ouvi James me perguntar lá do meu quarto, o tom de voz parecendo estar realmente curioso. Sorri e, pelo espelho do banheiro dele – havíamos saído do meu apartamento hoje de manhã, depois de quase uma hora de indecisão minha sobre que roupa usar. Acabei escolhendo três e, no meio do caminho, me decidido por um tomara-que-caia -, peguei-o analisando o vestido como se estivesse se perguntando se havia se confundido "Não ia com aquele meio verde?"

Demorei um pouquinho para responder, ainda sorrindo ao pensar no motivo.

"Acredite, James" disse, divertida, piscando o olho para ele através do reflexo do espelho "A primeira impressão que meu pai quer ter de você com certeza não é sobre como você é bom no sexo oral"

Ele piscou os olhos mas, em menos de um segundo, soltou um sorrisinho de compreensão antes de desviar o olhar. Ainda o segui um pouco – o jeito displicente como passava a mão pelos fios da nuca, a maneira com que se inclinava para abotoar a calça e o modo com que rodava os olhos em busca dos óculos – antes de resolver prestar um pouco mais de atenção na maquiagem, mesmo assim tendo que lutar um pouco contra a minha vontade de olhá-lo.

"Falando em papai, James..." recomecei, saindo do banheiro e me sentando na cama. Peguei as sandálias fechadas que havia escolhido e comecei a calçá-las, parando para impedir que meu cabelo caísse nos olhos "... ele lê a sua coluna"

Peguei, de relance, um sorriso.

"E torce para o Chelsea"

"Hum?"

"Mas gosta do... ahn, Ron..."

"Rooney?"

"É"

Ele riu.

"Gosta de gente direta, também"

"Eu sou direto"

"E eu não sei? A primeira coisa que falou para mim foi 'vamos para o meu apartamento' ou algo assim" retruquei enquanto travava uma luta contra o fecho da sandália. Estava totalmente sem ângulo, então era meio que uma batalha cega "Posso continuar a lista?"

Ele riu de novo, finalmente achando os óculos, e soltou um muxoxo que parecia com um 'sim'.

"Ele gosta de estatísticas, de pesquisas, de resultados. Como deveria, quer dizer, já que é professor, palestrante e pesquisad..."

"Eu sei, ruiva. Ele trabalha com meu pai, lembra?" ele me interrompeu, inclinando o corpo até me dar um beijo na boca. Fez um movimento de que voltaria a se levantar mas, parecendo ter se decidido melhor, se ajoelhou à minha frente e tirou minha perna da cama "Sua mãe?"

Fiz um gesto de descaso.

"Mamãe gosta de todo mundo" respondi, sorrindo ao ver a facilidade com que ele conseguiu acertar o fecho. Ele pegou, de imediato, meu outro pé, ajudando também com as tiras nesse "E, infelizmente, gosto mais de papai, então me importo mais com ele"

"Infelizmente?"

"Eu não deveria ter um pai preferido, deveria?"

"Deveria, segundo aquela sua revista"

"É, eu sei. Mas meio que me sinto mal" me calei um pouco "Ele gosta dos Beatles"

"Arranho um 'Hey, Judy'. Talvez até mesmo um 'In my life'"

"Para de me provocar"

Ele riu.

"É importante para mim"

"Para mim também" respondeu, levantando-se, de novo me dando um beijo à meio caminho de completar o movimento. De pé à minha frente, abri um pouco as pernas para acomodá-lo e beijei o início de sua barriga, sorrindo quando ele segurou meu cabelo e me puxou com delicadeza para trás "Mais ainda se é importante para você"

Não respondi nada de imediato, sem cortar o olhar ao, finalmente, perceber que mais uma frase que havia escapado de mim causara nele uma reação totalmente surpreendente. Desse jeito, não havia meio de eu querer começar a me controlar um pouco mais, quase como se eu quisesse deixar essas coisas escaparem só para esperar o que ele diria depois.

Era fácil ser eu mesma.

"Só estava tentando..."

"Conseguiu" interrompi, decidindo me levantar. Beijei o início de seu pescoço e apertei sua cintura antes de me afastar, pegando o vestido e me apoiando na parede para colocá-lo "Me ajuda a fechar?"

Ele veio até mim e, com um toque firme de mão, me fez virar um pouquinho. Tirou meu cabelo das costas antes de deslizar o zíper, beijando minha nuca e a parte de trás de minha orelha enquanto me segurava pela cintura.

"Você sabe que te deixou com um senhor peito, não sabe?" perguntou, brincalhão, rindo contra minha bochecha quando o impedi de continuar a subir as mãos "Por isso comprou?"

"Foi" admiti, sorrindo, sem nem pensar em negar "E o decote é pequeno, não é?"

Ele só arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

"Tenho maiores"

"O que não faz desse pequeno"

"Certo" cedi "Não é grande"

James riu, me fazendo virar para vê-lo. Encontrei-o terminando de colocar a blusa, passando os dedos pelo cabelo e rodando os olhos pelo quarto na procura de alguma coisa, bocejando ao andar em direção ao banheiro.

Era impressionante como, nem por um minuto, eu deixava de pensar em como era bom tê-lo comigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Antes de tudo, a culpa não é minha. Juro estou sem internet. De novo. Há séculos tento dizer para mamãe que temos que trocar o provedor e tudo o mais, mas sempre tem aquela história de amanhã – que, convenhamos, todos nós fazemos XD – o que faz com que eu sempre tenha que lutar para ter acesso ao mundo globalizado. Maaaas, como estou na casa de papai e aqui tem horário, paro por aqui na nota, dizendo que sim, me odiei por não ter colocado a cena do almoço dos dois. Mas é que está complicado de escrever e, além disso, quis colocar um pouquinho de Sirius e Lily por aqui, e mais um Sirius e James e, por último, esse lado meio... sei lá dos dois. Quer dizer, acho que fica claro que, com eles, sexo em locais públicos não significam falta de respeito com o outro e paixão e romance estão longe de se enquadrarem na categoria casal-Stephenie-Meyer ^-^

Nada contra quem ama o Edward, por favor. É só que um pouco de libido não faria mal ao menino XD

Bom, gente, esse capítulo vai para a **Luiza Potter 170**. Espero que goste *-*

Então, vamos logo aos agradecimentos; **1 Lily Evans; fermalaquias; Justine; bal – live; 28Lily; Mrs Nah Potter; Gabriela Black; Mila Pink, Sophie; Sakura – Diggory; Nathália; Samantha; Luiza Potter 170; Dani Prongs; NG**

**Ju Darkside; **ooooh, só isso que você consegue lembrar? Fala sério, antes dessa fic meu conhecimento sobre bebidas se reduzia a Sex on the beach, vodka e tequila XD Obrigadaaaaa pelas sugestões *carinha de feliz* Se quiser me dizer o que mais gosta, posso colocar para você ;)

**Li: **eu também, Li, eu também ^-^ Como está você?

**Annne: **eu vi sim o comentário o.o Tanto que o link dos drinks está nos favoritos do meu netbook. Como, COMO eu deixei passar a explicação do 'de esquerda'? Se sobrar um tempinho, vou catando todas as suas reviews até achar. É a mesma do link? Fica mais fácil, acho. Beeeijos

PS: não é porque o James é meu. Juro que não é por causa disso, mas... cara, ele é mesmo perfeito. Você também não quer um cara como ele na sua vida? Sentir que ele tem ciúmes de você, se deliciar com isso? Ai, ai ^-^

Beeeeeijos, gente. Até mais ;*

PS: coloquei no profile o MSN. Quem quiser fazer contato *-*


	21. Brandy

"Lily!" a mãe dela, Sophie – de quem, agora, eu possivelmente sabia até mesmo o número de sardas no rosto, de tanto que Lily tentara me explicar tudo sobre a família – exclamou assim que a viu, abraçando-a sem se importar com as sacolas que a filha segurava. Ambas tinham o cabelo exatamente do mesmo tom, mas essa parecia ser a única semelhança física entre as duas; os olhos eram de tons completamente diferentes e os contornos do corpo não eram muito parecidos, mesmo se descontasse a diferença de idade entre as duas "Ei, que saudades"

"Eu também, mãe" ela respondeu, sorrindo, tentando dar um jeito de continuar no abraço sem que amassasse alguma das coisas que segurava. Ao não conseguir, separou-se um pouco dela e deu meio passo para trás, colocando as sacolas na mesma mão para segurar a minha com a outra "James, acho que você já sabe quem ela é"

Sorri "Mrs. Evan..."

"Ah, sem formalidades. Eu te chamo de James e você me chama de Sophie" ela me interrompeu, sorrindo, pegando minha mão estendida mas colocando-se na ponta dos pés para me beijar a bochecha. Era exatamente como Lily me dissera, informal, aparentemente ávida por novidades "O que é isso tudo?"

"Presentes. Os que estão comigo são para a Petúnia e Vernon e os com James para você, para papai e para o Dudley" Lily respondeu por mim, entrando primeiro na casa "Onde está o papai, aliás?"

"Levou o Dudley lá para cima. Não queria ir de jeito nenhum para ficar vendo o desenho da TV da sala de estar" ela respondeu, pegando todas as bolsas que estavam com Lily e deixando-as em cima de um móvel de madeira ornamentado com uma toalha florida. A casa dos Durleys estava realmente como Lily me descrevera "Foi chantageado, obviamente, com a possibilidade de jogar videogame lá em casa amanhã durante o café, mas... ai, que lindo...! Peter, você tem que descer!"

Lily olhou para mim e, depois de pegar o presente para o sobrinho e deixá-lo no mesmo lugar dos da irmã e do cunhado, me abraçou pela cintura e beijou meu ombro por cima do casaco. Eu sorri para ela de volta e beijei sua testa em resposta, logo depois nós dois voltando a olhar para Sophie que, agora, observava com cuidado o ornamento que havíamos dado.

"Obrigada" ela continuou, olhando para a gente "Para os dois. Começou bem, James"

Ri, leve, mas parei a fala antes mesmo de começar ao sentir um aperto de Lily em minha cintura. Virei os olhos para a escada e vi o pai dela já no final dos degraus, desfazendo o meio abraço que mantinha com Lily quando ela fez menção de esboçar uma corrida até ele.

"Ei, Lils" ele cumprimentou, abraçando-a, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Demorou menos tempo para soltá-la e, de imediato, olhou para mim, os olhos se fixando nos meus sem uma segunda olhada "James"

Sorri para ele e lhe estendi a mão "Como vai?"

Ele sorriu de volta.

"Pode chamá-lo de Peter também" Sophie disse, sorrindo ao olhar de um para o outro até, divertida, parar os olhos em Lily "Com licença, mas vou roubar minha filha rapidinho"

"Para a cozinha? Boa sorte" Peter brincou, rindo um pouco ao receber da filha uma careta divertida. Nós dois ainda as seguimos com o olhar até que desaparecessem em uma curva no corredor, meus olhos perigosamente pendendo para o fim do sobretudo curto de Lily até que me lembrei de que estava na presença do pai dela.

E que ela mudara o vestido escolhido exatamente para não mostrar a tatuagem, então era melhor não arruinar o esforço.

"Ela continua sem saber fazer nada?"

"Uma coisinha ou outra" discordei, sorrindo, negando também com a cabeça "Não chega a ser um desastre"

"Você não a viu aos dezesseis" ele retrucou, ainda parecendo meio divertido. Desceu os olhos dos meus para a garrafa de brandy que eu acabava de lhe estender, pegando-a com um meio sorriso no rosto ao voltar a levantar o olhar para mim "Lily disse que era a minha favorita?"

"Meu pai" corrigi "Mandou lembranças, aliás"

"E dicas, pelo visto" ele completou por mim, sorrindo, virando-se nos calcanhares enquanto, com um gesto, me chamava para segui-lo até o que eu achava ser o jardim dos fundos da casa "Mais alguma?"

"Esquecer o futebol"

"United?"

"É"

"Esperto, o Charlus" ele falou enquanto passávamos pela varanda, me deixando andar um pouco na frente. Deixou a porta aberta atrás da gente e seguiu para o jardim, recoberto por uma tenda florida exatamente como o resto das estampas da casa "Apesar de ter sido um bom jogo contra o Chelsea"

Sorri, prendendo a minha vontade de dizer que a filha dele havia ido a esse jogo comigo no lado do Manchester. Tudo bem, Lily me dissera que o fanático de verdade era o avô, mas isso não queria dizer que eu poderia relaxar com o pai.

Principalmente porque Lily me dissera que era importante para ela. E eu estava disposto a não decepcioná-la.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Então..." mamãe começou no seu tom de quem não quer nada – mas que, invariavelmente, iria levar a algum lugar -, terminando de colocar algum ingrediente misterioso em uma panela. Petúnia e ela sempre gostaram de cozinhar e, por isso, faziam todos o almoços de todas as festas de família juntas, o que eu sempre terminava por agradecer por ser uma total negação na cozinha frente às duas "... Um colunista famoso, jovem e bonito"

Sorri, só assentindo com a cabeça em resposta, sem vontade de dizer alguma coisa enquanto levantava os olhos para a janela. Pelo vidro, eu conseguia ver James e papai descendo os degraus da varanda dos fundos, um rosto voltado para o outro como se estivessem conversando.

Como eu queria saber o que era.

"E o primeiro namorado que você traz aqui desde aquele do fim da faculdade" ela continuou, sem levantar os olhos da panela, mas com um sorriso no canto do rosto. Ela gostara de Luke – que, inclusive, estava no último período de medicina, o que era um ponto a favor para ele – e sofrera mais do que eu quando eu dissera que havíamos terminado "O que deve significar alguma coisa"

"Significa, sim" concordei, mordendo o lábio inferior e me preparando para uma sequência de perguntas. Essa incapacidade de conter o que queria perguntar era um dos motivos por eu, quando mais nova, sempre procurar papai para contar alguma coisa; quando eu comecei a sair, mais ou menos aos treze anos, sempre que chegava em casa mamãe tinha uma sequência de perguntas a me fazer. E, quando eu respondia algumas, ela sempre queria saber mais, o que acabou por me afastar um pouco dela no quesito confidências. Não que eu não contasse as coisas para ela – claro que contava. Era minha mãe e eu a amava, afinal de contas -, mas era sempre papai – um pouco mais reservado, que sempre esperava que eu dissesse o que queria primeiro, e que nunca insistia em uma pergunta caso eu não quisesse responder – quem sabia de tudo primeiro, porque eu me dava bem melhor com pessoas que respeitavam o espaço dos outros "Como sei que o certo não é perguntar há quanto tempo namoram, vou perguntar há quanto se conhecem"

Ri "Desde o meio de outubro"

"E como ele é?"

Pensei em James, e em como poderia gastar o dia tudo ali sem conseguir chegar perto de todas as palavras que eu tinha para ele. James era divertido, profissional, responsável, delicioso, carinhoso, sexy, brincalhão, provocante, imediatista, lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito na cama – e eu começava a achar que fora dela também, o que fazia meu coração bater mais forte mesmo nos lugares mais inusitados – e tão único em vários quesitos que, em determinado momento da conversa, eu me perderia tentando descrevê-lo e hesitaria por segundos antes de recomeçar com força renovada.

"Demais" respondi enfim, os pensamentos ainda correndo soltos "Adoro ele"

"Parece mesmo que sim" finalmente, ela levantou os olhos do que fazia, seguindo a direção do meu olhar para os dois homens no jardim. Estavam de pé perto do final da tenda, os rosto ainda na direção um do outro, James com um sorrisinho de canto até onde eu conseguia ver "E ele parece mesmo ser uma boa pessoa, apesar de Petúnia e Vernon não terem sido muito receptivos"

Revirei os olhos, irritada, contendo um suspiro ao pensar na minha irmã. Ela tinha todo o direito de não gostar do James – eu nem ligava muito para isso, na realidade – da mesma forma que eu não gostava do Vernon, mas isso não dava o menor direito a ela de sair falando por aí sobre suas opiniões.

"Falando neles..." comecei, resolvendo ajudá-la a fazer alguma coisa. O que exatamente eu ainda não sabia, mas era melhor começar a tentar "... onde estão?"

"Arrumando o Dudley lá em cima" ela respondeu "Petúnia me pediu para ficar tomando conta da carne e fazer o molho enquanto eles o ajudam a se vestir"

"Quer que eu..." mas parei a fala ao reparar que eu não poderia fazer nada ali "... leve alguma coisa lá para fora?"

Ela riu "Leva os pratos?"

Relanceei os olhos para a bancada que ela me apontava, fazendo que sim no segundo seguinte. Separei metade da pilha e segurei-a contra meu corpo enquanto saía da cozinha, agradecendo a papai e a James por terem deixado a porta aberta.

"Epa" meu pai disse assim que me viu, cortando a própria frase no meio. James, também já virado para mim, sorriu na minha direção, vindo até mim com os braços a meio caminho de se estender para pegar os pratos "Sua irmã já desceu?"

Neguei com a cabeça, rodeando a cintura de James quando ele voltou até a gente, as mãos agora livres "Ainda lá em cima"

"Já devia ter descido" papai retrucou "Por causa de vocês"

"Nós chegamos cedo" James discordou, os dedos acariciando de leve a curva de meu pescoço com o ombro "A gente quis..."

"Lily, os outros pratos!"

"Ah, claro" bati em minha própria testa "Eu tenho que..."

"Deixa que eu vou" James me interrompeu, sorrindo, uma das mãos caindo por minhas costas e a outra desfazendo meu aperto em sua pele "Obrigação do namorado que está sendo apresentado"

Ri e belisquei sua cintura antes de deixá-lo ir, seguindo-o com o olhar preso em suas costas conforme ele chegava perto da varanda. O cabelo, como sempre arrepiado perto de sua nuca, e seus ombros largos me fizeram não desviar os olhos dele, mais uma vez começando a divagar sobre...

"Pai" eu cortei minha linha de pensamento ao meio ao reparar onde ia chegar – na parte em que James era maravilhoso para mim, então eu também queria que meus pais vissem nele tudo o que eu via com exceção da parte física – e voltei a me virar para meu pai, sorrindo antes de abraçá-lo "Como está?"

"Perfeito" ele respondeu, beijando o topo de minha cabeça "Você também me parece bem"

Sorri e me afastei um pouco.

"Eu estou" respondi, alegre, incapaz de conter o sorriso mesmo que quisesse "Tem o James, claro, não vou mentir. Mas estou bem no trabalho, melhor que nunca, e quero demais me especializar em alguma outra área"

"Qual?"

"Não tenho certeza por qual começar" disse, encolhendo os ombros "Por isso, queria passar lá em casa para pegar os seus livros e clarear um pouco as idéias"

"Tente as palestras, Lils" ele discordou, apontando com um gesto de cabeça para dentro de casa "O pai dele, por exemplo. Discursa absurdamente bem sobre..."

"Mas os horários não batem" reclamei "A maioria das palestras é às quartas e sextas, e eu não posso simplesmente adiar algumas consultas"

Ele não me respondeu de imediato.

"... Certo" sorriu "Posso ver se consigo colocar algumas no sábado. Não as de agora, mas as de daqui a umas cinco semanas. Elas param por causa do Natal, quer dizer"

"Você consegue?"

"Posso tentar, Lily"

"Te amo"

"E vai me amar mais se eu conseguir, não...?"

"Muito" brinquei com ele, rindo "Falando em Natal, posso trazer o James?"

Dessa vez, o sorriso era mais brincalhão.

"Até agora, sim" começou, piscando-me o olho "Se ele continuar desse jeito, inclusive, pode até trazê-lo sem avisar"

Tive a certeza que meus olhos brilharam e daria tudo para ter tempo de retrucar, mas já dava para ouvir a conversa de mamãe e de James logo atrás da gente. Papai também não falou mais nada e só olhou para os dois enquanto arrumavam alguma coisa na mesa, chegando um pouco para o lado quando eles fizeram menção de vir até a gente.

"O Dudley já desceu e já está brincando com o joguinho que vocês deram a ele, Lily" mamãe anunciou, indo para o lado de papai "Tá tão bonitinho, e só está esperando os pais desceram para vir falar com... olha ele ali, que fofo!"

Fofo era a palavra exata.

"Lily"

"Petúnia" cumprimentei de volta, dando o melhor dos meus sorrisos "E Vernon"

"Lily" ele disse de volta, também sorrindo de volta "James"

James sorriu em resposta, meneando a cabeça.

"Então..." mamãe parecia feliz ao extremo com qualquer coisa que ela fosse falar, os olhos castanhos chegando a brilhar "... vocês se lembram um do outro"

"Impossível esquecer" Petúnia respondeu "Depois de um encontro tão marcante em uma farmácia"

Estreitei os olhos.

"Acho que começamos do jeito errado" James disse, pegando minha mão, parecendo bem mais calmo que eu. Sim, ele continuava bem difícil de irritar, mas eu achei simplesmente o máximo ele não ter arqueado a sobrancelha em ironia como se estivesse desafiando minha irmã "Recomecemos. Prazer, James Potter"

"... Bom novo começo" ela retrucou depois de um tempo, finalmente esboçando um sorriso. Era aquele de 'já-que-vou-ter-que-lidar-com-ele-mesmo' que ela também adotara com Luke, mas mesmo assim um sorriso "Agradeça o presente dos dois, Dudley"

"Obrigado" ele disse, obediente, até mesmo chegando a baixar a cabeça. Contive meu comentário de que aquela forma de agradecer seria formal demais mesmo para a família real, contendo também a vontade que eu tinha de despentear seu cabelo cuidadosamente penteado para o lado "Posso te chamar de tio...?"

James, com a mão ainda na minha, soltou uma risada leve ao concordar, mas eu desviei os olhos dele antes que resolvesse olhar para mim. Quer dizer, não fazia exatamente idéia de como estava o meu rosto agora, mas meu coração batia tão rápido que eu podia apostar que meu rosto ficava um pouco vermelho agora.

Só por causa de sua afirmativa.

"Eu já passei de duas fases, tio" Dudley continuou, a voz repleta de orgulho infantil "E estou no meio da terceira"

"Rápido assim?"

"Eu sou muito bom"

"E vai ficar ainda melhor quando treinar mais um pouco" Vernon falou, com a mão no ombro do filho "Pode continuar, Dudley, mas quando o pessoal começar a chegar encontre com a gente lá na porta, certo?"

O menino fez que sim e, cumprimentando a gente de novo, voltou a cruzar o jardim, Petúnia e Vernon seguindo-o de perto por uma razão que eu achava ser o cuidado da roupa. Imediatamente, tirei minha mão da de James e cruzei meus braços à frente do corpo, gesto que não tinha feito para me poupar do discurso de Petúnia que aquilo era sinal de falta de receptividade.

E era mesmo, mas também podia indicar frio. E ela não entendia isso.

"Tanto frio assim?" James perguntou, sorrindo, a mão que antes estava na minha deslizando por minhas costas até, já na minha cintura, me puxar para mais perto endireitei de imediato. Me aninhei de imediato, aproveitando seu calor e sem sair dessa posição durante todo o tempo em que conversamos com meus pais, só saindo dali ao ouvirmos os primeiros convidados chegarem.

Senti muito por isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"São os pais da Marlene" Lily disse, o corpo pendendo um pouco para o lado para, possivelmente, conseguir ver melhor. Eu, que estava de frente para ela, virei um pouco o corpo, terminando o movimento quando ela pegou minha mão e começou a me puxar em direção a eles. O máximo que falou para uma irmã do Vernon foi um pedido de desculpas e outro de licença, tão decidida na tentativa de sair de perto das idéias de arrumar um marido rico e ficar em casa cuidando de cachorros que mal me deu tempo de fazer a mesma coisa "Se eu tivesse que escutar mais uma vez o que ela faz com a bonificação do marido, eu... sei lá, nem consigo achar algo pior que isso"

Não respondi nada de imediato, mas concordava com ela. Quando Petúnia nos apresentara à cunhada, eu nunca poderia adivinhar que passaria os três minutos seguintes prendendo as risadas das expressões de discordância de Lily frente à tudo o que a outra falava enquanto também prendia algumas respostas mal-criadas prestes a sair da minha boca.

Eu nunca poderia adivinhar que Lily e a irmã seriam diferentes a esse ponto.

"Entende o tempo psicológico agora, não entende?" ela continuou, dando dois passos mais rápidos para se colocar à minha frente e, assim, voltar a ficar de frente para mim. Eu, que já sorria devido à pergunta, abri o sorriso, trazendo-a mais para perto ao tocar sua cintura "Pareceram dez horas"

Ri "Me diverti com você tentando calar a boca para não colocar sua irmã em uma situação difícil"

"Atenuou em quantas horas?"

"Umas sete" respondi, sorrindo "Você é divertida, ruiva"

"Falando desse jeito, parece que você não tem o mesmo efeito sobre mim" retrucou, as mãos deslizando por meus braços até chegarem nas minhas. Pegou-as e deixou-as cair ao lado dos nossos corpos, balançando-as de leve "Deus sabe como eu teria saído dali no primeiro segundo se você não tivesse soltado aquela ironia sobre o chapéu dela que ninguém entendeu"

"Mas foi exatamente por ninguém entender que eu soltei" defendi, beijando a pontinha de seu nariz com carinho "Depois de todo aquele discurso de..."

"Lily?" nós dois nos viramos ao ouvir a voz de uma mulher – que, claro, descobri ser a mãe da Marlene – ao lado da gente, Lily deixando minhas mãos e a abraçando enquanto eu ainda me virava "Você está liiiiinda"

Eu sorri.

"Esse é o James?"

Lily riu.

"James, essa é a Maggie" disse, sorrindo ainda, chegando a morder o lábio inferior – porque não, não deixei de olhá-la – logo depois que ela e eu nos separamos do cumprimento. Só pela expressão dela, dava para perceber as pessoas que ela avaliava valer à pena ou não; antes da mãe de Marlene, somente os avós e alguns dos primos, inclusive um garoto de mais ou menos dezesseis anos que parecera particularmente interessado em seu colo "E aquele dali que está vindo para cá com meus pais é o Derryck"

Eu relanceei os olhos para ele, a imagem de Maggie firme em minha mente. Marlene era muito mais o pai que a mãe na aparência, com o cabelo preto ao invés do loiro e com os olhos azuis ao invés do castanho.

"Quase chegamos atrasados" Maggie comentou enquanto esperava os dois chegarem até a gente, com um gesto rápido colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha "Estávamos esperando Marlene, mas ligamos para ela e ela disse que não vinha"

"Ah, claro. Ela está terminando um projeto" Lily respondeu, me lançando um olhar rápido e meio perdido. Eu só sorri e fiz que sim, me inclinando até alcançar seu ouvido e, encostando meus lábios em sua pele, murmurar um 'ok' no tempo exato de voltar á minha posição original "James, esse é o Derryck"

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, retribuindo meu sorriso.

"James Potter, ahn...?" falou, baixando a mão. Tão logo fiz a mesma coisa Lily voltou a entrelaçar nossos dedos, o corpo vindo para a frente do meu quando fiz uma pequena pressão para abraçá-la, com a outra mão, pela cintura "Você sabe, o Peter ali lê sua coluna"

Ri, mas nem tive chance de responder.

"Isso é tão legal, não é? Esse conhecimento prévio, quer dizer" Maggie comentou, com ninguém em particular, os olhos até mesmo correndo de um para o outro "Onde vocês se conheceram?"

"A gente?" Lily perguntou, caindo um pouco para trás e levantando os olhos para me ver, me fazendo baixar um pouco o rosto até apoiar o queixo em sua cabeça "Em uma boate"

"Impossível não notar a filha de vocês" respondi também, mas olhando diretamente para os Evans. Sophie tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada divertidamente, como se esperasse alguma coisa a mais, e Peter um olhar meio indecifrável mas ligeiramente divertido, como se soubesse que havia muitas entrelinhas ali "Não tirei os olhos dela até hoje"

A roda riu, e eu me permiti sorrir ao sentir as mãos de Lily apertando as minhas. Apesar de termos omitido, obviamente, a parte em que eu disse uma frase e ela foi comigo para o meu apartamento, tudo o que eu disse não chegava nem um pouco perto de ser mentira.

"Aposto que não" Maggie comentou, quase rindo, piscando um olho castanho para mim "Eu realmente quis dizer que ela estava linda e..."

"Maggie! Derryck!" Vernon exclamou, Petúnia ao lado, o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto. Era exatamente como Lily me dissera depois de falarmos com seus avós maternos; seria o pai de Marlene chegar para Vernon não sair mais de detrás dele, sempre preocupado ao visar a possibilidade de se tornar um investidor melhor ao falar com ele "Não sabem como estão nos fazendo felizes em aparecer por aqui!"

Os dois sorriram, e Lily olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada como quem fala algo como 'não te disse?'. Eu sorri, divertido, e belisquei de leve sua bochecha, adorando-a.

"Principalmente para poder agradecer pela dica que nos deu" Petúnia continuou por ele "Manter o investimento na libra"

"A cotação do euro realmente baixou"

"São ainda impressionantes os efeitos da crise na Irlanda" Vernon concordou, efusivo, antes de se virar para mim "Pena que o James ali é jornalista político e não deve entender nada de economia"

"O suficiente para saber que foi na Islândia" repliquei, estreitando os olhos para não arquear a sobrancelha e parecer antipático demais. Queria, de verdade, que esse clima de guerra entre Lily e a irmã se atenuasse – além de, obviamente, agradar aos pais dela e fazer com que ela ficasse feliz com isso – mas isso não significava eu deixá-lo me atacar como que para demarcar território.

Mas eu não me importava nem um pouco com isso.

"Nunca pensei em você como um jornalista exclusivamente político" Peter comentou, me fazendo desviar os olhos de Vernon para olhá-lo. Sorri, leve, para deixar o clima um pouco menos pesado, conseguindo um sorriso com o mesmo tom de volta "Você deu uma aula sobre economia social há dois domingos"

"Economia social...? Não ando às voltas com isso desde que a Inglaterra anunciou que deve cortar gastos públicos e aumentar o tempo mínimo de aposentadoria. A monarquia quer pagar o casamento do príncipe Willian com o nosso dinheiro"

"Mas é a população economicamente ativa que banca os aposentados"

"E cabe aos trabalhadores que estão chegando trabalhar para bancar"

"Não há trabalhadores chegando em número suficiente" discordei, negando devagar com a cabeça "A taxa de natalidade caiu, e está abaixo da de reposição. Se o governo não fizer isso, o valor da aposentadoria pode baixar no futuro"

"É trabalhar dois anos mais para receber vinte" Lily entrou na conversa, parecendo prender um sorriso, o que eu conseguia ver de seus olhos verdes brilhando "Aprendi tem duas semanas"

Todos, com exceção dos Durleys, rimos.

"Melhor servir o almoço" Petúnia disse, interrompendo de vez a conversa. Segurou o braço do marido e, juntos, saíram dali, dirigindo-se à mesa.

"Eu vou lá ajudá-la" Sophie disse, virando nos calcanhares para segui-los. A mãe de Marlene soltou um 'Com licença' e foi atrás, e as duas seguiram para a casa começando a conversar sobre alguma coisa "Você vem, Lily?"

"Eu...?" ela perguntou, desanimada, mas deu de ombros depois de um tempo. Virou-se para mim e, nas pontas dos pés, me deu um selinho, logo depois virando-se para o pai e para Derryck "Tratem-no bem, ok?"

"Pode deixar, não vou deixar isso daqui virar um interrogatório"

Peter revirou os olhos depois da fala do amigo, mas sorria.

"Vamos lá, James" me chamou "Abrir a sua garrafa para um drink rápido antes de comermos"

"Tomamos outro depois?"

"Se o Derryck aqui não acabar, por que não?"

Ri, deliciado, enquanto os seguia para a entrada lateral da casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Olha só essa chuva" comentei com James assim que senti seu toque em minha cintura e seu beijo em minha bochecha, apoiando a parte de trás de minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele estava quentinho ali, bem diferente da temperatura que, apesar da falta de vento, estava muito mais gelada do que eu esperava "Nunca achei que fosse agradecer tanto ao mal gosto de Petúnia nessa tenda florida"

"Quê isso, ruiva" ele riu "Dependendo do ponto de vista, aquelas margaridas até que são..."

"São girassóis, James"

"Girassóis, que seja"

Ri e dei uma cotovelada na altura de seu estômago.

"Ei!" ele protestou, rindo, afastando-se um pouco de mim "Não me culpe por só conhecer rosas, ok?"

"Só rosas, é...?"

"Pelo menos, antes de te conhecer"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Lírios" ele riu de novo, piscando-me o olho "De uma caixa no seu quarto, que você ganhou na sua festa de quinze anos daquela sua tia ali"

Não precisei seguir o movimento discreto de seu dedo para saber de quem ele falava, sorrindo para ele enquanto o puxava, delicada, para perto de mim de novo. Ele segurava, na mão direita, uma taça de brandy – porque sim, o almoço correra extremamente bem e Derryck, papai e ele se reuniram na copa e se prepararam para outra rodada - e o líquido com gosto delicioso de maçã chegou a escorrer um pouco por entre seus dedos mesmo com meu cuidado.

"Que bom que estamos no jardim" ele brincou, piscando-me o olho, a outra mão segurando meu pescoço "Melhor do que no tapete persa da sala de estar da sua irmã"

"E eu sei como ela gosta daquele tapete" concordei, beijando sua boca "E como o Vernon é orgulhoso, por exemplo, de poder dar a ela"

Ele não me respondeu de imediato, os dedos acariciando meu rosto. Estavam gelados, as pontas tão frias que poderiam afastar qualquer um, mas eu até mesmo me aproximei.

James era sempre bom.

"Ela gosta disso, então cuida como ninguém" continuei, pegando sua mão e enfiando-a entre as minhas para ver se esquentava como o resto dele "Nunca vou me esquecer do dia em que quase quebrei um vaso de um antiquário. Papai teve que interceder por mim, acredita?"

"Por que não acreditaria?" ele retrucou, dando de ombros "Gosta muito mais dele?"

"Do papai?"

"É"

"Talvez" respondi, pensativa, meus olhos voltados para cima "Sabe aquela espécie de escadinha lá na frente?"

"Hum?"

"Esperava toda noite ele chegar do trabalho sentada nos da minha casa, no segundo degrau" completei, rindo, fazendo-o sorrir "No inverno, levava um cobertor e um pouco de chocolate quente, e só saía dali quando ele chegava e me arrastava escada acima"

Ele riu dessa vez.

"Imagina só" começou "A minha ruiva pequenininha, encolhida em um cobertor, estendendo os braços para o pai pegá-la no colo"

Fiquei quieta, abrindo a boca para responder mas perdendo qualquer possibilidade ao realmente realizar as palavras dele.

_Minha_. Minha, minha, minha.

"Tenho que ver fotos suas mais nova. Tenho que..."

"Ótima chance, então" nós dois nos viramos para minha mãe, a mão dele entre as minhas descendo e entrelaçando nossos dedos "Vão querer mesmo voltar para Londres com essa chuva?"

Nós dois olhamos para o temporal.

"Fiquem aqui, tomem café da manhã com a gente e voltem amanhã" ela continuou "Peter e eu aproveitamos, James, e mostramos alguns álbuns da Lily criança"

"Única e exclusivamente para me envergonhar, quer ver?"

James riu quando eu terminei de falar.

"Tô dentro, então" concordou, estendendo a taça até então esquecida por mim. Minha mãe sorriu e bateu a dela na dele, o sorriso ainda no rosto ao se virar para dar a volta "Está tudo bem, não é?"

Fiz que sim, mordendo o lábio inferior para não sorrir demais. A verdade é que meio que já havíamos previsto que poderíamos ter que dormir aqui – visto que James e eu até colocamos roupas íntimas na minha bolsa, devido à possibilidade de terminarmos em um hotel – mesmo sem toda essa chuva, e que dormir na casa dos meus pais estava sendo até melhor do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Eu queria que James fizesse parte da minha vida, mais do que já fazia. _Muito mais_ do que já fazia.

"Por que não estaria?" perguntei, divertida, piscando-lhe o olho "Só porque minha mãe deve querer mostrar a você meu primeiro tombo no balé, minha primeira grande decepção – quando meu hamster morreu. Até enterrei no jardim ao lado da casa, com uma plaquinha de plástico amarrada em um palito de fósforo – e como eu ficava com o corpo maravilhoso naquela beca gigante de formatura?"

Ele riu, deixou minha mão e, com um movimento de cabeça, me chamou para sairmos dali. A maioria dos convidados – graças a Deus, graças a Deus, graças a Deus. A família do Vernon não era, realmente, das melhores – já havia ido embora, o que fez com que a gente conseguisse cruzar o jardim sem parar a cada metro para responder a alguma piada ou pergunta inoportuna de uma tia minha ou da cunhada de Petúnia.

Que realmente sabia a hora errada de dar uma opinião dispensável.

"Sua mãe também é assim?"

"Pior" ele respondeu, bebendo um gole de brandy. Me ofereceu o resto e, quando eu peguei, enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco "Multiplique a quantidade de comida que sua mãe me ofereceu por três e por sete as coisas que ela falou que ia me mostrar. Aí está minha mãe dividida por dois"

Ri, alto, prestes a abrir a boca para retrucar quando senti um olhar em minhas costas. Virei um pouco a cabeça e, ao ver que era meu pai, virei também o corpo, estendendo o drink no ar e sorrindo ao conseguir que ele fizesse o mesmo movimento de volta.

"Vamos lá?" James perguntou, um tom de sorriso na voz, o corpo também meio virado agora "Só estava indo devolver o copo"

"Vamos" concordei, lembrando-me da bebida e deixando-a, mesmo inacabada, em uma mesa qualquer. Petúnia ia reclamar depois, obviamente, mas eu queria ter mais de papai e James "Gostou dele?"

Ele baixou os olhos para mim, sorrindo de canto e baixando o tom de voz para que papai e Vernon não corressem o risco de escutar caso fôssemos longe o suficiente na conversa "Importante mesmo, não é?"

Fiz que sim, e ele se aproximou de mim o suficiente para me beijar a lateral da testa, pelo menos uma das mãos saindo do bolso para pegar a minha e apertá-la. Era a melhor resposta que eu poderia receber agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não, mãe. _Essa_ não" Lily reclamou, estendendo a mão para pegar a foto que Sophie estendia na minha direção. Sentados à mesa da sala de estar da casa dos Evans, Lily parecia cada vez mais desesperada em nos tirar dali para algum lugar seguro que não envolvesse álbuns antigos de fotos e histórias comprometedoras "Não pega essa, James, eu juro que... James!"

A foto era dela, com mais ou menos uns quatorze anos, deitada no sofá da sala com o cabelo todo esparramado, a boca entreaberta e as sandálias penduradas na mão.

"Chegou bêbada em casa"

"E Petúnia fez questão de tirar a foto para me chantagear depois" Lily resmungou, arrancando a foto da minha mão em um gesto extremamente rápido. Eu sorri, divertido, e peguei sua mão para lhe beijar a palma "Não que tenha precisado. Papai desceu seis da manhã e eu ainda estava no décimo quinto sono"

"Ficou de castigo?"

"Até que não" ela negou com a cabeça também e voltou a se sentar entre o pai e eu, um movimento do corpo indicando que cruzava as pernas em cima da cadeira "Pena atenuada por ser uma ótima aluna e nunca esconder nada deles, me parece"

"E valeu a dor de cabeça do dia seguinte" Peter comentou, sorrindo um pouco, guardando a foto que Lily lhe dera "O garoto de dezesseis anos que você viu hoje, James, tinha quatro, e ela teve que tomar conta dele"

"Não me lembro de uma dor de cabeça tão grande" ela concordou, mais divertida agora. Antes, parecia prestes a fechar a caixa de fotos "Como gritava, o Kyle. Nunca amaldiçoei tanto Marc de uma vez só"

"Marc...?"

"Irmão da Marlene e responsável pela bebedeira" Sophie respondeu "Conhece ela?"

"Conheço" disse em resposta, meneando também a cabeça "Ela, e a Mary e a Alice. Mas melhor ela, por causa do apartamento"

Ela sorriu "Divide o seu com alguém?"

Neguei.

"Sempre morou sozinho depois da casa dos pais?"

"Não" era Peter a quem respondia agora "Até os vinte e três, morava com um amigo meu, mas ele é fotógrafo e queria um apartamento com três quartos só para ele para fazer dois como uma espécie de... estúdio não é o termo exato, acho. Ele revela algumas fotos ali"

"E você ficou com o apartamento?"

"Vendemos" discordei "Meus pais tinham dado para mim, mas eu não precisava de um com dois quartos grandes e um pequeno e com uma sala e cozinha daquele tamanho. Além do quê, não sabia se conseguiria manter sozinho sem ainda ter estabilidade no trabalho"

"Essa eu não entendi" Lily interrompeu, o rosto pendendo para o lado, o cabelo molhado – viemos andando da casa dos Durleys para cá e, mesmo com a chuva um pouco mais fraca, havíamos nos molhado um pouquinho – escorregando pelo ombro coberto pela blusa larga que colocara logo depois de chegarmos. Era de um cinza escuro, quase preto, e escorregava por um de seus ombros, deixando-o nu juntamente com suas pernas "Ele mudou porque queria um apartamento maior, mas você está dizendo que era grande demais"

"Para mim" discordei, sorrindo, apertando de leve sua perna por debaixo da mesa. Ela estreitou os olhos na minha direção, a sombra de um sorriso no rosto enquanto sua mão ia para cima da minha "E foi uma boa idéia, de qualquer jeito. Com a minha metade..."

"Você deu para o seu amigo metade do valor?"

"_Mãe_!"

"Achei legal, ué"

Ri "Engraçado, ele só aceitou depois que eu troquei a conta no banco e não dei o número novo para ele"

Os outros três riram.

"Onde você estudou?"

"Na..."

"Não sei se prefiro as fotos ou esse interrogatório" Lily me interrompeu, endireitando-se na cadeira, com a mão direita colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha "É como entrevista de emprego"

"Pior" o pai dela respondeu, claramente prendendo um sorriso "Mas tudo bem, voltemos para as fotos. Onde está aquela, Sophie, em que ela acabou de arrancar os sisos..."

"_Não_. Não, não, não" ela praticamente gemeu, projetando o corpo para cima. Pegou a caixa fechou-a logo em seguida com a tampa, segurando-a em seu colo "Desculpe, James, mas prefiro as perguntas. Tudo, menos essa foto"

Sorri, me deliciando, e não respondi nada por um momento. Mirei seu perfil – as sardas visíveis em sua bochecha, a linha de seu nariz arrebitado, a pinta pequena que ela tinha no final da sobrancelha esquerda – por esse tempo e tive a impressão de que meu sorriso só aumentou quando ela sentiu meu olhar e virou o rosto, piscando os olhos devagar enquanto também abria um sorriso.

"Ela é horrível, acredite" continuou, apertando a caixa nas pernas ao ver meu olhar e minha sobrancelha arqueada "Não sei nem porque não tive a idéia de acordar no meio da noite e acabar com essas fotos e..."

"Fácil. Nós temos os negativos" Sophie brincou, arrastando a cadeira no tapete para levantar. Sorriu ao ver a careta que Lily lhe mandara, a língua para a boca em um gesto quase infantil, mas continuou com o movimento "Vou trazer um pouco de bolo, ok?"

Abri a boca para responder, mas não tive nem mesmo de dizer alguma coisa antes dela virar as costas e seguir em direção à cozinha. Toda vez que me oferecia alguma coisa era assim; saía antes que eu pudesse aceitar ou negar, um gesto que eu acreditava ser uma estratégia para que eu não tivesse tempo de dizer que não.

"Tem bolo pronto aqui, é?"

"Tá brincando, Lils?" Peter perguntou, divertido, fazendo com que nós dois olhássemos para ele "Fez praticamente uns dez depois que soube que o James vinha, um de cada sabor para não correr o risco. E não é exagero"

"Ela poderia ter perguntado" Lily argumentou, tirando a mão de mim agora "Seria mais fácil"

"Não precisava, na realidade"

Peter sorriu para mim "Está só sendo educado"

"Talvez" concordei, sorrindo de volta "Mas podia mesmo fazer só um"

"Ele come de tudo mesmo" Lily disse "Ele e o Sirius acabam com a comida lá de casa e..."

"Sirius?"

Ela piscou, e depois olhou para mim.

"É o meu amigo do apartamento" respondi "Sirius Black"

Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Ah, bem... Sirius e Marlene estão meio que juntos" Lily disse depois de um tempo, fazendo uma carinha engraçada de... de sei lá o quê "Apresentamos um ao outro em um bar. Só não conte à mamãe, porque ela vai contar à mãe de Marlene, que vai perguntar quanto tempo vai durar a viagem e..."

"Viagem?"

Ela piscou de novo, me fazendo rir.

"Andou mentindo para Maggie, então" Peter afirmou ao invés de perguntar, o rosto caindo para o lado "Ela tem mesmo um projeto para entregar?"

"... Já entregou"

Ele soltou um sorriso, mas deu de ombros.

"Ok" concordou, agora olhando para mim "Você sabe que..."

"Prontinho!" nós três olhamos para a mãe de Lily que, agora, cruzava a porta da cozinha com a maior bandeja de bolo que eu já havia visto em minha vida "Prove, James, e veja se gosta"

E, então, ela começou a falar alguma coisa com o marido, e Peter respondeu e começou uma conversa leve sobre a dona da padaria que já havia sido babá de Lily e que se assombrara com o fato dela já estar namorando. Foi nesse momento em que olhei mais uma vez para Lily e esperei até que ela me olhasse de volta, me permitindo me inclinar rapidinho para ela até que minha respiração tocasse seu pescoço e meus lábios ficassem perto de seu ouvido.

"Gosto" murmurei, sorrindo "Estou adorando, na realidade"

O sorriso que ela me devolveu foi... demais. É, demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"E, finalmente, o meu quarto" eu apresentei, exageradamente teatral, sorrindo quando ele riu. Não comentou nada, entretanto; seus olhos correram pelo cômodo e, avaliando cada cantinho dele, terminou por manter o sorriso no rosto enquanto me abraçava por trás e me beijava a bochecha "O que foi?"

"Adorei a cama" murmurou, mordendo a maçã do meu rosto quando praticamente gargalhei. Seus braços me apertaram mais forte, suas pernas se embolaram nas minhas e sua boca, mais uma vez, me beijou, o mesmo lugar que antes havia mordido "Convidativa"

"Para daqui a uns dez minutos" concordei, rindo, praticamente me contorcendo para escapar de seu abraço. Cruzei metade do quarto – o que não era muita coisa já que, na divisão de quando chegamos, eu escolhi ficar com a segundo suíte mas com o quarto menor, e Petúnia se resolveu com o closet e um espaço até mesmo maior que o do meus pais, mesmo tendo que usar o banheiro do corredor – e me virei para ele, com um gesto rápido de mão apontando o quadro de fotos "Não quero que você fique com a péssima impressão de que não sou fotogênica"

"Você já parou para pensar que eu vejo você?" perguntou, mas veio até mim com um sorriso até mesmo divertido. Colocou-se atrás de mim e segurou meus ombros, as mãos movendo-se de uma forma que chegavam perto de massageá-los "E de todos os ângulos possíveis?"

"Você queria ver fotos minhas, não queria?" provoquei de volta, fechando os olhos, tendo plena consciência de que minha voz falhou rapidinho "Quero te mostrar as que não me envergonham, por favor"

Ele não me respondeu, as mãos deslizando de meus ombros pelos meus braços até entrelaçar nossos dedos. Os dele, mais quentes desde que entramos na casa dos meus pais e ficamos horas, literalmente, conversando na sala – passando por perguntas para ele, por momentos de mostrar as minhas piores fotos e por conversas surgidas totalmente do nada sobre tudo -, acariciaram de leve minha pele, movendo-se devagar como se soubesse que aquilo ficava no limiar de me excitar e de me fazer abraçá-lo para não largar mais.

Talvez soubesse, na realidade.

"Estou feliz por isso" comentou, apertando minha pele o suficiente para eu entender a mensagem de me virar. Mas, mesmo assim, só olhei para ele por um tempo, piscando os olhos ao esperar por mais "Sério, ruiva. Queria mesmo conhecer mais de você"

Tive a minha vez de não responder nada, somente mantendo o olhar por um tempo que não poderia precisar. James sorria seu sorriso de canto e tinha o brilho de sempre em seu olhar, mas seu sorriso tinha um quê novo - que combinava com a novidade também em seus olhos - que eu reconhecia como seriedade.

Que ele demonstrara durante todo o dia.

"Estou feliz por você conhecer" disse, finalmente, deixando meu rosto cair para o lado enquanto sorria. Não era como se eu não conhecesse o lado menos brincalhão de James, mas era a primeira vez que o reparava voltado para mim; todas as vezes em que ele se policiava para não retrucar algum comentário de Vernon que discordasse só para não piorar o clima com Petúnia – que sim, parecera aceitá-lo, mas do jeito dela -, todos os momentos em que ele tivera paciência de lidar com a curiosidade do mamãe e todas as conversas que ele mantivera com papai sobre tudo que vinha à cabeça de qualquer um dos dois "De verdade"

"E eu, mais uma vez, feliz por isso" ele me sorriu de volta e, baixando o rosto, beijou minha boca. Era a primeira vez que a gente conversava de verdade sobre nós dois, e esse era definitivamente um dos motivos pelos quais eu sentia meu coração se acelerar.

Algo extremamente comum ultimamente.

"De novo, por conhecer?"

"Pode ser" ele respondeu, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos, curvando o seu próprio para que nossas bocas se encaixassem melhor "Mas falava de você estar feliz"

Sorri, entreabrindo os lábios, meu corpo se curvando para trás enquanto envolvia seu pescoço com meus braços. Passara o dia todo querendo beijá-lo desse jeito, envolvendo seu pescoço e enfiando meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto acariciava seu rosto e suspirava com a combinação de seu beijo e o toque de suas mãos em qualquer parte de mim. Queria sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua textura, me perder total e completamente nele como não queria parar de fazer nunca mais.

Nunca mais.

"... Você estava certo" sussurrei contra sua boca, ambas as mãos segurando a barra de sua blusa para puxá-lo para cama. Não era de casal mas também não era de solteiro, o que permitiu que a gente coubesse com até mesmo um pouco de facilidade "Esqueça os dez minutos"

Ele riu, os lábios ainda nos meus, as mãos deslizando pela lateral do meu corpo até encontrar a barra da blusa para dormir que eu vestia. Era uma das poucas vezes em que eu tinha menos roupa que ele – essa, obviamente, o dia em que eu escolhera as roupas para levar para a casa dele e mais dois ou três dias -, o que me frustrava de um determinado ponto de vista; continuava querendo sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto, e continuava a querer tocá-lo, desesperada para tirar suas roupas e senti-lo com tudo o que eu poderia.

"Você..." ele começou, afastando-se um pouco para tirar a blusa. Não voltou a baixar o corpo de imediato e só me olhou por um tempo – os olhos correndo de meus olhos para a minha boca, da minha boca para o meu colo para, daí, escorregarem por minha barriga até minha calcinha -, um suspiro escapando ao procurar minhas mãos e entrelaçar nossos dedos contra a cama "... Deus, é gostosa demais"

Sorri, deliciada, meu rosto caindo no travesseiro quando ele se inclinou para me beijar. Abri as pernas para que seu corpo se ajeitasse melhor sobre o meu, tentando alcançar com os dedos o fim de sua blusa para que pudesse, finalmente, ter mais de sua pele contra a minha.

"Apaixonante" ele continuou, tirando ele mesmo a peça de roupa. Dessa vez, subi o corpo, nos encontrando na metade do caminho e forçando o dele um pouco para o lado para que invertêssemos as posições "Mandona, mas apaixonante"

Ri, correndo os dedos pela parte superior de seu corpo até alcançar o botão de sua calça "Você gosta"

Ele sorriu e, com um olhar excitado – lá estavam os traços mais verdes de seus olhos – pegou uma de minhas mãos e enfiou-a em sua cueca, me fazendo gemer contra sua bochecha ao senti-lo.

"De você, de qualquer jeito. Como já disse" respondeu, tirando a mão. A minha, entretanto, continuou lá, movendo-se no ritmo em que eu já percebera que ele preferia enquanto a outra tentava tirar, com a ajuda dele, o resto de suas roupas "Adoro"

Era mais um gemido que uma fala, o que me fez sorrir em satisfação e continuar ao beijá-lo. Tive que me afastar para que pudesse deixá-lo nu, voltando para ele enquanto pegava minha bolsa – estrategicamente colocada ali quando subi para trocar de roupa - e jogava todo o conteúdo no chão para ficar mais fácil de achar as camisinhas.

"Minha carteira" ele murmurou, os dedos afastando a parte de trás do tecido que escondia meus seios e o corpo se inclinando para o meu para que não nos separássemos demais "Ali, no... deixa que eu pego"

Sorri e me afastei – não, ainda não tinha achado a carteira, preocupada em manter meus olhos abertos frente ao prazer que era ter seu membro roçando minha calcinha – decidindo esticar o braço para pegar o controle da TV e ligá-la para abafar um pouco os nossos sons. Era óbvio, claro, que os meus pais sabiam que a gente não ia simplesmente deitar e dormir, mas daí a ter que ouvir a quantidade de gemidos – e até mesmo algo mais – que eu soltava com James era demais.

"Vamos, tira o resto da roupa" ele disse, sussurrando em meu ouvido, preocupando-se em baixar minha calcinha enquanto eu tirava a espécie de top que vestia. Me apoiei nele para que ficasse mais fácil o deslizar do tecido por minhas pernas., mordiscando seu lóbulo esquerdo antes de tirar seus óculos e abandoná-los na mesinha de cabeceira "Vem aqui"

Gemi, alto, ao senti-lo ainda sem a camisinha, prendendo o impulso de baixar meu corpo em direção ao seu membro com o ultimo bom senso que eu tinha. Ele também parecia se controlar para não subir o corpo, o lábio inferior mordido em excitação enquanto tirava as mãos de mim para abrir o pacote do preservativo, os olhos entreabertos pendendo para os meus enquanto beijava de leve minha boca.

Deus, como eu o queria.

"James, eu..."

"Eu sei" porque sim, ele realmente sabia "Merda, como eu sei"

Suspirei e me afastei um pouco, ajudando-o a deslizar a camisinha. Não afastamos os olhos um do outro, nós dois corados pela excitação e pela expectativa, nós dois suspirando e entrecortando respirações.

"Deita" ele continuou, com um empurrão entre o forte e o fraco me fazendo cair para trás. Colocou-se por cima de mim e segurou minha cabeça pela minha nuca para que ela não caísse no vazio, me ajudando a chegar para frente para que tivesse mais liberdade de movimento.

O que eu, definitivamente, ia precisar, visto a sua boca que deslizava para meu colo e seus dedos que já estavam embaixo de meu umbigo. Gememos ao mesmo tempo, nos masturbando, até que tirei a camisinha nos gestos e rimos – excitados, quase desesperados – antes de repormos o preservativo.

Fomos dormir de madrugada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Marnie...?" murmurei, preguiçoso, assim que atendi o celular. Não havia nenhuma luz no quarto – contar com a luz da lua na Inglaterra era restrito a romances açucaradas – e, por isso, afastei de novo o meu celular do rosto para poder ver as horas. Eram quase quatro da manhã "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Aconteceu" ela me respondeu, a voz também repleta de sono. Até ela precisava dormir às vezes "Bin Laden?"

"Hum?"

"Foi morto pelos EUA"

"Foi mor... O quê?" perguntei, ainda em sussurros, mas com o tom um pouco mais forte. Lily até mesmo esboçou uma reação no sono, o que me fez me afastar um pouco mais para que ela não acordasse "Quando?"

"Obama ainda não fez o pronunciamento oficial, mas uma fonte disse que há mais ou menos duas horas"

"Fotos?"

"Até agora, uma. Mas o editor de imagens diz que foi manipulada"

"Bom" recomecei, passando os dedos em minha nuca enquanto prendia um bocejo "Eles não mentiriam sobre isso. Dois segundos depois poderia aparecer um vídeo"

"Também acho que não" respondeu, sem conseguir prender seu bocejo "Johnson vai mandar em dez minutos para o seu e-mail algumas coisas para..."

"Eu escrevo" interrompi, resolvendo passar os dedos pelo cabelo de Lily para ver se ela se acalmava um pouco. De vez em quando, eu tendia a pensar que ela tinha o sono mais leve que eu já vira, sempre se remexendo ao estranhar cada movimento novo meu "Mas vou precisar do revisor. Só estou com o celular"

"Não está em casa?"

"Em Yorkshire"

"E não levou o computador?"

"Não pretendia dormir aqui" respondi "Você revisa para mim?"

"Sullivan está na redação" discordou, bocejando mais uma vez. Dessa vez, não consegui prender o meu "Não precisa de muito, ok?"

"Ok" respondi, desligando, abandonando o celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Dei uma olhada em Lily antes de me levantar e, sem me preocupar em vestir alguma coisa, fui até o banheiro. Decidi não acender a luz e abrir a torneira da água gelada para acordar mais rápido, tentando me lembrar onde havia deixado os óculos enquanto voltava para o quarto e tentava reconhecer os contornos no escuro.

O que é meio difícil, visto que eu não conhecia direito e, ainda por cima, estava cego pela miopia.

"James...?" imediatamente, voltei os olhos para a cama, indo até ela quando ouvi o som do corpo de Lily se levantando. Não consegui me impedir de sorrir quando ela, muito mais adormecida que acordada, segurou minha cintura com ambas as mãos quando me projetei sobre ela "Que horas são...?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, afastando a franja lateral desordenada de seus olhos. Ela reagiu ao toque frio por causa da água e quase pulou, me fazendo rir antes de beijar rápido sua boca "Quase quatro da manhã"

Ela piscou os olhos, mal conseguindo abri-los depois. Com uma pressão em minha cintura, me puxou mais para perto, o queixo se apoiando em meu ombro conforme seu corpo descia e tentava me levar junto.

"Tenho que escrever" discordei, beijando, agora, a lateral de sua cabeça. Me afastei um pouco para desfazer o meio abraço e saí de cima dela, mas Lily só se levantou até o suficiente para se sentar "Volte a..."

"Algum problema?"

Sorri "Não para mim"

"Furo de reportagem?"

"Não sei" respondi, rindo mais uma vez quando ela piscou os olhos e fez uma cara de quem não entendia "Mais gente deve saber, claro, mas ainda não houve nenhum pronunciamento oficial de que..."

"Pode me contar? Estou curiosa" me interrompeu, dessa vez puxando o edredom junto com ela. Encolheu-se embaixo dele e juntou, por baixo da roupa de cama, as mãos ao corpo, mas uma delas se separou e fez um gesto para me chamar junto "Sempre fico curiosa, aliás, quando as coisas começam nesse tom de mistério"

"E eu não sei?" repliquei, divertido, pegando o celular e fazendo o que ela mandava. Estava mais quente, claro, mas o que me distraiu de verdade foi o roçar de seus seios nus na lateral do meu corpo "Bin Laden pode ter morrido"

Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado "Sério?"

"É"

"Morto?"

"Pelos EUA"

"Uau" piscou de novo os olhos mas, dessa vez, eles ficarem menos tempo fechados "É para o site?"

"É" respondi, outra vez beijando-a. Agora, era a maçã de seu rosto, e logo depois o canto de sua boca "É melhor você voltar a dormir, ruiva. Está frio, e você dormiu pouco de ontem para hoje"

Ela não respondeu "Onde você pretende escrever?"

"Mando um e-mail pelo celular"

"Não" discordou, sua vez de se afastar "Meu antigo laptop deve estar em algum lugar por aqui. Eu procuro para você"

Sorri.

"Valeu" agradeci, arrancando dela um outro sorriso e conseguindo um beijinho rápido na boca antes dela se levantar. A luz continuava apagada e eu sem os óculos mas, mesmo assim, eu me ocupei em fazer com que o delineamento de seu corpo virasse todas as curvas e nuances que eu conhecera nesses poucos meses.

Todas as curvas e nuances pelas quais eu me apaixonara.

"Parece que mamãe não mentiu quando disse que não havia mexido no meu quarto"

"Parece que a sua memória é boa demais" retruquei, divertido, mais uma vez me ajeitando na cama. Peguei o laptop e o apoiei no travesseiro, abrindo-o e esperando que ele ligasse enquanto deixava o carregador que ela me estendia ao meu lado "Não lembro nem onde deixei – se é que fui eu - os óculos"

Ela riu, baixo, a cabeça se apoiando em meu ombro. Desfiz o gesto com um movimento lento e quase delicado e, sob seu olhar, passei o braço por seus ombros e a abracei, fechando os olhos ao cheiro de sua pele.

"Você não quer dormir, não é?" perguntei, sorrindo quando ela, brincalhona, negou. Nenhum de nós dois disse nada por um momento, eu por estar perdido em pensamentos e ela por um motivo que eu desconhecia e queria conhecer "Ei"

"Hum?"

"Adoro sua teimosia, sabia?"

Lily retribuiu com uma mordida carinhosa em minha mão direita, que passava por seu colo, e com um murmúrio de prazer ao ceder ao puxão que a levaria para o meio de minhas pernas. Ela mesma apoiou o travesseiro nas pernas e se ajeitou de modo a me deixar escrever, os dedos deslizando por minhas pernas e arranhando-as durante todo o tempo em que estive escrevendo.

Eram quatro e quarenta e alguma coisa quando terminei, tarde demais para voltarmos a dormir. Abandonei o laptop no chão ao meu lado e ela se virou para mim, o edredom escorregando conforme se ajoelhava e pendia o corpo para o meu.

Que corpo.

"Esquece o que eu disse sobre você adorar sexo de manhã" comecei, beijando sua boca, escorregando os lábios pela linha de sua mandíbula até seu ouvido "Adora a qualquer hora"

"Quem pode não adorar com você?" retrucou, mordendo meu lóbulo "É perfeito"

A recíproca era verdadeira.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sete e meia da manhã" murmurei para James enquanto descias as escadas, me virando para ele por cima do meu ombro direito "E o Dudley já está acordado, veja só. Anda melhor que eu"

Ele levantou os olhos exatamente quando eu voltei a olhar para frente, apertando meus ombros no que eu achava ser um gesto de concordância. Estava dois degraus acima de mim para que nossos passos não se embolassem mas, mesmo assim, chegamos ao fina da escada com quatro paradas para que não caíssemos.

"Jogando videogame, mas acordado" disse assim que pisamos na sala, levantando os olhos para ele "Mas certo, o filho não é meu e não vou me meter na educação dele"

Ele riu, mas desviou os olhos para fitar a tela da TV.

"É um daqueles jogos de luta" disse, sorrindo, olhando para mim "Você comprou qual, afinal?"

"Os dois" respondi, sorrindo també sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos pouco antes de chegarmos à cozinha, onde estavam Petúnia, Vernon e mamãe "Bom dia"

"'Dia, Lily" mamãe respondeu, fechando a porta da geladeira "'Dia, James"

"'Dia" ele meneou a cabeça em cumprimento também para minha irmã e meu cunhado "Vernon, Petúnia"

Eles responderam com outro aceno;

"Cadê o papai?" perguntei, sentando em uma cadeira e apontando a do lado para James. Ele veio, colocou nossas mãos por cima da mesa e começou a brincar distraidamente com meus dedos, rodando o pequeno anel em meu mindinho "Saiu?"

"Está no telefone do lado de fora" mamãe respondeu, agora colocando um pouco de café em duas xícaras diferentes "Açúcar, James...?"

"Não, obrigado"

"Sério? Está forte"

James riu.

"Sério" confirmou, deixando minha mão agora "Valeu, Sophie"

Mamãe sorriu de um jeito contido, como se não quisesse sorrir, e começou a menear a cabeça em concordância ao mesmo tempo em que abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Não deixei – de todas as mães, a minha conseguia me envergonhar sem querer mais do que qualquer uma poderia fazer às filhas – e, engolindo mais rápido o café, tratei logo de arrumar alguma coisa para falar.

"Por que ele não está aqui dentro?" perguntei, apontando com o queixo a figura de papai. No jardim, ele se apoiava na mureta dos fundos da casa, uma xícara de café na mão enquanto falava "O café esfria em dois segundos com esse tempo"

"É conversa de trabalho" respondeu, sentando-me à minha frente "Ficou barulhento aqui dentro depois que o Dudley começou a demonstrar sua insatisfação com os noticiários"

"Você não deve saber, Lily, mas ele realmente gosta daquele desenho do cachorrinho do canal interativo" Petúnia entrou na conversa, o tom deixando claro sua insatisfação "Mas o canal deixou de passá-lo. E todos os outros três que gravamos também só estão no noticiário"

"Ah, claro" era James, agora "Morreu o Osama..."

"O presidente dos EUA morreu?" Vernon perguntou, interrompendo James. Este piscou os olhos e apertou novamente minha mão, prendendo um sorrisinho enquanto eu prendia a surpresa ao ver a confusão "Isso é sério?"

"Não" James negou, visivelmente na tentativa de manter o tom sério. Vernon tinha mesmo dificuldades com nomes parecidos "Quem morreu foi o..."

"Peter! O presidente dos EUA morreu"

Papai, já na porta da cozinha, piscou os olhos.

"Não, Vernon" tentei dessa vez, apertando de volta os dedos de James "Ele continua bem. Quem morreu foi o _Osama_"

"Então!"

Vi que papai prendeu uma revirada de olhos e um movimento de negação com a cabeça. Não era nenhum segredo para mim de que ele não gostava do Vernon, mas ele fazia o máximo que seu bom senso permitia para que Petúnia não percebesse isso.

"O presidente dos EUA, Vernon, é Obama. Esse que o James e a Lily estão falando é o Bin Laden" mamãe explicou, sempre paciente o suficiente para saber lidar com todo mundo com um sorriso complacente no rosto. O meu, tenho que admitir, havia muito mais ironia e diversão, decididamente influenciado pela opinião ruim que eu tinha sobre ele "Como foi isso?"

Olhei para James, ainda sorrindo, abrindo o sorriso quando ele simulou com os lábios um 'Vá em frente' divertido.

"Ele estava em uma casa no Paquistão" mais cedo, logo depois que James e eu saímos do banho, o celular dele apitou avisando que havia recebido um e-mail. Ele abriu sob meu olhar, prendendo uma risada enquanto eu tentava fingir não prestar a menor atenção, e disse que estava tudo bem em me mostrar. Desde então, mal conseguia conter minha excitação em ser uma das primeiras a saber o que já tinha sido descoberto pela imprensa "Em uma cidadezinha perto da capital..."

"Islamabad"

"Islamabad" agradeci a James com mais um aperto de mão "Todos os canais devem estar mostrando essa casa agora, falando como era uma das áreas mais militarizadas do mundo e como poderiam haver dicas de que havia alguma coisa de errado ali"

"Fotos?"

"Uma" respondi, alegre. Estava como uma criança, me sentindo o máximo "Mas três... quais foram mesmo?"

James riu "BBC, CNN, News. E, agora, o New York Times e o Washington Post"

"Então. Eles declararam que é manipulada"

"E é mesmo?"

"O editor de imagens do News jura que é. Mas só esses cinco jornais fizeram a declaração, então fica a dúvida" James respondeu, mais uma vez me fazendo sorrir. Papai e ele estavam realmente se dando bem, principalmente se eu colocasse em comparação a primeira vez do Vernon "Mas _Obama_ já fez um pronunciamento, e os documentos que vazaram dão detalhes do que aconteceu"

"Mas tem duas versões diferentes" recomecei, animada, puxando a mão de James em minha direção "Não é? Uma fonte diz que uma das esposas morreu e a outra que só recebeu um tiro na perna"

"É"

"Não consigo me acostumar com isso" Petúnia disse, finalmente, com a sua expressão de que entrava em uma parte da conversa na qual poderia, enfim, opinar "Como essas mulheres muçulmanas aguentam dividir o marido com outra? Não deixo nenhuma mulher chegar perto do Vernon"

James e eu nos entreolhamos, divertidos.

"Mas tem pesquisas, Petúnia..." ela olhou para mim, piscando os olhos "... que dizem que o ser humano é realmente feito para ter mais de parceiro"

"Eu não acredito em ciência" Vernon disse, me fazendo imediatamente arquear uma sobrancelha. Poderia apostar tudo o que quisesse que papai estava do mesmo jeito atrás de mim "Acho que grande parte das pesquisas não passa de manipulação"

"Acha, é...?" papai perguntou, realmente atrás de mim, realmente com seu tom de 'estou-com-a-sobrancelha-arqueada' e realmente ao ponto de parecer desafiador "James?"

"Me sinto obrigado a discordar de uma ou outra" ele começou, divertido, piscando o olho rapidinho para mim – que estava quase surpresa, na realidade - antes de se virar um pouco para vê-lo "Sou totalmente monogâmico, por exemplo"

Meu pai e minha mãe riram, alto, e eu sorri em total deleite. Levantei e, na metade do caminho, beijei sua boca em um selinho leve, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir enquanto ia até a pia.

"Gostei" papai murmurou para mim, baixinho mesmo "Nota nove e meio só por causa do time"

Revirei os olhos, brincalhona e divertidamente, enquanto pensava que havia tempo em que me sentia tão feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hoje está ainda pior que ontem" Lily disse assim que pisamos do lado de fora da casa dos Evans, descendo os três degraus mais rápido do que eu esperava "O frio, quer dizer"

Sorri "Achei que gostasse de frio"

"E adoro. É bom senti-lo" ela respondeu, sorrindo, me abraçando pela cintura. Apoiou o queixo em meu peito quando segurei seu rosto, fechando os olhos enquanto deixava que eu escorregasse algumas mechas de seu cabelo por meus dedos "Mas quando eu estou na minha casa, enfiada em um cobertor, com um copo de mokaccino e apoiada em um cara gostoso logo depois que a gente acabou de transar"

"Não se preocupe, a gente compra uns quatro copos de café antes de subirmos" retruquei, rindo contra o topo de sua cabeça quando ela quase gargalhou, me apertando mais contra seu corpo. Enfiou as mãos por debaixo de meu casaco e arranhou minhas costas com as unhas longas, os ombros se movendo devido à risada mas se acalmando conforme seus dedos percorriam minha coluna "E, embora eu ache que qualquer tempo é justificativa para ficar na cama, na iminência de neve é realmente..."

"Delicioso" ela completou por mim, afastando-se um pouco, o rosto caindo para trás apenas o suficiente para me dar um beijo, leve, na boca "Perfeito"

Sorri, sem deixar que ela se afastasse, e segurei sua nuca, minha outra mão deslizando as costas dos dedos por sua bochecha. Lily, mais uma vez, fechou os olhos, soltando um muxoxo de prazer quando pressionei a língua contra seus lábios. Entreabriu-os de leve e, com um suspiro, apertou minha cintura, um dos braços saindo de debaixo de minha roupa e deslizando por meu corpo até chegar em meu cabelo.

"Deus, James..." ela murmurou, enfiando os dedos nos fios de minha nuca, o pescoço caindo para o lado quando mordisquei sua orelha "Você é..."

Mas calou a boca.

"Você também, ruiva" concordei, sem precisar do complemente que ela não encontraria agora. Não que Lily fosse ruim com as palavras; ela só não era muito aberta à idéia de falá-las a qualquer hora. Principalmente comigo, eu achava "Você também"

Ela sorriu, deslizando a bochecha pela minha, beijando minha boca. Quatro selinhos depois, voltou a me abraçar, a cabeça se encaixando em meu ombro e os olhos piscando antes de voltarem a se fechar. Sorri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, acarinhando sua nuca e seu rosto enquanto a prendia pelo pescoço contra meu peito.

"Odiamos interromper o casal..." Lily e eu nos separamos um pouco e olhamos para a porta de casa dos Evans, ela sorrindo e corando um pouco ao ver os pais e eu deixando-a escapar apenas o suficiente. Era novo – para não dizer, mais uma vez, surpreendente – vê-la corada desse jeito, parecendo uma menina linda e não a mulher forte que era "... mas o táxi já está esperando vocês"

"Ok" Lily respondeu à mãe, sorrindo, terminando de se afastar de mim. Abraçou-a em despedida e, depois, foi para o pai, deixando a mãe livre para que ela me lançasse um olhar que parecia... bom, de mãe.

"Você deve me achar clichê agora..." ela começou, em um tom apenas um pouco mais baixo que o normal. Mas, mesmo assim, Lily e o pai pareciam não ouvir; conversavam sobre alguma coisa, e só pelo tom de sua voz eu sabia que ela sorria "... mas cuide bem dela"

Sorri.

"Deixa comigo" embora Lily fosse a mulher mais independente que eu jamais tinha visto, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que queria cuidar dela. Até mesmo chegar ao extremo de mimá-la um pouco, algo que, definitivamente, era novo para mim "Não pretendo te decepcionar"

Ela sorriu e me deu um abraço rápido, dando um passo para trás para que eu pudesse me despedir de Peter. Agora, ele entregava à Lily uma pilha de livros, mas ao terminar virou-se para mim e me estendeu a mão.

"Foi um prazer" falou, sorrindo "Espero te ver mais"

"Espero vir mais" retruquei, também sorrindo "Até mais"

Ele meneou a cabeça, também dando um passo para trás. Lily ainda soltou um último sorriso para cada um deles antes de dar as costas e, equilibrando todos os livros em apenas uma das mãos, pegar a minha com a outra, praticamente dando uma corridinha até o táxi.

"Me dê isso" pedi, estendendo o braço para indicar os livros. Ela não lutou muito, até mesmo brincando e fazendo uma reverência quando abri a porta do carro e deixei-a passar "Suas possíveis especialidades futuras?"

"Uhum" ela respondeu, pausando um pouquinho enquanto dizia ao motorista à estação em que pegaríamos o trem de volta para Londres. Virou-se para mim mas, antes de me dizer qualquer coisa, inclinou-se para a janela e deu um último 'tchau' para os pais "Pode vir aqui no Natal?"

Sorri "Dia vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis*?"

"Cinco" respondeu, me dando um beijo rápido na boca "Pode?"

"Vem comigo no vinte e seis?" repliquei, ainda sorrindo, meu nariz tocando o seu e nossas respirações se misturando "Não é nada de aterrorizante, só tem meus pais e, talvez, Sirius"

Ela riu, baixinho "Torço para um 'talvez, Marlene'"

"É uma boa idéia" concordei "Eles se dão bem"

"É" ela beijou meu queixo antes de se separar um pouco para, assim, tirar os livros do meu colo para poder se aproximar. Apoiou-se em mim e, mais uma vez, fechou os olhos, encolhendo os braços frente ao corpo quando a abracei "Eu vou"

"Eu venho" repliquei, penteando seus fios. Estavam de um tom mais escuro agora no frio, a cor mais que acobreada combinando perfeitamente com o tom quase pálido de seu rosto "Vou ter que te dar seu presente antes, mas venho"

"Não me provoque, Potter" ela retrucou, sem conseguir colocar o tom ríspido que queria na voz. Sorria, até "Não sei nem porque estou te dizendo isso, mas até mesmo pedi ajuda do Black"

"Eu já sabia"

Ela abriu os olhos, beirando surpresa.

"Nunca confie no Sirius, ruiva" ri com sua careta "É algo que se aprende com o mínimo de convivência com ele. Descobri logo na segunda semana em que dividíamos o quarto na escola"

"Traidor"

"Por quê...? Tudo continua valendo, não é?"

"Mas, agora, você sabe"

"Acredite, eu saberia de qualquer jeito" discordei, rindo um pouco mais uma vez "Você não é muito boa em manter coisas omitidas, sempre deixa escapar uma coisa ou outra como agora"

"Isso é bom?"

"Numa dessas, consegui um de seus presentes. Claro que é bom"

Ela levantou os olhos para mim, interessada, mas deu de ombros ao ver que eu não diria nada.

"Acho que sei do que você está falando" ela disse, endireitando-se um pouco no banco "Perdi as contas das vezes em que tive que prender minha boca para não discordar das idéias de Petúnia e da irmã do Vernon"

"Eu vi você mordendo a língua na história do marido rico" concordei "Você e sua irmã são bem diferentes"

Ela só meneou a cabeça por um tempo.

"É estranho pensar nisso. A gente era bem ligada quando mais nova" comentou, dando de ombros mais uma vez. Não parecia chateada ou algo assim, mas sua expressão ganhara um quê pensativo "Até que eu fui para uma escola e ela não, e a gente acabou se separando"

Fiz que sim "Você escolheu mudar?"

"Nós duas, mas ela fez primeiro o exame de admissão e não passou. Eu consegui, junto com Marlene" respondeu, afastando-se um pouco de mim. Eu sorri, sem querer forçar nada – vendo-as assim, ainda melhor do que no dia da farmácia, foi mais que suficiente para me fazer perceber que elas realmente não estavam bem – e beijei sua boca, também em endireitando para que ficássemos mais confortáveis "Ela não ficou muito feliz, acho. E eu não fiquei feliz dela ter ficado com um nível de inveja que parou, praticamente, de falar comigo"

"Você se sentiu mal por isso?"

"No começo, sim. Depois... sei lá, James. Ela quer um marido rico para que possa ser bancada, eu quero o meu dinheiro para que possa ser independente de qualquer tipo de pessoa. A gente não ia dar muito certo mesmo"

Olhei para ela e avaliei sua expressão, um sorriso pequeno em meu rosto ao me inclinar para lhe beijar de novo a boca. Cada dia mais, eu via como Lily era apaixonada pelo que fazia – essa vontade de estudar mais, de querer mais, de saber que podia mais. E não apenas no trabalho, mas em tudo o que ela fazia – e, cada vez mais, me apaixonava por isso. Ela era decidida, forte, verdadeira, sexy, espontânea, divertida, e ainda surpreendente, e não havia mais nada que eu queria agora.

Eu só queria Lily. E muito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vou roubar um pouco daqueles seus biscoitos, ok?" James disse, despenteando meu cabelo enquanto passava por mim e ia até a cozinha. Eu sorri, tentei ajeitar meus fios e sentei na bancada do lado da sala, apoiando meu queixo em minhas mãos enquanto o observava "Já tem aberto?"

"Na prateleira de cima" respondi, tamborilando meus dedos por minha bochecha enquanto seguia seus movimentos. James não precisava se esticar como eu para alcançar o armário, mas mesmo assim sua blusa se levantava o suficiente para eu me deliciar um pouco mais com seu corpo "Pega o controle aí na mesa?"

Ele depositou o controle na bancada para mim, e eu me virei para ligar a TV. Estava no canal de notícias e, como eu não podia deixar de esperar, falava da morte de Bin Laden, mas eram notícias velhas que James e eu já havíamos lido nos milhares de e-mails que ele recebera enquanto estávamos no trem.

"Cold Case, House, CSI ou Brothers & Sisters?" perguntei, sem precisar perguntar se ele queria manter naquele canal. James já sabia aquilo tudo de cor "Acho que também é hora de Law & Order... não, calma aí, acho que estou confundindo com sábado"

Ele riu "House"

"House" concordei, colocando na Universal. Passava, exatamente, a musiquinha de entrada e o nome do Robert Sean Leonard "Vamos pedir o quê para comer?"

"Escolhi o seriado já, ruiva" ele retrucou, passando por mim e me dando um selinho divertido. Rodeou minha cintura com um dos braços e me tirou do banco, me fazendo rir enquanto me empurrava até o sofá para que sentássemos juntos ali "Além do quê, como você tão gentilmente disse para o seu pai, eu como de tudo e acabo com o seu estoque de comida em casa"

Quase gargalhei "É verdade"

"Não estou dizendo que não" ele mesmo apontou para o pacote de biscoitos, divertido, apoiando-se em um braço do sofá depois de tirar o que calçava. Eu não me preocupei exatamente com isso e só me apoiei nele, deixando meu rosto cair para trás para lhe dar um beijinho no queixo "E aí...?"

Pensei um pouco "Gosta de comida turca?"

"Uhum"

"Comida turca, então"

Eu o senti sorrir contra a parte de trás de minha cabeça antes de me endireitar um pouco para pegar o celular no bolso do meu sobretudo, colocando no número da agenda e entregando-o a ele para que pedisse o que quisesse. Afastei-me um pouco mais para tirar o sobretudo sem me importar com o frio – a gente já havia regulado a temperatura para mais ou menos quinze graus, mas ainda estava um pouquinho longe para isso - e subi um pouco o corpo para tirar a meia calça, só me lembrando no meio do caminho que a sandália também estava ali.

"Tira o vestido também" James sussurrou contra meu ouvido, brincalhão, antes de ter a sua vez de se afastar para começar a falar com o atendente do restaurante, o tom de voz já normal. Eu sorri para ele, divertida também, e beijei sua boca em um selinho leve antes de me levantar "Tem cadastro?"

"No nome de Marlene" respondi, indo até meu quarto para realmente trocar de roupa. Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei um casaco dele que estava jogado no chão – entre todas as roupas que eu tirara e ainda não tivera tempo de verdade para arrumar – e o vesti, tirando meu cabelo de dentro do tecido já de volta ao corredor "Quanto tempo?"

"Quarenta minutos" ele respondeu, batendo com a mão no espaço do sofá entre suas pernas. Com um sorriso, me aninhei nele, aproveitando seu abraço para buscar por calor "Com fome?"

Ri e peguei o pacote de biscoitos, roubando dois antes de devolvê-lo a ele. Começamos uma conversa leve sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo que duraria até depois do almoço, mal saindo do sofá durante todo esse tempo que, de alguma forma, passou extremamente rápido para mim. Eram duas da tarde quando abandonamos os pratos em cima da mesa da cozinha e fomos para o meu quarto terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas para o apartamento dele, e eram apenas duas e quinze quando esquecemos tudo aquilo e caímos na cama para não sairmos dela pelo resto da tarde. Transamos, conversamos, e transamos de novo, e agora estávamos aqui de novo, conversando, ignorando a passagem do tempo.

"Sabe, James...?" eu perguntei, interrompendo a mim mesma – falávamos sobre o filme do rei George VI – quando o pensamento cruzou minha cabeça "Não estou sentindo falta do Mokaccinno"

Porque não, não estava mesmo. Os beijos de James – em minha boca, em meu rosto, em _qualquer_ parte de minha pele -, seus toques, seus sussurros e seus gemidos soltos sem nenhuma tentativa de serem presos eram mais do que suficiente para que eu esquecesse de todo o resto. Era o jeito como ele segurava com força meu cabelo – sem deixar de ser, de certa forma, carinhoso, e por isso o cara mais perfeito na cama – ao me apoiar na parte final da cama, era a maneira com que me olhava, era o modo como também se importava com meu prazer além do dele. Eram os risos soltos sem vergonha, os sorrisos provocantes e excitados quando me via corar em excitação e fechar os olhos, os movimentos de seu corpo contra o meu que, em qualquer posição, me faziam chegar onde eu queria e até um pouco mais.

Era James.

"Claro que não" ele riu, alto, beliscando minha cintura "Da mesma forma que eu não estou sentindo falta do edredom"

"Quem disse que eu estou?" a minha pele contra a dele era a melhor coisa do mundo "Visões românticas são sempre melhoradas pela vida real, afinal de contas"

"Que bom que concorda comigo em não querer romances certinhos de sexo só depois do casamento"

"Mas a minha visão de antes envolvia sexo_ antes_ do casamento"

"Só para deixar as coisas mais fortes"

Ri, mordendo seu pescoço, me aconchegando mais em seu abraço. Senti que ele fechava os olhos e me apertava mais contra seu corpo, sentindo o cheiro de meu cabelo enquanto beijava a maçã de meu rosto.

"E eu que pretendia voltar para casa" murmurou, fazendo um sorriso surgir em meus lábios "Não saio daqui mesmo"

"Não quero que saia"

"Outro acordo"

Sorri.

"E amanhã é segunda" ele continuou, beijando minha testa "Segundas são cruéis"

Ri mais uma vez "Gosto das minhas segundas"

"Gosta porque não morreu o cara mais procurado do século" retrucou, beijando agora a pontinha de meu nariz "Me visite na sua hora do almoço para ver o caos que vai estar aquilo dali"

"Droga" resmunguei, baixinho, piscando os olhos para ele "Sem almoço?"

Ele sorriu.

"Tento dar meu jeito" disse, o polegar em meus lábios, os olhos nos meus "Que horas amanhã?"

"Uma"

"Uma, então" concordou "Embora preferisse não sair daqui"

"Mais um acordo"

A gente combinava, afinal de contas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_*lá na Inglaterra, o dia vinte e quatro para eles é como se fosse um dia comum. Há o Natal, no dia vinte e cinco mesmo, e o que eles chamam de Boxing Day, no dia vinte e seis. Por isso as datas, ok? Explico melhor isso no capítulo em si *-*_

Quarenta e cinco páginas no Word, treze mil palavras e exatamente quatorze dias depois – alguém acredita? XD – aqui estou eu, postando o capítulo vinte e um de Drinks. Sim, foi difícil, foi muito difícil de escrever, mas tenho que dizer que, sem a **bal – live**, seria impossível. Ela me respondeu um e-mail gigantesco falando que era preciso levar lembrancinhas, que brandy era uma ótima pedida, que deveria rolar um papo mais sério sobre alguma coisa para o Peter concordar com o James e não com o Vernon e que não seria inverossímil eles dormirem lá. E, obviamente, me explicou essa história do Natal inglês, ainda me dando dicas preciosas para esses capítulos.

É óbvio que esse capítulo vai para **ela**. É como se fosse a co-autora ;)

Agradecimentos também à **Nanda Soares, Gabriela Black, bal – live, Mrs. Mandy Black, Sally Ride, Mila Pink, Luiza Potter 170, Mrs. Nah Potter, Malu Evans, Justine, NG, Nathália, Samantha Sophie.**

**Li –** voltar ao Brasil, então? Você quer? Engraçado, dou tudo para sair daqui u.u Mas deve ser aquela história de não ter nenhum lugar como a casa da gente, mesmo que quando se tenha quinze anos – como eu – tudo o que mais se deseja é viajar pelo mundo. Europa, albergues, estradas e especialmente Londres que me aguardem ^-^

**Ju Darkside –** capítulo postado, o mais rápido que pude! Como vê, foi o maior e mais complicado deles, então espero que goste ;D

**Renata –** próximo capítulo, aqui está. E sim, sim, sim, os dois são demais, não é? Adoro o jeito como tratam um ao outro \o/

Só gostaria de pedir uma coisinha aqui; gente, estamos quase em junho. Eles no início de dezembro. Mas pensem que tudo o que está acontecendo agora no mundo real tenha se adiantado seis meses, ok? Licença artística XD

Beeeeeeijos *-*

PS: repararam que uma retirada futura da camisinha está se manifestando?

PPS: e que uma conversa séria dos dois sobre eles mesmos também?


	22. Cuba Libre

"Mãe" cumprimentei ao telefone, abandonando o copo com Mokaccino em cima da bancada do apartamento de Lily. Pelo silêncio, ela ainda não havia acordado, mas eu iria até o quarto tirar a dúvida quando terminasse com Dorea "'Dia"

"'Dia, Jay" ela respondeu, parecendo sorrir "Seu pai acabou de sair para a faculdade. É uma pena, ele queria falar com você"

"Ligo para ele depois" comentei, apoiando o celular no ombro enquanto tirava tudo o que havia comprado na padaria das sacolas "Vim fazer um comunicado, como você costuma dizer"

"Hum?"

"Lembra a Lily?"

"Como poderia esquecer?" ela retrucou, e eu sorri "A ruivinha de York, filha de um colega de trabalho de seu pai, que está com você há um tempo considerável"

"É, mas na hora em que for falar com ela dispense essa última parte" brinquei, rindo, fazendo-a rir também "Chamei ela para o Natal"

"No dia vinte e cinco?"

"Vinte e seis*"

"E você vai para lá dia vinte e cinco?"

"Depende" sorri "Vai começar com aquele discurso saudosista de mãe que diz que você sente muito por seu filho estar crescendo e começando a deixar a família para..."

"Você sempre me corta antes, não é?" ela me interrompeu, dessa vez com o tom de voz de quem fazia um gesto de descaso com a mão. E sim, isso significava que ela ia dizer tudo o que eu falara que ia "Vai, não vai?"

"Vou"

"Isso quer dizer que os pais dela gostaram de você"

"Espero que sim"

Ela riu "Eu me lembro de você dizendo que sempre terminaria com as namoradas para não ter que passar pelo sacrifício de conhecer os pais delas"

"Eu tinha onze anos e acabado de conhecer o Sirius. O que você esperava?" repliquei "Vou ligar para o papai agora antes que ele entre em algum compromisso, ok?"

"Me liga depois para me contar os detalhes da Lily?"

"Pode deixar. Beijo, te amo" esperei que ela retribuísse o cumprimento e desliguei o telefone, imediatamente discando o celular de papai. Ainda era cedo – seis e vinte da manhã – mas, quando ele resolvia sair de casa antes disso, era porque realmente tinha algo que fazer.

Tanto tinha que caiu direto na caixa postal.

Desliguei, mais uma vez, o celular, e decidi que seria mais fácil mandar uma mensagem. Digitei rapidinho - 'ei, pai. Me liga quando puder?' – e voltei a pegar o copo de Mokaccino, tomando mais dois goles antes de cruzar a sala em direção ao quarto de Lily.

Que, linda, continuava dormindo.

"Ruiva?"

Ela continuou sem me responder e eu, por alguns poucos segundos, me perguntei se valia à pena tirá-la da cama quando parecia tão bem no sono; com o cabelo esparramado sobre o rosto, o edredom cobrindo apenas a metade esquerda de seu corpo e as mãos aninhadas junto ao rosto, ela parecia mesmo estar no melhor dos sonhos. Tinha até mesmo uma expressão serena e um meio sorriso no rosto, e seu corpo parcialmente de bruços não apresentava qualquer movimento além do regular de seu colo.

Devagar, me aproximei da cama, sentando-me na beirada do colchão para encaixar seu corpo entre meus braços. Me inclinei e, sorrindo, beijei o canto de sua boca, abrindo o sorriso quando ela fez um movimento de ombro e voltou a se ajeitar como que para continuar dormindo.

É, talvez eu...

"James...?"

Sorri, me inclinei de novo para seu rosto e beijei, dessa vez, sua bochecha.

"Bom dia" murmurou, colocando-se deitada de costas no colchão e levantando um dos braços para acariciar minha nuca. Seus olhos, cansados, piscaram na direção dos meus, o tom verde ainda mais destacado pela preguiça "Hora de levantar?"

"Eu já tenho que ir" meio que concordei, beijando seus lábios "Fiquei em dúvida se te acordava agora ou ligava depois"

"Que horas são...?"

"Pouco menos que seis e meia"

"E você já tem que ir?" ela resmungou, fechando os olhos, com uma pequena pressão na mão forçando meu rosto para baixo. Com a testa apoiada na dela, acarinhei de leve o topo de sua cabeça enquanto esperava pelo resto de sua fala "Espera mais um pouco, vai"

Também fechei os olhos, concentrado em não me deixar excitar demais. Era toda ela – seu cheiro, seu gosto, o toque preguiçoso de seus dedos – e ainda o lençol jogado no chão e o edredom bagunçado sobre seu corpo, o que tornava tudo ainda mais difícil.

"Eu disse que segundas eram cruéis" retruquei, afastando-me um pouco. Segurei seu rosto nas mãos e ela, voltando a abrir os olhos, segurou meus braços na altura do punho e moveu os polegares, respirando fundo uma vez e levantando uma das pernas para se ajeitar "Comprei café, ok?"

Ela fez que sim, as unhas arranhando minha pele.

"Quer que eu te ligue?"

"Não" respondeu, impulsionando o corpo para cima. Esfregou os olhos com a mão direita enquanto a esquerda segurava o edredom na altura dos seios, claramente prendendo um bocejo ao pender a cabeça até encostá-la em meu ombro "Quer dizer, fui eu quem falou que gostava de segundas, não foi?"

Ri e meneei afirmativamente a cabeça, levantando-me e oferecendo a mão a ela. Lily a pegou e, ainda meio trôpega de sono, me seguiu pelo corredor até a sala, praticamente tropeçando nos próprios pés quando chegamos à porta.

"Bom trabalho" ela disse, colocando-se na ponta dos pés e me beijando a boca. Lutou, mais uma vez, para abrir os olhos, esfregando-os como antes "Me liga no almoço?"

"Pode deixar" respondi, com um toque simples em seu ombro fazendo-a voltar aos calcanhares. Ela sorriu para mim em despedida e deu um passo para trás assim que se abriu uma outra porta no corredor, escondendo-se um pouco mais no edredom mesmo que eu colocasse meu corpo na frente "Beijo"

Ela soprou outro para mim de volta, só a cabeça para o lado de fora do apartamento enquanto eu esperava o elevador. Soltou um último sorriso em despedida assim que viu o visor indicar o andar, a porta ainda entreaberta quando a perdi de vista.

Não que eu tenha deixado de ver seu rosto, entretanto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Assim que a porta do elevador fechou e James desapareceu atrás dela, fiz a mesma coisa com a do meu apartamento para, ainda meio bêbada de sono, ir até a cozinha e comer alguma coisa para ver se acordava. Peguei, primeiro, o copo de café – que eu, deliciosamente, descobri ser mokaccino –, bebendo-o enquanto revirava as sacolas e me dava conta de que o que James chamava de café era praticamente um banquete.

Sorrindo, já um pouco mais acordada, endireitei o edredom sobre meus ombros e parti com as mãos um pedaço de pão, adorando o recheio sem nem mesmo saber direito o que era. Comi o outro igual e, mesmo que já estivesse satisfeita, provei um pedaço de cada outra opção, voltando a repetir um biscoito e a tomar o outro copo de café.

Mais do que alimentada, voltei ao meu quarto e abri a torneira quente da banheira, deixando a roupa de cama cair e prendendo meu cabelo em um coque rápido. Sem me importar de estar nua, dei uma corridinha de volta para o quarto e peguei o celular antes de voltar para o banho, tremendo ao sentir a diferença de temperatura entre a pequena quantidade de água na banheira e o piso de mármore.

Estava tão bom e tão quentinho ali que, eu sabia, eu teria problemas para sair depois.

"Pai...?"

"Lily"

Sorri ao ouvir o cumprimento, pensando que não, não adiantaria lutar contra a minha vontade de ligar para ele. Queria falar com ele direito desde ontem, antes de James e eu voltarmos para Londres, mas tive o bom senso de esperar estar sem a presença dele ou de mamãe para que pudesse conversar.

De verdade.

"Surpreso por você estar acordada"

"James levantou cedo por causa do trabalho"

"Achei que tivesse. Não entrei em um lugar em que pelo menos três grupos de pessoas não estivessem conversando sobre a morte do Bin Laden" ele respondeu, entrando agora em algum lugar mais barulhento "Já comprou os jornais?"

"Ele comprou quando foi pegar o café, mas eu ainda estou com a visão embaçada de sono" o som, agora, voltava ao normal, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair da sala lotada para entrar em um banheiro ou sentar no jardim "Alguma coisa nova?"

"Para você, acho que não"

Ri "Gostou mesmo dele, pai?"

Ele riu também "Exatamente como eu disse ontem. Nove e meio por causa do time"

Eu sorri, passando distraidamente a mão livre pela superfície da água.

"Ocupada?" ele continuou antes que eu tivesse chance de dizer alguma coisa –provavelmente, algo mais sobre James, já que eu não conseguia deixar de pensar no que meu pai achara dele -, o tom de voz rápido como que realmente para me cortar "Posso te mandar por e-mail os horários das palestras, você vê as que você mais quer ver e eu vejo o que posso fazer"

"Não tenho nada para fazer até as nove" respondi "Eu posso te ligar à qualquer hora?"

"Dou um jeito de te atender"

Ri "Obrigada"

"E Lily?"

"Hum?"

"Espero que dê certo. As palestras e o James"

Sorri mais uma vez.

"Eu também" admiti, mesmo que, geralmente, não fosse muito de fazer isso "Beijo"

"Beijo" ele respondeu, desligando o telefone em seguida. Fiz a mesma coisa com o meu e o abandonei no limiar da banheira, mordendo o lábio inferior mesmo que sem a pretensão de deixar de sorrir.

Eu estava feliz. Feliz de verdade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu não acredito que você veio" disse para Lily assim que cheguei do lado de fora da minha repartição, colocando o celular no bolso enquanto me inclinava um pouco para lhe cumprimentar com um selinho. Quando ela me ligara, nem dois minutos atrás, só me permiti acreditar ao sentir sua voz falhando pelo elevador "Confirmar o caos para poder realmente acreditar em mim quando digo que não posso almoçar?"

Ela riu, deixando o corpo cair um pouco para o lado para conseguir ver dentro da sala. Ajudei-a e saí de sua frente, abrindo meu sorriso ao vê-la piscar os olhos e buscar apoio em meu braço para que não caísse.

Lily era demais.

"Perdoado"

"Obrigado" brinquei de volta mas, mesmo assim, já tateava no bolso para ver se minha carteira estava ali. E, ao ver que sim, projetei um pouco do corpo para dentro da redação até encontrar meu casaco, pegando-o e puxando-o para fora enquanto buscava a mão de Lily para descermos "A gente..."

"James, por favor. Eu estava brincando" ela me interrompeu, prendendo os passos como que hesitante "Você pode não acreditar, mas eu juro que estava passando por aqui e..."

Ri.

"... Ok, talvez eu não estivesse assim tão perto. Uns dez quarteirões, mais ou menos" ela confessou, sorrindo um pouco ao ouvir outra risada da minha parte "Uma paciente minha faltou o horário de meio dia, e eu aproveitei para passar no banco e..."

"O que tem a mais ou menos dez quarteirões?"

"É, James. _É_" ela beliscou minha cintura à provocação, rindo, deixando minha mão para me segurar nas laterais do corpo "O que eu quero dizer é que eu passei aqui para te fazer uma surpresa, a surpresa está feita, eu desço e como rapidinho antes de voltar para o consultório"

"Eu tenho que almoçar também, não tenho?" repliquei, segurando seu rosto nas mãos assim que entramos no elevador que, em um golpe de sorte, não saíra do andar "Não vou poder te levar de volta, mas prometo até mesmo a sobremesa"

Ela sorriu

"Parece bom" disse, me beijando a boca "Como estão as coisas?"

"Tão normais quanto poderiam"

"Alguma coisa nova?"

"Mais ou menos" respondi, sem dizer mais nada. Ela entendeu; sorriu, me beijou de novo a boca e voltou a se apoiar nos calcanhares, parando o movimento de se apoiar na parede quando a impedi de sair da minha frente "É a primeira visita dentro do horário de trabalho que a minha namorada faz para mim. Definitivamente novo"

"Você não presta, cara"

"Não?"

Ela riu mas, sem responder, afastou-se de mim quando a porta abriu. No hall de entrada, esperou que eu vestisse o casaco para voltar a pegar minha mão, os dedos enluvados apertando os meus ao me puxar para a esquerda.

"Tem um restaurante aqui perto que eu adoro" disse, acelerando tanto os passos na rua que até mesmo eu tive que pensar em correr "E eles servem rapidinho, e o bolo com calda quente é perfeito para esse frio. E, falando em bolo, aquele de hoje de manhã..."

"Bom, não é?" interrompi, puxando-a para que parasse de andar como se tivesse que chegar ao outro lado da cidade em cinco minutos. Eu conhecia o restaurante que ela falava, quer dizer, e era só virar na esquina e entrar no segundo andar de um prédio comercial "Descobri hoje de manhã mesmo, naquela padaria do outro lado da rua do seu prédio. Voltei no meio do caminho para pegar mais"

"É delicioso" concordou "E eu quase deixei escapar. Só fui ver quando estava saindo de casa, mas... ah, é o seu celular"

Sorri com seu tom meio desanimado, tirando o enlace dos dedos para abraçá-la pelos ombros. Lily voltou a resistir no caminhar até o restaurante e até mesmo chegou a se apoiar na vitrine de uma joalheria, os olhos verdes – que mais que nunca combinavam com o tom pálido de sua pele e o ruivo de seu cabelo – levantados para mim como que esperando o meu próximo movimento.

"Marnie" cumprimentei enquanto, com um gesto de cabeça, voltava a chamar Lily para a calçada tumultuada "Esperava conseguir dez minutos de vantagem, mas... ok, ok, eu ligo, anoto e repasso o seu número. Paz nos próximos quarenta minutos?"

"_James, _eu não...!"

Mas Marnie concordava do outro lado da linha.

"Feito, ruiva"

"Ela não deve gostar muito de mim"

"Ela já adora você" discordei, beliscando seu nariz "Você sabe, é adorável"

Lily revirou os olhos, mas aceitou voltar a andar.

"Achei que fosse estar mais complicado" comentou, a mão entrando no bolso da minha calça e os passos tentando se adaptar aos meus. Mudei um pouco o ritmo e ela, com um meio sorriso, agradeceu, o rosto caindo para o lado para que pudesse me ver melhor "Minhas três pacientes comentaram, e quando eu falei com papai seis e meia da manhã – eu nem tinha acordado direito, veja só – ele também me falou que não tinha um lugar em que tivesse ido que não estivessem falando sobre o Bin Laden"

"Depois de um tempo, você aprende a analisar as notícias" discordei "Claro que causa uma comoção, e é claro que é a maior notícia de muito tempo, mas não é o tipo que tem novidades a toda hora. Quer dizer, já aconteceu praticamente tudo o que podia"

"O pronunciamento dos EUA e da Al Qaeda?"

"Isso"

"Você disse 'praticamente'"

Ri.

"O mundo está esperando um ataque terrorista" expliquei, virando a esquina. Coloquei-a à minha frente para entrarmos no prédio e subirmos para o restaurante pela escada mesmo, segurando sua cintura "Nos EUA ou no Oriente Médio"

"Que bom que você não é correspondente ou enviado especial" ela disse, divertida, tentando olhar para mim por cima do ombro. Eu sorri de volta e pisquei-lhe o olho enquanto a conduzia até uma mesa de canto, sentando-a no acolchoado e me inclinando para lhe beijar a boca "Vai telefonar?"

Fiz que sim "Volto em cinco minutos"

"O que vai querer?"

"Você escolhe, ok?" outro beijo "Já volto"

Eu queria mesmo voltar rápido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Cassie" cumprimentei assim que voltei ao consultório, quase tropeçando no tapete do hall de entrada pela pressa que eu tinha de alcançar o banheiro. Abandonei as bolsas de compras – um presente para Marlene, dois para mamãe, um para a Cassie e algumas coisas para mim – no sofá e só não comecei a baixar a meia-calça antes mesmo de fechar a porta porque corria o sério risco de tropeçar de verdade.

Nada como fazer xixi depois de um tempo apertada.

"Desculpa" disse para Cassie assim que saí do banheiro, secando a mão no sobretudo sem me importar demais com isso "Mas já estava nervosa no metrô"

Ela só sorriu para mim enquanto me estendia um bloquinho, o corpo imediatamente voltando à posição de antes. Continuava, aos meus olhos, sendo a imagem perfeita da eficiência, e agora eu até mesmo sentia uma pontinha de inveja por saber que ela só não tinha um namorado, como morava com ele e sabia o que dar a ele.

Não, eu ainda não superara isso.

"Ms. Edwards ligou, mas só deixou como recado esse número e o horário para você ligar. Um senhor também ligou e pediu para falar com você, e como ele não pareceu particularmente satisfeito quando eu disse que não era autorizada a dar o seu número de celular, anotei o número dele caso você queira procurar" e estava tudo, tudo anotado exatamente como ela dissera "E o seu pai também ligou. Disse que não estava conseguindo falar com você no celular, mas que não era nada urgente"

Imediatamente, fiz um movimento de agradecimento com a cabeça e dei meia-volta para pegar os presentes, deixando-os ao lado da minha mesa ao mesmo tempo em que procurava pelo meu celular na bolsa. O visor piscava só uma chamada não atendida dele mas, como ele não era mamãe – que, quando queria me dizer uma coisa que realmente considerava importante (desde, sei lá, falar que vira uma borboleta linda no jardim até uma separação de Petúnia, por exemplo), não descansava até colocar pelo menos três dígitos de chamada perdidas no visor -, retornei enquanto abria o e-mail para ver se ele já havia me mandado os horários, apoiando o celular no ombro para digitar.

"Desculpa, pai. Esqueci no silencioso" disse assim que ele atendeu, apertando na caixa de entrada. Lá estava a mensagem que eu queria "E acabei de chegar no trabalho"

"Foi até bom. Me pegou no intervalo" dispensou minhas desculpas, como sempre. Esse era papai "Mandei o e-mail"

"Vejo agora mesmo" baixei as páginas "Alguma dica?"

"Kyle, Johansson, Reynolds" parou por um segundo, como se sorrisse "E, sem querer parecer implicante ou algo assim, o Charlus"

"Pareceu implicante"

"Mas ele realmente sabe o que faz"

"Não duvido" concordei, sorrindo como eu achei que ele estivesse "Até quando você quer as respostas?"

"Final de semana"

"Tento antes disso" porque eu tentaria, também, ler algumas coisas dos livros que ele me emprestara "Tchauzinho"

Desligamos ao mesmo tempo, mas logo depois eu já discava o primeiro dos números que Cassie escrevera no bloquinho. As duas conversas, juntas, não duraram mais que quinze minutos, o que me deu tempo de sobra de pegar um livro de papai até a chegada de Bailey.

Não, não desgrudei os olhos das páginas – que, de um jeito estupidamente brilhante, conseguiam me prender ao começar contando a história do uso da psicologia em batalhas – pelos próximos vinte minutos, quando comecei a sair um pouco da história para pensar no que eu poderia fazer com ela. Eu gostava desse campo e, quando ainda estava na escola, chegara até mesmo a fazer um trabalho sobre isso com a idéia certa de que seguiria isso no futuro, mas depois vieram tantas coisas mais que me confundi. Havia o uso da psicologia em situações de guerra, no cotidiano, na tentativa de cura de determinadas doenças com o uso de placebo. Havia a possibilidade de especializações em síndromes ou da influência da cultura e da religião nos atos de algumas pessoas – como algumas pesquisas que já comprovavam que determinadas parte do cérebro eram mais desenvolvidas de acordo com a educação -, e também as conseqüências de cargas genéticas nas personalidades das pessoas.

Eram tantas, mas tantas coisas, que eu realmente não sabia por onde começar. Ler um livro, parar de lê-lo por um tempo, começar a pensar sobre o que ele defendia só me levavam a ficar excitada e ansiosa, e a pegar outros livros e outros artigos e outras colunas para ler e comparar. Tudo era tão novo, e tudo era tão cheio de novidade e com possibilidade de ficar ainda melhor com todos os avanços que eu não me lembrava de ter ficado tão em dúvida por tanto tempo.

Eu queria mas, mais que isso, eu precisava que as palestras começassem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

"Ruiva?" chamei assim que entrei no meu apartamento, abandonando o capacete na poltrona perto da porta antes de rodar os olhos pela sala. Quando eu ligara para Lily dizendo que eu iria me atrasar e ela me perguntara se podia vir direto para cá, eu imaginara que ela já tivesse chegado "Ei, você está..."

"No seu quarto" ela me gritou de volta no exato momento em que eu tirava o casaco, a voz no mesmo tom como se ela não se preocupasse em sair da cama. Estreitei os olhos enquanto pesava se isso seria bom ou ruim, não conseguindo me impedir um sorriso ao imaginá-la entre os lençóis "Eu deixei a porta aberta, não deixei?"

Pisquei, tentando refazer meus movimentos com a cabeça para ver se havia aberto a porta. Mas eu estava tão, tão cansado, que desisti antes mesmo de chegar perto e só continuei a tirar a roupa, abandonando o que calçava no canto da sala enquanto ia até a cozinha.

"Não prestei atenção" confessei, pegando um copo d'água. Enchi-o até a metade e bebi tudo de uma só vez, abandonando-o na pia antes de me virar para voltar à sala "Eu já disse, isso acontece quando eu estou exausto e... Deus"

Lily sorriu com a minha reação, mas eu não fiquei muito preso em seu rosto. Desci o olhar por seu pescoço e segui a linha do vale entre seus seios, parando para dar uma atenção maior à renda negra que cobria se colo antes de continuar o caminho por sua barriga. O tecido da lingerie que estava por cima, transparente, deixava transparecer os laços da calcinha, o que me fez suspirar antes de descer mais um pouco até passar pela cinta-liga e chegar nas meias e nos saltos.

"Gostou?" ela perguntou, e eu levantei os olhos de seus saltos para encontrá-la com o lábio inferior mordido e o olhar maroto "Comprei hoje, logo depois do almoço"

"Está perfeito"

E estava mesmo.

"É uma pena que você esteja muito cansa..."

"Quem falou em cansaço aqui?" interrompi, sorrindo, segurando sua cintura nas mãos enquanto me inclinava para beijá-la. Ela riu antes, parecendo satisfeita, os braços se apoiando em meus ombros para que os dedos de ambas as mãos se misturassem em meu cabelo "Eu não"

"Bom" ela retrucou, a língua contra a minha e as mãos pressionando para que cruzássemos o corredor. A porta do quarto, entreaberta, cedeu ao peso de nossos corpos, mas antes que caíssemos na cama ela parou o beijo e escorregou os lábios até pressioná-los contra o limite de meu ombro com o pescoço "Deixa eu tirar sua roupa, deixa"

Seus dedos escorregaram até o fim de minha blusa, projetando-a para cima. Mal tive tempo de tirar os óculos antes do tecido passar por minha cabeça, ajudando-a no final de tudo e jogando a peça de roupa no chão enquanto seus dedos começavam a baixar em direção à minha calça.

"Cuidar de você" continuou, deslizando os lábios por meu tórax, o corpo caindo para continuar o movimento. Já ajoelhada , começou a tirar minha cueca também, a respiração quente e ligeiramente descompassada na região baixa de minha cintura me excitando completamente "Você merece"

Sorri – prazer e deleite no sorriso – e deixei seu cabelo correr por entre meus dedos, fechando os olhos quando me pegou em uma de suas mãos e abriu a boca, os olhos nos meus sem nenhuma espécie de pudor.

Como eu a adorava. Perdia total e completamente a noção do tempo, do espaço e de qualquer outra coisa quando estava com ela, e não queria sair de onde quer que estivesse só para não perder nada perto dela. Não queria, e não poderia, perder nada dela, desde tudo o que me fazia sentir até tudo o que eu fazia senti-la. Queria fazê-la revirar os olhos em prazer como eu revirava os meus agora, queria ver seu corpo se movimentar na direção do meu buscando por mais exatamente como o meu nesse momento, queria que sua respiração chegasse ao ponto de perder o controle a ponto de estar tão perdida quanto a minha.

Porque dar prazer a ela também era maravilhoso.

"Vem aqui" murmurei, juntando seus fios em sua nuca até puxá-la, de leve, para cima. Empurrei-a para a cama e, encaixando meu corpo entre suas pernas, beijei-a de novo, só me separando para que pudesse deslizar a mão por sua lingerie até tocá-la mais "Você não tem idéia de como me excita, ruiva"

Lily não me respondeu, um meio gemido solto em meu ouvido ao subir as pernas pelas laterais de meu corpo.

"Nunca quis tanto alguém, alguma coisa, _tudo_, como quero você"

Um gemido completo dessa vez.

"Adoro quando você diz isso para mim" seus dedos se enfiaram de novo em meu cabelo e seu peito se acelerou contra o meu quando percebeu que meu rosto começava a baixar, e mesmo sem ver eu tive certeza que seus olhos se apertavam "Adoro tudo o que você diz para mim"

Sem responder, afastei o tecido de seus seios, beijando e mordiscando a pele agora exposta. Seu corpo se arqueou na direção do meu, e ela gemeu em prazer e frustração quando pressionei sua barriga contra o colchão para impedi-la de se movimentar demais.

Ainda não era nada.

"Quer mais?"

"Você quer?"

Sorri à provocação, o desejo aumentando demais com a personalidade dela "Sempre"

Ela enfiou as unhas em meus ombros enquanto gemia em resposta. E depois disso, eu também não fui capaz de articular algo muito melhor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James me acordou no dia seguinte com um deslizar de mãos por minha barriga e um beijo na base de meu pescoço, a voz rouca sussurrando em meu ouvido um cumprimento de 'bom dia' enquanto seu corpo se ajeitava atrás do meu. Esse jeito dele de me acordar – que sempre fazia meu coração se acelerar, sem importar qualquer coisa externa à gente – foi apenas mais um dos motivos pelos quais eu escolhi não sair dali; quer dizer, somando-se o fato de eu já ter algumas roupas ali, de poder ficar mais perto dele e de... bom, de qualquer coisa, eu não tinha mesmo muitos motivos para voltar para o meu apartamento.

'Estou praticamente montando acampamento aqui' eu comentara no final da terça-feira, realmente do meio do nada – porque não, eu não falava muito dessas coisas se pensasse – e apesar de já ter ficado mais tempo com ele. A verdade é que, nas vezes anteriores, eu não tinha várias peças de roupa no quarto dele e nem cremes e perfumes e afins no banheiro, o que fazia tudo ser um pouco diferente 'Acabei com seu espaço, não foi?'

'Assim que voltar para a cama, vai acabar' ele brincara em resposta, e eu me lembro de ter revirados os olhos em deleite enquanto ele me puxava pela cintura 'E não é como se eu me importasse com isso'.

E, apesar do tom de brincadeira, do quê maroto e do toque safado em sua voz, eu sabia que o que ele falava era sério. Quer dizer, eu transava com ele, claro que transava, mas a gente também conversava e isso era tão perfeito quanto a transa. Eu chegava até mesmo ao extremo de achar que eu teria dificuldades em dormir sem o toque distraído de sua mão em minhas costas enquanto sua voz sussurrava qualquer coisa em meu ouvido, chegava ao limite de não conseguir passar um segundo na presença dele sem manter uma conversa ou me aninhar em seu corpo mesmo que ele falasse ao celular. E James respondia a isso de uma maneira que fazia meu coração brincar de sair pela boca; sorria, ria, perguntava, respondia, brincava, falava sério, e com tudo isso me fazia acreditar que não havia melhor lugar no mundo.

Eu poderia me acostumar com aquilo de verdade. Tanto que já estava me acostumando, e daquele jeito maravilhoso em que querer mais era delicioso e alcançável.

E eu queria alcançar.

"Marlene e Sirius chegam hoje, não chegam?" quinta-feira já – o tempo com ele passava extremamente rápido -, no nosso horário de almoço, porque agora qualquer horário era válido para devanear sobre ele, sobre mim e sobre a gente "Tenho que passar em casa para deixar a chave para ela"

"A gente podia sair" ele replicou, roubando mais uma bolinha de chocolate do meu pote. Não propriamente meu, na realidade, já que o que ele segurava antes também teve umas visitinhas de minha mão, mas mesmo assim eu segurava e sentia a pressão de seus dedos roçando nos meus "Nós quatro, hoje à noite. Tá afim?"

"Estava exatamente começando a pensar como iria fazer mais de uma semana que a gente não sai..."

"Ah, claro. E você está reclamando demais disso"

"... e que... sei lá o quê" completei, rindo, empurrando-o de leve pela cintura quando ele quase gargalhou ao ver minha reação à provocação. Não deixei, entretanto, que ele se afastasse muito; rodeei-o em um abraço e deixei meu rosto cair para trás para beijá-lo, nós dois sem conseguir parar de rir "Que horas?"

Vi um brilho em seu olhar.

"Cedo, logo depois do trabalho" respondeu, pipocando um beijo em minha boca enquanto seu braço passava por meus ombros "Para você continuar a não reclamar"

Sorri, prendendo mais uma risada pelo simples prazer de beijá-lo, decidindo empurrá-lo para o lado da trilha do St. James. Ao nos apoiarmos em uma árvore, senti alguns dos pedaços de chocolate caírem no chão, mas não me importei e só refiz o abraço de modo que tivéssemos um pouco mais de liberdade.

"Vai ser uma boa oportunidade de você ver o Sirius, de qualquer jeito" ele começou, maroto, pegando mais uma bolinha de chocolate. Dessa vez, entretanto, levou-a à minha boca, um sorriso no rosto quando entreabri os lábios "Não me lembro de ter visto nenhum presente"

Estreitei os olhos "Mas você não me vê vinte e quatro horas por dia"

Embora eu quisesse isso, e embora estivéssemos cada vez mais perto desse número. Quer dizer, tomávamos café da manhã juntos, entrávamos no banho juntos, almoçávamos, lanchávamos ou jantávamos juntos. Dois dias atrás, até mesmo fomos ao supermercado juntos.

E, mesmo assim, não era tempo suficiente.

"Está blefando"

Estava.

"Não tem como você saber"

"Não?"

"Nunca blefei com você"

Arqueou a sobrancelha, sorrindo de canto.

"Talvez na segunda" cedi, aceitando seu beijo "Quando disse que estava passando pelo prédio da redação, e talvez ao dizer que não ficaria ao lado do telefone esperando você ligar naquela sexta em que fizemos as tatuagens. Mas são blefes inocentes"

"Claro que são, ruiva" concordou, as mãos deslizando pelas laterais do meu corpo até minha cintura. Sem me importar muito, abandonei minha bolsa aos nossos pés e fiz o caminho inverso, segurando seu queixo em uma das mãos para prender seus olhos nos meus.

Como se ele fosse tirá-los.

"Você está certo" eu procurara, juro que sim. Na segunda mesmo, por exemplo, e com um pouco mais de precisão, já que ele tivera que sair correndo do almoço e me deixara mais tempo para procurar. E até mesmo pedira a Cassie para conseguir catálogos de lojas masculinas e de livrarias e coisas assim, mas até agora não vira nada que realmente valesse à pena "Vou ter que dizer o que eu quero de Marlene"

"A não ser que eu seja legal e te conte e..."

"É exatamente aí que quero chegar"

Ele riu, apertando minha cintura.

"Não se preocupe tanto com isso, ruiva. Sério" disse, encostando-se mais um pouco na árvore "Ou melhor, não se preocupe com isso. Nada"

"Eu quero te dar um presente, James. Um presente de verdade"

"E a sua concepção de presente de verdade é...?

Não respondi nada de imediato, minha mão saindo de seu queixo para que ambas se apoiassem em seus ombros. Meus pensamentos corriam soltos; era o sexo maravilhoso, a conversa deliciosa, a intimidade que a gente adquiria cada dia mais e da qual eu não queria me livrar.

Dessa vez, eu realmente quis dizer.

"Alguma coisa que signifique tanto quanto esse tempo com você" prendi a vontade que tinha de desviar os olhos e só corri meus dedos por seu cabelo, sem saber lidar direito com o brilho que surgiu em seu olhar "E não é como se fosse alguma coisa que eu encontre em cada loja, como se eu pudesse comprar um livro qualquer só porque achei a história legal e... desculpa, eu sou péssima nessa história de falar as coisas, e..."

"Você é maravilhosa" discordou, beijando minha boca, a língua pressionando o espaço entreaberto entre meus lábios. Fechei os olhos, devagar, e arranhei as unhas pela base de seu rosto, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre os meus "Perfeita"

"Não no que você..."

"Em todos os sentidos"

Suas mãos apertaram meu corpo contra o seu, sua boca voltou a pressionar a minha com mais força e eu esqueci de todo o resto. Quando fui me afastar, foi apenas para abrir seu casaco e tocar mais de sua pele, sorrindo contra sua boca quando ele murmurou um 'hmm' provocativo antes de desviar os lábios pela linha de minha mandíbula.

Nunca odiei tanto ter que voltar a trabalhar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deixei Lily no consultório mas, antes que eu decidisse sair, manobrei a moto para uma vaga ali perto e peguei o celular para ligar para Sirius. No segundo toque, resolvi sair dali e procurar algum lugar para tomar café ali perto, antes mesmo do terceiro me decidindo por uma livraria que tinha um café ali por perto.

"Six" cumprimentei, esperando que ele baixasse a música que vinha do lado dele "No carro já?"

"A meia hora de Londres"

"Como foi?"

"Tirando o resultado do jogo, perfeito" podia imaginá-lo me piscando o olho agora "Você?"

"A mesma coisa"

"Mesmo?" ele perguntou, e eu sorri ao escutar o tom maroto em sua voz "Mckinnon me disse que você conheceu os pais da Evans no almoço de casamento da irmã, e que estava morrendo de pena de você porque o tal de Ducl... Dursley, isso, era um... qual foi o termo que você usou mesmo? Ah, claro. Esquece, James, você não vai querer saber"

"Não pode ser tão ruim assim"

"Eu te conheço, cara. Quer dizer que nenhum termo pode ser tão horrível quanto o que é de verdade, mas está sendo educado ou porque está com a Evans ou porque estou com a melhor amiga dela no carro"

Quase gargalhei.

"Mas os pais dela são legais" defendi, ainda rindo "Sério, nada daquela sogra chata que implica comigo ou do sogro que olha para mim como se eu estivesse roubando a filha caçula dele. Eu gostei deles, de verdade"

Sirius riu "Então, passou pelo teste?"

"Volto lá no Natal"

Ele assoviou.

"Dia vinte e cinco" continuei, abrindo a porta da livraria. Antes de ir para a parte do café, fui para a mesa dos lançamentos, pegando um livro com capa preta na mão "Vai lá em casa, não vai?"

"Vou ter que ir para Paris no dia vinte e quatro, mas pode avisar à mamãe Potter que faço de tudo para chegar lá, e... esquece, vejo se passo lá no fim de semana. Ou hoje, se..."

"Não, não. Fim de semana, e talvez, eu vá com você" interrompi, abandonando o livro de volta na bancada "Vamos sair hoje?"

"Está me chamando para um encontro?"

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo "Lily e eu, você e Marlene"

"Tô dentro" ele deu uma pausa e eu, achando que ele estivesse falando com Marlene, aproveitei para ler o resumo de outro livro "Ela também. Que horas?"

"Lily sai seis e meia hoje"

"Onde?"

"Você pode escolher"

"Deixa comigo" ele respondeu, fazendo um som de quem ia continuar a falar mas se calou por causa de alguma coisa. De novo, esperei, e o tempo de agora foi suficiente para eu devolver o livro, pegar outro e chegar ao meio da sinopse do terceiro "Esquece, eu não mando em nada aqui"

Ri, mas não tive tempo de responder.

"Tem um bar perto da... perto de um prédio rosa, em uma rua que Mckinnon ainda vai lembrar o nome, que tem um barman que... como é que é? Eu não vou nisso daí mesmo. Espera um pouco, Jay" pediu, e eu não fiz nada mais que rir de novo enquanto esperava. Dava para entreouvir pequenas partes da mini-discussão – 'concorrência', 'mulheres desesperadas', e algumas coisas no mesmo campo semântico -, com a voz de Sirius um pouco mais alta que a de Marlene devido à proximidade do celular, mas não conseguia ver quem ganhava ou não "Certo, James. Tem caras pelados e... sem roupa, sim. E não é medo de concorrência, já disse"

"Sirius?"

"Ok, desculpa. Você não ia gostar de ver a Evans em um lugar... não parece que estou no século XIX. Pense no James. Ele tem uma namorada. Você gostaria que o seu namorado fosse a um lugar com mulheres só de calcinha?" pausa "É claro que eu não quero também"

Sorri, esperando mais um pouco enquanto eles continuavam. Desisti de tentar decifrar a conversa e continuei nos livros, finalmente alcançando um que conseguiu me prender o suficiente para ler os dois primeiros parágrafos e procurar pela última linha.

"James?"

"Hum?"

"Você lembra qual foi o bar em que a gente fez aquela aposta com a vodka?"

Sorri "O que vocês terminaram desaparecidos, pobres, sem a carteira e..."

"Fala o sóbrio de todas as horas, que fez uma tatuagem três da manhã com..."

Gargalhei.

"Ok, eu lembro onde é" respondi, rindo ainda, mordendo o lábio inferior para parar a risada "Até lá"

Desliguei o telefone e guardei-o no bolso da calça, pegando um outro livro. Dez minutos depois já sentado na parte da cafeteria com dois livros novos, recebi um telefonema de Marnie e tive que voltar para a redação.

Não sem antes ter certeza que Lily estava em consulta. Senão, eu com certeza subiria um pouco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei, vocês dois" cumprimentei assim que cheguei, sorrindo para Sirius e Marlene. Eles haviam desistido dos puffs da outra vez e escolhido uma mesa no canto, os casacos empilhados em um canto e dois copos com a bebida já no fim à frente deles "Já começaram?"

"Já é a segunda rodada" Marlene respondeu, rodando o copo de um jeito suficiente para o restante do líquido percorrer as extremidades "Querem uma?"

"O que é isso?"

"Eu sei lá" ela olhou para Sirius "Eu escolhi o primeiro, ele isso daqui"

"Cuba Libre, não é?"

"Como é que você sabe disso só de ver?"

James riu "Era o drink favorito de um cara lá da faculdade. Ele sempre fazia nas noites de sexta e a gente sempre roubava um pouco"

"Muito, na realidade" Sirius consertou, sorrindo "Querem ou não?"

Fiz que sim enquanto tirava o casaco e o colocava em cima da minha bolsa, recebendo um beijo rápido na boca e um 'vou lá ajudá-lo' de James. Observei-o até alcançar Sirius no meio do caminho para o bar, meu olhar baixando de sua nuca para suas costas e depois voltando a subir para seus ombros.

Soltei um sorriso.

"Correu tudo bem lá, não é?" Marlene me perguntou, escorregando um pouco no acolchoado até vir um pouco mais para o meu lado. A música ainda não estava alta – eram sete horas, cedo – o que permitiu que a gente conversasse sem gritar "Black perguntou quando ele ligou chamando a gente, e ele até disse que seus pais eram legais"

Ri, leve, e ainda tinha um quê risonho na voz ao responder "Mamãe adorou ele, entupiu-o de bolo porque havia feito uns oito. E papai... adorou também. Falou que deu nove e meio só por causa do time. Seus pais também estavam lá, e..."

"E mamãe, aposto, fez uma pergunta constrangedora"

"Onde a gente se conheceu"

Ela riu.

"Mas ele se saiu bem na resposta" continuei "E se saiu bem com Derryck e meu pai juntos, o que é bastante coisa. Repetiram até mesmo a dose de brandy depois do almoço"

"Marc não estava lá?"

"Não" neguei também com a cabeça "Seu pai disse que ele estava trabalhando demais, mas acho que só evitou o Vernon mesmo"

"Isso é mais possível" brincou, levando o copo até a boca. Terminou de beber e ainda pegou o outro copo, mas só teve tempo de dar meio gole antes dos dois voltarem "Estou roubando"

Sirius só sorriu em resposta, estendendo a ela outro copo enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. Me virei para James e peguei o meu, levantando os olhos mas baixando-os conforme ele sentava também, fazendo uma pequena expressão de dúvida ao ver que a bebida era realmente escura e não só um efeito da luz.

"Rum e coca" ele disse como se soubesse exatamente o que estava pensando "Pense que é pior que brigadeiro e melhor que jiló"

Ri.

"Pareço uma criança que tem que tomar um remédio com você falando desse jeito" provoquei, prendendo o sorriso para provar um pouco. Era mais forte do que eu imaginava mas, mesmo assim, bom "Exatamente o que você disse"

Ele riu de volta, alto, o rosto se inclinando até tocar o meu. Ter sua risada contra a minha bochecha fez meu coração disparar, e eu fiz de tudo para conseguir chegar mais perto dele; passei o braço livre por seus ombros e só não deixei o copo na mesa porque ele tirou-o de mim antes, também rindo quando ele tentou puxar minhas pernas para cima das dele.

"Desde que de graça, vale demais o roubo das sextas" brinquei, mordendo seu queixo quando ele riu de novo e, desviando a boca, beijou minha testa. Deslizei o braço por suas costas até despentear um pouco mais seu cabelo, me afastando um pouco e me voltando para o drink para beber um pouco mais "Adoraria que me contassem alguma coisa de certo que fizeram na faculdade"

"Faculdade não é um lugar que te incite a fazer coisas certas" Sirius comentou, sorrindo um sorriso de canto que poderia ser tão maroto quanto o de James "Garota-do-capô-em-Versailles"

Marlene e James gargalharam, e eu não consegui prender a risada "Eu não fiz isso"

"Porque não pôde" Marlene ajudou, divertida, devolvendo o copo à mesa "Se fosse em Buckinghan, faria"

Mandei a língua infantilmente para ela.

"E você é a garota-do-príncipe-Willian"

"Perdi minha vaga para a Kate" ela respondeu ao Sirius, projetando um biquinho falso enquanto tentava prender a risada "É o problema, quanto mais demoramos a realizar fantasias mais elas têm que ser mudadas"

"Ou, então, você aproveita a faculdade" James comentou, e dessa vez eu gargalhei junto com os outros dois "Principalmente as que têm alojamento"

"E que não são divididos por área" Marlene completou, sorrindo "Odeio dizer isso, mas os homens de arquitetura não valiam nada"

"Eles eram mesmo gays?"

"Isso é preconceito, Black. Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa dos caras da fotografia"

"Tá brincando?" ele riu "O que eu conheci de gente que estava ali única e exclusivamente para tirar foto de modelos sem roupa montava um campeonato inglês de futebol"

"É engraçado isso que falam dos cursos" James sorriu, divertido, bebendo mais um gole de Cuba Libre enquanto me apertava os ombros "Os de Filosofia são drogados, os de Enfermagem frustrados que não conseguiram passar em Medicina, os de Moda alienados que se vestem estranho"

"E pensar que o homem mais sério que já encontrei era exatamente seguidor de Platão. Lembra dele, Lene?"

"Lembra que você riu na cara dele quando ele pediu para você ir no quarto dele?"

"Como eu vou me esquecer disso? Sério, James" comecei ao sentir que ele me apertava um pouco mais, e voltei meu olhar para ele para ter seus olhos nos meus enquanto continuava "Ele disse algo como 'Você sabe que, para Platão, só é arte o que não é imitação? Você é única na minha vida e na de todo mundo. Quero ter uma obra de arte no meu quarto'"

Sirius gargalhou, acompanhando Marlene – que, claro, já gargalhava -, mas eu só liguei para James e para sua reação. Ele mordia o lábio inferior e, claramente, prendia a risada, os olhos estreitados em retribuição ao meu olhar.

"Ele estava certo ao dizer que era única" disse, piscando-me um olho em combinação com o tom maroto e cafajeste, mas com um quê de seriedade em alguma parte do timbre.

Ou, talvez, eu só estivesse querendo ver mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vou pedir mais uma rodada" Marlene anunciou assim que terminamos o terceiro copo – e Sirius e ela o quarto – de Cuba Libre, passando os dedos pelo cabelo de modo a tirá-lo do rosto enquanto se levantava. Projetou o corpo um pouco para frente e se apoiou na mesa para passar por Sirius, mas parou quando ele segurou sua cintura e, deixando-a passar, levantou-se também "Alguém quer também comer alguma coisa?"

"Eu" Lily respondeu "James?"

Fiz que sim.

"Trazemos o cardápio ou escolhemos?"

"Podem escolher" ela respondeu mais uma vez, os olhos verdes seguindo Marlene e Sirius até que eles se perderam atrás de um grupo de amigas. Ela sorriu um pouco exatamente nesse momento e eu, por isso, sorri também, pressionando meus lábios contra a maçã de seu rosto até que ela virasse para lhe beijar a boca "Isso é forte ou eu já estou me sentindo meio alta por causa da falta de comida?"

"Um pouco dos dois" disse, dessa vez recebendo seu beijo "E você é meio fraca, de qualquer jeito. Principalmente para quem começou a beber aos treze e, logo na primeira noite, esqueceu de subir as escadas e foi pega pelo pai"

Lily sorriu, leve "Vou ter material para revidar quando ver as suas?"

"Revidar, e atacar até o meio do ano que vem" respondi, piscando-lhe o olho quando ela riu, alto, o pescoço chegando a cair para trás "Todos têm suas mães que guardam todos os momentos dos filhos, acredite. Ainda mais a minha, que é daquele tipo viciado em fotos"

"Foi o evento do ano você... sei lá, você..."

"Ganhar o campeonato de futebol" ajudei "E foi, foi sim"

"Jogava?"

"Uhum"

"O que você era?"

"Que posições você conhece?"

Ela estreitou os olhos, e eu ri.

"Atacante. Sirius e eu éramos a dupla da escola" disse, passando o indicador por seu nariz "Aqueles, que ficam lá na frente, e fazem o gol"

Ela riu dessa vez, debochada, mordendo meu queixo no que parecia ser uma espécie de represália.

"Não consigo te imaginar em outra posição" disse depois de um tempo, terminando por sorrir "Acho, quer dizer, porque tenho que admitir que, de vez em quando... eles tão chamando a gente?"

Virei para ver o que ela falava, encontrando Sirius ao fazer um movimento de cabeça para chamar a gente "É, estão. Vamos lá"

Ela se levantou comigo, segurando minha cintura, os dedos afastando a blusa para segurar a pele. Diminuí o ritmo dos passos para que cruzássemos o pouco espaço da pista até o balcão sem que tropeçássemos em alguma coisa, mas passei-a para minha frente a mais ou menos uns cinco passos de onde estavam Sirius e Marlene.

"Muita coisa para vocês levarem sozinhos?" Lily perguntou assim que chegamos, pegando meu braço para subir em um dos bancos. Cruzou as pernas e endireitou o cabelo, jogando-o por sobre um dos ombros enquanto procurava por algum lugar em que se apoiar "A gente deveria ter meio que... ei, Lene, em que posição você jogava mesmo? Era a camisa 10, não era?"

"Era"

"Você jogava, é...?"

"Você não?"

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

"Eu não esperava" disse, sorrindo, beliscando a bochecha dela "E a camisa 10, ainda por cima"

"Você era atacante?"

"Uhum"

"Potter?"

"Também"

"Então, todos jogamos. Menos, claro, a Lily"

"Eu já disse, minhas aulas de educação física só eram legais quando a turma dos meninos estava do lado. Claro, seria ainda melhor se fosse o James que estivesse lá, jogando sem camisa no verão..." ela tentou consertar assim que estreitei os olhos, me fazendo rir, mais uma vez, contra sua bochecha ao abraçá-la por trás e beijar seu pescoço "... mas eram mesmo os melhores caras da escola"

"Você namorava um deles?"

"Tinha um casinho com o goleiro"

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Desse jeito, parece que vocês não gostavam de ficar com as peitudas gostosas que faziam malabarismos com o uniforme para ficar do jeito que queriam" Marlene comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior para prender a risada quando todos nós rimos "Lembra da Kimberly, Lily? Parecia saída de um filme da Lindsay Lohan, com menos de um palmo de saia, meia três quartos, barriga aparecendo"

Sirius e eu assoviamos.

"Como era o uniforme de vocês?"

"Blusa social e gravata eram obrigatórios e sempre os mesmos. A gente podia escolher entre opções de calça e casacos" respondi, apoiando o rosto no ombro de Lily "O colégio era masculino, mas tem um feminino filiado ao lado, e as meninas tinham saias também. E meias, e... coletes, acho"

"Também tínhamos nossas Kimberlys" Sirius completou, divertido "Com os nomes de Lauren, Sophie, Callie, Jeniffer e Trish"

"Namoraram alguma delas?"

"Sirius a Lauren, eu a Trish, Remus ficava algumas vezes com a Callie – a maníaca obsessiva do grupo, ele se deu mal – e as outras duas namoravam sério, a Sophie com outro jogador e a Jenny com o monitor de química" respondi "Acho que esses dois estão juntos até hoje. No nosso caso, não durou mais que dois meses"

"E o Remus ainda passou outros dois tentando escapar da Callie"

"Então, de certinho ele não tem nada?"

"Tem alguma coisinha" Sirius respondeu à Lily, sorrindo "Ficaram juntos direto duas semanas, e ele percebeu que não gostava dela de verdade e blábláblá. Era o cara que não gostava de separar sexo de sentimento, apesar de nunca ter dito com todas as letras que não queria um namoro"

"Mesmo assim, é menos condenável que vocês" ela tentou defender, apontando com o indicador para nós dois "Que, parece, só namoravam para conseguir o que queriam"

"Já que o colégio era interno" concordei, dando de ombros, beijando de novo seu pescoço "A gente ainda escapava nos finais de semana, mesmo os que estávamos de castigo. Vocês?"

"Lily nunca ficou de castigo" Marlene respondeu, também divertida, piscando o olho para mim "Parecia ser a santinha do grupo"

"Você é que parecia ser a pior"

"Válido"

Nós quatro rimos – porque sim, era verdade. Lily poderia guardar um batom em sua calcinha, mas era Marlene quem deixava bem _claro_ que transava em banheiros. Não que o contrário não pudesse ser válido, entretanto – e continuamos a conversa até os drinks chegarem junto com o resto do pedido, e até tudo isso acabar e até pedirmos mais uma rodada, antes do barulho começar de verdade na boate e irmos para a pista de dança. Não, não ficamos muito por ali, e antes que eu pudesse perceber de verdade – sempre fixo em Lily – estava de volta ao meu apartamento, a excitação impossível de ser contida ao cair na cama com Lily.

Ela era sexo. Era desejo, excitação, e mais sexo. Mas era também conversa, sorriso, diversão, risada, como eu não podia deixar de adorar junto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"É o mesmo bolo de ontem, não é?" perguntei para James assim que o cara da entrega foi embora, praticamente correndo até ele para pegar as sacolas "Nunca fiquei tão agradecida por quem inventou o serviço de entrega"

E eu dizia isso porque, assim, minhas manhãs estavam melhores do que jamais haviam sido. Sério, sem exagero; era acordar, ter a melhor das transas a cada dia que se passava e, enquanto me arrumava para o trabalho, esperar a comida chegar a tempo certinho de não me atrasar.

Eu poderia viver com isso.

"Uau. Por que três?"

"Dois para você e um para mim, ué" ele me piscou o olho "Não queria correr o risco de não resistir a esses olhos chorosos me pedindo por chocolate"

Mandei-lhe a língua, prendendo a risada.

"Embora você tenha outras armas"

"Que não podem ser usadas por causa do horário"

"Obrigado por pensar isso por mim" brincou, o tom na mistura perfeita de ironia e diversão, o sorriso de canto no rosto aumentando ao beijar minha bochecha "Que horas sai hoje?"

"Sete e meia" respondi, colocando o primeiro pedaço de bolo na boca. Sim, eu sei que o ideal seria eu comer as coisas salgadas antes, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nesse doce desde que eu comi ontem. Além do quê, eram dois; eu sempre poderia comer o outro pedaço depois "A gente podia sair de novo. Ontem foi demais, e se a gente também chamasse as... ah, merda. Marlene vai sair com o Marc"

"O irmão?" ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto aceitava o pedaço de bolo que eu colocava em sua boca "São realmente próximos assim?"

"Ô" mais uma mordida "E extremamente ciumentos em relação ao outro. Quando eu fiquei com o Marc..."

"Você o quê?"

Pisquei "Fiquei com o Marc"

"Quando?"

"Foi o meu primeiro beijo. Um beijo só, James" ou dois, ou três, ou quatro, mas ele não precisava saber disso "E eu tinha treze anos. Com essa idade, você estava perdendo a virgindade, lembra?"

Ele abriu a boca para responder mas, logo depois, voltou a fechá-la.

"Certo, desculpa" disse, voltando a se inclinar para, dessa vez, me beijar a boca "Ciúmes dispensáveis"

Beijei-o de novo, me colocando nas pontas dos pés ao pressionar minha língua contra o espaço já entreaberto entre seus lábios. Ele ajudou; baixou um pouco o corpo e me pegou no colo, as mãos se apoiando no início de meu bumbum enquanto seu rosto inclinava para o lado.

Como era bom beijá-lo.

"Só fiquei louco com a idéia de você ainda ser... íntima dele"

Ri "Íntima em que sentido?"

"Qualquer um"

"Foi um beijo, James. Aos treze anos, há treze anos"

"Ok" me apertou contra seu corpo "Desculpa"

Beijei-o de novo, impulsionando meu corpo um pouco para cima para aprofundar o beijo. Ele suspirou quando enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo, dando exatamente dois passos para trás antes de virar e me colocar na mesa da cozinha.

"Adoro você ciumento" sussurrei, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha e apertando os olhos quando ele me apertou um pouco mais "Não tem nem motivo"

"Prefiro continuar sem ter, obrigado"

"Vai continuar sem ter, bobo"

Senti que ele sorria contra o meu pescoço antes de se separar um pouco, prendendo-o pela cintura com as pernas para que ele não fosse muito longe. Com o cabelo bagunçado, a blusa separando-se de sua pele perto do pescoço depois do movimento dos meus dedos, a boca ligeiramente mais avermelhada por causa do beijo e a parte baixa do corpo junto ao meu, eu mal consegui prender um suspiro de desejo.

"E lindo" disse, antes que pudesse ou quisesse conter, trazendo-o de volta. Deitei o corpo na mesa e ele, sem parecer pensar, projetou o dele contra o meu, sorrindo antes de encostar a boca na minha "Gostoso, delicioso, lindo, bobo..."

"... e com a esperança de que você chegue um pouquinho mais atrasada no trabalho"

"Desculpe"

Mas, mesmo assim, ele me beijou, e mesmo assim aceitei o beijo por um tempo menor do que eu gostaria.

Nenhum tempo com ele era suficiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_*o mesmo do capítulo passado_

A primeira coisa que tenho a dizer é: estou puta. Com todas as letras, com todos os significados que a palavra pode significar. Chateada, com raiva, magoada, frustrada. Eu simplesmente fui assaltada - as-sal-ta-da - em frente ao meu prédio, três horas da tarde. Não que isso seja uma surpresa; sim, eu já perdi a conta das vezes em que fui assaltada. Mas a questão é que eu era pré-programada contra assaltos; carregava dois celulares - o meu smartphone, a minha vida, meu salvador na hora em que a internet de casa não pegava, e um celular mais baratinho, para entregar em caso de roubo - e tudo de valor que eu tinha era colocado nos lugares mais estranhos da minha bolsa. Então, era só entregar o celular barato colocado quase visivelmente no bolso da calça, entregar o dinheiro não-escondido da carteira e, caso o assaltante percebesse, o iPod no lugar do iTouch.

Funcionou. Várias, mas váááááárias vezes. Só que, dessa vez, o cara me levou a bolsa.

A _bolsa._

Tudo perdido.E minha vida estava nela; meus livros de escola, meu celular-lindo-e-amado, meu iTouch, meu ingresso para o show da Avril - mas eu já me consolei, dizendo a mim mesma que foi uma dádiva não serem meus ingressos do Rock in Rio. Especialmente do Coldplay. Eu simplesmente morreria se não pudesse escutar _Viva la Vida_ ao vivo - para o camarote (já esgotado), minha agenda, meu planejamento de fics.

E minhas fics, já que ela estava no netbook.

No _netbook_.

Acho que nunca chorei tanto com raiva de alguma coisa. Sério. Quer dizer, todas as vezes anteriores - sim, sou praticamente especialista no assunto - eu saía com um sensação de impotência, mas também com uma sensação de vitória por ter meio que enganado o assaltante. E, dessa vez, não; o cara levou minha vida embora, tudo junto e de uma vez só.

Não sei nem dizer o tamanho da minha frustração. Não vou mentir, o atraso também se deu por causa da prova da UERJ no dia dos namorados - fui bem, obrigada. Conceito 'A'. Me dêem parabéns para me animar, por favor - mas, depois disso, nada. Juro. Tinha praticamente três capítulos de Drinks prontos; esse daí, 'Multiple Orgasm' e 'Vinho Branco'. Finalmente, _finalmente_, tinha conseguido fazer 'Circunlóquio', de FL, sair. TS vinha com 'All my loving'. F&D com a primeira conversa séria de Marlene e Sirius - e esse era extremamente importante, porque a viagem que é mostrada no capítulo é anterior à conversa aí de cima - e Heróis... bom, estou tendo _sérios_ problemas em escrever o capítulo do Dobby. Até tinha uma fic nova, do Albus Severus pedindo conselhos sobre meninas para o James Sirius, e ela estava fofa demais e divertida demais e exatamente como eu imagino os dois.

'Multiple Orgasm', o próximo, tinha a primeira descrição detalhada - detalhada mesmo - de sexo entre os dois. Duh, percebe-se pelo nome. A questão é que, agora, eu tento reescrever, e não parece tão bom quanto o outro, sabe? 'Vinho Branco' era o Natal na casa da Lily, e eu tive tanto trabalho em escrever e dizer 'cara, está bom' que, agora, eu fico tentando retomar os diálogos entre o James e o pai da Lily e nada parece ser a mesma coisa. 'Circunlóquio' tinha a primeira briga séria de James e Lily envolvendo o Sirius, e TS... sem palavras, sério. É a minha fic mais difícil, e é como se ela fizesse 'pff' e desaparecesse.

Ódio, cara. Ódio, ódio, ódio.

A questão é que... bem, desculpe pela demora. Essa semana eu vou dedicar a responder os e-mails e a tentar reescrever todo o resto. Mas não sei se vou conseguir. Vou tentar, juro que vou, mas é_ tão_ frustrante ter que repetir tudo de novo. Ter todo um trabalho, um cuidado, uma preparação. Fica aquela coisa na cabeça; pendrive, pendrive, pendrive. Mas agora eu aprendi, e já comprei três - um para andar comigo, um para a casa de mamãe e outra para a de papai - para salvar tudo. Tudo, tudo, tudo.

Nunca mais, de verdade.

Bom, explicações dadas, desabafo feito, raiva ligeiramente menor, tenho que agradecer a **Nanda Soares; Mila Pink; 28 Lily; bal - live; Mrs Nah Potter; Luiza Potter 170, Justine Sunderson; Sophie Ev. Potter; Nathália; NG; Samantha.**

**Annne -** eu adoro o pai da Lily. Sério. Na realidade, adoro pais em geral - não que seja o meu caso, mas acho que é exatamente por isso, se é que me entende - e, se você reparar, eles são sempre levados mais em conta nas minhas fics. Gosto mais do James que da Lily, faço a Lily gostar mais do Peter que da Sophie e mesmo a Marlene prefere o Derryck à Maggie. E é o pai da Lily que... bom, você vai ver no futuro XD E então, releu? Descobriu? O presente, quer dizer? Diz para mim ;D  
Sobre F&D - adoro escrevê-la ;3 -... bom, não posso dizer se é exatamente uma decepção amorosa muito grande. Não é como se ela tivesse levado um fora. Até pior, mas como isso foi ideia da pessoa a qual dedico a fic, não digo mais nada a não ser que descubra ^-^ A questão é que sim, Marlene tem medo de relacionamentos. E isso vai causar uma briga entre Sirius e ela. Futuramente, daqui a uns três ou quatro capítulos. E ela vai sentir muita, mas muita falta dele. E vai ter que arriscar ;)

**Li -** quem quer voltar, não é? Acredite, conheço gente que beira uma tristeza extrema quando volta. Acha tudo muito quente, muito sem história, muito comum. Espero que não aconteça com você *-*

**Ju Darkside -** nossa, obrigadaaaaa ^-^ É, é mesmo, está ficando sério - e vai ficar ainda mais, quando a Lily conhecer os do James ;3

Beeeeeijos ;*

PS: antes que vocês perguntem por que ando com tudo isso, é porque vou do Rio para Niterói de tempos em tempos. E sabe-se como se é adolescente; sem música, sem computador, sem celular com acesso à internet quando eu quiser a vida acaba. Aliás, quem vive sem isso hoje em dia? Nem meu avô. Viram só...? Guarda compartilhada '_sucks'.  
_PPS_: _desculpem o desabafo. Eu só estou puta, de verdade.  
PPPS: e papai não quer me deixar ver a pré-estreia no Leblon. Mas estou quase dando uma resposta mal-educada; Henrique já comprou, eu vou, ninguém me mantém em casa depois de ter HP durante toda a minha vida. Alguém vai também?


	23. Multiple Orgasm

"James...?" ouvi Lily me chamar do banheiro, e levantei os olhos para ver se conseguia vê-la. Sentado na cama, inclinado para terminar de colocar os sapatos, só consegui pegar metade de seu reflexo "Posso te perguntar algumas coisas...?"

"Hum?"

"Sobre seus pais?"

Sorri.

"E também... bom, posso começar?"

"Vá em frente" incentivei, sorrindo ainda, levantando-me do colchão. Fui até o banheiro e abracei-a por trás, beijando sua bochecha antes de afastar seu cabelo para o ombro contrário ao qual me apoiava "Quer o dossiê completo?"

"Por favor" admitiu, tocando meus punhos com as mãos "Os presentes, principalmente, já que hoje vou ao médico e posso aproveitar para dar uma volta no shopping e comprar..."

"Médico? Está tudo bem?" interrompi, separando-me um pouco dela "É por causa da gripe?"

"Foi um resfriado, James" ela discordou, sorrindo de canto. A verdade é que ela poderia dizer o que quisesse mas, nos últimos três dias – domingo, segunda e terça, exatamente há uma semana do Natal – ela praticamente se arrastara para o trabalho, febril durante todo esse tempo "E não, não é. Um ginecologista, o segundo assunto que eu queria falar com você"

Pisquei os olhos, curioso, e desfiz o resto do abraço para deixá-la se virar para mim. Ela sorriu, me puxou para perto pela cintura e beijou meu pescoço, fechando os olhos quando beijei o topo de sua testa e acariciei sua nuca.

"Posso ver um anticoncepcional" continuou, as unhas arranhando a pele perto de minha cueca "Para a gente tirar a camisinha. Estou doida para... sentir você"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, sorrindo ao, mais uma vez, desfazer um pouco o abraço. Segurei seu rosto nas mãos e beijei sua boca, sorrindo contra ela enquanto dava um meio passo para frente até que Lily apoiasse as costas na pia.

"Eu também" porque a gente meio que se lembrava cada vez mais tarde da camisinha, soltando suspiros de frustração todas as vezes que tínhamos que nos parar por causa do preservativo "Quer que eu te leve?"

"Você pode?"

"Que horas?"

"Cinco"

"Dou meu jeito, ruiva" respondi, beijando sua boca mais uma vez. Ela sorriu, parecendo satisfeita, e se colocou nas pontas dos pés até me beijar os lábios, dando a volta no meu corpo até o meu quarto "Vamos ao shopping depois?"

"Você me ajuda com seu pai também?" replicou, indo para o canto do quarto pegar as botas antes de voltar para a cama "Ou eu vou ter que perguntar para o meu?"

"Eu perguntei para o meu, ué"

Ela levantou os olhos, a bota ainda aberta "Sério?"

"Sério" ri "Você acha que eu simplesmente acertei, entre todas as opções, a garrafa de brandy?"

"Achei que eu tivesse dito na semana anterior"

"Nah. Suas dicas valiosas se reduziram à hora do trem"

Ela piscou os olhos, mas depois deu de ombros.

"Você não é vingativo, é?" perguntou, me fazendo gargalhar ainda na porta do banheiro "Deu tudo bem, apesar da minha aparente falta de comunicação. Papai até te deu nota nove e meio e..."

"Nove e meio, é...?" perguntei, divertido, soltando mais uma risada quando ela fez uma carinha de quem não devia ter dito o que disse "Onde perdi o meio ponto?"

"... No time"

Ri mais uma vez.

"Justo, acho" ponderei "Alguma chance dele esquecer o futebol?"

"Se você me ajudar, eu consigo fazer com que sim"

"E, depois, o incorrigível sou eu" brinquei, finalmente saindo do banheiro "Mas ok, é um bom trato. Onde é o seu médico?"

"Por quê?" perguntou, agora sim recomeçando a calçar as botas "Se a sua mãe tiver uma loja preferida, eu..."

"Não tem, ruiva"

"É no prédio comercial ao lado do shopping da Kensington, então"

"E você quer ir de táxi?" perguntei, vestindo a blusa, procurando por um casaco "Melhor do que pegar esse vento na moto estando gripada..."

"Resfriada, James. E não estou mais"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"... Mas aceito um táxi" cedeu, terminando com a outra bota agora também "Mas só porque pretendo sair de lá cheia de bolsas"

Revirei os olhos, divertido.

"Mulheres não podem mesmo ver um aglomerado de lojas, não é?" perguntei, sorrindo, muito mais para provocar do que por qualquer outra coisa. Quer dizer, para quebrar total e completamente essa teoria eu tinha Peter; era só entrar em uma loja que queria levá-la inteira, principalmente se fosse de eletrônicos ou de comida "Pronta?"

"Só mais dois minutinhos" pediu, com uma corridinha voltando ao banheiro. Resolvi ficar ali, apoiado em uma espécie de escrivaninha, enquanto esperava, piscando os olhos quando ela voltou com o cabelo preso "Pronto, podemos ir agor..."

"Nunca te vi com o cabelo desse jeito"

Ela se virou para mim, interessada, o rosto caindo um pouco para o lado enquanto um sorriso maroto surgia em seus lábios "Um elogio?"

"Já disse que sempre"

Não conseguia encontrar nenhum defeito nela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" cumprimentei assim que entrei no táxi, trocando a bolsa de lado no corpo para deslizar pelo banco de trás até James. Beijei a base de seu rosto quando ele pegou minha mão, sorrindo contra sua boca quando se inclinou para me dar um beijo "Bom trabalho?"

"Perfeito" respondeu, passando o braço por meus ombros "Você? Parece menos quente e..."

"Eu-estou-bem" interrompi, mesmo que sorrindo, adorando sua preocupação. James fora um fofo; quando eu acordei às três de manhã de domingo para segundo, passando mal, ele procurou no apartamento todo um remédio e ficou acordado comigo até eu conseguir dormir de volta. E, na segunda – o primeiro dia desde que a gente estava junto que a gente não transou - quando eu cheguei do trabalho e despenquei na cama dele, ele me acordou por volta de meia noite para que eu tomasse mais um comprimido. A verdade é que eu nem precisava; dormir sempre me ajudara a melhorar rápido mais do que qualquer coisa, e às cinco da manhã eu já estava acordada, e só não acordando-o para que a gente transasse porque eu sabia que ele estava cansado.

O que não o impediu de acordar sozinho só meia hora depois. O que fez a gente transar, o que fez a gente ter que parar no meio de tudo para procurar a camisinha, o que me fez querer aproveitar essa chance e pedir logo por um anticoncepcional.

"Parece mesmo" ele concordou, sorrindo contra a lateral de minha testa "Pelo menos, bem melhor do que estava anteontem, e um pouco melhor que ontem. Seu rosto até..."

"Ah, não. Pare por aí"

Ele riu.

"Aliás..." continuei, levantando um pouco o rosto até chegar ao dele. Nossos narizes se tocaram de lado e nossas bocas roçaram uma na outra, e eu fechei os olhos em deleite quando vi que ele começava a fazer o mesmo com os dele "... obrigada por meio que cuidar de mim"

Senti que ele sorria "Meio...?"

Mordi seu lábio inferior em represália.

"Não foi nada, ruiva"

"Foi, sim" discordei, abrindo os olhos "Odeio admitir, mas eu realmente não fico muito bonita quando estou com aquelas olheiras e com os olhos vermelhos. Mas, pelo menos, eu não estava fungando, mas eu não sei nem porque eu estou falando isso, nem por que..."

"Ei" ele me cortou, beijando minha boca "Eu já disse, gosto de você, estou apaixonado"

Meu coração se acelerou.

"E isso vai além de qualquer coisa física e..."

"Quer dizer que eu realmente estava feia?" interrompi, prendendo um sorriso "A sua fala estava perfeita até o..."

"Linda. Linda, linda, linda" ele intercalou cada palavra com um beijo como se fôssemos adolescentes, sorrindo um contra a boca do outro "Gostosa"

Abri o sorriso, mas recebi outro beijo.

"Deliciosa"

Mais um.

"Apaixonan..."

"Chegamos"

Nos separamos, eu piscando os olhos enquanto ele prendia a risada. Tirou a carteira do bolso e pagou, abrindo a porta do seu lado e estendendo a mão para mim.

"Você paga a volta, já sei"

"Que bom"

Ele riu.

"Qual o andar?" ele me perguntou, seguindo meu dedo quando apontei para a ala dos elevadores que levava do décimo quinto para cima "Odeio esse sistema, sabia? Quando eu vinha nesse prédio para o ortopedista – sim, eu me quebrava todo -, o consultório ficava no vigésimo sexto e o raio X no sétimo. Eu tinha que descer tuuuuudo para depois subir. Por duas vezes"

Ri "O que já quebrou?"

"A perna esquerda, os dois braços e a clavícula, além de alguns dedos"

"E eu que reclamava de ter torcido o tornozelo. E foi _tão_ ridículo"

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Ah, não. Não vou te dizer"

"Você começou"

"Sem chance"

"Pergunto para a sua mãe, então, quando..."

"Eu estava com raiva porque não tinha conseguido ingresso para um show, e chutei a beira da cama" resolvi começar, sem querer dar chance dele realmente perguntar à mamãe. Ele perguntaria, quer dizer, e ela não apenas responderia como ainda cataria fotos em algum lugar "Sabe quando bate no mindinho? Então. Bateu, e eu comecei a pular com o outro pé, e então tropecei e... será que dá para parar de gargalhar?"

"Sinto muito, mas..."

"Não, não sente não"

"Não mesmo"

Estreitei os olhos.

"Tudo bem" cedi, projetando um meio biquinho "É mesmo engraçado, e você foi mais... legal que Marlene, que riu da minha cara durante três dias inteiros"

"Alguém não riu?"

Não precisei nem pensar "Todo mundo riu de mim"

"Foi mesmo engraçado, ruiva"

"É, eu sei"

James sorriu mais uma vez, parando na pequena fila para o elevador com um passo à minha frente. Levantei os olhos para ele e, mesmo sem pretender, soltei um sorriso quando ele passou o polegar por meus lábios para desfazer o biquinho.

"Vou tentar encontrar uma coisa engraçada para você também" disse, divertido, repuxando meu lábio "Se não, acredite, minha mãe encontra. Ou Sirius"

Sorri contra seu dedo "Seu pai não?"

"Menor chance"

"Mesmo do que o Sirius?"

"Sirius nasceu para me envergonhar" beliscou meu queixo, sorrindo "Você só não passou tempo suficiente com ele para ver"

Não respondi nada, sorrindo em resposta, levantando um pouco mais o rosto para vê-lo melhor. Eu gostava da diferença de altura – eu media 1,63 e ele estava perto do 1,90, o que fazia com que a diferença de altura entre a gente beirasse os trinta centímetros – entre a gente, e simplesmente porque, ao ser burlada, me permitia me apoiar em tudo quanto é lugar nele; sem salto, por exemplo, eu me apoiava em seu peito, e desaparecia em seu abraço. Com um apenas um pouco alto, eu conseguia levantar o rosto até tocar de leve seu pescoço com os lábios, e com aqueles realmente altos eu conseguia até mesmo apoiar meu queixo em seu ombro.

Eu tinha tudo dele, e queria mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

'_Mesmo na infância, percebe-se essa diferença. Enquanto as meninas, ao fazerem uma pergunta, levantam as mãos, os meninos perguntam de imediato, chegando mesmo a interromper a professora. Isso porque eles têm mais dificuldade em reconhecer autoridade – e não apenas isso, mas as pessoas tendem a deixá-los mais livres que elas. O que não é, de modo algum, algo bom...'_

"Bom aí?"

Pisquei os olhos e me virei para Lily. De pé ao meu lado, seu indicador apontava para o livro em meu colo, e ela tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios mesmo ao morder o lábio inferior.

"Depende" respondi, sorrindo de volta, fechando o livro e me levantando. Ela pegou a bolsa – que, antes dela entrar na consulta, eu dissera que poderia ficar comigo – da minha mão e abriu a porta da sala contígua ao consultório, levando a gente para uma sala de espera lotada de mulheres e com dois ou três homens "Tirando a parte em que vocês, mulheres, devem dominar o mundo em trinta anos, acho que sim"

Ela riu, mas demorou a responder para cumprimentar a recepcionista "Você só leu a parte dos homens, não foi?"

"Não tive tempo de chegar na das mulheres" concordei "Alguma informação extra que deprecie vocês? Porque, vou te contar, a parte dos homens só fala mal da gente"

Ela riu de novo.

"Embora eu não considere que ser autoconfiante seja exatamente ruim"

"Claro que não, senhor-sou-foda-e-sei-disso" brincou, ainda meio risonha, enquanto apertava o botão do elevador "Já terminou esse capítulo?"

Neguei com a cabeça.

"Está em que parte?"

"Na que não respeitamos autoridade" respondi, me apoiando ao lado da porta. Puxei-a para mim e, com o braço livre, enlacei sua cintura, quase deixando o livro cair com a vinda de seu corpo "Sim, já passei pela parte em que os EUA estão pensando em colocar cotas para homens nas universidades"

"Já que, em algumas, vocês só são 20% dos universitários"

"Mas valemos pelos que não estão lá"

"E você pode ver isso ao ler a parte das meninas" ela comentou, passando o indicador por meu nariz "Que sim, fala mal da gente também. Somos, segundo essa pesquisa, biologicamente programadas para não nos acostumarmos com uma situação de desafio"

"Falta de testosterona e excesso de estrogênio?"

Ela estreitou um pouco os olhos "Disse que não leu"

"E não li" beijei sua boca, leve, antes de continuar "Mas, na parte dos homens, está escrito que o que faz com que a gente desafie tudo e todos, negociando salários e pedindo aumentos, é... ei, o elevador"

Eu a puxei em direção à porta que se abria, entrelaçando nossos dedos assim que entramos. Não estava especialmente cheio e, por isso, conseguimos um lugar um pouco mais no canto, onde ela voltou a me apoiar depois de cumprimentar o ascensorista.

"Você aprende rápido" disse, sorrindo de leve "É inteligente, não precisaria de cotas para entrar em Harvard"

Ri, alto, recebendo olhares de algumas pessoas no elevador. Lily, ainda sorrindo, apoiou-se mais em mim, a ponta fria do nariz tocando a base de meu pescoço enquanto as unhas arranhavam o outro lado. Sorri e, depois, abracei-a, beijando sua bochecha sem me importar que todo mundo esperasse que fôssemos menos íntimos um com o outro.

Devia ser a história de respeitar menos as regras. Ou não, já que ela era mulher e...

Tanto faz.

"Shopping agora?"

"Shopping" concordou, beijando a curva de meu pescoço com o rosto "E, depois, farmácia"

"Boa" provoquei, abafando uma risada contra seu pescoço quando ela mordeu meu lóbulo "Tudo bem?"

"Tirando o fato de que eu posso começar a engordar por causa das contra-indicações?"

"Isso a gente resolve com exercício em dobro"

Senti que ela sorriu, só resmungando um som de 'shhh' em resposta ao perceber que a velhinha ao nosso lado relanceou os olhos para a gente. Só nos afastamos, entretanto, quando a porta do elevador se abriu, e mesmo assim só em tempo suficiente de voltar a abraçá-la pelos ombros.

"Podemos tomar café?" perguntei enquanto sua mão entrava em meu bolso, descendo os três degraus da entrada do prédio seguindo o ritmo dela "Antes de você começar a ficar meio neurótica com essa história dos presentes?"

"Eu não vou chegar a esse extremo" ela discordou "Porque você vai me ajudar"

Sorri.

"Comece agora"

"Agora" concordei, sorrindo ainda "Minha mãe adora ler. Shakespeare, Austen, as irmãs Brontë. Mais a Emily do que a Charlotte, mas ela está matando por uma edição ilustrada de Jane Eyre. E, também, essas romancistas exageradamente românticas atuais. Nora Roberts, Barbara Delinsky e afins"

"Hum?"

"É apaixonada por porta-retratos. E por qualquer coisa relativa à casa"

"Seu pai?"

"Qualquer livro, menos os de mamãe"

Ela riu "É a mesma coisa em toda casa?"

"Pais não suportarem os livros das mães e mães torcerem o nariz antes de ler qualquer coisa diferente dos preferidos delas? Acho que sim" disse, divertido, deixando seus ombros para pegar sua mão e, assim, passarmos mais facilmente pela quantidade considerável de gente que estava saindo do trabalho e entrando no shopping àquela hora. É, esse era o Natal "Cansei de ouvir discussões entre os dois sobre Dostoievski e John Donne"

"A faculdade pedia que lêssemos 'Crime e Castigo' logo no primeiro período" ela comentou, esboçando uma corridinha para ultrapassarmos um grupo de mulheres de meia-idade. Já estávamos a poucos metros do lugar em que se vendia o café – que, felizmente, já estava começando a esvaziar porque a hora do chá já estava no fim – mas ainda havia bastante gente no meio do caminho "E, depois, no último. Visões completamente diferentes, as que eu tive. Você leu?"

"Também duas, e a primeira obrigado pela escola"

"Gostou?"

"Não conseguia entender o protagonista" neguei com a cabeça ao responder também com a fala, abrindo a porta para ela "Precisa se livrar da vítima, mata duas, rouba, entra em pânico, esquece do dinheiro e, ainda pobre, começa a dar trocados para uma prostituta sem transar com ela"

"Nem todos são criminosos perfeitos de Agatha Christie"

"Mas que o juiz d'O caso dos dez negrinhos' é foda você não pode negar"

Outra risada.

"Não, não posso" concordou, sentando em uma das cadeiras do balcão "Então, seu pai defendia o realista e a sua mãe o poeta?"

"Exatamente"

"Quem ganhou?"

"Minha mãe ganhava na maioria das vezes" respondi, sorrindo em agradecimento para a garçonete que deixava o cardápio para a gente "Como eu disse, de vez em quando ela lia alguma coisa dele, mais do que ele lia dela. Tinha mais material para retrucar. E Charlus não entrava em discussão com mamãe sobre os livros de trabalho, então..."

"Ele tem muitos?"

Mordi o lábio inferior "Uma biblioteca inteira. Você faz a festa lá"

Ela sorriu, virando um pouco o rosto até beijar minha boca "Sua mãe trabalha?"

"Nope" abri o cardápio e deixei-o assim à frente dela, indo um pouco para trás para que pudesse abraçá-la, sem me importar de ficar de pé "Nunca trabalhou, mesmo tendo casado tarde para a época"

"Vinte anos?"

"Vinte e dois" corrigi sorrindo, beijando sua bochecha "Veio para Londres com trinta para ficar mais perto dos médicos. Passou vinte anos tentando me ter"

"E pensar que tanto Petúnia quanto eu fomos acidentes"

"Pais novos, não é?"

"Papai tinha dezoito, mamãe dezessete. Quando ela ia recomeçar a faculdade depois de Petúnia, lá estava eu"

"Faculdade de quê?"

"Administração. A sua queria?"

"Sempre quis fazer Letras, mas a família não deixava. Quando meu pai..."

"Não deixava?"

"Não" sorri quando ela franziu o cenho "Família de aristocrata. Ensinaram línguas, algumas coisas de casa, e ela terminou o Ensino Médio, mas só teve liberdade de fazer o Superior quando casou"

"E o caso da minha irmã é exatamente o contrário" comentou, apontando o dedo para alguma coisa no cardápio. Fiz que sim e levantei os olhos para a garçonete de antes, com um movimento de cabeça chamando-a "De onde eles são?"

"Minha mãe é de Suffolk e meu pai de Wiltshire"

"E como eles..." ela se cortou quando eu comecei a fazer o pedido, esperando até eu terminar de falar para recomeçar "Como se conheceram?"

Sorri, beijando mais uma vez sua bochecha "Quer um romance de superação de distâncias?"

"Quero"

Ri dessa vez.

"Nunca liguei muito para isso" respondi, dando de ombros "Não era de ficar escutando histórias antes de dormir, sabe? Preferia ler histórias em quadrinhos e livros de aventura. O máximo que eu sei é que a família só voltou a falar com ela depois que o meu avô paterno morreu e meu pai recebeu o título, o que fez com..."

"Título?" ela me interrompeu, piscando os olhos, e puxando minha mão para que eu fosse para seu lado "Título de nobreza?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, me apoiando no balcão. Lily olhava para mim, curiosa e surpresa, o rosto caindo para o lado enquanto esperava minha resposta "Meu pai é conde de Wiltshire"

Ela piscou de novo "O que faz de você um visconde"

"Ruiva" comecei, estendendo a mão para passá-la por sua franja. Não sabia o que viria, mas não queria dar chance dela pensar que eu não contara a ela por um motivo que ela poderia arrumar "Antes que você me pergunte por que eu não te contei..."

"Exatamente"

"... é porque não é importante para mim"

Lily não me respondeu de imediato, os ombros baixando um pouquinho.

"Ok" disse, a mão vindo até meu queixo para baixá-lo em direção à sua boca "Dá para ver que não é mesmo tãããão importante assim. Quer dizer, saiu de casa cedo, procurou um apartamento que poderia manter com o seu salário e trabalha"

Sorri, beijando-a de novo, beliscando de leve sua bochecha.

"Quer dizer que escapou, não é?"

"Uhum"

"Isso quer dizer que também não é importante para eles?"

"Exatamente"

"E que eu não tenho que comprar um vestido que..."

"Vestido? Ruiva, Sirius deve estar de pijama. Exatamente como eu estaria se dormisse lá"

Ela sorriu "Nunca vi você de pijama"

"Dormir sem roupa é muito melhor quando se tem uma ruiva gostosa do lado"

Lily revirou os olhos, divertida, arqueando um pouco o corpo para me beijar de novo.

"Só que..." começou, sem se afastar muito, correndo as unhas por minha bochecha "... é você, James. É importante"

Não respondi nada de imediato, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em meu rosto.

"Pense no seguinte; quando a Kate Middleton casar, ela vai ser baronesa de alguma coisa, condessa de outra, duquesa blábláblá e, apesar da ordem de sucessão, já considerada princesa de Gales, não é?" perguntei, abrindo um pouco o sorriso quando ela fez que sim, franzindo o cenho "Mas todo mundo só pensa que ela vai ser princesa, porque é o título mais importante. A mesma coisa comigo; quem se importa em ser visconde se é namorado-da-Lily?"

Ela ficou quieta por um tempo, soltando uma risada mas logo depois mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Conquistador barato" murmurou, os olhos brilhando no que eu já aprendera ser deleite "Fique feliz, não sei se iria com você se não estivesse bêbada"

Ri, abafado contra sua boca.

"Mas se saiu bem" continuou, levantando mais um pouco o rosto "Quer dizer que, ao invés de te chamar de 'lorde' – ou 'sir', ou 'sua graça', ou qualquer coisa assim – você prefere ser chamado de namorado?"

"Perfeito para mim, namorada"

Mais do que isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Meu pai deve gostar desse" James comentou, apontando para um livro grosso que a gente acabara de ler o resumo "Ele gosta do Churchill"

"Não é lançamento"

"E...?"

"Ele pode ter"

"Não tem" ele discordou, sorrindo de canto "Toda vez que compramos algum livro, avisamos ao outro para ver se interessa. Ele não me diz nada sobre Churchill tem quatro meses e, antes disso, outros três. E esse não foi o último que eu li"

Olhei para o livro ainda em dúvida, torcendo um pouco o nariz. James, nesse gesto, riu, e baixou um pouco o rosto até beijar a pontinha de meu nariz.

"Ele me pediu para comprar semana passada" disse, divertido, mas eu só franzi um pouco o cenho como quem não acredita. Ele só riu mais uma vez, afastando-se um pouco de mim para pegar o celular no bolso da calça "Já que estaria ocupado porque está na época das palestras, e... aqui"

Ele me mostrou a mensagem – 'Que bom que perguntou. Compra o livro do Churchill com comentários do Hobsbawn? Em troca do brandy' – com um sorriso ainda no rosto, e eu ri ao ler a última parte.

"Válido, então" mas, ao invés de segurar o livro para mim, entreguei-o a ele "Você dá a ele, e eu procuro outro"

"Por quê?"

"Porque vai ficar óbvio que você me mostrou"

"Vai ficar óbvio que eu te induzi" discordou "O que eu, com certeza, faria, não fosse você tão desconfiada"

Ri de novo "Vou recusar só mais uma vez, e..."

"Insisto"

"É meu, então" beijei sua boca, divertida, e o puxei para longe daquela bancada, entrando um pouco mais na livraria "Quero mais um"

"Mais um" ele concordou, apertando minha mão "O que significa que você vai me ajudar com papai Evans"

"Não esperava nada menos. Até demorou"

Ele riu.

"Mas vamos nos preocupar comigo primeiro" provoquei, minha vez de apertar seus dedos antes de pararmos em uma estante dessa vez. Corri os olhos pelos títulos e, com a mão livre, puxei um que falava sobre a Segunda Guerra, virando-o para ver o resumo "Afinal, você já tem seu nove e meio"

"Que eu pretendo aumentar" ele retrucou, a voz um pouco mais para o lado como se estivesse inclinado o suficiente para conseguir ler por cima do ombro. Ajudei-o; virei um pouco o corpo e mostrei o livro para ele, mas quase me arrependi quando ele voltou a se afastar um pouco mais.

Seu calor era tudo o que eu precisava.

"Boa história" ele comentou, pegando o livro da minha mão "Você tem um parecido, não é? Que também fala sobre o Vélodrome d'Hiver, acho"

"O meu é mais romanceado" respondi, devolvendo-o. A verdade era que, se eu me empolgasse, eu sairia dali com quarenta livros para mim e nenhum para os pais dele "Pronúncia bonita e sexy"

Fez uma falsa reverência, maroto "Aula obrigatória na escola"

"Também tive as minhas, mas facilitadas por ser um professor nativo"

"Gostava do biquinho, é...?"

Dei-lhe uma cotovelada na lateral do corpo, prendendo a risada.

"De qualquer jeito, acho a língua linda" disse, deixando sua mão para baixar um pouco o corpo. com a base dos joelhos no chão, comecei a procurar por mais alguma coisa, escolhendo outro livro "Olha só, um alemão..."

"... que se apaixona por uma prisioneira do campo de concentração dele? Perfeito para mamãe"

"Não, bobo" respondi, revirando os olhos ao entregar o livro para ele. Continuei meu trabalho em procurar mais alguma coisa por ali enquanto ele lia, prendendo meu cabelo atrás da orelha apesar de não gostar muito disso "Papai deve gostar desse"

Ele ainda demorou um pouquinho, estendendo a mão para mim para me ajudar a levantar "Um alemão, confirmadamente subordinado direto de Hitler, que não concordava com a ideologia dele embora tivesse que fazer tudo o que era pedido?"

"E ainda vem com conflito psicológico"

"Por isso que te adoro"

Levantei o rosto, deliciada, e prendi uma risada quando ele segurou meu nariz entre o indicador e o dedo médio, movendo meu rosto de um lado ao outro.

"Próxima estante?" ele continuou, sorrindo de volta, e finalmente baixando a mão "Acha que encontramos alguma coisa aqui para a sua irmã e..."

"James" interrompi, puxando a barra de sua camisa para fazê-lo parar. Tudo bem, ele já estava a meio caminho de parar de andar, mas qualquer motivo era válido para tocá-lo "Eles não vão dar nada a você. Não vão dar nada a mim, e se derem vai ser só para agradar papai. Eu só não quero que você..."

"Não quero criar nenhuma situação" foi a vez dele de me interromper, virando o corpo para mim "Quer dizer, você já me disse que não se dá bem com sua irmã, e eu realmente não quero piorar isso. Se você acha que eu não devo, é só me dizer"

"Eu não sei" confessei, fazendo um movimento de negação fraco com a cabeça "Não faço idéia"

Ele levantou a mão até tocar minha bochecha "Você comprou?"

"Ainda não"

"Pretende?"

"Sim. Para os dois" respondi "Mas, quando for procurar, não vai ser aqui"

James sorriu, maroto.

"A não ser na parte de receitas culinárias"

"E para o Vernon?"

"... Não acho que ele leia muito. Veja o Osama"

Ele riu dessa vez.

"O último livro que ele deve ter lido foi aquele da alfabetização"

"Ô maldade"

"Bastante, não é? E nem me sinto mal por isso"

Outra risada.

"Então, sem livros" ele disse, divertido, beijando minha boca em um selinho demorado "Depois, a gente roda um pouco e vê se tem alguma coisa por aqui, ok?"

Sorri e, fazendo que sim, pensei em como era bom tê-lo ali. James parecia entender perfeitamente que eu não me dava muito bem naquele assunto, e além de não insistir muito onde eu não queria que insistisse ainda tentava cuidar de mim.

E conseguia.

"De volta aos livros" concordei, sorrindo, rodando nos calcanhares para olhar a estante "Vou comprar um para a Cassie também"

"'Como ir além da perfeição: um guia para o secretariado'?"

Ri.

"Ela tem faculdade, ruiva?"

"Não" respondi "Não sei por que, porque ela simplesmente parece que se dá muito bem em tudo o que faz. Já pensei em perguntar a ela, mas achei que... sei lá, espécie de invasão de privacidade. Pode ser uma escolha de vida, mas vai que tem alguma coisa mais séria"

"Você acha que tem?" perguntou, tirando dois livros, um do lado do outro, da prateleira mais alta. Entregou um deles para mim e ficou com o outro, virando-o para ler o resumo "Perdeu os pais aos dezesseis e teve que sustentar os irmãos mais novos, é órfã e esteve em um orfanato em Camden Town, é uma fugitiva da Scotland Yard sob um nome falso?"

"Gosto mais dessa última opção" brinquei de volta, levantando os olhos para piscar-lhe um antes de voltar minha atenção para o livro "Embora não, não devamos brincar com isso. Os dois primeiros podem ser verdade, e eu nunca poderia adivinhar"

"Acha que não?"

"Você acha que sim?"

"Não, acho que não. Só que eu acho que você avalia bem as coisas"

Sorri.

"Você não adivinharia a quantidade de gente que sofreu alguma coisa" discordei "Aposto que você pode dizer pelo menos cinco nomes. E de pessoas próximas, por exemplo, já que Marlene..."

"Marlene?"

Fechei a boca.

"Certo" ele procurou minha mão e apertou meus dedos "Gostou da história?"

Não respondi nada, demorando um pouco para realizar que ele falava do livro. James, mais uma vez, apertava meus dedos, e eu sabia que aquele era um gesto de 'não vou contar a ninguém'.

E, Deus, como eu confiava nele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Minha casa, hoje" Lily disse assim que saímos do shopping, tremendo um pouco com a mudança súbita de temperatura ao alcançarmos o espaço aberto. A temperatura estava próxima de zero e, eu poderia apostar, nevaria em dois dias "Preciso colocar isso tudo no meu quarto e pegar as contas, embora esteja morrendo de medo de ver a de luz"

Ri "O inverno acaba com o bolso, não é?"

"Total" ela concordou, sorrindo "Mas vale à pena, adoro as roupas"

Sorri dessa vez, virando com ela na pequena curva que nos levaria à fila de táxi. Tinham poucos – seis ou sete, um número extremamente reduzido frente ao normal de trinta – e não éramos os únicos a ir até lá, o que fez com que acelerássemos o passo ao mesmo tempo em um acordo mútuo e mudo. Pegamos o terceiro e, antes de entrarmos, colocamos parte das compras no banco da frente para que coubéssemos melhor na parte de trás.

Porque sim, era muita coisa.

"Entra primeiro" eu disse, empurrando-a pela cintura para que entrasse. Ela se inclinou para a frente e disse o endereço enquanto eu entrava, trocando a bolsa de lado exatamente como mais cedo "Não sei como não está exausta"

"Algumas coisas liberam substâncias que causam prazer, e fazer compras pode ser uma delas" respondeu, piscando-me o olho "Um exemplo?"

"Hum?"

"Você sabe que é bom, que é perfeito, e que é maravilhoso. Mas, de vez em quando, pensar não é suficiente. Então, apesar de você se sentir meio relutante no começo, é só ter um empurrãozinho que tudo está lá de volta, e você não quer mais parar" disse, os lábios subindo até meu queixo e escorregando em direção à minha orelha. Por isso, só por isso, eu prendi a menção de virar o rosto para lhe beijar a boca, sabendo que ela iria dizer alguma coisa em meu ouvido "Tipo transar com você, embora eu não precise passar do estágio do pensamento para me excitar"

Não disse nada de imediato, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto sentia um arrepio subia por minha espinha. Era isso – pensar – que eu fazia agora; revivia seu beijo, o toque de sua mão em minha nuca, a sensação de seus lábios em meu membro, o arquear de seu corpo na direção do meu toda vez que meu nome saía de sua boca do melhor jeito que poderia.

"Você..." senti uma pontada em minha cueca. E ela não tinha feito nada, absolutamente nada "... acaba comigo"

"É a minha intenção"

"Aposto que sim"

Ela riu, abafada, em minha bochecha, afastando-se logo em seguida. Apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e, mesmo que eu não olhasse para ela, eu podia sentir que ela fechava os olhos.

"O problema é que acaba" murmurou, procurando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos "E sempre bate um cansaço depois"

"Então, não pode me culpar por dormir depois da transa"

"Até porque eu durmo antes"

"Dorme" concordei, sorrindo, beijando a lateral de sua cabeça "É preguiçosa até não poder mais"

"Isso, zoa"

"Não estou zoando"

"Nem um pouquinho?"

"Tanto quanto você estava blefando quinta passada"

Ela riu e voltou a abrir os olhos.

"Isso é bastante" disse, divertida, mordendo meu lábio inferior "Eu ainda não tinha a menor idéia do que dar"

"Então, andou mesmo conversando com Sirius"

"Duas ou três ligações"

"E...?"

"Ele é uma pessoa legal, afinal de contas" ela respondeu e, apesar de parecer querer dizer mais alguma coisa, ficou quieta por mais alguns segundos. Esperei, mas não foi necessário mais que eu achei que fosse "Ele te conhece bem. Veio com um leque de opções, e ainda disse as que você mais ia querer para ver se eu queria – ou poderia – pegar"

"Então, melhor que eu. Não consigo enxergar isso tudo" comentei, beliscando sua bochecha "Ele é que nem você, bom para presentes. Até o Remus ligou para ele para ver se ele sabia o que dar a Tonks, porque não queria ter que perguntar ao Ted, o pai dela. Parece que ele meio que desafiou, ou algo assim"

"Por que os pais sempre tentam amedrontar os namorados das filhas?"

"O seu não tentou"

"Porque ele sabe que eu só faço boas escolhas"

Ri com seu tom, deliciado.

"Derryck também é bonzinho. Não implica com ninguém, e é até mais simpático com o Vernon que papai" continuou "Embora ele tente"

"Eu vi a tentativa de não revirar os olhos no Obama-barra-Osama"

"Admita, seu trabalho ficou mais fácil"

"Consideravelmente" concordei, sorrindo, cutucando-a divertidamente na cintura com os indicadores "Mas nove e meio, ahn...?"

Lily riu "E ele é exigente"

"Não infle mais meu ego"

"Impossível" retrucou, ainda risonha, projetando o corpo um pouco para cima para me beijar a bochecha. Passei o braço por seu corpo e a puxei para o meu colo, rindo contra sua boca quando ela raspou a cabeça no teto antes de passar um dos braços por meu pescoço e pressionar meus lábios para que aprofundasse o beijo.

É, essa era Lily.

"A gente podia beber alguma coisa lá no Phillip" ela murmurou, beijando minha bochecha "Ele deve estar com saudades de você e da sua bunda"

"Só não quero que você sinta falta"

"Recíproco" ela riu quando apertei-a, me beijando o pescoço "Não quero sentir falta de nada seu"

"Nada?" peguei sua mão e a apertei entre meus dedos, apoiando-a em meu corpo antes de descê-la um pouco. Lily riu e acelerou ela mesma o movimento, parando o toque exatamente acima de minha calça.

Ela sabia me provocar como ninguém.

"Nada" concordou, a boca na minha e a respiração um pouco desregulada em tudo quanto é lugar "Nadinha"

"O que me faz querer tudo com você" retruquei, olhando-a nos olhos "Tudo _de_ você"

Nem um pouco menos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei, Phillip" cumprimentei assim que sentei em um daqueles bancos altos, sorrindo em retribuição ao sorriso dele "Saudades de mim?"

"Você, com certeza, não ficou com saudades" ele retrucou "Onde esteve, menina?"

"James" respondi, divertida, tirando por um momento os olhos dos dele para ver se James ainda estava no hall. Ele se oferecera – fofo, fofo, fofo, apesar de eu achar que só fizera isso para adiantar o processo de subirmos para o meu quarto – para levar as coisas lá para cima enquanto eu pedia alguma coisa para a gente, e pelo visto já pegara o elevador.

Para, assim, aparecer mais rápido.

"Então, aquela malinha que você levou daqui era para colocar roupas no apartamento dele?"

"Era"

"Me conta tudo. Como é lá?"

Sorri.

"Dois quartos, com uma espécie de anexo. É maior que o daqui, mas mais desorganizado. O que não é nenhuma surpresa porque ele não tem Marlene" respondi, brincalhona "A cozinha é como a nossa"

"Mas ele também não usa, aposto"

"Só para fazer café"

"Pena. Eu consigo imaginá-lo só de avental"

Revirei os olhos, divertida.

"Vou encontrar os pais dele, acredita?" comentei, no segundo de margem entre ele assoviar em provocação e eu continuar minha fala desistindo da idéia de contar que me surpreendera total e completamente com o fato dos Potter terem um título – que não, não era de duque e nem ao menos de marquês mas, mesmo assim, mexeu comigo - de nobreza. Quer dizer, pelo o que James me dissera, não era como se os pais dele fossem versões mais velhas do Vernon.

O que já era um grande alívio.

"No dia vinte e seis. Acabamos de comprar os presentes"

"O suficiente para agradar a sogra, ahn?" ele provocou de novo, sorrindo "Ele comprou para o seu pai?"

"Comprou"

"Eles se deram bem?"

"Muito. E, se compararmos com o Vernon, extremamente"

Ele riu.

"Então, para comemorar..." começou, ainda risonho, enquanto sua mão buscava por uma taça "...escolha um drink que te lembre dele"

Abri a boca para responder, de uma vez só, piña colada – porque foi o que eu bebia no dia em que nos conhecemos, -, mas fechei-a e pensei que, por mais que a primeira visão fosse importante, não era tudo. Havia muito mais de James do que fora mostrado a mim naquela noite; havia o gesto típico dele de passar a mão pelos fios da nuca, havia o sorriso de canto que, quase sempre, era indecifrável, e havia também o seu jeito de me acordar e de me manter acordada.

Havia as nossas conversas, sempre divertidas, e que sempre acabavam por revelar mais do outro como se tudo o que tivéssemos não fosse suficiente, ou como se pudéssemos sempre ter mais. Havia os inícios fracos de discussões, que qualquer um dos dois parava por perceber que o motivo era estúpido demais para valer à pena. Havia o jeito dele, safado e ligeiramente cafajeste e até mesmo arrogante, de me piscar o olho depois de soltar alguma frase libidinosa. Havia a risada, alta e contagiante, que ele soltava sem medo, sempre despreocupado e sempre com a impressão de que nunca acabaria.

E, claro, havia o sexo. Maravilhoso o suficiente para que eu, mesmo bêbada, me arriscasse a escrever aquela mensagem no espelho. Excitante o suficiente para que eu corresse um risco que nunca corria – correr atrás, me mostrar vulnerável – ao aparecer naquela boate no dia seguinte sem a menor das garantias de que ele estaria lá de novo. Viciante, porque eu não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar como seria passar mais de algumas poucas horas – sem contar, obviamente, o dia em que eu estivera gripada demais para ter forças para esticar o braço e pegar o copo d'água na mesinha de cabeceira – fora da cama dele. E perfeito, porque todas as vezes que transávamos eu sentia como se não pudesse receber mais prazer.

Não foi nenhuma grande surpresa para mim quando tive que prender um suspiro.

"Multiple Orgasm" pedi, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir quando, mais uma vez em provocação, ele assoviou. Não, não podia ser outro – embora eu pensasse no Manhattan, no Amarula, e até mesmo no Brandy – porque eu nem mesmo acabara de pensar nisso depois de usar esse mesmo exemplo no carro.

Não, eu poderia apenas pensar nele que já não conseguia parar. Era como se eu pudesse sentir seu beijo, seu toque – e de todas as partes do seu corpo – e seu calor sem nem mesmo precisar fechar os olhos. E tudo o que eu queria era poder retribuir, porque não havia nada melhor que...

"Ei" quase quiquei no banco ao ouvir a voz de James, e por algo muito melhor que surpresa "O que pediu?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, esticando a mão para pegar a dele e, assim, trazê-lo mais para o meu lado. Nem isso foi suficiente; com um outro puxão, abri um pouco as pernas e o coloquei ali, sorrindo quando ele arqueou a sobrancelha com seu quê safado.

"Adivinha" incitei, beijando seu queixo "Pensei em você"

"Em mim" ele repetiu, sem fazer daquilo uma pergunta. James raramente perguntava as coisas, afinal de contas "'Hot-alguma-coisa'?"

Ri, sem conter, mordendo a pele de seu pescoço antes de parar o movimento. Eu poderia, com aquilo dali, exemplificar o quanto ele tinha um ego gigantesco, mas era incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa dessa natureza porque, no final de tudo, eu mesma ia elogiá-lo.

Mas ele merecia. E como ninguém.

"Não" discordei, sorrindo quando sua expressão, nem por um momento, hesitou "Dois nomes, letras 'M' e 'O' como iniciais. Falamos dele no dia em que Sirius e Marlene despareceram depois de apostarem a vodka"

Ele abriu um sorriso, mas era o tipo de sorriso que não me deixava perceber se ele descobrira ou não o que era.

"Tenho um palpite" disse, inclinando-se um pouco para me beijar. Sua boca estava quente e, em conjunto com suas mãos em minha cintura, eu fechei os olhos e pensei na gente na cama.

Ou não. Não necessariamente, quer dizer.

"Multiple Orgasm" ele murmurou contra minha boca, pressionando-a de seu modo 'quero-que-abra-os-olhos' "Só tenho uma dúvida aí"

"Hum?"

"Por que um drink..." começou, sorrindo, o verde nos olhos brihando "... se a gente pode..."

"Subir?" interrompi, sem nem esperar resposta descendo do banco. Consegui me lembrar de relancear os olhos para Phillip – que, muito inteligentemente, já havia parado de fazer o drink e até esboçava alguma coisa parecido com 'aproveita, menina!' – e soltar um sorriso antes de seguir para o hall para, daí, ir ao elevador.

Isso tudo porque sim, eu já havia provado do Multiple Orgasm. Das _duas_ maneiras. E sabia, indefinidamente, qual era a melhor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abrimos a porta do apartamento de Lily sem nos separarmos, nossos casacos sendo logo jogados no chão da sala enquanto avançávamos sem nos preocupar em pressionar o interruptor. Por cerca de duas vezes, tivemos que procurar o apoio da parede para não cairmos, soltando risadas contra a boca do outro antes de, finalmente, alcançarmos o quarto.

"Você foi esperto em tirar as sacolas do caminho" ela disse, divertida, antes de chegarmos na cama, separando-se um pouco de mim para tirar o que calçava. Aproveitei a deixa e tirei o suéter, conseguindo até mesmo abrir a calça e tirar os tênis antes dela jogar as sandálias para perto do banheiro "Do jeito que estamos, quebraríamos alguns presentes"

"Nada tão insubstituível" retruquei, voltando a puxá-la em minha direção mesmo que ela tentasse, agora, desabotoar a saia. Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava em Lily era o beijo; sem qualquer espécie de exagero, nunca houve nenhuma mulher que conseguisse me prender do jeito que ela com um toque tão simples frente ao que eu sabia que ela podia fazer.

E era bastante coisa.

"Você diz isso" ela discordou, o sorriso caindo um pouco quando, sem propriamente dar atenção ao que ela falava, beijei-a de novo. Lily, entretanto, não correspondeu por muito tempo, a boca escorregando por meu pescoço até meu ombro "Mas aquela peça era única na loja, e..."

"Você está realmente puxando essa conversa agora?" interrompi, adorando sua risada e o jeito despreocupado e íntimo com que seu pescoço caía para trás "Só cale a boca, ok?"

Lily não me respondeu, a risada só aumentando ao dizer alguma coisa como 'Quer transar, é?'. Sem pensar se era aquilo mesmo, fiz que sim e, mais uma vez, puxei-a de volta, só aceitando tirar uma das mãos de seu corpo para tirar os óculos.

Eles realmente atrapalhavam de vez em quando.

"Tenho um jeito..." ela começou, e eu estava prestes a grunhir em frustração quando resolveu continuar "... de calar a boca que eu acho que você vai gostar"

Não respondi, estreitando os olhos em desejo quando suas mãos deslizaram pelas laterais do meu corpo até baixarem minha calça de vez. Terminei de tirá-las com movimentos de perna quando o toque dela perdeu o alcance, apertando-a contra meu corpo e suspirando contra o topo de sua cabeça quando seus dedos chegaram em minha cueca "Pelo visto, tem certeza"

Lily riu contra meu peito, os lábios quentes deslizando até meu umbigo quando, para que ela baixasse o corpo e se ajoelhasse, separaram-se por um segundo. Já no seguinte, voltei a sentir seus beijos que, em conjunto com o deslizar da cueca por minhas pernas, me fizeram gemer e esquecer todo o resto.

"E sabe por quê?" perguntou, a mão em mim, os olhos verdes ligeiramente maquiados levantados na direção enquanto sua boca se entreabria "Gosto de te ouvir gemer"

E, no segundo seguinte, perdi qualquer vontade de retrucar, lutando contra a vontade de fechar os olhos para, assim, não perder o contato visual. Eu gostava de olhar em seus olhos sempre que possível – quem não gostaria, com aquele tom de verde? – só pelo prazer de ver neles tudo o que eu tinha certeza que tinha nos meus; desejo, excitação, prazer, deleite, satisfação.

Lily era tudo isso e muito mais.

"Desse jeito" ela murmurou, a respiração acelerada como se fosse ela no meu lugar, os olhos brilhando ao se estreitarem "Exatamente desse jeito, James"

Corri seu cabelo por meus dedos e juntei-os em sua nuca, me permitindo fechar os olhos por um único segundo – porque não havia alternativa quando sua língua e sua mão e seus lábios se juntavam daquele jeito – antes de abri-los novamente. Juntei minha outra mão à primeira e, assim, consegui total controle sobre sua cabeça mesmo que deixando-a livre, observando cada movimento de seu pescoço e cada pender de seu rosto antes de começar a movimentar meus quadris.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, e só sei que eu realmente comecei a ter noção de tempo ao perceber que não ia durar muito mais se continuasse daquele jeito. Por isso, sem nem dar chance a um segundo pensamento, dei um passo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que puxava de leve seu cabelo, estendendo a mão para ela e desfazendo o toque para poder abraçá-la.

E, de novo, beijá-la.

E, dessa vez, todos os traços de riso haviam desaparecido dela, e ela suspirava e gemia e sussurrava todo o tipo de coisa. Era realmente impressionante a quantidade de sentimentos que Lily conseguia colocar ali; se entregava como ninguém ao me apertar daquele jeito, fazia que eu me entregasse como ninguém só porque retribuí-la era bom demais.

"Ainda está com muita roupa" sussurrei, sorrindo um pouco quando ela projetou o corpo para o meu para ter mais do beijo "Agora quer, é...?"

"Demais" ela concordou em um tom entrecortado, sem ligar para minha provocação e só tirando as mãos de mim para que eu pudesse tirar sua blusa e tudo o que ela vestisse na parte de cima do corpo. Deixei, entretanto, o soutien, voltando a pressioná-la contra mim ao segurar sua nuca, abraçar sua cintura e beijar seu pescoço. Escutei um gemido exatamente quando ela começou a arranhar minha nuca, seus lábios entreabertos tocando meu ombro e seu corpo tentando se pressionar ainda mais contra o meu "A saia..."

"Deixa que eu tiro" retruquei em um murmúrio mesmo que não me afastando de imediato. Desfiz o abraço e tentei dar um jeito de tirar o tecido, sem querer vê-lo cair no chão antes voltar a beijá-la para, só então, pegá-la no colo e colocá-la na penteadeira. Gememos ao mesmo tempo quando ela rodeou minha cintura com as pernas, o corpo se arqueando para o meu e a boca se abrindo para a minha.

Ainda no beijo, procurei pelo fecho do soutien, abrindo-o tão logo o encontrei e sentindo vontade de sorrir quando Lily tirou os braços de mim para que deslizasse assim que o abri. Mordisquei seu lábio inferior e, antes que me prendesse em seu beijo de novo, apertei sua cintura em minhas mãos e comecei a cair o rosto para seu colo exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que ela pendia um pouco o corpo para trás, o cabelo ruivo seguindo-a e escorregando por seus ombros. Alcancei um de seus seios e, aí, decidi subir uma das mãos para o outro, gemendo só porque ela gemeu.

E eu adorava que ela gemesse.

"James..." mas era o tipo de chamado que não tinha como resposta alguma palavra minha, e só mais gestos; mordisquei e chupei sua pele ao mesmo tempo em que a apertava e friccionava, sem conseguir resposta melhor do que mais gemidos e mais arqueares de corpo na direção do meu.

E, só para comprovar a minha idéia de que dar prazer a ela era tão bom quanto receber – e, assim, fazê-la perceber que eu estava mesmo apaixonado – eu perdi, de novo, a noção do tempo. Entre suspiros, gemidos e sussurros, a próxima ação dela foi deslizar uma das mãos para tentar tirar a calcinha, a outra empurrando meu corpo para que o tecido passasse mais fácil.

"Vem aqui" ela me chamou, me tocou e me beijou, as pernas se agarrando de novo em minha cintura e puxando-a para si sem que eu tivesse tempo de reagir a um toque rápido.

Mas não, não seria assim tão fácil.

"Ainda não" neguei, cortando o beijo, pegando-a no colo e levando-a até a cama "Tem também a minha vez de calar a boca"

E eu iria calá-la até fazê-la gritar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era novo. Era sempre novo. Mas eu já desistira de pensar, de analisar qualquer coisa sobre isso, de tentar entender qualquer coisa que eu sentisse perto de James. Principalmente no sexo – porque sim, havia a conversa cada vez melhor, e havia as palavras que me tiravam do sério, mas o sexo era desde o primeiro dia. Desde o primeiro instante – que, mesmo feito duas, três, quatro vezes por dia, nunca era o mesmo. No começo, eu chegara a listar cada sensação, mas eram tantas em todas as vezes que eu me perdera na minha segunda tentativa e desistira. Com ele, era viver o momento – e, agora, o futuro, porque ele _gostava_ de mim e era _apaixonado_ por mim – e esquecer do resto ao mesmo tempo em que tudo continuava ali; cada novo passo que a gente dava, cada nova intimidade que a gente ganhava, cada novo momento que eu tinha certeza que não esqueceria mesmo que...

Eu nem conseguia pensar nisso. Eu não conseguia pensar mais nada, na realidade, quando ele me fazia gemer sem nenhum pudor enquanto escorregava os lábios de meus seios por minha barriga, a mão pressionando o interior de minha coxa como se precisasse daquilo para que eu aceitasse sua boca em mim. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada quando sua língua me roçava no toque mais íntimo possível, nem quando, em conjunto com seus dedos, eu apertava com todas as forças possíveis o lençol em meu alcance e gemia tão alto que o fazia sorrir e gemer também.

Era ele. Era só ele. O que significava tudo: o modo como seus ombros se moviam quando seus braços seguravam minhas pernas para me desesperar ao não conseguir me mover direito; o jeito como seus fios, bagunçados, passavam por meus dedos quando eu me permitia tirar o aperto no lençol; a maneira como ele sentia prazer em me dar prazer.

_Prazer._

"James..."

"Mais alto" ele retrucou, o ritmo dos dedos aumentando. Enfiei as unhas na curva de seu pescoço com o ombro e senti o primeiro espasmo forte de prazer, minhas pernas praticamente chutando o ar mas sendo controladas novamente por ele "Mais, ruiva"

Mordi o lábio inferior com tanta força que achei que ele fosse sangrar, o gemido preso em minha garganta escapando por entre meus lábios.

"Deus, James" murmurei, desesperada, e me desesperando ainda mais quando o ritmo aumentou mais uma vez e quando sua boca... quando sua boca... "_James_!"

Soltei o grito sem nenhum pudor, minha coxa batendo contra seu pescoço e meu corpo indo involuntariamente para o lado. Segurei, mais uma vez, o lençol, gemendo alto contra o colchão enquanto ele pressionava a parte baixa de minhas costas para tentar me controlar no orgasmo.

Mas eu estava sem controle.

"Isso me enlouquece" ele sussurrou, a mão procurando pela minha e, colocando-se por cima dela ao mesmo tempo em que a outra pressionava de novo o interior de minha coxa, entrelaçando nossos dedos enquanto seu corpo subia no meu. Sua respiração, atrás de minha orelha, estava completamente desgovernada, e quando sua mão voltou a subir por minhas costas até segurar meu cabelo com força eu não pude conter mais um gemido "_Você_ me enlouquece"

Eu não consegui responder, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas quando o senti em mim. Cerrei os olhos, forte, e gemi mais uma vez quando ele deixou mais de seu peso cair em mim, o queixo se apoiando em meu ombro e os lábios em minha bochecha.

"Merda, James..." tentei, virando meu rosto para ele. Puxou com mais força meu cabelo e me fez olhar para ele, a boca contra a minha "... Eu..."

"Sua vez de pedir mais?" seu quadril se acelerou contra o meu e gememos contra a boca do outro, eu abrindo os olhos para que pudéssemos nos olhar "Muito mais?"

Tive que mover o rosto para baixo de novo mas ele, com outro puxão, me fez olhar para ele mais uma vez.

E que olhar.

"Muito" concordei, mordendo seu lábio inferior e trazendo-o para mim. Fiz um movimento de ombro para tirar seu rosto dali e poder virar um pouco o corpo, resolvendo virá-lo de vez para, levantando um pouco, pressionar sua cintura de modo que sentasse "Muito, James"

Suas mãos correram por minhas costas até o final de minhas coxas, e minha testa se apoiou na dele e nossas respirações se misturaram e tudo estava misturado demais. Minhas pernas, que prendiam sua cintura, e suas mãos, que me juntavam a ele o máximo que conseguiam, e os movimentos sincronizados, ritmados, fortes, e os suspiros e os gemidos e os sussurros – suspirosegemidos, mais uma vez - eram tudo, tudo.

Tudo.

"Perfeita" ele mordeu meu queixo, beijou meu pescoço, chupou a pele abaixo de minha orelha, pulsou mais forte dentro de mim e fez meu corpo arquear, involuntário, na direção do dele. Seu rosto pendeu para meu seio esquerdo, meus braços apertaram seu pescoço e meus dedos se enfiaram em seu cabelo, nos desgovernando total e completamente nesse ponto "Perfeita demais"

Senti outro espasmo de prazer e outra pulsação.

"Isso..." murmurei, tentando me aproximar mais, arrancando dele um gemido alto quando empurrei-o para baixo. James, nesse momento, subiu as mãos para minha cintura, mas não por muito tempo; virou o corpo e, mais uma vez, estava por cima, o quadril mais forte e mais presente que nunca.

Como toda vez.

"Deus, Lily..." e, ao ouvir meu nome em sua voz, meu corpo foi mais uma vez para o seu, e meu coração bateu forte contra meu peito enquanto o dele parecia prestes a explodir "Eu vou..."

Seus movimentos ficaram mais fortes e os meus foram junto, e então eu não sabia mais qual gemido era de quem e qual era o limite do meu corpo.

_Deus_.

"Vem" disse, impulsionando minha pelve contra a dele, gemendo com o gemido alto que ele soltou em meu ouvido. Era mais, mais e mais, e quando nós dois alcançamos o orgasmo – o corpo dele batendo contra o meu enquanto ele soltava o melhor dos gemidos, meu corpo subindo em direção ao dele enquanto me perdia na sensação de êxtase – eu o apertei com um pouco mais de força entre minhas pernas e meus braços e não deixei que ele escapasse.

"Tão perfeita..." ele murmurou, ainda em prazer, os lábios entreabertos escorregando por minha bochecha até meu ouvido. Mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha e, logo depois, tentou tirar um pouco do peso de cima de mim, mas não tentou fazer nenhuma tentativa quando o prendi mais forte e o impedi de sair.

Não queria deixá-lo ir.

"Fica aqui"

"Não saio mais"

"Bom" apoiei minha testa – suada – em seu ombro - suado – e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar ao passar os dedos por seu cabelo. Ele, em resposta, beijou meu pescoço, os lábios deslizando por minha pele enquanto a barriga batia contra a minha, ainda desgovernada.

Não tinha lugar melhor no mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Duas e meia da manhã" Lily murmurou, baixinho, os lábios entreabertos tocando a base de meu pescoço "Você deveria estar dormindo"

Sorri "Você não?"

"Não trabalho amanhã" discordou "Não trabalho até o dia dez"

"Ê vida boa" brinquei, rindo um pouco quando ela mordeu minha pele e apertou minha cintura. Tirei meu braço de cima de seu corpo e entrelacei nossos dedos, apoiando minha cabeça no mesmo travesseiro em que ela agora apoiava a dela. Era melhor continuar antes que eu deixasse escapar que já sabia dessa informação "Duas semanas de reclusão"

"Você poderia tentar ficar em casa" ela retrucou, abrindo preguiçosamente os olhos. Piscou-os, devagar, e pareceu lutar bastante para mantê-los abertos "Alguns poucos dias"

"Posso tentar" concordei "Se tudo der certo, a maior emoção que vamos ter por esses dias vai ser o pronunciamento da rainha no Natal"

"... O que não é muita coisa" ela concordou, sorrindo, baixando um pouco o rosto. Meu nariz tocou sua testa mas eu subi um pouco o rosto, beijando-a por cima da franja meio lateral "Não, não. Vem aqui"

Cedi à pressão de sua mão em meu ombro e baixei um pouco o corpo, só parando quando o empurrão cessou e ela virou um pouco até se apoiar melhor no colchão. A mão deslizou por meu pescoço e chegou à minha nuca quando endireitei o apoio em seus seios, o arranhão das unhas um pouco longas me fazendo fechar os olhos.

"Precisa dormir" ela murmurou, a voz tão embargada pelo sono que foi difícil entender. Estava com mais sono que eu, mas lutava contra ele como não vira ninguém fazer antes "Me pergunto como você não morre de sono no meio do trabalho"

"Penso em você" respondi, exagerando um pouco no tom. Ela riu, baixo, e me abraçou um pouco mais forte, e eu me permiti relaxar um pouco mais no abraço "Boa noite, ruiva"

"'Noite" ela respondeu, os dedos perdendo a força apenas dois minutos depois. Seu colo se movia regular, calmo, e sua mão descansava na pele que era meio de minhas costas meio de meu ombro esquerdo, o corpo sem reclamar do meu peso parcial sobre o dela.

Abri, então, os olhos, piscando-os para afastar um pouco do sono. Projetei o corpo para cima e, depois, para frente, meu rosto alcançando o dela novamente. Beijei, leve, sua boca, e depois sua bochecha, repousando os lábios na lateral de sua testa enquanto, deitado de lado, acarinhava a lateral de seu corpo e o topo de sua cabeça.

Ela era linda, por Deus.

"... O que aconteceu com o meu 'vai dormir'?"

Ri, baixo.

"Desculpa, não queria te acordar"

"Dormi?"

Ri de novo.

"Dormiu" concordei "Por uns dez segundos, mas dormiu"

Ela não me respondeu, e eu sorri e não disse mais nada ao pensar que, mais uma vez, ela dormira. Mas, depois de um tempo, senti sua mão subir até à minha que estava em seu rosto, o polegar se movendo devagar em um gesto de carinho.

E ficamos assim, quietos, até que mais uma vez ela parou e sua respiração se espaçou enquanto se estabilizava. Sorri, apoiei minha testa na dela e observei-a – dali de perto, mesmo sem os óculos, eu conseguia até contar suas sardas -, só parando quando minhas pálpebras pesaram demais e eu dormi, sem ligar para a luz ainda parcialmente acesa nem para o fato do edredom estar todo com ela.

Acho que meu último pensamento coerente foi de que eu não queria dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você tem certeza que..."

"Pela décima quinta vez, tenho" James me interrompeu, passando também a perna pela moto "Pare com isso, ok?"

Fiz que sim, retribuindo seu beijinho.

"Desculpe" pedi, segurando seu queixo. Admitia; eu estava repetitiva com essa história de ficar um dia inteiro no apartamento dele sem ele "Só...desculpe"

Ele riu.

"Não tem nada para desculpar" disse, beliscando meu queixo "Sei que está com o laptop aí, mas se quiser usar o computador a senha é 'Marniesometimessucks'..."

Ri, alto.

"... e, se não tiver dinheiro vivo aí e não quiser descer para tirar, tem no..."

"Eu tenho"

"O bastante para não morrer de fome?"

"É, bobo"

James riu de novo "Mas, qualquer coisa, tem no armário, perto do..."

"Você é o único que acha alguma coisa ali, James" interrompi, divertida, beijando de novo sua boca antes que ele pudesse rir mais uma vez "Ao invés de se preocupar comigo, podia passar aqui e comer comigo"

"_Com_ você?" ele brincou, e eu revirei os olhos mas sorri antes de morder seu queixo em represália "Me dê um motivo, Miss Evans. Uma receita de família que só você sabe fazer?"

"Um conjunto novo de lingerie e duas ou três coisas na cama"

"Que só você sabe fazer. Parece que não foi tão diferente assim, se pensarmos no meu significado da palavra comer"

Ri.

"Me espera às duas e meia" continuou "Se eu sair tarde não é como se eu fosse voltar depois"

Concordei com um gesto de cabeça, beijando-o de novo, projetando o corpo para frente para que tivéssemos o máximo do beijo mesmo com ele se afastando. Ele sorriu contra a minha boca e pressionou-a mais uma vez antes de terminar de se afastar, passar a perna pela moto e, me piscando o olho, colocar o capacete e sair da entrada do prédio

Dei as costas assim que ele desapareceu na esquina, sorrindo para o porteiro – simpático demais, de vez em quando me dava medo – e entrando no elevador de serviço mesmo. Menos de um minuto depois, eu estava no apartamento dele, abandonando o capacete que eu usara no móvel ao lado da porta e indo direto para o quarto. Deixei minha bolsa na cadeira, peguei um dos livros de papai e sentei na cama, abrindo e procurando a página em que parara para recomeçar.

Nessas horas, eu percebia que já me sentia em casa.

* * *

**-X-**

**-X-**

Aqui estou eu, pessoal ^-^ Desculpem a demora, mas é que ainda não tenho um computador novo realmente meu, e além disso viajei. Não para um lugar legal – não vou dizer onde, obviamente, porque aqui é a internet e eu não me surpreenderia se encontrasse alguém vindo do Kosovo por aqui. E não, não foi para lá que eu fui XD – mas, mesmo assim, fui proibida de passar o dia na lan house do hotel. E, mesmo se pudesse, meu irmão iria reivindicar o direito de estar comigo, e escrever esse capítulo com ele olhando por cima do meu ombro de cinco em cinco minutos. Iria começar todo aquele discurso de irmão-mais-velho, e eu já estou alterada o bastante para ainda ter que lidar com isso.

Enfim, uma semana depois de me enfiar no lugar ao qual fui, estou de volta ao Rio de Janeiro. Com o capítulo mais 'M' jamais escrito por mim, vale lembrar. Têm, obviamente, outras coisas a serem comentadas; escolhi dar um título de nobreza aos Potter para trazer esse negócio de 'diferença' – não que eles tenham uma, por favor - entre a Lily e ele que existe nos livros. Conde não é um título de nobreza muuuuuito alto; de baixo para cima, é barão, visconde, conde, marquês e duque. Achei coerente estar no meio termo e, além disso, ótimo porque o filho de um conde é necessariamente um visconde. Eu sei lá o que é um filho de um duque XD Estive pensando em colocar os Black também, mas posso me demorar um pouco mais pensando nisso daí ;3 Escolhi dar um toque também não inteligência do James, já que o Remus diz, no quinto livro, que ele – junto com Sirius – eram os melhores em tudo o que faziam. E tive que fazer a relação dos dois crescer um pouquinho, com a retirada da camisinha e uma ida ao médico.

Aliás, gente; capítulo cuja coerência foi revisada por **bal - live**.Não sei o que faria sem ela agora que a relação dos dois está crescendo. Obrigadaaaaa \o/ E capítulo dedicado a **Sally Ride**, a quem devo um há muito, muuuuito tempo. Espero que tenha gostado dessa minha primeira experiência ;D

Bom, acho que é isso. Sobre o capítulo, quer dizer; ainda tem muito mais aí embaixo.

Obrigada às pessoas com conta; **juust . me; Alexa McAvoy; Nanda Soares; Mrs. Nah Potter; bal - live; Mila Pink; Marmaduke Scarlet; Dani Prongs; Meguxa; Malu Evans; Justine Sunderson; Nathália; NG; Luiza Potter 170 e Sophie Ev. Potter.**

Eee, também, a vocês;

**Ju Darkside -** acredite, 'gostei' e 'amei' não são adjetivos dos quais as pessoas podem se cansar ;) Portanto, pode continuar a usá-los, juro que não tenho como te condenar nisso. Mas e então, foi na pré? Eu fui, e não consegui dormir o resto da noite. Algumas coisas, de certa forma, me frustraram, como o Harry mal olhar para o James quando usa a pedra e como o Teddy ser uma frase solta só. E como assim, eles não mostraram as briguinhas fofas de James Sirius e Albus Severus...! Mas, temos que admitir, a Mcgonagall estava foda e a morte do Snape foi linda...! O que achou?

**Annne -** ah, sei lá. Meio que me deixou com medo de sair na rua agora, mas... como vê pela nota, eu realmente não gosto de falar muito disso XD. Vamos, então, à fic; sim, o James é perfeito, e uma mulher não desejá-lo nem por um segundinho é demais para a minha cabecinha ^-^ Eu estou doida, simplesmente doida, para que chegue logo o mês de dezembro do próximo ano, para você ver que ele fica ainda mais irresistível! Ah, eu sou que nem você; hoje mesmo fiz (mais) um teste para saber em que casa de Hogwarts ficaria, e uma das frases a serem marcadas era se eu fantasiava muito durante o dia..! Quando não gosto de algum lugar em que estou, costumo meter as personagens ali e tentar tirar algum proveito daquilo, ou já penso em como será o capítulo número 48 de Drinks. Não que eu tenha algo planejado, mas é que eu já tenho parte da história montada na minha cabeça e mal posso esperar para passar por ela.  
Hmm, é. Fique curiosa - vai ter motivo para isso ;)

**B. Black Malfoy -** obrigada pelo apoio! Então, deixa eu contar; consegui outro ingresso, pagando o dobro - o dobro...! - do preço, mas consegui. A dica do e-mail eu já meio que usava, mas sabe como é; nunca se mostrou realmente necessário, então eu achei que nunca fosse acontecer u.u  
Mas muito, muuuuito obrigada ^-^

**Renata -** obrigada pelo apoio ^-^e pode deixar com F quando terminar essa nota, vou betar o capítulo e postar lá também...! \o/

**Li -** obrigada, como sempre ^-^É, sei como é; é horrível essa história de impotência, a sensação de ser mais fraca e de não conseguir fazer nada, nem ao menos tentar, mas a gente supera \o/ Espero, afinal, que o capítulo tenha superado as expectativas ;D

**Giu -** que parar de escrever o quê, menina! Só passei por probleminhas técnicos, como assalto - mas estava na hora, sou carioca u.u -, perda de arquivos e falta de um computador, mas já estou de volta! E querendo te agradecer muito, muito mesmo, pela review*-* Sabe como é, costumava passar os olhos por algumas fics e pensar que eu compraria se fosse um livro, e é ótimo que a minha seja uma dessas para voc^;p

Beeeeijos ;*

PS: obrigada também pelas frases de apoio ^-^  
PPS: e, obviamente, pelo número incrível de reviews. Devo ser assaltada mais vezes? XD  
PPPS: sério, agora. É minha primeira descrição detalhada, passo a passo, de sexo. Reparem, antes eu descrevia os sentimentos dos dois, mas de um modo geral. Nunca durante o sexo em si. Não querem me mandar reviews me dizendo como me saí? *esperança*  
PPPPS: ainda mais sério. Então, sabe o que estava no meu laptop? A lista com o drink de vocês :/ Estou desesperada procurando a de papel, rascunhada entre as aulas. Torçam para que eu ache ^-^


	24. Vinho Branco

"Mas você tem certeza?" Marlene perguntou, pela milésimo vez, ao meu lado, sem tentar prender o tom de contrariedade nem o meio suspiro. A verdade é que Marlene não gostava nem um pouco de Petunia desde criança – quando as duas brigavam para ver se nós íamos jogar futebol ou brincar de boneca. Eu, indiscutivelmente, preferia algum joguinho de tabuleiro, o que sempre aumentava a confusão – e, sem esconder nem mesmo dos meus pais, fazia de tudo para evitá-la "Por que você não escolheu o dia em que ela não iria?"

"Eu ainda não entendi por que você está reclamando, Lene" disse, entrando no vagão e olhando para meu bilhete para descobrir o lugar onde a gente tinha que sentar. James, entretanto, já apertava minha mão e me apontava um lugar mais ao fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior no que eu achava ser uma tentativa de não brincar com a minha incapacidade de me achar "Vai ficar lá hoje e amanhã"

"Diferentemente do que você acha, eu sou uma pessoa que pensa nos outros. Em você, por exemplo" ela disse, sentando primeiro em um dos bancos. James escorregou para o outro e eu fui para o lado dele, deixando minha bolsa naquela espécie de cabide ao meu lado "E no Potter. Tem certeza que não está chateado com ela, James?"

Ele riu.

"Penso que é um jeito de desviar a atenção de mim" brincou, piscando o olho para ela. Marlene revirou os olhos, divertida, e soltou um 'Válido' enquanto sorria "Além do quê, ela disse que amanhã a família do Vernon deve chamar os pais dela, e ela já teve o bastante daquela irmã-estranha-dele-que-tem-um-cachorro-nojento"

"Tudo bem, era algo duvidoso, mas eu prefiro a certeza do Vernon do que a incerteza dele com a irmã" concordei, pegando um cardápio "Eu não teria que ir, claro, mas mamãe ia fazer aquela carinha de 'mas eu quero passar um tempo com você e com sua irmã juntas', e eu acabaria indo"

"E ela não tem presentes, também"

"Ela tem para você, Potter?"

Ele riu com a provocação de Marlene, sem parar mesmo quando eu belisquei as costas de sua mão.

"Ela não quis me dizer quais escolheu" Marlene continuou, sorrindo, também pegando o cardápio. Até tinha demorado para isso "De todos os que Black falou, quer dizer"

"Você pode me dizer quais ele disse" ele propôs, prendendo a risada quando soltei um muxoxo de indignação "Eu digo quais gosto mais, e..."

"...e me deixa nervosa por antecipação por ter pego o errado"

"Ou satisfeita por ter escolhido o certo"

"Prefiro não me arriscar e ficar com sua educação de dizer que não poderia haver coisa melhor" discordei "Podemos deixar meu nervosismo para depois e simplesmente pedir logo o café da manhã, aliás? Já são oito e meia, e eu aposto que Marlene está desesperada para comer"

"Você só está tentando mudar de assunto, mas infelizmente é verdade" ela retrucou, apoiando-se no encosto do banco acolchoado para ler o cardápio "Estou praticamente desmaiando desde que guardamos os presentes lá no outro vagão. Proximidade de comida faz isso comigo, e... pode ser a opção três? Apesar de ser para quatro pessoas..."

"Parece perfeito para a nossa situação" James interrompeu, divertido, o tom de voz provocante como sempre ficava quando queria brincar com alguém "Ruiva?"

"Tem bolo, então ok" concordei, satisfeita. A questão é que, agora mais que nunca, eu estava me apaixonando por bolos, e queria provar o máximo que eu podia de todos os lugares possíveis "E eu adoro esses pães, e eles vêm em quantidade suficiente para você, Marlene, deixar alguma coisa para a gente"

"Você está falando mal da pessoa que faz comida para você"

"Eu lavo a louça"

"E quebra metade dela"

"Ok, eu faço as compras. E isso é bastante" me virei para James "Não é?"

"Ô" ele concordou, sorrindo um pouco. Quando fomos ao mercado juntos, terça-feira passada – e para comprarmos coisas que eu gostava para o apartamento dele, como se levar roupas para lá não fosse suficiente – eu chegara com a intenção de comprar quatro ou cinco coisas e saíra com praticamente um carrinho inteiro "A empregada que vai lá em casa uma vez por semana levou um susto quando viu a quantidade de panela que a gente sujou tentando fazer uma espécie de torta, de mousse, sei lá"

"Admito, eu cismei com aquilo só porque vi o desenho atrás do leite condensado, sabe?"

"E lá fomos nós pelo supermercado, procurando ingrediente por ingrediente"

"Para nem dar certo, aposto" Marlene disse, rindo quando eu lhe mandei a língua "Lily nunca se deu bem na cozinha, Potter. Nunca vou me esquecer do dia em que a mãe dela pediu para desligar o fogão, ela virou para o lado errado, queimou um pouco da mão e se desesperou ao chamar por Sophie"

James gargalhou.

"E ela tinha dezessete, acho"

"É. Foi um pouco antes do casamento da Petunia" falei, escondendo parcialmente o rosto atrás do cardápio "Papai gargalhou exatamente como você, James, mamãe ficou 'Deus' e minha irmã revirou os olhos e perguntou do que valiam meus conhecimentos de física e química se eu não conseguia descobrir o lado para se virar aquele trocinho"

"E a Lily respondeu que era para ela não ter que casar com um cara gordo e feio só porque ele poderia mantê-la" ela continuou, fazendo James rir de novo "Acho que Petunia nunca ficou com tanta raiva na vida"

"Quer dizer, ela gosta dele. Acho. E, por isso, eu não devia ter falado aquilo, mas..."

"... ele é gordo e feio. Não é mentira" Marlene interrompeu, sorrindo "O doce não deu mesmo certo, então"

"Claro que não" James respondeu por mim, ainda meio risonho "Eu só sei fazer café, ela só sabe... sei lá o que você sabe, ruiva"

"Eu ouvi você dizendo ao meu pai que eu não sou um desastre"

"Fui simpático, e só" ele disse, e eu mordi a linha de sua mandíbula e ri junto com Marlene "Quer dizer, foi uma resposta meio evasiva, daquele tipo de 'não chega a ser um desastre' que pode significar um 'estou negando para afirmar o contrário'. Não poderia errar com seu pai assim, de primeira"

"Impressionante como cada palavra é calculada" comecei, pausando um pouco ao ouvir Marlene fazer o pedido para um dos garçons do vagão do restaurante. "Ou não são todas?"

"Não, não são"

"Que bom. Lily não é mesmo muito boa em não deixar algumas palavras escaparem" Marlene retrucou, piscando-me o olho "Só para você não ficar mais nervosa, Lils"

"Mas eu já disse a ela. Não disse, ruiva?" James me perguntou, sorrindo enquanto me beijava a lateral da testa "Linda, inteligente, educada..."

"Mimada..."

"Com todo o prazer"

"Quando vocês dois ficaram românticos desse jeito?" Marlene interrompeu, revirando os olhos enquanto se levantava "Vou fumar um pouco, ok? Me liga se eu não tiver voltado no café?"

"Pode deixar" concordei, sorrindo, seguindo-a com os olhos até pouco antes dela desaparecer. Depois, me apoiei mais em James e fechei os olhos, apertando sua coxa uma única vez em minha mão "James?"

"Hum?"

"Por que não me deu meu presente ainda?" perguntei, beijando seu rosto quando ele riu "Você me disse que teria que me dar meu presente antes, lembra? Assim que a gente saiu de lá, e..."

"Escolhi dar depois, à noite"

"Por quê?"

"Tenho meus motivos"

"E eles são...?"

"Segredo, pelo menos até a noite"

Pisquei os olhos, ligeiramente contrariada, mas fiz que sim e beijei, mais uma vez, seu rosto. Soltei um sorriso de canto quando ele virou um pouco para receber o beijo na boca, os olhos castanhos olhando nos meus até se fecharem quando nossas línguas se tocaram.

Fechei os meus também e, mais uma vez, me perdi nele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"É uma aventura morar com ela" Lily comentou assim que Marlene entrou no gramado da casa dos pais dela, me seguindo em direção ao porta-malas do táxi. Peguei as sacolas mais pesadas e as deslizei nos braços para ver se conseguia pegar mais, me perguntando se realmente nós três havíamos comprado aquela quantidade de presentes "Você nunca sabe quando ela vai sair correndo por algum motivo, por mais nobre que seja"

"Ir ao banheiro?"

"Depois de apertada, é a melhor sensação do mundo"

"Ah, não é não" discordei, safada e divertidamente, piscando-lhe o olho. Ela riu e, mordendo o lábio inferior, meneou a cabeça em afirmação, os olhos verdes se estreitando e brilhando mais no movimento "Tem coisas bem melhores"

"Com a ressalva de que fazemos sozinhos, então"

"De novo, não"

Lily riu, alto, o pescoço chegando a pender um pouco para trás.

"Embora em companhia seja extraordinariamente melhor" continuei, pegando tudo o que eu conseguia. Ainda tinham algumas sacolas no carro mas, assim que fiz menção de escorregar algumas um pouco mais nos braços para ver se tinha a possibilidade de pegá-las, vi o pai de Lily pisando no calçada e vindo até a gente "Como você sabe, mas paremos o assunto"

Ela se virou até olhar por cima do ombro, um sorriso diferente surgindo no rosto ao vê-lo. Sorri também, só observando-os enquanto ele se inclinava e lhe dava um beijo na testa, pegando alguma das bolsas nas mãos antes de dar a volta por ela e chegar ao porta-malas.

"Marlene já te alugou, então" ele comentou, sorrindo ao parar no meu lado, pegando o resto das bolsas. Lily, por estar com um pouco menos agora, conseguiu jogar tudo para uma das mãos e, assim, fechar o compartimento "Não podia deixar de ser"

"Agora sim um 'bem vindo à família'?"

Ele riu "Só falta sobreviver à quantidade de chocolate quente que Sophie vai oferecer assim que pisar lá dentro"

"Definitivamente, dentro"

"Não perco isso por..."

"Estou adorando que vocês dois se dêem bem, mas será que dá para conversar lá dentro?' Lily nos interrompeu, sorrindo e piscando o olho em nossa direção "Sem querer ser rude ou algo assim, mas estou congelando aqui fora e esse resquício de neve vai estragar meus saltos. Além do quê, está pesado, e para vocês também... obrigada, adoro vocês. Petúnia já está aí, pai?"

"Não" Peter respondeu, deixando-a passar à frente para subir os três degraus da entrada da casa "Os Mckinnon estão, e Marc está com a namorada. Se Marlene não tivesse passado correndo por mim, eu até diria a ela para ser simpática"

Lily riu, olhando meio de esguelha para mim enquanto deixava os presentes ao lado da árvore de Natal "Viu...? Eu disse que ela era ciumenta"

Sorri, sem responder, colocando tudo o que eu segurava perto dos que Peter acabava de colocar.

"A gente pode deixar os de amanhã lá em cima" ela continuou, tirando a inclinação do corpo. Fiz o mesmo e olhei para ela, meus olhos descendo dos seus para seu lábio inferior quando ela o mordeu em dúvida "Quer dizer, tem coisa que quebra, e se Petunia vir isso daí vai começar a falar que eu não dou mais atenção a ela"

"Você não comprou nada?"

"Comprei, sim" ela discordou, rodeando minha cintura com o braço esquerdo. Soltou um sorriso sapeca ao apoiar o corpo um pouco mais no meu, os dedos entrando no bolso da minha calça apesar de ainda enluvados "Só que, claro, fiz bem mais esforço para achar alguma coisa boa para a mãe dele. E o do pai dele, com certeza, é melhor que o do..."

"Vocês ainda estão aqui?" nós dois levantamos o olhar para Marlene, e Peter virou um pouco o corpo para conseguir vê-la "E eu achei que tivesse demorado por causa da maquiagem"

"Nem um 'obrigada, Lily, por ter carregado tanto peso...'"

"Eu sei que você não carregou quase nada, com o Peter sempre te ajudando e o James aí tão desesperado para causar uma boa impressão nele que era capaz de trazer o carro"

"Até mesmo um daqueles ônibus de dois andares" concordei, entrando na brincadeira. Lily e o pai riram, alto, e Marlene gargalhou, e o conjunto das risadas deve ter chamado atenção do pessoal da cozinha porque, no segundo seguinte, Sophie e Maggie projetavam o corpo para fora da cozinha e sorriam na nossa direção.

"James, Lily, Marlene. Feliz Natal!" a mãe de Lily cumprimentou, saindo de vez da cozinha. Maggie saiu atrás dela, também sorrindo para ninguém em particular "Tomaram café?"

"Desde quando isso é impedimento?" Marlene perguntou, divertida, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Depois, abraçou a mãe e a beijou também, rápida, virando-se para ficar voltada para o mesmo lado que ela "Tem bolo?"

"Tem. E chocolate quente"

Troquei um olhar divertido com Peter.

"Vamos lá, James. Quero que você prove"

"Só vou ajudar a Lily a levar algumas coisas para o quarto dela e..."

"Pode deixar que eu ajudo" Peter interrompeu, sorrindo "Não perca um segundo"

"Ignore esse tom de 'ela vai te entupir de chocolate' que ele tem agora" ela fez um gesto de descaso com a mão, e eu ri "Aceite a oferta dele, perde menos pontos com ele do que perderia comigo"

"Tão pressionado desse jeito, acho que ele não tem outra opção" Lily disse, estreitando um pouco os olhos ao meu lado "Deixa que eu levo seu casaco lá para cima, ok?"

"Ok" respondi, sorrindo, tirando a peça de roupa e entregando-a a ela. Me inclinei um pouco e lhe beijei a boca em um beijo leve, um sinal mudo de agradecimento "Valeu"

Ela sorriu em resposta, meneando a cabeça em afirmação antes de se virar para os presentes.

"Vai conhecer meu filho hoje também" Maggie disse para mim, sorrindo um pouco "Marc. Ele está aqui com a namorada, Jade"

"Ah, então ela foi promovida" Marlene comentou, causando um franzir de cenho tanto em Maggie quanto em Sophie "Encontrei com ele há um tempo, e ele disse que estava quase namorando. Jade Simons, não é?"

"É. E seja simpática"

"Eu sempre sou. Certo, Potter?"

"Certíssimo" concordei, sorrindo de canto "Um amor de pessoa"

Ela revirou os olhos, mas as duas mulheres mais velhas riram.

"Viu? Até ele sabe do que estamos falando" a mãe dela disse, ainda risonha, ao virar para entrarmos na cozinha. Rodei os olhos rapidinho; Derryck, no canto, apoiado na pia, conversava com um homem que poderia ser ele mais novo, e havia uma garota ao lado deste que sorria e murmurava alguma coisa em resposta "Ei"

Os três se viraram para a gente.

"Olha só, minha irmãzinha" Marc – obviamente – cumprimentou, sorrindo enquanto vinha até a gente. Beijou Marlene na testa apesar da cara emburrada, chegando mesmo a mantê-la em um abraço pelos ombros ao se virar para mim "Marc Mckinnon, prazer"

Sorri de volta, estendendo-lhe a mão "James Potter"

"Ah, já escutei dizer. Bastante, e só estou aqui há uma hora"

"Recíproca verdadeira, com a ressalva que estou aqui há cinco minutos"

Ele riu.

"Aposto que quatro com Maggie dizendo a Marlene para ser simpática com a Jade" ele provocou, apertando a irmã no abraço quando ela soltou um som de indignação fingida "Siga o conselho e dê 'oi' à Jade, Lene"

Ela revirou os olhos para o irmão, mas sorriu para a namorada dele e lhe estendeu a mão enquanto eu cumprimentava seu pai.

"É um prazer finalmente te conhecer" Jade disse, sorrindo de volta "Se eu soubesse que você era a irmã do Marc, teria falado com você antes"

"Já se conhecem?" Derryck perguntou, piscando os olhos quando Jade respondeu com um 'não exatamente' e Marlene franziu o cenho "De onde?"

"Ela estava na Abadia de Westminster" respondeu, parecendo realmente satisfeita e excitada "Com um colega de trabalho meu, Sirius Black. Legal os dois irmãos namorarem fotógrafos, não é? Ele está aqui?"

Pisquei os olhos, desviando-os para Marlene enquanto não conseguia me impedir de soltar um sorriso.

Coincidências existiam, afinal de contas.

"Quem é, Lene?" Maggie perguntou antes que a filha pudesse responder "Está namorando? Ele é bonito? Por que não está...?"

"Não está aqui porque eu não estou namorando" Marlene interrompeu, parecendo – incrivelmente - corar um pouco "Black é só um... conhecido"

"Meu amigo" ajudei, ainda sorrindo enquanto procurava por Sophie. Ela percebeu o olhar e levantou os olhos para mim, curiosa "O do apartamento, que teve que mudar porque era fotógrafo"

"Ah, claro" ela sorriu de volta "Você e Lily apresentaram os dois?"

Fiz que sim.

"Ah, bom, eu... desculpe" Jade começou, sem graça "Eu só... vi vocês dois saindo juntos de lá. Desculpe, conclusões precipitadas"

Nem um pouco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Nervosa, não é?" meu pai perguntou assim que chegamos no meu quarto, abandonando os presentes perto da cômoda – sei lá se foi esperto o suficiente para tirá-los de perto da cama – antes de se virar para mim "Amanhã?"

"É" concordei, sem nem pensar em esconder alguma coisa. Quer dizer, era papai, e eu precisava mesmo encontrar algum jeito de me acalmar "Principalmente depois que ele deixou escapar – deixou escapar, acredita? Se eu não tivesse perguntado como foi a história do casamento dos pais, eu provavelmente nem saberia – que o pai dele é conde de alguma coisa, e..."

"Wiltshire" ele me interrompeu, soltando um sorrisinho quando eu pisquei os olhos "Charlus é conde de Wiltshire"

"Você sabia?"

"Claro que sim"

"E-por-que-não-me-contou?"

"É importante?" ele replicou, dessa vez deixando os casacos e todo o resto na cadeira "Ele trabalha, saiu de um apartamento porque não sabia se conseguia mantê-lo com o salário e não pede qualquer tipo de ajuda financeira aos pais. E, pelo visto, não tenta impressionar ninguém com isso"

"Não quanto ao James" discordei, mordendo o lábio inferior "Quanto aos pais. Sei lá, ele me falou que eles tentaram tê-lo por vinte anos, e vai que a mãe dele não gosta da minha roupa, e que..."

"Está começando a falar rápido" ele falou, divertido, virando-se para mim agora. Os olhos, exatamente como os meus, se estreitaram um pouco enquanto os ombros baixavam "Está realmente nervosa"

"_Estou_"

Papai soltou uma risada.

"Isso, ri de mim. Eu aqui..."

"Lily" ele me cortou mais uma vez "Charlus e Dorea não ligam nem um pouco para..."

"Esquece o título, então. Já passei mesmo dessa fase quando James me disse que eles não ligavam" disse, me sentando na cama. 'Largando' seria um termo mais apropriado, mas eu não queria me deixar mais nervosa ainda "Como pai e mãe. Agora que eu estou sem trabalhar e James tem que ir para a redação, passo basicamente todo o meu tempo livre – tudo bem, estou sendo um pouco hiperbólica, mas quem se importa? – pensando se a mãe dele vai se importar de eu não me dar muito bem na cozinha, se o pai vai me achar burra, se... sei lá, são tantas coisas"

Papai não me respondeu dessa vez, vindo até mim e sentando-se ao meu lado. Me endireitei, colocando uma das minhas pernas na cama, e olhei para ele, desesperada por conselhos.

"Pense que Dorea, ao ver que você não consegue nem ligar o fogão, vai ficar feliz porque a comida dela não tem concorrente em relação ao James" disse, me fazendo rir, baixo, com sua fala "E você vai ter sim material para discutir com Charlus. Vive lendo, pesquisando e tudo o mais, não é?"

Demorei um pouquinho, mas fiz que sim. Ele, em resposta, só sorriu por um tempo, levantando uma das mãos para despentear meu cabelo quando eu praticamente soltei um suspiro de 'estou-mais-calma'.

Sempre acontecia isso com papai.

"E, se tiver alguma coisa ainda com a história da nobreza, pode ficar tranqüila que eles são menos... pomposos que o Vernon"

Dessa vez, eu gargalhei, projetando um pouco meu corpo para frente até abraçá-lo e, ainda no abraço, beijar sua bochecha milhares de vezes. Ele riu e, me abraçando de volta, deixou o corpo cair um pouco para o lado para que eu não perdesse o equilíbrio, um último aperto antes de me soltar.

"Agora, vamos descer" chamou, levantando-se da cama. Estendi a mão e ele, com uma revirada de olhos de pura provocação pegou-a, fazendo um pouquinho de força para que eu me colocasse de pé "Antes que sua mãe me acuse de... o que foi?"

Desfiz o aperto em sua mão e levantei os olhos para ele, tentando me decidir por que eu havia feito-o parar ao praticamente esmagar seus dedos entre os meus. Poderia ser a dúvida de que eu queria falar, a certeza de que eu poderia voltar atrás que ele não insistiria, ou qualquer outra coisa porque o que eu mais fazia era confiar no meu pai.

"Estou à beira de me sentir uma garotinha de doze anos, mas..." comecei, sorrindo um pouquinho quando ele piscou enquanto esperava "... estou apaixonada. E realmente acho que... que nunca senti... bom, você..."

"Sei o complemento, pode deixar" ele sorriu "E quer saber? Um 9.8 por isso"

Sorri, deixando escapar uma risada.

"Ele merecia um 10" discordei "Ele é divertido, não passo um segundo sem sorrir ou rir com ele. Ele é inteligente, discutiu comigo sobre leitura, e eu sou praticamente imbatível nisso. E, também, leu parte de um dos livros que você me emprestou e conseguiu entender o que eu disse, apesar de só ter lido dois ou três capítulos no tempo em que eu fiquei no consultório... o que faz dele atencioso também, porque foi ele quem se ofereceu para ir. E ele é carinhoso, e lindo, e é simplesmente perfeito na..."

"Ok, eu também sei o complemento dessa" ele me interrompeu, mas sorria ainda ao bater, divertidamente, no meu queixo, como que para fechar minha boca "Olha só a minha garotinha, que me esperava acordada, que me tirava da cama porque teve um pesadelo e que jurava que nunca ia prestar atenção em outro homem além de mim"

Ri agora "Você sabe, do jeito que você está falando parece que está me deixando no altar"

"Só estou seguindo a sua linha de raciocínio, Lils" ele discordou, dessa vez me beijando a testa antes de, então, seguir caminho em direção às escadas. Eu ainda demorei um tempo para realizar que ele estava descendo enquanto eu ainda nem me movera, mas mesmo assim eu me permiti mais alguns segundinhos ali em cima.

É, James era aquilo tudo, e James ocupava boa parte dos meus pensamentos desde que... sei lá desde quando. Eu só sabia que ocupava, só sabia que não queria que deixasse de ocupar e só sabia que, em cada novo momento com ele, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como eu nunca havia me sentido melhor e mais feliz. E em como, obviamente, James era parte dessa felicidade.

Mas isso não queria dizer que eu estava mais que apaixonada. Porque, se significasse, tudo o que eu achava que estava indo rápido demais – duas palavras antes de decidir transar com ele, três semanas de conhecimento um do outro e um pedido de namoro, um mês e uma entrega das chaves por parte dele, dois e eu já levara muita coisa para o apartamento dele e queria dizer que ele podia fazer o mesmo com o meu – era basicamente o mais lento que aconteceu comigo no tempo em que estive com ele. Eu não poderia estar além do nível de paixão e de tudo o que vinha com ela; carinho, cumplicidade, companheirismo, prazer, deleite.

Não podia ser amor.

"Lily?"

"Já vou" respondi, cruzando a porta e fechando-a. Papai estava no meio da escada, o corpo meio virado para onde eu surgira "Só os Mckinnon estão aqui?"

Mas eu disse que nunca havia sentido alguma coisa assim antes. E já estive apaixonada antes do James.

Ah, não.

"O que foi, Lils?"

"Só quero saber se os meus avós... ok, você acha mesmo?"

Ele sorriu, encolhendo os ombros uma única vez, mas escolheu não responder. Eu sabia que essa era mesmo a melhor opção; qualquer que fosse a resposta, eu passaria horas pensando, muito mais do que já pensaria.

Agradeci por isso.

"Não conte à mamãe sobre meu nervosismo nem sobre..."

"Ok"

Sorri "E pai?"

"Hum?"

"Até a rainha Elizabeth é menos pomposa que o Vernon"

Ele riu, alto, finalmente se virando para descer o resto das escadas. Eu o segui de perto, rindo também, embora minha cabeça ainda estivesse à mil.

E não parecia que ia acabar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mamãe já alugou você?" Lily perguntou assim que apareceu na sala ao lado do pai, um sorriso nos lábios ao desviar os olhos dos meus para os pratos que eu colocava na mesa "Bom, antes isso que perguntas constrangedoras"

"Não seja má comigo, Lily. Ele está sendo bem tratado, e já tomou três copos de chocolate – porque ele quis, Peter, veja só. Não enfiei nada na boca dele – enquanto conversava com Derryck e Marc" Sophie disse, o tom claro de quem se defendia meio que perdendo a força quando Peter riu ao que ela se dirigiu a ele "Esse tipo de pergunta eu guardo para quando o seu pai estiver por perto"

Lily riu, leve "Verdade, James?"

"Espero que a segunda parte não"

Ela riu de novo, os pais acompanhando-a na risada.

"Estou surpresa da primeira ser. Eu realmente esperava que você, mãe, não o deixasse ficar sem o chocolate" disse "Ou Marlene já acabou?"

"Marlene não está tendo tempo nem de beber" Sophie discordou, arrumando agora os talheres "A namorada do Marc, Jade, é fotógrafa, e conhece o amigo do James do apartamento..."

"O Sirius?"

"É. Disse que viu os dois saírem da Abadia de Westminster juntos, e perguntou se ele estava aqui também"

"E, desde então, Maggie não pára de querer saber tudo sobre ele?" Peter perguntou, sorrindo quando Sophie e eu concordamos "Então, James, acredite que foi um favor ela te tirar de lá. Nem acredito que ela não foi direto em você"

"Ela tem Jade" discordei, piscando-lhe o olho divertidamente "E, você sabe, a pressão do primeiro encontro a favor"

"O segundo é mais leve?"

"Ainda pior, mas ela não sabe disso"

Ele assoviou, Sophie riu e Lily, que já vinha em minha direção, sorriu, me rodeando pela cintura com os braços e beijando a curva de meu pescoço com o ombro "Ele é rápido, não é?"

"Extremamente" concordou, sorrindo para a filha e depois para mim "Me ajuda com as bebidas?"

"É o tipo de pergunta que não se pode negar" concordei, beijando a testa de Lily quando ela riu "Valeu pelo casaco, ok?"

"Ok" respondeu, sorrindo, beliscando minha cintura "Vou lá cumprimentar o resto do pessoal e já me junto a vocês dois"

Fiz que sim, sorrindo, piscando-lhe o olho antes de me virar para seguir o pai dela. Ele me esperava na divisão da sala de jantar com um quarto no qual eu não entrara antes, me deixando entrar primeiro no que, eu já reparara, era uma espécie de escritório.

"Trabalho" ele disse, sorrindo quando eu levantei os olhos da mesa no fim do cômodo "Não sou a pessoa mais organizada quando se trata de relatórios"

"Depois de ver a minha mesa no News, você perceberia que eu não teria moral para falar disso" retruquei, divertido "Estava vendo os livros. Lily e eu discutimos sobre 'Crime e Castigo' há cerca de uma semana"

"Gostou?"

"Mais da segunda que da primeira vez que li. Para ser sincero, não entendo direito o protagonista, mesmo com Lily me dizendo que nem todos são criminosos perfeitos de Agatha Christie"

Ele riu "É mesmo um cara complicado, o Raskólnikov, nos anos 2000 ou em 1800"

"Meus professores – a primeira vez foi para um trabalho de escola – disseram que praticamente ninguém da sala tinha gostado por causa da diferença no modo da escrita" comentei, logo depois desviando os olhos para outro livro "O que não explica eu gostar de Maquiavel"

"Para a época dele, acho ele brilhante" ele disse, virando-se para o bar que tinha ali. Pegou uma garrafa de vinho branco e estendeu-a na minha direção, e eu fiz que sim antes de me aproximar dele "Mais que Thomas More"

"Menos utópico*?"

Riu de novo "Exatamente"

Sorri, pegando a taça que ele me estendia e tomando um gole.

"Leu também?"

"Li"

"Gostou?"

"Só concordo com o livro na parte em que ele diz que nem Inglaterra ou Europa chegariam ao nível de anarquismo da ilha"

"Sabia do que se tratava?"

"Sabia"

"E leu por quê...?"

"Gosto de saber do outro lado para ver se entendo o ponto de vista para, talvez, criticá-lo depois" respondi "Ou para mostrar que, dentro daquela lógica, o argumento ou o ponto de vista é válido. Como você disse, Maquiavel é brilhante para a época dele, mas não concordo com o que ele diz se relacionar com o século XXI"

"Você não acreditaria na quantidade de gente que acha que sim" ele comentou, apontando com um gesto de cabeça para uma pilha de encadernações "Não gosta disso?"

"Psicologia?"

"É"

"Me interesso. Li livros do meu pai, dois da Lily e alguns poucos capítulos de um dos que você emprestou a ela, mas são assuntos mais específicos"

Ele concordou "Sempre pensou em ser jornalista?"

"Sonhos malucos de infância entram na conta?"

"Claro que sim"

"Então, não" sorri "Aos quatro, astronauta para poder morar na Lua. Aos cinco, hacker da CIA para conseguir roubar joguinhos de computador. Aos sete, um cientista para poder explodir um laboratório. E segue-se por aí até os meus treze, quando decidi o que queria"

Ele riu "Explodir um laboratório?"

"É. Meu pai me deu um jogo de reações químicas, e eu não larguei dessa idéia até os onze. Pensei até em fazer engenharia química, e quase tive uma recaída no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio quando tivemos acesso livre ao laboratório"

"Estudou no Eton**?"

"Isso"

"E eles deixavam acesso livre?"

"Deixavam" concordei "Claro que não em soluções concentrados de ácido sulfúrico, mas a gente não precisava nem de monitor. Só deixar o nosso nome na entrada e anotar com o cara do balcão tudo o que a gente pegava"

"Isso seria o sonho da Lily" ele comentou, sorrindo "Química era a matéria favorita dela, e ela pegava livros mais adiantados para estudar. Com doze anos, veio no Natal e me mostrou um pouquinho de prata que ela tinha feito misturando cloreto de sódio com nitrato de prata, mas não conseguia se decidir se havia roubado ou não e passou o fim de ano todo com um meio sentimento de culpa"

Ri, alto. Conseguia imaginar, perfeitamente, Lily meio corada tanto de excitação quando de vergonha por ter feito alguma coisa que acreditava ser errada.

"Ela é demais" disse, ainda com o tom de riso "Ela me contou que..."

"Ei" calei minha boca e virei um pouco o corpo ao ouvir a voz de Lily "Achei que 'ajudar com as bebidas' significasse outra coisa"

Sorri, divertido, trocando a taça de mão para pegar a dela. Entrelacei nossos dedos e a trouxe mais para perto, beijando a lateral de sua testa antes de abraçá-la pelos ombros. A conversa, então, recomeçou, e durou até que o Dudley batesse na porta e viesse falar com a gente, e então a casa foi enchendo e enchendo e nós saímos de lá. Almoçamos – com o Vernon discursando a maioria do tempo sobre os feitos do filho, já no segundo semestre de francês – e, então, tivemos a sobremesa, e eu ajudei Sophie a retirar os pratos antes de todos irmos para a sala de estar para começarmos a entregar os presentes.

A parte que eu mais queria do dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dizer que eu estava nervosa era pouco. Bem pouco, na realidade; conforme as pessoas iam se juntando na sala de estar depois do almoço para a entrega de presentes, eu sentia meu coração bater mais rápido e aquela sensação incômoda de nervosismo subir por minha espinha e parar em minha garganta. Estava naquelas horas em que acreditava piamente que Murphy era o cara mais esperto do universo, porque sentia que tudo que poderia dar errado daria errado.

E várias coisas poderiam não sair exatamente do jeito que eu – quase infantilmente – planejara.

"Ruiva, agora a gente pode... ei" James sorriu de canto e apertou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais "Que olhar perdido e que lábio inferior mordido são esses?"

"Estou nervosa" admiti, fazendo-o rir um pouco antes de levar minha mão à boca e beijar minha palma "Mas ok, não precisamos falar disso. O que você ia perguntar?"

Ele sorriu de novo e, sem me responder, inclinou-se até beijar, rapidinho, minha boca. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco e me fez sorrir e me colocar nas pontas dos pés para ter mais, mas James só riu e segurou minha cintura enquanto eu ainda estava sem o apoio dos calcanhares, me fazendo ficar praticamente no ar só com a força do braço.

Esse homem sabia o que fazia.

"Esqueça" disse, afastando-se "Vem, sua mãe..."

"... chamou a gente? É, eu sei" quase suspirei "Você está nervoso?"

Ele piscou, divertido, mas não respondeu nada por um tempo "O que você acha?"

"Sei lá. Você sempre parece tão autoconfiante, conseguindo brincar com tudo nas horas certas" respondi, segurando sua blusa com ambas as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, descendo os olhos para sua boca quando ele sorriu, mais uma vez, de canto "Sempre tão certo do que faz, sem ter medo de nada. Mesmo de mostrar sua opinião, mesmo de vir aqui sabendo que a sua opinião está todos os domingos nos jornais e que..."

"Eu vim sabendo que o seu pai lia, ruiva. E você não me disse que ele discordava de mim" ele me interrompeu, apertando minha cintura contra seu corpo "Seria diferente se você me dissesse que ele queima a página do jornal com a minha coluna"

Ri "Viu? É desse tipo de brincadeira que eu tô falando"

"Não é brincadeira"

"O jeito de falar, James" corrigi "Como se..."

"Ei, vocês dois" nos viramos para mamãe de imediato, mas foi só depois de cerca de dois segundos que James deixou minha cintura e eu voltei a apoiar meu peso total no chão "Se vocês não forem agora, vão entregar os últimos presentes e todo mundo vai ficar olhando. Você não vai querer isso, James"

"Se você diz, eu acredito" ele abriu o sorriso e, agora, pegou minha mão, começando a me puxar com um pouco de delicadeza pelo corredor. Sorri ao pensar em como deveria ser o contrário, mas decidi calar a boca e olhar a sala; Vernon entregava um presente a papai perto da janela e Jade entregava um à Marlene – que devia tentar explicar a ela que não sabia que ela vinha. Ou não, já que Marlene era Marlene -, e eu não consegui ver mais nada diferente da bolsa em que estava o meu presente para James.

Ali, quietinha, parecendo ser incapaz de me deixar tão nervosa assim.

"Aqui" chamei, pressionando minha mão em direção ao seu corpo para levá-lo diretamente para lá "Vou te entregar o meu primeiro e..."

"Para ninguém ficar olhando?"

"_James_"

Ele deve ter sorrido, e pelo o que eu já conhecia dele era seu sorriso de 'ok, entendi', que ele tinha para mim quando atendia alguma coisa que eu queria.

"Eu posso te entregar o meu primeiro" disse, o tom de voz menos divertido e provocante "Se você..."

"Claro que não. Todo mundo vai olhar para você, e depois continuar olhando para mim"

Ele riu agora "Ok"

Apertei seus dedos uma última vez antes de soltá-los, me inclinando até alcançar o presente. Ele também já pegava o meu, e eu fazia de tudo para não relancear os olhos para o pacote para tentar descobrir o conteúdo.

Então, fiz a única coisa possível para parar com isso.

"Toma"

Ele pegou a sacola, divertido "'Você espera que eu goste, pensou em mim assim que viu, é só uma lembrancinha...?"

Dei um tapinha em seu antebraço.

"Nunca fui muito de frases clichês" murmurei "Vamos, abra logo"

James não disse nada de imediato, o sorriso ainda no rosto ao romper o lacre e pegar a caixa que havia ali dentro. Colocou a alça no braço e, pelo o que eu interpretava, tentava dar um jeito de conseguir abrir a caixa com uma das mãos servindo de apoio, o que fazia com que tudo demorasse e com que eu ficasse ainda mais nervosa.

Sem pensar muito, eu decidi puxar logo a tampa, decidida a ignorar o som fraco da risada que ele prendia e a tentar, de alguma forma, manter meus olhos nos dele ou, ao menos, nos gestos dele. Consegui segui-lo até tirar o livro do topo de tudo, quando finalmente achei uma bola vermelha na árvore que refletia a luz da sala de um jeito realmente...

"Isso não foi Sirius" ele comentou depois de um tempo, e seu tom de voz me deu coragem suficiente para olhá-lo. Estava satisfeito e deliciado, e tinha uma pontinha indecifrável lá no fim que me fez procurar por alguma coisa em sua expressão "Ele não sabe que está faltando esse para a coleção"

Neguei "Vi no seu apartamento. Achei estranho porque, dos dez volumes, você não tinha o sexto. E, logo depois que a gente voltou daqui, você me disse que era uma pena que tivesse perdido justo o seu favorito naquela viagem. E disse também que não encontrava em lugar nenhum, então..."

"Observadora" ele me interrompeu, sorrindo, depositando o livro em um canto da caixa e, depois, afastando-a do corpo. Aproximou-se de mim e, sem desviar os olhos, beijou minha boca, os lábios prendendo o meu inferior por menos tempo que eu gostaria "Agora, fico com um 'muito, muito obrigado, ruiva', mas depois tem mais"

Senti minha respiração falhar por um segundo.

"Espero que muito mais" disse, me afastando, um passo e meio para trás. Agora, me faltava coragem para desviar os olhos dele, tanto por querer ver sua reação quanto por não querer ver se muita gente tinha a atenção voltada para o que nós estávamos fazendo "Infelizmente, esse daí é idéia do Sirius. Mas a realização é toda minha. Tudo bem, eu dei uma sorte dos..."

"Você fala demais, já te disseram?" James me interrompeu de novo, voltando a levar a caixa para mais perto do corpo. Pegou o outro embrulho e eu, dessa vez, peguei a caixa inteira para que ele conseguisse acabar com aquilo de vez "Você se incomoda se eu rasgar?"

Fiz que não.

"Bom. Eu sou daqueles que..." mas ele se calou e piscou os olhos, e meu coração acelerou demais ao pensar que ele poderia ter chegado ao presente "... Deus, como conseguiu isso?"

"Uma paciente minha conhece o responsável por essa parte no Manchester suficientemente bem para..."

"Como é que eu te agradeço por isso?" e, mais uma vez, lá estava ele me interrompendo, o sorriso mais bonito do mundo no rosto ao deixar o braço cair ao lado do corpo – os dedos segurando firme o tecido da blusa autografada do Manchester, não pude deixar de notar – para, com a mão livre, segurar minha bochecha e, dessa vez, pressionar a boca contra a minha de forma que nossas línguas se tocassem.

Rápido, mais uma vez. Mas o suficiente.

"Vai, minha vez de abrir" disse antes que ficássemos muito tempo nos agradecimentos. Eu não estava muito confortável com eles "Segura"

James sorriu seu sorriso de canto, entregando a mim o que ele havia comprado. Sem fazer a mesma pergunta que ele – acho que homens não têm mesmo dessa história de ficar chateado de rasgar o embrulho, quer dizer. Só mesmo o Vernon -, rasguei o embrulho e entreguei-o a ele para segurar, com um cuidado um pouco maior abrindo a caixa para, de lá, encontrar uma caixinha de jóias.

Linda demais.

"Abre"

Relanceei os olhos para os dele antes de fazer o que ele pediu, piscando os olhos ao notar que a música baixinha que saíra era uma das minhas favoritas para se tocar no piano. Sorri, aproveitando a melodia por três segundos, e peguei o embrulho um pouco menor, aceitando quando James se ofereceu para segurar a caixa também.

Fazendo de tudo para que minhas mãos não tremessem demais, deslizei o pequeno laço e abri o pacote, colocando-a em minha palma esquerda para afrouxar a parte marcada pelo enlace. Antes de pegar o colar, estreitei os olhos para tentar descobrir o pingente, um sorriso pequeno se formando em meu rosto ao reparar que havia alguma coisa escrita. Havia pelo menos três meses eu queria um pingente com o meu nome – pequeno o suficiente para não parecer muito espalhafatoso -, mas não me lembrava de ter dito nada a James para que ele...

Mas não era o meu nome. Era 'ruiva'.

E, antes que eu pudesse pensar em conter, senti as lágrimas começarem a se formar em meus olhos. Não por causa do valor material – porque sim, aquilo era caro. Tanto a caixa quanto o colar e o pingente -, mas porque ter o jeito como ele me chamava marcado ali foi tão verdadeiro e tão íntimo que me deixou feliz demais.

Mais do que eu poderia dizer.

"Coloca para mim?" pedi, sorrindo ao vê-lo sorrir e deixar tudo o que segurava em um canto perto de uma mesinha. Eu me virei e passei meu cabelo para um ombro, a mão direita estendida no ar até James pegar a jóia e rodear meu pescoço com ele "Consegue fazer isso sem unha?"

"Você não?" ele replicou, e eu pude ver o sorriso em sua voz "Pronto, vira"

Eu fiz o que ele pediu, levantando meu rosto e lhe beijando o queixo. Ele baixou o dele e acertou minha boca mas, mais uma vez, não se demorou, abrindo a boca para...

"Ei, aquilo é a blusa do Manchester?"

"Autografada?"

"E está quase no chão"

"Gosto mais de você agora, James"

Todos rimos ao ouvir papai.

"E o que é isso no seu pescoço?" mamãe perguntou, abandonando alguma coisa que segurava nas mãos de papai para vir até mim. Até que demorou para eu ser o centro das atenções; ficamos nessa por um cinco minutos, entre elogios, brincadeiras e provocações, antes de voltarmos com a troca de presentes.

E foi, de certa forma, menos estressante. Tudo por causa de James; Vernon e Petúnia lançaram um olhar enviesado para James quando Dudley o abraçou pelo jogo de videogame, papai adorou o livro e, quando eu fui abraçar Marc para agradecê-lo pelo presente, o peguei de relance fazendo um gesto divertido e exagerado de 'sai, sai' que me fez gargalhar mesmo que, para todo mundo, não tivesse motivo.

Eu tinha todos os do mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ai. Meu. Deus" Lily disse assim que nos vimos um pouco mais sozinhos, tirando de um jeito meio nervoso uma mecha do cabelo de frente dos olhos "Uma parte acabou. Nem acredito"

Sorri com seu nervosismo de 'depois do acontecimento'.

"Você gostou? Sirius me deu quarenta e sete mil opções, e eu tive que escolher entre..."

"Eu amei" interrompi, sorrindo, pegando suas mãos nas minhas para, trazendo-as até meu rosto, beijar cada uma de suas palmas. Lily pareceu se tranqüilizar com isso; seus ombros baixaram e sua expressão se anuviou um pouco, e ela até mesmo sorriu enquanto se colocava nas pontas dos pés para me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios "Escolheu maravilhosamente bem"

Lily abriu o sorriso, e eu deixei suas mãos para beliscar seu queixo. Riu dessa vez, leve, os olhos verdes baixando rapidamente enquanto sua boca se abria para retrucar "Me pergunto como você..."

"Tia?" ela se cortou ao se virar para Dudley, sorrindo um sorriso diferente ao baixar um pouco o rosto para vê-lo. Eu me afastei um pouco e olhei para os dois, divertido, tentando não perder nenhum detalhe "Vocês sabem jogar videogame? O vovô trouxe aqui para baixo e me ajudou a instalar, mas papai me pediu para esperar um pouquinho para jogar comigo enquanto falava com ele"

Lily olhou para mim.

"Vamos lá" concordei, sorrindo quando Dudley soltou uma espécie de 'Eba!' e correu em direção ao ambiente em que tinha a TV. Peter e Vernon, perto da janela, relancearam os olhos para a gente assim que entramos, o primeiro sorrindo ao olhar para o neto enquanto o segundo fazia uma expressão de quem mudava de assunto ao continuar falando "Qual você vai querer jogar?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato e, em um gesto mais rápido do que eu achei que fosse capaz, virou-se nos calcanhares e pegou os jogos que havia ganhado. Esboçou outra corrida até o pai e mostrou-os a ele, dizendo alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender devido à distância antes de separar um em uma das mãos e devolver o resto ao sofá.

"É do Play Station" disse ao voltar para a gente, apontando com a mão livre o aparelho do videogame "Vocês sabem?"

"Vai ter que me ensinar" respondi, sorrindo "Ruiva?"

Abri o sorriso quando ela, em um gesto meio rápido, levou a mão ao colar que eu acabei de lhe dar.

"Eu vejo você ensinando ao James" disse ao sobrinho "Não sou nem um pouco boa com esse controle"

"Eu sei, tia. Só queria te dar a chance de revanche depois daqueles 12 a 0"

"_12_?"

Lily me beliscou na cintura, mas ria um pouco.

"Eu ganho de todo mundo" o menino continuou, realmente orgulhoso, enquanto sentava-se no sofá e me apontava o seu lado "Ganhei do vovô, da vovó, do papai, da mamãe, do Derryck, da Marlene e até mesmo do Marc"

"É a continuação daquele bicho azul?" Peter perguntou atrás da gente, a voz se aproximando como se estivesse andando até a gente "Esqueça, James. Ele é imbatível"

Eu sorri, me divertindo com a capacidade desse garoto de oito anos de ficar orgulhoso com alguma coisa, mesmo que essa fosse seu avô tão obviamente fazendo com que ele se sentisse o melhor de todos. Até mesmo Lily, que acabava de se sentar no braço do sofá ao meu lado, sorriu com isso, piscando o olho para o pai e prendendo a risada enquanto Dudley me entregava o controle.

"Aqui você pula, aqui gira o corpo, nesse de cima arremessa"

Fiz que sim, esperando.

"Você quer o modo desafio ou o de fases?"

Olhei para Lily.

"Bom" ela respondeu, sorrindo, o braço se apoiando na parte de trás do sofá para que a mão se enfiasse em meu cabelo "Foi no desafio que eu perdi de doze"

"Mas o meu filho é bom em tudo" Vernon disse, entrando na conversa "Consegue acabar com todos esses jogos em menos de três dias"

Sorri, calmo "Não imaginei que fosse diferente"

"E então?" Dudley voltou a falar "O que você prefere?"

"O desafio" respondi "Mas o que eu tenho que arremessar e aonde?"

"A bola tem que acertar qualquer um dos..."

E, cinco minutos depois, eu já perdia de três a zero, e sem nem mesmo precisar fingir perder para que Dudley ficasse feliz. Outros cinco e, quando eu conseguira fazer com que o jogo ficasse 4 a 2, a sala estava cheia; primeiro Marc, Marlene e Derryck, depois Maggie e Jade, e por último os quatro avós de Lily junto à Sophie e à Petunia. Uma fila começou a se formar logo depois que fui derrotado pelo placar de dez a seis, e Dudley mudou o jogo para o modo de fases para que jogasse com Peter logo depois de ter vencido de Marc e de Sophie.

O garoto era mesmo imbatível.

"Quando ele recebeu o primeiro jogo dessa série, monopolizou a TV aqui de casa" Lily comentou, nós dois já um pouco mais afastados do sofá devido à rotatividade "E, como a cada cinco fases tem um questionário, fez Vernon ir até à casa que eles têm aqui pegar o laptop com modem para não ter que sair do sofá para ir ao computador à cada pergunta"

"Difíceis?"

"Algumas sim, outras não. Mesmo para a idade dele"

"Não é mesmo de ler muito?"

Ela negou.

"Deve ser difícil" comentei, olhando da tela para Dudley "Manter a concentração em um livro com todas essas opções de jogo"

"Não se ele arrumar alguma coisa que goste. E, agora, não consigo enxergar nada desse jeito"

"Ele pode começar com histórias parecidas com as de jogos. Livros meio que de aventura, que vêm com aquelas páginas interativas que fazem com que você realmente participe do enredo"

"Mas Petunia quer que ele leia Shakespeare para 'demonstrar cultura'. Aos oito anos, James. Oito" ela retrucou "É óbvio que ele não vai se interessar"

"Nenhuma criança se interessaria"

"Não é?" mas pegou minha mão e começou a brincar com meus dedos antes de vir para a frente do meu corpo, deixando o rosto cair para trás até tocar meu peito "Mas eu meio que prometi a mim mesma não falar mais nada sobre isso para que não dê o direito dela tentar interferir na educação do meu filho"

Sorri, passando o braço por seu colo e beijando a lateral de sua testa "Pensa em ter quantos?"

Lily demorou um pouco, e de onde eu estava em percebi que ela piscava os olhos daquele jeito longo e devagar que, eu aprendera desde a primeira semana, era utilizado sempre que ela ficava surpresa por um rumo que a conversa tomara por sua causa.

Eu só pude abrir o sorriso.

"Dois" disse depois de um tempo "Uma menina e um menino, nessa ordem"

"Sério?" perguntei "Sempre penso em um menino primeiro, para tomar conta da irmã quando eu não estiver por perto"

Ela riu "Acha que vai ser protetor?"

"Acho"

"Não quero ver isso"

"Não?"

Ela não me respondeu dessa vez, abrindo a boca, mas sendo calada por uma risada alta de Marlene quando o irmão mais velho perdeu ainda mais rápido que ela.

"Sua vez, tia Lily" ouvi Dudley dizer, e Lily forçou um pouco o corpo para frente para que eu desfizesse o meio abraço. Virou-se e soltou um meio sorriso para mim antes de pegar o lugar de Marc – eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho em conter os ciúmes que eu sentia toda vez que o via com Lily, de verdade -, que veio até mim e começou uma conversa que durou até eu ter de novo a minha vez de jogar.

Ele era divertido, afinal de contas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O Vernon não vai muito com a cara do James, vai?" Marlene perguntou assim que alcançamos a cozinha, escapando um pouquinho do burburinho que havia na sala devido ao jogo. Havia chegado no questionário, e eu tinha toda a certeza que Marlene me perguntara aquilo porque Vernon olhara feio para James quando ele acertara uma resposta "Perguntei ao papai, e ele disse que nunca vai se perdoar por ter filhos de sexo diferentes e perder uma luta entre genros ou noras"

Ri, alto "Isso é exatamente o que eu acho que seu pai falaria"

"Não é?" ela riu também "De qualquer jeito, Peter estava mesmo se divertindo. Eu estava me divertindo, quer dizer, e até mesmo consegui esquecer os ciúmes que estou sentindo do Marc por ele namorar uma garota"

"Ela tem vinte e três anos, Lene. Não dezesseis"

"Tanto faz" respondeu "Ela é legal, sabia? Marc me disse que ela viu muito mais que Black e eu saindo de Westminster"

Sorri e, sem responder, pensei – mais uma vez – em como seria bom ter com Petunia a mesma coisa que Marlene tinha com Marc. Ela confiava mais no irmão – apesar de todos os desentendimentos, todas as discussões e todas as brigas – do que em qualquer outra pessoa; e isso era bastante coisa, porque Marlene adorava Derryck e o preferia à mãe pelos mesmos motivos que eu preferia meu pai.

Por mais que nós duas não gostássemos de pensar nisso.

"E ela meio que acertou no presente também" continuou, divertida "Está morrendo de medo de mim, tadinha"

"Claro que está. Marc disse a ela que você morre de ciúmes dele, e ela simplesmente solta uma informação que parece ser segredo"

"Não é segredo"

"Então...?"

"É só que eu não estou namorando"

"Mas ele não é só seu _conhecido_"

"Ah, claro. 'Ah, não, mãe, só estou transando com ele porque é o cara mais sexy e o mais perfeito na cama. Não, pai, não faça essa cara ainda. Espera eu te contar como foi maravilhosa a vez em que transei com ele no banheiro de um bar. A primeira vez, aliás'" Marlene retrucou, divertida, me piscando um olho "Acho que papai não ia ligar muito para o fato de ser um jogo do Manchester"

"Provavelmente não" concordei, risonha "Por mais que nossos pais não sejam daquele tipo que idolatra o conservadorismo, não é como se fossem querer saber detalhes de tudo o que fazemos"

"Por isso anda escondendo a tatuagem?"

"Tentando descobrir um jeito de fazer com que não pareça tão ruim"

"Tá brincando? Se Marc escrevesse um troço desses, eu morria de ciúmes"

"Isso, Marlene. Está me ajudando"

Ela riu.

"Estou aqui para isso" disse "Mas e então? Tem mais daquele doce?"

Revirei os olhos e, apontando para o lado da geladeira, sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa e esperei que ela fizesse o mesmo. A sala, nesse instante, explodiu em gargalhadas, o que fez com que nós duas esticássemos as partes necessárias de nossos corpos para conseguir ver o que tinha acontecido.

"Ainda é o questionário, acho" Marlene comentou, diminuindo o pedaço que ia pegar "Vamos lá"

Fiz que sim, seguindo-a em direção à sala. James me viu pelo canto do olho e sorriu para mim, dando um passo para trás para que Marlene e eu conseguíssemos entrar na espécie de roda que havia se formado para que fossem descobertas as respostas para o questionário.

"Vocês tinham que ver" ele disse, divertido, me dando um selinho rápido antes de me puxar para um meio abraço. Eu sorri e passei o braço por sua cintura, a mão do outro torcendo sua blusa na altura de seu umbigo enquanto ele começava a contar o motivo da risada. Não consegui prestar muita atenção e me fixei nele; o rosto forte, os lábios avermelhados, o cabelo bagunçado e seu jeito de bagunçá-lo ainda mais ao passar os dedos pelos fios de sua nuca. Em alguma parte, Marlene gargalhou, e eu só abri o sorriso ao ver que ele mordia o lábio inferior ao responder a alguma coisa que ela perguntava, o gesto tão típico que me fez me apertar mais a ele.

E me sentir em casa.

"Não acredito"

"Eu juro. Pergunte a qualquer um aqui" James retrucou, um quê de riso na voz "À Jade, por exemplo. Ela vai adorar te ajudar"

Dessa vez, eu ri junto, observando Marlene enquanto ela parava a risada e dizia um 'Vou fazer isso mesmo' enquanto rodava nos calcanhares. Por um segundo ou outro, não fiz nada, e James aproveitou esse tempinho para me apertar no abraço e me dar um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Você perdeu uma pergunta de biologia" ele disse, afagando minha nuca "Ciências, na realidade"

"Longe de ser sua matéria favorita?"

"A última das últimas"

"É a minha segunda" sorri "Odeio inglês. Não entra na minha cabeça ter que saber a função sintática de cada palavra na frase para saber escrever. Ou eu não sei do que estou falando?"

Ele riu.

"Não é leiga" brincou "Mas meu motivo para não ter inglês como matéria favorita é exatamente..."

"Alguém aí sabe quem foi que disse 'Todos os bons livros se parecem: são mais reais do que se tivessem acontecido de verdade'**?"

"Não foi Wilde nem Shakespeare"

"Hemingway" James disse, virando-se para a TV "É, Hemingway"

Dudley apertou na letra 'C' e o som de ponto foi ouvido, e eu sorri antes mesmo da próxima pergunta aparecer. Desfiz o abraço e me coloquei na frente dele para ver melhor, mas não durou mais que outros dez minutos; Dudley, depois desse tempo, decidiu trocar o jogo, traçando uma espécie de objetivo pessoal que consistia em passar do primeiro nível de fases os desafios de todos os jogos que ganhara.

Acho que vovô, da próxima vez, desistiria de dar um livro.

A questão é que, depois disso, a TV foi totalmente monopolizada. Papai até confessou a mim e a James que era uma boa coisa porque nos pouparia de ver o discurso de Elizabeth II que Vernon e Petunia adoravam, o que meio que causou uma risada na gente antes de começarmos a discutir um pouco sobre política. No meio da conversa, entretanto, minha avó nos chamou, e todos nós voltamos a nos reunir na sala de jantar para mais uma conversa em grupo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Escuta só isso" Lily disse, baixinho, os dedos apertando minha mão e o rosto caindo um pouco para o meu lado no que eu achava ser uma tentativa de ninguém escutar "Quando o Vernon faz essa cara, é porque está discursando sobre política com argumentos do século XVII"

"Não seja má, Lily" o pai dela retrucou, mesmo que parecesse estar prendendo um sorriso "Eu juro que, depois que vocês dois foram embora no dia do aniversário dos dois, ele fez um comentário quase recente..."

"2000?"

Ele revirou os olhos, agora sim sorrindo.

"Por favor, pai. É sempre a mesma coisa" ela continuou, me puxando delicadamente para contornarmos os dois sofás perpendiculares "Daqui a dois minutos, ele começa a falar da monarquia. Aí, Petunia entra na conversa e diz que é muito solidário a rainha promover chás beneficentes em prol da classe dos operários das indústrias têxteis"

Abri um sorriso, divertido, mas não comentei nada e tentei prestar atenção no que Vernon dizia ao avô de Lily. Pelas poucas palavras que consegui pegar, a conversa realmente rondava política, mas eu não consegui entender sobre o que exatamente ele falava.

"Ela gosta desse assunto, e principalmente se conseguir dar um jeito de colocar os modelos das roupas de qualquer membro da realeza no meio" continuou, sentando no braço de um dos sofás "Eu até concordo com ela sobre as roupas que a Beatrice de York usa. Alguém aí sabe do que eu estou falando?"

Peter e eu nos entreolhamos e, divertidos, negamos.

"Achei que não fossem mesmo saber. Só que..."

"Peter?" ela se interrompeu ao ouvir Vernon chamando o pai, os olhos verdes piscando ao desviarem em direção ao cunhado "Qual foi mesmo o primeiro-ministro que..."

"Churchill"

Pisquei.

"Ele sempre me pergunta isso" ele me explicou, baixo, acho que para Petunia não escutar "Completaria com 'o da Segunda Guerra, que...'. Não faz essa cara, Lily"

Ela tentou parar a revirada de olhos no meio do caminho, a expressão ficando decididamente engraçada quando não conseguiu. Eu tive que rir, sem conseguir me conter, antes de me inclinar um pouco e lhe beijar a lateral da testa.

"Você faz assim porque... ei, é o seu celular" Lily disse, cortando-se no meio da frase enquanto se afastava um pouco. Aproveitei a chance e peguei o aparelho, vendo a tela mostrar o nome de Marnie.

"Desculpa, tenho que atender" pedi, soltando um pedido de licença para Peter antes de ir para o canto da sala "Fala aê, Marnie. O cara da Noruega disse alguma coisa nova, os EUA desistiram de pagar as dívidas ou..."

"Londres. Lembra do cara que morreu em uma ação policial?"

"Ah, aquele que fez você me acordar de madrugada. É, lembro"

"Pois é" ela não se abalou nem um pouquinho, mas já devia mesmo relevar essas coisas "Parece que a população não gostou nem um pouquinho da falta de esclarecimento por parte da polícia e, por isso, resolveu quebrar as primeiras coisas que encontram pela rua. Colocaram fogo naquela loja antiga de carpetes, enorme, com a fachada antiga, na esquina da..."

"Sei qual é" interrompi, um pouco surpreso. Realmente não esperava uma reação dessa "Vai me mandar um e-mail com as informações?"

"Vou. Mas não se preocupe, é só para domingo mesmo" ela deu uma pausa "Está em York?"

"Uhum"

"E volta...?"

"Amanhã"

"Passe na redação na sexta"

"Não posso" e relanceei os olhos para Lily para ver se ela me escutava "Vou viajar"

"Depois de amanhã, então"

"Ok"

"Só uma negativa. Está cedendo fácil"

"Você sabe que eu gosto de qualquer coisa que envolva sociedade, não sabe?"

"Claro que sei" ela pareceu sorrir do outro lado da linha "Mas aposto que tem alguma coisa além disso. Papai-da-namorada te adora?"

"Eu disse a você, sou adorável" retruquei, divertido, causando uma risada nela "Como vai o seu Natal?"

"Uns três quilos mais gorda"

"Sei do que está falando"

Ela riu de novo.

"Seu filho?"

"Acredita que ele tem uma namorada nova? Ela tem um piercing no nariz, um no umbigo, três – três! – na orelha e um na sobrancelha. A parte debaixo do cabelo dela – não as pontas, a parte debaixo mesmo – é azul e rosa, as roupas são rasgadas e ela fuma mais que eu. E ainda me disse que jornalistas manipulam informações"

"A maioria de nós faz isso mesmo"

"Repórteres. Talvez Farraday, mas ele manipula do jeito como os cientistas fazem"

"O que é eficiente"

"Reconhecendo as qualidades do seu concorrente?"

"Para combatê-lo, é sempre melhor. Conheça os combatentes, já dizia Rodrigo Bórgia"

"E ele tinha muitos" ela concordou "Melhor deixar você ir. Aproveite o sogrão"

"Mais do que você vai aproveitar a sua nora" retruquei, fazendo-a rir mais uma vez antes de desligar o telefone. Voltei ao sofá – no qual Lily e o pai conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa – enquanto guardava o celular no bolso, piscando ao receber o olhar dos dois "Desculpe, eu..."

"Apostei em alguma coisa nova" Lily me interrompeu, divertida "Ele em uma informação nova sobre uma notícia velha. Quem acertou?"

Pisquei de novo, sorrindo ao perceber do que falava "Você"

Ela soltou um olhar satisfeito, mas se virou para o pai.

"O celular dele é um inferno" disse, ainda meio divertida "Você tem que ver a quantidade de e-mails que ele recebe"

"Infelizmente, o de hoje me fez perder três livros" Peter respondeu, virando o rosto para mim "Você deve ter perdido, mas Sophie passou aqui rapidinho para te oferecer mais chocolate. Por trabalhar demais, me parece"

"Se eu soubesse disso, teria ficado mais um pouquinho ao telefone com a Marnie"

E, depois, Sophie realmente me trouxe mais uma xícara de chocolate, e nós quatro ficamos conversando até o avô dela me chamar para uma conversa sobre futebol. Todos os homens da casa foram depois de um tempo, e Lily saiu para procurar Marlene para que ela pudesse entrar na conversa e, assim, provar que mulher também sabia de futebol.

Eu, com certeza, estava me divertindo mais que Marnie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Até lá, então" ouvi Marlene dizer do lado de fora da casa, me fazendo acelerar um pouco o passo para ver se conseguia alcançá-la pela porta lateral. Lá estava ela, apoiada na parede e terminando de fumar, colocando o telefone no bolso a meio caminho de começar a andar "Ei, Lily. Como estão as coisas?"

Sorri para ela "Vim te chamar para participar da discussão sobre futebol depois que Vernon soltou que era um esporte exclusivamente masculino"

"E você não conseguiu me defender sozinha?"

"Como? Dizendo que só sei o nome daquele goleiro da Copa que deixou a bolsa escapar por entre as pernas?" repliquei "Não, não. James está fazendo isso, e a discussão está virando adoravelmente para uma parte em que discutimos o papel da mulher na sociedade"

"Essa discussão o James com certeza ganha"

"Em qual isso não acontece?"

Ela riu.

"Você está apaixonada, é óbvio que sim" respondeu, entrando comigo na casa. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro deixado ali por vovô - que, claro, acabava sendo usado por ela e pelo pai, já que os dois fumavam – e apoiou-se em uma daquelas mesas de canto, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha em uma tentativa de ajeitá-lo "E não poderia ser, de certa forma, melhor. Vernon e ele são extremamente diferentes"

"Você, então, entende o fato de seu pai brincar com isso"

"Claro que sim" ela sorriu "Se eu fosse mãe, também não gostaria de perder uma briga entre noras ou genros"

"Eles não estão brigando"

"Ah, estão. Lá no fundo, estão. Quer dizer, para mim – e para você, obviamente – Potter é incrivelmente melhor, mas Vernon está na família há mais ou menos dez anos" ela respondeu, sorrindo ainda e me piscando o olho "Uma briga interessante. Sempre quis..."

"Ah, vocês estão aí" nós duas nos viramos para vermos Marc que, rápido, apoiou-se ao lado da irmã e passou o braço por seus ombros "Agora, a conversa está saindo do campo Chelsea /Manchester e entrando no machismo"

"Vou lá ver" Marlene disse, desencostando-se para ir até a sala. Por um segundo, pensei em segui-la mas, quando Marc não se moveu para ir atrás dela, eu também não fiz nenhuma questão imediata de sair dali.

Sorri, e ele sorriu também.

"Estava com saudade, Lils" ele disse, divertido "Não te vejo desde que estava quase morrendo no sofá do apartamento"

"Olhos vermelhos, nariz inchado, voz rouca e fanha e toda mole? Mary passou séculos se arrumando para quando você chegasse lá, dizendo que, graças à minha aparência, você só teria ela para olhar" falei, e ele riu "Gastou muito, mas muuuuito tempo escolhendo a roupa"

"Eu lembro. Vestido colado preto, meia calça, daquela com furinhos..."

"Arrastão"

"Pode ser" riu mais uma vez "Tinha um decote considerável, também. Ela estava linda, e extremamente gostosa"

"Principalmente perto de uma irmã e uma pessoa morrendo de febre"

"Ah, que isso. Você é linda mesmo exalando doença"

Sorri, muito mais porque conseguia ver James arqueando a sobrancelha em desafio se estivesse ali da mesma forma que arqueou quando encontramos Julian na boate. Talvez até soltasse dois ou três comentários irônicos sobre isso porque era o Marc, afinal de contas, e eu sabia que adoraria tudo o que ele falasse porque, na medida certa, ia fazer com que eu me sentisse desejada.

Os ciúmes perfeitamente controláveis de James eram o máximo.

"Você continua sem prestar nada" provoquei antes de voltar o assunto para Mary "Por que não ficou com ela, então?"

"Nem todos somos tarados que só pensam em sexo"

"Você é"

"Como sabe?"

"Marlene. E Mary, por que não?"

Marc abriu um sorriso, leve, mas esperou.

"Ela está quase namorando, agora"

"Marlene ou Mary?"

Pisquei, e depois sorri.

"As duas, acho" respondi "Não sei muito do de Mary, mas..."

"Sabe muito do de Marlene?"

"Mais pelo o que James me conta" respondi "Se esse for o seu lado superprotetor aflorando, não se preocupe. Black é extremamente legal – foi ele quem me deu a dica para o presente do James, por exemplo -, fanático pelo Manchester, um profissional conhecido na área dele e mesmo fora dela e muito, muito divertido"

"Eu sei como é fanático, e isso é basicamente o que eu sei dele" ele retrucou, o sorriso leve ainda no rosto. Eu sabia o que significava; sim, ele ouvira pouco, mas gostara do que descobrira "Aliás, vou perguntar à Jade"

Ri e, depois que ele se desencostou, segui-o pelo corredor em direção à sala. Desviei, de imediato, os olhos para James e Vernon, tentando conter o sorriso ao ver que meu namorado tinha os olhos estreitados e um sorrisinho de canto ao ouvir o que Vernon dizia.

Mordi o lábio inferior mas, mesmo assim, não adiantou nada.

"A rainha, por exemplo. Não chega propriamente a fazer parte das decisões do país"

James arqueou a sobrancelha "Angela Merkel? Margareth Thatcher? Hillary Clinton?"

"Hilary Clinton perdeu as eleições para um homem"

Marlene , já do outro lado da roda, riu "Ah, claro. O que morreu"

Todo mundo que eu conseguia ver prendeu a risada. Pelo visto, a história da confusão de Vernon se espalhara mais do que qualquer um achou que fosse. Devia ser mamãe; ela contou para Maggie, que comentou com Derryck e, por aí, se seguiu.

A rede de fofocas por aqui é realmente impressionante, caso eu parasse para pensar.

"E tem Elizabeth. A primeira, quer dizer, já que você não gosta da segunda" Derryck comentou, divertido, parecendo estar realmente deliciado que aquilo estivesse acontecendo "E também porque é considerada a maior rainha que a Inglaterra já teve"

"Mas Mary Tudor não sabia governar. Usava como voz o poder que tinha de matar pessoas"

James arqueou uma sobrancelha divertidamente "Henrique VIII também"

E, com isso, Maggie – formada em História – se animou, dizendo alguma coisa que começou uma discussão entre quem era a melhor rainha dele. James votou em Ana Bolena e eu em Catarina de Aragão, o que aprofundou a discussão entre as personalidades e as idéias de cada uma e que, por sua vez, levou a discussões tão amplas quanto a preferência religiosa que causava conflitos em partes do mundo.

Religião e política. Para completar com os assuntos mais discutidos entre os ingleses, meu avô logo pediu um violão para tocarmos quatro ou cinco músicas dos Beatles. Houve uma votação para saber qual seria a primeira música a ser tocada e, como não foi nenhuma surpresa para mim – eu conhecia minha família, afinal de contas -, 'Hey Jude' ganhou, e Dudley pegou o violão e começou os acordes sobre falas de Petunia de como ele aprendera rapidinho.

O pior é que sim.

"Queria ir num show dele"

"Paul?"

"É"

"Vai ter um em março" James disse para mim, sorrindo um pouco quando Dudley se inflamou de orgulho ao receber aplausos "Em Liverpool"

"Dia vinte e sete, eu sei"

Ele sorriu um sorriso diferente "Quer ir? Os ingressos começam a vender no final de fevereiro"

"Claro que sim" respondi, rápida, baixando mais um pouco o tom de voz ao reparar que recomeçara a discussão de qual música seria a próxima a ser tocada. Nem pensei demais antes de responder, também; com James, era tudo tão fácil que o futuro estava logo ali, cheio de coisas novas mas, mesmo assim, certo "Só fui em um, e posso dizer com folga que foi um dos dois melhores shows da minha vida"

"O outro?"

"Coldplay. 'Fix You', 'The scientist', 'Yellow'..."

"'Green Eyes'…"

"… e 'Viva la Vida'" ri "Claro que acho os dois quase incomparáveis, mas foram shows maravilhosos"

"Eu já fui também. Me lembro direitinho porque Sirius levou uma garota insuportável, e nós quatro demos a volta nas escadas para fugir dela"

Ri mais uma vez, baixo, escondendo meu rosto em seu braço para abafar a risada "O meu aconteceu sem surpresas. Quase o de sempre, na realidade; Mary armando o berreiro cada vez que ouvia um acorde, Alice pedindo desesperadamente por 'We never change', Marc implicando com Marlene porque ela chorou em Fix You..."

"Falando em Marc..." ele me interrompeu, com um gesto me afastando o suficiente para que pudéssemos nos olhar nos olhos "... não é que o cara é legal? Mesmo conversando com você enquanto eu estou tentando defender a irmã dele e a honra feminina"

Sorri, deliciada, pensando em tudo o que passara por minha cabeça não havia nem um minuto "Você sabe que fica irresistível tentando esconder esse ciuminho daí?"

"Eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho?" ele perguntou, o final da pergunta parcialmente superado por Dudley dizendo para escolherem logo a música "Quer dizer, a minha parte racional diz que vocês só estavam conversando a uma distância razoável um do outro, mas a outra – e ela não é exatamente pequena, sabe – está meio que dizendo que eu deveria abraçar você e não deixar você sair de perto de mim pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas"

"Foi exatamente desse jeito que eu me senti no dia do Lounge quando aquela Jessica chegou pegando no seu braço"

"Mas você não fez um trabalho muito bom"

"Você deve ter se saído melhor, então"

Ele abriu um sorriso.

"Sabe que, se estivéssemos sozinhos..." começou, fazendo meu coração se acelerar só pela menção da palavra 'sozinhos' "... eu ia dar um jeito de fazer você dizer..."

"Shh" interrompi, rápida, antes que ele conseguisse me excitar só com palavras. Eu sabia o que aconteceria; não conseguiria prestar atenção em mais nada, e o tempo se arrastaria até que eu pudesse ficar sozinha com ele "Vai começar"

Ele fez que sim, sorrindo, e voltou os olhos para meu sobrinho. Mais duas ou três músicas até outra pessoa pegar o violão e, logo depois, mais uma, continuando desse jeito até que abandonamos o violão e voltamos a conversar, ninguém realmente gostando do momento em que todo mundo começou a ir embora.

Estava perfeito. Demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" Lily me chamou da porta de casa, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo para ver se conseguia escapar um pouco do frio do lado de fora. Esperara ali durante todo o tempo em que eu ajudara seu avô a entrar no táxi com os presentes, o queixo já batendo de frio quando eu estava a poucos passos dela "Deveria ter colocado um casaco"

"Nah, é rapidinho" discordei, subindo dois dos degraus – ela estava no terceiro – e segurando sua cintura com as mãos "Você, de qualquer jeito, é a friorenta da relação"

Ela riu, levantando as mãos até meus ombros. Mesmo com o degrau de diferença entre a gente, eu continuava uns bons centímetros mais alto.

"Vem" chamou, beijando minha boca "Vamos entrar"

"Ainda não" discordei de novo, apertando sua cintura. Sorri e, dessa vez, tive minha vez de beijar sua boca, logo depois correndo os olhos por seu rosto para prender cada detalhe melhor; o rosto ainda mais pálido por causa da temperatura, as sardas aparecendo um pouco mais, os olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes e combinando mais com o tom um pouco mais escuro, acobreado, de seu cabelo.

Ela estava linda. Deliciosamente linda. E, pela primeira vez, eu percebi que sim, ela era a mulher mais bonita que eu jamais vira.

A mais perfeita.

"Não era você que estava todo preocupado semana passada por causa de um resfriadozinho bobo que..."

"Alguém já te disse que você fica linda no frio?" interrompi, incapaz de desviar meus pensamentos dela. Dela, das poucas sardas em seu nariz e suas bochechas – e das que se perdiam em seus seios, cuja localização eu sabia de cor e refazia agora em pensamento -, dos cílios amarronzados que tocavam a maçã de seu rosto sempre que ela piscava desse jeito surpreso e deliciado, dos lábios meio rachados antes entreabertos agora se delineando em um sorriso de canto "A mulher mais bonita que eu já vi"

Ela não me respondeu, as pálpebras baixando um pouco enquanto projetava minimamente o corpo para frente. Sua boca tocou a minha e suas mãos acariciaram meus ombros, algumas mechas de seu cabelo roçando minhas bochechas.

"Não" respondeu, mordendo meu lábio inferior "Ninguém nunca me disse"

"Pois você fica. Linda demais" repeti, pressionando minha boca contra a dela "Ninguém sabe o esforço que estou fazendo..."

"Eu sei" ela discordou, fazendo um movimento leve de negação com a cabeça também. Sorri com isso e deixei que ela levasse minha mão em direção ao seu pescoço, nossos dedos se entrelaçando junto ao colar que eu havia dado de presente a ela "Pode deixar que eu sei"

Abri o sorriso e, mais uma vez, apertei sua cintura em minhas mãos, o corpo dela tremendo um pouco por – eu sabia, simplesmente porque já a conhecia – mais que frio. Eu adorava que Lily não tentasse esconder qualquer coisa que sentisse, sem joguinhos, sempre deixando claro o que queria como se nada mais importasse.

Para mim, não importava. Eu só ligava para o que ela queria.

"Já disse isso, mas..." ela continuou, enterrando o rosto em meu ombro, os dedos torcendo minha blusa na altura da curva dos ombros com o braço. Estava gelada – o que não, não era surpresa visto à neve que tinha ali – mas, de novo, eu sabia que não era esse o motivo pelo qual ela se apertava a mim "... adoro você. De verdade"

Sorri mais uma vez, sem responder, mordendo com carinho a parte alta de sua orelha que consegui alcançar. Apertei-a uma vez mais no abraço antes de afastá-la e, assim, beijá-la, adorando o meio suspiro que ela soltou contra meus lábios ao invertermos as posições de nossas mãos, as dela entrando em minha blusa e as minhas deslizando alguns fios de seu cabelo entre os dedos porque sabia que...

"Lily" interrompi o beijo ao ouvir a voz de Petunia, desfazendo um pouco do aperto para que Lily virasse no abraço. Terminei por sorrir, travesso, ao apoiar meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça, juntando minhas mãos em sua cintura enquanto também procurava olhar para sua irmã "Já estamos indo"

"Tchau" Lily respondeu, com um tom que, mesmo sem vê-la, eu soube que ela esboçava um sorrisinho "Até mais"

"Até" ela reforçou, e eu desfiz o meio abraço para lhe estender a mão. Petunia pegou-a, sem propriamente hesitar, mas baixou-a rapidinho "Obrigada pelo presente"

Sorri em resposta, e Lily murmurou alguma coisa ao dar dois passos para o lado para desobstruir a passagem. Parecia extremamente desconfortável com essa despedida – diferente de quando se despediu dos avós e, antes deles, dos Mckinnon – mas, mesmo assim, não saiu de lá, esboçando outro sorriso para Vernon e um último para o sobrinho.

"Obrigado" Dudley disse, sorrindo, as bochechas coradas pelo frio e, eu achava, pela excitação de ter colocado o videogame na TV e já ter passado de quatro fases "Adorei o jogo, tia"

Lily sorriu e beliscou sua bochecha "Que bom"

"O seu também, tio James. Me dá a continuação depois?"

"Claro que dou" respondi, sorrindo quando Lily esboçou uma reação, baixando o corpo para ficar da mesma altura dele "Quando você zerar esse"

"Então, amanhã"

"Sem olhar na internet"

Ele corou um pouco mais "Depois de amanhã, então"

Ri, divertido, fazendo com que Lily apertasse meu ombro "Feito"

Dudley sorriu para mim e me abraçou, logo depois abraçando Lily – ou, pelo menos, as pernas e a cintura dela – antes de descer o jardim em direção aos pais, que o esperavam na calçada. Não os segui demais com o olhar e voltei a levantar, entrelaçando meus dedos aos de Lily antes de lhe dar um selinho para, então, entrarmos na casa.

"Você sabe" ela disse, fechando a porta, parecendo somente um pouco aliviada por se livrar do frio "Não precisa"

"Por que você acha que eu fiz isso obrigado?" perguntei, endireitando o cabelo que eu havia bagunçado um pouco "Eu quis que..."

"Vocês estavam lá fora sem casaco?" nós dois nos viramos para Sophie, Lily piscando os olhos enquanto eu sorria e fazia que sim "Não quero te entregar doente para sua mãe, James"

Ri, alto.

"Ele tem vinte e seis anos, mãe. Não oito" Lily retrucou, mas tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios "Não é como se ele viesse passar uma noite aqui..."

"Mas ele veio passar uma noite aqui"

Ri de novo.

"Sim, mas ele... tanto faz, não vou ganhar essa luta. Até porque está mesmo frio" Lily disse, apertando minha mão uma única vez antes de deixá-la "Vou pegar um cobertor lá em cima, ok?"

Fiz que sim, beijando sua boca mais uma vez antes de vê-la esboçar uma corrida em direção às escadas. Seu cabelo ultrapassou o limite de seus ombros e, conforme ela subia os degraus, balançava em suas costas, mudando o tom de acordo com a intensidade da luz.

Linda, de verdade.

"Vem, vamos mais para perto do aquecedor" Sophie chamou, virando-se nos calcanhares e começando a andar em direção à sala de estar "Quer mais chocolate?"

Sorri e, sem pensar em negar, fiz que sim. Aquilo era mesmo bom, afinal de contas.

"Me lembre de dizer isso para Peter" ela disse, divertida, piscando o olho para mim "Gostou?"

"Adorei"

"Não é mentira para agradar a sogra?"

"Longe disso" respondi, sorrindo "Receita de família?"

"Da minha avó, veja só"

"Receitas da vovó são sempre boas"

Ela riu em resposta assim que entramos na cozinha "As suas também têm?"

"Qual família não tem?" retruquei "Se eu tenho uma lembrança da minha avó paterna é dela sempre fazendo o máximo de chocolate que conseguia e não saindo de perto até eu comer tudo. O que sempre acontecia, vale lembrar"

"Da minha, é o chocolate" ela respondeu, levantando os olhos para mim enquanto pegava um pouco de leite na geladeira. Em um gesto, perguntei se poderia ajudá-la, mas ela só negou com a cabeça "E, da minha outra, o bolo que eu acabei de colocar no forno. Quando eu era mais nova, sempre acabava com a beleza por enfiar o dedo"

"Faço isso até hoje com a minha mãe" comentei, dessa vez seguindo o movimento de seu gesto até um armário. Abri-o e, sem precisar procurar demais, achei o chocolate, entregando-o a ela "Dorea precisa esconder o bolo de mim e do meu pai"

Ela riu "Já fiz muito isso com as meninas, principalmente depois que Lily – aos cinco anos, manhosa que só ela – acabou com um inteiro e passou o fim de semana seguinte sem..."

"Ah, não. Não acredito que está contando essa história" Lily nos interrompeu, e eu levantei os olhos para ela e lhe pisquei o olho enquanto a mãe ria "Será que podemos combinar o 'sem histórias comprometedoras', juntando aí a não apresentação de fotos?"

Estreitei os olhos em diversão, sorrindo para ela.

"Vou te tirar daqui, James, antes que..."

"Vai me recompensar com mais histórias?"

Lily revirou os olhos, divertida também.

"Peter está lá na sala" Sophie disse, virando-se para mim para, mais uma vez, me piscar o olho "Se falar com jeitinho, ele deixa escapar uma coisa ou outra"

"Mas, mesmo assim, menos que você" Lily comentou, risonha, estendendo a mão para mim. Dei dois passos para frente e peguei-a, olhando por cima da ombro para Sophie para ver se ela queria que eu pegasse mais alguma coisa "Não, James, ela não precisa de ajuda"

"E você só precisa me tirar daqui"

"Por aí"

Ri, beijando sua testa, me deliciando com ela. Isso era tudo, me parecia, que eu mais fazia atualmente.

Sem me cansar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você gosta de ler, não é?" mamãe perguntou, sentando no sofá ao lado de papai e abandonando a bandeja – na qual, antes, estiveram os copos com chocolate que, agora, estavam em nossas mãos – na mesinha de centro, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha ao voltar a ficar com a coluna reta "Autores favoritos?"

"Zusak, Tom Rob Smith, Zafón, Conin, Pressfield, Hosseini, Wilde" James respondeu, e eu sorri. Sei lá por que, mas sorri "E também Hobsbawn, apesar de não ser ficcional"

"Zusak e Zafón" papai repetiu, levantando os olhos para ele "Leu os originais?"

"Só do primeiro"

"Fluente em alemão, então"

"Mas não muito bom em espanhol" James retrucou "Tentei até fazer aula depois de me dar mal na Espanha, mas..."

"Espanha?" mamãe interrompeu, estreitando os olhos no seu gesto de curiosidade "Madrid?"

"Também" ele respondeu "Fiz uma viagem de mais ou menos dez meses pela Europa"

"Ah, tipo um... como vocês dizem?"

"Mochilão, mãe" eu respondi, divertida, me endireitando no sofá. Peguei o cobertor que havia tirado do armário lá em cima e cobri minhas pernas com ele, oferecendo um pouco a James também "Mo-chi-lão"

"Isso. Tinha quantos anos?"

"Vinte"

"Ainda na faculdade?"

"É. Todos nós – Sirius, mais dois amigos e eu – trancamos dois períodos"

"Você gostou, não gostou?" ela voltou a perguntar, sorrindo, agora tanto em curiosidade quanto excitação "Ficou em que hotéis?"

"Ah, não. Não ficamos em hotéis" James discordou, parecendo estar um pouco divertido. Sorri, mais uma vez, com isso, e de novo me endireitei no sofá para que ficasse mais apoiada nele. Ele sorriu também e, então, trocou o copo de mão, segurando a minha por debaixo da coberta "O mais próximo que chegamos de um foi um albergue que servia café da manhã. A gente não tinha dinheiro, e vez ou outra tínhamos que nos arriscar a trabalhar sem conhecer nada do idioma"

Relanceei os olhos para papai, estreitando os olhos quando ele percebeu meu olhar e me olhou de volta. Ele sorriu, rápido, entendendo o meu ponto; principalmente agora – já que eu achava que ele podia ter tudo – eu morria de orgulho dele.

Orgulho.

"É uma pena que eles não tenham tirado muitas fotos" eu comentei, bebendo um gole do chocolate. James aproveitou e bebeu um pouco também, deixando minha mão para acariciar minha perna "Das histórias que ele me contou, eu realmente queria ter visto tudo o que ele fez na França"

"O que eles fizeram, ruiva. No plural, por favor"

Ri.

"Na França, já quase voltando à Inglaterra, ele me disse que se permitiram parar para comer um fondue antes de chegarem em Calais" continuei, sorrindo em diversão ao final da risada "Sirius e ele tinham saído para ir ao banheiro e o Remus ainda estava procurando vaga para o carro – esses dois foram de moto, acredita? -, mas o Peter estava com tanta, tanta fome, que resolveu aumentar o fogo para que o queixo derretesse mais rápido"

"Quando Sirius e eu chegamos, só tivemos tempo de vê-lo bater com a mão no apoio da panela ao tentar pegar o pão antes da toalha pegar fogo" ele completou, os dedos no meio de minha coxa correndo para cima "Ele ficou desesperado o bastante para pegar o primeiro líquido que viu para tentar apagar mas, infelizmente, era aquela mesma garrafa de vinho branco que a gente tomou hoje"

Meus pais riram alto.

"Esse é pior que a Lily" minha mãe brincou, sorrindo enquanto se levantava "Vou ver se o bolo está pronto, ok? Quer mais chocolate, James?"

"Você não o deixou parar de falar. Mal tomou um gole" respondi por ele, levantando os olhos para ela. Mamãe riu, murmurou um 'desculpe' e, antes que James pudesse retrucar, deu as costas e foi em direção à cozinha "Aproveite. Pelo jeito, a segunda vez é mesmo mais difícil"

"Confesse, está adorando" ele discordou, divertido, beijando o topo de minha cabeça "Quanto mais tempo eu passo respondendo, menos tempo eles têm de me mostrar fotos suas e, assim, aquela dos sisos"

"Culpada"

Papai e ele riram.

"Não pode ser tão ruim" James continuou, rindo contra a lateral de minha testa quando eu fiz que sim. Me afastou um pouco com um gesto de ombro e segurou meu queixo, beijando minha bochecha antes de deslizar o braço por meus ombros e olhar para papai "Foi?"

"Quando ela tirou os dois primeiros, nem tanto" ele respondeu "Mas, na segunda vez, ela já entrou no consultório chorando, reclamando até não poder mais de que ia passar uma semana sem colocar alguma coisa sólida na boca e de que ia sangrar e doer demais. Só aceitou deixar que ele mexesse no dente depois de cinco daquelas anestesias – nos dois, o que dá um total de dez -, que a deixasse ficar escutando música e arrancando a minha pele de tanto apertar minha mão"

"Eu admito, parecia uma garotinha dez anos mais nova" confessei, quase envergonhada, fazendo James rir e me apertar contra seu corpo "Mas é que a recuperação do outro foi tão horrível que eu entrei em pânico só com a expectativa. Não foi assim com os seus?"

"Eles nunca nasceram" respondeu, sorrindo para mim, mas desviando os olhos para papai "Você não acredita naquela história do juízo, não é?"

Ele riu.

"Felizmente, não" respondeu "Os da Lily nasceram cedo demais para acreditar"

James gargalhou e, apesar de eu ser a pessoa com a qual eles brincavam, não pude deixar de rir junto. Sorri, deliciada, e me apertei mais a ele, com a mão livre apertando sua cintura.

"Por que a gargalhada?"

"Eles só estão implicando comigo, mãe"

"Brincando" James corrigiu, ainda meio risonho "É a mulher – pessoa – mais ajuizada que eu conheço"

Sorri, mais que satisfeita, e beijei sua bochecha antes de pegar o pedaço de bolo que mamãe me estendia, desfazendo o abraço em James para que pudesse comer. Ele ainda apertou meu ombro em um gesto de carinho antes de fazer o mesmo, inclinando um pouco o corpo até apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"O que houve na Espanha, de qualquer jeito?" perguntei, curiosa, deixando a cabeça cair um pouco para o lado para vê-lo melhor "Não me lembro de ter me contado essa"

Ele sorriu para mim, os olhos castanhos brilhando em diversão.

"Sirius trocou dois verbos com a pronúncia parecida" respondeu, piscando-me o olho "_Corriendo_ e _cojiendo_. O primeiro significa correr – o que Sirius queria perguntar, em que parque havia pista – e o outro... bom, tem um caráter proibido para menores de idade"

"E ele trocou?"

"Trocou" respondeu à mamãe agora "Quer dizer, a gente foi perguntar justo para os policiais que ficavam perto da Universidade de Salamanca, e eles acharam que a gente estava denegrindo a imagem da Espanha por perguntar. Até o Remus escrever em um pedaço de papel o que a gente realmente queria dizer, quase fomos levados à delegacia. Mas eu juro, juro, que a gente confundiu. A gente nem ao menos sabia como pronunciar, na verdade"

Papai riu, e mamãe e eu gargalhamos.

"Por isso tentou fazer espanhol?"

"Além do fato de ser jornalista, sim. Mas tive que mudar para o italiano por causa de uma chance de trabalho" e à papai agora "Mas não sou formado"

"Eu queria saber falar" falei, engolindo um pedaço de bolo "Para mim, depois do inglês e do francês, é a língua mais bonita"

"Aproveite que vai à Oxford e faça um curso intensivo por lá" James disse, o tom claro de incentivo enquanto me piscava o olho "Não vai começar no meio do ano que vem?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, mas terminei por sorrir e fazer que sim. James era assim; divertido, engraçado, carinhoso, e agora estava me incentivando como não achei que incentivaria.

E, de novo, me perguntei se aquilo era mais que paixão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Deus, estou exausta" Lily comentou assim que chegou no quarto, tacando-se na cama enquanto eu ainda fechava a porta. Por um segundo, eu não disse nada, meus olhos passeando pela parte de trás de seu corpo para gravar, se possível, mais de suas curvas "Muito mais que no dia do aniversário de casamento da Petunia"

De novo, não respondi, tirando os sapatos e me ajoelhando na cama, um joelho de cada lado de seu corpo. Me inclinei um pouco e, assim, alcancei seu rosto com os meus, beijando sua bochecha uma vez antes de deslizar os lábios por sua nuca e pelo decote das costas de sua blusa. Não era muito grande – segundo Lily, ela tinha o peito muito grande para se permitir ficar sem o soutien, e eu concordava totalmente – mas o suficiente para excitar a nós dois.

Qualquer coisa vindo dela era suficiente para me excitar, quer dizer.

"Acho que é porque, hoje, tive que..." mas ela calou a boca e soltou um muxoxo de prazer quando mordi, leve, a curva de seu pescoço com o ombro. Deixou os olhos se fecharem mais uma vez e movimentou o corpo até que ele se endireitasse embaixo do meu quando deslizei minha boca pelas alças cruzadas de seu soutien, uma das mãos se colocando por cima da minha que se apoiava em seu travesseiro "... Está me desconcentrando"

"É a intenção" concordei, sorrindo, aceitando me afastar um pouco quando ela fez um movimento de ombro. Levantei até mesmo um pouco do quadril para que ela virasse, sorrindo para ela ao prender seus punhos na cama e voltar a me inclinar para lhe beijar a boca "Eu tenho um presente para te dar"

Ela piscou os olhos, surpresa superando a preguiça "Presente?"

Ri "Eu disse no trem, lembra?"

"Mas..." ela piscou mais uma vez "... achei que você tivesse dito 'noite' porque achava que íamos trocar presentes só à noite. Exatamente o que ia acontecer se..."

"Não" discordei "Quando eu disse, eu quis dizer aqui. Agora"

Lily não me respondeu, o rosto pendendo para o lado mesmo no travesseiro "Não é o colar?"

Neguei, travesso.

"James" ela resolveu recomeçar, franzindo um pouquinho o cenho "Eu não consigo acreditar que você comprou mais do que...por que só agora?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, pressionando sua cintura contra o colchão quando ela fez menção de se levantar. Mais uma vez, beijei-a, e de novo sorri, sem me afastar demais para não perder o contato com sua boca.

"Achei que você pudesse ficar... sei lá, um pouco desconfortável se eu entregasse na frente de todo mundo. Você estava tão preocupada com o meu presente que... não, não. Sem falar agora" disse, interrompendo-a, pipocando um beijo em sua boca para calá-la "Só quero fazer você entender que é uma coisa para nós dois, e que não está me devendo nada"

Ela ficou quieta, franzindo mais um pouco o cenho como se estivesse digerindo a informação. Pressionou, então, um pouco os punhos contra minhas mãos, e conseguiu, assim, libertar a parte de cima do corpo o suficiente para ficar meio sentada.

"Eu não pude deixar de comprar" continuei, sorrindo, levando minhas mãos para suas costas para que a ajudasse a ficar ereta "Tive essa idéia, e tinha tanto a ver com você que..."

"Essa expectativa está me matando"

Ri de novo.

"Ok, ruiva" disse, saindo de cima dela. Ela se endireitou na cama e me seguiu com o olhar até eu pegar sua bolsa, quando a vi franzir o cenho mais uma vez "O melhor de tudo é que coloquei aqui fazendo você acreditar que era para a minha mãe"

Lily piscou os olhos mais uma vez, sem tirá-los dos meus enquanto pegava o envelope que eu lhe estendia. Baixou-os só quando foi necessário que ela abrisse, apoiando-se nos calcanhares e relanceando olhares rápidos para mim antes de, finalmente, ver o que eu havia lhe dado.

Abri o sorriso ao ver seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco.

"Claro que eu comprei muito mais por causa do ano novo do que pelo seu sonho de transar em Versailles..." resolvi dizer, meu olhar fixo nela por não ousar perder nada de sua reação "... porque é inverno, afinal de contas, e eu sei lá se você queria..."

"Meu Deus, James" ela me parou "É Paris"

Fiz que sim, estreitando os olhos em deleite ao ouvir seu tom.

"Paris" repetiu, e sua boca se delineou em um sorriso mal contido e seus olhos brilharam, e a cada segundo ela ficava mais bonita que no anterior "A gente vai para Paris"

"Vamos" concordei, levando minha mão para seu cabelo e deixando-o correr entre meus dedos "Para o Ano Novo"

"_Paris_. Paris, Paris, Paris" ela repetiu, e seu tom de voz estava tão excitado e tão satisfeito e tão feliz que eu não pude deixar de rir "A gente vai para Paris!"

Ri de novo, dessa vez contra seu pescoço, abraçando-a pela cintura quando ela projetou o corpo na direção do meu. Beijou minha bochecha, meu ombro, meu pescoço, minha boca, os dedos se enfiando em meu cabelo enquanto o peito se acelerava contra o meu.

"É uma pena que eu já tenha dito que adoro você hoje" murmurou, apertando meu pescoço em um abraço, a pressão de seu corpo fazendo com que eu caísse para trás até me apoiar no fim da cama "Estou sem palavras, James"

"Você não precisa dizer alguma coisa" eu disse, sorrindo, afastando-a um pouco para conseguir beijar sua boca. Lily ainda sorria, o que fez com que o beijo não durasse muito tempo e eu, afinal de contas sorrisse também "É suficiente, isso daqui"

Ela riu depois que delineei seus lábios com o polegar, a testa se apoiando na minha e as unhas arranhando minha nuca.

"Mas eu adoro você" repetiu, sua vez de me beijar, os olhos caindo dos meus para minha boca quando ela se afastou um pouco "_Como_ eu adoro você, James"

Nos beijamos de novo, e agora ela levantou as mãos para as laterais de meu rosto e tirou meus óculos. Não prestei atenção no local em que ela os colocou e fechei os olhos, meu rosto caindo um pouco para o lado para aprofundar mais o beijo, minhas mãos entrando em sua blusa e afastando o tecido de suas costas enquanto as dela faziam o mesmo caminho.

"De paixão" continuou, os lábios deslizando por meu rosto até minha orelha. Mordeu meu lóbulo uma vez antes de se afastar para tirar minha blusa, o quadril se apertando contra o meu e aumentando a pressão em minha cueca quando ela se endireitou para voltar o trabalho com a boca.

E que trabalho. Lily sabia direitinho o que fazer e onde fazer; beijava a pele de trás da minha orelha enquanto acariciava a bochecha contrário, chupava meu pescoço enquanto puxava meu cabelo e soltava gemidos entre as mordidas quando eu a pressionava contra meu corpo e retribuía as carícias com tudo o que conseguia.

O que, com Lily, nunca era pouca coisa. Ela me fazia sentir tão bem, tão perfeitamente bem, que eu não podia deixar de retribuir tudo. Tudo era uma troca; ela beijava meu tórax e escorregava a boca por todo o meu tronco, os dedos se atrapalhando – como sempre – ao abrir minha calça, mas achando o caminho perfeito para tirá-lo junto com a cueca. Ela me pegava nas mãos e levantava os olhos para mim, um sorriso sempre malicioso nos lábios antes de tirar a língua da boca e me tocar, leve, com o simples intuito de me fazer perder a cabeça e implorar por algo mais, o cabelo ruivo caindo ao redor de seu rosto até que eu o pegasse na mão para conseguir ver mais dela para pedir por mais.

E eu sempre tinha mais.

Sempre tinha o movimento conjunto de seus lábios e sua língua, sempre havia o toque de sua mão substituindo a boca – embora sim, elas também trabalhassem juntas. Sempre, e deliciosamente – enquanto seu rosto mudava a posição e seu corpo se ajeitava para ter mais movimento. Minha cabeça caía para trás e, quando eu perdia a capacidade de forçá-la para olhá-la mais um pouco, eu me obrigava a pará-la.

Eu já gemia alto demais mesmo.

"Vem aqui" chamei, puxando-a pela alça do soutien "E liga essa TV"

Lily sorriu, quase rindo contra minha bochecha antes de desviar um pouco do meu corpo para ligar o aparelho. Tão logo eu ouvi a música do canal de clips – sem perceber qual era – voltei a puxar seu rosto em direção ao meu, gemendo contra sua boca sem o menor pudor quando ela começou uma masturbação.

_Deus._

"Ok, ruiva. Pare..." consegui, de alguma forma, dizer, tirando vontade sei lá de onde de segurar seus braços "Pare com..."

Mas ela beijou minha boca e me calou, aceitando a força de minhas mãos e tirando as dela de meu membro para colocá-las em meu cabelo. Mais uma vez, toquei-a na cintura, quase chegando ao extremo de me irritar comigo mesmo por tê-la deixado com tanta roupa à essa altura do meu desejo.

Sem pensar direito, cortei o beijo e tirei sua blusa, empurrando-a um pouco para o lado para tirar também sua saia. Ela me ajudou com um movimento rápido de pernas, e assim que eu vi o conjunto inteiro da lingerie – preto, com um pouco de renda, combinando com as meias que eu não sabia fazer parte – tive que me conter para não rasgar o tecido ao invés de tirá-lo.

"Vem aqui" chamei de novo, deslizando a calcinha por suas pernas. Lily passou uma delas por meu corpo e apoiou as mãos na curva de meus ombros com o pescoço, inclinando o corpo um pouco para frente para que se juntasse ao meu, quase deitado.

Gememos, imediatos. E, em algum momento, tirei seu soutien, e em outro trocamos a posição, e como sempre teve aquele em que chegamos ao orgasmo juntos.

E descansamos juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" mamãe cumprimentou assim que viu James e eu descendo as escadas, sorrindo na nossa direção enquanto sua cabeça acompanhava nossa mudança de nível devido aos degraus "Pedimos café da padaria, e deve...o que houve?"

"Paris" eu disse, abrindo o sorriso quando James soltou uma risada leve atrás de mim "Ele comprou passagens para Paris, acredita? Me entregou ontem, assim que subimos"

Ela piscou "Paris?"

"Isso!"

"Ela deixou escapar que queria" James disse, a mão que antes estava na minha rodeando minha cintura e me puxando para a frente de seu corpo. Inclinou-se o suficiente para apoiar o queixo no topo de minha cabeça e me apertou no abraço quando alcancei suas mãos com as minhas, arranhando sua pele em movimentos lentos até parar no relógio em seu punho "No Réveillon"

"Que bom que ele presta atenção em tudo o que eu falo, não é?" concordei, sorrindo, pendendo meu corpo para o lado para beijar o queixo de James. Ele sorriu e virou um pouco o rosto, desfazendo o abraço de vez quando forcei um pouco mais "Agora, eu vou passar uma semana em Paris. Pa-ri-is!"

Os dois riram quando eu, mais infantil do que qualquer cena que eu mesma já tenha protagonizado nos últimos quinze anos, praticamente cantei o nome. Mas eu não podia, de verdade, me segurar; era Paris, quer dizer. No Ano Novo. Paris, no Ano Novo, com James.

Não havia combinação melhor.

"Cadê o papai, hein?" perguntei mas, sem esperar exatamente uma resposta, cruzei a divisão da sala de estar com a de jantar e, daí, fui para a cozinha. Papai fechava a geladeira mesmo que sem nada nas mãos, os olhos já em mim quando pisei no granito "Adivinha para onde sua filha vai?"

"Paris" ele respondeu, divertido, piscando-me o olho quando eu pisquei "Ficaria surpreso se os Hallward não tiverem ouvido essa espécie de grito que você deu aí"

"Não foi um grito" discordei, mas sorri, fui até ele e o abracei divertidamente "E o senhor Hallward é quase surdo"

"Pois é"

Ri.

"Mas que bom, está feliz" ele continuou, beliscando minha bochecha "Você feliz traz mais presentes"

Ri mais uma vez, afastando-me dele e abrindo a geladeira fechada há apenas alguns segundos. Peguei a garrafa d'água e me virei para o armário para pegar minha caneca de criança, enchendo-a até a metade e bebendo-a enquanto devolvia a garrafa.

"Pode deixar aí" ele disse para mim quando fiz menção de abrir a torneira "Vão tomar café aqui?"

Fiz que sim, seguindo-o em direção à sala.

"Pegamos o trem só em pouco mais que uma hora" respondi "Eu posso ser exata, se você quiser, mas isso só vai deixar ainda mais claro que eu estou extremamente nervosa"

"Você não precisa, Lils"

"Eu sei. Você me disse, James me disse, até Sirius me disse isso quando falei com ele sobre o presente do James"

"Então, está todo mundo dizendo. Deve ter algum motivo"

Abri a boca para responder, mas decidi fechá-la ao reparar que já estávamos na sala e que James, agora, cumprimentava papai. Devo ter me perdido por alguns segundos na conversa que surgiu – que não, eu também não fazia nenhuma idéia de qual era – porque, quando voltei a realmente escutar alguma coisa, era o som da campainha.

O café.

"Eu pego" disse, piscando os olhos, contornando os três para abrir a porta. Senti James atrás de mim e, enquanto pegava as sacolas, me virei um pouco para ele, sorrindo quando ele deu uma gorjeta para o entregador e olhou para mim meio que piscando quando ele foi embora sem receber mais nada "Conta na padaria. Você sabe, é quase um condomínio fechado ou uma ruazinha do interior. Todo mundo se conhece desde sempre"

Ele sorriu "Era assim comigo também"

"Mesmo em Londres?"

"É" ele concordou "Deus sabe como eu odiava quando a esposa do dono da padaria apertava minhas bochechas. E eu tinha que fazer uma carinha bonitinha para ganhar a torta de chocolate"

Ri, leve, e andei com ele até a sala, colocando tudo em cima da mesa enquanto meus pais pegavam os pratos "Quero ver fotos de você criança"

"Ah, você vai. Acredite. Desde a incubadora até a formatura, passando por meus primeiros óculos e minha primeira queda de bicicleta"

"Desde quando usa óculos?"

Ele levantou os olhos para mamãe "Desde que eu me lembre"

"Sério?"

"É. Sou cego sem eles" ele sorriu "Acho que... desde os seis. Ou talvez um pouco antes"

"Nem se acostumaria com lentes agora, não é?"

"Odiava ter que colocá-las por causa dos jogos de futebol"

"Jogava?"

Ele olhou para papai agora "Atacante"

"E o sonho de explodir um laboratório era maior que ser jogador?"

Pisquei os olhos junto com mamãe.

"Ele me perguntou se eu sempre quis ser jornalista" James disse, divertido, piscando-me o olho "E eu disse que, aos sete, queria ser cientista. Gostava de misturar as coisas, formar prata e levar para casa"

Pisquei de novo, baixando os ombros quando me dei conta da provocação. Estreitei os olhos na direção de papai e fiz um movimento leve de negação para indicar que não acreditava que ele tivesse dito isso, mas só consegui uma meia risada de volta enquanto sentava e apontava a cadeira ao meu lado para James "O que mais ele falou?"

"Não teve tempo" ele respondeu, sorrindo "Você chegou"

"Então, só soube do meu roubo?"

"Não foi um roubo, ruiva" discordou, sorrindo "No máximo, uso da inteligência para..."

"... roubar prata. É, foi isso"

"Esqueça" papai disse "A gente já tentou dizer a ela que a quantidade era ridícula"

"Várias vezes" mamãe completou, pegando um pedaço de pão. Então, me lembrei do café e peguei um dos copos, estendendo-o para James antes de pegar outro "Mas ela não escutou"

"Claro que não" concordei, pegando também os pães. James, dessa vez, negou, e eu não insisti porque sabia que ele não era muito de comer enquanto tomava café "Eu tinha doze anos, estava na matéria que teria aos quinze e tinha acabado de pensar que poderia roubar prata. Estava dividida entre a excitação e a culpa"

"E a vontade de fazer mais?"

"Também. Mas acho que estava mais excitada, pensando que todo mundo era burro por não pensar nisso" respondi, sorrindo para James "Me desiludi quando descobri que nitrato de prata é caro"

"Ela era cheia dessas idéias pré-concebidas, sabe?" mamãe comentou "Quando tinha... sei lá, sete, oito anos, chegou em casa da escola chorando porque o professor de matemática usava calculadora"

James riu "Não cheguei a chorar quando descobri que o meu usava, mas usei esse argumento para tentar convencer meu pai a me deixar usar para fazer o dever"

"Funcionou?"

"Você conhece Charlus"

Papai riu.

"Por que eu não pensei nisso?"

"Não funcionaria também" ele discordou, sorrindo e olhando para mim agora "E você gostava dele, lembra? Não ia trapacear"

"Gostava, é...?"

"Nossa, eu era apaixonada. Ia me casar com ele e trazê-lo aqui para casa"

"Você, James...?" mamãe perguntou, soltando uma risada breve quando ele só piscou "Já foi apaixonado por alguma professora?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior quando cutuquei-o na perna por debaixo da mesa "A de inglês, a de francês, e a de educação física do colégio feminino perto do meu. Para a de inglês, eu até escrevi um poema"

Fiquei com vontade de falar que, para a de educação física, ele tinha feito muito mais que escrever um poema, mas não acho que meu pai gostaria muito de saber que o histórico escolar de James era manchado por isso "Lembra como era?"

"Nem um pouco" ele respondeu, sorrindo "Mas ela recusou meu pedido de casamento e deu o bilhete para minha mãe junto com um daqueles anéis que vêm em biscoito, sabe?"

Gargalhei, e meus pais riram alto.

"Ela vai te mostrar se você pedir"

"Eu vou"

"Sinta-se à vontade"

Eu estava começando a achar que ia me sentir mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_*Thomas More escreveu um livro chamado 'A utopia', para quem não_ _aprendeu isso devido à uma possível tara por Henrique VIII – que, por sua vez, resolveu mandá-lo ao cadafalso por apoiar Catarina de Aragão ao invés de Ana Bolena __* Eton College é uma escola tradicional inglesa exclusivamente masculina, que já formou quase trinta primeiros-ministros e é destino da nobreza inglesa. Não sei se é o esquema de alojamento nem se há uma escola feminina equivalente, mas escolhi colocar assim para ficar ligeiramente mais próximo da realidade da história original de HP. Desde a "classe social" do James até o fato de serem internos. Para quem não se lembra, disso isso no 'Cuba Libre' XD  
__***engraçado, essa frase retrata tudo o que eu sinto com Harry Potter ^-^_

(e algumas observações extras – o número de * ia ficar muito grande XD – sobre o capítulo; dia vinte e sete de março é o aniversário do James, por isso o sorrisinho dele. A segunda é uma informaçãozinha sobre minha vida pessoal; essa história do 'corriendo/cojiendo' aconteceu de verdade com um amigo meu, e justamente o que dizia que nunca cometeria um erro ridículo desses. Desnecessário dizer que, até hoje, ninguém o deixa em paz por causa disso XD)

Bom, aqui está o capítulo...! Reparem que, na hora dos presentes, eu só deixei claro o dos dois XD Criatividade realmente não está em alta por minha parte nesse quesito. Sempre fui péssima para dar presentes para homens – pai, irmão, namorado, tios e avôs que o digam – e, como todos que eu conheço dão a vida pelo futebol, só consegui pensar de verdade no Manchester. E, claro, tem sempre um livro; todos que me conhecem sabem que não vivo sem um. Recebo uma peça de roupa a cada quarenta que ganho XD

E tem também, claro, Paris. Londres é meu maior sonho e, depois dela, Paris, e é simplesmente um pecado não colocá-los lá com uma cidade estando tão perto da outra. Ainda não decidi o que vai acontecer nessa viagem, então a página de sugestões está aberta ^-^ E tem mais; devo demorar um pouco mais para o próximo capítulo – casa do James...! – porque não tenho idéia por onde começar nem sobre o que dar de presente para os Potter, então também aceito sugestões para isso ;D

Bom, gente. Aqui vai; o capítulo é dedicado à **Sophie Ev. Potter** mas, mais uma vez, é impossível passar por essa nota sem citar a **bal – live**. Ela me ajudou e eu escrevi e, depois, ainda me deu mais duas dicas que me custaram cenas novas XD. Um 'espero que goste, você merece demais' para a primeira e um 'não sei o que faria sem você' para a segunda.

Agradecimentos à **Mila Pink; Alexa McAvoy; bal – live; Marina Lopes; Luiza Potter 170; Justine Sunderson; Sophie Ev. Potter; NG, Samantha, Nathalia; Mrs Nah Potter (em cima da hora XD).**

Eeeeee...

**Bia (BeatrizM? XD)–** sabe, sempre que eu vejo uma autora que eu simplesmente adoro, eu penso exatamente isso; ela – feminino mesmo, porque como só conheço três ou quatro autores homens aqui no fanfiction eu tenho tendência a pensar que é sempre uma mulher u.u - daria uma ótima escritora. E é simplesmente maravilhoso saber que alguém pensa isso de mim, então... Mil vezes obrigada ^-^ É realmente muito, muito importante para mim.

Quanto à fic... não se preocupe, o Remus está vindo. Geralmente, coloco mais dele em F&D, mas decidi que, depois da viagem, ele vai aparecer mais. E o Peter – compartilho seu ódio, e é por isso que ele geralmente está sempre desaparecido nas minhas fics –também, infelizmente; mas não, não vai fazer mais que uma ou duas pontas em companhias de bar XD

E não se preocupe, pode cobrar *-*

**Ju Darkside –** são duas da manhã de uma quarta para uma quinta e, veja só, estou extremamente feliz e satisfeita com os seus verbos ^-^ Veja só, eles realmente animam uma escritora cansada, que tem que estudar para as provas da semana que vem mas que, ao invés disso, desregula o próprio sono XD O que posso dizer? Obrigadaaaaa *-*

Sobre o filme... nem sei mais. Como eu vi na pré, o pessoal gritava em tudo. Dobby, Snape, dragão, costas-muito-brancas-dos-meninos e tudo o mais. A hora em que o pessoal mais berrou, entretanto, foi com a Mcgonagall; até hoje, acho difícil meu coração na acelerar total quando ela meio que empurra o Harry para o lado para duelar com Snape. Adoro, também, a cena em que ela, o Neville e o Simas estão conversando sobre explosões. 'Tipo 'boom', professora?"; 'é, 'booom'; 'Mas como eu explodo as coisas?'; 'pergunte ao Mr. Finnigan, ele tem um talento peculiar para isso'. Ou algo assim XD Sério, ela superou Rony e Hermione e mesmo a morte da Bellatrix; e eu não, não gritei em protesto. TINHA que ser o Remus, cara. Sei lá como a JK ia fazer com a morte dele e da Tonks, mas eu tinha certeza que seria o Remus desde o quinto livro. E, já que várias coisas foram mudadas, o Draco TINHA que ter ficado. Eu tive certeza que ele ficaria quando ele não foi de imediato, e seria até mesmo melhor – e isso é dizer muito para mim, a viciada na versão original – que o livro (aliás, se quiser discutir isso comigo, é só dizer. Sou capaz de gastar uma página do Word só dizendo com tudo o que eu não concordo nos LIVROS).

Bom, é isso. Me voy com mais um 'obrigadaaaaa' ;D

**B. Black –** ahh, obrigada ^-^ Pela review da fic e pelo ingresso; consegui, e ainda achei que a parte mais bonita do show foi o cover de Fix You. É, a música que eu mais gostei do show da Avril foi o cover do Coldplay XD

**-** talvez eles tenham comprado, vai saber XD Repare que eu não deixei claro o que foi comprado para ela, para o Vernon, e nem para qualquer outra pessoa; dar presente dá muito trabalho, não é? Especialmente para o James, um cara rico de vinte e seis anos que parece ter tudo. Na realidade, achei até mesmo bobinho e, por um tempo, pensei em substituir por uma lingerie ou algo assim, mas ela teria que dar em particular. Então, resolvi deixar para o Sirius XD

(acho que não preciso acrescentar aqui que o James é perfeito, preciso?)

Ah, pesquisa para mim? Seria ótimo, porque eu só tenho pouco acesso à internet – por exemplo, vou terminar isso daqui à pouco, mas só devo postar amanhã à noite – e fico perdida com esses títulos nobiliárquicos. Quer dizer, leio bastante livro que tem a ver com isso, mas eles só me confundem mais e mais XD

Beeeeeijos, e mil vezes obrigada ^-^

PS: você... bom, eu tenho um nome para chutar, mas estou com medo de errar e você se chatear. Quer se identificar? *esperança

E tem também a **Sarah Black Cullen**, que favoritou Drinks, FL e TS, mas não disponibiliza o serviço de PM's. Obrigadaaaaa ^-^

Beeeeijos, e até mais *-*

PS: comecei agora a ver os e-mails agora. Aguardem ^-^  
PPS: últimas três cenas e a nota sem revisão. Estou desmaiando de sono *-*


	25. Bourbon

"Ah, o casal" Sirius nos cumprimentou ao abrir a porta, um sorriso maroto no rosto enquanto dava um passinho para o lado para que pudéssemos entrar na casa de James. Eu, antes mesmo de pensar em colocar o pé para dentro, espiei para ver se havia alguém na sala de estar, mas desviei rapidinho os olhos por não saber o que faria caso realmente houvesse "Caíram da cama?"

"É você quem parece que foi tirado à força"

"Você conhece a mãe que tem, Jay" ele respondeu, levantando os olhos de mim para James. Deu outro passo para trás – deve ter reparado na quantidade de bolsas - e nos deixou entrar e eu, antes mesmo de voltar a relancear os olhos pela sala, quase suspirei em alívio ao sentir a já perceptível diferença de temperatura "Dormir até as oito e meia significa ficar sem comer alguma coisa por mais tempo do que ela acha que o nosso organismo vai agüentar"

Eu sorri com isso, me lembrando do aniversário de casamento de Petunia e do que James me falara sobre a mãe. Serviu para que um pouco do meu nervosismo desaparecesse; no caminho de volta para Londres, eu só conseguia me acalmar ao repetir para mim mesma tudo o que James me dissera sobre os pais. Segundo ele, mais formais que os meus – o que, para mim, não era nenhuma grande surpresa, porque eles eram mais velhos, criados em uma época diferente e, ainda por cima, nobres. _Nobres_, mesmo que todo mundo dissesse que isso não era exatamente importante -, mas não havia nada mais de diferente para que justificasse o nervosismo que eu estava sentindo.

E o jeito dele de tentar me acalmar foi o melhor, apertando minha mão de um jeito carinhoso e sorrindo para mim. Mesmo aqui, no jardim da casa dos Potter, quando eu vi a casa e me impressionei com ela. Não que fosse um mini Palácio de Buckinhan ou algo assim mas, do mesmo jeito, era magnífica; tinha um jardim condizente com os tamanho de uma propriedade em Londres, mas era extremamente lindo, combinando perfeitamente com a entrada da casa. E esta, em si, também era linda, tanto a fachada quanto a sala; era, quase diferente do que eu pensara, até mesmo acolhedora, com móveis antigos que combinavam com o estilo georgiano e uma janela gigantesca na lateral que era, simplesmente, demais.

Era linda. E linda de um jeito que não me deixava intimidada.

"Pronta, Lily?" Sirius me perguntou, me fazendo levantar os olhos para ele. Eu sorri em resposta ao sorriso divertido que ele tinha, aceitando entregar a ele algumas das sacolas que eu segurava para que pudesse tirar o casaco "Para..."

"James?" ele se cortou e olhou para trás, abrindo o sorriso e dando outro passo para o lado. Devia ser a mãe de James, o que fez meu coração acelerar um pouquinho com a perspectiva de, finalmente, conhecê-la "Como vai, filho?"

Senti James sorrir ao meu lado, a mão deixando a parte baixa de minhas costas. Inclinou-se para beijar a testa da mãe, um gesto tão carinhoso e tão gentil que me fez sorrir de um jeito diferente só pelo prazer de observá-lo.

Ele era muito mais do que eu achei que fosse no começo.

"Ms. Evans"

"Mrs. Potter" cumprimentei, fazendo de tudo para esconder o nervosismo ao abraçá-la de volta "Como vai?"

"Tudo bem, querida" respondeu, sorrindo, os olhos claros acompanhando o movimento. Parecia uma pessoa adorável "São os presentes?"

Meneei afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Por que não deixa com James e Sirius?" perguntou, o tom de voz totalmente gentil "Mostro a casa a você e, no meio do caminho, vejo se encontramos Charlus para que possamos trocar"

Prendi a vontade de olhar para James.

"Seria ótimo" respondi, virando-me um pouco para Sirius quando ele tocou meu braço para pegar o resto das bolsas. Até agora, me parecia, tudo estava ótimo, e eu me permiti soltar devagar um suspiro porque...

"Relaxa, Lily" Sirius disse para mim, baixo, enquanto eu deslizava as sacolas do meu braço para que pudesse entregar a ele. Parecera escolher o momento perfeito, com James conversando com a mãe sobre alguma coisa a uma distância suficientemente boa para não nos escutar e nem ver o sorriso que ele soltava para me acalmar "Eles me aceitaram na casa deles quando me desentendi com meus pais. Fizeram mais por mim do que eles fariam. Não são pessoas ruins"

Pisquei os olhos em resposta, sentindo um sorriso surgir pouco a pouco em meu rosto conforme eu realizava as palavras dele.

E, então, eu relaxei. Um pouco, mais relaxei.

"Obrigada"

Ele só me piscou o olho antes de seguir para o lado de James, que sorriu para mim, beliscou meu queixo e murmurou um 'Já volto'. Observei-o, então, dar as costas e começar a se dirigir em direção às escadas, parando em uma parte do caminho para que Sirius pudesse alcançá-lo.

"Venha por aqui" Dorea me chamou, e eu a segui pela sala até ao que parecia ser um corredor lateral. Por um segundo, desviei os olhos de suas costas para olhar a decoração; cada quadro parecia mais bonito que o outro e cada pequena escultura mais delicada que a outra, tudo tão esplendorosamente lindo e perfeito que eu não queria deixar de olhar "Gosta de arte?"

Pega no flagra, quase corei "Muito"

"Alguma época favorita?"

"Gosto muito do Impressionismo" respondi, e não apenas porque a maioria dos quadros ali era impressionista "Monet e Renoir. E, fora desse movimento, gosto muito de Rembrandt e Michelangelo"

"Tem bom gosto"

"A senhora também" retruquei, me aliviando um pouco mais com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando e, dessa vez, me permitindo sorrir ao chegarmos em uma outra sala. A de jantar, a julgar pela grande mesa no centro "E não só para... ei, esse é o James?"

Ela parou o movimento de contornar a mesa e seguiu a direção de meu olhar, sorrindo e pegando com a mão o porta-retrato. Minha pergunta era desnecessária; era óbvio, simplesmente, que o garoto de mais ou menos seis anos era James, fazendo uma careta para a câmera enquanto segurava uma medalha.

Que gracinha.

"Foi a primeira medalha dele no futebol" explicou, ainda sorrindo "Logo de ouro. A segunda foi de prata, e ele não gostou nem um pouco"

Ela apontou para uma outra logo ao lado. Eu ri, leve, ao ver James, carrancudo e com os braços cruzados, fazendo um biquinho birrento enquanto olhava para a câmera.

"Nunca gostou de perder" continuou, agora devolvendo o olhar para mim "Quis esconder a medalha e, quando todo mundo perguntava como foi o campeonato, ele fechava instantaneamente a expressão e murmurava alguma coisa em resposta"

Dessa vez, minha risada foi mais alta

"Venha. Tenho que mostrar o primeiro da escola"

"James já me falou deles" comentei, seguindo-a em direção a uma outra porta "Atacante, não é?"

"E capitão" ela concordou e acrescentou ao mesmo tempo, abrindo a porta. A nova sala parecia ser destinada a jogos; havia quatro mesas redondas e uma retangular mais ao canto mas, sem querer exatamente saber daquilo naquele momento, procurei pelas fotografias na cômoda "É essa daqui"

Peguei o porta-retrato que ela me estendia, sorrindo ao ver um James de mais ou menos doze anos pulando nas costas de um garoto um pouco mais velho. Ele já não era tão magrinho quanto aos oito anos e parecia que, em um ano, um pouco de...

Ei.

"Esse é o Sirius?"

"É, ele mesmo" e pegou outra foto, colocando de volta no lugar a que eu lhe devolvera "Esses são os quatro aos quatorze anos"

Olhei para a foto, abrindo o sorriso ao passar os olhos por James – que sorria, aberto, o cabelo bagunçado e a expressão divertida e ligeiramente arrogante – e, depois, por Sirius e Remus. Eu não conhecia o quarto garoto mas, de uma certa maneira, ele se distanciava dos outros três; era mais baixinho, gordinho, e tinha uma expressão diferente da dos amigos.

"Você os conhece?"

"O Sirius e o Remus" respondi, agora olhando com mais atenção para esses dois. O primeiro era lindo já nessa idade, e o segundo parecia tão calmo e tão divertido quanto agora "É o Peter?"

"É" e, então, me mostrou uma outra foto, e ficamos ali por mais um tempo até que ela me chamou para ver a cozinha e, então, o segundo andar. Subimos as escadas – com uma pintura da família de Charlus na corte dos Habsburgo, veja só...! - conversando, animadas, sobre James, até o encontrarmos com Sirius no meio do corredor e seguirmos com os dois para uma porta que se abria quase no final deste.

E foi quando James segurou minha mão e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios que eu percebi que já estava bem mais calma que antes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ah, ele me contou sobre isso do Peter...!"

"E contou da vez em que..."

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos, ele revirando os olhos de um jeito meio provocante quando eu não consegui impedir um sorriso rápido.

"Ele é meio atrapalhado, esse garoto. Uma vez, ele veio aqui no verão e deixou uma bola de futebol rolar escada abaixo, mas ela bateu em uma divisória e foi para o corredor do segundo andar. Ele alcançou perto da sala de pintura e, então, tropeçou nela e caiu em cima de um quadro em que estava trabalhando por duas semanas"

Nós dois rimos ao nos lembrar dessa história, e nossa risada deve ter sido suficiente para que chamasse a atenção das duas; imediatamente, elas olharam para a gente ainda da metade da escada, Lily um pouco corada e minha mãe sorrindo ao nos ver.

Sorri também.

"Ei" cumprimentei, estendendo a mão para Lily. Ela a pegou e acelerou ligeiramente o passo nos dois últimos degraus, piscando os olhos na direção dos meus quando me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo rápido nos lábios "Qual a graça?"

"Sua mãe estava me mostrando algumas fotos suas" me respondeu assim que entrelaçamos nossos dedos, soltando um sorriso divertido, mas discreto, para mim "Vi uma em que você estava lindo, emburrado porque tinha recebido uma medalha de prata"

"Sete anos?" perguntei, sorrindo quando ela olhou rapidinho para Dorea em busca de confirmação "Não adianta o que me digam, esse jogo foi roubado. Eles me anularam um gol legítimo"

"Repare que é o que todos dizem" Sirius comentou ao meu lado, piscando o olho para Lily antes de passar pela gente e seguir minha mãe mais de perto "As regras só não podem ser seguidas quando tem relação com a gente. Pergunte se ele se importou com isso no jogo do primeiro ano"

"Ah, por favor. Você estava nesse jogo comigo. E, de qualquer jeito, já estava quatro a um, um quinto não ia fazer diferença"

"Um 'cinco' é bem mais sonoro"

"Claro que é. O que eu estou dizendo é que..."

"Brigam como irmãos" minha mãe me interrompeu, olhando para Lily por cima do ombro "Sirius, quando veio para cá, disse que não precisávamos nos incomodar e que poderia ficar no sofá do quarto do James, mas isso seria pedir para termos a casa demolida"

"Está sendo exagerada, Dorea" Sirius defendeu "Nós dividíamos o quarto na escola"

"E a escola sofreu as conseqüências, e isso porque o bom Remus ainda conseguia fazer com que vocês se segurassem um pouco." ela retrucou, e eu prendi a risada quando Lily estreitou os olhos na minha direção "Mas não vamos abrir uma discussão sobre isso. Aqui, querida"

Lily deixou minha mão e deu um passo à frente, entrando na sala de pintura logo atrás da minha mãe. Seus olhos foram da janela – um pouco maior para que entrasse um pouco mais de luz do sol em um dos poucos dias ensolarados de Londres – para as várias telas, piscando os olhos e deixando um sorriso surgir no rosto.

"Ela não consegue passar um dia sem pintar alguma coisa" comentei, me apoiando de lado na parede "Acho que é a segunda maior decepção da vida dela em relação à mim"

"Se é difícil mantê-lo concentrado hoje, imagino como era mais novo" Lily retrucou, andando em direção a um quadro de paisagem "Eu gostaria de saber pintar"

"Não consegue?"

Ela negou com a cabeça.

"E eu tentei" respondeu "Mas parece que todo o talento artístico do grupo ficou com uma amiga minha"

"Ela desenha muito mesmo" Sirius comentou, piscando os olhos quando todo mundo olhou para ele "Mckinnon, não é?"

Lily sorriu e fez que sim.

"Marlene ia adorar ter uma sala assim só para ela" disse, chegando mais perto de um outro quadro "Esse está tão lindo"

"É o que eu mais gosto de pintar" e era só olhar para o lado para saber que sim, paisagens de outono e inverno eram mesmo as favoritas de Dorea "Como James disse, não consigo passar um dia sem pintar, exatamente da mesma forma que Charlus não conseguia deixar passar uma temporada de caça. Aliás, James, ele está lá?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Fui lá de baixo para o meu quarto e, de lá, para a sala de TV" respondi "Vou lá..."

"Nós vamos com você. Ela precisa ver vocês dois na África" minha mãe me interrompeu mas, antes mesmo de começar a andar em direção à porta já olhava para Lily "Charlus e eu costumávamos ir para lá quando James ainda não era nascido, e..."

Deixei de prestar atenção e olhei de soslaio para Sirius.

"Lily pareceu perder o medo"

"Qualquer um perde depois de ver você em situações constrangedoras. Quem pode ter medo quando pode se divertir?"

Acertei-lhe as costelas com o cotovelo "Você não presta, Black"

Ele sorriu e, sem responder, desviou os olhos para as duas.

"É, ela pareceu perder o medo" concordou "E você está feliz por isso"

Sorri "Muito"

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Ela é demais" continuei, agora também olhando para elas. Havíamos chegado à sala destinada à caça; Lily, agora, arregalava os olhos ao ver uma armadura medieval, perguntando alguma coisa sobre o brasão dos Potter e a pintura do meu avô paterno. Estava linda, curiosa daquele jeito, escutando com atenção tudo o que minha mãe dizia "Tudo o que eu sempre quis, por mais romântico que isso possa parecer"

"Não parece, James. É" ele disse "Sinceramente? Não achei que fossem passar o Natal na casa do outro. Cedo demais"

"Não é? Se fosse qualquer outra, eu nunca pensaria nisso" respondi, rindo um pouco "Vamos passar o Réveillon juntos em Paris, e eu dei a viagem a ela muito mais por causa dela do que por minha"

"Sexo-no-capô-em-Versailles?"

Prendi a risada.

"Ou, incrivelmente, mais que isso"

"Acredite, Sirius. Não é incrível gostar dela" neguei, sorrindo e, de novo, olhando para ele "Definitivamente romântico?"

"Definitivamente" ele concordou, me piscando o olho "Bons tempos, os do Eton"

"Para nós dois"

Ele riu "Ou, talvez, não me pareçam tão bons assim"

"De novo, para nós dois. Só acho que..."

"Venham aqui vocês dois" Lily nos chamou, virando parcialmente o corpo para a gente "Me conta sobre a viagem para o..."

E Sirius e eu contamos, contando a ela – eu sabia do que minha mãe queria que ela soubesse envolvia meu tombo do cavalo - enquanto nos dirigíamos para a sala de música. Foi até um ótimo tempo; assim que viu o piano, Lily soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e satisfação e teve que refrear o corpo para não correr em direção a ele, respondendo à pergunta de que sabia tocar e só saindo dali sob a promessa de que tocaria um pouco depois do almoço.

Afinal, ainda tínhamos que encontrar meu pai.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A casa era linda. Linda mesmo, com quadros históricos e originais e réplicas perfeitas, e com móveis antigos que decoravam perfeitamente os ambientes amplos. A sala de estar fora uma surpresa, a sala reservada à caça – tinha uma armadura medieval liiiinda – outra maior ainda e eu achava que nada, nada mesmo, poderia superar a de música, com vários instrumentos e aquele piano perfeito.

Que, vale lembrar, eu teria que tocar depois. Eu tinha que me acostumar com essa idéia.

Mas a questão é que, pelo visto, eu estava errada. Não pela sala de TV no terceiro andar que, apesar de extremamente confortável, não chegava nem perto do que guardava o segundo piso; não, não, era a biblioteca. Quando a mãe de James abriu a porta e eu vi a primeira estante, tive que prender a vontade de exclamar, e quando eu entrei e vi que tinha muito mais que aquilo eu simplesmente perdi as palavras e até mesmo a voz.

Aquilo era uma relíquia. Mais do que as pratarias, os cristais, as porcelanas, as esculturas, as tapeçarias, os quadros, os brasões. E, acredite, isso era dizer muito.

De verdade.

"Dorea, o James... ah, você está aí. Não ouvi você chegar" um homem, que deveria ser Charlus Potter, disse, sorrindo para James e lhe abraçando daquele jeito estranho de homem. Parecia enérgico, ativo, os olhos aparentemente claros brilhando na direção dos meus quando se virou para mim e estendeu a mão "Tenho o prazer de conhecer Lily Evans?"

Sorri de volta, um pouco nervosa "O prazer é todo meu"

Ele meneou com a cabeça e se afastou um pouco, voltando o rosto para uma subdivisão da biblioteca. Foi só nesse momento que eu prestei mais atenção; havia, também, um outro homem, que acabava de abandonar quatro ou cinco livros em cima de uma pequena mesa redonda.

"Ah, claro. Com a apresentação, esqueci de dizer. James, Lily – posso chamá-la assim, querida...? -, estamos hospedando um dos palestrantes que vieram para Oxford. Esse é Kyle Johanssen" Dorea disse, sorrindo. E, imediatamente, meu coração – que parecera que ia se acalmar – voltou a se acelerar e meus olhos piscaram ao reconhecer o nome. Ele era, pura e simplesmente, um dos psicólogos mais respeitados dos EUA "Insiste que o chamemos de Kyle desde que pisou na Inglaterra"

"Vocês ingleses são formais demais" ele brincou, apertando primeiro a mão de James e, depois, a minha "James e Lily, ahn...?"

Eu sorri em resposta.

"Muito prazer. E desculpe atrapalhar o Natal em família" ele continuou, olhando para mim "Pelo visto, é sua primeira vez aqui"

Concordei, ainda sorrindo, sentindo James pegar minha mão e entrelaçar nossos dedos.

E sorrir também.

"De muitas" ele disse, e eu corei e mordi o lábio inferior em deleite. Apertei seus dedos e o olhei de relance, fazendo de tudo para guardar perfeitamente a imagem de seu perfil naquele momento; o rosto longo, os lábios grossos, a pequena inclinação que seu rosto fazia na direção do meu para que conseguisse me ver melhor.

Mesmo que meus saltos, hoje, também fossem extremamente altos.

"Eu também espero que sim" Dorea disse ao meu lado, um pouco divertida "Sabe que ela toca piano, Charlus? Prometeu..."

"Sob coerção..."

"... tocar depois do almoço. E eu não a ameacei, James"

"Não mesmo"

"Bom" Sirius comentou atrás de mim, o tom de voz brincalhão "Não é como se você pudesse concordar com o James, Lily"

Corei um pouco quando todo mundo riu.

"Bom, não é porque vem aqui mais vezes que não pode aproveitar tudo agora" o pai de James comentou, ainda meio risonho "Interessada em livros, Lily?"

Meus olhos devem ter brilhado, porque o sorriso dele aumentou e James riu. Agora, na realidade, eu não me importava demais; poderia morrer para dar uma volta naquela biblioteca, ver cada exemplar, tocar tanto os livros antigos quanto os novos.

"Eu vou com vocês" Sirius disse, devolvendo um livro à estante e dando dois passos na nossa direção. Prendia, claramente, um sorriso, mas mesmo a troca de olhares com James não me permitiu saber o motivo pelo qual ele dissera que queria ir "Preciso achar aquele livro do Wilde"

E nós três, então, deixamos os outros três na pequena entrada – e não, eu não saí antes que James me desse um beijo rápido na boca e outro na testa – e seguimos para um corredor lateral, o som da conversa entre os que ficaram – 'Vi seus prêmios, James' – virando pouco mais que murmúrios ao virarmos em outra daquelas mesinhas para irmos a uma ala diferente.

"É a parte favorita de Dorea" Charlus comentou, passando os dedos pelos livros de uma prateleira. Sorri ao ver os nomes de Roberts, Austen, Brontë, e algumas outras menos conhecidas mas do mesmo estilo "Se fosse ela mostrando a biblioteca, passaria duas horas aqui dissecando 'Jane Eyre' e 'Orgulho e Preconceito'"

Abri o sorriso, aliviada por ter comprado uma versão ilustrada do primeiro livro para ela "James me disse que ela adorava todos eles"

"Como dica para presente de Natal?"

Pensei em corar mais uma vez "Foi"

"James só não disse o que ele queria de presente" Sirius provocou, dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Charlus "Foi uma saga"

Bati de leve com o cotovelo em sua barriga "Eu já agradeci a sua dica"

Charlus sorriu na minha direção.

"Nunca vai agradecer o suficiente" disse "A dica mais preciosa James não deu"

Ri, e Sirius quase gargalhou.

"Deveria ter tentado o Remus"

"Vou guardar esse conselho" retruquei, sentindo-me um pouquinho mais à vontade com o fato de que, à minha frente, estava um palestrante respeitado, um conde e, o mais importante, o pai do meu namorado "Talvez para o... são as primeiras edições dos livros da Agatha Christie?"

Charlus e Sirius pararam de andar.

"São" o primeiro concordou, levantando os olhos "Gosta dela?"

"Muito. Principalmente d'O caso dos dez negrinhos', apesar de eu ter achado meio óbvio"

"Adivinhou logo que era o juiz?"

"Foi. Mas, mesmo assim, achei brilhante toda a realização do plano"

"Ninguém nunca realmente pensaria naquela possibilidade" ele concordou "Também gosto bastante de 'Cai o Pano'. O preferido de James é 'Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente', mas acho que é só porque ele ganhou uma aposta do Sirius ali"

"Não me lembre disso" mas Sirius sorria enquanto tirava um livro das prateleiras "De qualquer jeito, antes disso o favorito dele era esse daqui, 'Morte no Nilo'. Vou pegar, Charlus"

Este sorriu e fez que sim, soltando um 'Leva'.

"Continuando em Agatha Christie, Lily..." Sirius continuou, divertido, aquele tom de diversão que, eu já sabia, traria provocação. Eu, provavelmente, até lhe mandaria a língua se estivéssemos sozinhos ou, ao menos, sem o pai de James – ou mesmo a mãe – por perto "... leu 'Os elefantes não esquecem'? É o favorito de Dorea"

"Tinha que ter uma dose extra de tragédia e romance" Charlus completou, com um gesto de mão chamando a gente para um outro canto. De relance no movimento de virar, peguei a primeira página do livro nas mãos de Sirius, me impressionando mais uma vez ao ver o que parecia ser uma assinatura da própria autora logo depois de um pequeno bilhete "Acho que vai gostar mais daqui, Lily"

Pisquei os olhos, curiosa, pensando se deveria dizer alguma coisa enquanto o seguia com o olhar. Resolvendo ficar quieta, observei-o seguir em direção à uma porta já entreaberta, só então me lembrando de andar e, sob o olhar divertido de Sirius, segui-lo.

Em direção a algo que quase fez meu queixo cair.

"Seu pai me disse, quando veio aqui, que a filha mais nova dele – você, obviamente – ia ficar de boca aberta ao ver tudo isso" continuou, rindo de leve quando Sirius disse alguma coisa parecida com 'Bom, ele passou perto' "Disse a ele que, quando tivesse oportunidade, poderia trazer você aqui. Parece que James foi mais rápido"

Pisquei mais uma vez, sem conseguir fixar meus olhos em nenhum lugar. Passei por prateleiras com livros antigos – que passavam por todos, todos os maiores nomes de todos os ramos possíveis de todas as áreas da psicologia – e outras com mais novos, os nomes correndo por minha mente até que cheguei à mesa e vi, ali, vários exemplares de um mesmo livro.

De Johanssen. Do livro _ainda não publicado_ de Johanssen.

"Esquece o que eu disse" Sirius comentou, maroto "O pai dela passou _extremamente_ perto"

"Falando nele, tem um aqui reservado para ele. Sei que não é exatamente parte da área dele, mas..."

"Não" discordei, interrompendo-o, e só não me arrependendo no instante seguinte porque ele olhou curioso para mim "Ele disse que, de acordo com o que a teoria do Johanssen defende, parte da psicologia organizacional – e também laboral e educacional - pode ser aplicada na social, e não apenas o contrário"

Ele estreitou um pouco os olhos "Discutiram recentemente sobre isso?"

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, pensando em corar. Sirius, entretanto, fez um movimento de incentivo além do de Charlus, e eu me senti um pouco mais à vontade para responder.

"Estive pensando em me especializar" disse, fazendo de tudo para não levantar a mão e endireitar meu cabelo. Era meu gesto típico de nervosismo, e eu não queria dar margens para que ele percebesse logo de início "Pedi alguns livros emprestados a ele, e discutimos algumas coisas por e-mail. Correntes behaviorista, fundamentalista e estruturalista, especialmente no estudo da psicologia aplicada"

Senti meu rosto arder um pouco quando ele estreitou mais os olhos, mas continuei.

"Acho interessante a teoria dele. Consegue colocar a objetividade da primeira corrente mesmo sendo um pouco estruturalista" completei "Não acho que tudo tenha que ser mesmo tão maniqueísta"

"E não tem" ele concordou, sorrindo, pegando um dos livros na mesa "Acho que Kyle não ficaria mais satisfeito se estivesse em minhas mãos"

Abri a boca para responder enquanto pegava o livro para mim, mas não encontrei palavra alguma e, então, só sorri. O pai de James deve ter percebido; sorriu de volta ao se desapoiar da mesa e antes de se virar, parecendo procurar alguma coisa entre os livros enquanto eu tentava arrumar alguma maneira de me lembrar como falar.

"Corrigindo; papai Evans não errou nada"

Pisquei – e teria corado não fosse ainda estar meio fora de mim -, mas Charlus soltou uma risada discreta.

"Pare de provocá-la, Sirius" disse, passando mais dois livros até parecer achar o que queria "É o nominal do Peter. Você entrega?"

"Claro que sim" e minha voz, agradecida e surpreendentemente, não falhara "Obrigada"

Ele meneou a cabeça.

"Pode vir aqui quando quiser" disse, começando a cruzar o espaço até a saída "Por hora, melhor acharmos o livro de Sirius e rodarmos a biblioteca. Dorea simplesmente não vai me perdoar se eu não mostrar a você os prêmios de James"

Sorri e rodei nos calcanhares para segui-lo, mas decidi parar no meio do caminho e olhar para Sirius. Ele vinha até mim com um sorriso de canto no rosto, os olhos azuis acinzentados estreitados na direção dos meus como se quisessem dizer alguma coisa.

Eu sabia o que era.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Então, James..." minha mãe começou assim que o Kyle, sob a justificativa de mandar um e-mail com algumas fotos para a neta mais nova – e, ao mesmo tempo, nos deixar sozinhos para a troca de presentes no Natal -, saiu da biblioteca e foi para o quarto "... Vamos lá, me conte de ontem enquanto eles não voltam"

Sorri, desviando os olhos dela para procurar pelos três na biblioteca. Estavam atrás de uma subdivisão, as costas de Lily voltadas para mim enquanto ela e meu pai escutavam qualquer coisa que Sirius dizia "Você já os encontrou?"

"Os Evans? Peter veio aqui umas quatro vezes, mas passou grande parte do tempo trabalhando com seu pai. Parece muito inteligente e, você já deve saber, lê a sua coluna" ela sorriu, divertida "Mas não, nunca vi Sophie. Pensamos em convidá-los para um chá depois que descobrimos que você namorava a filha deles, mas com tudo isso que está acontecendo em Oxford nem o seu pai nem o dela teriam tempo. Como ela é?"

"Lily ou Sophie?"

"Primeiro, a Lily" mas ela não me deu tempo de responder "Ela é tão bonita, não é? Tem uma cor linda de cabelo, e os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi. Espero que possíveis netos tenham essa cor"

Ri "Não é diferente comigo, acredite"

"E parece ser bastante inteligente, também. E interessada em história. Você tinha que ver o rosto dela quando eu mostrei a ela a porcelana da época dos Stuart, e ela quase caiu quando eu apontei o quadro da família de Charlus na corte dos Habsburgo"

Ri de novo, tanto por imaginar o que ela faria ao ver o cristal dos tempos dos Tudor quanto por perceber que ela estava, realmente, um pouco menos nervosa que antes. Já até pensara se deveria ter dito a ela tudo o que ela poderia gostar de ver e que tinha aqui, mas cheguei à conclusão de que poderia deixá-la mais nervosa e que ela só se acalmaria ao ver que não era nada tão complicado quanto pensava.

"Ela é adorável. Parece um pouco nervosa, mas..."

"Ela está"

Minha mãe sorriu.

"Nunca é fácil ver os pais do seu namorado pela primeira vez. Ainda me lembro da minha, e eu estava simplesmente aterrorizada com a possibilidade deles não gostarem de mim" disse "Só fui realmente relaxar um pouco depois de uns dez encontros"

"Espero que ela demore um pouco menos que isso"

"Você está falando de filhos e espera que tenha outras nove, James. Isso é o melhor de tudo"

"Não poderia ser diferente. Não com _ela_" repliquei "Não tem ninguém como _ela_, quero passar o tempo todo com _ela_, e..."

"Então, vamos lá antes que você tenha uma crise de abstinência" ela chamou, brincando ao virar o corpo para ir até onde os três estavam. Segui-a de perto – sorrindo - e, quando estávamos a cinco ou seis passos deles, viraram-se para a gente e pararam a conversa "Podemos trocar os presentes?"

Olhei para Lily, divertido, quando ela praticamente engoliu em seco.

"Claro que sim" meu pai respondeu, soltando um sorriso leve para Lily antes de ir atrás de minha mãe. Ouvi uma pergunta qualquer sobre o tal palestrante mas, como eu sabia que aconteceria, não prestei atenção e nem mesmo quis fazê-lo.

Lily estava à minha frente, quer dizer.

"Quer levar esses livros para o meu quarto agora ou depois?"

Ela piscou, olhando para tudo o que segurava.

"Bom, eu ia pedir a sua opinião, mas estou com coisas mais importantes na cabeça no momento" respondeu, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha em diversão quando Sirius riu "Como você não me disse que tinham os originais aqui? Você tem noção de que eu quase berrei ao abrir um livro do Donne e encontrar o inglês antigo? Tem noção de que eu arregalei os olhos ao ver a primeira edição d'O retrato de Dorian Gray'? James, Agatha Christie escreveu uma dedicatória para a sua mãe...! Você tem noção do quanto isso é foda?"

Eu ri com ela, inclinando o corpo por cima dos livros para lhe beijar a boca. Lily, entretanto, cortou o contato quase de imediato, os olhos verdes brilhando em excitação enquanto colocava os livros nas minhas mãos.

"Isso daqui é tão, tão legal... aqui, esse daqui" ela se cortou, pegando um dos livros e mostrando a capa para mim "Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Sirius foi com a gente sob a justificativa de pegar esse livro, mas eu roubei dele. Estou até com medo de tocar porque deve ser do final do século XIX, mas até mesmo o seu pai insistiu e o Sirius nem se importou tanto... e tem também o livro do Johanssen. Lembra que eu falei dele para você? Olha o livro dele, James! O que vai ser lançado ainda, na..."

"Deus, ela não pára de falar"

"Não é?" concordei com Sirius, brincalhão "Não adianta nem tentar interrompê-la"

"Não mesmo. Estou extasiada, juro"

Sorri.

"Quer ficar mais um tempo aqui e ver os presentes depois?" perguntei, segurando todos os oito livros em uma das mãos para beliscar sua bochecha "Pensei que, como agora o Kyle está no computador falando com a família, você talvez preferisse por causa do número menor de pessoas, mas..."

"Não, perfeito. E, quanto antes, melhor" ela me interrompeu, e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto "Seu pai confirmou que sua mãe é apaixonada por 'Jane Eyre'"

"Você tinha que ver, Jay. Os olhos dela brilharam quando Charlus falou que Dorea gostava deste e de... 'Orgulho e Preconceito', acho"

"Foi. Ela gosta do Mr. Darcy? Quero saber a opinião dela antes de..."

"Não há nada de errado em discordar de alguém, caso seja o caso" disse, passando o indicador por seu nariz "E minha mãe adorou você, ruiva. Pode se acalmar um pouco"

Lily sorriu, parecendo realmente um pouco mais aliviada. Eu ri, divertido, e a trouxe mais para perto, sorrindo em total deleite quando ela segurou meu rosto e me deu dois selinhos rápidos antes de contornar meu corpo e pegar minha mão.

"Não podemos deixá-la esperando, podemos?" disse, me puxando em direção à porta da biblioteca. Aproveitando que ela estava um pouco à frente, olhei para Sirius e pisquei um olho para ele, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir quando ele piscou de volta "Além do quê, lá na sala de TV tem aquela foto linda de você bebê. E, quando esse momento horrível acabar, a gente deve subir para deixar os presentes no seu quarto, e eu estou doida para ver como era você até os dezesseis... falando nisso, eu vi seus prêmios de redação na escola e os jornalísticos. Parabéns! E sua mãe me disse que tem troféus do futebol no seu quarto, e... Sirius, também vi fotos suas. E do Remus, e finalmente vi o Peter. Daquela sua prima bonita também, James. Muito abraçada a você, por sinal"

"Beatrice?" Sirius perguntou, abrindo um sorriso quando Lily fez que sim "Ô. Ela é bonita mesmo"

"Mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes dela" completei, chegando ao corredor com ela. Meus pais viravam agora na sala de TV, conversando sobre alguma coisa, ele rindo um pouco antes de desaparecer para dentro do cômodo "Ela é apaixonada pelo Remus desde que temos uns treze anos e ele veio para cá pela primeira vez"

"Segundo ela, gosta do jeito calmo" ele continuou "O que nós dois podemos fazer? Ele é mesmo adorável, com aquele sorrisinho gentil e aquela fala menos... chamativa, podemos dizer assim"

"Mas ele nunca deu atenção a ela. Quer dizer, só como amiga-da-casa-do-James"

"Bom, o Lupin. Não era como a gente"

"E isso é dizer bastante" Lily se meteu na conversa, meio risonha, parando de andar para que eu entrasse primeiro. Sorri e fiz o que ela meio que pediu, tendo que deixar sua mão para colocar os livros em uma cômoda logo ao lado da porta "Tem um presente para você também, Sirius. Você tem um para mim?"

"Por que eu não teria?"

"Porque não me conhece bem o suficiente para..."

"Você perdeu uma aposta, deu três opções para Mckinnon, ela pegou duas e eu peguei a outra. Nada mais justo" ele a interrompeu, sorrindo, passando pela entrada da sala para seguir para junto dos meus pais. Lily, nesse instante, seguiu-o com o olhar, parecendo prender a respiração quando viu que Dorea separava duas bolsas de presentes.

Ficava linda meio nervosa.

"Vem aqui, ruiva" chamei, voltando a pegar sua mão para, quase delicado, puxá-la em direção ao local no qual eu guardara os nossos presentes "Quer começar por quem?"

"É uma pena que eu não possa começar por você" respondeu, aceitando tudo o que eu lhe entregava sem tirar os olhos dos meus "Está parecendo ridiculamente fácil, agora"

Ri, leve.

"Podemos entregar juntos?"

"Como quiser, ruiva" concordei, sorrindo, passando todas as sacolas para um dos braços para que pudesse tocá-la de alguma forma com a mão livre. Com uma pequena pressão dos dedos, empurrei-a pela base das costas em direção aos meus pais e Sirius, não deixando seu lado nem por um instante.

Tudo pareceu fácil demais, afinal de contas. Lily corou um pouco quando minha mãe pediu para chamá-la de 'você' e não de 'senhora', e pareceu ficar satisfeitíssima quando tanto ela como meu pai disseram que ela não poderia ter acertado mais. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu que o ornamento que comprara – extra, claro. 'Como vou aparecer lá só com o presente de Natal?' - não se destoava da decoração mesmo que essa fosse mais antiga, e ela corou em deleite e satisfação quando Sirius agradeceu o livro de fotografias autografado do Manchester com um 'Valeu, cunhadinha'.

Estava mais à vontade. Muito, mas muito mais à vontade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Então, quando terminamos de trocar os presentes – ambos me deram, juntos, um conjunto liiiiindo de colar e brinco, e Sirius uma coleção de três livros que eu queria -, James e eu levamos as bolsas para o quarto andar da casa enquanto Dorea descia para ver o almoço e Charlus e Sirius voltavam para a biblioteca. Eu mal conseguia me conter tamanho meu estado de excitação; ao subir o último lance de escadas, quase cometi a vergonha de saltitar entre os degraus, e soltei uma risada animada quando fui para o lado errado do corredor e quase tropecei ao virar rápido nos calcanhares.

"Cair desses saltos é morte quase certa, ruiva" James brincou, abrindo uma porta quase no fim do corredor. Eu, quase gargalhando, resolvi dar uma corridinha até ele, colocando tudo o que eu segurava logo na entrada do cômodo "Você deveria tentar... ei, mocinha, calma aê"

Ri contra suas costas por causa do vocativo, continuando a empurrá-lo em direção à cama. Caímos, quase desajeitados, no colchão, nós dois rindo sem nenhum motivo aparente, parecendo duas crianças como eu, há muito tempo, não parecia.

Estava satisfeitíssima.

"Estava morrendo de vontade de ficar sozinha com você" murmurei, beijando seu pescoço e afastando sua blusa para alcançar seu ombro "Depois de todas as fotos que vi e todas as histórias que eu ouvi"

Ele riu, com um movimento de braço me afastando um pouco. Levantei o corpo e deixei que ele se virasse, imediatamente apoiando minhas mãos ao redor de sua cabeça e segurando sua cintura entre as pernas.

"Está falando por que, então?" perguntou, sorrindo enquanto projetava-se para frente e segurava meu rosto nas mãos. Fechei os olhos antes mesmo de sua boca tocar a minha, soltando um muxoxo quando ele brincou com meus lábios mas não propriamente os beijou "Sirius estava certo"

Mordi seu lábio inferior, prendendo o riso quando ele mesmo riu um pouco antes de me beijar. A intensidade fez com que eu suspirasse logo de início, e eu terminei enfiando meus dedos em seu cabelo quando suas mãos entraram por meu vestido e apertaram minhas coxas.

"Estou extremamente feliz" murmurei, contendo minha respiração ao beijar seu queixo e puxar a pele em minha direção "Apesar de todas essas suas provocações, amor, eu sinto como se eu não pudesse amar mais..."

Mas calei minha boca de imediato, quase engolindo em seco ao reparar no vocativo que saíra da minha boca e nas palavras que o resto da frase trouxera. Os pensamentos corriam, rápido, por minha cabeça mas, por mais que eu pensasse, não havia outra conclusão a que eu pudesse chegar; estar com ele – com seu jeito, com sua aparência, com a sua risada, com sua conversa e seu companheirismo – era tudo o que eu queria, e eu projetava isso para um futuro no qual eu não parava de pensar. Dizer que o amava era uma reação natural à isso e, de certa forma, eu até ficava feliz por dizer, mas havia uma parte de mim que dizia que todo esse meu querer veio rápido demais e que, por isso, eu poderia ser a única naquela situação.

E, por mais que essa idéia me aterrorizasse, ela poderia ser verdadeira.

"Desculpe" pedi, em outro murmúrio, forçando meus olhos para se encontrar com os dele. James os tinha estreitados, brilhantes, combinando perfeitamente com o sorriso aparentemente deliciado que surgiu em seu rosto "Não queria... não quero assustar você. Será que dá para esquecer que..."

"Por que eu me assustaria com uma mulher como você dizendo que me ama?" ele me interrompeu, sorrindo, subindo ambas as mãos para meu rosto e passando as costas dos dedos par minhas bochechas "Você é linda. É deliciosa. É gostosa, independente, divertida, maravilhosa"

Meu coração se descompassou total e completamente no peito.

"Eu também amo você" ele disse, sorrindo, os olhos ainda nos meus ao tocar minha boca de leve com a sua. Eu baixei minhas pálpebras e entreabri os lábios, mas James só soltou uma risada baixa para, depois, piscar o olho esquerdo para mim "E como assim, 'desculpe'? É natural, principalmente com um cara como eu; gostoso, bom – perfeito – na cama, bem-sucedido..."

"Eu desisto de você, James" mas eu sorri, deliciada, e mordi a pontinha de seu nariz quando ele riu mais alto, me apertando contra seu corpo e deixando-se cair para trás "Desisto. Desisto, desisto e desisto, porque..."

"Desista de falar também, vai" ele me interrompeu mais uma vez, com um aperto em minha nuca aproximando ainda mais meu rosto do dele. O beijo que veio foi maravilhoso, delicioso, intenso, perfeito, e melhorava cada vez mais enquanto o que ele acabara de dizer corria por minha mente.

Ele me amava. A-ma-va.

E isso fazia com que tudo melhorasse, por mais que eu achasse que não havia como ficar melhor. James me inspirava alegria, diversão, responsabilidade – e um pouco de inconseqüência também -, compromisso, paixão, confiança e, obviamente, amor; e tudo, tudo isso junto. E eu não sentia isso tudo pura e simplesmente porque, agora, sabia que era correspondida; era só que, pelo o que ele dissera, eu sabia que não estava errada em me sentir segura perto dele.

Escutá-lo dizer me fazia ter certeza que eu inspirava tudo aquilo nele também. Me fazia ter certeza de que nós funcionávamos juntos de um jeito ainda melhor do que eu queria que acontecesse. Me fazia ter certeza de que, por mais que tudo tivesse ocorrido rápido demais entre a gente, nós não seriamos rápidos.

Nós _daríamos _certo.

"James..."

"Não combinamos boca fechada? Ou melhor, sem fala?"

Ri, com um gesto de ombro – e muita, mas muita força de vontade, porque não havia nada mais que eu quisesse fazer senão transar com ele - afastando-o do meu pescoço.

"Precisamos descer" disse, odiando cada palavra que saía da minha boca. Eu queria tirar a roupa dele, beijar cada pedaço de sua pele, sussurrar em seu ouvido enquanto o ouvia gemer pelo meu toque e pela minha voz "É Natal"

"E eu passei tempo demais correndo todos os canais da TV, e... ok, ok" ele passou o indicador por meu nariz e deixou o corpo cair até o encosto da cama, apoiando as mãos em minhas coxas e sorrindo de canto "Entendi o recado, mesmo que olhe para mim desse jeito 'estou indo contra todos os meus princípios'"

Ele não tinha jeito.

"Mas eu estou, mesmo" concordei, deslizando a mão de sua nuca pelo seu rosto. Ele pegou-a, entrelaçou nossos dedos e beijou minha palma, e antes que eu pudesse fechar os olhos em expectativa me afastei um pouco e saí de seu colo "Vamos, precisamos..."

"Mais um pouco" ele me cortou, me puxando pela cintura e me impedindo de sair da cama. Apoiou a testa na minha e sorriu seu sorriso de canto, os olhos esverdeados ainda brilhando sem nada de hesitação ou vergonha ou medo ou qualquer coisa além dele.

Como James dissera, era natural. Fazia meu coração acelerar, fazia meus olhos brilharem, fazia minha boca não conseguir parar de sorrir, mas era natural e eu não poderia estar melhor com isso.

Eu estava adorando aquilo mais que tudo no mundo.

"Um pouco" concordei, aconchegando-me no abraço, lutando contra o fechar de olhos quando ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça. Corri-os pela parte do quarto que conseguia ver; havia três flâmulas do Manchester intercaladas com três prateleiras repletas de livros, desorganizados do mesmo jeito como ele os tinha no apartamento dele. Estavam logo acima de uma espécie de escrivaninha que continha um computador e um laptop, vários cadernos abertos e fechados distribuídos de um modo bagunçado por sobre a mesa. A cadeira estava um pouco mais afastada, perto de um móvel um pouco menor e que tinha mais três livros empilhados.

Era impressionante. Ele não morava ali havia dez anos mas, mesmo assim, não poderia ser mais dele.

"Onde foi aquilo, amor?"

Senti-o sorrir contra minha cabeça, e só descobri o motivo ao refazer minhas palavras.

"Uma viagem da escola" respondeu "Peter nunca havia andado a cavalo antes, e ficou desesperado quando viu que ele começou a correr. Prendeu com muita força as rédeas e fez com que ele empinasse; Peter caiu e o cavalo saiu em disparada em direção ao de Sirius, que quebrou o braço ao cair"

Gargalhei, torcendo sua blusa nas mãos.

"É, foi a minha reação. E a de Sirius também, incrivelmente, mas deu uma confusão tão grande depois que..."

"Confusão?"

"É. Você sabe, Sirius e os pais não se dão bem, e Orion e Walburga nunca concordaram com essa viagem. Não quiseram assinar um documento qualquer do hospital providenciado pelo escola, mas meus pais, apesar de serem os responsáveis financeiros dele, não podiam assinar por não serem responsáveis legais. Minha mãe teve que confirmar o sobrenome de solteira..."

"Que é...?"

"Black" ele riu quando eu pisquei e me afastei dele, deixando minha cabeça pender para o lado "Sirius e eu somos primos muito, muito distantes. É mais fácil você ser mais próxima de Marlene, por exemplo, do que eu dele"

Ainda meio surpresa, neguei devagar com a cabeça "Nah. Ela é descendente de..."

"Você me entendeu"

Ri, baixo, mas não retruquei, voltando a baixar o rosto e abraçá-lo. A verdade era que não, eu não estava surpresa com aquilo – James era mesmo surpreendente – e ainda estava fixa demais na idéia de ele me amar para me preocupar com isso.

Eu não estava preocupada com nada, na realidade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Duas?"

Divertido, neguei com a cabeça.

"Mais do que isso? Quatro?"

"Sete"

"Sete? James, isso é um absurdo...!"

Ri.

"Eu não tive essa quantidade de detenções na minha vida toda" ela continuou, levantando os olhos para mim enquanto contornávamos para o último lance de escada "Sabia não pegá-las"

"Não me tenha em tão baixo escalão, ruiva" me defendi "Acredite, eu merecia três vezes mais esse número"

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"O pior é que eu acredito" disse, apertando meus dedos nos dela "Principalmente com todas essas fotografias e todas essas histórias que sua mãe me contou"

"Ela já me fez passar vergonha?"

"Não" Lily riu "Mas ela me mostrou uma foto de você tomando banho quando bebê enquanto fazia uma carinha muito, mas muito engraçada. Sabe que você era uma gracinha?"

"Não quero ser uma gracinha, ruiva"

"Você tinha um ano de idade, James. Suas bochechinhas gordas e sua boca com projetos de dentinhos são tudo, menos sexy" ela retrucou, andando mais rápido até alcançar o primeiro andar "Sem falar, claro, nisso daí"

Prendi a risada quando ela apontou para minha calça, piscando um olho divertida e safadamente na direção de meu rosto. Ela sim riu, segurando minha cintura quando também terminei a escada, beijando rápido meu pescoço antes de voltar a pegar minha mão.

"Também vi uma de quando você tinha uns quatro aninhos" continuou, animada, enquanto seguíamos em direção à cozinha "E estava em um parque de diversões, numa montanha russa que tinha desenhos de dragão na lateral do carrinho. Você lembra desse dia?"

"Duas ou três coisas. Minha mãe me conta o resto" respondi "Vive dizendo que não sabia se ficava orgulhosa de mim ou desesperada porque eu consegui achar dois furos na explicação dela para eu não poder entrar na montanha-russa dos adultos. No final de tudo, meu pai teve que dizer que..."

"... que era a das crianças que fazia o super-homem voar"

"É, isso mesmo"

Ela riu.

"Você era uma graça" apertou mais uma vez minha mão antes de fazer menção de soltá-la, mas sem puxar de novo quando a impedi de fazê-lo. Entramos, então, na cozinha, e os olhos dela se desviaram imediatamente dos meus para cada um dos três outros ocupantes.

Pelo visto, o Kyle continuava no computador com a família.

"Ah, aí estão vocês" minha mãe disse, sorrindo em nossa direção quando puxei uma cadeira e apontei-a, com a cabeça, para Lily "Querem um pouco de morango?"

Eu aceitei o pequeno pote que ela me estendia, deixando-o na mesa à nossa frente. Lily pegou um com as mãos e o mordeu, e eu tive que fazer de tudo para não pensar no quanto aquilo me parecia totalmente convidativo à uma ida na cama.

Se bem que, conhecendo-a, eu não esperava que aquilo fosse inocente.

"Gosta de bolo, Lily?"

"Sou apaixonada" ela respondeu, parando no meio o gesto de levar o resto da fruta à boca "Comi um pouco do que James levou para casa depois de vir aqui. É delicioso"

"Bom. É o que estou fazendo"

Lily abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fechou-a logo em seguida.

"Não se preocupe, Lily" Sirius disse, pegando um morango ele mesmo de um pote que estava entre Charlus e ele "Já está no forno"

Ela soltou um sorrisinho sem graça, baixando as pálpebras rapidinho no caminho de voltar os olhos para minha mãe.

"Desculpe, não me dou nem um pouco bem na cozinha" disse, os ombros baixando um pouco ao relaxar quando apertei sua mão "Mas eu posso ajudar com..."

"Não vou deixar você fazer nada, querida"

"Ela tem a mim e ao Sirius para isso" concordei, sorrindo um pouco "E ao papai também"

"Principalmente eu" meu pai disse antes que Lily pudesse abrir a boca para retrucar "Não se preocupe com isso, Lily"

Mais uma vez ela abriu a boca para responder mas, parecendo não ter nada para falar, voltou a fechá-la e, logo depois, sorrir um pouco. Meu pai meneou a cabeça, entendendo o gesto 'É só chamar' de Lily, mas não respondeu; voltou-se para mim antes de se levantar da cadeira e se virar, indo em direção à geladeira logo depois de pegar um copo.

Eu sorri, leve, antes de desviar os olhos dele para olhar para Lily. Inclinei um pouco o corpo e lhe dei um beijo rápido na lateral da testa e outro na bochecha, conseguindo sua atenção quando uni um gesto de apertar sua perna por debaixo da mesa.

"Vou lá com ele" sussurrei, realmente baixo, aproveitando que minha mãe e Sirius conversavam sobre alguma coisa "Tudo bem para você?"

Ela fez que sim, sorrindo, beliscando meu queixo antes que eu me levantasse. Voltei, então, à sala, contornando o sofá para seguir até a janela para, lá, encontrar Charlus.

"Fala, pai" disse, divertido, levantando uma das mãos para lhe apertar o ombro esquerdo "Minha mãe disse que estava trabalhando demais ultimamente"

"Não sou o único" ele replicou, rápido como sempre, soltando um sorriso discreto "O final de ano, especialmente, não foi fácil para nenhum de nós dois"

"Estou feliz que, agora, as coisas tenham desacelerado um pouco"

"Mesmo com Londres do jeito que está?"

"Mesmo. Só preciso aparecer na redação amanhã, escrever a minha coluna de domingo e assinar um novo contrato para mais outra. Ou outras, ainda vou descobrir"

"E, então, Paris?"

Sorri.

"Paris" concordei "Sirius me disse que vocês dois estavam planejando uma viagem à Itália?"

"Dorea quer passar um tempo lá ainda no inverno. Estávamos pensando em ir em fevereiro, mas ainda não tem nada certo" respondeu, sorrindo um pouco agora "Março era o plano inicial por causa da chegada da primavera, mas tem o seu aniversário e ela se recusou a tirar meio pé da Inglaterra"

Eu ri. Essa era Dorea, sempre preocupada comigo como se eu continuasse a ser o garotinho de cinco anos dela.

"É o dia do show do Paul, também" ele continuou "Você vai querer ir?"

"Onde é?"

Ele revirou os olhos, divertido.

"Nós temos o camarote" disse, piscando-me o olho "Vinte lugares. Como é seu aniversário, você escolhe"

Eu ri, agradecendo com um movimento de cabeça, sem retrucar nada de imediato. A verdade era que poderia ser qualquer outra data que, do mesmo jeito, eu escolheria; meus pais eram daqueles que, mesmo que eu não fosse mais criança – como Dorea, por exemplo, que não queria sair do país em março -, me colocavam na frente de tudo, tudo mesmo, e por mais que eu fizesse de tudo para perceber que, agora, não era mais necessário.

"Os Evans, aposto"

"Por que não?"

Ele riu "Agora, sem essa história do primeiro encontro, pode dizer que gostou deles?"

"Podia dizer desde a primeira vez" discordei "Sophie é maravilhosa. Curiosa, mas maravilhosa. E Peter extremamente inteligente e até mesmo receptivo, apesar do meu trabalho ter ficado consideravelmente mais fácil por causa do Vernon"

"O marido da... ahn..."

"Petunia"

"Isso. Ela..."

"Charlus, James" nós dois nos viramos para ver Kyle descendo as escadas e, logo em seguida, contornando um sofá. Eu abri um sorriso quando ele chegou mais perto da gente, os olhos escuros indo de um para o outro com um quê de diversão nos olhos "Perdi Sirius e as meninas em algum lugar lá em cima?"

"Estão aqui embaixo" respondi "Na cozinha"

"Vamos lá" meu pai completou, projetando o corpo para frente. Segui-o logo em seguida, mas parei na divisão da mesa de centro para que Kyle pudesse passar na minha frente "Como foi com a família?"

"Desesperador como sempre" ele começou, dando uma pausa ao alcançarmos a cozinha. Sorriu para cada um dos que já estavam lá e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Sirius, pegando um morango na metade do gesto enquanto eu ia para trás de Lily e apoiava minhas mãos e seus ombros "Minha neta quer que eu leve para ela uma boneca da Kate Middleton"

"Ah, que amor" minha mãe comentou "A mais nova?"

"Essa. A mais velha, depois da grande decepção que o primogênito causou, está pensando em desposar o príncipe Harry"

Todos rimos, iniciando uma conversa que durou até a hora do almoço e, obviamente, durante ele. Lily se soltou um pouco mais, gargalhando em vários momentos ao ouvir minhas histórias e as de Sirius, os olhos verdes brilhando um pouco mais cada vez que encontrava os meus.

Eu mal podia esperar para ter aquele brilho só para mim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Deixa que eu levo isso" eu disse para Dorea, ajudando-a a pegar uma das bandejas preparadas para o chá. Ela sorriu para mim e falou um 'obrigada', acelerando um pouco o passo quando cheguei para o lado para que ela passasse primeiro "Para onde?"

"Vamos para a sala de estar" ela me respondeu, voltando a desacelerar para que percorrêssemos juntas o corredor. Mais uma vez, não me impedi de olhar para a decoração, sorrindo – um pouco convencida, tenho que admitir – porque o que eu comprara cabia perfeitamente ali também "Ou você prefere tomar o chá na biblioteca? Charlus me disse que você adorou os livros"

"Aqui está ótimo" discordei, olhando para ela "Apesar de sim, eu ter adorado a biblioteca"

Dorea abriu a boca para comentar, mas fechou-a ao alcançarmos a sala. Os quatro homens discutiam, animados, sobre o que parecia ser futebol, Kyle falando alguma coisa enquanto os outros três negavam.

"Aposto que é futebol" a mãe de James me confidenciou, baixo, sorrindo de leve "Charlus e Kyle passam horas discutindo sobre isso, meu marido dizendo que um quarterback não tem a mesma graça de um atacante e o Kyle dizendo que não há nada de emocionante em ver apenas a bola rolando"

Sorri "Não me surpreenderia se James e Sirius entrassem na discussão"

"Eu me surpreenderia se não entrassem".

Ri, concordando, mas escolhi não retrucar. Deixei, mais uma vez, que ela passasse à minha frente, relanceando os olhos para James e sorrindo ao reparar que ele já olhava para mim.

"Ah, um pouco mais de bolo" Kyle disse, sorrindo, endireitando-se um pouco no sofá para que deixássemos as bandejas na mesa de centro "Vou voltar para Nova York com dez quilos a mais se continuar nesse ritmo"

"Quando chegou?" Sirius perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que James alcançava minha mão com a dele e, gentil, me puxava para sentar ao seu lado. Assim que o fiz, ele passou o braço por meus ombros e me apertou em um abraço rápido, beijando a lateral de minha testa antes de se afastar e se inclinar para pegar um pouco de café "E quando vai embora?"

Pisquei os olhos ao reparar que havia perdido a resposta de Kyle, presa demais em James para ter prestado atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Sorri, leve, e o observei em seu perfil, reparando que havia me perdido em seus traços mais uma vez quando todo mundo riu e só o que eu conseguia reparar era na curva que seu rosto fazia com o pescoço.

"Você quer café ou chá?" James me perguntou, soltando um sorrisinho quando eu fiz minha expressão de dúvida e olhei de um recipiente para o outro "Café?"

Fiz que sim, aceitando a xícara. Bebi um gole e, ao reparar que estava sem açúcar, corri os olhos para a bandeja até alcançar o açucareiro para, inclinando-me um pouco, pegá-lo.

"Vai sentir falta daqui, então" Charlus comentou, e eu forcei minha atenção para longe de James para que conseguisse prestar atenção na conversa "Inclusive do futebol"

"Podíamos levá-lo a um jogo"

"Tem Manchester e Arsenal em três semanas" James completou Sirius, pegando um pouco de café – sem açúcar, claro, porque era James – mesmo que ainda não bebesse um pouco "Um clássico"

"E no Old Trafford"

"Vai esquecer o futebol americano em dois tempos"

"Ou dez segundos de torcida"

Sorri ao ver a intimidade que os dois tinham, correndo os olhos de um para o outro na tentativa de descobrir de onde aquilo tudo vinha. Havia, obviamente, o fato de que eles praticamente moraram juntos desde que tinham onze anos – o colégio interno, o apartamento, a faculdade, a viagem e o apartamento de novo – mas tinha que ter alguma coisa além disso; quer dizer, eu podia usar como exemplo a minha relação com a minha irmã. Mesmo na época em que não brigávamos por qualquer coisinha, eu não via a possibilidade de que, um dia, viria a ser como os dois são. E tudo isso mesmo que, com a gente, não tivesse nenhuma história que envolvesse briga de família; porque, claro, se Sirius se sentiu seguro o suficiente para vir até a casa dele e depender dos pais dele – sendo que Charlus também mostrara com orgulho tudo o que Sirius ganhara na fotografia - é porque havia algo antes disso.

Conhecia James há dois meses e, de Sirius, só tinha duas ou três frases e um dia – hoje – passado com ele. Mas, mesmo assim, já admirava a amizade dos dois.

"É mesmo bonita. A torcida, quer dizer" eu comentei, sem conseguir me prender e sem saber o que sentir quando percebi que a atenção de todos estava voltada para mim "E o estádio"

"Isso quer dizer que você vai com a gente?" James perguntou, arqueando divertidamente a sobrancelha para mim "É uma boa média, dois clássicos em três jogos"

"Qual o outro?"

"Chelsea"

"Mas não é esse o time para o qual o seu pai torce?" Dorea me perguntou, devolvendo a xícara para a mesa de centro "Lembro de Charlus dizendo ao James que era isso"

"É isso" concordei, encolhendo rapidinho os ombros "Mas não herdei dele – ou do meu avô, realmente fanático – o gosto pelo futebol"

"Não seria a mesma coisa se fosse com o futebol americano"

"Pior" Sirius retrucou, brincalhão "De qualquer jeito, está gostando, não é?"

Encolhi os ombros de novo mas, dessa vez, demorei um pouco mais "Como eu disse, a torcida é linda"

"Peter já ouviu você dizendo isso?"

"Não" respondi à Charlus, sorrindo um pouco "Mas não acho que ele vá se importar muito. O meu sobrinho..."

"Sobrinho? Você tem um sobrinho?" ele me interrompeu, curioso, o cenho franzido em uma expressão meio surpresa quando eu fiz que sim "Quantos anos ele tem?"

"Oito. Dudley, o nome dele"

"E quantos anos tem sua irmã, querida?"

"Vinte e oito" respondi "Ela se casou aos dezenove"

"Na faculdade?"

"Não. Petunia nunca quis se formar em alguma coisa, sempre quis mais cuidar exclusivamente da casa e dos filhos"

"E do marido" James acrescentou ao meu lado, brincalhão "Aquele dali realmente precisa de cuidados, mais do que o próprio Dudley. Ele é um bom garoto, e foi para ele que comprei os jogos de videogame e, também, para quem perdi todos eles. E sem precisar fingir para deixar a criança feliz. Foi-se o meu tempo"

"Mas isso já tem dez anos, Jay"

Ele estreitou os olhos na direção de Sirius, um sorriso muito mal contido no rosto antes de voltar os olhos para mim "Perdi feio para um primo meu que tinha uns oito anos. O garoto, para você ter noção, já conseguiu um emprego para testar jogos que venham para o mercado"

"Ele sabia que queria isso desde que tinha uns cinco anos" Dorea comentou enquanto se servia com um pouco mais de chá. Da mesma forma como, vez ou outra, eu fiz no almoço, reparei em seus gestos; eram delicados, precisos e feitos com a maior perfeição possível, como se ela tivesse sido treinada a vida toda para agir desse jeito.

E, levando-se em consideração o fato de que ela era uma condessa – por casamento, claro, mas pelo visto a família Black não ficava nada atrás –, não era nenhuma surpresa para mim. Eu admirava os movimentos pouco chamativos, o jeito leve de andar, o tom suave da voz e a elegância com que ela inclinava a cabeça mas, como não poderia deixar de ser, cada vez que eu reparava em qualquer um desses detalhes eu tinha uma sensação súbita de nervosismo. Pensava se ela poderia me achar brusca demais, chamativa demais, sem delicadeza demais.

Não por ser uma condessa, mas por ser a mãe do meu namorado.

"... mas, mesmo com o Sirius, não foi nenhuma grande surpresa" Dorea falava, dessa vez o rosto caindo para o meu lado "Você sempre soube que queria ser psicóloga, querida?"

Neguei, devagar, tentando não corar com os olhares que Charlus e Kyle Johanssen lançavam sobre mim "Quando criança, queria ser médica. Cardiologista ou neurologista, acho. E também já pensei em fazer algo relacionado com Química"

"E por que a psicologia, afinal? Seu pai?"

"Mais ou menos" respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior "Adorava os livros que ele levava para casa, e quando ele participou como colaborador em uma pesquisa em Oxford e me contou tudo o que estava sendo descoberto me apaixonei de verdade"

"Em que fundimos resultados com a neurociência?"

Dessa vez, fiz que sim. Perguntei a mim mesma se Charlus havia participado da pesquisa, e contive a vontade de me xingar ao perceber que não perguntara nada dessa natureza ao meu pai.

Droga. Eu podia ser mais inteligente e esperta que isso.

"Foi realmente uma descoberta e tanto" Kyle comentou, dando uma pausa para comer um pedaço de bolo "A equipe da Universidade de Nova York – inclusive eu – ficou morrendo de inveja"

Rimos. Ele era, definitivamente, americano. E definitivamente de Nova York.

"Já esteve lá, Charlus...?"

"Na Universidade? Uma vez, mas James não parou quieto" ele respondeu, olhando, agora, para o filho "Você lembra? Tinha uns cinco anos"

"Tentei descer pelo corrimão?"

"Foi"

Sorri, boba, com a imagem do James das fotos tentando escorregar. Era o que eu mais fazia aqui; sorrir a cada vez que via qualquer coisa relacionada a James, ter vontade de apertá-lo e de não largá-lo mais ao ver como ele era desde que nascera, controlar a vontade quase urgente que eu tinha de tacá-lo na cama e sussurrar tudo o que ele gostava de ouvir em seu ouvido antes de ocupar minha boca com outra coisa.

Era o melhor dia da minha vida, e eu só podia ter a certeza de que ficaria melhor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"James!" Lily exclamou assim que sentiu meus braços em sua cintura, prendendo a risada quando mordi a curva de seu pescoço com o ombro "Sai daí"

"Não tão cedo" discordei, beijando sua bochecha dessa vez. Virei-a, então, no abraço, e com o seu rosto levantado para ficar mais fácil de alcançar o meu, beijei sua boca "Depois de dois ou três beijos, talvez"

"Seus pais podem entrar a qualquer momento"

"Somos adultos, ruiva"

Ela riu, baixo, e abafou o riso contra meu pescoço.

"Minha mãe sobrevive" continuei "Para quem já encontrou o filho sem roupa em uma cama com..."

"Não quero ouvir essa história de novo" ela me interrompeu, passando o polegar por meu lábio inferior "Deixa eu ficar com a imagem do James fofinho, lindo, delicioso, divertido, adorável... e não cafajeste"

"Embora ainda divertido"

"Por aí"

Ri, deliciado, subindo uma de minhas mãos por suas costas até chegar em sua nuca. Ela piscou os olhos de um jeito demorado, como se quisesse fechá-los, mas depois os manteve abertos e fixos nos meus.

"Você é tão lindo" continuou, segurando meu rosto, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar minha boca. Senti, em sua língua, o gosto leve de café e chocolate, e vi em seus olhos ligeiramente entreabertos um brilho extra no olhar "E fofo, e adorável, e divertido, e qualquer coisa mais que eu tenha dito agora"

Não respondi nada de imediato, adorando que seus olhos se voltassem para minha boca quando eu sorri "Gostoso?"

"Definitivamente" ela concordou, enfiando os dedos em meu cabelo "_Definitivamente_"

Sorri e, inclinando-me, pressionei seus lábios com os meus. Ela, depois de dois segundos, abriu-os, soltando um meio suspiro quando entremeei meus dedos em seu cabelo e, de leve, puxei sua cabeça para trás.

"Embora eu não me lembre de ter dito..."

"Vocês dois têm vinte e seis anos. Não está na hora de aprender a controlar os hormônios?"

Lily e eu nos separamos um pouco, ela escondendo o rosto em meu peito e eu rindo contra o topo de sua cabeça ao ouvir o tom de provocação na voz de Sirius. Ele estava na porta, apoiado de lado, os olhos estreitados enquanto sorria de canto e esperava por uma resposta.

Que, claro, eu não deixaria de dar.

"Levando bronca de Sirius Black. E sobre hormônios, ainda por cima" provoquei, refazendo o abraço para que Lily virasse a cabeça de modo a olhar para Sirius "O quão baixo eu desci?"

Ele riu, e Lily abriu um sorriso e se apertou mais a mim antes de se afastar, pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Com a mão livre, endireitei seu cabelo na lateral e a puxei um pouco mais para o lado quando Sirius entrou, deixando-a sentar em uma das cadeiras de uma das mesas perto da janela frontal.

"Pelo o que ele parece ser, bastante" Lily respondeu por mim, sorrindo em diversão, piscando o olho na minha direção. Eu ri, acarinhei sua cabeça e a apoiei em minha barriga, correndo os dedos por seu cabelo "Mas você, pelo o que eu sei, também não teve que descer muito"

Sirius e eu gargalhamos, alto, e ela sorriu e se afastou um pouco, deixando que a gente risse enquanto pegava o livro que viera ver. Quando ainda estávamos lá embaixo, no fim do chá, Kyle deixou escapar que havia adorado ver o livro original de Freud e, frente ao suspiro exasperado de surpresa de Lily, meu pai comentara que esquecera completamente de mostrá-lo à ela.

É óbvia que eu disse que viria com ela – só depois de, obviamente, minha mãe dizer umas cinco vezes que não precisava de ajuda para levar nada para cozinha -, e é ainda mais óbvio que só perdi um segundo para que ela achasse o livro. Não poderia, afinal, deixar a oportunidade escapar.

E não deixei.

"Vocês já leram?"

"Esse? Não"

"Nem eu"

Ela fez um biquinho, com cuidado movendo a primeira página. Correu os olhos pelas letras, como se lesse uma frase ou outra, antes de abrir o livro no meio.

"Eu poderia passar horas lendo aqui. Qualquer coisa" comentou, ainda sem levantar os olhos do livro "Pega exatamente a luz do pôr-do-sol, essa janela"

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos, divertidos.

"Mulheres. Sempre românticas"

"Deixa ela, Six. Não implica"

Ele levantou uma das mãos em sinal de rendição, sorrindo.

"Qual o problema de serem românticas, afinal?" ele disse, o tom de voz provocante "Está mesmo lindo, essa luz rara batendo na neve, avermelhada porque..."

"Olha só, você entende de romantismo" Lily interrompeu, brincalhona, dessa vez não só levantando os olhos como também fechando o livro e entregando-o para mim "Você pode devolver ao lugar original? Eu não alcanço"

"Não quer levar?"

"Não precisa"

"Eu perguntei se você quer, ruiva. Não se precisa"

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas depois fechou-a "Já estou levando livros demais"

"Ninguém está te impedindo"

"Mas é você quem vai carregar tudo, afinal"

"Assim, está insultando a minha força"

De novo, ela abriu a boca, e de novo refez a frase no meio "Não é melhor..."

"E então? Acharam o livro?" nos viramos para ver a minha mãe na porta da biblioteca, Lily se levantando rápido e apertando minha mão enquanto ela se aproximava "Leve também"

Lily sorriu e fez que sim, juntando o livro ao corpo.

"Bom que James tenha arrumado uma nora que tenha tanto os meus gostos literários quanto os de Charlus" minha mãe disse, o tom de voz um pouco brincalhão "E ainda trouxe no Natal. Nunca vi as coisas tão sérias assim"

Lily corou de leve, um sorriso diferente surgindo no rosto quando relanceou os olhos para mim. Nem disso eu precisava para saber o que ela pensava; é, as coisas estavam mesmo sérias, e não poderiam estar melhores que estavam agora. A proximidade, a intimidade, as declarações – acidental ou não por parte dela, mas mesmo assim uma declaração –, as conversas, o jeito solto que ela adquiria pouco a pouco aqui.

Não, não poderiam estar melhores.

"Nunca quis que as coisas estivessem tão sérias"

Porque não, não quisera mesmo. E o sorriso que Lily me soltou de volta assim que eu terminei minhas palavras explicava todos os motivos e todas as razões que justificavam tudo isso.

Era ela. Era só ela.

"É o momento em que eles se beijam, apaixonados, e fazem promessa de compromisso eterno no pôr-do-sol" ouvi Sirius dizer, piscando os olhos em nossa direção "Vamos, Dorea, estamos sobrando"

"Você realmente entende bastante de livros de romance para quem vive provocando" retruquei, sorrindo, prendendo a minha própria fala de provocação quando Lily ficou quase da cor do cabelo. E sim, sem exageros "Troque a edição de Jane Eyre com ele, mãe"

"De jeito nenhum" ela respondeu e, quase de imediato, Lily apertou meus dedos "Vim deixá-lo aí, aliás, junto com os de Charlus"

"Onde está ele?"

"Ficou no meio do caminho" e, então, ela estava olhando para Lily de novo "Pronto para ouvir você tocar piano. Pronta?"

Lily, devagar, fez que sim, e pela sua expressão eu vi que ela prendia a vontade de morder o lábio inferior. Estava nervosa, tanto por esse gesto quanto pelo jeito ansioso com que seus olhos seguiam o movimento de Sirius de colocar os livros estendidos por minha mãe na mesma mesa que Lily ocupava.

Era como se ela pedisse para demorar demais.

"A primeira que minha mãe aprendeu a tocar foi 'Pour Elise'. Ela vai gostar de ouvir" murmurei em seu ouvido assim que começamos a andar em direção às escadas, tirando a mão da dela para puxá-la pela cintura "A favorita dela é 'Primavera', de..."

"Vivaldi. Nem acredito, que sorte. Eu sei tocar"

"Não tem nada a ver com sorte, ruiva" discordei, inclinando um pouco o rosto para que conseguisse vê-la "Sabe que não"

Ela tentou conter o sorriso, mas não deu certo. Nem um pouco certo, quer dizer, e isso me fez rir.

"Sei" concordou, me dando um beijo rápido na boca antes de se afastar um pouco "E sabe que eu, na verdade, até estou doida para tocar? É simplesmente um crime você não saber nem as notas musicais tendo um piano desses em casa"

Revirei os olhos, divertido, exatamente quando seguíamos minha mãe e Sirius e descíamos o primeiro degrau.

"Você não acha bonito? Saber tocar?"

"Acho. Só não é para mim"

"Pena. Eu já disse a você que acho sexy homens que..."

"Já, já disse. Logo depois da nossa segunda transa"

Ela fez um sinal de 'shhh', e eu ri, baixo, exatamente como ela queria.

"Desculpe" pedi, embora não sentisse muito de verdade "Não devia estar dizendo que eu sou o máximo por guardar detalhes assim?"

Lily riu.

"Não sou tão minimalista assim, amor" disse, me fazendo sorrir no instante em que o vocativo saiu de sua boca. Não, não era como se eu precisasse ouvi-lo de cinco em cinco segundos para me sentir desse jeito; não, era só que tê-la dizendo o que sentia reafirmava o quanto de segurança ela depositava em mim "Acho mais importante lembrar de grandes coisas do que de detalhes. O que é engraçado, porque são destes que a gente lembra mais"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, esperando.

"Na... nossa primeira noite..." ela baixou o tom de voz e, quando viu que era seguro – Dorea e Sirius continuavam conversando, afinal de contas -, continuou "... logo depois que escrevi aquela coisa vergonhosa no espelho..."

"Eu adorei. Mas, já que estamos abrindo espaços para críticas, você poderia ter deixado um número de telefone. Já imaginou se..."

"Não. Eu fiz questão de guardar o seu endereço" ela me interrompeu, travessa, me piscando o olho "Podemos voltar ao meu ponto, por favor?"

Sorri "Hum?"

"Então. Eu só conseguia me lembrar direitinho de alguns detalhes, bem pequenos, como o jeito como seu cabelo caía na testa, como o modo como você sorria e como..." mas ela se cortou assim que alcançamos o segundo andar, piscando, pensativa, os olhos "Bom, eu lembro também que eu adorei. Isso não é um detalhe, é?"

Ri, deliciado "Toda teoria tem um furo, acho. Mas sei do que você está falando, não se preocupe"

"É...?" ela replicou, sua vez de arquear a sobrancelha "Pode me dar um exemplo?"

"Vários. Só acho, por dois motivos, melhor esperar um pouco" respondi, tirando a mão da parte baixa de suas costas para, entrelaçando nossos dedos, apontar para o piano "Um deles está ali, aliás"

O outro dois andares acima, mas eu não falaria isso agora, tanto porque queria uma cama à disposição quanto porque queria ouvi-la, de verdade, tocar um pouco. Queria conhecer um pouco mais dela, seguir o movimento leve de seus dedos e reparar cada expressão de seu rosto conforme tocava. Queria ver o sorriso surgir pouco a pouco, queria vê-la estreitar os olhos em deleite enquanto discutia com meus pais o que tocaria, e queria vê-la com intimidade suficiente para pedir à minha mãe que tocasse um pouco também.

E, quando vi, não me decepcionei nem um pouco.

"Essa garota é linda" Dorea disse para mim, baixo, enquanto Lily conversava algo com meu pai "Quero ela para mim"

Sorri "Vamos brigar, então"

Porque, por Lily, eu faria qualquer coisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Onde é isso?" Sirius perguntou assim que entrou na sala de TV, guardando o celular no bolso da calça a meio caminho de se sentar ao lado de Charlus "Birmingham?"

"É" James respondeu ao meu lado, sentando no braço do sofá. Estendeu a mim um copo com uma bebida trazida por Kyle dos EUA – 'para manter algo de americano por aqui' – e inclinou um pouco o corpo, segurando o próprio copo com ambas as mãos "Parece que está um caos"

"Parece? Eles estão quebrando tudo" retruquei, seguindo as imagens rápidas passadas pela BBC. Janelas e vitrines quebradas, pedras sendo jogadas, tropas de choque bloqueando ruas para impedir aglomerações "Ei, não é aquele repórter que você me apresentou?"

"Fabian Garreth. É, é ele mesmo"

"Do News?"

"É" ele concordou, olhando para o pai agora "Ele é novo na redação, começou tem uns três meses. Deve ser o primeiro trabalho de destaque dele"

"E justo no Natal" Kyle comentou "Minha primeira palestra fora dos EUA bateu certinho com o primeiro Natal do meu neto mais velho. Nem aproveitei Vancouver"

"E aposto que não se arrependeu"

"Nem um pouco"

Eu sorri com isso, finalmente bebendo meu primeiro gole do que eu achava ser Bourbon. O gosto veio, acima de tudo, ácido, mas depois até que desceu fácil.

"Gostou?" James me perguntou, baixo, enquanto a conversa do outro lado da sala ia para filhos e netos. Desviando a atenção deles e prestando atenção só nele, então, fiz que sim, sorrindo quando ele beliscou meu queixo "Certeza? Eu posso..."

"Certeza. Não o suficiente para um outro copo, mas para esse está bom" interrompi, tirando sua mão de meu rosto com um toque leve "Você já conhecia?"

Eu não me surpreendi nem um pouco quando ele concordou.

"Parece que nunca vou encontrar nada que não tenha bebido" brinquei, batendo divertidamente meu copo no dele. Abri a boca para continuar quando, por causa da reportagem da TV, resolvi reformular a minha frase e perguntar ao invés de provocar "A gente vai dormir aqui?"

Ele sorriu "Você quer?"

"Quero" respondi, sorrindo quando o sorriso dele se abriu "A gente pode?"

James fez que sim,

"O que você quiser" respondeu, afastando um pouco o corpo para acabar com o copo. Sorriu para mim mais uma vez antes de levantar-se e ir até a mesa de canto onde estava a garrafa, a parte de trás do corpo simplesmente perfeita conforme andava; o cabelo arrepiado na parte de trás da cabeça, os ombros largos mal escondidos pela blusa vermelha de manga comprida e a calça jeans meio caída delineando perfeitamente seu bumbum.

Ele era lindo, por Deus.

"Você já viu esse filme, Lily?"

Desviei os olhos de James e, refazendo a conversa – Natal fora de casa, netos que pulavam no colo dele assim que chegava, crescimento, shoppings e namoradinhos -, neguei.

"Não, não vi" respondi também com a fala, torcendo para que fosse mesmo 'Meia noite em Paris'. De qualquer jeito, era melhor negar "Mas uma amiga minha falou que é maravilhoso. A Marlene, Sirius"

"É. Ela chorou e tudo" ele respondeu, me piscando o olho "Quase a mesma coisa do que Tonks e, acredite, isso é dizer alguma coisa"

"Como você sabe?" a mãe de James perguntou, piscando os olhos na direção dele. Parecia curiosa, interessada e até mesmo um pouquinho divertida, como se juntasse essa informação à menção que fizemos dela antes "Foi com ela, foi?"

"Tá brincando? Servi de lenço" ele respondeu, fazendo com que todos nós ríssemos "Foi na viagem para ver o jogo do Manchester, ela..."

"Ah, viagem. Juntos. Cinema, filme romântico, consolo depois da tristeza..."

"Não faça esse tom, Dorea. Está me deixando sem graça"

E rimos, juntos, mais uma vez.

"Com certeza, menos do que eu seria capaz de deixar essa menina, a sua prima" Dorea comentou exatamente quando James sentou ao meu lado, dessa vez realmente no sofá. A curva de seu pescoço, o sorriso em seus lábios, o brilho em seu olhar me fizeram sentir uma pontada de desejo "Lembra que ela e os pais vieram visitar você logo depois que saiu de casa? Ela derrubou uma bandeja com uma garrafa de brandy no chão e ficou da cor do seu cabelo, querida"

Eu ri, deliciada, prendendo o movimento de levar a bebida até minha boca. Troquei o copo de mão e apoiei a outra na perna de James, torcendo os jeans em meus dedos de um jeito displicente e distraído enquanto apoiava minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Não era nada tão íntimo e, de qualquer jeito, nem Dorea nem Charlus pareciam reagir mal a isso.

"Eu acho tão bonito. A cor, quer dizer"

"Agora, eu adoro. Mas, quando criança, não gostava muito" repliquei, reparando, aí, que eu estava realmente mais confiante "Me chamavam de 'foguinho' e de sardenta e, sempre que eu ficava com vergonha, ficava vermelha rápido demais"

"Essa última situação continua acontecendo, Lily"

Todos riram, de novo, e James gargalhou quando eu realmente corei um pouco.

"Não se preocupe. Quisera eu ter o cabelo da cor do seu" Dorea continuou, sorrindo para mim e me fazendo lutar cada vez mais contra o rubor. Não, eu nunca soubera me dar bem com essas situações, e não estava exatamente acostumada com um conde e uma condessa me elogiando "E é muito fofo o jeito como James chama você de 'ruiva'"

"Ah, é mesmo" concordei, sorrindo de volta, corando por outro motivo agora. Não, não era apenas fofo; era excitante, delicioso, e único, e eu não pensava em outra coisa enquanto terminava de beber o meu drink "É lindo"

"Que bom que gosta" ele comentou, dando um beijo em minha bochecha antes de pegar o meu copo a meio caminho de se levantar "É meio impossível te chamar de Lily"

Nós dois sabíamos dos momentos nos quais ele me chamava pelo nome. E, pelo o que eu conhecia de seus gestos, eu realmente não era a única a querer que esses instantes – eternos, sempre eternos – chegassem o mais rápido possível.

Eu não podia esperar muito mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Seus pais são uns fofos" Lily disse assim que fechei a porta do quarto, tacando-se logo na cama sem nem relancear os olhos para o resto do quarto "E eu os admiro muito, muito mesmo, por subirem e descerem essas escadas todos os dias"

"Nenhum deles usa saltos de quinze centímetros, ruiva" apontei, divertido, enquanto ela virava-se na cama até conseguir fitar o teto. Sua cabeça já estava perfeitamente acomodada no travesseiro quando, depois de tirar o que calçava e o que vestia na parte de cima do corpo, sentei na cama, abrindo um pouco suas pernas até que elas se apoiassem em cada uma das minhas e, ao mesmo tempo, meu corpo ficasse entre elas "Você devia ter escutado minha mãe quando ela disse para deixar ao lado da escada"

"Tá brincando?" ela retrucou, agradecendo com um sorriso de alívio quando tirei sua primeira sandália "Ela, com a minha idade, devia andar muito mais e ficar com roupas muito mais desconfortáveis"

Arqueei a sobrancelha, divertido, e olhei para ela, sem parar de tirar a segunda sandália.

"Não, de jeito nenhum eu poderia fazer isso. E seu pai..." ela se cortou, abrindo um outro sorriso ao levantar um pouco o corpo para que eu pudesse tirar também sua meia-calça. O vestido escorregou um pouco mais por suas pernas no movimento e, exatamente como eu sabia que ela faria, não se preocupou nem um pouco em endireitá-lo antes de voltar a se apoiar no colchão "... ele é um amor. Inteligeeeeente. Fiquei morrendo de medo de ele me achar burra..."

"Por que acharia?" interrompi, deixando a meia-calça no chão ao lado da cama "Você é inteligente demais, ruiva. E é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço"

Ela não me respondeu, com um impulso de corpo sentando-se na cama. Eu, sorrindo, deslizei as mãos por suas coxas e a puxei mais para perto, apoiando minha testa na dela e olhando nos olhos dela enquanto a sentia também sorrir.

Linda demais.

"Eu amo você, James"

Eu abri o sorriso, sem responder, adorando que ela não hesitasse mesmo quando fiquei em silêncio.

Lily confiava, de verdade, em mim.

"Ama...?" perguntei, puxando seu lábio inferior entre os meus enquanto afastava seu vestido e, depois, sua calcinha. Devagar, deslizei um dedo para dentro dela, massageando-a com o polegar quando ela fechou os olhos "E você quer fazer amor..."

Movimentei o dedo de leve, adorando que ela soltasse um meio gemido.

"... ou transar, transar muito, e muito forte..." continuei, com um movimento rápido juntando outros dois dedos ao primeiro, sendo muito menos gentil que antes. O som que escapou de sua boca misturou surpresa e prazer em doses completamente diferentes, muito mais para o segundo que para o primeiro, e eu mesmo não prendi o suspiro por vê-la tão entregue a mim com tão pouco "... até que você não consiga mais..."

"Transar" ela me interrompeu, o corpo se movendo para o meu para ter mais da masturbação "Transar até que eu não consiga mais fazer... fazer nada"

Não respondi, sentindo a pressão de suas unhas perto de meus ombros e os movimentos de seu corpo para se aproximar do meu. Manteve, entretanto, uma distância, e deslizou as mãos por minha barriga e abriu minha calça, e parou qualquer tentativa de enfiar os dedos em minha cueca ao gemer, alto, quando impulsionei com mais força.

Para, depois, empurrá-la com força para que se deitasse.

"Nada, ruiva?" perguntei, acelerando, com a outra mão afastando seu vestido. Ela tentou continuar o movimento para tirá-lo mas, quando o tecido chegou em seus seios, gemeu mais uma vez e desistiu de continuar, as mãos alcançando meu braço esquerdo e me puxando para baixo "Responde"

Mas ela me deixou sem resposta, os lábios entreabertos gemendo contra minha bochecha e as unhas se enfiando em meus ombros com tudo o que podiam. Não senti dor, não senti desconforto e nem mesmo vontade de me afastar do toque; não, beijei seu ombro, mordi seu pescoço e acelerei ainda mais, me deliciando quando seu corpo se moveu embaixo de meu de modo que aumentasse a sensação.

Com tão pouco, ela estava perto de atingir o orgasmo. Era como se estivesse esperando por isso o dia todo – o que, sendo ela, eu não duvidava. E, de qualquer jeito, eu sabia como era sua situação -, fazendo de tudo para que os pensamentos se desviassem do sexo antes que a vontade ficasse insuportável.

Como agora.

E, pensando nisso, diminuí o ritmo, afastando-me um pouco dela até que pudesse vê-la. Lily mordia o lábio inferior e, na falta da minha pele, torcia o lençol nas mãos, os olhos verdes se abrindo para acharem os meus.

"É horrível, não é?" perguntei, retirando um dedo para que, agora, eu pudesse colocar dois em seu clitóris. Ela gemeu, de novo, e lutou contra um fechar de olhos, a respiração acelerada fazendo seu peito subir e descer em um ritmo que me excitava "Ter a sensação de que está prestes a gozar mas, mesmo assim, sempre faltar um pouco"

Ela só gemeu um pouco mais em resposta.

"Desesperador"

"É, James. É" ela retrucou, a voz muito mais gemido que qualquer outra coisa "Se você quiser que eu implore, eu... _puta merda_"

Sorri, adorando sua reação ao meu beijo no limiar de sua calcinha, na parte interna de sua coxa. Afastei dois dedos só para que pudesse usar a boca, levantando os olhos para ver sua expressão quando seus dedos entraram em meu cabelo e o seguraram e quando sua boca deixou escapar um gemido alto.

É, quase lá. E, dessa vez, voltei a ir no ritmo que ela preferia; ela não durou meio minuto, o corpo se contraindo involuntariamente para cima e meu nome escapando de seus lábios antes mesmo que eu tivesse chance de me levantar e vê-la daquele jeito. Era por minha causa, só por minha causa, e isso me fez suspirar e gemer só com a visão.

E que visão.

"Shh, ruiva" baixei o corpo e juntei o meu ao dela, pressionando-o com força até que tudo o que sobrasse fosse sua respiração acelerada e seus dedos, já sob controle, descendo por minha barriga até alcançar minha cueca "Não temos TV ligada"

Mas eu não estava muito melhor, e ela sabia disso. Beijou minha boca, a respiração entrecortada batendo em minha bochecha e meu pescoço, as pernas se movendo de forma que baixassem minha calça e os lábios resolvendo deixar os meus para deslizar por meu pescoço.

"É melhor você ligar" retrucou, com um impulso para que o corpo subisse levando o meu junto também. Por dois segundos, pareceu hesitar entre juntar-se a mim ou tirar o vestido e, quando ela se decidiu pelo segundo, eu me afastei um pouco mais e cheguei a sair da cama para que tirasse mais fácil o resto da roupa "Vou fazer com que você precise de uma de verdade"

E ela fez. Não apenas no sexo oral – que, mais uma vez, me fez ter que puxar sua cabeça para trás ao perceber que também estava próximo demais – mas também no sexo em si, o corpo inicialmente sob o meu se impulsionando para cima para ter mais controle do ato. Em algum momento, e com certa dificuldade, tirei seu soutien, segurando-a no quadril para ajudá-la nos movimentos ao mesmo tempo em que beijava e mordiscava e chupava seu colo.

Lily sabia como ninguém o que fazia. O jeito de se movimentar, para cima e para baixo e para frente e para trás, o modo sem pudor com que expunha a necessidade que tinha de mim para alcançar o que queria, a maneira perfeita que tinha de sussurrar em meu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que gemia e se perdia, consequentemente, nas palavras.

Por mim, sempre por mim.

E, quando seu corpo começava a se contrair involuntariamente – porque ela sempre, sempre fazia aquilo por livre e espontânea vontade – na direção do meu, de vez em quando perigando escapar do toque que nós dois mais queríamos, eu a apertava mais em um abraço antes de inverter as posições. Sabia que, para ela, era mais fácil alcançar o orgasmo naquela posição e, além disso, ter seu corpo sob o meu não deixava outra saída; para qualquer lugar que a sensação de prazer empurrasse a gente, íamos para mais perto do outro.

E proximidade era tudo o que a gente precisava. Mesmo depois de termos alcançado o orgasmo, não nos desgrudamos; deitamos juntos, seu corpo parcialmente sobre o meu e sua cabeça apoiada em meu peito até que ela levantou um pouco, preguiçosa e curiosa, quando deslizei minha mão por suas costas até pará-la em um pedaço de pele que seria coberta pela calcinha.

"Você tem uma pinta aqui" eu disse, correndo os dedos por ali "Descobri logo na primeira noite e, como na sua história dos detalhes, não esqueci"

Ela sorriu.

"Acredite, ruiva" continuei, sem deixar de olhá-la "Sei onde está cada sarda sua, cada nuance, cada..."

"Eu sei" ela me interrompeu, levantando-se um pouco para me beijar a boca "Pelo o que você faz comigo, James, não poderia ser diferente"

Minha vez de beijá-la.

"Não mesmo"

E, então, voltou a se apoiar em mim, dormindo como se não houvesse lugar melhor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mas você tem certeza?"

"Claro que tenho, ruiva" James disse atrás de mim, parecendo divertido, enquanto passava a toalha pelo cabelo daquele jeito de homem. Sorte a dele que podia fazer isso; seu cabelo, bagunçado,só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais sexy e para me deixar ainda mais excitada "Por que eu teria um secador de cabelo no meu quarto?"

Não respondi, quase fazendo biquinho para o espelho. Odiava meu cabelo molhado.

"Teve sorte de encontrar um pente" ele brincou "E, de qualquer jeito, você está linda. Agora, será que dá para chegar um pouquinho para o lado porque eu preciso...valeu"

"Insensível" murmurei, olhando para ele pelo espelho "Pode parecer que não, mas o cabelo secar de modo natural é um problema sério que..."

"Eu já vi, e você vai continuar linda"

"Você diz isso porque, quando viu, não estava prestando atenção em..."

"Tá bem, então. Posso ver com a minha mãe se..."

"Não, não. Não precisa. Posso ficar só com a parte em que você me elogia?"

Ele riu e, depois de bochechar, desfez a inclinação do corpo. Eu, ainda só de calcinha e soutien depois de transarmos de manhã, fiquei incrivelmente mais baixa, e tive que me colocar na ponta dos pés para beijar seu pescoço e, assim, chamá-lo para um beijo;

Curto, rápido, mas mesmo assim delicioso.

"Você está linda, e vai continuar linda" disse, pipocando um beijo em minha boca antes de se afastar e seguir para o quarto. Eu peguei sua escova mesmo e virei a torneira, também me inclinando sobre a pia para que pudesse escovar os dentes "Quer alguma coisa daqui do quarto?"

Fiz um muxoxo de 'espere' para, depois de bochechar, pegar uma toalha de rosto "Acha a nécessaire na minha bolsa?"

Ouvi o som dele mexendo no que deveria ser minha bolsa, e exatamente enquanto devolvia a toalha ao lugar de origem ele entrou no banheiro e me entregou o que eu pedira. Sorri em agradecimento pelo espelho e o observei, desde o seu sorrir de volta até seu desaparecer do meu campo de vista.

Lindo. Lindo, lindo, lindo, e não foi nenhuma surpresa para mim quando tive que me concentrar demais para passar o pouco de maquiagem em meu rosto; James sempre desviava a minha atenção,mesmo que fizesse alguma coisa boba e aparentemente desnecessária, e sentar-se na cama do jeito que ele fizera antes de chegar um pouco para o lado tanto destacava seus músculos quanto o que ele era na cama.

E era muito.

"Vai usar esse suéter dessa corzinha estranha?"

"Pérola?"

"É, pode ser"

Ri.

"Vou" concordei, sem ligar que ele chamasse uma cor linda de estranha "Não deveria ser eu separando a sua roupa?"

Ele quase gargalhou.

"Por todas as vezes que você achou meus óculos para mim" disse, risonho "E não é como se eu estivesse separando roupa de verdade, sabe. São as únicas que tem por aqui se contarmos com o vestido de ontem, e eu sei como repetir roupa é um pe-ca-do, principalmente quando..."

"Ok, James, já entendi" interrompi, prendendo a minha própria gargalhada e parando de passar o rímel. Era a única coisa que eu passaria no rosto além da pequena quantidade de corretivo para disfarçar as olheiras "De qualquer jeito, obrigada"

Ele não me respondeu mas, dois segundos depois, eu já estava de volta ao quarto. Com um beijo de agradecimento em sua boca, peguei o suéter e o vesti, colocando a meia calça fina de lã e a saia antes de sentar na cama e colocar os mesmos saltos de ontem.

"Vou ter que passar na redação hoje" ele disse, levantando-se. Foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou o celular para colocá-lo no bolso, virando o corpo para mim no meio do movimento "Se não conseguir voltar para o almoço, me encontra no..."

"Pode ser no restaurante italiano?"

Ele sorriu e fez que sim.

"Só vou pedir para você me deixar em casa" continuei, me levantando também quando ele arqueou a sobrancelha, o início de um sorriso se esboçando nos lábios. Só por essa expressão, eu poderia dizer, ele sabia o porquê de eu pedir aquilo "Tenho que fazer as malas"

"Tem?" perguntou, estendendo os braços para minha cintura e me puxando para perto "Achei que tivesse roupa mais que suficiente lá em casa"

"E tenho" concordei, segurando seu casaco na altura do pescoço "Mas não tenho as malas propriamente ditas. Levei de volta, lembra?"

Ele negou, divertido, apertando minha cintura enquanto se inclinava para me beijar. Fechei os olhos, imediata, e abri a boca para a pressão de sua língua, suspirando quando ele prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os dele.

Parecia que eu nunca tinha o suficiente dele.

"Você também tem que fazer as suas" murmurei contra sua boca, forçando-me a me afastar um pouco "Se não conseguir voltar, posso ir depois para o seu apartamento e tentar me ajeitar com as suas roupas"

Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Que foi? A única coisa que eu realmente gosto de fazer relacionada à casa é ver roupas. Mas pode deixar, eu não jogo nada fora antes de você... você não está me levando a sério, está?" perguntei quando ele riu, parecendo estar deliciado, antes de me beijar, rápido, e se afastar "Aposto que tem coisa ali que você não usa desde que tinha dezesseis anos, e dobro a aposta que você não vai se lembrar de 50% do que tem ali. Posso até pensar em... ei, me dá algumas coisas aí"

Ele negou com a cabeça "Só pegue os casacos que eu me viro com as sacolas"

Abri a boca para retrucar mas, vendo que a discussão estava perdida, fiz o que ele pediu e fiquei para trás para fechar a porta, dando uma última olhada no quarto antes de virar nos calcanhares e segui-lo em direção às escadas.

Não sem, antes, relancear os olhos pelo corredor do andar.

"James...?"

"Hum?"

"São... seis quartos?"

Ele parou à beira da escada, fazendo que sim.

"O do fim do corredor é o do meus pais. Tem o meu, óbvio, e os outros quatro eram de hóspedes até a chegada do Sirius, que ficou com aquele dali" apontou para o quarto em frente ao dele com o queixo "Kyle deve estar em um do outro lado do lance de escadas. Provavelmente, a outra suíte. Quer dar uma olhada?"

"Não vou entrar no quarto dos outros"

"Meus pais estão lá embaixo, o Sirius é o Sirius, e nem eu entraria no quarto do Kyle" e ele, ao dizer isso, já abandonava tudo perto do primeiro degrau e vinha até mim, pegando minha mão "Vem, vamos"

"Não, eu não... ah, que lindo!"

Ele riu.

"Olha você, que amor...! Com um aninho, com dois dentinhos e... epa, essa é a data do seu aniversário?"

James sorriu "Uhum"

"Mas é o dia do show...! Por que você não me disse que..."

"Por que seria um impedimento? Podemos ir" ele me interrompeu, passando o indicador por meu nariz "E, de qualquer jeito, é em uma casa de show em que temos um camarote com vinte pessoas. Ainda posso fazer média com seus pais, veja só"

Não respondi, quieta, sentindo meu rosto ceder ao sorriso. Apertei seus dedos e o olhei direto nos olhos; carinho, diversão, brincadeira e, ao mesmo tempo, responsabilidade beiravam os olhos acastanhados e enfatizavam os traços verdes, e eu senti tudo aquilo de volta sem nenhuma hesitação "Você não presta"

"Mas posso levar você ao show. Você, e Peter, e Sophie" ele fez uma carinha sapeca "Aposto que ia conseguir mais que o Vernon em dez anos de casamento"

"Nove"

"Nove, ok. Mulheres, sempre presas a datas"

Ri, quase gargalhei "Sempre teve isso em mente?"

"Juro que não" disse "Estava falando disso para o meu pai ontem e ele disse que tínhamos direito ao camarote, e como são vinte lugares..."

"Não atrapalha os seus pais?"

"Não, nem um pouco. Como eu disse, são..."

"Mas e o Sirius?"

"Tá brincando? Deve sobrar espaço mesmo se ele conhecer os Mckinnon e resolver chamar todos eles também" e, dessa vez, fez uma carinha engraçada que eu não saberia definir "Inclusive o Marc"

Ri de novo, abafando a risada contra seu peito.

"Relaxe, ok?"

"Ok" concordei, virando-me no meio abraço para dar uma olhada no resto dos porta-retratos da cômoda logo ao lado da porta. Ali, no canto, havia um mais antigo do que parecia ser Dorea em sua adolescência, vestindo um vestido mais antigo e usando como penteado um coque perfeitamente adornado com o que pareciam ser pérolas "O que é... tem alguma coisa escrita nesse broche? No... no brasão?"

Senti ele se inclinar por cima do meu corpo.

"Se for um brasão, deve ser da família Black. E, se for deles, está escrito 'Toujours pur', que é o lema da família" respondeu, sorrindo quando pisquei os olhos e olhei, curiosa, para ele "É, eles são meio... ahn, conservadores, como eu disse quando fomos comprar os presentes. Sirius teve uma razão para sair de casa se entrarmos no campo da ideologia"

"Não o imagino mesmo desse jeito" concordei, pressionando sua mão para que saíssemos do quarto. Era lindo e sim, eu estava doida para vê-lo mais de perto, mas isso era criar uma intimidade que eu não tinha, fato que só percebi de verdade com o início de história que James acabara de me contar "Vem, vamos descer. Estou morrendo de vontade de tomar o café"

"Eufemismo para 'poderia comer um cavalo'?"

"É"

James riu, solto, e só deixou minha mão para pegar de volta as bolsas de presentes. Eu estava mais do que com vontade de encontrar os pais dele de novo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tomamos o café da manhã entre risadas e conversas, e quando terminamos – às oito e meia da manhã -, Lily aceitou um convite da minha mãe de ver o jardim de inverno na lateral da casa. Com uma pergunta muda, ofereci para ir junto, mas ela negou com um gesto leve de cabeça e seguiu para a porta lateral da casa, conversando com ela sobre alguma coisa que fazia as duas sorrirem e rirem por todo o caminho até a estufa.

E eu sorri, involuntário.

"Acorda, apaixonado" ouvi a voz de Sirius, provocante, ao meu lado "E me ajuda a levar isso para a cozinha"

Peguei meu copo de água e joguei o restinho nele, rindo, mas afinal de contas fazendo o que ele pediu. Dissemos ao meu pai e ao Kyle que poderíamos ficar com aquilo e, enquanto levávamos tudo – e isso não era pouca coisa, sabe – para a cozinha, começamos uma conversa divertida sobre alguma trivialidade, escolhendo também ir para a estufa para encontrarmos com minha mãe e Lily lá.

"Flores. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso une qualquer mulher. Nem que seja para falar mal" eu brinquei, divertido, ao abrir a porta. As duas estavam mais para o final, e Lily dizia alguma coisa, animada, enquanto apontava para uma flor em particular "Embora esse não pareça ser o caso"

"Você espera que não" ele retrucou, prendendo claramente uma risada. Eu, para que elas não pegassem nada de qualquer conversa entre a gente, não respondi, pegando a mão de Lily assim que me aproximei o suficiente delas.

Ou nunca o suficiente, quando se tratava de Lily.

"Como você pode só conhecer rosas e lírios com isso daqui?"

"É a mesma história de eu não saber tocar piano?" perguntei, rindo quando ela, solta e divertida, fez que sim "Não adianta, ruiva. A única coisa que mantinha meu interesse preso aos seis anos era futebol"

"Como muito bem mostrado por todas as suas fotos" ela retrucou, beliscando meu queixo "Também não sabe nada, Sirius?"

Ele negou.

"Seria ótimo se me dissessem que vieram aprender, mas perdi essa esperança há quinze anos" minha mãe comentou, recomeçando a andar em direção ao fundo da estufa "Quando eles tinham uns treze anos, eu tentava convencê-los dizendo que as mulheres adoravam receber flores e tudo o mais, mas não deu certo"

"Flores morrem. Em dois dias, elas estão mortinhas" Sirius falou ao meu lado, tentando soltar um sorriso inocente – o que não era muita coisa, claro, porque ele era quem era – na direção das duas quando elas o olharam "O que foi? Não é mentira"

"Flores são românticas"

"Podem ser. Mas..."

"São um gesto de carinho e afeto"

"Qualquer outro presente é um gesto de..."

"E tem toda uma simbologia carregada"

"... A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Nunca vou ganhar essa discussão"

Nós três rimos.

"E pode deixar, ruiva" falei, piscando-lhe o olho "Eu compro umas para você na volta do trabalho. Não é como se me sobrasse muita opção depois dessa"

"Não, não sobra" Lily concordou, mordendo o lábio inferior "Adivinhe minhas preferidas"

"Mãe? Ela deu alguma dica?"

Ela sorriu.

"Aquelas dali" disse, apontando para um grupo de flores que começavam brancas e terminavam rosadas "É uma pena que não saiba o nome"

Até mesmo eu ri.

"Isso quer dizer que vai trabalhar hoje?"

"Tenho que"

"E já vai?"

"Assim que terminarem aqui" concordei "Mas, de verdade, não estou apressando ninguém"

Horário não era mesmo o mais importante, especialmente agora.

"Achei que fossem viajar"

"Todo mundo sabia, menos eu?"

"É esse o sentido da palavra 'surpresa'" brinquei, apertando seus dedos, mas desviei logo os olhos para a minha mãe "É amanhã à noite, a viagem. Voltamos dia cinco"

"É exatamente o dia em que o Sirius vai viajar" ela respondeu "Não é?"

Ele fez que sim.

"Tokio?"

"É"

"O que vai fazer lá?" Lily perguntou, os olhos piscando na direção dos dele com um pouco de curiosidade "Trabalho?"

"É" ele sorriu de canto em uma meia provocação "Quer algum presente de lá?"

Lily não respondeu, estreitando os olhos para ele e contendo a expressão como se contivesse, também, uma careta. A partir daí, então, a conversa rondou tanto flores quanto presentes para Sirius trazer para a gente, mas assim que terminamos de mostrar a Lily tudo o que tinha por ali, voltamos para a casa e chamamos um táxi.

Mas parecia que nenhum de nós queria ir embora.

"Foi um prazer, Lily" minha mãe disse para ela assim que eu voltei do táxi depois de ter deixado os presentes lá, dando um espaço para as duas enquanto se abraçavam em despedida "Me diga se ele acertou nas flores"

"Pode deixar" ela respondeu, sorrindo "E o prazer foi meu"

Elas desfizeram de vez o abraço e Lily, então, seguiu para o meu pai. Eu continuei ali, olhando para Dorea, sorrindo para ela depois que me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Eu gostei dela. Adorei" corrigiu-se, rápido, baixando um pouco o tom de voz "Traga-a aqui mais vezes"

"Muitas" concordei, beijando sua testa "Beijo"

E, então, segui para Sirius – Lily ainda conversava com meu pai – e o abracei em despedida, esperando ouvir uma ou outra provocação dele sobre isso tudo e já sorrindo, pronto para retrucar.

Mas ele não disse nada.

"Que horas você viaja?"

"À noite. Chega de manhã?"

Fiz que sim, sem precisar de mais nada para marcarmos a saída. Era a vantagem de ser homem ou, ao menos, de sermos nós dois; nunca precisávamos de mais nada para marcar alguma coisa "Até lá"

E fui em direção à Lily e meu pai, apertando o ombro da primeira logo depois que ela baixou o braço do aperto de mãos. Ela sorriu para mim, feliz, antes de se afastar e seguir para Sirius, falando alguma coisa que o fez rir e, a mim, sorrir.

Demais.

"Boa viagem" ele me disse "Apareça depois dela"

"Deixa comigo"

"E com a Lily"

Abri o sorriso "Sempre"

Sempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ei ^-^

Aqui estou eu, depois de mais um capítulo dificílimo de ser escrito – condes e condessas não são encontrados em cada esquina no Rio, sabe – e de mais quarenta e sete mil passos na relação dos dois. Se bem que, pelo o que vem por aí no futuro, eu diria que isso daí não é nada, absolutamente nada ;3

Fiquem na expectativa mas, acho, vocês já pode arriscar uma ou duas coisas.

Bom, gente, tenho que ser rápida nessa nota. Então, vou dedicar logo o capítulo à** Nathália **– faaaaaala, xará ;D – e, mais uma vez, me jogar aos pés da **bal – live**. Perdi a capacidade de encontrar palavras para o quanto ela está me ajudando por aqui *-*

Obrigadaaaaa ^-^

E, quanto às reviews, obrigada a **Mila Pink; 28Lily; NG; Mrs. Nah Potter; Justine Sunderson; Nathália, Samantha; Sophie; Ev. Potter; bal – live.**

**BeatrizM** – engraçado, tenho a impressão de que meus capítulos são gigantes. Lembra os do início da fic? Quando eu chegava a dez mil palavras ficava impressionada e, agora, vinte mil não são mais suficientes XD E tudo isso só tende a... piorar? ^-^  
Sobre as dicas... sabe, escritores não são nada sem leitores. A única coisa que prefiro num desses e-books é a possibilidade de você anotar nas páginas e todo mundo que está online ver as suas anotações, inclusive o escritor do livro digital. Precisamos de opiniões; vamos lá, por mais que você seja capaz de idolatrar HP, você não sente vontade de sacudir a JK e dizer que ela foi muito estúpida em uma parte do livro? É por aí. Peguei a dica da culinária, mas vou ficar devendo as outras duas; vinho tinto fica reservado à Paris, e o champagne... bom, você vai ver ;D  
Beeeeeijos ;*  
PS: eu já pensei várias vezes em escrever um livro. Mas... sabe essa história de escrever sobre o que se conhece? Então, acho que não conheço muita coisa ainda, entende? Não tenho maturidade para carregar uma história, acho. Não uma com os meus personagens, as minhas idéias, o meu enredo. Quem sabe aos vinte, quando já planejo ter feito várias, mas várias coisas. Sua opinião?  
PPS: uma dica. Nada, nada, vai ficar tão bom quanto você imagina. Sempre tem uma expressão que você não vai conseguir descrever, sempre vai haver cenas necessárias, mas que você vai odiar escrever e, por isso, todas elas vão parecer uma merda. Você sempre vai ficar com a idéia de que poderia ter sido melhor – porque, para você, o significado de 'melhor' vai mudar sempre que você perceber as várias possibilidades que a cena poderia ter tomado – e muitas, mas muitas vezes, você vai pensar que aquilo foi a pior coisa que você escreveu. Uma dica é pedir a opinião de pessoas... ahn, com um nível limitado de intimidade. Sempre cresça com as críticas ^-^

**Maria **– ah, não, acho que você assinou sim. Tenho que ir lá ver – é um problema, juro que é. Quer dizer, estou no Word e só consigo a internet no laptop reserva (fui assaltada) quando ligo o roteador do celular. E, você sabe, não é como se fosse uma internet vinda do melhor computador do mundo – mas tenho quase certeza absoluta de que sim ^-^ Quer dizer, se for sua a conta. Porque a última review que eu recebi para lá tinha conta, e... tanto faz, você simplesmente não vai entender como a minha mente funciona XD  
Bom, sobre Drinks, só tenho a agradecer pela review. E dizer que sim, eu entendo; quando estou desesperada para ler, só um tipo de leitura – que não, não vou dizer qual é u.u – passa longe mesmo em momentos de desespero. None taken, sweetie ^-^  
Beeeeeijos ;*  
PS: Harry? Hmmm...

**Li** - ahh, não tinha te contado isso antes? Essa situação foi verdadeira, juro que foi. Só que... estou surpresa por não ter me lembrado de comentar sabendo da sua história com Salamanca ;D E pode deixar, os dois prometem muita coisa em Paris...!

**Ju Darkside** – ei, eu vi a sua fic...! Vi e deixei review, você viu? A música é simplesmente linda, a história fofa e os diálogos apaixonantes. Sabe quando você sente inveja de um personagem? Então. Foi exatamente isso.  
De novo, os filmes. Sério, esse assunto me dá nos nervos. Simplesmente porque... bom, você viu minha nota em 'Guerra'? Juro, desabafei tudo o que eu tinha direito para falar mal dos filmes. O que mais me estressa é o Remus em PdA, quando fala que o reconheceu por causa dos olhos e por todo o diálogo dessa cena. Mas, se eu me alongar nisso, você vai me chamar de maluca e psicótica e fanática-por-James. Não que seja exatamente mentira mas, mesmo assim, nunca é bom deixar provas para trás XD

**(oi, você tem nome? XD**) – ahh, reparou que eu não disse quais são os presentes? É o desespero, nem eu posso me ajudar nessa XD Acho esse mundo – da nobreza – tão fascinante mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão intimidador. Imagine a Lily, tadinha, com a idéia de que tem um conde e uma condessa à sua frente que, ao mesmo tempo, são os pais do seu namorado? Se, normalmente, já é difícil encontrá-los – 'ai, será que eles estão me achando mal-educada, deselegante, brusca? Será que ela vai odiar o fato de que não sei cozinhar, será que ela vai me achar feia e insuficiente e blábláblá' -, a palavra 'impossível' é quase cabível à situação dela.  
Mas acho que ela se saiu bem. Você?  
Beeeeijos ;*  
PS: eu teria um orgasmo múltiplo ao receber uma blusa toda autografada do Fluminense ^-^

É isso, gente. Beeeeeijos ;*

PS: nota sem revisão. Perdoem qualquer erro ^-^


	26. Soft kiss

"E o que você vai trazer de presente para mim?"

Revirei os olhos, divertida, enquanto resolvia deixar o celular no viva-voz em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Era o único local disponível no meu quarto; minha cama estava completamente tomada por várias roupas e a penteadeira cheia de maquiagens e acessórios, o chão com quatro ou cinco malas esperando para estarem repletas de roupas.

"Depende do quanto você resolver me ajudar com algumas coisas" eu disse, resolvendo começar pelos vestidos. Pelo menos dois pretos mais casuais, obviamente, e não faria mal algum levar aquele preto longo também. E tinha o perolado que combinava extremamente bem com o meu tom de pele e de cabelo, e tinha também o verde água que... bom, cinco está bom, acho "Que horas você volta hoje?"

"Desculpe, mas vou me encontrar com Black"

"Droga. Eu realmente precisava de ajuda"

"Com o quê?"

"Ah, várias coisas. Não sei nem por onde começar" respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir tanta, mas tanta pena de não levar o verde-claro que acabei por separá-lo também. E era isso, só isso "Mas você pode começar me dando o endereço daquela loja de lingerie junto do sex-shop"

Ela assoviou "Pode anotar?"

"Não"

"Passo por mensagem, então" ela respondeu "Está se saindo bem com as malas?"

"Não. Péssima" disse, ainda olhando, pensativa, para as minhas roupas "Estou com pena de não levar roupas, acredita? Penso; 'mas e se eu precisar? Fica tão bonito com isso e aquilo que tenho que levar' e acabo separando. Na verdade, isso só aconteceu uma vez, mas eu estou olhando para as blusas e não quero deixar nenhuma para trás. Mais ou menos como..."

"Ok, Lily, entendi" e lá estava seu tom de quem revirava os olhos "Pegue quatro saias de pano, duas de cintura alta. Você tem a cintura fina, fica extremamente bem com elas. Duas pretas, aquela branquinha pode ser uma boa opção também. Escolha a quarta. Está me acompanhando?"

"Só tenho que decidir qual vai ser essa quarta" respondi, decidindo-me por uma que comprara há uns cinco meses e que, assim como outras duas citadas por ela, estava na casa de James "Pronto. Agora?"

"Vá para os sapatos. Pegue aquela sua sandália liiiinda, fechada, que tem um salto gigantesco. Duas botas, uma de salto e outra sem. Pegue duas ou três de saltinho mais ou menos, prestando atenção nos tons neutros. Ok?"

Terminei de jogar os pares escolhidos que estavam por ali para um canto "Ok"

"Sobretudo, agora. Os seus três preferidos estão ótimos"

"Certo"

"Meia-calça. Você..."

"Vou comprar novas"

"Perfeito" deu uma pausa "Faça a festa com as blusas e, se preciso, acrescente alguma coisa que só aquela pede. Exagere nos acessórios, nunca sabemos quando vamos precisar"

Fiz que sim por pura força do hábito.

"E gaste mais do que tem em lingerie"

Ri.

"Pode deixar comigo" concordei "Beijo, obrigada, e aproveite"

"Beijo, não foi nada, e pode ter certeza que sim"

Ri, mais uma vez, e estendi a mão para desligar o telefone, voltando imediatamente minha atenção para as roupas. Com um sorriso permanente no rosto, escolhi todas as blusas – e foi difícil deixar alguma de lado, vou te contar – antes de partir para os acessórios, pegando a caixinha de jóias que James me deu para guardar brincos e pingentes. Estava terminando de arrumar tudo isso nas malas e tentando me lembrar, pela milésima vez, que eu precisava deixar um espaço sobrando para o que eu iria comprar e para o que estava no apartamento do James, quando o telefone tocou; mais rápido do que eu poderia dizer que era capaz de ser, alcancei o celular e, ao ver o número do meu_ namorado_, atendi de imediato.

"Ei, amor" cumprimentei, alegre "Olha só, eu estava..."

"Vou ter que desmarcar, ruiva" ele me interrompeu, o tom de voz de quem pede desculpas "Desculpe"

Pisquei os olhos, minguando "O que houve?"

"As manifestações e, como vamos viajar, fiquei para escrever logo a coluna"

Não respondi, encontrando um lugar na cama para que sentasse. Minha parte racional dizia que eu devia dizer que estava tudo bem, que era o trabalho dele que fazia com que não pudesse vir – e essa parte tinha muito, muito orgulho dele -, mas por mais que eu quisesse dar atenção a ela e por mais que a julgasse certa eu nunca conseguiria esconder a sensação de contrariedade.

"Tudo bem" disse, tentando animar um pouco o tom de voz. Descobri, então, que não fazia muita diferença, e poderia ser até melhor; eu poderia, pura e simplesmente, fazer com que ele esquecesse todo esse trabalho em dois segundos assim que ele pisasse no mesmo lugar que eu "Que horas volta?"

"Por volta das seis"

"Quer que eu já vá para..."

"Não quer dormir aí?"

"Aqui? De jeito nenhum" respondi, rindo de leve "Preciso de algumas roupas que estão lá na sua casa e você precisa fazer as suas malas. Além disso, tenho roupas para tudo quanto é lado, minha cama está um caos..."

"E vamos precisar dela"

Ri, mais alto.

"É, vamos" concordei "Nos encontramos no seu apartamento às sete?"

"Eu disse seis"

"Eu estou dizendo sete" era melhor ele acreditar que eu chegaria mais tarde "Tenho planos também, amor"

Ele fez um som de quem parecia arquear a sobrancelha "E eles são...?"

"Bom, vou precisar almoçar aqui na esquina para não me aventurar muito pela cidade..."

"Apoiado. Você, longe de um fogão, está provavelmente mais segura mesmo que no centro das manifestações"

"Cale a boca" mas eu gargalhei, solta "A questão é que vou ter que sair de casa para ir ao shopping. Dá para me dizer o melhor e o mais distante de engarrafamentos e confusões?"

"Qualquer um fora da região central da cidade, do sul e do sudoeste"

"O perto de York está bom?"

"Perfeito"

"Vou para lá, então, e te encontro no seu apartamento"

"Feito. Passo aí para pegar as suas malas antes?"

"Como? De moto?"

"... Tem razão, pergunta estúpida. A gente passa amanhã, então"

"Cedo. Preciso terminar de arrumar, sabe" condicionei, divertida, pegando o travesseiro para abraçá-lo depois de me deitar. Olhando para o teto, mordi o lábio inferior em dúvida e, também, preocupação, decidindo mudar o rumo da conversa "... James?"

"Hum?"

"Tome cuidado ao voltar para casa"

Ele demorou um pouco e, sem dificuldade, eu vi um sorriso se formando em seu rosto como se estivesse à frente dele.

"Quer dizer, a redação fica mais para o sul..."

"É, eu sei" ele soltou uma risada, baixa, mas carinhosa "Pode deixar, ruiva"

"Beijo"

"Beijo"

E desliguei o telefone, imediatamente ligando para uma companhia de táxi para saber se estava havendo demora por causa das manifestações. Disseram uma hora e meia, pouco mais do que o tempo que eu precisava para terminar e almoçar.

E eu não podia perder um segundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abri a porta do apartamento, batendo-a e trancando-a assim que coloquei a chave do lado de dentro. Deixei o capacete no lugar de sempre e virei o interruptor, franzindo um pouco o cenho ao ver que a chave de Lily estava ali.

E eram só seis e dez.

"Ruiva?" chamei, indo direto para o meu quarto ao ouvir um som de resposta "Você não disse que..."

Mas eu parei de falar ao encontrá-la na entrada do quarto, os olhos verdes levantados na direção dos meus e um sorriso satisfeito e safado se formando em seu rosto ao ver que eu, literalmente, perdera a fala.

E eu que achava que ela não poderia ficar melhor.

"... O que é isso?" ela perguntou, dessa vez baixando os olhos "Ai. Meu. Deus. Você comprou"

Olhei para o buquê, pela primeira vez desde que entrei realizando que o segurava.

"Ah, foi. Como eu disse que ia, e achei que, para compensar o..." mas, de novo, eu me cortei, olhando-a "... quem se importa?"

"Eu me importo" ela disse, pegando as flores. Olhou-as pelo mesmo tempo em que eu a olhei, um sorriso surgindo nos lábios enquanto seus olhos ganhavam um brilho perceptível mesmo na semi-escuridão do corredor "Muito. Não achei que..."

"Sei que não. Eu só... olha para você, ruiva" disse, levantando minhas mãos para tirar dela o buquê. Lily deixou, seguindo-o com o olhar até que peguei suas mãos e, olhando-a nos olhos, guiei seus dedos até a frente da minha calça "E olha para mim"

Ela não me respondeu, aproximando-se, apertando minha pele mesmo por cima do tecido. Gemi, baixo, e ela suspirou, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito ao resolver tentar desabotoar minha calça para que tivesse maior acesso.

"Sente" disse, fechando os olhos, apoiando meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça graças aos saltos que ela usava. Foi o único toque que me permiti naquele momento; sem me afastar demais e deixando que ela continuasse o trabalho – maravilhoso – que fazia com os dedos, abri o casaco e tirei-o, deixando-o no chão do corredor "Não quer conversar, quer?"

Ela riu, breve, afastando-se um pouco para que eu pudesse tirar a blusa. Com um puxão no cós da minha calça, foi guiando a gente para a cama, caindo no colchão e deixando que eu ficasse por cima, o cabelo ruivo caindo perfeitamente ao lado do rosto pouco maquiado.

Linda.

"Não quer ficar só olhando, quer?"

Ri com a provocação.

"Eu poderia olhar para você assim o tempo todo" retruquei, descendo os olhos dos dela para seu corpo; o colo mal coberto pelo decote deixando aparecer várias de suas sardas, a cintura fina perfeitamente delineada pela roupa colada pelas fitas, o pequeno pedaço de pele de sua barriga aparecendo no espaço entre o tecido do espartilho e o de sua calcinha. Da minha posição, eu não conseguia ver muito mais e, por isso, tirei o apoio que minhas mãos faziam na cama e me apoiei somente nos calcanhares "Mas, como eu já disse antes, transar com você é ainda melhor"

"Não é o tipo de coisa que alguém queira parar de ouvir" ela disse, estendendo a mão para, mais uma vez, pegar a minha calça. Afastou o jeans mas não afastou a cueca junto, voltando a me apertar por cima do tecido e voltando a me fazer gemer "E nem isso é algo que eu queira parar de ver. De sentir"

Lily levantou um pouco o corpo, beijando meu queixo antes de deslizar a boca pela linha de minha mandíbula. Perto de minha orelha, começou a chupar minha pele, a respiração se acelerando imediatamente após a minha começar a se acelerar.

"Nunca vou querer parar de escutar você gemer" continuou, mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha "Gemer, James. Por mim"

"Só por você" concordei, puxando-a pela cintura para mais perto. Gememos, juntos, ao nos tocarmos por cima da roupa íntima, minha mão subindo por suas costas e segurando sua nuca "Sempre, só por você"

Ela não me respondeu, mordendo a base de meu pescoço com o ombro. afastando a cueca com os dedos e parecendo fazer de tudo para arrumar ângulo e afastá-la de vez. Ajudei; empurrei-a para trás e me afastei eu mesmo, ficando de pé para conseguir tirar o que restava da roupa com mais rapidez.

"Vem logo" ela chamou, parecendo impaciente, o que me fez sorrir por trás do desejo ao voltar para cama. Empurrei-a mais para o meio e a olhei mais um pouco, suspirando com a visão de seu colo subindo e descendo, acelerado, pronto para se acelerar ainda mais cada vez que eu a tocasse.

E eu não pretendia parar de fazer isso.

"Por mais gostosa que esteja, ruiva..." e ela estava, de verdade, porque eu me excitara total e completamente só com a visão dela "... ainda está vestida demais"

Ela suspirou, os olhos se fechando de vez quando desfiz a primeira presilha que unia a calcinha à meia. Sem demorar demais, fiz o mesmo com sua outra perna, olhando-a nos olhos quando ela esticou o braço para me tirar os óculos assim que desfiz o laço da lateral de sua calcinha.

"Eu gosto de sentir você por inteiro, deve saber" porque vê-la nua por mim, abraçá-la e sentir sua pele suada contra a minha, apertá-la e sentir seu corpo buscar mais pelo meu mesmo que não houvesse como nós nos juntarmos mais era simplesmente perfeito "Cada centímetro, cada pedaço, cada... tudo, tudo seu"

Lily começou, ela mesma, a desenlaçar a fita do corpete, deixando o resto do trabalho comigo assim que terminei com suas sandálias e suas meias. Aproximou-se mais de mim e beijou minha boca, os lábios se entreabrindo de imediato e os dedos se enfiando em meu cabelo enquanto eu dava um jeito de jogar o resto de sua roupa no chão.

Nua, como eu queria.

"Vem aqui. Sente você agora" ela murmurou, correndo o dedo por meu braço até segurar meu punho e guiar minha mão por sua barriga. Acelerei o movimento e toquei-a, me deliciando por completo com o gemido alto que escapou de sua boca contra minha bochecha "Estive assim desde que comprei essa roupa"

"Gemendo na cabine?"

Senti-a sorrir ao soltar mais um gemido.

"Você sempre melhora as coisas" disse, beijando minha bochecha e cedendo ao meu empurrão em sua barriga "Como ontem. Pensei em você o dia todo, e nunca alcancei o orgasmo tão rápido na minha..."

"Vamos quebrar esse recorde, então" interrompi, deitando-a de vez ao deslizar os lábios de sua boca para seu pescoço e, daí, para o vale entre seus seios. Segui o caminho reto por sua barriga, sorrindo contra ela quando sua respiração perdeu o compasso e quando seus dedos se enfiaram em meu cabelo "Quero mesmo ouvir você chamar meu nome"

E ela fez. Fez como eu sabia que faria, mais rápido que nunca, o corpo indo involuntariamente contra minha boca e meus dedos como se quisesse mais. E foi o que eu fiz; antes que ela pudesse recuperar o mínimo de controle, coloquei meu corpo por cima do dela e não demorei mais um segundo, gemendo com ela e movimentando meus quadris para que ela não tivesse chance de pensar.

E seus gemidos...

"Mais" ela conseguiu murmurar depois de um tempo, segurando meu cabelo com força "Deus, James, você... isso"

Era isso. Era exatamente isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" James disse para mim assim que cheguei na sala, levantando os olhos de uma resma de papel e abandonando uma caneta ao seu lado no sofá. Deu dois tapinhas na própria perna e eu, sorrindo com o gesto, fui me aninhar em seu colo "Encomendei café naquela padaria que você gosta. E tem o bolo que..."

"Vou ficar só com o café" respondi, beijando seu pescoço "Acordei com um pouquinho de dor de garganta. O cabelo molhado de ontem, sabe"

Ele não me respondeu, segurando meu queixo e afastando um pouco meu rosto de seu ombro "Desculpe, deveria ter pedido um para a minha mãe. Você sente frio demais, e o pouco de tosse enquanto dormia..."

"Está tudo bem" interrompi, beijando seu queixo dessa vez "Só vou procurar um remédio porque a gente vai viajar, e eu não quero não aproveitar a cidade só porque minha garganta parou de funcionar como deveria. Quer dizer, é impossível ir à Paris sem tomar uma taça de vinho por dia, e..."

"Descanse a garganta, por favor" ele brincou, divertido, me piscando divertidamente o olho esquerdo "Qual remédio você toma?"

"Um que eu só consigo com receita. Vou precisar ir ao hospital" respondi, piscando os olhos. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e esperou, puxando minha cabeça para trás com um pouco de delicadeza logo depois de entrelaçar os dedos em meu cabelo "Você me leva?"

"Claro que sim" respondeu, o rosto caindo para o lado "Mas qual o segredo nisso daí...?"

"... Marc é médico?"

Ele piscou logo que percebeu meu tom de dúvida.

"Facilitaria as coisas se ele estivesse lá. Poderia me encaixar caso tivesse consultas pré-agendadas e, por isso, nós não perderíamos muito tempo esperando na emergência, e também... ah, quem se importa? Se estiver com ciúmes, pense que ele vai me ver..."

"Ok, ruiva" ele me cortou, sorrindo um pouco "Sim, estou com ciúmes, mas sobrevivo. Especialmente se não sair do seu lado"

"Nunca pedi isso" retruquei, sorrindo, beijando sua boca em um selinho antes de me levantar para ir até a bancada e pegar o café "Você prefere ir logo de manhã?"

"É melhor para você"

"É" concordei mesmo que, como sempre, ele dissesse aquilo em uma afirmação "Só não quero atrapalhar você, se estiver ocupado com isso daí"

James relanceou os olhos para o que estivera lendo.

"Só para o ano que vem" disse, brincalhão, me fazendo rir enquanto pegava o café. Tirei a tampa da embalagem e reparei que ainda saía um pouquinho de fumaça, bebendo dois goles rápidos do Mokaccino para que não o derrubasse na meio do caminho de voltar para o sofá "Ainda está quente?"

Fiz que sim, voltando a sentar em seu colo. Ofereci um gole a ele e, quando ele negou – 'Já tomei dois' -, voltei a beber, endireitando-me para que ele ficasse um pouco mais confortável. James nunca se incomodara que eu ficasse em seu colo ou sobre ele mesmo na hora de dormir, mas isso não queria dizer que eu pudesse simplesmente me largar, sem cuidado nenhum, sobre ele.

Coisa que eu só me permitia fazer quando estava tão sem controle que não me importava com mais nada.

"Depois, quando a gente voltar, a gente arruma as malas"

"Terminou as suas?"

Neguei com a cabeça.

"E vamos ter tempo?"

"Deixei tudo encaminhado, bobo" respondi, seguindo-o quando ele se apoiou no assento do sofá. Passou um dos braços por minhas costas e segurou o café com a outra mão, a boca pressionada em minha testa por cima da franja lateral "Marlene me ajudou muito nisso. Ela sempre viaja"

"Segundo Sirius, com mais malas do que ele usaria em um ano em qualquer lugar do mundo" retrucou, rindo um pouco e, por isso, me fazendo rir "Quantas você tem?"

Fiz um três com uma das mãos, resolvendo deixar o quarto dedo no meio do caminho. Ele riu, mais alto dessa vez, e beijou minha testa, meu nariz e minha boca, apertando minha coxa e levantando um pouco o casaco dele que eu vestia antes de deslizar a bochecha pela minha.

"Queria entrar no banho com você" disse, em quase um sussurro, mordiscando meu lóbulo. Eu fechei os olhos para aproveitar mais a sensação, correndo os dedos por seus braços até encontrar o copo de café para, assim, colocá-lo na mesinha ali do canto "Mas essa sua carinha de medo de ficar mal está demais"

Escondi o rosto em seu ombro, tanto por desejo quanto para conter a risada "Você primeiro?"

"Não, vai você" ele discordou, a boca deslizando um pouco até a pele atrás de minha orelha "Faço um café para você nesse meio tempo"

"Não precisa"

"Não gosta de tomar coisas quentes quando meio mal? Então" ele retrucou, e eu me deliciei por ele já ter aprendido isso mesmo com pouco mais de dois meses de convivência "Tome seu banho, beba seu café, e eu aposto que fico pronto primeiro"

Ri, finalmente, e fiz que sim, levantando o polegar para confirmar o movimento. Afastei-me um pouco dele, dei-lhe um beijo rápido na boca e, então, saí de seu colo, prendendo meu cabelo no meio do caminho de passar para o corredor e, daí, para o quarto dele.

Era impressionante como tudo, por ali, mudara um pouco desde a minha primeira vez ali, e tudo por minha causa. Havia livros meus, junto aos dele, em cima do criado mudo, e em cima da pequena bancada que havia no canto – James deixava todas as coisas de trabalho no outro quarto, e ele conseguia ser mais bagunçado que o de dormir – minha bolsa e minha pasta dividiam espaço com os relatórios dele. O banheiro estava ainda pior; a pia estava repleta de coisas minhas, como cremes e maquiagens e shampoos e condicionadores, e a bancada de mármore era usada única e exclusivamente por mim, assim como grande parte de seu closet.

Eu estava em tudo quanto é lugar por ali.

E, por isso, sorri, tirando o casaco de James a meio caminho de chegar no banheiro. Sem me preocupar em fechar a porta, tirei também a calcinha e o soutien depois de ligar a água quente, prendendo o cabelo em um coque rápido quando testei a temperatura da água e, enfim, entrei.

Cinco minutos depois, quando eu já pegava a toalha e me enrolava nela, ouvi James entrar no quarto e, depois, no banheiro. Sorriu para mim e abandonou um copo com café na bancada, me dando um beijo rápido na boca quando sorri em agradecimento.

"Podia ficar com dor de garganta mais vezes" brincou, divertido, enquanto desabotoava a calça. Deixou-a no chão e, fazendo uma carinha meio divertida quando a peguei e a coloquei na roupa suja, jogou logo a cueca ali também "Nem reclama mais que eu deixo roupa para tudo quanto é lado"

Não respondi, muito mais por perder meu olhar ao correr os olhos por seu corpo do que por poupar a fala. Ele percebeu – sempre percebia, afinal – e riu, alto, abandonando os óculos na pia e entrando na água sem que eu ainda tivesse capacidade de tirar os olhos de seu corpo.

Eu achava que nunca teria, na realidade.

"Melhor eu sair do banheiro e me maquiar no quarto, tomar o café lá também e colocar as flores em um vaso com água"

"Como quiser"

"E não voltar aqui"

"Um bom plano. Bom, na realidade, um péssimo plano, mas se o objetivo não for transar, não for passar um bom tempo gemendo enquanto eu..."

"Tchau, James"

Ele riu, e eu saí dali antes que não conseguisse resistir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oi, Marc. Bom dia" Lily disse assim que entramos na sala particular do hospital, sorrindo na direção dele quando apertei seus dedos "E muito, muito obrigada por me fazer furar aquela fila lá fora"

"É só pedir" ele retrucou, desviando o sorriso dela para mim ao apertar minha mão "Então, ela ainda precisa de companhia para vir ao médico?"

"Ah, por favor. Eu nunca precisei..."

"Peter contou a você a história dos sisos?"

"Contou. Não entrou na sala do dentista até ter todas as garantias, me parece"

"Foi. A unha dela cortou a mão dele, vou..."

"Oi? Eu estou aqui?"

Eu ri, divertido, indo para o seu lado quando Marc deu as costas para pegar alguma coisa. Lily já havia sentado na pequena cama que havia ali, os pés balançando soltos no ar antes de eu segurar suas pernas e fazê-la parar com isso.

"Acredite, eu sei que você está aqui. Linda, gostosa nessa roupa" eu disse, baixo, passando o indicador por seu nariz "E, infelizmente, sei que ele também está..."

"Abra a boca, coloque a língua para fora... não sei por que ainda repito isso? Todo mundo faz a mesma coisa em todas as consultas médicas desde os cinco anos" Marc nos interrompeu, segurando o queixo de Lily para levantar um pouco seu rosto. Eu me afastei um pouco para dar mais mobilidade, lutando contra um estreitar de olhos conforme o tempo passava e o toque não cessava "Não é só inflamação, mas o início de uma amigdalite. Febre?"

Ela negou, claramente prendendo um sorriso quando eu, finalmente, estreitei o olhar ao vê-lo pegar o estetoscópio. Não, ele não a mandou tirar a blusa, mas afastou-a de seu colo com a mão pelo que, eu podia jurar, foi mais tempo que o necessário.

Merda. Eu estava ficando irracional.

"Respira fundo" ele pediu, esperando um pouco quando Lily fez o que ele pediu "Um pouco de tosse?"

"Não"

"Tossiu um pouco à noite" discordei, praticamente cada célula do meu corpo gritando 'eu dormi com ela e você não' "Enquanto dormia"

"É, ela deu sorte. Iria pegar um resfriado por causa da baixa de imunidade" ele retrucou, devolvendo a blusa ao lugar "Vou receitar o seu anti-inflamatório e um antibiótico, ok? Quer que eu escreva o nome de compostos com vitamina..."

"Quero. Aquela pastilha redondinha de laranja, pode ser?"

Marc, sorrindo, fez que sim, arrancando uma folha de seu bloco.

"Não tem alergia a nenhum medicamento, tem?" perguntou, levantando os olhos rapidinho para vê-la – já ao meu lado, claro, porque eu não perderia tempo – negar "E está com alguma medicação?"

Ela negou com a cabeça "Nenhuma"

Ele só meneou a cabeça em afirmação, escrevendo mais alguma coisa antes de pegar um carimbo e colocá-lo perto do que parecia ser sua assinatura. Colocou-se de pé novamente e deu a volta na mesa, estendendo a receita para Lily a uma distância segura.

Mas suas mãos se tocaram. Eu vi suas mãos se tocarem.

"Muito obrigada, Marc. De verdade"

"Agradeça com um presente de Paris" ele retrucou, piscando-lhe o olho antes de se inclinar e lhe beijar a bochecha. A bochecha de verdade, não aquele beijinho falso que acabava sendo solto no ar "E você, James, faça com que ela tome tudo no horário certo. Tem uma tendência a esquecer as coisas, essa menina"

"Deixa comigo, eu cuido dela" respondi, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ele a apertou, sorrindo para mim também, e deu um passo em direção à porta, abrindo-a e deixando que a gente passasse "Obrigado"

Ele meneou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e eu peguei de relance o movimento do corpo dele de se apoiar na parede. Por isso, só por isso, eu não disse nada de imediato, esperando virar o corredor para ousar olhar para Lily e vê-la sorrindo.

Prendendo a risada, na realidade.

"Que mão foi aquela? Ele estava com as mãos nos seus peitos, como se..."

"Ele é médico. Agradeça que ele não me pediu para tirar a blusa"

"Tirar a blusa. Háh. Utópico. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer de jeito nenhum"

"Na realidade, James, os médicos têm que..."

"E ele te deu um beijo na bochecha! Assim, de verdade, não aqueles beijos de cumprimento que..."

"Eu o conheço desde que nasci. Queria que a gente se despedisse com uma reverência distante?"

"Você não apenas o conhece desde que nasceu, o seu primeiro beijo foi com ele. E, por uma razão ainda desconhecida por mim, esse momento é realmente especial para vocês, mulheres, como se..."

"Não é especial para vocês?"

"Para quê se prender no primeiro? Sinceramente, não é porque é o primeiro que é o mais especial e blábláblá. Mas podemos voltar ao meu assunto? A mão dele roçou na sua!"

"Nossa, nossas mãos se tocaram...!"

"Eu estou falando sério, ruiva" retruquei, descendo com ela três degraus para irmos até a farmácia do hospital "Ele ficou o tempo todo deixando claro que conhece você, praticamente dizendo que..."

"Não fez nada disso"

"Fez, sim"

"Não fez. E, se tivesse, não seria de propósito"

"Uma parte de mim sabe disso, ruiva. A outra, infelizmente, está falando mais alto. Agora, será que dá para eu começar a dissecar a sua vida do início ao fim?"

"Claro. Meu primeiro beijo foi..."

"Esquece. Péssima idéia. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Saber do passado da namorada e do namorado é como... sadomasoquismo sem prazer"

Lily gargalhou, recebendo olhares de alguns dos farmacêuticos e de algumas das pessoas que estavam esperando no balcão. Escondeu o rosto em meu peito ao pararmos na primeira fila mas, mesmo assim, não parou de rir, a mão se soltando da minha para torcer minha blusa e me puxar para mais perto.

"Você é demais, James" disse, risonha, os ombros movendo-se para cima e para baixo na tentativa de se prender a risada "Deus do céu, sadomasoquismo sem prazer. Maravilhoso. De onde tirou isso?"

"É verdade. É totalmente como sadomasoquismo sem prazer"

Ela riu mais um pouco "Você sente prazer com isso, é...?"

"Esse não é o meu ponto, ruiva. O que eu..."

"Pois não?"

Nós dois nos viramos para o atendente, ela estendendo a receita para ele e sorrindo em agradecimento enquanto eu, para esperar, voltava a puxá-la mais para perto. Resolvendo não continuar a frase, beijei o topo de sua cabeça e, por isso, a senti sorrir, os dedos longos entrando no bolso de minha calça quando levantou um pouco o rosto para tentar me ver.

"Acho que está exagerando um pouco, James" disse, o rosto caindo um pouco para trás "Mas..."

Esperei.

"É, de certa forma, bom" continuou, sorrindo um pouco antes de voltar a se recostar em mim. Passei o braço por seus ombros e suas costas e não a deixei sair, apoiando-me no balcão para que nossas alturas ficassem ainda menos discrepantes "Ter um homem como você, sempre tão autoconfiante e seguro e..."

"Não acho que tenha tanta coisa assim a ver com segurança" interrompi, apoiando meu queixo em sua cabeça "Confio em você"

Eu não pude ver, mas tenho certeza que ela sorriu.

"Só é... natural. Instintivo, como você deve saber mais que ninguém"

"É, eu sei"

Sorri.

"Eu confio em você" repeti, entrelaçando seu cabelo em meus dedos para puxá-la para trás para que, assim, eu pudesse olhá-la "Amo você"

O sorriso que ela me devolveu foi simplesmente perfeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"E o que é isso tudo daqui?" James perguntou, curioso, estendendo a mão para uma das sacolas que guardavam as lingeries que eu havia comprado. Antes que ele pudesse tocá-la, entretanto, eu segurei sua mão e o impedi, piscando-lhe divertidamente o olho esquerdo antes de afastar a bolsa dele "Devíamos combinar essa história de 'sem segredos um com o outro'. Ou é o tipo de segredo que eu vou adorar que você mantenha?"

"Por uma ou duas noites" respondi, piscando-lhe novamente o olho "Agora, qual é aquela sua mala que eu peguei emprestada até aqui?"

Ele apontou com o queixo para uma das malas que trouxemos, tacando-se na cama em seguida.

"Não acredito, até agora, que você está me fazendo levar isso tudo de roupa" comentou "Mas, mais que isso, não acredito que você veio carregando isso tudo no táxi e eu só reparei agora. Se importa de colocar?"

"Sim, eu me importo"

"O que achei que fosse responder. Vou fazer um café, então" ele disse, sentando o corpo "Quer um pouco mais fraco?"

"Por favor"

"E está com fome?"

"Vai fazer comida para mim?"

Ele riu.

"Pedir por telefone. Acho melhor garantir por causa do que está acontecendo" respondeu "E aí? Quer pedir a comida italiana de ontem?"

"Quero" respondi, sorrindo para ele "Está mesmo me devendo"

James revirou os olhos, divertido, dando um tapinha em minha bunda antes que eu terminasse o movimento de sentar no chão. Eu ri, deliciada, e soprei um beijo para ele antes que passasse pela porta, mas me forcei a, imediatamente, voltar a atenção para as minhas malas; com sorte, eu conseguiria tirar tudo o que comprara e colocar na mala de uma forma parcialmente organizada antes que ele voltasse.

Estava em conflito com a vontade de tê-lo e a de surpreendê-lo.

Por isso, quando ele voltou apenas cinco segundos depois de eu terminar essa parte, pensei que não poderia ter sido um intervalo de tempo mais perfeito. Não quando eu estava a meio dia de ir à Paris com o cara que...

Bom, que eu amava.

"Toma" ele disse, estendendo para mim o copo de café. Voltou para a cama mas, dessa vez, não se deitou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e inclinando um pouco o corpo para ver o que eu fazia "Quer ajuda?"

Joguei a mala que havia acabado de fechar para o canto, pegando uma outra para colocar o restante das roupas que havia pego na casa de James "Pode deixar, eu me viro"

James riu "Ninguém mexe?"

"Não"

"Mulheres" brincou, agora sim deitando-se "Sempre metódicas quanto às roupas"

"Por isso sempre nos achamos" retruquei, também brincando "Já me viu perguntar a você onde estava determinada peça de roupa?"

"Já me pediu, sim" discordou "Sempre que eu jogo seu soutien ou sua calcinha em lugares totalmente inusitados"

"A culpa é sua"

"Com muito prazer"

Gargalhei, deliciada, quase parando todo o trabalho de terminar a arrumação pelo prazer que era conversar com ele e estar no mesmo lugar que ele e fazer tudo com ele.

Tudo.

"Mas você está certa. É mais fácil eu achar uma roupa sua que minha mesmo lá em casa" ele continuou "Livros também, e olha que eu podia jurar que todos os que trouxemos da casa dos meus pais estavam no mesmo lugar"

"Eles estão aqui, amor"

James sorriu – como sempre parecia sorrir a cada vez que o chamava desse jeito – e virou-se um pouco na cama, piscando o olho para mim "Que bom que um de nós presta atenção"

"Tá brincando?" repliquei, apoiando minha cabeça na lateral do colchão "São simplesmente vários dos livros mais fodas que existem, em edições originais – e autografadas, James. Au-to-gra-fa-das – e mais velhas do que eu jamais vou ser. Não ouso perdê-las de vista"

Ele riu.

"E também tem o livro do Johanssen. Eu tenho que descobrir quando é a palestra dele para ler antes de..."

"Dia 11"

Pisquei.

"Dio 11" ele repetiu, risonho, beliscando minha bochecha "Pedi ao meu pai os horários. Não ia levar você a Paris com essas palestras acontecendo, principalmente sabendo que quer se especializar"

Não respondi nada de imediato, piscando mais uma vez ao me endireitar no chão e, sem um segundo pensamento, me levantar e me colocar em cima de seu corpo deitado. James arqueou uma sobrancelha mas, sem esperar que eu dissesse alguma coisa, estendeu os braços até segurar minha cintura e, assim, me puxar um pouco mais para cima de seu colo.

Da parte _exata_ de seu colo.

"Você é demais" eu disse, baixo, sem conseguir me impedir de sorrir em total deleite. James não perdia um, _um_ detalhe "Você tem alguma coisa de errado?"

Ele não me respondeu nada de imediato, afastando minha blusa para conseguir tocar minha pele. Tinha, no rosto, um sorriso de canto meio maroto, os olhos estreitados no que parecia ser diversão e prazer.

Eu sabia que vinha uma provocação.

"Depende. Se você cortou o cabelo e eu não percebi..."

"Não, ainda não"

"Então, acho que não"

Mordi o lábio inferior para que meu sorriso não se alastrasse demais, baixando o corpo até que meu cabelo, que ultrapassou os ombros, tocou seu rosto. James ainda sorria, maroto, as mãos passando pelas laterais do meu corpo até parar em minhas bochechas.

Estava demais.

"Terminou com as malas?"

"Não"

"Quer terminar?"

"Para quê pressa?" dei um jeito de me equilibrar só com a posição do corpo e tirei seus óculos, colocando-os no criado mudo sem desviar os olhos dele "Temos tempo"

"Não pretendo fazer com que sobre muito para você, ruiva"

"Está me desencorajando?"

"Eu nunca conseguiria"

Aquilo era convencidamente verdadeiro "Tentaria?"

"De jeito nenhum"

E aquilo era perfeitamente verdadeiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você já pensou no que a gente vai fazer lá?"

"Em Paris?"

"Uhum"

"Você escolhe, ué"

Lily não me respondeu, desapoiando a cabeça de meu peito para olhar para meu rosto. Levantei minha mão para endireitar seu cabelo, amassado de um lados por causa do apoio, e sorri para ela quando piscou os olhos de um jeito preguiçoso.

"Você deve conhecer Paris melhor que eu" disse, voltando a deixar seu corpo parcialmente para cima do meu "E, além do mais, eu já vou te arrastar para as compras por um dia"

"Por um dia? Estou saindo no lucro" brinquei, passando seu cabelo por meus dedos "Já foi lá muitas vezes?"

"Algumas, mas nenhuma no Réveillon" respondeu "A maioria delas com meus pais, o que me faz entender total e completamente o que você diz sobre um dia só de compras ser lucro"

"Sophie, então, passava cinco dias por semanas na Montaigne?"

"É" respondeu, baixo, parecendo quase dormir "Nunca parecia se cansar"

"Admiro seu pai" murmurei, acarinhando sua nuca "Três mulheres de uma vez só, e logo aos vinte anos. Mal agüento uma aos vinte e seis"

Ela riu, apertando, divertida, a lateral de meu corpo "E eu, a sua mãe. Ter que lidar com homens viciados em futebol não deve ser exatamente fácil"

"Você mal consegue lidar com um?"

Riu mais uma vez mas, depois, caiu no silêncio, e eu parei a conversa por achar que ela queria dormir. Lily, entretanto, não parou o arranhar leve e constante que fazia em minha barriga, e sua respiração não parou pelos poucos segundos que sempre paravam antes dela decidir tentar dormir.

"Engraçado, não é?" comentou, ainda baixo, endireitando-se no meu abraço "Se seus pais tivessem tido você na hora que queriam..."

"... eu seria da idade dos seus pais" completei por ela, beliscando sua bochecha "e, se você não fosse um acidente, provavelmente seria uns dez anos mais nova que eu"

Ela beijou meu peito "Estaria perdendo a virgindade"

"Mas acho que continuaria escrevendo bilhetes no meu banheiro"

Lily riu.

"De verdade, eu não sei. A gente sempre muda um pouco" disse, levantando-se mais uma vez. Pareceu lhe causar todo o esforço do mundo, o que me fez pressionar a lateral de seu corpo para que voltasse a deitar, dessa vez as costas no colchão e com o corpo embaixo do meu "Aos dezesseis, então, tudo mudava muito rápido. Não a personalidade, mas o que queremos e... sei lá, era confuso para mim. Não imagino nem como seria se eu morasse sozinha e fizesse o que quisesse"

Sorri "Nunca parei para pensar nisso"

"Sei que não"

Mordi, brincalhão, a maçã de seu rosto em represália.

"Você sempre sabe o que quer" continuou, levantando a mão direita para segurar, nela, minha bochecha. Não demorou muito tempo, entretanto; escorregou os dedos por meu cabelo e fez uma pequena pressão em minha nuca para que eu me abaixasse um pouco, o rosto se movendo de forma que sua boca se encontrasse com a minha "E não tem medo disso"

"Você tem?"

"De certa forma, sim" abriu um sorrisinho, entortando um pouco a cabeça no travesseiro "Sempre me pergunto se é a coisa certa. Sempre me pergunto se não estou sendo egoísta ou altruísta demais. Sempre penso milhões de vezes no que eu vou sentir se não conseguir, e se vale a pena correr o risco e quebrar a cara no final e me achar a última das pessoas por isso"

"Sempre vale, ruiva" eu respondi, afastando-me um pouco para conseguir olhá-la nos olhos com um pouco mais de liberdade "Só não acho que sou a última das pessoas se não conseguir, e nem você deveria se sentir desse jeito porque..."

Mas cortei minha fala, interrompido pelo que parecia ser o barulho do interfone. Lembrando-me imediatamente do almoço – pedido há umas duas horas, mas esse tempo era até mesmo lucro com o que eu sabia estar acontecendo lá fora -, impulsionei meu corpo um pouco para cima, sorrindo quando ela continuou olhando para mim como que esperando mais alguma coisa.

"... não tem ninguém melhor" continuei, sorrindo, dando um tapinha gentil em sua coxa antes de me levantar de vez da cama "Coloque uma roupa e deixa que eu atendo"

Lily não me respondeu de imediato mas, depois de um tempo, fez que sim. Sorriu por todo o tempo que demorei para colocar a cueca e a calça, sentando-se finalmente na cama quando me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo rápido na boca. Deixei-a ali, ainda sentada, e fui atender o interfone, deixando o entregador subir enquanto procurava minha carteira para pegar o dinheiro.

"Deixa que eu arrumo a mesa" ouvi Lily dizer da beira do corredor, cruzando a sala direto para a cozinha. Ainda sorria, mas prendeu rapidinho o sorriso para me dar um beijo rápido "Ou não, já que devemos comer no sofá. Mas você me entendeu"

Ri.

"Só fique aqui" pedi, piscando-lhe o olho "Não quero que o cara te veja desse jeito"

"Com o cabelo amassado..."

"Por transar. Isso é erótico, você sabe"

"... um casaco gigantesco que poderia esconder minha gordura mesmo que eu tivesse 120 quilos..."

"Roubado do seu namorado, que deixou seu cabelo desse jeito. Continua sendo erótico"

"... e também... bom, acho que perdi a discussão"

"Que bom" ri, e a campainha tocou. Lily sorriu, me deu mais um beijo rápido e sentou-se à mesa, e eu senti seus olhos me seguirem por todo o caminho até a porta.

E eu também não pude conter o sorriso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que é isso?" Phillip perguntou assim que James e eu chegamos no bar do prédio, os olhos imediatamente se voltando para as malas que arrastávamos e colocávamos em um canto "Para onde vão?"

"Paris" respondi, alegre, sentando no banco alto e apoiando os cotovelos no balcão de vidro "Foi o presente de Natal dele. Não é demais?"

"Com certeza é" ele concordou, sorrindo "Mas o que é isso? Vão passar dois meses lá?"

Pisquei, mas James riu.

"Viu só? Ele concorda comigo" comentou, sorrindo, apoiando-se ao meu lado para, então, olhar para Phillip "E ainda tem uma ou duas coisas dela na minha mala"

"Mulheres" Phillip concordou, meneando a cabeça em compreensão "Sempre exageradas. Por isso sou gay"

"Phillip!" exclamei, realmente surpresa e quase indignada, mas James só riu mais uma vez "Você simplesmente não pode nos culpar por precisarmos de mais coisas que vocês. Temos que nos maquiar, temos que usar soutien, temos colares e brincos e pulseiras e afins, temos sandálias de saltos – e, acredite, eu preciso delas. Temos mais ou menos trinta centímetros de diferença – e bolsas que precisam combinar com as roupas. E você, James..."

Ele soltou um olhar divertido na minha direção.

"... é melhor não reclamar disso. Onde você deixa sua carteira? Na minha bolsa. Seu celular? Na minha bolsa. Suas chaves? Na minha bolsa. Seu iPad? Na minha bolsa" ele arqueou a sobrancelha, claramente prendendo uma risada "Bolsas são sim importantes"

"Vencido" ele retrucou, piscando-me o olho enquanto chegava o corpo, ao mesmo tempo, para o lado e para trás. Beijou o topo de minha cabeça antes de apoiar o queixo ali, as mãos passando por minha cintura e se apoiando em minhas coxas "Nas sandálias e nas bolsas"

"No resto também" ressaltei, deixando minha cabeça cair um pouco para o lado para que eu, apoiada em seu ombro, conseguisse beijar a linha de sua mandíbula "E, de qualquer jeito, o que eu deixei na sua mala foi a nécessaire, e só isso. Tudo bem que ela está meio gordinha porque coloquei a bolsa de remédios lá dentro também, mas..."

"Está tudo bem, Lily?"

"Ah, está. Só uma dor de garganta beeeem fraca, mas eu não quero correr o risco de não aproveitar o máximo que posso" respondi, divertida "Quer alguma coisa de lá, Phillip?"

"Não se preocupe comigo. Se tiver que trazer presente para todo mundo que ofereça, vai acabar com todas as lojas de souvenir"

Ri, mas não tive chance de responder.

"Que horas vão?"

"As passagens são para pouco menos de três horas. James chamou o táxi há uma, e ainda deve demorar mais meia hora"

"As manifestações?"

"Isso. E também o fato de que eu tive que pedir um carro grande, com um porta-malas que suportasse várias, mas várias malas"

Phillip riu quando eu mordi o pescoço de James em represália.

"Vê como ele me provoca?" perguntei, brincalhona, colocando minhas mãos por cima das de James. Ele fez um movimento para entrelaçar nossos dedos, movendo o queixo para meu ombro e beijando minha bochecha com uma risada ainda nos lábios "É assim o tempo todo, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sem que... olha só, James, é o seu celular, tocando na minha bolsa"

"Olha só quem provoca" ele replicou, tirando as mãos de mim para pegar minha bolsa e, de lá, tirar o celular. Olhou para o visor, deu um beijo rápido em minha boca enquanto murmurava um 'Marnie' e foi para o hall de entrada, segurando o celular com a mão esquerda e arrepiando os fios da nuca com a direita.

Perfeito demais para que eu não falasse dele.

"Tenho tantas coisas para contar"

"Comece por algum lugar, e rápido"

"Não sei nem por onde" disse, baixo, pegando a figura de James com o canto do olho "Foi tudo tão bom. O natal da minha casa, o natal na casa dele, e... Deus, Phill, ele disse que me amava...!"

Ele abriu um sorriso rápido e soltou uma exclamação.

"Na realidade, eu disse primeiro. Deixei escapar um 'amor' como vocativo, e entrei em pânico e falei que não queria assustá-lo, e ele me perguntou como a idéia de uma mulher como eu amando-o iria assustá-lo, e disse de volta, e foi tudo demais, e eu não consigo nem pensar direito"

"Estou vendo como" ele riu "Vai, agora fala do Natal antes que ele volte"

"Foi demais. No começo, eu estava em pânico, mas Dorea é uma fofa e Charlus um dos homens mais inteligentes que eu já vi. E a casa deles é tão bonita...! Uma relíquia, Phillip, uma relíquia. Tinham vários quadros históricos, e até mesmo um da família do pai dele na corte dos Habsburgo, e tinha uma foto de Dorea mais nova com um brasão que..."

"Eles são nobres?"

Pisquei, reparando na naturalidade com que dissera aquilo.

"Ai, ai. Ele não parece ter defeitos" continuou "Olha só o beijo que ele te deu agora só porque vai passar um minutinho fora. Não quero nem imaginar o que ele faz quando vocês vão se separar para o trabalho, ou então... na realidade, quero sim. Fala como ele é na cama para eu poder ficar com ainda mais inveja de você"

Ri, deliciada "Perfeito, e sem exagero. O corpo dele é perfeito e ele, definitivamente, sabe o que fazer com ele. E se preocupa, de verdade, comigo, sabe? Apostaria o número de orgasmos o triplo de vezes que transamos, e..."

"Nenhuma surpresa você ter pedido o Multiple Orgasm" ele me interrompeu, sorrindo e me piscando o olho "Para comemorar o carinho, então, o que acha de um Soft Kiss?"

Sorri e, satisfeita, fiz que sim, pensando que beber um golinho não ia mesmo fazer qualquer mal "Não faz muito, ok? Não vou..."

"Eu bebo o resto" James me interrompeu, sorrindo para Phillip quando ele falou um 'Deixa comigo' e deu as costas para começar o preparo "O que pediu?"

"Soft Kiss. Conhece?"

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Retórica, claro" cedi, pegando sua cintura assim que ele terminou de guardar o celular de volta na minha bolsa "Gosta?"

"Gosto" respondeu "Você é daquelas que, quando cisma com um drink, bebe ele e só ele?"

"Não só com drinks" disse, sorrindo "Sabe quando você cisma com um chocolate, por exemplo, mas no dia seguinte não pode mais ouvir falar dele? Então, essa sou eu"

Ele sorriu.

"Comecei a provar coisas novas com você. Reparou que nunca repetimos um drink?"

"Não reparo nessas coisas, ruiva" respondeu, ainda sorrindo "Drinks não são a coisa mais importante quando eu tenho você para prestar atenção"

Abri a boca para responder, mas fui cortada por Phillip.

"Não deixe esse cara ir embora" disse, colocando o copo à nossa frente "E não deixe ela escapar também"

"Deixa comigo" James respondeu, pegando a bebida. Tomou um gole e depois a deu para mim, os olhos castanhos se estreitando quando bebi uma quantidade muito menor "Não vou deixar que isso aconteça"

Eu também não.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Obrigada" Lily disse para a atendente assim que ela deixou um copo de água na mesa à nossa frente. Inclinou-se para frente e eu, para ajudá-la, tirei a bolsa de seu colo, colocando-o no meu para abri-la e pegar uma pequena caixinha que ela havia separado para o que ela precisaria tomar durante a viagem "Pareço uma hipocondríaca, não é?"

"Só porque está tomando três comprimidos aos vinte e seis anos?"

"Você faz parecer pior"

Ri.

"Não foi a intenção" disse, divertido "Quando quebrei a clavícula e ralei a lateral do corpo, tive que tomar uns cinco. Três, sendo um deles um anticoncepcional, não é nada"

"Por esse lado, parece melhor" brincou, estendendo a mão que não segurava o copo, a palma voltada para cima. Peguei o primeiro comprimido, sem me importar qual era, e entreguei-o a ela, sorrindo ao ver todo o seu ritual de preparação para engolir o comprimido. Essa nunca fora a atividade preferida dela, eu já percebera "Próximo, por favor"

Coloquei mais um em sua mão.

"E último"

"Boa garota"

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Sou, mesmo" disse, piscando os olhos quase convencida "No começo, eu precisava cortar em quatro um comprimido de dipirona. Só aprendi a engolir quando tive que tomar um antibiótico, desses de cápsula, e não dava para cortar"

"E eu pensando que ia colocar a dor de garganta como justificativa" falei, colocando sua bolsa em cima da mesa agora "Achei que você fosse falar algo como 'não consigo engolir nem que...'"

"Ah, não" ela me interrompeu, sorrindo com um pouco de safadeza ao levantar-se do banco. Com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, apoiou as mãos no espaço imediatamente ao lado do meu corpo, usando-as como apoio para me beijar os lábios em um toque leve. Foi surpreendente, como sempre, o jeito como o tom de sua expressão mudara quase de súbito, e de certa forma eu sabia parte do que viria em seguir "Posso engolir o que quiser"

E, mais uma vez, beijou minha boca, voltando a ficar totalmente de pé antes mesmo de chegar ao corredor. Olhou, por cima do ombro, para mim, o lábio inferior mordido enquanto fazia um gesto leve com a cabeça em direção aos banheiros.

Lily, desse jeito – espontânea, sexy, gostosa -, ia acabar comigo. Total e completamente, e muito antes do que achei que fosse capaz e com muito menos do que qualquer outra precisaria. Não havia outra possibilidade; eu tinha que levantar, tinha que prestar atenção em qual banheiro ela entraria, tinha que esquecer o bom senso de dar um tempo antes de entrar atrás dela.

Tinha que esquecer todo o resto.

"Baixe as calças" ela disse assim que fechei a porta, mas ela mesmo alcançou o que eu vestia e me puxou para mais perto. O espaço era pequeno, apertado, o que me fez derrubar o vaso de flores em cima do acrílico e derrubá-lo na pia em si "E venha para cá"

"Tira logo a sua roupa"

"Tá brincando? Não mesmo" respondeu, rindo contra meu pescoço e desabotoando minha calça "Você sabe como eu sou, James. E quero chegar lá sem ser extraditada por atentado violento ao pudor"

Senti a excitação crescer. Rápido, rápido como fora essa mudança na conversa, rápido como parecera ser a decisão dela, rápido como fora minha decisão em segui-la.

Mas constante como era o fato de desejá-la.

"Além do quê, é excitante ver seu rosto quando tenta não gemer" continuou, beijando meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos entravam em minha cueca "O que vai acontecer, James"

E, com um último beijo em meu pescoço, ajoelhou-se à minha frente, baixando minha cueca de vez e deixando-a cair ao chão. Pegou-me com uma das mãos e, com a outra, afastou o cabelo do rosto, o que me fez segurá-lo em sua nuca de modo que também tivesse controle em sua cabeça. Não que eu precisasse, entretanto, porque Lily sabia exatamente o que fazer e quando fazer; passava a língua por toda minha extensão, me apertava nas mãos e levantava os olhos para mim com um sorriso nos lábios sempre que eu era mal-sucedido na tentativa de suprimir um gemido.

Como sempre, perdi a noção do tempo, e antes que eu pudesse dizer eu sentia que não podia mais. Eu nunca podia com ela, e era totalmente impossível dissociá-la de qualquer sensação de prazer.

Impossível.

"Não se saiu muito bem"

"E não estou surpreso" retruquei, puxando-a para que se levantasse. Beijei-a, meu gosto nela, e empurrei-a contra a pia, gemendo ainda pela sensação de êxtase "Não com você"

Lily parou o beijo para sorrir, mas me empurrou em direção à parede e virou-se de costas para mim, me olhando pelo espelho. Ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam, excitados, enquanto arrumava o cabelo e dava uma olhada na roupa.

Linda, por Deus.

"Se recomponha antes de sair"

"Só eu?" retruquei antes que ela pudesse sair, estreitando os olhos em sua direção "Olha para você"

"Quero que você olhe bastante" replicou, os olhos brilhando em desejo. E, como se hesitando, abriu a porta e saiu, soprando um último beijo para mim antes da porta bater de volta.

Mais do que nunca, eu mal podia esperar para chegarmos.

E, pensando nisso, me vesti, devolvendo ao lugar o pequeno vaso mesmo que não me importasse com aquilo. Tive a minha vez de abrir a porta antes de, soltando um sorrisinho para uma daquelas mulheres que ficavam no corredor – que não parecia muito feliz ao retribuir, e chegou mesmo a olhar de mim para Lily com o cenho franzido em dúvida -, seguir para o meu lugar e sentar ao lado de Lily.

Ela sorria.

"Considero isso um presente de Natal tardio?" perguntei "Daqueles quase cruéis, entregues, mas que você não pode aproveitar o pacote completo de imediato?"

Dessa vez, ela riu.

"Poderia ser considerado um se essa história daí não tivesse uma recíproca verdadeira" respondeu, estreitando os olhos antes de se inclinar um pouco para mim, tocando meu pescoço com os lábios "E também se não fosse algo que eu pudesse fazer em qualquer época do ano"

Beijou meu pescoço e apoiou a mão em minha coxa.

"A qualquer hora"

Mordiscou meu lóbulo e moveu a mão um pouco para cima.

"Em qualquer lugar"

Escorregou os lábios até a parte de trás de minha orelha.

"Sempre que eu e você quisermos, seja..."

"Ok" eu interrompi, parando o movimento de sua mão e me afastando um pouco de seu rosto. Estava pronto para outra, apesar de ter alcançado o que eu queria – e até mais – há pouquíssimo tempo.

Por ela. Só por causa dela.

"Pare com isso"

Lily riu, perfeitamente dividida entre o desejo, o deleite e a satisfação, e se inclinou um pouco mais até beijar minha boca, o rosto caindo para se apoiar em meu peito mas se levantando, ainda apoiado, para tentar me olhar.

"Eu ia parar" comentou, o verde dos olhos brilhando "O que eu mais quero agora é transar com você"

Abri a boca para responder, mas ela me cortou.

"E poder sussurrar, suspirar, gemer, gritar" me beijou de novo, sem desviar os olhos dos meus "Mal posso esperar"

Eu também não podia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Obrigado" James disse em francês, fechando a porta para o carregador de malas depois de lhe entregar algum dinheiro. Eu só o observei enquanto caía na cama, tirando minhas sandálias e tacando-as no chão antes de tirar minhas meias "A parte que mais gostou do quarto foi a cama?"

"Sempre" respondi, sorrindo, deixando meu corpo mais deitado mesmo antes de ele chegar a ficar sobre mim. James sorriu com isso ao se ajoelhar na cama, apoiando as mãos ao lado de minha cabeça antes de se inclinar o suficiente para me beijar "Especialmente se você tirar essas roupas"

"Agora se importa" ele afirmou – como sempre fazia, sem nada de hesitação -, a respiração quente batendo contra minha bochecha quando seus lábios escorregaram por minha pele em direção à minha orelha "Como eu queria provocar você de volta, ruiva. Como eu queria"

Afastei a roupa de seu ombro e beijei a pele que apareceu, esperando.

"Mas... puta que pariu, Lily" e lá estava meu nome, sussurrado em meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo se projetar em direção ao dele de uma forma um pouco mais inconsciente "Quero fazer isso desde que entrei naquele banheiro"

Não respondi, fechando os olhos, segurando sua cabeça com uma das mãos enquanto a outra descia por seu corpo. Não precisei nem abrir sua calça para descobrir do que ele falava; já estava excitado, tanto quanto poderia estar, e isso me fez gemer baixinho enquanto abria minhas pernas para que seu corpo se encaixasse melhor no meu.

E foi o que aconteceu.

"James..."

Mas ele teve a vez dele de não me responder, deslizando o rosto pelo meu até alcançar minha boca. O beijo veio intenso, forte, e em combinação com o toque de suas mãos me puxando para cima, me fez soltar outro gemido baixo.

"Transar" ele continuou, abrindo o zíper do meu casaco tão logo me teve sentada. Ajudei; terminar de tirar a peça de roupa enquanto ele abria a minha saia, deslizando-a por minhas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que eu tirava a blusa "Com você"

Era a mesma coisa comigo. A mesmíssima coisa, porque eu passei todo o tempo restante no trem – que, na realidade, pareceram horas e mais horas para mim, apesar de só ter sido uns vinte minutos – e no caminho para o hotel, mal me lembrando de ser educada com o motorista de táxi que, falando em um francês rápido na tentativa de não entendermos e se mostrar um pouco superior, insistiu que Paris tinha mais pontos turísticos que Londres.

James foi muito menos sutil que eu.

"Você não sabe como eu estava" murmurei de volta, ajudando-o a passar a o casaco e a blusa, de uma só vez, pela cabeça. Seus óculos se entortaram e eu, rápida, retirei-os, deixando meu corpo cair um pouco para trás para colocá-lo no chão ao lado da cama "Não tem... não tem a menor idéia"

"Ah, não?" ele replicou, e quando eu voltei à minha posição original ele já voltava à cama depois de tirar as calças e a cueca. Olhei-o, e só essa visão me fez gemer mais alto e sentir ainda mais desejo por ele "Acho que sei, sim"

E, então, projetou o corpo contra o meu, o rosto se apoiando na curva de meu pescoço com o ombro enquanto sua mão descia por minha barriga para, enfim, afastar minha calcinha. Minha respiração, instável, perdeu-se ainda mais quando ele me tocou, seus dedos deslizando para mim com uma facilidade maior do que eu mesma esperava.

Gemi mais uma vez.

"Tenho total noção"

Me abracei a ele, enfiando meus dedos em seu cabelo, a outra mão deslizando por suas costas para sentir os contornos de sua pele. Pressionando sua cintura com as pernas, empurrei-o para o lado a fim de inverter as posições, mas ele desfez o movimento antes mesmo que eu pudesse concluí-lo.

"Já ficou demais no controle" disse, quase em um sussurro, as mãos segurando minha cintura e pressionando-a de forma que eu virasse. Prendendo um gemido com a firmeza do toque, fiz o que ele pedia, deixando-o abrir o fecho do meu soutien antes de eu mesma deslizá-lo por meus braços para, depois, apoiar-me no ornamento no final da cama para que ele pudesse tirar minha calcinha.

Mas James, claro, não o fez de imediato, colocando meu cabelo por sobre um dos ombros para que sua boca tivesse mais acesso ao meu pescoço. Sentir seus lábios entreabertos escorregando por minha pele até chegar em minha nuca, sentir os beijos leves que ele distribuía enquanto descia pela linha de minha espinha e sentir sua respiração quente no limiar de minha calcinha me fizeram quase – _quase_ – perder o apoio na madeira.

"Por hoje, pelo menos. Talvez por amanhã também" ele continuou, tocando o elástico da calcinha e começando a puxá-la para baixo. Uma perna após a outra, ajudei-o a tirar o tecido, inclinando meu corpo para frente e gemendo quando sua boca beijou a pele antes escondida "Com certeza por amanhã, quer dizer"

Cerrei os olhos.

"É delicioso ouvir você gemendo com o menor dos gestos" e, de novo, eu não tive chance de responder, gemendo exatamente como ele falara quando senti-o chupar de leve, um último toque antes de voltar a subir com o rosto. mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha com o queixo parcialmente apoiado em meu ombro nu "Como agora"

E, sem o menor aviso, seu quadril se moveu contra o meu, e eu gemi, alto, sem ter nem chance de prender o gemido mesmo que quisesse. James gemeu também e o som, abafado contra meu ouvido, conseguiu me excitar ainda mais, e mais uma vez eu pensei que poderia perder o apoio que tinha.

Mas não. Pelo menos não agora, com James passando um dos braços por meu corpo e segurando meu seio contrário à sua mão, a outra escorregando por minha barriga e começando a masturbação. Porque, por mais que meu corpo se contraísse involuntariamente a cada novo movimento, ele me segurava, e só não o fez quando aquilo tudo também pareceu demais para ele.

Isso era o sexo com James; atingir o orgasmo, perder o controle do próprio corpo, desabar na cama e gemer – gritar – mais uma vez, sem nem tempo de parar para pensar antes que todas aquelas sensações começassem de novo. Sexo com James era satisfação, era querer o corpo dele por cima do meu quando ele também não conseguisse mais se controlar, era desejar tudo de novo mesmo que mal tivesse acabado.

Era prazer. E, pelo que eu já descobrira, a vida com ele era assim também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

*gente, uma coisinha rápida antes da minha nota de verdade; no capítulo passado, quando a Lily está narrando e fala que a casa dos Potter era impressionante, apesar de não ser um mini palácio de Buckingham. Então, é assim que se escreve, e não do jeito como está (que nem sei mais qual é u.u). Pela primeira vez, reli um capítulo no site depois de postar e, sei lá por que, parece que os erros saltam mais à minha vista que qualquer outra coisa. Esse não foi o único mas, com certeza, foi o mais gritante.

Então, é isso. 

Aqui é a nota do capítulo de verdade, então; sinceramente? Não sei o que dizer sobre ele. É uma espécie de capítulo de transição, importante para o resto da fic, e quem adivinhar o motivo leva dois capítulos XD A dica é; uma parte está na cena do Marc desse capítulo, e outra no Multiple Orgasm. Estão correlacionados.

Algum palpite?

Bom, esse daqui vai para **NG** mas, como não podia deixar de ser, não posso tirar o nome da **bal – live** dessa nota. Faço alguma coisa sem ela ultimamente? ;p

Acho que não XD

Bom, pessoal, é isso. Beeeeeijos, e até Paris *-*

Agradecimentos a**; Nanda Soares, Luu Prongs, Mila Pink, bal – live, Ninha Souma, Mrs. Nah Potter, 28Lily, Luiza Potter 170, Nathália, NG, Samantha, Justine, Sophie.**

E aos leitores que não possuem conta;

**Maria – **e, agora, a culpa foi da internet u.u O capítulo está pronto desde quinta-feira passada, dia 22, mas eu não pude postar porque... bom, minha história é complicada, guarda compartilhada e tudo o mais, mas a questão é que fiquei temporariamente sem acesso. Se serve de boa notícia, acho que mais ou menos um quarto de 'Vinho tinto' está andado. Mas também é difícil, especialmente para quem não conhece Paris como eu :/  
Sobre a sua pergunta... é claaaaaro que ela não foi exatamente respondida XD Qual a graça? Mas, de qualquer jeito, vamos lá; sim, eles vão parar de se chamar pelo sobrenome. Pretendo fazer com que o Sirius conheça os pais da Marlene em algum momento da história, e não seria muito coerente ele chamá-la de Mckinnon no meio de Mckonnons XD Estou esperando até fazer o relacionamento dos dois andar de verdade mas, tenho que confessar, também porque estou achando meio sexy esse negócio do sobrenome XD Repare que, nos primeiros capítulos de F&D, na narração, a Marlene chama o Sirius de Sirius. Meio que mudei isso para que ficasse mais coerente.  
Sobre a Marlene... siiiim, ela esconde algo. Não é totalmente sincera, e vai além disso. Mas isso, _isso,_ você vai ter que esperar um pouco ;p  
Beeeeeeijos ;*

**Ju Darkside – **Não é? Simplesmente não aceito, não consigo aceitar, a pouca importância que o James tem mesmo na série, imagina então nos filmes. Mas, no quinto livro, tem o que me deixa com mais raiva; depois de ver a memória do Snape, Harry se pergunta 'uma ou duas vezes se James teria forçado Lily a se casar com ele'.  
Eu PRECISO dizer o que foi que eu senti ao ler isso? Minhas mãos tremem até hoje, e me dá vontade de sacudir e falar 'Harry, esse homem se meteu na sua frente sem uma varinha, sabendo que ia morrer, só para que sua mãe pudesse ter uma oportunidade de salvar você'. E, por aí, continua-se.  
Beeeeeijos ;D  
PS: ah, não foi nada. E eu realmente, realmente gosto da música; mal posso esperar pelo show para ouvi-los cantar ;D  
PPS: acho que o que aconteceu com a Lily foi aquela necessidade de falar. Sabe quando a palavra está escapando da sua boca? Então XD  
PPPS: dois anos? Pfff, diminui esse tempo daí XD  
PPPPS: eles se conhecem desde o início, o meio de outubro. Por isso eu não sou muito precisa nas datas u.u

**AnneSl – **Muito, muito obrigada \o/ Preguiça de fazer o login? XD

**BeatrizM – **Não é? Eu tentei trazer um pouco da realidade dos livros de HP nesse aspecto; Remus diz que James e Sirius eram os dois alunos mais brilhantes da escola, e todo mundo fala que Lily era uma garota extremamente dedicada que, pelo esforço, conseguia tudo que quisesse. Ou seja, eles são realmente um casal inteligente, e eu imagino que, caso apareça um Harry, eles vão ser a média perfeita entre inteligência, racionalidade, emoção, carinho, amor, sentimento e todo o resto.  
Mas, aí, teremos que esperar, não é? XD  
Menina, tenho que dizer que, em relação ao futebol, sou que nem a Marlene. Sei a escalação não apenas do Fluminense – minha paixão, de verdade. Meu fanatismo faz mal – mas de todos os times do Rio de Janeiro, e sei também 90% dos outros jogadores dos outros times. Por que acha que a Marlene é fanática? Por minha causa XD Como é com você?  
Beeeeeeijo ;*  
PS: bom, eu sei do que você está falando quando citou a Agatha Christie e a JK. Entendo, mas eu estava falando não apenas da história principal, entende? Por exemplo; se eu escrevesse uma história passada na Inglaterra, mesmo que em realidade alternativa, eu me embolaria um pouco com os comportamentos das personagens. Eles são mais formais. Veja a Hermione que, no final d'O cálice de fogo', dá o primeiro beijo na bochecha do Harry. Se fosse aqui no RJ, a gente daria dois beijinhos como cumprimento, e dependendo de como é a pessoa – mais receptiva, menos tímida – já estaríamos nos abraçando e contando os detalhes mais íntimos para o outro. Nas minhas novas one-shots, eu estou até colocando esse tom e aprendendo com ele; sabe que, ultimamente, nada mais sexy e perfeito na minha visão que o James chamando a Lily de Evans? Acho que é por isso que o Sirius e a Marlene até agora se chamam pelo sobrenome XD  
PPS: quer mandar para mim? Pode demorar um pouco, mas eu dou minha opinião *-*  
PPPS: tem conta por aqui? Fica beeeeeem mais fácil XD

**Luana – **bom, deixa eu te dar o panorama; os capítulos saem de quinze em quinze dias na teoria. Na prática, demora mais ou menos umas três semanas u.u Eu juro que tentou, tento de tudo, para manter um prazo, mas eu não consigo atualizar tudo o que eu tenho que nesse período de tempo. Repare nas minhas outras fics; estão consideravelmente mais atrasadas, especialmente se olharmos para F&D, que deveria parear com essa daqui *carinha sem graça* E a notícia é que não deve melhorar muito; sou do segundo ano ainda, mas vou fazer o ENEM, a segunda fase da UERJ a UFF e, se tudo der certo, a segunda fase dessa também ^-^  
Mas, bom, estarei tentando \o/  
Sobre a fic, quer saber de uma coisa? Universos alternativos também não são meu tipo favorito de fic. A questão é que eu acho tão, mas tão injusto o que aconteceu na época dos marotos que não posso me impedir de dar um final feliz para eles mesmo que fora da realidade de HP. Me entende?  
Beeeeeijos ;*  
PS: obrigada pelas elogios ;D

Beeeeijos, gente ;*


	27. Vinho Tinto

Eu estava vivendo um sonho.

Um sonho. Um sonho de verdade, daqueles em que não há absolutamente nada para se colocar defeito. Eu estava fazendo o que eu queria, onde eu queria e, o mais importante, com quem eu queria; James era tudo para mim naqueles dias – e não seria exatamente exagero dizer que em muitos dos outros também – e, se eu estava com aquela sensação de que tudo estava perfeito, grande parte disso era devido a ele. A minha felicidade, a minha satisfação, a minha idéia de que, por causa dele, nada iria piorar.

E não, eu não estava dizendo a mim mesma para ter os pés no chão. Não estava com medo de depositar a minha felicidade em alguém, não estava não me entregando por inteiro por medo de que ele percebesse e ficasse por cima nisso tudo. Até porque se havia uma coisa que eu sabia desde o começo é que _James _se entregava por inteiro, antes de todo mundo e em tudo o que fazia, porque era a pessoa mais imediatista e mais verdadeira que eu conhecia.

E estava comigo, vivendo aquilo tudo.

Eu tinha certeza que não era só eu, quer dizer. Tinha certeza que não era a única a sentir aquilo tudo. Porque James, sempre verdadeiro, me fazia ter certeza de que sim, ele estava nessa comigo. Talvez ele não visse tudo isso de um modo tão romanceado quanto eu via – porque sim, eu era romântica, mas talvez os ares de Paris tivessem acabado por incrementar essa minha característica – e, talvez, nunca tivesse tido realmente o sonho de viver tudo o que estávamos vivendo agora, mas a questão é que, nem por isso, ele parecia menos preso a nós dois.

Da mesma forma que eu, ele estava _junto_. Aproveitando cada segundo, cada momento e cada instante de tudo o que fazíamos aqui; porque sim, mesmo me dando carta branca para que eu escolhesse tudo o que faríamos, ele sempre sabia aproveitar mesmo que eu escolhesse algo que ele não esperava que eu fizesse. Nunca havia dado nenhuma dica a James de que um passeio à beira do Senna seria meu ideal de passagem de tempo, e muito menos que sentar em vários de seus banquinhos para observar o pôr-do-sol enquanto nos beijávamos como em um filme água com açúcar viria de brinde, e mesmo assim ele só demorou meio segundo para arrumar um jeito de me provocar sobre esse meu lado um pouco menos racional.

Isso era outra coisa que vivíamos aqui. Provocação.

Porque, em qualquer lugar em que estivéssemos, ele dava um jeito de me provocar. Um jeito, em toda essa atmosfera de sonho, mais do que real de me tirar do sério. Começou com a nossa primeira manhã aqui; acordamos tarde e, além disso, passamos mais um tempo enorme na cama – ou não, já que isso era só uma maneira de dizer 'transando por todo o quarto do hotel' – que nos fez perder o horário do café e o fez me provocar sobre isso assim que alcançamos uma pequena confeitaria. Não fez nada mais do que olhar para a comida, soltar um sorriso safado de canto e dizer que valia muito mais à pena comer outra coisa.

Foi isso. Foi só isso, mas foi o suficiente para que eu quisesse arrancá-lo daquela mesa e levá-lo para um local menos público para transar.

E em todos os lugares.

Foi assim ao passearmos na Champs Elysées. A avenida era larga, bem iluminada à noite, e cheia de gente pelo período de ano novo, mas mesmo assim James deu um jeito de sussurrar duas ou três palavras em meu ouvido que me fizeram ir com ele para algum lugar – o qual eu, sinceramente, não me lembrava – e levantar o vestido para que pudesse dar espaço a ele. Não fora muito diferente nos bistrôs e cafés de Montmartre – os banheiros estavam ali pro algum motivo – e nem quando fomos ver exposições de arte e ver apresentações teatrais; nessas aproveitávamos os intervalos, saíamos para o pátio interno e entrávamos no primeiro lugar vazio em que pudéssemos nos livrar da parte inferior de nossas roupas. A noite de réveillon fora simplesmente única nesse quesito; começara com provocações da parte dele, tão diretas e tão sem pudores que o nosso encontro rápido em um depósito não foi suficiente e terminamos parando, de novo, no quarto. E foi melhor, incrivelmente melhor, ver os fogos da sacada com ele, só com ele e um lençol cobrindo a nós dois, pronto a ser caído no momento em que voltássemos para a cama.

Eu sabia que deveria me conter. Sabia, sabia de verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha total noção de que era insuficiente e de que eu queria que continuasse desse jeito. Queria transar, queria ser incapaz de parar a mim mesma, queria ter, sempre, tudo o que ele podia me dar. Não importava que fosse em um beco escuro ou em uma cama com lençóis egípcios bordados a fio de ouro; eu queria, e eu iria tê-lo. Já o conhecia há tempo demais para me prender em limitações desse tipo, e já nos conhecia, juntos, com uma intimidade tão grande para saber que não demoraríamos a fazer nada que quiséssemos.

Era apaixonante. Era mais do que apaixonante me deixar levar, sem preconceitos e sem medos, por suas palavras, por seus toques, pelos seus beijos e pela sua presença. Era mais do que apaixonante saber que ele se excitava comigo enquanto andávamos entre quadros e entre pessoas e entre esculturas, e era mais do que apaixonante saber que ele não tentava se prender nem por um momento e me deixava saber de tudo isso da melhor maneira possível.

A melhor de todas. E, por isso, eu poderia me imaginar em qualquer lugar do mundo – Paris, Andes, Madagascar, colônia de pingüins na Antártida – desde que com ele.

Era com James que eu não conseguia me imaginar sem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Dois dias e mais um café da manhã aqui" Lily comentou enquanto terminava de retirar a maquiagem, passando aqueles lenços sobre um dos olhos. Sorri ao vê-la com um maquiado e outro sem o menor traço de lápis ou sombra, o que a deixava, de certa forma, engraçada "Temos planos para amanhã?"

"Você tem?"

Ela sorriu, brincalhona.

"Sabe que, desse jeito, faz parecer que eu dito tudo o que vamos fazer" e, quando eu arqueei a sobrancelha, ela riu "Mentira, ok? Teve aquela vez em que..."

"... eu fiz questão de passarmos em um café para poder ir ao banheiro e, depois, tomar uma ou duas xícaras. Tem razão, que cabeça a minha" interrompi, brincando, desviando de uma toalha que ela tacou na minha direção enquanto ria "Vamos lá, ruiva. Pode escolher"

"Mesmo? Eu estava mesmo querendo passar de novo naquela loja de..."

"Sério? O que foi, esqueceu de dar presente para a sogra da irmã da sua prima por casamento?"

Ela gargalhou.

"É uma pena que eu não tenha mais nada para poder te tacar agora, sabia?" retrucou, divertida, terminando de tirar a maquiagem do outro olho também. Jogou os dois lenços na lixeira integrada à pia e, então, saiu do banheiro, soltando uma careta na minha direção enquanto se inclinava para pegar a programação do hotel e da cidade na mesinha que separava a minha poltrona da dela "Vai ter uma apresentação de balé no teatro aqui do hotel. Le corsaire"

"E você quer ver?"

"Você gosta?"

Dei de ombros.

"Quando eu era mais novo, tipo uns doze anos, Dorea fez com que Charlus e eu fôssemos para Moscow. Em três dias, vi 'Dom Quixote', 'Romeu e Julieta' e 'O lago dos cisnes'" respondi, piscando-lhe o olho "Acho que, para agradar a namorada, consigo gastar uma horinha..."

"Um pouco mais"

"... Mais que uma horinha para ver 'Le cosaire'"

Lily sorriu.

"Mas já veja como uma troca pelo futebol"

"Visto" concordou, sorrindo "Não gosta de balé?"

"Por que parece que eu tenho que ser cuidadoso com essa resposta?"

Agora, foi uma risada "Fiz balé dos cinco aos dezoito anos de idade"

Pisquei.

"Bom" comecei, divertido "Isso explica o que você consegue fazer com as pernas, acho"

Gargalhou de novo, mais alto e mais solta, deixando o horário cair em sua barriga no movimento. Sorri ao vê-la assim, tão livre e tão sem controle, exposta de um jeito diferente do qual se expunha na cama e com o qual nem ela mesma parecia pouco acostumada.

Era impossível deixar de admirá-la.

"Vem aqui" chamei, levantando-me, contornando a mesinha de centro e estendendo a mão a ela assim que tive oportunidade. Ela pegou-a, entre curiosidade e a diversão, e se colocou de pé, sem se importar que o prospecto fosse parar no chão no movimento "Faz aquele negócio com os pés"

Lily me arqueou a sobrancelha, risonha.

"Que você fica na pontinha dos dedos, como... isso" sorri para ela assim que fez o movimento, subindo os olhos de seus pés e percorrendo-os por toda a extensão de seu corpo até seu rosto "Alternativa viável para quando você estiver sem os saltos e quisermos nos beijar?"

Riu "Claro que não"

"Dói?"

"E cansa também. Escutou a parte em que eu disse que não faço mais há quase dez anos?"

Sorri, concordando, beijando-a rápido na boca.

"Isso é impressionante, sabia?" perguntei, subindo minhas mãos para seus ombros para, desse jeito, baixá-la. Seus pés voltaram a tocar, totalmente, o chão, e seu rosto teve que cair um pouco mais para trás para que conseguisse me olhar nos olhos, seus lábios sorrindo de leve para mim "Olha só para você, bailarina aos cinco aninhos de idade. Por que seus pais não me mostraram algumas dessas fotos?"

"Provavelmente porque vocês três estavam muito ocupados tentando me envergonhar com outros fotos" respondeu, pegando meus punhos e puxando-os para baixo para me fazer sentar na mesma poltrona que ela estivera antes. Inclinou-se, enquanto eu soltava uma risada leve, e pegou a programação, sentando-se no meu colo de modo que eu conseguisse ver com ela o programa de eventos "Se bem que, se eles mostrassem uma minha em que eu tentei me maquiar sozinha para uma apresentação, você ficaria rindo por uns três dias inteiros"

"Eu peço da próxima" provoquei, passando meu braço por sua cintura para, desse jeito, trazê-la para meu peito. Ela veio, rindo, e se ajeitou um pouco mais, o rosto se apoiando em meu ombro meio de lado "Tem algum vídeo de você dançando?"

Ela me olhou, os olhos brilhando "Vários. Minhas duas avós ficaram responsáveis por gravarem esses momentos para posteridade, meus dois avôs para lembrá-las disso e meus pais para, como você vai perceber, mostrar a você. Especialmente mamãe, quer dizer, mas papai também não perde a chance algumas vezes"

Sorri. Definitivamente, não.

"Engraçado, acho que puxei mais a ele. Convivi mais com mamãe, claro, porque ele estava sempre estudando ou trabalhando ou os dois juntos, mas combinamos mais de verdade. Ele sabe a hora de provocar, por exemplo, e mamãe não parece se importar muito com isso. Veja o seu primeiro dia lá em casa, quando ela perguntou sobre o apartamento, e também... estou falando demais, não?"

Abri o sorriso "E Peter não me parece muito falante"

Mandou-me a língua, mas prendia uma risada.

"Mas é a garotinha do papai falando, não é?" continuei, pressionando um pouco seu corpo para que ela se afastasse. Seu olhar se prendeu no meu, estreitado, enquanto esperava pelo resto da minha fala, um tom quase desafiador em toda sua expressão como se me desafiasse a continuar "Imagina só se o Peter soubesse o que sua pequena bailarina faz na cama"

Ela estreitou um pouco mais os olhos, sem parecer tentar descobrir onde eu queria chegar simplesmente porque já sabia onde iríamos parar. Só faltava, na visão dela, descobrir como chegaríamos lá; eu conseguia ver sua mente trabalhando, conseguia vê-la tentando adivinhar cada passo meu, conseguia ver que ela chegava à conclusão que era impossível adivinhar.

Sempre fazíamos com que sim.

"Imagina se ele soubesse..." continuei, afastando-a um pouco mais para que minhas mãos pudessem tocá-la com mais liberdade. Ela não precisou de muito incentivo para isso; levantou o corpo para que me ajudasse a afastá-la, decidindo sentar-se com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo para que qualquer toque ficasse mais fácil "... que a filha quer tanto transar comigo que transa em qualquer lugar?"

Lily não me respondeu, os olhos baixando dos meus para seguir os movimentos de minhas mãos. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando deslizei os dedos pelo vale entre seus seios, sempre exposto quando ela vestia uma blusa social minha daquele jeito, e retesou um pouco o corpo ao esperar por mais.

Do toque, e da fala.

"Imagina se ele soubesse que ela faz um boquete maravilhoso?"

Senti um suspiro se prender entre seus lábios.

"Se soubesse como ela abre as pernas para mim" continuei "Para meus dedos, para minha língua, para meu pa..."

"James..." suspirou, leve, mais uma fala inconsciente do que um chamado de verdade. Era delicioso o jeito como ela me chamava de um jeito quase instintivo, totalmente natural.

Não podia ser diferente.

"Como ela suspira, geme, chama meu nome" e meus dedos pararam no limiar de sua calcinha, provocando-a, querendo fazer com que ela percebesse que eu também queria mais "Desesperada desse jeito, sem que eu mal a toque"

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força, as mãos indo parar em meu punho para forçá-lo para baixo.

"Desesperada para que você pare de falar" ela mesma disse, gemendo de leve quando meu dedo médio entrou em sua calcinha. Precisava de pouco, precisava de tão pouco, para que se excitasse dessa maneira tão completa, vinda de uma conversa qualquer sobre um assunto qualquer e parando em cama e sexo sem precisar de esforço "E faça tudo..."

"E mais um pouco" e, dizendo isso, subi minha mão e segurei sua cintura de modo a, prendendo-a contra meu corpo, levantar-me da poltrona para inverter nossas posições. Sentei-a, mas não precisei fazer mais nada; ela abriu as pernas, apoiando-as no braço do móvel, e me puxou para um beijo, juntando meu corpo ao dela ao me abraçar.

Eu a beijaria e, então, desceria meus lábios por sua pele; pescoço, colo, barriga, pernas, antes de chegar em sua calcinha para, tirando-a do meio do caminho, tocá-la. Dedos, boca, língua, fizeram-na alcançar o orgasmo, e quando ela conseguiu recobrar parte de seu controle a primeira coisa que fez foi baixar minha calça e minha cueca de uma vez só, os lábios se entreabrindo de imediato.

Delicioso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que é que você está procurando?" James perguntou de algum ponto atrás de mim, a voz pouco a pouco se aproximando enquanto eu, meio frustrada, abria e fechava todas as caixinhas e nécessaires que havia trazido "Com tanta urgência?"

"Meus brincos" reclamei, virando-me para ele ao fechar mais uma tampa "Você viu? Duas estrelinhas de ouro"

Negou com a cabeça, e eu baixei os ombros em desânimo. A verdade era que a culpa era mesmo minha e de James; transávamos em qualquer lugar no quarto – e fora dele, mas isso não vinha ao caso – e, por isso, tirávamos tudo o que estava entre a gente sem realmente nos importarmos onde aquilo ia parar. Pelo menos, era fácil encontrar sandálias e casacos e toalhas, mas brincos pequenininhos?

Merda.

"Viu no banheiro?"

"Vi" respondi, levantando-me para ir até a cômoda e procurar por ali "Até nas gavetas. Quer dizer, se pen drives seus vão parar atrás do fogão que você nem usa, não é assim tão impossível, não é?"

Ele riu, leve.

"Nem um pouco" concordou "Onde quer que eu procure?"

"Ah, não precisa. Vá se arrumando e..."

"Estou pronto, ruiva"

Olhei-o por cima do ombro.

"Hmm, é. O que me deu para pensar que eu ficaria pronta antes?" repliquei, um pouquinho divertida apesar da ansiedade "Mas só faltam os brincos, juro"

"... Adianta perguntar o que eles vão mudar no seu visual?"

"Não"

"Ok, então. Onde quer que eu procure mesmo?"

Homem esperto, sem discutir por coisinhas tão pequenas que...

"Pode ver na minha carteira? Acho que, quando fui comprar aqueles em Montmartre, eu estava com eles e deixei-os na divisão para..."

"Estão aqui" me interrompeu, estendendo a carteira para mim. Assim que o fiz, corri para o espelho e coloquei-os, rápida, antes de voltar a fechar o acessório e colocá-lo na minha bolsa, pegando o meu casaco e o de James ao passar pela espécie de corredor até a porta "Nossa, eram realmente só os brincos"

Revirei os olhos mas, divertida, esperei-o bater a porta para estender minha mão para ele, sorrindo quando entrelaçou nossos dedos e adaptou os passos aos meus enquanto pedia, com a outra mão, o casaco. Não vestiu-o, entretanto; manteve-o rente ao corpo até mesmo enquanto esperávamos o elevador, bocejando assim que entramos e cumprimentamos o ascensorista.

"Imagino a quantidade de copos de café hoje" brinquei, apertando seus dedos nos meus enquanto nos espremíamos em um canto. Estávamos em um dos andares mais altos e, mesmo assim, já estava cheio, o que fez com que realmente tivéssemos que nos juntar mais um pouco.

Não que eu reclamasse.

"Tão grande quanto às suas mordidas de bolo" ele brincou de volta, piscando-me o olho "Algum novo sabor hoje?"

"Não. Só consigo pensar em repetir aquele de nozes e calda"

"E, antes, aquele de castanhas e pedaços de biscoito"

Estreitei os olhos, mas ele só riu e me puxou para um abraço.

"O que vamos fazer depois do café?" perguntou contra o topo de minha cabeça, os braços prendendo meu corpo contra o dele. Tão, tão bom "Podemos voltar naquela praça dos quadros? Acho que Dorea..."

"Ótimo" interrompi, divertida "Mas só se deixarmos aquele cara desenhar a gente"

Ele me apertou de leve "Podemos tirar uma foto para ele e entregar? Melhor do que ficar duas horas parado esperando que ele..."

"Claro que sim. Já desisti de lutar mesmo quando só são necessários dois segundos"

James riu, deliciado, desencostando-se da parede quando chegamos ao térreo e, desse jeito, nos impulsionando para o lado de fora. O saguão principal ainda estava quente, mas um vento frio já entrava pela porta aberta para a entrada de um casal; e isso me fez, imediata, me separar dele para conseguir colocar o casaco, fazendo um laço ao invés de abotoar cada botão.

"Quer andar ou pegar um táxi?"

"Andar. Acho que tenho que queimar um pouquinho a torta que vou comer"

Ele riu, alto, e fez que sim, alcançando minha mão assim que terminou de colocar o casaco. Ele estava sem luvas apesar do frio e isso me fez querer, mais do que tudo, também tirar as minhas para poder senti-lo um pouco mais. Mas não; eu teria tempo, muito tempo, para isso.

E nunca quis tanto uma coisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Marlene ia fazer a festa aqui" Lily disse ao meu lado, os olhos correndo pelos quadros expostos. Separou-se um pouco de mim e analisou um mais na ponta, balançando o copo de café em sua mão de um modo distraído "Ela sempre quis ter espaço em casa para poder ter quantos quadros quisesse. Especialmente esses grandões daqui, sabe?"

Não respondi "Nem acima do sofá?"

Negou "Segundo ela, fica desproporcional. Quer dizer, a sala é pequena..."

"Eu acho de um tamanho normal"

"O que é pequeno, convenhamos"

Pesei a opção.

"Apartamentos antigos são maiores"

"Definitivamente" concordei "Válida, a argumentação. Mas não quer tentar nem mesmo um menor?"

Franziu o cenho "Acha que devo?"

"Por que não?"

"Porque, se não der, onde eu vou colocar?"

"Guarde, ué"

"Onde?"

Ri.

"Tenho um quarto extra lá em casa, ruiva. Se não der, é só deixar lá por um tempo até que ela resolva mudar o apartamento de novo" mas, mesmo ela, ela mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida, me olhando com os olhinhos estreitados como se pedisse minha opinião "Ok, então. Compre dois pequenos"

Ela pareceu gostar um pouco mais disso e, sorrindo, fez que sim, virando-se então para o vendedor e falando alguma coisa rápida em francês com ele. Deixei-a ali e, então, contornei os quadros para jogar o meu copo de café na lixeira, logo depois voltando a me virar a tempo de ver Lily estendendo duas notas para o pintor e sorrir para ele em agradecimento.

Rápida.

"Vem, deixa eu ajudar" chamei, pegando as duas sacolas dela e escorregando-a por meus braços ao seguirmos para a pequena escada que nos levaria à parte mais alta da praça "Os vinte minutos já foram?"

"Exatos vinte e três" ela me respondeu, animada, me olhando com os olhos voltados para cima "O desenho pode ficar comigo?"

"Sim, garota-romântica"

"Todas nós temos um quê assim. Ou melhor, todos nós"

"Claro que sim. Por isso te trouxe à Paris e não te levei aos pântanos do Congo"

Ela riu, alto, parecendo mais que satisfeita ao me pegar o braço e meio que se abraçar a mim. Ajeitou-se de um jeito que não me atrapalhasse a carregar suas coisas, mais do que cuidadosa, e também de um jeito que não se apoiasse demais em mim mesmo que depositando um pouco de seu peso, o rosto perto de meu ombro graças à altura das botas que usava.

Saltos eram uma das melhores invenções do ser humano.

"Vou lá ver, ok?" disse, puxando-me um pouco para me beijar a bochecha antes de seguir para o pintor que pegara nossa foto. Quando Lily me propusera isso da primeira vez que estivemos aqui, fora mais do que uma surpresa para mim; não pelo quê sonhador em sua expressão, não pela excitação ao tê-la mordendo seu lábio inferior e nem pelo pedido em seus olhos, mas pelo jeito como ela juntara tudo isso e fizera aparecer uma nova Lily para mim.

Uma Lily que eu adorava, que eu admirava, que eu amava ainda mais. Pela espontaneidade, pela segurança, pelo jeito de se expor e de não ter medo disso. Eu não seria tão estúpido e tão clichê a ponto de dizer que ela fora simples e superficial o bastante para deixar tudo isso acontecer em Paris; não, mas eu simplesmente sabia que não deixava de ser um passo importante. Quase como se fosse um passo para sacramentar tudo o que vivemos, claro, mas poderia ser em qualquer lugar que seria a mesma coisa.

Qualquer lugar.

"Ele pediu mais cinco minutos. Vamos sentar ali, no... amor?"

Pisquei.

"Vamos" concordei, sorrindo, inclinando-me para lhe beijar a boca em um beijo rápido "Viu como está o desenho?"

Ela fez uma carinha divertida para mim enquanto andávamos para o banco mais próximo, endireitando o cabelo ruivo com um gesto rápido de mão quando ele escapou de detrás de sua orelha. Virou-se, rápida, nos calcanhares, sentando-se no banco e batendo no espaço ao lado dela para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

"Lindo" respondeu, me dando um beijinho rápido no rosto antes de segurá-lo nas mãos e virá-lo para ela. Seus lábios, dessa vez, vieram para os meus, leves, e seus olhos entreabertos se fixaram nos meus enquanto os selinhos continuavam mesmo que com um sorriso em sua boca "Lindo, amor. Você tem que..."

E conversamos, e pegamos o desenho, e passeamos mais um pouco, e eu senti que aquilo tudo poderia continuar que, de verdade, eu não me importaria.

Mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Até agora não acredito que você não vai provar mais nenhuma... iguaria, para usarmos um pequeno eufemismo, francesa" James disse assim que eu escolhi o que comer, relanceando os olhos para alguma coisa no cardápio que eu não conseguia ver "Não é daquelas que provam de tudo?"

"Você vai comer?"

"Acredite, já comi isso tudo"

"Então, me dê a dica" sorri, divertida, comendo um pouquinho do pão com manteiga "Mas me mostre as fotos. Peguei de relance uma coisinha marrom aí que não gostei muito da cara"

Ele riu, levantando-se da cadeira à minha frente para sentar-se ao meu lado "Coq au vin?"

"Hmm, não. Estava falando do blanquette de veau, mas é válido para esse daí também" disse, piscando os olhos "Pode me chamar de fresca, de exagerada ou de qualquer outra coisa, mas a questão é que, só de olhar para isso, estou sentindo as moléculas de gordura se depositarem nas minhas pernas e na minha bunda"

James revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de um jeito meio safado "Você não sentiu isso com o boeuf bourguignon?"

"Senti. E é por isso que eu quero evitar sentir de novo"

"Mas é bom" ele retrucou e, agora, seu sorriso estava totalmente safado "Podemos transar três vezes mais para compensarmos essa sensação"

Tive a minha vez de revirar os olhos, mas prendia um sorriso ao perceber que teria que desviar a minha atenção de volta para a comida antes que eu mesma resolvesse voltar para o hotel "Próximo?"

"Mudando de assunto?"

"Sim. Próximo?"

Ele riu, satisfeito, e se inclinou para me dar um beijo rápido no canto da boca.

"Próximo" concordou "Tripoux?"

"Não"

"Foie gras?"

"Não"

"Brandade de morue?"

"O que é isso?"

"Bacalhau em purê"

"Parece bom" comentei "Mas não gostei da foto. Sabe o que é 'pieds et paquets'?

"Bom, na descrição está escrito 'chévre', e isso é 'cabra'"

"E 'tripe' são tripas. Nã, acho que não"

"Sinceramente, ruiva" ele começou, o tom de voz meio brincalhão enquanto beliscava minha bochecha entre o indicador e o dedo médio "Como é que seus pais alimentavam você quando criança?"

"Bom, eu não me importava com gordura quando tinha dois anos"

"Voltamos à gordura, então. Por que não ratatouille? Tem tomate, e também..."

"Nem tanto, James" retruquei, rindo, caindo meu corpo mais para o lado para que pudesse ver melhor as páginas. Neguei com a cabeça quando ele me ofereceu o cardápio, apoiando-a em seu ombro em seguida "Continue. Você falando francês é sexy"

"É...?" ele riu, baixinho, e desfez meu apoio em seu ombro quando se inclinou para frente, a boca roçando a minha quando ajudei-o e caí o rosto um pouco para trás "Je t'aime, rousse*"

Sorri, totalmente deliciada, e lhe dei um selinho, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre os meus "Je t'aime aussi, homme-à-lunettes"

James sorriu também, e eu o senti apoiar o braço atrás da minha cadeira logo depois de abandonar o cardápio na mesa. Seus olhos brilhavam um pouquinho, esverdeados, e sua boca estava delineada em um sorriso de canto, daquele jeito indecifrável só dele.

"Eh bien, c'est irrésistible" disse, cada palavra fazendo sua boca roçar na minha "Allons-y immediatément à l'hôtel?"

Sorri e, devagar, neguei.

"Aux toilette, alors?"

"Fétiche?"

"Je suis prêt à vous jouez dans le lit. Je ne résiste pas quand tu dis que tu m'aimes"

"Et je ne peux résiste rien avec vous" repliquei, fechando os olhos e beijando mais uma vez sua boca antes de afastá-lo um pouco. Se continuasse tudo do jeito que estava, quer dizer, eu sabia que iria ceder, e eu realmente queria ficar mais com ele enquanto na cidade "Mais je veux un tour pour la ville avant de retourner a la chambre"

Ele projetou um biquinho falso, propositalmente exagerado, o que me fez rir e beijá-lo depois de segurar seu queixo em uma das mãos.

"Nous avons touts les temps du monde, mon amour" murmurei contra seus lábios, sorrindo, beijando-o de novo "Toujours"

James não me respondeu nada de imediato, o rosto caindo um pouco para o lado para que pudesse encaixar melhor a boca na minha. O contato com sua língua, entretanto, foi breve, e logo depois ele já estreitava os olhos na direção dos meus e sorria seu sorriso de canto.

"Oui, c'est vrai" disse, ainda sorrindo, me dando mais um selinho sem, ainda, desviar os olhos dos meus "Et je veux vraiment être avec vous"

Senti vontade de agarrá-lo e tirá-lo dali conforme meu coração se acelerava.

"Encore une fois, toujours" retruquei, deixando minha mão cair até sua coxa para, assim, encontrar apoio nela. Qualquer toque com ele era válido, principalmente se eu estava prestes a cortar outro contato do jeito como eu fazia agora "Mas paremos com o francês. Você fica realmente sexy com ele"

Dessa vez, James riu, se inclinando mais uma vez na minha direção para um beijo rápido antes de se afastar e voltar a pegar o cardápio.

"Oui, mademoiselle" brincou, voltando os olhos para os pratos "Bouillabaisse?"

Não respondi por um tempo, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro antes de olhar para o cardápio "Já comi esse da última vez que estive com meus pais aqui"

"E não gostou?"

"Adorei. Mas, como você disse, tenho que provar as iguarias francesas" respondi, correndo os olhos pelas páginas "Cuisses de grenouilles?"

Ele concordou "De que jeito?"

"Você diz o prato ou se é frito, cozido, ou...?"

"Eu digo... os dois?"

Ri "Acho que como está na segunda foto. Parece mais bonito e mais gostoso"

"Por que vocês só olham para a aparência?"

"Na realidade, estatisticamente vocês olham bem mais do que a gente. E para peitos e bundas, por exemplo, quando a parte que mais olhamos de vocês, homens, é o anelar esquerdo para descobrirmos se vocês são ou não casados. Pode parecer que..."

"Cadê o garçom quando eu mais preciso dele?"

"Ei!" mas ele só riu, divertido, e me piscou o olho esquerdo "É sério, James. Veja você, por exemplo. O que viu em mim primeiro?"

"Seu cabelo, acredite. Mas foram seus peitos que me fizeram ter certeza"

"Viu?"

"Bom, mas você também não se apaixonou por nenhum traço meu de personalidade"

"Me apaixonei, sim. Quer dizer, não foi nada de personalidade que me fez ir atrás de você naquela noite na boate, mas não adiantaria de nada se você fosse um... Vernon"

Ele quase gargalhou "Mas, talvez, não chegaria nem perto de mim se eu fosse um Vernon na aparência e um James na personalidade"

"Não em uma boate, mas com uns dois meses como melhores amigos, quem sabe? Personalidade é sim importante..."

"Não estou dizendo que não. Só estou dizendo que aparência é tão importante quanto, e necessária para que você queira conhecer a personalidade"

"Nem tudo tem que começar como começou entre a gente. Se fôssemos amigos antes e eu sentisse que era apaixonada por você, você poderia ser até mesmo o Vernon que... bom, não tanto, mas talvez o... calma aí, eu vou pensar em alguém feio mas que não seja o Vernon..."

"Todos parecem mesmo lindos perto dele" ele ponderou, irônico, arqueando uma sobraancelha "E, de qualquer jeito, como chegamos nesse nível de discussão? Estávamos falando da aparência de um prato. Será que pode me explicar como passamos para uma discussão de como paixão e amor começam?"

"Não, eu não posso, mas é importante. Sinceramente, as mulheres são mais importantes que peitos e bundas..."

"Sim, ruiva, vocês são. Eu só estou dizendo que, em um primeiro momento beleza é o mais importante..."

"Mas e se você fosse meu amigo antes? Se você tivesse crescido comigo e nós fôssemos amigos fofos de infância?"

Ele sorriu "Bom, eu só ia conhecer a sua personalidade antes de reparar no seu corpo, mas você continuaria tendo os olhos mais bonitos do mundo, um rostinho lindo e um corpo perfeito"

"E se eu, na realidade, fosse a... Susan Boyle?"

Dessa vez, James riu "Com a personalidade de Lily Evans?"

"É"

"Seria apaixonante" ele respondeu, sorrindo, mais uma vez me piscando o olho "Mas eu me pergunto se você seria surpreendente para mim se eu te conhecesse desde sempre"

Pisquei "Eu não sou tão surpreendente assim, James"

"Ah, você é sim. Bastante"

"Um exemplo?"

"Todos que quiser" ele respondeu, sorrindo, inclinando o corpo na direção do meu. Mordiscou meu lóbulo e riu contra ele, o som abafado de sua risada fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse meu corpo por inteiro "Antes de tudo, seu beijo. Depois, o sexo..."

Beijou a parte de trás de minha orelha e apertou minha coxa, e eu fechei os olhos e cerrei os lábios.

"E mais sexo, e sexo de novo, até que fui descobrindo mais de você" chupou, leve, a minha pele "Descobri que é divertida, profissional, brilhante, apai..."

"Esquece. Você falando é sexy" interrompi, afastando-o um pouco "Melhor comermos, não é?"

James sorriu e fez que sim, me dando um último beijo rápido na boca antes de chamar o garçom. Eu, sem querer ou poder prender, sorri também, reconhecendo que quando ele acatava uma ordem dessa espécie minha de imediato era porque ele também não podia mais.

Nenhum de nós podia muito quando se tratava um do outro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"É um dos lugares mais bonitos, não é?" Lily me perguntou, rodando nos calcanhares para ficar de frente para mim. Parei de andar e só a olhei, arqueando uma sobrancelha em sua direção "Adoro vir aqui"

"Acho que percebi" retruquei "Acho que na segunda vez que você fez a gente vir até aqui, ou talvez na terceira..."

"Ah, por favor. É tão romântico, apesar de clichê...!"

Ri ao ver que eu entrava, de novo, no romantismo "É, definitivamente, clichê"

"No fundo, todos gostam de um ou outro"

"Mesmo? Porque, se for algo assim, é uma pena ter deixado escapar um pedido de namoro ou um primeiro 'eu te amo'" brinquei, sorrindo quando ela abriu um sorriso deliciado "Se bem que eu ia sentir falta de uma cama. Na realidade, eu senti falta de uma nas duas ocasiões, apesar de termos uma completamente à disposição na segunda..."

"Convenhamos, James, não é muito comum um casal viajar junto para Paris sem estar em um namoro. Isso tira uma possibilidade da sua lista" ela me interrompeu, começando a andar de costas. Eu a segui, diminuindo o ritmo dos passos para que pudesse acompanhá-la "E o segundo seria clichê demais mesmo para mim"

Ri mais uma vez, olhando para ela "Seria?"

"Seria. Além do quê, em qualquer lugar estaria bom, porque o que importa de verdade é o pedido e a intenção e..."

"Qualquer lugar? Ah, claro que sim" interrompi, quase debochado "Me lembre de te pedir em casamento em uma viagem para algumas fazendas do interior dos EUA, segurando um porco em uma das mãos enquanto te estendo um anel feito de feno e espero você parar de tirar leite da vaca para aceitar. Ah, não se esqueça que estamos rodeados de cavalos que precisam fazer suas necessidades em algum lugar, e talvez tenha um ou dois bois puxando uma carroça carregada de corvos que acabaram de ser mortos porque estavam atacando a plantação de trigo"

Lily não me respondeu de imediato, mais uma vez parando de andar. Eu parei também, mais perto dessa vez, e segurei seu rosto nas mãos, beijando sua boca enquanto a empurrava para trás e recomeçava o movimento, seus passos sincronizados aos meus.

"Engraçado, eu não vejo defeito" murmurou, os olhos entreabertos para procurar pelos meus. Parecia pensar mas, no instante seguinte, já recomeçava a fala "Tudo bem, eu teria que estar de luvas para não estragar as unhas, e talvez para comemorar teríamos que entrar em um daqueles laguinhos que têm em fazendas, porque você estava segurando um porco e eu estava fedendo à vaca e, obviamente, não poderíamos chegar a três metros um do outro nessa situação, mas fora isso..."

"Lagos em fazenda têm peixes, acho"

"O que é um peixinho para quem está rodeada de... fezes de cavalo?"

Ri mais uma vez.

"Mas podemos melhorar o anel também. Amarre uma florzinha que vai ficar uma graça"

"Amarrar uma flor"

"É. Entrelaçar, entende, porque...merda!" ela se apoiou em apenas um dos pés, o outro imediatamente deixando o chão. Eu, ao reparar que ela havia batido com o calcanhar em uma espécie de degrau que nos levaria à ponte que havia ali, segurei-a pela cintura para que conseguisse mais equilíbrio, quase carregando-a até que superássemos a pequena diferença de altura "Me lembre de deixar você andando de costas da próxima vez"

Sorri, mas não respondi "Machucou?"

"Pode parecer que sim, James, mas eu juro que não quebro"

"Tá brincando? Eu sei que não" e pisquei-lhe o olho, divertido, enquanto me apoiava na mureta e a puxava junto, encaixando-a entre minhas pernas "Esse seu corpinho daí agüenta bastante coisa"

Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto apoiava as mãos em meus ombros e enfiava os dedos em meu cabelo.

"O problema é que eu nem posso dizer que você se tem em muito alto posto" disse, beijando minha boca, meu rosto e meu pescoço antes de se abraçar a mim "Não consigo me impedir de aumentar ainda mais seu ego"

Sorri também, beijando o topo de sua cabeça antes de afastá-la um pouco. Ela piscou os olhos, curiosa, caindo o rosto para trás para conseguir me olhar com um ângulo maior.

Mas seus olhos voltaram a se fechar de imediato quando a beijei. E sua boca se entreabriu e sua língua veio em direção à minha, e seu corpo se endireitou no abraço e seu rosto caiu para o lado contrário ao meu, a respiração se perdendo um pouco quando a apertei mais forte na cintura e a trouxe mais para perto.

Beijá-la desse jeito – e de todos os outros – era simplesmente perfeito. Eu não sentia o tempo passar, não sentia qualquer coisa além dela, não sentia qualquer vontade de sair dali a não ser que em direção à uma cama.

E, mesmo assim, sem parar de beijá-la.

"Estamos românticos?"

Ri "Não está em condições de me provocar agora, ruiva"

"Nunca estou" respondeu, subindo uma das mãos para me tirar os óculos. Guardou-os na bolsa sem desviar os olhos de mim, colocando-se na ponta dos pés e prendendo meu lábio inferior entre os dela quando comecei a chegar um pouco para trás e deixei sua cintura para apoiar os cotovelos na mureta "Não tão longe, James"

"Nunca" concordei, voltando a me inclinar para ajudá-la, prendendo a vontade de sorrir no beijo quando ela pegou meus braços e os colocou em sua cintura. Não consegui, entretanto, e terminei rindo contra sua bochecha, totalmente satisfeito "Pena a quantidade de roupas, não é?"

"Uhum" concordou, aproximando-se mais, suspirando quando nos beijamos mais uma vez. Suspirei também, passando os braços por suas costas e prendendo-a mais, sentindo as curvas de seu corpo mesmo que com toda aquela roupa entre a gente.

Era conhecimento. Era intimidade. Era tudo, tudo mesmo. E vê-la assim, entregue, os lábios inchados pela pressão dos meus e as pálpebras baixas enquanto seus olhos alternavam entre os meus e minha boca era tudo o que eu queria.

Nada mais. E, quando ela se apoiou em meu peito e nos virou um pouco no abraço, movendo o rosto de forma a ver o início da noite, eu podia dizer com certeza de que aquilo era tudo o que ela queria também.

"Bonito, não é?" ela murmurou, apontando com o indicador a paisagem "Isso tudo?"

Ri contra o topo de sua cabeça "Essa é a parte em que eu digo 'lindo' olhando para você?"

Ela riu também, deliciada "Eu perceberia o olhar e viraria o rosto para você"

"Você seria mais tímida, e coraria um pouco"

"Mas, mesmo assim, nós dois penderíamos os olhos da boca para o olhar"

"Nos aproximaríamos devagar"

"E daríamos um ou dois selinhos antes de ousar colocar a língua na boca um do outro"

"Eu apoiaria a testa na sua"

"A cena mudaria e, na seguinte, estaríamos vendo as estrelas, de mãos dadas e cabeças juntinhas"

"Conversando sobre tudo e nada"

"Enquanto decidíamos que éramos o amor da vida um do outro"

Rimos, cúmplices, e nos separamos um pouco, entrelaçando os dedos e começando a caminhar para o outro lado da ponte, sem realmente nos importar para onde íamos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu juro, ruiva. Foi muito, muito engraçado"

"Você realmente não pode achar isso engraçado"

"Ah, vamos lá. Estou vendo nessa sua boca aí, você está morrendo de vontade de sorrir" James argumentou, divertido, o tom de voz brincalhão e quase debochado. Isso fez impossível minha tentativa de prender um sorriso, mas eu sufoquei a risada em uma última batalha perdida "Vê...?"

Ri, desistindo nem meio segundo depois, acelerando o passo para atravessar a porta da recepção do hotel e meneando a cabeça em agradecimento para o porteiro. James, logo atrás de mim, tocou minha cintura com uma das mãos e me guiou para o elevador, mas eu acelerei o passo por mim mesma ao ver que a porta estava se preparando para fechar antes do ascensorista nos ver e esperar pela gente.

"Valeu" James disse para ele, sorrindo, enquanto eu ainda tentava controlar a risada. Ele olhou para mim, divertido, e soltou um sorrisinho quase presunçoso, os olhos estreitando-se de leve "Viu só? Eu disse que..."

"Jay?"

Ele se cortou e olhou por cima do ombro, virando o corpo depois disso. Além de nós dois no elevador, só havia mais duas pessoas; um homem carrancudo, encolhido no canto, e uma mulher da nossa idade.

E a voz era, definitivamente, feminina.

"Liz" ele cumprimentou de volta, sorrindo e dando um beijinho em sua bochecha, mas eu consegui ignorar esse fato por um ou dois segundos enquanto a observava. Ela era alta, com mais ou menos 1,75 sem os saltos, e tinha o corpo magro, parecendo não ter nenhuma parte fora do lugar e nada, absolutamente nada, exagerado. Isso, por si só, já me faria sentir um pouquinho de inveja dela – afinal, ela poderia usar roupas sem soutien sempre que quisesse -, mas ainda havia mais; seu cabelo era loiro, bem clarinho, e seus olhos de um tom lindo de azul, a boca do tamanho perfeito para combinar com o resto do rosto e o nariz arrebitado na medida certa.

Ela era linda.

"É tão bom ver você de novo" ela retrucou, abrindo o sorriso, o olhar rapidamente se voltando para mim "Como você vai?"

"Perfeitamente bem" ele também abriu o sorriso "Você?"

"Acabei de perceber que não poderia estar melhor" respondeu, baixando os olhos dos dele para o que eu achava ser o corpo dele. Pisquei os olhos, sem acreditar, e mordi o lábio inferior, lutando contra um estreitar de olhos "Aproveitando Paris?"

James não respondeu de imediato, entrelaçando nossos dedos e apertando, de leve, minha mão.

"Com a minha namorada" disse, dando um passo para trás "Liz, essa é a Lily"

Sorrimos uma para a outra, mas nenhuma de nós duas estendeu a mão.

"Meus pais também estão aqui" ela recomeçou, rápida, a cabeça caindo um pouco para trás "E eles vão ficar tão contentes em ver você. Jantar amanhã?"

Lutei contra outro estreitar e contra a vontade de apertar a mão de James em aviso, e até mesmo controlei minha vontade de respirar fundo. Mas James, sempre James, deve ter sentido algo; virou o rosto para mim e soltou um sorriso leve, me puxando delicadamente para mais perto.

"Não vai dar, Liz. Temos planos" disse, apontando com a cabeça para mim "Mas mande lembranças a eles assim que..."

"Depois?"

"Vamos voltar para Londres" ele respondeu, me apertando mais uma vez. Abriu a boca para dizer mais mas, nesse instante, o som de chegada do elevador soou e o ascensorista soltou um 'Mademoiselle' "A gente se vê"

"Eu vou cobrar. E mande lembranças a Charlus e Dorea" ela respondeu, embora parecesse contrariada por ter de deixar o elevador "Até mais, Jay. Lily"

Eu sorri de volta, sem retrucar e usando a desculpa de que o elevador precisava seguir seu curso mesmo que o ascensorista mantivesse a porta aberta. Assim que recomeçamos a subir, entretanto, eu soltei a mão de James e deixei escapar um suspiro de irritação e raiva, apoiando-me na parede enquanto contava os andares até onde James e eu estávamos.

Estava morrendo de vontade de colocá-lo contra a parede, e de um jeito muito menos sexy e estimulante do que eu geralmente faria.

"... Não é uma boa hora para recomeçar a conversa, acho"

"Olha só, que inteligente"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e só me olhou por um tempo, virando-se até se apoiar ao meu lado. Fiquei, de certa forma, feliz por ele não ter tentado pegar a minha mão, porque eu sabia que puxaria de volta e, depois, me arrependeria disso como ninguém.

E, de verdade, eu não queria me arrepender.

"Quem-é-ela?"

"Bom" James começou assim que a porta do elevador se fechou no nosso andar, virando comigo para a suíte do final do corredor "O nome dela é Elizabeth..."

"Ah, bom. Esclarecedor. Pensei que o nome dela fosse Karollyn ou Eugènie, por causa do jeito íntimo com o qual você a cumprimentou"

"Você está ficando irônica e debochada. Será que pode me ouvir antes que a gente brigue de verdade, ruiva?"

Não respondi, abrindo a porta e deixando a bolsa logo na cômoda ao lado dela. Sentei-me na primeira poltrona e contive o impulso de esconder meu rosto nas mãos, respirando fundo e levantando meus olhos para ele.

"Desculpe" pedi, arrancando um sorriso fraco e um dar de ombros dele "Mas foi você o irônico e o debochado ao me dizer aquilo assim que ela saiu do elevador"

James piscou os olhos ao sentar-se na poltrona de frente à minha, mas não dei chance.

"Quem é ela?"

"Uma ex-namorada" disse, passando os dedos pelos fios da nuca "Elizabeth Talbot"

Tentei não respirar fundo de novo "A de dois anos?"

Ele franziu o cenho.

"Você me disse que tinha uma ex-namorada de dois anos. Acho que foi quando merecíamos pegar uns trinta anos de prisão por furto e sexo público"

A expressão dele mudou um pouco.

"É, é ela" disse, levantando-se quando eu, imediatamente, fechei a cara. Veio até mim e se ajoelhou à minha frente, sorrindo um pouco quando eu, de um jeito mais infantil que gostaria, cruzei os braços "Não sabia que lembrava que eu tivesse dito isso. Eu não lembrava, ruiva"

"Pois é. Eu guardo as coisas. Cada coisinha"

"Essa informação eu retenho, pode deixar"

Respirei fundo mais uma vez.

"James" recomecei "Eu estou falando sério. Estou com ciúmes, estou com raiva, estou puta com você por ter tentado omitir o fato de que ela foi, possivelmente, a sua namorada mais séria"

Ele não respondeu de imediato, levantando-se, passando os dedos pelos fios de sua nuca como costumava fazer. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, irritada e decepcionada e com raiva, e me endireitei na cadeira, olhando-o e sem me impedir de imaginá-lo com ela.

_Ela._

"Você está puta comigo porque..."

"... porque você me disse que ela era uma ex-namorada, mas não a de dois anos"

"Qual a necessidade de eu dizer isso? Ia te deixar mais nervosa"

"Exatamente como eu estou agora" concordei, levantando-me também "Porque eu estou nervosa"

"Acredite, eu estou vendo" ele retrucou, baixando os olhos para encontrar os meus "A questão é que você não tem motivo..."

"Ah, não? Então, por que não disse logo que..."

"Olha só como você está. Não está adiantando eu dizer que não há motivo..."

"Adiantaria se tivesse dito desde o começo"

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo, ruiva. Você não..."

"Eu estou brincando com você? _Eu _estou brincando com _você_?" repeti, sem acreditar "O que é, você pode não se sentir bem quando estou no mesmo lugar que o Marc, mas eu tenho que..."

"Eu grito com você?" ele me interrompeu, franzindo o cenho e estreitando os olhos na minha direção "E, de qualquer jeito, eu não gosto da intimidade que ele tem com você e..."

"Intimidade? Eu cresci com o Marc, James. Ele é meu amigo de infância, ele é irmão da minha melhor amiga, a família dele é como se fosse a minha, é óbvio que..."

"Não por isso. Também a conheço desde criança, pode deixar" ele me interrompeu mais uma vez "Cresci com ela também e, olha só, nossos pais são amigos. Está se sentindo melhor agora, já que é óbvio que somos íntimos?"

Respirei fundo, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem meus olhos e meus ombros baixarem em decepção. James deve ter percebido porque, de imediato, sua expressão se abrandou, e ele deu dois passos até mim antes que eu desse um passo para trás.

"Nunca escondi de você que conheço Marc – que nunca te trataria da mesma forma que ela me tratou - desde sempre" comecei, fraca, minha vontade de chorar pela decepção tão grande que qualquer vontade de gritar havia desaparecido "Nunca escondi nada de você. Poderiam aparecer o Matthew ou o Luke naquele elevador e eu te diria quem eram, pura e simplesmente porque não sinto mais nada por nenhum dos dois e sou adulta o suficiente para saber que você entenderia a verdade. Acredite, eu consigo lidar com ela"

Ele não me respondeu, um meio suspiro escapando de sua boca quando seus olhos deixaram, no instante breve em que piscaram de um jeito demorado, os meus. Sua expressão se abrandou ainda mais depois que voltamos a nos encontrar, e eu vi uma espécie de pesar e de qualquer outra coisa que não consegui identificar que me fizeram acreditar.

"Você está certa" ele disse, enfim "Você está mais do que certa, eu deveria ter sido um pouco mais adulto no momento em que ela começou a criar aquele clima. Não deveria ter dito aquilo quando ela foi embora, e deveria ter dito que nos conhecíamos há um tempo de um jeito muito menos estúpido"

"Porque você foi um"

"Eu sei. Eu sei, e me desculpa"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, analisando sua expressão sem muito cuidado por já saber, sem precisar de um tempo muito grande de análise, que ele não iria mentir para fazer com que ficássemos bem. Ele queria isso, queria como eu, mas não mentiria para conseguir alcançar tudo isso; iria tentar me ouvir, iria tentar me entender, iria pedir desculpas quantas vezes fosse preciso.

Eu acreditava nele.

"Sei que deve estar decepcionada..."

"E estou" concordei, percebendo as lágrimas voltarem "Estou, James. Não era isso que eu esperava acontecer quando uma pessoa que foi importante para você aparecesse assim, na nossa frente"

"E eu sinto muito por isso" reforçou, chegando mais perto de mim. Deixei, mesmo que um pouco hesitante, e levantei um pouco mais meus olhos para os dele "Sinto muito, de verdade. Mas era isso que eu não queria desde o começo"

"Briga?"

"Você chateada sem motivo para..." mas ele se cortou, subindo as mãos até meus cílios inferiores para, desse jeito, tirar as lágrimas presas ali "... E consegui você chateada e com motivo"

Concordei, leve e fraca, suspirando de leve.

"Eu só queria que você entendesse que é importante para mim" disse "Pareceu que você não queria me contar de você quando eu quero te contar tudo"

"Não foi isso" discordou de mim, os polegares se movendo mais um pouco de modo que a maioria das indicações de choro saíssem do limiar de meus olhos. Mas minha vontade continuava e, por isso, eu a senti se intensificar um pouco, e pisquei os olhos para que eu conseguisse vê-lo por trás da imagem embaçada "Não foi, ruiva. Eu só não queria te ver desse jeito"

Eu sabia que era verdade.

"Me desculpa" pediu de novo, me olhando com tanto carinho e tanta sinceridade no olhar que eu me senti acalmar "De verdade, ruiva"

Não respondi, devolvendo o olhar.

"Se é importante para você..."

"Deveria ser para você" interrompi, mordendo o lábio inferior. Queria muito, quase desesperadamente, que ele concordasse "Saber de mim, me deixar saber de você"

"É, ruiva. É, e sempre foi" ele respondeu, e eu senti meu coração saltar dentro do peito por ter sua resposta como eu queria "Mas chatear você era a última coisa que eu queria, e então julguei errado e decidi não contar"

Esperei.

"Desculpe por isso. Eu sinto..."

"Eu sei" interrompi, fechando os olhos mas voltando a abri-los para não perder nada dos dele "Eu sei, amor"

Ele sorriu, leve, e se inclinou para me beijar os lábios.

"Eu amo você, ruiva. Amo muito você" ele disse, e grande parte da minha decepção fora embora de vez "Acredite em mim; não vou deixar nada disso acontecer de novo"

Eu acreditava.

"Vem" ele chamou "Vamos tirar essa roupa e ir para a cama"

Não havia outro lugar para ir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"James?"

"Hum?"

"Com sono?"

Não respondi, abrindo os olhos e parando o carinho na base de suas costas para subir por sua espinha. Ela se apertou um pouco mais contra mim, o edredom escorregando por seu ombro e deixando-o nu, o cabelo ruivo deslizando por seu rosto e tingindo sua bochecha com alguns fios vermelhos.

Mesmo no escuro, mesmo sem meus óculos, eu conseguia ver o quanto ela era linda.

"Eu deveria saber" brinquei, falando baixo, voltando a fechar os olhos "Mas fique avisada; é realmente masoquismo"

Ela abafou uma risada contra meu peito "Como sabia que era isso?"

"Não perguntaria se eu estava com sono" respondi, beijando o topo de sua cabeça "Mas e então?"

"Você não me respondeu" ela replicou, tateando minha barriga. Ajudei-a; peguei sua mão na minha e entrelacei nossos dedos, mantendo-as apoiadas em minha pele "Eu... estou com ciúmes, claro. Mas não quero chatear você, te manter acordado por uma curiosidade e – não vou mentir – interesse meu no resto da sua vida"

"Você não me chateia"

"Eu não estou mais com raiva, James. Não precisa ficar me mimando"

Ri.

"Pretendo fazer isso por um bom tempo" falei, rindo mais uma vez quando senti-a apertar, forte, meus dedos "E é verdade, não mimo"

"Verdades são mimos de vez em quando, amor. Filhos, por exemplo" disse, o tom se divertindo um pouquinho "Quando os pais dizem que são as pessoinhas mais perfeitas do mundo, é porque são. Se você diz que não há melhor pessoa no mundo, é porque é verdade. E, nem por isso, deixam de ser mimos"

Sorri.

"Você, com certeza, mimaria"

"Com certeza" concordei, apertando-a mais um pouco. Lily se ajeitou, mais uma vez, e enfiou uma das pernas entre as minhas, levantando um pouco a cabeça antes de eu beijar sua testa "E, como você disse, seria verdade"

Ela sorriu também.

"Como é com você" beijei-a de novo "Portanto, fale"

Abriu o sorriso.

"Você quem pediu" disse, brincalhona, mordendo meu queixo "Namoraram por dois anos?"

"Certo"

"E decidiram terminar?"

"De novo, certo"

"Mas alguém sempre tem que dar o primeiro passo, e eu espero sinceramente que tenha sido você" e, frente ao meu aperto em sua mão, ela levantou um pouco o corpo, sorrindo ao se deparar com meu arquear de sobrancelha "Além do quê, não faria sentido ela dar em cima de você do jeito que deu para... ou melhor, ela se arrependeu. Eu me arrependeria"

"Espero que nem precise" retruquei, empurrando-a pela cintura para que levantasse um pouco mais. Fui com ela e, sentado, me apoiei na parte final da cama, puxando-a para perto novamente depois dela pegar o edredom "E sim, fui eu. Mas, se está esperando uma cena em que ela joga pratos em mim, vai ficar esperando. Acatou a ordem rapidinho"

"Bom" ela nos cobriu, escorregando o corpo para o lado para que pudesse me ver "Parece que está demorando três anos, na realidade"

Ri, mordendo seu nariz.

"Tem uma boa relação com os pais dela?"

"De certa forma" respondi, encolhendo os ombros "Não são o tipo de pessoa para quem eu ligaria, proclamaria saudades e chamaria para jantar, entende?"

Fez que sim.

"E..." ela mordeu o lábio inferior "... os seus pais gostavam dela?"

Sorri.

"Gostavam" concordei, apoiando minha testa na dela "Mas discordavam de algumas coisas"

"Hum?"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Ah, o que foi? Não me deixe cometer o mesmo erro"

"Não vai" discordei "São várias coisinhas, de qualquer jeito"

"Você escolheu responder. Arque com as conseqüências, amor"

Ri dessa vez, beijando sua boca antes de voltar a me apoiar por completo na parte final da cama. Lily hesitou um pouco entre levantar mais do corpo ou voltar a se apoiar em mim, e acabou por fazer o segundo quando pressionei suas costas para que ficasse mais confortável.

"Liz é meio superficial. Quase... fútil" respondi, passando as costas dos dedos pela extensão de seus ombros, afastando parte de seu cabelo no meio do processo. Ela se ajeitou um pouco mais, soltando um murmúrio até encontrar a posição certa "Se importa demais com idéias que eu fui ensinado a ignorar"

Lily não disse nada por um tempo, arranhando círculos preguiçosos perto de meu umbigo.

"Vocês se conhecem desde sempre" disse, afirmando, se utilizando de uma informação que eu tinha dado quando brigamos mais cedo. Isso me fez sorrir, leve, mas calei minha vontade de provocá-la por causa da realidade de que sim, ela realmente guardava tudo o que ouvia "Quando decidiram que... bom, que valia à pena, possivelmente, estragar uma amizade..."

"Eu não penso que amizades possam ser estragadas assim, ruiva. E..."

"Significa que continuam se falando?"

"... nós nem ao menos tínhamos uma amizade como essa que você está falando" completei, escolhendo terminar antes de responder ao que ela perguntara "Ou seja, não. Não nos falamos. Ou, pelo menos, não enquanto estive com você"

Senti-a sorrir um pouco, movendo-se e fazendo com que seu cabelo, mais uma vez, se ajeitasse em sua pele. Com cuidado, juntei todas as mechas em uma das mãos e as coloquei por sobre um dos ombros, alcançando mais de sua pele agora.

"Vocês já..." mas ela se cortou e ficou um tempo em silêncio, a expressão de quem reformulava a frase"Como foi a primeira vez de vocês dois?"

Pisquei "Oi?"

Lily, diferentemente do que eu achei que fosse fazer, riu, voltando a se afastar um pouco de mim. Piscou os olhos - com a maquiagem borrada, tanto pelo tempo de uso quanto pelo choro – na minha direção, quase conseguindo parecer inocente, e passou o indicador por meu nariz.

"O que foi? Se você me perguntasse como foi quando perdi a virgindade, ou como foi com o meu namorado mais sério, ou... bom, ou qualquer coisa, eu ficaria feliz em responder" disse, divertida, mordendo o lábio inferior "Com o maior prazer"

"Eu só sei que eu não vou ter o maior prazer em ouvir" retruquei, pegando seu queixo em meus dedos para trazer seu rosto mais para perto do meu "Quer dizer, depende da sua resposta, acho"

Ela sorriu dessa vez, mas não respondeu nada de imediato e só me beijou, a língua pressionando o espaço entre meus lábios até conseguir entrada. Não que tenha demorado muito – precisava repetir o quanto amava beijá-la? – e não que tenha durado pouco; foi um beijo longo, intenso apesar da preguiça de nós dois, e ela se separou com um meio suspiro e um pender rápido de olhos para a minha boca antes de se afastar mais um pouco.

Mas não manteve a distância por muito tempo.

"Nenhuma resposta pode te responder algo realmente bom frente ao que você é, James" respondeu, já quase ajoelhada ao enfiar os dedos em meu cabelo para, devagar, puxá-los em um carinho "Nenhuma. Sabe disso"

Não respondi, olhando-a nos olhos, apertando a lateral de seu corpo e trazendo-a mais para perto de mim. Não cortei a distância por completo pura e simplesmente para que pudesse manter seu olhar, preso no meu com a mais incrível das facilidades, sem medo algum de estar exposta ou algo assim.

E eu adorei ser capaz de fazer aquilo nela.

"Você sabe?"

Ela piscou mas, sem perder muito tempo analisando as palavras, sorriu, e como sempre era o melhor sorriso do mundo.

"Diz que sim" pedi, segurando seu rosto, beijando sua boca em um selinho sem deixar de mirá-la "Não ficaria satisfeito se não soubesse"

"Como eu não saberia?" ela replicou em um sussurro, colocando as mãos por cima das minhas e prendendo-as ali como se eu precisasse desse incentivo para mantê-las perto dela. Eu sempre queria tocá-la, sempre queria beijá-la, sempre queria levá-la para a cama e fazer tudo com ela e deixá-la fazer tudo comigo "Você é... é você quem não deve... quer dizer, eu admito que não sou a melhor pessoa para falar as coisas"

Sorri, deixando os fios de seu cabelo escorregarem por meus dedos enquanto movia minhas mãos para sua nuca. As dela foram parar em meus punhos, apertando-os, o mesmo sorriso deliciado ainda na face enquanto me olhava.

"Sou insegura, como deve saber" disse, mas seu tom de voz tinha algo novo; intensidade e – sem que isso fosse uma surpresa para mim, mas de certa forma era para ela – segurança, o que de jeito nenhum combinava com o modo como falava "Mas não com você. Nunca com você"

E não podia não ser verdade.

"Não agora, pelo menos"

"Achei que você fosse tudo, ruiva, menos insegura" comentei, apertando seu rosto de modo a pressioná-lo para que viesse até o meu "Especialmente depois de me escrever um bilhete com um batom vermelho no espelho"

Ela riu, baixinho, a risada se perdendo em minha boca enquanto a cintura se aproximava da minha e a pressionava na tentativa de chegar mais perto. Seu cabelo, então, escapou de meus dedos e passou por seus ombros, sua boca beijando o canto da minha e a minha bochecha antes dela voltar a se acomodar em meu corpo.

Não como antes. Nunca do mesmo jeito que antes, não quando seus joelhos pressionavam a lateral de meu corpo e seus seios nus batiam em minha pele do jeito como faziam agora.

"Acredite em mim quando eu digo que isso foi atípico, James" discordou, levantando os olhos para os meus "Eu só pensei que... sei lá, sempre fui tão cautelosa e tão cuidadosa e todo o resto e, mesmo assim, tudo o que poderia dar de errado deu, então..."

"Tudo o que poderia dar de errado?"

Ela pareceu desconfortável por um segundo, mas não durou mais que isso.

"Me decepcionar, sabe. Quase como uma estratégia de defesa" respondeu, sorrindo um sorriso um pouco desanimado e um pouco de desculpas para mim "Acho que foi por isso que tivemos visões tão diferentes quanto à Liz. Para você, talvez realmente não importe, mas eu simplesmente deixo de pensar quando estou com você, então foi como se eu pudesse ter me decidido errado em relação à cautela. Sei lá, eu só... já fui traída, mas sempre tive a impressão de que nunca seria por você, e..."

"Porque não vai ser, ruiva" interrompi, sorrindo um pouco quando ela revirou os olhos e soltou um 'clichê' "Eu só acho que trair alguém não é uma das coisas mais honestas do mundo"

Esperou um pouco "Não é mesmo"

Não respondi nada de imediato, olhando-a, reconhecendo cada traço seu. Não precisava mais do que de seu tom de voz e do brilho em seu olhar para saber o que ela sentia; era claro, claro demais, que ela se chateara e se magoara no passado, mas ainda mais claro que aquilo estava exatamente no passado.

E eu faria com que continuasse lá.

"E também não é a melhor sensação do mundo. Eu gostava dele, realmente gostava, e fiquei sem chão por um tempo. Me senti incapaz, como se a culpa fosse minha, e queria saber o que eu havia feito de errado que havia feito o Matthew fazer isso sem conversar comigo, sem nem mesmo terminar comigo" continuou, me olhando sem medo "E o que eu sentia por ele não chegava, nunca chegou, nem perto do que eu sinto por você. Eu não consigo nem imaginar..."

"Não precisa" interrompi, negando também com a cabeça para reforçar a idéia. A verdade era que ouvi-la falar desse jeito tão sincero e tão aberto causava em mim algo que eu não me lembrava de ter sentido antes; o ciúme estava ali, claro que estava, e forte apesar de eu saber que aquilo não acontecia mais. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia a minha vontade em saber mais de uma pessoa que estava se expondo tanto para mim, de entender ainda mais os motivos pelos quais ela parecia tão propensa a não se comprometer no início – não querendo se apaixonar, me pedindo desculpas ao deixar escapar que me amava -, de entender como alguém poderia fazer algo desse jeito a alguém como Lily.

Tão perfeita.

"Eu sei que não" ela me sorriu depois do que me pareceu quase uma eternidade, mesmo que eu soubesse que nem um segundo havia se passado "Eu tenho certeza que não"

Sorri para ela, com ela, por ela, afastando uma parte de seu cabelo de seu rosto para que pudesse ter mais acesso aos seus olhos.

Queria olhá-los. Queria muito olhá-los.

"Posso perguntar como foi?"

Ela nem pensou antes de fazer que sim.

"Desconfiou?"

"Nem um pouco" respondeu "E, quando descobri – e acho que só acreditei porque foi Marlene quem me falou -, fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia se eu ligava, se eu esperava ele me ligar ou se eu ia até ele sem combinar nada antes, mas então ele veio até mim e eu perguntei e ele negou e eu descrevi o que tinha acontecido e ele começou a pedir desculpas e perdão, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Acho que continuou pedindo e insistindo por quase um mês antes de desistir"

Fiz que sim "Namoravam há...?"

"Sete meses e alguma coisinha" abriu um sorrisinho de canto, carinhoso, acompanhando totalmente o movimento de seus olhos "Se fossem menos de três meses, talvez não me importasse. Não com ele, mas..."

"Eu nunca faria nada disso" repeti, olhando-a de volta "Não estou te prometendo amor eterno, ruiva, mas eu me sinto assim agora e é isso o que eu quero para muito mais tempo"

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela, devagar, abriu outro sorriso, levantando o corpo até ser capaz de parear a boca com a minha e, assim, me beijar. Entreabrimos os lábios quase ao mesmo tempo, sincronizados, e ela caiu o rosto para o lado contrário ao meu, os dedos se misturando ainda mais em meu cabelo enquanto os meus desciam pela coluna vertebral e ultrapassavam o limite de suas costas.

Se eu estivesse com sono, qualquer vestígio foi embora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abri os olhos, devagar, piscando-os quase de imediato ao reparar no sol que vinha do lado de fora da janela, forte o suficiente para fazer marcas de luz no chão mesmo que a cortina estivesse fechada. Paris era bem diferente de Londres quanto ao clima e, embora, eu soubesse disso, não poderia deixar de me surpreender cada vez que via que o dia realmente seria ensolarado.

E esse era um deles.

"James...?" chamei, abraçando-me ao travesseiro e levantando parcialmente a parte de cima do corpo, ainda de bruços na cama "Que horas são?"

"Por volta de oito e meia" ele respondeu, e logo em seguida eu ouvi passos e senti um peso extra ao meu lado "Estava dormindo bem demais para ser acordada"

"Sempre estou"

"O que eu posso fazer, não é?"

Ri, terminando de me levantar, sentindo o edredom escorregar pela parte superior do meu corpo. James assoviou, safado, e se inclinou para me beijar a boca, uma das mãos em minha cintura enquanto a outra se apoiava em meu ombro e tocava com os dedos a curva de meu rosto com o pescoço.

"Acordado há muito tempo?" perguntei, alcançando seu pescoço e rodeando-o antes de puxá-lo para trás. Seu corpo se endireitou e cobriu o meu, a cintura entre minhas pernas e a testa apoiada na minha, um sorriso de canto na boca ao negar "E por que saiu da cama?"

Ele riu.

"Tive que mandar um e-mail" respondeu, encaixando o rosto no meu para me beijar mais uma vez "Não queria te acordar com o som do teclado"

Fiz que sim, fechando os olhos, movendo minha cabeça para o lado para encaixá-la em seu ombro. Respirei um pouco de seu cheiro – bom, sempre bom – e me aconcheguei um pouco mais, sem voltar a abrir os olhos simplesmente porque sabia que seria difícil demais.

"Me acordou um pouco, ter que trabalhar" murmurou em continuação, beijando meu pescoço "Um incentivo a mais é sempre bom"

Soltei em um muxoxo em concordância.

"O que me faz ter a certeza de que você precisava de uma forcinha para sair daí" continuou, escorregando o beijo para minha clavícula "Ou não sair, que é mais o meu objetivo. De um jeito menos preguiçoso, claro"

Suas mãos deslizaram pelas laterais do meu corpo, e eu mordi o lábio inferior em um reflexo quando sua cabeça caiu mais um pouco e chegou ao início de meu seio esquerdo. Sua boca, entreaberta, chupou de leve minha pele, e antes que eu pudesse pensar de verdade eu tirava seus óculos e os colocava na mesinha de cabeceira,

Subitamente com menos sono.

"Me diz como"

"Dizer?" ele riu, breve e abafado contra meu peito, as mãos parando no lugar de minha coxa que também poderia ser de meu bumbum "Você não vai querer que eu diga, ruiva"

Não respondi, refazendo o fechar de olhos como se, há menos de meio minuto, eu não estivesse considerando voltar a dormir mais um pouco. James conseguia fazer isso comigo; não importava onde, como, quando, eu sempre terminava desejando-o e me excitando com muito menos do que eu achava que seria preciso.

"E a minha boca..." mas ele pausou por um segundo, chupando mais uma vez, apertando minhas coxas nas mãos antes de cair mais um pouco o rosto. Mordi, com mais força, o lábio inferior, mas não pude e nem quis reter o gemido quando juntei sua fala com o caminho de seus lábios "... vai estar ocupada"

Beijou o fim do vale entre meus seios, o cabelo roçando minha pele e conseguindo me excitar um pouco mais. Seguiu por essa linha até chegar em meu umbigo, quando eu soltei mais um gemido ao sentir sua língua em combinação com o deslizar de suas mãos para a parte interna de minhas coxas.

"Bem ocupada" seus dedos pararam de me tocar por um segundo interminável para que ele pudesse afastar o edredom, mas quando eles voltaram a me tocar estavam muito mais perto que antes "Para que você acorde de vez"

Sua boca desceu mais um pouco, e eu respirei fundo e segurei o lençol ao meu lado, torcendo-o nos dedos ao gemer mais uma vez. James riu com isso – ele dizia, sempre dizia, que era simplesmente maravilhoso e excitante ver como eu me entregava fácil – mas a risada foi, de novo, breve, e ele desviou o caminho de sua boca novamente antes de, só para provocar, beijar o limiar de minha coxa.

"Acordada?"

"Nem perto"

Ele voltou a rir, a respiração entrecortada me fazendo suspirar.

"Vou precisar fazer mais?" perguntou, beijando o mesmo ponto, a língua voltando a deslizar por minha pele sem que, ainda, me tocasse como eu queria. James era bom em provocar, ficando sempre no limiar de onde nós dois queríamos alcançar até que eu fizesse de tudo para conseguir o que eu queria "Muito mais?"

"Muito" minhas mãos deixaram os lençóis e foram para sua cabeça, meus dedos se enfiando em seu cabelo para que pudesse puxá-lo em direção a mim. Dessa vez, sua risada foi deliciada e ainda mais breve, durando pouco mais de um segundo antes que ele me beijasse e usasse a língua exatamente como eu queria.

Ou até de um jeito melhor. Com certeza de um jeito melhor.

"James" gemi, apertando seus ombros e seu pescoço, arqueando meu corpo na direção de seu rosto. Era involuntário, de certa forma, porque antes que eu pudesse pensar eu já me aproximava o máximo que conseguia dele.

Eu queria mais, e eu sempre tinha mais. E, por isso, era fácil fazer exatamente como ele dizia que eu fazia, exatamente como eu sabia que estava fazendo cada vez mais com ele; me entregar era fácil, era natural, e seria simplesmente impossível não fazê-lo com um homem que me fazia sentir daquele jeito.

Único.

Eu não cansava de repetir tudo o que pensava de James em minha cabeça, não cansava de sorrir e, ainda, me surpreender com todas as características dele. Simplesmente não ficava repetitivo ter em minha mente o quanto ele era... o quanto ele era tudo para mim; o jeito como se interessava por mim além do sexo, o jeito como cuidava de mim, o jeito como ele se importava com o meu prazer e o utilizava de modo a sentir prazer também. Ele suspirava, gemia, murmurava sempre que eu demonstrava prazer, e seus olhos se estreitavam e sua boca se abria em um sorriso de canto que me faziam ver o quanto ele estava satisfeito com aquilo.

E era impossível não me satisfazer com ele.

"Acordada agora?"

Tentei encontrar um jeito de falar, um jeito de parar o movimento de meu corpo e, ao mesmo tempo, tentar parar de gemer.

"Um pouco mais" concordei, puxando sua boca para a minha, apertando sua cintura em minhas pernas e mordiscando seu ombro, seu lóbulo, seu pescoço, sem me importar de deixar qualquer marca por ali "Não por completo"

Ele suspirou em meu ouvido, firme, o quadril se movendo, lento, mas sem que ele, ainda, entrasse em mim. Me provocava enquanto podia da forma que podia, seus lábios deixando escapar suspiros e gemidos mas, mesmo assim, com seu sorrisinho de canto totalmente maroto e quase superior.

Eu só poderia querer vê-lo perder esse pouco controle, e seria exatamente o que eu faria.

Da mesma forma que ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Fazendo as contas, James..." Lily começou a dizer assim que saímos do hotel, tirando a mão da minha para se apertar no casaco assim que sentimos o vento frio de início de janeiro "... não tomamos café da manhã no hotel por nenhum dia"

"Fazer o quê, não é?" perguntei, divertido, colocando-a à minha frente e apertando seus ombros enquanto a guiava pela rua "Sempre perdemos o horário"

Ela riu "Bom, ainda temos amanhã"

"Ah, não temos não. E você vai ver como eu estou certo"

Lily beliscou minha mão, brincalhona, mas logo depois seu braço voltou a cair ao lado do corpo para que pudesse se abraçar. Era impressionante como era friorenta; não importava o número de blusas, de suéteres ou de casacos que ela vestisse, sempre terminava por tremer e se encolher a cada vento frio.

E eles não eram raros.

"De qualquer jeito, é uma boa idéia entrarmos em um café agora" ela disse, o pescoço caindo para trás e para o lado para que conseguisse me ver "Quentinho, que venda café quentinho, e que tenha também..."

"Olha só para você. Começou a semana desesperada para que bebesse o máximo de vinho que conseguisse, mas agora só quer saber de bebidas que queimam a garganta..."

"Eu? Quem é o viciado em café?"

Ri.

"E não me provoque. Quer dizer, minha mente está trabalhando de verdade nesse momento para descobrir onde vamos, então..."

"Podemos ir no de ontem"

"Quero um lugar novo. Lembra onde viu um que a gente não foi ainda?"

"Hmm, tem um café em cada esquina?"

"Ah, mas tem que ser aconchegante. Sabe do que eu estou falando? Sei lá, pense em lojinhas pequenas, com mesas de madeira e clima intimista, com vovós simpáticas atrás do balcão e não garotas com ar afetado e voz arrastada" explicou, virando-se para mim e pegando minha mão em seu ombro para que saíssemos do meio da calçada. O movimento não estava muito grande naquele horário mas, mesmo assim, corríamos o risco de ser atropelados ou por parisienses – com cuja educação eu ainda me surpreendia – ou por turistas "E então? Tem uma?"

"... A de ontem, e a de anteontem, e também todas as outras antes dessas duas" respondi, rindo quando ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para mim "Mas sim, eu tenho outra. Impressionante como você e Dorea tem o mesmo gosto"

Ela sorriu, mais que satisfeita, e fez um gesto de 'Continue'.

"É meio longe. Quer ir andando ou...?"

"Andando. Acho Paris tão bonita nesse período do ano" respondeu para, depois, apontar divertidamente para baixo "E estou sem saltos, olha"

Ri mais uma vez e, concordando, meneei a cabeça para trás para que seguíssemos para a mesma direção da qual viemos. Ela deu dois passos mais rápidos para vir ao meu lado e, aí, eu diminuí um pouco do ritmo dos meus para que ficasse mais fácil para ela,

"Eu estou morrendo de fome" ela continuou, sorrindo, aproveitando que eu coloquei minhas mãos no bolso de minha calça para procurar ambas as mãos em meu braço. Juntou-se um pouco mais a mim, buscando calor, e apoiou a cabeça logo acima dos punhos, soprando e fazendo sua respiração aparecer no ar "Não como nada desde ontem à tarde"

"Eu estou nessa com você" repliquei, aproveitando que não havia nenhum carro para que atravessássemos a rua "Sinto como se pudesse comer por três pessoas. Por três 'Peter's, na realidade"

Ela apertou meu braço "Papai?"

Ri, alto, quase gargalhei.

"Não, meu amigo. Pettigrew" respondi "O meio gordinho, das fotos. Acredite, ele tem motivo para ser desse jeito"

"Não se você conhece Marlene. Ela come, come, come, e ainda tem o melhor corpo que eu conheço"

"Nah, acho que não"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Sirius discordaria de você" disse, mas antes que eu pudesse retrucar continuou "Onde ele está?"

"Sirius ou Peter?"

"Peter"

"Nem eu sei direito" respondi "Da última vez que falei com ele, trabalhando em Birmingham"

"Qual a profissão dele?"

"Interrogando sobre os meus amigos para ver se valho à pena?"

"Já sei que vale à pena" retrucou, rápida, prendendo a risada e se permitindo parar no meio da calçada para me dar um beijo rápido na boca. Quase fomos atropelados por uma criança no movimento súbito, mas conseguimos segurá-la antes que ela caísse e ainda recebemos um 'Obrigado' de uma francesa "Só quero saber mais. Vamos lá, fale, fale e fale"

Sorri "Fez faculdade de jornalismo também, mas da última vez que eu falei com ele não estava trabalhando na área"

"O mercado é concorrido?"

"Um pouco"

Ela demorou um pouquinho para me responder, os olhos se levantando para os meus assim que me decidi por entrelaçar nossos "Vou conhecê-lo?"

"Um dia" respondi, guiando-a em direção a uma pequena rua que tínhamos como atalho. Os olhos dela se voltaram para as sacadas das casas, tentando absorver cada detalhe como sempre fazia "Tem um tempo que não falo com ele. Acho que desde um mês antes de te conhecer"

"É...?" perguntou, divertida, apertando meus dedos entre os dela "E que dia foi isso, amor?"

"Dezessete de outubro" respondi, rindo quando ela, visivelmente surpresa, piscou os olhos na direção dos meus "Mas não se iluda; guardei porque foi um dos poucos dias que deixei a redação depois de Marnie"

E, então, ela apertou com a maior força que podia meus dedos nos dela.

"Ok. Fui mesmo eu quem pediu sinceridade"

"Isso aí. Siga as próprias falas"

"Faço o máximo" respondeu, divertida "Mas você poderia, por exemplo, ter mentido para mim ao falar que era meio longe. Eu não reclamaria"

Gargalhei, deliciado "Quer ser carregada pelas ruas de Paris, mademoiselle?"

"Não, claro que... James!" mas ela riu, também deliciada, e não hesitou nem um pouquinho em colocar os braços ao redor do meu pescoço assim que a segurei como se segura uma noiva na noite de núpcias "Você não existe, amor"

E beijou, várias vezes, meu rosto e minha boca, os olhos verdes brilhando e combinando perfeitamente com seu sorriso.

Eu faria o máximo para que isso continuasse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando quando fomos tomar café?" James me perguntou assim que entramos na sala de cinema, logo depois de comprarmos os ingressos para a sessão que já começara havia uns cinco minutos. Mesmo desse jeito, entretanto, seria melhor do que esperar pela próxima; não era um filme comercial e ainda estávamos no início de janeiro, o que faria com que o intervalo entre uma e outra seria maior do que o comum "Que faria o máximo para que você ficasse feliz"

Pisquei os olhos, quase surpresa pela frase solta do meio do nada, mas sentindo que, se seres humanos fossem capazes de derreter sempre que escutassem uma declaração como essa, eu já não estaria mais ali.

Há muito tempo.

"Lindo da sua parte, amor" sussurrei de volta, puxando-o pela mão para que continuássemos subindo os degraus largos até a última fileira. Estava praticamente vazio e não faltavam lugares no meio, mas mesmo assim eu preferia ficar lá atrás "Mas o que é? Sente que isso é o máximo?"

Ele estava atrás de mim mas, sem precisar vê-lo, soube que sorriu. E sorriu por todo o tempo até chegarmos onde eu queria, sua mão deixando a minha para se apoiar em minha cintura e, desse jeito, me empurrar até duas das cadeiras mais ao centro.

"Ia exatamente dizer que poderia fazer mais" discordou quando estávamos a meio caminho de nos sentar, levantando a divisório entre a gente para acabar com qualquer barreira. Não havíamos pedido nada para comer – o café fora tomado há menos de duas horas, e almoçaríamos assim que a sessão tivesse acabado – e, por isso, estávamos totalmente livres; apoiei meu rosto em seu peito assim que ele passou o braço por meus ombros, os dedos roçando displicentemente meu colo no movimento "Achei que fosse escolher uma peça musical"

Ri, baixo para não atrapalhar quem estivesse vendo o thrailler, movendo meus olhos da tela para a lateral de seu rosto. Estava escuro mas, mesmo assim, eu conseguia traçar todos os seus contornos com facilidade; a linha forte de sua mandíbula, o canto de sua boca, o contorno de seu nariz e o jeito displicente de alguns de seus fios caírem na lateral de sua testa.

"Você nos deu essa viagem. Mais do que justo eu escolher uma coisa que nós dois gostemos" respondi em um sussurro, voltando a me apoiar de lado em seu peito de modo que visse a tela "Você não queria ver a versão século XXI de Rambo, não é?"

Ele riu, alto, e isso fez com que ele conseguisse arrancar sons de 'shhh' das poucas pessoas na sala. Pouco a pouco, foi controlando a risada, tirando o braço que passava por meus ombros para me segurar meu rosto.

"Se eu soubesse que algo assim estava em cartaz, teria proposto antes" brincou, sussurrando, me beijando rápido os lábios quando pisquei os olhos "Estou brincando, ok? Não gosto de Rambo"

"Carga Explosiva?"

Riu, mais baixo dessa vez, discordando.

"Esse filme está ótimo, ruiva" reforçou "Relaxe"

Fiz que sim, devagar, realmente um pouco mais tranqüila depois de ele me assegurar. A verdade é que eu estava gostando tanto, mas tanto disso, que não poderia deixar de querer que James aproveitasse tanto quanto eu toda aquela situação, sem poder dizer que houve um momento – tirando aquela nossa briga de ontem, claro, mas mesmo ela foi produtiva para o nosso relacionamento – que ele se arrependesse de ter vivido.

Eu também faria o máximo para que ele ficasse feliz.

"E aproveite" ele continuou, mais um beijo rápido antes de voltar a se recostar na cadeira. Fiz o mesmo exatamente quando sua mão voltou a entrelaçar os dedos aos meus, deixando que ele as apoiasse na minha perna esquerda e, ali, as descansasse.

Não que ele tenha feito muito isso, entretanto. Começou com seu polegar fazendo uma carícia leve nas costas de minha mão, carinhosa, mas que logo se transformou em um arrastar leve que subia e descia por minha coxa. Achei até que a história – sobre uma garota romena que viera à Paris tentar a sorte – estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho em me desviar de seus movimentos, mas então sua mão subiu um pouco mais e eu prendi um meio suspiro que, realmente, não vi chegando.

Não, com certeza não. Porque ele já fizera comigo muito mais que isso e, mesmo assim, esses primeiros toques – muito, muito mais leve do que o seu primeiro toque em mim, aquele beijo que eu começara na boate – ainda conseguiam fazer com que um arrepio percorresse todo o meu corpo. Ainda conseguiam fazer com que minhas pálpebras pendessem e meu lábio inferior fosse mordido na tentativa de me conter, e ainda conseguiam fazer com que eu desejasse que minhas roupas fossem arrancadas e...

... e sua mão acabou com qualquer pensamento meu ao deixar a minha e se enfiar em minha saia.

"O que você...?" mas eu mordi meu lábio com mais força para que nenhum gemido escapasse dele. Eu estava sussurrando, claro que estava, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza assim que se eu gemesse meu tom continuaria baixo "_James_..."

"Gostando do filme, ruiva?" perguntou, os dedos me encontrando por cima do tecido da meia calça e da calcinha, encontrando apenas um pouquinho de dificuldade. Foi só nesse momento que eu reparei que havia aberto as pernas tanto quanto poderia desde que sentada, um tamanho um pouco apertado para sua mão mas mais que suficiente para que me excitasse "Aproveitando o filme...?"

Filho da mãe.

"Eu..." comecei, mas de novo cortei minha fala. Ele esperou, o rosto baixo na direção do meu, os dedos fazendo os movimentos que ele sabia que eu amava "Acho que... ainda está no começo. Não vi muita coisa"

Ele sorriu para mim, parecendo deliciado com minha resposta, e acelerou os movimentos. Tudo o que eu pude fazer naquele momento foi passar uma das pernas pela dele enquanto levantava a outra divisória para ter mais espaço, ansiando tanto por seu toque que não me importava, nem um pouco, em me abrir daquele jeito em um local público.

Me abriria para ele em qualquer lugar que ele quisesse.

"Me adianta o final"

Perdia qualquer noção rápido demais.

"Pedindo desse jeito..." começou, mas parou os movimentos por um instante e contrariou tudo o que eu achei que ele fosse fazer pelo mesmo período de tempo. Até que, sem demorar muito, enfiou a mesma mão por baixo de minha meia-calça e de minha calcinha, a pele na minha me fazendo gemer baixinho contra sua bochecha quando se inclinou um pouco para ter mais ângulo "Quem sou eu para negar?"

Acelerou mais um pouco, e eu baixei um pouco meu rosto até que, praticamente escondendo-o na curva de seu ombro com o pescoço, mordi sua blusa e seu casaco para suprimir a vontade incontrolável que eu estava de gemer. Levantei uma de minhas mãos para enfiar meus dedos na curva de seu pescoço com o ombro, a outra se agarrando na almofada do sofá e apertando-a mais e mais conforme seus dedos se aceleravam contra minha pele.

Não demorou muito. Nunca demorava muito, mas mesmo assim eu me surpreendi com a facilidade na qual chegara ao orgasmo. Talvez fosse a situação de perigo, talvez fosse minha respiração descontrolada batendo contra seu pescoço para esconder meus gemidos, talvez fosse o fato de sua mão não conseguir se mover demais e, mesmo assim, me fazer chegar ao que eu queria do prazer, mas o fato é que minha vontade ali era de fazer mais que sussurrar seu nome e fechar os olhos por causa dele. Por um instante, eu até mesmo quis gritar para que todos percebessem o que James fazia comigo, para que todos naquela sala soubessem o que ele era capaz de me fazer alcançar, para que todos tivessem ao menos apenas uma idéia de que nós...

Mas não. Não, pura e simplesmente porque, antes que eu pudesse me recompor por completo, o corpo de James se moveu de modo que suas duas mãos ficassem juntas, e então ele as usava para rasgar minha meia-calça. A surpresa daquele gesto, a força e a urgência dele me fizeram gemer mais um pouco contra seu pescoço, e prender outro gemido quando seu braço passou por minhas costas e me puxou para a frente.

"Senta" chamou, deixando meu corpo para abrir a calça e baixá-la até mais do que precisava para fazer o mesmo com a cueca. Sorri por isso; era o cuidado dele comigo para que o tecido não batesse em minha pele e não me machucasse, e isso era simplesmente o máximo porque... "Vem logo"

... ele estava urgente desse jeito.

Então, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi sentar em seu colo, terminando de afastar o tecido de minha calcinha para que ele pudesse entrar em mim. Mordi o lábio inferior quando o tive por inteiro e, reparando que ele fez o mesmo, apoiei minha testa na dele, olhando em seus olhos ao começar a me mover em seu colo.

Fomos silenciosos, mais silenciosos do que eu me lembrava de jamais termos sido, e mais presos no olhar um do outro do que eu achei que fôssemos capazes de nos prender. Eu tinha certeza, simplesmente tinha certeza, de que a mesma intensidade que estava nos olhos dele estava nos meus, que o mesmo carinho com que ele me olhava eu o olhava de volta, que a mesma excitação explícita na mistura de castanho com o verde estava mais do que clara nos meus olhos também.

Eu o queria. Queria, e queria muito, tanto que, quando o senti pulsar dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo em que eu me apertava nele, meu impulso foi gemer e gritar e dizer a ele tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Mas não; tudo o que fiz foi sussurrar seu nome, tudo o que fiz foi colocá-lo o mais fundo que eu podia e me mover para frente e para trás, tudo o que fiz foi gemer baixinho quando ele segurou minhas pernas e obrigou meu corpo a fica rente ao dele.

Mais um pulso. Mais um pulso, da minha parte e da parte dele, e ele pressionou nossas bocas para que nossos gemidos não fossem altos demais. Outro, e esse trouxe mais um, e então eu acelerei e me juntei mais a ele e sussurrei de novo seu nome.

E, então, estávamos lá.

"James..." sussurrei, desejando que ele entendesse tudo o que eu queria dizer ali, desejando que ele pegasse tudo o que eu estava sentindo "James, eu..."

"Abra os olhos" ele disse, e então eu atendi e percebi que nem ao menos havia percebido que os havia fechado. Seu rosto continuava tão gravado em minha mente, tão fixo nela, que eu o continuei vendo no orgasmo; a respiração acelerada, o cabelo preto bagunçado, os óculos tortos e a boca entreaberta por causa do prazer.

Era isso tudo. Mas, agora, ele sorria também.

Porque entendia. Como eu, ele sabia.

Nós simplesmente sabíamos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não havíamos visto o filme, afinal de contas. Nem do começo – no qual eu me preocupara em excitá-la devagar, e no qual ela se preocupara em fingir para si mesma que não prestava atenção – e nem do resto, porque havíamos conseguido nos separar de alguma forma e sair dali para voltarmos direto para o hotel e para o nosso quarto. Pedimos o almoço ali e comemos sentados no chão, na mesinha perto do sofá e das poltronas, não nos preocupando em chamar o serviço de quarto antes de voltarmos para a cama e transarmos mais uma vez.

Sair dali foi difícil. Foi incrivelmente difícil ter que deixar a cama, incrivelmente difícil ter que vê-la entrar e sair do banho sem que pudesse realmente trazê-la de volta, incrivelmente difícil fechar seu vestido ao invés de abri-lo, e incrivelmente difícil ter que reparar que sim, estávamos realmente deixando o quarto para descer e jantar no restaurante.

Mas foi incrivelmente fácil ao ver que Lily realmente queria isso.

"Qual será o cardápio de hoje, amor?" ela perguntou assim que dissemos o andar para o ascensorista, os olhos verdes brilhando em excitação com algo tão simples "E o da sobremesa? Será que tem aquela torta que a gente comeu no nosso primeiro dia aqui naquele bistrô?"

"Eu te convidaria para ir até lá..." comecei, brincando, apertando sua mão leve entre a minha ao me apoiar na parede "... se não estivesse doido para voltar para o quarto. Problemas em deixar para amanhã cedo caso não tenha hoje?"

Ela sorriu "Necessidade de ouvir a resposta?"

"Não preciso disso"

Dessa vez, ela soltou uma risada.

"O pior é que não" respondeu "Ou melhor, 'o melhor é que não'"

Ri de volta para ela.

"Sabe que eu não posso acreditar que esse é o nosso último dia aqui?" perguntou, o rosto caindo um pouco para o lado como se pensasse em alguma coisa "Cidade apaixonante, não é?"

"Depende da companhia" discordei "Dorea e Charlus que me desculpem, mas eu escolheria você para vir aqui antes de pensar ao menos uma primeira vez"

Ela sorriu "Sophie e Peter que me perdoem também, mas eu também não pensaria meia vez antes de escolher você para vir para cá"

"Vê? É disso que estou falando, já que... obrigado" disse para o ascensorista assim que chegamos no andar certo, desencostando-me da parede e puxando-a comigo para que fôssemos em direção à porta. Ainda estávamos a três passos de alcançá-la quando o nosso garçom nos encontrou na porta e nos guiou em direção à nossa mesa, contornando-a para puxar a cadeira de Lily "E então? Torta no cardápio?"

Ela foi direto para a parte das sobremesas e, mordendo o lábio inferior, fez que sim.

"Vai pedir entrada?" perguntou para mim, o cenho se franzindo em dúvida enquanto olhava as opções "Acho que, se eu pedir, não vai sobrar muito espaço para..."

"Podemos pedir os canapés" cortei, olhando também as opções "Podemos escolher o número e dividirmos, se preferir"

"Mas de azeitona?"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Se serve de consolo, nem meus pais conseguiam me dar azeitona" ela brincou, divertida, ao perceber meu gesto "Me chame um dia para comer pizza e você vai ver que vou deixar no prato"

Sorri ao me lembrar do episódio do dia de ontem.

"É, você está certa" provoquei "Ovas de peixe, tudo bem. Coxas de rã melhor ainda. Mas azeitona? Não, é impossível, porque saiu de uma..."

"Ora, cale a boca" mas ela riu, divertida e deliciada, uma das mãos ajeitando seu cabelo que caía em seu rosto. Não o prendera, não exatamente, mas parte das mechas que geralmente caíam em suas bochechas estavam amarradas para trás; isso deixava seu rosto ainda mais livre, mais exposto, revelando mais de suas sardas – ela possuía algumas no nariz e nas bochechas e uma quantidade mínima em alguns outros lugares de seu rosto – e dos traços delicados que faziam dela tão bonita, tão linda, tão única, tão...

Epa.

"Ruiva?"

Ela não me respondeu, escolhendo fazer um movimento discreto na direção da porta. Virei um pouco o rosto para trás e olhei para onde acreditava que ela estivesse olhando, estreitando um pouco os olhos ao reparar que Liz entrava no restaurante em companhia dos pais.

Dois segundos antes e eles estariam no elevador com a gente.

"Eu acho que eles estão vindo para cá"

"É, eu também" estendi minha mão para ela "Vem aqui"

Ela entrelaçou nossos dedos e se levantou comigo, contornando de novo a mesa quando a puxei de leve. À essa altura, os Talbot já estavam a menos de três metros da gente; Liz sorria para mim, os olhos azuis fixos nos meus, e seus pais olhavam de mim para Lily, George se fixando antes de Mary.

Mulheres, sempre mais analíticas.

"Jay" Liz me chamou, sorrindo, aproximando-se mais um pouco para me dar um beijo no rosto. Dei outro nela e me afastei meio passo para trás quando ela não o fez, desviando a atenção dela para que pudesse cumprimentar seus... "Desculpe, esqueci seu nome?"

Arqueei um pouco a sobrancelha, mas Lily foi melhor que isso; aparentemente – porque eu sabia que aquele estreitar de olhos, imperceptível para os outros, queria dizer muito mais – só sorriu para Liz de volta, estendendo a mão para ela e prendendo um sorriso quando a viu controlar uma piscadela de olhos de surpresa.

"Lily" respondeu, apertando sua mão, um aperto mais breve antes de se voltar para os pais dela "Lily Evans"

"George e Mary Talbot" George respondeu, sorrindo para ela de volta "Um prazer finalmente conhecer alguém da família Evans de Norfolk"

Esse novo estreitar teve o mesmo quê do primeiro, mas não tenho certeza que o meu sorriso foi tão discreto desse jeito. Conhecia essa expressão dela, _amava_ essa expressão dela, e não poderia perdê-la por nada.

E não perderia mesmo.

"Acho que vou ficar devendo esse prazer, senhor"

George piscou os olhos para ela, um pouco surpreso, a expressão praticamente idêntica à de Mary que, tendo acabado de me cumprimentar, voltou a analisar Lily com um pouco mais de atenção. Mas não, isso não me surpreendeu; eu os conhecia bem, na realidade, desde quando era criança e um pouco melhor no tempo em que namorei a filha deles, e sabia o jeito como eles pensavam e como eles agiam. Poderiam até ser pessoas legais, divertidas e inteligentes, mas tinham valores – exatamente como eu contara à Lily noite passada – que eu dispensava e dispensaria sempre, pura e simplesmente porque seria incapaz de concordar com eles. E analisar as pessoas assim, como se fossem superiores, era o que eu mais desprezava e menos respeitava.

Era impossível respeitá-los por inteiro, então.

"Parece que você e Liz se encontraram ontem no elevador" Mary comentou depois de um tempinho, ainda olhando Lily por mais um segundo antes de desviar os olhos para mim "Ficamos chateados e surpresos com a recusa do convite para jantar"

"Tenho um ótimo motivo para fazê-lo, Mary" repliquei, baixando meu braço até a cintura de Lily para, desse jeito, trazê-la mais para perto. Ela se acomodou perfeitamente na lateral de meu corpo, o rosto se apoiando lateralmente perto de meu ombro graças aos seus saltos, a mão direita se apoiando na minha que passava por seu corpo "Espero que entenda"

Nenhum dos três me disse nada por um momento, Lily apertando de leve minha mão e, por isso, quase me fazendo olhar rápido para ela. Só não olhei porque, pura e simplesmente, não precisava para saber sua expressão; o sorriso pouco contido por causa da minha última fala, mas os olhos verdes brilhando, estreitados, em uma mistura de sensações.

"É, James. Uma pena que não possamos nos encontrar agora" George disse depois de um tempinho, olhando de mim para Lily e depois, de novo, para mim "Mas, talvez, quando estiver disponível..."

Estreitei os olhos com sua fala, baixando um pouco o rosto na direção do dele conforme continuava uma conversa na qual, de verdade, eu não prestava muita atenção. Não era que eu não acreditasse que ele estivesse dizendo isso; não, era por acreditar que ele quisesse dizer exatamente o que disse que eu tive que olhá-lo diferente.

Dispensável.

"Não imagino que eu vá estar disponível para vocês no futuro, George" respondi, apertando Lily com mais força contra o meu corpo, sem controlar a ironia em minha voz "Não estou disponível agora, inclusive"

Ele me olhou de volta.

"Então, com licença. Eu tenho que..."

"Nós crescemos juntos e namorei você por dois anos, Jay" Liz me interrompeu, me fazendo parar o movimento de virar em direção à minha mesa e à de Lily ao reparar que não, seu tom de voz não estava mais tão amigável assim "E , mesmo assim, não estou te reconhecendo"

"Algumas mulheres fazem a gente mudar por valerem à pena" tive a minha vez de interromper, devolvendo o estreitar. Eu também deixara o tom educado de lado, sem me importar, já pensando que estava realmente educado demais para a situação "Mas não acho que saiba o que é isso"

Ela não me respondeu, parecendo pega de surpresa, quase perdida como se realmente não esperasse que eu tivesse dito aquilo. Mas eu não me importava; repetiria e repetiria e repetiria, até que ela entendesse que Lily estava à frente de qualquer coisa para mim agora.

E, se eu continuasse desse jeito, por muito mais tempo.

"Vamos sentar, ruiva"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, mas ficou no lugar.

"Foi um prazer" começou, olhando, delicada, para cada um deles "A noite ficou incrivelmente melhor depois da pequena conversa que vocês e o James tiveram"

Sorri.

"Imagino que pessoas ilustres como vocês entendam o que eu quero dizer"

_Puta merda._

Abrindo meu sorriso, não desviei os olhos dela, admirando cada linha de sua expressão; a determinação e a certeza de que estava certa eram até mesmo comuns em seus traços, mas agora havia uma espécie de petulância e arrogância que eu não a vira utilizar nem mesmo com Vernon. Quer dizer, com ele ela sempre parecia controlar o tom de voz, mas agora ela não fazia questão disso.

E ainda fazia questão que todo mundo percebesse.

E isso me mostrava uma face tão nova dela. Me mostrava que ela ia além da delicadeza leve, além da diversão constante, além do caráter maravilhoso e do sexo perfeito; me mostrava que ela não era indefesa, que não era frágil, que não precisava de mim para defendê-la.

Me mostrava que havia ainda mais razões para amá-la.

"Você foi o máximo"

Lily sorriu para mim, fraca, encolhendo rapidamente os ombros.

"Imperdível"

"Você também" ela disse para mim, apertando minha mão de volta quando a puxei em direção à mesa novamente. Só deixamos o entrelaçar para que pudéssemos sentar, um segundo depois que o fizemos voltando a nos dar as mãos de um jeito quase displicente "Só senti que precisava dizer alguma coisa, entende? Não deixar você com todo o trabalho de me defender quando eu não tenho nenhum problema em fazer isso sozinha"

Fiz que sim, devagar, inclinando-me um pouco para beijar sua palma. Ela abriu um sorriso diferente para mim, parecendo satisfeita, os olhos brilhando nos meus enquanto eu voltava ao meu lugar "É claro que eu entendo, ruiva. Eles estavam – estão – mesmo errados"

Ela concordou, uma mecha ruiva de sua franja caindo um pouco para o centro de sua testa.

"Aliás, mais do que entendo" continuei "Um vinho para o desfecho perfeito?"

Lily abriu um sorriso.

"Vejo o desfecho perfeito no quarto, amor" discordou, piscando-me o olho e, com isso, me fazendo soltar uma risada leve "Depois de, claro, uma garrafa de vinho"

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, mademoiselle" concordei, e mal fiz esse gesto e o garçom já estava ao nosso lado. Pedimos a ele uma garrafa de vinho – não a taça à qual havíamos nos acostumados a beber aqui, porque já era o último dia do antibiótico dele e poderíamos nos dar a esse luxo – e voltamos a pegar o cardápio para discutirmos o que íamos comer, nos decidindo por uma entrada de salmão e por fondue de carne como prato principal apenas dois segundos antes de o garçom chegar com a bebida.

Brindamos, divertidos, assim que nossas taças foram servidas, cada um de nós bebendo um gole antes de devolvermos o vinho à mesa. Os Talbot foram esquecidos mais que rapidamente entre nossas conversas; passando por futebol, por peças, por livros, por histórias de quando éramos mais novos, não havia espaço para outra coisa senão a gente.

E continuou sem haver. Continuou sem haver porque, se estava assim durante o jantar, só aumentou quando agradecemos ao garçom e subimos para o quarto, sem deixar a conversa morrer no elevador e no corredor e no quarto. Não tínhamos pressa; conversamos, e conversamos muito, antes de pedirmos que mais uma garrafa de vinho fosse entregue no quarto, abrindo-a e bebendo em taças até que, sem opção, esquecemos delas no chão ao lado da cama.

Ou em qualquer outro lugar porque, de novo, eu não me importava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abri os olhos e, estranhando, acabei por piscá-los ao ver um pouco de luz do sol entrando pela janela. Realmente sem estar acostumada com aquilo, entretanto, voltei a cair as pálpebras, virando-me no meio abraço de James para que pudesse enfiar meu rosto em seu peito e voltar a dormir, sem qualquer tipo de incômodo que me desviasse a atenção dele.

Não que isso fosse possível, de qualquer jeito. Não, definitivamente não era possível; e isso, só isso, me fez voltar a abrir os olhos e a me deparar com seu peito nu, a respiração leve e constante de quem ainda dormia fazendo-o se mover, espaçado, para frente e para trás em um ritmo mais que apaixonante. Era raro eu vê-lo dormindo – James não dormia nada, nada mesmo –, mas não era esse o motivo que me fazia olhá-lo como se fosse único; não, ele era único, e o era acordado e dormindo e deitado e em pé e em qualquer outra situação,

Em _todas_ as outras situações.

Porque sim, era única a forma como ele era. Era única a forma como James conversava comigo, única a forma como ele me tratava, única a forma como ele conseguia me dar prazer e sentir prazer com isso. James gostava, adorava, amava ouvir meus gemidos, ver minhas expressões, ter seu nome saindo de meus lábios sempre que eu fechava e mordia o lábio inferior ao ser incapaz de me conter. Eu via o prazer em seus olhos ao perceber que suas palavras estavam me excitando, via o mesmo prazer transformar os traços verdes ao me ver gemendo por um toque seu, via o prazer delicioso e verdadeiro e incrível que ele tinha ao escorregar a boca por meu corpo e enfiar a cabeça entre minhas pernas.

Não poderia ser diferente comigo. Se antes eu já sentia prazer em dar prazer a um homem, isso se multiplicara de um modo infinito com James; ver seus olhos caindo para trás quando estava prestes a gozar, ouvir seus suspiros soltos em meu ouvido e meu nome – meu nome, Lily, como se ele perdesse qualquer controle ali – pendendo de seus lábios era delicioso, da mesma forma que ter seus olhos fixos nos meus quando estávamos transando era tão único que acabava por me fazer alcançar, mais fácil, o orgasmo. E isso era certo com ele, _mais _do que certo com ele, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia me acostumar com as sensações que ele me causava; era prazer, era puro prazer, era me deliciar e saber que essa sensação não acabaria de jeito algum.

E eu queria que a dele não acabasse também.

Então, eu me afastei um pouco dele, minha mão escorregando por sua barriga e afastando de vez o lençol que nos cobria. Tirei-o e quase joguei-o para fora da cama, descendo o corpo até que, quando meu rosto alcançou seu umbigo, empurrei sua cintura para o lado de modo que suas costas ficassem no colchão, tirando a língua da boca para, agora, poder tocá-lo.

Ele não reagiu de imediato. Não quando eu ainda escorregava pelo final de sua barriga para, só então, pegá-lo com a mão, não quando eu ainda não o colocara entre meus seios e tocara a ponta de seu membro com a língua. Foi nesse momento que ele se remexeu um pouco na cama, um meio gemido escapando de sua boca ao entreabrir os olhos e, então, olhar para mim.

O gemido, então, foi completo.

"Bom dia"

"Dispenso cumprimentos"

Sorri com isso, mais do que satisfeito ao ver que ele já estava mais que acordado. Não era raro, claro que não, mas ele nunca tinha essa urgência na voz, e muito menos com essa rapidez; isso me deliciava, me deliciava por completo saber que era eu que causava isso, me deliciava saber que o deixava alerta e excitado dois segundos após acordar.

"Vê...?" perguntei, ignorando suas entrelinhas de 'cala a boca e chupa' para provocá-lo um pouco mais. E seria fácil; eu o tocaria com a ponta da língua, eu o beijaria com os lábios entreabertos, eu chuparia sua base antes de colocá-lo por inteiro na boca "Bom acordar assim, não é?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça, uma das mãos alcançando o topo da minha para prender meu cabelo que caía entre a gente.

"Você me fez gozar" continuei, sorrindo ao ver como ele mordera o lábio inferior ao levantar o corpo para que pudesse ver melhor o que eu estava fazendo "E eu vou te fazer gozar, James, porque..."

"Você sempre faz" ele me interrompeu, endireitando mais uma vez meu cabelo em sua mão de modo que ficasse mais fácil para ele segurá-lo. Olhou direto nos meus olhos e soltou um gemido imediato quando, mais uma vez, toquei sua ponta com a língua, os traços verdes se intensificando de modo perceptível mesmo à essa distância de um tronco dele "Você sempre..."

Mas ele se calou quando eu, sem querer provocar mais – quem iria, com ele falando daquele jeito? -, coloquei-o dentro de minha boca até onde conseguia. Seu gemido foi delicioso, único como todo ele, e me excitou e me fez olhá-lo e me fez ter ainda mais vontade de tê-lo gozando.

Em mim.

"Ruiva..." ele gemeu, a mão livre deslizando por minhas costas, os olhos nos meus quando os entreabri para poder olhá-lo. Pálpebras ligeiramente caídas, lábios entreabertos, cabelo totalmente bagunçado e peito e barriga muito mais desgovernados do que quando eu acordara "Sabe o quão irresistível você fica quando me chupa desse jeito?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, deixando meu pescoço cair um pouco para o lado para mudar o ângulo e o ritmo. Ele gemeu mais forte, mais alto, mais gostoso, e então eu sorri e levantei uma das mãos para apertá-lo nela.

"Menos do que agora" afirmei antes de continuar o movimento, gemendo ao escutar seus gemidos constante e ao ter sua mão deslizando por minha barriga até encontrar meu seio direito. Apertou-o, leve, nos dedos, e isso me deu mais força para...

Ele pulsou entre meus lábios.

"Caralho, ruiva, puta merda" e eu abri os olhos para vê-lo, e eu me empolguei ainda mais ao vê-lo daquele jeito tão entregue "Puta que..."

Mas ele se cortou de novo, e mais uma vez me excitou com seu prazer. Eu poderia ficar horas ali, horas tendo-o desse jeito, horas contando as inúmeras nuances de prazer e desejo que percorriam seu rosto e me faziam querê-lo e desejá-lo e tê-lo com ainda mais intensidade do que eu achei que fosse...

E, então, ele gozou. Gozou, puxando meu cabelo para trás para que eu desviasse se quisesse. Mas eu não queria; queria tê-lo, queria senti-lo, _gostava_de senti-lo, e queria dar esse prazer a ele porque poderia dar tudo disso a ele.

Ele me fazia _poder_.

"Vem aqui' ele me chamou assim que terminamos, a mão deixando meu cabelo escapar para, apertando meus ombros, me fazer subir em seu corpo. A boca veio para a minha de imediato, a língua bateu contra a minha assim que dei passagem, os braços abraçaram meu corpo até que eu fiquei tão colada quanto podia a ele.

Mas fiquei mais. Eu sempre, sempre ficava mais; eram seus beijos, longos e intensos, em combinação com os toques ousados de sua mão. Eram seus lábios que, firmes, pressionavam os meus e chupavam a pele de meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos entravam em mim. Era sua língua, que conseguia me fazer gritar seu nome, e era seu membro, que fazia meu corpo se sentir completo e completo e completo e completo.

Também não conseguimos sair do quarto a tempo para o café da manhã. E, de novo, não nos importamos com isso; quando conseguimos sair da cama, fomos para o banho, e quando conseguimos sair do banho nos vestimos e fomos para o primeiro bistrô que havíamos visitado ao chegarmos aqui. Passamos um tempo lá, sentados em um canto escondido, conversando e sorrindo e rindo e sendo só nós dois ali.

Eu odiaria sair de Paris se não soubesse que aquilo ia continuar em qualquer lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não, é mais para a frente, eu acho..."

"Deixa que eu acho os lugares, ruiva"

"Não precisa. Estão logo aqui" Lily disse, quase orgulhosa, sentando primeiro na cadeira perto da janela. Deixou a bolsa entre ela e a parede e se inclinou para mim, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro e sorrindo "Pode parecer que não, mas eu sei me virar sozinha"

"Eu diria exatamente o contrário" retruquei, dando um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz "Acho você independente demais"

"Isso é um elogio?"

"Como não?" sorri "É bom cuidar de uma pessoa porque eu quero e porque eu posso, não porque eu apenas tenho que"

Ela não me respondeu, afastando-se um pouco quando o trem começou a andar. Não foi mais que o suficiente para que conseguisse me olhar com mais conforto, entretanto, e eu a ajudei com ao me apoiar no banco e procurar por seus olhos.

"Você acha que tem que?"

"Por querer, sim"

"E acha que pode?"

"Espero que sim" respondi, sorrindo "Você me diz"

"Preciso?" ela perguntou, sorrindo também, voltando a se inclinar para mim. Apoiou a cabeça em meu peito e se endireitou no banco para que seu corpo não ficasse em uma posição muito desconfortável, juntando as mãos ao rosto para tirar as luvas antes de colocá-las em cima da bolsa "Acho que não"

Sorri com ela, fechando os olhos e apoiando meu queixo em sua cabeça. Ela estava certa; não precisava me responder e nem ao menos concordar comigo para que eu tivesse certeza da resposta.

Nunca precisara.

"Até porque não quero muito conversar" continuou, prendendo um bocejo "Estou caindo de sono"

"Perceptível" provoquei. A verdade é que sim, eu também estava exausto – transamos, passeamos, andamos, transamos, brigamos, comemos, conversamos, transamos, e transamos mais um pouco -, mas Sirius iria viajar hoje mesmo e eu queria falar com ele "Então, acha que não vai sobrar energia para depois do almoço?"

"Acho que nem em almoço eu vou pensar, James" discordou "Vou chegar em casa, desabar na cama, e vou ter sorte se me lembrar de tirar as botas"

Ri.

"Vou sair com o Sirius, está bem?" perguntei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça "À tarde"

Senti-a sorrir "Olha só, a primeira vez em que saímos separados"

"Nah. Eu saio e você fica em casa"

"Dormindo, tendo meu merecido sono depois de tudo isso"

Sorri com ela.

"James...?"

"Hum?"

"Obrigada" disse, afastando-se um pouco para me beijar a boca "Adorei o presente"

Ri.

"Acredite, eu também" concordei "Apesar de ter saído com uma meia calça de prejuízo, valeu à pena"

"Totalmente"

"Pois é"

Ela sorriu e, baixando os olhos até minha boca, beijou-me de novo.

"Agora, descanse um pouco" incitei, beijando-a de novo antes de, forçando um pouco, fazê-la voltar a apoiar o rosto em meu peito "Temos um tempinho até Londres"

"E mais um no táxi"

"E mais quando eu estiver fora e você dormindo" e a aconcheguei mais em mim "Porque eu não vou deixar você dormir assim que chegarmos em casa"

"Eu não vou querer dormir assim que você chegar em casa" completou por mim, apertando minha perna "Aliás, me ligue uma hora antes para me dar um tempo para..."

"Uma hora inteira?"

"O que foi? Não pode estar surpreso, mulheres precisam estar..."

E ela acabou não dormindo, conversando comigo, sorrindo comigo, rindo comigo, aproveitando minha companhia da mesma forma que eu aproveitava a dela. Como se o resto não importasse, como se estivéssemos sozinhos, como se quisesse ter certeza de que poderia ficar melhor à cada segundo.

E sempre podia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_*o diálogo em francês é _

'_Amo você, ruiva'_

'_Eu também te amo, homem de óculos'_

'_Bem, isso é irresistível. Vamos direto para o hotel?' _

_(Lily negando)_

'_Para o banheiro, então?'_

'_Fetiche?'_

'_Vontade de te levar para cama. Não resisto a você dizendo que me ama'_

'_E eu não resisto a nada com você. Inclusive a um passeio pela cidade antes de irmos para o quarto'_

'_Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, amor. Sempre'_

'_É, nós temos mesmo. E quero mesmo que seja com você'_

'_De novo, sempre'_

_É isso daí, pessoal._

Hmm, acho que sei o que vocês estão pensando. 'Será que essa atualização no meu e-mail é de Drinks mesmo? E de F&D também? Porque ela demorou tanto, mas tanto tempo, e não responde nenhum e-mail há séculos que, no mínimo, deve ser um capítulo para avisar que vai parar e...' ou algo assim. No mínimo, quer dizer. Porque eu, obviamente, também sou leitora – ou fui, já que tem séculos que não entro por aqui e nem no meu e-mail -, e sei como é horrível esperar uma fic ser atualizada, entrar uma vez, ou vez ou outra, ou todos os dias e todos os minutos, e ver que nada está lá.

Mas eu estou aqui agora. Depois de meses estou aqui, atualizando Drinks e F&D. Sei que deixei gente na mão, sei que várias pessoas me mandaram e-mails e mensagens – mas eu não abri, não ainda, e talvez nem seja por causa da minha demora que o número de 'não-lidas' na caixa de entrada tenha crescido tanto – que estou prestes a responder assim que terminar de postar isso; algumas delas, acho, devem mostrar palavras que me perguntem o porquê da demora, outras devem ter ameaças, outras brincadeirinhas, outras palavras irritadas.

Cada uma, juro, vai ser respondida. Juro, dou a minha palavra. Mas adianto alguma coisa aqui, para aquelas respostas que não vão chegar amanhã ou depois; passei por problemas pessoais. Por problemas pessoais _sérios_. Não foi uma coisinha à toa, não foi um desaparecimento à toa. Não foi falta de inspiração – isso é o que menos me falta. Idéias pulam da minha cabeça – e muito menos falta de vontade de escrever. Até o contrário; eu queria, eu queria muito, queria colocar tudo o que eu pensava e imaginava no laptop. Queria escrever, revisar, ler e reler até que ficasse direitinho.

Eu só não conseguia.

Acho que é mais ou menos como quando você passa um tempo preocupado com provas, sabe? Você chega da escola, vai para casa preocupado com aquela matéria dificílima, mas se permite dez minutos do computador para ver as atualizações do facebook. Dez minutos viram vinte, vinte viram quarenta, quarenta viram sessenta inteiros e, de repente, você está ultrapassando o limite de horas. E todas essas horas você passou pensando que tinha que estudar, com esse pensamento incomodando você, mas mesmo assim você foi incapaz de sair da frente do teclado.

Foi assim, exatamente assim, que eu me senti durante um tempão. Pensando em cada palavra e montando cada frase na minha cabeça da mesma forma que um estudante que vá fazer uma prova fica pensando em coisas que deve melhorar, sem que faça algo para que isso aconteça de verdade. Quer dizer, a força de vontade que um aluno tem para aprender a equação da circunferência ou o tipo de solo do pântano leste da floresta do Congo ou os gânglios periesofagianos não era, simplesmente, o suficiente para fazê-lo sair do computador. E a minha, de tirar aquilo tudo do pensamento, também não era das maiores.

Não me entendam mal. Eu queria escrever, queria que vissem, queria ao menos dar uma justificativa. Mas o que eu ia dizer? 'Me desculpem, mas sabem aqueles dias em que vocês só querem se enfiar na cama, colocar uma música triste e chorar ao perceber que cada verso foi feito para você? Então, aconteceu comigo nos últimos dois meses'. Não, não me parece bom o suficiente, justo o suficiente e explicativo o suficiente.

Decidi, por isso, suprimir a justificativa com um capítulo de Drinks de mais ou menos 20000 palavras. E de F&D também enorme, embora não saiba a contagem exata. Capítulos mais longos do que o que eu me lembro de ter postado para ambas as fics, e que servem para tentar compensar um pouco esses meses. Vou tentar fazer com que os próximos sejam tão grandes quanto – especialmente F&D, que precisa alcançar Drinks – mas, dessa vez, sem que seja para tentar restituir alguma coisa.

Não, não estou prometendo aqui que vou postar, rigorosamente, a cada doze dias, quatro horas e trinta e dois minutos. Mas estou prometendo que vou deixar essa lentidão, essa _incapacidade_ de lado, e escrever, de verdade, os capítulos. Eu me senti tão, mas tão bem finalmente percebendo que isso daqui estava completo – aquela sensação de satisfação pessoal, de dever cumprido, de 'eu-posso-e-eu-fiz' – que, eu já sei, é uma das soluções para que eu saia dessa apatia; não a única, claro, mas mesmo assim uma delas. Quem se dedica à uma atividade como eu me dedico à escrita sabe como é; de vez em quando, acontece alguma coisa completamente fora daquela realidade que tira você daquilo por um momento, mas então é só fazer e perceber como faz bem que, então, você meio que arruma forças e faz de novo e de novo e percebe que é mais importante do que o que você acreditava no início. Está me ajudando, me ajudando de _verdade_. E isso é mais um incentivo para que eu escreva e escreva e escreva mais um pouco.

Forças para mim \o/

**OoOoO**

Agora, deixando um pouco essas coisinhas tristes de lado, vamos à nota de verdade de Drinks – já que aquela dali vai ser copiada e colada para F&D – e a tudo o que eu devo tirar o atraso; esse capítulo vai ser dedicado à **Anne**(que, na época, ainda era com dois 'n's só. Como tenho duas e, antes, não sabia diferenciar uma da outra, infelizmente não sei dizer qual foi a que me pediu :/), a primeira que me pediu 'Vinho Tinto' Espero que perdoe a demora, que entenda a memória, e que ache que, mesmo que parcialmente, valeu à pena *-* É para você.

Queria agradecer, também, à Bia, que me ajudou muito muito muito com o capítulo. Obrigada *-* E, sempre, as reviews de **Samantha,****Sophie,****Justine,****NG,****Nanda****Soares,****Natháia,****Mila****Pink,****ScaleNox92,****Luu****Prongs,****juust****.****me,****Mrs.****Nah****Potter,****Luiza****Potter****160****e****MariaMaria6.**

E...

**Beatriz****M**** –** E como eu devo ter te decepcionado agora, não é? Acho que você já pode até ter parado de ver para procurar atualização; sim, eu demorei. Admito, e sinto muito, mas eu realmente – como você viu pela nota - não tinha como postar nada. Mas espero, de verdade, que as coisas comecem a melhorar a partir da agora. Como eu disse, escrever anima, ter para quem escrever mais ainda, e saber que isso daqui vai ser lido por alguém ajuda demais.  
Mas deixemos esses assuntos de lado, não é? Exatamente como eu disse lá cima. Então, bola para frente, e futebol para animar um pouco os ânimos \o/  
Especialmente você XD  
Engraçado, na época em que eu pretendia responder essa mensagem, eu ia brincar e te provocar e dizer que eu estava no jogo que o Fluminense venceu o Corinthians. Mas não adianta agora, não é? De qualquer jeito, parabéns com o título. Pelo tempo em que ele ficou lá na frente, mereceu. Mas eu ainda estava torcendo para o Flu; no jogo deste contra o Vasco, na mesma rodada do seu contra o Figueirense, eu já tinha o placar na minha cabeça XD E fique avisada; nós perdemos o campeonato para o América-MG. Ano que vem isso não vai acontecer;p  
Beijos ;*  
PS: exatamente. Morar em outro país resolveria totalmente o problema desse negócio de 'escrever sobre o que se conhece' Até porque, acho, eu ainda não tenho maturidade o suficiente para escrever algo mais sério, e é isso que a mina realidade pede. Não a minha história, sozinha, mas as que estou acostumada a ver; quer dizer, não é mais fácil escrever uma história sem dificuldades? Não sem obstáculos, claro, mas serão obstáculos porque você quer que estejam ali, não porque estão de verdade. Isso faz algum sentido para você?  
PPS: e já passou para o computador? Quanto mais material eu tiver para trabalhar, melhor *esperança*  
PPPS: então, o próximo capítulo demorou, mas está aqui. Você já fez a conta?  
PPPPS: hmm, o Remus e a Tonks vão se casar em um futuro. Não muito próximo, mas um futuro. Aguarde ^-^  
PPPPPS: se importa de discutirmos a influência das fics no nosso pensamento por PM? Se não tiver conta, escrevo aqui mesmo no próximo capítulo, mas vai ser gigante u.u

**JuDarkside**** –** ahh, eu não vou parar quando o Harry nascer. Não mesmo. Devo parar quando ele tiver uns seis anos e meio; até mais, dependendo de como estiver o enredo e se eu vou ou não arranjar um motivo especial para parar a fic. Eu tenho um para o Harry aos seis anos, mas esse é surpresa *-* Tanta, mas tanta coisa vai acontecer nesse meio tempo, mas mesmo assim parece que não é suficiente. Sabe do que estou falando? Tenho que fazer os dois lidarem com o fato de ter acontecido tão cedo, da confusão até o parto, do parto em si, e de todo o resto que vai acontecer depois. É muita, muita coisa, não é? Mas vou andar rápido com isso *-*

**Annne**** –** é, quanto tempo eu também não passo por aqui u.u Desculpe, desculpe de verdade por isso. Dá um nervoso quando eu finalmente leio as reviews e vejo vocês dizendo que mal podem esperar pelo próximo capítulo...! E sei que deve estar cansada de promessas, que deve ser difícil escutar tudo isso, mas é como eu disse na nota; eu vou me esforçar, vou me esforçar de verdade. E _vou_voltar; com mais James e Lily e também com o Harry *-*

**Luana**** –** olha só vocês, leitores, acabando comigo justamente quando eu fico tanto tempo sem postar. Parece – será que é só impressão? – que vocês começaram a enfatizar mais a parte de esperar. Sem hipérboles – também influência de FL XD -, mas é isso que eu sinto mesmo. E bate um sentimento de culpa, sabe? Como quando você faz alguma coisa de errado, decepciona alguém e percebe que não deveria ter decepcionado.  
Mas eu estou me lamuriando demais hoje. Vamos ao que interessa, não é? E o que importa é que, agora, eu estou tentanto. E vou conseguir *-*  
Beijos ;*  
PS: me desculpe, mas... odeio o Gil Vicente u.u Se deu bem no resumo?  
PPS: F&D vi ser postada junto com esse capítulo, pode deixar?

**Giulia**** –** e aqui está o próximo capítulo *-* Desculpe, justo quando você comenta eu dou um furo desses, não é? Prometo tentar não repetir, juro ;*

Bom, é isso. As com contas serão respondidas pelo e-mail, ok?

Beeeeijos ;*


	28. Caipirinha

"Perfeito para mim" concordei, com papai ao telefone, enquanto agradecia ao faxineiro do prédio e lhe estendia uma nota em agradecimento. Ele sorriu de volta, fez um gesto e saiu, me deixando fechar a porta assim que terminei de tirar as malas do caminho "Nos encontramos às cinco, então. Beijo"

E, depois de receber seu cumprimento, desliguei o telefone, deixando-o no balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha. Tirei, também, meu casaco, colocando-o em um dos bancos por ali antes de, quase em dúvida, olhar para tudo o que estava perto da porta. Era tanta, mas tanta coisa, que eu nem sabia por onde começar; não sabia se desfazia as minhas malas primeiro, se começava pelos presentes, se...

"Lily?" ouvi Marlene perguntar, me fazendo desviar os olhos para o corredor para, desse jeito, vê-la chegando na sala. Sorri para ela em cumprimento mesmo que estranhando um pouco ela estar ali, com uma blusa larga dos Beatles que ela comprara em um festival há quatro anos, pronta para ficar em casa e continuar em casa "Ué, por aqui? Achei que fosse ficar no James"

Fiz uma careta para ela, divertida.

"Passo dias fora de casa e você já começa me expulsando quando volto" brinquei, fazendo-a revirar os olhos enquanto, forçando um pouco, levava uma das malas para o que eu achava ser o meu quarto. Peguei o resto para fazer o mesmo, torcendo, quase desesperada, para que ela me ajudasse com as coisas "De qualquer jeito, eu me surpreendi que esteja aqui"

"Por quê...?"

"James foi ver o Sirius. Ele vai viajar para Tókio"

Ela pareceu piscar.

"Vai?" perguntou, deixando a mala à beira da cama enquanto sentava-se no colchão "Hoje?"

Franzi o cenho "É"

"E vai ficar quanto tempo lá?"

"Quinze dias" e, quando eu disse isso, seu olhar se perdeu "Pouco menos, eu acho. Vocês não...?"

"Não nos encontramos faz uma semana, e não acho que vamos voltar a nos encontrar" ela me interrompeu, dando de ombros. Por um segundo, me perguntei se deveria perguntar o que havia acontecido ali, mas então sua expressão mudou e ela deu de ombros de novo e eu soube que forçar não levaria a lugar algum "Posso te ajudar com as malas?"

Sorri e, fazendo que sim, me endireitei na cama para que pudesse facilitar meu trabalho, pegando a primeira bolsa que vi para começar a desfazê-la antes da mala. Quer dizer, seria essa a parte mais divertida depois dos presentes; Marlene ia simplesmente enlouquecer com todas as roupas novas que eu comprara, e isso logo depois de estar animada por causa de cada coisinha que eu comprara para ela e para a casa.

Talvez se animasse um pouco.

"Comece pela casa dos Potter" ela pediu, pegando meus gorros e cachecóis e luvas e meia-calças "Como foi lá?"

"Bom. Muito bom. Perfeito" e fora mesmo "Nem consigo acreditar que estava com tanto medo"

Ela sorriu.

"Vê...?" perguntou, abrindo o sorriso quando fiz que sim "São... Dorea e Charlus?

"Isso" concordei "Ela é um amor, e ele uma das pessoas mais cultas e inteligentes que eu já vi, mas isso, definitivamente, não exclui a possibilidade do outro ser também tudo isso. Não são exatamente pessoas simples mas, como o James e o papai disseram, não ligam nada para os títulos e..."

"São nobres?"

Fiz que sim, rindo quando ela, propositalmente exagerada, assoviou.

"E tem tanta, mas tanta coisa lá. Tanta fotinho do James criança, Lene"continuei, lembrando de cada uma que eu vira; James no aniversário de um aninho, James tomando banho enquanto brincava de fazer onda na banheirinha, James andando de bicicleta, James com as medalhas de futebol, James com um sorriso desdentado quando seu primeiro dente caiu, James com...

James. James, James, James. Era incrível como, nesses dias, eu estava respirando James, e sem me cansar e sem me incomodar nem um pouco com isso. Começara mesmo antes do Natal, com todo o meu nervosismo para arrumar um presente para ele, e passara por todo esse tempo – inclusive Paris. _Mais_ do que inclusive Paris – até chegar ao instante de agora.

E eu não conseguia me incomodar com isso.

"E tantas histórias também" continuei, mordendo o meu lábio inferior enquanto, quase inconsciente, parava de tirar as coisas da mala e de deixá-las ao nosso lado. Eu nem sabia por onde começar; poderia ser tanto pelas histórias de Dorea e de Charlus quanto pelos momentos que ele mesmo me contou, passando pelo meu momento de deixar escapar que o amava até o nosso momento ali, sozinhos, como se o mundo se resumisse a nós dois "Acredita que os quatro – James, Sirius, Remus e Peter – ficaram uma semana na detenção por causa de um jogo, daqueles de desafio? Sirius desafiou o Remus a falar tudo rimado, e ele teve que dar todas as respostas de História com palavras que combinavam"

Ela riu, alto, por causa disso parando por um tempo de ajeitar as coisas exatamente como eu fizera poucos segundos antes. Estava solta como sempre fora mas, mesmo assim, eu conseguia pegar um quê incerto no fundo de sua risada, como se ela estivesse pesando qualquer coisa que eu ainda não sabia – mas que tinha uma idéia – o que era.

"E isso foi só o começo" recomecei, tentando desviar logo minha mente desse assunto para que não perguntasse nada. Eu estava curiosa e, além disso, até um pouco preocupada, mas isso não me dava qualquer direito de perguntar se ela não quisesse me dizer "E eu que achava que os Potter não teriam histórias para me contar depois de tudo o que já sabemos, contados por... Lene, você iria adorar a sala de pintura que Dorea tem...! E a sala de música também, e todo o resto. A biblioteca é simplesmente maravilhosa, e..."

"Respire um pouquinho, está bem?" ela me interrompeu, divertida "Pelo visto, temos bastante coisa para arrumar aqui"

"E eu, bastante coisa para contar"

"Comece de forma que eu entenda, está bem?"

E, então, respirei fundo e tentei manter uma ordem cronológica em tudo o que eu falava e contava, começando pelo meu nervosismo no trem para, daí, me esforçar para não me excitar demais e deixar escapar mais informação sobre Sirius – que me acalmara logo no início, que brincara comigo, que me fizera perceber o motivo pelo qual ele era o melhor amigo de James – e, desse jeito, fazê-la ficar meio perdida. E parece que ficou tudo bem; ela riu quando contei da minha vergonha em tocar no piano, me provocou quando eu contei a ela sobre nosso momento de dizer 'eu te amo', escutou com atenção os momentos de Paris e xingou a tal de Liz quando contei a ela sobre o elevador e o restaurante.

Demoramos mais do que demoraríamos para arrumar as malas, com as minhas histórias e sua excitação ao ver o que eu havia comprado em Paris. Sorrimos, rimos, conversamos mais um pouco, discutimos sobre qual quadro deveria ficar à esquerda, ela experimentou minhas roupas e tentou roubar uma blusa.

Meu sono foi esquecido de novo, e eu não poderia me importar menos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Tem que ter alguma coisa, Sirius. Foi uma atitude realmente... estranha" Remus comentou depois que Sirius, depois de termos perguntado sobre Marlene, respondeu que brigaram e disse o motivo pelo qual o fizeram. Ia até mesmo retrucar a fala de Remus mas, então, decidiu por tomar mais um gole do que quer que estivesse bebendo, dando tempo para qualquer um de nós dois dizermos alguma coisa "Vocês pareciam namorados há séculos"

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos, um sorriso de canto surgindo no rosto dele e um, pouco mais aberto, no meu.

"O que foi isso?"

"Acho que está passando tempo demais com a Tonks"

"Ah, calem a boca" Remus retrucou, mas estava divertido "Vocês não prestam"

"Nem um pouco" Sirius concordou, mas fez um gesto de cabeça na minha direção "Mas o James ali não tem muita moral para falar alguma coisa. Quer dizer, o cara acabou de passar um ano novo romântico em Paris, vendo os fogos da Torre Eiffel, passeando ao pôr-do-sol no Sena..."

"Você foi para lá no Natal"

"Véspera. E foi a trabalho"

Incrivelmente, ri.

"Ok, argumento perdido" porque estava mesmo. Nada do que ele dissera era mentira, se colocássemos as coisas desse jeito "Mas eu nunca diria que vocês dois pareciam namorados há séculos"

"Talvez isso seja mais da natureza dele, de qualquer jeito. Sempre foi o mais sensível"

"Humano"

"Sensível, humano, tanto faz. Tinha que ter sido um pouquinho mais inconseqüente e malvado quando mais novo" comentei, bebendo um pouco da minha água agora. Eu ia dirigir, quer dizer, e Lily me ensinara a ter um pouco mais de responsabilidade "A questão é que você iria viver os dois lados. Eu vivi, e posso garantir que esse, de hoje, é incrivelmente melhor que o dos meus dezesseis anos"

"Não precisei passar pelos seus dezesseis anos para saber disso"

"Mas nem por isso deixou de ter a sua parcela de... namoradas"

"E, mesmo que elas estivessem em menor quantidade, você teve o azar de pegar uma psicopata logo de cara"

"Lembra, Jay? Ela ligava para ele dia e noite, mandava mensagens eróticas..."

"'Remus, estou nua na cama, com as penas abertas...'"

"Vocês não têm o mínimo de respeito por ela"

"Ela não tem respeito por ela, então é óbvio que ninguém vai realmente respeitá-la"

Sirius e Remus me olharam.

"Olha só" o primeiro provocou "Você também está passando tempo demais com a psicóloga Lily Evans"

Nós três rimos.

"Elas parecem tão diferentes. Marlene e Lily" Remus comentou, parecendo pensativo "Para mim, é incrível que morem juntas e sejam tão amigas quanto parecem ser. Não conheço muito a Lily, mas ela parece ser mais..."

"Gentil. Menos grossa e, definitivamente, ela faz sentido"

Remus e eu sorrimos de canto.

"Você fez o certo, foi legal como poucas vezes vi você ser" comecei, e então parei e me lembrei do dia em que Lily e eu fomos fazer algumas compras de Natal; ela não havia me dito, não exatamente, mas deixara escapar que Marlene tinha alguma coisa que poderia significar uma dificuldade em algo. Como Remus disse, poderia haver algo mais ali, e não apenas um momento que, aparentemente, surgira do nada.

Era uma pena que eu não soubesse mais.

"Não fique mal por ela, Six"

"Quem gosta de levar um fora?" ele me retrucou, dando de ombros "Eu não, e muito menos quando eu não espero por isso. Mas não estou mal no sentido de deitar na cama, enfiar o rosto no travesseiro e achar que o mundo do lado de fora não serve mais para nada. Não faço esse estilo, especialmente depois de ver o Peter daquela forma"

"Nem nos lembre disso" Remus comentou, dispensando com um gesto de mão a imagem de Peter, com dezessete anos, praticamente em estado de choque porque uma menina lhe disse que, com tantos homens ao redor, nunca o escolheria. Fora uma noite especialmente difícil; tentamos dar um pouco de bebida para animá-lo, mas tudo o que conseguimos foi com que ele vomitasse.

Ele ficara mal.

"Pois é. Não vou fazer isso com vocês"

"Até porque já tem quase vinte e sete anos"

"Peter faria isso aos cinqüenta, Remus" discordei, brincando, mas então me voltei para Sirius "Mas, falando de aniversário, vai passar o seu por lá mesmo?"

"Não tenho a opção de pegar um vôo, vir para cá e, depois, voltar, tenho?"

"Não" concordei "Mas fica meio estranho que Remus e eu peçamos vários presentes quando, na realidade, deveríamos mandar o seu"

"O plano é esperar até voltar..."

"... ou receber um daqueles cartões virtuais"

"Animados. James mandaria um animado"

"Com um daqueles carinhas que simulam um abraço, Six. Gostaria?"

Nós três rimos de novo.

"Dora comprou um presente para você ontem mesmo" Remus disse, ainda meio risonho "Ficou dividida entre ficar feliz para poder incrementar o presente ou com raiva por ter corrido tanto e quebrado a cabeça quando, claramente, vai ter mais tempo"

"Por que mulheres são mais preocupadas com isso?" Sirius replicou, bebendo mais um gole, mas dessa vez ninguém mais falou "Mas essa é uma luta perdida. Por que não me conta quais as decisões dela para quando a faculdade – falta um semestre, não? - acabar?"

"Não tem muita decisão, na realidade. Ela está meio ansiosa com a quantidade de caminhos que pode seguir – e, se você parar para pensar, é bastante coisa mesmo -, e está começando a ficar até mesmo um pouco nervosa. E decidiu que, nesse meio tempo, vai tentar arrumar outro emprego como estagiária, para sair da casa dos pais"

"Andie sabe ser um pouquinho mais insuportável quando quer"

"Não tenho opinião formada sobre isso"

Agora, a risada foi minha e de Sirius.

"Seria mais fácil se ela arrumasse alguém para dividir o apartamento em julho" falei "Alguma amiga, ou mesmo você"

"Já conversamos sobre isso, mas ainda não chegamos à nenhuma conclusão. Quer dizer, é óbvio que eu quero morar com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo estamos há dois meses juntos. Isso é pouco tempo"

"Vocês vão estar há nove meses juntos, e se conhecem desde que tínhamos quinze ou dezesseis e ela onze ou doze"

"Mas acredite, eu não estava usando esse tempo como treinamento para o futuro"

"Não é uma questão de..."

E essa discussão ia longe, muito longe, porque cada um de nós tinha uma opinião diferente sobre isso. Remus achava que era um passo que deveria ser pensado, Sirius que era desnecessário se prender a uma mulher além do namoro, e eu que tinha que ser uma algo que os dois queriam, independente de qualquer situação exterior como tempo de convivência.

Porque sim, eu já queria morar com Lily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Campainha?" perguntei à Marlene, franzindo o cenho, mas demorando meio segundo para desfazê-lo depois que ela fez que sim. Quer dizer, eu realmente achava que havia escutado a porta, mas não poderia duvidar da capacidade da minha imaginação de me pregar algumas peças; tudo o que eu mais queria, naquele momento, era ver James, e não seria preciso muito para que eu imaginasse que ele finalmente havia chegado "Vou lá atender, ok?"

E, dizendo isso, saltei da cama e fui direto para o corredor, incapaz de conter meu sorriso enquanto o percorria para chegar à sala. Abri a porta de imediato e, assim que o vi, senti meu sorriso aumentar, me colocando na ponta dos pés para ser capaz de alcançá-lo em um beijo.

"Ei" cumprimentei, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir quando ele, me segurando pela cintura, me impediu de voltar à minha altura normal "Como foi lá?"

"Bom. Muito bom" ele sorriu "Dormiu?"

Neguei "Marlene e eu ficamos vendo a mala"

"Duas mulheres juntas. Eu devia saber que isso ia acontecer" ele brincou, dando mais um beijo em minha boca antes de me deixar cair ao chão. Não nos separamos, entretanto; ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e me apertou em um abraço antes de me soltar um pouquinho, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos "E posso apostar que, também, não fizeram um trabalho muito bom"

Sorri, divertida, e neguei para concordar com ele.

"Vocês, juntas, com uma mala depois de uma viagem, são mesmo um perigo"

"Isso porque você não viu o meu quarto" completei, sorrindo, tirando minha mão de seu peito para pegar uma de suas mãos e, desse jeito, puxá-lo pelo apartamento "E isso porque Marlene é a mulher mais prática que eu conheço, e mesmo assim parece pior do uma loja em arrumação depois de uma liquidação de 70% nos vestidos"

James riu, divertido como eu, e me seguiu para o meu quarto, ajeitando o passo para que não se embolasse com o meu. Não dissemos mais nada até chegarmos no meu quarto; e, ao vê-lo, ele assoviou, brincando, deixando minha mão quando me virei para ver sua expressão.

"Realmente, pior do que a sua descrição" comentou, sorrindo, piscando-me o olho antes de desviar os olhos de mim. Não rodou-os, entretanto; parou-os em Marlene que, parecendo acordar de alguma coisa, levantou-se rápido da cama e começou a vir até a gente "Ei, Marlene"

"Potter" ela cumprimentou de volta, um pouco mais seca que ele, sem demorar muito. Virou-se, logo depois, para mim, e me deu um beijo rápido no rosto antes de passar pela gente "Vou para o meu quarto, ok?"

Fiz que sim, soprando a ela um beijo de volta, lutando contra um franzir de cenho ao vê-la bater logo a porta. Havia, realmente, acontecido algo sério ali; James e ela haviam se aproximado um pouco no Natal, e Sirius seria a única justificativa para que ela o tratasse – não o meu namorado, mas o melhor amigo de Black – de um jeito mais distante.

E a justificativa para isso era que Marlene estava começando a achar que estava errada.

"Eu não acho que tenha sido com você"

"Eu tenho certeza que não é comigo" ele retrucou, sorrindo de leve para mim "Engraçado, achei que ela fosse contar e vocês fossem discutir sobre isso antes de tudo"

"Marlene não é muito de comentar as coisas" discordei "Ela nunca foi, e depois de... depois de um tempo, parou quase que totalmente"

Ele fez que sim "Você...?"

"Hum?"

"Falaria?"

Pisquei, rápido.

"Bom" comecei "Eu falei. Contei sobre a briga, sabe?"

Ele riu.

"Achei que fosse" disse "E deveria saber que ela não é de falar muito, acho. Vocês duas são mesmo diferentes"

Não demorei nem um pouco para concordar.

"Até nossos pais dizem isso da gente" comentei, lembrando-me das várias vezes em que até mesmo eles haviam dito isso; a primeira fora Maggie, a segunda minha mãe e, por último, Derryck e meu pai, quando perguntamos a eles se concordavam com elas sobre isso "E, em algumas coisas, somos mesmo. E, por mais que o fato de termos sido criadas juntas – já que os nossos pais se conhecem desde a adolescência e nascemos na mesma época, o que faz com que ela seja realmente uma irmã para mim – desde sempre, não acho que isso tenha sido tão determinante assim. Não acho que ser praticamente igual à outra pessoa seja necessário para a formação de um relacionamento de qualquer espécie"

"Veja o Remus e a gente" ele comentou para concordar comigo, sorrindo de canto para, logo depois, apontar para mim com um gesto de cabeça. O tom estava mais brando do que o que o meu viera antes e, ao perceber, me arrependi de imediato, sorrindo de volta para ele para que percebesse que estava tudo bem "Veja nós dois, não é?"

Aumentei o sorriso e, então, meneei a cabeça em acordo. Era verdade, a mais pura verdade, e isso só parecia aumentar a cumplicidade que tínhamos; era delicioso descobrirmos mais um do outro, sempre nos surpreendermos com cada nuance nossa e nos deliciarmos com tudo isso.

E, então, qualquer discussãozinha havia ido embora.

"Mas e então?" James recomeçou, agora entrando mais um pouco e, incrivelmente, conseguindo um lugar na cama diferente do meu e do de Marlene para sentar "Você quer ajuda para isso daqui ou só quer pegar o suficiente de roupa para amanhã e ir direto lá para casa?"

Não precisei nem pensar.

"Vamos sair daqui" respondi, indo direto para algumas das roupas "Isso vai demorar"

"Vai precisar mesmo de tempo" concordou, me seguindo com os olhos "Quer ajuda?"

"Não, pode deixar" respondi, pura e simplesmente porque não ia arrumar, de verdade, as coisas. Ia, no máximo, pegar a roupa que ia usar amanhã e, talvez, depois, mas só depois voltaria e pegaria minhas roupas e as devolveria à casa do James.

Acho que estava aprendendo, com ele, a ser um pouco mais imediatista.

"Como foi lá no bar?" perguntei, pegando três calcinhas, duas com pares de soutien e a outra que podia, perfeitamente, combinar com o soutien preto. Eu era mesmo certinha em relação a isso; odiava, simplesmente odiava, colocar uma peça verde e a outra roxa com bolinhas amarelas "Sirius já foi para o aeroporto?"

"Remus deixou ele lá" respondeu, sorrindo para mim "Ainda dá tempo de ligar para ele e pedir um presente especial, se quiser. Pode ser um daqueles desenhos, um robô empregado – um que arrume malas, que tal? – ou, ainda, um..."

"Gostei do robô"

"Háh. Sabia"

Quase gargalhei.

"Mando um e-mail"

"Eu agradeceria" brinquei de volta "Pediu alguma coisa?"

"O quê?"

"Ah, sei lá. Escutei dizer que, por lá, tem daquelas bonecas supertecnológicas que transam com você e mudam de personalidade dependendo do seu humor. Se você quiser ser o experiente, ela pode ser a virgem inocente. Se você quiser algo mais... pesado, ela pode ser uma sadomasoquista que adora ser presa à cama enquanto é alvo de chicotes. Ela pode ser, também, dominadora, ou então meio frígida para que você se sinta ótimo na arte de levar qualquer mulher para a cama"

James riu, alto, aquela risada dele que me tornava incapaz de não admirá-lo. Era sempre tão solto, tão livre, tão sem medo de demonstrar o que sentia que me fazia perder qualquer medo também; eu parava de premeditar, parava de tentar adivinhar e, pura e simplesmente, me deixava levar.

E eu não poderia ir para um lugar melhor.

"Não tem opção 'Lily Evans', tem?"

Sorri em deleite.

"Acho que não" concordei "Mas tem várias outras coisas"

"Não únicas" discordou, olhando para mim, mas sem se mover um milímetro para mim. Não, não estava mais perto mas, mesmo assim, eu sentia como se estivesse; sentia seu toque, sentia seu corpo, sentia seu beijo, tudo tão simultâneo e de repente que chegou a me assustar. De um jeito bom, sempre de um jeito bom, mas mesmo assim um susto "Eu já disse, você é única"

Senti meu sorriso aumentar, e então terminei o mais rápido que podia com as roupas e deixei a bolsa cair aos meus pés. James me olhava com seu sorriso de canto e com os olhos castanhos brilhando por detrás dos óculos, o olhar tão preso no meu que eu me senti incapaz de desviar mesmo se quisesse.

E eu não queria, nunca.

"Não quero ninguém que não seja você, desde garotinhas inocentes até frígidas que se revelam outra pessoa quando comigo" ele continuou, e eu não respondi nada pelo prazer que era ouvi-lo – a ele, só a ele – dizer todas aquelas coisas para mim "E, além disso, não preciso de uma assim. Quer dizer, olha só para você"

Eu sabia do que ele falava. Sabia _claramente_ do que ele falava.

"Estou pronta"

Não tinha certeza. Na realidade, achava que não, mas não me importava; não me importava com nada, na verdade, e achava que só não transava ali com ele porque...

Por que mesmo?

"Vamos, então"

E ele se levantou para sair do quarto, deixando a porta aberta para mim. Quase tropecei de cair no chão em algumas das coisas que estavam no meio do meu caminho até ele, mas só segui em frente; gritei um 'tchau' para Marlene, apertei tudo na bolsa para que ela fechasse e não me lembrei de pegar a chave de casa, esperando impaciente tanto o meu elevador quanto o dele.

Só conseguia pensar em James.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você nunca me pareceu andar tão devagar de moto" Lily reclamou assim que entramos no meu apartamento, separando-se um pouco de mim para, então, começar a tirar a roupa. Queria ver cada espaço de pele surgindo e, por isso, parei a minha retirada e a única coisa que fiz foi ligar o aquecedor, observando-a, meus olhos percorrendo cada espaço de corpo nu que surgia como se eu nunca... "... O que foi?"

Abri o sorriso que nem percebi que tinha no rosto, desviando os olhos do pedaço de sua barriga que aparecera para olhar para os dela. Lily os piscava, curiosa, terminando por arquear uma sobrancelha na minha direção enquanto esperava pela minha resposta.

Eu só pude aumentar, de novo, meu sorriso.

"Continua" pedi "Tira"

Ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

"Quero ver"

"Já viu"

"Não é uma coisa da qual vá me cansar" discordei, sentando-me no sofá "Vamos lá, ruiva"

Lily não me respondeu de imediato, terminando de tirar o casaco ainda sem desviar o olhar do meu. A peça de roupa caiu no chão, sobre um dos pés dela, e ela a chutou na minha direção, me fazendo sorrir e morder o lábio inferior com o gesto.

"Uma pena que eu esteja com pressa demais para colocar ter paciência de colocar uma música" disse, sorrindo como eu "Você vai ter que imaginar"

"Eu não iria prestar atenção na música" corrigi, seguindo suas mãos quando passaram para baixo o botão de sua calça. Ela já havia passado pelo sobretudo, pelas botas, pelo luva e pelo gorro, e então seriam mais quatro peças antes dela ficar nua à minha frente "Como eu poderia?"

Sua única resposta a mim foi um sorriso, e eu me prendi nele por um momento antes de prestar atenção em suas coxas. Eu conhecia cada milímetro de cor; a direita tinha, uma marca de nascença pequena, bem pequena mesmo, perto de seu quadril, e a esquerda era manchada única e exclusivamente por sete sardas, duas a mais que a outra.

Eu a conhecia por inteiro.

"Mas eu prometo que vai ter uma próxima vez completa" disse, deixando a calça de lado, revelando a calcinha negra. Tracei os fios do tecido mas, como ela levantou as mãos para tirar a blusa, me permiti aproveitá-la livrando-se dela para dar espaço apenas ao soutien "Sem que eu caia, como no dia das tatuagens, e com música, diferente de agora"

O soutien fazia par com a calcinha e revelava, pelo menos, metade de seus seios. Eu os desenhei na mente, os revi e, então, desenhei-a por inteiro, as pálpebras fechadas em prazer e a boca deixando gemidos escaparem enquanto seu corpo se movia contra o meu.

Não pude conter um gemido.

"Você não dançou"

"Ainda" ela corrigiu, jogando a blusa para algum lugar enquanto, lenta, vinha até mim. Não demorou um segundo à minha frente; subiu no sofá com uma perna de cada lado de meu corpo, o dela se inclinando até que suas mãos se apoiassem no sofá imediatamente ao lado de minha cabeça "A melhor parte para o final, não?"

E, então, ela começou a dançar, movendo-se devagar enquanto se inclinava um pouco mais para me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios. Com ela inclinada como estivera pouco antes, seus seios ficaram ao perfeito alcance de minha boca; e não, eu não demorei nem um pouco para beijá-la ali, percorrendo o limiar do tecido com a pele antes de provocá-la com os dentes mesmo que por cima do soutien.

Nós dois suspiramos juntos.

"Errado" falei, rápido, antes de voltar para o outro seio. Minhas mãos estavam, agora, em sua cintura, seguindo seus movimentos de se moverem de um lado para o outro e da frente para a trás "A melhor parte ainda não chegou, ruiva"

Senti-a sorrir, mas não levantei o rosto para ver seu sorriso; desci as mãos para suas pernas e pressionei-a de modo que se levantasse, sentindo minha boca escorregar por sua barriga até chegar em sua calcinha. Dali, senti sua excitação e, mais do que tudo, aquilo me excitou, e então me tornei incapaz de não colocar meus lábios ali também. Não era o que eu queria, não agora – porque eu tinha vontade de tê-la na cama, nua, do jeito que eu sempre a tinha -, mas valia à pena a espera; eu conseguia me sentir me excitando com seus movimentos como nunca antes, conseguia me ver gozando só com os pensamentos do que aconteceria, conseguia me ver provocando a ela e a mim com o fato de demorar mais um pouco para ter essa prazer.

Mas isso não me impedia de prová-la por cima da calcinha. Não me impedia de puxar o tecido, de sentir como estava excitada, de passar a língua por sua extensão e sentir uma pontada maior na cueca ao ouvi-la gemendo por isso. Não me impedia de simular chupá-la ao levantar as mãos para sua bunda e seguir os movimentos dela, não me impedia de tentar juntá-la cada vez mais a mim porque não agüentava vê-la um pouco mais longe que isso.

E ela gemeu de novo, e eu gemi com ela.

"Rápido demais, James" ela disse, parecendo no limite entre dizê-lo. Ela estava como eu; desesperada para tirar o resto da roupa, mas também desesperada para que pudesse continuar como estávamos "Nós deveríamos aproveitar mais"

E, dizendo isso, virou-se no meu colo, a parte de trás do corpo voltada para o meu rosto agora. Outro gemido escapou de mim ao tê-la desse jeito, e outro escapou dela ao me ter gemendo e segurando, agora, suas pernas pela frente, mantendo-a de novo perto de minha boca.

Eu a queria tanto.

"James..." chamou quando puxei sua calcinha com a boca, as unhas se apertando em minhas mãos quando chupei a pele que surgiu. Ela tremeu e, por um segundo, esse movimento foi tudo o que tive, e com tal intensidade que, enquanto nós dois gemíamos, me perguntei se era a primeira vez que ela sentia aquilo.

Se era a primeira vez que alguém a tocava ali.

E, testando de novo, tive certeza que sim.

Sorrindo, então, desci as mãos até seus joelhos, apertando-os para que se abaixasse. Seu colo parou no meu e, mesmo que ela ainda tivesse a calcinha e eu a calça e a cueca, gememos com o contato, e tudo o que eu queria fazer era ver seu rosto agora.

Queria sempre ver seu rosto.

"Suficiente" murmurei em seu ouvido, prendendo suas costas contra meu corpo. É, já havia sido mesmo provocação demais "Deixa eu tirar o resto de suas roupas"

Lily fez que sim, gemendo baixinho, o corpo caindo um pouco mais para trás quando levei aos mãos ao fecho de seu soutien. A peça deslizou por seu colo e por seus braços, deixando-a nua na parte de cima, deixando-a desesperada para que eu a deixasse assim também na parte debaixo de seu corpo.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Foi o que eu fiz, porque eu queria vê-la nua. Queria vê-la totalmente nua à minha frente. Queria tocá-la, descobrir – redescobrir – cada parte de seu corpo, senti-la reagir aos toques de cada parte de meu corpo. Queria começar a mostrar a ela cada sensação nova, cada sensação que ela ainda era capaz de descobrir comigo, cada sensação que eu a faria descobrir e gostar e adorar e amar.

Começaria hoje.

"Não" disse, deixando que ela saísse de meu colo mas impedindo-a de tirar minha roupa. Eu não poderia perder tempo com isso agora, não mesmo "Só fique de quatro"

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim, excitada, começando a fazer o que eu queria até sua cintura ceder ao meu toque. Sua cabeça caiu até o braço do sofá e sua boca deixou escapar um gemido quando afastei suas pernas o máximo que conseguia, o peso de meu corpo fazendo-a se voltar ainda mais para mim quando me inclinei um pouco para frente até tocar seu clitóris com a língua. Não me demorei ali, entretanto; percorri-a e, então, cheguei em sua outra entrada, beijando-a ali para testar cada uma de suas reações.

E eu as adorei, cada uma delas, desde seus gemidos surpresos até meu nome solto enquanto seu corpo inteiro tremia sob meu toque. Adorei que Lily não tivesse pudor em expô-las a mim; gemia, e gemeu mais forte quando circundei-a com a língua, e ainda mais forte quando enfiei-a nela. Adorei até mesmo quando, ao testar colocar meu dedo nela, ela murmurou um 'Ainda não', sem medo e totalmente confiante, tudo isso me fazendo voltar meu polegar para o seu clitóris - ao invés do meu destino original - enquanto recomeçava com a minha língua.

Foi no meio de tudo isso que ela gozou.

E, na realidade, _começou_ hoje, quando eu também tirei minha roupa e nós tivemos um ao outro da melhor maneira possível. Era perfeito receber o corpo de Lily como ela o dava a mim, e era perfeito dar o meu corpo para alguém que o recebia com ela. Era certo, era mais que certo, e não havia nenhum outro lugar no qual poderíamos estar.

Nós nos levávamos a lugares inimagináveis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava sonhando com James.

Não que isso fosse uma coisa rara. Na realidade, era mais do que comum eu tê-lo em todos os lugares, e não seria diferente nos sonhos; se eu o tinha na minha cama enquanto dormia, era porque, quando eu acordava, ele sempre estava nela. Se eu sonhava com a mão dele enfiada na minha saia em algum lugar público, era porque isso vivia acontecendo e nunca era a mesma coisa. Se eu sonhava com ele gemendo em meu ouvido ou em minha boca ou em qualquer lugar do meu corpo, era porque eu poderia ter certeza que nós dois arrumaríamos a oportunidade para fazer com que isso acontecesse. Isso tudo era realidade; era mais do que realidade, porque eu não precisava sonhar para ter tudo o que eu queria de James

Nem mesmo agora

"Alguém estava tendo sonhos pornográficos?" James perguntou, me provocando com seu sussurro em meu ouvido, o tom de voz delicioso e deliciado muito, mas muito melhor do que em qualquer sonho ou em qualquer fantasia. O toque de seus lábios em meu ouvido, o deslizar lento de sua mão pela linha de minha coluna, a presença de seu membro já ereto em meu bumbum eram reais, eram a _minha_ realidade, e eu não poderia pedir por mais.

Embora eu sempre tivesse mais.

"Estava, ruiva...?" ele voltou a perguntar, mordiscando meu lóbulo, a mão que já estava em meu corpo descendo um pouco mais enquanto a outra, agora, parava em minha boca. Seu polegar, lento, percorreu meu lábio inferior, incitando as respostas, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi gemer de leve antes de pegar seu dedo e chupá-lo de leve "É só me dizer o que era"

Demorei mais um pouco, um gemido contido preso em minha garganta enquanto eu, sentindo sua mão baixar um pouco mais, afastei uma de minhas pernas da outra. Foi o bastante para que James sorrisse e, exatamente como eu queria, descesse os dedos pelo meio de meu bumbum, me alcançando e percorrendo minha entrada de um jeito que me fazia quere implorar para que ele enfiasse seus dedos em mim.

"Diz" e, pelo seu tom de voz, eu tinha certeza que ele não iria mais longe do que aquilo se eu não dissesse cada detalhe do que eu queria. Isso me fez gemer de novo, me fez ter que deixar seu dedo para que pudesse gemer como eu queria, me fez abrir um pouco mais a perna para que ele tivesse melhor acesso "Já assim, ruiva...? Incapaz de falar?"

Fiz que sim e, então, abri os olhos, encontrando os dele a centímetros dos meus e, só por causa disso – do desejo, dos traços verdes, da excitação -, gemendo de novo. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada sem ser na sensação de sua língua e de seus dedos e de seu membro entrando em mim e me fazendo perder todo o resto do mundo.

James me fazia, sempre, pensar só nele.

"Eu digo, então" falou, o início de seu dedo entrando em mim, o polegar da outra mão voltando ao meu lábio inferior. Mas, de novo, não dei tempo para que ele terminasse de percorrê-lo; voltei a chupá-lo, devagar, imaginando que era seu membro em minha boca "Você sonhou que estava me chupando"

Gemi, pensando em como ele sempre adivinhava tudo o que eu pensava, e fiz que sim, segurando seu punho com uma das mãos enquanto a outra se apoiava no colchão para que pudesse impulsionar a mim mesma para trás. Mas James, sempre James, percebeu, e seu dedo seguiu o mesmo caminho de modo que se mantivesse no mesmo lugar que antes.

Ele sabia. Ele sabia me provocar.

"E eu gozei na sua boca, não gozei?" ele perguntou, mordiscando a parte alta de minha orelha, a respiração ligeiramente descompassada fazendo a minha se descompassar ainda mais. Eu estava entregue, completamente entregue, e era apenas o início "Gozei tudo na sua boca, e você engoliu tudo"

Concordei, incapaz de fazer mais alguma coisa, sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer com a perspectiva de tudo o que ele falava acontecer. Eu o queria; queria tê-lo em minha boca, queria senti-lo pulsar entre meus lábios, queria senti-lo reagir ao toque de minha língua.

Eu queria que ele gozasse. Eu com certeza queria que ele gozasse.

"James..."

"E, depois, quem vai te chupar sou eu" continuou, mais descompassado, a própria fala afetando a ele. Fiquei dividida por isso; eu queria que ele me provocasse e queria que ele me fizesse perder o controle, mas também queria vê-lo como eu para que tudo isso acabasse antes e nós pudéssemos transar e transar e só transar "Passar a língua por toda – toda - você"

E, para me provocar, seus dedos começaram a me percorrer por inteiro, contornando meu clitóris sem, propriamente, tocá-lo. Gemi, quase frustrada, e deixei seu dedo, minha cabeça caindo para o travesseiro e meus olhos se fechando por um momento enquanto, também, combinava o que ele falava com o dia de ontem; sua língua realmente passara por todo o meu corpo, sem deixar um centímetro escapar, me mostrando sensações novas e deliciosas e mais do que desejáveis e perfeitas. Porque não, não havia qualquer outra palavra que pudesse descrever tudo o que ele me fizera sentir ali; era perfeição, simplesmente perfeição.

James iria conseguir me levar à loucura.

"E vou te fazer gozar, na minha boca, que nem eu gozei na sua" disse, com uma mordida um pouco mais forte me fazendo voltar a olhar para ele. E não pude querer mais; seus olhos estavam maravilhosos, deliciados, excitados e cheios de desejo "Vai ser o melhor orgasmo da sua vida"

"Vai" concordei, fraca, pura e simplesmente porque era verdade "Até..."

"Até...?"

"... Até você se enfiar em mim"

Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais.

"Todo" e, então, seu corpo se aproximou mais do meu, seu membro me tocando com mais força e mais presença e mais vontade. Parecia estar usando todo seu autocontrole para não se colocar em cima do meu corpo que, de bruços, se abria cada vez mais para ele "E vou estar apenas no começo quando você começar a implorar para que eu enfie cada vez mais"

Eu me senti tremer de novo, meu corpo todo em espera, minha mente formando a imagem dele montado em cima de mim e de seu quadril se movendo cada vez mais forte. Era demais para que eu pudesse agüentar; não, isso tinha que acontecer agora, tinha que ser agora, porque o início de seu dedo não era...

Merda.

"Ou vai implorar agora?" provocou, sua boca vindo parar, breve, na minha. Seus olhos ainda estavam nos meus, sua mão ainda me provocava, seu membro ainda se apertava contra mim de um jeito que me deixava tão desesperada que eu me sentia capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para que transássemos "Vai pedir, desesperada, que eu faça tudo isso, não é?"

Mordi o lábio inferior, mas não era uma tentativa de não responder e de não fazê-lo ganhar aquilo. Não, até porque ele ganharia; era única e exclusivamente porque eu queria arrumar controle o suficiente para que pudesse dizer exatamente o que ele queria ouvir.

E o que eu queria falar.

"Pede"

"Faça isso. Faça tudo isso" consegui dizer depois de um tempo, olhando exatamente para os olhos dele e me sentindo incapaz de desviar deles "Quero que me deixe te chupar, quero que me faça engolir tudo, quero ser chupada e quero que você enfie tudo e me faça implorar cada vez mais"

Eu não poderia deixar de fazê-lo.

"Agora"

E sempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ai, amor, obrigada" Lily disse para mim, sorrindo em satisfação e alegria quando lhe estendi a sandália que ela procurava. Não fora nada demais, na realidade; eu estava acostumado a achar as minhas próprias coisas em lugares mais que esquisitos, e encontrar uma sandália embaixo da mesa de canto era fichinha "O que eu faria sem você?"

Sorri com seu tom de brincadeira, dando-lhe um beijo rápido antes dela, mancando pela diferença de altura entre seus pés – um já calçado e o outro ainda descalço -, andar até o sofá para colocar o outro par. Deixei-a na sala e contornei o balcão para pegar as coisas do café, bocejando enquanto retirava das sacolas o copos e os pães e os bolos e tudo o mais que havíamos pedido.

Pensando nisso, era incrível o fato de não fazermos parte das estatísticas dos obesos.

"Vai querer que eu te pegue no shopping hoje?"

"Não precisa" respondeu depois de um tempo, mordendo o lábio inferior em concentração para conseguir fechar a sandália "Vou me encontrar com papai em uma livraria que fica totalmente longe da redação, e não vou fazer você rodar a cidade quando posso pegar o metrô e parar quase em frente a qualquer um dos nossos apartamentos. Não seria..."

"Agora que eu vou mesmo" interrompi, divertido, piscando o olho para ela quando se levantou e veio até o balcão. Me olhava, curiosa, enquanto me ajudava a retirar o café das embalagens, separando os copos entre a gente de um jeito que demonstrava que estava acostumada àquilo "Vamos mostrar ao papai Evans o quanto eu sou atencioso, o quanto me preocupo com a filha caçula dele, o quanto eu..."

"Cuidado com o que diz" ela me interrompeu, divertida, provando um gole do café. Não precisava ver sua expressão para saber que ela havia achado quente; acabara de provar o meu e, pelo tempo em que a conhecia, sabia que ela ia esperar esfriar um pouco "Posso acabar aceitando, e serão mais alguns minutos de estresse no trânsito"

"Para pegar você? Não é estresse" retruquei, divertido, me inclinando um pouco quando ela fez o mesmo. Senti o gosto de sua boca e, imediato, sorri, prendendo seu lábio inferior por um segundo antes de deixá-la ir "Que horas?"

"Quando você sair da redação"

"Isso pode ser quando você pedir"

Ela riu.

"Marquei com ele às três" respondeu "Acho que não tem erro se for às cinco"

"Cinco horas, então" concordei "Onde é?"

"Na editora da Bloomsbury" disse, cortando um pedaço de pão com a mão e colocando-o, pensativamente, na boca "Minha favorita, já disse? Tem um cantinho lá atrás para crianças, e sempre que nós tínhamos que vir para cá por causa do trabalho do papai eu ficava lá, lendo as historinhas de contos de fada enquanto fingia ser a princesa"

Sorri "Quantos aninhos?"

"Ah, eu era novinha. Tinha uns quatro anos, acho" falou para, logo depois, dar uma pausa para comer mais um pouco. Aproveitei para olhá-la; o cabelo ruivo meio preso, a franja lateral solta perto do ouvido, os olhos verdes pouco maquiados e as sardas dispersas em sua pele branca "A senhora da livraria deixava a gente ler sem levar os livros. Está lá até hoje, e agora é uma senhorinha simpática de cabelo branco que sempre usa um arquinho"

"Casaco florido, crochê e bolsas cheias de coisas aparentemente inúteis fazem parte do pacote?" brinquei com ela, rindo quando ela soltou uma careta na minha direção, claramente tentando, ao mesmo tempo, prender uma risada "Você era nova"

"Hum?"

"Quando aprendeu a ler"

Fez uma expressão de 'ahh'.

"Roubava os livros da Petunia e pedia ajuda aos meus pais" respondeu "Eles têm um vídeo meu tentando entender como se lia 'coelho'. Era páscoa, e eu queria porque queria aprender para fazer jus às minhas orelhinhas que ganhei em um desses eventos que distribuem chocolate"

Ri com a visão, tendo claramente na minha frente a Lily das fotos que eu vira – cabelo nos ombros, vestidos rodados, bochechas coradas pela excitação de fazer algo que gostava – com o cenho franzido enquanto se esforçava para ler. Imaginava-a sentada no colo de Peter enquanto Sophie gravava, um daqueles livros grandes de criança apoiado em suas pernas enquanto seu dedo acompanhava a palavra abaixo da imagem de um coelho.

Eu me apaixonava cada vez mais por cada uma de suas nuances.

"Conseguiu?"

Ela riu.

"Uhum" concordou, divertida "Você...?"

"Cinco anos. Histórias da Liga da Justiça" respondi, causando uma risada nela e, por isso, fazendo-a parar o movimento de levar o copo à boca "Lembro que, por uns três Halloweens, eu só me vestia de Batman e odiava o momento de ter que tirar. E ficava engraçado porque, aos seis, eu já estava de óculos, então a fantasia não exatamente combinava"

Ela gargalhou, abandonando de vez o copo em cima da bancada para que ele não caísse na risada "Ela me mostrou uma foto sua, acho. Todo carregado de balas e chocolates, com uma capa maior que você e uma carinha de quem ignorou o fato de ter recebido doces e realmente fez travessuras?"

Sorri.

"Achei que fosse óbvio" comentei "As travessuras, quer dizer"

Ela me esperou, risonha, terminar de beber um gole do café.

"Pintei a casa de um cara antipático com spray amarelo" continuei, divertido, me lembrando de alguns momentos relacionados a isso. Estava com os professores e a minha turma, no final da tarde, em uma espécie de rua fechada pelos moradores, e todos nós corríamos de um lado para o outro sem nos importarmos com carros ou afins. Em uma dessas corridas, encontrei uma janela e, dela, vi uma cesta de doces, e não me lembro de ter corrido mais rápido em direção à uma porta "Um garoto tinha por causa da fantasia que, sinceramente, não lembro qual era. Pedi a ele e escrevi, na parede dos fundos, 'eu queria chocolate e não bala'"

Outra gargalhada da parte dela, e de novo me perdi em cada um de seus traços. Não pude deixar de perceber, mais uma vez, como eu não me surpreendia com o fato de sempre me impressionar com ela, de sempre me sentir surpreendido por cada uma de suas reações. Não era apenas o jeito como ela ria comigo, por minha causa, para mim; era o jeito como ela agia perto de mim, sempre se soltando mais, sempre querendo mais, sempre sem medo de querer mais.

E eu também queria tanto, tanto dela.

"Sua vez"

"De quê? Não posso te contar uma história sobre pichar paredes"

Estreitei os olhos, maroto.

"Não estava querendo nada disso" corrigi "Estava esperando mais por uma em que você se oferecesse a pintar"

Ela prendeu uma risada.

"Vamos, fale"

"Halloween?" e, quando eu dei de ombros, ela continuou "Me dê um ponto de partida"

"Você criança"

"Criança? Bom, acho que..."

Quase perdi o horário.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James e eu havíamos conversado até o limite dos nossos horários.

E foi bom, bom de verdade. Descobrir mais dele e tê-lo querendo saber mais de mim foi um jeito maravilhoso de começar um dia que, conforme passava, se mostrava cada vez mais difícil; ter que deixar James, ter que discutir com Cassie para encaixar os horários de novos pacientes, ter que desistir do almoço com James porque ele ficou preso na redação depois de tanto tempo longe, ter que encarar um metrô quase lotado cheia de coisas e, ainda por cima, quase escorregar na porta da livraria. Com a minha sorte, eu ia esperar por papai por uns vinte minutos antes dele me ligar avisando que uma parede de Oxford estava caindo, e eu teria que esperar James até as seis porque ele também se atrasaria e...

Mas não. Graças a Deus não, porque papai já estava ali, vendo um livro qualquer em uma estante. Senti um alívio imenso ao vê-lo ali, quase como se um peso saísse das minhas costas; conversar com ele era relaxante, me divertia, e por isso eu podia ter certeza de que uma outra parte boa do meu dia estava prestes a começar.

Ele agora, e mais James depois.

"Ei" cumprimentei, chegando perto dele "Muito tempo?"

Sorriu e, depois de me beijar a testa em cumprimento, negou.

"Podemos sentar e tomar um café?" perguntei, me mexendo um pouco para que ele prestasse mais atenção no que eu segurava. Além da bolsa, eu ainda tinha que equilibrar duas pastas, dois livros grandes e, ainda, um pequeno, que com certeza iria cair se eu não estivesse apoiando-o no corpo "Acho que até meu mindinho está ocupado, e isso porque James levou o capacete que eu uso para que... obrigada"

Ele dispensou com um gesto rápido, endireitando os livros e as duas pastas nas mãos enquanto eu, aliviada, colocava o celular no bolso do casaco interno ao sobretudo. Foi o suficiente para que um início de dor de cabeça fosse embora, e mais que suficiente para que eu tivesse certeza que um cappuccino iria me ajudar ainda mais.

James estava certo, café fazia milagres de vez em quando.

"Dia difícil?"

Levantei os olhos para ele.

"Um pouco" respondi, sem dar mais detalhes para não preocupá-lo. Devia fazer parte do pacote de ser pai; ter uma filha que sabia cuidar de si mesma – desde que fora da cozinha, claro, mas ele sabia que eu não me atrevia a isso – mas, mesmo assim, franzir o cenho em preocupação com detalhes mais do que pequenos "Acho que ainda estou no ritmo de fim de ano"

"Todo mundo está desse jeito" ele me corrigiu e concordou ao mesmo tempo, pegando uma mesa no canto da área do café. Como eu estava mais livre agora, puxei uma cadeira e o ajudei a colocar as nossas coisas ali, abrindo um outro sorriso para ele em, mais uma vez, agradecimento "Você só deve estar um pouquinho pior por causa da viagem"

Meu sorriso, dessa vez, foi diferente, e então eu senti como se todo o espaço do meu dia que eu fiquei sem James ou papai tivesse, simplesmente, desaparecido. Tudo se resumia ao jeito de James de me acordar, à nossa transa no banho, à nossa conversa no café da manhã e, agora, à conversa que eu começaria a ter com papai.

Muito, muito melhor.

"Foi tão boa, pai" disse "Tão, tão boa. Paris nunca me pareceu tão perfeita"

Ele sorriu, esperando.

"Era um sonho" continuei, percorrendo as ruas e as galerias e os bistrôs e o hotel na mente antes de decidir que, sempre, aquilo seria muito para eu agüentar; só o pensamento me fez me excitar, me fez desejá-lo, me fez querer vê-lo nu para que, comigo também nua, ele me fizesse chegar a lugares que eu não achava ser possível "Se eu tinha alguma dúvida – e eu não me lembrava de tê-las – de que poderíamos funcionar juntos, desapareceu"

Foi embora, foi tudo embora, porque ficou óbvio para mim que, apesar de diferentes do jeito quer éramos, funcionávamos. Funcionávamos, desde a nossa vontade incrível de transar em qualquer lugar – e isso eu só sentira com ele -, até o jeito como conversávamos e como lidávamos e aprendíamos um com o outro. Mesmo a nossa briga, o desenrolar e a solução dela foram essenciais para que eu tivesse certeza absoluta de que conseguíamos superar dificuldades juntos.

"É incrível pensar que temos tão pouco tempo juntos" e era, era mesmo, porque eu sentia como se ele me conhecesse há séculos, como se ele sempre tivesse conhecimento sobre como descobrir cada coisinha sobre mim e me mostrar o que fazer com todas elas. Fora assim ontem mesmo; ele não precisara perguntar para saber que, com a sua língua onde estivera, ele estava me mostrando perspectivas totalmente novas no sexo "E, ao mesmo tempo, é tudo sempre tão novo. A conversa sempre traz coisas desconhecidas do outro, as opiniões dele sempre me surpreendem, e o sexo é mais do que per..."

"Sobre o que conversam?" ele me cortou, divertido, me fazendo rir alto com sua interrupção. Sabia que era mais brincadeira do que vontade de me calar e, por isso, eu me sentia livre para rir desse jeito; nós dois já havíamos passado do estágio inicial de conversar sobre isso – um momento no qual eu o chamara e ele piscara os olhos para mim e perguntara se eu tinha certeza que não queria a mamãe – e, depois da surpresa e desconforto inicial, ele até que se acostumara rápido "Algum assunto mais especifico?"

Eu tive que parar de rir para responder.

"Não. O melhor é que a gente tem assunto para tudo. Nós..." mas eu mesma me cortei ao ver a atendente vir até a gente. Fiz o meu pedido e deixei papai fazer o dele mas, por todo esse tempo, tive que morder meu lábio inferior para não falar, adorando o momento em que ele terminou e voltou a se virar para mim "Nós temos assunto, e isso já é surpreendente. Eu não achei que ele fosse... ele, entende?"

Fez que sim.

"Mesmo? Porque, de vez em quando, nem mesmo eu..."

"Mesmo, Lily" ele me interrompeu "Vocês parecem mesmo diferentes"

"Mais do que somos" concordei "A gente... bom, você estava certo, eu realmente... eu deixei escapar praticamente um 'eu te amo', e ele foi tão lindo ao dizer de volta. E... eu sei que, para amar alguém, não precisamos de qualquer motivo, mas sempre que eu olho para ele isso é tudo o que eu vejo, entende?"

Papai, cujo sorriso aumentava, pouco a pouco, conforme minha fala ia passando, fez que sim. Ele estava feliz por mim, estava feliz de verdade, e isso me fez sentir no melhor lugar do mundo; meu pai – e mamãe também, se eu falasse com ela – aprovava o que eu estava fazendo, eu iria me especializar e, além disso, eu estava com um homem que eu amava e que me amava de volta.

Nada parecia dar errado.

"Você pode até não acreditar, mas ele discutiu Victor Hugo comigo. Rousseau. Montesquieu. Descartes. Sei que eu já disse que é impressionante que ele leia tanto quanto eu, mas isso? Você tinha que ver a minha cara quando ele discordou de mim n'O contrato social'" falei, rindo um pouco ao me lembrar desse momento. James quase gargalhara ao ver minha expressão e batera, divertidamente, com o livro em minha cabeça, me provocando sobre o fato de eu ter entendido o que era ser surpreendente "E ele entende, também, sobre arte. Quadros, movimentos, vanguardas. Acredita que até no balé ele já foi? Forçado pela mãe aos doze anos em uma viagem à Rússia, mas foi"

Papai riu.

"Disse que foi uma overdose, com três peças em três dias"

"Para um menino de doze anos? É até pouco, chamar de overdose"

Ri como ele.

"E Dorea?" perguntou – pura e simplesmente porque era desnecessário dizer o quanto estava feliz por mim - pausando um pouco para que eu tivesse tempo de parar de rir. E a verdade é que fiquei incrivelmente dividida no que fazer; eu queria, queria mesmo, parar de rir para contar a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia incapaz de fazê-lo "O que achou dela?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, mas senti um sorriso leve se formar em meu rosto, quase inconsciente. Foi o suficiente para que ele sorrisse, já sabendo da resposta; não, eu não precisava dizer mais nada para que ele entendesse direitinho o que eu achara dela e o que ela, aparentemente, achara de mim.

Mas, mesmo assim, eu quis dizer.

"Ela é maravilhosa. Um amor de pessoa" disse, recordando o olhar gentil e animado ao falar comigo, ao me desejar boa noite e bom dia "E Charlus... Charlus é um pouco mais sério mas, mesmo assim, extremamente receptivo. E é superinteligente, e também... ah, pai, isso me lembra. O livro do Kyle está em algum lugar dentro desta... ah, aqui. Toma"

Ele pegou o exemplar nas mãos, passando os olhos pela capa e, depois pela orelha do livro. Demorou menos que meio segundo, provavelmente – e, como eu o conhecia, era mesmo isso – achando com certa rapidez as palavras principais para, desse jeito, descobrir do que se tratava "Você leu?"

"Não tive tempo" discordei, negando também com a cabeça "Dia vinte e seis teve toda aquela história do primeiro encontro, dia vinte e sete tive que arrumar as malas, do dia vinte e oito até o cinco estive em uma das melhores cidades do mundo com o meu namorado e, depois, tive que desfazer a mala e matar as saudades de Marlene"

"Você é, realmente, uma garota muito ocupada" papai brincou comigo, piscando-me divertidamente o olho enquanto deixava o livro em um canto da mesa, longe da linha de alcance do local no qual, provavelmente, a atendente voltaria com os pedidos "Estou surpreso que tenha um tempinho agora"

Retribuí com uma falsa careta.

"Marlene e James estão trabalhando, é...?"

"Então, é isso? Eu enfrento metrô lotado e temperaturas extremamente frias para vir me encontrar aqui com você e você fica implicando comigo?" repliquei, mal conseguindo prender um sorriso para tentar, ao menos, parecer séria "E ainda considero uma das melhores partes do meu dia"

Ele sorriu, mas sua expressão era a de quem não ia responder.

"Realmente difícil?" perguntou, gentil "Por que você...?"

Mas ele se interrompeu, chegando o corpo para trás para dar espaço à garçonete. Primeiro, ela serviu a mim e, depois, ao papai, afastando-se de nós dois com um sorriso e uma fala de 'qualquer coisa, é só chamar'. Mas não chamamos; continuamos conversando, fazendo perguntas – contei mais a ele de Paris, da Elizabeth, de como superamos uma briga - o próprio café em si tornando-se quase secundário.

O pouco que faltava para que eu me aliviasse acabou de vez quando James chegou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ao chegar à livraria, vi Lily antes de todo o resto.

Ela estava sentada à uma das mesas da cafeteria, inclinada para frente, o cabelo preso em um coque para que não caísse para frente enquanto mostrava ao pai alguma coisa em algum livro. Sorria e parecia divertida mas, ao mesmo tempo, um pouquinho cansada, como se estivesse com um pouco de dor de cabeça que começava a melhorar.

Estava linda. Linda, linda, linda, e eu tive que seguir diretamente para onde ela estava, sem nem mesmo olhar ao redor. E não demorou para que ela percebesse que eu chegava; levantou os olhos e, assim que me viu, sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior ao se levantar para me cumprimentar.

"Ei, ruiva" cumprimentei, sorrindo para ela de volta, inclinando-me um pouco para lhe alcançar a boca em um beijo rápido. Voltei-me, então, para Peter, que também se levantara, e lhe estendi a mão, sorrindo um sorriso diferente para ele "Como vai, Peter?"

"Um bom ouvinte" Lily respondeu por ele, animada, enquanto me puxava em direção à cadeira ao seu lado "Eu contei a ele do Kyle e do jogo de futebol que vamos fazer assisti-lo, lembra? O que você e Sirius chamam de 'futebol-de-verdade', um clássico, e tudo o mais?"

"Hum?"

"Qual é mesmo o primeiro clássico?"

"Arsenal e Manchester. O primeiro do ano, dia..."

"Quinze"

Sorri "Gosta tanto de futebol assim? Lily me falou que o fanático é o avô"

"É porque você nunca conversou, realmente, com ele sobre isso" ele retrucou, divertido "Pergunte a ele o minuto no qual o goleiro do jogo de 28 de março de 1961 quebrou a perna e você vai entender por que saber a tabela atual não engloba fanatismo perto dele"

Lily e eu rimos, ela um pouco mais baixo que eu, nossas mãos se encontrando por debaixo da mesa.

"Realmente não é seguro falar de futebol perto dele, então" comentei "Mas, de você, pelo visto é. Então, vai com a gente?"

Ele estreitou um pouco os olhos.

"Não pense que vai ver o Manchester ganhar, pai. Pense na minha companhia..."

"Pense que vai ver o Arsenal perder"

"Ei!"

Peter e eu rimos.

"Isso não foi..."

"Com licença" e Lily se cortou ao ouvirmos a garçonete, que parou ao meu lado e baixou o olhar para o meu "O senhor vai querer alguma coisa?"

"Café expresso grande, por favor"

"E eu quero mais um pedaço daquele bolo" Lily disse ao meu lado, inclinando um pouco o corpo para o meu para que não tivesse que aumentar tanto o tom de voz "Com a calda de chocolate e castanhas"

"Claro" virou-se para o Peter agora "O senhor?"

"Nada, obrigado"

E, então, deu as costas e foi em direção ao balcão, dizendo alguma coisa no meio do caminho para uma outra atendente.

"Você devia ter pedido o meu bolo, James" Lily comentou, divertida, voltando-se à posição normal e apertando meus dedos aos dela. Sorri antes mesmo de estar totalmente virado para ela, esperando pelo resto de sua frase porque sabia, simplesmente sabia, que ela ia falar mais "É bom, muito bom"

Abri o sorriso "Como os de Paris?"

"Como os de Paris. Estava exatamente contando ao papai sobre eles"

Olhei para Peter "A verdade?"

"Você me diz" ele retrucou, divertido "Disse que não conseguia parar de pensar neles e que fazia você ter o esforço de andar, todos os dias, em direção à confeitaria que fazia o melhor deles"

Ri.

"É, verdade" concordei "Tirando a parte do esforço"

Senti, mais do que vi, Lily abrir um sorriso ao meu lado, e então eu tive a confirmação de que isso acontecia quando ela, de novo, apertou meus dedos. Era incrível a capacidade que ela tinha de ficar tão feliz e tão satisfeita com algo que era realmente verdadeiro; eu iria com ela a qualquer lugar, e ela poderia me pedir tudo o que quisesse que eu faria sem, nem ao menos, pensar uma única vez.

Eu me sentia capaz de fazer tudo por ela sem que ela precisasse pedir.

"Não é mesmo muita coisa se você levar em consideração que ele agüentou todos os meus dias de compras"

"Falando assim, parece que passamos o dia inteiro vagando entre lojas de maquiagens e roupas e sandálias" comecei a discordar, conseguindo, de algum jeito, desviar os olhos dela para voltá-los para Peter "E olhe para ela, Peter. Não poderia fazer qualquer coisa?"

Ele sorriu "Quando pedisse"

"Vocês vão me deixar completamente mal acostumada" Lily comentou, mas não conseguiu – e, se eu fosse mais longe, nem ao menos havia tentado – esconder o tom de deleite que tinha em toda ela. Era como se escutar a nós dois dizendo aquilo pudesse melhorar seu dia, não importasse o que houvesse "Já sou adulta, a última coisa que deveriam fazer era me mimar"

Nós dois rimos e, simultâneos, tentamos responder, a conversa tomando um rumo natural em torno de Lily antes de partirmos para assuntos dos quais ela gostava. Discutimos sobre leitura, sobre filmes, sobre a escola e sobre nossas famílias, e então eu tive a total certeza de que sim, Peter era um cara divertido, que sabia brincar e – mais importante – que confiava na filha o suficiente para apoiar cada uma de suas decisões.

E eu estava nelas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Que cara é essa?" James me perguntou assim que descemos da moto na garagem, piscando os olhos na direção dos meus ao ajeitar o capacete nos braços para que pudesse, também, pegar o meu. Mas não; neguei com a cabeça e sorri para ele, apontando para algumas das minhas coisas que ele já segurava para me ajudar "Está cansada?"

"Só um pouco" respondi, andando ao lado dele para o elevador. Apertei o botão e, de imediato, me apoiei na parede ao lado da porta, abrindo o sorriso e levantando o rosto para James quando ele se colocou à minha frente "Estava um pouco estressada também, mas deve ser só a volta depois do fim de ano. De Paris"

Ele sorriu seu sorriso de canto, dando um jeito de estender a mão e endireitar, rápido, a minha franja. Ela devia estar mesmo uma bagunça; batera o vento assim que saímos da livraria e, além disso, eu não a endireitara, o que fazia com que...

Tanto faz.

"Você...?" perguntei "Como foi o trabalho?"

Ele abriu o sorriso.

"Suficientemente bem para que eu não vá amanhã" respondeu, e então eu estreitei os olhos e fiquei mais do que feliz com tudo isso. Eu queria, queria muito que ele ficasse em casa, e só essa afirmação fez o resto da parte ruim do meu dia desaparecer "Nós poderíamos..."

"... passar o dia todo na cama" interrompi, desencostando-me da parede e me colocando na ponta dos pés para lhe alcançar a boca. Ele tentou mas, sem conseguir parar de sorrir, me fez abrir um sorriso também e, mesmo assim, só me separar dele quando a porta do elevador se abriu "Não pretendo sair nem para comer"

Ele teve a vez dele de estreitar os olhos para mim, os traços verdes se intensificando no tom castanho com os pensamentos. Eu não precisava perguntar a ele o que era; nós dois nos víamos na cama, nus, os lençóis jogados no chão enquanto gemíamos e perdíamos a noção dos limites dos nossos corpos.

Eu mal podia esperar para chegar em casa. Não podia, porque eu sentia que precisava dele; precisava de suas mãos, de seus dedos, de seus lábios de sua língua, de seu membro, de seus sussurros, de seus gemidos, de suas palavras soltas contra minha boca ou contra meu ouvido ou contra qualquer parte de meu corpo. Precisara desde que o conhecera, precisara durante todo o dia e precisava, agora, mais que nunca, de tal forma que minha vontade era aumentar o limite de velocidade dos elevadores para que...

Mas, então, chegamos. Chegamos, abrimos a porta do meu apartamento e, quando eu vi que as luzes estavam totalmente apagadas – o que significava que Marlene não estava em casa -, não demorei mais meio segundo em deixar tudo o que eu segurava no sofá, um meio suspiro escapando de minha boca quando vi que ele já fizera o mesmo que eu.

Não, nós não podíamos esperar.

"Vem" chamei, levantando minhas mãos para, segurando-o pelo casaco, puxá-lo para o corredor ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava. Não me importei em ligar o aquecedor; só tinha o meu quarto na mente, só o tinha sem roupa perto de mim, movendo o quadril contra o meu e me fazendo gritar seu nome "Vamos tomar banho"

Ele não me respondeu, baixando o corpo e me pegando no colo para que não ficasse tão difícil para a gente alcançar a boca um do outro. Não nos prendemos no beijo, entretanto; ele correu, uma de cada vez, as mãos por minhas pernas, alcançando minhas sandálias e tirando-as dos meus pés sem se preocupar em deixá-las no meio do corredor, e eu comecei a baixar o zíper de seu casaco e a afastar sua blusa para que tivesse mais acesso à sua pele.

"Senti sua falta" sussurrei quando suas mãos voltaram a me segurar pela cintura, sem me preocupar com o fato de que ele pudesse me achar uma obsessiva que só pensava nele e nele e nele. Não era mentira, afinal "Senti sua falta, o dia inteiro"

"Recíproco" ele respondeu, voltando a me beijar, não se separando de minha boca durante todo o nosso caminho até o meu banheiro "Mais do que recíproco, ruiva"

Me apoiou na pia e separou-se de mim apenas o suficiente para que pudesse me tirar a roupa, as mãos correndo o zíper de minha saia enquanto eu terminava de abrir seu casaco. Parei de tirar sua roupa para que ele pudesse se livrar da minha; tirou de vez minha saia e, então, foi para minha meia-calça, puxando-a junto com a calcinha pela urgência que, agora mais do que nunca, parecia tomar conta da gente.

Era incrível a rapidez com que nos excitávamos.

"Deixa eu te ajudar" ele disse, e só então eu reparei que estava tentando tirar meu casaco e minha blusa sem qualquer sucesso. Na realidade, eu não me importava em estarmos vestidos desde que a minha calcinha e a cueca dele estivessem fora; eu só precisava tê-lo em mim, precisava tê-lo agora, porque eu já me sentia à beira do orgasmo e...

Eu estava à beira do orgasmo.

"Baixe essa calça" pedi, terminando de tirar meu soutien antes da calcinha só porque já estava no meio do caminho "Baixe essa porra dessa calça agora"

James gemeu, alto, com meu tom, cortando-se a meio caminho de baixar o rosto para meu pescoço. Só esse som me fez gemer, tão alto quanto ele, em desejo, e depois em expectativa quando ele se afastou e depois em frustração quando ele começou a tirar o casaco.

"Vem aqui" chamei, e ao mesmo tempo em que ele tirava a blusa eu abri sua calça e baixei-a, junto com a cueca. Não demorei nada para gemer de novo ao vê-lo, sentindo o desespero aumentar ao tê-lo tão ereto para mim "Eu preciso..."

"Essa urgência porque quer que eu te foda?" me interrompeu, a voz provocante e, ao mesmo tempo, entrecortada pelo prazer. Nesse momento, desisti de contar meus gemidos, pegando-o na mão e puxando-o para mim depois que ele terminou de chutar o resto da roupa para um canto qualquer "Quer tanto assim que eu meta meu pau em você?"

"Quero" respondi da maneira mais compreensível que podia, puxando-o com mais força e abrindo mais as pernas para trazê-lo para mim. Gemi, gemi e gemi quando seu começo entrou em mim, só não movendo meu corpo para frente para que pudesse alcançá-lo porque meu apoio acabava "Quero que você enfie tudo o que... _James_"

Nós dois gememos, simultâneos, quando nossos quadris se encontraram e ele entrou, por inteiro, em mim. Não demorei meio segundo para abraçá-lo, para não perder nada dele, para colocar minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e intensificar o toque.

"Caralho, Lily" ele gemeu, movendo-se contra mim, pulsando dentro de mim quando me apertei nele. James respondia ao meu prazer, sem se conter, e isso me deliciava porque, eu sabia, iríamos gozar juntos.

E logo.

Logo, porque meu dia começara de modo simplesmente perfeito e melhorara de modo incrível quando ele entrara na livraria, e de modo ainda mais intenso durante o elevador e durante os passos que demos até chegarmos aqui. Logo, porque eu me excitara desse jeito, quase repentino, por ele, só por ele, e logo, porque eu não podia esperar nada para que eu o tivesse assim, exatamente assim, com o corpo batendo contra o meu e me levando a lugares que eu nem sabia que existia.

James podia me levar onde ele quisesse. James tinha a capacidade de me deixar mais solta, mais livre, mais despudorada, sem medo algum de deixar meu prazer dependente dele e de tudo o que ele fazia comigo. Era um conjunto de sensações que seu corpo inteiro proporcionava no meu; mesmo assim, sem preliminares, sem masturbação ou oral, eu sentia tudo o que ele podia me oferecer – mais do que eu pedia -, e gemia por isso.

E gozaria por isso.

"Mais forte" gemi sentindo que poderia morrer de prazer quando seus dedos, entrelaçando-se ao meu cabelo, puxaram minha cabeça para trás de modo que sua boca alcançasse meus seios. Beijou-os, chupou-os, mordiscou-os, entrando em mim do jeito que eu implorei e me fazendo, com isso, me apertar ainda mais nele "Isso, James, _isso_"

"Goza para mim, goza" ele pediu, gemendo como eu, a boca voltando à minha pele e voltando a intensificar um prazer que eu não imaginava poder ser maior "Quero ver você gozando, quero ouvir você gritando, quero..."

E eu sentia. Eu sentia meu corpo responder, sentia a sensação subir por mim e me dominar por completo. Sentia que, cada vez mais, estava próxima, sentia que eu não duraria muito mais, sentia que eu não poderia me agüentar a cada instante e que cada novo movimento me traria o orgasmo. Eu me sentia apertar ao seu redor, e de novo e de novo conforme ele respondia com uma pulsação em mim, pronto para gozar comigo quando...

Gozamos juntos.

E eu perdi o resto dos meus limites. Tudo o que me impediu de bater com força no mármore da pia e na parede e no espelho foram os braços de James que, me abraçando, não me deixaram me separar dele, apertando-me contra seu peito e me fazendo me deliciar com os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Foi o bastante para que, assim que eu recobrei um pouco do controle, eu o abraçasse de volta, prendendo-o quando ainda estava em mim.

Não poderia deixá-lo ir.

"Isso foi incrível" sussurrei, sem me surpreender com o fato de que, nem aos meus ouvidos, eu parecia totalmente compreensível "Você é incrível"

Ele não me respondeu, o rosto deslizando pelo meu até que nossas bocas se encontrassem e, então, nos beijássemos. Não havia ritmo na minha respiração e, com o beijo, perdi-o de vez, mas sem me importar nem um pouco pela sensação que era ter sua língua contra a minha.

"Perfeito" continuei no pequeno intervalo que nos demos quando eu mordisquei seu lábio inferior, com esse gesto fazendo-o soltar um gemido por cima do que já dava pelo orgasmo "Você é..."

"Você é perfeita" ele me interrompeu, voltando a me beijar, os lábios se movimentando junto aos meus de um jeito delicioso. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que desejar; poderia ter mais de seu beijo, poderia ter seus lábios tocando cada parte de mim, e poderia querer isso tudo porque eu tinha isso tudo "Mais do que perfeita"

E, dizendo isso, ele me deu um último beijo, descendo a boca por meu queixo e por meu pescoço e, eu tinha certeza, por muito mais que isso.

Não pararíamos por aqui, e eu não poderia amar mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comecei por seu colo.

Não era apenas Lily que gostava daquilo, quer dizer. Eu adorava sentir o jeito como seus seios reagiam ao toque de minhas mãos, de meus lábios, de minha língua, de meus dentes. Adorava o jeito como sua respiração se perdia a cada novo segundo e, com ela, levava seu corpo inteiro junto, e adorava o jeito como sua boca começava a deixar escapar sons baixos e constantes de prazer conforme eu a tocava. Lily sempre gemia meu nome, sempre enfiava os dedos em meu cabelo e sempre travava uma luta consigo mesma sobre para onde me guiar, para só então se decidir por me deixar livre – como agora, exatamente como agora – ao mesmo tempo em que depositava todo seu prazer em mim.

Passei por sua barriga.

Já havia explorado e já havia descoberto cada nuance de cada centímetro por ali e, por isso, já ouvira seus gemidos se intensificarem milhares de vezes conforme eu a acariciava em todos os pontos – abaixo de seus seios, em suas costelas, em seu umbigo, em seu ventre – para que a sua urgência em me ter baixando ainda mais a língua chegasse a tal ponto que eu a faria implorar. Mas nem por isso, nunca por isso, eu deixava de me surpreender com suas reações; ela suspirava, ela gemia, ela se contorcia e se movia de modo a me fazer chegar mais rápido, as palavras quase desconexas formando frases inacabadas que me excitavam e me faziam ficar cada vez mais pronto para outra.

Cheguei onde queríamos.

E foi delicioso, _delicioso_, escutar o gemido que escapou de seus lábios quando minha respiração alcançou o espaço entre suas pernas. Foi ainda melhor ouvir meu nome sendo sussurrado, cheio de prazer, quando apoiei suas pernas em meus ombros e toquei seu clitóris com a língua, provocando-a por um tempo antes de tocá-la por inteiro. Não deixei escapar nenhum centímetro de nenhuma parte que poderia alcançar, provando dela, gemendo contra ela conforme seus gemidos chegavam em meus ouvidos e me incitavam a continuar.

Ela gozava rápido demais. _Eu_ a fazia gozar rápido demais. E era isso que eu queria ao voltar ao seu clitóris e ao colocar meus dedos nela; queria ouvir suas palavras, incoerentes, sendo soltas em meio aos seus gemidos, queria sentir seu aperto em meu cabelo ao tentar me puxar para mais perto, queria senti-la se apertar contra meus dedos na iminência do orgasmo.

Eu a tinha no orgasmo. Eu a tinha em _outro_ orgasmo.

"Deliciosa" murmurei, alto o suficiente apenas para que ela ouvisse, e por tempo suficiente antes de voltar a usar a língua e os dedos para que prolongasse seu orgasmo. Lily gemeu mais alto, mais presente, as unhas arranhando minha nuca ao me puxar para ela.

Realmente, deliciosa.

"James..."

"Hum...?" mas, se eu tinha certeza que não era um chamado, ela só se confirmou quando me levantei para vê-la. Os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos no prazer, as pontas dos dedos brancas pelo aperto no mármore na falta e minha pele, o peito subindo e descendo rápido com a respiração descontrolada, as pernas cedendo às minhas mãos para, assim, se entrelaçarem em minha cintura "Ruiva..."

O gemido escapou antes que eu pudesse pensar, e então eu já acariciava sua barriga e seus seios e seu rosto e me inclinava para lhe alcançar a boca. Distribuí beijos leves em seus lábios, em suas bochechas, em sua testa, em seu nariz, até que ela se acalmasse um pouco mais embaixo de mim e me abraçasse.

"Linda" murmurei em seu ouvido, sorrindo quando um som de prazer escapou dela ao meu murmúrio. Não foi a única resposta; ela me abraçou mais forte e, ao mesmo tempo, começou a se levantar, me fazendo segurá-la pela cintura para não nos separarmos um segundo "Nosso banho agora?"

"Uhum" concordou, baixo, colocando os braços em meu pescoço antes de, de um jeito lento, me beijar. Projetou o corpo para frente e eu não precisei de mais nada para deslizar as mãos para suas pernas e, assim, pegá-la no colo e carregá-la até a banheira. Deixei-a nela e me inclinei um pouco para ligar a água, sentindo sua respiração ainda acelerada bater em meu pescoço e suas mãos se agarrarem em mim para conseguir suporte.

Ainda estava descontrolada. Ainda no orgasmo, ainda com a sensação de que o prazer não acabaria, ainda com a sensação de que estava no melhor lugar do mundo e ainda com a certeza de que nada poderia ser melhor do que aquilo.

Era eu. _Eu _causava aquilo nela.

"Se abaixe" Lily me pediu, sussurrando, devagar como se testasse a própria capacidade de formar frases "Se abaixe, amor"

Fui, sem querer e sem poder negar, apoiando-me nos calcanhares e beijando seu umbigo, subindo os beijos conforme seu corpo se abaixava à minha frente. Cheguei, então, em sua boca, mordendo seu lábio inferior antes de trazê-la para mim para, finalmente, ter sua língua na minha. Durou tanto quanto podia durar; nos separamos um pouco e eu alcancei seu ouvido quando ela alcançou meu pescoço, mas eu tive que deixá-la quando desceu mais um pouco e mais e mais.

Já me sentia prestes a gozar quando ela me colocou em sua boca.

E, também por isso, escorreguei meus dedos por sua barriga e voltei a masturbá-la, ora colocando meus dedos em seu clitóris ora dentro dela. Eu estava em sincronia com o que ela sentia; quando parecia perto de gozar, eu diminuía o ritmo, deixando-a sempre à beira de querer mais para que, quando eu estivesse na mesma situação que ela, nós dois parássemos o que fazíamos.

E, quando aconteceu – eu me sentia incapaz de me segurar, a sentia incapaz de se prender -, eu a puxei para mim e ela, já sabendo o que eu queria, sentou em mim, o corpo se movendo de imediato quando sua testa se apoiou na minha. Seu cabelo, parcialmente molhado, tocava minha pele no mesmo ritmo que ela se movia, alguns fios presos em nossas bocas quando nos unimos para mais um beijo.

Mas nada, nada atrapalhava a gente.

"Eu amo você" murmurei "Amo você, Lily"

Ela gemeu.

"Eu também" sussurrou de volta, apertando-se contra mim, as pálpebras caindo por um segundo até se levantarem de novo para, desse jeito, poder me olhar. Me perdi neles, me perdi nela, e gemi com ela, prendendo-a no meu abraço ao segurá-la o máximo que podia "Também te amo"

Me senti mais próximo do orgasmo, pulsando dentro dela, desejando-a como nunca antes, querendo que ela gozasse comigo como nunca antes, desejando que alcançássemos o orgasmo juntos como nunca antes. Eu queria a ela, só a ela, só conseguia pensar nela e...

Não. Não, eu pensava em nós dois.

E isso não poderia ser melhor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Da pia para a banheira, da banheira para a penteadeira, da penteadeira para a cama – jogamos tudo, tudo no chão, sem que eu me importasse com roupas ou acessórios - onde, agora, James e eu estávamos deitados, juntos um ao outro, sem pretensão de dormir mesmo que fossem duas da manhã. Eu não conseguia sequer pensar nessa possibilidade; queria ficar com ele, pela maior quantidade de tempo possível, sempre que eu pudesse porque, com ele, cada segundo era uma oportunidade.

Havia sempre uma oportunidade com James.

"Não consigo acreditar que vamos passar assim o dia amanhã" murmurei, baixinho, endireitando meu rosto em seu peito e subindo minha perna pelas dele. James respondeu apertando, com mais força, meu corpo contra o dele, os dedos acariciando, devagar, a base de minhas costas "Quero tanto não sair daqui, ficar assim o dia todo, não me mover um centímetro para fora desse quarto"

Senti, mais do que vi, o sorriso de James, e mesmo sem ter visão dele me senti deliciar com a presença dele. Era outra coisa que eu não queria perder; seus gestos, seus movimentos, seu jeito de sorrir e de me tocar e de me fazer deliciar com cada uma dessas coisas.

Eu não poderia perder isso.

"Vai ser difícil" continuei, traçando círculos preguiçosos com a ponta do indicador perto de seu umbigo. Senti-o ceder ao toque e, por isso, pegar minha mão e entrelaçar nossos dedos, levantando-as para perto de sua boca e beijando minha palma "Ter que trabalhar de novo"

"Sempre é" concordou, beijando-a mais uma vez "Ver Marnie hoje, por exemplo, foi um baque. Tinha me esquecido com o 1,5m dela guardam um uma voz potente e uma expressão irritada sempre que eu me levantava da mesa para pegar mais um pouco de café"

Sorri "Pode ser difícil para ela também, ué"

"Do jeito que ela falou comigo, achei que fosse ser fácil"

Pisquei os olhos, afastando-me um pouco dele para olhá-lo melhor.

"O filho dela, estudante de engenharia química em Cambridge, levou a namorada" ele continuou frente ao meu olhar, divertido, passando o indicador por meu nariz enquanto um sorriso se formava em seu rosto "O que podemos fazer se nem todo mundo tem a capacidade de agradar a sogra em um encontro no Natal, não é?"

Mordi o lábio inferior em satisfação, estreitando os olhos para ele enquanto me lembrava, incapaz de me conter, dos dias em que ele passara na minha casa e que eu passara na dele. Foram realmente momentos ótimos, deliciosos, e eu realmente não poderia esperar que eles fossem melhores.

"Ela não gostou mesmo da menina" ele continuou, baixando a mão até então em meu rosto para a minha perna. Passou o polegar por minha coxa e, devagar, usou a outra mão para me puxar mais para perto, a testa se apoiando na minha quando levantei o rosto "Hoje, me apontou a foto e perguntou o que eu faria se tivesse um filho e ele me aparecesse com uma garota daquelas"

"Como?"

"Ah, sei lá. Piercings, tatuagens, cabelo colorido e quatro maços de cigarro em cada mão"

Pisquei, e ele riu.

"Pois é. Mas, antes que eu pudesse responder, ela disse que ia perguntar para o seu pai como ele me deixou entrar na casa dele" continuou, risonho, voltando a cair um pouco mais para o apoio da cama na parede. Minha reação imediata foi segui-lo e me apoiar nele até me colocar o mais próxima possível, mas olhá-lo daquele jeito – nu, com o lençol mal cobrindo seu membro – também não era algo que eu queria perder "Disse que eu não preciso de tudo isso para assustar o sogro"

Não respondi, sorrindo um daqueles sorrisos impossíveis de serem contidos, apoiando minhas duas mãos no colchão para, desse jeito, me inclinar um pouco para ele. Alcancei sua boca e beijei-a, rápida, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, logo depois voltando à minha posição original.

"Ela te adora" eu disse, beliscando seu queixo "Implicar com você é só o jeito dela de mostrar. Como meninos de onze anos com as meninas da sala, sabe? Mexem no cabelo, criam apelidos, roubam as canetas e ficam impondo condições para devolvê-las"

Ele riu de novo "E as meninas?"

"Ah, elas são mais fofinhas, rindo sempre que podem e oferecendo ajuda para copiar a matéria" respondi, causando mais uma risada nele "Lembro que Alice era assim com um garoto chamado Ben. Ela sempre o ajudava em matemática, e ficava horas treinando o jeito certo de fazer o número nove, o dele na chamada"

James, dessa vez, gargalhou, a cabeça caindo para trás no movimento e sua mão deixando minha cintura para se apoiar em minha perna. Eu ri com ele, pelo prazer de compartilharmos tudo isso, e só o observei enquanto parava, pouco a pouco, a risada, sentindo cada traço se gravar com uma facilidade enorme em mim.

James entrava tão fácil.

"E você? Era assim?"

Terminei a minha risada em um sorriso "Não. Acredite, eu tinha para mim que eu não podia perder tempo com essas coisas, por ser bolsista e ter que manter as notas e tudo o mais"

"Ah, mas tinha tempo para dar seu primeiro beijinho"

"Foi nas férias, bobo" retruquei, dando um peteleco gentil na base de seu pescoço "Marc é um cara tão legal, James. Deveria ser o último com quem você deveria ter alguma espécie de implicância"

"São ciúmes, não implicância, e exatamente por você pensar desse jeito" ele discordou, mas sorriu, gentil, numa demonstração clara de quem não iria insistir naquilo. Ele mesmo, pelo visto, já descobrira que era totalmente sem fundamentos "Mas vamos lá, fale sobre esses caras com quem eu deveria implicar"

Não respondi nada de imediato, colocando minhas mãos por cima das dele mesmo que elas estivessem em posição contrária. Acarinhei seus punhos com meu polegar e, então, pisquei os olhos, tentando pensar em alguns para contar a ele "Tirando o Matthew?"

"Esse vai muito mais além da implicância"

Sorri, voltando a olhá-lo.

"Bom" comecei "Tem o Thomas. Lembra dele?"

Negou.

"O goleiro do futebol"

"Ah, claro. O do vestiário, do..."

"É" interrompi, mordendo o lábio inferior para prender a risada "Ele não contou nada disso para ninguém – até porque, se contasse, eu retrucaria -, mas espalhou para a escola que havíamos transado. Era suficiente para que eu perdesse minha bolsa, então eu fiquei desesperada de verdade e não sabia o que fazer. Foi o Marc quem..."

"Marc. Duas vezes em dez segundos de conversa" ele me interrompeu mas, dessa vez, foi mais rápido "Desculpe. E o filho da puta mentiroso do goleiro?"

Apertei suas mãos.

"Apanhou e foi ameaçado pelo Marc" continuei, observando-o piscar os olhos "Retirou, na coordenação, tudo o que disse"

James demorou um pouquinho, trocando a posição de nossas mãos para ter a sua vez de me apertar. Desfez o apoio na cama e, calmo, me deu um beijo lento na boca, os lábios nos meus sem que sua língua se projetasse para dentro de minha boca.

Fiquei com vontade de ter mais.

"Estou dividido entre a sensação de que eu deveria ter acabado com ele..." começou, voltado a se apoiar, os dedos arranhando de leve a pele de minha coxa assim que o fez. Eu já sorria, por esse gesto e pelo o que eu sabia que viria, adorando-o por sentir isso e por dizê-lo a mim "... e a de agradecimento por ele ter feito o que fez"

Abri o sorriso, e então puxei seus punhos de modo que ele viesse para frente. James sorriu com isso e, de novo, acertou minha boca, mas antes que o beijo pudesse ser aprofundado ele alcançou meu nariz e, depois, minha testa.

"Ele teve o que mereceu" ele continuou "Teve _mesmo _o que mereceu, e desde o momento do vestiário"

Arquei a sobrancelha, deliciada "Desde o vestiário?"

"Óbvio. Nunca faça mais do que o outro pode"

Não respondi, por um momento só olhando-o, me perdendo de novo em seus olhos e em como o brilho deles combinava perfeitamente com o sorriso de canto que se projetava em seu rosto desde que o puxe. Estava lindo ali, no escuro, o cabelo bagunçado batendo na testa e o peito se movendo no ritmo lento da respiração.

Eu faria tudo aquilo se acelerar.

"Tem que ter vontade, não é?" perguntei, afastando um pouco o meu colo do dele para, desse jeito, pegar seu membro nas mãos. Sua respiração se prendeu por um momento e ele, então, estreitou os olhos, soltando-a enquanto tinha meu olhar no dele "Para conseguir"

Movi minha mão por toda sua extensão, meu polegar circulando sua cabeça e meus olhos se estreitando para que o visse reagir a cada um de meus toques. Observar James se excitando, crescendo e se endurecendo era uma sensação única; eu não poderia perder nada, um segundo, um instante.

Tudo isso seria perder demais.

"Sabe que, quando vi pela primeira vez, achei que não fosse chegar à metade" comentei, afastando-me mais um pouco enquanto, sorrindo, me lembrava de como fora me ajoelhar e vê-lo à minha frente. Não, eu não poderia esperar para ter algo da natureza dele dentro de mim "Mas eu queria tanto, James. Queria conseguir te colocar por inteiro na boca, chupar cada centímetro, não deixar nada escapar"

Ele gemeu, e eu aproveitei para aumentar um pouco o ritmo de minhas mãos. Mas foi por pouco tempo; me inclinei para frente e o apertei rapidamente nas mãos, sentindo-o reagir tanto ao toque quanto à minha respiração quando ao que eu estava prestes a fazer.

"Sempre me pareceu delicioso" continuei, chupando sua cabeça, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto e sentindo-o segurar meu cabelo para que ele não me atrapalhasse. Não fazia força para me guiar; deixava-me livre, completamente livre, e eu não poderia querer que ele fizesse mais ali "E você é, todo você, e então eu tinha que conseguir porque queria tanto"

E voltei a tocá-lo com a boca, dessa vez indo mais longe e tirando qualquer pretensão de voltar a falar. Só queria senti-lo, só queria colocá-lo em minha boca, só queria trabalhar nisso até que ele fosse o mais fundo possível. Queria ouvir os sons que escapavam de sua boca conforme cada espaço era superado, queria sentir seu corpo perdendo o ritmo junto com a respiração, queria sentir que ele me completava por inteiro e que eu o fazia conseguir me completar.

E, então, eu o tinha por inteiro.

"Puta merda, ruiva..." ele disse, entrecortado, mas eu só conseguir manter meus olhos nos dele no breve período em que mudei a posição de minha cabeça. Depois, fechei-os, voltando a chupá-lo "_Lily_. Lily, eu vou..."

Repeti o movimento, e de novo e de novo e de novo, e então senti que ele não podia mais e o tirei um pouco da minha boca, concentrando-me em sua cabeça e só precisando de mais um instante para que ele gozasse. A vontade que eu tinha era de engolir tudo aquilo de uma vez só mas, com uma paciência que eu não sabia ter, deixei alguma coisa escapar, pura e simplesmente para lambê-lo e excitá-lo mais rápido de novo.

Eu não queria tê-lo só na minha boca, quer dizer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Isso, definitivamente, não tem graça" Lily comentou, o tom de voz contrariando totalmente o que dizia enquanto, distraída, abandonava, ao lado dela no sofá, o jornal. Marlene, antes de ir embora – e Lily e eu não tivemos nem mesmo a chance de falar com ela antes que saísse para o trabalho -, havia comprado algumas coisas na banca e feito um café da manhã quase igual ao que comprávamos em padarias, o que me fez brincar por uns dez segundinhos com Lily sobre aprender algumas coisas com ela.

Não todas, claro.

"Você já sabe tudo"

"Faz parte do trabalho de ser jornalista"

"Mas você não deixa escapar nada. Falei de Bahrein, você completou comparando com Iêmen que, surpreendentemente, estava na próxima página. Falei da Itália, e você me dá notícias que devem sair amanhã. Falei da Nigéria, do atentado, e você já tem até o nome do grupo" ela disse, realmente divertida, procurando alguma outra parte do jornal ao falar "Mas, talvez, eu consiga ficar um pouquinho na frente se... ah, aqui está. Sabe a celebridade mais bem vestida do ano?"

Ri, alto, mas tive que negar, puxando-a para que se apoiasse em mim enquanto lia. Também dei uma olhada na lista e, no primeiro lugar, estava uma atriz loira qualquer, um vestido branco com um decote nas costas que, sinceramente, não me chamou muita atenção.

Isso não me chamava muito atenção, na realidade.

"Ponto para você" falei, ajeitando sua cabeça em meu peito para, desse jeito, acariciar sua nuca. Lily se acomodou, fácil, encontrando seu ponto favorito de apoio com uma facilidade criada com nosso tempo de convívio "Mas e então? Concorda com a lista?"

"Não me importo com ela" retrucou, realmente abandonando essa parte do jornal no colo. Levantou, então, os olhos para mim, piscando-os de um jeito meio preguiçoso ao deitar um pouco mais o corpo "Alguma coisa mais que eu deva ler?"

"Passou pelas eleições dos EUA?"

"Uhum"

"Acho que não, então" respondi, sorrindo "Mas o que é isso? Preguiça de ler?"

"Eu só gosto de comentar as notícias com quem não as sabe, ok?" ela replicou, decidindo-se, então, a apoiar a cabeça em meu colo. Também se ajeitou fácil, também se mostrou mais do que íntima minha, e eu não pude deixar de segurá-la contra mim e correr os dedos por seu cabelo em um gesto carinhoso "E isso, definitivamente, não é possível com você"

"A não ser que fale de vestidos"

"Pois é"

Abri o sorriso.

"E não consigo enxergar beleza na maioria desses daqui" ela disse, apontando para as folhas, divididas entre sua barriga e seus seios "Sei que você até deve ver em alguns – possivelmente nos decotados no busto -, mas eu acho tão exagerado e tão 'quero-aparecer'. É falso, seguem a moda, poucas vezes realçam o que a mulher tem de melhor. E tem essa ditadura de sermos sempre magras, magras, magras. Você não deve ter aberto a notícia, mas há pouco tempo a Katie Holmes apareceu com uma barriga sobrando pele de tão rápido que ela emagreceu. Tudo para entrar no vestido, acredita? Qual o problema de ter um pouco mais de peito, quer dizer? Mas eu acho legal nela que ela sempre fique perto da filha. Não sei como ela a cria, claro que não, mas a presença é, na maioria das vezes, importante. E a filha dela é tão linda...! Sabe quem é? Suri?"

Neguei, devagar, tirando parte de seu cabelo de seu rosto. Resolvi deixar uma mecha ou outra para evidenciar, ainda mais – embora eu não achasse que essa imagem poderia ficar mais clara na minha mente -, o contraste que prevalecia; a pele branca, as sardas em seu nariz e em suas bochechas, os olhos verdes brilhantes e o tom vermelho de seus fios.

"Mostro para você assim que aparecer alguma coisa dela. É comum, porque sempre colocam em dúvida a maquiagem e os saltos altos. Também não concordo muito, mas... estou falando demais, não é? E de coisas que você não entende, o que só piora... Amor?" ela se interrompeu, piscando os olhos de novo, a cabeça caindo para o lado em curiosidade "Ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?"

Passei o polegar por seu queixo.

"Katie Holmes, barriga estranha, Suri, maquiagem, salto" repeti, esperando que realmente estivesse, ao menos, minimamente parecido com a linha cronológica dela "E tem, também, a parte em que você admitiu que estava falando demais"

Ela riu, concordando, pegando a minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Isso é um 'Acertou'?"

"Precisa perguntar?" replicou, beijando minha palma antes de, então, criar impulso para se levantar. Me deu um beijo rápido no canto da boca, terminando por se afastar e pegar o que havíamos usado para o café e seguir, depois, direto para a cozinha.

Eu tinha que ir atrás dela.

"Tão retórica quanto a sua pergunta de falar demais" disse, pegando todas as folhas de jornal do chão e do sofá para ajeitá-las. Para fazê-lo, fui até o balcão, levantando os olhos para observá-la, rindo por minha fala enquanto lavava uma xícara "Vocês jogam fora?"

"Nah, deixa aí. Depois devo ler com mais calma, e..." mas ela mesma se cortou, parando de se mover quando um dos pratos caiu na pia "Que bom que não é vidro, não é? Marlene estava certa quando escolheu comprar esses daqui"

Sorri em deleite "Quer ajuda aí?"

"E ter que trocar com você e me virar com essas folhas? Não, obrigada" respondeu "Deve estar acostumado com isso, apesar de já estarmos na época dos tablets. Aliás, a tiragem do News caiu?"

"Não. Ainda existem pessoas como os meus pais, quer dizer" respondi, causando outra risada nela. Dessa vez, foi mais intensa, mas ela não derrubou nada e só seguiu para o outro prato "E devemos começar a lançar uma versão paga, mais completa, em tablets. Vamos decidir na primeira metade de fevereiro"

"Você também?"

"E Farraday. Devemos escrever também, e..."

"Ah, por que não me contou?" ela me interrompeu, fechando a torneira mesmo que, ainda, não tivesse acabado. Também parei de arrumar o jornal na ordem certa e só levantei os olhos para ela, arqueando a sobrancelha ao vê-la se inclinar por sobre o balcão "Parabéns"

Sorri contra sua boca, adorando a felicidade sincera em sua voz e em seu olhar.

"Por conviver mais tempo com Marnie?" perguntei, brincando, deixando-a se afastar enquanto, mais uma vez, ela ria para mim. Era tão bom ouvir essa risada, tão delicioso vê-la rindo, tão certo cmbinar os dois e formar seu rosto "Vou precisar de 'força', ruiva"

Ela prendeu um pouco a risada que ainda escapava, inclinando-se de novo para um beijo rápido na boca. Quando parou e voltou a ficar com a postura normal, achei que fosse voltar para a pia, mas então, contornou o caminho até voltar à sala, o corpo se enfiando entre o meu e o balcão de modo que suas costas encostassem em meu peito.

Não pude me impedir de me abaixar e morder a parte alta de sua orelha.

"Vamos comemorar" ela disse, animada, as mãos seguindo para uma parte do jornal que eu ainda não havia arrumado. Percorreu-a, rapidinho, com os olhos, virando depois a página para, só então, parecendo encontrar o que queria "Olha só, amor. Lembra daquela boate da tequila?"

"Tem umas espécies de caminhas atrás" respondi, divertido, beliscando sua cintura mesmo que, pelo visto, ela não parecesse precisar disso; pela risada mal contida, mais do que se lembrava de termos passado mais do que alguns minutos ali "Mas o que é?"

"É a noite de uma bebida brasileira. Lembra? Eles fazem, de tempos em tempos, uma bebida típica de cada país, e..."

"E hoje é a caipirinha"

"É. Nunca tomei"

"Tempo de provar então, não?" repliquei, abraçando-a e segurando-a por trás, dessa vez me inclinando o suficiente para beijar sua bochecha e pressioná-la de modo que seu rosto caísse para o lado. Com sua boca ao meu alcance, beijei-a, sorrindo quando ela não demorou nada para entreabrir os lábios "Só prefiro comemorar de outro jeito agora"

Soltou um muxoxo.

"Não faz assim, James" reclamou, tentando tirar minhas mãos de seu corpo em um gesto mais que hesitante. Lutava uma luta que nós dois sabíamos que já estava perdida, algum resquício de autocontrole ainda tentando fazer com que ela pensasse em outras coisas "Eu ainda tenho que terminar aquilo dali"

"Diversão antes da obrigação" discordei, levando uma das mãos para sua nuca para, desse jeito, afastar seu cabelo. Beijei a pele que apareceu e a senti tremer de leve sob os beijos, os olhos – eu sabia, simplesmente sabia – se fechando enquanto seus lábios se entreabriam antes que ela mordesse o inferior "E eu te ajudo"

"Você já me ofereceu ajuda. Não é desse jeito que vai me.. convencer" retrucou, deixando um suspiro escapar quando chupei seu pescoço e subi minha mão, mesmo que por cima da blusa, para seus seios "Vai ter que tentar mais, amor"

Sorri, beijando a curva de seu ombro com o pescoço "Quer que eu vá direto ao ponto?"

"Uhum"

"Vou te fazer gozar"

Agora, foi um gemido que ela deixou escapar.

"Algo que você não vai conseguir lavando copos" completei, abrindo o sorriso, puxando-a para trás para que deixássemos a sala e fôssemos para o quarto. Lily não precisou de mais nada; inverteu nossas posições e ficou de frente para mim, beijando meu tórax na falta de meu pescoço ou meu rosto ou minha boca e me puxando para a cama sem se importar que, no meio do caminho, batêssemos em alguma das suas coisas jogadas no chão.

Transamos, e então ficamos na cama, conversando e rindo até pedirmos o almoço e comermos na sala. Acabamos dormindo, deitados no sofá, enquanto assistíamos a uma série qualquer, acordando no final da tarde e seguindo para o quarto dela para dar um jeito no que ela teria que arrumar para levar lá para casa amanhã ou depois.

Porque, hoje, iríamos direto para a boate, e então o nosso único destino seria a cama.

Não importava qual.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Saudades de uma boate inglesa?" James perguntou atrás de mim, maroto, ao me ter puxando-o em direção ao canto do bar para, desse jeito, passar mais rápido pela quantidade de gente que já havia na pista em direção ao balcão "Ou vontade de provar a caipirinha?"

"Como é que se diz?"

Ele riu "Caipirinha"

"Caipi... rinha?"

James riu de novo, soltando minha mão para me guiar pela cintura até o balcão. Apoiei-me nele logo depois de me virar, deixando meu pescoço cair para trás assim que ele também apoiou os braços, cada um de cada lado do meu corpo, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse um pouco mais perto do meu.

"Puxe menos o 'r', ruiva" explicou, beijando minha boca em um beijo leve antes de voltar a se afastar um pouco. Caiu a cabeça um pouco para o lado e esperou por mim, mas eu só o olhei com uma expressão de dúvida e fiz um gesto para que ele repetisse "Caipirinha"

"Caipirinha" repeti, mas mesmo eu percebi que aquilo estava errado "Como você consegue?"

Ele sorriu.

"Encontrei um brasileiro viajando de Portugal para a Espanha" respondeu, pipocando um beijo em minha boca com o sorriso ainda no rosto "Ele ensinou a todos nós como falar 'caipirinha', 'Maracanã' e 'vamos transar'.

"'Vamos transar'?"

Ele pendeu os olhos para meus lábios, o sorriso mudando um pouco no rosto ao tirar o apoio e se aproximar um pouco de mim. Ficou mais alto, incrivelmente mais alto, mas nenhum de nós dois se importou quando ele pressionou minha barriga com a região baixa de sua cintura, os dedos se entrelaçando em meu cabelo para que, puxando minha cabeça para trás, eu desviasse o olhar dessa visão e prendesse meus olhos aos dele.

"Dormir junto. Ir para cama. Transar. Fazer amor. Foder" disse, a voz baixa, quase sussurrada, ajudando totalmente a fazer a sensação de prazer crescer por meu corpo. A vontade que eu tinha era de levar minhas mãos para a frente de sua calça e abri-la para, assim, tirar seu membro dali, e segurá-lo e masturbá-lo e descer minha boca até ele, mas eu me contive muito menos por causa do lugar e muito mais para nos provocarmos "Pode escolher o seu termo"

Escolhi não responder nada por um tempo, estreitando os olhos, torcendo a blusa de James entre os dedos para que eles não descessem em encontro ao seu membro. As mãos dele pareciam se prender ao meu cabelo pelo mesmo motivo que as minhas se prendiam, mas era o único esforço dele; se apertou ainda mais contra mim, movimentando o quadril do nosso jeito e, com isso, me fazendo desejar que ele me apoiasse no balcão e fizéssemos tudo ali mesmo.

Eu já estava excitada. Já estava completamente excitada; com tão pouco, eu já estava pronta para mais.

Sempre mais.

"Posso escolher o que eu quero?" porque ontem nós fomos tudo, tudo isso, desde o momento em que transamos daquele jeito na pia até o momento em que diminuímos o ritmo ao tomarmos banho. Porque anteontem ele me levara a lugares inimagináveis e me tocara de uma das maneiras mais íntimas que poderia me tocar, me fazendo perder preconceitos e mostrando que, ali, poderia haver carinho também e que sim, nós poderíamos ser tudo, tudo juntos, e no momento em que quiséssemos "O que quero que façamos?"

"Sempre" ele respondeu, puxando mais do meu cabelo para trás para, desse jeito, conseguir alcançar minha boca ao inclinar o corpo. Entreabri os lábios e sua língua se enfiou entre eles de imediato, seu corpo ainda mais apertado, apertando o meu entre o dele e o balcão.

Eu gemi. Não pude deixar de gemer, de baixar as mãos para a parte de trás de sua calça e apertá-lo contra mim, de morder seu queixo antes de alcançar sua boca e puxar seu lábio inferior entre os meus. Queria tirar suas roupas, jogá-lo contra a parede, beijá-lo até que nossas bocas ficassem inchadas e vermelhas e até que cada centímetro do nosso corpo ficasse desesperado pelo toque do outro.

Eu o queria tanto.

"James..."

"Vem mais para o canto" me interrompeu, com uma das pernas me forçando para o lado, meu braço encostando na parede e, finalmente, nos parando. James, então, se ajeitou de modo que ficasse parcialmente ao meu lado e parcialmente à minha frente, só uma das minhas pernas longe do toque de seu corpo.

Mas era isso que queríamos.

"Vira um pouco mais" pedi, tentando me lembrar do motivo pelo qual tentamos resistir há dois segundos. Aquilo era tão bom, era tão óbvio, tão excitante, e tão, tão perfeito, que realmente não havia como resistir "Olha só no que você me tornou, James"

Ele riu, satisfeito, voltando a puxar meu cabelo para trás para, assim, nos beijarmos. Sua outra mão desistiu de encontrar espaço entre nossos corpos e desceu pela lateral do meu, entrando em meu vestido e achando o caminho de minha calcinha ao mesmo tempo em que consegui desabotoar sua calça.

Havia milhares de pessoas ali. Milhares, e um deles estava a menos de dois metros da gente, e o barman poderia chegar a menos de trinta centímetros. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não me importava; queria ser masturbada, queria masturbá-lo, queria a sensação de adrenalina que intensificaria tudo aquilo.

Queria tudo.

E, enquanto o beijava, nossos gemidos soltos e presos na boca um do outro, eu sentia que tinha. Eu tinha James, quer dizer, e isso era tudo; era o toque dele, o jeito dele de me excitar, o jeito dele de me dar prazer de um jeito sempre novo, sempre que eu queria e em qualquer lugar. Poderia ser aqui; era aqui, era aqui de verdade, com seus dedos e seu beijo e seu membro – em minha mão, sempre em minha mão, mas ele me excitava mesmo fora de meu alcance – me excitando com a ajuda de seus gemidos pelo meu toque.

Ele chegou primeiro. Senti-o, antes de tudo, pulsar em minhas mãos ao reagir aos meus gestos, e logo depois ter cada pulsação mais próxima uma da outra até tê-lo gozando em minhas mãos. O gemido em minha boca e o aperto mais forte em meu cabelo foi suficiente para que o meu próprio orgasmo chegasse mais rápido, acelerando ainda mais quando ele voltou ao mesmo ritmo de antes – parado no seu prazer, no seu prazer por mim – sem cortar o beijo.

E, então, eu estava lá também, gozando em seus dedos, forçando para que minhas pernas não perdessem a força quando ele não se retirou de imediato. foi diminuindo o ritmo, devagar, até sair, endireitando minha calcinha antes de tirar a mão de dentro de meu vestido. Me ajudou, então, a devolvê-lo para sua cueca, as mãos me deixando por um segundo interminável para fazê-lo.

Mas seu beijo não. Continuamos ali, nos beijando, as mãos dele descendo para me abraçar pelas costas enquanto as minhas subiam para seu rosto, diminuindo um pouco a velocidade dos movimentos na tentativa de nos acalmar. Poderiam ter se passado cinco segundos, cinco minutos, cinco horas, e então fomos parando o beijo e sorrindo um para o outro.

Nos perdendo nos nossos olhares.

"Gosta do que se tornou?"

Abri o sorriso.

"Amo" respondi, beijando-o em um selinho forte "Demais"

E amava.

"Tudo o que você me fez tornar"

"Recíproco" ele retrucou, me beijando de novo, mais calmo que eu. Deslizou os lábios para minha bochecha, para meu ouvido, para meu pescoço e para o meu ombro, as mãos pressionando minha cintura de modo que a parte baixa de meu corpo se juntasse a dele "Mais do que..."

"Com licença" e, então, ele se interrompeu, levantando um pouco o rosto, tirando um pouco o aperto de seus braços em minha cintura para que eu pudesse me virar. O barman estava à nossa frente, soltando um olhar meio estranho na nossa direção enquanto analisava tudo o que conseguia ver de nossos corpos "Vão querer alguma coisa?"

Senti James sorrir contra o topo de minha cabeça.

"Caipirinha. Duas" pediu "Por favor"

O barman fez que sim, de novo nos olhando de cima a baixo, finalmente virando-se para começar a fazer o drink. Mas nem James nem eu prestamos alguma atenção nisso; ele beijou a parte de trás de minha orelha e me abraçou por trás, mais uma vez me apertando contra ele e mais uma vez me fazendo senti-lo contra mim.

Ele estava se excitando de novo, e com isso me fazendo, também, me excitar mais uma vez.

"Prenda o gemido" disse no meu ouvido, provocante, me fazendo fechar os olhos com o conjunto formado pelo orgasmo de antes, pela fala de agora e pelo sexo que, o mais rápido possível, aconteceria "Parece que o cara ali viu a gente e não gostou nem um pouquinho"

Não respondi, ajeitando meu corpo de modo que seu membro se encaixasse no espaço de meu bumbum. Não fui a única a ter que prender um gemido ali; se bem que, na realidade, James não prendeu o dele, soltando-o, causando um gemido incontrolável em mim quando apertou mais de seu quadril contra o meu.

Eu conseguia senti-lo crescer. Conseguia senti-lo se endurecer. Conseguia senti-lo se preparar para outra. E, por isso, minha vontade era de sair dali, era pegá-lo e ir para o primeiro lugar um pouco mais privado que encontrássemos, para que então eu pudesse vê-lo nu e pudesse tirar minha roupa para ele e pudesse sentir seu corpo no meu. Eu queria que...

"Aqui" e o barman, então, me fez abrir os olhos, colocando os dois drinks à nossa frente e estendendo a mão sem dizer mais uma palavra. James, também sem retrucar, estendeu a ele a comanda, pegando-a de volta o mais rápido possível.

Não queríamos perder um segundo.

"Prove" James disse, a mesma mão que já se retirara do meu corpo há dois segundos pegando o copo dele. Inclinara-se um pouco sobre mim para conseguir beber sem que nos separássemos demais, metade do líquido indo embora antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em reunir coordenação para pegar o meu enquanto ignorava o toque de seu membro na parte de trás do meu corpo "Pegue"

Fiz o que ele pediu, segurando a minha bebida e levando-a aos lábios. O gole que eu tomei foi grande e, de imediato, me revelou um gosto que misturava um azedo com um doce de um jeito que, em qualquer outra situação, eu poderia até mesmo achar maravilhoso; nunca, nunca agora, quando um arrepio subia por tudo meu corpo e estava prestes a me levar à loucura. Eu não poderia ligar menos para o que eu bebia, não poderia ligar menos para onde eu estava, não poderia ligar menos para qualquer coisa ao redor de mim sem ser James.

Realmente; no que ele havia me tornado?

"James..."

Ele não me respondeu, terminando o drink dele e colocando-o à nossa frente. Com as duas mãos livres e apoiadas, então, na mistura da parte alta de minha coxa com meu quadril, e ele as puxou para trás e se empurrou para frente e nos juntou ainda mais. Tive que deixar o copo no balcão para que ele não caísse e se quebrasse, fechando os olhos e suprimindo um gemido e desejando, mais que nunca, sair dali.

O mais rápido possível.

"Não gostou?"

"Sei lá" porque não sabia mesmo "Vamos embora"

Ele não demorou, deslizando uma das mãos para a minha – me fazendo ficar dividida entre a segurança e o carinho desse toque e a sensação que o anterior trazia – e me puxando dali, seguindo para o canto para que ficasse mais fácil superarmos as pessoas e chegarmos logo à saída. Dessa vez, havíamos pagado adiantado por cinco drinks e, por isso, passamos direto pela porta e fomos direto para o táxi e direto para o apartamento dele.

Não, não passamos da sala; eu tirei a sandália e a meia calça e baixei a calcinha até os joelhos enquanto James só tirava o que calçava e baixava a calça, me guiando e me deixando de quatro ali, no chão. Foi só depois de atingirmos esse orgasmo que tiramos nossas roupas e nos levantamos para irmos até o quarto, nos beijando durante todo o caminho até a cama e nos misturando nos lençóis e em nós mesmos.

Dormimos juntos. Fomos para a cama. Transamos. Fizemos amor. Fodemos.

E não poderia ter sido melhor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Já parou para pensar na quantidade de vezes em que fomos em uma boate e realmente aproveitamos alguma coisa dela?" Lily comentou, divertida, enquanto terminava de colocar a calcinha. Ao tirar a inclinação do corpo, seu cabelo descobriu seu colo, me fazendo assoviar, provocante, antes dela rir e se esticar para pegar o soutien "Quer dizer, sempre terminamos desistindo dois segundos depois"

"O que significa que aproveitamos" repliquei, sentando-me na cama para, desse jeito, ajudá-la com o fecho. Estava parcialmente escuro, tanto por causa da luz acesa apenas na minha mesa – por um motivo desconhecido, mas talvez tenha sido quando eu apoiei Lily nela – quanto pelo horário ainda da madrugada, mas mesmo assim eu consegui até fácil "Só não é do jeito convencional"

Ela riu.

"E não é uma questão de estarmos ou não em uma boate. É só que, na maioria das vezes em que transamos, fica menos evidente porque já estamos com uma cama à disposição" continuei, estreitando os olhos quando ela, rindo um pouco mais, começou a colocar a minha blusa "O que me faz me perguntar, de novo, o motivo pelo qual você está saindo daqui para fazer qualquer outra coisa"

"Qualquer outra coisa, James, é comer. Não sei se você lembra, mas os seres humanos precisam disso"

"Ô. Como lembro" e, então, lhe pisquei o olho "Mas não tem muito tempo desde que você colocou alguma coisa na boca"

Dessa vez, Lily gargalhou "Por essa linha de raciocínio, nem você"

"Sou eu quem quer sair da cama?" perguntei, esticando um dos braços para puxar sua blusa e, desse jeito, trazê-la para mim. Ela veio, ainda na risada, e colocou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, deixando que eu levantasse o tecido até perto de sua cintura antes de eu mesmo me parar.

Linda.

"Não, definitivamente não. Então, por que você não..."

"... porque eu quero te mostrar uma das únicas coisas que eu sei fazer na cozinha"

"Me relembre as várias coisas que você sabe fazer na cama que eu fico mais feliz"

Lily prendeu uma risada.

"Crie um pouco de expectativa, está bem?" provocou, dando um tapinha na lateral de meu corpo antes de se colocar um pouco mais sentada "Coloque uma cueca agora e eu juro que, quando você tirá-la, vai ter o melhor orgasmo da sua vida"

Estreitei os olhos ao sentir uma pontada de excitação, endireitando-me embaixo dela de modo que o meu colo batesse no dela. Seu olhar se perdeu por um momento e, por isso, sorri, começando o movimento de me mover de novo para provocá-la mais uma vez.

Mas não. Ela já havia saído do meu colo.

"Cueca" disse, apontando para mim "E, pensando melhor, uma calça também"

E, então, saiu do quarto, os passos rápidos levando-a em direção à cozinha. E eu, entre sorrir e suspirar, me levantei e peguei as peças, terminando de colocar a calça enquanto a seguia para a cozinha.

Se ela queria expectativa, ela teria.

"Adivinhe o que é?"

"Que lata é essa que está segurando?"

Ela olhou para baixo e depois para mim.

"Sem óculos, amor?" perguntou, um sorriso – porque esse eu veria sempre, sempre – provocante no rosto quando a alcancei na cozinha. Havia prendido o cabelo em um coque displicente, uma mecha caindo em apenas um dos lados de seu rosto, o mesmo de seu corpo cujo ombro estava descoberto.

Desenhei, imediato, o resto de seu corpo.

"Pressa" respondi "Quer dizer, são seus dotes culinários. Não vejo todo dia, não é?"

Ela me mandou uma careta, divertida, mas só estendeu a lata para mim.

"Leite condensado" li, entregando-o a ela de volta "Brigadeiro"

Lily sorriu e fez que sim.

"Marlene fez questão que eu aprendesse" comentou, virando-se, abrindo uma gaveta e, por um instante, procurando algo nela. Desistiu e tentou em outra, a mão correndo por tudo o que havia nessa de um modo meio superficial "Era a nossa primeira noite no apartamento, logo depois da assinatura do contrato. Estava tudo vazio ainda – os poucos móveis que havíamos comprado ainda não haviam chegado – e praticamente só havia mesmo o fogão, e então ela decidiu que... ah, aqui está"

Não precisei relancear os olhos para saber que era um abridor. Aliás, se eu relanceasse, cego do jeito que estava, provavelmente eu veria outra coisa, e então me confundiria por completo e...

Quem se importa?

"Como foi com você?" ela perguntou enquanto abria a lata, pegando uma colher para ajudar o leite condensado a cair na panela "Arrumar as coisas de um apartamento com dezesseis aninhos?"

"Aninhos?"

"É, aninhos. Eu tinha vinte e quatro, e mesmo assim me senti como se fosse uma criança em um parque de diversões, sabe? Sem saber por onde começar" respondeu, divertida, rindo comigo quando eu gargalhei "Só imagino como deve ter sido para dois garotos que... pronto. Quer lamber o restinho?"

Devagar, sorri. Uma das coisas que eu mais amava em Lily era que ela criava as oportunidades para mim.

Definitivamente.

"Claro que sim" respondi "Não é o que eu mais gosto de lamber, mas dá para o gasto"

Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto mas, só pelo jeito de seus ombros de se retesarem, soube que ela piscava os olhos para tentar afastar os pensamentos.

"Ok" disse depois de um tempo, olhando para mim por cima do ombro "Isso não vai funcionar se você..."

"Ah, mas eu não quero que funcione" interrompi, apoiando-me na mesa, sorrindo de canto ao ver seus olhos caírem dos meus para meu corpo. Passaram por meu peito e depois por minha barriga, parando à frente de minha calça sem que ela tentasse disfarçar "Sinceramente, não achei que fosse acreditar que eu te deixaria sair da cama assim, tão fácil"

Lily não me respondeu, o olhar voltando devagar para o meu.

"E não é mentira" continuei, olhando para ela, abrindo um pouco meu sorriso de canto. Não me permiti desviar os olhos dela, não me permiti perdê-la por mais um momento, não me permiti perder nada de sua reação "Claro que seria melhor se fosse 'chupar', mas você está tirando o leite condensado e não cortando uma..."

"Você é demais" ela me cortou, vindo até mim, as mãos chegando nas laterais de meu corpo antes de baixar até que seus dedos entrassem em minha cueca. Ela não disse nada por um momento mas, como deu a impressão de que continuaria, eu só esperei, sem desviar os olhos dos dela "O máximo"

Dessa vez, não respondi por escolha, caindo meu rosto um pouco para frente quando ela se colocou na ponta dos pés. Mas o beijo não durou muito; nós dois sorríamos, ela um pouco mais que eu, nossos sorrisos batendo um contra o outro antes de tirarmos as inclinações do nosso corpo.

"Incrível" continuou, ainda sorrindo, escorregando os dedos por dentro de minha cueca um pouco para trás. Tirou-as, então, para pegar as minhas mãos, guiando-as para sua barriga e deslizando-os para as próprias costas para que eu a trouxesse mais para perto "Mais do que incrível"

De novo, fiquei quieto, apertando-a mais um pouco e baixando um pouco o apoio na mesa para beijá-la. Lily entreabriu os lábios e levou os dedos para meu cabelo, a cabeça caindo para o lado contrário à minha para que aprofundássemos o beijo e, nele, nos perdêssemos por minutos e mais minutos.

Deliciosamente intermináveis.

"Vem aqui" chamei, segurando-a com mais força e projetando-a para cima. Ela não demorou meio segundo para me ajudar; enlaçou meu pescoço e se colocou na ponta dos pés, permitindo que eu a pegasse logo abaixo da bunda e a colocasse sentada na mesa. Não voltei a beijá-la de imediato, entretanto; observei-a, passando por minha blusa vestida por ela – larga demais para não escorregar por um do ombros e chegar a revelar seu seio mal coberto pelo soutien -, por sua pernas e, então, por seu rosto, gravando sua boca inchada, seu cabelo bagunçado e o movimento de suas pálpebras de se levantarem de meus lábios para meus olhos.

Eu não poderia me acostumar com a beleza dela.

"Você deveria se ver agora, ruiva" disse, tirando uma mecha de sua boca "Linda assim"

Ela negou.

"Só quero ver você" falou, me puxando até que eu apoiasse minha testa na dela. Nos olhamos por um tempo, até que ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, as pernas tirando o enlace de minha cintura para se apoiarem na ponta da mesa "Ver você enquanto sente o que faz comigo"

Eu não precisava de mais nada. Não precisava, na realidade, mas a verdade é que, com esse convite, ficava impossível não descer minha mão por seu corpo e afastar sua calcinha para tocá-la. Sua excitação era mais que evidente – estava tão, tão molhada – e isso fez a minha aumentar, nós dois gemendo quando meu dedo entrou nela e quando eu passei a movê-lo de leve.

"E você ainda não viu nada" falei, indo mais fundo para, então, tirar o dedo. Lily soltou um som frustrado frente à perda e estreitou os olhos para mim, as mãos procurando meu punho para voltar a baixá-lo, mas perdendo a força quando fiz menção de levá-lo à boca.

Gemeu meu nome quando eu mesma chupei-o.

"Incrivelmente melhor que qualquer outra coisa"

"Eu quero você" ela disse por cima da minha fala, beijando minha boca "Quero muito você"

"Onde?"

"Me chupando"

Sorri "_Lambendo_?"

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Uhum" concordou "Tudo o que quiser"

E eu queria muito.

"Vou te fazer gozar, ruiva" disse, pressionando sua barriga para que ela se deitasse na mesa. Levantei sua blusa, mas foi ela quem continuou; tirou-a e, depois, ao soutien, tudo no meio tempo em que fechei suas pernas para tirar sua calcinha e voltei a abri-las para, assim, colocar meu rosto entre elas "E não vou deixar escapar nada"

Eu nunca deixaria escapar nada dela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia, preguiçosa" James disse para mim assim que abri os olhos e meio que me espreguicei, sorrindo da cadeira na qual estava sentado, a mesa totalmente ignorada e o laptop apoiado nas pernas. A calça jeans que vestia deixava a cueca aparecer mas, mesmo assim, aquilo me pareceu roupa demais; queria tirar aquilo tudo, vê-lo, prender seu corpo contra o meu.

E eu mal havia acordado.

"O café está lá na cozinha. Quer que eu traga para cá?"

Sorri "Você deveria fazer, e não sugerir isso para uma mulher"

Ele riu em resposta.

"Desculpe, não se repete" brincou de volta "Mas vai ter que me lembrar de comprar uma bandeja"

"E eu esqueceria algo dessa natureza?" repliquei, observando-o deixar o laptop na cadeira mesmo antes de seguir para fora do quarto. Arranjei vontade de algum lugar – na realidade, eu sabia de onde – e me virei até ficar de costas no colchão, forçando a mim mesma a me sentar e a esfregar de novo os olhos e a procurar minha roupa pelo quarto. Abri um sorriso ao me lembrar que deviam ter ficado na cozinha por causa da noite de ontem e, por isso, segui para onde eu havia colocado as minhas roupas íntimas, pegando uma calcinha e um soutien e colocando-os para voltar para a cama no tempo exato de James voltar ao quarto "Você já comeu, amor?"

"Hoje? Não" e seu estreitar de olhos estava tão maroto e seu sorriso tão safado que tudo o que pude fazer foi gargalhar, solta, incapaz de não fazê-lo "Mas estou morrendo de fome"

Se eu consegui parar a risada, foi só para respondê-lo.

"Não podemos te deixar desse jeito, não é?" comentei, sorrindo, alcançando um pouco do pedaço de pão que ele havia trazido. Parti-o e levei-o até sua boca, guardando cada detalhe do seu movimento de abri-la e comer o que eu lhe estendia "Bom?"

Fez que sim, os olhos estreitados "Mas não o que eu quero"

"Não?" perguntei, sem conseguir fingir surpresa, meu sorriso aumentando quando ele negou. Não consegui desviar os olhos dos dele e, por isso, tive que tatear nos pratos até achar o bolo "Quem sabe alguma coisa mais doce?"

"Ainda não, ruiva" discordou, o gesto denegação também com a cabeça ao aproximá-la de mim. Sua testa se apoiou na minha quando ele, de novo abriu a boca para receber o que eu lhe dava, a mão esquerda saindo do colchão e parando em minha cintura e a direita, cujo cotovelo estava apoiado em seu próprio joelho, parando em meu cabelo para colocá-lo atrás de minha orelha "Continue tentando"

Fiz que sim, mordendo meu lábio inferior e, mais uma vez, tateando para ver o que mais eu encontrava. Um dos pratos trazia dois copos de café e, sem parar para reparar se era o meu ou o dele, peguei um deles, mas me arrependi no momento em que ele teve que se separar de mim para beber.

Mas, então, tive acesso ao seu pescoço e não demorei a beijá-lo.

"Isso?"

"Nem perto" discordou "Só mais uma chance, ruiva"

Sorri ao vê-lo devolver o copo sem pensar uma segunda vez, refazendo minha posição na cama para, me colocando de joelhos, poder levantar mais o corpo. Sua boca ficou mais próxima da minha mas, mesmo assim, ele não se moveu ao meu encontro, me provocando e me incitando a ir até ele.

Eu iria, sempre.

"Só mais uma?" perguntei, baixo, a movimentação do meu corpo fazendo com que os pratos que ele havia trazido e colocado no colchão pendessem um pouco junto com meus joelhos. Nem eu nem ele ligamos para isso por um momento mas, então, nós dois vimos o café cair um pouco, e então rimos e descobrimos que teríamos que sair dali "Me leva para o chão"

"Acho que precisamos" concordou, os dois braços indo para a minha cintura e me prendendo contra seu corpo antes dele nos levantar. Me apertei contra seu corpo até que, finalmente, ele conseguiu nos tirar da cama, se agachando e me levando junto sem se separar de mim.

E se apertando ainda mais quando eu o beijei.

"Está chegando perto" ele murmurou no curto espaço de tempo que tivemos ao mudarmos a posição de nossos rostos, a língua voltando a pressionar o espaço entre meus lábios para que eu os entreabrisse. Não demorei um instante para fazê-lo, recebendo-o, meus braços percorrendo suas costas quando suas mãos desceram por mim para apertar meu bumbum "Perto demais"

"Estou?" perguntei, suspirando quando suas mãos me apertaram mais uma vez antes de entrarem em minha calcinha para terem mais pele ao alcance. Para que eu também pudesse tocá-lo, lutei contra minha própria vontade de me apertar a ele e não deixá-lo e me separei para que pudesse abrir sua calça, sentindo sua respiração perder um pouco do ritmo quando o apertei por cima da cueca "Me diz quanto"

"Não estou muito para palavras agora" discordou, beijando minha bochecha, escorregando os lábios por ela até chegar em meu ouvido. Fechei os olhos e deixei um gemido escapar quando ele mordiscou meu lóbulo, a língua percorrendo o ponto sensível atrás dele antes que eu tivesse tempo de baixar o único obstáculo até seu membro "Não sinto como se pudesse falar daqui a pouco"

"Por minha causa?"

"Por quem mais?"

Sorri e, pegando-o em minha mão, comecei a percorrê-lo por inteiro. Ele gemeu, baixo, e se afastou um pouco mais de mim, deixando minha calcinha para subir as mãos até meu soutien "Vou ter que adivinhar?"

Ele sorriu como eu, o rosto voltando pela base de meu pescoço até meu queixo e minha boca. O beijo foi rápido, mas forte e intenso, e eu gemi mais forte por causa dele.

"Deixa eu te ajudar" ele murmurou, abrindo o fecho, deslizando o tecido por meus braços e jogando-o em um canto qualquer. Baixou o rosto e, depois, não demorou meio segundo para mordiscar de leve meu seio esquerdo, a mão esquerda apertando o direito em um toque gentil "Não quero ver você errando"

"Não quero errar" sussurrei de volta, continuando a masturbá-lo com ambas as mãos porque não precisava apertar sua cabeça contra meu colo para que ele fizesse o que eu queria "Me diz, James"

Ele não respondeu nada de imediato, chupando meu seio e me fazendo gemer com isso. Eu adorava sua boca em mim, em qualquer lugar; na minha, no meu pescoço, no meu ouvido, em meus ombros, onde estava agora, na minha barriga e nas minhas pernas e em todo espaço entre elas. Era incrível o que James conseguia fazer comigo só com esses toques, era incrível o que ele me fazia fazer só se utilizando de uma pequena parte do corpo dele.

Pensar no que ele fazia com o resto me deixava ainda mais excitada.

"Não vou dizer" negou, trocando mão e boca de seio. Apertei os olhos e gemi de novo, aumentando o ritmo da masturbação para ouvi-lo soltar um gemido mais alto que o meu "Eu disse que a minha boca estaria ocupada"

E, de novo, gemi ao pensar nos usos que ela poderia ter.

"James..." gemi, no tempo exato dele puxar meu cabelo para trás, fazendo com que meu corpo cedesse ao puxão. Só tirei as mãos de seu membro quando perdi o ângulo, gemendo em frustração pela perda e em prazer quando sua boca desceu para minha barriga "James, eu..."

"Descobriu?"

Só abri mais as pernas, e ele riu.

"Isso" sussurrou, afastando minha calcinha e alcançando meu clitóris, beijando-o "É isso que eu quero comer"

Gemi mais alto, fechando os olhos quando ele começou a me chupar de leve.

"Com língua, boca, o que você quiser" ele continuou, cortando a fala por tempo suficiente para – usando a boca de um jeito que realmente não lhe permitia falar – me fazer ficar à beira de um orgasmo. Não me importava com o tempo, com a passagem de horas, minutos, ou segundos; eu estava ali, recebendo um prazer indescritível do homem que eu amava, me sentindo no melhor lugar do mundo "Dedos"

E seu indicador e seu dedo médio entraram em mim, aumentando a onda de prazer que saía daquele ponto e se entendia por todo o meu corpo. Eu me sentia me apertar contra sua pele, me sentia me contrair ao redor dele, me sentia perder o controle e desejar gritar em prazer.

Queria que todos ouvissem o que eu senti por ele quando finalmente alcancei o orgasmo.

"James" chamei, porque era a única palavra que poderia sair de minha boca. Era ele, só ele, única e exclusivamente ele "James"

Ele não me respondeu, começando a subir o rosto e o corpo, trilhando beijos por minha barriga e meus seios e meu pescoço e meus lábios. Enquanto eu ainda me recuperava do orgasmo, ele terminou de tirar a roupa e tirou, também, minha calcinha de vez, terminando por colocar uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

"Linda" James disse, apoiando o peso nos joelhos e se aproximando um pouco mais de mim. Consegui levantar uma das mãos e pegar seu membro nela, terminando por conseguir controle suficiente para colocá-lo na boca "Linda"

Foi um gemido, e um gemido alto o suficiente para que eu mudasse o ângulo de meu rosto para tê-lo mais fundo. O carinho em sua voz, o carinho em seus gestos – o jeito como ele acarinhava meu rosto, o jeito como ele afastava meu cabelo e deixava os fios escorregarem por entre os dedos – e o carinho e o carinho com o qual me deixava tomar controle do ato me fizeram gemer contra ele, minhas mãos percorrendo toda parte de seu corpo que conseguiam alcançar enquanto minha língua o puxava para dentro de minha boca.

E, de novo, eu senti a perda de seu toque quando ele se afastou de mim.

"Língua, boca, dedos" ele começou, terminando de se afastar, as mãos achando as minhas e me puxando para cima. Estava sentado no chão e, sem pensar duas vezes, me sentei nele, me abaixando devagar em seu membro e gemendo com ele por causa disso "O que faltava"

"Uhum" concordei, endireitando-me, enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas para trazê-lo para mais perto. Estávamos próximos, próximos demais, e nos aproximando cada vez mais "Mais rápido, James"

Ele acelerou, e eu acelerei com ele.

"Isso" nossos quadris se moviam, sincronizados, e nossos rostos se moveram contra o outro e nos beijamos, gemendo no nosso beijo "Isso, ruiva, você... _Lily_"

Me movi para frente e para trás, impulsionada por seu gemido. Era o movimento que James preferia nessa, o movimento que o fazia ir mais fundo em mim e o movimento que me permitia ver cada uma de suas reações.

Eu as amava cada vez mais. Eu o amava cada vez mais

E não iria parar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aqui estou eu ^-^

Dessa vez, minha demora teve vários motivos;

1 – F&D. Quer dizer, pela primeira cena, dá para perceber que Marlene e Sirius brigaram, e eu queria mostrar o motivo. É só que, de início, essa cena viria no próximo capítulo de F&D, e seria a última; ou seja, dois capítulos, literalmente. E mais as cenas que eu tive que colocar no meio, para unir uma à outra. Mas não, isso não foi nada perto do capítulo em si; poxa, o Sirius estava tão, mas tão fofo, e então a Marlene faz aquilo com ele? Não foi fácil de escrever XD

2 – depois de um tempo considerável, estou começando a ler meus e-mails a responder todos eles. Leva um tempinho, viu? ^-^ Mas, daí, vai surgir uma boa notícia daqui a pouco; leitoras e leitores que têm conta, daqui a pouco a resposta chega \o/ Tarde, praticamente sem sentido, mas chega. É só esperar por ela que, daqui a pouquinho, deve chegar ;D

3 – o assalto que eu sofri há um tempinho. O laptop, como vocês sabem, foi junto com o assaltante, e nele, além das fics, estava a lista tanto de drinks quando de músicas. Desnecessário dizer que foi embora junto com o computador, não é? A questão é que, agora, estou revisando e-mail por e-mail – sério. _Sério_. Mas, acreditem, estão me deixando mais feliz – para encontrar as bebidas e quem foi o responsável pelo pedido.

Esse capítulo, aliás, vai para **Nanda Soares**. Ela foi uma das primeiras pessoas a me mandar reviews, e-mails e mensagens depois do meu sumiço. Nossa, não sei nem o que dizer, de verdade. Não sei o que dizer a você, Nanda, e nem a nenhuma de todas as pessoas que, realmente, me ajudaram nesses dias. Pode parecer da boca para fora, sei que pode, mas é verdade; é incrível, simplesmente incrível, ver que pessoas que você nem sabe a aparência parecem mais próximas do que a que você pode desenhar cada traço do rosto. Cada palavra, cada frase, cada exclamação de apoio me soaram mais verdadeiras, mesmo que a quilômetros de distância, do que de pessoas que estavam aqui, supostamente aqui, mas não pareciam realmente se importar.

Whatever. Não estou aqui para voltar ao tom da mensagem antiga, não é? Não melhorei tanto para ter essa recaída, assim, em um momento que deveria ser de agradecimento. Então, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, e saibam que realmente,_ realmente_, estão me ajudando nessa ^-^

Vamos às reviews?

**Giulia –** ahh, acredite, eu não estou pensando nada disso ao ver sua review ;) Era 'êêêê, review' ^-^ Especialmente porque, como você pôde ver pelo tom triste da nota, eu estava precisando. Mas não vamos voltar nesse assunto, não é? O importante é que você mandou review, eu estou feliz, e estamos todos contentes \o/  
Sabe que você tocou em um assunto quase delicado? No começo de Drinks, eu não queria um final feliz para eles. Mas está impossível, né? Esse James e essa Lily me cativaram por completo, de verdade. O jeito deles de funcionarem juntos, de serem surpreendentes um com o outro, e de aceitarem a rapidez com que tudo está acontecendo. Claro que vão chegar algumas dificuldades maiores – bem maiores -, mas só vão provar o quanto eles funcionam como casal. Portanto, sim, final feliz ^-^  
Beeeeeijos ;*  
PS: olha que eu aceito o convite para a editora, hein? :3

**Luana –** pois é, quem vai chegar é o Harry ^-^ Mas não vai ser tudo maravilhoso, perfeito, cheio de certezas e promessas. Você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho para ver tudo com mais detalhes, claro – que tipo de escritora seria eu se dissesse tudo agora, ahn...? -, mas acho que posso te adiantar isso. Para te deixar meio na curiosidade, né?  
Ahh, que isso, não está sendo intrometida, não. Fui em quem começou, não? E acho que devo satisfação a pessoas como você. Sei lá, a leitura traz conversa que trás mais conversas e que, depois, traz um certo conhecimento do outro que realmente te permite sentir íntimo. É natural, acho, nos aproximarmos de modo a achar que eu devo satisfações – e eu devo, mesmo – a vocês, e de modo a você me perguntar se está tudo bem. A resposta também é totalmente natural, sabe? Difícil, mas natural. Então, aqui vai;  
Não, ainda não.  
Mas eu não esperava isso, entende? Não esperava, até porque eu me conheço e conheço o meu ritmo e sei que isso vai ser impossível enquanto eu não tiver coragem de meio que enfrentar de cara. O jeito é tentar voltar pouco a pouco para uma realidade que você não sabe qual é direito ainda. O que me forçou a escrever foi a sensação de que, em algum lugar, eu sabia que me fazia muito, muito bem, e então eu tentava e tentava e tentava e percebia que cada resultado me ajudava. É realmente _ótima_ a sensação de que você pode fazer algo, e ajuda bastante ^-^  
E obrigada, muito obrigada pelos elogios. De verdade, Luana *-*  
PS: pois é, mais de 20000 palavras aqui e em F&D. Com TS, dão 50000. Mais um pouco e vira um livro XD  
PPS: Adele é ótima para isso, não? Someone like you, então, nem se fala. Tem umas partes realmente tristes. Virou minha trilha sonora por um tempo – agora menos que antes, e espero que esteja assim também -, e com tal intensidade que, veja só, vai ser o próximo capítulo de TS. Triste, como você já pode adivinhar.  
PPPS: não me canso, nunca *-*

**JuDarkside –** pois é, Ju. A briguinha chegou para esquentar um pouquinho a coisas, tanto no quesito 'podemos brigar' quanto no 'podemos nos reconciliar'. Exatamente para o que você disse; para que a história não fique cansativa, para que prenda o leitor e para que vocês gostem. E sim, muuuuuito obrigada pelos elogios *-*  
Beeeeeijos ;*  
PS: tentei não demorar tanto, e vou me esforçar um pouco mais, sempre ;D

**BeatrizM –** estou me sentindo muito, muito honrada *-* Como foi o Uruguai, a Argentina e os lugares pelos quais você passou? Já fiz isso, de pegar um carro no Rio, passar por São Paulo, Paraná, Santa Catarina, Rio Grande do Sul e, depois, Uruguai e Argentina. Não sei se foi o mesmo que você, mas tenho que adiantar que a viagem foi boa \o/ Claro que nem todas as partes – fomos parar em um lugarzinho cujo nome ideal seria 'fim de mundo', mas não vou dizer o nome de verdade porque estamos na internet e eu não quero as pessoas me odiando, não é? -, mas eu posso dizer que, no todo, foi uma viagem inesquecível. A merda é que, na época, a gente esqueceu o porta CD e só havia o que estava no meu rádio, mas no segundo dia nos cansamos dele e fomos comprando outros no caminho XD  
Para quem gostou do capítulo só James e Lily esse daqui pode não ser o ideal, né? :/ Mas, acredite, foi necessário, especialmente a Marlene lá na primeira cena e o encontro do James com o Peter na livraria. Quer dizer, eu já achava que uma possível briga entre Sirius e Marlene estava anunciada, e nunca é muito ter um pouquinho do James tentando agradar o sogro, não? ;D Acho engraçado, e sempre que escrevo fico desejando que o meu pai seja como o da Lily.  
(uma observaçãozinha aqui; ahh, que isso, ADORO matemática :D)  
O Corinthians precisa de uma Libertadores? O Fluminense precisa de uma, e eu mais do que ninguém. Nem tanto pelo ano passado – que foi marcante, claro que foi, mas algumas coisas marcam mais, não é? -, mas por 2008; eu me senti indo do céu ao inferno em dois segundos, e estou doida para descobrir o que é ficar no céu sem ter que descer ^-^ Até hoje, sei de cor os números desses jogos, as frases dos jornalistas e dos jogadores, momentos como os cantos da torcida e a arrumação do pó-de-arroz. Me desculpe, mas... Libertadores é _minha _XD  
Beeeeijos ;*  
PS: pois é. Para dar mais realidade a Drinks, estou conversando com uma garota que está me dando todas as dicas possíveis. Putz, nem sei o que seria a história sem ela :D  
PPS: viajar assim é bom, acredite. Nem sempre programar as coisas dá certo mesmo, então... se deixe levar \o/  
PPPS: hmm, pode repetir *-*

Obrigada também à **Nathália, Justine, Lalah Souza, Nanda Soares, Mila Pink, Luiza Potter 170, Anne SL, Mrs. Nah Potter, Sophie, NG e Samantha** *-*

E beeeeijos, gente ;*


	29. Chardonnay

Hoje havia sido o meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

E não foi um dia ruim, não de verdade. Fora incrivelmente bom rever parte de meus pacientes e perceber que o carinho que eu tinha por eles era retribuído; Lauren fora incrivelmente simpática e me perguntara como fora o Natal e o Ano Novo, Giulia me dera de presente um bloco de anotações com frases em alemão – que eu teria que me lembrar de perguntar para James depois – e até mesmo Faith me perguntara se eu não havia sido expulsa da casa dos meus sogros. Havia também Vanessa, Lindsay e Barbara, e depois delas uma garotinha linda chamada Claire. Foi com ela que acabei meu dia; ela me deu um beijo no rosto, me disse que havia adorado o chocolate e me perguntou se não poderia voltar amanhã.

Ela era realmente uma graça.

Foi depois que, na realidade, começou uma parte um pouquinho mais difícil. Eu não estava carregada de presentes, claro que não, mas ainda havia alguns que eu tinha que trocar; e, depois de três lojas de roupa e uma de pijama, eu estava um pouquinho cansada e irritada pelas filas e pela demora. E, por mais que eu tentasse repetir a mim mesma que tudo o que eu estava sentindo todo mundo devia sentir também – quem é que gosta de voltar de um período de férias assim, praticamente de uma vez só? -, não estava adiantando muita coisa, e tudo o que eu queria era abandonar todas as sacolas em algum lugar para não ter que carregá-las por todo o caminho até o apartamento de James.

E _sim_, ele era longo. _Muito_ longo, e ainda maior porque eu estava carregada de coisas até os ossos e não poderia pedir ao James para me pegar exatamente por causa disso. O problema nem era a moto em si; eu poderia, poderia de verdade, passar sem ela, até porque já havia sobrevivido a dias piores e a metrôs lotados e a momentos estressantes. Do jeito que eu estava, inclusive, era capaz de eu ficar até mais inquieta com o trabalho de colocar o capacete, de ajeitar as coisas na moto, de passar o tempo todo sentada de um jeito só.

Não; eu sentia falta era de James.

Porque, nessas horas, tudo o que eu queria era vê-lo, cumprimentá-lo com um selinho e abraçá-lo enquanto ele cruzava as ruas de Londres para nos levar para casa. Queria que ele me ajudasse a carregar as coisas até o elevador, que ele me perguntasse se estava tudo bem, que ele olhasse para mim e fizesse ter certeza que o meu dia melhoraria de imediato só por vê-lo e tê-lo ali, comigo.

Eu o queria. Eu o queria _por inteiro_. E pensar nisso, em como ele fazia bem a mim, foi uma espécie de alívio durante todo o percurso para chegar em casa; na rua, para chegar até a estação entre todas aquelas pessoas enquanto quase derrapava na neve, eu pensava nele me abraçando e segurando minha mão para que eu não caísse. No metrô, enquanto eu me sentava, eu me imaginava me apoiando em seu ombro e respirando o cheiro de seu pescoço, desenhando o movimento que ele fazia ao se inclinar para me beijar. Ao subir as escadas para voltar à rua e atravessá-la, eu recuperava o jeito que ele tinha de entrelaçar nossos dedos e se adequar aos meus passos. Ao entrar em seu prédio e cumprimentar o porteiro, eu me lembrava do dia em que ele dissera que James me deixava subir direto, e me lembrava ainda mais do momento no qual ele me entregara a chave e dissera que o meu namorado deixara lá porque iria se atrasar.

Ao entrar no apartamento e ver James, eu sentia tudo isso vir de imediato.

"Ei" ele disse, da cozinha, levantando o rosto para me soltar um sorriso. Estava no meio movimento de voltar quando pareceu reparar em tudo o que carregava; levantou-o por completo, então, e começou a vir até mim, e eu agradeci por esse gesto mesmo que já tivesse tacado tudo no sofá "Deve ter metade do seu peso aí"

Sorri para ele, aceitando seu abraço, desaparecendo nele.

"Cansada?"

"Uhum" concordei "Um pouco"

James não me respondeu, as mãos deslizando por minhas costas até chegarem em meus ombros. Apertou-os e, no aperto, eu suspirei em alívio, amando-o por sua preocupação e seu carinho e todo ele.

Eu me sentia tão, tão melhor.

"Dia difícil?"

"Não" discordei, fechando os olhos à massagem "Cansativo, e só"

Seus polegares massagearam a curva de meu ombro com meu pescoço "Você poderia ter me chamado"

Devagar, aproveitando a sensação de seus dedos em minha pele, fiz que não.

"Trabalho desnecessário" falei, um suspiro se prendendo em minha voz, minha testa se apoiando em seu peito enquanto eu me concentrava única e exclusivamente no que ele fazia comigo. Não era difícil; James conseguia fazer com que todo o resto desaparecesse, com que tudo ficasse melhor, com que o mundo se resumisse a nós dois "Já está mais do que perfeito, aqui"

Senti-o sorrir e, então, apertar meus ombros com um pouco mais de força, as carícias neles deslizando para a parte alta de meu colo e descendo um pouco para, desse jeito, desabotoar o primeiro botão de meu sobretudo. Fez menção de que desceria para continuar mas, para que ele continuasse me massageando, eu mesma continuei o caminho, rindo com ele ao tê-lo voltando suas mãos para o lugar original.

Eu era tão óbvia.

"Não pare" pedi, mesmo que não fosse preciso, caindo minha cabeça até que minha testa se apoiasse em seu peito mais uma vez. Eu continuei, com algum esforço, a tirar a peça de roupa, tacando-a para uma poltrona mesmo que sem olhar se ela havia ficado ou não por ali mesmo "Você é bom nisso"

"Sou?" e, então, concordei de novo, descendo o zíper de meu casaco para tirá-lo também. Queria que ele me tocasse mais, que ele tivesse mais acesso à minha pele, que ele colocasse suas mãos em tudo quanto é lugar "Vamos para a cama, ruiva"

Fiz que sim mais uma vez, deixando-o me virar para que, de costas para ele, pudéssemos andar os dois, de frente, para o quarto. Eu me coloquei por sobre o colchão primeiro, de bruços, e suspirei quando senti seu peso em minhas coxas, seus dedos descendo por minhas costas até o fim de minha blusa.

"Levante um pouco" ele pediu, pressionando minha cintura para que fizesse o que ele queria. Foi o incentivo que eu precisava; levantei-me um pouco e deixei que ele passasse o tecido por minha cabeça, rindo, de novo com ele, quando meu cabelo prendeu e deve ter virado uma bagunça em minha cabeça "O soutien"

Me forcei para cima por um pouco mais de tempo, deixando-o abrir o fecho e jogá-lo, também, para o chão. Sorri ao me ter totalmente nua na parte de cima do meu corpo e ao ter suas mãos voltando a subir até meus ombros, voltando a massageá-los e a apertá-los enquanto eu voltava a me deitar por completo.

E foi perfeito. O jeito como suas mãos se moviam para me relaxar, como elas desciam por minhas costas e como conseguiam relaxar cada músculo meu. Seus dedos acariciavam a linha de minha coluna, roçavam as laterais de meus seios, se projetavam alguns pouco centímetros para dentro de minha saia e fazia um arrepio me percorrer por inteiro, e tudo isso me fez suspirar e gemer e esquecer todo o resto como se nunca tivesse estado ali.

O mundo realmente ia embora.

"Quer descansar?"

Sua voz saiu perto de meu ouvido, seus dentes mordiscando meu lóbulo de leve para que não me machucassem por causa do brinco. Todo meu corpo esperava, excitado, pelo deslizar de sua boca até minha nuca, outra mordidinha conseguindo me fazer pender um gemido.

Delicioso.

"Não"

Eu teria tempo para fazê-lo depois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu quase sempre conseguia observar Lily acordar.

E era um ritual, de verdade. Começava com o corpo dela se ajeitando mais no meu, procurando por mais conforto, tentando encontrar uma posição que a permitisse continuar dormindo. Depois, começava a soltar pequenos resmungos, incomodada com o final do sono, e a franzir o cenho, a expressão cedendo à vontade de bocejar até que ela, derrotada, esfregava os olhos. Então, ela os abria e os piscava, preguiçosa, e tentava puxar o lençol ou o edredom em uma última tentativa de não acordar, mas sempre acabava por juntar as mãos ao rosto e murmurar...

"Bom dia" ela sussurrou, a voz enrouquecida por ter acabado de acordar, a fala me fazendo abrir ainda mais o sorriso que eu tinha no rosto. Eu não tinha alternativa; tive que deixar meu pescoço cair até que minha boca alcançasse sua testa e, ali, depositasse um beijo, demorando-se em sua pele para que pudesse senti-la mais "Que horas são?"

"Não sei" e não sabia mesmo. Não havia olhado para o relógio "Preocupada?"

"Uhum" respondeu, baixinho, virando-se no meu abraço para alcançar o relógio. Pegou-o, levou-o para perto dos olhos e mirou-o por um tempo, logo depois deslizando-o pelo punho mesmo que ainda sem fechá-lo "São seis e meia, amor. O que está fazendo acordado?"

Não respondi, pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo e passando-a entre meu indicador e meu dedo médio. Ela sorriu com isso, mas pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos e me impediu de continuar o toque, os olhos deslizando dos meus para os nossos dedos entrelaçados.

"Pergunta estúpida" comentei, divertido, de novo baixando o rosto até conseguir alcançar sua testa. Dela, deslizei para sua bochecha e, então, para sua boca, caindo nossas mãos para sua barriga para que pudéssemos nos aproximar mais "Você sabe, de vez em quando dorme com a boca um pouco aberta"

Ela gemeu em desânimo, me fazendo rir quando pegou o lençol e se escondeu embaixo dele.

"Continua linda"

"Ah, cala a boca. Você vai ver, vou colocar meu celular para despertar três da manhã e vou descobrir um podre seu" disse, a voz saindo quase incompreensível por causa da posição, o corpo se ajeitando de forma que ficasse mais próximo do meu "Você pode falar dormindo, pode ter uma mania estranha de..."

"De...?"

"...Não consigo pensar em nada"

Ri de novo.

"Ainda estou acordando, quer dizer" ela continuou, realmente preguiçosa, o lençol se movendo como se sua mão estivesse se dirigindo ao seu olho esquerdo. Peguei a roupa de cama – porque era isso e apenas isso que a cobria – e liberei seu rosto, pegando o final de um bocejo parcialmente solto contra mim "Enquanto tento entender o porquê de você não me ajudar nisso como sempre"

Dessa vez, eu só sorri, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo e puxando sua cabeça para trás. Ela cedeu e, continuando o movimento, deitou-se de costas na cama, olhando para os meus olhos enquanto alcançava meu braço e me puxava para cima dela.

"Podemos tomar banho juntos" continuou, beijando meu queixo, deslizando os lábios por meu pescoço enquanto suas pernas se abriam para dar lugar ao meu corpo. Ainda havia o lençol entre a gente mas, mesmo assim, eu conseguia ver e sentir todas as curvas de seu corpo "Começar lá, terminar aqui"

"E começar agora" murmurei, puxando seu lábio inferior entre os meus enquanto me levantava e a trazia comigo. Nos levantamos juntos e rimos quando nossos passos se embolaram, chegando a quase gargalhar ao batermos na porta do boxe e, depois, no registro.

Estávamos mesmo com vontade.

"Machucou, amor?" perguntou, mas em resposta eu só abri a água e deixei-a escorrer entre a gente. A visão à minha frente me excitou mais do que achei que poderia excitar; a água molhava seu cabelo, escorregava por seu rosto, encontrava o caminho por entre seus seios e descia por sua barriga, deslizando por suas pernas e por entre elas.

Eu só podia suspirar.

"Você não tem noção do quanto está gostosa" eu disse, alcançando sua testa com a boca enquanto a empurrava em direção ao mármore. Ela mesma se colocou nas pontas dos pés quando desci as mãos para que pudesse pegá-la no colo, levantando o rosto para o meu mas parando o beijo quando não entreabri os olhos "Você não tem noção do quanto é gostosa"

Ela me respondeu com um suspiro, mais pesado e mais audível que o meu, e com um pender de corpo para trás, o movimento dos braços de dirigirem as mãos até meu membro juntando e realçando ainda mais seu colo. Não pude demorar mais um segundo; afastei-me apenas o suficiente para que, enquanto pegava o sabonete, tivesse inclinação para pegar um de seus seios em minha boca.

E, desse jeito, ouvir seu gemido.

E foi por não querer parar de ouvi-la desse jeito que voltei a sugá-la, no ritmo que eu já aprendera que ela preferia, enquanto minha mão passava o sabonete por sua barriga. Deixei seu outro seio de fora exatamente porque pretendia me voltar para ele; mas, assim que meus lábios o tocaram, não demorei a passar a mão pelo outro, massageando-o e apertando-o entre meus dedos e me deliciando com seus gemidos.

Mais acordada. Definitivamente mais acordada.

"James..."

E sua respiração perdeu um pouco de controle e suas mãos se dirigiram para o meu cabelo, se enfiando por meio dele sem pressioná-lo de modo a controlar minha cabeça no movimento. Me deixou livre até que pareceu achar que aquilo era insuficiente e, por isso, me puxou até que me afastasse o suficiente para que ela mesma pegasse o sabonete; desceu da bancada, procurando apoio em meu corpo, e levou as mãos aos meus ombros, começando a descer dali para meu peito e minha barriga.

Parando no meu limite.

"Você também" ela murmurou e, mesmo que eu não entendesse, não fazia muita questão agora. Só queria vê-la e senti-la, desde o toque de seu cabelo em minha pele até os movimentos de seus dedos perto de minha cintura "É gostoso demais"

Acertei sua boca com a minha, pressionando-a com tal força que ela abriu os lábios e mal teve tempo de mover a própria língua antes que a minha se encontrasse com a dela. Nossos gemidos foram soltos no beijo, aumentando conforme nossos corpos se apertavam um contra o outro, deslizando com uma facilidade mais que impressionante e mais que excitante.

Eu a queria. E a queria tanto, de um jeito tão óbvio, que acabamos por ter que nos separar por causa de meu membro pressionando sua barriga. Rimos com isso, deliciados, e foi ainda na risada que ela se afastou mais um pouco e criou ângulo suficiente para que conseguisse me pegar na mão, começando o movimento de masturbação enquanto me olhava como se me apreciasse.

Da mesma forma que eu fazia com ela.

"E isso..." começou, o polegar percorrendo minha cabeça, a outra mão segurando minha base e descendo um pouco mais "... especialmente isso"

E ajoelhou-se à minha frente, agora apenas algumas gostas de água alcançando-a por causa da barreira que eu mesmo proporcionava. Não liguei; elas continuavam encontrando caminho por entre seus seios, continuavam me excitando ao se perderem em seu corpo, continuavam tornando tudo aquilo ainda melhor enquanto sua boca se abria e começava a me me colocou por inteiro na boca, de novo, me fazendo ter que chegar para trás quando eu estava próximo do orgasmo para que não gozasse tão fundo nela. A risada que escapou de seus lábios, totalmente satisfeita, foi mais que suficiente para que eu começasse a gozar, aumentando a intensidade quando ela voltou me chupar, mais leve, me provocando até arrancar tudo de mim.

Tudo.

Mas o tempo que continuamos ali – nos tocando, nos beijando, nos aproximando tanto quanto poderíamos naquele momento – foi mais que suficiente para que eu me excitasse de novo, ao som de seus gemidos pela sensação de suas mãos em minha pele e pela sensação das dela na minha. Quando finalmente fechamos a água, não tivemos a menor vontade de nos secarmos; saímos aos tropeços do banheiro e caímos na cama, eu deitado no colchão enquanto ela se colocava em cima de mim, inclinando o corpo até que suas mãos, apoiadas em meus ombros, a ajudassem no movimento que, mais uma vez, me fizeram chegar ao orgasmo, dessa vez com ela.

Como eu faria sempre acontecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oito horas?" James replicou assim que eu lhe disse o horário da palestra, passando por mim com um copo de café praticamente fumegante nas mãos. Não havíamos conseguido pedir – gastamos mais tempo do que poderíamos no banho e depois dele – e, por isso, tivemos que nos virar com o que James tinha na casa dele; café, claro, e um pouco de biscoito, além de cinco ovos que acabaram sendo feitos em uma mistura de fritos e mexidos porque não sabíamos como fazer cada um "E dura quanto tempo?"

"Está programado para durar uma hora e meia"

"O que, com o atraso, significa que termina umas dez"

Sorri, observando-o sentar no sofá "Por aí"

"Quer que eu te pegue lá?" ele me perguntou, colocando o café na mesinha de canto enquanto pegava o laptop. Apoiou-o nas pernas e abriu-o, apertando alguma tecla – ele nunca o desligava – e digitando a senha antes de voltar a olhar para mim "É tarde"

"É longe demais"

"Eu pego o metrô e voltamos juntos"

Abri o sorriso. Como eu poderia não amar esse homem?

"Podemos jantar fora depois"

"Sempre que jantamos, jantamos fora"

Ele riu.

"E eu achando que estava sendo legal e romântico" brincou, me piscando o olho em diversão antes de voltar sua atenção para o laptop. Saí do balcão e fui em direção ao sofá, tirando os meus livros do lado dele para que pudesse sentar "Vai levar e trazer isso tudo de novo?"

Pisquei os olhos, levantando-os para ele, prestando atenção nele. Continuava com os olhos na tela do computador, os dedos mexendo no mouse até que ele começou a digitar alguma coisa, rápido como eu nunca vira alguém ser antes, até parar de novo para ler algo; e, por todo esse tempo, ele tinha uma expressão linda de concentração, paradoxalmente quase displicente ao esticar a mão para pegar a xícara e beber um pouco do café, sem desviar os olhos da tela.

Só o fez para olhar para mim.

"Ruiva?"

"Não. Não, vou deixar lá no consultório" quase não lia em casa mesmo, quer dizer. E era realmente quase inútil, de verdade, porque eu estava mais do que ocupada nesse início de ano e tinha que aproveitar os pequenos intervalos que tinha para ler "E isso? Trabalho?"

Riu.

"Faz parte" respondeu "Plano econômico da Alemanha"

"Crise?"

"O que posso dizer? Temos sortes de sermos britânicos e já estarmos empregados"

"Uma boa combinação?"

"Na conjuntura atual? Ótima" respondeu "Não estamos no centro da crise mas, mesmo assim, não seria o trabalho faz fácil ser empregado como eu ou se estabilizar na profissão como você. Não queria estar saindo da faculdade agora"

Só concordei, apoiando minha cabeça meio de lado no encosto do sofá "Quantos anos tinha mesma?"

"Quando comecei no News?"

"É"

"Vinte e três"

"Fez entrevista?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu escrevi um artigo que chamou atenção, Marnie gostou de mim e me chamou sem que houvesse uma vaga de verdade" disse, me piscando, de novo, o olho esquerdo "Me encontrei com Sirius depois disso, e ficamos umas duas horas rindo sobre eu ter que dar satisfações a uma mulher de 1,5"

Ri com isso. Conhecia muito de James, pouco de Sirius e mais alguma coisa dos dois juntos, mas já era o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ver os dois, claramente, fazendo piadas sobre aquilo "Posso imaginar o que vocês dois não fizeram quando ela tentou tirar a blusa para você"

A lembrança foi o suficiente para que ele risse, e sua risada o suficiente para que eu não quisesse mais sair de perto dele. Era incrível tudo o que eu sentia, tudo o que ele me fazia sentir, tudo o que eu me sentia mais que à vontade em deixá-lo fazer comigo.

"Sua primeira experiência com strips?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

"É, tem razão. Você tinha vinte e alguma coisa e não era exatamente casto. Pergunta estúpida"

James só riu mais uma vez.

"Você?" perguntou, os olhos brilhando, o rosto se virando um pouco mais para o meu. Sua expressão inteira era marota, maliciosa, me permitindo saber que viria uma provocação e que, consequentemente, eu iria reagir à ela.

Já estava reagindo, quer dizer.

"Porque estou impressionado com o jeito como me excitou mesmo com a possibilidade de não ser a primeira vez" ele continuou, estreitando um pouco os olhos ao, eu tinha certeza, ver minha reação contida. Eu precisava me conter, quer dizer; já eram oito e meia da manhã, e em apenas meia hora eu teria que estar no consultório "Imagina, então, se fosse mesmo inexperiente ou..."

"Eu era. Não na dança, quer dizer" interrompi, antes que pudesse me conter, percebendo que nem ao menos iria querer fazê-lo se pudesse. Eu não achava que precisava falar com ele sobre isso para fazê-lo ter certeza, para que fosse real para mim ou, então, para nós dois; eu só queria, porque dizê-lo era certo e verdadeiro.

Mais do que verdadeiro.

Porque fora uma questão de confiança. Fora uma questão de carinho, de amor, de respeito; James me testara antes, James analisara minhas reações, James parara a si mesmo quando o pedi para não usar mais que sua língua em mim. Ele me mostrara, realmente, uma nova visão sobre tudo isso, me abrindo para perspectivas que eu achei que já estavam fechadas há algum tempo.

E, se elas estavam assim, era por experiências anteriores. E experiências nada prazerosas; Matthew pedira e, quando eu dissera que sim, se limitara a pegar um pouco de lubrificante e passar em si mesmo antes de tentar começar a se enfiar em mim, e Luke simplesmente enfiara dois de seus dedos em mim e só parara quando deixei meus joelhos caírem para acabar com seu ângulo de me tocar. Foi o suficiente para que eu terminasse com ele; nenhum momento bom poderia superar a falta de respeito que eu sentira da parte dele quando eu pedira a ele para parar e não fora atendida.

Com James, não fora nada assim.

Sua boca em mim, naquele lugar, não fora a única coisa totalmente nova, quer dizer. Com esse toque, ele me mostrara que eu poderia alcançar prazer – um prazer no qual eu praticamente não acreditava mais – em qualquer lugar do meu corpo, sem preconceitos e sem limites, e com vontade de conseguir mais em um futuro que, eu sabia, viria.

E, se eu continuasse desse jeito, o mais cedo possível.

"Mas olha só para mim, desviando sua atenção quando está trabalhando" disse, rápida, me levantando de um salto para que não caísse na tentação de me aproximar, de abraçá-lo, de tirar nossas roupas e transarmos ali mesmo "E quem tem horário sou eu, afinal. Vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas, e... já volto"

James sorriu para mim seu sorriso de canto, fazendo que sim enquanto me observava desaparecer no corredor. Fui direto para o quarto dele e, lá, direto para onde estava a minha bolsa, tentando deixar o olhar longe da cama; desarrumada, molhada por nossos corpos assim que saímos do banho, só poderia chamar mais minha atenção se James estivesse aqui comigo.

Era melhor eu sair para o trabalho antes que pensasse demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Potter" Marnie me cumprimentou assim que eu sentei à minha mesa, mal me dando tempo de ligar o computador antes de aparecer na minha linha de visão. De vez em quando, eu achava que essa mulher tinha alguma espécie de radar que previa que eu já estava pegando o elevador e, por isso, a poucos segundos e poucos metros de chegar "Você leu o que eu..."

"Li" respondi, abrindo também o laptop enquanto o computador ligava. Digitei, rápido, a senha, e logo na tela apareceu o mesmo tratado que eu começara a ler em casa e terminara na cafeteria, que ficava exatamente no meio do caminho de Lily até aqui "Você vem até aqui ou nós vamos até a sua sala?"

A resposta dela foi um arrastar de cadeira.

"Pressa?"

"Você é o único jornalista que não tem nenhuma"

Sorri, apertando rapidinho no botão para imprimir e escolhendo a minha impressora nas que apareceram na tela. Marnie era assim; preferia ver as coisas à mão, onde pudesse rabiscá-las sempre que quisesse.

"Comecemos por aqui, então" disse, subindo para a primeira página "Começa logo com o tratado nuclear, e acho que é a parte mais importante de tudo o que está escrito aqui. Tem uma descrição mais detalhada por volta da qüinquagésima página, e a de número cinqüenta e dois é que explicita o acordo de comprar energia da França"

Joguei o arquivo para a página, mostrando a ela a parte que eu havia destacado. Marnie só meneou a cabeça e inclinou um pouco mais o corpo, estreitando os olhos em interesse enquanto, com a mão, fazia um gesto de 'continue'.

"Procurei o pronunciamento da França sobre isso, mas não há nada relevante que fale sobre preços. O máximo é que esse valor só será divulgado perto do prazo máximo da Alemanha de acabar com a energia nuclear"

"2017?"

"Acima disso. Foi aumentado, e a data limite não é consenso"

"Willows disse 2017"

"Tem uma razão pela qual você me pediu para fazer isso, não tem?"

O estreitar de olhos foi diferente dessa vez.

"Infelizmente, sim" respondeu "Fontes?"

"Você está falando comigo, Marnie" comentei, piscando-lhe o olho enquanto abria na página na qual estava meu e-mail, já aberto na mensagem que eu queria "A mais segura das fontes, como pode perceber"

"E muito bem" concordou "Como conseguiu isso?"

"Mandei um e-mail"

Ela revirou os olhos, mas eu só ri.

"Ele é um tio distante meu. Até dois, três anos atrás, sempre nos víamos no Natal" respondi, ainda meio divertido, tendo que prender outra risada quando ela piscou os olhos "É óbvio que ele não vai me dizer, por agora, o que o presidente está fazendo quanto aos muçulmanos, por exemplo, mas já é um começo. Pouco a pouco, eu chego lá"

"Chegue mesmo" ela incitou, parecendo mais interessada que nunca "Trabalhe nisso"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"E escreva como se..."

"Pode deixar que a escrita fica comigo" eu sabia como fazer, quer dizer. Era só dissimular a informação, vagueando a data como se não fosse precisa pela quantidade de informações e não como se a falta de precisão viesse de uma única fonte segura "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Depois dessa? Analiso os comentários sozinha e venho aqui perguntar qualquer coisa depois que você terminar de escrever" respondeu, voltando a se levantar "E você vai terminar de escrever hoje, tenho certeza"

Sorri "Antes do almoço"

E não apenas porque eu estava com vontade de escrever. Não; havia Lily e o almoço que havíamos marcado, e que me fazia realmente ficar afim de produzir para que pudesse encontrá-la mais cedo. E foi isso mesmo; às onze e meia, eu já entregava à Marnie a coluna já revisada, para então ela mandar para que a montagem a organizasse na página do jornal. Como estava adiantado, liguei para Lily e fui pegá-la no consultório, decidindo com ela irmos a um restaurante a duas quadras dali porque, segundo ela, estava com uma vontade incontrolável de comer comida chinesa.

Onde estávamos agora.

"E aquele filme do George VI?"

"Nossa, eu assisti como coração na mão. Quer dizer, eu sabia que o Lionel sobrevivia, mas..."

"Achou que ele fosse morrer bombardeado a caminho do Palácio?"

"Achei. Ou melhor, tive certeza"

Ri com ela.

"Fiquei nervosa. Pergunta só à Marlene"

"Não preciso" discordei "Acredito em você"

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Não tem como ter base para acreditar em mim" disse, divertida, bebendo um gole do suco para acabar com ele "A única vez em que fomos ao cinema eu não tive muita chance de mostrar como eu ajo frente às emoções"

Como ela, estreitei o olhar.

"Ao contrário" retruquei "Você mostrou exatamente como reage"

"A você, não ao..."

"Mas é isso que eu quero"

Lily não me respondeu, quieta, os dedos torcendo o guardanapo que ela devolvera à mesa dois segundos antes. Sorri para ela; era seu gesto de quem pensava em um assunto que não poderia pensar naquele momento, e que por isso ela tentava não pensar e desviar qualquer um desses pensamentos.

Eu sabia quais eram.

"... Você viu o filme na estréia?"

Prendi a risada "Não. Vi em casa, com uma garota"

Ela piscou.

"Lembra a calça que você pegou? Outubro, novembro?"

"Era dela?"

"Uhum. Pauline, o nome"

"É...?" e, então, ela se inclinou para frente "Francesa mesmo?"

"Pai francês. Mas era cheia de 'desolé's, de 'au revoir's, de 'bonjour's" respondi, sorrindo com sua risada "Era realmente uma garota. Fez o aniversário de vinte anos comigo"

"Praticamente uma menininha"

Revirei os olhos.

"Diferença perceptível de idade?"

"Significativa" concordei, pura e simplesmente porque era verdade. Poderia nem ser a idade – eu tenho certeza que Lily, aos dezesseis, era tão madura quanto eu agora -, mas a questão é que ela não conseguia ver à frente de onde estava; conseguia se satisfazer com pouco, e isso me irritava porque querer mais era essencial para mim.

Como Lily queria.

"E foi você quem acabou?"

"Foi. Mas ela não foi... calma que nem a Liz. Tacou um prato na parede e tudo" respondi "Me errou por uns dois centímetros"

Seus olhos estavam quase arregalados.

"Não reagiu nem um pouco bem, e..."

"Reagir bem? Amor, não reagir bem é chorar, pedir para reconsiderar, ligar uma vez ou outra para tentar uma conversa. Não tacar prato no cara que você adora, no cara pelo qual você é apaixonada, no cara que você ama" ela me interrompeu, parecendo realmente surpresa "Chega a ser humilhação, e a pessoa já se sente totalmente humilhada em ter esse cara, que é tudo isso para você, terminando com você"

Fui imediato "Que bom que algumas pessoas não correm mais esse risco"

Eu a faria ter certeza de que ela seria a última a se preocupar com isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O meu segundo dia de trabalho em 2012 seguira o roteiro do primeiro.

Começara perfeitamente bem, comigo acordando e James conseguindo me manter mais que acordada enquanto começávamos a transa no banho e a terminávamos na cama. A manhã no consultório também fora razoavelmente tranqüila, e o almoço com James só me ajudara a ganhar um pouco mais de confiança que, à tarde, tudo continuaria da mesma forma que estava. Era melhor eu nem ter pensado nisso; foi só chegar de volta que Cassie já dissera que mais duas pessoas haviam ligado, e foi só dizer isso para recomeçarmos a discutir sobre a enormidade do meu horário de almoço e, desse jeito, começar a me estressar um pouco.

No final do dia, lá estava a minha dor de cabeça. Fraca, constante, irritante, e que me fez não conseguir ter a menor concentração para ler enquanto no metrô e enquanto esperava o tempo da palestra. Esta fora realmente maravilhosa; Kyle discursara perfeitamente bem, e os comentários que Charlus fizera foram simplesmente mais do que brilhantes. A _mente _dele era brilhante por_ inteiro; _ele era mais ativo do que muita gente que eu conhecia, e gostava do que fazia do jeito que eu só vira papai gostar. Ele não apenas se interessava, como se mostrava interessado e conseguia fazer com que os outros se interessassem, porque tudo o que falava era tão fascinante que, eu poderia apostar, todas as centenas de pessoas saíram daquele auditório animadas com tudo o que a psicologia poderia alcançar.

Eu sabia que o certo seria cumprimentá-lo, como especialista e como doutor e como palestrante.

E como pai do meu namorado.

E era essa parte, única e exclusivamente essa, que me deixava nervosa. Para todos os lados para o qual eu olhava, eu não conseguia ver como aquilo poderia acabar totalmente bem: ele poderia achar que eu estava ali só para impressioná-lo, poderia achar que eu estava ali só por obrigação ou pior; poderia nem ao menos se lembrar de mim. Quer dizer, só havíamos nos visto durante um dia, e ele poderia ser um péssimo fisionomista que...

"Ruiva" eu ouvi a voz de James me chamar, e logo depois senti seu toque na base de minhas costas e seu beijo no topo de minha cabeça. O pequeno susto que eu levei foi substituído por deleite e alívio ao ouvir o som de sua risada e ao sentir a pequena pressão que sua mão fazia para que eu me virasse, só para que eu pudesse ter sua boca na minha e sentir, mesmo que superficialmente, seu gosto "Assustada?"

"Achava que fosse me ligar"

"Te reconheci de longe" e, divertido e safado, baixou os olhos por meu corpo antes de me piscar o olho. Sorri por causa desse gesto e, também por causa dele, me coloquei na ponta dos pés para lhe alcançar a boca, voltando a me apoiar nos calcanhares enquanto ele passava os dedos por meu cabelo "E tem uma razão, Lily, de eu te chamar de 'ruiva'"

Sorri, deliciada, e ri um pouco quando ele beliscou meu queixo.

"Como foi aí?"

"Demais. Perfeito mesmo. É incrível você ver o seu pai discursando e não seguir psicologia"

Ele teve a vez dele de rir.

"Acho que é como eu disse para o seu pai" falou, sorrindo quando pisquei os olhos "Assuntos mais específicos, talvez. O problema é ter que passar pela faculdade e ver de tudo antes de chegar onde eu quero"

"Conversou sobre isso com meu pai, é...?"

"No Natal" concordou, para então pegar minha mão e começar a me puxar em direção ao palco do auditório. Eu havia assistido a palestra mais do meio mas, na hora de terminar, eu fui em direção à porta dos fundos para não ficar visível demais "Ele não está aqui, aliás?"

"Não. Acredita que justo hoje ele tinha que me deixar nessa situação?"

"Que situação?"

Pisquei.

"Ah, bom. Você sabe..." mas ele só arqueou uma sobrancelha "... seu pai ali, e eu..."

Ele riu.

"Era óbvio que você não saberia o que fazer, senhorita sou-tímida" disse, brincalhão, apertando meus dedos em um gesto carinhoso que serviu totalmente para não me deixar chateado "Me esperar chegar era o seu plano?"

"Eu estava pensando nele, na realidade" e isso era tudo o que eu diria, porque admitir que eu estava com medo de não ser reconhecida estava fora de cogitação "Que bom que você chegou e eu pude pular essa parte. Me conta sobre a sua tarde, vai"

Ele só sorriu, sem nenhum indício de que iria responder. E não respondeu mesmo; acelerou um pouco o passo e desviou de um grupo de pessoas, nos deixando praticamente em frente ao Kyle e ao pai dele.

Que, claro, já nos olhava.

"Como estão?" perguntou à gente, sorrindo, abraçando primeiro o filho para, depois, me estender a mão. O aperto fora como o primeiro, na casa dele; forte, marcante e seguro, e de tal forma que praticamente todos os meus medos desapareceram naquele instante "É um prazer rever você, Lily. Especialmente depois de trazê-lo aqui depois de quase dez anos"

Só pude sorrir, muito mais segura.

"Quem sabe, da próxima, não consegue fazer com que ele assista à palestra também"

"Como sabe que eu não estava aqui?"

"Vi que ela estava sozinha"

Pisquei os olhos.

"Aliás, não fui eu. Foi um antigo professor seu, Lily" e, então, ele olhava de novo para mim "Phillip fez questão de ressaltar que você foi a única nota máxima dele em mais de uma década e a melhor desde que ele começou a lecionar"

Me senti corar, presa entre ficar sem graça e mais que satisfeita.

"Ele é um professor maravilhoso" terminei por dizer "Mas não sabia que continuava lecionando. Disse que iria parar"

"Ainda não conseguiu parar totalmente. Defende que é como uma dependência não-química e deve retirar aos poucos" ele me respondeu, sorrindo "Posso levar você até ele, se quiser. Desde que leve o James; Phillip vai adorar o contraste entre os dois"

"Só porque eu destruí a agenda dele enquanto a minha namorada foi a aluna modelo?" James retrucou, divertido, puxando minha mão quando o pai começou a andar. Deve ter sido frente ao meu olhar de surpresa que ele decidiu continuar, um sorriso maroto no rosto ao baixar os olhos até os meus "Tinha uns cinco anos quando ele cometeu o erro de me deixar sozinho na sala dele"

"Você tinha que ter visto, Lily. Números de telefones, anotações de idéias, resultados de pesquisa; tudo virou aviãozinho de papel em um minuto" Charlus completou, também divertido, um quase tom de riso na voz "Com uma aerodinâmica muito fraca, nem valeu o esforço"

"Calma aí, eles eram bons para quem era tão novo. E seriam, definitivamente, melhores se a agenda dele fosse maior"

"Culpa do Phillip, claro. Erro meu"

Ri, tanto pela situação quanto pela interação entre os dois, mas não respondi; avistei meu antigo professor de longe e, então, nos dirigimos até ele, conversando e conversando e conversando até que chegou a hora de irmos embora. Aceitamos a oferta de Charlus de nos levar de volta à Londres; demoramos mais tempo, claro que demoramos, mas eu me senti incrivelmente bem – apesar do cansaço – de conversar mais com Charlus e de ver como eram pai e filho juntos.

Eram o máximo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"... e você ser criança não é nem justificativa"

"É, sim. Me desculpe, mas é"

"Não é. Tanto não é que você parece aqueles menininhos capetas de filme que... ei!" mas ela só riu, espontânea, quando a abracei por trás e beijei seu pescoço, embolando nossos passos até que caímos, meio desajeitados, na cama "Isso não é jeito de ganhar argumento nenhum, James. E eu não vou em calar só porque você..."

"Mas te calar nunca foi minha intenção" discordei, divertido, me levantando um pouco para que fosse capaz de tirar suas roupas. Quer dizer, só eu sabia o esforço que eu havia feito para que minha mão não fosse parar embaixo de seu vestido enquanto estávamos no carro com meu pai, e nem mesmo o esforço que eu também fizera ao entrarmos no elevador em companhia de um casal de meia-idade tão educado que começou uma conversa sobre estudos ao ver os livros que carregávamos "Quero que fale uma coisa ou outra, na realidade"

Lily riu de novo, solta, e endireitou o corpo de modo a se apoiar nos cotovelos, deixando a cabeça cair um pouco para frente quando deslizei o zíper de seu vestido por suas costas. Quando cheguei ao final, ela foi imediata; remexeu o quadril e me fez liberá-la um pouco, apoiando-se nos calcanhares de modo que suas costas se apoiassem em meu peito, deixando seu corpo cair quando minhas mãos desceram até suas coxas para começar a puxar o tecido para cima.

"E eu querendo que você perca a fala. Que boba eu" brincou, me fazendo rir contra sua nuca assim que passei a peça de roupa por sua cabeça. Seu cabelo caiu em meu rosto, mais bagunçado, até que eu guiei cada mecha para um de seus ombros, minha boca encontrando o caminho até a alça de seu soutien "Meus objetivos, pelo visto, tinham que ser mais altos"

"Não precisa ser tão alto assim" discordei, mordiscando a curva de seu ombro com o pescoço e arrancando, dela, um meio suspiro "Gosto do seu volume"

Dessa vez, eu só senti Lily sorrir, pendendo um pouco para frente para que eu pudesse tirar seu soutien e caindo de vez, de quatro, para que eu pudesse tirar sua calcinha e as meias presas a ela. Não o fiz de imediato, entretanto; saí da cama e criei mais ângulo para observá-la enquanto tirava minha própria roupa, estreitando os olhos ao ver o arquear de suas costas e a curva de sua bunda.

Foi impossível não desejá-la. Foi impossível não esticar minhas mãos e descer sua calcinha. Foi impossível não puxar suas pernas de modo que sua barriga, pressionada contra o colchão, terminasse na beirada da cama, seus pés afastados o suficiente para que meu corpo coubesse entre suas coxas. Foi impossível não segurá-la de cada lado e abri-la para mim, e foi impossível não baixar meu rosto até conseguir tocá-la com a língua.

E foi impossível não gemer com seu gemido.

"James..." ela me chamou, baixinho, os dedos procurando pelo lençol para torcê-lo de leve. Foi mais que um incentivo; circundei-a, mais uma vez, para só então entrar nela, sentindo-a tão apertada e tão provocante e tão chamativa que eu tive que me controlar para respeitar o tempo dela e não ir mais longe do que isso. E esse foi um dos meus motivos para guiar uma de minhas mãos para que meu dedo médio e meu indicador encontrassem sua outra entrada, o polegar da outra seguindo para seu clitóris e circulando-o para que seus gemidos se intensificassem "_James..."_

Movimentei mais minha língua, levantando os olhos no tempo exato de vê-la apertando, com mais força, o lençol. Sua respiração se descompassou, mais pesada, e seus olhos se fecharam pelo prazer, as pernas se abrindo um pouco mais para dar espaço a tudo o que podiam de mim.

Amei-a.

"Deus..." murmurou "_Aimeudeus_, James..."

Lutei contra um sorriso e um gemido.

"Isso é tão..." mais de seu ritmo se perdeu e mais força saiu de seus dedos, um gemido mais do que alto escapando de sua boca "... _bom_"

E era. Era, porque eu me deliciava mais e mais com seus gemidos, me incentivava mais e mais com cada som que deixava sua boca e com cada tremor involuntário que o prazer causava em seu corpo. Fazer aquilo em Lily, ser o primeiro a tocá-la daquela forma e fazê-la pedir por mais, gemer por mais,_ implorar_ por mais; tudo, tudo isso era delicioso, porque era para mim – só para mim – que ela se entregava desse jeito.

Pensar nisso me fazia perder a capacidade de me concentrar em qualquer outro pensamento.

"Puta merda, James, eu..." levantei os olhos para ela e a vi morder o lábio inferior, corada pela excitação, perdida nas sensações de mais novidade e mais prazer e mais desejo. Essa resposta que ela me dava era o suficiente para que tudo o que eu desejasse era não sair mais dali, não deixá-la mais, mostrar a ela tudo o que poderia sentir e tudo o que... "Eu... quero que..."

"O quê, ruiva?" perguntei, só para então voltar minha boca para onde estava antes. Intensifiquei, ao mesmo tempo, a masturbação, sentindo-a se apertar novamente na iminência – rápida, uma das mais rápidas, talvez pela sensação do toque que eu sabia ser novo para ela – do orgasmo, lubrificando meus dedos com o prazer que eu lhe dava enquanto gemia comigo e me fazendo ter certeza, ao gemer por essa percepção, que o complemento para a sua frase era mais do que eu achei que fosse "Isso?"

Mais dois movimentos com meus dedos, e então eu desviei minha boca para que pudesse dar espaço a eles. Da mesma forma que fiz com minha língua, percorri, primeiro, seus limites, testando-a, permitindo-a me parar e se afastar caso se sentisse desconfortável ou invadida ou, ainda, despreparada para isso.

Mas não; Lily não me parou. Gemeu, de novo com aquele tom de surpresa misturado ao prazer, quando a ponta de meu dedo entrou nela, empurrando seu quadril para trás para me incitar a ir mais fundo.

Sempre mais fundo.

"É isso o que você quer?" perguntei, beijando sua pele ao meu alcance, meu polegar se movendo por seu clitóris para que ela pudesse ter tudo o que eu poderia lhe dar ali, naquele momento "Gozar desse jeito?"

"Quero" gemeu em resposta, torcendo mais ainda a roupa de cama, as pernas se abrindo um pouco mais para que meu dedo pudesse continuar, com mais facilidade, o caminho. Sua expressão ficava ainda melhor conforme eu superava cada centímetro, os gemidos mais constante e mais incontroláveis, os movimentos de quadril mais rápidos e mais confiantes "Quero, eu... muito..."

Sua respiração se descontrolou de vez quando achei o ritmo que ela parecia preferir, juntando-o com o ritmo de seu clitóris para fazê-la perder o controle de vez. Não desejava mais nada naquele momento; queria vê-la alcançar o orgasmo, vê-la desabar na cama pelo prazer, vê-la ter tudo isso por minha causa.

E, quando aconteceu, a satisfação e o prazer dela foram realmente os meus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu sentia que não poderia estar em um lugar melhor.

Eu sempre pensava isso, eu sei. Mas, na verdade, não era redundante nem repetitiva; a cada novo pensamento, eu só percebia que o lugar melhorava de tal forma que tudo o que eu pensara antes parecia ínfimo perto dessa nova realidade. O 'melhor' de agora era melhor do que qualquer outro momento, e pensar nisso me fazia sentir tal deleite e tal satisfação que eu sentia que não poderia haver nada melhor do que isso.

Eu nunca ficava tão feliz por estar errada.

"Foi..." parei por um segundo, respirando o cheiro de seu pescoço "... perfeito"

James não me respondeu nada de imediato, movendo o rosto e sorrindo contra a lateral de minha testa e, desse jeito, me fazendo sentir que seu sorriso realmente se formava. Eu conseguia vê-lo como se estivesse à minha frente; era aquele, de canto, satisfeito e maroto, só não o mais verdadeiro dele porque James era verdadeiro por inteiro.

A minha única opção era ser verdadeira por inteiro também. Era dizer tudo o que eu sentia, dizer tudo o que ele me fazia sentir e reforçar, com isso – não que eu achasse que precisasse de algum reforço, mas a minha necessidade de falar era tamanha que eu não via outra opção -, tudo o que ele já sabia que acontecia. Não era como se eu também não deixasse claro, quer dizer; eu suspirava, eu gemia, eu pedia por mais e chamava seu nome porque, sempre, esse era único no mundo.

"Todos os segundos" murmurei, beijando seu pescoço, subindo os beijos até o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de, mordiscando-a, deslizar pela linha de sua mandíbula. Cheguei em sua boca e me permiti um segundo observando-a – e sim, era o sorriso que eu tinha em mente – antes de levar a minha até ela, entreabrindo-a para puxar seu lábio inferior para mim "Todos eles, James"

"Bom" ele disse de volta, os lábios nos meus "Era o que eu queria"

Sorri.

"Queria que se sentisse bem"

"Eu me senti" não precisava nem pensar para responder "Como nunca antes"

James sorriu como eu, mas seu rosto se moveu um pouco para trás para nos impor uma certa distância. Sua mão saiu de minhas costas e foi para o meu queixo, subindo meu rosto de modo que nossa troca de olhares ficasse mais fácil.

"Achei que sim" disse, deliciado, o castanho brilhando de tal forma para ser perceptível mesmo na semi-escuridão no quarto. Eu não sabia o que estava aceso – luz do banheiro, do corredor, da mesa ao canto -, mas essa fonte de luz fazia com que seu rosto ficasse impossível de não ser olhado "Você parece sempre meio surpresa"

Franzi o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que abri um sorriso de curiosidade, meu rosto caindo para o lado e, nesse gesto, fazendo-o rir de leve antes de juntar nossos lábios mais uma vez. Foi rápido, muito menos do que eu queria, mas eu não forcei para conseguir mais porque queria escutar tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Você geme. Muito" ele disse, maroto, beliscando meu queixo quando estreitei os olhos "Mas os primeiros sempre são surpresos"

Eu não havia nem ao menos pensado sobre isso,

"... Podem ser" disse depois de um tempo, ficando um pouco mais confiante ao reparar que eu já olhava para ele com total confiança. Eu confiava tanto, tanto nele "Você foi o primeiro a me dar prazer"

O olhar de James brilhou um pouco mais, e com tal intensidade que eu não demorei nem um pouco para ver cada um dos sentimentos ali. Deleite, prazer, orgulho, satisfação; tudo isso estava por ali.

Mas o mais claro de todos era felicidade.

E foi, de novo, tão verdadeiro, que eu senti tudo isso surgir em mim também. Não havia como não me sentir deliciada, cheia de prazer, orgulhosa e satisfeito e feliz comigo mesmo por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, por eu deixar James fazer tudo isso acontecer, por nós dois estarmos tão à vontade e confiantes um no outro que nós simplesmente sabíamos que era só por causa do outro que isso acontecia.

Era James; James e ninguém mais.

"Confio em você para isso"

"E estou feliz" o verde no castanho se intensificava "Muito, muito feliz"

Abri o sorriso e, pegando sua mão que estava em meu queixo, entrelacei nossos dedos e subi meu corpo até que, ajoelhada, meu rosto ficasse somente um pouco abaixo da linha do dele. Segurei-o e o trouxe até mim, meu rosto caindo para o lado para que nossas bocas se encaixassem, meu corpo cedendo ao toque de suas mãos em minha cintura para que, desse jeito, ficássemos mais próximos.

"Você não imagina o quanto" ele continuou, terminando o beijo com um beijo rápido antes de, então, desviar os lábios para minha bochecha. Beijou-a em direção ao meu ouvido, os dentes mordiscando meu lóbulo em um toque que serviu para que um arrepio subisse por minha espinha "Não imagina, ruiva"

"Imagino, sim" discordei, beijando seu ombro, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem no movimento de subir suas mãos por minhas costas. Seus dedos seguiram a linha de minha coluna, lentos e firmes, e só pararam ao chegar um pouco mais perto de meus ombros, entrelaçando-se em meu cabelo e puxando-o para trás para que pudesse ver meus olhos "Eu estou tão feliz"

Eu não precisava olhar para James para ver que ele estava do mesmo jeito que eu.

"Você está me mostrando tanta coisa nova" continuei, beijando seu queixo, descendo para seu pescoço e, então, para seu peito "Liberdade e prazer foram só duas delas"

Ele não me respondeu, as mãos nas laterais de minha cabeça, os polegares se movendo em um carinho ao mesmo tempo em que pressionavam, de leve, meu rosto para que se levantasse na direção do dele. De novo, seus olhos estavam à minha frente, e de novo eu consegui encará-los e adorei a ele e a mim mesma por termos essa intimidade.

Seu olhar era sempre tão íntimo.

"Pode me contar?"

Sorri.

"Por que não?" repliquei, sentando um pouco mais o corpo até que a parte de trás de minhas coxas se apoiasse na frente das dele. Eram as nossas peles, nuas, uma contra a outra, e ao prender um pouco do sorriso para poder falar reparei que prendia, também, um suspiro "Tentei por duas vezes. A segunda, aliás, foi o motivo que eu tive para terminar com o Luke de vez"

Ele esperou, arqueando um pouco a sobrancelha esquerda quando peguei dois de seus dedos em minha mão e guiei-os até minha boca. Entreabri os lábios e, então, os chupei, breve, mesmo que mantendo-os perto de meu queixo.

"Ele enfiou esses dois. Não sei se era por que eu não estava preparada, se era por que foram os dois de uma vez só, mas a questão é que eu só senti dor. Pedi a ele para parar, mas ele só parou quando eu saí de perto dele" continuei, a lembrança me fazendo não querer sorrir, mas a surpresa e a indignação no rosto de James me fazendo querer manter o sorriso "Bem diferente do que eu senti com isso daqui"

E chupei somente seu dedo médio, que havia entrado em mim, que havia feito com que eu quisesse mais.

"Estou ainda melhor com essa última parte" ele disse, o dedo se mantendo em meu lábio inferior enquanto sua mão estava segura pelas minhas. Era o arranjo perfeito; eu o tinha perto, conseguiu acarinhá-lo e, com isso, contê-lo um pouco "Mas a primeira... o que ele fez foi forçar você, e isso caracteriza..."

"Eu sei" interrompi, beijando um ponto perto de sua unha, apertando sua palma "Eu sei. Acho que foi por isso que eu acabei atribuindo à dor, desrespeito, falta de carinho. Mas isso...?"

Repeti o toque de meus lábios, abrindo um sorriso pequeno ao ver seus ombros baixarem em uma mistura de contrariedade e, ao mesmo tempo, uma espécie de alívio ao ver como eu lidava com aquilo. Era impressionante o jeito como ele queria cuidar de mim mesmo sabendo que eu não precisava de nada disso, impressionante como ele se preocupava – James, logo James – com algo que acontecera e que estava mais do que no passado, impressionante como ele fazia ambas as coisas mesmo sabendo que era ele a me mostrar novos ângulos de tudo isso.

James era mais que impressionante.

"Foi bonito. Lindo, até" mais do que isso "Perfeito, e pena que eu não consiga palavra melhor"

Ele sorriu, baixando os ombros de vez e desviando seu dedo de minha boca, inclinando-se para um beijo e um mordiscar de lábio inferior que serviu para que nos aproximássemos um pouco mais. O calor de seu corpo, a lembrança do prazer novo que ele me dera, a memória da satisfação que ele sempre me dava; tudo isso contribuía para que outro suspiro ficasse preso entre meus lábios.

"É sempre melhor. Que o Luke, que o Matthew, que qualquer..."

"Matthew. O outro?"

Fiz que sim.

"Pode me lembrar o motivo pelo qual você o namorou mesmo?"

Não precisei abrir a boca para responder para descobrir que não havia resposta para aquilo. Luke, Matthew, Thomas, Julian; todos eles eram nada perto do que James era para mim. Eu não conseguia me lembrar dos motivos que eu tivera para ficar com um, para dormir com o outro, para acreditar que eu funcionava como parte de um casal com qualquer um que não fosse James.

Era tudo tão mínimo.

"Só consigo pensar em você"

Ele, só ele, e ninguém mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que é isso?" Lily perguntou, sonolenta, enquanto levantava um pouco a cabeça de meu peito para que eu tivesse mais mobilidade para pegar o telefone. Só não olhei de imediato para o relógio para descobrir o horário porque queria acabar com aquele som e com quer que estivesse me ligando, voltando a apoiar minha cabeça no travesseiro e a puxar o rosto de Lily para que ela se apoiasse em mim de novo "E eu achando que tivesse me dado bem em não namorar um médico"

Sorri com sua fala e com o bocejo solto contra minha pele, juntando meus dedos em sua nuca e puxando seu cabelo em um carinho para que ela voltasse a dormir. Eu ainda estava quase caindo de sono, quer dizer, e devia ser ainda mais cedo para ela, e tudo o que eu menos queria era que ela voltasse para casa ainda mais cansada do que voltava.

"Marnie" cumprimentei, baixo, sentindo Lily fechar os olhos e soltar um murmúrio de prazer sob meu toque. Seu corpo se moveu, de novo, e ela conseguiu ainda mais conforto no meu abraço, relaxando nele "Vai tentar bater o recorde do ano passado das vezes em que me acordou antes do amanhecer?"

"Já são quase seis"

"Você começou em fevereiro. E, em algum lugar no mundo – aqui na Inglaterra, por exemplo -, isso é sim antes do..."

"Potter"

"Ok. O que você quer?"

"Você está a par de tudo o que está acontecendo por causa do inverno?"

Pisquei os olhos.

"Estou" concordei "Não sei se é o horário ou algo assim, Marnie, mas eu não sei no que você pode me usar nisso. Sou um colunista político, econômico, social; por esse último, aliás, eu tenho um mestrado. E pretendo dirigir toda a minha sabedoria para..."

"Não é isso. Sabe a colunista de amanhã?"

Me perdi, por um momento, porque tirava alguns nós do cabelo de Lily "Qual?"

"Burnap"

"O que tem?"

"Ela ficou preso na Ucrânia depois do Ano Novo, e..."

"Ucrânia? Quem é que vai passar o Ano Novo na Ucrânia?"

"Quem é que ao menos vai à Ucrânia?"

"Não fale assim. Lá tem aqueles tubos de gás, eles são o máximo"

Ela riu.

"Quer que eu escreva?"

"Está aqui em meia hora?"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, olhando para Lily do pouco ângulo que tinha. Ela estava de olhos fechados mas, pelo ritmo de sua respiração e pelos movimentos de seus dedos, eu sabia que ela ainda não dormia, presa naquele estado que antecede ao sono.

Eu não queria deixá-la tão cedo.

"Vou escrever daqui"

"Não" ela discordou "O diretor quer falar com você"

De novo, não falei nada, prendendo um suspiro ao cair mais minha cabeça no travesseiro e, por isso, perder a imagem que eu tinha de Lily. Mas não, ela não saiu de minha mente; a parte de seu rosto que eu conseguia ver continuava clara em minha mente, a sensação do arranhar leve de seus dedos em minha barriga continuava a causar sensações por todo o meu corpo, seu cabelo continuava cedendo à passagem de meus dedos enquanto sua testa encontrava meu peito.

Eu odiaria deixá-la.

"Quarenta minutos" murmurei, para então desligar o celular e deixá-lo em algum lugar em cima do móvel ao lado da cama. A maior parte do esforço não vinha de levantar tão cedo depois de ter dormido tão tarde; vinha de ter que levar minha outra mão para o rosto de Lily e afastá-la de mim, separar seu corpo do meu, mantê-la longe o bastante para fazer a vontade de tê-la ficar menos insuportável "...Ei, ruiva"

"Hum?" replicou, sonolenta e totalmente preguiçosa, a voz no limite da surpresa e do desânimo de ser, realmente, o horário de se levantar "Não me diga que já são oito horas, amor"

"Não. Não, mas vou ter que ir trabalhar" respondi, acariciando sua bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que levantava e a fazia deslizar por meu corpo. Ela não seguiu o deslize; sentou-se ela mesma na cama, um pouco mais alerta, os olhos verdes mais abertos enquanto olhava para mim "Você ainda tem mais duas horas para..."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Vou ter que repor um colunista que..."

"Você não pode escrever daqui?"

Neguei.

"O diretor quer falar comigo" respondi "Tenho que estar lá em..."

"Tanto faz, James. Só me deixe dormir mais um pouco, está bem?"

Pisquei os olhos ao seu tom de voz, não conseguindo propriamente ligá-lo a ela. Quer dizer, mesmo quando brigamos em Paris, Lily nunca tivera esse tom acusativo, de quem culpa alguém, de quem sabe que está totalmente certa e que tem que ser aquela a quem se pede desculpas.

Lily nunca fora assim.

"O que deu em você?"

"Ah, nada. Eu só queria dormir mais um pouco ao lado do meu namorado mas, como ele tornou isso impossível, ao menos dormir. Encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, e..."

"Tanto faz, ruiva" interrompi-a, repetindo sua fala enquanto saía da cama e seguia para o banheiro. Escovei, enquanto esperava a água esquentar, os dentes, para só então me colocar embaixo do chuveiro. Estava lutando contra a irritação, até mesmo contra a raiva, porque eu sabia que Lily não era assim e que...

Ela estava na porta do banheiro.

"Perdeu o sono?"

Ela não me respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto, devagar, abria a porta do boxe. Haviam se passado cinco minutos desde que eu entrara e, por isso, já havia dado tempo de passar e tirar o sabonete, o que me permitiu tirar a água para que ela não ficasse molhada.

"... Você estava certo, James. Não sei o que deu em mim" falou para mim, mordendo o lábio com mais força, parecendo fazer força para manter os olhos nos meus "Eu só... acho que fiquei meio decepcionada, e então disse aquilo que não tinha o menor direito de dizer"

Esperei.

"Eu não queria... não queria dizer aquilo. Por algum motivo, falei sem pensar, e... ah, James, me desculpa" e foi não apenas seu arrependimento verdadeiro, mas também a fragilidade que ela demonstrara quando sua voz – a mesma que havia sido tão seca há tão pouco tempo – falhara por um momento que fez com que eu só a visse ali, tão sincera, parecendo desesperada para que eu dissesse alguma coisa que a tranqüilizasse.

E eu queria, tanto. Queria abraçá-la, segurar seu rosto, fazer seu cabelo passar por entre meus dedos enquanto ela encontrava o lugar certo de meu peito para se apoiar. Queria ligar a água de volta só para puxá-la para que tomasse banho comigo, queria ter que inclinar meu corpo para beijá-la, queria sentir seus lábios escapando dos meus para descerem por meu pescoço e meus ombros e meu tórax. Queria sussurrar palavras contra seu ouvido, queria prendê-la contra meu corpo, queria fazer o que tivesse que ser feito para que ela tirasse esse olhar do rosto.

Queria que ela parasse com esse sentimento de culpa.

"Está tudo bem"

Ela negou, rápido, com a cabeça, baixando-a quando puxei sua nuca em minha direção.

"Você não precisa me pedir tantas desculpas por causa disso"

De novo, negou.

"É que eu... não sei, ando tão irritada ultimamente, mas isso não é justificativa para... fui tão injusta. Eu... você disse aquilo e veio para cá, e então eu percebi que fui tão, mas tão estúpida com você" disse, controlando a voz "Você sempre me apóia tanto no meu trabalho, e só tem que chegar mais cedo um dia e eu disse aquilo como se fosse a milésima vez que..."

"Ei" interrompi, trazendo-a mais para perto, a vontade de confortá-la só aumentando conforme eu me perguntava de onde vinha essa necessidade de repetir e repetir. Quer dizer, Lily já havia escutado de mim que estava tudo bem, e ela não era de insistir no assunto se ele já estivesse encerrado "Eu já disse, está tudo bem"

Ela não me respondeu e, por um momento, tudo o que eu tive dela foi sua respiração.

"Tudo bem"

Dessa vez, ela concordou, mas não atenuou nem um pouco o abraço e, mais que isso, entrou no boxe comigo. O lençol que ela enrolara no corpo molhara um pouco por minha causa, seu cabelo ganhara traços mais escuros por causa da água e ela estava um pouco gelada por causa do frio, mas nada disso importou para nenhum de nós dois.

Nenhum de nós dois.

E o tempo se passou, até que ela levantou o rosto e me perguntou, em mais um olhar, se tudo estava bem. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés para me beijar e, depois, escorregou os lábios por meu pescoço, deixando-se ser guiada para trás para que pudéssemos transar antes que eu tivesse que sair para o trabalho. Nos vimos de novo no almoço – Lily chegara provocando a si mesma, soltando frases que resumiam como não conseguia acreditar que havia feito tudo aquilo de manhã, gargalhando quando eu disse que não estava acostumada a vê-la irritada comigo e pedindo tantas desculpas por isso logo depois – e quando eu fui pegá-la para voltarmos para casa, onde pisamos o pé e ela manifestou o desejo insuportável de comer camarão.

Era onde estávamos agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Adivinha só o que era" James começou, divertido, assim que devolveu o interfone ao lugar, não demorando meio segundo para sair da cozinha e vir em direção à sala. Esse gesto e sua fala fizeram meu coração se acelerar em expectativa, por mais que eu dissesse que o primeiro me fazia parecer uma adolescente ingênua e a segunda uma criança à espera de um doce "Dica: você vai parar de olhar para o relógio de cinco em cinco segundos para..."

"Você não sabe o que é o desejar comer alguma coisa, sabe?"

"Ah, sei sim. Especialmente quando o objeto de desejo está vestido com..."

"Agora não, ok? Deixe a provocação para depois" interrompi, piscando-lhe o olho antes de, me colocando nas pontas dos pés, beijar sua boca. James mantinha o olhar de diversão, a sobrancelha um pouco arqueada em desafio por saber que eu falara aquilo porque não conseguiria resistir a ele por muito tempo.

Tempo quase nenhum, na realidade.

"Pense que é mais tempo para pensar"

"Tá brincando? Eu não penso sobre isso, está na minha natureza ser tão sedutor"

Ri, deliciando-me com sua capacidade de me fazer rir em qualquer situação, e o beijei mais uma vez antes de voltar a me apoiar totalmente em meus pés, tendo que contorná-lo para ir para o outro lado do balcão e, desse jeito, ficar longe da visão do entregador. James estava certo, quer dizer; eu vestia uma blusa de manga comprida dele que, muito maior que meu número, deixava pelo menos um de meus ombros e meu soutien à mostra, me deixando mais bonita do que eu me lembrava de já ter me sentido antes.

James sempre me fazia sentir linda.

"Tem trocado?"

"Hum...?"

Ele sorriu, leve, brandindo três notas para mim.

"Trocado" respondeu "Esqueci de pedir o troco, e não tenho..."

"Ah, claro. Tem ali, no bolso esquerdo do meu casaco, o que eu usei... isso" disse, observando-o tirar algumas notas e algumas moedas e contá-las antes de devolver o resto. Pareceu o tempo perfeito; a campainha, nesse momento, tocou, e então ele foi até a porta, pegou a comida, pagou e agradeceu "Uma pena, amor. A gente podia ter pedido um vinho para..."

"Eu tenho" ele me interrompeu, deixando as coisas em cima do balcão enquanto eu, mais animada, me virava para abrir a parte do armário na qual, eu sabia, estavam as taças. Tinha que me lembrar de agradecer à Dorea por insistir em dar tudo referente à cozinha para James; duvido que ele comprasse aquela variedade por si só "Quer que eu arranje umas velas também? Acho que tenho algumas por aqui, embora eu tenha certeza que vou ficar devendo aqueles guardanapos de pano"

Ri mais uma vez.

"E os castiçais"

"Acho que consigo passar sem eles"

"Prometo uma próxima vez" ele retrucou, o sorriso na voz mesmo que ele estivesse de costas para mim e se afastando "Chardonnay?"

"Ótimo para mim" respondi, terminando de pegar, também, os pratos. Terminei de abrir a embalagem que guardava o camarão e os coloquei, com cuidado, no maior, apoiando o molho em um menor e terminando de ajeitar os gomos de limão em outro antes de levar os dois para a sala "Eu te juro, James, estou com tanta vontade de comer isso daqui quanto uma criança tem de comer um doce depois de ter que terminar a salada para ter direito a um"

Ouvi sua risada.

"Então, só fique aí e coma logo um" ele disse, sorrindo, começando a vir até mim no momento em que apoiei ambos os pratos no sofá. Ajoelhou-se à minha frente assim que me coloquei sentada no chão, me entregando a garrafa já aberta – e cheia, mas eu não me lembrava de ter ouvido o estouro da abertura – antes de voltar a se levantar para ir até a cozinha "Não te vejo assim desde que cismou de comer aquele... aliás, acho que nunca te vi assim"

"Não viu, mesmo" concordei, pegando um camarão e colocando-o por inteiro na boca. Estava quente, temperado, e delicioso; valera, mais do que valera à pena a espera e a antecipação "Amor, vem logo. Você _precisa _comer isso"

James abriu outro sorriso para mim, sentando-se ao meu lado, depositando as taças e o prato restante ao lado dos que eu já havia levado ao chão. Conteve uma risada e só abriu a boca quando provoquei seus lábios com o alimento, mordendo-o e fazendo um movimento com a língua para levá-lo para dentro da boca.

"Delicioso" ele concordou, sorrindo, desviando o rosto pelo meu e beijando minha bochecha assim que acabou de mastigar. Senti minha pele ceder e se esquentar ao toque e, por mais tempo do que eu queria, desejei que ele se estendesse.

Mas, mais do que isso, desejei que James não saísse dali nunca.

"Ótima pedida" continuou, me dando outro beijo rápido na boca antes de, com um gesto, pedir a garrafa. Entreguei-a a ele e, então, observei-o colocar um pouco do líquido em cada taça, entregando uma a mim enquanto pegava a dele "Um brinde"

Sorri "À sua nova coluna"

Ele sorriu comigo "À sua especialização"

Não respondi nada por um momento, mantendo-me no sorriso, meus olhos fixos nos dele e minha testa servindo de apoio à sua. Eu poderia dizer tantas, mas tantas coisas ali – ao nosso namoro, à proximidade de três meses nos conhecendo, aos melhores momentos do meu dia, ao sexo maravilhoso e às conversas mais que deliciosas – que, por não saber por onde começar, acabei ficando quieta e só me perdendo no castanho de seu olhar.

Mas James achou as palavras por mim.

"A nós dois"

E tudo o que eu pude fazer foi beijá-lo antes mesmo de beber um gole, me perdendo no gosto de seus lábios e de sua língua e de sua presença como um todo. Eu não o tocava, não tanto quanto queria, mas conseguia senti-lo por inteiro; seu peito, seus braços, seu calor, tudo que ele usava para tornar minha vida cada vez melhor.

E esse jantar... esse jantar, também, foi mais que único. Foi beber um gole do Chardonnay e só querer a ele, foi comer mais do que estava à minha frente e ter vontade de colocar minha boca em cada centímetro de sua pele, foi ver os minutos passarem e não senti-los porque o tempo nunca passava quando estava com ele. Foi nos perder na boca um do outro e começar a tirar nossas roupas ali mesmo, na sala, entre as taças e os pratos dispostos no chão, e foi nos levantar e seguir, quase aos tropeços, para o quarto dele. Foi cair na cama, desarrumar os lençóis, gemer seu nome e escutá-lo gemer o meu enquanto o mundo ficava para trás. Foi atingir o orgasmo, de novo e de novo e de novo, e me aconchegar em seus braços enquanto conversávamos sobre as coisas mais aleatórias e mais importantes que poderíamos encontrar. Foi escutar o celular tocar e foi ignorá-lo, foi arrumar coragem para escapar de seus beijos e seus sussurros e pegar o aparelho porque, afinal, o mundo – infelizmente – existia além de nós. Foi ver o nome de Alice, foi demorar cinco minutos para ter a coragem de sair de perto dele para ligar de volta, foi ter que ir ao extremo de vestir uma blusa sua e seguir para o banheiro para ficar longe de seu toque.

Não; não, eu não imaginava mais minha vida sem ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"James! Amor, você não vai acreditar!" Lily disse para mim assim que saiu do banheiro, praticamente correndo na minha direção e praticamente pulando na cama para me alcançar mais rápido. Não pude deixar de sorrir com isso; toda vez que ela ficava assim, com esse brilho no olhar e esse sorriso no rosto, eu sentia que ela poderia falar qualquer coisa que, do mesmo jeito, me faria sorrir só por causa dela "Alice e Frank vão ter um bebê!"

Não tive nem tempo de responder.

"Está tão feliz!" exclamou, ela mesma feliz, rindo "Comecei a perguntar as coisas para ela, claro, e ela só conseguia rir em resposta"

Abri o sorriso para Lily. Era impressionante como a alegria dela era tão sincera,tão verdadeira, causada pela felicidade de uma amiga e por um assunto que, para a maioria das pessoas, não fazia o menor respeito a ela.

Lily definitivamente não fazia parte da 'maioria das pessoas'.

"Que bom que ela está feliz" disse, também sincero, mesmo que meu sentimento fosse ligado à minha namorada "Eles estavam querendo um filho há muito tempo?"

"Um... ah, não. Estão juntos há pouco mais de um ano, não planejavam nada para agora. Mas estão tão apaixonados que vão passar por isso" respondeu, passando o indicador por meu nariz quando pisquei os olhos em surpresa "Você tinha que ouvir a felicidade na voz dela, amor. Acho que só parou de rir para nos convidar para o apartamento dela, hoje à noite. Você vem comigo, não vem?"

"...Claro que vou" respondi, enfim sorrindo para ela, abraçando-a com um dos braços pela cintura quando ela se projetou para mim e beijou minha boca em três selinhos rápidos. Ainda sorria, animada, ao se deixar cair em meu colo, endireitando-se entre minhas pernas quando caí meu corpo para trás para encontrar o apoio da cama "Que horas?"

"Oito. Sem problema, não é?"

"Se o Big Ben não cair, acho que não"

Lily riu.

"Seria uma pena se acontecesse" brincou de volta, levantando os olhos para mim. Brilhantes, como sempre, abertos e sinceros demais "A gente podia passar em uma loja de bebês e comprar uma roupinha, um brinquedinho, qualquer coisa dessas bonitinhas de nenéns"

Sorri e, fazendo que sim, beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"Ela ainda não sabe o sexo. Vai ter que ser verdinho, amarelinho"

"Vai" concordei, trazendo-a mais para perto, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Lily voltou a se aconchegar do seu jeito mais confortável e, rápida, pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos, apoiando-nos em seu colo enquanto brincava, distraída, com eles "Ela quer saber?"

"Hum?"

"O sexo"

"Ah, não sei. Ela costumava dizer que não, que queria que fosse surpresa, mas duvido que seja assim" respondeu, inquieta, parecendo lutar para ficar na mesma posição por um minuto "A primeira coisa que ela, de todas as mulheres – e isso é dizer alguma coisa, você deve saber -, faria é justamente ver o quarto"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, apertando seus dedos, só não me movendo para vê-la para não perder o contato que eu tinha de seu corpo. Era realmente impressionante o que estava acontecendo à minha frente; Lily, uma das pessoas mais racionais que eu já vira, estava deixando de lado todos os assuntos práticos de uma gravidez – e uma não planejada, o que só devia tornar as coisas mais difíceis – e se fixando no que deveria ser a alegria de ter um filho. Era uma empolgação espontânea, sincera, que se ligava única e exclusivamente no sentimento dela.

Uma empolgação que parecia mais ligada a mim.

"É o que você faria?" perguntei, apertando seus dedos e fazendo uma pressão para que sua mão parasse de se mover. É, ela estava inquieta, animada, excitada de verdade e, apesar dessa situação completamente nova e inesperada para mim - o máximo que havíamos comentado sobre isso se resumia a duas frases - eu estava até mesmo deliciado "Descobriria o sexo para ver o quarto?"

Ela teve a vez dela de ficar um pouco mais de tempo sem responder, parecendo piscar os olhos antes de, devagar, tirar o apoio que eu não queria que ela tirasse. A vontade que eu tinha era abraçá-la e impedi-la de se mover, mas foi só vê-la, de novo, de frente para mim, que desisti dessa idéia; estava linda ali, com o cabelo desarrumado, os olhos com a maquiagem um pouco borrada piscando na minha direção mais uma vez.

"Não posso ter certeza" disse, a cabeça caindo um pouco para o lado enquanto tirava o apoio dos calcanhares e se sentava, de verdade, na cama. Sorri com isso e, levando minhas mãos para suas pernas, puxei-a de modo que colocasse uma em cada lado de minha cintura, entrelaçando um pouco mais nossos corpos "É uma escolha difícil"

"Que ela vai ter que fazer"

Riu de novo.

"E rápido" concordou, e eu sorri e estiquei minha mão até afastar seu cabelo de seu rosto "Mas nem todos são decididos como você"

Abri o sorriso.

"Quer dizer, geralmente se descobre com um mês e meio, então ela deve estar por aí. E, em oito..."

"Ela realmente não te disse nada, então?"

"Nah. Eu disse, só conseguia rir" ela respondeu, sorrindo para mim como eu queria que ela sorrisse. Livre, mais livre que nunca, como ela estava aprendendo a ser "Parecia, sei lá, uma criança que havia acabado de descobrir que ia à Disney"

Ri com isso, inclinando-me um pouco para lhe beijar a boca. Ela não parou de sorrir e, por isso, o toque foi curto, mas eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito com o jeito com o qual ela se mostrava a mim "Me parece que você ficaria assim também"

Ela não me respondeu, um outro sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

"Talvez" concordou "Sei lá, né? Depende da situação, acho, mas... não dá para não ter uma parte excitada"

Fiz que sim, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

"Acho que não" concordei de novo, beijando-a mais uma vez, dessa vez projetando minha língua para se encontrar com a dela. Lily aceitou o beijo e caiu o corpo um pouco para trás, mas só o manteve por uns cinco segundos; cortou-o, rindo, me puxando para um abraço enquanto beijava meu rosto, meu pescoço, e colocava o rosto em meu ombro.

Linda. Linda, linda, linda.

"Mas e então?" perguntei, meu desejo por ela aumentando, minha vontade de não deixá-la por nada nesse mundo tomando conta de mim. Talvez, só talvez, eu devesse não querer puxar um assunto como esse – que poderia ser difícil -, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como ela falava aquilo comigo, sem medo algum, e em como eu queria manter esse momento.

Isso era muito para mim.

"Quer emendar do almoço ou eu te pego depois do expediente e a gente tenta dar uma volta perto do prédio do seu consultório?"

Ela piscou de novo, dessa vez, eu achava, pela mudança.

"Pode ser no almoço? Só saio às sete e meia, e vou ter duas horas do período da manhã para o da tarde" disse, terminando por sorrir o sorriso que eu queria ver "Tem uma loja que parece boa perto daquele restaurante libanês"

Eu só podia concordar.

"O que nós compramos?" perguntou "Roupinha?"

"Brinquedo"

Riu.

"Eu deveria adivinhar" brincou, ainda meio risonha "Para que perder a chance de dar diversão?"

Sorri para ela.

"Não tem motivo" falei "Me dê um"

"Roupas são necessárias"

"São? Engraçado, não é o que parece toda vez que você começa a arrancar minhas calças" retruquei, piscando-lhe o olho, maroto, só para causar mais uma risada nela. E fez mais; deslizou o rosto pelo meu e me beijou, uma mão em cada bochecha minha enquanto seus polegares me acariciavam "Vou me lembrar de dizer isso a você quando estiver implorando para que eu te jogue na cama"

"Você não se lembra de dizer muita coisa quando estou implorando por isso" ela retrucou, o tom provocante, os olhos se estreitando na minha direção "Aliás, implora para que eu implore. Não fica sussurrando no meu ouvido, me dizendo o que fazer, me dizendo o que eu faço com você?"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, levando minhas mãos para os seus braços para, desse jeito, baixá-los. Eu adorava, de verdade, o carinho que ela fazia comigo, mas não queria que eles ficassem em uma posição que pudesse dificultar qualquer aproximação maior de nossos corpos.

E eu queria me aproximar.

"Fico" concordei, aproximando meu rosto do dela, juntando nossos lábios por um momento antes de deslizá-los por sua bochecha. Cheguei em seu ouvido e, depois de morder seu lóbulo, beijei-o, segurando sua cintura e trazendo-a mais para perto ao sentir o tremor de seu corpo em reação ao meu toque "Falo tudo o que te ajuda a querer implorar para que eu te jogue na cama, não falo?"

Lily só permitiu que sua respiração tivesse um início de descompasso, os olhos – eu tinha certeza, apesar não vê-los – se fechando enquanto esperava que eu falasse mais. Era incrível como ela reagia às palavras, como ela me fazia falá-las, como ela as transformava em imagens e se excitava com elas.

"Falo o quanto seu olhar me excita" continuei, apertando-a mais uma vez contra mim para sentir seu corpo antes de, devagar, me separar dela e deitá-la na cama. Meu impulso foi ir junto, deitar-me sobre ela, sentir suas pernas rodeando minha cintura e me prendendo dentro dela, mas eu poderia me dar o luxo de esperar um pouco mais para tê-la fazendo isso "Falo o quanto você, por inteiro, me excita"

Ela fechou os olhos, uma das mãos se esticando para tentar alcançar meu braço. Assim que o tocou, entretanto, eu peguei seu punho para guiar sua mão, deixando a ponto de seus dedos roçarem a parte interna de sua coxa enquanto a levava para o espaço entre suas pernas.

"Só de te olhar, fico excitado. Especialmente assim, sabendo que vamos terminar isso daqui com você me implorando para te foder" e, eu sabia, terminaria por implorar por ela "Sempre termina desse jeito, não é?"

Movi meus dedos de forma que guiassem seu indicador e seu dedo médio para seu clitóris, logo depois voltando a segurar seu punho para que, assim, incitasse a movê-los. Ela lançou um olhar para mim, preso entre o prazer e a urgência e a surpresa, e não os moveu, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto eu só olhava para ela.

Irresistível.

"Quero você"

"Aposto que sim" tive que prender minha vontade de tocá-la, de ceder a ela, de ser o imediatista que eu era em quase tudo e só levar logo nós dois onde mis queríamos "Mas eu não vou te tocar agora"

Ela soltou um gemido de frustração.

"Quero que você sinta o quanto é gostosa" peguei sua outra mão e a subi por sua barriga, parando ao alcançar seu seio direito. Coloquei minha mão por cima da dela e a fiz apertá-lo, apoiando meu outro braço no pedaço de cama imediatamente ao lado dela "Quero que se faça gozar"

Lily fechou os olhos à última palavra e, embora continuasse o movimento da mão em seu colo, a debaixo não se movia.

"Pensando em mim. Pensando que sou eu aí, te..."

"Pode ser você"

"... tocando. Beijando sua boca, passando a mão por todo seu corpo, abrindo suas pernas enquanto desço os beijos para seu pescoço e para os seus peitos. Você gosta que eu os morda enquanto desço minha mão por sua barriga, não gosta? Morde o lábio inferior, geme meu nome, grita quando enfio meus dedos em você e começo a te masturbar"

Foi isso, só isso, que precisei para que ela começasse a mover a mão direita e descesse a esquerda, O ritmo já começou forte – e isso me excitou, porque eu sabia que ela só começara nesse ritmo para que eu a tocasse mais rápido – e o gemido que ela deixou escapar foi delicioso e totalmente atraente, fazendo com que, mais uma vez, eu tivesse que me conter para não fazer nada mais que falar.

Deus, como eu queria tocá-la.

"Assim, exatamente assim" continuei ao vê-la enfiar dois de seus dedos nela mesma, os olhos fechados e as bochechas coradas "Até que você vai começar a implorar para que eu acelere. Vai começar a perder o controle, a perder a fala, a me empurrar para baixo e me acelerar para que minha boca comece a te chupar"

"James..." ela gemeu, baixo, o corpo caindo um pouco para o lado em seu primeiro movimento involuntário. Seu cabelo grudou em sua boca e eu, em um impulso, afastei-o, querendo ver cada centímetro de sua pele "James, eu quero que..."

"Não vou deixar nada escapar. Vou lamber cada centímetro, mordiscar, chupar, voltar a enfiar meus dedos em você – onde você quiser, quando quiser -, olhar para você enquanto goza. E vou pegar tudo na boca, por inteiro, até que você esteja mais do que molhada de novo, implorando para que eu meta meu pau em você, gritando, puxando meu cabelo..."

"Por favor, James" ela pediu, gemendo, as pernas se contraindo enquanto seus dedos se aceleravam. Estava corada, mais do que corada, no rubor de perto do orgasmo, como se ela estivesse à beira de um mas não pudesse se aproximar mais do que isso "Eu não... eu preciso de você, eu quero que você..."

Fiz de tudo para ignorá-la, mas...

"Só você, James"

E acabou. Naquele pedido, minha força de vontade acabou.

"Me diz" pedi, levando minhas mãos para a parte alta e interna de suas coxas. As dela pararam mas, mesmo assim, parece que aquilo foi o que ela precisou para gemer mais uma vez, e então eu não pude mais me segurar; movi, de novo, minhas mãos, para então conseguir levantar a parte debaixo de seu corpo. A visão que eu tinha à minha frente me fez gemer, me fez me excitar ainda mais, me fez colocá-la logo abaixo de seu rosto antes que eu alcançasse seus seios – agora expostos por causa de sua posição na cama, somente com a parte alta de suas costas apoiadas no colchão – com os dedos e os apertasse entre eles.

Ela estava certa; teria que ser eu a fazê-la gozar, e quantas vezes eu quisesse.

E eu queria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia, Cassie" disse para ela assim que cheguei no consultório, sorrindo em sua direção enquanto seguia para a minha sala. Quer dizer, eu sabia que, daqui a pouco, ela começaria a falar sobre a redução do meu tempo de almoço, e eu não queria ter que ouvir isso logo cedo "Vou arrumar algumas páginas, e então eu..."

"Lily?" eu me cortei e, então, pisquei os olhos, virando-me um pouco para me deparar com Marlene. Estava tão, mas tão surpresa dela estar ali que, por um segundo, me perguntei se era realmente ela ali "Posso falar com você um minuto?"

Não disse nada, meus ombros baixando enquanto eu, rápida, fiz que sim. Fiquei, imediatamente, preocupada; eu tinha certeza que ela não me ligara para me avisar por achar que me deixaria ansiosa – e isso, por si só, já significava que ela não gostava nem um pouquinho do assunto -, e esse tom mais distante só aumentava a minha ansiedade e a seriedade dela.

De vez em quando, eu odiava conhecê-la tão bem.

"O que houve?" perguntei assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, contornando minha mesa para largar minha bolsa e meus livros na minha cadeira. Não demorei mais meio segundo para voltar a ficar mais perto de Marlene, com um gesto de cabeça indicando o sofá mesmo que nem ela nem eu precisássemos disso "Aconteceu alguma coisa que..."

"Eu não sei" ela me interrompeu, ainda séria, mas o tom distante recuara um pouco e a ansiedade que eu sentia parecera tomar conta dela também. Ou melhor, sempre estivera ali; estivera desde o momento em que voltei da viagem, desde o momento em que ela desviara um assunto – não por no considerá-lo importante mas por não saber lidar com ele – e se mantivera cautelosa para que ele não retomasse "Não sei nem o que estou fazendo aqui, na realidade, e..."

"Senta"

"Não quero sentar, Lily. Estou... nervosa. É, acho que a palavra é essa"

Não respondi nada, franzindo o cenho.

"Meio perdida. E estou, definitivamente, me sentindo estúpida"

"Me conta o que houve" pedi, branda, tentando fazer com que meu tom a acalmasse um pouco. Sim, ela estava nervosa e parecia perdida; não por dizer isso logo de cara – sempre fora direta – nem por me pedir algum tipo de conselho, mas por manter um tom de voz controlado que não indicava nada do que ela sentia "É o trabalho, o Sirius, alguma outra coisa?"

Ela demorou um tempinho, seus olhos baixando por um momento e, com isso, já me dando a resposta. Não hesitaria, nem por um instante se não achasse que fizesse relação comigo; e ela achava, achava de verdade, porque pelos poucos segundos que passara com James desde que ela vira Sirius pela última vez deixavam claro que ela se sentia desconfortável tanto com a presença dele quanto com a possibilidade disso se tornar um problema entre a gente.

Marlene era extremamente cuidadosa com os outros quando queria.

"Ele..." ela sabia que eu sabia "... me deu um presente"

Pisquei.

"E eu... eu disse que aquilo era um sinal de compromisso, que não era para ser desse jeito, que ele era uma menininha por levar as coisas tão a sério" falou, e dessa vez eu forcei a mim mesma a não repetir a piscadela "Deixei ele ir embora, acho que, talvez, achando que ele fosse voltar, mas é óbvio que ele não voltou. Quer dizer, a errada sou eu, não é?"

Fiz que sim, sem parar para pensar, mas também sem me arrepender.

"E, depois, achei que não fosse importante. Que eu pudesse, sei lá, deixar de lado, e então eu tentei dormir com o Charles. Mas não consegui" continuou, soltando um sorriso nervoso. Se não fosse a Marlene aqui, na minha frente, eu a abraçaria, mas sabia que ela não gostava nem um pouco disso "Nunca me senti tão errada na minha vida. Nunca me senti tão usada, tão invadida"

Dessa vez, não fiz que sim em concordância ou incentivo, só esperando para que ela continuasse. Demorou um pouco; ela, em um gesto de nervosismo, brincava com a ponta do cabelo, o indicador enrolando uma mecha enquanto sua mão tinha um tremor quase imperceptível.

"Só conseguia pensar em Black. Continuava pensando só nele, qualquer outra coisa parecia simplesmente... errada" e, então, ela mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, para logo depois desfazer o movimento "Só pensava nele, ainda só pensava nele. Penso só nele, até hoje"

Eu sabia do que ela estava falando. Sabia, sabia de verdade, porque era assim comigo também, e a cada segundo do meu dia; eu só conseguia pensar em James, e de tal forma que eu nem chegava a querer tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Eu pensava nele ao acordar – como eu sussurrara hoje em seu ouvido enquanto transávamos, sentindo necessidade de falar para ele o que ele fazia comigo -, ao tomar banho, ao tomar o café e ao vir para o trabalho. Pensava nele, me apoiava nele com a certeza de que meu dia melhoraria só por causa da sua lembrança, contava os segundos com a perspectiva de vê-lo e sentia meu coração bater mais rápido só ao vê-lo chegando. Pensava nele quando estava com ele, falando com ele, e não conseguia desviar meus pensamentos nem mesmo quando estava prestes a dormir e pensar nele só me mantinha mais acordada.

A diferença entre nós duas é que eu tinha James do meu lado.

"Eu não... eu gosto dele, e não me lembro de realmente gostar de alguém desde os meus quinze anos" não, ela realmente não gostara "Não sei o que é isso, não estou acostumada com isso, e muito menos com o fato de que a culpa de possivelmente não ter dado certo é..."

"Pode dar certo" interrompi, negando rapidamente com a cabeça para enfatizar minha fala "Sim, você está errada, mas admite isso. É o primeiro passo, e agora você só tem que pedir desculpas a ele, contar tudo o que..."

"Ele está do outro lado do mundo"

"Ele vai voltar, Lene. Dia vinte e um ele está aí"

Ela não me respondeu, baixando os ombros, refazendo o mordiscar de lábio, sem retirá-lo dessa vez.

"Falta tempo demais até lá, eu sei. Especialmente quando você quer tanto..."

"Eu não quero" ela discordou "Não _sei _como pedir desculpas"

Esperei.

"Não estou acostumada a estar tão errada em relação a alguém que..."

"Acho que você vai ter que pedir, Lene"

Mordeu com mais força.

"Eu sei que vai ser difícil. É sempre difícil, mas vai ficando mais fácil conforme você vai percebendo que é necessário e que não é errado" continuei, aproximando-me um passo dela "E não é errado. Não é parecer frágil, dependente, é só consertar um erro"

De novo, ela não me respondeu, desfazendo o mordiscar e prendendo um movimento de respiração mais intenso.

"Olha" recomecei, preocupada, querendo fazer com que ela ficasse um pouquinho mais calma "O aniversário dele é dia quinze, por que você não...?"

"Vou... ver" me interrompeu, seu gesto de dizer que aquele assunto estava acabado por enquanto. Não forcei e só aquiesci, sorrindo, permitindo-me aumentar a intensidade deste quando ela me sorriu de volta "Tenho que ir agora, eu... obrigada, Lily"

Dispensei o cumprimento, e então fui até ela para lhe dar um beijo rápido na bochecha. Ela não retribuiu e só me sorriu de novo antes de seguir para a porta, sem olhar para mim uma última vez e só fazendo um meneio de cabeça na direção de Cassie. Esta respondeu com um cumprimento de 'Bom dia' e, então, saiu de trás do balcão e começou a vir até mim, um bloco e um tablet nas mãos.

Nunca desejei tanto que Marlene não tivesse ido embora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" Lily me cumprimentou assim que chegou na mesa do restaurante, trocando a bolsa de lado para que não escorregasse demais ao se inclinar para me dar um beijo rápido na boca. Sorri em resposta e observei-a ir para o outro lado da mesa sentar, ajeitando o cabelo enquanto colocava o casaco na beira da cadeira "Muito atrasada?"

"Não" discordei, porque não estava mesmo. Cinco minutos, quer dizer, e isso não era nada; não quando ela parecia ter corrido um pouco para chegar aqui na hora, não quando ela realmente parecia um pouco culpado por ter me deixado esperando mesmo que por um tempo mínimo "Só tive tempo de pedir o que iríamos comer"

Ela sorriu, parecendo um pouco mais aliviada.

"Não quis que perdesse tempo"

"Meu horário está mesmo apertado" ela concordou, colocando um tom de desculpas na voz. Dispensei com um sorriso e, ao mesmo tempo, estiquei minha mão até seu rosto, abrindo o sorriso quando ela levou a mão até meu punho e começou a acariciá-lo "Quer dizer, nem tanto, mas é melhor eu realmente chegar mais cedo por causa da Cassie"

"Discutiram?"

"Discordamos" me corrigiu "Não temos a mesma visão sobre o meu trabalho"

Esperei.

"Tenho duas horas de almoço" ela continuou, colocando a mão por cima da minha e entrelaçando, parcialmente, nossos dedos "Mas ela acha que eu deveria diminuir quarenta e cinco minutos para que eu possa acomodar mais um paciente por volta do meio dia"

"Mas você me disse que discordaram" comentei, passando o polegar pela maçã de seu rosto antes de, afastando um pouco minha mão, trazer a dela para o centro da mesa. Nossos dedos se entrelaçaram de verdade agora, e eu os apertei para que ela se aliviasse um pouco mais pura e simplesmente porque queria vê-la bem "Se não é o que você quer, não faça"

"Mas não posso fazer o que eu quero sempre" discordou, desviando os olhos para as nossas mãos antes de voltá-los para os meus "Tem a questão financeira, seria um dinheiro a mais e poderia me ajudar no, sei lá, mestrado"

Havia mais.

"Mas o mais importante mesmo é que... e se essas pessoas que me procuram realmente precisarem de ajuda?" e ela realmente continuou, e realmente com o que eu achei que fosse continuar. Era tão dela, tão natural a ela que pensasse desse jeito que não poderia ser diferente "E se eu estiver deixando de ajudá-las por um capricho que..."

"Não seria um capricho, ruiva" interrompi, discordando, de novo apertando seus dedos. Decidi fazer mais, então; levantando-me e deixando sua mão por um momento, levei minha cadeira para o lado da mesa adjacente ao dela, ficando o mais próximo que poderia dela naquele momento "Você precisa do seu tempo se quiser trabalhar direito"

Ela ficou quieta, olhando para mim, a expressão, em dúvida, realmente ansiosa, como se procurasse apoio em mim.

Eu queria dá-lo.

"Precisa se sentir bem. Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber disso"

"Eu sei. Eu sei, mas e se o preço de eu me sentir bem for o preço de uma outra pessoa..."

"Você sabe que não pode ajudar muito se..."

"E isso é frustrante"

Não respondi, de novo levando minha mão para acarinhar seu rosto e, desse jeito, ver se eu conseguia acalmá-la um pouquinho. O início de ano realmente estava difícil para ela; ela voltava cansada para casa, estressada, e só depois de um tempo parecia relaxar.

Comigo.

"Tão frustrante, James" ela continuou, piscando os olhos de um jeito nervoso "Quer dizer, foi o que eu escolhi fazer. É o que eu sempre quis fazer, e eu não deveria me sentir mal por trabalhar no que eu mais gosto"

"Você não pode trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia" retruquei, gentil, inclinando um pouco meu rosto até que beijasse sua testa. Seus ombros baixaram, exatamente como se ela relaxasse, me fazendo adorar que esse momento realmente fosse comigo "Você sabe que isso pode não te dar prazer e que vai acabar prejudicando o seu trabalho"

"Mas é aí que está. Não deveria..."

"Todo mundo cansa"

"Você não"

Não pude deixar de rir.

"Me coloque para escrever uma coluna por dia que você vai ver se eu não canso" discordei, com um gesto de dedos tirando seu cabelo de sua bochecha "Chegaria em casa que nem você"

Lily ficou quieta por um tempo, para logo então suspirar e baixar, de novo, os ombros.

"Você está certo" disse, ainda parcialmente no suspiro, agora voltando a levantar a mão para se encontrar com a minha "Meu Deus, você está certo. Eu estou chegando cansada, com dor de cabeça, e agora também estou te enchendo com isso e..."

"Você não está me enchendo, ruiva" interrompi, alcançando, dessa vez, sua boca. Lily entreabriu os lábios e, por isso, me aproximei um poço mais, sentindo sua língua tocar a minha por poucos segundos antes dela se separar um pouquinho "Marnie me enche, e ela é o que você acha que está sendo o ano inteiro e piorado algumas milhares de vezes"

Lily riu e, então, relaxou mais um pouco.

Linda.

"Como ela está?"

"Eu já disse" respondi, beliscando seu queixo "Como sempre foi"

Outra risada.

"Sei que você acha que ela não é tão ruim, mas você só a conheceu em uma festa"

"E é o máximo que eu deveria conhecer?"

"Acho que sim. Você se assusta com ela, sabe? Aquela voz, quando está irritada, coloca medo em... sei lá, Hitler"

E ela ria de novo, mais solta, relaxando um pouco mais.

"Só você, James" disse, sua vez de se inclinar, sua vez de me beijar a boca e minha vez de projetar minha língua entre seus lábios. O beijo, entretanto, foi breve como o anterior, mesmo que terminado com a minha testa apoiada na dela "Obrigada"

Sorri para ela, caindo meu rosto para o lado para beijá-la de novo.

"Amo você"

Encontrei sua boca de novo, sem poder me separar dela.

Não achava que seria capaz algum dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Boa tarde" uma atendente disse na minha direção e na de James, terminando de dobrar uma pequena peça de roupa em cima de um balcão de vidro no meio da loja de um jeito totalmente automático e eficiente. Trabalhar em uma dessas lojas devia ser mais do que útil quando você decidisse ter seu próprio filho; já sabia dobrar roupas, escolher os brinquedos, fazer tudo isso rápido o suficiente para que seu bebê não começasse a chorar "Procurando por alguma coisa em especial?"

"Brinquedos"

"Roupinhas"

James e eu nos entreolhamos, divertidos, e a vendedora soltou um sorriso.

"Confusão normal" disse, simpática, virando-se para trás para guardar a peça "São meses ou aninhos?"

"Na realidade" comecei, me aproximando um pouco do balcão para, desse jeito, dar uma olhada mais à fundo ao que tinha por ali. Naquele lado, ficava o vestuário, cada peça separada por cor e por estação de ano "Ainda não nasceu"

"Ah, não? Mas são menos de dois meses de gravidez, não?" e, quando eu pisquei os olhos, ela só aumentou o sorriso para mim "Está magrinha ainda, não parece nem que está grávida"

Pisquei de novo, e então me senti corar um pouquinho.

"Não" disse, sem graça "É para uma amiga nossa"

Ela não me respondeu nada de imediato, a cabeça caindo um pouco para o lado antes de desviar os olhos de mim e, provavelmente, olhar para James. Ele já colocava as mãos por sobre meus ombros e, leve, os apertava, sentindo seus dedos encontrarem a curva de meu pescoço com o ombro e me puxarem para trás.

"Se fosse nosso, eu com certeza falaria 'roupa' para concordar com ela" disse, o tom de voz totalmente divertido me ajudando a perceber que estava tudo bem. Quer dizer, seria quase natural que ele, com pouco menos de três meses de namoro comigo, simplesmente ficasse tenso demais em ter qualquer conversa sobre bebês perto dele.

Mas não. James não enlouquecera, não hesitara, nem ao menos mudara de assunto; ontem, ao falarmos de Alice, ele até parecera, de certa forma, deliciado, como se gostasse que eu me abrisse dessa forma com ele. E hoje, agora, exatamente agora, ele não começara a dizer 'Claro que não, o bebê não é nosso', mas se aproximara de mim e se mostrara de um jeito ainda melhor.

Definitivamente melhor.

"Estou tomando liberdades enquanto posso" e era melhor porque ele deixava claro um futuro. _Ele queria alguma coisa comigo_, de verdade, para além do que tínhamos agora, e eu não me importava de pensar sobre isso com tudo o que podia.

Eu estava sem medo algum.

"... Mas uma roupa é importante"

"Roupas podem não dar"

"Damos um número grande no caso dele nascer rechonchudinho"

James riu, e eu me perdi totalmente na risada.

Não poderia ser diferente.

"Levamos os dois, então" ele disse, ainda na risada, me dando um beijo rápido no topo da cabeça "O bebê e nós dois ficamos felizes"

Ri.

"Um arranjo perfeito" a vendedora falou, animada, mesmo assim sendo difícil eu desviar a atenção de James para voltá-la para ela "Sabem o sexo do neném?"

Neguei.

"Amarelo pode ser uma boa escolha. Tenho aqui tons mais clarinhos que..." mas a voz dela se perdeu quando ela se afastou um pouco do balcão, inclinando-se para pegar algumas das roupinhas em uma parte da loja. James, nesse instante, se inclinou ele mesmo, as mãos escorregando para minha cintura enquanto sua boca depositava um beijo em minha bochecha.

"Vai fazer o conjunto completo?" perguntou, apertando minha pele entre seus dedos antes de tirar a inclinação do corpo. Sorri e, fazendo que sim, cedi ao seu toque quando ele me puxou para trás, caindo meu rosto um pouco para o lado para conseguir vê-lo "Tudo o que tem direito?"

"E mais um pouco" concordei "Primeiro bebê do grupo de amigos, acho que..."

"Aqui estão todos os nossos modelinhos" a vendedora disse, sorrindo para a gente, colocando uma pilha de roupas à nossa frente "Suponho que o bebê deve nascer no verão?"

"Entre julho e agosto" concordei, embora Alice não tenha me dito uma data exata. Quer dizer, só podia ser por aí; ela devia ter descoberto com um mês e meio, dois meses, o que nos levava para esses dois meses "São esses daqui?"

"São" ela passou as mãos por todas as roupinhas e, então, parou quase no meio, separando uma metade da outra "Temos alguns macaquinhos aqui, de manga curtinha, e que possuem um botãozinho na manga para apertá-la de acordo como tamanho do bracinho"

"Ah, que lindo...!" exclamei "O que acha, amor?"

"Ótimo"

"Ótimo" repeti para a vendedora, sorrindo "Pode me ver sapatinhos? Brancos, por favor"

Ela fez que sim e, então, foi para o outro canto, nos deixando de novo sozinhos.

"Você diria que sim mesmo que fosse roxo com bolas amarelas"

James riu.

"Consigo pensar em combinações piores" disse, divertido, beliscando minha cintura "Vou acelerar e ver os brinquedos, está bem? Já que está com o horário um pouco apertado"

Não olhei para o relógio para fazer que sim, me virando um pouquinho para conseguir alcançar sua boca assim que me colocasse nas pontas dos pés. Depois de nos separarmos, observei-o ir até a ala dos brinquedinhos, pegando um exemplar qualquer nas mãos e soltando-o depois de analisá-lo por um tempo.

Perfeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estávamos cinco minutos atrasados quando chegamos no endereço que Alice mandara para o celular de Lily.

E não foi muita coisa, não de verdade – acho que nem mesmo se levássemos em consideração de termos essa fama mundial de pontualidade -, mas Lily só relaxara de verdade quando Alice abrira a porta e a abraçara de imediato, dispensando suas desculpas enquanto nos chamava para dentro. Foi só colocar os pés dentro da sala que o Frank apareceu ao lado dela, praticamente surgindo do nada, permitindo com que, assim, nós entregássemos os presentes aos dois. Abriram, soltaram exclamações, agradeceram e nos apresentaram às pessoas que não conhecíamos, e esperaram mais dez minutos até a chegada de um amigo do Frank para começarem a contar como havia sido a descoberta do bebê. Ela não enjoara, não sentira dores de cabeça, já era meio gordinha e já tinha intervalos desregulados de menstruação, o que fez com que ela só percebesse que estava grávida agora, quase aos três meses. Levara um susto, fizera quatro exames de farmácia, partira para o sanguíneo e, só então, acreditara que estava realmente grávida. Fora direto para o hospital no qual o Frank tinha acabado de dar entrada para o plantão, contara a ele, e ele tivera que trocar o turno com um amigo porque não conseguira funcionar direito, o que causou uma risada geral na sala.

E foi mesmo divertido estar ali, naquele momento, escutando o jeito mais despreocupado e meio piadista da Alice de contar a história de como descobrira sobre o bebê. Foi bom perceber as nuances no jeito como ela falava, passando do nervosismo e desespero inicial para o medo da reação do namorado e a felicidade ao ter a certeza totalmente abstrata de que tudo daria certo, e foi engraçado, de um modo quase paradoxal, como ela tinha certeza do que falava.

Me fez pensar na situação que eles estavam.

Não devia ser fácil. Não era fácil, quer dizer, e dava para perceber que, por detrás da alegria, eles estavam com medo e meio incertos do que fazer. Não sabia se era em relação a eles como casal, se era em relação ao modo de criar o bebê, se tinha a ver com dinheiro e dificuldades e decisões que iam desde a cor da colcha para o bebê até se iriam educá-lo em casa. E tinham que pensar em tudo isso sem deixar o filho de lado, sem esquecê-lo – se bem que, eu achava, ninguém seria capaz de decidir por algo que viesse antes do bebê -, tendo que lidar com o fato de não apenas haver uma terceira pessoa, mas com o fato que ela era o motivo disso ou daquilo estar acontecendo.

E tudo isso sem preparação. Sem a menor das preparações.

"... e devemos ver isso amanhã"

"Ela estava pensando no sul da França"

"É. Uma viagem mais curta, mais barata, feita no susto" Alice concordou "Meu sonho – e as meninas aqui sabem – era passar minha lua de mel na Grécia, mas o pessimista que eu vou chamar de marido tem certeza que uma revolução vai explodir e que vamos ficar sitiados"

Todos rimos, e o som da risada de Lily se destacou por cima de todos os outros. Ela estava sentada no braço da cadeira, ao lado de Mary e de uma amiga de Frank, o cabelo ruivo caindo em seu rosto enquanto ela, delicada, segurava um pedaço de um pão doce na mão. Mais descontraída, feliz pela amiga, despreocupada enquanto prestava atenção no que ela dizia.

Linda.

"E em quanto tempo você acha que consegue organizar o casamento?"

"Não vai ser preciso muito" Alice respondeu "A mãe dele é uma anglicana fanática, e minha família é tão católica quanto a dele anglicana. Perdi a conta das vezes em que a mãe dele torceu o nariz na minha direção – é verdade, amor – depois de eu dizer algo sobre acordar mais cedo por causa da missa"

"E isso" era Frank agora "Impossibilita o casamento na Igreja"

"Então, desistimos também da festa de depois da Igreja. Vamos usar o dinheiro para dar parte da entrada no apartamento. Aliás, Lene..." Alice, agora, se virava um pouco para o lado para encontrar o olhar da amiga "... sabe aquelas revistas semanais que você recebe?"

"Ainda tenho guardadas as do último dois meses" ela respondeu "E posso te entregar quando você quiser, e mandar as novas lá do escritório direto para a sua casa. E, se..."

"Essas revistas dela são o máximo" pisquei os olhos e, então, baixei o rosto, só para encontrar Lily à minha frente. Ela tinha o rosto pendido um pouco para o lado, curiosa, e um sorriso um pouco divertido, deixando mais do claro que estranhava um pouco minha surpresa "O que foi? Não é um caminho tão grande do outro lado da sala até aqui"

Sorri para ela e, levantando uma das mãos, endireitei um pouco de sua franja e continuei o movimento até fazer um carinho rápido em sua bochecha. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e levou uma das mãos para meu punho, baixando-o, entrelaçando nossos dedos e me fazendo puxá-la mais para perto "Mas me mostra o que pode acontecer se eu tirar os olhos de você por dois segundos"

Riu, baixo, para não atrapalhar a conversa "Por dois segundos?"

"Reação interessante a que teve quando ela falou sobre ficarem sitiados na Grécia"

Riu de novo.

"Ela tem um jeito divertido de colocar as coisas, embora, lá no fundo, concorde com ele" disse, apertando meus dedos nos dela e se aproximando um pouco mais. Vi que prendeu o impulso de apoiar sua cabeça em meu peito e só continuou ali, a uma distância que a permitia levantar os olhos, com facilidade, para mim, o verde brilhando atrás da maquiagem um pouco borrada "É um pouquinho medrosa, também. Não iria nunca para a Grécia, especialmente agora. A não ser, claro, que um jornalista diga a ela que um pacote revolucionário vai surgir amanhã"

Sorri para ela, mas neguei com a cabeça.

"Bom, uma pena. Seria realmente um lugar lindo para a lua de mel"

"É onde passaria a sua?"

Ela piscou, mas então negou.

"Embora já tenha pensado" respondeu "Mas, agora, quero em Pucket, na Tailândia"

"Já está reconstruído?"

"Uhum" concordou, e então desviou os olhos para os nossos dedos entrelaçados, apertando-os de novo antes de voltar o olhar para mim "Amor?"

"Hum?"

"Seus pais são religiosos?"

Não respondi, mas arqueei, divertido, uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Por quê?" perguntei "Pensando em me pedir em casamento?"

Ela corou um pouco.

"Deixa de ser bobo" disse, corando um pouco mais quando meu sorriso só se abriu ao reparar que não, ela não respondera. Aí estava uma das coisas que eu achava mais incríveis em Lily; ser um pouquinho envergonhada, tímida até, enquanto na cama era uma das pessoas mais sem pudores que eu conhecia "Eu só pensei que eles pudessem ser, embora não pareçam extremamente ligados a isso e..."

"Eles realmente não são" interrompi, concordando, pensando em como ela tivera a impressão certa. Não me lembro, não exatamente, da minha mãe ou do meu pai conversando sobre isso comigo, mas lembro de uma fala dela de quando eu tinha acabado de entrar no Eton e tivera uma aula introdutória de teologia; 'lembro que rezava todos os dias para ter você, e que parei de acreditar quando você não chegava. Não sei se voltei a acreditar quando os vários tratamentos da ciência me fizeram ter você' "Ou seja, você pode ser católica, anglicana, budista, idolatrar uma árvore, que..."

"Ah, cale a boca" mas ela prendeu a risada, deliciada, e deu um tapinha leve em meu braço, o lábio inferior mordido para que a risada não saísse e, de novo, não atrapalhasse a conversa.

Que, para mim, já estava esquecida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu posso ajudar, Alice"

"Você sempre pode ajudar, Lily" ela retrucou, divertida, com um movimento quase súbito pegando o prato da minha mão. O movimento lá na sala já diminuíra um pouco mas, mesmo assim, continuava um pouco alto, tanto pelo som das risadas quanto pelas provocações que os amigos de Frank faziam sobre ele "E, além disso, faz parte do trato; eu carrego a nossa criança, os quinze quilos extras, as estrias e as celulites, e ele lava a louça"

Ri, alto, mas não cedi; peguei outros quatro pratos, empilhei-os e fui em direção à pia, depositando-os no aço antes de abrir a torneira para começar a lavá-los "Essa troca te parece justa?"

"Você sabe que eu sempre odiei mexer em pratos depois que comidas estiveram neles, não sabe?" replicou, e eu só pude rir de novo porque sim, era verdade; quando Marlene e eu compramos o apartamento, por exemplo, ela perguntara como eu iria agüentar o trato dela fazer a comida enquanto eu lavava as coisas "Lily, é sério, você não... vou ganhar essa discussão?"

Sorrindo, neguei.

"Ok, então. Por que não aproveitamos esse tempo para..."

"Ah, aí estão vocês" ela se interrompeu e virou para a porta que separava a cozinha da sala, endireitando um pouco o corpo quando viu que Mary passava por ela, praticamente carregando Marlene para que fizesse o mesmo caminho "Estive esperando o momento no qual poderíamos ficar todas sozinhas aqui"

"E esteve esperando com muita vontade, vejam vocês" Marlene acrescentou, levantando o punho, rodeado pelos dedos de Mary, para a gente "Fui brutalmente arrastada por ela até aqui. Uma oportunidade muito boa para ser perdida, pelo visto"

"Que maldade, Mary. Benji, o amigo do Frank, estava mais que interessado em continuar a conversa com ela e você a puxa para cá e..."

"Por isso, só tenho a agradecer" Marlene discordou, sorrindo, um pouco de diversão no sorriso "Acho que eu vou precisar dar foras no cara em três línguas diferentes para que ele consiga entender que eu não estou interessada em dar uma volta ou duas com ele"

Alice e Mary riram, mas eu só sorri.

"Desde a primeira vez que o Frank me apresentou, achei um cara superbonzinho..."

"E chato..."

"... e é bonito"

Marlene só revirou os olhos.

"Não está interessada?"

"Parece que estou, Mary?" replicou, contornando a pequena bancada que havia por ali para dar uma olhada em alguma coisa que estava à minha esquerda. Dei uma olhadinha rápida por cima do ombro mas, sem conseguir ver o que era, só voltei a prestar atenção total no que fazia para que o Frank não saísse com um déficit muito grande de louças quebradas "Sinceramente, vocês me conhecem por quinze anos. Deveriam saber que bondade e beleza são as últimas coisas que eu levo em consideração no sentido 'qualidade'"

"Pois acho que você não deveria ser tão seletiva assim" Mary recomeçou, divertida, piscando o olho para ela "Já está com vinte e seis anos, está solteira, deve começar a pensar na vida futura que..."

"É realmente você quem está me falando isso? Você também tem vinte e seis anos, também está solteira, e é você quem tem a ideologia de que precisa mesmo de um homem para ser feliz" e, só pelo tom de Marlene, eu sabia que não ia sair algo que Mary pudesse chamar de 'amigável' "Aliás, você acredita que esse homem é o meu irmão, como se, magicamente, ele fosse olhar para você depois de tanto tempo"

Vi que Mary piscou os olhos, ofendida como a própria Marlene sabia que estaria, o humor subitamente um pouco menos animado. A verdade é que Marlene não ficava fácil quando o assunto chegava em qualquer lugar perto disso, e menos ainda quando, tão claramente – pelo menos para mim –, ela não estava confortável com o fato de não ter ninguém.

De não ter Sirius.

"Agora que deixamos isso claro, vamos à Alice" e virou-se para ela "Quer dizer, você e o Longbottom dissecaram a descoberta sobre o bebê de vocês e tudo o que pretendem fazer planejando até os minutos dos dias, mas deixaram de lado os nomes dos bebês"

"Verdade" apoiei, querendo que a conversa saísse desse rumo "Bom, na realidade, eu não colocaria exatamente assim, com essas palavras, mas concordo com a Lene"

"Vocês ainda não pensaram sobre isso?" Mary perguntou, mais cautelosa que antes, o tom tentando se animar com o nosso assunto "Mas é a primeira coisa que se pensa em relação ao bebê...!"

"E foi a primeira coisa – bom, tirando o susto, claro – que Frank e eu pensamos" Alice concordou com Mary, para então parar um pouco, meio que suspirar e continuar "E foi a primeira coisa que discordamos também. Não importa o que ele diga, o argumento que ele use, se a nossa escolha vai influir no destino do planeta; eu não vou colocar o nome da minha filha de 'Wilhelmina'"

Nós três rimos, Marlene e eu mais fortes.

"Concordamos que seria o seguinte; ele escolhe se for menino e eu o menina. Ele até tinha proposto isso inicialmente, mas eu retruquei dizendo que esse arranjo era muito comum e que seria melhor se quebrássemos um pouco o senso-comum e fizéssemos o contrário. O que me deixa a impressão de que ele escolheu esse nome de propósito para que eu voltasse ao plano original"

"Não é assim tão absurdo"

"Eu faria"

"Mas você é maquiavélica, Lene. Ele não"

"É o nome de um filho. Isso nos leva a medidas extremas" ela discordou, de novo sorrindo, dessa vez com um pouco mais de diversão que antes "Aposto que o nome para menino não é tão feio assim"

"Use a palavra 'exótico', Lene. É mais educado"

Ela revirou os olhos como fizera há uns dois minutos, mas dessa vez para mim.

"Exótico" corrigiu-se "E então?"

"Ele não quis me dizer" Alice respondeu, prendendo um meio suspiro "Mas fiz uma pesquisa na internet antes de resolver trocar para o nosso primeiro arranjo; ao que me parece, 78% das pessoas que escolhem o nome querem o equivalente para o outro sexo. E Willian Longbottom é legal"

"Sim" Mary concordou "Mas e se você estiver certa e for só uma idéia dele para que conseguisse dar nome ao menino? E se ele quisesse, sei lá, nomear o filho de vocês em homenagem ao bisavô morto na primeira guerra e ele se chamar, sei lá, Napoleon?"

"Fácil; eu peço o divórcio e entro na justiça, alegando que o meu bebê poderá ser vítima de bullying no futuro"

"Está em alta, a justificativa deve funcionar"

Rimos com a fala de Marlene.

"Mas e você? Tem nomes?"

"Tinha, mas cometi o maior erro que uma futura mãe pode cometer nesse quesito; comprei um livro de significados e estou aterrorizada com isso agora" respondeu, só para, depois, dar uma daquelas pausas de quem iria continuar a fala. Por isso, nós três ficamos em silêncio, esperando, mesmo que demorasse uns três segundos para que ela voltasse a falar.

E, mesmo assim, foi meio previsível.

"Na realidade, estou aterrorizada com mais coisas do que poderia contar"

Nenhuma de nós disse nada por um momento e, quando eu fechei a torneira, o som só veio realmente da sala; dava para escutar James respondendo à alguma pergunta de alguém, e dava para ouvir Frank rindo à resposta uma risada alta, pouco contida. Alguém devia falar mais alguma coisa mas, na realidade, eu não prestei muita atenção, só conseguindo reparar de verdade na nossa conversa ali na cozinha.

"Estamos felizes, claro que estamos, e eu posso dizer que nunca estive mais feliz. Acabei de mudar de emprego para trabalhar no que eu realmente gosto, estou melhor profissionalmente, estou com o homem que eu amo, vou me casar com ele e ter um filho dele" continuou "Mas nada se resume a isso agora, e acho que não vai se resumir ainda mais no futuro. Quer dizer, sei que vai ser uma mudança enorme, sei que vamos ter que mudar radicalmente nossa vida inteira, desde morarmos juntos até nos endividarmos até os ossos. Sei que vamos ter que passar noites em claro, que vamos ter que medir a temperatura da água e agüentar choros que virão de duas em duas horas. Mas tudo isso ainda me parece...distante, entende? Como se eu só fosse ver com a prática"

"Mas é verdade" e eu pisquei os olhos, surpresa com o fato daquela voz ser mesmo de Marlene. Não era comum; ela nunca opinava demais em nada pessoal, sempre preferindo manter uma distância a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário fazer parte da conversa. E não era; ela poderia deixar comigo ou até mesmo com Mary, mas, mesmo assim, escolhera falar.

E eu sabia o motivo disso; era o assunto.

"Você só vai entender com a prática. A teoria é linda; recém nascidos dormem dezoito horas por dia. A prática diz que eles acordam praticamente de hora em hora, e isso inviabiliza o seu sono, o seu trabalho, alguma atividade que não seja preparar isso ou aquilo para ele" disse, para então negar, rápido, com a cabeça, como que se cortando ao meio de uma fala. Eu não precisava abraçá-la ou, ao menos, estar mais perto dela para saber que seu coração batia rápido, desconfortável com tudo aquilo, mas tudo o que eu quis fazer naquele instante foi realmente isso; abraçá-la "Você vai se sentir recompensada por isso, por aquilo, vai se sentir na nuvens quando ele te chamar de 'mamãe'. É verdade, claro que é, mas ao mesmo tempo vai haver momentos nos quais você só vai se sentir aliviada, sem recompensa alguma, porque ele parou de chorar quando fez um carinho nele. E vai se sentir culpada por isso"

Alice não respondeu, só depois meneando, hesitante, com a cabeça. Fiquei com vontade de dizer algo para ela e, mais ainda, de dizer algo para Marlene, mas me calei; eu não estava na situação de uma nem na de outra, nem nunca estivera, e me pareceu meio cruel opinar sem ter certeza do que era passar, realmente, por tudo o que as duas passaram e estavam passando.

Por isso, me calei, só ouvindo a resposta que Alice soltara depois de um tempo, só dando alguma opinião quando parecia apropriado que eu as desse. Acho que passamos meia hora ali, só conversando sobre o primeiro bebê a caminho, até que Alice soltou um bocejo e eu olhei para o relógio e percebi que já era tarde demais para quem acordara cedo e para quem tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Me despedi dela com uma promessa de que poderia me ligar a qualquer horário, de Mary com um beijo no rosto e de Marlene com um abraço apertado, apertando a mão de todas as pessoas que continuavam por ali na casa antes de pegar a de James e, de imediato, sentir seu calor. Saímos de lá, entramos no elevador e, então, com meu coração batendo um pouco mais forte por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, apoiei-o na parede para que pudéssemos nos beijar com mais facilidade, perdendo aquela sensação de estranheza que tomara conta de mim entre o toque de seus lábios, de sua língua, de suas mãos em minhas costas e minha cintura.

Eu só precisava dele naquele instante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gorro, luvas, cachecol, o casaco de cima e, então, o de baixo. Foi só aí que Lily me parou e, então, começou a tirar ela mesma o que vestia, se afastando um pouco de mim para que eu também pudesse tirar todas as minhas roupas. Elas ficaram na sala, no meio do corredor, na entrada do quarto, ao lado da cama; qualquer lugar porque, na realidade, o que me importava era que Lily estava na minha cama, só de calcinha e soutien, o corpo deitando embaixo do meu enquanto eu me colocava por cima dela.

Eu não poderia ter visão melhor no mundo.

"Gosto desse conjunto" sussurrei, sorrindo contra sua bochecha quando ela, satisfeita, riu, as pernas rodeando minha cintura e os braços meu pescoço "Foi uma boa coisa você não me mostrar que estava vestindo isso hoje de manhã, senão não te deixaria sair de casa"

Ela riu de novo "Mas é hora de tirar...?"

"Já passou da hora" discordei, ainda sorrindo, beijando seu pescoço e subindo os beijos até alcançar sua boca. Ela ainda ria, solta e despreocupada, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por minhas costas até segurarem meu rosto, os polegares se movendo em uma carícia contínua enquanto se acalmava "Você nunca deveria vestir nada, na realidade. Podemos fazer esse arranjo quando estivermos sozinhos em casa, mesmo que... Olha só para você"

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, as pernas apertando minha cintura e as mãos se apoiando ao lado de minha cabeça para que, com as nossas posições já totalmente invertidas, ela obtivesse um pouco mais de controle. A nova inclinação de seu corpo valorizou, ainda mais, seus seios, e o pensamento deles nus à minha frente e o escorregar real de seu colo para cima do meu – e tudo o que nos separava era o tecido de sua calcinha – me fizeram suspirar e soltar um gemido totalmente involuntário.

Seria impossível prendê-lo.

"É o que você quer?" perguntou, baixando o corpo até conseguir me beijar os lábios. Seu cabelo caiu por seus ombros no movimento de inclinação e eu, rápido, prendi a maior parte atrás de suas orelhas, aproveitando o contato para manter seu rosto perto do meu e, desse jeito, prolongar o beijo "Que eu fique nua agora?"

"Também" concordei e corrigi ao mesmo tempo, levantando um pouco o corpo quando ela se afastou. Lily, entretanto, tirou as mãos do colchão e as colocou em meu peito para me empurrar para baixo, o brilho em seus olhos e o sorriso em seu rosto deixando claro que ela estava no comando ali "Quero que tire a roupa, que faça tudo o que quiser comigo e que me deixe fazer tudo o que eu quero"

Ela moveu o quadril contra o meu, um meio gemido simultâneo escapando de nossos lábios ao mesmo tempo. Ela se movia do jeito que eu preferia – para frente ao mesmo tempo que para cima, para trás ao mesmo tempo que para baixo – e no ritmo que aprimoramos juntos; intenso, profundo, no limite entre o lento e o rápido e...

Por que aquela calcinha continuava ali?

"É isso o que você..."

"Antes de tudo" daria tudo para vê-la nua agora "Tire o soutien e a calcinha, ignore as preliminares, continue onde está agora, e não desvie os olhos de mim enquanto estamos transando"

Lily não me respondeu, um gemido inteiro escapando de sua boca ao ouvir minha fala. Ela não demorou muito mais depois disso; tirou as mãos de meu tórax e abriu o fecho do soutien, jogando-o para um canto qualquer antes de, a perna direita antes da esquerda, tirar a calcinha. Eu não precisei nem tê-la sentando – não onde eu queria, mas suficientemente perto para que eu pudesse alcançá-la em um movimento – em meu ventre para ter certeza do tamanho de sua excitação, nem precisei tê-la se inclinando para mim para saber que me beijaria, nem precisei tê-la se aproximando de meu ouvido para que soubesse que iria mordiscá-lo e...

"Isso é tudo o que você vai ter por agora" sussurrou, o desejo claro em sua voz "Porque eu quero, muito, as preliminares"

Gemi quando ela movimentou, de novo, o quadril.

"Quero muito te chupar agora, por exemplo" continuou, e ao ter a visão de Lily me fazendo um oral eu me perguntei, de imediato, porque falara que quisera dispensar tudo isso "Olhar para você quando prestes a gozar mas, mais que isso, te fazer ver o prazer em meu rosto ao te fazer gozar na minha boca"

Seus sussurros estavam me levando à loucura. Seus movimentos, provocantes e mais do que propositais, estavam me fazendo perder a sanidade. Suas promessas estavam levando minha imaginação a mil. A combinação disso tudo me levava a...

"Mas não. Você vai ter que imaginar minha expressão enquanto..." minha respiração se acelerou quando a dela também o fez, cortando sua fala por um segundo "... enquanto eu te faço o melhor boquete da sua vida"

Puta merda.

"Ruiva..."

Mas ela só me deu um beijo rápido na boca antes de, de novo sentada, virar-se de modo que suas costas estivessem voltadas para mim. Não se passou um segundo antes que ela pegasse meu membro em ambas as mãos e começasse a manuseá-lo entre os dedos, me masturbando, o ritmo aumentando a cada segundo até que chegasse ao que eu preferia.

Aquilo era mais que excitante. Mais, mais do que excitante, porque eu via os movimentos de seus braços e imaginava os de suas mãos me segurando, movendo-se, subindo e descendo e me apertando, me fazendo crescer mais e mais até que eu...

... até que ela parou.

"Quero sentir isso no minha boca" ela disse ao ouvir meu gemido de frustração, o corpo vindo um pouco mais na minha direção para que ela tivesse mais ângulo de se inclinar para fazer o oral. Não foi muito – Lily era realmente flexível -, mas foi o suficiente para que eu visse mais de seu corpo, para que eu gemesse pela visão dele e não apenas por seus lábios na ponta de meu membro.

Eu não tinha outra opção. Não via como se tivesse, na realidade; eu só podia estender minhas mãos e puxar suas pernas em minha direção, fazendo-a perder um pouco do equilíbrio e ter que apoiar uma das mãos no colchão enquanto um som de surpresa e prazer escapava de sua boca. Eu só podia trazê-la mais para perto, abrir mais suas pernas, tê-la tão íntima à minha frente e gemer por isso.

"Você sabe..." comecei, prendendo um outro gemido para que ela me entendesse. Queria trazê-la mais para perto, colocar minha boca nela, mas ficaríamos ambos desconfortáveis por causa da nossa diferença de altura; por isso, só por isso, só movi minha mão de modo a penetrar dois de meus dedos nela, a outra acariciando a metade superior de sua perna esquerda "...eu não preciso ver seu rosto para saber o quanto está excitada"

Ela gemeu, alto, mas cortou o gemido ao meio ao me colocar em sua boca. Afastou-se um pouco mais de meu rosto e mudou o ângulo do oral, conseguindo me colocar mais fundo e mais fundo e mais fundo até que, então, eu estava, mais uma vez, todo entre seus lábios.

Deus, eu queria gozar. Eu iria gozar; era sua boca em mim, meus dedos nela, nossas posições em relação um ao outro.

Eu não podia me segurar.

"Ruiva" gemi, descendo minha mão por sua perna até apertar seu joelho em aviso. Mas eu não precisava; ela já havia me deixado um pouco, percebendo minha pulsação, sua língua voltando para a minha extremidade e levando para sua boca o início do meu orgasmo "Ruiva, eu... puta merda..."

Ela gemeu comigo quando movi meus dedos dentro dela, movendo mais sua língua e me apertando entre os dedos para, então, me fazer gozar. Perdi o controle do meu corpo; minha cabeça caiu no travesseiro, meus olhos se fecharam apesar de eu querer mantê-los abertos – para vê-la, só para vê-la -, parei de masturbá-la apenas por um momento, demorando mais do que eu queria para arrumar o controle necessário para puxá-la mais para perto de meu rosto.

Para começar o oral nela.

E foi tão delicioso quanto receber o dela. Foi delicioso colocar a boca em seu clitóris e ver suas reações a isso, foi delicioso voltar a masturbá-lo com meus dedos e tê-la baixando a cabeça até se apoiar em minha barriga,foi delicioso ouvir seus gemidos durante todo esse tempo, e foi delicioso tê-la estendendo um dos braços para que ela pudesse me masturbar. Foi delicioso ver que o ritmo com que ela o fazia se perdia por causa do prazer que eu lhe dava, foi delicioso vê-la movendo a parte debaixo de seu corpo para aumentar o prazer, foi delicioso vê-la perdendo, pouco a pouco, o controle, a barriga se pressionando contra meu peito nos movimentos involuntários.

Foi delicioso ouvir seu gemido de perda quando parei os movimentos de minha língua.

"Quer...?" perguntei, alto o suficiente apenas para que ela me escutasse, levando minha mão que não a masturbava para perto de sua outra entrada. Provoquei-a com a ponta do dedo, sem penetrar por este não estar lubrificado, chupando seu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que ela moveu o corpo na direção de minha mão, tão óbvia quanto se tivesse falado.

Eu começava, de novo, a ficar mais que óbvio em sua mão.

"James..."

Mas meu nome se perdeu em um gemido quando tirei minha língua de minha boca para provocá-la, trocando a posição de minhas mãos para que houvesse lubrificação – criada por ela, pelo prazer que eu lhe causava – e, desse jeito, eu não a machucasse. Não sei quanto tempo se passou – isso era secundário quando eu estava recebendo e dando prazer a ela – nem a quantidade de gemidos que ela soltou; sei que ela chegou ao orgasmo, que ela gemeu meu nome, que ela deixou meu membro para enfiar as unhas em minhas pernas.

Linda. Deus, ela sempre ficava linda no orgasmo, tão entregue e tão solta que eu nunca queria deixá-la sair desse estado. Poderia continuar sempre ali, sem me cansar, não fosse a minha vontade de ver suas bochechas coradas e seu lábio mordido e seus olhos entreabertos; foi por ela, só por ela, que tirei meu rosto do espaço entre suas pernas e fui descendo pela direita, beijando cada pedaço de pele ao meu alcance enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam para as laterais de seu corpo.

"Perfeita" mas, dessa vez, não tive certeza se ela havia ouvido, tanto pelo tom baixo de minha voz quanto pelo gemido que se misturou a ela ao sentir sua mão se fechar, mais uma vez, em mim. Ela se acalmava, pouco a pouco, enquanto fazia minha respiração voltar a se perder, uma das pernas se passando por meu rosto para que mudássemos as posições "Perfeita, Lily"

Ela sorriu para mim, fraca por causa do orgasmo, mas não fez menção de que iria responder; mais dos movimentos em meu membro e, então, ela se posicionou em cima dele, as mãos se apoiando no colchão ao lado de meu corpo quando desceu o corpo para, enfim, me colocar dentro dela. Nossos gemidos foram simultâneos, altos, e um pouco mais quando ela se inclinou ao me ter levando uma de minhas mãos para sua cintura e outra para seus seios, o cabelo caindo por seus ombros enquanto ela gemia meu nome.

Eu não queria que outro som escapasse de sua boca.

"Assim, ruiva. Exatamente assim" disse, gemendo com ela, descendo a mão de seu colo para o outro lado de sua cintura. Eu não a guiava; não, ela o fazia sozinha, firme, os dedos servindo de apoio enquanto prendiam o lençol desarrumado entre os dedos. Eu não poderia, não agüentaria desviar os olhos dela nesse momento; era seu rosto, eram seus seios, era o movimento da respiração de sua barriga "Quer mais...?"

Movi meu quadril também, mantendo-me por mais tempo nela, gemendo ao mesmo tempo enquanto seu corpo caía um pouco mais. Ela acelerou os movimentos depois disso, desesperada por mais um orgasmo, desesperada para _me_ dar mais um orgasmo.

Desesperada.

"Isso está..." sua fala se perdeu em um gemido "Eu... James, eu..."

Desci um pouco as mãos, segurando sua bunda, me enfiando por inteiro dentro dela. Seu gemido, mais do que inacreditável, me fez gemer logo em seguida, soltando outro ao senti-la se apertar em mim na iminência de gozar de novo. Mais uma, mais duas, mais cinco, até que perdi a conta – perdi a capacidade de contar, na realidade, mas não me parecia muito importante agora – e me perdi nela; sua respiração pesada, acelerada, inconstante e deliciosa que, ao se misturar com meu nome e seu gemido ao ter o orgasmo e desabar sobre mim, foi tudo o que eu quis ter.

Por um momento.

Só, só por isso, porque foi ao abraçá-la e tentar controlar o seu corpo no orgasmo que tive certeza que o controle se perdia conforme eu continuava meus movimentos. Não me bastou outro segundo até que eu invertesse nossas posições para ter mais liberdade de movimento, para apoiar minha testa na dela e olhar mais de perto o brilho de seus olhos, para prolongar com mais eficiência seu orgasmo e lhe dar outras enquanto alcançava o meu.

E foi ainda mais delicioso. Foi delicioso ter seus gemidos soltos contra minha boca, perdido entre meus lábios, batendo contra minha bochecha e meu ombro e meu pescoço enquanto seus calcanhares pressionavam o ponto um pouco abaixo de minha cintura para que eu fosse fundo nela. Lily gemia o meu nome, eu gemia o dela, nós gemíamos palavras desconexas e frases incompletas, até que eu a senti se apertar com mais força mais uma vez e, finalmente, gozei, caindo para o lado para liberar meu peso dela e observá-la melhor.

Realmente perfeita.

"Eu deveria..." me cortei, tentando normalizar o ritmo de minha respiração "... Deveria tirar uma foto sua"

Lily riu sua risada misturada ao prazer, a mão encontrando a minha e entrelaçando nossos dedos enquanto ela, devagar, virava o corpo para o meu até apoiar sua cabeça em meu peito. Sua respiração batia contra minha pele e a minha movia seu rosto, ambas ainda desgovernadas, ambas ainda longe de adquirirem o ritmo calmo em que estivera em algum momento distante do dia.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada antes dela.

"Filmar você"

"... Se estiver comigo"

"Onde mais?"

Não havia lugar para ir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mais café?" James perguntou, a diversão em sua voz me fazendo virar um pouco o rosto para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. Ele estava a um metro de mim, em frente à cafeteira, uma sobrancelha arqueada para mim enquanto, sem ver, ele colocava mais um pouco de café no copo "São oito e meia da manhã e parece que você está como se fossem duas da madrugada, desmaiando de cansaço depois de escrever sua monografia"

"Você acabou de me descrever no último semestre da faculdade"

"Não achava que estava bom o suficiente?"

Pendi minha cabeça para o lado.

"Você sabe" comecei "As pessoas geralmente me perguntam se eu deixei o prazo escapar, e..."

"As pessoas não te conhecem" ele me interrompeu, sorrindo, parando na metade do copo. Empurrou-o para mim e eu, sem pensar duas vezes, peguei e bebi um gole, com uma vontade incrível de sorrir ao ver que estava um pouco mais fraco, exatamente do jeito que eu preferia e ele não "Poderia apostar que fez pelo menos cinco cópias em três pen-drives e duas pastas diferentes"

"Quatro pen-drives" discordei, divertida, devolvendo o copo à mesa e voltando a abrir a torneira. Antes que eu pudesse voltar a lavar a louça, entretanto, peguei um pouco de água e esguichei nele, me deliciando quando ele riu "Precisa me conhecer um pouco melhor, afinal"

"Quem aqui está reclamando? Não me importo nem um pouco em saber mais" replicou, divertido, levando o próprio copo aos lábios. Acabou com ele em três goles e, então, veio até mim, uma das mãos segurando minha cintura enquanto a outra colocava o que usara na pia "Então, por que não senta ali e começa a me contar sobre..."

"Pode parecer que não, mas eu consigo falar e não quebrar copos ao mesmo..."

"Não brinquei sobre você parecer cansada"

"Não é cansaço. Acho que não, quer dizer" porque eu acordara bem, tomara um banho maravilhoso com James, terminara desarrumando e molhando um pouco mais a cama antes de arrumá-la de um modo meio precário. O problema começara quando saímos do quarto para atender à padaria; não sabia se era o cheiro da comida, a mistura rápido de doce com salgado ou a perspectiva de um novo dia sem James começando, mas a questão é que eu me enjoara um pouco, por um segundo, e estava me sentindo meio mal por isso. Odiava me sentir enjoada, de verdade "Acho que estou comendo demais aquele bolo e me enjoando dele"

Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça "Enjoada?"

"Não mais" corrigi "Passou. Estou até tomando café, ó"

Riu.

"Estou vendo" respondeu, apertando minha cintura "Mas senta lá, me deixa com o resto"

"... Não, é o meu dia"

"Você sabe, não vai haver um desequilíbrio na paz mundial se esse arranjo mentalmente pré-estabelecido por você for refeito por um dia" ele retrucou, brincalhão, o tom da resposta me fazendo não ficar nem um pouco brava com a ironia "Ou melhor, nada foi pré-estabelecido por você. Acho que quem está mais perto da pia fica com todo o trabalho de lavar a louça e, nesse caso, estamos empatados"

Eu tive que rir, incapaz de me conter, e abandonar uma colher na pia para, livre, me colocar na ponta dos pés e lhe alcançar a boca. Desci os beijos por seu queixo, seu pescoço e a parte descoberta de seu ombro, levando meus dedos para sua blusa para que pudesse baixá-la tanto quanto poderia.

"Você enxágua, então" defendi, pegando sua mão em minha cintura e entrelaçando nossos dedos para tirá-la dali. Entreguei a ele, logo depois, o pano ao meu lado, rindo quando ele fingiu um suspiro ao me ter apontando com a cabeça para a pequena pilha louça ao nosso lado "Você quem pediu"

"Não preciso ser lembrado da minha própria ingenuidade" falou, arrancando outra risada minha. James nunca perdia o bom humor "Mas, sabe, isso tudo daqui tem relação com o fato de você me contar alguma coisa sobre você. É o meu preço"

"Barato"

"Olha só quem não me conhece" brincou "Vamos deixar as coisas claras; 'eu gosto mais de verde' não serve"

Sorri, pela diversão e pelo deleite.

"Deveria" discordei "Você acertou"

Ele sorriu "Você já me disse. No dia em que vestiu a calça da Pauline, lembra?"

Abri o sorriso "Descobrimos aquele chocolate no St. James nesse dia"

"Foi. Será que o cara está lá, mesmo com esse frio?"

Não respondi, entregando mais um prato a ele. Agora, faltava só mais um, mas eu não tinha pressa alguma em sair dali.

"Adoro isso" comentei, tendo a certeza de que ele me olhava com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada em curiosidade "O jeito como parece que nos conhecemos, ao mesmo tempo, desde ontem e desde sempre"

Foi a vez dele de não me responder, os dedos demorando-se nos meus ao pegar o que eu acabara de lavar. Ele não enxugou, entretanto, e só o colocou de lado, jogando o pano em um lugar qualquer antes de suas mãos segurarem minha cintura e me virarem para ele.

"Sei como é" disse, sorrindo, apoiando a testa na minha e encaixando nossos rostos meio de lado. Fiz um movimento de me aproximar e beijá-lo, mas ele, chegando um pouco para trás, desviou, abrindo um sorriso quando projetei um biquinho involuntário "Não consigo olhar para você e não nos ver assim, sempre. Ontem, hoje, amanhã, daqui a duas semanas ou dois anos ou duas décadas"

Quis muito não deixá-lo mais.

"Pode ter certeza, você é o que eu mais quero"

"Eu tenho" e tinha mesmo "Muita"

Ele sorriu e, só então, me beijou, as mãos pressionando minha cintura de tal forma que meus pés quase perderam o contato com o chão. Levei meus braços, antes em seu rosto, para suas costas e o puxei de volta, minhas costas batendo no aço antes dele me segurar com mais força.

O ar me escapara de todas as formas possíveis.

"Te amo"

"Muito" acrescentei "Muito, amor"

Mais do que achei que fosse capaz. Mas não era surpresa; com James, eu sempre podia mais.

Eu podia tudo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Estou exausta. Ponto. Nem vou me alongar nisso; vamos direto para a nota de verdade.

Esse capítulo vai para a **Yuufu**. Ela, logo no início, me mandou uma review com vááááários drinks, mas tenho certeza que uma taça de Chardonnay não está entre eles. Infelizmente, não lembro quais são – com o meu computador roubado, foi também a lista, e não encontro tempo para procurar tudo o que eu quero -, mas sei que estou devendo muita coisa a ela. Então, aí vai ^-^ Espero que goste do capítulo.

*esse daqui é um pequeno acréscimo da minha nota original, que realmente só contava com aqueles dois protótipos de parágrafo ali em cima. Mas – como vocês vão ver por um outro acréscimo, logo ali embaixo -, resolvi responder também às pessoas com conta por aqui, e em uma das respostas eu escrevi algo que percebi ser verdade; ' Você não sabe o ânimo que me dá começar a escrever alguma coisa sobre Drinks e F&D, e também não sabe o ânimo – e, de novo, sei que isso pode parecer algo barato, mas juro que não é – que me dá ver as reviews, os comentários, saber que alguma coisa que eu faça ainda está certo'.

Queria... sei lá, deixar claro para vocês que é ÓTIMO escrever aqui. Que tudo, tudo o que está acontecendo é totalmente externo ao meu mundo das fanfictions. Então, acho que... bom, é isso, sem mais delongas :D*

Reviews;

**Nathália –** obrigada, mais uma vez *-*

**Samantha –** por que você não desiste logo? XD Não vou te contar essa parte da história, Sam. É uma causa perdida ;p

**Nanda Soares –** obrigada *-* Estou me reerguendo sim mas, como você pôde ver pelas três frases que eu ousei colocar lá em cima, está me custando alguma coisa. Mas vale à pena; poxa, vale MUITO à pena. Você não sabe o ânimo que me dá começar a escrever alguma coisa sobre Drinks e F&D, e também não sabe o ânimo – e, de novo, sei que isso pode parecer algo barato, mas juro que não é – que me dá ver as reviews, os comentários, saber que alguma coisa que eu faça ainda está certo.  
Já sobre a fic – afinal, não quero que se sinta minha psicóloga =) -, concordo com você em tudo. Começa logo na parte dos relacionamentos deles com os pais; você viu Lily e Peter em Caipirinha, vai ver mais de James e Charlus nesse e, no próximo, tudo o que tem direito. Até mesmo Marlene e os pais e, talvez, um pouquinho de Sirius e os Black. Mas não tenho certeza :/  
E, claro, eu não poderia deixar de citar o Harry; eles se gostam, ok. Eles se adoram, ok. Eles estão apaixonados, ok. Eles se amam, se complementam, se respeitam, tudo ok. Mas um bebê? É mais do que um baque. Eles vão enfrentar problemas; começa, por exemplo, com a data. O Harry vai ser prematuro, porque foi o jeito que eu encontrei de trazer um pouquinho de ansiedade para o nascimento dele. Tem  
também o preconceito, o medo, as incertezas... muitas, muitas coisas. Capítulos difíceis, mas vou conseguir.  
Beeeeijos ;*  
PS: não que eu tenha um conhecimento muito extenso sobre jornalistas, mas você é a primeira que eu conheço que não gosta de café :D  
PPS: falando em jornalismo, aliás, você pediu à sua amiga a gravação? ^-^

**lusouza –** nem fala, piadinha infame do que eu chamava de namorado. Sabe, ele sempre soube francês, e resolveu tirar alguma vantagem da minha então falta de conhecimento da língua e da minha – ainda presente – confiança nele para fazer isso comigo. Agora, vou ser sincera, tenho medo de trocar; quer dizer, as pessoas devem estranhar um pouco ver 'Drinks' atualizado no nome de... sei lá, qualquer um XD  
Bom, mas vamos à review? Afinal, tenho que pegar esse gancho; '... e expectativas para os próximos capítulos'. Foi algo que você disse na review, e espero, sinceramente, que essa outra demora tenha valido a espera; motivos dados, motivos – espero *carinha de esperança* - aceitos, espero que tenha achado que a relação dos dois está em uma crescente condizente com o ritmo. Eles são beeeeeem mais estáveis que Sirius e Marlene; que sim, brigaram, mas eles vão fazer as pazes porque eu não consigo fazer um casal se separar no final ^-^  
Hmm, é... se eu falar sobre brigas, eu conto a história. A de daqui a pouco e a de láááááá para frente. Então, vou ficar um pouquinho calada ;p  
E sim, estou melhor. Acho. Queria ter certeza, mas tá valendo. E eu não disse; eu tenho certeza, nem precisava ser dito *-*  
(e sim, eu escrevi. Coisas nada a ver com a fic, mas escrevi \o/)  
Beeeeijos ;*  
PS: obrigada *-*  
PPS:... fiquei devendo TS, MS eu vou tentar o mais rápido possível ^-^  
PPPS: nããããããõ, os dois vão brigar por mais dois capítulos XD F&D tem muito, muuuuito mais.  
PPPPS: vou ver *-*

**Lalah Souza –** postei rapidinho? Ahh, você não pegou a fase em que eu postava semanalmente, e nem mesmo a de quinze em quinze dias, né? Você não tem noção da culpa que eu sinto por demorar tanto para aparecer por aqui :/ Mas vamos logo;  
Nossa, obrigada por todos os elogios. De verdade. Eu, sabe, iria comentar um por um, mas meio que não sei como responder à parte da escrita – aliás, é sim difícil escrever as cenas 'más calientes' XD -, então vou ficar só nos dois primeiros mesmo ;D Primeiro, a parte da história; tento o meu máximo para que tudo fique encadeado, para que tudo faça sentido, para que eu não escreva frases sobre momentos que virão no futuro porque, você sabe, vocês ainda não sabem quais eles serão. Mostrar a narração de cada um deles é maravilhoso em algumas partes mas, em outras, é incrivelmente desafiador; quantas vezes eu já não tive que inventar cenas e mais cenas porque duas narrações de um ou do outro iriam ficar juntas? Mas, como eu disse ali, no meu anexo de nota, vale à pena ^-^  
E é nesse momento que eu percebo que juntei a parte da narração também XD  
De qualquer jeito, obrigada. Mesmo. E sua uma observaçãozinha; o 'suposto' Harry já está mais real nesse capítulo, não? ^-^  
Beeeijos ;*  
PS: essa review daqui me pareceu bem decente *-*

**juust. me –** você não vai acreditar, mas dei gargalhadas aqui com o início da sua primeira frase; 'Como diria minha mãe (e acho que todas as outras)...' Meu Deus, verdade. A mais pura verdade ^-^  
Durma sabendo que fez alguém rir muito *-*  
Mas já sobre a fic; pois é, estou tentando colocar esses pequenos momentos – mais indícios da seriedade da relação dos dois, brincadeiras sobre casamento, comentários espontâneos e até mesmo a gravidez da Alice – para que não pareça nada muito forçado no futuro. Do tipo 'estamos fazendo isso pelo bebê, não porque queremos de verdade'. Até porque eles já são menos conservadores, não pensariam desse jeito. Acho que o Harry seria uma espécie de catalisador nisso, adiantando todo o processo que viria com o tempo. Mas claro que não sem problemas; eles vão enfrentar muitos, pode esperar. E você está certa; não posso contar muito sobre a gravidez. Mas uma coisa é certa; nenhum dos dois vai querer o aborto. Quer dizer, na história original, eles tiveram o filho no meio de uma guerra e se enfiaram na frente do Voldemort, sem varinha, por ele. Estou fazendo o máximo para transpor isso ^-^  
Já sobre mim; você tirou as palavras de mim; 'e o agora?'. Não me consola saber que vou estar bem daqui a dois anos, dois meses, duas semanas, dois segundos. Quero estar bem AGORA. E é por isso que estou fazendo tudo o que eu sempre gostei; escrever é uma dessas coisas ^-^ Pensar no que escrever também; decidi passar os momentos em que viajava para lugares não muito confortáveis para pensar sobre o que eu poderia fazer para deixar alguém feliz, sabe. Para o que eu poderia fazer para descobrir que ainda estava fazendo alguma coisa de certo. E, claro, ajuda.  
E você também; vou repetir, você me fez gargalhar. E eu estava precisando *-*  
Beeeijos ;*

**Beatriz M –** pois é, a Marlene. Acho que posso dizer que foi um conjunto de coisas que a fizeram ficar desse jeito; sim, ela foi muito apaixonada, mas não era só isso. É muito, muito mais; e o tempo verbal foi de propósito, porque continua sendo até hoje. Acho que, pior do que um cara por quem você é muito apaixonada terminar com você, é você perceber que ele não presta e, por isso, se obrigar a fazer algo. Mas paro por aqui; já está sabendo demais sobre Sirius e Marlene =)  
E... bom, a Lily já está grávida, como você percebeu por esse capítulo ;)  
Acho que, quando uma viagem é boa, não importa quantas vezes se faça é sempre bom. Nunca chega a ser cansativo, repetitivo, rotineiro. E que bom que seu pai é como o da Lily; daria tudo por um desse jeito agora *-*  
(não falo de futebol agora. Talvez, na nossa próxima conversa, eu te lembre que vencemos o Boca lááááa na Bombonera, e talvez te lembre que fomos campeões de turno agorinha. Mas nesse exato instante? O meu time perdeu para o Macaé. De 3. Estou me auto-humilhando em casa D:)  
Beeeeijos ;*  
PS: se eu já não tivesse derrubado café no meu, acharia que era desculpa para não postar XD Mas te entendo, e não estou com raiva de você por causa de prazo. Putz, quem sou eu para falar, né? No dia em que eu consegui postar isso daqui de quinze em quinze dias, como aconteceu há um tempo distante, eu cobro alguma coisa de você, ok? Assim, é algo recíproco =)  
PPS: vou começar a fazer isso *-* Não programar =D  
PPPS: ahh, estou melhor sim, mas indo e vindo. 'Stuck in this rollercoaster they call life', como já dizia uma música XD Mas muito, muuuuuito obrigada por perguntar. Preocupação é sempre bom, de certa forma *-*

**Justine –** sério? Bad news, vai ter que esperar :D

**GiuGP **– ahh, não se preocupe com demoras para formar uma conta. Muito antes de escrever, eu já lia, e só fui criar uma conta de verdade quando já tinha quatro fics escritas e queria dar um destino a elas ^-^ Relaxe.  
Tudo dá certo na vida da Lily, né? Emprego, namorado, até mesmo o pai. Putz, se eu dia eu ousasse falar alguma coisa assim perto dele, acho que ele me amarraria em uma cadeira e torturaria o cara na minha frente, sem o menor dó u.u Mas Peter não é Claudio, então sigamos em frente XD?  
Ahh, não adianta chorar para cima de mim que eu não vou dizer o motivo exato da Marlene ser assim agora *risada maquiavélica*. Mas, acho, por esse capítulo já dá para entender um pouquinho mais, não? E vou te mandar o trecho de uma resposta; 'Acho que posso dizer que foi um conjunto de coisas que a fizeram ficar desse jeito; sim, ela foi muito apaixonada, mas não era só isso. É muito, muito mais; e o tempo verbal foi de propósito, porque continua sendo até hoje. Acho que, pior do que um cara por quem você é muito apaixonada terminar com você, é você perceber que ele não presta e, por isso, se obrigar a fazer algo. Mas paro por aqui; já está sabendo demais sobre Sirius e Marlene =)'  
E se contente com essas duas informações em conjunto ^-^  
Ahh, só uma dica; sei que as pessoas falam para valorizar o trabalho e tudo o mais, mas continue jogando na loteria, ao menos, semanalmente XD É mais rápido e menos trabalhoso, mas mais incerto e... bom, não quero entrar nesse discurso :D  
Beeeijos ;*  
PS: estou um pouco melhor sim, obrigadaaaa *-*

**NG –** thank ya *-*

**Sophie –** você me conhece, cara. Se eu não te disse ao vivo e em cores, não vou dizer por aqui também ;p

**Ju DarkSide –** pois é, tive a impressão de que 90% das cenas desse capítulo resultaram em sexo. Acho que tá na hora de parar, né? Quer dizer, é fisiológico; nem o corpo agüenta XDAii, Ju, nem me fala em começo de ano; começo, meio e fim, na realidade. Minto; fim pode. Se eu pudesse, contaria os milésimos de segundo para que isso acontecesse u.u?  
Beeeijos ;*  
PS: ai, fãs que não são fãs *careta* Esbarrei com uma história que só te conto se você quiser, mas fique avisada que tremo de raiva até hoje por causa dela *óóóóódio*

**Luiza Potter 170** – sei que é até irônico da minha parte, 'a-menina-que-desaparece-e-nem-notícias-deixa', mas eu preciso escrever; 'aí está você'. Bom, você vai entender melhor lá embaixo, porque tem uma parte da nota dedicada especialmente a você *-* Mas vamos à review; bom, obrigadaaaaaa ^-^ Sei que, de novo, demorei a atualizar, mas é grandão *esperança de prêmio de consolação*. E tem mais conversa; menina, admito, exagerei na dose sexual do outro =O

**Mrs. Nah Potter –** estou tentando responder suas mensagens agora, sabia? Iria juntar todas e responder de uma vez só, mas, para isso, eu teria que abrir toooooodos os e-mails, porque não respondo algo seu – e também de ninguém - desde... março. Do ano passado. É, vergonhoso, mas estou tentando. E vou conseguir *-*

Peter e James são tão legais, né?

Beeeijos ;*

*outro acréscimo da nota; esse capítulo está terminado já tem um tempo, mas escolhi postá-lo somente quando F&D estivesse pronto e, também, quando eu respondesse toooodas as outras reviews e lesse todos os alertas de fics do meu e-mail. Faltando uns mil-e-pouquinho – e, acreditem, isso foi um avanço considerável -, me deparei com a review da Luiza Potter 170. Fui respondê-la, o link já havia expirado, entrei no profile dela e descobri que não havia mais serviço de PM. Por algum motivo, muito conhecido por mim, me senti culpada, e então comecei a me perguntar se já não seria a hora de responder todas vocês por aqui. Por isso, as respostas completas das reviews. Só uma coisa, relevante aqui também; ainda vou responder as antigas, ok? Só... sei lá, achei muito tempo de espera ^-^*


	30. Alexander

"Ruiva" James chamou, seu tom de voz dando a impressão de que continuaria a falar, mas o jeito como terminara a fala deixando claro que ele se interrompera no meio. Virei-me para ele, então, curiosa, um sorriso se projetando em meu rosto ao ver o quê divertido que havia no dele "Estou vendo uma foto de um prato de massa nisso que você está lendo...?"

Mandei-lhe a língua.

"E com um 'modo de preparo' logo abaixo?"

"Continue assim e eu só faço para mim"

"Você sabe fazer macarrão?"

"Qualquer um sabe"

"Quer dizer daqueles instantâneos, né?"

"... É, quero sim"

Ele riu.

"Mas, mesmo assim, imprimi a receita. Foi quase um ímpeto, sabe? Eu tive que imprimir, por mais que eu soubesse que não faço idéia de como se faz esse molho," continuei, não dando chance do seu arquear de sobrancelha meio debochado se transformar em uma fala de provocação à mim "Mas eu nem sei diferenciar cebolinha de salsa"

James riu de novo, mais alto, e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, pegando o papel impresso da minha mão para dar uma olhada rápida. Observei-o para ver se, em sua expressão, havia pelo menos um décimo da vontade que eu sentia surgir em mim sempre que eu olhava a fotografia do prato, mas não vi nada; ele fitou a receita com um dar de ombros que quase me ofendeu.

Quase.

"Mais fácil comer fora"

"No nosso caso, sim"

"No de qualquer um. Mas temos gente que adora cozinhar, por exemplo. Como a minha mãe" ele exemplificou, divertido, me piscando o olho enquanto me devolvia a receita "Era o que eu vim falar antes de ficar tão surpreso, aliás. Ela nos chamou para um almoço"

"Ah, vou adorar" respondi, excitada, deixando, virando-me um pouco para conseguir olhá-lo melhor. O sorriso que ele soltou de volta, divertido e feliz, foi maravilhoso, e foi só pensar que eu o tive durante o mês de janeiro inteiro que não consegui parar de vê-lo, única e exclusivamente a ele.

James era cada vez mais meu.

Começava, claro, por Paris, enquanto andávamos nas ruas e nos becos e nos museus e nas galerias e descobríamos cada vez mais coisas em comum. Passara por minha espécie de readaptação aos dias não preenchidos somente por James – e, para ser sincera, acho que só me acostumei com eles, sem ainda gostar deles de verdade. Quer dizer, a noção de que eu passaria um tempo longe de James, agora, não me deixava apenas irritada; vez ou outra, quando eu sabia que ele chegaria mais tarde, eu também me enjoava – e pelo jeito como ele mesmo me ajudava a lidar com eles, como se ele soubesse que grande parte do que eu sentia era porque estava com dificuldades de me separar dele. Também passara pelo dia no qual Charlus, Kyle, papai, James e eu fomos ao jogo, quase incrédulos frente ao placar d no Arsenal, para depois pararmos em um restaurante e ficarmos nele até as duas da manhã como se não tivéssemos nada para fazer no dia seguinte. E chegara aqui, agora, nos últimos dias de janeiro, quando ele se mostrava feliz pela minha excitação e excitado com a proximidade do meu aniversário.

Eu também mal podia esperar.

"Quando?"

"Bom, ela chamou para domingo, mas eu disse que estaríamos em York por causa do seu aniversário. Depois dos dez minutos de discurso sobre eu não ter dito nada a ela..." ele parou quando eu ri, mais do que deliciada com a forma como ele tinha de colocar as coisas "... perguntou se você não acharia muito em cima da hora ou muito invasivo chamar você para o sábado, mesmo sendo o dia do aniversário em si"

"Claro que não" respondi, animada, já pensando no início do meu final de semana; acordar com James, almoçar com os pais dele – rever Dorea depois de tanto tempo -, aproveitar a companhia dos dois e, então, me encontrar no bar com o meu grupo de amigos, para passar os melhores momentos ao lado dele até voltar a passar um tempo só com James.

E eu faria com que nós dois aproveitássemos esse tempo mais que tudo.

"O que eu levo para eles dessa vez...?"

"Mãos vazias. Dorea me proíbe de entrar em casa caso eu deixe você levar algo no seu aniversário"

"Você deve saber, a gente aprende quando criança que sempre levamos algo quando vamos de visita na casa dos outros. Pode relaxar um pouquinho depois de um tempo, mas é só a minha segunda vez e eu não..."

"Você vai querer uma conversa agradável, não vai? E não é isso o que vai ter durante as primeiras duas horas caso resolva levar algo maior que uma embalagem vazia de chiclete"

Mordi o lábio inferior para não rir.

"Relaxe"

"Você diz isso, mas vai levar alguma coisa lá para casa no domingo"

"Não posso contar só com o meu charme. Ele não funciona com seu pai, não é mesmo?"

Estava cada vez mais difícil prender a risada. Se ele continuasse...

"E mulheres são sempre um amor para ambos os sexos"

... eu gargalharia.

"Você existe?" perguntei, divertida, tentando tirar a risada da minha voz para que ele compreendesse com mais facilidade. Mas, na realidade, eu sabia que ele sempre me compreenderia; James o fazia como quase ninguém "Mas não adianta, James. Eu vou levar alguma coisa de qualquer jeito"

"Bom" ele replicou "Não pode me culpar por tentar, não é?"

Sorri, negando.

"Mas e então? Peço um cardápio italiano ou jantamos isso hoje à noite e você mata a sua vontade?"

"Estou com a impressão de que nem se acabar com toda a comida italiana da cidade minha vontade vai acabar" disse, dando de ombros, olhando mais uma vez para a receita em minha mão "Mas não precisamos comer se não estiver com vontade. Quer dizer, você também pode estar com uma vontade louca de..."

"Não" interrompeu, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto sorria "Sem vontade louca de comer nada"

"Podemos comer isso, então? Por favor?"

Ele riu.

"Claro" disse "Vamos jantar fora, temos todo o trabalho de colocar as roupas, perdemos quarenta minutos só esperando a comida em uma cadeira desconfortável ou, então, encomendamos e podemos esperar na cama, sem ter que se preocupar com roupa alguma e..."

"Parece..." cortei, divertida, abandonando o que eu segurava de lado para, desse jeito, parar em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Suas mãos, vieram, imediatamente, para a parte alta de minhas coxas, apertando-as antes de irem um pouco mais para trás "... que você está tendendo para uma resposta"

"Parece?" ele sorriu, me apertando de novo, me fazendo fechar os olhos enquanto eu pendia meu rosto para o dele. Sentada daquele jeito em seu colo, entretanto, eu ainda não estava mais alta, o que me fez me apoiar em meus joelhos para obter um pouco mais de controle ali. Quer dizer, do jeito que James estava – sorrindo aquele sorriso de canto, usando as mãos para fazer um arrepio subir por meu corpo, o tom de voz prometendo muito mais – ele estava totalmente no controle.

Ele me fazia _querer_ com que ele ficasse no controle.

"Uhum" concordei, puxando seu lábio inferior para mim. Ele veio, sem oferecer qualquer tipo de resistência, e suas mãos subiram mais um pouco, parando na base de minhas costas e me puxando, ao mesmo tempo, para frente e para baixo. Isso foi o preciso para que meu primeiro gemido ficasse preso em minha garganta e para que meus dedos se enfiassem em seu cabelo enquanto eu mesma me pressionava contra ele "Parece"

Ele não respondeu, assim que eu deixei sua boca descendo o rosto para meu pescoço. Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração provocando minha pele, a ponta de seu nariz roçando poucos centímetros de mim mas conseguindo alcançar meu corpo inteiro. Era incrível o que ele fazia comigo com tão pouco, era incrível o que ele fazia comigo antes mesmo que eu o sentisse do jeito que mais queria agora.

"James..." e, então, antes que eu ficasse presa demais, eu saí de seu colo de um jeito tão rápido que não me deixaria pensar e desistir no meio do caminho. Ele não reclamou; sorriu para mim como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando, mantendo-se no sofá durante todo o tempo que demorei para ligar para o restaurante, dar o endereço e pedir a comida, os olhos não se desviando de mim e brilhando ainda mais quando comecei a voltar para ele.

Sempre voltaria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você" Lily começou assim que cheguei perto dela, os olhos verdes se estreitando enquanto seu indicador se apoiava em meu peito. Tinha a tentativa de um tom de briga na voz ao fazê-lo e uma tentativa de não sorrir quando me inclinei para beijá-la em cumprimento, a expressão totalmente engraçada ao fazê-lo "Está quinze minutos atrasado"

"Foi mal" respondi, beliscando seu queixo "Me atrasei ao sair da redação e, por isso, peguei um trânsito maior para passar em casa e..."

"Passar em casa? Para quê? Não me diga que trocou de roupa. Não é justo, eu estou com a mesma roupa desde... espera, você não trocou"

Sorri "Não"

"Então o que foi, amor? Fica do outro lado da cidade, e..."

"Fica a uns trinta quarteirões daqui, o que é razoavelmente perto para quem tem uma moto" pisquei-lhe o olho "E para quem tinha que esconder o presente da namorada em um lugar seguro, no qual tivesse certeza que não poderia haver um brinco perdido, um lápis de olho esquecido, talvez uma..."

"Meu presente? Mesmo? Vamos lá, me dê dicas"

Abri o sorriso e peguei sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos ao nos guiar para dentro da área do cinema. Ela forçou o corpo contra o meu quando fiz menção de seguir até o guichê das entradas – o que, obviamente, dizia que ela já tinha comprado – e, então, nos guiou para a lanchonete, se colocando na minha frente na fila e ajeitando o corpo em meu abraço assim que paramos.

"Não vou responder quaisquer espécies de perguntas" disse, apertando-a entre meus braços "Você só vai ter que sobreviver mais um dia sem essa informação, de qualquer jeito. Não deve matar"

"Estou ansiosa. Não gosto de ficar ansiosa"

"Você não tem motivos para ficar desse jeito"

"Não? Posso listá-los agora"

Ri contra sua cabeça "Vá em frente"

Ela se separou um pouco de mim, a mão se fechando e o indicador se levantando para indicar o número um "Ordem aleatória, ok?"

"Ok"

"Começamos com o filme"

"O que tem o filme?"

"Quero vê-lo desde que foi anunciado que seria feito"

"E, agora, vai ter a oportunidade"

"Exatamente. Quanto mais perto eu estou..."

"... mais você deveria estar excitada"

"Mas eu não funciono assim. Não funciono _nada _assim"

Belisquei, dessa vez, seu nariz.

"Pois deveria" defendi "É um momento pelo qual você esperou com vontade, então só deveria ter excitação porque você sabe que vai ser bom, de um jeito ou de outro"

"E se não superar minhas expectativas? Ou nem ao menos chegar perto delas?"

"Você, ao menos, teve um momento para aproveitar"

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Vamos lá, próxima"

"Próxima" ela concordou "Posso falar sobre o meu presente de aniversário?"

Revirei os olhos, divertido "Já argumentei nesse"

"Não achei a argumentação válida"

"E qual a sua reclamação, madame?"

"Vinte e quatro horas são bastante coisa"

"Não são, não"

"São, sim. Posso passar vinte e quatro horas sem transar com você para que você..."

"Vinte e quatro horas? Sinceramente, ruiva, do jeito que você anda ultimamente – e não veja reclamação no meu tom, porque eu estou longe de reclamar – eu estou surpreso que ainda não tenha me seqüestrado para o lugar menos público possível"

"Você precisaria ser seqüestrado?"

"Não. Longe disso. Tão longe quanto a existência do meu tom de reclamação"

Ela prendeu um sorriso.

"Ou seja, não funcionaria. Suas vinte e quatro horas, quer dizer. Se eu pegar as últimas doze horas, na realidade, já não..."

"Ok" ela me interrompeu, no mesmo instante em que um brilho surgiu em seus olhos. E, por causa dele, eu soube imediatamente o motivo; ela estava cogitando a idéia de realmente me seqüestrar para um canto escuro "Você está certo. Se eu pensar que mal terminamos de pedir a comida ontem e eu já estava em cima de você, você está mais do que certo. Se eu pensar que mal terminamos de comer e eu já estava em cima de você de novo, então, mais do que certo. E você fica extremamente certo se eu pensar que eu acordei com uma vontade louca de transar e praticamente pulei em cima de você"

"Não se esqueça do almoço de hoje"

"Não vou. Mas prefiro colocá-lo como se tivesse acontecido na cama. Porque, se transamos naquele banheiro, qual o motivo que eu teria para não te fazer ir voluntariamente para aquele canto ali?"

"Não é?"

"É. Mas vamos esquecer isso e ficar só na teoria"

"Por quê? O que funciona de verdade é a prática, e ela me diz que você está morrendo de vontade de..."

"Ok. Terceiro ponto?"

Sorri, satisfeito, e meneei minha cabeça para incentivá-la.

"Quero me especializar, e nem consigo me decidir no quê"

"Você tem mais ou menos seis meses para decidir"

"Se eu tivesse me decidido rápido, poderia estar estudando agora. Já sou velha, tenho que..."

"Velha? Ruiva, você vai fazer vinte e sete anos, tem muito tempo ainda"

"Fala isso porque já tem mestrado. E isso porque passou um ano viajando"

Sorri.

"Falo isso porque é melhor pensar com menos _ansiedade_ e mais _excitação_. Era como eu me sentia em relação a tudo isso; excitado" belisquei, de novo, seu nariz "Prefiro escutar você falar ininterruptamente sobre uma teoria behaviorista daqui a três meses do que ter que perguntar se está tudo bem para você finalmente confessar que está indecisa"

Ela não me respondeu nada por um tempo, parecendo pensar, os olhos se estreitando mais uma vez enquanto me olhava. Estava, pela primeira vez, quase indecifrável para mim, e, mais do que todo o resto, aquilo me fez não tirar os olhos dela naquele momento.

Linda.

"Eu só não queria ser você e pensar desse jeito tão mais simples..." começou, devagar, as mãos se apoiando na lateral de meu corpo antes de me puxar mais para perto. Fui, mas não cheguei muito mais perto para que continuássemos nos olhando daquele jeito, sem que perdêssemos um segundo um do outro "... porque, aí, seria impossível estar com você"

Sorri de novo, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijando-a antes de abraçá-la. Lily veio, rápida, aconchegando-se no lugar de sempre, os olhos se fechando assim que nos aproximamos um pouco mais.

"Você é tão bom, mesmo me ganhando na argumentação"

Enfiei meus dedos nos fios em sua nuca.

"Não vou te encher mais sobre o meu presente"

"Você não me enche"

"Você não diria isso depois do meu segundo minuto tentando descobrir"

Ri.

"Você se surpreenderia" discordei "Sou capaz de tantas coisas por você"

Mais do que eu mesmo poderia imaginar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A primeira coisa que senti ao revirar na cama no dia do meu aniversário foi a ausência de James.

Não foi muito difícil de perceber, na realidade. Começou quando eu estava prestes a acordar e, então, reparei na ausência do peso de seu braço sobre meu corpo, forçando-me a me virar para ver se ele tinha ido para o outro lado da cama. Não senti o calor de sua pele ou o toque de seus dedos me encontrando e, por isso, tateei um pouco no colchão, franzindo o cenho e quase projetando um biquinho por não encontrá-lo quando ouvi sua risada.

E, então, senti um cheiro delicioso de comida.

"Acordada?"

"Quase"

James riu, parecendo deliciado, e moveu a mão de onde quer que estivesse antes para a base de minhas costas. Acariciou-a, de início leve, mas depois com um pouco mais de força – porque presença ele nunca iria deixar de ter -, nos dois casos arrancando murmúrios de prazer da minha parte.

Por que eu não estava surpresa?

"Vamos lá, ruiva. Estou esperando há séculos, dando voltas no quarto"

Sorri "É?"

"É. Vamos, abra esses lindos olhos verdes e levanta esse corpo gostoso daí"

Mordi o lábio inferior, prendendo a risada, e movi meus braços de modo a me darem apoio para que eu levantasse. Peguei, junto, o lençol, puxando-o para cobrir meus seios no exato momento em que eu vi a bandeja de café da manhã.

Estava linda. Tudo estava lindo.

"O café da manhã na cama, como prometido"

"Você não... é realmente incorrigível, James"

Ele sorriu, mas também prendeu o sorriso quando me viu me inclinar para ele. Nos beijamos mas, antes que eu tivesse chance de encontrar espaço entre seus lábios com minha língua, ele cortou o contato e voltou a se afastar. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso havia voltado ao seu rosto, e eu não me lembrava de ter visto seu rosto mais bonito antes.

"Tenha uma visão mais criteriosa, está bem?" pediu, divertido, satisfeito, feliz, exatamente como eu queria que ele estivesse. James era tanto, mas tanto ali, que eu não pude deixar de fazer o que ele pedia; baixei os olhos e, curiosa, passei-os pela bandeja, encontrando pães e frutas e uma jarra que...

Ué.

"O que...?"

"Fiquei mesmo te devendo em Paris" James me interrompeu, me piscando o olho esquerdo quando me viu pegando os dois ingressos nas mãos. 'Le corsaire'; era exatamente isso o que estava no canto superior direito "Não é para agora – só abril, na realidade -, mas achei que, se deixasse para depois, a gente poderia não..."

Mas eu parei de prestar atenção. Quase toda ela fora desviada quando ele dissera 'abril'; abril, daqui a dois meses, sessenta dias do momento no qual estávamos agora. Futuro; isso, poderia ser traduzido como 'futuro'. Poderia ser traduzido como 'ele também vê a gente junto', 'ele também nos quer juntos', 'ele também quer tudo o que eu quero'.

James não parava de me afirmar tudo o que eu queria.

"Você não se importa se eu deixar essa bandeja no chão, se importa?"

O brilho em seus olhos aumentou.

"Não" respondeu "Não, nem um pouco"

Mas, na realidade, ele mesmo pegou-a e a colocou no chão, inclinando um pouco o corpo - vestido. Totalmente vestido, por algum motivo desconhecido - para fazê-lo sem derrubar o suco. E não esperei mais um segundo depois disso; deixei o lençol cair e estiquei minha mão até ele, puxando-o pela barra da blusa enquanto deitava meu próprio corpo e fazia com que ele se deitasse por cima de mim.

"Você é o máximo, James" murmurei contra sua boca, abraçando-o, sentindo o tecido de sua blusa e de sua calça em minha pele nua quando ele deixou mais de seu corpo cair sobre o meu. Eu gostava do peso dele; me fazia me sentir íntima, completa, segura "Não poderia pedir por... Aliás, poderia sim. Por que ainda está de roupa?"

Ele sorriu mas, sem responder, só levantou o corpo até ficar sentado, tirando a blusa e abrindo o botão da calça. Não continuou, entretanto; voltou a se baixar para mim, a boca encontrando a minha e a língua encontrando seu caminho ao mesmo tempo em que eu subia minhas pernas pelas laterais de seu corpo. Enfiei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e me arqueei em sua direção, gemendo e fazendo-o gemer quando nossos peitos se tocaram e nossas barrigas roçaram uma na outra.

"Deveria ter tirado antes" ele disse, beijando minha boca em um último selinho antes de escorregar para meu pescoço. Voltei a fechar os olhos e, dessa vez, rodeei sua cintura com as pernas depois de afastar um pouco sua calça, sentindo seu membro contra sua cueca e contra mim por causa da nova posição "E já deveria ter te entregado isso sem roupa"

"Você já sabia mesmo que íamos acabar..."

"Começar"

"... Assim" minha risada pela sua interrupção ficou presa em um gemido à sua língua na parte de trás de minha orelha, minha respiração começando a perder o ritmo pelo o que era tê-lo me provocando com tão pouco mas conseguindo fazer tanto. James conhecia todos os meus pontos fracos "Tira logo a cueca, James"

Mais uma vez, ele não respondeu, voltando a me beijar e deixando mais de seu peso sobre o meu enquanto me abraçava. Me apertei de volta contra ele e deixei que ele invertesse as posições e nos colocasse apoiados no final da cama, suas mãos imediatamente segurando meus seios enquanto as minhas desciam por sua barriga em direção à sua cueca.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer, tirei suas duas últimas peças de roupa, descendo meu rosto até seu membro para colocá-lo na boca. James segurou meu cabelo e endireitou um pouco da própria posição para que eu ficasse mais confortável, um gemido ficando preso em sua garganta quando, com a língua, toquei sua cabeça.

Eu sabia como provocá-lo. Sabia como tocá-lo, como segurá-lo, como apertá-lo, como lambê-lo, como chupá-lo, e adorava o fato de que eu só sabia porque nós já havíamos passado por isso. Eu descobrira do que ele gostava, perguntara o que ele preferia e mostrara a ele mais - quantas vezes eu não ouvira James dizer que eu fora a única a fazê-lo se sentir deste ou daquele jeito? -, e tudo isso junto já fazia uma onda de prazer subir por minha barriga; eu dava prazer a ele e, só por isso, eu o conseguia de volta.

Era tão bom.

"Quer gozar?" perguntei ao senti-lo pulsar em minha boca, levantando os olhos para ele ao ver sua expressão; as pálpebras quase caídas, as bochechas coradas, os lábios entreabertos escapando gemidos "Quer, James? Na minha..."

"Você não tem noção do quão sexy fica assim" ele me interrompeu, movendo os quadris para minha boca quando só meu lábio inferior tocava a cabeça de seu membro "Olhando para mim enquanto... E nessa posição..."

Voltei a colocá-lo em minha boca.

"Assim" ele gemeu "Exatamente assim"

Eu sabia. Sabia, e sabia como continuar. Sabia como fazê-lo pulsar entre meus lábios, sabia como manuseá-lo em minha boca, sabia como tocá-lo com a língua até que seu orgasmo se aproximasse. E, mais do que isso, sabia como fazê-lo gozar; e ele gozou, quase de uma vez só, os dedos apertando meu cabelo e o quadril perdendo o controle com a chegado do orgasmo.

Eu queria mais.

E, por isso, voltei a baixar meu rosto para ele, voltando a colocá-lo em minha boca para que ele ficasse mais do que ereto de novo. Mas, antes que eu pudesse tê-lo por inteiro, ele me puxou, leve, pela cabeça, voltando a me beijar e a mover as mãos para os meus seios.

Eu já gemia antes de sua língua tocar na minha.

"Minha vez" ele sussurrou, dessa vez invertendo as posições de modo que ficasse por cima. Não demorou nada para tirar a boca da minha e cair o rosto; meu pescoço, o vale entre meus seios, cada um deles antes de continuar o caminho por minha barriga. Quando estava em meu umbigo, me puxou pela cintura e me fez ficar à beira da cama, colocando minhas pernas em seus ombros ao se ajoelhar à minha frente.

Não me provocou do jeito que sempre fazia e que sempre me enlouquecia. Não começou beijando a parte interna de minha coxa, passando a língua pela junção de minha perna com o quadril ou me abrindo com os dedos enquanto chegava tão perto que tudo o que faltava era seu toque de verdade; não, sua língua foi direto para meu clitóris e, já tão rápido, me fizeram me apertar no vazio.

"Perto" ele murmurou, mas muito mais para ele do que para mim. Verdade, era a mais pura verdade; tanto que deixei meu corpo cair na cama e prendi o lençol entre meus dedos, fechando os olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem pelo prazer "Abra mais as pernas, Lily"

_Lily._

Mas ele mesmo me ajudou a abri-las, apoiando as mãos em minhas coxas até que eu fosse capaz de apoiar meus pés no colchão. Foi o bastante para que, mais uma vez, eu gemesse, e chamei seu nome inúmeros vezes mesmo antes dele voltar a língua para meu clitóris e começar a enfiar dois de seus dedos em mim.

Era lento. Dolorosamente lento, deliciosamente torturante, incrivelmente excitante como se ele quisesse me deixar o mais próximo possível do orgasmo sem gozar; e,quando eu cheguei exatamente nesse ponto, ele chegou a diminuir ainda mais, afastando a boca para colocá-la ao lado de onde estava.

"James..." pedi, movendo meu quadril para ter mais de seus dedos, gemendo entre o prazer e a frustração quando sua outra mão prendeu meu quadril contra a cama"James, por favor..."

Ele riu, excitado.

"A graça aqui era você demorar para implorar" disse, mordendo minha perna, curvando os dedos dentro de mim. Arfei, totalmente entregue, e tentei mover meus quadris mais uma vez, mas só consegui com que ele me pressionasse com mais força "Que bom que o tipo de diversão com você é outro"

Desistindo do meu quadril, voltei a fechar um pouco as pernas, pressionando seu pescoço para que ele se aproximasse. Ele, com isso, riu outra risada, mais satisfeita, mas acatou a ordem, mesmo que ainda lento e ainda calmo e ainda provocante.

Deus.

"James. James"

Ele não respondeu, a língua se movendo contra mim, os dedos se curvando dentro de mim e fazendo-o acertar todos os lugares certos. O prazer que eu sentia era inexplicável e, mesmo assim, eu sabia que seria multiplicado por mil no instante em que ele deixasse de me provocar e acelerasse o ritmo, me deixasse gozar, se movesse de forma a...

E, então, gemi em perda quando ele tirou seus dedos de mim.

"James..."

"Quer...?"

Abri a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa seu dedo médio desceu um pouco e eu percebi a que ele se referia. Minha resposta, entretanto, não foi outra; gemi uma resposta afirmativa e movi meu corpo para ele, meus dedos se enfiando em seu cabelo para voltar a trazer sua boca para mim enquanto ele abria minha outra entrada.

E, Deus, como aquilo estava bom.

"James" tão, tão bom, que eu queria mais. Muito, muito mais "Eu quero..."

"Quer...?"

"Outro"

Fechei os olhos e apertei seu cabelo com mais força, sentindo minha barriga perder o ritmo quando ele, de um jeito que me fazia imaginar sua expressão, começou a atender meu pedido. Deixei sua cabeça e voltei a segurar o lençol mas, sem saber o que fazer, voltei a segurá-lo, gemendo e gemendo e gemendo mais um pouco quando a ponta de seu dedo entrou junto ao primeiro.

Foi quando eu percebi que não conseguiria parar dali.

Eu o queria. Eu o queria ali também.

"James" mas não daria para ser agora; eu não tinha lubrificante, e eu não poderia ter certeza se James tinha ou não. E não queria provar aquilo, ter seus dedos e até mesmo seu membro em mim, para ter que parar por falta de algo externo à gente; se esse fosse o preço, era melhor nem...

Merda.

"Pára, amor"

Ao ouvir meu pedido, ele não demorou; retirou o segundo dedo e diminuiu o ritmo do primeiro, alcançando minha mão para me puxar um pouco. Eu sabia que ele só queria ver meu rosto e, por isso, levantei-o um pouco, sorrindo para ele e conseguindo seu sorriso de volta antes dele estreitar um pouco os olhos.

"Você tinha que se ver agora" disse, continuando o movimento do dedo, beijando minha perna. Arqueei o corpo e voltei a cair o rosto, movendo, mais uma vez, meu quadril, para ter seus lábios e seu dedo com tudo o que eu poderia "Linda quando prestes a gozar, Lily"

Mordi o lábio inferior "Sempre disse que fico mais bonita gozando"

De novo, ele riu.

"Verdade" concordou "_Verdade_"

E, antes que eu pudesse pensar, ele voltou a fazer tudo o que eu queria, e antes que eu pudesse pensar mais um pouco eu o imaginei com o membro onde seu dedo estava e gozei. Nenhum prazer foi mais intenso até então; me senti sair do controle, com meu corpo deixando o colchão e com minhas mãos apertando o lençol, minha voz chamando o nome de James porque era por ele e para ele que eu estava daquele jeito.

E que jeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" minha mãe disse, animada, assim que viu que era a gente na porta. Me cumprimentou primeiro, com um meio abraço enquanto eu lhe beijava a testa, mas logo depois se voltou para Lily; abraçou-a, quase forte, e depois lhe deu um beijo no rosto, abrindo o sorriso ao se separarem um pouco "Feliz aniversário, querida"

"Obrigada" Lily respondeu, sorrindo de volta, a mão se apoiando em minha calça até eu pegá-la de volta para entrelaçar nossos dedos. Puxei-a, então, para que pudéssemos entrar um pouco mais na casa, com a mão livre fechando a porta atrás da gente e acabando, de vez, com o tremor de Lily pelo frio lá de fora "Pelo convite também"

"Ah, o prazer é meu. E de Charlus também; ele está na biblioteca, terminando um e-mail, mas já vai descer" minha mãe respondeu, contornando a mesa de centro e sentando-se na poltrona do outro lado. Lily fez menção de segui-la mas, então, se parou, olhando para mim e mordendo o lábio inferior quando a guiei para um outro sofá "Me contou que vocês se encontraram na palestra e que viram, também, Phillip Lawrence. Ele te contou o que James fez?"

Lily riu, e eu fui incapaz de prender o sorriso com isso.

Estava totalmente fora do meu controle.

"É o momento no qual você conta as minhas histórias de infância?"

"Pode contar com isso" minha mãe respondeu, entrando na brincadeira, piscando-me o olho antes de, então, voltar-se novamente para Lily "James nunca foi desobediente, não de verdade. Mas era, definitivamente, levado; até alguém dizer a ele que algo era errado, ele não parava. Não podíamos tirar o olho dele"

"Ah, disso a Lily aqui entende" brinquei com as duas, recebendo a risada leve de minha mãe e o estreitar divertido de olhos de minha namorada "Mas o trabalho dela é mais fácil. Não saio mesmo de perto dela, e isso deve facilitar um pouco as coisas"

O aperto de mão que Lily me devolveu foi tudo.

"Um pouco" ela colocou um tom divertido na voz, mas vi o deleite por trás dele. Estava linda ali, naquele momento, como em todos os outros; o cabelo ruivo completamente solto caindo até o meio das costas, os olhos verdes só maquiados com um pouco daquele negócio que ela colocava nos cílios, as sardas aparecendo um pouco mais no rosto mais pálido pelo frio "Mas imagino que o trabalho não tenha sido fácil"

Minha mãe sorriu, mas não respondeu de imediato; olhou dela para mim e, então, fez o caminho de volta, o sorriso aumentando o pouco. Tive a minha vez de estreitar os olhos, curioso e querendo saber mais, mas fiquei quieto.

Não era muito difícil descobrir o que ela pensava.

"Não foi" o sorriso para Lily aumentou "Mas, sempre que podíamos, o levávamos para Oxford porque o pessoal de lá sempre dava boas risadas com ele. Uma vez, quando James tinha cinco anos, uma professora estava tomando conta dele e cometeu o erro de apontar a sala onde Charlus estava aplicando uma prova. Ele correu, abriu a porta e foi em direção à mesa, e quando reparou que era uma prova parou no meio do caminho e olhou com tom de briga para Charlus; 'papai, você está sendo malvado com seus alunos. Eles não vão mais gostar de você!'"

Lily quase gargalhou, solta, deixando minha mão para, no movimento, endireitar uma mecha. A manga de seu casaco escorregou um pouco e, só então, reparei que continuávamos com eles, passando direto pelo lugar de colocá-los logo no hall de entrada.

Não havia por que parar.

"Serviu para tirar a tensão de prova" me defendi, passando o braço por volta de Lily para que pudesse trazê-la mais para perto. Ela veio, ainda rindo, e se encaixou sob meu braço, o rosto caindo para meu peito "Aposto que essa turma, inclusive, teve a média mais alta"

"Acho que isso depende mais dos alunos do que de você"

"Bom, ao menos tempo para colar eu dei"

Ambas riram.

"Sim, alguns podem ter me odiado, mas outros me agradeceram. É tudo questão de ponto de vista"

Mais risada.

"Sempre foi assim?"

"Capaz de transformar tudo de modo que fique bom para ele? Sempre" minha mãe respondeu a Lily, risonha, mais do que divertida "Tem um poder de argumentação incrível desde criança. Ele me fazia fazer qualquer coisa sem precisar de birra"

"Ele me contou uma história dessas no Natal, sobre uma montanha-russa. Lembra, amor?" Lily me perguntou, apertando meu braço como se precisasse disso para ter minha atenção "Do super-herói?"

Fiz que sim.

"Fiquei mais tranqüila em saber que ele teve tempo para aprimorar isso"

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso. São mesmo mais de vinte anos de prática" minha mãe comentou, fazendo um gesto de 'relaxe' com a mão "Ele conseguia dobrar Charlus. Você pode não ter muita idéia do que isso significa agora, mas é só conhecer mais um pouquinho dele para você ver que ele também argumenta de um modo maravilhoso"

"Mas era incrivelmente difícil" acrescentei "Não me tenha em tão alta conta assim, ruiva. Acredite; ela é minha mãe, está aqui para me elogiar e te fazer perceber como sou um bom partido para casar e ter filhos e comprar uma casa no campo"

Ambas gargalharam.

"Acho que pode ser na cidade mesmo, amor"

"E eu achando que você diria que poderíamos morar até debaixo da ponte"

"Ah, mas nós podemos sim" ela concordou comigo, rápida até demais, terminando por piscar os olhos frente à surpresa que sentia por sua própria fala. Mas não durou muito tempo; ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, uma risada um pouco mais baixa escapando de seus lábios quando baixei meu rosto até beijar sua testa "Em alguma perto do Tâmisa, para sermos mais românticos"

"Como você quiser" cedi, divertido, beijando de novo sua pele antes de, mais uma vez, me voltar para minha mãe. Ela nos olhava do mesmo jeito que antes, satisfeita, e não se preocupou em disfarçar nada ao já saber que eu a olhava "Romântica como você, como pode ver"

"Posso, sim" ela concordou comigo "Consegue acreditar que me provocava tanto agora?"

Sorri.

"Não era tanta provocação se colocarmos em comparação com o Sirius" repliquei "E a namorada dele está longe de ser romântica e..."

"Ele está namorando?"

Fiz que sim.

"A amiga dela" e, mesmo que fosse óbvio, fiz um gesto com a cabeça para Lily "Aquela que ele citou no Natal, que viu com ele 'Meia noite em Paris'"

"E a que desenha demais também" Lily completou, sorrindo um sorriso daqueles que deixavam claro que ela estava mais do que feliz por outra pessoa. Não mudara em nada a expressão que fizera quando descobrira que os dois estavam juntos; o sorriso, o brilho nos olhos e a expressão facial deixavam claros a felicidade "Marlene. Ele chamou de 'Mckinnon' na sala de pintura"

"Eu lembro. A que ele falou que chorou e o fez de lenço" ela confirmou, piscando, a cabeça caindo para o lado em interesse e um pouquinho, quase nada, de indignação "Olha só como estou bem. Só descubro que o meu filho está namorando porque tenho a sorte da namorada dele mandar uma mensagem, e agora descubro por ele que o garoto que amo como a um também não me avisou"

Lily prendeu o sorriso, mas eu soltei uma risada leve.

"Tem que entender, mãe, que mesmo aos doze anos e com a primeira namorada é difícil um ser do sexo masculino ligar à mãe para contar sobre suas aventuras amorosas. Imagina, então, aos vinte e sete" defendi, piscando-lhe o olho "Não é pessoal, sabe"

"O que quer dizer que eu vou ter que me contentar, por agora, com uma descrição de vocês dois?" ela replicou, a expressão demonstrando ainda mais interesse "Vamos lá, comecem. Estou curiosa. Sirius não namora desde aquela mulher mais velha"

"Mais velha?"

"É. Barbara tinha trinta e quatro anos, não é, James?"

Fiz que sim.

"Ela era um amor" Dorea continuou "Mas também estava claro que era um pouco... dependente demais. Taí o que Sirius menos procura"

"Taí o que ele nunca vai encontrar em Marlene" Lily falou, pegando a frase de minha mãe para, então, falar a sua. Foi natural, espontâneo, sem que ela precisasse pensar; e esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu me perguntava o motivo dela se preocupar tanto com o que a minha família acharia dela "É a pessoa menos dependente que conheço"

"Mesmo?" e, quando Lily piscou os olhos, surpresa, Dorea abriu um sorriso para tranqüilizá-la, como se também soubesse o que ela pensava "Sempre achei você bastante independente, Lily. E acho que desde o momento em que James brincou sobre você precisar dele a cada hora; ele não brincaria com isso se fosse verdade"

Lily não respondeu nada de imediato, os olhos se estreitando um pouco enquanto os voltava para mim ao impor uma distância maior entre a gente. Sorri para ela e meneei a cabeça para indicar que a brincadeira fora verdadeira, mas ela não precisava daquilo; já abria um sorriso provocante de volta, sincero, para só então recomeçar a conversa, animada e tão segura quanto antes.

Porque sim, ela sabia que eu estava brincando. Sabia, porque eu já dissera milhares de vezes a ela o quanto admirava o jeito como ela mantinha sua independência apesar de sempre estar rodeada de gente pronta a ajudá-la. Admirava o jeito como ela gostava de estudar para poder se manter no mercado de trabalho, admirava o jeito como ela, com vinte e seis – vinte e sete, na realidade – anos, já tinha um nome respeitado no ramo dela, Admirava o jeito como ela não queria parar de jeito nenhum, sempre pronta a mais, sempre pronta a dar um passo à frente.

Eu queria estar com ela. Eu queria muito estar com ela, para onde quer que fosse e em todos os segundos. Ali mesmo; queria segurar sua mão, ouvir suas falas, me perder em suas risadas e no brilho em seus olhos ao levantar para cumprimentar meu pai. Queria estar ali para ver o carinho que surgiu em sua expressão quando meus pais lhe entregaram presentes – minha mãe pintara um quadro para ela e lhe entregara a partitura de uma peça que ela havia criado -, queria estar ali durante a conversa que nós quatro tivemos e, mais do que isso, queria estar ali quando ela me quisesse por perto.

Se fosse como eu, sempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Depois de uns dez minutos, Charlus se juntou à gente, com pedidos de desculpas dirigidos a James e a mim. Eu os dispensei com um sorriso e James fez alguma piada, mas a melhor reação foi a de Dorea; ela passou algo como uns dois minutos reclamando de como ele deveria deixar o trabalho para receber a namorada do filho, o cenho meio franzido e um tom de briga que, na realidade, não colocava medo em ninguém.

Nem mesmo em mim, e isso era dizer alguma coisa.

A questão é que, aparentemente, essa era a única coisa que Dorea estava esperando para levar todos nós em direção à sala de pintura. Eu não ia perguntar o motivo daquilo, claro – nem mesmo a mim – mas tudo ficou óbvio quando eu vi, no centro, uma pintura de um dos castelos de York que, eu me lembrava, dissera adorar da primeira e única vez em que estive aqui. Tudo, também, estava lindo demais naquele momento como estivera no Natal; o jeito de Dorea me entregar o quadro, de Charlus me confessar, fora do campo auditivo dela, que ela passara horas reclamando de James sobre não ter dito nada a ela, e especialmente o jeito como James sorrira, mais do que satisfeito, quando eu não pude me conter e abracei a mãe dele e, depois, seu pai.

Não, não houve provocação. Fora só isso; um sorriso. E, depois, um aperto de mãos quando ele reparou que fiquei um pouco vermelha, um carinho na base de minhas costas para me deixar ainda mais tranqüila, um beijo na lateral de minha testa quando fizemos o nosso caminho, dessa vez, em direção à sala de jantar. Ele me acalmou ali e, então, eu estava mais do que calma para o almoço; conversamos, sorrimos, rimos, e eu até mesmo conseguir me sentir segura o suficiente tanto para dar minha opinião sobre um assunto da psicologia quanto para dizer a Dorea que, se ela tivesse paciência de me ensinar duas ou três coisinhas, eu poderia tentar ajudá-la com a preparação final da sobremesa.

E ela teve. Paciência, quer dizer. E não apenas comigo; James e Charlus vieram com a gente e, além do bolo finalmente pronto, conseguimos duas colheres no chão, calda um pouco fora do lugar e lascas de chocolate presas até mesmo no meu cabelo. James tirou essa – nada mais justo, já que ele mesmo havia colocado – sem que ninguém ao menor percebesse que estivera ali, e então colocou-a na boca e sorriu para mim ao se inclinar e me beijar os lábios.

Foi perfeito. Foi tudo perfeito. E eu poderia apostar que continuaria assim ao sairmos de lá em direção à biblioteca.

Era mesmo o meu lugar preferido – bom, depois do quarto de James – nessa casa.

"Esse é mesmo o último?" Dorea perguntou quando, enfim, devolvemos o último livro que eu havia pego emprestado para o seu lugar na estante. Piscava os olhos, meio surpresa, e James e Charlus e eu nos entreolhamos de um modo meio divertido por saber o que estava por vir "Por que emprestamos tão poucos?"

Pai e filho riram, e eu sorri.

"Vamos consertar isso. Quer dar uma outra volta por aqui?"

Deliciada, fiz que sim, sem querer mesmo perder mais uma caminhada por entre aquela biblioteca. A primeira vez em que eu estivera aqui eu estava mais do que deslumbrada e, agora, eu sentia como se aproveitasse muito mais; via melhor os livros, me deliciava mais com eles, me impressionava mais com a mistura perfeita entre os livros de herança e os novos e as coleções raras que havia por ali.

Se eu morasse aqui, poderia acampar entre essas estantes.

"Gosta de James Joyce? É um dos únicos em que Charlus e eu concordamos"

"Não é porque discordo de você quanto ao romance açucarado que só temos Joyce em comum" Charlus retrucou, sorrindo um pouco "Você roubou o meu livro do Huxley, lembra? Foi há quarenta anos, e até hoje lembro direitinho de você falando que não ia me devolver de jeito nenhum 'porque tinha um autógrafo', 'porque ele era o máximo', e 'porque alguém como eu não deveria manter algo tão precioso sob a minha posse'"

"Alguém como ele?" James perguntou, divertido, uma sobrancelha se arqueando na direção dela enquanto eu, mal me contendo, prendia a risada "O que quis dizer com isso, mãe?"

"E eu sei? Só queria conseguir o exemplar para mim"

Rimos

"A maioria das mulheres queria um anel de casamento, mas eu disse a ele que me contentava com o livro" Dorea continuou, alegre "Ele disse que não faria diferença, porque iríamos nos casar e, afinal, tudo ficaria na mesma casa, e então eu retruquei que, se não faria diferença, qual o motivo dele não me dar?"

"Ela ganhou a discussão. E o anel, vale lembrar"

De novo, rimos.

"Já leu algo dele, querida?"

"Já. Quatro livros" completei, ainda meio risonha "Gostei mais de... ahh, que lindo...! Estava aqui da primeira vez que eu vim?"

Dorea não me respondeu de imediato, parando de andar para olhar para o objeto para o qual eu apontava. Estava em um dos móveis de canto e, apesar de pequeno, se destacava na decoração; talvez fosse pela aparência meio brilhante – acho que por ser de cristal e ter uma ou duas pedrinhas -, talvez fosse pela forma totalmente diferente da dos outros, talvez fosse pelo ar de novo, mas é verdade é que estava lindo e chamativo ali.

"A bailarina? Não, não estava. É realmente nova" e, com um sorriso, desviou o olhar para James. Este arqueou a sobrancelha e caiu a cabeça para o lado, esperando, a mão caindo ao lado do corpo junto com um livro que havia acabado de pegar "Foi a Liz quem trouxe"

Ele piscou, e eu pisquei também.

_Liz_?

"Liz? Elizabeth, Elizabeth Talbot?"

"Ela" Dorea retrucou, aparentemente um pouco confusa pelo tom do filho. Mas não fez mais do que isso; virou-se, de novo, para mim, para então parecer um pouco mais perdida "Ela é..."

De alguma forma, sorri.

"Ex-namorada do James" completei por ela, tirando-a dessa situação "Nos encontramos em Paris"

A mão livre de James encontrou, de imediato, a minha.

"Paris?" dessa vez, era Charlus "Mas você não me disse, Dorea, que ela..."

"Você não estava?"

"Não" Charlus respondeu a James, negando também com a cabeça "Foi no dia do jogo"

"Foi. Ela... ela me perguntou onde vocês dois estavam, e eu disse a ela que haviam ido ao jogo. Disse, inclusive, que você tinha levado a Lily, e que havia ido com ela para Paris no mesmo período em que ela esteve lá com os pais" Dorea comentou, voltando a olhar para James, e depois para mim, e depois para James de novo "Disse que não tinha notícias suas há um tempo, e que teria sido maravilhoso se encontrar com vocês dois por lá e..."

"Maravilhoso?" o tom de James estava quase por completo irônico "Nós_ nos encontramos _por lá, mãe. E, acredite, não deve ter achado nem um pouco..."

"Ela deve ter se esquecido" interrompi, gentil, apertando os dedos de James nos meus para fazê-lo parar de falar por um instante. Quer dizer, era minha única opção; estava óbvio que Charlus e Dorea sabiam que estavam perdendo alguma coisa por ali, mas nem por isso eu deixaria James seguir adiante nisso tudo "Foi um encontro rápido. Ela... estava saindo do hotel, estava com pressa"

James abriu a boca para retrucar mas, quando apertei novamente sua mão, fechou-a.

"Devia estar atrasada para a apresentação no teatro. Era o dia do 'Le corsaire'"

"'Le corsaire'" Dorea repetiu, devagar, abrindo um sorriso meio hesitante para mim. Quando eu sorri de volta, entretanto, ela foi mais aberta, os olhos brilhando um pouquinho ao continuar "Vocês conseguiram ver?"

"Não" respondi, colocando um tom de desânimo na voz. Não que eu estivesse, realmente, desanimada; o motivo real de James e eu termos faltado era não querer sair da cama depois de todo o encontro com Elizabeth, e, de qualquer jeito, James havia mesmo comprado os ingressos para que pudéssemos ver no final de semana que vem "Acabamos nos atrasando no cinema e, depois, eu acabei me enrolando para escolher alguns livros"

"Livros" James repetiu, no tempo perfeito, os dedos refazendo o entrelaçar nos meus até que, então, ele tivesse a chance de apertá-los "Eu vou dar mais uma olhada por aqui, e acho que..."

"Dorea e eu vamos separando algo para a Lily. Vocês devem sair depois daqui, não?"

Devagar, concordei.

"Não queremos atrasar vocês" ele sorriu para mim, mas desviou logo depois "Dorea?"

"Vamos" ela concordou, também sorrindo para mim antes de, então, seguir com Charlus para fora daquele corredor. Eu os observei até virarem em direção à esquerda e, então, deixei a mão de James, virando-me para ele só para descobrir que ele já olhava para o exato lugar em que meus olhos se encontrariam assim que levantei um pouco a cabeça.

Meu coração se acelerou de imediato.

"Eu estou surpreso que..."

"Mesmo?" interrompi "Ela não poderia contar à sua mãe o que realmente aconteceu, não é?"

James não me respondeu, os olhos se estreitando um pouco ao, de um jeito quase displicente, deixar o livro apenas apoiado na estante. Havia muita coisa naquele olhar que eu não conseguia decifrar por completo; um brilho por algum motivo, um traço de alguma outra coisa, um conjunto que acabava por significar algo que eu não conseguia entender.

Era mais do que uma incógnita para mim.

"Desculpe" pedi, desviando, aproveitando que James deixara o livro bem na beirada da estante para, desse jeito, ajeitá-lo e impedi-lo de cair. Isso acabava por me fazer desviar os olhos dos dele e, apesar de eu me odiar por isso, nunca a idéia me pareceu tão tentadora "Desculpe, James. Eu não queria... não queria mentir para os seus pais. Mas eu não queria ter que colocá-los em uma situação de..."

"Você" ele me interrompeu, gentil, uma das mãos se levantando de forma a encontrar meu queixo e, assim, me fazer olhar para ele. De novo, eu não conseguia reconhecer nada daquilo, mas esperei; eu sabia, simplesmente sabia, que ele ia continuar, e não apenas pelo início curto de frase "É a melhor pessoa que eu conheço"

Pisquei.

"A mais brilhante"

De uma hora para a outra, parecia que meu coração ia escapar do meu peito.

"A mais incrível" e, então, ele sorriu, a mão em meu queixo responsável por levantar ainda mais o meu rosto. Ele não se inclinou, entretanto; nesse momento, percebi que tudo o que ele queria era olhar para mim, só me olhar, só me fazer entender o que havia nos olhos dele e o que ele sentia por mim "Parece impossível, mas eu te amo cada vez mais"

Eu não conseguiria falar nem se quisesse.

"E sei que vai me dar motivos para te amar mais daqui a dois segundos. Sei que _vou _te amar mais daqui a dois segundos, daqui a duas semanas, daqui a dois anos. Meu deus, Lily" ele sorriu e, então, riu uma risada baixa, repleta de deleite e satisfação e de tudo o que eu queria ouvir para sempre "Sei que vou te amar mais quando estivermos com oitenta anos e eu tiver que te chamar de 'ruiva' só pela força do hábito"

Eu poderia morrer ali. Morreria mais do que feliz, juro que sim.

"Vê...? Te amo mais agora"

Não precisei perguntar o motivo; seu polegar se moveu de forma a percorrer meu lábio inferior. Era impossível não sorrir; ali, naquele instante, ou então quando ele se inclinou para me beijar a boca ou quando ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e nos puxou para seguir seus pais, tendo que ter sido lembrado por mim do livro que ele deixara na estante. Foi impossível não sorrir ao nos reencontrarmos com Charlus e Dorea, impossível não sorrir quando discutimos um tempo sobre leitura e, logo depois, voltamos a descer, tomando o chá e comendo os melhores bolinhos que eu já vira antes de termos que nos despedir.

Foi impossível não sorrir ao sentir, sentir de verdade, que seria _sempre_ assim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Saímos da casa dos meus pais por volta das sete da noite, seguindo para o apartamento de Lily e, lá, nos arrumando para a boate na qual havíamos marcado com os amigos dela. Demoramos um pouco mais do que deveríamos no banho - eu não conseguia deixar de tocá-la, obviamente, porque Lily era simplesmente deliciosa demais para que eu mantivesse minhas mãos fora dela por algum tempo - e, por isso, ela meio que me expulsou do quarto para que pudesse se arrumar com um pouco mais de calma, saindo de lá já vestido até mesmo com o sobretudo. E eu a entendia, completamente, por isso; ao tirar a peça de roupa na boate, a vontade imediata, quase insuportável, que eu tive foi de descer minha boca até seu decote e enfiar minha mão em sua saia.

Mas, claro, eu não poderia fazer isso. Era mais difícil do que simplesmente ir para o canto do balcão, como quando fizemos ao vir nesse mesmo bar há alguns dias; primeiro porque estava um pouco cheio demais para que não percebessem a gente, segundo porque alguns dos amigos de Lily já estavam aqui. Alice trouxera Frank - proibindo-o terminantemente de beber para acompanhá-la, mas não conseguindo vigiá-lo quando ele roubou um copo do garçom que passava - e Mary estava na esperança de encontrar alguma companhia, desanimando em níveis consideráveis quando Marc chegou com Jade e a apresentou a ela como sua namorada. Sirius e Marlene, aliás, chegaram uns dois minutos depois dos dois, e eu tive que prender minha risada mais de uma vez ao ver como ela ficara sem graça em apresentá-lo ao Marc como 'hmm, bem, é o Sirius'.

Dava para perceber que os dois, namorado e irmão, também prendiam o riso.

Depois, vieram Remus e Tonks, ela mais do que animada e ele sorrindo e se divertindo com ela como eu sempre me lembrava de ter visto. Chegaram junto, embora não soubessem disso, com dois amigos de Lily da época da faculdade, Hestia Jones e Edgar Bones, e apenas alguns poucos minutos antes de Phillip e o namorado, Matthew. Depois,veio a vez de uma outra amiga, Emmeline Vance, dessa vez apresentada pelo trabalho. Não conhecia mais ninguém por ali, mas conseguiu, rápido, entrar na conversa; falava com facilidade, fluidez e ânimo, o que me fez gostar dela de imediato.

Era um grupo meio heterogêneo, o nosso, mas não me lembro de a conversa ter parado nem por um segundo. Fomos de futebol à trabalho, de Fórmula 1 ao sexo oposto, de bebidas e drinks favoritos a viagens que fizemos ou planejávamos com uma facilidade impressionante. Aliás, foi na parte dos drinks que estabelecemos o que se poderia chamar de rodízio; de tempos em tempos, uma ou duas pessoas iam para o balcão tanto para beber um pouco mais longe de Alice quanto para conseguir uma bebida específica, demorando-se por lá por cerca de cinco minutos antes de retornar para a mesa e para a conversa.

Era a minha vez e a de Lily.

"Estou morrendo por um gole de Alexander" ela comentou assim que conseguimos um espaço no balcão, olhando para mim, divertida, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos no vidro "Acho que é pela história que a Mary contou. Nem gosto muito, acho doce, e também tem mais leite condensado - ou seria creme de leite? - do que seria saudável para qualquer ser humano..."

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você, enquanto fica bêbada, está pensando nas calorias que está ganhando"

"Não estou. Se pensasse, nem encostaria a boca"

Sorri "E colocar a boca é o que você vai fazer"

"É. Em duas ou três taças, mesmo que escondida de Alice, antes de..."

"Jay"

Pisquei os olhos, minha mão caindo da parte alta para a base das costas de Lily ao virar um pouco o corpo. Não que eu precisasse disso para saber que, ao fazê-lo, daria de cara com Elizabeth; e realmente lá estava ela, o rosto apenas uns poucos centímetros mais baixo que o meu, o corpo perto o suficiente para que eu desse um passo para trás para procurar distância.

Era o que eu queria agora.

"E Lily" ela sorriu na direção da minha namorada como se não tivesse percebido meu gesto "Que bom encontrar vocês dois aqui"

"Mesmo?" perguntei, estreitando um pouco os olhos ao entrelaçar meus dedos aos de Lily. Os dela vieram de imediato, apertando e aceitando o aperto dos meus, o corpo se ajeitando de modo a ficar um pouco mais próximo do meu "Uma mudança um tanto quanto súbita, se levarmos em consideração o que aconteceu em Paris"

Ela não respondeu, depois de um segundo mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Queria pedir desculpas para vocês. Especialmente você, Lily" ela disse, virando-se, novamente, para Lily "Fui uma pessoa injusta e desagradável nos dois dias em que estive com você, e sei que uma boa impressão foi a última coisa que causei. Mas estamos nos encontrando de novo, e mais uma vez totalmente por acaso, e queria pedir desculpas pelo que fiz na França. Não podia perder a oportunidade"

Lily ficou quieta por um momento, os olhos verdes prendendo um estreitar ao ouvir suas palavras. Pelo seu gesto, percebi que ela não responderia nada do que, provavelmente, sairia da minha boca - algo como 'vá se foder' - caso fosse a situação contrária; e isso,especialmente isso, foi mais do que suficiente para eu ter certeza, mais uma vez, de que Lily era mais do que eu merecia em muitos aspectos.

Era mais do que Elizabeth merecia em _todos_ os aspectos.

"Claro" ela sorriu, devagar, mas sem hesitação "Está tudo bem"

Sua voz saiu mais baixa e mais discreta do que o suspiro de Elizabeth.

"Que bom" começou "Não conseguia pensar em Paris sem..."

"Está claro que não" interrompi, antes mesmo de conseguir me prender, sentindo que, talvez, fosse melhor eu ter me cortado antes mesmo de ter começado. Quer dizer, quanto menos eu falasse, mais cedo ela iria embora, e mais cedo eu poderia ficar só com Lily e fazê-la se esquecer daquilo para que pudesse aproveitar tudo o que quisesse "Aliás, deve ter se esquecido completamente que esteve lá, já que visitou meus pais e nem citou que nos encontrou no hotel por duas vezes mais do que dispensáveis"

Dessa vez, Elizabeth demorou um pouco mais para responder, mordendo mais uma vezo lábio inferior e desviando os olhos de qualquer um de nós dois. Estreitei os meus por isso e esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas parte de minha raiva desapareceu quando Lily encontrou minha mão e a apertou em um gesto para me acalmar.

Ela sempre conseguia.

"Fui até a casa dos seus pais esperando... Não sei, Jay. Não sei exatamente o que eu esperava" meus olhos só se estreitaram um pouco mais ao ver como ela parecia, realmente, arrependida "Mas tinha, de qualquer jeito, que entregar o presente que eu comprei para os dois em Paris. Era um jeito de tentar me aproximar de novo para pedir desculpas a vocês dois, já que não sabia do que a Lily gostava e não queria te dar nada para que ela não ficasse com a impressão errada"

Lily apertou, de novo, minha mão.

"Você reparou no presente?"

"Eu reparei" Lily comentou na minha frente, me impedindo de responder "Era lindo"

Elizabeth sorriu para ela.

"Tem um ótimo gosto" comentou, e mesmo eu não consegui ver maldade alguma em sua voz "Minhas amigas iriam adorá-la conhecê-la, Lily. E adorar rever você, Jay. Por que não nos sentamos e..."

"Vou ter que dispensar" eu interrompi, não querendo deixar Lily, de qualquer jeito, com essa resposta. Pelo jeito que ela era, acabaria por concordar em sentar por um ou dois minutos, apesar de não estar - eu sabia, simplesmente sabia - bem com isso "Estamos com um grupo de amigos"

Ela só sorriu "Ocasião especial?"

Lutei contra outro estreitar antes de responder "Aniversário dela"

"Ah, Lily, parabéns" seu sorriso só aumentou ao cumprimentá-la, se abrindo um pouco mais quando Lily, mais uma vez, sorriu ao cumprimento "Desculpe, não vou atrapalhá-los mais senão pelo convite de nos encontrarmos, nós três, para um almoço"

Não respondi e, dessa vez, Lily não deu a impressão de que responderia também. Mas eu não poderia dizer que era como se nós dois analisássemos a proposta; Lily concordaria com o encontro se achasse que ele fosse acabar com o mal estar, mas eu não poderia nem ao menor chegar a analisar uma proposta dessas porque, por mais que ela dissesse que não, eu estaria passando por cima dela.

E eu nunca passaria por cima de Lily.

"Vamos ver"

Embora eu não fosse ver nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vamos ver"

No instante em que as palavras saíram da boca de James, eu tive que prender o sorriso. Ele colocara um tom irônico - mais do que irônico, na realidade - que não fizera questão de esconder, deixando claro que aquela frase não fora dita com a pretensão de que alguém realmente levasse a sério o que ela tinha a dizer. E, pelo o que eu conhecia dele, não era mesmo; James seria um dos últimos - senão o último - a cogitar algo dessa natureza, especialmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu em Paris e do que aconteceu, hoje mesmo, na casa dos pais dele.

Mas Elizabeth não ligou para isso. Ou, ao menos, pareceu não ligar; sorriu, mais do que naturalmente, para James, projetando-se para ele para lhe dar um beijo no rosto antes de se inclinar para repetir o gesto comigo. Lutei contra o meu próprio estreitar de olhos e,de algum jeito, consegui sorrir de volta, sentindo o braço de James voltar a segurar minha cintura assim que fui para mais perto dele.

"Mal posso esperar" ela continuou, ainda sorrindo, desviando os olhos de mim. Mais uma vez, olhou para James, os olhos azuis brilhando mesmo no escuro com algo que eu não consegui identificar "Até mais, Jay"

James não respondeu, chegando mais para perto do balcão para que desse passagem a ela. Elizabeth, de novo, pareceu não se importar; passou, com um último sorriso, e seguiu para onde estavam as amigas, sem olhar para trás durante os dois segundos em que a segui com o olhar.

Não pude me impedir de franzir o cenho.

"Você... Bom, acredita nela?"

James deu de ombros.

"Não acredito no que ela fez em Paris" retrucou "É diferente"

Fiz que sim.

"Mas não ligue para ela. É seu aniversário, quer dizer, e já tivemos o suficiente disso por hoje" ele sorriu, então, e baixou o rosto até o meu, uma das mãos subindo por minha barriga até alcançar o limite do tecido em meu decote. Daí, seguiu o lado esquerdo de meu rosto, parando em minha bochecha de modo a segurá-la "Aproveite, ruiva. Só isso para que eu aproveite também"

Sorri de volta.

"Alexander?"

"Agora" concordei, deixando que ele pedisse o drink e me abraçando a ele depois que ele o fez. Demorou menos que dois minutos para que ele fizesse os dois, e menos de cinco segundos para que eu engolisse o primeiro gole. Deus, como eu sentira falta daquele gosto doce "Tem... O que, quase um ano que eu não bebo isso"

Ele riu comigo, deliciado, ainda sem encostar no drink. Sua boca foi parar na lateral de minha testa e sua mão apertou minha cintura, a outra ainda presa à taça embora não fizesse nenhum movimento de levá-la à boca.

"A última vez foi no ano novo de 2010 para 2011"

"Ocasião especial?"

"Perto dessa? Não"

Senti seu sorriso se abrir.

"Que bom que..."

"Por isso vocês dois estão demorando" ouvi a voz de Marlene atrás da gente, divertida,e tive que me separar um pouco de James. Sirius, atrás dela, tinha um olhar tão divertido quanto, uma sobrancelha arqueada para a gente antes de se colocar ao lado de James "Você deveria pensar na gente, Lily, que também está matando por um gole"

"Ela estava quase insuportável" Sirius concordou, com um gesto de cabeça indicando Marlene que, agora, roubava o drink de James sem dar a mínima para o 'ei' que ele soltava "Vê...?"

"Ora, cale a boca" mas ela riu "Vamos lá, Potter. Vamos pegar mais um"

James, revirando os olhos, inclinou-se para mim e me deu um beijo rápido na boca antes de segui-la para o outro canto do balcão, para onde o barman tinha seguido. Eu continuei ali e, dessa vez, aproveitei para sentar na cadeira, cruzando as pernas enquanto Sirius se colocava no lugar no qual James estava antes.

Mas, claro, com um pouco mais de distância.

"Não vai lá?"

"Estou com a moto. Acredite ou não, sou uma pessoa responsável"

Ri.

"Ou..." comecei "... Marc está aí"

Ele riu comigo "Também"

"Contribui para o seu bom comportamento?"

"O que você acha?" replicou "Pergunte ao James se ele ficaria bêbado na frente do seu pai"

"Ou, então, se me agarraria na frente dele"

"Acredite" ele discordou, divertido, me piscando o olho "A culpa de eu não estar com a sua amiga agora, nesse exato instante, em algum canto, é exclusivamente dela"

Ri mais uma vez, concordando. Quer dizer, nós todos havíamos visto como Marlene ficara sem graça ao apresentar os dois.

"Tomara que tenha mudado de ideia ao ver que vocês dois... Demoraram"

"Melhor não dizer a ela, então, que nossa demora tem muito mais a ver com uma ex-namorada do James do que com diversão"

Sirius piscou os olhos, e eu me surpreendi ao ver que eu piscava também.

Eu havia dito isso?

"Ex-namorada?"

"Elizabeth"

"Talbot?"

Pisquei de novo mas, dessa vez, por causa do tom em sua voz.

"É" concordei, franzindo, ligeiramente, o cenho "Ela"

Ele não comentou nada por um tempo, os olhos se estreitando para mim.

"Uma pena..." começou "... que a tenha conhecido no seu aniversário"

Tive a minha vez de demorar um pouco.

"Na realidade" mordi o lábio inferior "foi em Paris. Ela e os pais"

E, pelo seu olhar interessado para mim, eu não tive dúvidas de mais nada. Quer dizer, já estávamos em um ponto em que era mais do que o que James falava; era, também, o que eu conhecia de Sirius. O Sirius para o qual eu fora apresentada mesmo sem conhecer James nem por uma semana, o Sirius com o qual eu começara a trocar uma ou duas palavras quando esbarrava com ele no meu apartamento, o Sirius que conseguira me acalmar um pouco mais na primeira vez em que eu visitara os Potter. E era, também, o Sirius que, embora eu não soubesse ainda - porque eu queria saber, claro que queria,porque estavam envolvidos não apenas a minha melhor amiga e o melhor amigo do meu namorado, mas alguém que eu já passava a considerar meu amigo - o que acontecera,perdoara Marlene e estava, aqui, com ela.

E comigo também.

"Deixaram bem claro que achavam que aquele não era o meu lugar"

Ele não pareceu surpreso.

"Acho que James nunca percebeu que esse era o maior problema deles" disse "Pode estar começando a perceber agora"

Devagar, fiz que sim, mas não respondi ao ver que James e Marlene já voltavam. Discutiam, animados, sobre alguma coisa, ele negando quase enfático enquanto ela discordava ao balançar afirmativamente a cabeça. Foi todo aquele conjunto de coisas que me fez sorrir e, ao tê-los chegando, abraçar James pela cintura e beber um pouco de seu copo quando o meu acabou antes do dele, mantendo uma conversa rápida por uns cinco minutos antes de resolvermos voltar para a mesa. Ficamos outros dez minutos nela antes de Sirius conseguir convencer Marlene a ir para a pista de dança, e apenas mais dois segundos antes de James aproximar a boca de meu ouvido e dizer que deveríamos seguir os dois porque ele não estava não aguentando não colocar a boca em meu decote.

E foi para lá que fomos. Ocupamos o canto contrário ao qual estavam Sirius e Marlene,e ele me apoiou na parede e segurou minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto sua boca alcançava meus seios por cima do vestido e do soutien. Eu ouvia seus gemidos, sincronizados aos meus, e sentia que ele queria deixar ainda mais escapar quando uma de suas mãos percorreu minha coxa e tentou se enfiar em meu vestido, meu nome escapando de seus lábios quando movi meu quadril contra ele.

Mas não poderia ser ali. Não essa noite, quando eu o queria tanto que queria ainda mais dele. Não essa noite, quando eu mal pude me forçar a me separar dele para nos despedirmos dos outros. Não essa noite, quando eu só pude me forçar a ir uma última vez no banheiro para conseguir de Marlene - que era minha única opção, já que eu passara o dia todo com James e aquilo era para ser uma surpresa - o que eu havia pedido a ela logo de manhã. Não essa noite, quando nós entramos no táxi e nos provocamos tanto que ele até mesmo conseguiu distrair a minha contagem dos quarteirões até a casa dele. Não essa noite, quando eu o queria mais que nunca.

Mais do que nunca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily e eu saímos do elevador e fomos direto para a porta do meu apartamento, o corpo dela caindo um pouco para o lado para que me deixasse abrir e girar a maçaneta. Deixou cair, sem ver onde, o cachecol em seu braço, as mãos voltando imediatamente para meu cabelo e o corpo saltando na direção do meu para que eu a pegasse no colo.

"Vamos para o seu quarto" ela sussurrou contra a minha boca quando fiz menção de levá-la até o sofá "Quero a cama hoje"

Sorri.

"Seu dia, ruiva" sussurrei de volta, pegando seu lábio inferior entre os meus para, de novo, beijá-la. Como sempre, ela se entregou totalmente ao beijo, subindo um pouco até que apoiasse os cotovelos em meus ombros e me apertasse a cintura com as pernas, o cabelo ruivo entrando em nossas bocas até ela tirá-lo "Você pode me pedir o que quiser"

Ela suspirou, mais do que audível, e eu senti seu peito se acelerar mesmo por cima de todas as roupas que vestíamos. Eu não podia esperar nada para tirá-las; por isso, quando chegamos à cama, me permiti separar um pouco dela para, desse jeito, começar a tirar cada peça, no limite entre aproveitar o momento e provocá-la e entre rasgar todo tecido para que a visse e a tivesse mais rápido.

Mas não. Não, eu poderia tê-la sempre.

"Tudo"

"Tudo?" perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior e quase deixando as pálpebras caírem em prazer quando mordisquei seu pescoço enquanto desfazia o laço que prendia seu sobretudo "Não está com medo dessa proposta?"

Ri, baixo, puxando seu cabelo para que saísse do meio do caminho, beijando e mordiscando e chupando seu pescoço enquanto desabotoava sua peça de roupa. Joguei-a no chão para, agora, baixar o zíper de seu casaco, fazendo-o parar no mesmo lugar sem que me importasse com qual fosse exatamente.

"Não, não estou" respondi, voltando a beijá-la, voltando a me perder em seu gosto e no movimento conjunto de lábios e língua que ela combinava, perfeitamente, com o resto do corpo. Era o toque das palmas de suas mãos, o movimento de seus dedos, o arranhar de suas unhas, os movimentos de seu quadril contra o meu quando ainda estávamos totalmente vestidos só para que pudesse me sentir esperando por ela "Sei o tipo de coisa que..."

"Ah, sabe?" ela me interrompeu, e então eram suas pernas que, subindo pela lateral de meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que seu tronco batia contra o meu, conseguiram me excitar ainda mais "Pelo menos, está certo"

Mordiscou meu lábio inferior e o puxou para o dela.

"Não deveria ter medo"

"Então, está realmente pensando em alguma coisa" afirmei, abrindo a boca para aceitá-la quando veio para mais um beijo, movendo meu rosto contra o dela quando o intensificamos ainda mais. Parar de beijá-la só seria possível para o depois; só se eu pensasse que teria que fazê-lo para tirar suas roupas, para apertá-la contra mim de modo a senti-la, para tê-la por inteiro e me perder nela e desejar que aquilo não acabasse de jeito nenhum.

Era impossível desejar que aquelas sensações acabassem.

"Diga" pedi, voltando a beijá-la, sentindo seu corpo relaxar embaixo do meu e me puxar mais para perto, os lábios soltando um gemido quando empurramos nossas pelves uma contra a outra "Diga, e eu..."

Mas ela voltou a me beijar, ávida, segurando meu rosto nas mãos antes de deslizá-las para que pudesse abrir meu casaco. Deslizou-o por meus braços e também o jogou no chão, também sem se importar onde, especialmente quando seus braços desceram para a barra de minha blusa e começaram a subi-la.

"... você faz. Eu sei" e foi só o tempo de minha blusa passar por minha cabeça e dela levar os óculos juntos; o beijo voltou, imediato, e a cada segundo ela se dissolvia mais sob meu toque como se sentisse que não havia outro lugar para estar senão ali.

E, eu sabia, não havia nenhum lugar para estarmos.

Não quando estávamos aqui, prestes a transar e a ter tudo – beijos, toques, conversas, sussurros, corpo – um do outro. Não quando eram três da manhã e estávamos acesos só pela possibilidade de termos um ao outro, não quando a intimidade entre a gente era tão grande que ela sabia que poderia pedir o que quiser.

"Só parece que..." subi um pouco seu vestido e alcancei o final da meia calça, descendo-o por suas pernas para começar a tirá-las. O beijo que ela me dava me tirava o fôlego quase que por completo e me fazia querer não prestar atenção em mais nada e, por isso, acabei rasgando o tecido, empurrando as tiras da sandália para baixo sem desabotoá-las "... alguém não quer falar"

Lily sorriu mas, sem retrucar, voltou ao beijo, os lábios puxando os meus e sendo puxados pelos meus. Deixou a cabeça cair para o lado para termos ainda mais, gemendo fraco contra minha boca quando segurei sua nuca e a apertei em minhas mãos.

E, de repente, ela se soltou.

"As coisas estavam..." começou, respirando fundo, o cabelo mais que bagunçado e a boca mais que inchada ao se separar mais um pouco de mim e, desse jeito, esticar a mão até à bolsa que ela devia ter deixado, em algum momento, na mesinha ali do lado "... eu não conseguiria parar e..."

Beijei-a de novo, forte, mas não entreabri os lábios, dando espaço a ela para que abrisse a bolsa e, de lá, tirasse um tubinho.

De _lubrificante_.

"Quero tentar isso agora" ela disse, me olhando nos olhos, aproximando-se para me beijar rápido a boca "É algo que... como você sabe, que eu tenho um certo receio e nunca gostei de verdade, mas quero tentar com você"

Mordi o lábio inferior quando a pontada em minha cueca veio mais forte, estreitando os olhos para ela ao ver sua expressão.

"Mas não é como se eu sentisse medo ou não gostasse com você. Amo tudo o que você faz comigo" continuou "Eu amo você, e eu confio em você"

E confiava. Confiava, porque o que ela falava sobre medo, receio e gosto era verdade. Não havia nada em sua voz, não havia nada em sua expressão ou em seus olhos – que sempre foram tão claros, tão expressivos – que demonstrasse que ela possuísse alguma espécie de dúvida ou vergonha quanto àquilo. Estava certa, estava mais que certa, e tudo o que eu podia perceber era o quanto ela confiava e me amava e desejava tudo isso.

E eu queria mostrar a ela que a faria gostar. Queria, porque – caralho, caralho, caralho – ela estava pronta a se entregar desse jeito para mim, só para mim, única e exclusivamente para mim.

_Puta merda._

"E eu quero fazer isso. Não por você, não por mim, mas por nós dois" e ela sorriu quando eu sorri "Porque eu sei que é só por causa do jeito que eu me sinto com você que... sinto como se eu pudesse tudo, e..."

"Você pode" e ela também sabia disso. Sabia que podia, porque tudo fora gradual; o jeito como ela, antes, tinha dificuldade em falar qualquer coisa, o modo como tinha receio e um pouco de vergonha em me dizer o que queria em qualquer situação para, agora, não ter dúvidas em me olhar nos olhos e expor tudo o que sentia desse jeito tão claro e tão apaixonante e tão Lily.

E era delicioso, simplesmente delicioso, ver que era eu a causar tudo aquilo nela. Ver que era eu que inspirava poder a ela, confiança a ela, tudo a ela, ver que ela era capaz de me dar tudo por saber e acreditar que podia fazer tudo comigo sem incertezas ou hesitações quanto a isso.

Só com amor.

"Pode ter certeza que pode, ruiva" nós tanto podíamos quanto tínhamos essa intimidade. Criada, vivida, desenvolvida o suficiente para termos certeza de tudo; tanta, mas tanta certeza, que ela se deixava levar por mim, confiando em mim quando tirei o lubrificante de suas mãos e comecei a empurrá-la para que se deitasse, minha boca já na dela para que a relaxasse mesmo que já parecesse mais que relaxada.

E isso era o máximo.

"Sempre"

Eu faria de tudo para isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estar com James era incrível. Incrível, incrível de verdade, tão incrível e tão perfeito que ultrapassava o limite de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse descrever com palavras. Estava além de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse alcançar, além de tudo que eu já havia vivido, e eu só não dizia que estava muito além disso porque sabia que, com James, sempre haveria sensações novas e desejos novos e intimidades novas, e tudo isso sempre alcançaria mais e mais e o limite para tudo isso estaria cada vez mais longe.

Era como se eu mesma não tivesse limites.

"Mas nós temos tempo" ele murmurou em meu ouvido assim que terminou de tirar meu vestido, os lábios chupando o lóbulo de minha orelha e a mão puxando minha perna contrária para subir pela lateral de seu corpo "Não tem problema se não for agora"

Sorri, enlaçando a mesma perna que ele puxara em sua cintura para, desse jeito, trazê-lo mais para perto. Eu já sentia, por trás de sua calça jeans e sua cueca, sua ereção, e tê-la batendo contra a região baixa de minha cintura foi só um estímulo a mais para que eu tivesse certeza do que eu queria.

"Eu sei" respondi, percorrendo as mãos por suas costas até abraçá-lo, apoiando-as em seus ombros. Ele baixou a cabeça e mordeu a curva do meu ombro com o pescoço, suspirando quando reagi com um gemido fraco "E isso me faz querer ainda mais"

Ele beijou minha pele de novo, escorregando os lábios no limite de meu pescoço para, quando um pouco acima do início do vale entre meus seios, voltar a subir. Chupou meu queixo e mordiscou meu lábio inferior antes de sua língua entrar em minha boca, as mãos subindo por meu corpo até, se colocando entre a gente, abrir o fecho do soutien e me ajudar a subir um pouco o corpo para que pudéssemos tirar a peça de roupa.

"Bem melhor" ele provocou, rindo de leve quando eu, só com o estímulo de sua voz, gemi. Achei que fosse o suficiente para que ele fosse direto ao ponto, mas não; afastou-se, subiu o corpo e abriu a calça, tirando-a junto com a cueca sem sair da cama.

Vê-lo nu foi demais para que eu não gemesse. Foi demais para eu ele não sorrisse com isso, não suspirasse quando o peguei pela mão e trouxe para perto, não voltasse a se inclinar sobre mim e a me beijar e a me levar a desejá-lo mais e mais.

Sempre mais e mais.

"Mostre que está bem melhor" pedi ao cortar o beijo, meus dedos de ambas as mãos se enfiando em seu cabelo para afastá-lo um pouco mais de mim até que olhasse, sem esforço, para seus olhos. Ver o castanho consumido pelos traços verdes me deu uma vontade incrível de gemer seu nome; sem pudor, despida de qualquer preconceito e qualquer vergonha, foi exatamente isso o que eu fiz quando ele chupou um de meus seios, a mão indo para o outro e apertando-o enquanto mordiscava o primeiro "_James..."_

Ele – _graças a Deus_ – não respondeu, uma das pernas se enfiando entre as minhas e me fazendo abri-las sem maior incentivo que esse. Foi nesse momento que ele mudou de seio, suspirando comigo e, por isso, me fazendo gemer de novo, mas sua mão não foi com sua boca; deslizou-a por minha barriga até alcançar minha calcinha, brincando com o elástico frontal por um tempo torturante antes de decidir escorregar o indicador para dentro do tecido.

"E ainda melhor" ele disse, mordiscando minha pele uma última vez antes de correr os lábios até o vale entre meus seios. Beijou minha pele naquele ponto e, dali, foi beijando e mordiscando e chupando até o limiar de minha calcinha, onde parou e puxou com os dentes, não cedendo ao aperto de minha mão para que fosse mais rápido "Você não faz idéia"

E, então, trocou o caminho da boca, caindo a cabeça para o lado até percorrer, com a língua, a curva de minha coxa com o quadril. Pronta para soltar um gemido de frustração pelo tempo extra que teria de esperar para tê-lo do jeito que queria, gemi em prazer quando ele apertou a parte de trás de meu joelho antes de mover a boca, entreaberta, até ele.

_Deus._

"Eu quero você"

"Ah, eu sei" ele concordou, voltando a subir pelo meio de meu corpo, afastando o mínimo possível da calcinha ao passar por ela. Continuou o caminho, a língua em meu umbigo enquanto os dedos brincavam de baixar, cada vez mais – mas sem nunca mover mais um centímetro de tecido -, os elásticos da minha lingerie, os lábios excitando cada espaço de meu corpo e só continuando ao chegar, mais uma vez, em minha boca "Dá para perceber mesmo com você vestida"

Gemi, alto, sentindo-me excitar e excitar e excitar até que gemesse de novo. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar por ele, mordendo o lábio inferior e voltando a olhá-lo, em surpresa, quando ele pegou minha perna e, de um gesto só, nos virou na cama e me deixou por cima. Não demorou mais um segundo para que suas mãos corressem até o tecido de trás de minha calcinha, entrando nele mas afastando-o até que se rasgasse.

E eu só podia me excitar mais.

"Vem aqui" mas não esperou que eu respondesse; colocou a mão na parte de trás de meus joelhos da mesma forma que antes e, ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava para frente, me empurrava também para cima , de modo que, desse jeito, me encaixasse perfeitamente em sua boca "Exatamente aqui"

E, então, sua língua saiu de sua boca e recomeçou a me enlouquecer, os lábios chupando meu clitóris enquanto um de seus dedos entrava em mim. A facilidade com que deslizou foi, mais uma vez, impressionante, e por isso eu comecei a mover meu corpo para frente e para baixo para ter mais e mais dele.

"Tão apressada" ele sussurrou, mas eu não deixei e só me apertei mais contra ele, sem vergonha e sem medos e sem limites, gemendo alto quando voltou a me estimular com a língua junto com, dessa vez, dois dedos que se moviam em um movimento inconstante de entrar e sair, demorando-se em mim e prolongando minha sensação de prazer.

Eu estava perto. Estava muito perto, perto de verdade, o suficiente para que gemesse seu nome e palavras incoerentes das quais não me lembraria depois. Ficaria a sensação, o prazer, a idéia de que não havia qualquer outro lugar no mundo que me fizesse me sentir desse jeito, porque...

E, então, seus dedos saíram rápido demais, e seu dedo médio entrou rápido demais exatamente onde eu queria que ele entrasse por inteiro hoje.

E, se continuasse desse jeito, sempre.

"Quer mais?" ele conseguiu perguntar de algum jeito, pausando na fala para, mais uma vez, usar a língua. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi pender meu corpo para frente e apoiar minhas mãos um pouco atrás de sua cabeça, gemendo e gemendo e gemendo conforme sua boca trabalhava e seu dedo – lubrificado por mim, pela iminência do meu orgasmo para ele, o que só me excitava ainda mais – entrava e saía do meu corpo "Consegue me dizer se quer mais?"

Gemi mais uma vez, alto demais, sentindo meus braços tremerem e se tornarem quase incapazes de segurar o peso do meu corpo. A parede na qual a cama estava apoiada ficou próxima o suficiente para que eu apoiasse minha testa nela, movimentando meu quadril contra James de modo que sentisse mais de sua boca e de seu dedo.

Foi nesse momento que ele inseriu o segundo.

E foi gentil, lento, quase como se testasse – e, conhecendo-o, ele realmente estava fazendo isso, especialmente depois de hoje de manhã – minhas reações para ver se eu estava bem com aquilo ou não. Era a primeira vez que fazíamos isso mas, talvez por seu cuidado e por sua capacidade de me excitar e de me deixar tranqüila em relação a tudo, não senti dor e o desconforto era mínimo; o prazer era simplesmente maior, simplesmente incrivelmente maior, e depois de menos de um segundo meu quadril já se movia, de novo, mais uma vez desejando por mais.

E foi desse jeito, desse jeito único, com sua língua e seus lábios no toque mais íntimo possível e seus dedos se movendo em mim de um jeito tão íntimo quanto, que alcancei o orgasmo. Minha cabeça bateu contra a parede e meus braços perderam a força, meu quadril batendo contra seu rosto antes de meu corpo cair para o lado, meus dedos torcendo o travesseiro e minha boca ainda gemendo contra ele quando senti novamente as mãos de James.

"Disse que não fazia idéia do quanto ia ficar melhor" sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscando meu lóbulo e chupando a parte de trás de minha orelha. Com os olhos ainda fechados, deixei me entregar às sensações que ainda estava tendo e as que ainda teria, gemendo contra o travesseiro quando ele escorregou a boca por meu pescoço e chupou minha nuca "E continua sem fazer"

Ele deslizou, então, os lábios pela linha de minha coluna, seguindo-a e deixando um rastro de calor por todo o caminho que percorria e, ainda, um pouco mais. Estava no final das costas quando, com as mãos, levantou um pouco meu quadril, me fazendo duvidar de que eu teria forças de me manter nos joelhos por muito tempo.

Alguns segundos já seriam uma vitória.

"Me diz o que você quer" perguntou, as mãos me abrindo, a língua descendo pela abertura criada. Gemi e apertei ainda mais o travesseiro nos dedos, minha boca entreaberta produzindo sons que, ao meu ouvido, pareciam gemidos baixos e constantes "Cada palavra"

"Eu quero..." parei de falar, gemendo de novo, sentindo que eu poderia morrer de prazer quando sua língua entrou em mim "... quero que..."

_Pense, Lily._

"... Quero que você..." mordi o lábio inferior quando ele mordiscou, leve, o limite de minha pele "... enfie sua língua em mim, e..."

"Assim?" e sua língua entrou de novo, movendo-se, e eu senti que suspirar e gemer e gritar não era suficiente "Me responde"

Eu sabia que sairia mais um gemido que qualquer outra coisa.

"Assim" concordei, sentindo-o me abrir ainda mais para ter mais liberdade. As sensações eram deliciosas; ter sua língua ali, apertada em mim, era mais do que eu poderia agüentar, e por mais que aquilo devesse me alarmar por pensar que ele não daria ali, só me excitava. Eu o queria, o queria tanto, e o queria por saber lidar comigo; não ir direto ao ponto, me tranqüilizar ainda mais – eu me sentia mais que tranqüila -, me fazer alcançar o orgasmo para me relaxar ainda mais, usar o oral porque sabia que era desse jeito que eu relaxava ainda mais "Assim, e..."

Mas ele não me deu chance de continuar, continuando tudo o que fazia e me fazendo perder a fala. Meus joelhos, realmente, começaram a fraquejar, e eu me apertei ainda mais no travesseiro e senti meu corpo tremer e meu coração quase sair pelo meu peito, me excitando ainda mais com a chegada de um orgasmo sem qualquer espécie de estímulo clitoriano ou vaginal.

James sabia o que fazia. Sabia como me fazer me sentir bem, sabia como me fazer me sentir à vontade com ele, sabia como me fazer perder qualquer tipo de pudor e vergonha e...

E eu estava lá. De novo. Incapaz de falar, incapaz de produzir algum pensamento coerente, incapaz – e eu adorava isso, adorava de verdade - de me livrar daquela sensação de prazer enorme que tomava conta do meu corpo. A entrega era mais do que certa, a necessidade era mais do que certa, a falta de limites era mais do que certa.

Ele era mais do que certo.

Por isso, quando ele me deixou ali, de bruços na cama, e pegou o lubrificante, não havia nada mais certo do que esperar por ele. Nada mais certo do que virar o rosto no travesseiro para vê-lo passar o líquido nas mãos e, depois, no membro, e nada mais certo do que vê-lo sorrir para mim ao reparar em meu olhar enquanto, sem parar, passava o lubrificante nos dedos também.

"Quero seus dedos" sussurrei, fechando os olhos por um momento quando ele, incitado por minhas palavras, enfiou o indicador "Mais"

"Mais?" perguntou, provocante, enfiando também o dedo médio. Fiz de tudo para manter o olhar no dele, me perdendo tanto em seus olhos quanto nas sensações que ele me fazia sentir e no receio – e até mesmo medo - que ele me fazia perder "Desse jeito?"

Ele os abriu de leve e os enfiou um pouco mais fundo, inclinando-se um pouco até me beijar o início do bumbum, sem nunca desviar os olhos de mim. O pouco desconforto que eu sentia desapareceu com esse gesto intimista – não importava onde suas mãos e sua boca e sua língua tivessem estado, seria sempre pelo seu olhar que eu teria certeza da nossa intimidade -, e eu empurrei meu quadril para trás para ter mais.

Sempre mais.

"Isso" murmurei, sem saber se ele seria capaz de escutar, sentindo seus dedos se moverem dentro de mim, me abrindo cada vez mais. Gemi e, contra a minha vontade, fechei por um momento os olhos, piscando-os ao voltar a abri-los para ver os dele de novo "Exatamente aí, Jam... James"

Ele diminuiu um pouco ritmo junto com seu terceiro dedo, reparando no pequeno desconforto junto com o prazer. Estreitou os olhos para mim e, carinhoso, abriu o sorriso, voltando a inclinar o corpo até alcançar minha pele com a boca.

E, depois de um tempo nisso, era só prazer de novo. Única e exclusivamente prazer, e eu tenho certeza de que meu rosto demonstrou isso; mais do que o gemido que soltei, eu fechei de novo os olhos, chamando seu nome baixinho. Estiquei, então, meu braço para trás, voltando a olhá-lo e a sorrir para ele quando entrelaçou nossos dedos, me fazendo puxá-los e, por isso, fazendo-o se inclinar.

"Você por inteiro" pedi, deixando-o refazer o entrelaçar para que minha mão ficasse por cima e, desse jeito, ele pudesse se apoiar no colchão. E foi o tempo de fazer isso que ele demorou para retirar seus dedos, escorregá-los por minha pele até meu clitóris e começar a massageá-lo, no momento exato em que senti uma pressão maior em mim "Agora"

Ele beijou meu ombro e, com um sopro, afastou meu cabelo da nuca, chupando-a ao pressionar um pouco mais. Talvez fosse o estímulo de sua boca, o de seus dedos ou os dois juntos, mas a verdade é que eu estava desesperada para que ele conseguisse entrar; tanto que, quando seu início finalmente entrou, gemi em prazer, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto ele, devagar, me estimulava e entrava um pouco mais.

E gemia comigo.

"Fala comigo" ele pediu em um sussurro, mordendo de leve a pele que era tanto da minha nuca quanto do meu ombro quanto das minhas costas "Me fala tudo o que você quer"

"Mais" respondi, sem precisar pensar e mesmo que ele já se movesse, devagar. James sabia o que eu estava sentindo, claro que sabia – sabia reconhecer minhas expressões, meus gemidos, minhas falas -, e sabia ainda mais que eu pediria para parar caso o desconforto ficasse maior que o prazer – como? -, mas gostava de me ouvir dizer tudo o que queria quando não podíamos manter contato visual "Quero que enfie tudo"

E, como eu sabia que ia acontecer, ele gemeu. E como eu tinha certeza que ia acontecer comigo, eu gemi também.

Gememos juntos. E juntos, mais uma vez, quando ele começou a se mover no movimento firme de penetração; saindo quase por completo a cada novo ciclo, mas tão próximo de mim quando dentro que eu sentia sua barriga me pressionar com força.

Bom demais.

"Puta que pariu, ruiva. _Puta que pariu_" James sussurrou depois de um tempo, os dedos continuando o movimento em meu clitóris enquanto ditava o ritmo. Lento, delicioso, apaixonante, desejável como eu não esperava ser "Tão... tão gostoso"

Gemi, minha cabeça caindo para frente, minhas unhas se enfiando nas costas de sua mão. Era, sim, delicioso ouvi-lo também, e eu queria suas palavras e queria seus dedos e queria sua boca e queria seu membro e o queria por inteiro.

Por inteiro.

"_Você _é gostosa" continuou, acelerando um pouco os dois movimentos, mordiscando a parte alta de minha orelha. Meus gemidos, à essa altura, eram mais do que constantes, e qualquer resquício de desconforto havia desaparecido por completo para me dar espaço a uma das melhores sensações que eu já tivera na vida "Deliciosa, toda você, por inteiro"

Abri a boca para responder mas, nesse instante, ele acelerou de novo, e eu me perdi nas sensações totalmente novas que ele me proporcionava.

"Isso, ruiva. Goza" ele incitou, voltando a morder minha nuca "Goza para mim, goza"

E eu gozei, imediata.

"Isso" ele disse, tirando-se de mim, a respiração acelerada contra minhas costas antes de me deixar, no meu terceiro orgasmo, cair de novo na cama "Puta que pariu, ruiva, _isso_"

Fiz força para abrir os olhos e olhá-lo, deixando que ele movesse meu corpo de modo que minhas costas se apoiassem no colchão. Seus olhos estavam consumidos pelo verde, lascivos, e seu cabelo completamente desarrumado, mas foi descendo os olhos por seu corpo que encontrei o que mais queria.

Seu membro, ainda ereto.

Porque, do jeito como ele fizera, eu adorara. Cada momento, cada segundo, cada instante, cada novo toque que me trazia uma nova certeza e me fazia adorá-lo e amá-lo ainda mais.

Não, realmente não havia limite algum para a gente.

"Minha mulher" ele disse, os olhos se estreitando enquanto descia o rosto até o meu. Beijou minha boca sem cortar o contato visual, puxando meu lábio inferior para ele antes de deixar minha cabeça cair de novo no travesseiro "Excitada por mim, gemendo por mim, gozando por mim"

Era tudo, tudo o que eu precisava para estar mais que pronta para outra. Tudo o que eu precisava, porque eu sentira falta dele no instante em que saíra de mim e porque o desejava mais e mais desde que começamos tudo isso. Queria que ele acabasse comigo em todos os sentidos; queria os orgasmos causados pelo oral e pelo anal e qualquer outra coisa que pudéssemos fazer, desde o sexo vaginal – sempre, sempre feito, mas nunca a mesma coisa – até... até tudo, porque podíamos fazer tudo.

Nós fazíamos tudo.

"Totalmente sua" concordei, levantando meu rosto para beijá-lo "Desde que te conheci"

E, então, desci minha mão por seu corpo até alcançar seu membro, sentindo que ainda havia lubrificante suficiente. Isso foi o suficiente para que ele pulsasse em minha mão e, por isso, parei, sorrindo safada para ele enquanto, finalmente recuperando parte da minha respiração, me endireitava perto dele de novo.

"Não posso parar de ter você" continuei, deixando-o para que, mais uma vez, controlasse a penetração. James não demorou; encaixou-se de modo que pudesse entrar em mim, mas inclinou-se na minha direção e juntou à testa à minha e entrelaçou nossos dedos de ambas as mãos enquanto, intenso, me beijava.

Para, aí, começar a entrar de novo em mim.

E era isso – nunca só isso, porque era James por inteiro e nunca seria somente a penetração – que me faria gozar dessa vez. Era isso o que James queria; me oferecer prazer anal, me mostrar que era possível, entrar em mim de maneira profunda enquanto me beijava e mordiscava meus seios e apertava meus dedos e gemia meu nome e me fazia gemer o dele, e fazê-lo do modo mais perfeito do mundo ao me mostrar que estar daquele jeito com ele era perfeito.

Era mais que perfeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Foi a noite mais bonita da minha vida" Lily murmurou, baixinho, piscando os olhos preguiçosos na minha direção enquanto sorria para mim. Endireitou-se na cama de modo que se apoiasse nos cotovelos, a cabeça caindo para minha mão enquanto eu acarinhava sua bochecha com o polegar "Perfeita"

Sorri para ela, mais do que satisfeito, e soube que aquela imagem ia ficar guardada em mim; seu cabelo bagunçado, despenteado, seus lábios inchados pelos meus, sua expressão cansada de quem alcançara o orgasmo tantas vezes e seus olhos borrados pela maquiagem, brilhando nos meus e deixando ainda mais claro tudo o que ela sentira essa noite.

Tudo o que eu sentira essa noite.

"_Você_ é perfeita" porque não havia nenhuma outra opção para ela. Não quando ela confiara em mim, não quando ela se expusera a mim, não quando ela me desejava de todas as formas possíveis "Eu amo você"

Ela abriu o sorriso, baixando o rosto para me beijar a boca.

"Amo você por ter confiado em mim"

"Amo você por me fazer confiar em você"

Sorri de novo, puxando seu lábio inferior nos meus para impedi-la de ir embora. Forcei o movimento até que ela, cedendo, deixou o peso para cima do meu, os lábios se apoiando nos meus quando nossos rostos se encaixaram meio de lado.

"Eu não podia esperar menos de você" continuou, baixo, o cabelo escorregando ainda mais por seu rosto. Tirei-o dali apoiando-o em sua orelha, segurando seu rosto assim que o fiz "Não podia sentir menos por você. É algo que..."

Esperei.

"... que eu nunca tive antes"

"É algo que eu quero ter sempre" disse para ela, virando-nos, devagar, na cama. Seu cabelo se esparramou no travesseiro e seus olhos penderam para minha boca, suas mãos se enfiando em meu cabelo enquanto voltava a me olhar "Sempre"

O sorriso que ela me devolveu foi o melhor que eu poderia ter recebido.

"Você não é a única a sentir alguma coisa nova aqui, ruiva" murmurei, beijando-a, deixando que me puxasse para baixo como eu sabia que faria. Gostava de ter meu corpo no dela, de me sentir por inteiro, de ter o contato de nossas peles, e eu não poderia adorá-la mais por isso "Eu também não poderia esperar menos quando o assunto é você"

Ela não me respondeu, a boca se entreabrindo enquanto levantava o rosto para me beijar. Não era uma distância muito grande – era mínima, na realidade – mas, mesmo assim, eu não quis esperar; baixei o meu e encontrei-a no meio do caminho, minha língua batendo contra a dela e sentindo seu gosto se misturar ao meu conforme nos beijávamos, os suspiros surgindo a cada novo segundo.

Impossível não fazê-lo.

"Vem aqui" ela me chamou, um dos braços puxando com um pouco de força meu cabelo para que eu caísse para o lado. Assim que o fiz, ela se apoiou em mim, o rosto de lado em meu peito enquanto seus olhos se fechavam por dois segundos. Seu sono, seu cansaço, era evidente – e não poderia ser diferente, tanto pelo sexo quanto pelo horário avançado. Eram o quê, cinco da manhã? -, mas ainda mais forte parecia ser sua vontade de ficar acordada e estender aquilo tudo para o máximo de tempo que conseguiria.

Mas eu sabia. Sabia que não ia desaparecer para ela, não ia desaparecer para mim e muito menos para nós dois; era mais do que um fetiche, mais do que uma fantasia sexual, mais do que qualquer coisa desse estilo. Deixava de ser tudo isso para se mostrar uma relação de confiança, e eu não poderia estar mais do que satisfeito que tudo aquilo fosse depositado em mim.

_Lily _depositava muito em mim.

E eu não sabia se era isso, não sabia se era toda a intensidade do pouco tempo que passamos juntos, se era tudo o que eu sentia por ela; o que eu sabia era que eu depositava muita coisa nela também. Com Lily, eu pensava em um futuro que quase nunca pensava. Pensava em fazer planos, em deixar acontecer ao mesmo tempo em que me via no futuro com ela, em tê-la por um tempo maior do que eu julgava ser capaz de ter alguém.

E não me assustava. Não me assustava o fato de que essa parte da minha vida havia mudado de um jeito que eu não achava que poderia mudar, não me assustava o fato de desejá-la a ponto de ficar alheio à muita coisa que antes eu julgava importantes e essenciais, e não me assustava o fato de eu viver tudo isso e não me assustar com isso. O contrário, sim, me assustaria; me assustaria me encontrar com ela e não perceber o quão maravilhosa era, me assustaria estar com ela e não sentir vontade de que aquilo não acabasse, me assustaria olhar para ela e não sentir tudo isso.

Me assustaria se eu acreditasse que era impossível eu me sentir desse jeito mesmo com ela, sendo tão única e tão especial.

Como nenhuma outra.

"... Ei, amor. Pára com isso" ela murmurou, sonolenta, bocejando contra meu peito enquanto parava minha mão "Ou eu vou dormir"

Sorri mas, sem responder, fiz força na mão para contrariá-la e continuar a carícia. Lily lutou mais um pouco mas, nem um minuto depois, estava totalmente entregue, soltando muxoxos de prazer ao toque de meus dedos e se acomodando ainda mais em meu peito.

"Durma um pouco. Descanse" discordei, baixo para não alarmá-la "Temos o trem para York amanhã, e ele vai nos levar para a sua família. Deus sabe como é difícil fazer aniversário e receber tantos parabéns e presentes de uma vez só"

Ela riu, leve, beijando meu peito "Dizer que adorei tudo"

"Especialmente para aquela sua tia avó que ainda pensa que tem doze anos"

Outra risada, tão leve quanto a primeira, confortável como sempre estava comigo.

"Nenhum presente vai parecer realmente bom agora, James" murmurou, mudando o apoio do rosto de modo que, agora, seu queixo estivesse apoiado em mim. Caí o rosto um pouco para o lado para vê-la, um sorriso surgindo em meu rosto enquanto esperava pelo resto de sua fala "Poderia pedir mais e mais"

Amei-a "Não é como se eu fosse para outro lugar"

A lugar nenhum, para qualquer coisa que ela quisesse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava me sentindo dentro da perfeição.

Isso era graças a um conjunto de coisas, as quais eu poderia numerar duas, três, quatro, bilhões de vezes, e das quais nunca iria me cansar de olhar, de sentir, de saber que fazia parte delas. Eu estava, também, em todo lugar por ali; era o momento perfeito no meu trabalho, o momento perfeito para pensar na minha especialização, e a minha relação com James - a_ nossa_ relação. Nossa, nossa, nossa – estava indo, a cada dia, a um passo a mais além da perfeição. Não havia nada, visível ou não, palpável ou não, que me fazia pensar que havia alguma coisa que não estava bem, e eu estava de tal forma dominada por aquilo que não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso.

Não conseguia deixar de viver isso.

Era o que eu estava vivendo agora, nesse exato momento. Não apenas desde que conheci James e senti meu mundo mudar, não apenas de quando estivemos em Paris e senti que poderíamos dar certo juntos, não apenas de quando fomos ao jogo e rimos demais, não apenas de quando, noite passada, ele me levara a lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam; não, eu estava falando de agora. nesse trem, enquanto íamos para o meu almoço de aniversário em York. Estávamos simplesmente sentados, lado a lado, com nossos dedos entrelaçados apoiados em sua perna e com minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, com ele beijando minha testa e minha bochecha para terminar de me acordar do cochilo que eu tirara durante parte do percurso e comigo tentando esconder o rosto em seu peito para dormir um pouco mais.

Era corriqueiro e, por isso, perfeito.

"... Já?"

"Já" ele sorriu contra o topo de minha cabeça "Eu disse a você para dormir"

"Disse" concordei, bocejando contra ele "E você?"

"Hum?"

"Dormiu, amor?"

Ele sorriu.

"Um pouco" respondeu "Logo depois de você"

Não respondi, me separando um pouquinho dele para, desse jeito, vê-lo por um ângulo maior. Não parecia ter dormido; seu único sinal de desordem, aliás, era o cabelo, e apesar de saber que não havia jeito de ajeitá-lo, não pude conter meu impulso de passar os dedos por ele para ver o resultado.

Zero. E só serviu para que eu pensasse em como estava a minha aparência.

"Vou dar uma passadinha no banheiro" falei, beliscando seu queixo antes dele concordar e fazer que sim. Inclinei-me um pouco e beijei sua boca, sorrindo, antes de terminar de me levantar, escorregando a bolsa pelo meu braço enquanto ficava totalmente de pé.

E, de imediato, sentia um mal estar.

"Ruiva? Ruiva, o que houve?" James perguntou, segurando meu braço, me oferecendo apoio para que eu não desabasse no assento. Seu tom de voz era preocupado e, por um tempo, eu achei que realmente merecia toda a preocupação nela; fiquei tonta, tonta demais, e senti uma vontade incrível de vomitar, como não sentia desde que tinha oito anos e comera aquele cachorro quente na rua "Você está..."

"Eu só preciso..." respirar fundo. Era isso; era só respirar fundo, e então a vontade passaria e eu não teria que vomitar "Acho que levantei rápido demais"

James não me respondeu, os dedos saindo de meu punho para subirem até meu pescoço. Acariciaram minha nuca, apertando-a, e pressionou-a de forma que eu me aproximasse mais dele, minha testa se apoiando em seu peito enquanto eu fechava os olhos e respirava, mais uma vez, fundo.

"Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você?" perguntou, baixo, beijando o topo de minha cabeça antes de seu queixo se apoiar em mim. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e, então, de novo, o cheiro dele – do sabonete e do shampoo que usamos no banho, e também do meu perfume já tão facilmente misturado ao dele – entrando em mim e conseguindo me acalmar um pouquinho "Água?"

"Não. Não, eu só..." mais uma vez, e então eu já não tinha a impressão de que vomitaria se abrisse um pouco mais a boca para falar. Agradeci demais por isso; odiava, simplesmente odiava, a sensação de enjôo, e odiava ainda mais a idéia de que ela só passaria caso eu colocasse todo o conteúdo do meu estômago para fora "Estou melhorando"

Ele ficou quieto de novo, os dedos me acalmando, o aperto que sua outra mão depositava em minha cintura contribuindo para que eu me sentisse melhor. Tomou algum tempo, claro que sim – dois segundos ou dois minutos, eu não saberia dizer; tudo parecia mais lento quando eu me sentia mal -, mas, afinal, eu senti que podia me mover sem que a onda de vertigem de antes me dominasse por completo.

"Você devia ver isso" James comentou assim que me separei um pouco, sorrindo para ele para mostrar que estava tudo bem "É a terceira vez que fica enjoada desse jeito. E parece que está aumentando"

"É nervosismo por causa da especialização. Sempre fico assim quando tenho uma escolha para tomar, mas tento dar um jeito me auto-consultando e..."

"Não estou mais tranqüilo"

"É bobeira, James. E é esporádico"

Ele suspirou.

"Vem quando eu durmo pouco, também" sorri "Acho que vale o custo"

De novo, ele não disse nada, somente olhando para mim até suspirar em meio a um sorriso.

"Bom saber que sim" disse, beliscando meu queixo "Mas mais um desses e você procura um médico. Nem que seja o Marc, ok?"

Ri "Marc é um médico muito bom"

"Então, vou até mesmo fazer questão que você vá nele"

Pisquei e, então, quase de imediato, senti um sorriso começar a se formar em meu rosto. Era como se todo o desconforto que eu tivesse sentido por ali tivesse desaparecido; eu só conseguia vê-lo deixando de lado um ciúme bobo e quase infantil por causa de uma preocupação comigo.

Era ou não era demais?

"Bem o suficiente para sairmos agora?"

Sem precisar pensar, fiz que sim, sorrindo e lhe beijando a boca antes de, dessa vez, me levantar com um pouco mais de calma. Ele veio logo em seguida, segurando meus ombros com as mãos, me fazendo esperar enquanto o resto do pessoal saía do trem para, então, seguirmos para o lado de fora. Um táxi e quinze minutos depois estávamos já na minha casa, sendo recebidos pelo meu pai – mamãe, pelo visto, havia saído para fazer umas compras de última hora – e conversando e rindo com ele por um tempo até eu resolver subir para guardar os nossos casacos e, lá, me decidir por tirar os saltos; eu poderia colocá-los só quando o primeiro convidado chegasse.

Depois, desci de novo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Então..." Peter começou, meio divertido, enquanto íamos até a sala, conseguindo pegar, ainda, o som dos saltos de Lily subindo a escada. Eu conseguia imaginar sua figura; o cabelo solto um pouco separado das costas pelo movimento de meia corrida, a mão livre ajeitando a saia um pouco solta, o outro braço apertando o casaco contra o corpo "... ela não parou de falar no filme de sexta?"

Sorri.

"Nem por um segundo" concordei "Cometi o erro de não ter lido o livro como ela"

Ele sorriu como eu "'Precisamos falar sobre o Kevin?'"

"Exatamente" respondi "Já leu?"

Fez que sim.

"Ótimo. Posso dizer que eu sabia que o Kevin gostava de Robin Hood, que ele usava roupas apertadas demais para a idade e a altura dele e que ele era amigo de um cara chamado Lenny antes de saber que a mãe não o queria de verdade, que o pai não enxergava o que ele fazia e que ele era um assassino que matou pai e irmã" comentei, fazendo-o soltar uma risada leve "E que é incrível a capacidade que ela tem de gravar as coisas. Páginas, frases, expressões, tudo; me dizia uns dez minutos antes de acontecer"

"Sempre contou o que acontece nos filmes, desde que tinha uns cinco anos e já tinha lido uma história sobre uma menininha cujo sonho era alcançar uma boneca na prateleira" e eu tive a minha vez de rir, imaginando a cena, com uma Lily pequenininha cutucando o pai e a mãe enquanto dizia 'Olha, olha, agora ela vai pegar um banquinho!' "E ainda saiu dizendo que o livro era melhor"

"Mais de vinte anos e não mudou nada" disse, ainda meio risonho "Mas ela está certa, e que bom que sabe desde esse tempo que livros são sempre melhores que filmes"

"Especialmente se..." mas ele se cortou ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo, franzindo um pouco o cenho ao escutarmos Sophie dizer algo como 'Pode deixar o seu casaco aí, está bem? Vou chamar a Lily, pelo horário ela já deve ter chegado'. Estava claro que ele se perguntava quem era, talvez por causa do horário ou talvez pelo tom mais formal – ao mesmo tempo que surpreso e alegre – que a mulher tinha, mas durou apenas um segundo; ele sorriu para Sophie assim que ela chegou na sala, recebendo seu sorriso de volta antes que ela me visse e sorrisse para mim também.

"Ótimo te ver de novo, James" disse, animada, vindo até mim e me cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto. Sorri de volta e retribuí o cumprimento, dando um passo para trás para que o espaço ficasse mais confortável para nós três "Foi tudo bem de Londres até aqui?"

Pensei no enjôo de Lily e em como ela não gostaria de preocupar os pais, então fiz que sim.

"Que bom. Não me sentiria bem se fizessem todo esse caminho e ainda acontecesse alguma coisa" ela replicou, divertida, mas logo depois piscou os olhos, como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo, e se virou para Peter "Ah, amor, sabe quem eu encontrei enquanto voltava? Severus. Acredita que, depois de tanto tempo, ele se lembrou do aniversário da Lily?"

Peter piscou os olhos, parecendo surpreso.

"Seja simpático com ele, ok?" ela pediu, alcançando sua mão e apertando seus dedos antes de voltar a me olhar "Amigo de infância dela. Vou chamá-lo aqui para que você possa conhecê-lo"

Concordei, sorrindo de volta, voltando a dar um passo para que ela pudesse passar, de novo, para o pequeno hall de entrara onde deixara o amigo de Lily. Peter seguiu-a com o olhar ao invés de recomeçar a falar e, pelo seu olhar – de quem estava surpreso, mas também um pouquinho desgostoso -, fiquei ainda mais curioso para saber como ele era, mas afastei aquilo da minha cabeça por aquele momento.

Para quê pensar naquilo agora?

"Cada vez que vem aqui, conhece mais gente"

Sorri "Não vejo como algo ruim"

"Não diria se visse"

Ri agora.

"Não, não diria" concordei "Mas é divertido; meu núcleo familiar é pequeno demais para grandes surpresas"

Ele sorriu "Gostaria de ter tido irmãos?"

"Adoraria" respondi "Mas meus pais não agüentariam dois de mim"

Peter riu, quase alto, mas não teve tempo de responder; quando ele esboçou uma resposta, nós ouvimos os passos se aproximando da divisão, Eu não tive tempo de me virar, de olhar para quem chegava, de sequer relancear o olhar meio de canto; não, ele foi mais rápido.

E surpreendente também.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Pisquei, e então tive certeza de que era mesmo Snape que estava ali.

_Snape._

"Bom" comecei, devagar, ainda digerindo um pouco a nova informação "Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo"

Ele não me respondeu, estreitando os olhos, e eu tive um tempo extra para prestar mais atenção nele do que seria saudável. Não mudara muita coisa da escola para cá; seu cabelo e seu nariz – alvo de tantas brincadeiras e provocações minhas e de Sirius – continuavam os mesmos, e sua expressão ao me ver tinha o mesmo quê de repulsa e apreensão, como se ainda tivéssemos quinze anos e fôssemos adolescentes inconseqüentes. Não me perguntei se, no lugar dele, eu também me veria da mesma forma; não, não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

Estava mais... curioso.

"Ahn... vocês já se conhecem?"

Olhei para Sophie, sem saber se Snape fazia o mesmo, e fiz que sim sem hesitar "Estudamos juntos no Eton"

"Tive esse desprazer"

"_Tivemos_ esse desprazer" corrigi "Não se esqueça que é recípro..."

"Você acredita que esqueceu o celular no bolso do casaco de novo? Juro, amor, me pergunto como você... Severus?"

Ninguém disse nada por um momento, e eu o aproveitei para pegar o celular da mão de Lily e lhe agradecer com um beijo na testa – e, por sua inclinação, percebi o motivo de não tê-la ouvido; estava com as sandálias de salto na outra mão – e com um aperto em sua mão ao entrelaçarmos nossos dedos. Ela pareceu, por um momento, perdida, e isso me fez, então, fazer mais; puxei-a mais para perto e passei meu braço por sua cintura, acariciando a pele de sua barriga por cima da roupa para que ela tivesse mais de mim.

Ela relaxou um pouco de imediato.

"Que surpresa te ver aqui" ela disse, esboçando um sorriso que, para mim, parecia tão sincero quanto o olhar de incredulidade no rosto de Snape. Surpresa, aliás, não era a única coisa ali; desgosto, irritação, raiva, derrota.

Foi nessa última percepção que eu tive certeza que era mais do que amizade para ele.

E os ciúmes que eu senti não foram apenas enormes; foram os maiores que qualquer pessoa poderia sentir. E mesmo eu vendo com clareza o que acontecia ali – o sentimento vindo da parte dele, única e exclusivamente dele -, eu não conseguia me impedir de senti-lo; antes de tudo, por causa da amizade antiga entre os dois, da parte da vida de Lily na qual Snape existia e eu não. A idéia de que isso não desapareceria não importasse o que ela vivesse comigo era praticamente insuportável e, mais do que nunca, eu quis conhecê-la desde sempre, viver os momentos que ela me contava, estar com ela quando isso ou aquilo acontecesse.

Mas a maior parte não vinha exatamente daí. E não apenas porque eu reconhecia que Lily, como eu conhecia agora, nunca olharia para mim quando na adolescência; não, ia além disso, porque Lily era tão óbvia no quesito amizade quanto Snape era no 'vamos-fazer-algo-além-disso', e isso me levava a pensar em tudo o que isso acarretava. Não, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nos caminhos que isso poderia seguir; ele poderia pensar em simplesmente passar o tempo todo apenas ao lado dela, mas também poderia ir tão além disso. Ele poderia pensar em beijá-la, poderia pensar em tirar a roupa dela, poderia pensar nela em cima dele – do jeito que eu adorava, que eu mesmo não conseguia deixar de pensar -, poderia só ver o rosto e o corpo quando se masturbava no banheiro e...

Essa imagem era totalmente aterrorizante.

"Eu não esperava"

"É seu aniversário. Como eu me esqueceria?"

Lily não respondeu, piscando os olhos, a boca se abrindo e fechando em um espaço de tempo curto demais, quase imperceptível. Eu sabia o motivo; ela estava pronta para retrucar que eles não se viam há um tempo – como eu sabia por causa da fala de Sophie, e como Snape não fazia idéia de que eu sabia -, mas se calara a tempo porque era boa demais para contradizê-lo.

Eu estava longe de ser _bom demais_. Especialmente agora.

"É mesmo uma data importante" concordei, abraçando Lily com mais força e beijando a lateral de sua testa. Sorri quando ela, de imediato, sorriu, colocando a mão por cima da minha e apertando meus dedos enquanto me olhava de volta por um momento "Não é...?"

Ela sorriu ao pegar meu tom, meneando de leve a cabeça. Foi um gesto discreto mas, mesmo assim, todos perceberam; e eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco superior por isso, porque era para mim que vinha aquele gesto íntimo e porque éramos só nós dois que sabíamos o que ele significava.

Aquele gesto era _nosso._

"Tenho que apresentar vocês dois, né? Severus, esse é o..."

"Já nos conhecemos"

Lily piscou os olhos, pega de surpresa tanto pela informação quanto pelo tom.

"Estudamos juntos no Eton" completei por Snape, sorrindo, conseguindo controlar um pouco mais meu tom. Eu esperava, realmente esperava, que ele não estivesse tão ciumento "Tínhamos algumas aulas em conjunto"

"Das quais não quero me lembrar"

"Com certeza não foram a melhor parte do meu currículo também"

Snape não me respondeu, mas Lily só piscou os olhos de novo enquanto, mordendo o lábio inferior, olhava de mim para ele e fazia o caminho de volta. Foi em mim que seus olhos pararam e, mais uma vez, não pude deixar de me sentir ótimo por isso; era em mim que ela procurava uma resposta, para mim que ela olhava para conseguir o que queria.

Seria eu a lhe dar, também.

"Mas e você?" Snape perguntou, me ignorando porque não queria ou porque não conseguia me responder "Sua mãe me contou que está pensando em uma especialização?"

"Estou" concordou "Mas ainda não tenho muita certeza do que fazer"

Ele fez que sim.

"Você...?"

"Direito" ele respondeu "Acabei de ser aceito em uma empresa conceituada"

Conceituada, claro. O Snape que eu conhecia não iria a um centímetro de distância para baixo disso.

"Parabéns" Lily falou, sorrindo, sincera, mais uma vez me impressionando com a capacidade que ela tinha de ser uma boa pessoa "Fico feliz por você"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, lutando contra um respirar mais fundo.

"E sua mãe?" Lily voltou a perguntar quando ele não disse nada, provavelmente querendo manter um pouco da conversa. Por um segundo, achei que aquilo fosse me irritar de verdade – era muito mais fácil deixar o cara ir logo embora -, mas passou; a preocupação e a educação que Lily destinava às pessoas eram duas das coisas que mais me impressionavam e me fascinavam nela, e eu tinha que levar esses dois fatores em consideração mesmo que fossem destinadas a alguém que eu não gostava nem um pouco.

Se me utilizasse de eufemismos.

"Como ela está?"

"Bem" ele respondeu "Pergunta por você sempre que pode"

Tá legal, isso estava ficando mais difícil a cada segundo.

"Lembrou que é seu aniversário também"

Lily soltou uma risada leve.

"Ela nunca esqueceu" comentou "Sempre unia os nossos, lembra?"

Pisquei. Pisquei mesmo, surpreso com o tamanho dos ciúmes que eu sentia.

Eu nem sabia que era possível.

"Sempre" e eu vi a coisa mais impressionante do mundo; Snape sorriu. Ele _sorriu_, fez algo que eu não achei que ele fosse ser capaz de fazer. E o que eu achava que já estava grande demais aumentou; a vontade que eu tinha era de puxar Lily ainda mais para perto de mim e não largá-la até que ele estivesse a dois países de distância "Ela vai gostar de saber que passei rapidinho aqui"

"Não vai ficar para o almoço?"

"Não. Não, eu... só estava mesmo de passagem" mas ele olhou para mim, o sorriso já morto e o olhar já estreitado, e ficou mais do que óbvio para todo mundo que o fato dele estar indo embora era eu "Feliz aniversário, Lily"

Ela meneou a cabeça e, devagar, abriu um outro sorriso, um pouco mais hesitante mas, ao mesmo tempo, certo. Nesse instante, olhou para mim ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a minha mão com um pouco mais de força para, então, deixá-la. Segui-a com o olhar e, de repente, tive que desviar os olhos dela para seguir as mãos de Snape; elas seguraram as costas de Lily quando se abraçaram em despedida e, depois, começaram a descer, e a descer e a descer e a descer até que, quando eu estava prestes a ir até eles e acabar com aquilo – porque alguém tinha que fazer, já que Lily não conseguia perceber o que estava tão na cara dela -, pararam em sua cintura, os dedos escorregando pela lateral de seu corpo até que eles se separaram totalmente.

E que bom que aconteceu; mais um segundo e eu pulava em cima dele. E mais dois segundos no mesmo lugar que Lily e eu também teria que me controlar para não puxá-la de perto dele e mostrar a todo mundo que ela estava _comigo_. E mais dez segundos com nós dois no mesmo lugar seria demais tanto para mim quanto para ele; e isso, provavelmente, fez com que eu o entendesse direito pela primeira vez.

Mas, de qualquer jeito, ele já ia tarde.

"James?" pisquei, e a voz de Lily veio clara, única, porque não havia mais nada para ouvir "Vamos lá para cima um instante, amor?"

Demorei um pouco, observando sua expressão – interessada, curiosa, confusa – para, só depois, perceber que ela ainda esperava uma resposta minha. Fiz que sim, então, e apertei sua mão assim que ela entrelaçou nossos dedos, começando a me puxar em direção às escadas enquanto nós dois, simultâneos, pedíamos licença aos Evans – olha só, eu quase esquecera que eles estavam ali – para nos retirarmos.

Eu também estava louco para falar com ela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu não conseguia decidir por qual pergunta começar.

E não, não era exagero. Todas as perguntas pareciam importantes agora; como os dois se conheceram, como começara a óbvia estranheza entre eles, como ela crescera até que se tornasse algo suficientemente sério para que Severus não ficasse mais um segundo perto da presença de James. Queria entender, queria saber mais, queria que James me contasse, detalhe por detalhe, a convivência dos dois na escola.

Eu queria saber tudo.

"Estou surpresa de não ter pensado algo sobre vocês se conhecerem antes"

James não me respondeu, mas não porque não entendera nem por falta de resposta; apertara os dedos nos meus e sorrira, leve, na minha direção, a cabeça fazendo um movimento afirmativo enquanto ele me deixava para que eu pudesse sentar na cama. Ele ficou perto, apoiado na escrivaninha, os braços apoiados ao lado do corpo em uma postura relaxada.

Eu só pude relaxar um pouco também.

"Eu também" ele concordou comigo "Até porque, pelo o que sua mãe e você falaram lá embaixo, parece que vocês dois foram bastante amigos"

Não quis perguntar o que minha mãe havia dito, concentrando-me em seu tom de voz; James estava calmo, receptivo, mas também curioso, possessivo, interessado, como se não pudesse esperar para que também ouvisse aquela parte da história de mim. Seria como uma troca e, para ser sincera, essa idéia me animava um pouco; não apenas porque eu não queria ser a única a contar alguma coisa ali, mas também porque era um momento de intimidade que, eu tinha uma certeza quase absoluta, só faria nossa relação crescer.

E isso só comprovava a minha idéia de que ela não poderia seguir para outro caminho.

"Nós fomos. Nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos uns sete, oito anos" respondi, piscando os olhos, tentando me lembrar daquela época. Foi tudo há mais ou menos vinte anos mas, mesmo assim, eu conseguia me lembrar de algumas coisas; Severus me dizendo que gostava de ler tanto quanto eu, Marlene revirando os olhos – sempre fora boa nisso, desde mais nova – sempre que eu citava o nome dele, Petunia torcendo o nariz e falando que ele era ridículo "A última vez que o vi nós tínhamos dezesseis"

"Foi quando eu percebi que o que Sirius e eu fazíamos com ele não estava levando a um lugar muito bom" ele comentou "Sempre implicamos com ele, nós dois. Acho que foi desde o momento em que sentamos perto um do outro no auditório e ele disse, para o garoto ao lado dele, que não queria ficar no mesmo quarto que um..."

Sorri, meio desanimada, com sua pausa "Bolsista?"

Fez que sim.

"Bolsista" repetiu "Sirius e eu rimos dele, implicamos..."

"Sabiam que ele era?"

"Bolsista? Só depois, quando o Remus caiu no nosso quarto e disse que havia feito a prova ao lado dele"

Concordei "E, quando descobriram, disseram para a escola toda que ele..."

"Não, ruiva. Eu até pensei, por um momento, em dizer para ele, na frente de toda a escola, que não fazia sentido ele ridicularizar os bolsistas sendo um, mas então o Remus pediu para que Sirius e eu ficássemos quietos em relação a isso. Como o nosso problema com ele nunca foi o fato dele ter uma bolsa – até porque seria hipócrita da minha parte ter em Remus um dos meus melhores amigos e diferenciá-lo dos outros -, fizemos o que ele pediu"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, digerindo sua resposta, prestando atenção no que James dissera sobre ser hipócrita ou não. Era sempre esse o meu pensamento quando Severus e eu nos encontrávamos, no verão, e ele dizia que eu era diferente de todos os bolsistas com os quais ele me dizia que implicava; eu perguntava o motivo, ele não sabia – ou conseguia - me responder, e por isso eu não falava nada sobre o fato dele também ser um.

Eu me perguntava se ele realmente achava que o pessoal com quem ele andava era tão melhor que eu só por causa da classe social.

"Mas não é como se tivéssemos parado de implicar com ele. Acho que 'bullying' seria uma palavra mais do que adequada" e, dizendo isso, ele encolheu os ombros "Jogávamos bolinhas de papel durante as aulas. Derrubávamos o material escolar. Trocávamos as substâncias no laboratório para que a solução ficasse rosa e não azul. Teve até uma vez, depois dos exames finais, que eu baixei a calça e a cueca dele na frente de praticamente toda a escola. Acho que só não fiz mais nesse ano letivo porque ele acabou"

De novo, fiquei quieta, e acho que foi por causa da minha incapacidade de escolher uma pergunta pela qual começar. Por quê, como ele reagia, como o corpo docente se posicionava sobre isso, a quantidade de alunos que ficava de um lado ou de outro.

"Éramos só Sirius e eu. Sempre foi, embora Peter, vez ou outra, tentasse se meter nisso tudo também. Mas Remus? Remus nunca fez nada, nunca faria nada. E, mesmo assim, era com ele que Snape implicava mais" continuou "Pela bolsa, claro, e por ter ficado na frente dele no exame para conseguir uma"

Eu lera a carta de admissão com Severus. Ela dizia que ele, com louvor, havia conseguido uma bolsa total pela segunda colocação geral.

"E a cada nova investida contra Remus, Sirius e eu fazíamos mais. Ou talvez seja o contrário; acho que, vendo agora, poderia ser mesmo uma nova investida a cada coisa que fazíamos" e sua sinceridade, seu reconhecimento nisso, o modo nada orgulhoso com que falava, fizeram com que eu visse muito mais que aquele menino de dezesseis anos; era o homem que eu conhecia agora "Até que, uma vez, ele pegou um relógio de família de um aluno e colocou nas coisas de Remus para fazer com que ele perdesse a bolsa ou fosse expulso, o que daria no mesmo"

Pisquei, surpresa, a fala dele me puxando alguma coisa na memória. E só durou mesmo a estranheza inicial; depois disso, o dia no qual Snape me contara sobre um aluno que roubara um pertence valioso de um amigo dele veio até rápido, com todos os diálogos que trocamos e com todas as acusações que ele fizera sobre o episódio.

Eu sabia que haveria mais.

"Avery deu queixa, pediram aos alunos que mostrassem os armários e as mochilas e as gavetas. Estava na mochila" e, dizendo isso, ele soltou um sorriso também meio desanimado "Eu disse que eu o pegara e o colocara ali porque vinha um inspetor de corredor e a mochila dele estava mais perto. Não era preciso que eu pensasse muito; Remus não poderia mais estudar lá, Peter também poderia ser expulso porque – e, infelizmente, é verdade – ele não era muito brilhante e não haveria motivos para o Eton mantê-lo, e Sirius... bom, meus pais já pagavam o Eton para ele, mas não é como se aquilo não pudesse dar algum problema caso os Black resolvessem dizer que não haviam dado permissão para isso. Era diferente comigo; verdade, eu tinha acabado de ser readmitido depois do episódio da professora, mas ninguém acreditaria que eu havia pego aquilo para vender e conseguir o dinheiro. Seria só mais alguma brincadeira e, convenhamos, não seria difícil acreditar nisso pelo meu histórico"

Dessa vez, senti que não conseguiria responder, sem saber o que sairia da minha boca caso eu resolvesse dizer alguma coisa. Eu não conseguia descrever o que eu estava sentindo; a única coisa que eu poderia dizer, naquele momento, é que só não me consumia por inteiro por causa de James. Porque sim, ele errara, errara muito, e a tal ponto que, se nos conhecêssemos aos dezesseis anos, eu odiaria estar no mesmo lugar que ele.

Mas o James de agora, o meu James, era o que assumira a culpa.

"Consegui uma suspensão por isso, mas me satisfiz com a expressão de derrota e surpresa na cara de Snape. Sirius não; quando Snape estava segurando o tal relógio para entregá-lo à Avery, ele o empurrou da ponte para o lago para que parasse de funcionar e, assim, acabasse de vez com..."

"Ele não sabe nadar"

"Foi o que nós dois descobrimos"

Esperei.

"Eu havia dito ao Sirius para não fazer mais nada, mas ele foi assim mesmo. Segui-o para ver o que ele ia fazer mas, quando eu estava na beira do lago, ele já estava praticamente ao lado do Snape. Empurrou-o, voltou para o meu lado e começamos a discutir sobre aquilo só trazer mais problemas quando eu reparei que ele não estava em lugar nenhum da superfície. Pensei que ele estivesse, sei lá, embaixo d'água, mas já havia se passado um minuto desde que Sirius o empurrara e pelo menos metade disso ele estaria submerso. Não é um tempo muito grande, mas pensei no relógio; ele deveria tentar mantê-lo fora d'água o maior tempo possível"

Graças a Deus ele pensara nisso.

"Falei para o Sirius pedir ajuda e, enquanto isso, tirei a blusa e os tênis e corri até a metade da ponte para pular. Ele já estava inconsciente, e isso dificultou, e muito, que eu o levasse até a margem, mas eu só estava há uns três metros dela quando Sirius chegou com os médicos" ele deu de ombros de novo "Irônico dizer que minha suspensão foi suspensa na hora"

Irônico mesmo "Foi aí que perceberam que tudo estava indo longe demais?"

"Foi"

"E pararam de... fazer o que faziam?"

Ele demorou um pouco.

"Acho que não. Quer dizer, não havíamos conversado sobre isso, mas sabíamos que, se ele conseguisse fazer alguma coisa em relação ao Remus, seria difícil acreditar que a culpa não seria dele nessa próxima vez. E tem também o fato de eu ter sido só suspenso, e não expulso, mesmo depois de já ter dado um problema enorme com a professora; eu entendi que só não havia sofrido mais retaliações porque era filho de Charlus, e porque ser o único herdeiro disso ou daquilo me trazia um pouco de conforto. Eu não levava isso em consideração e sabia que os outros levavam, mas foi só nesse momento que eu percebi que acabava me beneficiando, mesmo sem querer, com aquilo que eu condenava. E achei que isso me fazia tão mimado e tão arrogante quanto quem realmente fazia distinção de classe social" continuou, tão sincero quanto sempre, tão aberto como ele se mostrava, independente da situação "Mas Snape continuava com aquela ideologia deturpada dele, com valores que eu repugnava, e eu não conseguia ignorar isso"

Concordei e, então, me levantei da cama, chegando até ele em dois passos que, na mina vontade de alcançá-lo, me pareceram enormes. Eu precisava; precisava tocá-lo, segurá-lo, senti-lo, olhá-lo mais de perto.

Precisava dele.

"... Você salvou a vida dele"

James fez que sim "Surpresa?"

Sorri, negando com a cabeça.

"É você" disse, colocando-me na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo "O James que eu conheço. Que eu admiro, do qual me orgulho, pelo qual sou apaixonada e a quem amo"

Ele sorriu para mim, subindo as mãos para segurar meu rosto ao inclinar o seu até que nossas bocas nos encontrassem. Senti, por menos tempo do que gostaria, sua língua na minha, mas fui eu mesma a cortar o beijo; beijando-o em vários selinhos antes de me separar mais um pouco. James não reclamou; entendeu que era a minha vez.

E eu precisava.

"Esse... Avery?"

"Hum?"

"Severus estava com ele. Ele e um outro, acho que 'Moon-alguma-coisa'..."

"Mulciber"

"Mulciber. Isso" prendi um suspiro "Estavam os três em uma cafeteria, e eu estava passando com Marlene pela rua quando vi que Severus estava lá dentro. Claro que eu sabia que a nossa amizade não era a mesma – e você pode adivinhar o motivo -, mas... sei lá, acho que acreditava que eu poderia fazer voltar a ser como antes. Que eu poderia fazê-lo enxergar que ele estava errado, e que não era esse o amigo que eu vira nele"

James esperou, os dedos passando pelo meu cabelo, os olhos fixos nos meus enquanto esperava. Pareciam saber tudo de mim, cada pedaço, cada momento, mas não me deixou desconfortável; me fez ter mais confiança, mais segurança, mais certeza.

Eu sempre sentira tudo isso com ele.

"Não sei se me afastei demais, se eu permiti que nos afastássemos desse jeito, se a culpa disso, em algum momento, foi minha, por não ter tentado mais. Sei que, quando eu fui falar com ele, ele estava se dirigindo para a fila, separado dos outros dois, mas mesmo assim estava evasivo e queria ir embora logo. Eu nem tive tempo de perguntar o motivo antes dele me dizer; 'está óbvio que você está longe de ser nobre; não posso ser visto com você aqui'" meu sorriso era triste agora "Lembro direitinho o que eu senti; pesar, e não porque estivesse surpresa de ouvir aquilo, mas por não estar surpresa de que ele realmente havia me dito isso"

O coração de James se acelerou sob o toque de minha mão, e eu só precisava ver o jeito como ele estreitava os olhos para entender a razão; raiva. Raiva, pura e simplesmente raiva; não estava surpreso, não estava irritada, não pensava que Severus merecera tudo o que ele fizera com ele.

Ele realmente havia crescido.

"Não nos vemos desde então. Eu fui para a minha escola, ele foi para a dele, eu fiz o meu curso na minha faculdade e ele o dele. Não esperava vê-lo aqui, mas pensei, antes de você me contar essa história toda do Remus, que eu pudesse ouvi-lo e tentar..."

"A culpa não foi sua" ele me interrompeu, gentil, a testa se apoiando na minha e seu rosto caindo de lado para, então, acertar minha boca em um beijo. Foi mais breve e mais leve que o primeiro, e, dessa vez, quem não forçou por entender fui eu; ele só não apenas continuaria a fala, como eu a queria ouvir "Ele é assim – agiu assim – desde que entrou no Eton"

Meneei a cabeça em afirmação "Por isso a sua surpresa em vê-lo aqui?"

Concordou.

"Não tanto por ele estar aqui" respondeu "Mas por estar aqui porque foi seu amigo na adolescência. Vocês são tão, tão diferentes, que se me dissessem isso eu riria e não acreditaria até que me mostrassem uma foto"

Não respondi, tomando o meu tempo para pensar só para reparar que, afinal, não era preciso muito; era verdade, a mais pura verdade, e ele não era o primeiro a me dizer isso. Marlene, Marc, Alice, até mesmo papai; do jeito mais direto até frases de conselho, alguns já tinham essa impressão.

Talvez eu só não quisesse ver até que o próprio Severus me falou.

"Achei que funcionávamos desse jeito, mas talvez tenha deixado acontecer por tempo demais. Quer dizer, eu poderia ter tentado entender melhor por que ele desdenhava dos bolsistas e, mesmo assim, sempre fazia questão de me encontrar e de falar comigo, como se eu..."

Foi nesse momento que James me interrompeu com o mais surpreendente dos sons; uma risada.

Ele _riu_.

"... O que foi?" porque, apesar de não ser uma risada alta, de não ser longa e nem exagerada, era uma risada, e ela me parecia mais do que fora de contexto "Você..."

"Engraçado você não ter percebido por todo esse tempo e me bastar meio segundo para que eu soubesse de cara" e, quando eu só pisquei os olhos, ele riu mais um pouco "Ruiva, o cara era apaixonado por você. É até hoje, e... ele te ama, na realidade. Está tão óbvio"

Pisquei de novo "Claro que não. Éramos só amigos..."

"_Você_ era só amiga dele. Ele com certeza não retribuía isso"

Franzi o cenho.

"Acredite, eu vi a expressão dele quando você me chamou de 'amor'. Foi pior do que tudo que eu já fiz a ele, juro que foi" continuou, terminando com um sorriso para, então, me beijar de novo "Incrível que nunca tenha sequer pensado nisso, ruiva"

Eu não havia pensado. Nunca sequer havia passado pela minha cabeça; talvez porque eu sempre só vira amizade, talvez porque eu nunca pensara nele dessa forma, talvez porque eu achara que ele pensava da mesma forma que eu.

Mas isso não me importava muita coisa agora.

"... Por isso ficou me abraçando e me beijando lá embaixo?"

O sorriso que ele me deu de volta foi maravilhoso.

"Não. Não só por isso" corrigiu-se, rindo um pouco quando eu lhe acertei um tapinha no ombro "Fiz mais porque eu te amo mesmo"

Me senti derreter.

"Te amo tanto, ruiva. Não consigo achar um motivo para não amar você. Não consigo achar um motivo para _qualquer um_ não amar você" completou, mais um beijo antes de, então, se afastar um pouco, para que conseguíssemos nos olhar com mais facilidade "Não consigo entender como alguém pode fazer alguma coisa com o propósito de te magoar"

Fiquei com vontade de apertá-lo e não largá-lo mais mas, na impossibilidade de fazer isso, só beijei-o mais uma vez, agora prolongando o beijo por mais tempo. Ele não me parou, não me cortou; me beijou de volta não até o seu fôlego acabar, mas até nossas respirações se misturarem de tal modo que, depois, ficaria impossível parar.

Era melhor nos cortarmos por ali.

"Você deve ter visto pelo Remus, amor. Não é fácil ser bolsista" comentei, beijando seu queixo e, depois, apoiando minha testa nele. Não permaneci assim por muito tempo, entretanto; queria vê-lo, queria olhá-lo, queria ter ser olhar no meu "Não deveria ser por ser eu; ninguém merece o tratamento que alguns destinam à gente"

"Deveriam te conhecer. Dar a chance a eles mesmos" ele discordou, baixando o rosto para me beijar a testa, murmurando contra ela "Muito difícil?"

"Sempre. Mas tive que aprender a lidar com isso, né? Nem todas as pessoas são como você" respondi, torcendo sua blusa entre meus dedos, brincando com o tecido de um modo distraído enquanto me lembrava de alguns dos preconceitos que eu sofri. Mas deixei-os de lado; queria pensar, _gostava_ de pensar, nas pessoas que não levavam isso em consideração "Infelizmente"

"Infelizmente" e, beijando minha testa, deixou seu rosto cair de novo para me beijar mais uma vez. Longo, intenso, apaixonado como o anterior; e foi por isso, só por isso, que o paramos no meio.

Tínhamos que ir embora.

"Vamos descer?"

E, apesar de ser eu a falar, apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, aproveitando sua certeza e sua segurança.

Nada podia dar errado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não, não foi contra o Chelsea. Foi contra o Fulham"

"O que não quer dizer, Peter, que eles não tenham ido contra o Chelsea. Aquele jogo, sabe, que a gente ganhou de dois a zero?"

"Já faz dois meses que isso aconteceu e você não pára de falar. Não tem nenhum outro exemplo para dar?"

"Tenho. Tem o do campeonato de 2007, que..."

"Estamos em 2012. Isso faz cinco anos"

"Você quer se decidir quanto ao espaço de tempo?"

"Quero. O que acha do campeonato passado? Dos _dois_ jogos do campeonato passado?"

Lily e eu nos entreolhamos, divertidos, ao ouvirmos a conversa entre Peter e Derryck, desencadeada pela fala de Sirius.

"Você sabe, não deveria estar sorrindo" ela disse para mim, sussurrando, apertando meus dedos entre os dela para me fazer parar de descer a escada. Acatei a ordem só depois de ficar um degrau abaixo dela, minhas mãos seguindo para sua cintura enquanto minha testa se apoiava na dela.

Ela continuava significativamente mais baixa que eu.

"Se vovô descobre que você levou a netinha dele a esse jogo do lado do Manchester..."

"Vovô não vai descobrir"

Ela riu, abafada "Sirius me parece o tipo de pessoa que contaria"

"Sirius abre a boca dele, eu abro a minha. A nossa amizade sempre funcionou à base de chantagem mesmo"

Dessa vez, sua risada foi mais alta, em volume suficiente para que a conversa parasse lá embaixo. Sorri por isso e voltei a pegar sua mão para que pudéssemos continuar a descer, mas antes mesmo que chegássemos no final da escada Maggie já vinha em nossa direção, me cumprimentando com um sorriso só para, depois, abri-lo ao olhar para Lily.

Eu a entendia.

"Parabéns, linda"

"Obrigada" Lily respondeu, rindo, cortando o contato comigo para abraçá-la de volta "Pela ligação e pela mensagem de ontem e por agora"

"Ah, então espere para agradecer o presente também"

Lily riu de novo.

"E não diga que não precisava. Maggie me fez passar o dia inteiro no shopping para achar"

Todos nós rimos com a interrupção de Derryck, mas eu controlei a minha risada quando, ao ter o marido cumprimentando Lily, Maggie veio até mim. Sorri para ela e, prendendo o sorriso, beijei seu rosto de volta, logo depois me virando para Derryck e estendendo a mão para ele.

Mas, de novo, não tive chance de falar alguma coisa.

"Sirius" Lily cumprimentou, animada, indo até ele e abraçando-o depois que este lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. Olhei para os dois, para a óbvia amizade que surgia entre eles, e sorri, o sorriso ainda em meu rosto quando cumprimentei Marlene e, logo depois, Sirius.

Ele estreitou, imediato, os olhos para mim.

"Tudo bem?"

Fiz que sim, sabendo do que ele falava. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido aqui embaixo, quer dizer, enquanto Lily e eu conversávamos, mas pelo seu tom de voz eu tive certeza que ele também esbarrara com Snape e que, mais do que isso, sabia de algo sobre ele ser amigo de infância de Lily. Era a pergunta e, também, era a surpresa; como eu, ele não esperava encontrá-lo aqui.

Mais do que surpreendente, de verdade.

"Então, esbarrou com ele?"

"Ah, foi. Depois que ele me viu com Marlene, aliás, disse algo como 'vocês dois se merecem'" respondeu, baixo, para que a conversa realmente ficasse entre a gente "Ótimo jeito de conseguir uma primeira impressão do pai da namorada, claro, e só não foi pior porque a filha estava inclusa nisso"

Abri um outro sorriso "Lily deu a entender que eles não se davam"

"Marlene e Snape? Boa garota" mas seu tom não era exatamente divertido, provocante, satisfeito; e isso só em fez ter mais certeza de que nós dois não éramos mais os mesmos de dez anos atrás "Me pergunto o que ela fez para ele para merecer o mesmo tratamento que eu"

Porque, claro, nós dois sabíamos o que tínhamos feito. Sabíamos das substâncias trocadas no laboratório de química, do armário trancado, dos cadernos jogados no lixo e das calças abaixadas na frente de toda a escola. Sabíamos, também, do medo que ele devia ter da gente; saía de perto sempre que chegávamos em algum lugar, e parecia sempre pronto a revidar quando estávamos a vinte metros de distância um do outro. Não eram coisas fáceis de se perdoar ou de esquecer, e eu poderia apostar tudo que ele não havia feito nem um nem outro.

Eu também não faria.

"Isso o deixa como amigo da Lily"

"Deixa" concordei "Mas eles deixaram de se falar aos dezesseis. E, acredite, se eu estivesse lá acabava com ele"

Ele estreitou os olhos mas, sem chance de responder devido ao resto do pessoal, só meneou a cabeça antes de se voltar para Maggie, Sophie e Lily. As duas primeiras riam de alguma coisa que Lily falava; ela, por sua vez, estava com as bochechas coradas e o lábio inferior mordido enquanto sorria, parecendo se divertir enquanto também se divertia.

Não podia deixar de olhá-la.

"Então, quem vocês preferem?" Marlene perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para a gente "A que chora o filme todo ou a que conta a história do início ao fim?"

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos, divertidos.

"Imagine" comecei "As duas juntas"

Até mesmo Lily e Marlene riram.

"Não acredito que nunca foram juntos"

"Nem eu" Lily concordou, animada, com Maggie "Deveríamos mesmo ir"

"Eu escolho"

"Não, você não"

Marlene, dessa vez, estreitou os olhos, mas esse gesto e mais a fala de Sirius só fizeram todo mundo, mais uma vez, rir. Ela não conseguiu, também, exatamente segurar; riu, mas já estava prestes a responder quando ouvimos, de novo, a porta se abrir.

Dudley entrou quase correndo.

"Tio! Trouxe meu... ué, quem é você?"

Mais uma risada, dessa vez mais presa.

"Sirius" ele respondeu, sorrindo, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo em um gesto infantil. Dudley, em uma resposta animada, cumprimentou-o de volta, olhando para ele em interesse "Vim para o aniversário da sua tia"

"Tio James me falou de você" Dudley respondeu "Ele falou que você sabe jogar videogame bem, mas não acreditei que você seja melhor que o tio Marc"

"Não tenho essa pretensão" Sirius respondeu, divertido, e agora nós ríamos mais solto. Não fomos todos, entretanto; Dudley só olhou para a gente em curiosidade, querendo saber o motivo, e os pais dele – que haviam acabado de entrar na sala e que se mantinham ali na entrada mesmo – continuaram a só olhar para a gente "Mas sou melhor que o James"

"Joga comigo?"

"Assim que quiser"

"É só o papai colocar o videogame. Pode colocar, papai?"

Vernon não respondeu nada naquele instante, olhando de Sirius para o filho mas, logo depois, voltando a desviar o olhar. Dudley ficou em uma expectativa impressionante enquanto o pai o fazia esperar; por isso, só por isso, a vontade que eu tive foi de pegar o videogame e montar eu mesmo, ou então ao menos responder e dizer algo como um 'daqui a pouco'.

Eu não faria o meu filho esperar.

"Vernon Dursley"

"Sirius Black"

"Amigo do James?"

Sirius estreitou os olhos antes de concordar.

"Não se preocupe" disse para ele, baixo, assim que Vernon se voltou para Peter "Parece que ele não vai muito com a minha cara"

"Ele está certo. Esses óculos não fazem jus à sua beleza"

Gargalhei, mas tentei controlar a risada ao ver que Dudley, que dava parabéns à Lily ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o jogo que eu colocara em sua bolsa, teve a atenção desviada. E foi o bastante para que ele voltasse a correr em nossa direção e nos puxasse para o videogame, onde ficamos até os primeiros convidados chegarem e Dudley ter que se levantar para cumprimentar a todos como os pais ensinaram.

Um jeito que ele começou a relaxar com Lily, ao seu lado, cumprimentando com ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Cansada de agradecer a todos os 'parabéns' que está recebendo?" ouvi alguém perguntar atrás de mim, mas antes mesmo que eu me virasse para ver quem era reconheci a voz. E não errei; Sirius olhava para mim, divertido e maroto, um copo de alguma coisa nas mãos enquanto se aproximava de mim "Ou de ouvir todo mundo contando suas piores histórias para o James?"

Sorri "Marlene foi mais eficiente que eu nesse caso, proibindo você de ficar sozinho com Maggie e com os avós maternos"

"Os paternos também"

Ri.

"O que não me impede de já ter ouvido uma ou duas histórias" ele continuou, chegando ao meu lado. Isso me fez, então, voltar a olhar pela janela da varanda dos fundos, chegando um pouquinho para o lado para que o corpo dele ficasse um pouco mais confortável "Uma delas envolve a Marlene com cinco anos, uma fantasia de flor e uma saia de bailarina"

Ri de novo "Não deixe ela ouvir isso"

"Quero manter o namoro, obrigado"

Sorri dessa vez.

"Você foi o máximo, Sirius" comentei antes mesmo que pudesse me conter, surpreendendo a mim mesma mas, como não pude deixar de reparar, não a ele "A Lene... ela me contou. O que ela falou, quer dizer. E eu não sei o que ela disse a você quando voltou – ela não é muito de falar as coisas, não sei se percebeu -, mas você foi o máximo"

Ele deu de ombros, mas sorriu para mim "Não acha que ela vale à pena?"

"Sempre soube. Estou descobrindo que você vale"

A risada, dessa vez, foi dele.

"Mas não estou surpresa com isso"

"Não mesmo?" replicou, sorrindo, quase gentil, quando me virei para ele e pisquei os olhos "De vez em quando, eu mesmo me surpreendo comigo. Imagina alguém que não me conhece direito?"

Sorri.

"Pode parecer bobeira minha, mas sinto como se te conhecesse mais do que devo te conhecer. É o melhor amigo do James; sempre que ele conta alguma história de quando era mais novo, lá está você, aprontando com ele e conseguindo detenção com ele" abri o sorriso quando ele riu "Mesmo hoje, quando ele me contou sobre o Severus e o que aconteceu entre..."

Mas eu mesma me cortei, surpresa com a minha própria fala, prendendo uma piscadela de olhos por causa dela. Sirius, entretanto, não pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu; esperou um pouco e, quando percebeu que eu não ia falar nada, sorriu, mais uma vez gentil, e encolheu rapidamente os ombros.

Deixei que falasse. Queria ouvir.

"Não acho que eu tenha sido 'o máximo' com ele" comentou "Fiz coisas realmente condenáveis"

Meneei a cabeça em afirmação "James me contou algumas delas"

"Contou de quando o joguei no lago?"

Devagar, concordei mais uma vez, sem estar surpresa com a sinceridade dele.

"James salvou a vida dele nesse dia" continuou "A minha também, de certa forma"

Não respondi nada de imediato, sentindo que não havia a menor necessidade de falar naquele instante. Mas eu não saberia, também, o que dizer; toda aquela situação me pegou desprevenida. Na realidade, não a sinceridade dele, não o rumo da conversa, não a facilidade com que ela fluía, mas com a minha capacidade de me impressionar sempre mais com a amizade dos dois.

Era mais do que única.

Eu poderia começar pelo fato de que eles se conhecem há quinze anos e mantêm a amizade como sempre. Poderia dizer que viveram juntos por mais de dez anos, se juntar o Eton com o apartamento e a faculdade. Poderia dizer que tinha a ver com a intimidade, com a cumplicidade entre os dois, com o jeito como eram obviamente como irmãos que escolheram por isso. E, também, poderia dizer que tudo isso era suficiente para que Sirius só pensasse em James quando saiu de casa, para que houvesse confiança o suficiente em procurá-lo junto aos Potter, para que houvesse a segurança de acontecer tudo o que aconteceu.

Poderia. Poderia, mas eu já sabia de tudo isso; era, entretanto, o que James me falara. Sobre como Sirius fora para casa dele aos dezesseis, como os Black eram conservadores, como havia um motivo para que ele saísse de casa se fosse para pensar no campo da ideologia; era muita, muita coisa, mas ainda assim não chegava perto do sentimento de gratidão que eu realmente via em Sirius. Lá no Natal nos Potter – 'fizeram mais por mim do que os meus próprios pais fizeram', ou algo assim -, ontem na boate, e hoje, aqui e agora.

Senti, pela primeira vez, que Sirius faria tudo por James.

"É uma história incrível, essa" consegui dizer depois de um tempo "Eu não... Severus me falou sobre ela, sabe? Há dez anos. Era a versão dele, claro, e ele escolheu me dizer que a culpa era mesmo de Remus e que ele só havia ficado na escola por causa das amizades dele..."

"Essa segunda parte não é mentira" ele me interrompeu, negando de leve com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso quando pisquei os olhos "Remus só ficou naquela escola porque James assumiu a culpa no lugar dele. Snape estava certo, mesmo que pelo motivo errado"

Pensei em James. Pensei no risco que ele havia corrido – especialmente depois de ser readmitido – e, então, fiz que sim.

Me sentindo ridícula por não ter pensado nisso antes.

"É" concordei, porque era a única coisa que podia fazer "É, Sirius"

Ele abriu o sorriso.

"Queria que Severus tivesse percebido isso"

Sirius não me respondeu, o indicador percorrendo, distraído, a borda do copo "Não acho que seria algo com que ele se importasse. Não o Snape que eu conheci, de qualquer forma"

"Ele era diferente"

"Era?"

"Era. Bom, eu não..." mas, então, eu dei de ombros "Éramos amigos, nós dois. Mas nos separamos, por motivos que você deve achar óbvio"

"Acho hipócrita, na realidade" ele me corrigiu, encolhendo os ombros "Deveria ser motivo de orgulho, sabe"

"Ser bolsista?"

Ele fez que sim.

"Acho que, apesar dele ser pobre, vai além da questão do dinheiro para ele" discordei "Vai para a questão dos interesses. Dos costumes. Das roupas, das festas, dos eventos, sei lá. Ele queria caçar, queria entender de arte, queria ter uma casa para cada estação do ano e uma residência fixa. Acho que ele se sentia inferior por não fazer parte disso"

"Você adquire interesses, não nasce com eles. E não é ser inferior; é ser diferente"

"Uma diferença que poderia custar a ele as oportunidades que queria ter. E ele... ele odiava não tê-las. Odiava a perspectiva de se sentir humilhado por isso"

"Acredite" Sirius começou "Ele se humilhava sozinho. Bom, ao menos em relação a isso; James e eu nunca levantamos um dedo contra ele por causa disso"

"Mas outras pessoas levantaram contra o Remus" defendi "Nem todos pensam como você, como James, como..."

"Deveriam" retrucou "A lógica é meio simples; você nasce com um título de nobreza, você consegue uma bolsa de estudos, uma boa carreira, qualquer coisa desse gênero, por esforço. Não consigo entender quem valoriza mais o primeiro do que o segundo, e foi por isso que saí da casa dos meus pais"

Não respondi, quieta por um tempo, desviando os olhos do lado de fora da casa para olhá-lo. Ele também não tinha os olhos em mim mas, quando percebeu meu olhar, retribuiu-o, uma sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada em minha direção quando percebeu que eu queria falar alguma coisa.

Era impossível não responder.

"Você foi corajoso nisso"

"Demorei até demais"

"Você tinha dezesseis. Não se preocupou com a escola, não se preocupou com..."

"Você não conhece os meus pais. Os Black, em geral" ele me interrompeu, negando, devagar, com a cabeça "Se conhecesse, perceberia que não pensar sobre a escola ou sobre todo o resto não é algo assim tão surpreendente"

De novo, fiquei quieta por um tempo, sem saber o que responder porque sim, ele estava certo; eu não conhecia os Black. Eu não poderia achar que os conhecia só por causa de duas ou três frases dele ou, então, de mais algumas de James. Seria pretensão da minha parte – não, seria pretensão da parte de qualquer um – e isso era o que eu menos queria.

Aqui, agora, e por um tempo mais do que longo.

"Você está..."

"Lily!" me interrompi e pisquei os olhos, surpresa com a interrupção, para só então desviar o olhar de Sirius para ver quem era. Zoey, uma prima minha de quatorze anos, vinha na minha direção, sorrindo para mim e me abraçando assim que saí um pouco de perto de Sirius para que ela pudesse se aproximar "Feliz aniversário"

"Obrigada" respondi, sorrindo, afastando-me um pouco. Abri o sorriso quando, depois de um tempo, ela desviou os olhos para Sirius, piscando-os em curiosidade e deixando claro que queria saber quem era "Sirius, essa é a Zoey, uma prima minha. Ele é o namorado da Lene"

"Ah, claro" ela abriu um sorriso para ele em retribuição "Amigo do namorado da Lily, né?"

Ele concordou.

"Conheci o James. Divertido"

"É...?" perguntei "O que ele fez?"

Ela riu.

"Lene e ele" discordou "Por que não vamos lá?"

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos e, então, sorrimos.

Não tínhamos como discordar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O tempo se passou rápido até demais.

Não teve nada daquela história do tempo passar incrivelmente devagar – bom, pelo menos não quando eu estava longe dos Dursley, porque eles me evitavam da mesma forma que eu os evitava -, de olhar de cinco em cinco minutos para o relógio e de, afinal, sentir-se frustrado porque se pareceram dez longas horas. A maioria das pessoas que estava por ali era mesmo divertida demais para deixar isso acontecer; me esquivei das perguntas sobre futebol que Liam – o avô paterno de Lily – tentava me fazer, sorri com a falta de jeito de Lily em receber presentes, ri com Sophie me contando histórias de quando a filha era mais nova e gargalhei com as tentativas de Marlene de manter Sirius longe de qualquer um que pudesse dizer mais sobre a vida dela. Maggie, aliás, parecia perdida no limiar de fazer perguntas ou, então, de observar de longe, e vez ou outra veio até mim e me perguntou duas ou três coisas sobre a minha adolescência com Sirius.

Foi como Derryck deixou escapar assim que ela se afastou um pouco; até que demorou para isso.

E eu ri, claro. Não poderia deixar de rir, de novo, como rira quando Peter e ele começaram a discutir sobre futebol, como rira quando Lily deixara escapar que conhecera tanto Sirius quanto Remus em jogos do Manchester e, depois, tentou soltar uma ou duas desculpas para o avô antes que ele pulasse para cima de mim. Mesmo isso fora engraçado; ao contarmos a ele que Lily e eu havíamos nos esbarrado na fila quando eu fora comprar ingressos para Sirius e eu e ela para Marlene, ele soltou algo como 'Porra, você torce para o Manchester e ainda não trabalha? Tem certeza que quer esse genro para você, Peter?' que fez Lily arregalar os olhos e se assustar até todo mundo rir demais.

O almoço em si também fora mais que divertido. Demoramos mais do que o que deveríamos demorar a comer porque, na realidade, ninguém parou de falar. Escutei histórias que foram desde Lily roendo tudo o que alcançava quando surgiu seu primeiro dentinho até, de novo, escutar sobre ela armando escândalos sobre arrancar os sisos. E era óbvio que tudo isso levaria às fotos; depois, todos nos reunimos na sala de estar e ficamos passando os álbuns de fotografias por entre a gente, até mesmo Marlene relaxando um pouquinho e rindo ao ver uma foto dela e de Lily dando sorrisos desdentados para a câmera com mais ou menos seis anos de idade. Vi Lily, com oito anos, pronta para uma apresentação de balé, e depois a vi com dez e com onze e com todas as idades possíveis e em todos os momentos possíveis.

Não era incrível pensar que eu queria fazer parte desses momentos. Não era incrível pensar que eu já fazia parte deles, em todos os aspectos, tanto pelo o que éramos na cama quanto pelo o que éramos nas conversas – e nos sorrisos, e nas risadas, e nos desejos e nos sonhos que tínhamos em comum e mesmo aqueles totalmente diferentes – e pelo o que já éramos na vida um do outro. Ela era tudo para mim em mais aspectos do que eu poderia contar e, eu tinha certeza, era tudo para ela na mesma quantidade de aspectos, e a rapidez e a intensidade com que tudo isso acontecera era tão impressionante que, de vez em quando, eu chego a pensar se não me deveria perguntar, a todo segundo, se era real.

Só que não; eu sabia que era. Tudo isso era real, e eu não poderia querer estar em outro lugar senão aqui, com Lily, aprendendo sobra a vida dela. Queria estar ao lado dela quando ela risse e corasse com alguma fala, queria segurar sua mão enquanto ela se virava para mim e me contava um pouco mais sobre a sua vida, queria estar aqui quando – embora eu odiasse essa situação e não quisesse que ela existisse de jeito nenhum – ela se sentisse um pouco triste por causa do tratamento que a irmã destinava a ela, e queria que ela soubesse que sempre poderia recorrer à mim em qualquer situação.

Queria estar sempre com ela.

"Ei" disse para Lily assim que ela se despediu dos Mckinnon e de Sirius, sorrindo para ela ao lhe segurar o rosto e me inclinar para beijar sua testa. Não vi mas, pelo jeito que suas mãos tinham de encontrar meus punhos e apertá-los, tive certeza que ela fechava os olhos, as pálpebras pesadas pelo sono que ela já demonstrava na hora do chá "Como está, sonolenta?"

Ela riu, os polegares acariciando minha pele.

"Você acertou" respondeu "Sonolenta"

Sorri.

"Mas satisfeita" respondeu, abrindo os olhos e levantando-os para mim "Mais que satisfeita"

Abri o sorriso.

"Não poderia estar mais satisfeito por isso" retruquei, subindo meus dedos por suas bochechas até lhe alcançar o cabelo e, desse jeito, ajeitá-lo de um modo rápido. Fora eu mesmo a desarrumá-lo ao beijá-la, quer dizer, e nada mais justo do que deixar como estava antes "Que bom que está feliz"

"Poderia ser diferente?" ela replicou, mordendo o lábio inferior, ela mesma negando com a cabeça. Depois, seu sorriso se abriu e, então, sua mão se encontrou com a minha e seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos meus, e ela começou a nos puxar em direção ao sofá mais próximo da pilha de presentes "Vamos ver isso daqui? Estou morrendo de vontade de saber o que o Dudley comprou para mim"

Sorri e fiz que sim, afastando uma almofada para conseguir me sentar ao lado dela. Lily já havia alcançado o primeiro embrulho e, mais do que isso, já começara a abri-lo, tirando o adesivo que o fechava antes de desistir e rasgar o papel.

Só pude abrir o sorriso.

"Qual o livro?"

"'O vale das bonecas', de Jacqueline..."

"Susann"

Ela piscou "Já leu?"

"Não" discordei "Mas Dorea já. Além do quê, você tem no seu quarto. E tem o filme também, naquela parte do seu armário"

Lily não me respondeu, o rosto caindo para o lado enquanto, devagar, um sorriso surgia em seu rosto.

"Tenho" concordou, ainda sorrindo, movendo um pouco o corpo de forma a conseguir me beijar, breve, os lábios. Me olhou por mais um segundo antes de, então, voltar aos embrulhos, colocando o livro ao seu lado no sofá para pegar um pacote que também parecia ser de uma livraria "Quando eu era mais nova, algo como uns quinze anos, as pessoas sempre me davam roupas. Até que, um dia, Petunia disse algo como 'a estudiosinha ali prefere ganhar livros'. Não parei de receber exemplar atrás de exemplar e, sinceramente, não poderia ser melhor. Além do senso estético da minha família não ser muito bom, ainda conseguia por volta de dez exemplares a cada nova comemoração"

Eu não disse nada por um tempo, virando um pouco meu corpo no sofá de modo eu, apoiando meu braço no assento, eu conseguisse brincar com seu cabelo em minhas mãos. Ela desviou o olhar do presente que abriu e voltou-se para mim, piscando os olhos verdes na minha direção enquanto esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa, curiosa e interessada em qualquer coisa que saísse da minha boca.

Eu estava interessado nela por inteiro.

"Não deveria te chatear tanto, ruiva" comentei "Sei que... sei que eu não tenho a menor autoridade sobre isso, sendo filho único e não tendo a menor noção do que a perda de uma amizade como a que você me disse ter com ela significa, mas você não deveria se deixar afetar tanto"

"Eu não deixo. Não como antes" ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior daquele jeito preocupado dela "Eu... eu acho que eu aceito agora, James. No início, eu até tentava retomar o que a gente tinha antes, mas agora? Sei que não temos chance. Sei que estamos diferentes demais, e mesmo que isso tenha tido uma culpa parcialmente minha..."

"De novo?"

"De novo o quê?"

"Não é culpa sua" falei, meu polegar indo parar na maçã de seu rosto "Da mesma forma que o Snape não foi culpa sua, sua irmã também não é"

Lily ficou quieta por um tempo, o mordiscar se intensificando enquanto, devagar, seus olhos se desviavam dos meus. Não forcei que ela me olhasse de volta e só a deixei ali por uns cinco segundos, tempo mais do que suficiente para que ela, já com um meio sorriso no rosto, voltasse a olhar para mim.

Eu poderia olhá-la para sempre.

"Você está certo" disse, leve "Eu não deveria me deixar afetar tanto"

Nada sobre culpa. Nada sobre qualquer coisa relativa a isso. Mas era alguma coisa e, por isso, sorri.

"Eu vou tentar" continuou, abrindo o sorriso, fazendo um movimento de reafirmação a ela mesma com a cabeça "Mas é só que... não é fácil, ter alguém como ela tentando me fazer sentir mal e, agora, me ignorando no meu próprio aniversário e..."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Você está certo. Eu deveria ser mais forte"

"Não" discordei "Você é. É só que..."

"Já vendo os presentes?"

Me cortei e, então, levantei os olhos de Lily para Sophie, sorrindo para esta enquanto, carinhoso, beliscava a bochecha da primeira e deixava minha mão cair. Lily teve que fazer mais, entretanto; virou-se quase que por completo no sofá para que conseguisse olhar a mãe, o corpo cedendo um pouco quando, com a outra mão, eu a puxei mais na minha direção.

"Vou ter que trocar o livro da tia May" ela respondeu, os dedos se entrelaçando aos meus em sua barriga, o corpo se ajeitando para que a mãe pudesse sentar no sofá se quisesse. Sophie, entretanto, seguiu para a poltrona, o corpo um pouco inclinado para a gente "Você troca para mim, mãe? Acho que essa loja só tem por aqui, e eu já tenho que voltar amanhã cedo e..."

"Claro que sim. É só me dizer o que você quer"

"Difícil" comentei "Não há nada que essa daqui não tenha lido"

Ambas riram.

"Eu tenho uma lista, mãe. É só me dizer por qual você trocou, e... vai sair?"

"Sair? Ah, sim, vou" ela sorriu "Passar na padaria, comprar algumas coisas para o café de amanhã já que vocês dois tem que ir cedo"

Lily e eu sorrimos.

"Quem é que se aventura nesse frio comigo?"

"Eu vou" me ofereci "Se você me mostrar o parquinho no qual a Lily..."

"Acho que, depois dessa, eu fico"

Sophie e eu tivemos a nossa vez de rir.

"Vou ajudando com a louça"

"Seu pai vai precisar. Está com pena de si mesmo, sabe, olhando para todos aqueles pratos"

Lily sorriu mas, sem responder, apertou meus dedos nos dela e se afastou um pouco de mim, virando-se para que seu rosto ficasse de frente para o meu e, desse jeito, ela me desse um beijo rápido na boca. Queria continuar mas, com Sophie ali, era meio que impossível, então só me inclinei e a beijei de novo e me levantei para pegar o meu casaco.

Com o rosto dela sempre em mente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você tinha que se ver no espelho agora" meu pai comentou assim que entrou na cozinha, a voz se aproximando conforme ele mesmo se aproximava um pouco de onde eu estava. A pia era o meu lugar de agora; eu havia me oferecido para lavar a louça no lugar de mamãe que, nesse exato instante, estava levando James para conhecer um pouco do lugar enquanto paravam na padaria para comprar algumas coisas para comermos "Me sentiria mal por trazer isso daqui se não fosse me oferecer para ficar no seu lugar"

Sorri, divertida, e cheguei um pouco para o lado para ele colocar a nova pilha de pratos, talheres e copos, começando a somente enxugar aquilo tudo. Em algum outro momento eu, talvez, negasse ajuda, mas a verdade era que eu estava exausta, pronta a desabar no sono caso encontrasse apoio em um lugar pouco mais confortável que uma geladeira.

O que não era muito difícil.

"Mas, mesmo assim, me parece mais do que feliz"

"Eu estou" concordei "Exausta e mais do que feliz"

Ele sorriu.

"Está tudo dando certo, não é?"

"É. Até o seu pai está te ajudando com a louça, veja só"

Acertei o pano nele, mas não consegui não rir.

"É" concordei "É, até isso está dando certo"

Papai não me respondeu, só abrindo o sorriso, meneando a cabeça em afirmação antes de voltar a lavar o que quer que estivesse em suas mãos. Ele me dava o meu espaço para parar caso eu decidisse que não precisava falar mais nada para ele; e eu sempre,sempre o adorara por isso, e sempre acabava me sentindo muito mais segura em contar tudo o que eu quisesse para ele.

E eu queria.

"A melhor parte" comecei, recebendo um prato de sua mão, passando o pano por ele de um modo lento e desajeitado até mesmo para mim "não é nem tudo dar tão absurdamente certo. Não; a melhor parte é eu não ter medo de tudo estar tão perfeito"

Ele sabia do que eu falava. Sempre soube; por saber a maioria das coisas sobre mim, ele também sabia que eu era mais insegura do que eu gostaria, que eu tendia a sempre ter os pés no chão para que não acabasse por quebrar completamente a cara no final, que eu sempre ressalvava dois ou três aspectos para me lembrar de que as dificuldades estavam também ao meu alcance.

Não foi em um passe de mágica que eu deixei grande parte disso de lado. Demorou, e demorou um tempo, até que eu percebesse que não precisava ser assim; eu poderia fazer uma especialização e ter certeza de que esse dinheiro era mais do que bem gasto, eu poderia me lançar de cabeça em um relacionamento com James porque ele, também, me inspirava segurança, e poderia sonhar em ter tudo o que eu queria porque eu sabia que, em determinado momento, eu conseguiria.

"Não é como se eu achasse que nada pode dar errado; não, eu sei que as coisas podem dar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sei também que eu posso passar por isso" e eu podia. Eu podia fazer _tanta_ coisa "O... Severus hoje, por exemplo. Estava na cara que James e ele não se davam bem – os dois não fizeram muita questão de esconder, de qualquer jeito – mas, nem por um segundo, eu achei que aquilo fosse... sei lá, destruir o resto da amizade que eu sinto pelo Severus e tudo o que James é para mim. Por isso me senti tão segura na hora de conversar com ele sobre isso"

Não havia um quê de hesitação em mim.

"Eu sabia que ele seria sincero, quer dizer. E foi tanto, pai" não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo, naquele momento ou em qualquer outro "Não hesitou nem por um segundo, me contando mais do que eu perguntara, deixando claro todas as partes daquela história e admitindo que ele estava errado em grande parte delas"

"Taí uma coisa que não é fácil" papai comentou "Admitir que estava errado. Especialmente para alguém como ele"

"Alguém como ele...?"

"Seguro. Confiante"

Concordei.

"Mas não estou surpreso"

"Eu também não" respondi, sincera "E foi mesmo sincero, com tudo o que poderia ser. Me mostrou os dois lados da história e, por isso, eu acredito nele"

Como na história do relógio. Severus fora enfático demais ao me contar sobre ela; um bolsista roubara uma jóia de família mas, por ter um amigo visconde – 'Ele soube se aproximar das pessoas certas, Lily. Como eu' -, não sofrera nada. Fora isso, exatamente isso, que ele dissera, completamente diferente do que James me disse sem saber do que ele me contara; ele escolhera contar, desde o momento em que admitia para nós dois que Severus poderia mexer com Remus porque Sirius e ele mexiam com ele até o que contara sobre o lago, me deixando claro que aquele garoto estava para trás.

E Severus escolhera se separar de mim e não me permitir ver se ele crescera.

"E James... James sempre me respeitou" no trabalho, nas opiniões, na inteligência, no sexo "Nunca deu meio passo em direção a algo distante disso. Não importa de onde eu vim; ele me admira pelo o que eu sou, quando estamos sozinhos ou em uma audiência com a rainha televisionada mundialmente. E, enquanto isso, Severus diz que eu não sou boa o suficiente para ele porque não tenho sangue nobre, e..."

"Ele disse isso?"

Pisquei e, então, não pude deixar de olhar para ele e reparar em seu rosto. Lá estavam desgosto, raiva, preocupação, e tudo isso me fez concordar, leve, mas deixando claro que era passado.

"Foi há dez anos" respondi "Por isso nos separamos de vez"

Ele demorou um pouco "Isso sim me deixa surpreso"

"Ele propagandear contra bolsistas e..."

"Não" discordou "Isso eu sempre o vi fazendo, conversando com Marlene, perguntando a você os títulos de quem dividia o quarto. Mas você estava fora de tudo isso para ele, e nunca achei que, um dia, ele fosse te incluir nesse discurso"

"Mas incluiu" falei, dando de ombros "Não sei se ele se arrepende, e não tenho como saber porque nos separamos. Não sei se ele deixou de pensar assim em algum momento, e eu sei que James deixou de ser aquele garoto. Por isso, acredito nele, no jeito como ele me contou, e isso só me fez criar uma raiva de Severus por mentir para mim e me contar as coisas como se fosse o mocinho da história, porque está bem longe disso"

"Alguém que pensa como ele pensava, Lily..." papai começou, parando por um segundo para me mostrar três garfos, entregando-os a mim e me observando secá-los por um tempo antes de continuar "... nunca poderia ser o mocinho, não importa o que a outra parte tenha feito"

"Eu só... demorei para ver isso. Isso e, talvez, também que eu não tenha culpa de..."

"Por que teria?"

"Porque eu sei que, em algum momento, Severus não teve essas idéias"

Papai, mais uma vez, demorou um pouquinho.

"Você acha?" e seu tom de voz estava gentil, calmo, me deixando claro que eu tinha a oportunidade de pará-lo caso quisesse "Ele sempre falou que queria estudar no Eton, e depois sempre dizia que era por causa dos estudantes. Dos nobres. Dos primogênitos. Talvez... claro que, talvez, ele tenha parado em um quarto com pessoas cujas idéias fossem exatamente – ou ainda mais...extremas – como as dele, e isso pode ter sido algo que serviu para torná-lo mais radical, mas ele já saiu daqui com todas essas idéias"

Pensei em James. Pensei em como ele me dissera que implicara com Snape desde o auditório, quando todos ainda não sabiam os quartos, porque ele falara mal dos bolsistas. É, era essa a verdade, a que James me contara e a que papai me mostrava; ele tinha uma pré-disposição, caíra no quarto dos caras errados e só perdera a chance de pensar de outro jeito por querer ser aceito.

E o que eu deveria fazer era parar de me perguntar se poderia ser diferente.

"Não me surpreende, não de verdade. Todos nós – você, eu, sua mãe – sabemos que era a escolha dele para ir além da... de toda a situação familiar dele. Ir além do _pai _dele"

Fiz que sim, devagar, enquanto pensava se isso tudo sempre esteve ali. Eu não tinha como saber; Severus, abertamente, não gostava do pai, mas eu não soube o tamanho disso tudo assim que nos conhecemos. E nem foi ele a me contar tudo de verdade; foi Eileen, a mãe dele, quando me explicou o motivo pelo qual ele nunca conseguira ouvir o nome do pai e a razão que o fazia querer recuperar tudo o que achava que Thobias havia tirado dele.

Eu só não sabia a intensidade daquilo, talvez.

"A única coisa que me deixa surpreso de verdade aí é ele ter chegado com essas idéias em você"

Suspirei "Não acha que demorou? Eu também era bolsista"

"Mas era amiga dele. Ele era – é – apaixonado por você, e..."

"Você também acha isso?"

Ele só me olhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha com um pouquinho de diversão.

"James disse que..."

"É claro que ele disse" me interrompeu, agora abrindo um sorriso "É extraordinário que você não tenha percebido que, durante todo o tempo, um esteve pronto para pular no pescoço do outro ao menor movimento. Eu achei, de verdade, que Severus fosse embora em total derrota quando você desceu da escada e deixou claro o que o James estava fazendo aqui, e achei que este não ia conseguir se segurar quando houve a despedida e Severus e você se abraçaram"

Pisquei.

"Sinceramente? Não fosse eu o seu pai, eu riria"

Acertei-o com o pano de novo "Vai terminar de lavar tudo sozinho"

"Já parei"

E nós dois rimos,divertidos, enquanto começávamos outro assunto. E outro, e outro, e outro, até que terminamos tudo na cozinha e fomos ver TV na sala, ele sentado em uma poltrona e eu deitada, com um cobertor que fora pegar lá em cima, no sofá, encolhida nele como se fosse uma criança de seis anos.

Foi ali que eu dormi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não, não. Acho que minha mãe desistiu quando reparou que eu não iria ficar parado"

"Foi a maior dificuldade de Lily também"

Sorri.

"Não fosse você me dizendo, eu não acreditaria" comentei, ainda sorrindo, enquanto Sophie e eu entrávamos no jardim da casa dos Evans. Nevara um pouco durante o dia e, apesar de Dudley e eu termos brincado de tirar a neve do meio do caminho, ainda havia algumas partes mais do que escorregadias "Lily me parece a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, do tipo que não se incomodaria em esperar duas horas para alguma coisa cozinhar"

"Mas ela não gosta de cozinhar até hoje"

Concordei "Só não achei que fosse por falta de paciência de ver as coisas ficarem prontas"

Ela riu.

"Entendo você. Tentei de tudo; tentei entender se ela tinha medo, se ela gostava de fazer só doces ou só salgados, se ela preferia um tipo de fogão ao outro" começou, ainda meio risonha, enquanto passava na minha frente para que pudesse abrir a porta. O ar quente veio de imediato e, por um segundo, eu até estranhei; a temperatura lá fora estava próxima da glacial "E também não acreditei quando ela me disse que não tinha..."

"Ei" mas ela se interrompeu ao ouvir Peter, piscando os olhos na direção dele pelo tom baixo de voz. Apesar de não ser eu a falar, fiz de tudo para ficar um pouco mais silencioso, correndo os olhos dele para a sala para ver se encontrava Lily por ali "Ela dormiu"

"Lily?"

"Uhum"

"São oito da noite" Sophie disse, o tom de voz realmente baixo "Tadinha, devia estar exausta"

"Ela estava" concordei, sendo tão silencioso quanto podia ao passar pela sala. Lily estava no sofá, os joelhos perto do peito, a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada enquanto as mãos seguravam, sem firmeza, a coberta em cima de seu corpo "Dormiu pouco de sexta para sábado, e quase nada de ontem para hoje"

Pensei no motivo que ela teve para dormir tão pouco nos dois dias – especialmente nesse último – e, por isso, sorri, mas disfarcei o sorriso com a continuação de minha fala quando ambos olharam para mim. Quer dizer, algumas coisas eram óbvias, mas nem por isso eu precisava deixar que eles pensassem o que quisessem.

E não deixaria.

"Está lendo mais do que nunca, preocupada com a especialização"

"Sempre se preocupou demais" Sophie disse, baixinho, dando uma última olhada na filha, por cima do ombro, antes de passar para a cozinha. Deixei que fosse na minha frente para, também, ter um pouco mais de Lily, o jeito sereno com o qual ela dormia ficando preso em minha mente "Você...?"

"Hum?"

"Não está com sono?"

Sorri.

"Nunca fui de dormir muito" respondi "Me acostumei a dormir cinco, quatro horas por noite"

Ela piscou mas, pelo canto de olho, eu vi Peter sorrir.

"Lembro que seu pai disse algo sobre isso" começou "Nos encontramos alguns dias depois da palestra. Charlus comentou que vocês se encontraram com Phillip, e ele disse que o tipo de dedicação de você e Lily eram completamente diferentes; ela nos estudos, e você em não parar quieto desde que aprendeu a engatinhar"

Ri, baixo para não atrapalhar Lily, e fiz que sim para concordar com ele "Minha mãe, durante todo o tempo em que tentou um filho, sempre disse que dispensaria a ajuda de babás para cuidar. Quando eu estava com mais ou menos um ano e meio, querendo descer todas as escadas da minha casa, ela desistiu disso e contratou uma"

Os dois riram comigo.

"Eles tentaram por muito tempo?"

"Um filho? Vinte anos"

"Mas o que acontecia?" Sophie voltou a perguntar, o tom de voz se abrandando um pouco para fazer a pergunta "Eles não conseguiam engravidar?"

"Também" respondi "Assim que eles casaram, eles começaram a tentar. Quando minha mãe terminou a faculdade, passaram a procurar alguns médicos. Com trinta anos, foram para Londres por causa dos médicos, e..."

"São de onde?"

"Dorea é de Suffolk, mas estava morando com meu pai em Wiltshire"

Sophie fez que sim "E foi quando eles tiveram você?"

"Eles só me tiveram aos quarenta" discordei "Antes disso, tiveram uma sucessão de abortos. Quatro, no total"

"Quatro...?"

Concordei com Sophie, observando-a piscar os olhos.

"Meus pais, também, já não eram tão novos assim. Só conheci a minha avó paterna, e mesmo assim, ela morreu quando eu não tinha nem um ano" continuei, dessa vez me voltando para Peter "Por isso disse que era divertido ter tanta gente na família. Sou filho único, meu pai foi filho único, e eu não conheço muito bem meus primos por parte de mãe"

Peter sorriu e meneou, em afirmação, a cabeça, a mão se estendendo para pegar alguma coisa que Sophie lhe estendia. Foi só então que reparei no cheiro de café e, por conseqüência, no que ela fazia, piscando ao reparar que eu não tinha percebido nada de sua movimentação desde então.

Devia ser a imagem de Lily ainda em minha cabeça.

"E, mesmo se conhecesse, a maioria não seria da minha idade. Só Sirius, o irmão dele e..."

"Sirius? O seu amigo, namorado da Lene?"

Sorri ao concordar.

"Não sabia que eram primos"

"Pouca gente sabe" dispensei, ainda sorrindo "E nós só nos conhecemos na escola mesmo. Tivemos a sorte de cair no mesmo quarto"

"Vocês parecem amigos desde sempre" Sophie continuou, dessa vez entregando uma xícara de café para mim. Abri o sorriso em agradecimento e, de imediato, bebi um gole, sentindo o gosto forte e meio amargo passar pela minha garganta "Nunca diria que se conhecem só há..."

"Quinze anos"

"... É bastante tempo, mesmo assim"

Nós três rimos.

"Mas suas mães nunca pensaram em juntar vocês dois para, sei lá, jogar bola?"

Neguei.

"A família do Sirius é mais... acho que 'tradicional' é a palavra certa" comecei "O avô dele é irmão da minha mãe – foi pai aos treze anos, e a mãe do Sirius é só três anos mais nova que a minha – e não gostou nem um pouco quando ela saiu de casa para se casar com meu pai. Quando aceitou o casamento, era minha mãe quem não queria mais contato"

"Nossa" Sophie disse, piscando, enquanto Peter, ao lado dela, parava no movimento de levar a xícara à boca. Ele parecia interessado – talvez até mais que ela -, mas não falara nada, mesmo que prestasse mais do que atenção "Mas e os seus avós? Não interferiram?"

"Meu avô já havia morrido e, como a família ainda funcionava de um jeito meio medieval, as decisões ficavam para o primogênito" respondi, sorrindo um pouco quando os dois piscaram os olhos em surpresa "Minha avó acreditava que tinha que seguir as opiniões dele, como se... eu sei, difícil de acreditar. Parece coisa que você lê em livros de história do séculos XVI, como os de Gregory"

"Lily gosta dela" Peter comentou, um pouco divertido, sorrindo para mim "Vocês já viram algum filme baseado em uma história dela?"

Ri.

"Não" respondi "Aconselhável ler o romance?"

"Com certeza" disse, para então voltar à Sophie "Antes de você chegar, Lily contou que haviam ido ao cinema assistir ao filme do Kevin. E, como você sabe, ela leu o livro..."

"E você não?" e Sophie riu quando eu neguei "Um erro"

"Que nunca mais vai ser cometido por mim" completei, sorrindo "É impressionante a capacidade que Lily tem de guardar os detalhes. Quer dizer, quando ela disse que poderia deixar escapar uma parte ou outra da história, eu nunca adivinharia que ela me contaria sobre a discussão de mãe e filho sobre uma garota da escola. E contou palavra por palavra, quase indignada quando cortaram uma fala"

Vi o sorriso de cada um deles.

"Ela sempre foi assim"

"Peter falou. Um filme de criança, uma boneca em uma estante alta"

"É" Sophie riu de novo "E isso não é nada comparado com o que foi quando ela cresceu. Lembro de quando ela voltava para casa da escola e Marlene reclamava que, na semana de provas, ela pedia a ela para fazer perguntas e respondia com as mesmas palavras do livro e, ainda, com os comentários do professor"

Sorri.

"Me lembra um amigo meu, Remus" comentei "Repetia as palavras dia e noite desde o nosso primeiro ano lá, até que Sirius e eu, de brincadeira, demos um gravador de presente de Natal"

Ambos riram.

"Não adiantou" continuei, divertido "Mas vale muito à pena; Lily e ele são duas das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço. Não têm um assunto que não saibam discutir"

"Você me parece assim"

"Porque ainda não falamos sobre baseball ou cinema iraniano"

Mais risada.

"E Lily adora este último. Disse que tem um ótimo candidato ao Oscar de filme estrangeiro"

"Tem" Peter concordou "Você deveria ver"

"Eu vou" respondi, sorrindo um pouco em diversão e, também, em deleite ao me lembrar de Lily; tão animada ao me mostrar o horário da sessão, o lábio inferior mordido enquanto sorria e fazia planos para nós dois "Lily disse que, na falta de eu convidá-la, ela me convidava"

"Mais cinema na sexta, então?"

"E com um filme que ela já viu. Acho que vou ter que baixar"

Riram mais uma vez.

"Engraçado você dizer isso" Sophie comentou depois de um tempo, ainda em uma meia risada, mas deixando claro que havia mais do que só o riso ali. Poderia ser o estreitar de olhos ou, então, o jeito como ela falara, mas a verdade é que ela parecia deliciada ali "Sobre ela ter visto o filme e você não. Parecem passar todo o tempo juntos"

"Passamos" respondi, sorrindo, porque não havia outra opção; eu só poderia sorrir àquele fato "Foi em um dia em que ela saiu mais cedo do trabalho e em que Marnie – a editora do jornal – precisou de mim para uma pesquisa"

Ela abriu o sorriso.

"Não achei que pudesse ser diferente" disse "Lily nunca me pareceu tão apaixonada"

Fiquei quieto por um momento, ainda sorrindo, e sentindo, então, meu sorriso aumentar um pouco. Era óbvio, para os dois e para mim, que eu pensava em Lily; pensava em como ela realmente passava o tempo todo comigo, em como ela realmente estava apaixonada por mim, em como eu realmente queria isso tudo.

E como eu queria.

Queria sempre tê-la acordando ao meu lado, se espreguiçando, murmurando um 'bom dia' contra meu peito enquanto entrelaçava nossas pernas. Queria transar com ela, tomar café na companhia dela, deixá-la no trabalho só para pegá-la para almoçar e, depois, para voltarmos para casa e comermos e transarmos e dormirmos. Queria sair com ela, combinarmos as coisas, irmos aos lugares e descobrir que concordamos ou discordamos e rir nas duas situações, ou pelas semelhanças surpreendentes entre a gente ou pelas diferenças que deveriam ser óbvias e não eram. Queria ligar para ela, receber suas ligações, ouvir sua voz só para que o momento de encontrá-la e beijá-la e tirar suas roupas – fazê-la sentir minhas mãos, minha boca, minha língua, meu corpo inteiro em todos os centímetros de sua pele – aumentasse a urgência que tínhamos em relação um ao outro. Queria sua voz chamando meu nome, seus gemidos me implorando para fazer mais, sua respiração me levando à loucura antes dela me sussurrar que fora perfeito.

Eu a queria, sempre. Desde que a vira, desde que começamos a nos conhecer melhor, desde que passávamos mais tempo na companhia um do outro do que sozinhos. Queria segurar sua mão, abraçá-la, beijá-la, tocá-la por inteiro; e, nesse exato momento, eu queria pegá-la no colo, levá-la para a cama e me deitar ao lado dela, para observá-la dormir e ter a certeza de que ela acreditava estar no melhor lugar do mundo.

Eu faria com que ela sempre estivesse.

"A recíproca é verdadeira"

Iria além do meu alcance para isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A primeira coisa que senti foi o polegar de James na base de minha nuca.

Ele se movia devagar, firme, pressionando minha pele de um jeito carinhoso e aconchegante que me fazia relaxar mesmo no sono. Vez ou outra, seu indicador e seu dedo médio roçavam meus ombros e minhas costas, e então todos eles se juntavam e me apertavam e me faziam ter vontade de murmurar pelo prazer que era tê-lo fazendo tudo aquilo comigo mesmo que eu estivesse no sono ou no estágio entre este e o acordar. Aliás, só James era preciso para que eu me sentisse daquele jeito; seu carinho, sua dedicação, seu amor por mim, tudo me fazia ter certeza de que aquele era meu lugar.

Para quê eu iria querer outro?

"Acordada?" James me perguntou, baixo, só tendo certeza de que meu gesto de me virar na cama até rodear sua barriga – ele estava sentado, apoiado no final da cama, um livro apoiado em uma das pernas – com um dos braços foi consciente quando beijei sua pele. E eu, também, fiz que sim; não queria que ele achasse que meus olhos ainda fechados eram sinal de que eu dormia "Bom dia"

"'Dia" repeti o cumprimento, preguiçosa, arranhando minhas unhas perto de seu umbigo enquanto sua mão descia um pouco mais por minhas costas. Foi só então que eu reparei que, para isso, ele teve que afastar um tecido, tirando-o do meio do caminho para que pudesse ter mais de mim "O que houve ontem à noite?"

Ele riu "Você sabe, falando desse jeito parece que bebeu todas"

"Mas é assim que parece que estou. Não me lembro de muita coisa"

Uma outra risada, mais leve.

"Você desabou no sofá" respondeu, abandonando o livro ao seu lado "Antes mesmo de eu voltar com sua mãe para cá. Te trouxe aqui para cima por volta das dez"

"Me trouxe...?"

"Te carreguei"

"Carregou?" repeti, quase boba, o que fez com que James sorrisse e arqueasse uma sobrancelha em interesse "Meu Deus, eu acabei de fazer vinte e sete anos. Não sete"

Ele riu.

"Está com a sua família, ruiva" disse, divertido, os dedos mudando de posição de forma que pudessem me apertar um pouco em provocação e, ao mesmo tempo, tranqüilidade. Era incrível como ele conseguia fazer as duas coisas, ao mesmo tempo, comigo; eu nunca me sentia tão provocada – e provocante – e tranqüila quanto na presença dele "Pode deixar, não vamos contar a ninguém"

Abri minha boca para retrucar mas, então, me calei antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de pensar em fazer algo diferente disso. A verdade, acho, é que parei de pensar por um momento inteiro; acho que até mesmo minha respiração parou entre o instante em que demorei para juntar suas falas e para fazê-las fazer sentido em meu cérebro, para então meu coração se acelerar e parecer que ia sair do meu peito.

Ele conjugara o verbo de forma a fazer parte da minha família.

"Se isso te tranqüiliza..." ele continuou, mas eu só conseguia prestar atenção no que ele dissera antes. Fora espontâneo, instintivo, natural; fora perfeito "... acho justo que... opa, o que é isso?"

De novo, fiquei quieta, só terminando de me levantar para lhe dar um outro beijo rápido na boca. Dessa vez, entretanto, James entreabriu os lábios e puxou o meu inferior por entre os dele, sem nunca perder o contato visual comigo e sempre me fazendo sentir a melhor mulher do mundo.

Eu era.

"Meu novo 'bom dia'?"

"Uhum" murmurei contra sua boca, sorrindo, fechando os olhos ao cair a cabeça de modo que ficasse apoiada perto de seu pescoço. Senti o deleite tomar conta de mim ao sentir seu cheiro, tão próximo ao meu, e respirei um pouco mais fundo, querendo que cada parte dele entrasse em mim "Obrigada, amor"

James não me respondeu nada de imediato, um dos braços passando por minha cintura enquanto a mão do outro subia por minhas costas e se misturava aos fios do meu cabelo. Era um carinho delicioso, apaixonante e cúmplice – James aprendera que eu gostava daquilo, não soubera desde o início – e que me fez me apertar ainda mais contra ele, desejando, naquele momento, que as roupas desaparecessem do meu corpo.

"Você dormiu às oito, ruiva. Devia estar exausta" disse, baixo, os dedos tirando os nós do meu cabelo enquanto seus lábios se moviam contra a lateral de minha testa "Descansou?"

Fiz que sim.

"Bom. Sonhou comigo?"

Sorri.

"Sempre sonho com você" respondi "Mas não foi a parte de descanso do sono, sabe"

Ele riu perto do meu ouvido, a voz entrando em meu corpo e fazendo um arrepio percorrê-lo por inteiro. A vontade que eu tinha era de fechar os olhos e deixar aquela sensação dominar o meu corpo, mas não; não, porque eu poderia ter muito mais.

Muito mais.

"Olha só como você acorda"

"Não preciso estar acordada"

"Não?" e, então, ele riu de novo, satisfeito, a mão apertando a lateral de meu corpo antes de nos separar. Não me importei de ele ainda estar rindo; inclinei-me para frente e juntei minha boca à dele, minhas mãos subindo por seu peito até chegar em seu rosto e segurar suas bochechas "Do que você precisa?"

"Agora?"

"Sempre"

Sorri e, então, me afastei um pouco, tirando meu contato com o corpo dele pelo segundo necessário para que eu tirasse a blusa larga que vestia. Os olhos de James seguiram o movimento de meus dedos por todos os segundos para, depois, caí-los para meu corpo, estreitando-os em deleite a cada centímetro percorrido.

Era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez que me via.

"Ainda está vestida demais" disse, o olhar se estreitando antes de parar em meus seios "Vamos começar por isso"

Sorri, mas prendi o sorriso e mordi o lábio inferior quando ele deslizou as mãos para abrir o fecho frontal do meu soutien. Deixei que ele fizesse; queria me prender única e exclusivamente no brilho em seu olhar ao ver minha pele surgindo, no verde que consumia o castanho enquanto ele deixava o soutien de lado, no deleite e na apreciação que tomaram conta de sua expressão quando ele me pegou em cada uma de suas mãos e me apertou entre os dedos assim que...

Epa.

"Ruiva?" ele me chamou, cuidadoso, o toque se anuviando até se tornar um massagear quando ele percebeu meu arquear involuntário para trás. Foi o suficiente, tanto pela percepção quanto pelo carinho, para que eu relaxasse e imediatamente sentisse o início da sensação de prazer que aquilo me trazia "Sensíveis...?"

Fechando os olhos e aproveitando seu toque fiz que sim, minha cabeça caindo para frente até que minha testa se apoiasse em seu ombro. A onda de prazer aumentou e, por isso, mordi meu lábio inferior, refazendo com a mente o caminho que a ponta de seus dedos traçavam em meus seios.

"Parecem... maiores"

"É...?"

"Deliciosos"

Sorri, minhas mãos encontrando seus punhos para manter as dele no lugar quando fez menção de tirá-las. James riu de novo, mais uma vez satisfeito, mas mesmo assim forçou um pouco mais, parando logo abaixo de meu colo para me empurrar um pouco para trás na cama.

Sua boca desceu de imediato.

"Mas eu posso ignorar essa parte..." começou, provocante, os lábios próximos de meu mamilo mas sem se moverem um centímetro em direção a ele. Isso só aumentou a minha vontade de tê-lo; e sim, ele sabia disso "... e defender que eles estão doloridos por você ter dormido de soutien. Vê, faz mal à saúde"

Ri, deliciada, mas minha risada se perdeu em um meio gemido quando sua língua finalmente me tocou. Foi gentil, lento, testando minhas reações como sempre testava, respeitando o meu corpo e a mim por inteiro.

O que eu sentia por ele só aumentava a cada segundo.

"Tem a calcinha ainda"

Mais uma risada.

"Já?" e lá estava seu tom provocante de novo "Aproveite um pouco, ruiva"

Não respondi, voltando a fechar os olhos ao sentir, mais uma vez, sua língua se mover, e dessa vez em conjunto com o deslizar de sua mão para baixo de meu corpo. Minha respiração se acelerou e se prendeu quando a ponta de seus dedos entraram em minha calcinha, mas eu lutei contra isso; tanto pela fala de James quanto pelo jeito que ele tinha de me enlouquecer, eu sabia que não teria aquilo agora.

Foi quando eu pensei que não precisava estar naquela posição.

Quer dizer, ela não era ruim. Era boa, na realidade. Deliciosa. Perfeita. Mais do que perfeita. Sentir que eu estava nas mãos de James, que eu ele poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse comigo, que eu precisava fisicamente dele – porque eu o desejava como a ninguém antes, porque ele me fazia alcançar o orgasmo de um jeito único, porque ele demonstrava prazer em tudo isso e me deixava claro que estávamos sincronizados – e que eu conseguia tirar máximo proveito disso não era uma situação da qual eu, um dia, fosse reclamar. Não era uma situação que eu não fosse amar, para ser mais do que sincera.

Não havia nada melhor do que isso. E, se eu quisesse ir um pouco mais além em tudo isso, eu diria que apenas uma coisa se igualava; era ter James em minhas mãos, era sentir que eu poderia fazer tudo com ele, era sentir que ele precisava fisicamente de mim – como eu tinha certeza quando seus olhos se fechavam e seus lábios deixavam meu nome escapar e ele estava totalmente entregue a mim – e que ele tirava o maior proveito disso.

Eu queria ter James sob meu controle.

"Vou fazer _você_ aproveitar" corrigi, subindo minha perna pela lateral de seu corpo para impulsioná-lo para o lado. Ele foi, muito mais pela surpresa do que por ceder à minha força – quer dizer, quem era eu para achar que poderia subjugá-lo nesse quesito? -, os olhos se voltando para os meus e se estreitando quase de imediato "Coopere"

Ele riu quando juntei o verbo com meu gesto de prender seus punhos à cama, os ombros relaxando em um movimento que queria dizer 'vou fazer como você quiser'. Sorri e, mordendo o meu lábio inferior, me inclinei para ele, chegando meu corpo para trás por causa do ângulo que eu precisava e descobrindo, assim, que ele não tinha uma cueca.

Mais do que eu poderia pedir.

"Que ímpeto de dominação é esse que você está tendo ultimamente?"

"Piorou?"

"Tá brincando?" perguntou, movendo o quadril de modo que seu membro tocasse minha perna e, por isso, me fazendo sorrir contra seu peito "_Melhorou"_

Abri o sorriso "Não tem cara de submisso"

"Você consegue fazer com que sim"

Senti um arrepio subir por meu corpo.

"Você consegue fazer tudo comigo"

"E você comigo" não demorei para responder "Você comigo, James"

Não havia outra coisa para dizer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Mais uma vez, não sei como começar isso.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo passou desde a última vez que apareci por aqui. Realmente, não faço a menor idéia – bom, na realidade, tenho alguma, porque a Ju Darkside me mandou uma review mais de um mês depois da outra -, mas sei que foi bastante tempo e que as mais de 30000 palavras não justificam isso. Mesmo; sei de tudo isso, não é história. Especialmente porque, quando penso em vocês, penso em mim mesma esperando os capítulos das fics que eu lia, que eu deixava review e que eu gostava e que eu esperava e me sinto mal.

Algumas de vocês são escritoras (leitores homens, por favor, se manifestem. A hora é agora). Algumas de vocês podem não postar nada aqui, mas podem escrever em blogs ou em outros lugares. A maioria esmagadora deve postar fotos em redes sociais. Em todos esses casos, vocês esperam comentários, e em todos esses casos vocês se satisfazem com ele. Não é diferente comigo, acreditem; acho que a diferença aqui está que, quando eu leio – e eu leio assim que recebo, e sempre releio quando vou fazer a nota para o capítulo -, eu me sinto um pouco ~muito~ culpada. Vocês perguntam por mim, falam que adoraram o capítulo, que mal podem esperar pelo outro. As leitoras novas me mostram que eu posso continuar consquistando mais gente. E o que eu faço? Demoro algo como dois meses para postar o próximo.

Ótima troca.

A questão é que, ao menos, sinto vontade e necessidade de me justificar. Tem aquelas justificativas que estou dando ultimamente; elas, mais do que infelizmente, continuam sendo válidas. E entraram, aqui, também, as provas da escola, a formatura da escola – como a Ju, resolvi fazer parte da comissão de formatura. Mistérios para Conan Doyle -, eeeeee a UERJ, prova feita domingo passado. Não posso nem dizer a vocês se fui bem ou mal, porque nem anotei minhas respostas para pegar o gabarito depois. Nervos; o vestibular acaba com eles mesmo quando se tem dezesseis anos.

Bom, a questão é que não vejo exatamente melhora até o final de semana que vem, quando as minhas provas acabam e eu vou poder respirar um pouco mais. Infelizmente, não tenho período de férias para poder dar uma acelerada – isso mesmo que vocês leram; no free days -, mas vou ter uma semana em que, acho, não vou ter testes nem trabalhos nem provas e nem nada desse tipo. Acho que vou conseguir terminar F&D – que não vai ser postado agora, mas cujo capítulo vocês vão poder adivinhar pela leitura deste – e acelerar demais o próximo de Drinks e TS. Já tenho até o drink para o primeiro e música para o segundo, se isso é um avanço ^-^

Acho que já me alonguei demais, não? Só mais duas coisinhas, acho, tem que ser ditas obrigatoriamente; **obrigada, de novo. Mesmo, de verdade, for real**. E, claro, a dedicação para esse capítulo; **Ju Darkside**. Foi ela que me fez acelerar esse capítulo até não poder mais devido às duas reviews que me mandou e que me fizeram ver o tempo que realmente havia passado.

Obrigada.

_(hmmm, uma pequena atualização de última hora. Boatos surgem por aí e sempre surgiram, mas dessa vez encontrei um que dizia que o fanfiction vai proibir todas as histórias com 'rating m'. uma amiga minha, aliás, me mandou um link de um outro site, 'adultfanfiction(ponto)net, cuja página inicial nos dava às boas vindas porque esse anúncio realmente foi feito no dia quatro de junho. Então, antes de eu realmente poder ter certeza e de ter uma fic minha excluída, passei todas elas para 'T'. Mas Drinks continua sendo tão M quanto antes, ok?)_

Agora, vamos às reviews-que-me-movem:

**MR27 –** acredite em uma coisa que eu vou dizer; algumas coisas justificam, sim. Eu sou a pessoa para dizer isso, porque praticamente vivo de justificativas. E... bom, como eu disse, não é tudo que serve como justificativa, mas algumas das coisas pelas quais passei são mais do motivos para que eu me atrasasse. Algumas delas acabaram comigo por um instante, e eu juro que me senti incapaz de fazer algumas coisas por um tempo. Não sei se você chegou a ler a minha nota em que eu falava sobre isso, mas era uma vontade de fazer que eu não conseguia colocar na prática, sabe? Estava longe disso.  
Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que não sei se sei todos os seus motivos, mas que todos ou alguns ou pelo menos um servem para justificar ^-^ Então, acho, devemos estabelecer um 'sem-preocupações-da-sua-parte-sem-preocupações-da-minha'; quando isso vira uma obrigação com minutos marcados, também, não fica muito legal. No worries, and that's a deal :D Vamos usar a resposta para; 1 – agradecer aos seus elogios; 2 – sim, James e Lily são utópicos. Meu sonho, de verdade; 3 – o pai da Lily é o meu sonho também. Todas as situações que eu crio eu gostaria que acontecessem comigo; 4 – e um desejo de que se adapte em Varsóvia; claro, se ainda estiver por aí ;)

**lusouza –** sua review foi uma das que mais me fizerem me sentir culpada, e logo no início. Sim, você pode dizer que me ama, e pode ter certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ver atualização minha. Pode ter **certeza**. Não precisa se preocupar – não com isso :D  
Então, deixa eu te contar uma coisa; James é realmente tudo de bom que a gente precisa de vez em quando, não? Ele também me dá esperança; ele no quesito 'namorado' e o Peter Evans no quesito 'pai'.  
Bom, obrigada pelos elogios. Mesmo, de verdade ^-^  
Beeeijos ;*  
PS:infelizmente, vou ter que ser sincera aqui; não estou abrindo meu e-mail, motivo pelo qual decidi responder todas vocês aqui. Mas eu vou abrir, um dia. E vou correr para ver *-*  
PPS: verdade. Mais do que verdade  
PPPS: eu devo postar em quinze dias. Ajuda *hope*  
PPPPS: esse é meu. Bom, é para dizer que FL... é um caso especial, papo para outra hora. Explico a você ao responder sua PM – o que me faz ter mais um motivo para acelerar isso ;*

**Nathália –** obrigada, mais uma vez *-*

**Nanda Soares –** e estou aqui de novo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ^-^  
Bom, vamos por tópicos?  
- definitivamente, seria muuuito mais fácil se a vida fosse um livro (a não ser, claro, que fosse um livro da JK. Ô mulher para matar quase todo mundo que vale à pena), com um relacionamento crescendo fácil e com a gente sempre tão segura em relação a tudo. Mas uma coisinha; Lily ainda tem muito o que trabalhar em relação à segurança, e ela vai trabalhar com o James. Acho que essa é sempre uma das coisas que o James, o da série mesmo, engloba; segurança, e liberdade também e várias outras coisas. Acho que a Lily aprendeu muito cm ele, e não só o contrário :D  
Sobre o palpite... se você não quiser saber se está certa ou errada, pare **aqui**. Porque não, você não está certa; James não vai perceber antes, e é horrível que eu não tenha pensado nisso antes de decidir algumas coisas. Mas pronto, parei de falar. Spoiler demais faz mal ;)  
Beeeijos ;*  
PS: ahh, você também iria odiar o tipo de café que eu geralmente tomo. Quer dizer, em relação à café, eu sou bem democrática. Tomo quente, gelado, com chocolate, sem chocolate... só não tomo aquele café preto com açúcar. Não gosto; esse não desce.  
PPS: consigo imaginar XD  
PPPS:no meu caso, é mais fácil escrever. Pergunta só se metade da minha nota existiria se eu tivesse que ditá-la a alguém?

**Mrs. Nah Potter –** está aqui outra review que me fez me sentir um pouco culpado. Carinho é tudo, de verdade, e eu só posso te agradecer por isso. Agora mesmo – mentira, tem uns... trinta minutos, acho – vi o meu documento escrito 'reviews', e me lembrei que ele tem algumas das reviews que você mandou – e que, um dia, serão respondidas. É uma promessa, juro.  
Mas, como você disse, vamos à fic:  
Acho que vou ficar devendo F&D por mais uns quinze dias... mas, se serve de consolo, o que a Marlene vai falar sobre esse spoiler só vem em um futuro ligeiramente distante. Não sei se vai ser um graaaande consolo – quanto mais distante na fic, mais distante nas postagens, e do jeito que eu ando não vejo como isso poderia ser um atenuante -, mas é alguma coisa, espero ^-^  
Sobre a gravidez, não posso dizer que ela é uma completa incógnita para mim, mas é alguma coisa. Juro que sim. Sei a reação imediata da Lily, a reação de 'um-pouquinho-depois' da Lily e a reação já formada, afinal, da Lily, e a mesma coisa para o James. Mas como os dois vão andar? Nah, não tenho certeza ainda, mas pode ficar tranqüila que sim, tudo vai dar certo no final. Everything ^-^  
Bom, como eu disse lá em cima, vai receber resposta sim. Quem sabe daqui a umas duas semanas? *hope*  
Beeeeijos ;*

**BeatrizM:** pois é, a Marlene está começando a se apaixonar e a ficar assustada com isso exatamente por causa do que você falou; confiança. Ela tem um problema com isso por causa de algo que aconteceu no passado dela – e, pelo capítulo passado, não acho que seja difícil descobrir – e, utilizando-me de clichês, 'nunca mais deixou ninguém chegar perto o bastante'. E acho que é difícil para ela deixar que isso aconteça; pode parecer infantil, estúpido, mas eu acho que é verdade essa dificuldade que algumas pessoas têm de aceitar. Por mais que digam 'ele não é assim', não é fácil. Por isso, tenho pena dela. Alguma.  
Sobre a gravidez... bom, só vou responder porque já respondi a algumas e seria injusto não responder aqui. Mas a questão é que, e tanto vocês falarem, uma, invariavelmente, acerta; e você foi a ganhadora do dia ^-^ Mas o choque do James não vai durar muito, e a Lily... bom, mas do que isso não conto. Não, não mesmo.  
Que bom que o seu pai é como o da Lily (e não deixe ele saber, mas eu só rio de piadas sem graça. Sério, sou um desastre. Total)  
Você deve estar feliz, né? Final de Libertadores...  
Beeeijos ;*  
PS: sei como é – e, por causa disso, você está perdoada *-* Tempo é uma merda, né? Perdi o número de vezes em que gostaria que minha vida fosse resumida ao fanfiction. Mas, inelizmente, o mundo lá fora existe, e não podemos nos dedicar à leitura/escrita/qualquer-coisa-que-nos-dê-única-e-exclusivamente-prazer.  
PPS: carpe diem. É disso que eu to precisando.  
PPPS: tomara *-*  
PPPPS: bom, obrigada pelo guia, mas... bom, acabei de colocá-lo, e a história não foi encontrada. Váááárias histórias não são encontradas no fanfiction hoje em dia. Não sei se é a categoria do 'rated m', não sei se os autores estão tirando, não sei se o fanfiction resolveu deletar histórias; a verdade é que vivo aterrorizada com a possibilidade de que vou encontrar, um dia, uma história minha deletada u.u

**GiuGP:** não é? Quer dizer, sei que James e Lily são lindos juntos, 'meant to be', mas isso não resolve todos os problemas. Isso não significa que eles não brigam, que eles não têm dificuldades, e muito menos que eles vão conseguir passar por tudo 'porque o amor é suficiente'. Por mais que você ame uma pessoa, estar com ela não é fácil. Não é nem um pouco fácil, não significa que a vida deixou os problemas de lado ou que nada de errado vai acontecer. É assim que parece para a Lily, e é isso que ela vai perceber com a gravidez.  
Mas parei por aqui ^-^ E quase por birra, porque minhas informações são muuuuito boas *falsa indignação* Iria sentir falta delas se eu parasse XD Mas, como eu sei que minhas demoras já são demais, não consigo me impedir de dizer uma coisa ou outra. Portanto, é só perguntar ^-^  
Beeeijos ;*  
PS: a propósito, Sirius pode até se desviar do caminho – e a Marlene também, por que não? -, mas eu tenho 99% de certeza que eles vão ficar juntos no final. Então, a não ser que a probabilidade seja injusta com eles, pode ficar despreocupada que sua pena da Marlene vai ser recompensada.  
PPS: mundo sem computador=desespero.  
PPPS: ah, isso é difícil. O vestibular, quer dizer.

**NG –** obrigada, fofa *-*

**Samantha –** noooope. Vai ter que esperar XD

**Sophie –** eu sei que você me chamou e que poderia ser uma idéia, mas você sabe que estou devendo várias coisas ultimamente :/

**Renata –** ai, nem sei o que colocar aqui. F&D em quinze dias?

**Justine** - thank ya :D

**Livia –** nossa, esse seu início me lembrou como eu era apaixonada por animes há uns dez anos. Tinha seis anos e a maior preocupação da minha vida era enganar a minha mãe para faltar aula e poder ver os episódios que eu queria. Mas vamos à review?  
Está aí uma das leitoras novas que eu, espero, não tenha espantado por causa da demora significativa. Não sei se chegou a ler as minhas notas – elas são grandes na maioria das vezes, e eu entendo quem não quiser se aproximar delas em um capítulo ou outro -, mas andei passando por alguns problemas porque... bom, porque infelizmente o mundo não é como queremos.  
Espero que me perdoe *-*  
Sobre as fics, vou tentar atualizá-las com mais freqüência, adiantar alguns capítulos nesses dias que não devo ficar tão cheia e ver se consigo postar mensalmente. Mas a grande questão é que eles estão ficando maiores e meu tempo não é exatamente grande, então não posso prometer e dizer 'nãããão, com certeza, apareça daqui a trinta dias que o capítulo estará aqui'. Mas isso não significa que eu não esteja fazendo meu máximo ^-^  
Beeeijos ;*  
PS: Drinks e TS meio que se completam, né? A primeira ridiculamente feliz, a segunda estupidamente triste. Mas vou ter que dizer uma coisa; tem uma coisa pior do que Broken Strings, sim. E é Someone like you. Nem acredito que vou postar esse capítulo de tão triste que ele me deixou.

**Tiff Prongs –** e aqui está a outra leitora nova que, eu espero, não tenha se afastado pela demora. A questão é que, se você leu minhas notas – como eu disse lá em cima, elas são grandes, e eu superentendo quem pular uma ou outra; especialmente as últimas, com esse tom triste enquanto a fic anda mais do que feliz -, sabe que andei passando por momentos um pouco difíceis. E, infelizmente, eles afetaram a única coisa que realmente estava me dando prazer ultimamente, mas estou fazendo de tudo para que isso não aconteça mais. Então, espero que você pegue uma época um pouquinho melhor do que os últimos oito meses.  
A questão é que, sem falsa modéstia, eu também acho esse James mega fofo e sexy ;p E sim, a Lily está grávida, e Marlene e Sirius vão se entender razoavelmente rápido. Mas ele está no Japão, né? Tem que voltar antes ;)  
Bom, para terminar, com algo que eu não podia deixar de fazer; **obrigada **pelos elogios. Estou precisando deles ultimamente.

**Ju Darkside –** ah, eu também inventei de ser da comissão. Posso dizer, com certeza, que nunca me arrependi tanto de algo na vida – mentira, me arrependi sim (sou, ultimamente, uma menina de arrependimentos), mas eu juro que chega perto dos meus 'Top5 arrependimentos' – e que o que mais desejo agora é sair dela. Juro, tem até confusão de menina baixinha que não quer usar longo. Eu mereço isso?  
Bom, vamos à review; juro, por tudo, que eu queria respondê-la de um jeito mais... completo, mas eu acabo com algumas coisas da fic se for desse jeito. E, infelizmente, não posso deixar isso acontecer ^-^ Então, espere só mais um pouquinho; o próximo capítulo vai trazer a maioria das suas respostas :D  
PS: eu tenho uma falha já, e ela está no capítulo 26 ^-^

É isso aí, pessoal. Beijinhos ;*


	31. Mojito

"Bom" James comentou ao meu lado assim que saímos da pequena confusão de fim de filme, apertando meus dedos entre os dele enquanto virávamos para a esquerda "Pelo menos acho que esse choro indica que você gostou do filme"

"Gostei" concordei, ignorando seu tom de provocação pura e simplesmente para poder continuar a conversa e fazê-lo discutir o filme comigo. Não parecia ser uma tarefa muito fácil; por mais que James não fosse daqueles homens que ficassem impacientes no cinema e por mais que até mesmo tivesse prestado atenção no filme, não parecia ser um daqueles que preferiam discutir o enredo a provocar "É uma história linda"

Ele sorriu, uma sobrancelha se arqueando em diversão mesmo que ele, agora, não retrucasse. Esperou chegarmos à escada rolante para descermos, entrando na minha frente para que nossas alturas não ficassem tão discrepantes, as mãos segurando imediatamente minha cintura enquanto se virava para mim.

"Reconheço" disse, o rosto se ajeitando quando rodeei seu pescoço com os braços. Olhando-o, inclinei um pouco o corpo de modo que minha boca se encontrasse com a dele, nossos lábios se tocando mesmo que ele sorrisse em diversão "Uma história baseada em romance e quase drama, mas mesmo assim uma história"

"Com mais história que um desses filmes que a maioria de vocês, homens, gostam. Nossos personagens são mais humanos"

"Mais humanos porque sofrem mais?"

"Mais humanos porque não saem vivos de uma explosão de um carro, porque não conseguem destruir um helicóptero com uma bicicleta e porque não conseguem matar 327 mil agentes de uma rede terrorista"

Ele gargalhou, mas separou-se um pouco de mim para sairmos da escada.

"Me venceu na argumentação" admitiu, passando o braço por meus ombros e me guiando para a esquerda. Deixei que ele fosse – já havíamos passado por ali mesmo na hora de subirmos, e era mesmo mais interessante – e me abracei à sua cintura, meus olhos passeando pelas vitrines enquanto eu os piscava para afastar a ardência do choro "E então? Para onde agora, madame?"

"À esquerda de novo, cavalheiro" disse, apontando para ele o caminho. Seguimos do mesmo lado do corredor, quase rente às vitrines, e eu acabei por entrelaçar meus dedos aos dele que pendiam em meu ombro "Acho que é por aqui que tem uma loja de chocolate belga, não é? Preciso um pouquinho para me animar, mas estou perdida. Incrível como eu me perco mesmo em shoppings. Culpa dessa arquitetura de fazer tudo redondo com vários corredores secundários que..."

Mas eu mesma me calei, meus olhos se estreitando um pouco ao pararem em uma loja em particular. A vitrine, na realidade, não tinha nada demais; a lingerie exposta não tinha nada de excepcional e as camisolas penduradas eram, na realidade, algo que eu usaria para dormir sozinha. Não; o que me chamou atenção foi o anúncio de tamanho intermediário na porta, com um fundo branco e letras pretas e alguma coisa vermelha que eu não conseguia identificar.

O que importava era que eu conseguia ler o 'Sex-shop no interior'.

"... Não acho que precise ser chocolate, na realidade" me consertei, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior enquanto meus pensamentos corriam soltos "Outra coisa pode me animar"

Ele franziu o cenho mas, meio segundo depois, seu olhar seguiu o meu e um sorriso de canto, safado, se formou em seu rosto. Adorei-o, o sorriso e ele por inteiro, e também a nós dois juntos; a intimidade e a confiança, a certeza de que ele não se acharia insuficiente – como, eu sabia, muitos homens simplesmente achavam mesmo que sem nenhuma justificativa para isso – e a de que poderíamos dar mais prazer ao outro.

Embora eu sempre me surpreendesse com a possibilidade de que ele pudesse me dar mais.

"Engraçado" falou, me puxando para contornarmos o banco e alcançarmos a loja "Estou começando a adorar o filme"

Ri, alto, abrindo a porta da loja e seguindo logo para o final. Uma vendedora veio na minha direção e na de James mas, quando acenei na direção da porta ao fundo do estabelecimento, ela sorriu e soltou um 'É só chamar qualquer coisa' e nos deixou seguir.

Eu queria mesmo ficar sozinha com James.

"Alguma coisa em especial?"

"Por que se prender em uma coisa só?" replicou, separando-se um pouco de mim para alcançar um pequeno pote. Vi a embalagem ao lado e estreitei os olhos com a expectativa de prazer ao ver o produto erótico, meu coração perdendo um pouco do ritmo quando vi a imagem de um morango e a palavra 'frio' escrito parcialmente sobre ele "Nós podemos levar isso"

Fiz que sim.

"Gostaria?" perguntou, o castanho brilhando como se soubesse – e sabia. Ele sempre sabia – o que eu pensava "Quente no frio?"

Senti uma pontada de prazer, e voltei a morder o lábio inferior por meio segundo.

"Você?" retruquei, sabendo – porque sim, eu também sabia – que causava as mesmas coisas nele "Eu poderia colocar isso em qualquer lugar seu e meu"

"Nós poderíamos" ele corrigiu e concordou ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo para mim enquanto jogava, sem quase olhar direito, a embalagem para uma cesta – cuja alça, veja só, era um órgão masculino – para nos lembrarmos, depois, de pedirmos à vendedora "Como um monte de coisas aqui"

Fiz que sim, fechando os olhos por um segundo para ver se eu conseguia afastar aquela imagem da minha mente. Eu precisava; ficava tão fora de controle perto dele que, se continuasse nesse ritmo, eu não conseguiria pensar em mais nada sem ser baixar a calcinha e levantar a saia.

Eu estava com ainda mais vontade de transar com ele ultimamente, mesmo que achasse que era impossível.

"Várias" concordei, desviando os olhos dos dele para que não me excitasse demais. Não que tenha adiantado muito; ver tudo aquilo dali, ver todo o prazer que oferecíamos um ao outro ser incrementado com...

Tudo.

"Que vão me deixar fazer tudo o que eu quero com você. E eu vou" ele completou, a mão direita vindo até mim e apertando minha cintura enquanto a outra desviava de meu corpo. Tentei adivinhar, por dois segundos, o que ele procurava, mas então ele me beijou e eu tive mais de seus lábios e de suas promessas e dele, por inteiro, e isso era o que eu... "Fazer tudo o que eu quiser e o que você quiser"

E, então, ele esbarrou algum objeto no meu braço, levantando-o até meu rosto mesmo que sem tocar na minha pele. Eu sentia, simplesmente sentia, e isso me fez forçar meu corpo para que se separasse dele e visse com o que ele me provocava.

Meu desejo só aumentou ao ver o vibrador.

"Você quer, ruiva...?" perguntou, estreitando os olhos, conseguindo me provocar como ninguém "Quer ser fodida de duas maneiras diferentes ao mesmo tempo até que você não consiga mais...?"

Meu desejo não me permitia fazer mais nada a não ser pegar o vibrador e tacar junto com os outros, começando a imaginar tudo o que eu sentira quando alcançássemos a cama. Não; eu queria sair dali, queria desesperadamente sair dali, desesperadamente arrancar minhas roupas e as dele e fazer tudo o que eu queria.

Com ele, eu sempre fazia tudo o que eu queria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pagamos tudo o que acabamos por escolher. Saímos da loja. Seguimos para a fila de táxis, entramos no primeiro, contamos os segundos até o meu apartamento e mal conseguimos acreditar quando vimos que teríamos companhia no elevador. Mas foi mal sairmos dele para não nos importarmos com a companhia que tínhamos no corredor do meu andar; antes mesmo da porta se fechar atrás da gente e de três pessoas entrarem em um apartamento qualquer, Lily já jogava a bolsa ao lado do corpo e me puxava para um beijo, e eu já a segurava pela cintura para trazê-la mais para perto.

Eu não conseguiria me separar dela agora.

"Tira logo suas roupas"

"Agora" mas, ao invés de tirar as minhas, eu estendi minhas mãos para tirar as dela. Queria vê-la nua à minha frente, sem roupa que me impedisse de tocá-la e sem nada que me impedisse de tê-la de todas as maneiras possíveis "O mais rápido possível"

Ela gemeu, o corpo caindo um pouco para trás quando deslizei o sobretudo por seus braços. Seguimos, então, caminhos diferentes; ela começou a tirar o suéter e as blusas enquanto eu seguia para sua saia, abrindo-a e baixando-a até suas coxas antes de me ajoelhar à sua frente para deslizar o zíper de suas botas. Terminei de tirá-las exatamente quando Lily acabou com a parte de cima de seu corpo, nós dois baixando juntos o resto de sua saia e começando a baixar, também juntos, sua meia-calça.

"Sobe aqui" ela chamou assim que só de calcinha e soutien, os dedos de uma das mãos se enfiando em meu cabelo para me puxar para cima. Não cedi, entretanto; segurei a parte de trás de suas coxas e a trouxe para mais perto de mim, meu rosto parando no espaço entre suas pernas e sentindo o quanto ela estava excitada mesmo que a calcinha ainda estivesse ali. Ela estava tão óbvia ali quanto eu estava por trás de minha cueca "James..."

Não respondi, prendendo o tecido com os dentes e o afastando de sua pele. Senti-a fraquejar por um segundo e, por isso, sorri, minhas mãos subindo um pouco até segurá-la pela bunda.

Ela gemeu.

"Tira o soutien, ruiva" pedi, levantando os olhos para tentar encontrar os dela. Mas, sem querer tirar a boca de onde estava, tudo o que consegui ver foi seus seios surgindo conforme ela fazia o que eu pedira; e ver sua pele surgindo, vê-la tirar a roupa para mim era tão bom quanto fora na primeira vez.

Eu não me cansaria dela nunca.

"Isso" disse assim que o tecido caiu ao meu lado, não esperando mais do que isso para que minhas mãos entrassem em sua calcinha. Lily, mais uma vez fraquejou, os dedos em meu cabelo seguindo para minha nuca para me pressionar mais contra ela assim que comecei a descer a calcinha.

Ela não podia esperar. Eu não podia esperar; por isso, desci minhas mãos para a parte da frente de seus joelhos e a empurrei em direção ao sofá, deixando-a se sentar enquanto eu me levantava para tirar minha roupa. Como eu havia feito com ela, ela me ajudou; tirou a minha calça e minha cueca logo depois de eu ter tirado o tênis, pegando meu membro na mão e movendo-a por sobre ele enquanto eu terminava de tirar o resto da minha roupa.

"Você não tem noção do quanto eu quero você agora" ela disse, quase em um murmúrio, o rosto se inclinando de forma que ela conseguisse beijar minha base. Suspirei, entregue, e levei minha mão para o topo de sua cabeça, mas assim que ela tirou a língua da boca ao alcançar minha cabeça eu a separei de mim.

Queria fazê-la gozar antes.

"Tenho" discordei, porque era exatamente o que eu sentia "Sobe, ruiva"

Ela só me olhou por um tempo, os olhos se estreitando em excitação quando minhas mãos foram para sua cintura para ajudá-la no movimento de sentar-se no encosto do sofá. No meio do caminho, entretanto, ela parou para me beijar; sua língua veio forte, seus dedos presentes e seu corpo mais ainda, seus seios batendo contra meu peito e roçando meu rosto quando eu a fiz continuar o caminho para cima.

"E como tenho" continuei, apoiando suas pernas em meus ombros, levantando meu rosto quando ela se apoiou mais na parede e criou ângulo para me olhar. Tinha o lábio inferior mordido, as bochechas um pouco coradas e os olhos mais que brilhantes, o cabelo ainda arrumado caindo por seu pescoço e escondendo, parcialmente, seus seios "Muito"

Provoquei seus limites com a língua. Senti suas pernas retesarem em meus ombros. Cheguei mais perto de seu clitóris. Imediatamente, ela prendeu a respiração, para logo depois acelerá-la em inspirações profundas quando eu a toquei. A verdade é que eu queria provocá-la mais, mas simplesmente não consegui; eu estava excitado demais, ela estava excitada demais e, por isso, estava me excitando ainda mais.

Eu me senti endurecer ainda mais.

"Você não tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo" murmurei contra sua coxa, apoiando minha cabeça em sua parte interna enquanto guiava meus dedos para ela. Ela se contraiu e, assim que enfiei meu indicador nela gemeu meu nome, os dedos se enfiando em meu cabelo e puxando-o para mais perto dela em um gesto que, eu sabia, estava entre o consciente e o automático,

Eu não esperei. Não, e fui totalmente consciente ao acrescentar meu dedo médio e minha língua a ela. Menos de um minuto depois – mas minha noção de tempo, claro, estava meio deturpada; estava longe de ser minha prioridade agora, na verdade – ela se apertou com mais força contra meus dedos, e meio minuto depois disso seus quadris se moveram para mim e ela perdeu o apoio do encosto do sofá.

"Ansiosa" sussurrei, deixando-a terminar de escorregar ao chegar um pouco mais para trás. Não me importei de terminar por me ajoelhar no chão; antes que pudesse dizer, na verdade, eu já recolocava suas pernas em meus ombros e já beijava a lateral de seu joelho antes de me aproximar um pouco mais de seu centro "Demais"

"Estou. Estou, e..." e sua voz se perdeu. E minha fala deixou de existir; tanto porque eu não queria quanto porque eu não podia, movimentando minha boca contra ela desse jeito enquanto meus dedos voltavam a encontrar seu caminho para dentro dela. Não me demorei ali, entretanto; depois de lubrificá-los um pouco mais, desci-os, enfiando meu dedo médio em sua outra entrada e, desse jeito, fazendo-a se contorcer em minha direção.

A noção de tempo continuava errada. Inexistente, para falar a verdade. Tudo o que me prendia era Lily; Lily e seus gemidos, Lily e seu quadril se movimentando contra mim, Lily e sua voz deixando escapar meu nome quando, entregue, gozou.

Eu nunca poderia me acostumar com essa visão.

"Eu deveria mesmo tirar fotos suas assim" murmurei, tirando suas pernas de meus ombros para, me levantando, me inclinar sobre ela e alcançar sua boca. Lily não retribuiu o beijo de imediato, mas depois de um tempo só tendo sua respiração desgovernada em meu rosto, sua língua se encontrou com a minha e suas mãos se enfiaram em meu cabelo enquanto ela impulsionava o corpo para mim.

Eu gemi no beijo. Ela gemeu com isso. E, então, seus dedos desceram por minha barriga, as unhas arranhando minha pele antes de chegarem em meu membro. Ela o segurou na mão, envolvendo-o, e seguiu para a cabeça, o polegar circulando-a e me fazendo gemer de novo antes que eu tivesse chance de pará-la.

"Não quero gozar agora" murmurei contra sua boca quando a senti para o beijo para me olhar, curiosa, depois que a parei "Para o que eu quero fazer com você, eu nem posso gozar agora"

Seus olhos brilharam mesmo no escuro, e nesse instante eu reparei que nem havíamos acendido a luz. Não era surpreendente, tanto que ela não estivesse acesa quanto que eu não tivesse reparado; estávamos com pressa demais para nos prendermos a um interruptor, e eu a conhecia bem demais para saber de cor todas suas nuances e todos seus detalhes.

Mas eu queria vê-los.

"Mas eu quero fazer você gozar"

"Ah, você vai. Acredite" eu sorri "Sente. Estou quase gozando"

Deixei que ela me apertasse mais uma vez, e nesse aperto eu me senti pulsar, mesmo que de leve, em sua mão. Se Lily me masturbasse agora, se ela fizesse o oral agora, eu não duraria muito; e a questão era que eu queria durar um pouco mais. Queria dar tudo de mim, fazê-la sentir tudo de mim, fazer com que nós dois tivéssemos mais essa noite.

Por ela.

"James..."

"Vem, vamos para o quarto"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior mas, usando meus braços como apoio, endireitou as pernas para que pudesse ficar de pé no chão. Sua cabeça, por um segundo, se apoiou em meu peito, e sua mão, então, rodeou minha cintura, apertando a lateral de meu corpo antes de subir por minhas costas, arranhando-a, seguindo a linha de minha coluna.

Deus.

"Quarto, ruiva"

"Quarto" ela concordou, beijando meu peito, e separando-se de mim. Mas sua outra mão, imediata, foi para meu cabelo para puxar minha cabeça para baixo, os lábios encontrando os meus e a língua encontrando seu caminho por entre eles.

Ela me empurrou para trás. Eu fui, seguindo o caminho para o corredor, mas parei de ceder ao me lembrar da sacola do sex-shop. O quase grunhido de frustração que ela soltou me fez rir, excitado, por detrás do meu próprio, e o jeito como ela gemeu em expectativa ao me ver pegando a bolsa fez, mais uma vez, uma pulsação tomar conta da parte inferior de meu corpo.

Se continuasse assim, eu não precisaria nem um pouco de sua boca.

"Você não sabe o que faz comigo"

Lily sorriu, tão excitada quanto eu, e me empurrou, consequentemente abrindo a porta entreaberta do quarto. Voltou a me beijar e nós nos beijamos durante todo o nosso caminho até a cama, ela caindo por cima de mim mas sendo ela mesma a inverter as posições até que eu ficasse por cima.

"Acho que sei, sim" discordou, e seus dedos, que desciam por minha barriga, alcançaram meu membro. Ela o apertou, quase delicada, e passou o polegar pela cabeça, os olhos verdes brilhando na minha direção enquanto sua respiração se acelerava e ela mordia seu lábio inferior "A questão é o que você vai fazer com isso"

Estreitei os olhos, e eu mesmo mordi o lábio inferior em desejo e excitação quando ela terminou a fala com um aperto um pouco mais forte. O gemido não ficou preso em minha boca; escapou por meus lábios e, antes que pudesse dar início a outro, se perdia em sua boca, em mais um beijo e em mais um toque de seus lábios e de sua língua e dela por inteiro.

"Não gosto de ficar esperando"

"Eu disse que você é ansiosa" beijei-a mais um vez "Para que você está...?"

Ela não me respondeu de imediato, os olhos ainda brilhantes se estreitando de leve pelo meu tom. Seu lábio foi mordido com mais força e sua respiração, mais uma vez, se acelerou; seu colo subia e descia em um ritmo desgovernado, seus seios seguindo esse mesmo ritmo e, na inspiração, tocando meu corpo.

Eu adorava seu toque.

"Você sabe o quê"

"Me diz"

Ela suspirou. Gemeu, depois. E, então, seus dedos, ainda enfiados em meu cabelo, desceram por minha nuca, arranharam meu pescoço, se moveram para meu lábio inferior e, depois, voltaram a descer por meu queixo. Estavam em meu pescoço novamente e, quando alcançaram meu tórax, eu os parei, achando, sinceramente, que se ela fosse qualquer ponto abaixo disso novamente eu não iria me segurar mais.

"Me diz o que é, ruiva"

"Quero que você me foda"

Prazer, desejo e excitação percorreram meu corpo como nunca antes.

"Em tudo quanto é lugar que você puder"

Não, como nunca antes.

"Como você prefere?" perguntei, mal me contendo de excitação, tateando a sacola até encontrar o vibrador "O que você prefere?"

Lily, de novo, ficou quieta por um tempo, os olhos se desviando dos meus para ver o que eu estava fazendo. Eles brilharam, mais um pouco, quando ela percebeu o que era, seus próprios dedos se juntando aos meus para que eu pudesse tirar o vibrador da embalagem com mais facilidade e mais rapidez. Mas, antes mesmo de conseguirmos, ela se esticou até a gaveta e pegou dois pacotes de camisinha, abandonando um ao nosso lado – um, que eu pegaria mais tarde – e abrindo o outro para, assim, colocá-lo no vibrador.

Ela o pegou. Segurou-o nos dedos, firme, e levou-o à boca, os lábios se entreabrindo para, então, sua língua segurar sua ponta antes dela prendê-lo com ela. Gemi, imediato, em tê-la chupando-o, os olhos verdes não deixando os meus por segundos mais que intermináveis.

Até que ela parou.

"Poderia ser você"

Deus.

"Vai ser" concordei "Mas não agora"

Voltou a colocar o vibrador entre os lábios.

"Me diz onde você quer"

De novo, não me respondeu, mas dessa vez ela tirou o objeto da boca e desceu-o. Passou-o por entre seus seios, pendeu-o para o direito e, então, para o esquerdo, para finalmente descer mais por sua barriga. Parou em seu clitóris e, nesse momento, gemeu, a respiração se perdendo ainda mais enquanto ela se deixava cair um pouco mais na cama para abrir um pouco mais as pernas.

Depois, seguiu para a entrada imediatamente abaixo e enfiou-o por inteiro.

"Quero isso aqui. E você aqui" pegou minha mão, levou meu indicador à boca, chupou-o e, depois, guiou-o para sua outra entrada, tentando controlar a respiração e os gemidos para que eu pudesse entender o que ela falava. A questão aqui era que ela não precisava falar para que eu entendesse "Gosto da idéia de que foi o único a me dar prazer aqui"

E meu indicador entrou nela e sua mão deixou meu punho, e eu me movi, por conta própria, dentro dela. Olhei em seus olhos para ver suas reações – afinal, meu dedo não estava tão lubrificado assim – mas, antes que eu pudesse incomodá-la, voltei a retirá-lo,

Nós ainda chegaríamos nisso.

"Gosta...?"

"Amo" seus olhos brilharam um pouco mais "Amo demais"

Suspirei, mais prazer e mais excitação e mais desejo enquanto tentava arrumar um pouco de controle para alcançar sua mão que segurava o vibrador. Movi-a uma vez e, na segunda, deixei que ela se movimentasse sozinha, me deliciando quando ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio e gemeu com os movimentos gerados por nós dois.

Era sexy demais.

"Um dia, vou querer que se masturbe para mim. Com e sem isso daqui" toquei o vibrador "Enquanto eu me masturbo para você"

Ela gemeu, entregue.

"Mas não agora. Agora..." comecei, sussurrando, pegando o objeto e tirando-o de dentro dela. Lily gemeu em perda mas, ao mesmo tempo, em excitação; ela queria mais, eu daria mais, e ela tinha certeza que teria mais "... Vamos fazer o que você quer"

Mais um gemido.

"De quatro, ruiva"

Ela não demorou meio segundo para fazer o que eu queria, apoiando-se nos braços para arrumar o impulso para se virar. Quando se colocou na posição, tirei dois segundos para olhá-la, e depois dois para passar meus dedos por sua coluna; desci-os, desci-os e desci-os, mas desviei-os do caminho que Lily estava desesperada para que eu seguisse e só a abri.

Para, então, inclinar meu rosto para ela.

"Mais" ela pediu, imediata, um gemido saindo com sua fala enfiei minha língua nela. Seu pedido, entretanto, me fez fazer isso; exatamente mais. E, por isso, guiei meus dedos para seu clitóris, prendendo o sorriso quando ela moveu seu quadril ao tentar encontrar mais de mim "Mais, James"

Ela estava ansiosa demais.

"James..." mas ela não continuou a frase, só movendo o quadril mais uma vez. Parecia mais urgente que antes – na verdade, parecia sempre mais urgente -, e essa urgência fez com que mais excitação descesse por meu corpo e se concentrasse em meu membro. Ele estava pulsando para entrar nela; estava pulsando para estar dentro dela "James, isso é..."

Era. Era, eu sabia que era. Não apenas porque eu via e sentia a reação de Lily; não, ela também me contava. Fazia questão de me dizer, e eu fazia questão de ouvir tudo o que ela tinha a me dizer porque ela se sentia mais do que confortável com isso. Desde o início, quando tudo o que ela se sentira confortável a fazer era ter minha língua nela, até o nosso primeiro anal, surpreendente para nós dois e delicioso e perfeito para nós dois. Assim fora o segundo e, eu tinha certeza – e tinha certeza que ela estava certa sobre isso também -, assim seria esse, e eu mal podia esperar por tê-la.

Mal podia esperar por nada.

Por isso, quando, mais uma vez, ela pediu por mais, eu tive que estender minha mão para pegar o vibrador que, obviamente, eu não havia deixado longe. Quer dizer, eu sabia; sabia que me afastar dela seria difícil, e sabia que nós dois ficaríamos urgentes demais para nos preocuparmos com isso se não estivesse próximo o suficiente.

A questão é que estava. A questão é que, assim que o tive em minha mão, enfiei, mais uma vez, minha língua nela, ao mesmo tempo em que provoquei o interior de sua coxa com o vibrador. Ela gemeu, mais alto, e moveu seu quadril de novo, dessa vez inclinando um pouco o próprio corpo para que, assim, o vibrador chegasse antes.

Não a provoquei. Não agora. Pura e simplesmente, continuei a subi-lo, e quando a alcançou voltei a enfiar minha língua nela enquanto enfiava, também, o objeto. O corpo dela se arqueou, involuntário, na direção dos toques, e seu quadril voltou a se mover, agora simulando o movimento de penetração. Devagar, lento, propositadamente lento, comecei a tirar o vibrador de dentro dela.

Para, depois, colocá-lo de novo.

"Geme" eu disse, mesmo que ela já gemesse e mesmo que eu tivesse a noção de que ela, talvez, não me entendesse; um outro gemido escapava de minha própria boca, e minha língua estava contra ela de um jeito que não deixava quase som nenhum escapar "Quero escutar você"

Lily gemeu de novo, mais alto, quando voltei a repetir o movimento de penetração. Os movimentos de seus quadris aumentaram e eu, por um segundo, fiquei tentado a adiar, mais um pouco, esse momento, mas simplesmente não consegui. Ela gemia constante demais, entregue demais para que eu, mais uma vez, a provocasse com isso agora.

Demoraria pouco tempo. E demorou; repeti o movimento de penetração mais três vezes, e sua excitação estava mais do que evidente no vibrador. Mais duas vezes depois dessas, e seus movimentos se aceleraram para que, com eles, o orgasmo viesse mais rápido. Mais um, e ela gemeu meu nome e arqueou o corpo, involuntário, quando movi minha língua dentro dela. E, por último, um mais profundo, que a fez gozar e deixar o corpo cair para a frente em um movimento involuntário.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

"Você é linda" sussurrei, me inclinando para ela, tirando alguns de seus fios de suas costas só para que pudesse ter mais fácil acesso ao seu ouvido. Mordisquei seu lóbulo, beijei o ponto atrás de sua orelha e respirei fundo em uma tentativa de acalmar a mim mesmo, um sorriso pendendo de meus lábios quando ela gemeu meu nome mais uma vez "Tão linda, ruiva"

Ela não respondeu, mas seus olhos se abriram até que encontrasse os meus. Brilhavam, fortes, e se fixaram nos meus até que caíssem para minha boca, a dela deixando escapar um outro gemido enquanto seu corpo, mais uma vez involuntário, movia-se na direção do meu.

Eu sabia que tinha que ter deixado o vibrador.

"Não posso parar de olhar para você" e eu não podia mesmo "Nunca, Lily"

"James..."

Mas eu só a beijei, mesmo que não estivéssemos na melhor posição para isso e mesmo que nossas respirações, especialmente a dela, estivessem mais que desgovernadas. O beijo, talvez por tudo isso, não durou muito, mas nenhum de nós, naquele momento, se importou de verdade com isso.

Havia mais. E havia tempo.

"Pronta?"

"Olha para mim e diz se estou ou não"

Eu não precisava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fechei os olhos. Apertei-os mais, quer dizer; eles já estavam fechados. E, junto com isso, ainda senti um gemido - mais um - escapar de minha boca, e ao mesmo tempo meus dedos também apertaram o lençol e o puxaram enquanto meu corpo caía para frente. Forcei-o para trás, de encontro a James, tentando fazer com que ele não fosse tão propositadamente lento, e meu gemido foi de frustração quando ele, tão de propósito quanto tudo o que fazia, desviou de mim.

Para, logo depois, entrar de novo.

Eu iria morrer de prazer.

"James..." eu nunca me sentira tão bem. Nunca me sentira tão fisicamente completa; na verdade, nunca me sentira tão completa de verdade. Era o físico - James e o vibrador, e os dedos de James, e a língua de James, e James por inteiro - e tudo o que vinha com ele; tudo o que vinha com a novidade, tudo o que vinha com a experiência, tudo o que vinha com o cuidado e com o carinho e com o desejo e com o amor e com tudo que existia entre a gente "Mais, James"

"Eu sei" mas, depois de estar tão fundo em mim, ele saiu, lento, só para depois voltar a entrar com a mesma lentidão. Mordi o lábio inferior e, com um mais um gemido, me movi para trás novamente, parando ao encontrar a barriga de James ao tê-lo tão dentro de mim quanto poderia estar "Olha só para você, tão... Urgente"

Eu estava.

"Tão gostosa" ele se inclinou, e isso causou uma nova sensação dentro de mim. Talvez fosse o ângulo, talvez fosse por ir ainda mais fundo, talvez fosse pelo novo contato da parte da frente de seu corpo em minhas costas ou de seus lábios em minha nuca, por cima de meus fios de cabelo; a questão era que, nesse instante, eu fiquei tão próxima do orgasmo quanto poderia estar "Tão minha"

"Completamente" sussurrei de volta, caindo meu rosto para o lado para tentar ver o dele. James se inclinou um pouco mais e beijou minha bochecha, o ângulo sendo impossível para um beijo em minha boca e para qualquer contato mais perto dela. Desejei estar deitada de costas na cama, olhando para ele, abraçando-o enquanto nos beijávamos e enquanto nos movimentávamos juntos, mas não fiz nada para chegar nisso; significaria ter que me afastar dele, e significaria ter que ficar sem ele por um tempo que eu não suportaria "Completamente, James"

Seu quadril, de novo, se moveu para trás. Não sei se foi a nova posição, se foi a urgência em minha voz ou se foi qualquer outra coisa; a questão é que, dessa vez, ele não saiu por inteiro. E nem foi lento; voltou a entrar, mais rápido, e também mais forte, e antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar direto tudo aquilo tomou conta de mim como nada nunca havia tomado conta antes.

James em mim. O vibrador, colocado por ele, em mim. Seus dedos, em meu clitóris, me dando uma sensação deliciosa. Seus lábios na curva de meu rosto com meu pescoço. Sua respiração fora de ritmo acertando o ponto atrás de meu lóbulo. Seus dentes perto de meu brinco. Seus dedos com mais pressão; ele com mais pressão. Ali, tão apertado, enquanto o vibrador vibrava em mim. Nossos movimentos conjuntos, em um ritmo que era só nosso. O vibrador alcançando todos os pontos certos. Seu membro sendo tão certo que, para mim, era quase impossível que algo fosse certo a esse ponto. Mais de seu membro, e mais do vibrador. Mais de seus dedos também, e mais de sua língua em minha pele. Mais de seu membro de novo, e lá estava o vibrador e mais de suas palavras.

_Você é deliciosa. Quero tanto você. Deveria se ver agora. Não vou me cansar nunca de te ver assim para mim. Eu te amo. Eu quero você. Você quer gozar? Goza para mim. Mais rápido? Gostosa. Minha. Amo você. Goza agora, Lily._

E eu gozei. E, mais dois movimentos depois, James gozou comigo.

Nós desabamos no colchão, ele por cima de mim, prendendo meu corpo nos movimentos involuntários ainda causadas pelo orgasmo e pelo vibrador dentro de mim. Deus, como aquilo prolongava todas as sensações. Como aquilo fazia com que meu orgasmo durasse mais. Como aquilo fazia com que eu ficasse completamente entregue. Como aquilo fazia com que eu ficasse completamente vulnerável.

Eu não iria agüentar.

"James..." deus. Deus, deus, deus "Tira"

Sua mão se projetou entre minhas pernas, e enquanto eu me movia, mais uma vez involuntária, ele tirou o vibrador de mim. Voltou a depositar todo seu peso em mim, a respiração completamente desgovernada se encontrando com a minha, a boca entreaberta em minha omoplata enquanto ele tentava, como eu, arrumar o mínimo de controle.

Eu não iria conseguir.

"Acho que vou desmaiar"

James riu, satisfeito, a respiração se perdendo ainda mais.

"Ainda não" disse, sussurrando contra minha nuca, beijando-a e, eu tinha certeza, fazendo com que alguns fios de meu cabelo grudassem em seus lábios. Respirei fundo e, imediata, deixei suas palavras entrarem em mim, tomarem conta de mim, percorrerem todo meu corpo que, ainda naquele estado de depois de um orgasmo prolongado, estava totalmente entregue a ele "Você ainda não aproveitou tudo o que pode"

De novo, respirei fundo, percebendo, somente agora, que eu ainda apertava o lençol. Deixei o aperto e, apenas um segundo depois, senti meus dedos dormentes, só para reparar que eu, quase por inteiro, estava dormente.

Deliciosamente dormente.

"Não?"

"Não"

Seu tom se encontrava com o meu; sem ritmo, desgovernado, safado, maroto, excitado, repleto de desejo. Sua respiração ainda batia forte contra minha nuca e ainda fazia com que sua barriga batesse forte contra minhas costas, nada de seu ritmo diminuindo quando ele enfiou uma perna entre as minhas e prendeu alguns de meus fios entre seus dedos para,desse jeito, puxar minha cabeça, de leve, para trás.

Ele beijou meu lóbulo. Beijou minha bochecha, e depois o canto de minha boca. Ao puxar, delicado, minha cabeça para o lado, pegou meu lábio inferior entre os dele, levantando o próprio corpo para ser capaz de virar o meu até que minhas costas estivessem no colchão. Sorriu quando eu suspirei - era a posição que eu desejara há um ou dois instantes - e voltou a morder meu lábio inferior, a língua se projetando, muito menos do que eu queria, em direção à minha.

Durou muito menos do que eu queria.

"E nem eu" ele disse, sorrindo, a testa se apoiando na minha quando minha mão se apoiou em seu peito. Seu coração estava no mesmo ritmo que o meu e, de um jeito mais do que perfeito - inenarrável, para falar a verdade -, foi se acelerando junto com o meu conforme minha outra mão descia por seu corpo, nós dois sabendo mais do que bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo "Me mostra o que pode fazer"

Continuei descendo minha mão, minhas unhas arranhando sua pele, meu coração se acelerando quando o dele se acelerou conforme meus dedos desciam por seu corpo. Mas, antes que eu pudesse chegar mesmo em seu umbigo, ele segurou meu punho, os dedos se entrelaçando nos meus e parando-os para, então, levá-los para o lado de nossos corpos.

Perto do vibrador.

"Faça exatamente o que vai fazer comigo"

Os olhos dele brilharam, e eu soube, simplesmente soube, que os meus brilhavam também. Aquilo era sexy demais; tudo o que falamos, fizemos, realizamos hoje foi sexy demais. Desde o filme, passando pela sex-shop, passando pela sala, passando pelo 'quero que se masturbe para mim e quero em masturbar para você', e passando pelos nossos momentos aqui na cama e pelos os que ainda teríamos - agora e depois.

Teríamos muitos.

"Exatamente?"

James, estreitando os olhos, fez que sim, cedendo ao empurrão de minha mão para que se afastasse um pouco de mim. Fez mais do que isso; saiu de cima de mim e me estendeu a mão até que eu, pegando-a, me sentasse na cama, terminando por me apoiar nos calcanhares, com uma perna dele entre as minhas e com nossos rostos tão próximos quanto poderiam estar com o vibrador próximo à minha boca.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer, eu o coloquei nela.

E foi delicioso. Verdadeiramente delicioso colocar o objeto entre meus lábios e, imediatamente, sentir meu gosto nele. Verdadeiramente delicioso passar minha língua por sua extensão e, enquanto isso, olhar para James, tendo a certeza de que eu causava nele tudo o que ele também causava em mim. Verdadeiramente delicioso imaginar que era o membro de James ali, em minha boca, enquanto eu tinha certeza - pela sua respiração acelerada, pelo seu estreitar de olhos, pelo verde destacado no castanho - que ele imaginava a mesma coisa.

Durou pouco. Durou pouco até que ele, com um gesto gentil, pegasse o vibrador de minhas mãos e o colocasse em algum canto ao nosso lado. Durou pouco até que ele, com a respiração fora de ritmo, inclinasse o rosto até os meus, a língua encontrando a minha em um toque tão mais íntimo do que qualquer outro beijo fora para mim. Durou pouco até que ele voltasse a guiar minha mão por sua barriga, e durou pouco até que ele gemesse, entregue, quando eu decidi tirar a camisinha que ele usava e guiar minha boca para seu membro.

Durou pouco até que ele ficasse completamente ereto entre meus lábios.

"Suficiente" James, então, disse, segurando meu cabelo na altura de minha nuca para que, assim, eu me afastasse. Hesitei por um segundo - queria, e queria muito fazê-lo gozar e sentir seu gosto por mim - mas, no seguinte, segui a favor de sua mão, me afastando por agora pura e simplesmente porque queria tê-lo dentro de mim "Por enquanto"

Sorri, sentindo a excitação tomar conta de meu corpo, e levantei meu corpo até que meu rosto alcançasse o dele. Nos beijamos e gememos no beijo, suas mãos descendo por minhas costas até minha bunda, apertando-a e me pressionando contra ele, seu membro em minha barriga e sua respiração em meu rosto e sua língua na minha.

Gemi de novo.

"Quero você"

"E eu você" ele retrucou, mordiscando meu lábio inferior, subindo as mãos por meu corpo. Apertou minha cintura, correu os dedos pelas laterais de meus seios, pendeu as mãos para frente para acariciá-los, só para depois voltar a subi-las até que segurasse meu rosto e obtivesse, assim, mais controle no beijo.

Ele teria tudo o que quisesse ali.

"James..."

"Deita" ele murmurou, entrecortado, fora de ritmo "Deita, quero ver você"

Beijando-o mais uma vez, me afastei um pouco dele, deixando meu corpo cair para trás antes de apoiar minha cabeça no travesseiro e deitar por completo. Respirei fundo, presa na expectativa, e estendi meus braços para ele quando se inclinou, envolvendo seu pescoço ao beijá-lo e beijá-lo e beijá-lo e beijá-lo mais um pouco.

Eu nunca me cansaria.

"Eu quero que você..." mas, então, eu mesma me calei, quase surpresa, ao sentir algo gelado descendo por meu ombro. Mais excitação percorreu meu corpo ao me lembrar que havíamos comprado mais que o vibrador; havíamos comprado, também, os géis, e James, de algum jeito, pegara-os e estava usando-os em mim agora.

Descendo por meu corpo.

"Bom?" ele perguntou e, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver seu rosto – afinal, seu nariz roçava a curva de meu pescoço com o ombro, e sua língua provocava a pele desse último para retirar o produto de mim -, eu tinha certeza de que ele sorria. Uma parte de mim queria sorrir também, quer dizer, mas isso era parcialmente impossível; eu estava ocupada demais mordendo meu próprio lábio e gemendo e chamando seu nome para provocá-lo sobre isso "Acho que sim"

Prendi a respiração e, imediata, fechei os olhos, tentando imaginar onde ele colocaria da próxima vez. Não precisei imaginar por muito tempo; no instante seguinte, mais do gel caía em meu ombro, dessa vez mais perto da junção do meu pescoço. O frio me arrepiou por inteiro; voltei a fechar os olhos, me sentindo entregue a tudo o que eu sentia e a tudo o que eu iria sentir como nunca antes, e praticamente arfei, levantando meu corpo do colchão quando James voltou a usar a língua em mim.

"Mais?"

"Mais"

De novo, eu o senti sorrir, dessa vez colocando o conteúdo no vale entre meus seios. Sua boca foi mais lenta dessa vez; ele parecia me provocar mais, testando meus limites para cada seio, me provocando enquanto descia tanto quando a posição o permitia. Foi tão, mas tão provocante, que eu já estava a ponto de puxar seu cabelo com força, mas foi só eu enfiar meus dedos nos fios de sua nuca que ele fez.

Um pouco em cada seio.

Deus.

"James..." gemi, imediata, ao sentir meu corpo reagir à provocação, minhas unhas se enfiando na pele de seus ombros quando seu rosto pendeu para a direita. Sua língua trilhou o caminho até meu mamilo, provocante, e quando o circundou eu só pude gemer mais uma vez, me arqueando na direção dele para que ele o sugasse por inteiro "James, por favor..."

Ele roçou seus dentes em mim, e mais uma vez minhas unhas se apertaram nele. Subi, de novo, meu corpo para o dele, mas agora eu também pressionava-o para que ele descesse. James não mostrou nenhuma resistência; baixou o corpo, enfiou uma perna entre as minhas e chupou minha pele, mordiscando-a de leve antes de voltar a chupá-la.

Tortura.

"Pelo amor de Deus..." mas tudo o que ele fez foi seguir para o outro seio, repetir tudo o que fizera – de forma ainda dolorosamente lenta, provocante, deliciosa, torturante, perfeita – antes de colocar mais do produto em mim. Agora, era na região de meu estômago, e ele trilhou, com os lábios, um caminho até meu umbigo. Mais um pouco do gel aí – e Deus, como isso era bom – até que a trilha, agora, foi até meu ventre.

Mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco.

Mas, claro, ele tinha que parar.

"James, eu..." mas, de novo, eu mesma me cortei, deixando um gemido de expectativa escapar de minha boca quando eu vi o motivo dele ter se afastado.

Estava passando o gel nele e no vibrador.

Deus.

Deus, Deus, Deus.

Eu, definitivamente, ia morrer de prazer.

E foi esse, só esse, o meu pensamento enquanto ele sorria para mim daquele jeito, enquanto ele me olhava daquele jeito, enquanto ele, por inteiro, gritava que eu era única no mundo. Foi só esse o meu pensamento quando ele, murmurando para mim as coisas mais provocantes e mais lindas do mundo, colocou o vibrador em mim, apenas um segundo depois colocando, também, a si mesmo. Foi só esse o meu pensamento quando eu senti as temperaturas contrastantes e as sensações únicas tomarem conta de mim, aumentarem minha excitação e meu desejo e minha vontade de tê-lo como eu não achei que fosse possível. Foi só esse o meu pensamento quando ele inverteu nossas posições e me disse para controlar, pela primeira vez, a penetração. Foi só esse o meu pensamento quando ele gozou e eu, seguindo-o, gozei também.

Era perfeito. Era tudo mais do que perfeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquilo estava ficando bom demais.

Mesmo, e cada vez mais. Eu só não dizia como era impressionante como cada momento com Lily era melhor que o anterior, como cada instante prometia mais do que qualquer outro e como cada segundo me fazia me apaixonar e amá-la ainda mais porque eu não via nada de impressionante nisso tudo; era impossível, simplesmente impossível, sentir qualquer outra coisa com ela.

Era tudo. Era _sempre_ tudo. Era o jeito único com o qual ela tentava cuidar de mim – 'James, tem certeza de que não está tomando café demais?', 'Posso mesmo comer esse pedaço de bolo?', 'Não é melhor colocar um casaco mais quentinho?' – para, depois, rir e dizer que estava sendo boba e controladora demais com um cara de vinte e seis anos. Era a maneira especial que ela tinha de se acomodar em mim para dormir à noite e para continuar dormindo de manhã, sempre resmungando, preguiçosa, para conseguir o sono. E sempre, sempre, o modo único e especial que ela tinha de me excitar como ninguém, de transar como ninguém, de me levar ao orgasmo como ninguém com toques – de mãos, de língua, de _corpo_ – e gestos e palavras.

Era ela, por inteiro.

"Perfeito" porque nós havíamos acabado de atingir o orgasmo, nós ainda estávamos com nossos peitos batendo um contra o outro devido à respiração incontrolável e ainda tínhamos os nossos corpos suados e mais que juntos, e mesmo assim ela me excitava a ponto de eu já estar mais que pronto para outra "Você foi perfeito, você é perfeito"

Sorri, fechando os olhos e deixando meu corpo cair até o final da cama, trazendo-a junto comigo enquanto acarinhava sua nuca. Ela veio, sem nem hesitar, uma das pernas passando por meu corpo para, assim, apoiar cada joelho ao lado de cada lado da minha cintura.

Como eu, pronta para mais.

"Por você, sempre" respondi, puxando seu lábio inferior entre os meus para trazê-la mais para perto. Seu cabelo desceu por seus ombros quando se inclinou um pouco mais, tentando tirar o aperto para que, assim, pudesse me beijar "Não tem outra opção, não é?"

E não havia, mesmo.

"Você me diz" replicou, sorrindo, abrindo os olhos para olhar os meus "Me sinto tão bem com você, James"

Trouxe-a, de novo, para perto, e então ela apoiou a testa na minha e juntou os lábios aos meus sem que, na verdade, os beijasse. Era como se ela quisesse continuar a falar mas, ao mesmo tempo, perder o mínimo que poderia de mim, sempre querendo mais e mais para aproveitar tudo que pudesse como se não houvesse outra oportunidade.

Se dependesse de mim, isso era exatamente o que não faltaria.

"Tão livre" e nossas bocas ainda se tocavam "Tão confiante"

Apertei sua cintura contra meu corpo, não querendo que sobrasse nenhum espaço entre a gente.

"Tão poderosa, como se eu pudesse querer tudo" suspirou, e eu suspirei junto "Sem preconceitos e sem medo"

"Você pode" reforcei, desejando-a, querendo com que ela se sentisse desejada como nenhuma outra mulher fora. E, para mim, era isso mesmo; eu a queria e não havia um momento em que não a quisesse, não havia nenhum momento em que não quisesse ficar com ela de todas as maneiras possíveis, e nenhum momento em que não percebesse que esse desejo era sempre maior que o anterior "Tudo o que você quiser"

Ela não me respondeu nada por um tempo, somente sorrindo, uma das mãos subindo por minhas costas enquanto suas pernas apertavam mais minha cintura. Seus dedos se enfiaram em meu cabelo e sua cabeça caiu mais para o lado para encaixar um beijo, sua boca se abrindo para que sua língua se projetasse em direção à minha.

E eu não pude fazer nada mais senão gemer entre seus lábios.

"Tudo o que eu quiser?" perguntou, provocante, só me dando tempo de concordar com a cabeça antes de voltar a me beijar. Sempre deixava tão claro o que queria, tão óbvio, que não se excitar com o jeito como ela se abria comigo era simplesmente impossível "Tudo?"

Concordei de novo mas, dessa vez, fui eu quem não dei chance de qualquer um de nós dois abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa. Beijei-a, de novo, e subi minhas mãos por suas costas até prender meus dedos em seu cabelo e, com isso, fazê-la gemer comigo.

"Mesmo se..." ela se separou de mim, os lábios inchados, os olhos verdes brilhando na direção dos meus conforme seu rosto ia para trás para escapar de mais um beijo. Riu, leve e excitada, quando mordi seu queixo em represália, estreitando o olhar e fazendo questão de mantê-lo fixo ao meu ao continuar.

Em um gesto que sim, indicava confiança.

"... se eu quiser colocar a minha língua..." e seu rosto voltou a pender para o meu, sua boca presa à minha por um roçar leve e seu corpo rente ao meu sem que quisesse se separar "... em tudo quanto é lugar?"

Fiquei quieto por um momento, estreitando os olhos em direção aos dela, me perdendo no brilho mais que perceptível. Não hesitou por nenhum momento, nem mesmo quando demorei um pouco para responder; e, se possível, isso me fez ter ainda mais certeza da confiança que ela depositava em mim por não esperar que eu saísse correndo ao discordar dela.

Porque não, eu não sairia correndo. E nem discordaria dela.

Quer dizer, não havia outra opção. De novo, não havia _qualquer_ outra opção. Não quando Lily, tão claramente, confiava tanto do seu prazer em mim. Não quando Lily se abria tanto para mim, não quando Lily ultrapassava os próprios limites por saber e confiar no prazer que eu poderia dar a ela, não quando ela falava tão segura do modo como eu a fazia perder receios e medos para que ela tivesse tudo de mim.

E, como ela me dava tudo, era impossível não dar tudo de mim para ela. Era impossível olhá-la e não desejar vê-la ter tudo o que queria, era impossível olhá-la e não perceber que o que ela queria era a mesma coisa que eu desejava, e pura e simplesmente porque nós podíamos dar tudo um ao outro.

Eu sempre soube. Sempre soube que, para ela, eu poderia dar tudo o que me pedisse.

"Mesmo" concordei, sorrindo quando ela me sorriu "Onde você quiser"

E, então, ela me beijou de novo, forte mas breve para, logo depois, escorregar o beijo por meu pescoço,os lábios entreabertos ao chupar e mordiscar minha pele. Caí o rosto para o lado para dar mais espaço a ela, meus dedos apertando o cabelo em sua nuca quando ela escorregou os beijos para o meu ombro antes de caí-los para o meu peito.

"Onde eu quiser" ela repetiu, quase em um sussurro, uma das mãos se apoiando ao lado de meu corpo enquanto a outra já descia por meu umbigo até pegar meu membro. Gemi, imediato, com a combinação de seus toques, acarinhando sua nuca para incentivá-la "Sempre que quiser?"

"Sempre" concordei, controlando a força de minha mão para não impulsioná-la para baixo. Não que tenha servido; acabei acelerando seu rosto e, com isso, acabei por fazê-la sorrir em satisfação ao perceber o tamanho de meu desejo por ela "Sempre"

Eu não poderia dizer qualquer outra coisa. Só poderia suspirar e gemer e murmurar frente aos seus toques, desejando pelo o de sua mão enquanto esperava, impaciente, que sua boca me alcançasse e fizesse tudo o que queríamos.

Não sei dizer, não sei precisar o que eu senti quando ela, finalmente, apoiou as mãos em minhas pernas e as afastou um pouco enquanto pegava meu membro com a boca. Chupou-o como nunca havia chupado antes – mas isso não me surpreendia, porque com ela era sempre, sempre assim -, levantando os olhos para os meus e sorrindo em satisfação ao me ver gemer quando tirou a língua da boca.

Eu não tinha noção de que eu gemeria mais alto do que isso em tão pouco tempo. Não tinha nenhuma noção do quanto eu ia gemer porque, se eu não sabia precisar o que sentia ao tê-la finalmente fazendo o oral em mim – que ela já havia feito inúmeras, inúmeras vezes -, essas sensações só aumentaram quando seu rosto caiu mais um pouco. E mais, e mais e mais, até que sua língua deslizou um pouco mais e me tocou da forma que mais queríamos.

E o meu gemido foi mais que alto.

Porque esse toque era maravilhoso. Era _perfeito, _era _único, _exatamente como Lily era. Não era apenas o jeito como sua mão se movia por sobre meu membro e nem o jeito como suas mãos, vez ou outra, me apertavam; não, era isso tudo mais a combinação de sua língua se movendo contra mim, de sua língua entrando e saindo de mim e me levando, literalmente, à loucura.

Foi o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive. Puta que pariu, foi o melhor orgasmo que eu...

"Isso" ela murmurou, a voz rouca de prazer, antes de voltar a usar a língua. Gemeria de novo com a visão dela colocando tudo em sua boca se já tivesse parado de gemer, meus olhos se fechando em prazer ao tê-la desse jeito "Delicioso"

Exatamente isso. _Delicioso_.

Mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James e eu nos beijamos, os dois sem ritmo, a respiração dele mais perdida que a minha. Nos desencontramos e, então, fomos para o pescoço um do outro, e eu o beijei e o chupei e o mordisquei enquanto ele, tentando se acalmar, me deixava com todo o controle possível. Foi aos poucos que ele o retomou; começou com um aperto mais forte em minha cintura, com um subir de mãos por minha barriga, com um carinho em meus seios e com um mordiscar em meu lóbulo. Continuou com os beijos em meu pescoço, com um aperto um pouco mais forte em meus seios, com sua boca na minha enquanto nossas respirações trocavam de ritmo. Terminou com sua mão voltando a descer, voltando a se projetar por entre minhas pernas, voltando a conseguir me enlouquecer de um jeito até rápido demais.

Quando eu pude perceber, estava gozando. De novo. De novo, de novo, e de novo, e tão 'de novo' que, mais rápido que nunca, eu deixei meu peso cair sobre o dele e ele deixou seu peso desabar na cama. Respirávamos rápido, nos acalmando, abraçados um ao outro enquanto nos deixávamos controlar por tudo aquilo; o calor do quarto, a novidade de tudo o que fizemos, a intimidade que ganhávamos cada vez mais e, acima de tudo, a felicidade que - eu tinha certeza - nós dois sentíamos.

E a exaustão.

Deus, a exaustão.

Meu peso estava depositado todo nele; não havia nem uma parte de meu corpo apoiada no colchão. Nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e minhas mãos em seus ombros – onde eu as apoiara para conseguir apoio e movimentar meus quadris conforme ele me dava mais esse orgasmo -, minha cabeça em seu peito e minha barriga batendo contra a dele de forma ainda acelerada. Era o único movimento que eu me sentia capaz de fazer; não me sentia capaz de mover meus braços se ele me pedisse, não me sentia capaz de arrumar força o suficiente para me levantar caso eu precisasse disso, não conseguia arrumar vontade de me mover caso minha vida dependesse disso.

E não dependia.

"Não me sinto capaz de sair daqui nunca mais"

"Eu também não" ele respondeu, suspirando, respirando fundo uma vez antes de, parecendo preguiçoso, mover um pouco o rosto. Beijou o topo de minha cabeça e, de um jeito distraído, beijou-o de novo, os dedos se movendo preguiçosamente por minha coluna até chegar em minha nuca "Eu amo você, Lily"

Um calor surgiu por meu corpo. Subiu com seus dedos, alcançou mais distância que eles, conseguiu me dominar por completo.

Tão, tão bom.

"Amo muito você" e, ao beijar de novo o topo de minha cabeça, eu o senti sorrindo "Safada"

Pisquei os olhos e, ainda preguiçosa, movi um pouco meu rosto para tentar olhá-lo. Terminei por apoiar meu queixo em seu peito mas, mesmo assim, não consegui vê-lo por completo e, por um segundo, me perguntei se não seria suficiente só imaginar sua expressão ao dizer aquilo. Não durou mais que isso, entretanto; por mais que eu conseguisse visualizar seu sorriso, nada era comparável a tê-lo, de verdade, na minha frente. Por mais que eu conseguisse imaginar seu olhar, nada era comparado com todas as nuances que, eu tinha certeza, eu veria.

Aquele brilho. Naqueles olhos.

"Safada?"

"Safada"

"Nunca achei que fosse ouvir isso de você"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda sorrindo, e deixou que eu apoiasse minha testa na dele enquanto me ajudava a subir por seu corpo. Ainda não havia aliviado nada do meu peso sobre o dele mas, como sempre, ele não disse nada; e, de qualquer jeito, eu já sabia. Sabia que ele gostava de me sentir sobre ele, sabia que ele gostava do nosso toque, sabia que ele gostava de me sentir sempre tão próxima quanto possível dele.

Sempre.

"Você vai ouvir tudo de mim"

"Vou?" abri um pouco do sorriso e, então, movi meu rosto de forma a se encaixar um pouco mais no dele. Nossos lábios roçaram um no outro e eu, mais uma vez preguiçosa, me deixei cair sobre ele, meu nariz descendo por sua bochecha e parando na curva de seu pescoço com o ombro quando relaxei meu pescoço por completo "Quero ouvir, James. Tudo o que tem a me dizer, sempre"

Ele não me respondeu, uma de suas mãos dando apoio para que meu corpo não caísse para o colchão. Não caiu; fiquei bem, segura em seu abraço, meu peito tocando o dele eminha boca tocando seu ombro.

Bom demais. Íntimo demais.

"Você me faz querer escutar tudo" gostosa, linda, ruiva, minha, safada. E, por mais que eu soubesse que eu já havia dito isso - hoje, ontem, semana passada, mês passado -, eu senti a necessidade de repetir; uma, duas, três, dez, dezenas e centenas e milhares e milhões de vezes. Infinitas vezes, na verdade, porque não seria suficiente "Tudo o que você me diz é tão bom. Me deixa tão confortável, tão bem, tão... Próxima de você"

Ele beijou meu ombro, chupando de leve minha pele. Seus dedos, de sua mão que não me apoiava, subiram pela lateral esquerda de meu corpo, passando pela lateral de meu seio para, enfim, pararem perto de onde sua própria boca estava. Aquele conjunto de sensações concentrado naquele espaço de meu corpo me fez fechar os olhos e, entregue, suspirar, eu mesma depositando um beijo em seu ombro.

"Eu amo isso. Amo muito isso" beijei-o de novo, sentindo o calor de sua pele, sentindo o cheiro de seu corpo "Amo que eu seja mais insegura e que você me dê confiança. Amo que eu seja mais certinha e você mais livre. Amo que eu seja mais cuidadosa que você, e amo que seja mais experiente que eu"

Eu o senti sorrir, e uma sensação de deleite e satisfação tomou conta de mim. Eu estava tão, mas tão satisfeita "Eu não sou"

Tive a minha vez de não responder, piscando, afastando, quase involuntária, meu pescoço de meu ombro. James, com isso, sorriu, e beijou a pele agora exposta; uma, duas, três vezes, até que eu arrumei a força necessária para, voltando a deslizar meu rosto pelo dele, apoiar minha testa na dele.

Toda a força pareceu pequena quando vi seus olhos.

"O que nós fizemos hoje... o que você fez comigo hoje..." ele se cortou, só para continuar e me deixar mais do que claro sobre o que ele estava falando. De imediato, então, uma onda de prazer e satisfação dominou meu corpo; era algo mais. Era, com certeza, algo mais, e um algo mais que ele, claramente, adorara tanto quanto eu.

Foi demais. Foi, simplesmente, demais. Eu não saberia descrever as sensações de baixar meu rosto por seu corpo, de colocar seu membro em minha boca e de chupá-lo antes de continuar a descida. Eu não saberia descrever nada do que senti quando James, cedendo à pequena pressão de minhas mãos, abriu mais as pernas, e não saberia descrever absolutamente nada de todo o prazer e toda a satisfação e todo o desejo que colocar minha língua ali, nele, me davam.

Na verdade, eu não saberia descrever desde o momento em que ele dissera querer.

"... Foi completamente novo para mim"

Pisquei de novo, e tudo o que eu já sentia pareceu se multiplicar por um número de vezes que eu não saberia contar nem precisar nem ter a menor indicação de qual era. Era tudo; era o corpo de James, seu olhar, e, agora, também sua fala.

Também sua fala.

E eu acreditava nela. Eu acreditava, de verdade, nela.

"Que bom" murmurei, presa em tantas sensações que eu me senti sufocada por elas por um tempo "Você não sabe o que te mostrar uma coisa nova significa para mim"

Ele sorriu, e com esse sorriso eu me senti ainda mais envolvida por tudo o que James era. Ele era demais, simplesmente demais, e eu não poderia pedir por nada diferente disso "Você ficaria surpresa com o que mostra de novo para mim"

Satisfação. Eu nem sabia que alguém podia se sentir tão satisfeito.

"Ficaria?"

"Pode ter certeza que sim" ele me respondeu, ainda sorrindo, apertando minha nuca de forma a fazer uma pressão para que eu voltasse a me apoiar nele. De início, resisti – queria olhar muito, muito mesmo, para seus olhos –, mas depois acabei por ceder; eu poderia voltar a olhá-lo a qualquer momento, quer dizer. Ele estava – ele era – próximo o bastante para isso, quer dizer "São só tipos diferentes de experiência, ruiva. E você me dá o melhor deles"

Satisfeita. Satisfeita demais, porque ele poderia dizer e realmente querer dizer aquilo. James era capaz porque era experiente demais; na verdade, por tudo o que ele já me contara, eu poderia dizer que era a pessoa mais experiente que eu conhecia. Era o que mais tinha experimentado, o que mais tinha sentido, o que mais tinha vivido.

Era perfeito saber que eu fazia parte disso.

"Você também" falei, sincera "Tudo o que você me dá – e não é pouco – é bom demais"

Ele beijou a parte de meu rosto ao alcance de sua boca.

"E aposto que pode me mostrar mais"

"Você quer?"

"Tudo"

Mais uma vez, eu o senti sorrir.

"Safada?"

"Muito" ele concordou "Definitivamente, muito"

Eu sorri com ele, me apertando contra ele, suspirando quando, ao inspirar mais fundo, tive mais de seu cheiro. James, então, também soltou um meio suspiro, os dedos passando por meu cabelo enquanto, displicente, invertia nossas posições e se colocava por cima de mim.

Eu só o olhei. Por um tempo, só o olhei.

E foi suficiente para que James soubesse o que era.

"Eu amei" disse, sorrindo, baixando a testa até a minha. Deixei meu rosto cair para o lado e, assim, uni minha boca à dele, fechando os olhos para senti-lo mais quando ele demorou os lábios nos meus "Eu amo você"

Sorri, mais do que satisfeita – mais, mais, mais – e beijei-o de novo, sentindo, assim que pressionei o espaço entre seus lábios, sua língua. O beijo foi lento e, definitivamente, preguiçoso; nós dois terminamos por sorrir, então, e ele terminou por escorregar para o meu lado, uma das mãos me puxando para que eu fosse mais para o seu lado.

Mas não dormimos; conversamos.

Conversamos, como nunca havíamos conversado antes. Conversamos sobre sexo, conversamos sobre a nossa adolescência, conversamos sobre o que queríamos fazer e sobre o que fizemos e não gostamos. Conversamos sobre sonhos, sobre família, sobre o que planejávamos para o futuro. Conversamos sobre como éramos diferentes, sobre como tínhamos pontos em comum, sobre tudo e qualquer coisa que poderíamos imaginar.

E tínhamos bastantes coisas, afinal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não. Não começa com isso, James" Lily murmurou, preguiçosa, falhando terrivelmente na tentativa de colocar um tom de briga na voz. Parecia que tudo o que ela era capaz de sentir era mesmo preguiça; e, na verdade, eu não poderia culpá-la por isso "Eu fiz uma promessa comigo mesma de só levantar daqui à tarde, não importa o que estiver acontecendo no mundo lá fora. E eu cumpro as promessas que faço, sabe?"

Sorri, me contentando, por um tempo, em observá-la virar-se na cama enquanto sua voz desaparecia por causa do sono. Acordar Lily era sempre divertido; ela parecia uma daquelas crianças que pediam para ficar na cama por mais cinco minutos, uma daquelas que, como nos filmes, tinha que ter os pais puxando o cobertor para que finalmente saísse.

"Você não irá quebrá-la se levantar agora, ruiva" discordei, passando meu polegar pela curva de seu pescoço com seu ombro. Ela se encolheu, soltou um muxoxo de prazer e contrariedade e se abraçou mais ao travesseiro, mas não saiu do alcance de meu toque e nem fez qualquer tentativa para impedi-lo "Já são duas da tarde"

Dessa vez, ela soltou um outro muxoxo, do jeito mais preguiçoso possível parecendo arrumar coragem de se virar na cama. Assim que ficou deitada com as costas no colchão, bocejou, uma das mãos cobrindo o bocejo enquanto a outra vinha até meu braço e o puxava até que meu punho ficasse à altura de seus olhos. Ela os piscou uma, duas, três vezes, até que os números fizessem sentido.

Sua expressão de desânimo foi memorável.

"Pelo menos, isso explica a fome que eu estou sentindo" murmurou, me fazendo sorrir à fala mas, principalmente, ao fato de que ela parecia contar até três para se levantar da cama. Demorou, no mínimo, cinco segundos, e quando ela finalmente o fez apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro e, mais uma vez, bocejou "Tadinho, você deve estar morrendo de fome"

Ri.

"'Morrendo' é uma palavra forte" discordei "Mas estou, definitivamente, faminto"

Ela beijou meu ombro.

"Pensei em pedirmos comida ou, então, em irmos para aquele aqui perto que tem de tudo. Do jeito que você anda diversificando ultimamente, quer dizer, seria uma boa"

Ela sorriu e, acertando um tapinha de falsa repreensão em meu peito, beijou meu ombro mais uma vez. Por um segundo, não disse nada; só bocejou de novo, só se acomodou um pouco mais e só pareceu contar até três de novo, até que finalmente pareceu ter arranjado a coragem para se separar e, depois, levantar um pouco mais.

Pareceu lutar para ficar de pé.

"Vamos ao restaurante. Preciso passar mesmo na farmácia para comprar o anticoncepcional" disse, caminhando, quase parecendo bêbada, para o banheiro. Sorri com essa visão - bom, não só com o caminhar bêbado, mas com o fato de que quem o fazia era uma Lily com um lençol muito mal enrolado no corpo - e, por um instante, só a olhei, até que fui obrigado a seguir seu reflexo quando ela saiu de meu campo de visão "Aliás, amor, pega um copo d'água para mim? Já estou meia hora atrasada"

Fiz que sim, mesmo sem saber se ela me vira, e saí do quarto, indo diretamente para a cozinha. Peguei o copo, enchi-o e, na volta, peguei também a bolsa de Lily, não conseguindo me impedir de sorrir ao me lembrar o jeito como nós dois abandonáramos tudo no meio do caminho ontem.

E que ontem.

Puta que pariu, que ontem.

E eu não estava falando só do sexo. Quer dizer, era óbvio que fora mais do que único – com o vibrador, com o gel, com o que eu fizera nela e ela em mim e com o que nós dois fizéramos juntos – e que fora algo que eu não poderia descrever como diferente de perfeito.

Mas, também, houve a conversa. Também houve a facilidade com que ela fluía. Também houve a variedade de assuntos; eu poderia dizer que alcançamos todos os âmbitos existentes. E âmbitos que eu achava que Lily não chegaria; talvez fosse a insegurança que ela demonstrara no início, talvez fosse a insegurança que ela me dizia ter – e que não era mentira, tanto porque fora ela a me contar quanto porque eu a conhecia – ou, talvez, fosse o fato e que havíamos começado a conversar mais agora. A questão é que...

"Valeu" Lily falou assim que voltei para o quarto, sorrindo quando eu, meio surpreso, pisquei os olhos. Ao pegar o copo e engolir o comprimido, tinha um brilho ainda preguiçoso no olhar, mas isso não impediu a diversão de tomar conta de sua expressão. Estava mais acordada, aliás; ela lavara o rosto, tirara um pouco da maquiagem e prendera o cabelo em um coque, uma mecha que escapara batendo em seu ombro nu devido ao fato de que a minha blusa, que ela vestia, estava mais do que larga "Estava longe daqui?"

Sorri como ela.

"Perto" discordei "Mas não o suficiente"

Lily, quase de imediato, estreitou um pouco os olhos, um sorriso de canto no rosto ao se colocar na ponta dos pés e me beijar.

"Não mesmo" mas, antes que eu pudesse aprofundar, ela voltou a se afastar um pouco, o copo já abandonado em algum lugar enquanto pegava minha mão e me guiava para fora do quarto. Do quarto, fomos para o corredor, do corredor para a sala, e da sala para o corredor do prédio; foi enquanto esperávamos o elevador – quando nós poderíamos nos ver, com certeza, com tudo o que poderíamos -, que ela escolheu continuar "Ontem foi maravilhoso, James. Perfeito"

Sorri para ela, levando as costas de meus dedos para sua bochecha. Ela segurou meu punho e o manteve ali, firme, o polegar se movendo sobre minha pele enquanto ela, calma, abria a boca para continuar. O elevador, entretanto, chegou, e ela se calou enquanto olhávamos para dentro dele e víamos que não tinha ninguém.

Ela me empurrou para dentro.

"Adorei ver o filme com você" ela começou, me empurrando em direção à parede, colocando-se na ponta dos pés mais uma vez. Sorri, levei minhas mãos para sua cintura e a prendi ali, beijando sua boca antes que ela tivesse chance de beijar a minha "Adorei comprar tudo o que compramos com você. Adorei transar - puta que pariu, como adorei - e adorei conversar"

Sorri "'Puta que pariu, como adorei' também?"

"Também" ela riu, divertida, passando as mãos por meu pescoço, beijando meu queixo e depois minha boca. Terminou a risada com um sorriso, satisfeita, e com mais um beijo, terminando por se apoiar novamente nos calcanhares quando estávamos prestes a chegar no térreo "Não é com qualquer um com que se tem essa liberdade, não é?"

Beijei-a de novo "Liberdade?"

Lily, ainda sorrindo, fez que sim, dessa vez deixando-se ser empurrada para fora do elevador. Entrelaçamos nossos dedos assim que entramos no hall, mas eu a puxei para um abraço quando ela cedeu um pouco ao frio.

Não estava com casaco.

"De conversar" respondeu, sorrindo um sorriso diferente para mim quando abri meu casaco para lhe dar. Ela negou com a cabeça e só se aproximou mais, enfiando uma das mãos em minha blusa e segurando minha pele por baixo dela "Eu conversei com você nesses meses muito mais do que eu conversei com o Luke em três anos. Mais do que conversei com meus três namorados longos juntos, na verdade, o que me faz pensar que o tempo de namoro não conta como experiência, afinal"

Não respondi, virando com ela à esquerda. Deixei que ela se apertasse contra mim e, com mais força, apertei-a também, beijando o topo de sua cabeça quando ela se aproximou um pouco mais.

"Você está certa" porque, óbvio, ela falava de um dos muitos assuntos que passaram pela gente ontem. Um deles era exatamente a experiência "Vocês não conversavam?"

"Não muito. O Luke era mais... Quieto, naturalmente quieto. Benard... Não sei, pode ter sido o fato de que eu fora a primeira namorada dele, séria ou não, mas ele sempre ficou desconfortável. E Matthew era.. Bom, distante demais. talvez isso justifique a traição, afinal"

"Nada justifica uma traição" discordei "Se algo não está bom em um relacionamento, converse. Se descobrir que não tem solução, termine. Para que trair?"

"Nunca traiu?"

"Nunca"

"Já foi traído?"

"Não" sorri, dando de ombros uma única vez "Não que eu saiba, pelo menos"

Lily não respondeu nada de imediato, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo e soprando-as para que ficassem mais quentes. Sorriu por causa do tom meu de brincadeira, mas o sorriso logo ficou um pouco mais desanimado; e eu, de imediato, me arrependi por ter brincado. Quer dizer, eu sabia que essa traição dela a deixara insegura – a deixava ainda – e eu mesmo condenava por mais motivos do que poderia listar, e mesmo assim usara um tom que poderia fazer com que qualquer um pensasse que eu não dava a mínima.

O que não era o que eu achava.

"É horrível" mas Lily me conhecia e, por isso, quando a apertei mais forte, ela sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando "Não importa se você não a ama mais como antes, é horrível"

"Deve mesmo ser" concordei, deixando-a passar na minha frente para entrar antes no restaurante. Lily entrou, relaxou de imediato devido à temperatura e seguiu para uma mesa mais no canto, abandonando nela a bolsa na cadeira ao lado antes de se sentar "Elizabeth e eu, um tempinho antes de terminarmos de vez, passamos duas semanas separados. Ela ficou com outro nesse meio tempo - bom, nós dois ficamos -, e eu me lembro de ter me sentido mal"

"Foram idas e vindas?"

Concordei, sentando-me à frente dela "Terminamos três vezes antes de decidirmos nos separar, todas elas nos seis meses anteriores. Foi um final de relacionamento difícil; não sei, acho que estávamos tentando salvá-lo, e só acabamos fazendo mais merda ainda"

"O que estava errado?"

"Não sei. Parecia que nada estava" respondi "Só não estava mais dando certo"

Lily não me respondeu nada de imediato, os olhos se estreitando ligeiramente enquanto eu pendia minha cabeça para o lado em curiosidade. Ela, entretanto, só abriu o sorriso e estendeu a mão para mim, pegando a minha e puxando-a em direção ao seu rosto até que beijasse as costas de minhas mãos.

Linda.

"O que foi?"

Ela só abriu o sorriso.

"Se fosse qualquer outro, em qualquer outro momento da minha vida, eu morreria de medo de acontecer com a gente. Esse negócio de acabar aparentemente sem motivo" disse, beijando, agora, a ponta de meus dedos "Não sinto nada disso. Estou mais do que segura"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, mas, pouco a pouco, também senti um sorriso se formar em meu rosto.

Definitivamente, linda.

"É isso o que você faz comigo"

"É o que você é" corrigi e concordei ao mesmo tempo, puxando sua mão para mim agora para que eu pudesse beijá-la. Beijei suas costas, sua palma, seus dedos, e senti vontade de beijar muito mais.

Sempre tínhamos mais vontade um com o outro.

E era bom demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James e eu terminamos de almoçar, passamos na farmácia para comprar o anticoncepcional e voltamos para o apartamento, desabando na cama assim que alcançamos o quarto. Depois, nós dois dormimos, mas quando eu acordei, mais ou menos às cinco da tarde, ele já estava acordado, lendo um livro de antropologia ao meu lado. Deixou-o de lado, se inclinou para mim e me deu um beijo no canto da boca, perguntando se eu estava acordada o suficiente para conversarmos sobre os nossos planos para a noite.

Eu estava. Eu estava, e continuei mais do que disposta a discutir mesmo quando James disse que estava afim de se encontrar com Sirius; quer dizer, era bom me sentir tão segura e tão certa e nada de 'ah, ele está cansado de mim'. E seria bom para nós dois; não só ele teria um tempo a mais para ficar com os amigos como eu teria um tempo para ficar com Marlene.

Eu estava com saudades dela.

Decidido, então, entramos no banho. Lavamos um ao outro – James passou o shampoo em mim de um jeito tão carinhoso, e foi tão sexy o fato dele ter tirado os nós e ter dado atenção especial para a parte em que caíra o gel que usamos antes, que eu quase desisti dessa idéia – e, depois, transamos no banheiro mesmo, para logo em seguida seguirmos para a cama.

Foi lento. Intenso. Verdadeiro.

Perfeito.

Por isso, foi um pouco mais difícil sair de perto dele. Por isso, foi um pouco mais difícil me levantar, colocar a roupa e terminar de me arrumar. Por isso, foi mais difícil entrar com ele na moto, tocá-lo e ter a certeza de que não poderia voltar a tirar suas roupas. Por isso, foi mais difícil chegar ao meu prédio, estacionar a moto em minha vaga e me despedir dele só para vê-lo seguindo em direção à fila de táxis.

Mas, depois que entrei no prédio em si, houve distrações. Houve Phillip – que, de um jeito mais que divertido, me disse que eu estivera fora por tempo demais e que, por isso, eu merecia uma garrafa inteira de uma bebida especialmente preparada por ele – e, depois, Marlene; nós rimos só de ver uma à outra, ela vestida com uma blusa com um ursinho gigante e eu como se fosse a uma festa em uma boate.

Depois da risada, a conversa foi inevitável. Incessante, imediata, divertida. Da mesma forma que eu fizera com James há menos de 24 horas, passamos por tudo o que poderíamos passar; sexo, família, trabalho, amizades. Não era como se não soubéssemos tão pouco uma da outra, mas também era delicioso saber que eu poderia terminar as frases dela antes mesmo que ela sequer as começasse.

Ela acabara de fazer isso comigo agora.

"Exatamente" concordei, sorrindo "É uma pena, queria ter estado com ela"

"Aposto que sim"

Pisquei.

"Não, eu aposto mesmo" ela refez a frase, sorrindo como eu, me fazendo perceber, apenas de um segundo depois, como era bom me surpreender com ela mesmo depois de tanto tempo "Você sempre foi melhor com essas coisas do que eu. Você era exatamente quem Mary estava precisando, não eu"

"Talvez" concordei "Mas só porque eu diria tudo o que você disse de uma maneira mais... educada. Eu também acho que ela não deva precisar das coisas e das pessoas da maneira que ela acha que precisa. Eu acho que ela depende demais de algumas pessoas, e foi falar justamente com a pessoa que depende de menos e que..."

"'Depende de menos'?"

Sorri "É. _Especialmente _na visão dela"

"Eu não me consideraria mais ou menos independente só porque não tenho como ideal de vida o que ela considera como perfeição"

"Você, não. Mas só porque é normal para você" falei "Eu não poderia dizer com certeza porque não falei com ela, mas me parece – sempre me pareceu, na verdade – que ela se sente inferior a você por acreditar em coisas diferentes. Mas, do jeito que ela pensa, não é melhor ou pior; é simplesmente diferente. E um diferente compatível. Veja só, você é minha melhor amiga, mas eu a adoro. Nossos pais têm filhos completamente diferentes. James tem pais que são diferentes, e formamum dos casais que eu mais admiro"

Ela não me respondeu por um tempo, os dedos, distraídos, afrouxando o aperto em um daqueles artefatos estranhos de cozinha. Este ela usava para terminar de mexer o que seria a calda de um bolo que estava assando, mas isso era tudo que eu poderia dizer sobre ele.

Eu era pior do que nada na cozinha.

"Eu também"

Pisquei.

"Não como casal, quer dizer, porque eu não os conheço" ela continuou "Mas como pessoas. Talvez pareça que eu sou um pouco presunçosa por afirmar isso sem conhecer nada deles, mas Sirius fala de um jeito tão... admirável dos dois que uma parte de mim não pode deixar de ser admirar também"

'Fizeram mais por mim do que os meus pais fariam'

'James salvou a vida dele. A minha também, de certa forma'.

"Eu os admiro ainda mais pelo jeito como Sirius fala deles" e, também, eu admirava mais a James, porque eu sabia que o que Sirius mais prezava era a amizade dos dois. Eu não precisava de muito para isso; era só pensar em todas as histórias que eu já ouvira e, também, no meu aniversário lá em York, no qual ele deixara mais do que claro tudo o que sentia por James em apenas uma frase "Mas isso é natural, acho. É uma história incomum, e uma história bonita"

Marlene fez que sim, mas logo depois deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção no que fazia. Eu também deixei meu olhar vagar em seus movimentos e, antes que eu pudesse dizer, me distraí por um tempo olhando-a preparar a calda, meus pensamentos longe dali mesmo que por um segundo.

Voltou com uma fala dela.

"Eu gostaria de conhecê-los"

"Os Potter?"

"É" ela sorriu, um pouco travessa "Não sou muito experiente com essas coisas, mas deve ser mais do que justo, já que ele conheceu meus pais"

Sorri também, mas não respondi nada de imediato.

Não que eu precisasse dizer, entretanto.

"Como está indo?"

"Hum?"

"Sirius e você"

Ela não demorou.

"Bem. Ele parece melhor do que eu; mas, sei lá, pode ter a ver com o fato de que ele sabe mais o que está fazendo do que eu sei" respondeu "Não o relacionamento em si, até porque não mudou quase nada o fato de que eu estou em um, sabe? Sirius não me cobra, não espera mais de mim, não mudou em nada o comportamento que tinha quando nós ainda estávamos meio indecisos. Mas parece mais confortável que eu"

Pendi minha cabeça para o lado "Você não se sente confortável?"

Ela negou.

"Não é isso" discordou "Eu mesma fiquei surpresa mas, depois que nos acertamos, eu me senti mais do que confortável em saber que ele sabia que eu estava apaixonada por ele. Não me senti inferior, frágil, nada disso. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não consigo deixar de pensar que isso é normal, e que para mim não era. Isso faz com que o Sirius seja ainda mais do que já é, e eu não sei se deveria me sentir confortável com a idéia de que pode estar sendo rápido"

Esperei.

"Não estou sentindo medo. Não estou desconfiada, insegura, e nem mesmo displicente. Isso não é normal para mim"

"E o novo te assusta?"

"Não" deu de ombros "Mas estou assustada pelo fato de não me assustar"

Quase de imediato, eu sorri.

"Sei como é" era assim comigo e com James também "Mas isso não é errado, Marlene"

Ela encolheu, rapidamente, os ombros.

"Pode não ser para você" retrucou "Mas eu estou acostumada a estar assustada"

"Não" discordei "Você está acostumada a não chegar perto o bastante para se assustar"

Ela só me olhou.

"É diferente" continuou "E você vai ver que é um diferente bom"

Marlene não disse nada por um tempo, a expressão um pouco pensativa.

"É estranho" comentou "Entrar em um relacionamento mais de dez anos depois de... não, entrar em um relacionamento pela primeira vez"

Tive a minha vez de não responder, pensando no que ela havia acabado de dizer. Era algo que eu já sabia e que já esperava há um tempo; Marlene aceitar o fato de que ela não tinha uma experiência muito grande no âmbito de relacionamento. Não só porque poderia significar que ela superara o que acontecera com ela, mas porque significava que, por isso, ela crescera um pouco.

Não fora Sirius. Seria estupidez da minha parte acreditar que, em quatro meses, ele fizera algo de excepcional para ajudá-la em relação a algo que eu tinha certeza que ele não conhecia por inteiro. Seria, na realidade, prepotência minha achar que ele era capaz de fazer isso, e pelo pouco que eu conhecia dele eu tinha certeza de que ele achava o mesmo.

Mas a questão é que, eu tinha certeza, ele ajudara um pouco. E ajudaria mais.

"Você sabe que..."

Mas eu me calei ao ouvir a campainha, por um segundo ficando um pouco confusa sobre quem era. Foi só quando Marlene já se dirigia à porta que me lembrei de Phillip; o sorriso em meu rosto só aumentou, aliás, quando o vi entrando no apartamento, dizendo alguma coisa sobre só poder ficar para uns dois goles enquanto todo o trabalho era feito pelo outro barman.

Foi só isso mesmo; nenhum copo inteiro e ele voltou a descer. Marlene e eu, entretanto, continuamos com a garrafa – Mojito, se eu me lembrava bem do nome. Forte. Parecia ter rum, mas eu não tinha certeza e nem era o que se poderia chamar de especialista -, enchendo pouco a pouco os nossos copos, nenhuma de nós duas colocando mais do que dois dedos por vez.

Eu não havia bebido muito. Não havia bebido quase nada, para falar a verdade, e mesmo assim comecei a me sentir um pouquinho mal. De início, ignorei, mas depois de mais dois ou três goles a sensação ficou mais forte e eu fiquei tonta. Tentei comer alguma coisa sem que Marlene percebesse mas, quando nem isso melhorou – e por que melhoraria? Eu não estava em jejum -, ela não teve nem tempo de perguntar se eu estava bem antes de me seguir para o banheiro.

Eu nunca me sentira tão mal na minha vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"E então?"

"O garoto joga bem" comentei, apontando para o replay de um lance em que ele driblara dois jogadores de um outro time "Mas é meio individualista. Não deve confiar no resto do time"

"O resto do time é de confiança?"

"Não interessa. Ele está errado"

"Concordo" Sirius disse "Mas, se o resto do time não for de confiança, a bola deve parar nesse garoto mais cedo ou mais tarde, e então não temos nada para nos preocupar porque ele não vai conseguir passar por onze outros jogadores. Mas, se o time for bom, a bola não precisa chegar nele, e então vamos ter mais coisa para nos preocupar"

Aceitei a garrafa de cerveja que ele me estendia. É, ele estava certo.

"Se nós quisermos ser realistas, aliás, temos algumas coisas dignas de preocupação"

"Já estivemos melhor, não é?" comecei, parando, por um segundo, para tomar um gole. Estava gelada demais "Do jeito que estamos, até o campeonato inglês corremos risco de perder. Você consegue acreditar que o City esteja seis pontos à nossa frente? Seis?"

'"E, há dois meses, nós tínhamos o campeonato nas mãos"

"Agora, temos que lutar com City, Arsenal e Chelsea"

"E isso porque vencemos de oito do Arsenal" Sirius teve a vez dele de concordar, sua vez de beber um pouco. Estávamos, cada um, na terceira garrafa, um ritmo mais do que lento para a gente; já estávamos aqui há duas horas pelo menos "Jogo épico, esse. Nunca achei que fosse viver para ver isso acontecer"

"Acho que nem mesmo a gente conta com essa sorte" sorri "Me lembro de Lily, mega-excitada, repetindo os nomes dos jogadores que fizeram os gols e sentindo muito por quem não tinha conseguido"

Sirius gargalhou "Dessa última eu não sabia"

"Mas é verdade. Ela falou que eles deveriam estar se sentindo mal ou algo assim"

"O que é um bom ponto de vista"

"É mais do que válido" defendi "Ela sempre ver as coisas por esse lado"

"Sensível?"

"Não sei se seria a palavra, mas é por aí"

Sirius não respondeu nada de imediato, bebendo um outro gole.

"Ela me parece ser" comentou, então, bebendo mais um "E, no aniversário dela, percebi também que era aquele tipo de pessoa que não julga ninguém"

Não respondi nada de imediato, mas não precisava pensar no motivo pelo qual ele me dizia aquilo. Quer dizer, eu poderia apostar que, se eles conversaram em York uma conversa de natureza em que seria normal haver um julgamento – mas, nem por isso, menos condenável -, seria sobre Snape; e esse assunto era apenas mais um no qual Sirius já fora julgado.

Ele, infelizmente, se acostumara a isso.

"Então, você aprova?"

Ele revirou os olhos com meu tom.

"Seria minha primeira namorada séria aprovada por você"

"É claro. A outra namorada que você falou que era sério era Elizabeth, e eu até agora não consigo conceber o fato de que você ficou com ela por dois anos" ele parou "Dois longos anos, porque se foram longos para mim, imagina para você"

Se fosse um pouco antes, eu teria a minha vez de revirar os olhos. Se fosse menos de dois meses antes, eu a defenderia, diria que, antes de minha namorada, era uma amiga ligeiramente próxima. Se fosse antes de Paris, eu diria a ele que eu já me cansara o suficiente com o fato de ex-namorada e melhor amigo praticamente não se suportarem.

Mas não agora.

"Encontramos com ela no aniversário da Lily"

"Eu sei. Lily me contou" respondeu "Me disse também do encontro de Paris"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Nada muito explícito, mas o suficiente para que..."

"... concordasse com o que eu já tinha contado antes?"

Ele fez que sim.

"Ela foi pedir desculpas"

"Elizabeth?"

"Quem mais?"

Ele não me respondeu "E você acreditou?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Foi como eu disse à Lily" comecei "Eu não acredito no que houve em Paris. É diferente"

"Completamente" Sirius concordou "Mas acho... ingênuo da sua parte não acreditar no que houve"

"Por quê? Ela nunca tratou ninguém daquele jeito"

"Mas quem ela trataria? O problema dela – e dos pais também – é, basicamente, acreditar que pessoas de 'classes diferentes' não devam se misturar, o que pode levá-la a acreditar que nobres são melhores que o resto da população e..."

"Ela nunca tratou o Remus mal"

"Remus não..."

Mas ele se calou quando o meu celular tocou, desviando os olhos dos meus para beber mais um gole da cerveja enquanto eu olhava para o aparelho e via, nele, o número de Lily. Franzi o cenho mas, sem pensar demais, abandonei minha garrafa na beira do sofá e atendi o telefone.

Eu não precisava pensar, na verdade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ruiva" ouvi James chamar, de algum ponto, atrás de mim, e por um segundo eu me permiti piscar os olhos e me distrair do vaso sanitário à minha frente. Ele não deveria estar ali; deveria, na verdade, estar em qualquer outro lugar, bebendo e conversando e se divertindo e não assistindo à namorada vomitar "Ei"

"Ei?" retruquei, tentando imitar seu tom de voz e falhando "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Marlene me ligou" ele respondeu, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado "Disse que..."

"Eu falei a ela que não deveria"

"Eu sei. Ela me falou disso também"

Abri a boca para retrucar mas, dessa vez, tudo o que veio foi uma ânsia de vômito. Voltei meu rosto para o vaso e tossi, um pouco mais contida, terminando a tosse com um respirar fundo ao me sentir, mais uma vez, enjoada como nunca.

Eu poderia vomitar e não parar.

"Eu fiquei preocupado com você" ele continuou, mais brando, levando ambas as mãos até o nó apressado em meu cabelo. Apertou-o, leve, e deixou-o mais firme, uma de suas mãos voltando-se para minha franja para prendê-la no alto de minha cabeça. Tentei ignorar o fato de que, ao toque de sua mão, senti o suor em minha pele, e tentei ignorar com ainda mais vontade o fato de que James, agora, também o sentia "Marlene me disse que era a quarta vez que você..."

"Ela é exagerada" interrompi, minha voz um pouco mais baixa no meu esforço de não abrir muito a boca e de, consequentemente, não vomitar um pouco mais. Seria a quinta; não, Marlene não estava exagerando nem um pouco "Eu não preciso de babá"

James não me respondeu, mas eu senti seu corpo se retesar.

_Culpa._

"Desculpe" falei, baixo, abrandando meu tom "Desculpe, eu só estou... mal"

Ele apertou minha nuca em um gesto carinhoso.

"Não queria atrapalhar você"

James não me respondeu nada de imediato, mas eu não ousei desviar os olhos do vaso.

"Eu sei que não" disse, enfim, e eu senti um beijo na parte de trás de minha cabeça. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco e, por isso, meu respirar fundo foi mais automático, mas me arrependi dele no instante seguinte; o cheiro. O cheiro da água sanitária veio forte demais "Fica tranqüila em relação a isso, ruiva"

Concordei, fraca, mas não completei o movimento; mais rápido do que eu poderia sequer pensar em conter, o vômito se projetou em minha boca, e eu me arqueei, involuntária, para frente enquanto eu vomitava. Não sei quanto tempo durou – provavelmente, um minuto ou pouco menos, mas para mim foi como se fosse uma eternidade inteira.

Uma eternidade que James esperou.

"Melhor?"

Fraca, fiz que sim.

"Acha que acabou?"

Pensei um pouco, apoiando, agora, minha testa na beirada do vaso. James refez o aperto em minha franja e, de novo, beijou um ponto acima do nó que prendia meu cabelo, a mão esquerda acariciando o início de minhas costas e o final de minha nuca e voltando a me acalmar um pouco mais.

"Não" neguei, odiando a palavra "Não, acho que não"

Pelo canto de olho, peguei seu movimento afirmativo.

"Você quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você?" perguntou "Ou prefere que eu fique aqui?"

Não respondi por um tempo, ainda respirando um pouco fora de ritmo e ainda procurando me acalmar um pouco mais. Na realidade, eu já sabia a resposta; só precisava encontrar um jeito de dizê-la e não terminar de expulsar, logo, o resto de suco gástrico que eu tinha em mim.

Ou, talvez, fosse melhor acabar logo com isso.

"Aqui"

De novo pelo canto de olho, peguei seu fazer que sim, e não disse mais nada enquanto esperava a ânsia, de novo, ficar insuportável. Talvez fossem, de novo, segundos, mas essa espera me pareceu a mesma eternidade de que quando eu estava vomitando; e, quando finalmente vomitei uma outra vez, lá se foi outra.

"Pronto" ele falou, leve, deslizando a mão da minha franja para meu cotovelo para, desse jeito, me ajudar a me levantar. Ele apertou a descarga para mim enquanto eu seguia até a pia e, ao voltar para mim, segurou novamente meu cabelo, deixando que eu lavasse o rosto enquanto eu... "Você não está bêbada"

Ele falou isso de uma forma calma, leve, branda. Sua mão, durante todo o tempo, acariciou a base de minhas costas, enquanto a outra segurava meu cabelo. Sua presença, por inteiro, me acalmava, e tê-lo ali só fazia com que a minha vontade de me apertar a ele aumentasse de uma forma considerável.

Mas eu não fiz.

"James..."

"Você está passando mal de novo"

Foi uma constatação. Pura e simplesmente uma constatação.

"Agora não, James" pedi, baixo, tentando não inclinar muito minha cabeça ao lavar meu rosto. A água fria se misturou ao suor, molhando algumas partes de meu cabelo, me fazendo relaxar um pouco mais por causa da temperatura "Por favor, agora não"

Ele não me respondeu, sua mão se movendo de forma a refazer o segurar em meu cabelo. Aproveitei e bochechei, logo depois estendendo minha mão para a minha escova de dentes, só para depois bochechar de novo, nada disso parecendo ser o suficiente para que eu conseguisse tirar de minha boca aquele gosto azedo e ácido do vômito.

Era horrível.

"Você não está bem"

"Eu não quero discutir isso agora"

James suspirou, deixando meu cabelo cair quando voltei a ficar em minha altura normal. Ao se apoiar na pia, me estendeu a toalha, esperando que eu terminasse de secar meu rosto para, delicado, me puxar pela cintura e me prender ao seu corpo e me abraçar como eu queria ser abraçada.

Seu cheiro estava tão bom.

"Só quero dormir" murmurei "Só quero deitar e dormir"

Ele demorou de novo, e por um segundo eu achei que ele fosse continuar a me pressionar sobre isso. Não pressionou, entretanto; beijou, novamente, minha testa, e sua mão voltou a acariciar a base de minhas costas de um jeito que me fez sentir mais do que confortável. Não que a sensação de desconforto tivesse desaparecido – ela continuava ali, em minha garganta, presente demais para que eu ignorasse por completo – e, se eu fosse pensar melhor, nem sequer havia se anuviado demais; mas a questão era essa. James me ajudava a não pensar.

Ele conseguia me distrair.

"Você quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você?"

Relaxei. Relaxei, e neguei.

"Vou deitar com você, então"

Abri a boca para retrucar e discordar – não era justo, simplesmente não era justo, que ele ficasse aqui por minha causa – mas, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele negou e me beijou, leve, a boca. Desviei, evitando que ele aprofundasse o beijo, e soltei um sorriso leve quando ele riu, uma leveza tomando conta de mim por tê-lo ali, perto de brincar comigo.

Ele era bom demais.

"Amor, eu..."

"Sei que vai dizer que não, que quer que eu volte a sair, que pode se virar sozinha ou com Marlene..." ele me interrompeu, gentil, passando meu cabelo por entre seus dedos "... mas eu quero ficar"

Fiquei quieta por um tempo, outra sensação de calmaria tomando conta de mim quando ele terminou de falar. Eu poderia discutir, insistir, brigar até, mas não fiz nada disso; não, porque ele estava sendo sincero. Não, porque ele me dera a opção de escolha e não falara 'vou ficar de qualquer jeito'. Não, porque eu estava mal e ele queria ficar comigo – só poderia querer, quer dizer, para ter saído de uma noite com Sirius só porque eu estava passando mal – e era sincero nisso.

Senti um quê de gratidão por ele. Senti um quê de gratidão por nós dois; nós éramos assim, nós éramos assim em conjunto. Ele não se sentia obrigado a ficar – ele viera porque quisera, porque estava preocupado comigo, porque queria estar comigo - e, por isso, eu tinha certeza absoluta que não precisava mandá-lo se divertir.

Absoluta.

"Vamos, então?"

Senti James sorrir.

"Vamos" e ele me guiou para o meu quarto, deitou na cama ao meu lado e me deixou me apoiar em seu peito para que eu dormisse meio sentada. E foi fácil dormir; fechei os olhos, e no instante seguinte eu já poderia dizer que estava dormindo de verdade.

Melhor. Definitivamente, melhor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" murmurei para Lily assim que ela abriu os olhos, beijando sua testa quando ela os piscou, preguiçosa, acomodando-se melhor embaixo do edredom. Aproximou-se de mim e, com cuidado, encaixou o rosto na curva de meu pescoço com o ombro, beijando minha pele enquanto respirava fundo "Como você está?"

Ela não me respondeu de imediato "Apertada para fazer xixi, desconfortável nesse vestido e com um gosto horrível na boca"

Sorri.

"E faminta"

"Acho que Marlene está fazendo o almoço"

"Almoço?" e, dizendo isso, ela se afastou um pouco, a mão segurando parte de meu punho para guiar o relógio até o nível de seus olhos. Ao ver o horário – muito perto de meio dia -, soltou um meio suspiro e, como que por reflexo, bocejou, para então parecer tomar coragem de levantar e de seguir para o banheiro "Você acabou de acordar?"

"Não" respondi, um pouco mais alto porque ela havia fechado a porta do banheiro "Desci para comprar algumas coisas que Marlene falou que você gostava de comer quando ficava enjoada"

Lily não me respondeu nada de imediato, e eu ouvi o som da descarga seguido pelo som da água escorrendo na pia. Esperei um pouco e, alguns segundos depois, ela abriu a porta, o cabelo preso em um coque desajeitado e a mão esquerda passando por sobre o olho direito em uma tentativa de acordar.

"Obrigada" disse, baixo, chegando à beira da cama, onde eu me sentara, e segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. Levantou-o e, calma, beijou minha testa, os lábios se demorando em minha pele antes de me beijar novamente "Por ontem, James. Eu realmente..."

"Você não tem que me agradecer" discordei, levantando um pouco o rosto, fazendo com que ela beijasse, agora, o ponto entre meus olhos. Ela se colocou entre minhas pernas e, então, passou os braços por meu pescoço, prendendo meu rosto contra a região pouco acima de seus seios "Melhor?"

Ela fez que sim, o nariz roçando meu ouvido, os dedos se enfiando em meu cabelo.

"Estou" respondeu, beijando, agora, o topo de minha cabeça. Virou-se e, com um gesto preguiçoso, tirou o cabelo de suas costas, mantendo-o apoiado no ombro para deixar suas costas nuas "Tira para mim?"

Estendi minha mão para baixar o zíper.

"Só vai faltar a comida daqui a pouco"

Sorri, beijando a pele que surgia, e depois que terminei de baixar o zíper ajudando-a a deslizar as mangas pelos braços. Ela preferiu tirar o vestido por baixo e, por isso, usou minha mão como apoio enquanto tirava cada pé do apoio para fazê-lo, o cabelo, que ela já deixara de segurar, caindo por seus ombros.

Ela parecia melhor. Estava, definitivamente, menos pálida e, apesar do cansaço e da preguiça em seu olhar, ela parecia um pouco mais animada, mais acordada, mais viva. Tinha até um brilho divertido no olhar, forte, por causa da brincadeira sobre sua última frase, e tinha o aspecto de quem poderia conversar por horas sem se cansar.

Mas eu não estava convencido.

"Estou preocupado com você"

Ela não me respondeu, terminando de abrir a porta do armário enquanto, cortada no início de sua frase, piscava os olhos para mim. Por um segundo, não disse nada, mas no seguinte ela já retomava o movimento de se inclinar para uma gaveta e, eu tinha certeza, com essa retomada vinha também a resposta.

E veio.

"Era isso que eu não queria" falou "Marlene não..."

"Marlene estava preocupada com você. _Também_" reforcei a última palavra "Ela me disse que você começou a passar mal do meio do nada, não queria ajuda de qualquer tipo e que não saía do banheiro. Ela me disse que tentou te convencer a..."

"Expressão-chave: não queria ajuda"

Não respondi.

"Pare de se preocupar comigo"

"Não adianta me dizer isso"

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Quero que pare com as justificativas de 'é esporádico'. Quero que..."

"_É_ esporádico"

"Há tempo demais"

Ela teve a vez dela de não responder.

"Ruiva, eu não quero que..."

"Eu estava bem ontem, e estou bem agora" ela me interrompeu, terminando de colocar uma blusa minha que eu deixara por aqui. Ficava incrivelmente larga nela, mas ela – nem eu, para falar a verdade – não se importou, estendendo a mão para uma outra parte do armário para que pudesse pegar uma calça "Foi só uma coisa de momento. Não sei, talvez a bebida estivesse forte demais e eu não..."

"Não quero que se justifique para mim, ruiva" interrompi, virando-me na cama para que eu pudesse vê-la mais de frente. Ela parou o movimento de abotoar a calça, aliás, e só me olhou, endireitando com uma das mãos o cabelo que caíra em seu rosto "Você não precisa. Eu só acho que..."

"Então, pare de me pedir justificativas"

Pisquei "Mas eu não estou te pedindo justificativa alguma"

Lily, mais uma vez, não respondeu, abandonando a calça ainda em suas mãos na ponta da cama. Ajoelhou-se, em seguida, no colchão, e cruzou-o até mim até que eu me virasse para que pudéssemos conversar olhando nos olhos do outro.

Eu queria.

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso antes, James"

"E você me disse que iria procurar um médico se não melhorasse"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e, se aproximando um pouco mais, prendeu uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha, a expressão um pouco ansiosa e uma das mãos torcendo, quase de um jeito nervoso, o lençol abaixo dela. Em um impulso, que eu não pude e nem quis conter, endireitei sua franja, mantendo minha mão em sua bochecha enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

"Não se preocupa comigo. Por favor" pediu, sem desviar os olhos dos meus, respirando com um pouco mais de profundidade quando eu esperei que ela terminasse. Eu sabia, quer dizer, que ela iria continuar "Ontem, eu me senti tão mal em saber que você deixou o Sirius só para vir aqui. Eu..."

"Você não deveria"

"Eu sei"

Nenhum de nós disse nada por um momento e, nele, eu a senti ficar nervosa. Preocupada. Definitivamente, mais culpada, apesar do que ela disse. E foi isso, só isso, para que eu anuviasse um pouco; ela estava realmente se sentindo mal. Ela realmente não queria isso. Ela realmente não queria que eu me preocupasse com ela.

Era boa demais.

"Não é a hora, James" ela disse, enfim, os olhos firmes nos meus e o tom, também, mais do que firme, apesar de baixo. Pensei, imediatamente, em retrucar e perguntar a ela quando seria a hora, mas não disse nada; talvez, realmente, não fosse. Talvez nós devêssemos estar sozinhos. Talvez, com mais tempo. Talvez, ela tivesse que ter um pouquinho mais de paciência, e talvez eu não devesse pressioná-la tanto sobre algo que fazia mais respeito a ela do que a mim. Talvez eu devesse esperar que ela estivesse melhor; se ela estivesse certa, quer dizer – e por que eu duvidaria dela? -, piorava quando ela ficava ansiosa, e eu não queria deixá-la assim "Conversamos depois?"

Devagar, concordei, me inclinando um pouco para lhe beijar, leve, a testa. Baixei o rosto e, então, beijei o ponto entre seus olhos, logo depois beijando, também, a ponta de seu nariz.

Ao alcançar sua boca, sorri.

"Vai fechá-la?"

Ela, divertida – obviamente se lembrando, como eu, de como ela desviara de um beijo na noite anterior -, revirou os olhos, um leve rubor surgindo em suas bochechas.

"Depois dessa, eu deveria" mas, apesar da fala, me deu um selinho "Mas acho que não vou conseguir"

"Não quero que consiga" retruquei, deixando que ela, devagar, mordesse meu lábio inferior. Ela ainda me olhava, firme, e eu ainda a olhava de volta, incapaz de cortar nosso olhar mesmo quando ela projetou a língua para a minha "Não quero mesmo"

E, então, tive a minha vez de prender seu lábio inferior entre os meus, puxando-a para mim antes de fazer com que nossas línguas se tocassem mais uma vez. Dessa vez, não sorri nem falei; beijei-a, senti seu gosto, prendi-a pela cintura contra meu corpo antes que ela pensasse em se separar um centímetro que fosse.

Não queria deixá-la ir.

"Vamos" ela murmurou "Vamos, estou faminta"

Puxei-a para mais um beijo.

"James"

Mais um.

"James"

Mas, dessa vez, foi ela quem me beijou.

E demoramos a sair dali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mas açúcar?"

"Açúcar"

"Marlene, posso não ser exatamente o chef da rainha, mas isso não faz sentido"

"É exatamente por você achar que não faz sentido que você não é chef da rainha. Agora, dá para me passar o açúcar?"

Pisquei os olhos e, terminando de abrir a porta, dei um passo para o corredor. James, nesse instante, segurou minha cintura e beijou meu pescoço, rindo contra minha pele quando eu cheguei ao limite de perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão do corredor sem a menor graça.

Teria caído se James não tivesse me segurado.

"Ah, olha só. Boa tarde"

Não respondi nada de imediato, me endireitando nos braços de James enquanto, piscando, olhava na direção da cozinha. Sirius e Marlene estavam atrás do balcão, um ao lado do outro, ambos olhando para mim e para James de um jeito meio divertido.

Mas quem havia falado fora Sirius.

"Hmm... boa tarde?"

Ele só me olhou por um tempo, divertido.

"Você não deveria estar surpresa de eu estar aqui" disse, sorrindo, piscando-me o olho "James quis vir assim que a Marlene ligou, e eu simplesmente não poderia deixá-lo sozinho com minha moto. Ele sempre preferiu a dele à minha, e eu não me surpreenderia se ele fizesse alguma coisa que..."

"Meninos e seus brinquedinhos" Marlene interrompeu, cutucando a região das costelas de Sirius com o cotovelo "Sirius presta tanta atenção a eles que, até agora, não me passou o açúcar que eu estou pedindo há meia hora"

"Cinco segundos"

"Que seja"

"E não faz sentido"

"Sirius, eu digo se faz sentido ou não. O açúcar?"

Sirius revirou os olhos mais uma vez, mas dessa vez abriu a parte certa do armário para pegar um pote de açúcar. Estendeu-o a ela e, depois, se apoiou na mesa, observando, curioso _de verdade_, o que Marlene iria fazer.

E foi só isso.

Quer dizer, só isso que eu vi. Que me divertiu. Que importou para mim. Apesar de, por um segundo, eu ter pensado que iria corar pelo fato dele estar aqui também – pelo fato de ele também ter vindo, quando teoricamente não deveria -, esse rubor não veio, e eu me peguei sorrindo tanto pela dinâmica de Sirius com James quanto da de Sirius com Marlene.

Eu tinha cada vez mais certeza de que ele era um cara legal.

"E aquele bolo de ontem?"

"Tinha um bolo de ontem?" James perguntou "Você deveria me convidar a vir mais vezes aqui, ruiva"

"Eu mesma deveria passar mais dias aqui" retruquei, brincando "Acho que não como uma comida caseira desde o meu aniversário"

"Estaria comendo cinco segundos mais cedo não fosse o Sirius aqui"

"Você não deveria agredir quem está pegando tudo o que você precisa"

"Posso pegar o que eu preciso com a ajuda de um banquinho. Você não pode comer sem mim"

Sirius estendeu os braços em um gesto de derrota, mas sorria.

"Vencido" disse, divertido, inclinando-se, rápido, para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Marlene fingiu tentar escapar mas, também sorrindo, terminou por rir, com um movimento de ombro impedindo-o de continuar a beijá-la em seu pescoço ao afastá-lo "O que vamos beber, aliás?"

Ninguém respondeu nada por um ou dois segundos, e eu tive esse tempo para pensar no que eu havia visto ontem à noite na geladeira. Duas garrafas de água eu poderia contar com certeza mas, fora elas, eu só conseguia me lembrar de uma caixinha de suco – que já estava no fim, mas mesmo que estivesse inteira não serviria para nada – e de um pouco de presunto.

Esse era o preço que Marlene e eu pagávamos por não passarmos tanto tempo aqui.

"Não temos nada aqui" ela comentou, saindo de onde estava para, se inclinando, buscar alguma coisa em um armário embaixo da pia "Mas, aqui perto, tem uma espécie de padaria que vende vinhos a cinco libras. Eles já salvaram a minha vida e a de Lily algumas vezes"

"Não acho que vá salvar a minha agora" falei, e antes que eu mesma pudesse perceber havia um tom de brincadeira em meu tom de voz. Mas não poderia mesmo ser diferente; eu estava entre amigos. Estava entre duas pessoas que amava, e tinha certeza que viria a gostar de verdade da terceira – se já não gostava, claro "Se eu não consigo me dar bem com um drink caro, imagina com um vinho que custa menos do que uma embalagem de chiclete"

Todos os três gargalharam.

"Seria até mesmo gentil se acabassem com a garrafa"

"Bom, eu sou uma pessoa gentil" Sirius retrucou, e todos nós estávamos gargalhando de novo "Nem mesmo um gole, Lily? Hoje é um novo dia"

"Que eu pretendo querer deixar melhor que o de ontem"

Mais uma gargalhada.

"Três copos, então?"

"Dois" James discordou, sua mão, então, parando na base de minhas costas "Vou acompanhá-la no que quer que seja"

"Só tem água, amor"

"... Vou descer e comprar alguma coisa para acompanhá-la no que quer que seja"

Mais risada.

"Já volto"

"Espera" chamei, impedindo-o de continuar ao sentir sua mão deixar minhas costas. Sirius e Marlene, em algum ponto de dentro da cozinha, continuaram a conversar enquanto ele buscava a garrafa e ela mexia alguma coisa em uma panela, mas James tinha sua total atenção para mim quando o chamei "Você sabe que pode beber. Eu não..."

"Claro que sei" ele me interrompeu, sorrindo, pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos antes de, levando-as, entrelaçadas, até sua boca, beijar suas costas "Mas quero te levar a um lugar hoje, e não vou colocar a nós dois em um moto com um litro de álcool no corpo"

Estreitei os olhos, mas ele só sorriu.

"Suco, então" eu disse, sabendo que não conseguiria arrancar nada dele "De laranja"

"Seu desejo é uma ordem" ele falou, piscando-me o olho esquerdo e me beijando mais uma vez antes de se afastar um pouco. Pegou o casaco e apoiou-o no braço enquanto, sem se abaixar totalmente, colocava os tênis, uma parte do cabelo escorregando por sua testa "Vocês dois querem alguma coisa?"

"Já que ofereceu, você pode..."

Mas a lista nem se alongou tanto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Depois te ter comprado tudo o que eu fui designado a comprar – além do suco de Lily, algumas coisas a mais que Marlene havia pedido por algum motivo -, decidi passar em um café para comprar um cappuccino antes de almoçar de verdade. Tomei um por lá mesmo e, assim que terminei, pedi mais quatro para a viagem, endireitando as outras sacolas em meu braço enquanto pegava o celular para...

"James?"

Pisquei os olhos, abandonando o aparelho no balcão enquanto me virava para ver quem era.

De novo, não que eu precisasse.

"Acho que está me perseguindo ultimamente"

Elizabeth sorriu, e por causa desse sorriso eu me perguntei se meu tom não havia sido leve demais.

"Dessa vez, eu cheguei aqui antes" disse, apontando, com o indicador, para uma mesa no canto. Relanceei os olhos para ela só para encontrar dois copos e um prato que, pelo visto, acabaram de ser usados "E é provável que tenha chegado antes na boate do aniversário da Lily, também. Ela está por aqui, aliás?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, estreitando um pouco os olhos ao pensar em sua pergunta. Bom, não propriamente nela, mas em Elizabeth em si; pensei em como Lily se sentira perto dela – melhor do que isso; em como ela se comportara perto de Lily -, no que ela falou para mim no dia do aniversário, no que Sirius me dissera ontem mesmo sobre ela.

Para algo tão de repente, era algo demais para pensar.

"Não"

"Ah, é uma pena" ela sorriu "Acabei comprando um presente para ela"

"Um presente?"

"É. Ela disse que tinha achado a escultura que dei aos seus pais bonita, e então eu achei que poderia comprar uma pelo aniversário dela"

Estreitei, ligeiramente, os olhos, sem dizer nada. Elizabeth, durante esse tempo, também não tentou me dizer nada, depois de um ou dois segundos mordendo o lábio inferior de um jeito que me lembrava da época em que nós dois namorávamos. Ela costumava morder o lábio desse jeito quando estava nervosa, ansiosa, esperando por alguma coisa.

Eu me perguntava o quê.

"Você acha que poderíamos nos encontrar hoje à noite?"

"Não, eu não acho"

Ela teve a vez dela de demorar.

"James" começou, de novo mordendo o lábio "Eu já pedi desculpas a ela por aquela estupidez"

"Ela já aceitou"

"E por que você não aceita também?"

Minha reação imediata foi dizer a ela que eu não precisava desculpar nada. Foi dizer a ela que Lily, apenas Lily, deveria ter desculpado alguma coisa. Foi dizer a ela que não me devia nada, que não devia se importar tanto com o que eu pensava sobre isso enquanto Lily se sentira do jeito que eu a vira se sentir. Fora mais do que aquela coragem, mais do que aquela espécie de atrevimento, mais do que aquele sorriso fraco quando eu sorri para ela.

Fora demais.

"Porque, para mim, estupidez é um eufemismo"

Ela não respondeu.

"Foi preconceituoso, Liz"

"Da parte dos meus pais, sim. Mas não da minha" ela disse "Eu iria falar com eles para pararem com aquilo. Eles falaram de um jeito que eu não... bom, não importa. A questão é que eu condeno aquilo. Eu condenei, falei com eles, logo depois que fomos embora, que eu condenei. Mas não tive tempo de dizer algo porque você disse antes"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"E o que você disse me magoou. De verdade, e acho que foi por isso que falei que não estava te reconhecendo" ela pareceu prender um suspiro "Sempre que eu me esbarrava com você a gente se dava tão bem que eu me perguntava o motivo da gente ter terminado. Lá? Eu vi o final do nosso relacionamento, e foi horrível"

Não disse nada, mas não pensava, propriamente, no que ela estava dizendo agora. Não sei, talvez fosse a proximidade com a discussão com Lily sobre isso – 'ela me tratou como se eu não existisse' -, talvez fosse a proximidade da nossa conversa sobre isso – 'estávamos tentando salvá-lo, e só acabamos fazendo mais merda ainda' – ou, ainda, talvez fosse o fato de que Sirius reafirmara o que sempre achara dela, mas a questão é que eu achava que não era sobre isso que eu deveria pensar agora.

Talvez parecesse, quer dizer. Talvez. Mas a situação era tão ruim quanto.

"Não, não foi bom" concordei "Mas foi..."

"Aqui está, senhor"

Me virei para a atendente do balcão, sorrindo para ela ao pegar, pelo canto de olho, a embalagem com os cafés que eu pedira. Ela me sorriu de volta e falou alguma coisa sobre pagar no caixa ao me entregar a nota, logo depois meneando a cabeça para Elizabeth como se em reconhecimento. Me perguntei, por um instante, se ela sempre vinha aqui – afinal, eu estivera por aqui desde que viera para o apartamento de Lily pela primeira vez -, mas, de novo, não valia à pena.

"Eu tenho que..."

"Entregue isso a ela"

E ela deixou um pequeno embrulho no balcão, sorrindo para mim mais uma vez antes de dar a volta. Observei-a até passar pela segunda mesa mas, depois disso, voltei a me virar para o balcão para, então, seguir para o caixa, indo direto para o apartamento de Lily. Ela pegou o presente, curiosa, abriu-o e sorriu ao vê-lo, me pedindo para lembrá-la de agradecer a ela pela consideração.

Depois, almoçamos. Conversamos. Rimos. Ficamos assim até umas seis horas, quando Lily começou a se arrumar para sairmos. Por volta das oito, chegamos no cinema e entramos na sessão, os olhos de Lily quase brilhando como os de criança quando percebeu que o filme a que iríamos assistir era a pré-estréia de um que ela me dissera querer ver há um tempo. Fomos parar, depois, em um bar, mas ficamos mesmo na água e no suco até meia noite, quando voltamos ao meu apartamento, transamos, e depois dormimos.

Os dias seguintes passaram rápidos, com Lily indo para o trabalho dela e eu para o meu. Era uma rotina deliciosa – com nós dois transando sempre que queríamos, sem qualquer regra para isso – que não foi nem mesmo interrompida quando Lily, mais uma vez, pareceu ficar subitamente cansada. Como eu sabia que iria acontecer, não reclamou nada, e apesar de eu querer perguntar, esperei que ela dissesse.

Ou, pelo menos, achei que fosse conseguir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ruiva" James disse assim que abriu a porta de casa, deixando tudo o que carregava no chão ao lado dela enquanto eu, sem parar por um segundo, me levantava do sofá para encontrá-lo no meio da sala. Assim que o alcancei, me coloquei na ponta dos pés e, ao rodear seu pescoço com os braços, beijei seu ombro ainda coberto pelo casaco, sentindo-me relaxar quando ele passou os braços por minha cintura "Senti sua falta"

Não respondi mas, imediata, senti uma onda de calor subir por meu corpo. Meu dia fora difícil – cansativo, pesado, rotineiro, lento – e tudo, tudo o que eu precisava, era tê-lo comigo "Como foi lá?"

"Insuportável" ele respondeu "Não conseguia deixar de pensar em você"

Mais um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

"Queria te ver. Estava desesperado para te ver" ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça, minha testa, a ponta de meu nariz, minha bochecha, minha boca. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e eu, sentindo mais um pouco de prazer, apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, torcendo seu casaco entre meus dedos e fechando os olhos para sentir mais "Contando os minutos e... não, os segundos"

Seus dedos subiram pela lateral de meu corpo. Chegaram em meus seios e os apertaram, leves, antes de subirem um pouco mais e encontrarem o limite da blusa de dormir, entrando por ali e descendo até soutien. Era bom; era muito, muito bom. Mas eu simplesmente não iria conseguir.

Minha cabeça estava explodindo.

"James"

A alça esquerda da roupa íntima deslizou por meu braço.

"James" chamei, de novo, cada uma de minhas mãos deslizando para cada um de seus punhos "Pára, amor"

Ele parou, imediato, mas demorou outro instante para fazer qualquer coisa além disso. Foi só depois que ele passou que James, subindo os dedos, endireitou minha roupa, logo depois separando-se um pouco de mim para que, assim, pudesse me olhar com um pouco mais de facilidade.

Devolvi, sem medo algum.

"O que foi?" perguntou, baixo, o tom de voz combinando com o tom exato que havia em seus olhos de preocupação e carinho. A vontade que eu tive foi de simplesmente abraçá-lo e de desaparecer em seu abraço, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era lá muito justo com ele; pelo jeito que ele me olhava, eu devia, ao menos, uma frase a ele "Aconteceu alguma...?"

"Dia difícil" respondi, tendo a plena noção de que, ultimamente, isso era o que eu mais dizia a ele. Mas nem por isso deixava de ser verdade; fora mesmo difícil, incrivelmente difícil, com dificuldades no trabalho que eu não esperava encontrar. Eu não sabia nem mesmo por onde começar a pensar "Eu sei que isso está meio repetitivo desde que o ano começou – e lá se vai quase um mês e meio, o que é tempo demais -, mas hoje foi... insuportável. Simplesmente insuportável"

Suas mãos apertaram meus ombros, e o polegar da esquerda se uniu ao indicador e levantaram um pouco meu queixo. Foi um gesto que teve ainda mais carinho e, por isso, mais do que nunca, senti vontade de me apertar a ele e de não largá-lo nunca mais. Mais que isso; senti vontade de lhe contar tudo que eu podia; senti vontade de lhe contar da dor de cabeça que não ia embora, do enjôo que eu sentira durante todo o dia, das quase duas horas que eu passara ao telefone com uma paciente para impedi-la de... 'fazer besteira'.

Mas eu não podia. Eu, pura e simplesmente, não podia. Não podia dizer a James que as dores de cabeça continuavam, e não podia dizer que, além delas, havia começado um enjôo que, apesar de fraco, era constante. E não podia dizer a ele nada da minha vida profissional; mais do que ética e moralmente, seria legalmente errado contar qualquer coisa.

E James não merecia pegar minhas preocupações.

"Não estou no clima"

Ele não me respondeu mas, fazendo uma pressão um pouco maior nos dedos para que eu levantasse um pouco mais meu rosto, olhou para mim. Foi tudo o que fez, mas ele conseguiu me mostrar tudo ali; conseguiu me mostrar que ele sabia que havia mais do que eu falara, conseguiu me mostrar que queria que eu lhe contasse, conseguiu me mostrar que respeitava e entendia que eu, muito provavelmente, não podia, e também conseguiu me mostrar que ele estava ali.

O mundo realmente deveria ser só de nós dois.

"Só estava esperando você chegar para ir para cama"

_Queria te ver. Saber que está bem._

"Que bom que esperou, então" ele disse, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seu rosto quando, logo depois de me dar um beijo rápido na boca, se afastou mais um pouco "Tenho uma coisa para você"

Pisquei os olhos. James, entretanto, só abriu um pouco do sorriso e me piscou, divertido, o olho esquerdo, dando meia-volta e virando-se de costas para mim para voltar até tudo o que deixara perto da porta. Entre o tempo que demorei se me decidia se o seguia até realmente fazer alguma coisa, ele já estava de volta, me estendendo uma sacola de uma das minhas livrarias favoritas.

"Minha mãe me pediu para comprar um livro para ela. Fui e, quando já estava pagando, vi isso daqui para você" ele mexeu a mão, me incitando a pegar, e eu não pude fazer mais nada "E, quando eu fui deixar lá na casa deles, meu pai ainda deixou o outro para você"

Mais uma vez, pisquei, mas então abri a sacola e peguei o primeiro livro que alcancei. Era o que Charlus pedira a ele para me entregar; um livro que contava a história da psicologia, evidenciando os nomes mais importantes e as mudanças culturais e temporais que mais influenciaram as correntes de pensamento. Era – quase – exatamente o que eu precisava; um pouco da minha carreira com um pouco de história para anuviar o peso da decisão.

Charlus acertara.

"Foi lindo da parte dele"

"Pode deixar, eu já agradeci umas 3948 vezes. Mas você pode tentar também"

Revirei os olhos mas, divertida – com um pouco menos de peso, na realidade – sorri. Não disse nada, entretanto, e só peguei o livro restante, deixando a sacola sobre o balcão da cozinha antes mesmo que eu visse o título.

E, quando eu vi, meu coração disparou.

"James..."

"Também não precisa me agradecer"

Abri a boca para retrucar mas, sem encontrar qualquer espécie de palavra, voltei a fechá-la. Quase imediatamente a isso, senti, por mais que não quisesse, algumas lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos, e mesmo que eu conseguisse formular uma frase inteira James corria o risco de não compreender nenhuma palavra dela.

Não era nada. Não era nada demais. Se eu encontrasse um livro que James quisesse há muito tempo também, eu compraria sem pensar meia vez. E ele pegaria, rasgaria o embrulho – não tinha o menor cuidado com essas coisas -, veria o exemplar e sorriria para mim, agradecendo, mas o deixaria em um canto qualquer antes de nós dois nos guiarmos em direção à cama.

Mas era o fato de que eu não estava bem. Era o fato de que eu passara por um dia horrível e de que, durante ele, eu pensara em James e tinha certeza de que melhoraria assim que eu estivesse com ele. Era o fato de que, apesar de tudo – físico, como a minha dor de cabeça e também o meu enjôo, e também psicológico –, eu tinha certeza de que conseguiria ficar um pouco melhor porque tinha uma pessoa que queria e conseguia me fazer sentir melhor.

James.

"Obrigada" murmurei, deixando o livro em cima da sacola, levando minhas mãos para sua cintura para, então, puxá-lo para mim. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos, quieta, quando uma de suas mãos foi parar em minha nuca, a outra acarinhando a região baixa de minhas costas "Mesmo, James"

Ele não me respondeu, os dedos em minha nuca apertando-a de leve.

Eu estava segura.

"O que eu posso fazer?"

Apertei-o com mais força.

"Eu vou ficar bem" murmurei em resposta, não podendo ter nenhuma certeza de que ele me ouvira porque, afinal, eu estava murmurando contra sua roupa. Mas eu sabia, também, que mesmo que ele não conseguisse, ele entenderia o que eu queria dizer "Eu vou, amor"

James não fez nenhum gesto de que tinha me escutado, e pelos cinco segundos seguintes a esse eu me preparei para repetir. E, na realidade, eu queria ir até mesmo além; queria dizer a ele que ele seria um dos motivos pelos quais eu ficaria bem , queria dizer a ele que ele era o principal deles e que era ele o motivo que eu tinha para achar que tudo, tudo se resolveria.

Mas havia mais.

"Amo você" ele disse por mim, também em um murmúrio, sabendo exatamente do que eu precisava "Amo você, ruiva"

Era tudo, tudo o que precisava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" Lily murmurou assim que acordou, bocejando, as mãos esfregando os olhos como se isso conseguisse espantar o sono. Talvez fosse mesmo verdade, quer dizer, mas não para ela; não importava o quanto ela os esfregasse, ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar mais acordada desse jeito "Fez café, amor?"

"O café, em si, sim" respondi, divertido, abandonando um copo na pia para, estendendo minha mão para ela, chamá-la. Lily, sorrindo, entrelaçou nossos dedos, acelerando um pouco o passo quando a puxei em minha direção "Está um pouco mais fraco, mas já não deve estar tão quente. Você pode..."

"O seu 'não está tão quente' é análogo ao meu 'está pelando'"

Sorri para ela.

"Está ótimo" ela me beijou, risonha, a boca "O que mais nós temos?"

Apontei, com a cabeça, para a mesa da cozinha, deixando-a se afastar para que visse o que tínhamos para comer. Enquanto ela escolhia dois pães e mais um pedaço de bolo, coloquei o café em uma xícara para ela, colocando-a à sua frente antes de me inclinar para lhe beijar o topo da cabeça.

Ela inclinou a cabeça de forma a me fazer alcançar sua boca.

"Melhor?"

"Uhum" respondeu, sorrindo um pouco "Foi uma semana difícil no trabalho"

"Quer conversar?"

Com a cabeça, ela negou.

"Acabei nem perguntando como foi seu dia" disse, partindo, com as mãos, um pedaço de um dos pães. Sorria, leve, ao desviar do assunto, e estendia a mão para apertar a minha para me assegurar que não era um assunto no qual ela queria chegar "Aliás, sua semana. Estive... displicente por esses dias"

"Esteve ocupada, é diferente"

Ela não respondeu, mas sorriu.

"Você é o máximo, James" disse, leve, olhando para mim com um brilho novo nos olhos. Sorri de volta mas, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela puxou minha mão e beijou suas costas, mantendo os lábios na base de meus dedos enquanto continuava a olhar para mim "Mas e então?"

"Hum?"

"Como foi?"

Sorri.

"O mesmo de sempre" respondi "O mundo está parado ultimamente"

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, divertida.

"E o que você sugere?" perguntou "Um atentado, a queda de um avião, a morte da rainha?"

"Desejar a morte da rainha é crime contra a pátria, ruiva. Cuidado com suas palavras"

Ela riu, alto.

"Mas até que seria uma boa para avaliar a sociedade"

"Mais do que quedas de avião?"

"Definitivamente"

Ela sorriu, mas depois, distraída, desviou os olhos para cortar mais um pedaço de pão.

"Sabe que eu tenho medo? De avião, quer dizer. Dele cair" comentou, pensativa "Nunca entrei em um, não tenho nenhum motivo para ter medo, mas tenho"

"Desde quando?"

"Ah, sei lá. Foi quando Petunia quis ir à Disney. Uns seis anos?" ela piscou de novo "Bom, de qualquer jeito, é bastante tempo"

Sorri "Você amadureceu cedo"

"Hum?"

"Quando eu tinha cinco anos, fui para Nova York. Tudo o que eu queria era entrar na cabine do piloto e pedir a ele para descer para a água e subir no último minuto"

Ela gargalhou.

"Eu sequer pensava na possibilidade dele cair"

"Mas é exatamente isso que eu espero de você" ela falou, ainda risonha "Valeu à pena a viagem não ter acabado no meio do Atlântico?"

"E eu lembro? Era novo"

"Nunca voltou?"

"A Nova York? Não. Ir para os Estados Unidos nunca foi meu sonho" mas, então, lhe pisquei o olho "Mas, no início da adolescência, eu tinha uma idéia praticamente fixa de fazer meu aniversário de 21 anos em Las Vegas"

De novo, ela riu.

"Ao invés disso, eu passei na Turquia. Não podia nem me mexer direito sem correr o risco de ser preso"

"O que você esperava?" ela replicou "Mas o país parece ser lindo"

"É. Mas podia ser mais... divertido"

Lily revirou os olhos, sem comentar "Qual você mais gostou?"

"País?"

"Ou cidade. Sei que não é generalista"

Sorri.

"Depende do aspecto" respondi "Histórico, turístico, ecol... meu celular?"

"É" ela terminou de engolir, rápido, o último pedaço do primeiro pão, se esticando um pouco para alcançar o aparelho na pia. Tão logo me entregou, sem olhar o número, começou a partir o outro pão, soltando um murmúrio de apreciação com o gosto.

Eu tive que sorrir.

"É Marnie. Tenho que atender" disse, me levantando, voltando a me inclinar para lhe dar um beijo no topo da cabeça "E ruiva?"

"Hum?"

"Perca esse medo de avião. Você vai precisar de um para chegar em Pucket"

Ela piscou os olhos, mas o sorriso que chegou em seu rosto um segundo depois foi o melhor que eu poderia receber.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquela frase de James melhorou meu dia.

Mesmo. Não era como se todos os problemas desaparecessem – aquela semana, no trabalho, estava realmente difícil. Realmente, de verdade -, mas eu tinha certeza que, no final do dia, eu estaria bem. Não apenas porque havia James, no presente, ali para mim, mas também porque havia um futuro que, mais uma vez, ele reafirmava.

Eu queria. Eu queria, de verdade, essa reafirmação. Talvez porque eu precisasse dela – mais do que nunca, eu precisava, mesmo que por um motivo que eu não conhecia e que eu, na verdade, não precisava conhecer -, talvez porque eu me sentia segura demais perto dele, ou talvez porque eu sabia que essa segurança aumentava.

Aumentou. Mesmo durante o dia, aumentou. Quando ele me ligou no almoço, para marcarmos, eu já estava no elevador para encontrá-lo perto do meu consultório, e antes mesmo de sentarmos à mesa já estávamos conversando sobre qualquer coisa. No meio da tarde, quando ele me mandou uma mensagem – 'Hobsbawm morreu. Não é que você estava certa sobre a morte de uma pessoa famosa?' -, eu sorri apesar da notícia. Quando nós combinamos, depois, de nos encontrarmos na cafeteria perto da minha casa, eu fiquei mais calma simplesmente por saber que me encontraria com ele aqui.

James acabava de chegar.

"Você não sabe com quem eu me encontrei"

"Hum?"

"A Alice. A barriga cresceu" ele comentou, sorrindo, divertido, enquanto sentava ao meu lado no banco acolchoado. Apoiou uma das mãos em minha perna e, apertando-a de um jeito carinhoso, inclinou-se para me dar um selinho "Tinha me esquecido de como ela era comunicativa"

Sorri "Onde?"

"Numa loja lá perto do prédio da redação"

"De bebê?"

"De móveis" ele negou "Pediu minha opinião sobre uma cômoda para o quarto do bebê"

"E você...?"

"Eu entendo de quarto? Melhor do que isso, entendo de bebê?" ele replicou, divertido "Mas ela pareceu gostar bastante de uma branquinha com um tom de... bege? Sei lá, não sei exatamente descrever a cor. Disse que era capaz do Frank não gostar, mas que ele estava com tanto medo dela ultimamente que não iria falar uma palavra contra"

Ri "Isso é bem Alice"

"É...?"

Terminei a risada com um sorriso.

"É. Você vai descobrir" disse "Nós somos diferente, não é? Nós quatro, quer dizer"

"Ah, mas isso é normal. Graças a Deus Remus é diferente de mim. Se fosse igual, acho que nós dois – mais Sirius, para falar a verdade – seriamos expulsos do Eton antes de aprendermos Biologia" mas ele, divertido, revirou os olhos "Aliás, nunca aprendi Biologia"

Prendi uma risada "Ele parava vocês dois?"

"De vez em quando. Nas outras vezes, participava"

"Do quê?"

"Ah, sei lá. Nós trocávamos as substâncias no laboratório, por exemplo, e um composto que deveria ficar azul ficava rosa. O professor não entendia o que estava errado" falou "Uma vez, trocamos a projeção de uma palestra. Em outra, as provas. Chegamos a trocar a roupa dos alunos, também. Recebemos duas detenções por essa"

"Foram descobertos?"

"Peter meio que nos denunciou"

Não respondi nada de imediato, pensando um pouco.

"Peter" repeti "Você fala pouco dele"

"E você quer saber mais?"

Sem nem pensar, concordei.

"O quê?"

"Por que fala pouco dele?"

"Acho que nos distanciamos um pouco depois do fim da faculdade" respondeu, dando de ombros, de um jeito pensativo e, eu achava, também ligeiramente... pesaroso? Triste? Distante? "Ele mantém mais contato comigo do que com Sirius ou com Remus. Talvez mais por causa da profissão, mas não posso ter certeza"

"O que ele fez mesmo?"

"Jornalismo também"

"E vocês estudaram juntos em Oxford?"

"Não. Ele não passou de primeira" disse "Fui veterano. Sofreu nas minhas mãos"

Revirei os olhos para ele, mas ele só me piscou o olho, ainda divertido.

James era sempre assim.

"Não faça essa cara. Aposto que..."

"Com licença" ele foi interrompido pelo garçom que, quase fazendo uma manobra pelo trânsito que existia no corredor, fez milagre ao chegar até a gente com a bandeja inteira nas mãos. Colocou o prato à nossa frente e, em seguida, serviu o suco, deixando a jarra ao lado do prato de James antes de juntar a bandeja ao corpo "Vão querer fazer o pedido agora?"

"Depois" respondi, agradecendo-o com um sorriso, recebendo outro de volta. Ele, então, nos deu as costas e seguiu para uma mesa de um casal que havia acabado de chegar, falando alguma coisa com eles e começando a anotar alguma coisa em um caderninho no exato instante em que eu olhei para James.

Continuava divertido.

"Camarão de novo, ruiva?"

Sorri.

"De novo" concordei "Prove, é bom"

James só abriu o sorriso, parecendo ainda mais divertido que antes, e estendeu a mão para pegar um camarão. Levou-o à boca mas, antes que pudesse alcançá-la, eu já comera o meu, sorrindo quando ele prendeu uma risada.

A conversa recomeçou. Os sorrisos e as risadas continuaram. Acabamos com esse aperitivo e, enquanto nós dois esperávamos pelo prato que pedíramos – eu mais camarão, e ele uma carne de caça – conversamos e sorrimos e rimos um pouco mais. Comemos e, embora eu estivesse louca para pedir sobremesa, por algum motivo eu não o fiz; realmente, realmente não saberia explicar. Talvez força de vontade; eu sabia que, se continuasse nesse ritmo, eu iria chegar em um ponto em que não me sentiria confortável com meu corpo.

Eu já estava engordando, aliás.

A questão é que, assim que pagamos, voltamos direto para o apartamento de James. Conversamos, lemos, e depois que eu terminei a revista peguei o celular de James e descobri o melhor dos joguinhos. Algo bobinho, claro, como a maioria dos jogos para celulares, mas mesmo assim viciante.

Estava perdida nele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você não sabe..." Lily começou, divertida, sem levantar os olhos da tela do meu celular. Tinha até mesmo o lábio inferior mordido em diversão e excitação, o cabelo preso em um coque displicente para que não pudesse atrapalhá-la "... O quanto esse joguinho é bom. É sério, James; não espere seu celular de volta em um futuro próximo. Nem mesmo em um futuro ligeiramente distante"

Revirei os olhos mas, incapaz de não sorrir, voltei-os a ela. Era impressionante como Lily conseguia ficar animada e extasiada com tão pouco; parecia uma criança, de verdade, enquanto jogava e fazia os pontos e batia os próprios recordes.

Linda.

"Eu saberia se me deixasse jogar"

"Ah, pode esperar. Eu não disse mesmo que quero que você saiba, sabe"

Ri dessa vez.

"Como você baixou isso e nunca jogou?"

"E eu sei? Deve ter sido uma reunião que acabou mais cedo e, por isso, não me deu chance"

Ela teve a vez dela de revirar os olhos, mas não deu a impressão de que falaria alguma coisa. Por isso, só pisquei-lhe o olho, e voltei para o meu livro ao imaginar que ela, viciada do jeito que estava, voltaria logo para o celular. Voltou e, então, eu continuei a ler – não o de antropologia, mas um de uma autora de romance policial que estava sendo chamada de 'a nova Agatha Christie' -, terminando-o menos de quinze minutos depois.

De Agatha Christie, não tinha nada.

"Você vai querer alguma coisa?" perguntei à Lily assim que, decidido a me mexer, levantei do sofá, olhando de lado para ela enquanto ultrapassava o balcão e, em dois passos, chegava na geladeira "Não te prometo um banquete, mas posso esquentar aquele bolo e... Bom, nós não comemos aquele petit gateau que você comprou durante a semana, não é? Tá afim?"

"É óbvio" ela retrucou, aumentando o tom de voz para que ele chegasse até mim. Apesar da fala, pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas logo depois de responder deixou um sorrisinho tomar conta de seu rosto como se soubesse de alguma coisa que eu não. Sorri; gostava de vê-la assim "Você se incomoda de ficar com esse trabalho? Juro que lavo toda a louça sem reclamar nem quebrar nada"

"'Toda a louça' se resume a um prato e duas colheres"

"Por uma semana"

"Estou brincando, ruiva" repliquei, sorrindo de canto, pegando o pacote em que estava aquele bolinho que eu deveria esquentar para colocá-lo logo no microondas. Do jeito como Lily falara, ela estava mesmo com vontade "Eu não ousaria tirar você desse seu momento. E, de qualquer jeito, todo o trabalho que eu vou ter se resume a pegar... O que houve?"

"Lei de Murphy" Lily respondeu, baixo, o tom de voz tão contrariado que, por um segundo, não precisei de nenhuma outra explicação. Nem pude perguntar, na realidade, porque, se abrisse a boca eu provavelmente riria "Acho que essa tal de Rebecca Blount percebeu que eu estava prestes a acertar mais palavras do que qualquer ser humano nesse planeta e decidiu te mandar uma mensagem uns dois segundos antes disso"

Ri. Não pude deixar de rir, quer dizer.

"E então? No que quer ajuda?"

"No celular" respondi, já tendo terminado de programar o microondas para, agora, pegar o sorvete "Acho que isso daqui está duro demais para você. Lê a mensagem para mim?"

Ela não respondeu, mas voltou a pegar o celular - que colocara perto de onde eu estava antes -, sentando-se na beirada da mesa enquanto digitava a senha. Perdeu um tempinho ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha mas, logo depois, já mexia no aparelho novamente,piscando os olhos na direção da tela ao mesmo tempo em que eu tirava a primeira bola de sorvete.

Estava mesmo congelado.

"'Vamos nos encontrar? Tem dois meses que não nos vemos, e não queria que eles se estendessem a outros dois anos'" ela leu, mais uma vez piscando os olhos, dessa vez movendo o rosto para mim. Percebi o gesto e, por isso, parei o que estava fazendo,olhando-a de volta com um pouco de curiosidade "Quem é, James?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, sem desviar os olhos dos dela quando, de novo, ela os piscou.

"Uma amiga" respondi - porque não deixava de ser, apesar de termos passado um tempo sem nos vermos -, mas logo depois neguei rapidinho com a cabeça e reformulei a resposta. Não queria, mesmo, passar por uma outra briga como a que fora a que tivemos em Paris, e iria evitar isso até onde eu pudesse "Acho que posso dizer que namoramos por uns dois meses há uns dez anos e que tentamos de novo um pouco antes da minha viagem"

Lily, como eu, ficou quieta por um tempo, endireitando-se mais na mesa até que seus pés perdessem o apoio no chão. Deixou o celular ao seu lado e, assim, passou a usar as mãos de apoio, o rosto caindo um pouco mais na direção do meu para que, desse jeito, pudesse me olhar mais fácil "E vocês ficaram amigos assim que terminaram?"

"Foi"

"Puxa. Eu queria ter um ex-namorado que pudesse chamar de amigo mesmo depois de dois anos sem nos vermos"

Sorri, mas só dei de ombros "Pode responder para mim?"

"Responder?" ela replicou, estreitando os olhos, um quê de diversão neles ao seguir meus gestos "Isso daí está mesmo duro, James, ou você está tentando me colocar em uma espécie de armadilha para realmente lavar toda a louça da semana? Porque, sinceramente, tirar uma bola de sorvete daí não parece valer o preço sem o meu joguinho"

Dessa vez, eu gargalhei.

"Nem que eu tenha que fazer toda a força do mundo"

"Acho, ruiva, que foi uma decepção maior perder seu joguinho..."

"Eu não perdi. Essa menina, totalmente inapropriada, me interrompeu"

"... Do que teria sido passar a semana na cozinha" respondi, ainda risonho, piscando-lhe o olho "Ou seja, eu realmente vou te liberar dessa promessa mal calculada"

"Eu sabia que tinha um motivo para amar você" retrucou, tão divertida quanto eu, enquanto descia da mesa. Veio até mim e se colocou nas pontas dos pés para me dar um beijo rápido no pescoço, aproveitando a proximidade com as gavetas para pegar logo duas colheres e colocá-las perto do prato no qual eu acabava de colocar o sorvete. Pareceu tudo programado; nesse instante, o microondas apitou e indicou que o bolo estava pronto, e só bastariam mais dois segundos para que pudéssemos comê-lo "E então...?"

Abri o eletrodoméstico, disperso "Então...?"

"O que quer que eu responda?"

"Ah, isso" sorri de novo, dando de ombros como dera antes "Diz que eu continuo namorando"

Mais uma vez, ela piscou os olhos, mas não disse nada antes de sentar-se e mexer no celular como se estivesse respondendo. Também não me importei com isso e, portanto, só terminei de arrumar as coisas, sentando-me ao lado dela e pegando a colher pouco depois de ela pegar a dela.

"Você sabe" Lily começou, pressionando o talher contra o doce, abrindo-o até que, dele, saísse aquela calda quente. Pegou um pouco dela e juntou-a com o sorvete, levando a mistura à boca - e fazendo aquela expressão mais que satisfeita dela, que também me fazia querer sorrir em satisfação - antes de continuar "Pode se encontrar com ela. Não vou te ligar de cinco em cinco minutos e ficar controlando seus horários"

Abri um sorriso.

"Sei que não" respondi "Eu iria, se não achasse que ela pudesse confundir as coisas"

"'Confundir as coisas'?"

"É" comi meu primeiro pedaço também "Como eu disse, namoramos quando eu tinha quinze, dezesseis anos. Mas era difícil; não estudávamos no mesmo lugar, e nós dois não tínhamos os mesmos interesses. Terminamos, e quando voltamos a nos encontrar na faculdade achamos que pudéssemos dar certo. Não demos, e aí..."

"Viraram o tipo de amizade que transa por uma noite ou outra?"

"Não exatamente. Quer dizer, não tivemos tempo para isso; comecei a namorar Elizabeth, e quando nós dois terminamos era a vez dela de namorar sério" respondi"Mas, acho que durante um ano - pouco depois do meu aniversário de vinte e cinco anos-, você pode dizer isso"

"E foi quando ficaram dois anos sem se ver?"

"Foi. Ela estava namorando, e acho que foi morar um tempo em... Nova York? Boston? Não tenho certeza"

"Não tem certeza" ela repetiu, quase quieta, o que me fez olhar com mais atenção para ela. Não havia mudado muita coisa de como estava antes; seus olhos continuavam curiosos e sua expressão interessada, mas, agora, seu lábio inferior estava mordido "Seria o tipo de coisa no qual eu prestaria atenção se eu tivesse uma história com uma pessoa e, de repente, a encontrasse no meio da rua para um café"

"Acho que depende do que você chama de 'história'"

"O tempo que passaram juntos"

"Conheço você há muito menos tempo e tenho muito mais história" repliquei, e pura e simplesmente porque era verdade; não importava o tempo, Lily era muito mais importante para mim "E Rebecca e eu simplesmente não demos certo. Acho que só ficamos tentando porque foi bom quando ainda éramos do Ensino Médio e porque ficou aquela dúvida de como seria se nos reencontrássemos e tentássemos depois, mais velhos, mais independentes, mais próximos"

"Então, foi bom?"

"Foi. Mas foi quando nós éramos novos; não sei se chamaria de 'bom' agora. Não sei nem se me lembraria dela se não tivéssemos nos reencontrado" respondi "Foi importante quando eu tinha quinze anos, mas já não era quando eu tinha dezoito"

"Não pode ser tão simples assim" Lily discordou, pensativa, enquanto brincava um pouco com o sorvete na colher. Parei de comer a minha parte e só olhei para ela,esperando, caindo o rosto para o lado para conseguir olhá-la melhor "Ela foi importante. Deveria significar alguma coisa a mais"

"Mas não significa. Foi uma namorada que eu tive na adolescência, só isso"

Ela piscou.

"Não é coisa demais, ruiva"

"Mas foi" discordou de novo "Você teve motivos para achá-la importante, não teve?"

Fiz que sim "E continuo achando, mas para quando eu tinha quinze anos. Felizmente, sou uma pessoa diferente dessa agora"

"Em que sentido?"

Tive a minha vez de piscar os olhos.

"Quer dizer, eu sei que você mudou" e, quando ela percebeu que o tom foi um pouco forte demais, ela o abrandou, resolvendo também abandonar a sobremesa à nossa frente. Foi nesse instante que eu percebi que caminhávamos para uma discussão; era a vontade enorme que ela tinha de conversar sobre isso e a quase zero que eu tinha de fazer a mesma coisa, além da incapacidade que nós tínhamos de encontrar um meio termo para isso.

Era impressionante. Discussões eram impressionantes; eu, simplesmente, não as via chegando. Essa muito menos; em um segundo, nós dois estávamos rindo e brincando sobre tudo, e agora uma conversa que começara nessa diversão acabara em uma discussão que não levaria a lugar nenhum.

Nunca levava.

"Sei que não é o mesmo" continuou "Mas sei que não é em relação ao comportamento"

"Acho que isso envolve comportamento, ruiva" repliquei "E não acha que são perguntas demais para algo que aconteceu na década passada?"

Ela abriu a boca para responder mas, então, voltou a fechá-la, mais uma vez mordendo o lábio inferior.

Para, então, falar.

"Você não quer falar, não é?"

Não respondi de imediato, mas depois neguei.

"Íamos brigar, ruiva" falei "Não quero brigar por algo tão..."

"Você nunca quer"

"Brigar? É, você..."

"Falar"

De novo, arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Não é que eu não queira falar" discordei "Só não é importante para mim como você acha que é"

"Mas é importante para mim como você não sabe que é" retrucou "Sabe o que parece? Que você tenta decidir por mim o que eu vou gostar de ouvir ou não. Pior; de vez em quando, parece até mesmo que você controla o tipo de informação que vai me dar. Você pode saber disso, mas não é tão legal saber daquilo. Você pode saber que eu estou dizendo a uma ex-namorada minha, que quer se encontrar comigo para transar, que tenho uma namorada, porque isso prova a você que eu sou..."

"Prova" interrompi, repetindo sua palavra, só acreditando que realmente havia ouvido aquilo quando ela concordou. E eu tentei; tentei não estreitar os olhos, tentei não deixara irritação chegar, tentei não fazer com que aquilo até mesmo me magoasse, mas simplesmente não consegui "Acredite, eu não tenho que provar nada a ninguém"

"Especialmente a mim"

"Não, especialmente não; a ninguém"

Ela não me respondeu, o cenho se franzindo com o mesmo que eu sentia.

"E isso inclui sim você"

"Eu não queria que fosse diferente. Mas é essa a impressão que me dá"

"Esse é realmente um jeito ótimo de me dizer que você acha que eu manipulo o que digo a você; uma briga sem motivo, com nós dois irritados e sem..."

"Então, por que não me diz? Por que não me conta?"

"O que eu não conto a você?" repliquei "Ruiva, eu conto tudo. Só não sou detalhista e caprichoso como..."

"Você está me chamando de caprichosa?" ela me interrompeu, e de repente havia outra coisa em sua voz; raiva. Mas, por um segundo, eu não me importei; eu também estava com raiva. Estava com raiva dela achar que eu me controlava perto dela, estava com raiva dela achar, depois desse tempo junto - que, exatamente como eu dissera, era mais importante que qualquer outro apesar de curto -, que eu não queria contar tudo a ela, e estava com raiva de ela sentir raiva de mim por causa disso "Está dizendo que é capricho eu querer saber de você?"

"Não foi o que eu disse"

"Bom, foi o que pareceu"

"Você está cheia de impressões sobre mim, não acha?"

Mais uma vez, ela abriu a boca e não disse nada.

"Quer saber? Se você queria um motivo para a briga, acabou de me arrumar um" falou, e sua voz estava tão misturada de sentimentos - mágoa, irritação, raiva, tristeza,surpresa, decepção - que eu não consegui dizer qual era o predominante. Não havia como; Lily era cheia, cheia de coisas, e nunca seria formada por uma coisa só "E um suficiente para que eu não queira mais olhar na sua cara nas próximas horas"

Pisquei. Tive que piscar, quer dizer. Estava mais do que surpreso, tanto por sua fala quanto por seu gesto; ela levantou-se da cadeira, quase de súbito, e me deu as costas, cruzando a cozinha e a sala e alcançando o corredor antes mesmo que eu tivesse chance de realizar que ela estava realmente seguindo para o meu quarto.

Era isso; sem mais uma palavra, sem mais uma tentativa, sem um entendimento.

Merda.

"Ruiva" chamei, me levantando, o tom de voz alto o suficiente apenas para que ela conseguisse me ouvir pela porta que acabara de fechar. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso; ela, logo ela, desistindo de uma conversa. E de uma conversa que poderia fazer com que a gente ficasse bem "Ruiva, o que você... O que você está fazendo?"

Ela só continuou a colocar a calça, quieta, antes de sentar na cama e começar a colocaras meias para calçar as botas. Não respondeu, e continuou a não responder até se levantar e seguir para a mesa, a expressão controlada como se fosse dizer demais se deixasse um pouco de todo esse controle escapar.

"Não faz assim" pedi, olhando para ela, esperando que ela me olhasse de volta. Mas ela não olhou "Vamos conversar"

"Agora você quer?"

Meu coração se acelerou.

"Nós precisamos nos acertar" falei "Você não pode..."

"Eu não posso? Eu não posso? Quero ver me impedir"

Ela pegou o suéter e o vestiu.

"Ruiva" tentei, de novo, mas agora ela já vinha para mim; na direção da porta, na realidade. Mas não passou por ela; segurei, leve, seu braço, envolvendo seu punho com meus dedos para impedi-la e tentar fazer com que ela olhasse para mim. Consegui fazer o primeiro, mas não o segundo; e, por um segundo, me perguntei se realmente valia à pena fazê-la ficar se não quisesse olhar para mim, mas já no seguinte eu percebi que faria de tudo para que ela olhasse "Não sai assim. Não _faz_ assim"

De novo, ela não me respondeu, fazendo uma pequena pressão com o braço na direção de seu próprio corpo. Meu coração voltou a se acelerar e eu, então, tive que soltá-la, sem prender o suspiro de decepção que quis sair de mim no instante em que ela deixou claro que nem aquilo era suficiente apenas um segundo depois de eu pensar que faria de tudo.

Mas segurá-la não era o jeito certo.

"Não vai embora, ruiva. Por favor, eu..."

"E, da próxima vez, diga você que não quer transar com ela. Você não precisa de mim para fazer isso"

Pisquei, mais uma vez, achando que não poderia parar de fazê-lo se fosse um gesto proporcional à surpresa e a todo o resto que eu sentia. Não seria muito se eu dissesse que me sentia perdido; eu estava, de verdade. Não era do jeito dela, não era simplesmente ela ir embora desse jeito, sem sequer uma tentativa de nos acertamos.

Mas ela foi. Passou pelo corredor, seguiu para a porta, abriu-a, fechou-a – bateu-a – e foi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando o relógio marcou seis horas, eu não pude mais.

Estava nessa desde as quatro da manhã, quer dizer. Ou, se eu pensasse melhor, desde que James e eu brigáramos e eu saíra do apartamento dele - passando por todas as minhas tentativas de dormir, que englobavam uma panela de brigadeiro, metade de um filme e horas e horas revirando na cama - eu me encontrava na mesma situação de agora; com uma vontade mais do que desesperada de falar com ele, de ligar para ele, de acabar com a minha própria decisão e de voltar para perto dele.

Não dava mais. Simplesmente não dava mais, então fiz um acordo comigo mesma de que eu só agüentaria até as cinco horas da manhã. Quando estava próximo das quatro e meia, pensei em como aquilo era ridículo e em como eu me sentiria mal se eu acabasse por acordá-lo só para fazer um discurso pré-programado na minha cabeça, e então me decidi por simplesmente mandar uma mensagem. Ou duas ou três ou até mesmo quatro, mesmo sabendo que tudo o que eu deveria dizer levaria uns dez minutos, e não poderia nem deveria ser dito por algo digitado no celular.

Por isso, agora que os segundos realmente deram mostras de que não passariam, eu desisti de tudo isso. Simplesmente desisti; não iria esperar mais uma hora, não iria escrever uma mensagem gigantesca que não chegaria nem perto do que eu queria falar de verdade, não ligaria para ele e o acordaria e faria com que ele conversasse comigo com sono. Na realidade, voltaria a dormir - tinha que dar um jeito de voltar a dormir,quer dizer - e, com essas horas a mais de sono, conseguiria pensar melhor e...

'Espero não acordar você'.

... Mas, óbvio, não consegui me segurar.

'Acordou'.

Mordi o lábio inferior com a resposta quase imediata dele, meu coração se acelerando um pouco mais quando percebi que ele, que quase não dormia, estava dormindo enquanto eu estava acordada, incapaz de desviar meus pensamentos dele. Mas não pensei nisso por muito tempo; por tempo nenhum, na realidade, porque se havia uma coisa que eu havia aprendido nesse relacionamento com James é que não havia ninguém que estivesse na frente do outro.

'Bom, fui eu mesma quem pediu sinceridade absoluta, não?"

'Tenho a impressão de que uma parte de você pode ter pensado que deveria se arrepender disso agora'.

Sorri. Surpreendentemente - ou não tanto assim, porque eu via com clareza o tom de ânimo em sua frase -, sorri.

E, mais uma vez, não pude mais.

'Vem para cá'

'Estou aí em quinze minutos'

Ele não demorou. Ele não hesitou. Não disse que não só por birra. Não fugiu de mim como eu fugi dele.

Porque eu fugi.

Não dei a ele a chance de me escutar, e não dei a mim mesma a chance de escutá-lo. Impedi que nós dois tivéssemos a chance de conversar, impedi que nossa briga tivesse uma reconciliação e fiz com que nós dois ficássemos mal. Fui embora mesmo quando ele pediu que eu ficasse, não dei ouvidos a algo que ele me pedia e...

E estava mal por isso. Muito mal por isso.

E era isso, só isso, que eu sentia enquanto me dirigia até a sala e mantinha meu olhar fixo no relógio. Os minutos pareciam lentos demais; um, dois, e quando chegou o terceiro me levantei do sofá e fui checar pela milésima vez se eu realmente havia acabado o brigadeiro. Corri pela cozinha procurando mesmo sabendo que não iria encontrar nada, só porque isso me faria perder mais alguns segundos de espera.

Não que tenham sido suficientes. Não, porque quando eu voltei para a sala ainda não haviam passado nem cinco minutos. Quando finalmente aconteceu, não consegui pensar que seriam apenas dez minutos; aquele tempo me pareceu algo como uma eternidade. Minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo, eu cheguei mesmo a ter certeza de que o relógio havia quebrado, e quando resolvi levantar para pegar meu celular no quarto eu ouvi.

Uma batida na porta.

Com meu coração batendo rápido, com minhas pernas quase tremendo de ansiedade – e nervosismo, e arrependimento, e vontade de fazer com que tudo ficasse bem -, fui até ela, virando a chave e abrindo-a mais do que imediata. Eu não poderia esperar mais; já esperara demais, já fizera com que nós dois tivéssemos, fôssemos forçados, a esperar demais.

Eu não podia mais.

"...Ei"

"Ei" sua mão alcançou a minha e a apertou, seus dedos se entrelaçando aos meus enquanto eu a apertava de volta. Ainda não havia amanhecido, ele havia acabado de acordar e estava frio demais, mas mesmo assim ele parecia desperto como se estivéssemos no meio da tarde de um verão na Grécia. Fui incapaz de me impedir de me perguntar se eu parecia do mesmo jeito para ele; e eu devia, quer dizer, já que eu tinha certeza de que, na última vez em que me olhara no espelho, meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e totalmente atentos.

Isso realmente estava acabando comigo.

"Me desculpa" pedi antes mesmo que ele terminasse de tirar o casaco, fazendo com que ele voltasse a olhar para mim mesmo enquanto deixava a peça de roupa no balcão que separava a sala da cozinha. Seus olhos se estreitaram de leve e seu corpo se colocou deforma a ficar de frente para o meu, as mãos no bolso da calça enquanto ele se apoiava de lado na parede "Me desculpa, James"

Dessa vez, ele não demorou; meneou afirmativamente a cabeça uma única vez assim que terminei de falar, o cabelo escorregando um pouco pela testa no gesto. Foi tudo o que ele me deu, mas foi suficiente; eu não precisava de seu sorriso, de suas palavras, de um discurso qualquer sobre aceitar meu pedido. James sempre, sempre fez o que queria, e nunca diria aceitar um pedido de desculpas sem ter aceitado de verdade.

Quanto a isso, eu podia ficar tranqüila.

"Mas está chateado"

Foi uma afirmação.

"Estou" ele concordou, e apesar de eu já saber meu coração se acelerou um pouco mais "Você não deveria ter saído daquele jeito, ruiva"

"Eu sei. Eu sei, e me desculpa por isso" concordei, sentindo meus olhos com um pouco de lágrimas mas, mesmo assim, mantendo meu olhar no dele. Eu precisava olhar para ele; precisava vê-lo, notar cada nuance, reparar em cada brilho que tivesse em seus olhos "Mas é só por isso que estou pedindo desculpas, James"

Ele só me olhou.

"Por antes, não"

"Justo" ele disse, abrindo, agora, um pequeno sorriso "Só conversando"

Fiz que sim e, quieta, saí de perto da porta e segui para o sofá. Assim que eu sentei nele, James veio até mim, cruzando o espaço entre a gente em dois passos para sentar-se no braço contrário ao que eu me apoiava, baixando o rosto até que nossos olhares criassem um ângulo mais favorável entre eles.

Ele falou primeiro.

"Não é como se eu achasse que você sabe demais de mim; poderia te contar tudo, e mesmo assim tenho certeza de que pareceria pouco" e eu tive certeza de que tudo o que ele falava era verdade; era a mesma coisa comigo, a mesmíssima coisa comigo "Mas algumas coisas... Não são importantes, e ainda menos quando estou com você. Em qualquer situação"

"Mas talvez tenham sido importantes há dez anos"

Sorriu, leve "Tudo é importante quando se tem quinze anos"

"Não era assim para mim" discordei "Mas é óbvio que era para você. Você é apaixonado demais, intenso demais, vivo demais. Acho que... Acho que algumas coisas são mais importantes que outras, mas acho que você só vê isso depois porque sempre vive tudo sem nunca deixar nada ir embora. Por isso sempre vi você feito de coisas demais"

Ele esperou.

"E eu quero saber disso tudo porque você, por inteiro, me interessa. Não é capricho"

Dessa vez, ele não esperou nada.

"Eu sei que não. Tenho certeza que não" disse "E me desculpe por dizer isso"

Concordei.

"Mas está chateada"

Ri, abafada, com sua frase.

"Estou" respondi "Um pouco"

Ele não respondeu, escorregando do braço do sofá para o sofá em si. Foi o suficiente para que ele chegasse perto o bastante de mim para que nossas pernas se tocassem, e também mais do que suficiente para que ele estendesse a mão em direção à minha e apegasse para apertá-la. Meu coração bateu ainda mais forte com a sensação de sua pele na minha, e quase saiu por minha boca quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la.

"Mas você está certa. Eu me apaixono e eu vivo tudo, e estou apaixonado e vivendo você agora" e, quando ele disse isso, agradeci a todos e a tudo que podia por sua boca ainda estar parcialmente encostada na minha. Eu não conseguiria falar, não conseguiria respirar, não conseguiria fazer nada sem ser... Ele "E não quero, nunca, que vá embora"

Fechei os olhos.

"Não faz mais isso, ruiva"

"Nunca" concordei, mais do que rápida, minha boca cedendo a dele "Nunca, amor"

Ele mordiscou meu lábio, e eu me deixei segui-lo por um tempo até que, quando sua língua se projetou para o espaço entre meus lábios, eu afastei um pouco meu rosto. Foi mínimo, pequeno demais, mas mesmo assim James parou; piscou os olhos, olhou para mim e parou, mas cortou a própria fala quando eu lhe dei um selinho leve.

Havia, ainda, o que mais estava me incomodando.

Não sei se James não se sentia incomodado com isso. Pareceu, definitivamente, quando brigamos, mas eu poderia estar errada. Ou, então, ele, talvez, já tenha achado que essa parte da conversa estava aqui, em algum canto, que eu não vira. Talvez ele achasse que meu pedido de desculpas se referia a tudo, talvez ele achasse que eu não precisava pedir um especifico mesmo que aquilo era pelo o que eu mais estivesse procurando.

Porque James era verdadeiro. Eu tinha certeza que ele era; ele só podia ser, rindo tão solto, sorrindo tão livre, agindo de forma sempre tão apaixonada em relação a tudo. Ele não perdia tempo pensando, calculando, sendo frio; era impulsivo, intenso demais para isso. Impulsivo, intenso, e apaixonado para errar, mas também impulsivo e intenso e apaixonado o suficiente para vir até mim quando quase ninguém viria.

Ele não merecia menos do que eu precisava fazer.

"Eu..." comecei, sentindo meus lábios tocarem os dele, sentindo nossas respirações se misturarem enquanto nossas testas se apoiavam e nossos olhos se olhavam sem ousarem desviar dos do outro "... eu não acho, eu nunca achei, que você controlava o que dizia para mim"

James não piscou dessa vez. Não estreitou o olhar, não arqueou uma ou ambas as sobrancelhas para mim. Parecia, na verdade, que sabia o que eu ia dizer; parecia que era óbvio, que era certo, e eu não pude deixar de pensar que deveria ser mesmo. Deveria ser, e mesmo assim eu disse a ele algo que eu tinha certeza que ele não fazia.

Ele estava certo; nós estávamos mesmo irritados.

"Eu só... não sei, queria tanto que você me contasse. Que você me contasse mais um pouco"

Ele afastou meu cabelo de meu rosto.

"Tudo o que quiser" ele murmurou de volta, e eu não precisava de mais nada para saber que ele me desculpara por isso "Eu faria tudo por você"

E, então, seus lábios voltaram aos meus, entreabrindo-se de imediato para que nossas línguas se tocassem. Não demorei outro segundo para me mover de forma a parar em seu colo, meus dedos em seu cabelo e suas mãos me segurando pela cintura, pressionando-me contra seu corpo até que estivéssemos colados o suficiente para que ele se levantasse comigo em seus braços.

Fomos para o meu quarto, ele me deixou na cama, ele tirou o que calçava e eu desabotoei sua calça enquanto ele tirava tudo o que vestia na parte de cima do corpo. Ele estava nu e, quando me empurrou de leve pelo meu ombro para que eu me deitasse na cama, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu queria estar nua também. Tirar minha blusa - a blusa dele que eu vestia, porque eu fazia delas a minha roupa para ficar em casa agora - e meu soutien e minha calcinha, e depois puxá-lo para mim e impulsionar nossos quadris juntos, sincronizados, para que a gente fosse um só.

A gente era.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Estou com sono" Lily murmurou contra meu peito, os dedos, preguiçosos, arranhando a lateral de meu corpo. Estávamos deitados frente a frente, nossas pernas entrelaçadas enquanto ela fazia meu braço de travesseiro, meus dedos enfiados em seu cabelo para acariciar sua nuca "Morrendo de sono"

"É melhor não dormir" murmurei de volta, beijando sua testa, levando minha outra mão para suas costas "Coisas que aprendi na adolescência; melhor uma noite virada do que meia hora de sono"

"É um 'cochilo', não um 'sono'"

"É, pode ser"

Ela riu, baixo, levantando um pouco o rosto e caindo a cabeça para trás.

"O que mais?" perguntou, piscando os olhos "O que mais você aprendeu?"

Sorri para ela, subindo minha mão até afastar o cabelo de sua testa.

"Remédio e álcool não combinam. Professor e aluno, no mesmo quarto, também não" comecei, sorrindo quando a fiz rir "O dia deveria ter mais do que vinte e quatro horas e provas não são o melhor jeito de avaliar alunos. Professores têm que ser mais que professores. Dá para você gostar de futebol - de todos os esportes. No Eton, era mais pólo e lacrosse - e de ler ao mesmo tempo. Existe preconceito de tudo quanto é tipo, e todos eles são estúpidos. O que é óbvio para você nem sempre é para o outro, e o que você quer nem sempre é o que o outro quer"

Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando mesmo no quarto parcialmente escuro. Estava feliz; verdadeiramente feliz, e eu não conseguia deixar de sentir uma satisfação por saber que aquilo era por minha causa.

Minha causa.

"Você aprendeu bastante coisa"

"Você não?"

Abriu o sorriso.

"Ressaca e crianças barulhentas não combinam" e eu não pude deixar de rir com isso, lembrando-me de como ela e seus pais contaram a história de quando ela tivera que tomar contar do primo mais novo "Professores e alunos só de vez em quando. Um dia com mais de vinte e quatro horas seria demais para mim. Trabalhos eram o que eu mais gostava na escola. Professores sempre são mais que professores, para melhor ou para pior. Clichês são, quase sempre, falsos. Preconceito vem de onde você menos espera. Na maioria das vezes, o óbvio e o desejo é diferente para todo mundo"

Sorri como ela, exatamente como ela, voltando a aproximar nossos rostos para poder beijá-la. Bom, sempre bom, sempre incrivelmente bom; eu não conseguiria me acostumar, nunca, com o que era beijá-la. Com o jeito que ela tinha de mover os lábios com os meus, com o jeito que ela tinha de tocar minha língua com a dela, com o jeito que ela unia mãos e dedos e unhas e corpo - e que corpo - a tudo aquilo.

Lily sempre era demais.

"Engraçado, não é?" ela perguntou, em um murmúrio, assim que nos separamos um pouco, entrelaçando nossas pernas antes de, preguiçosa, forçar o corpo para cima do meu. Segurei-a pela cintura e, então, subi as mãos até que fosse capaz de afastar seu cabelo de seu rosto, querendo ver todas as sardas em sua face sem nada para me impedir "Nós dois temos personalidades diferentes, mas gostamos e pensamos as mesmas coisas. Acho isso tão bom, James"

"É porque é" respondi, prendendo seu cabelo entre meus dedos ao segurar seu rosto nas mãos. Vi, por isso, com mais clareza seu sorriso, me deliciando mais com o brilho em seu olhar "Pode ter certeza que é"

Ela não precisava dizer 'eu tenho' para deixar claro que tinha.

"Posso te contar uma coisa?"

"Hum?"

"Lembra aquela noite em que você me disse para levar umas roupas para sua casa?" perguntou, mas não esperou resposta "Eu disse que adorava você. Que era incrível, mas que adorava. E você disse que me adorava de volta, mas que não via..."

"... Nada de incrível nisso" completei, sorrindo "Porque não é"

Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais.

"Bom, não acho mais. É como você diz; seria incrível se eu não adorasse" continuou, baixo, me dando um beijinho rápido no queixo. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e moveu suas mãos para meu cabelo, os dedos, lentos, se enfiando entre eles "Mas foi só nesse dia que eu percebi que a gente poderia dar certo de verdade, funcionar junto, conseguir chegar onde a gente está agora"

"Ir mais longe" discordei, porque a gente iria. Eu tinha certeza que a gente iria; não havia qualquer outra opção para gente "Eu poderia ir a qualquer lugar com você"

Ela sorriu.

"Por você"

E, então, seu rosto baixou até o meu e sua língua voltou à minha, seu cabelo voltando a cair por seus ombros quando eu o tirei da pressão de minhas mãos para deslizá-las por suas costas. Senti o movimento, leve e discreto, dos músculos embaixo de sua pele lisa quando ela se forçou a levantar para mudar o ângulo do beijo, os dedos em meu cabelo se dirigindo para minha nuca até que fosse capaz de me puxar para que eu sentasse com ela.

Não dissemos mais uma palavra.

Nenhuma palavra enquanto ela se ajeitava em meu colo, usando meus ombros de apoio enquanto eu a ajudava ao segurar sua cintura. Nenhuma palavra enquanto eu a pressionava contra meu corpo, minhas mãos percorrendo suas costas e as laterais de sua barriga e de seus seios enquanto ela suspirava no beijo e me fazia suspirar somente por isso. Nenhuma palavra enquanto nos prendíamos um ao outro, e nenhuma palavra nem mesmo quando cortávamos o beijo e deslizávamos os lábios e a língua para pescoço,ouvido, qualquer outra pele alcance.

Não, nenhuma palavra enquanto nós dois criávamos coragem de nos separar um pouco para termos mais liberdade nos movimentos. Nenhuma palavra enquanto minhas mãos subiam até encontrar seus seios, nenhuma palavra enquanto ela descia as dela até meu membro, e só suspiros e gemidos enquanto nos beijávamos, nos olhávamos, sentíamos um ao outro. Nenhuma palavra enquanto eu descia minha boca por seu pescoço e chegava no vale entre seus seios, entrelaçando meus dedos nos fios de sua nuca para fazê-la se inclinar para trás para que eu pudesse pegar um deles entre meus lábios e sugá-lo, apertando o outro entre meus dedos. Nenhuma palavra enquanto eu descia minha outra mão por sua barriga, encontrava a parte interna de sua coxa e deslizava meus dedos para cima. E não, também nenhuma palavra quando a senti excitada o suficiente; tanto, tanto quanto eu, mesmo com aparentemente tão pouco.

E, quando ela se moveu de forma a sentar em mim, eu não pude mais.

"Eu amo você" murmurei, sua boca na minha, minhas mãos em sua bunda, seu corpo no meu "Amo você, Lily"

Ela respondeu, também em um murmúrio, com as mesmas palavras, o quadril se movendo para frente e para trás em um ritmo que havíamos descoberto juntos. Era nosso, só nosso, assim como todo o resto; o jeito como ela passava os braços por meu pescoço, o jeito como ela apoiava a testa na minha, o jeito como ela fixava os olhos nos meus antes de deixar as pálpebras fecharem e seu rosto cair para trás em prazer.

Gozamos. Gozamos, e sua cabeça se apoiou em meu ombro e suas pernas, enlaçadas em minha cintura, apertaram meu corpo contra o dela por não querer me deixar ainda mais separado dela. Gozamos, e quando conseguimos nos acalmar - um pouco mais, só um pouco mais, porque tinha certeza que nunca ficaria calmo, nesse sentido, com ela - eu a apertei contra mim e sussurrei em seu ouvido para tomarmos banho. Gozamos, e quando ainda estávamos longe de nos recuperarmos entramos em sua banheira e começamos tudo de novo.

Para, então, termos que passar um dia separados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hoje o dia no trabalho fora incrivelmente cheio.

Não sei se era por causa da época da semana e minha resistência a problemas, nesse período, era a menor possível, mas a questão é que eu já chegara no horário do almoço com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Ou melhor, já acordara com um pouco de dor, o que me fizera ter que tomar um comprimido já antes do café de amanhã e outro no horário do almoço. Aliás, eu nem almoçara direito, tendo comido um pouco de comida japonesa sentada à mesa do meu consultório enquanto lia alguns artigos sobre diferentes temas de psicologia. Terminei de ler um dos livros que havia conseguido com papai e já começava a ler um dos de Charlus antes da minha primeira paciente da tarde chegar, mas já no meio desta me senti arrependida de não ter comido tudo do almoço porque estava com uma fome dos infernos.

Agora, seis horas depois, prestes a sair, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu precisava chegar perto de James, abraçá-lo e deitar perto dele para descansar um pouco. Cada célula de mim pedia por um pouco de descanso; eu precisava deitar, dormir, fechar os olhos e fazer com que a dor de cabeça desaparecesse de um jeito rápido o suficiente para que eu acordasse bem na manhã seguinte e agüentasse passar por tudo isso de novo.

Eu estava ficando cansada demais. Com dor de cabeça demais, irritadiça demais.

"Boa noite, Cassie. Até amanhã"

"Miss Evans" ela me interrompeu, me impedindo de continuar saindo pela porta pelo chamado. Respirei fundo e tentei fazer com que o latejar não ficasse mais forte por causa disso, mas não adiantou muito e eu só tive vontade, mais uma vez, de fechar os olhos "Eu gostaria de te pedir um favor"

"Hum?"

"Posso chegar no horário do almoço amanhã?"

Pisquei.

"Minha irmã descobriu que está grávida" ela disse antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, um pequeno sorriso surgindo nos lábios "O marido não vai poder acompanhá-la no ultrassom por causa de um plantão na fábrica e ela não queria ir sozinha, então me chamou para..."

"Claro" interrompi, conseguindo sorrir embora, mais uma vez, eu sentisse a dor em minha cabeça aumentar "Claro, e dê parabéns a ela"

Ela sorriu.

"Tem muito tempo?"

"A gravidez? Dois meses" abriu o sorriso "Ela levou um susto com os sintomas, e decidiu..."

Ela continuou falando, mas duas coisas me impediram de continuar a prestar atenção; o latejar forte, que agora alcançara minha testa, e sua frase. Não fora nada demais, na realidade; ela só estava me dizendo o susto que a irmã - que eu nem sabia que existia, aliás. Era impressionante que tivesse escolhido justo hoje para falar mais um pouco dela - levara, algo que minha amiga mesmo havia me contado há algum tempo. E Alice era muito mais próxima de mim, o que fazia com que, sinceramente, eu devesse me impressionar mais com a surpresa dela.

Mas era impossível agora.

Impossível.

Porque, agora, quem estava assustada era eu.

_Sintomas._

Seios doloridos. Enjôo. Dor de cabeça. Irritação. Cansaço. Instabilidade. Isso era tudo o que eu sentia nos últimos dias; eu não conseguia me lembrar de apenas um em que pelo menos três sintomas de todos esses não estivessem presentes. Eu não queria sair da cama, não queria ter que passar pelo dia, não conseguia mais não me irritar com coisas simples como pegar o metrô e não conseguia nem pensar em qualquer outra coisa sem ser James, que era a única coisa que...

Não. Não, não, não.

Eu não podia estar...

"Quer saber, Cassie? Pegue o dia inteiro de folga amanhã"

Ela piscou os olhos, parecendo surpresa, mas eu não tinha tempo para aquilo agora; saí da minha sala e segui direto para o elevador, apertando aquele botão algumas milhares de vezes antes de finalmente entender que isso não faria com que ele mudasse o ritmo com que subia ou descia. A verdade é que eu não queria esperar - estava cansada de esperar - e que eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível; precisava pensar, me tranquilizar, colocar os pensamentos em ordem e...

Qualquer um poderia sentir enjôo. Qualquer, qualquer um. E, aliás, eu nem estava tão enjoada assim, porque no dia do meu aniversário James me preparara aquele café da manhã e eu não sentira nenhuma ânsia de vômito. Tudo bem, eu sentira em algumas outras vezes, e Alice me dissera que ela nem ao menos vomitara uma única vez, mas deveria ser... Não sei, ou você fica enjoada ou você não fica. Não deveria haver - e não há - um meio termo entre eles. E meu cansaço era devido ao retorno ao trabalho depois de tanto tempo. Isso era óbvio. Pouco me importava que havia se passado um mês e meio desde que eu voltara a trabalhar, e pouco me importava que eu sempre quisera voltar a trabalhar. E a dor de cabeça estava unida a isso, obviamente. E a instabilidade, a irritabilidade, estavam todas envolvidas com o anticoncepcional. Eu posso não ter me adaptado muito bem a ele porque...

Posso não ter me adaptado muito bem a ele.

Deus.

Não. Não, eu me adaptei. Já até tinha usado-o com Luke, quer dizer, meu único outro namorado com quem eu havia tirado a camisinha. E, depois disso, havia passado quase um ano com ele antes de terminarmos, o que tornava quase impossível que eu engravidasse em um mês e meio quando antes tive doze para acontecer e não aconteceu. Isso mesmo; era impossível, claro, e eu estava me assustando à toa, porque talvez...

'Você está com alguma medicação?'

Ah, não. Não, por favor não.

"Ruiva. Ruiva, ei" senti uma mão se fechando em meu punho, e só o toque, sem que eu precisasse da voz ou do jeito como ela me chamava, me fez saber quem era. E só isso fez uma ânsia de vômito subir até minha garganta e meu esôfago reclamar com a acidez, tudo pelo nervosismo que foi combinar meus pensamentos com a pessoa que, de fato, estava à minha frente, sorrindo para mim e ignorando tudo o que se passava pela minha cabeça "O que houve, está dormindo em pé?"

Não tentei descobrir como eu havia chegado lá embaixo, ou em como James havia acabado por parar no hall do prédio onde eu trabalho. Talvez, quando nos falamos por telefone no almoço, tenhamos combinado dele me levar para casa ou de fazermos algo logo após o meu expediente, ou talvez James tenha resolvido me fazer uma surpresa e me acalmar e fazer o meu dia melhorar só pela sua presença.

Mas não hoje. Não agora, quando minha cabeça estava explodindo e meu corpo lutava contra o vômito e contra as lágrimas de uma maneira considerável. Não agora, quando a simples visão dele me fazia querer abraçá-lo e afastá-lo, beijá-lo e mantê-lo longe, olhá-lo e desviar os olhos por não ter coragem de manter o olhar.

Eu precisava dele. Mais do que nunca, eu precisava dele.

"Você parece exausta" ele disse depois que continuei quieta, com as costas da mão acariciando minha bochecha. De novo, quis abraçá-lo, apertar-me a ele, ter a certeza deque estava tudo bem e de que tudo ficaria bem, mas de novo não soube o que fazer com isso e quis mantê-lo na distância em que estava "Dia difícil?"

Não respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior e prendendo contra um respirar fundo com o carinho em sua voz.

Sempre tão bom.

"Foi" concordei, me odiando por minha voz ter saído tremida "Quero ir para casa"

"Claro. Eu te levo, e posso..."

"Sozinha"

Ele piscou. Deve ter piscado, sei lá. Acho que meus olhos estavam embaçados demais para perceber.

"Mesmo?" _não_ "Eu não..."

"Mesmo, James. Estou cansada, só quero dormir"

Ele demorou um pouco, mas depois, mesmo que ainda um pouco preocupado, fez que sim.

"...Ok" disse "Mas não quer nem que eu te leve?"

_Quero._ Quero que me leve, que fique comigo, que cuide de mim, que me ajude a...

"Não"

"Não é..."

"Só quero um tempo sozinha, dá para ser?"

Dessa vez, tive certeza que ele piscava os olhos. Tive certeza, também, que ele estava um pouco chateado; magoado até, o que era incrivelmente pior e o que fez minha visão ficar mais do que embaçada. Devia ser tudo junto para ele; a briga que nós tivemos ontem – e, por favor, que ele não combinasse isso com o que acontecia agora. Eu não iria querer que ele ficasse nunca, desse jeito, por mim -, meu comportamento de agora, o jeito como eu o afastara em ambas as vezes mesmo que minha vontade fosse pedir desculpas, beijá-lo, dizer que aquilo não era eu. Mas eu não podia dizer; se falasse, nada coerente sairia.

Um tempo. Eu precisava de um tempo.

"Tudo bem" ele falou depois de um tempo, quase quieto, inclinando-se o suficiente para me dar um beijo. Entretanto, desviei o rosto e seus lábios foram parar em minha bochecha, e eu senti as primeiras lágrimas descerem por meu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que ele suspirava.

Tudo errado. Tudo estava errado.

"Eu amo você"

_Eu também. Mais do que tudo, James._

Mas, ao invés de deixar essas palavras saírem de minha boca, só saí de perto dele, deixando o prédio e seguindo para a fila de táxis em frente a ele. Entrei no primeiro e só tive tempo de dizer meu endereço antes de cair no choro, sentindo o desespero subir conforme chegava perto de casa. E só subiu ainda mais quando paguei, saí, e dei de cara com uma farmácia, tendo passado uma eternidade olhando para ela antes de decidir seguir em frente quase correndo pela vontade de vomitar que eu tinha.

Vomitei. Assim que cheguei no meu banheiro, vomitei. E, depois, ainda chorando, prendi meu cabelo, escovei os dentes e, sem me trocar, deitei na cama, enfiando minha cabeça no travesseiro e respirando fundo para tentar me acalmar. Queria parar de chorar, diminuir o ritmo do meu coração, e conseguir desejar, de verdade, que esse dia desaparecesse para que, amanhã, eu acordasse com James ao meu lado me dando tudo o que eu queria.

Mas o dia amanhecera e eu continuava sozinha. Sozinha, desesperada, e com medo.

Morrendo de medo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

De novo, all over again, apareço aqui com vergonha.

Vergonha.

Sei que parece dramático; bom, para ser sincera, é um pouco mesmo. Sei que parece exagerado, mentiroso, surreal, meio falso dizer isso por mais ou menos um ano. Desde o capítulo 23, acho, eu tenho motivos para demorar – começou com o assalto, passou pelo vestibular, continua com o vestibular e soma-se, ainda, uma série de problemas pessoas que venho enfrentando -, e desde então eu acredito em todos esses motivos. E eles são verdadeiros, de verdade. Claro que são. Eu já fui leitora uma vez, e sei o quanto é ruim ficar aí do outro lado esperando por uma atualização que não chega. Fiz uma promessa de que nunca, nunca mesmo, eu deixaria isso acontecer.

Não, eu não vou abandonar a fic. Essa, ou TS, ou F&D, e nem mesmo FL. Isso está contra todos os meus princípios e, como eu já respondi a algumas leitoras lá embaixo, essa é a promessa que todos vocês podem ter certeza que eu vou cumprir. Nenhuma fic minha vai ser abandonada. Nenhuma, com todas as ênfases possíveis, imagináveis ou não.

Por isso, acho que, aqui, devo algumas explicações pelas outras fics:

FL: de um modo simples, acho que é justo dizer que eu não acredito mais nos personagens que eu criei. James e Lily, para mim, não são daquele jeito que eu retratei. A história, apesar de eu ainda acreditar – e de ter a certeza que eu posso salvá-la -, tem suas falhas, e falhas que, agora, considero gigantescas. Mas, como eu disse, não vou desistir; a demora está, pura e simplesmente, no fato de que eu não sei ainda o que fazer para ficar mais satisfeita com tudo o que escrevi. Quando eu descobrir, entretanto, vou escrever e postar o mais rápido possível.

F&D – meio capítulo está andado. Juro, juro que está. A questão é que tive que aumentá-lo um pouco porque, bom, não fazia muito sentido deixar a reconciliação acontecer no próximo quando, na verdade, está óbvio por Drinks que eles vão ficar juntos e bem. Mas, se eu achar que a outra metade demora muito para andar, eu vou postar mesmo o que já tenho. Depois vejo como anda o resto ^-^

TS: tenho verdadeira paixão por essa fic. Sou verdadeiramente apaixonada. Ela, para mim, é a mais intensa, se eu tivesse que escolher descrever em uma palavra. Mas, talvez exatamente por isso, é a mais difícil de ser escrita. E é, também, a que está mais próxima – ridiculamente próxima, aliás – do motivo por trás de uma boa parte das minhas dificuldades. Idéias não faltam, mas é quase impossível escrevê-las. Quase, quase impossível. Eu estou... empolgada. Não sei se a palavra para descrever é essa, mas eu tenho planos. Já tenho as músicas. Tenho cenas montadas na minha cabeça. Tenho mudanças preparadas no jeito de apresentação. Tenho tudo; tudo, menos a capacidade de colocar no papel. Mas estou trabalhando nisso, e espero conseguir logo.

Mas, claro, também tenho que dar explicações para Drinks. Postei, quer dizer. Mas postei com séculos de atraso; de novo. Dessa vez, não houve assalto, não houve comissão de formatura me enchendo o saco, não houve prova de vestibular – bom, há, mas eu nem estou mais me desesperando por causa disso -, e eu achava, realmente, que estava melhor. Estou, realmente, estou. Mas continua sendo difícil entrar no computador.

Então, desculpem. Mas uma vez, desculpem.

**OoOoO**

Esse capítulo vai para a **juust. me**. Foi aniversário dela quando postei o passado, então esse é um presente de aniversário atrasado. Bem atrasa. Mas, ainda assim, um presente de aniversário ^-^

Espero que goste *-*

Bom, às reviews;

**eu** (hmm, é assim que eu te chamo?) – você deve ser nova por aqui; infelizmente, infelizmente mesmo, eu demoro. Nem sempre foi assim; antigamente, nos primeiros capítulos, as atualizações eram semanais. Depois, passaram a ser quinzenais. Mensais, e então não tinham mais ritmo. Melhorei um pouco, mas depois, nesse, voltei a piorar. Mas é como eu digo em quase toda nota ou, então, nas PMs que, de vez em quando, eu arrumo um tempinho para mandar; eu não desisto. Never ever. Quando eu era apenas leitora, sabia o que era começar a ler uma fic e ficar frustrada por ela nunca acabar. Quer dizer, por mais que você faça o seu final, você nunca sabe se o que era pretendido era melhor, não é? Então, eu meio que jurei que nunca vou deixar algo pendente. Pode demorar o tempo que for – mais do que o aceitável, inclusive, como eu, infelizmente, acho que é o caso :/ -, mas eu termino. Posso te decepcionar em relação à freqüência das atualizações, mas pode ter certeza que não vou te decepcionar em relação ao término da fic. Até porque mesmo eu estou excitada para saber como vai terminar ^-^  
Aliás, bem vinda :D

**Lady Miss Nothing** – puxa, justo o sumário? Não lembro exatamente qual ele é agora – olha só a minha considerável preguiça de ir para a minha própria página -, mas lembro que achei quase genial na época que eu fiz. Isso deve ter o quê...? Dois anos, mais ou menos. Eu tinha quinze na época XD Mas a questão é: bem vinda. E desculpe; infelizmente, tenho que admitir que não foi uma boa época para você começar a acompanhar a fic. As atualizações, se você reparou nos profiles, são mais raras do que eu gostaria :/ Já digo, toda nota, que vou me esforçar para mudar, para acelerar, para arrumar tempo, mas a verdade é que, cada vez, está mais difícil. Infelizmente, me comprometi com mais coisas do que poderia, e ainda passei por alguns problemas pessoais que me deixaram – que ainda me deixam, na verdade – meio afastada do computador.  
Entããããããão, três meses. Acho que, agora, são quatro, dependendo da época de julho. Como você é leitora nova e, como eu já disse, infelizmente não me pegou em uma época estável, não deve saber, mas a questão é que eu nunca abandono uma fic. Pode demorar o tempo que for, uma eternidade, mas eu cumpro. De verdade. Especialmente uma fic como Drinks; atualmente, é a mais prazerosa de ser escrita. Ela é fofa, envolvente, divertida e sexy de se escrever também.  
E, veja só, você está falando comigo ^-^  
Beijos ;*  
PS: engraçado você dizer isso de 'numa linda tarde ensolarada'; acredita que eu estava, justamente, pensando nessa história de como as coisas sempre acontecem em um clima pré-determinado? Vamos lá; em filmes de romance adolescente, o primeiro beijo entre o casalzinho principal, em 99% das vezes, acontece na chuva, na porta de casa ou na praia. Quando a história se passa em uma casa à beira da praia, então, é perfeito; eles estão andando, começa a chover, eles entram na proteção da casa e se beijam. Mas onde eu quero chegar com tudo isso; as pessoas, quase sempre, têm a idéia de que, quando o Sirius saiu de casa, era uma noite chuvosa, ou então uma madrugada fria. Até agora, só li uma fic em que tudo acontecia às três da tarde de um verão insuportavelmente quente, com umidade do ar negativa. Aí pensei; vou escrever uma fic assim (bom, sinto como se não tivesse muito a ver com sua frase original, mas você pegou o espírito?)  
PPS: Obrigada pelos elogios ^-^

**JuDarkside –** (vou responder tudo por aqui, ok? ^-^) Aaaaah, é claro que é uma gravidez. Eu não faria com que fosse diferente; quero muito, mas muito mesmo, que o Harry chegue. Vai ser uma mudança significativa na vida dos dois, não é? Quer dizer, por mais que eles se amem, que a Lily se sinta mais do que segura com o James, eles estão há apenas quatro meses juntos. E ter um filho é uma responsabilidade ENORME. Não é sempre aquela coisa linda de 'ai, vamos formar uma família'. Dinheiro. Tempo. Convivência. Entrega – especialmente entrega. E trabalho. Muito trabalho.  
Nem tudo vai ser perfeito :/  
(ahh, sabe o que minha avó paterna diz? Que não existe 'ex-sogra'. Ela adora, é apaixonada pela minha mãe. Tem todo o cuidado do mundo com ela, mesmo depois de tanto tempo após o divórcio :D)  
Em relação à demora, infelizmente, até eu me impressionei com minha dessa vez. Será que ela é um pouquinho mais perdoável pelo capítulo ser grande? *hope* Bom, é, o capítulo passado foi dedicado a você *-* (e você não sabe quantas amigas minhas dariam para ter um namorado que dedicasse a elas gols na educação física XD)  
E é claro que eu quero a cartilha dos Drinks ^-^

**Mila Pink –** acho que esse daqui tem menos sexo, mesmo que ele seja... mais forte? A cena foi, definitivamente, a mais sexual que escrevi. Ou melhor, as cenas foram as mais sexuais XD Mas tem, também, mais sono, mais enjôo, e uma briga; acho que eles estavam precisando de uma. Especialmente agora, com tanta coisa prestes a acontecer.  
Pois é; você não vê livros com conteúdo sexual ou erótico proibidos e excluídos de livrarias, vê? 50 shades estão em todas as vitrines, em todos os ônibus, em todos o outdoors do Rio de Janeiro. Se não for do interesse da pessoa, ela não compra. Mas ela sabe que tem a opção. Isso faz toda a diferença do mundo.  
Beijos ;*

**Beatriz M –** nós, bobas, sempre demorando mais do que o aceitável XD (bom, mentira no seu caso, mas verdade no meu D:). Mas é exatamente isso; eu também odeio – odeio, odeio, odeio – não ter tempo para fazer as coisas que eu quero.  
Hmmm, não sei se o capítulo saiu como você queria, afinal. Não foi um 'tô grávida', mas foi uma... ahn, percepção da Lily de que poderia estar? Bom, não sei exatamente o que você esperava – na realidade, não sei nem mesmo o que eu esperava -, mas aí está. Não é um momento exatamente feliz, também. Mas eu entendo, acho. Quer dizer, não importa se você está incrivelmente apaixonada por alguém, se você tem certeza que vão ficar juntos no futuro, se você e ele já tem uma vida mais do que conjunta; vocês se conhecem há apenas quatro meses, e de repente a 'vida em conjunto' ganha novas proporções. E proporções gigantescas. Tadinha, eu entendo o desespero dela.  
É, Beatriz (Bia?). Na última vez em que nos falamos, o seu time era campeão da Libertadores. Agora, meu time está em primeiro lugar e a nove pontos – bom, Grêmio ainda vai jogar daqui a pouquinho – do Atlético-MG, segundo colocado. Sinceramente? Nem eu acredito nisso. Infelizmente, acho, me acostumei a ver um Fluminense parecido com o de 2009, com aqueles mais de 98% de chance de ser rebaixado. Ainda é surpreendente que eu me veja torcendo por um título, especialmente um que parece estar tão perto da gente XD  
Beijos ;*  
PS: então, minha vontade absurda é dizer que sim. Pelo menos, por educação, sabe? Quer dizer, não é muito legal as pessoas perguntarem 'você está se sentindo bem?' e você responder 'não, mas obrigada por perguntar'. Eu odeio isso, porque nunca sei o que responder depois. Mas a verdade é que eu acho que, se eu disser que estou 100%, não seria justo com você. Poxa, você espera três meses e meio para que eu atualize. Você me manda reviews. Você conversa comigo. O mínimo da minha parte é dizer que estou melhor, e que acredito, sinceramente, que vou melhorar. Estou – espero – no caminho ^-^

**Lívia **– infelizmente, agora você vai ter que vir direto para o momento feliz e, se tudo der certo, seguir para o triste em, no máximo, um mês ^-^ A questão é exatamente essa; TS está triste demais. Insuportavelmente triste. Para o que eu pretendo para a fic, então, vai ficar ainda mais triste, o que realmente faz com que seja difícil – em itálico, negrito e sublinhado, mas mesmo assim merece mais ênfase que isso – escrever algo tão... desesperador. Acho que é essa a palavra.  
Mas vou fazer meu melhor para postar as duas juntas, então :D  
Ah, que isso. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer era te responder, não é? *-*

**Mrs. Nah Potter –** nossa, lá se foram três meses. Infelizmente D: Sei que demorei – e, dessa vez, sei mesmo, porque quando reparei no tamanho de minha demora fiz de tudo para correr o máximo possível com, pelo menos, uma das fics -, e peço IMENSAS desculpas por isso. Imensas. Como sempre, não sei nem por onde começar, e como sempre espero que você perdoe.  
(aliás, vamos logo para a parte da review sobre a fic. Senão, real e infelizmente, não saio desse pedido de desculpas u.u)  
Quis muito escrever uma cena que retrate a amizade – o início dela, pelo menos, porque tem muito mais para vir – entre Sirius e Lily. Eu acredito, de verdade, que eles eram amigos; acho que, óbvio, tem aquela carta que ela manda para ele com a foto, mas tem também o fato de que Sirius era o melhor amigo de James e queria vê-lo feliz. Sirius, para mim, era o que mais torcia pela felicidade dos dois. E era amigo, de verdade, da Lily, o que me faz pensar em cenas e mais cenas para tornar essa amizade em Drinks também. De onde essa saiu, há mais cenas sobre os dois ;p  
E a Lily também tem o James, não é? Na história original, não imagino que tenha sido somente a Lily a influenciar o James – na realidade, penso até mesmo que o James cresceu por ele mesmo, e que a Lily passou a admirar como a ninguém antes essa nova maturidade dele -, mas acredito, também, que o James influenciou a Lily. Quer dizer, ela sofreu demais na história original, e não só imagino que o James tenha anuviado uma boa parte disso como deu a ela mais segurança para passar por tudo o que ela teve que passar. Os dois mudaram a vida do outro, e é isso que acho tão legal no relacionamento deles.  
E, por último mas não menos importante, obrigada. Pela espera, mas também pelos elogios *-*

**Tiff Prongs** – eu penso a mesmíssima coisa XD E olha que, juro – juro, juro, juro -, não me esforço para fazer com que o James fique tão... atraente. Apaixonado. Entregue e tudo o mais. Ele simplesmente é; e, sinceramente, é assim que eu imagino, também, o James original. Atraente, apaixonado, entregue, vivo. Mais ou menos como na briga que os dois tiveram nesse capítulo ^-^  
Pode deixar. Posso demorar, ficar sem aparecer por aqui por um tempo maior do que o que seria considerado aceitável, mas vou voltar. Sempre. Eu não desisto *-*

**Nathália –** mais uma vez, obrigada *-*

**NG –** no waaaaaaay :O Eu devia era excluir sua review depois dessa, para você ter uma noção do que é XD Obrigada, de verdade ^-^

**DudaProngs –** é, ela está. Começou a perceber nesse capítulo, como – eu espero ^-^ - você deve ter lido. No próximo, vai haver o... desenvolvimento? Não sei exatamente que palavra escolher para isso mas, no próximo, o James vai saber também. Detalhes serão decididos, coisas enormes serão decididas... dá trabalho, não é? ^-^  
Nossa, obrigada. Pelos elogios. Pelo carinho. Não sei nem como agradecer – vou dedicar um capítulo a você, e espero que seja suficiente *-*

**juust. me –** você não adivinharia a quantidade de reviews que recebi assim XD Se você não tivesse se identificado, eu, provavelmente, leria, reconheceria o estilo e quebraria minha cabeça até descobrir quem era ;D  
Bom, vamos lá;  
Ahh, viu? De vez em quando, minha demora se mostra para o bem ^-^ PARABÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNS. Felicidades, muitas felicidades, e que tudo, mas tudo, dê certo para você. Espero que esse capítulo – mesmo que com um tempinho considerável de atraso – seja um presente aceitável ^-^ Esse tem seu nome lá em cima, quer dizer :D  
Bom, posso ser sincera? Nem mesmo eu sei como eles não perceberam. Está meio óbvio, não é? Acho que deve ser meio aquela história de 'não vai acontecer comigo/com a gente', especialmente porque eles estão com um método contraceptivo. Não é nada do tipo 'ah, vou tirar na hora, não vamos engravidar' nem 'só vamos usar camisinha no seu período fértil'. Lily foi ao médico, James esteve lá com ela. E os dois estiveram com o Marc quando ele perguntou se ela estava com alguma medicação. Nenhum deles se ligou, nenhum deu importância, nenhum fez uma ligação; então, talvez, não façam agora também. Bom, tirando a Lily, que finalmente percebeu ^-^  
Ah, Elizabeth. Ela ainda vai atrapalhar um pouquinho a vida dos dois. Sobre esse assunto, aliás, foi até uma boa você ter puxado o assunto de que o James ficou do lado da Lily. Para mim, é tão... certo. Quer dizer, não importa que ele tenha conhecido a Elizabeth pela vida inteira e que tenha tido um namoro com ela por dois anos; o que importa é que ela fez algo que vai completamente contra os princípios dele. Acho que, de certa forma, ele se sentiu traído. Mas você vai ver um pouquinho melhor nesse capítulo ^-^  
Bom, quase parafraseando você, é meio impossível agradecer como eu gostaria – pelas reviews, pelos elogios, pela cumplicidade. Obrigada *-*  
Beijos ;*  
PS: fanfic interativa Biology? Tell me more.  
PPS: eu, com certeza, acho que já deu de tristeza. Estou trabalhando nisso, pode ter certeza :D

**serejoduda –** Harry, agora, mais à vista que nunca :) Obrigada pela review, pelos elogios e pelo carinho ;*

**Samantha -** *-*

**Justine –** a gente poderia ver. O que acha?

**Sophie **– obrigadaaaa ^-^

**Nanda Soares –** pois é; Snape apareceu. E pois é; James fica fofo com esse quê de ciúmes – totalmente controlado, claro, porque eu sou mais do que contra aqueles ciúmes irracionais – em relação à Lily. É bom porque mesmo ele sabe que é irracional. E isso porque ele é um cara seguro; e sim, é também assim que o vejo. Mais ou menos como a briga que os dois tiveram no capítulo, sabe? Quer dizer, no que a Lily diz a ele. James é apaixonado, vivo. Ele é uma pessoa entregue, que não tem medo, lançado às coisas. E Lily é mais calma, mais dentro da zona de segurança. Seria perfeito, simplesmente perfeito, se Harry tivesse os dois para criá-lo. Até por isso não posso esperar demais para que ele apareça ;p  
Mas, como você diz, vamos à fic:  
- acho que tem que ter confiança no parceiro – especialmente para alguém que tem a personalidade da Lily – para fazer isso. É um passo a mais para ela e, então, é um passo a mais para os dois. Adoro que o James saiba disso ^-^  
- Elizabeth ainda vai aparecer mais um pouco ;)  
- vê...? Finalmente,_ finalmente_, ela percebeu XD  
Beijos ;*  
PS: sim, estou de volta. talvez não tããããão de volta quanto gostaria, mas de volta. E espero estar cada vez mais de volta ^-^  
PPS: juro, juro, que vou responder suas PMs.  
PPPS: obrigada, mais uma vez *-*

**Dm Tayashi** – a frase não foi nem um pouco esquisita, relaxa XD E, mesmo se fosse, seria perdoável; o sono faz coisas impressionantes com o nosso organismo. O meu, por exemplo, está prestes a tomar conta de mim, mas se eu não terminar isso hoje acho que não termino até o final do feriado :/ E quero postar logo, para escrever logo, para me animar logo.  
Mas, bom, vamos lá;  
Sim, ela está grávida. Sim, eles estão mais apaixonados que nunca – aliás, adoro essa parte ;p – e sim, ela está com a pílula. Mas a questão é que o Marc receitou algo para ela que anulou o efeito e, tcharan, deu a ela e ao James o Harry. Agora, voltando aos 'sins', eles quase nunca brigam; sim, sua crítica foi correta. Teve uma briga em Paris mas, de destaque, só essa. Por isso, aqui tem outra ^-^ Bom, não só por isso, mas aqui está ela. Realmente, serviu para deixar os dois mais fortes :D  
Beijos ;*  
PS: tem mesmo bastante tempo que não nos falamos, não é? Infelizmente :/ Tomara que se reverta *hope so*

**Lusouza -** mas eu não me importo, nem um pouco, que você se alongue ^-^ Quer dizer, a culpa disso é exclusivamente minha, mas eu passo tanto tempo sem dar uma passada por aqui que eu adoro encontrar uma review, e de tudo quanto é tipo. Não sou exigente XD  
Bom, sobre o capítulo, acho que é exatamente isso que você descreve. O sexo, para eles, não é só sexo, e para o relacionamento dos dois isso é bom. É maravilhoso. Para a Lily, é bom porque ela se sente mais segura – já que é uma pessoa insegura -, e para o James bom porque ele gosta de vê-la segura. A primeira vez anal dela e dos dois em conjunto retrata isso *-*  
Ahh, que bom que você achou ^-^ Boa, a troca de universo. James, sangue puro, virou nobre, e Lily, nascida-trouxa, bolsista. Acho que a proporção não é a mesma para história, mas só porque, na original, eles estavam em uma guerra que tinha esse preconceito como o principal. Não cheguei a quebrar minha cabeça para tentar encontrar essa solução, mas tive que trabalhar um pouco. E vou trabalhar ainda mais ;p  
Eu sei que é só mais uma vez que digo isso, mas eu juro, juro de verdade, que estou tentando. E prometo que vou fazer com que a próxima vez seja mais rápida do que essa. Sei que não parece muita coisa – afinal, foram mais de três meses -, mas eu vou me esforçar. Já estou me esforçando.  
Beijos ;*  
PS: são, sim. Sinto que não correspondo :/  
PPS: estou desesperada, lutando para encontrar uma reconciliação plausível para os dois. Sirius e Marlene em F&D, quer dizer, mas não consigo ;/(vê por que eu sinto que não correspondo?).

**Lalah Souza** – exatamente; não tem jeito de começar a falar do James. Acho que ele é tudo – e, se não for tudo, é uma parte considerável – que eu quero para mim. Ele é uma pessoa segura, então, acho, isso facilita o fato de que a Lily se sente segura perto dele. É um relacionamento bom, não é? Os dois contribuem para que ele funcione ^-^  
Ahh, que bom que você gostou do Snape. Eu, sinceramente, achei que fosse ficar meio... forçado? Irreal? Completamente inadequado em um contexto que não é o de guerra? Não sei te dizer exatamente, mas achei que... sei lá. De vez em quando, ainda olho e ainda vejo como se fosse exagerado. E, é claro, Elizabeth vai atrapalhar um pouquinho ainda.  
Beijos ;*  
PS: siiiim, é o Harry à vista. Agora, mais do que nunca; mas ainda menos, claro, do que vai estar no próximo. ;p

**Alice Delacour –** mal nos conhecemos e eu já estou em falta com você, não é? Fiz promessas e mais promessas e, apesar de achar que elas eram passiveis de cumprimento, não cumpri. Na verdade, desde que você me respondeu, não entrei mais nas mensagens; estava lá de vez em quando, claro, vendo os assuntos e aquele iniciozinho que aparece na página do gmail, mas não mais que isso. E, bom, desculpe, por esse início meio torto de comunicação *I do hope so*  
De mais, o que eu digo? O óbvio é dizer obrigada pelos elogios à fic e à escrita; dizer com esse entusiasmo que Drinks cresceu desde o início e que minha escrita é fantástica é... indescritível. Não saberia nem explicar direito o que é – na verdade, acho que nem chegaria perto.  
Então, obrigada.  
A segunda parte é óbvia também. Bom, vamos à fic; sim, Elizabeth merece um tapa na cara (e, se você acha que ela merece um agora, eu nem sei o que você vai achar no futuro. Os tipos mais dolorosos de tortura devem parecer pouco para você). Snape... bom, ele não é o meu personagem favorito, mas eu não desgosto dele. E eu não 'não desgosto' dele por causa do que ele fez pela Lily – aliás, esse é um assunto complexo para mim, e que se você quiser discutir vai ter que agüentar umas três páginas do Word sobre isso XD -, mas porque ele é o tipo de anti-herói que, para mim, está faltando. Um herói falho, que parece não ter meio termo. E, sempre que você vir atualização, vai ser um capítulo. SEMPRE. Eu não vou abandonar nenhuma das minhas fics; essa é a promessa que você pode ter certeza que eu vou cumprir, aliás *-* Infelizmente, não; não vai ser pessoal atualizar quinzenalmente, e acho que nem mesmo mensalmente. Mas, bom, juro que vai ser o mais rápido possível.  
A última parte é, também, ridiculamente óbvia. Copiando e colando o que você disse, foi; 'Você é uma pessoa fantástica – percebi isso pelas suas longas notas no final dos capítulos.'; 'Te admiro por tua escrita e por sua imaginação'; 'AUTORA:::::::::UMA FOFA 3'.  
E, claro, foi o máximo. O máximo.  
Obrigada.  
Beijos,  
Nathália

**GiuGp –** comecei a responder de um jeito... ahn, em prosa? Sem tópicos. Mas, então, reparei que ficava muito mais bonitinho e muito organizadinho se eu colocasse números também, então aqui vamos nós;  
1 - vomitando arco-íris. Adorei :D  
2 – Lily começou a descobrir que baby Harry agora. E, como você pode ver, foi meio tenso; quer dizer, por mais que eles sejam apaixonados um pelo outro – tanto que, como você mesma diz, é capaz de fazer algumas pessoas vomitarem arco-íris XD -, eles se conhecem há pouco tempo. Eles, especialmente a Lily, têm planos. Não estão preparados, são inexperientes, não sabem se conhecem o suficiente do outro para que dê certo. E são pessoas diferentes; Lily mais calma, mais presa, e James mais apaixonado, mais livre. Essas características contrárias são fatores que também são capazes de deixar a Lily insegura.  
3 – bom, vamos lá; está afim de uma longa explicação sobre minha opinião sobre o Snape:? Se sim, é só dizer – mas saiba que, como efeito colateral, deve ter umas três páginas do Word para ler ;D  
4 – ah, Deus, que tipo de informação eu posso dar agora? *suspense*  
5 – eu a-do-ro a amizade dos dois. Tanto de James e Lily, quanto de James e Sirius quanto de Sirius e Lily ^-^  
Beijos ;*  
PS: infelizmente, eu entendo sua surpresa :/ Tomara que você consiga ver a atualização mais rápido no seu e-mail dessa vez ^-^

Bom, gente, é isso. Até mais.

Nathália

UPDATE: achei que o capítulo tivesse ficado pronto na quarta-feira, mas reparei que havia uma falha na sequência; dois James juntos. Então, meio que tive que refazer, o que me fez demorar um pouco mais. A nota já está pronta há muito tempo - bom, desde quarta de madrugada -, o que pode explicar a apárente falha temporal em algumas respostas das reviews. Beijinhos ;*


	32. Conhaque

Os sinais estavam ali. Todos eles, um somando-se ao outro, não me permitindo ter qualquer dúvida de que havia alguma coisa ali para se desconfiar. Eram a dor de cabeça, o desconforto em meus seios, pequenas e quase imperceptíveis mudanças de humor, o enjôo que eu sentia toda manhã e, o mais importante, a combinação entre minha menstruação inexistente e minha barriga ligeiramente diferente.

Eu não saberia dizer no quê, mas eu sentia que ela estava diferente. Simplesmente sabia. E isso, por si só, era também outra indicação.

Só mais uma.

E eu, apesar de saber que aquilo tudo era óbvio, ainda assim não tinha coragem de pegar um dos milhares de testes de gravidez que havia comprado. Ainda não havia tido coragem de pegá-los e analisá-los e ler, e ainda não havia tido coragem nem de vê-los depois de comprá-los na farmácia ao lado do meu apartamento. A simples idéia de que eles estavam lá, a dois passos de distância, me aterrorizava, e a simples idéia de que eles estavam lá por um motivo óbvio me deixava simplesmente em pânico.

Em _pânico_.

"Merda, Lily" sussurrei para mim mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior "É só fazer xixi na porra de um potinho. Você já fez xixi tantas vezes na sua vida, e não sentiu medo em nenhuma delas. Vamos lá, você consegue"

Mas, mesmo assim, não me movi do meu lugar, olhando fixamente para a bolsa da farmácia sem conseguir sair do meio da sala. Estava com tanto, mas tanto medo, que não conseguiria andar nem que minha vida dependesse de...

Aliás, minha vida dependia daquilo.

Suspirando em desespero, então, fiz a única coisa que me parecia possível naquele momento; peguei meu telefone no bolso de minha calça e, sem pensar duas vezes, disquei o número de Marlene, ouvindo meu coração bater rápido contra meu peito enquanto eu, impaciente e ansiosa, esperava. E esperava e esperava e esperava mais um pouco, sentindo que cada segundo...

"Lene. Ah, Lene, graças a Deus" exclamei assim que ela atendeu, mal dando tempo dela falar meu nome antes de interrompê-la "Você pode falar, não pode? Por favor, diz que pode"

"É claro que posso" ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco surpresa, mas eu não liguei nada para isso. Não estava ligando para mais nada "O que houve?"

"Preciso que venha para casa. Agora. Por favor"

Eu podia ver seu cenho se franzindo mas, de novo, não me importei.

"Ok" ela respondeu, um som surgindo de seu lado da linha como se ela levantasse de uma cadeira "Estou aí em dez minutos"

Era tempo demais, pensei em argumentar. Tempo demais, um tempo que eu não queria precisar, um tempo que me deixaria ainda pior do que eu estava, mas um tempo que Marlene precisaria para cruzar parte da cidade de metrô para chegar ao nosso apartamento. Então, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi desligar o telefone depois de soltar um muxoxo em afirmação, voltar a guardá-lo no bolso e ter essa como minha última memória consciente.

Quando Marlene chegou, eu estava exatamente no mesmo lugar.

"O que houve, Lily?"

Não falei nada de imediato, respirando fundo antes de apontar para a sacola que guardava os testes. Ela também não me perguntou mais nada, seguindo para onde eu apontara e piscando os olhos em surpresa e confusão e compreensão – tudo, tudo ao mesmo tempo – quando pegou a primeira embalagem e percebeu o que ela era.

"Ok" disse, baixo, ignorando todas as outras e vindo até mim. Com um cuidado que ela raramente tinha, me guiou até o sofá e me fez sentar, os olhos encontrando os meus assim que tive coragem de encontrar os dela "Lily, você vai ter que..."

"Não consigo. Não quero" interrompi, puxando a manga de minha blusa para cima de minhas mãos "Eu só... quer dizer, enjôo pode ser simplesmente um mal-estar, e a dor de cabeça pode vir com ele. Você cresceu comigo, sabe como eu fico meio estressada e triste e nervosa quando não estou bem, e minha menstruação está desregulada por causa da pílula. E qualquer um pode engordar um pouquinho, não pode? É natural, e..."

"Lily" ela me interrompeu, me fazendo respirar fundo antes de prender a respiração para, então, olhar para ela "Se é só isso, não tem problema algum em você fazer um exame. Não comprou isso tudo porque quer tirar a dúvida?"

Devagar, fiz que sim, demorando ainda mais um tempinho para realizar as palavras "É que um remédio que eu tomei poderia..."

"Vê? Você já pensou sobre isso" eu só não me lembrava quando, nem como, nem qualquer outra coisa "Você precisa fazer isso, Lily"

"Mas..."

"Só faça" e ela me entregou a pequena embalagem de um modo que, apesar de não ser exatamente simples, também não chegava perto de fazer parecer que esse gesto poderia mudar todo o resto do meu mundo "Estou esperando"

Pensei em negar de novo, em desistir, em deixar de lado e em deixar tudo correr solto até que eu me normalizasse e pudesse rir daquilo, rir do medo que eu sentira nesse momento e da sensação de nervosismo e desespero que estava tomando conta de mim. Mas algum ponto, alguma parte de mim, dizia que eu tinha que fazer aquilo, dizia que eu precisava ter certeza – eu já sabia? – de que havia um motivo, e um motivo forte, para as coisas estarem do jeito que estavam.

E, antes que perdesse a coragem, eu levantei. Levantei, fui até o banheiro e encostei a porta, fazendo tudo o que eu sabia que tinha que fazer – Marlene e eu já passamos por aquilo, quer dizer, mesmo que em situação contrária – antes de voltar para a sala. Como Marlene dissera, ela estava esperando, no mesmo lugar, os olhos imediatamente subindo para os meus assim que voltei.

Eu não falei nada enquanto pegava o medidor e colocava no potinho, contando cada batida do meu coração no tempo em que se passava até que aparecesse algum indício de mudança por ali. Pareceu uma eternidade e, quando finalmente alguma coisa começou a mudar, o tempo parou e eu me perdi.

Positivo. Positivo, positivo, positivo.

"Vou de novo" mas, por todo o tempo, eu soube que não adiantaria de nada, que a probabilidade de que eu fosse uma falsa positiva para gravidez era pequena, de que era aquilo mesmo que estava escrito. Isso, porém, não me impediu de me surpreender de novo ao ver a cor do indicador mudando, e eu tive que usar todo o resto de racionalidade que eu tinha para não fazer o teste uma terceira vez "... Positivo"

Essa palavra não fazia sentido para mim.

"Positivo" repeti, sentindo o som, tentando entender por que eu não me identificava com isso "Positivo, Lene"

Marlene só fez que sim e, sem uma palavra, me puxou pela mão e me abraçou, me apertando contra seu corpo e me fazendo apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro. Mais uma vez, perdi a noção do tempo, perdi a noção de tudo que estava à nossa volta, e só voltei a prestar atenção na realidade ao ouvir um choro.

O_ meu_ choro.

"O que eu faço?" perguntei, desesperada, sabendo que ela me entenderia mesmo que minha voz estivesse embargada pelo choro e mesmo que estivesse batendo contra sua pele "Meu Deus, Marlene, o que eu faço?"

Mas não dei chance a ela de responder.

"Eu... eu, um bebê?" era outra palavra que não fazia mais sentido, não como eu conhecia antes "Eu queria... Deus do céu, como eu vou fazer para trabalhar? Eu estava começando a decidir no que queria me especializar, eu tinha planos, eu... eu não estou pronta, Lene"

"Ninguém nunca está" ela retrucou, desfazendo o abraço, segurando meu rosto nas mãos ao olhar para mim. Estava gentil, preocupada, mas também mais do que apreensiva, o lábio inferior mordido enquanto me guiava até o sofá mais uma vez "Você pode escolher"

Eu não fiz nada de imediato, chorando um pouco mais, tentando me controlar para que pudesse entender essas palavras. E, quando o fiz, arregalei um pouquinho os olhos, assustada, reparando que a opção não havia chegado nem perto da minha cabeça.

Nem perto.

Não foi como se fosse uma grande decisão, não foi como se eu tivesse percebido isso de uma hora para a outra. Estava lá, simplesmente estava lá, e eu não sabia desde quando; poderia ser desde o momento em que minhas dúvidas começaram, poderia ser desde o momento em que comprei o teste, ou então desde que liguei para Marlene e fiz o teste e chorei em seu ombro por um tempo que eu não saberia precisar.

A questão é que estava, e que pensar diferente disso me era impossível.

"Ok" Marlene disse, ainda sem que eu tivesse concordado ou negado, a expressão se aliviando de imediato ao ver minha reação ao início de sugestão. Era incrível como ela me conhecia, como ela lia minhas expressões, como ela era capaz de me descobrir tão fácil "Ok, Lily"

Tentei fazer que sim, mas recomecei a chorar e meu rosto ficou baixo mesmo, e eu me senti uma criança ao inclinar meu corpo para frente e encontrar seu colo. Suas mãos foram, rápidas, para o meu cabelo, passando-o por entre os dedos enquanto se endireitava um pouco no sofá.

"Vai ficar tudo..."

"Não, não vai" pelo menos não agora, mas eu não precisava dizer aquilo para que ela me entendesse "Não vai, Lene. Eu não... meu trabalho, meu estudo, meu... o James, Lene"

Ela já esperava por aquilo.

"James é maravilhoso" disse, baixo, acarinhando minha cabeça "Você sabe disso"

É claro que sim. É claro que eu sabia, é claro que eu tinha certeza de que ele era a melhor pessoa que eu poderia querer para mim. Ele era companheiro, era divertido, era responsável daquele jeito dele e me fazia sentir bem de uma forma que achei que nenhum homem – que praticamente ninguém - conseguiria. James confiava em mim, acreditava em mim, adorava tudo o que eu fazia e me apoiava ainda mais.

Mas nos conhecíamos há quatro meses. Nos conhecíamos há quatro meses, e o nosso tempo não era o de criar uma família agora.

Não agora.

"Eu... eu tenho que contar a ele"

"Você tem"

"Agora"

"Não precisa ser agora" ela discordou, apertando meu ombro "Você pode se acalmar..."

"Não, não. Eu quero que seja agora" porque eu não conseguia pensar direito, porque no momento em que a realidade batesse em mim eu precisaria de muita coragem.

Muito mais do que eu pensava ter.

"Tem que ser agora"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minha cabeça estava a mil.

Completamente a mil, quer dizer. Nem por um segundo eu conseguia parar de pensar; eu pensava, pensava e pensava, e mesmo assim não conseguia chegar a lugar nenhum. Não havia motivo, não havia explicação, não havia qualquer desculpa que eu pudesse encontrar para justificar o que havia acontecido entre Lily e eu na noite anterior. Sua falta de resposta não era, por si só, justificada, e especialmente depois da conversa que a gente teve sobre isso.

Mas, dessa vez, não houve conversa. E foi além disso; não houve, também, briga,

Simplesmente não houve _briga_.

Ela descera do consultório. Saíra daquele elevador completamente distraída, parecendo pensativa demais para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Quando eu a chamei, não me ouviu, e só pareceu me focalizar de verdade uns dois segundos depois que a segurei pelo braço. A distração virou cansaço, e o cansaço virou confusão ao ver que ela parecia com medo de alguma coisa.

Era quase como se estivesse com medo de mim.

A questão é que eu a deixei ir. Tive que deixá-la ir, porque ela pediu com tanta vontade e com tanta sinceridade que fazê-la ficar, insistir, ou ao menos prendê-la por meio segundo a mais seria difícil tanto para mim quanto para ela. Mais do que querer, parecia que ela precisava ficar sozinha, e precisava com tanta ênfase que não pensou nada antes de mudar o tom comigo.

Eu não me perguntei se era comigo. Eu, simplesmente, não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava pensando e pensando e pensando sobre alguma coisa para tentar adivinhar o motivo dela ter acontecido. O nervosismo de Lily, o mal-estar quase diário dela, a preocupação com o trabalho, alguma coisa nele que ela não poderia me contar ou, ainda, alguma outra; poderia ser tudo isso. Assim como poderia ser comigo.

_Comigo._

Porque ela fugira. De novo, ela fugira. Ela não me respondera, se esquivara, se...

"Potter"

"Oi?"

Marnie, à minha frente, revirou os olhos. Ou, ao menos, pareceu.

"Você está parecendo o meu filho" ela comentou, pegando, sem a menor cerimônia, a cadeira de uma mesa ao lado. Mesmo se eu tivesse visto qual era, provavelmente eu não conseguiria ligar a mesa à pessoa "Quando tinha cinco anos e tentava me enganar sobre ter feito o dever de casa para poder sair e brincar"

"Qual o dever que eu tenho que fazer?"

Dessa vez, eu tive certeza que ela revirou os olhos.

"São nove da manhã, Potter" retrucou "Você não pode querer sair da redação agora. É cedo mesmo para você"

"Mas eu não quero sair" queria ocupar minha cabeça "Quero mostrar que sou uma pessoa menos enganadora que o seu filho. Vinte anos mais velho do que o que ele tinha nessa época daí, isso é um mérito considerável"

"Bom. Vejo que seu humor continua ácido. Irônico, minimamente"

"Estou sempre ansioso e feliz por agradar"

"Exatamente o que eu queria ouvir" ela sorriu de canto "Hobsbawm"

"O que tem ele?"

Seu cenho se franziu. Impressionante como essa mulher mudava rápido de humor.

"Ele morreu" ela disse "Hobsbawm, sabe? O maior historiador da..."

"Eu sei quem ele é. E sei que morreu. Sei até como, quando, e em que posição. Você me enterrou de tantos materiais sobre ele que, sinceramente, em algum momento eu devo ter lido algum detalhe como 'ele tinha o dedão do pé esquerdo com a unha permanentemente encravada'" interrompi, minha vez de revirar os olhos "O que eu, obviamente, ignorei"

Agora, ela estreitava os olhos. Era uma mulher de grandes expressões faciais, a Marnie.

"O que você quer?"

Ela demorou um pouco. Um pouco, só um pouco "Você vai escrever alguma coisa sobre..."

"A minha opinião é que todos vão. Inclusive" comecei a acrescentar "o Farraday ali. Não vou ser mais um na multidão de colunistas dominicais a falar sobre isso. Estava pensando em usar o site; o número de linhas é ilimitado, e eu poderia seguir tanto com meu assunto original quanto com isso"

De novo, ela demorou um pouco, durante toda essa demora – que, sinceramente, para mim poderiam ser segundos, minutos, horas, que eu acho que não conseguiria diferenciar com perfeição – endireitando-se, minimamente, na cadeira que escolhera para sentar. Estava na minha diagonal, quase à minha frente, mas só ficou próxima de mim quando se inclinou um pouco e apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda.

Estava interessada.

"Vou falar com o administrador do site"

"Fale"

"Para hoje?"

"Para hoje" concordei, virando, com cuidado para que não batesse no rosto dela, a tela do monitor. Ela correu os olhos pelas palavras e, com um gesto de mão, pediu que eu descesse as páginas, piscando os olhos quando viu que eu estava quase no meio da quarta "É um dia produtivo"

"Você não deveria falar isso" ela retrucou, agora voltando a sorrir "Assim, vou ligar toda essa produtividade ao horário que você chegou, e vou pedir que coloquem no seu próximo contrato que o horário de chegado deve ser às oito da manhã impreterivelmente"

Sorri "Depois de meio dia, você vai ver como eu paro de produzir"

Marnie riu.

"Algo mais?"

"Não. Não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho em um dia tão bom" ela disse, levantando-se, dando dois passos à direita dela até que fosse capaz de ficar realmente de frente para mim. Por um instante, pareceu que iria dizer alguma coisa, mas então fechou a boca para, assim, parecer reformular a frase "Almoço hoje?"

Abri o sorriso "O mundo está tão parado ao ponto de você almoçar?"

"Para você ver" sorriu de volta "E então?"

"Uma hora?"

"Uma hora"

E, então, ela deu meia volta e seguiu para o corredor, de onde, eu tinha certeza, ela pararia na própria sala. Mas não a segui até que ela o fizesse; antes mesmo dela sair da sala, na realidade, eu já desviara meus olhos dela e os guiara para a tela do computador, não precisando ler nem mesmo a última frase para me lembrar do que eu estava falando e continuar com o máximo de coerência possível.

Era fácil escrever. Era fácil escrever sobre aquilo, especialmente. Mais do que fácil; era bom. De certa forma, relaxante, e com certeza era excitante. Excitante o suficiente, aliás, para que, na época em que assinei meu primeiro contrato aqui, eu exigisse poder ter um espaço praticamente ilimitado de linhas. E excitante o suficiente, também, para que, quando eu começasse, me lançasse de verdade à tarefa; tanto, mas tanto, que de vez em quando eu não via o tempo passar. De vez em quando, eu não percebia nem mesmo o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

Não, eu não vi o tempo passar. Mas eu peguei, de canto de olho, a porta se abrindo e me virei.

Por ela, entrou Lily.

Ela veio imediatamente até mim. Não precisou me procurar, não olhou para o lado, não se desviou do caminho uma única vez. Mas, assim que me alcançou, pareceu ter dificuldades de manter os olhos nos meus; na realidade, pareceu ter dificuldades em fazer qualquer coisa, porque demorou praticamente uma eternidade para se mover depois que se colocou à minha frente,

E só o fez quando toquei seu queixo.

"Podemos conversar?"

_'Podemos conversar?'_

"Claro" respondi, tentando ignorar o fato de que aquela frase, naquele tom, havia sido completamente formal. Completamente distante, completamente... controlado. Mas, afinal, não era assim tão impossível; era só olhar para ela que minha atenção se desviava.

Ela estivera chorando.

Era fácil de perceber. Ridiculamente fácil; seu rosto estava ansioso, nervoso, com a parte alta de suas bochechas um pouco irritadas pela repetição constante da passagem de seus dedos para que pudessem retirar as lágrimas dos cílios inferiores. Estes continuavam, entretanto, um pouco molhados, e o verde dos seus olhos estava mais intensificado pelo pouco de vermelho presente ao seu redor. Ela, ainda, mordia o lábio inferior, e sua mão tremia um pouco quando tocou a minha.

Ela a afastou.

"Vem comigo"

Ela fez que sim, parecendo precisar que eu quisesse que ela viesse comigo.

Eu também precisava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" James começou assim que entramos em uma sala qualquer, batendo a porta e virando a chave sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Era um olhar gentil, carinhoso e preocupado, e ao vê-lo daquele jeito por mim só me fez ter mais vontade de chorar e desabar e me deixar ser abraçada por ele "O que houve?"

Não respondi nada, forçando meus olhos a se manterem nos dele conforme se aproximava de mim. Quando James me abraçou, entretanto, não neguei - apesar de eu achar que seria mais fácil sem o toque, sem a proximidade, sem... sem essa situação toda, por inteiro -, apertando-me contra ele e desistindo de prender o choro ao ver o modo como ele me segurava.

Era impossível me controlar perto dele.

"Vem aqui" ele murmurou contra o topo de minha cabeça, beijando-o, os braços me apertando mais contra seu tórax. Deixei-me desaparecer em seu abraço e me permiti chorar mais um pouco, uma lágrima levando à outra e, depois, a mais uma "Pode me contar o que aconteceu, ruiva. Pode confiar"

Só chorei um pouco mais, quase fungando.

"Por Deus, ruiva. Não faz assim. Não posso ver você desse jeito, e estou morrendo de preocupa..."

"Eu estou grávida" falei, rápido, antes que a frase ficasse longa demais e antes que minha voz se perdesse totalmente no choro "Grávida"

James não me respondeu nada de imediato, os dedos parando o carinho em minha pele e o coração se acelerando contra meu rosto por dois segundos antes dele, devagar, me afastar um pouco. Me custou toda a minha coragem para levantar os olhos para os dele, meu próprio coração se acelerando um pouco ao ver que, agora, eu não lia seu olhar tão fácil quanto antes.

Era tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Grávida?" perguntou, piscando, as mãos caindo ao lado do corpo antes da esquerda, rápida, subir até sua nuca e arrepiar os fios de seu cabelo "Mas..."

"Eu não sei" interrompi, piscando, fazendo de tudo para manter as lágrimas nos meus olhos para que, ao menos, eu pudesse falar "Quer dizer, eu... pode ter sido o antibiótico que anulou o efeito do anticoncepcional. Eu não lembrei de dizer que... ou então meu organismo simplesmente não se acostumou, mas a questão é que..."

"Grávida" ele repetiu, me interrompendo, e eu não consegui fazer nada mais senão confirmar antes de baixar a cabeça e morder o lábio inferior. Sentia que não podia mais falar depois disso e, mais uma vez, deixei o choro solto, querendo - e agora de um jeito desesperado, mais do que desesperado, como se há cinco segundos eu não hesitasse demais - que ele me abraçasse e me apertasse e dissesse de novo que eu poderia confiar nele "Um bebê. Um filho"

Não tive vontade nem de concordar mais uma vez, mantendo o rosto baixo e me odiando por não querer e não poder olhar para ele. Odiava cada lágrima que caía por meu rosto e odiava o silêncio que havia por ali, meu corpo consciente do dele à minha frente e minha mente consciente de cada segundo que se passava sem que nenhum de nós dois falasse nada.

Um. Dois. Cinco, dez, vinte.

"Olha, James, eu sei que é inesperado, mas..."

"É inesperado, sim" ele concordou, a voz saindo um pouco acima do nível de minha cabeça, ligeiramente mais distante por causa do meu choro que, depois de sua fala, se intensificou. Não conseguiria prender agora nem que quisesse, a sensação de desespero e medo crescendo de um modo como eu nunca sentira antes "Puta que pariu, como é"

Solucei. Não consegui prender, quer dizer.

"Eu não quero que você..." comecei, mas eu me cortei tanto por chorar um pouco mais quanto por não ter mais o que dizer. Eu não tinha muita idéia do que eu queria ou não, agora "... se sinta pressionado. Eu não estou aqui para pressionar você. Eu até entendo se você não..."

Mas, de novo, eu me cortei, e de novo por causa do choro e por causa do fato que eu não sabia o que dizer depois. Eu não sabia o que esperar, não sabia nem mesmo o que eu dissera a ele entender; não sabia se eu entendia ou não, não sabia se eu entendia o que eu estava falando e o que ele pensava do que eu falava. Eu não fazia...

"Mas não é indesejado"

Parei._ Não é..._

"Eu quero" ele continuou, mais leve, fazendo meu coração disparar "Eu quero, e muito"

E, então, suas mãos seguravam meu rosto e seus lábios beijavam minha testa, os braços me puxando para um outro abraço mesmo que menos apertado. Não o abracei de volta, juntando minhas mãos ao meu rosto enquanto chorava um pouco mais e desejava que fosse capaz de parar, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele na tentativa de me aproximar mesmo que meus braços estivessem no meio do nosso caminho.

"Eu amo você" ele murmurou, passando as mãos por minhas costas para me acalmar. Escondi minha cabeça em seu corpo e me senti, pouco a pouco, me acalmando com seu toque e suas palavras e seu cheiro e sua presença, única e exclusivamente por causa dele "Eu amo você, e nós vamos conseguir"

Fiz que sim, desesperada para acreditar naquilo.

"Juro que tudo vai ficar bem" continuou, de novo em um murmúrio, de novo fazendo com que a intensidade do meu choro diminuísse um pouco "Nós vamos cuidar do nosso bebê, ruiva"

_Nosso bebê._

E aquilo bateu forte em mim pela primeira vez, agora que eu sabia – que eu tinha certeza, certeza absoluta – que James estava nessa comigo. Antes era o sentimento irracional e instintivo de tentar prever o que aconteceria caso ele não quisesse, caso ele pensasse que nos conhecíamos há apenas quatro meses e que isso não era tempo algum, caso ele decidisse que não era o momento de ter um filho com uma mulher que ele conhecera com a pretensão de não durar.

Mas não. Ele estava aqui, estava aqui comigo, e eu poderia me sentir mais segura da forma que eu sempre me sentira com ele. Poderia me apoiar nele, confiar nele, sentir que ele me ajudaria a fazer com que tudo ficasse bem da forma como eu já me acostumara. Poderia acreditar que sim, seria uma grande mudança em uma época que eu poderia não julgar certa, mas que nós dois conseguiríamos e faríamos com que tudo só melhorasse.

Só era difícil imaginar isso agora.

Não que eu não quisesse esse filho. Eu queria, queria muito, e iria continuar querendo mesmo que James contrariasse tudo o que eu conhecia sobre ele e dissesse que não estaria comigo de jeito algum se eu resolvesse continuar a gestação. Era só que, por mais que eu tentasse – e eu tinha tentado, desesperada, por todo o tempo desde que realizei que havia comprado os testes -, aquele não me parecia o momento certo; eu queria trabalhar, queria me especializar, e queria que James e eu nos conhecêssemos há mais tempo e tivéssemos mais planos do que simplesmente o que fazer na sexta-feira seguinte.

Eu não me sentia preparada. Não me sentia nem um pouco preparada, agora, para ter que adiar um sonho porque outro veio mais cedo do que eu pretendia. Não me sentia preparada para deixar de sair à noite porque não podia fazer esforço, porque tinha que trocar fraldas, porque meu filho estava doente e precisava de mim. Não me sentia capaz de ter que fazer escolhas que iriam além de mim, não me sentia segura em saber que uma pessoa dependeria de mim da mesma forma que eu havia dependido – e dependia, de certa forma, até hoje – dos meus pais, não via possibilidade em me sair bem no papel de mãe.

E James... James era demais, era tudo para mim em um aspecto e, agora, era ainda mais. Eu só não estava preparada para que ele fosse esse algo mais ainda; estaria mentindo para mim mesma se dissesse que nunca havia pensado em formar uma família com ele, em viver com ele, em tê-lo de um jeito mais duradouro ao passar meu futuro com ele. Mas nada disso vinha agora. Simplesmente não vinha, porque nos conhecíamos há muito pouco tempo e o tempo que tínhamos para errar e consertar e fazer melhorar desaparecia.

De uma hora para a outra, mais rápido do que eu parecia perceber.

Seria difícil, incrivelmente difícil, mesmo com James fazendo com que tudo ficasse melhor. Eu acreditava nele, confiava nele, mas o medo continuava lá. De certa maneira, éramos crianças ainda, despreparados em relação ao fato de que deixaríamos a vida que levávamos agora para fazê-la crescer e amadurecer antes do tempo. E nós dois sabíamos disso; o olhar indecifrável de James – surpreso, assustado, inesperado, feliz? – me dizia que ele pensava a mesma coisa que eu. Me dizia que ele se sentia perdido, que ele também...

"Bom, pelo menos agora eu acho que posso dizer sem perigo" ele interrompeu meus pensamentos, o tom ligeiramente divertido e brincalhão me tirando um pouco mais de dentro daquela sensação de nervosismo "Essa sua barriguinha aí realmente ganhou uma ou duas voltinhas, pequenininhas mesmo, quase imperceptíveis, que eu só percebi porque você..."

E eu, de modo inesperado mesmo para mim, gargalhei, por um momento deixando todo o resto de lado e, de fato, abraçando-o dessa vez. Ter o máximo de contato que eu podia naquele momento foi tudo para mim naquele instante, e eu me senti desaparecer entre seus braços enquanto me apertava a ele.

Não queria deixá-lo.

"... Pronto, isso. Bem melhor" ele disse, me apertando em seu abraço mais forte antes de, devagar, forçar um pouco a saída do meu corpo. Segurou meu rosto nas mãos e, passando os polegares pelas minhas bochechas, tirou algumas lágrimas dali "Vai dar tudo certo"

Fiz que sim, segurando seus punhos, apertando os olhos para derramar mais lágrimas e tirá-las de vez de vez de mim para que parasse de chorar. Respirei fundo mas, ao não conseguir ir muito longe no movimento por causa do nariz entupido, acabei rindo mais um pouco, causando uma outra risada rápida nele enquanto me beijava a testa.

"Tudo certo" repetiu, os olhos ainda meio indecifráveis fixos nos meus antes de, lentos, descerem por meu corpo. Suas mãos, em um ritmo ainda menor, desceram também, cada novo centímetro baixado parecendo trazer a ele a sensação de lidar com algo totalmente novo.

E era exatamente isso.

"Vamos fazer com que sim"

"É, nós..."

"Por ele"

E suas mãos chegaram em minha barriga, e eu reparei que aquilo era totalmente novo para mim também. A vontade de chorar voltou mas, dessa vez, era por satisfação e felicidade, e a coisa mais natural do mundo foi que eu colocasse as mãos por cima das dele.

"Por ele" concordei, voltado a me aproximar e voltando a receber seu abraço "Mas... como?"

Ele ficou em silêncio, o coração batendo forte contra o peito e contra meu ouvido, Fiquei ali, batida por batida até contar cinco, prestando atenção no ritmo do meu também.

Estavam iguais.

"Não faço a menor idéia"

Eu também não.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Lily deixou a redação, eu ainda não estava funcionando direito. Menos do que eu poderia dizer, na realidade, se eu realmente parasse para pensar sobre isso.

Mas eu não conseguia parar para fazê-lo.

A questão é que eu não sabia como eu havia deixado-a no elevador. Não sabia como havia andado com ela até lá, para início de conversa, e tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar de verdade era de ter beijado sua boca depois de ter pedido a ela que fosse para casa. O jeito como cheguei na minha mesa era um mistério para mim mesmo que tivesse acabado de sentar, e a maneira como um relatório foi parar na minha mão era outra incógnita.

Não valia nem o esforço tentar ler aquilo agora. Não valia o esforço tentar trabalhar e prestar atenção em alguma coisa que não fosse Lily e que não fosse o que ela tinha vindo me dizer há um tempo que eu não saberia precisar. Não valia a tentativa de tentar desviar a atenção de que, na barriga dela, estava um filho e um filho que nasceria dependendo de mim

De mim.

Eu precisava falar com alguém.

"Fala aê, James" ouvi a voz de Sirius do outro lado da linha, abrindo a boca para responder mas sem ter tempo de dizer qualquer coisa "O que faz você querer ouvir a minha voz tão..."

"Lily está grávida" interrompi, decidindo salvar os arquivos do computador e desligando-o direto no estabilizador "Cara, eu vou ser pai"

Ele não me respondeu de imediato, um silêncio completo no telefone enquanto eu, em uma ação mecânica, pegava meu casaco e minhas chaves e meu capacete e o que quer mais que estivesse por ali e me levantava. Não acenei para ninguém quando passei pela porta, fechando-a com um pouco de displicência antes de, impaciente, esperar pelo elevador.

E Sirius continuava quieto.

"Preciso ver você"

"A gente se encontra" ele concordou "Onde você está?"

"Saindo da redação. Você?"

"Big Ben. Podemos ir para o bar de sempre, fica no meio do caminho e..."

"Estou lá em dez minutos" interrompi, desligando o aparelho, pressionando o elevador mesmo que soubesse que ele não ia chegar mais rápido por causa disso. Quando as portas se abriram, entretanto, repeti o gesto ao apertar o andar, impaciente demais para olhar o visor e ver a lentidão com que os números passavam.

Para chegar até o bar, devo ter levado umas sete multas de excesso de velocidade.

"Me vê um copo de conhaque" pedi ao balconista assim que cheguei e vi que Sirius ainda não estava lá, quase xingando-o de todos os nomes que conhecia por demorar tanto "Agora"

O copo estava à minha frente mais rápido do que eu pensei que fosse estar, a pequena quantidade de líquido ali dentro passando por minha garganta em um tempo menor ainda. De repente, não era suficiente, mas mesmo assim eu me contive ao perceber todo o que acontecia.

Eu ia ser pai. _Pai_.

Puta que pariu.

"James" ouvi Sirius me chamar, e me virei de imediato para dar de cara com ele. Relanceava os olhos para o copo deixado no balcão, estreitando-os antes de voltá-los para os meus "... Ei"

"Ei" respondi, rápido, retribuindo o olhar "Tirei você do trabalho?"

Ele encolheu os ombros "Quem se impor..."

"Exatamente. Eu não" interrompi, agitado, passando os dedos pelos fios de minha nuca "Eu estou em pânico, Sirius. Em pânico"

Ele soltou um sorriso leve.

"Não esperava nada diferente" comentou, de novo encolhendo os ombros "Especialmente depois de olhar para você"

Não respondi, quase desesperado pela idéia de parecer desse jeito. Quer dizer, eu havia tentado, havia tentado mesmo, não parecer algo dessa natureza na frente de Lily - e, desse jeito, assustá-la ainda mais, porque susto e medo era grande parte do que eu via em seus olhos, ainda mais verdes pelo choro, cujos cílios estavam encharcados e cuja maquiagem estava ligeiramente borrada -, e não queria saber agora que eu poderia ter falhado.

Eu não poderia mais falhar.

"Estou perdido" continuei, respirando fundo, de novo passando a mão por meu cabelo "Totalmente perdido. Mais do que o Peter quando fomos parar na Turquia e... que porra de sorriso é esse? Eu estou desesperado, Sirius. _Desesperado_"

"Não achei que fosse estar desse jeito" retrucou, calmo, apoiando-se de lado no balcão "Assustado, claro, porque não poderia ser diferente, mas não assim"

"Como você queria que eu estivesse?" repliquei, tentando passar por minha cabeça todas as outras alternativas, e descobrindo realmente que não havia mais quase nada para que eu pudesse sentir. Não sabia o que era, na verdade, aquela outra parcela, mas agora não me importava demais "Eu estou..."

E Lily também. Lily, tão assustada ao chegar na redação e ao me contar o que aconteceu, o rosto avermelhado pelo choro e as mãos tremendo pelo sentimento de ansiedade. Lily, que também parecia em pânico, deixando escapar lágrima atrás de lágrima ao ser incapaz de segurá-las. Lily, que tinha planos, que estava excitada demais com a possibilidade de voltar a estudar e conseguir se especializar.

_Lily._

"... não sei o que fazer"

"E não deveria" ele respondeu "Mas é o que você quer, James. É o que você sempre quis"

Não respondi, piscando, pego de surpreso pela afirmação dele. Tentei pensar, recuperar na memória algum momento, alguma frase que o fizesse ter tanta certeza assim para dizer no tom que disse. Quer dizer, ele sempre falava as coisas como se tivesse total certeza delas, mas mesmo assim...

E lá estava. Ele estava certo, afinal de contas; era o que eu sempre quis. Amar uma mulher da mesma forma que amava Lily, amá-la a ponto de realmente desejar ter um futuro com ela, e amá-la a ponto de alcançar esse futuro. Amá-la e formar uma família da mesma forma que eu queria formar com Lily, amá-la e ter filhos – _filhos_ – com ela, e amá-la de forma que eu não quisesse que isso não acabasse de jeito nenhum.

E eu amava Lily desse jeito. Amava Lily muito mais que desse jeito.

"Só um pouco antes do que planejou" ele continuou, o rosto caindo um pouco para o lado "Mas continua sendo o que você quer"

Eu queria Lily. Eu queria uma família. Eu queria – e queria muito, muito mesmo – esse filho.

"Uma família" mais uma vez, era Sirius "Mais um torcedorzinho ao seu lado para ir aos jogos, gritar, torcer pelo Manchester"

Soltei uma risada rápida, sem pensar, mas continuei sem retrucar. Porque sim, era verdade; era o que eu queria, era o que eu desejava, era o que eu ia ter.

E ser antes ou depois não ia fazer aquilo ficar maior ou menor.

"Valeu" disse depois de um tempo, sem dizer mais nada antes de sair em direção à porta, quase correndo ao passar pelas mesas quase vazias. Ignorei por completo o chamado do barman e ri ao ouvir Sirius perguntar se havia sido o único copo, alcançando a moto estacionada na frente do bar – em local proibido, eu achava, mas quem se importava? - e dando a partida antes mesmo de terminar de colocar o capacete.

Precisava encontrar Lily. Precisava vê-la, falar com ela, tê-la perto de mim para que pudesse olhá-la e ter certeza de que era real. Queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, levá-la para cama, apoiar minha cabeça em sua barriga e sentir, sentir de verdade que, ali, estava o meu filho.

Porque sim, havia outra coisa que eu pudesse sentir. E era felicidade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ruiva. _Ruiva_" ouvi James me chamar antes mesmo da porta da sala bater ao ser fechada, e pisquei os olhos em sua direção ao vê-lo realmente entrar em casa. Não se incomodou em trancar a porta com chave e, simplesmente, veio até mim, mal me dando tempo de completar o movimento de sentar no sofá ao chegar "Olha só isso"

Peguei o embrulho que ele me estendia, meu coração batendo rápido ao ver o emblema de uma loja de bebês. Voltei o olhar, então, para o dele, mas quando encontrei sua expressão – excitada, travessa, feliz, sapeca, incentivadora e extasiada – não demorei mais um segundo; senti meus batimentos se acelerarem ainda mais enquanto, sem conseguir conter, sentia também meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Vem, deixa eu te ajudar" ele chamou, ainda extasiado, e eu reparei que minhas mãos tremiam e que eu não conseguia nem tirar o laço "Pode deixar que eu não rasgo, ok?"

Sorri e, deliciada, deixei que ele abrisse. James, ainda ajoelhado à minha frente, tentava puxar a fita sem ter unhas grandes para fazê-lo, mas mesmo um pouco desajeitado era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

"Pronto, toma. Você continua" ele disse, e eu fiz que sim antes de deslizar o embrulho para revelar a pequena caixa. Mesmo que eu ainda tremesse do mesmo jeito que antes, consegui abri-la, e soltei uma risada leve ao ver uma touquinha vermelha com a inscrição do Manchester United "Não é o máximo? E vai servir para o primeiro inverno dele, e..."

"É linda, James" concordei, interrompendo-o, deixando o presente – o primeiro presente do meu filho, dado pelo pai dele – no braço do sofá enquanto, prendendo o choro, abraçava-o e o apertava contra mim com tudo o que eu podia "Linda, linda, linda"

"Não é? E eu demorei séculos escolhendo, sabe, porque nós ainda não sabemos o sexo, e eu tive que comprar algo que servisse para uma menininha também"

"Linda" repeti, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço com o ombro "Linda"

Ele riu, solto, aparentemente sem motivo algum para fazê-lo, e me apertou de volta, intensificando ainda mais o abraço quando sentiu minhas lágrimas tocarem sua pele.

"Nosso filho vai adorar" continuei, beijando seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto salgado do meu próprio choro "Amar, James"

Ele riu um pouco mais, concordando mesmo que apertado a mim, forçando mais um pouco do aperto antes de voltar a se separar. Olhou para meu rosto e, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim, sorriu, o lábio inferior sendo mordido e dando ao seu rosto um aspecto de excitação infantil.

"Que bom que você gostou. É uma boa notícia a mamãe gostar, né, bebê?" ele disse, ainda mais solto que em sua risada, os olhos pendendo para minha barriga e as mãos deixando de segurar minha cintura para deslizarem por ela "Ela tem que estar sempre satisfeita para que você fique bem, sabia?"

Chorei um pouco mais, sentindo o medo e a apreensão saírem um pouco de mim para darem espaço à uma felicidade e a uma satisfação que não achei que fosse capaz de sentir. Quer dizer, eu continuava aterrorizada e amedrontada e assustada com a idéia de ser mãe – cada vez que eu pensava nisso, aliás, eu me sentia um pouquinho mais despreparada para que uma vidinha dependesse de mim -, mas quando James estava comigo daquele jeito, quando James estava comigo e com o nosso filho daquele jeito, eu não poderia deixar de ter certeza de que eu, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aprenderia a controlar todos os sentimentos de dúvida.

Porque os de felicidade, eu sabia, seriam incontroláveis.

"... Papai faz isso" murmurei, então, assim que consegui encontrar firmeza em minha voz para dizê-lo de modo que eu não parecesse uma pessoa que soubesse chorar acima de tudo "Papai sempre faz isso, bebê"

E, então, James segurou minhas mãos nas dele e as subiu em direção aos nossos rostos, aproximando-se dos dele e beijando minhas palmas de um jeito único e carinhoso. Por um momento, então, fechei os olhos e me deixei perder em todas aquelas sensações, sem pensar, permitindo-me deixar parte da minha racionalidade para trás para que eu aproveitasse aquele momento.

Eu queria aproveitar tudo agora.

"Diz à mamãe, filho" ele disse, mas seus olhos não se desviaram dos meus e seu tom de voz, apesar de ainda apaixonado e ainda deliciado e ainda extasiado, estava mais sério, seus lábios presos em um sorriso de canto "Diz à ela que o papai continua sem ter muitas idéias de como, mas que ele vai fazer tudo o que puder para que possa vê-la sempre desse jeito"

E, então, eu não pude mais. Não que eu tenha propriamente esquecido tudo o que pensava antes dele chegar – as dificuldades, as dúvidas, as incertezas -, mas tudo aquilo simplesmente se tornara pequeno demais para, naquele momento, eu deixar aquilo ficar comigo. Era mais ou menos como havia acontecido na redação; da mesma forma que a realidade batera em mim quando James dissera 'nosso bebê', o sentimento de êxtase estava me acertando por além de toda a racionalidade.

Eu ia ter um filho. Um filho.

E isso me deixava confusa, claro que deixava. Sentir, sem pensar direito, era uma sensação que eu estava aprendendo com James e, agora, com o nosso filho e a nossa criança e o nosso bebê. Era novo, totalmente novo, da mesma forma que eu sempre sentira com ele, e se dava certo e funcionava e sempre poderia melhorar, por que seria diferente agora? A gente tentaria, a gente faria, a gente conseguiria. Era fácil me deixar levar por esse pensamento, adorá-lo, acreditar nele porque, além de tudo o que não sabíamos e de tudo o que tínhamos que aprender, James e eu sempre conseguíamos.

Sempre.

"Eu amo você" disse, controlando a minha voz ao ver que, mais uma vez, ela se embargara por causa do choro "Amo, amo você"

Ele sorriu, e em seu sorriso eu só vi confiança de que sim, nós conseguiríamos. Nós daríamos um jeito.

Eu conseguiria pensar assim também.

"Amo muito você" continuei, beijando sua boca, forçando a língua contra o espaço entre seus lábios para que pudesse ter mais de seu beijo. E ele não demorou a aprofundá-lo; caiu o rosto de modo a se encaixar no meu e entrelaçou os dedos em meu cabelo depois de subi-los pela lateral de meu corpo, conseguindo obter controle fácil porque concentrei tudo o que tinha em enlaçar suas costas com minhas pernas e me projetar para ele "Não sei nem dizer o quanto"

"Não precisa" ele disse, mas não quis dizer mais nada pura e simplesmente para voltar a me beijar. Perdi, ali, a noção do tempo, totalmente imersa na quantidade de reações que ele me causava e em tudo o que eu parecia causar nele também, até que eu o senti com as mãos em minhas coxas para que pudesse me tirar dali "Eu sei que é impossível por acontecer comigo"

Refiz a conversa em minha cabeça, suspirando de imediato ao alcançar o que ele queria dizer e fazendo com que meu coração batesse ainda mais forte devido a tudo que eu vivia ali, naqueles instantes, junto a James e ao nosso futuro com o nosso filho. Era demais, simplesmente demais, e eu desejei que tudo aquilo dali ficasse para sempre.

"Só fique calada" continuou, colocando-me na cama, os olhos tão presos no meu que, eu sabia, odiaria ter que deixá-los ir "Só quero escutar você gemer e chamar meu nome, está bem?"

E aquilo nunca me pareceu tão certo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Desde quando você sabe?"

Lily não me respondeu de imediato, levantando os olhos para os meus enquanto, lenta, puxava mais o lençol para cima de seu corpo. Ele, agora, ultrapassava seus ombros, cobrindo até mesmo algumas partes de seu rosto sempre que sua mão subia pelo meu em uma carícia leve. Estávamos assim, deitados de frente um para o outro, há cerca de quinze minutos, as testas apoiadas uma na outra e as pernas entrelaçadas e os braços segurando o corpo do outro no lugar como se fosse preciso; e não, não era. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que nenhum de nós dois iria querer sair daqui.

"Desde hoje de manhã" respondeu, e apesar de seu tom de voz estar leve e da sombra de um sorriso surgir em seu rosto ao ver o meu, ela ainda parecia um pouco receosa. Eu não saberia dizer com o quê - ou, talvez, simplesmente houvesse coisas demais -, mas estava; e tudo, tudo o que eu quis, foi tirar aquilo dela para deixá-la feliz, simplesmente feliz "Mas... Acho que, na verdade, foi ontem à noite. Cassie falou alguma coisa sobre acompanhar uma irmã ou uma prima em uma consulta e eu pensei em mim e em tudo o que estava sentindo e em tudo que... Não sei, no final aconteceu aquilo, e me desculpe por deixar acontecer"

Neguei. Não era como se não tivesse sido nada - eu ficara mal, quisera falar com ela, entender um pouco mais -, mas essa palavra era quase relativa; o jeito esquivo, amedrontado, receoso com o qual ela falara comigo e me dispensara era tudo em relação ao jeito como estávamos antes disso tudo acontecer, mas não era nada perto do que ela deveria estar sentindo.

Lily deveria estar confusa.

"Claro" e eu disse simplesmente por saber que ela insistiria se eu dissesse não ter nada para desculpar "Claro que sim, ruiva"

Ela sorriu, parecendo um pouco mais aliviada, e bastou isso para que eu soubesse que faria tudo o que estava ao meu alcance - e mais um pouco - para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse capaz de deixá-la melhor. Queria tirar o susto que havia nela, a ansiedade, o nervosismo e até mesmo o medo, e se eu pudesse começar aliviando-a um pouco em relação ao jeito como nos despedimos ontem, eu faria.

Isso e muito mais.

"Eu estava... Estou assustada. E acho que foi isso que me fez agir daquele jeito ontem" continuou, aproximando-se um pouco mais, a mão sobre a minha que estava em seu rosto. Isso fez com que o lençol escorregasse um pouco e revelasse a lateral de seu seio esquerdo, a pele branca e com um pouco de sardas movendo-se no ritmo inconstante de sua respiração "Eu me senti tão mal, James. Eu deveria ter te dado alguma explicação, deveria ter dito alguma coisa, e... E ontem um dos motivos da nossa briga foi..."

"Está tudo bem" interrompi, negando, mais uma vez, com a cabeça para reforçar o que eu falava. Lily, mais uma vez, sorriu com isso, um pouco mais aliviada que antes, mas esperou que eu continuasse antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa "Não vou dizer que não fiquei mal, ruiva. Fiquei. Mas eu vi que você precisava de um tempo; que você queria um, na realidade"

"Desculpe"

"Sempre"

Mais um sorriso, e eu fiquei mais do que feliz por isso.

"Eu queria contar a você. Queria falar com você, ir para casa com você, mas..." ela suspirou "Era tudo tão novo. É ainda"

"É claro que é" porque era isso que eu sentia também; fora isso que eu sentira quando Lily me dissera que estava grávida, fora isso que eu sentira quando as palavras 'nosso bebê' saíram de minha boca, fora isso que sentira enquanto conversava com Sirius e quando eu comprara aquele presente e batera a noção de que era para o meu filho "Como é, ruiva?"

Ela não me respondeu, piscando os olhos, mas uma expressão de reconhecimento tomou conta de seu rosto quando comecei a baixar o lençol por seu corpo. Passei os olhos e os dedos por seu colo, por seus seios, pelo espaço imediatamente abaixo deles e parei em sua barriga – que eu não parara de tocar, de beijar, de sentir enquanto transávamos -, perto de seu umbigo; não estava exatamente maior mas, definitivamente, estava mais firme, quase arredondada.

Estava linda.

"Incrível" ela disse, e essa era a palavra exata; incrível "Incrível, amor"

Sorri.

"Ainda não consigo ver direito a barriga crescendo"

"Eu consigo" discordei, quase rindo, imaginando-a crescendo até que, finalmente, chegasse aos nove meses de gravidez. Conseguia ver, sentir, aquela pele sob meus dedos mudar - e não apenas ela e não apenas Lily, mas eu também. Eu também - porque o meu filho estava sob ela "Tem noção do tempo, ruiva?"

Lily não respondeu nada de imediato, os olhos se desviando dos meus para, então, descerem para onde estava minha mão. Por um segundo, foi tudo o que fez; olhou para ela, fitou-a por um tempo, e finalmente levou sua mão para junto da minha, colocando-apor cima dela e encaixando nossos dedos em um enlace fraco.

Então, ela sorriu.

"Não sei" respondeu "Se foi mesmo o antibiótico que tomei por causa da dor de garganta, pode ser desde aquele finalzinho de dezembro. Mas... Não sei, pode ser meio de janeiro. Nada depois disso, porque é desde aí que comecei a sentir o que eu... Bom, tudo aquilo. Tudo isso"

"E sua menstruação?"

"Eu achava que não vinha por causa da pílula. Poderia estar... sei lá, desregulada. Não sei"

Fiz que sim, mas por um segundo não consegui pensar em mais nada que eu fosse capaz de colocar em palavras. Era demais; a surpresa que eu tive, a excitação que eu sentia, a felicidade que só crescia e o sentimento que surgia de uma forma tão impressionante que não parecia, de alguma forma, real.

Mas era. Simplesmente era.

"Um mês, um mês e meio" falei, baixo, meu polegar se movendo para acariciá-la ali. Mais do que nunca, isso parecia certo; mais do que certo, e isso era dizer alguma coisa porque sempre fora certo demais tocá-la. Sempre fora certo demais tê-la sob meus dedos, reagindo a eles, e era ainda mais certo agora que havia mais do que ela "Oito meses ou sete meses e meio para que ele nasça"

"É" ela concordou, e seus olhos voltaram para os meus e o sorriso continuava em seu rosto. Era ele que eu queria ver agora, e se dependesse de mim eu faria com que houvesse mais do que aquela felicidade confusa que ela parecia sentir; faria com que houvesse, também, certeza "É, isso mesmo. Eu..."

Esperei.

"... Pedi a Marlene para marcar uma consulta para mim na ginecologista" continuou "Vem comigo?"

Tudo o que sentia só aumentou.

"É óbvio" respondi "Óbvio, ruiva"

Ela sorriu para mim, satisfeita, e meneou a cabeça em um movimento afirmativo, a mão apertando a minha antes dela cortar nossos olhares e acomodar a cabeça em meu ombro logo depois de fechar os olhos. Era uma das posições preferidas dela para dormir; seu nariz tocava meu pescoço, sua boca roçava meu ombro, seu cabelo se esparramava por meu peito e seu corpo mais que se encaixava no meu ao procurar conforto; qualquer tipo dele, na realidade.

E eu queria dar.

"Ruiva?"

Sua mão voltou a apertar a minha, sua barriga movendo-se sob elas.

"Nós vamos conseguir"

Agora, sua respiração mudou o ritmo.

"Eu juro que vamos"

"Eu acredito em você" ela retrucou, baixinho "Acredito, James"

E não precisamos falar mais nada. Não por aquele instante, pelo menos.

Porque sempre, sempre haveria algo para falar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ficamos em silêncio. Um silêncio, de certa forma, confortável, mas de certa forma também forçado; eu precisava dele, quer dizer, e era possível que James também precisasse. Se tivesse um momento da vida dele em que ele pudesse sentir essa necessidade de pensar era agora, aliás; agora, e daqui a um segundo, e daqui a um dia, uma semana, um ano, uma década.

Não era algo que ele pudesse parar de pensar.

A questão é que, depois de um tempo que eu não saberia precisar, eu o chamei. Ele, entrelaçando os dedos em meu cabelo, puxou a minha cabeça para trás e me separou um pouco dele, caindo o rosto para nos olharmos com mais facilidade enquanto sorria de leve. Meu reflexo imediato foi sorrir de volta; e eu, imediata, sorri, por um segundo me esquecendo o que eu iria dizer.

Mas, então, meu estômago roncou. Senti a fome, subitamente, aumentar, e ouvi, então, a risada de James em reação à minha expressão. Nos levantamos, seguimos para a sala, encomendamos o camarão, e meu coração ficou um pouco mais leve quando James brincou sobre, agora, eu ter uma justificativa para estar louca por esse prato específico.

Ele era capaz de brincar. Ainda conseguia brincar.

E isso era bom.

Era como um indício de normalidade. Era como um indício de que, apesar de toda essa intensidade que eu estava sentindo – entre me preocupar, entre me apaixonar, entre sentir, entre pensar, entre me desesperar e entre ter a certeza de que era o melhor momento da minha vida -, havia algumas coisas que poderiam continuar as mesmas. Algumas, só algumas, mas mesmo assim o suficiente para que eu me segurasse; a diversão de James, a risada de James, a certeza que ele sempre tinha ao falar das coisas.

Eu não sabia. Não sabia, com todas as letras, o que ele pensava, e também não sabia se me sentia preparada para ouvir. Ele parecia estar seguro; ele poderia mesmo estar seguro, quer dizer. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, poderia não saber exatamente do que estávamos falando – eu não sabia. Não fazia idéia, e isso me aterrorizava -, e poderia estar tratando tudo com mais leveza por não ter a dimensão do que acontecia.

Eu não tinha.

Não tinha. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que não tinha. Por isso a confusão, por isso o fato de que me sentia perdida. Por isso o fato de que eu, nem ao menos, sabia o que sentir; por isso o fato de que eu quase chegava a me perguntar se era certo tudo isso o que eu sentia. Eram coisas demais, maniqueístas demais, confusas demais.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão certas.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que pensar.

Por isso, assim que James e eu terminamos de comer, eu pedi a ele para abandonarmos a louça na pia e voltarmos para o quarto. James estava inquieto demais para ficar deitado mas, visivelmente, fez um esforço para conseguir ficar sentado, os dedos correndo por meus fios enquanto eu tentava esvaziar um pouco minha cabeça e dormir. Cheguei até mesmo a fechar os olhos e a achar que, em alguns momentos, cheguei a adormecer, mas durante todo o tempo eu fiquei totalmente consciente do carinho de James e de seu olhar sobre mim.

Quando eu abri os olhos, ele me olhava com tudo o que eu queria.

"Desistiu?"

"Não sei" voltei a fechar os olhos, mas sorri de leve quando ele riu "Sabe o que eu estava pensando?"

"Hum?"

"Marlene. Preciso ligar para ela" respondi "Para... sei lá, dizer que está tudo bem"

Ele não respondeu nada de imediato, e eu aproveitei para me levantar até que eu ficasse sentada. Relanceei os olhos para o relógio no punho de James e vi que eu havia passado, pelo menos, quarenta minutos tentando dormir, e acabado por fazer com que James ficasse parado durante o mesmo intervalo de tempo.

"A gente poderia chamá-la. Sirius também, e Remus e Tonks" ele disse, animado, o tom de mel brilhando em seus olhos "Eles vão adorar saber"

Sorri. Sem me impedir, sorri "Sirius sabe?"

"Sabe. Eu contei" ele respondeu, piscando-me o olho "Poderíamos ir a um restaurante, o que acha? Aquele perto do apartamento do Sirius, que... você não sabe onde fica, não é? É perto daquele bar, o temático, que Marlene tanto falou. Seria o início da sua vida de beber suco ou refrigerante, ou..."

"Suco ou...?" mas, logo depois de cortá-lo, eu mesma me cortei "Você está certo, eu não posso mais beber"

Ele só me olhou, divertido.

"Sem Sex on the beach. Sem Manhattan. Cosmopolitan. Campari. Nem mesmo Ice ou cerveja. Sem vinho, por Deus, e sem champagne ou..."

"Sem Mojito também"

Pisquei os olhos, quase pega de surpresa, mas um outro sorriso teimou por entre meus lábios ao pegar seu tom de diversão e provocação. Em falsa repreensão, acertei-lhe um soquinho na altura do ombro, abrindo meu sorriso quando ele riu e, pegando meu punho, me puxou para um abraço.

Me aconcheguei nele de imediato.

"Comida japonesa. Também não posso comer comida japonesa"

"Agora você sabe o que as pessoas dizem com 'sacrifício de mãe', não é?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, piscando novamente os olhos, suas palavras entrando em mim rápido demais. Rápido, simplesmente rápido demais; mais do que eu achei que fosse ser capaz de captar por um momento.

E foi.

E James pareceu perceber. 'Pareceu', não; percebeu. Percebeu, porque ele me apertou com um pouco mais de força e, então, me afastou um pouco de seu corpo. Segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e só me olhou, sem dizer nada por um tempo, esperando o que quer que fosse necessário para ver se eu conseguiria dizer alguma coisa.

Não consegui.

Não, não consegui.

Mãe. Sacrifício de mãe.

Foi demais.

"James..."

"Eu sei" mas sabia o quê? "Eu sei, ruiva"

Ele beijou minha testa, e eu fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação. Era tão, tão bom.

"Quer ficar em casa hoje à noite?"

Talvez seja rápido demais.

E talvez fosse. Talvez fosse, de verdade, porque eu havia acabado de descobrir que estava esperando um filho e tudo estava acontecendo em uma velocidade impressionante. Arrebatadora. Fora do planejamento; mais fora do planejamento do que eu achei que fosse ser capaz – do que eu achei que fosse ter que – de lidar um dia.

Mas James estava lidando. James estava lidando maravilhosamente bem. Era mais do que isso; era como se ele não precisasse lidar. Era como se esse verbo fosse totalmente inapropriado, dispensável para ele agora. Ele estava apaixonado pela idéia – pela realidade -, vivendo-a, sendo completamente feliz com ela.

Sem medo dela.

"Não" e seria cruel, cruel demais, tentar fazer com que essa felicidade dele ficasse restrita a mim. Servisse, pura e simplesmente, para me dar certeza e segurança. Tinha que ser para ele; deveria ser, também, para ele "Não, vamos sair. Acho que seria uma boa se a gente se encontrasse"

Ele sorriu. Livre, completamente livre. E completamente feliz.

Por nós dois.

"Vou ligar para Marlene"

James fez que sim, mais animado, e me deu um beijo rápido na boca, seguido de outro e de outro até me deixar ir. Assim que me levantei, ele se inclinou para pegar o próprio celular, apertando um número de discagem rápida e levando-o ao ouvido enquanto eu ainda procurava pelo meu.

Estava marcado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mas, claro, tinha que dar alguma coisa errada.

Bom, não propriamente errada. Mas foi, com certeza, um contra-tempo; quando Lily estava quase dormindo, meu celular tocou, e antes que eu pudesse silenciar o som ao atender ela já piscava os olhos, preguiçosa, e me dava espaço para me afastar dela e poder atender ao telefonema com privacidade. Não que eu precisasse; era só Marnie, parecendo mais do que irritada, falando alguma coisa sobre o que eu prometera para o meio do dia.

Justo. Quer dizer, se eu estivesse na posição dela, com tudo o que estava acontecendo, eu com certeza ficaria chateado e irritado e tudo o mais. Mas, naquele instante, eu não conseguia me importar demais com isso; só me importei o suficiente para que dissesse a ela que apareceria por lá, e que sairia de casa em quinze ou vinte minutos e que iria me explicar a ela.

Eu queria, na verdade.

Por isso, me despedi de Lily – pedindo a ela que me ligasse caso quisesse alguma coisa, inclusive algum desejo completamente inusitado – e peguei a moto, não conseguindo deixar de pensar em como Lily não deveria mais andar nela. Devo ter pensado até mesmo nisso enquanto seguia para a redação; cheguei lá com quase dez minutos a mais do que estava acostumado, tendo andado ridiculamente devagar e ridiculamente cuidadoso.

Mas, agora, parecia que nem todo cuidado do mundo era suficiente.

"Minha sala. Agora"

Marnie não me esperara nem mesmo tirar o casaco. Quase não me deixara entrar na sala, na realidade, o que deixava mais do que claro que ela estava tão puta comigo como quando eu mal tinha entrado aqui e já tinha discutido com um editor. Era tão, mas tão claro, que até mesmo as poucas pessoas que estavam na redação me olharam em solidariedade, sorrindo para mim quando retruquei com uma expressão exagerada.

Expressão que tive que deixar assim que fechei a porta.

"Eu começo ou você começa?"

"Você" respondi "Quero saber exatamente do que tenho que me defender"

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Vamos começar, então, pelo fato de que já está quase terminando o expediente e eu continuo esperando pela sua coluna para o site. Coluna essa, Potter, que me fez ir pessoalmente no departamento para dizer que você iria fazer" começou "Vamos passar pelo fato de que, se essa coluna não chegar até às sete, você vai ser o único colunista a não comentar a morte do Hobsbawn. Hobsbawn, Potter. Não é qualquer historiador de esquina"

"Eu sei que..."

"Não parece"

Esperei. É, realmente não parecia. Desde o início, não parecia.

"Mas eu já estou mais do que acostumada com você quase estourando seus prazos" ela continuou, e pelo tom em sua voz eu decidi não retrucar e dizer que 'quase estourar os prazos' não era estourá-los. Havia uma grande diferença aí "Já estou acostumada até mesmo com você e suas namoradas. Mas não estou nem um pouco, nem um pouco mesmo, acostumada a ver você se trancar com uma delas por uma hora e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso é..."

"Lily está grávida"

"... totalmente inadmissível e... o quê?"

Sorri com sua frase, incapaz de me conter.

"Eu vou ser pai, Marnie. Pai" essa palavra ainda me maravilhava "Foi por isso que Lily e eu passamos tanto tempo conversando"

Ela não respondeu, piscando os olhos, olhando para mim como se não fosse eu a falar. Sua irritação, sua raiva, tudo havia desaparecido para dar lugar a coisas que eu não tinha certeza se conseguia identificar; surpresa, definitivamente, e talvez até mesmo um pouco de incredulidade e de... não sei, parecia abismada. Despreparada.

Era quase engraçado.

"Eu não estava com cabeça para escrever. Não estou muito agora, aliás, mas você está certa e eu tenho que..."

"Pai?"

Abri o sorriso "Pai"

"Eu não... Mesmo?" ela começou e ela mesma se interrompeu, piscando, mais uma vez, os olhos em minha direção "Essa não é nenhuma tentativa sua de... claro que não"

"Claro que não"

"Nem você faria isso"

"Eu deveria ficar ofendido por isso, Marnie"

Ela só me olhou por um tempo.

"Especialmente você não faria isso" ela se consertou, repetindo a piscadela. Sorri um sorriso diferente pelo conserto, mas não disse nada; não tinha certeza se ela falaria algo mais, quer dizer, mas não havia muito que eu pudesse falar agora "Pai, Potter"

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Ela também ficou muda por mais um tempo, se deixando cair, quase devagar, na cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Pensei em também sentar na imediatamente à frente dela, mas decidi que não; estava inquieto demais para ficar sentado – especialmente levando-se em consideração que, daqui a pouco, eu teria que me sentar para terminar de escrever -, inquieto demais para ficar até mesmo parado, aqui, em pé.

Parecia que eu queria gritar ao mundo que seria pai.

"Ela... está bem?"

Tive a minha vez de piscar os olhos, pensando na pergunta. Eu não havia visto Marnie mas, talvez, ela estivesse na sala quando Lily chegara – tão assustada, tão perdida – ou, talvez, quando ela saíra, com os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas e o rosto irritado por termos tirado-as de seu rosto por tantas vezes.

Era visível que estava nervosa. Era visível que estava completamente assustada, e até mesmo que não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer e que se encontrava despreparada para tudo o que vinha agora. Era visível que estava amedrontada, e era visível que não estava exatamente segura sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia para onde ir, para onde se virar, e eu não estava nem mesmo certo que ela pensara em se voltar para mim assim que soube.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era também visível que ela queria saber fazer. Era visível que ela queria se sentir pronta, que ela queria saber para onde ir, que ela queria se achar e que ela queria encontrar segurança para fazer tudo isso. E era Lily; era _Lily_, quer dizer. Ela era uma pessoa um pouco mais insegura, um pouco mais incerta, e era óbvio que se sentiria desse jeito por achar que pudesse falhar.

Eu queria fazê-la perceber que não falharia. Queria fazê-la perceber que ela era perfeita, e em todos os aspectos possíveis. Mas, exatamente como acontecera há um tempo curto demais, eu não sabia se ela estava pronta para tudo o que vinha com esse... com tudo isso; talvez ela precisasse de mais tempo. Talvez ela precisasse de tempo suficiente para encontrar segurança. Talvez ela precisasse encontrar essa segurança sozinha, mas talvez ela precisasse de mim.

No tempo dela, eu estaria lá.

"Ela vai ficar"

Eu tinha certeza que sim.

"Vou trabalhar agora, ok? Vou ter mais uma boca para alimentar daqui a pouco"

Ela sorriu "Definitivamente, um pai de família"

"E um centrado o suficiente para que deixe claro que, agora, os strips vão parar. Nada mais de tirar a blusa para mim, Marnie, porque eu..."

"Trabalho, Potter"

Mas ela estava sorrindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"A garota aceita companhia?"

Sorri, imediata, ao ouvir a voz, virando meu rosto um pouco para o lado. Terminei o movimento no exato instante em que Sirius, relaxado – parecendo muito mais relaxado do que eu, aliás -, se aproximava um pouco mais de mim, os olhos me olhando com um quê divertido quando levantei meu olhar para o dele.

Abri meu sorriso ao ver tudo o que havia no tom de cinza.

"Se me pagar uma bebida"

Mais diversão percorreu sua expressão.

"Claro que sim" respondeu "Um suco de laranja?"

Dessa vez, mesmo que a resposta fosse óbvia, levei um tempinho a mais para responder. Não sabia exatamente o motivo – os sentimentos, todos eles, estavam tão confusos que escolher um para cada coisa que eu fazia beirava o impossível -, mas a questão é que demorei; e ele, nessa demora, abriu o sorriso e estendeu as mãos para o meu rosto, segurando-o entre elas antes de se inclinar para me beijar a testa.

Foi um toque gentil.

"Parabéns, Lily" disse, me abraçando, não me deixando nem mesmo quando demorei um pouco para retribuir o abraço. Mas, ao fazê-lo, eu estava sorrindo; e sorrir, desse jeito, me deixava satisfeita, mesmo que eu não soubesse, de verdade, a razão pela qual isso acontecia "Para você e para o James"

Abri o sorriso, apertando, leve, suas mãos quando ele se afastou. Foi, possivelmente, o momento perfeito; assim que nos afastamos um pouco mais, o barman veio até a gente pela primeira vez – afinal, eu também tinha chegado quase agora, apenas um minuto antes de Sirius -, perguntou o que queríamos e, em uma velocidade impressionante, deu meia volta, os ombros baixando em aparente desânimo ao se afastar.

Sirius me olhou, divertido, com isso.

"Ele parece decepcionado com nossos pedidos"

"Eu não estou"

Saiu antes que eu pudesse segurar. Saiu antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar que iria sair; saiu rápido demais, instintivo demais, verdadeiro demais.

E foi uma verdade que fez com que nós dois sorríssemos.

"Surpreendentemente, não"

"'Surpreendentemente'? Pela sua última experiência, não é tão surpreendente assim"

Não respondi, sentindo meus olhos se estreitarem assim que a frase saiu de sua boca. De novo, eu não saberia precisar o que me fez fazê-lo, e nem mesmo saberia descrever a onda de satisfação que tomou conta de mim assim que realizei que a provocação dele era, praticamente, a mesma de James; não, eu não saberia, e talvez fosse mesmo impossível.

Os dois não deixavam de me surpreender.

"Você e James se viram hoje?"

Ele piscou os olhos, mas não parecia propriamente surpreso pela minha mudança de assunto. Nem era uma mudança tão significativa, afinal; James era, ainda, praticamente o único assunto que tínhamos em conjunto.

James. James, James, James.

"Foi. Acho que foi logo depois que você contou a ele" ele sorriu, e seus olhos, por um instante, se voltaram para minha barriga. Meu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido quando seu sorriso mudou, e eu senti um outro – sorriso, quer dizer – se formar em meu próprio rosto quando ele voltou, no segundo seguinte, a me olhar nos olhos "Estava... excitado. Feliz"

Excitado. Feliz.

Eu sorri ao ouvir essas palavras. Sorri, claro que sorri, e claro que senti, também, o sentimento de felicidade que eu sempre sentia ao pensar e falar e viver James aumentar. Aumentou, e aumentou demais, mesmo que tudo o que eu já sentisse sobre ele já fosse enorme antes dessa frase, desse momento, desse nosso filho.

Mas, junto com a felicidade, cresceu também o nervosismo. Aquela sensação incômoda, desconfortável, que só não me dominara por completo desde ontem à noite porque James estava praticamente me segurando, me reafirmando tudo o que eu precisava e um pouco mais, me apoiando em mais do que eu achava que fosse conseguir me apoiar. James estava me deixando mais feliz.

Mas eu não tinha certeza se estava excitada.

Era diferente. Era completamente diferente. E, infelizmente, era um diferente que eu ainda não conseguia lidar; não conseguia lidar com o fato de que tinha medo, de que não estava segura, de que, apesar de feliz, não me sentia completamente entregue ao fato de que, agora, eu era mãe. Eu tinha uma vida que dependia de mim. Eu tinha uma vida que dependia de mim para viver, para sobreviver, para ser feliz.

Se eu falhasse, eu poderia destruir tudo.

E isso fazia com que eu não conseguisse me entregar por inteiro. Eu não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia, me entregar como James estava entregue. Tinha medo de não conseguir, medo de não ser suficiente, medo de nem ao menos ser forte o bastante para tentar; e, sinceramente, eu não achava que eu fosse. Eu era uma pessoa insegura, uma pessoa falha, uma pessoa que tinha medo das coisas.

Eu não saberia dizer exatamente do que. Não saberia dizer exatamente onde eu poderia falhar; e meu medo só aumentava ao pensar que eu não sabia porque era, completamente, algo novo demais. Inesperado demais. Algo que consumia demais.

Eu não estava acostumada a isso.

Mas, obviamente, era mais complexo que isso. Mais difícil. Mais complicado. Não era, simplesmente, ter medo de... disso tudo; era saber que James não tinha. Era saber que ele estava, como nas palavras de Sirius, excitado e feliz. Era saber que ele estava entregue, e que ele estava vivendo isso de uma forma tão apaixonada que só poderia ser mais viva se eu estivesse nessa com ele.

Eu deveria estar como ele. Deveria estar exatamente como ele. Deveria estar com ele, da mesma forma que ele estava comigo ao controlar tudo isso o que sentia para que não me pressionasse demais. Era perceptível sua animação, seu desejo, as coisas que ele queria conversar, mas também era perceptível – como acontecera logo antes de virmos, quando ele me perguntara se eu queria ficar em casa quando ele, tão claramente, queria dizer ao mundo inteiro que seria pai – o fato de que ele esperava por mim.

O que eu mais queria era fazer essa espera valer à pena.

"Você tinha que ver o jeito como ele saiu. Me lembrou de quando..."

E ele falou. Continuou falando. Me contou histórias de James; histórias que, juntando com o que eu conhecia do meu namorado – do pai do meu filho -, juntando com as que Dorea e Charlus haviam me contado, juntando com a que o próprio James já me contara, fez meu coração pesar um pouco menos. Fez um sorriso mais constante se projetar em meu rosto. Fez uma risada escapar de meus lábios em alguns momentos, e fez com que eu me sentisse ainda mais feliz em ter James como...

Como tudo o que ele era.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"E ela foi?"

"Claro que foi. Estava apaixonadinha"

"Crianças são umas fofas, não é?"

"Essa, particularmente, me deu medo"

"Medo? Do jeito que você a descreveu, ela parece tão... fofa"

"Eu, sinceramente, acho que você teve um problema de interpretação. Eu disse que... olha só quem vem aí"

Sorri para Sirius mas, antes de seguir até ele, coloquei a mão por sobre o ombro de Lily. Ela se virou no banco e, ao me ver, sorriu para mim, levantando o rosto quando inclinei o meu para lhe beijar a boca. Aprofundamos o beijo mas, apenas dois segundos depois, nos separamos, e eu lhe dei mais um selinho antes de beijar sua testa.

"Nem está tão atrasado assim" comentou, apertando minha mão antes de soltá-la para que eu pudesse falar com Sirius. Enquanto nós nos abraçávamos em cumprimento, ela só nos olhou, e quando eu voltei a olhar para ela seu sorriso havia aumentado em seu rosto "Ele nem teve tempo de terminar de me contar da sua tórrida história de amor com a Claire"

Sorri também, estendendo minha mão até que fosse capaz de endireitar sua franja. Ela deixou mas, quando eu deslizei meu toque para seu pescoço, ela entrelaçou nossos dedos e deixou nossas mãos caírem para o espaço entre nossos corpos, balançando-as de leve em um gesto meio animado.

Mais animado do que eu vira nesse nosso dia.

"Era sobre isso que você tanto ria?"

Porque, quando eu chegara, a primeira coisa que eu vira no bar foram os dois, sentados um do lado um do outro, conversando animados sobre alguma coisa. Sirius falava e Lily, parecendo divertida, ria, o pescoço um pouco caído no movimento enquanto ela, relaxada, colocava um copo vazio no balcão.

Eu gostava de vê-lo assim. Mais do que isso; eu gostava de ver Sirius deixando-a assim.

Era bom demais.

"Que bom que, pelo menos, serviu para te animar um pouco. Na hora, foi meio aterrorizante"

"Viu...? Eu disse, a menina tinha seus momentos amedrontadores"

Ela riu para Sirius, baixo, e eu ouvi sua risada por cima de todos os sons de todas as conversas do bar. Era impressionante, sincero, único, e eu poderia ouvi-la por...

"O senhor vai querer alguma coisa?"

Pisquei e, depois de um tempo, desviei o olhar de Lily para o homem que estava no balcão. Abri a boca para pedir, quase imediatamente, o mesmo drink de Lily, mas não precisei nem de meio segundo para me lembrar que ela não devia estar bebendo.

Eu sorri. De imediato, sorri.

"Laranja?"

"É" ela respondeu, sabendo exatamente do que eu falava "Mas, você sabe, pode beber"

"Não pode, não" Sirius discordou "Eu estou acompanhando-a no suco. O mínimo que você podia fazer era acompanhá-la também"

Ri, alto, e senti minha risada aumentar depois que vi Lily, divertida, estreitando os olhos na direção de Sirius. Enquanto eu pedia mais uma rodada de suco para o barman – que, de certa forma, parecia decepcionado por não fazer um drink de verdade -, Sirius arqueava a sobrancelha para ela, sorrindo quando um sorriso, teimoso, tomou conta do rosto de Lily.

Ela ficava linda – ainda mais – sorrindo.

"Devidamente acompanhada?"

"Devidamente" ela concordou, sorrindo enquanto colocava, no cós de minha calça, o indicador. Me puxou para ela e, quando cheguei mais perto dela, rodeou minha cintura com os braços, endireitando-se no banco alto para que eu pudesse ficar mais perto dela "Que bom que você chegou, amor"

Não respondi nada de imediato, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e segurando, com carinho, sua nuca. Acariciei sua pele, deixei seus fios correrem por entre meus dedos e a trouxe ainda mais para perto, só não abraçando-a do jeito que eu queria porque a posição dela, sentada meio de lado naqueles bancos do bar, não permitia que eu fizesse.

"Vou aproveitar que você chegou para sair e fumar um pouco" Sirius comentou ao nosso lado, me fazendo olhar, novamente, para ele. Sorria um sorriso de canto enquanto tirava, do bolso, um maço de cigarros, piscando-me o olho esquerdo antes de desviar os olhos para Lily. Mais para a sua barriga, se eu quisesse ser mais específico.

E eu queria.

"Já volto"

E, então, virou-se, provavelmente para seguir em direção à área de fumantes.

Eu não estava muito interessado agora.

"Que bom que chegou" ela repetiu, levantando o rosto, fechando os olhos quando toquei seus lábios com os meus. Deixou-os fechados mesmo quando beijei-a, agora, na testa, voltando a acariciar sua nuca enquanto movia minha outra mão por sua bochecha esquerda "Muito difícil lá?"

"Marnie? Não" respondi, sorrindo contra sua pele. Cheguei a abrir minha boca para continuar a fala e dizer à Lily como fora a reação de Marnie quando contei a ela que seria pai, mas no instante seguinte eu já a fechava; talvez fosse demais para ela agora. E, de qualquer jeito, nós teríamos tempo para isso depois "Difícil agüentá-lo sem mim?"

Eu não vi, mas senti-a sorrindo com minha fala.

"Nem tanto" respondeu "Ele me divertiu com histórias suas"

"Isso porque eu sou uma pessoa divertida"

Agora, seu sorriso aumentava, mas dessa vez ela não respondeu e nem mesmo mostrou algum indício de que responderia. Não me importei; deixei que ela me abraçasse e ficasse abraçada a mim o quanto quisesse, deixei que fechasse os olhos ao me ter beijando sua testa novamente e, também, que suspirasse pelo meu carinho em seu rosto e em seu pescoço.

Ela teria tudo o que quisesse.

"James"

"Hum?"

"Eu amo você" ela disse, levantando um pouco o rosto até que fosse capaz de olhar para mim. Devolvi o olhar, sem responder, esperando que ela continuasse porque sabia que ela iria continuar "Muito. Eu..."

Esperei.

"Sempre, James"

"Eu sei" disse ao invés de retribuir, porque sabia que, agora mais que nunca, ela precisava saber que eu sabia. Que eu entendia. Que eu compreendia "Eu tenho certeza, ruiva"

Ela sorriu para mim, fechando os olhos antes mesmo de voltar a me beijar. Dessa vez, aprofundamos o beijo, e ela suspirou assim que nossas línguas se tocaram e assim que nossos rostos caíram para lados opostos, me fazendo suspirar em resposta a toda essa... entrega dela.

Em tudo o que ela fazia.

E Lily – ela, só ela – era a única que não sabia disso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Lily e eu estamos esperando um filho"

Esse era o momento pelo qual eu esperava desde que cheguei ao restaurante. Desde que marcamos isso daqui, na realidade, e isso era dizer alguma coisa; eu não me lembrava de estar tão ansiosa desde bom... bom, desde o teste de gravidez em si, mas antes disso eu não me lembrava estar tão ansiosa desde meu exame para entrar em Oxford.

Era ansiedade. Nervosismo, até. E um nervosismo que, eu percebi, só cresceu quando James concretizou e falou. Animado, feliz, excitado, espontâneo – sem qualquer preparação, sem qualquer frase pronta -, apaixonado; tudo, tudo o que eu queria ouvir, e tudo o que ele não conseguiria deixar de ser.

Mas não era isso. Não era apenas o fato de que ele, agora, parecia mais do que eu; não exclusivamente, pelo menos. Era mais do que isso; muito, muito mais do que isso, porque o fato de não haver preparação, dele saber exatamente o que dizer, dele dizer de forma tão livre e tão certa não era muito importante frente ao fato de que ele estava contando.

E que Tonks e Remus não seriam as únicas pessoasa ouvir o que tínhamos a dizer.

Meus pais.

Meu Deus, meus pais.

"Um filho? Mesmo? Ah, não acredito, que... uau!" Tonks exclamou, saindo do lado de Remus – ainda estávamos no bar, já que Tonks quisera pegar um drink antes de seguir para o restaurante em si – para, vindo até mim, me apertar em um abraço. Mesmo que corando um pouco pela atenção e pela reação dela, retribui logo o gesto, piscando os olhos pela animação sincera "Estou tão, mas tão feliz por vocês...!"

Abri um sorriso, me surpreendendo que parte dele fosse verdadeiro e não forçado. Serviu, um pouco, para afastar meus pensamentos de para onde eles estavam indo – o sorriso de minha mãe, a felicidade cuidadosa de meu pai, a surpresa dos dois -; eu tinha que viver esse agora. Tinha que viver esse momento, com os meus amigos e os amigos de James. Tinha que viver essa reação, essa felicidade, essa sinceridade agora.

Mas era difícil.

Difícil. Difícil, porque, apesar da sinceridade e da felicidade visível em Tonks – e em Remus também, eu poderia apostar -, era a reação de duas pessoas que eu estava tendo. E era a reação de duas pessoas que, apesar de próximas, não seriam as mais afetadas por essa nova vida que havia dentro de mim; não eram meus pais, quer dizer. Não eram os pais do James.

Mais do que isso; não eram quaisquer pessoas que duvidariam da gente.

De _mim_.

Eu, a mulher que engravidou do namorado com quatro meses de namoro. Eu, a mulher de _classe média baixa_ que engravidou do namorado _nobre_ com quatro meses de namoro. Eu, a mulher que ainda pagava o financiamento da faculdade, que engravidou do namorado que, provavelmente, poderia pagar quantas Oxfords quisesse. Eu, a mulher pobre que queria dar a luz a um herdeiro rico que seria o meu futuro garantido.

Pensar nisso estava me deixando mais do que enjoada. Mais que enojada, mais que...

"Mesmo, Lily"

Pisquei – sentindo, com essa piscadela, algumas lágrimas se perderem – os olhos e, só então, percebi que já estava me separando do abraço de Remus e tendo minha mão segurada, firme, por James. Desviei os olhos do sorriso de um para encontrar o do outro, ainda mais aberto e ainda mais livre e ainda mais apaixonado do que eu me lembrava de já ter visto.

James acreditava em mim.

Era suficiente?

"Descobrimos hoje de manhã" ele disse, excitado "Ela foi lá na redação me contar"

"Não consegui esperar" respondi, me surpreendendo com meu próprio tom de voz. Não estava exatamente firme, mas eu também não parecia à beira do choro; e isso acontecia porque James, ele, não merecia que eu mostrasse insegurança quando ele estava tão feliz. Quando ele, tão claramente, queria estar aqui "Estava... ansiosa para contar"

Não era mentira. Não era nem um pouco mentira; eu precisava, precisava contar. Sentia que não conseguiria funcionar direito – bom, ainda menos que agora, pelo menos – se não contasse, se não deixasse pelo menos essa parte resolvida e clara e tudo o que poderia estar nesse momento de agora.

"Saí de casa quase correndo"

"Deixou os testes onde estavam" Marlene completou, sorrindo, leve, para mim "Comprou uns dez, acho"

"Dez?" James perguntou, mas seu tom não estava, necessariamente, surpreso. Estava... deliciado, mas também curioso. Quase... preocupado, e tudo o que eu menos queria para James agora era preocupação comigo "É isso que eu chamo de querer ter certeza"

O pessoal riu, mas James, apesar da própria frase, só olhou para mim, Depois de um tempo, eu sorri, e com esse sorriso ele sorriu também; um sorriso aberto, feliz, mas que tinha um quê indecifrável que eu não podia ter certeza que poderia decifrar um dia. Hoje, era totalmente impossível, mas talvez...

"Tenho que admitir que foi uma surpresa mesmo" Remus disse, desviando, por um segundo, parte de minha atenção para o que ele falava "A última surpresa que o James falou que tinha para mim quase me fez ser preso na Grécia"

"Só não foi porque eu estraguei tudo" Sirius completou, me piscando o olho "Quase como hoje, aliás"

Sorri. Assim que Remus e Tonks chegaram, Sirius disse algo como 'Adivinhem só? Vou ter um...' que quase estragou a frase que James tanto queria dizer. Ele não chegou a completá-la – parou, exatamente, aí -, mas não era muito difícil tentar descobrir a continuação; 'sobrinho'. Eu tinha certeza que ele ia falar isso. Tinha certeza absoluta que, mais uma vez, ele iria ratificar a amizade que os dois como uma das mais bonitas que eu já vira.

Eu tinha que me prender nela. Tinha que me prender no que me fazia bem. Tinha que me prender no fato de que Sirius – assim como Marlene; eu não poderia estar mais do que segura do que estava em relação a ela – estaria com a gente em tudo o que poderíamos vir a precisar. Tinha certeza de que todas as pessoas que estavam aqui estariam com a gente.

E havia meus pais. E havia os pais do James. E havia meus amigos – havia Mary, e havia Alice; e eu não pude deixar de sorrir um pouco ao pensar em nós duas fazendo compras para nossos bebês – e havia todo o mundo que eu conhecia e que me conhecia e que eu sabia que poderia estar comigo para isso. Havia muito; com certeza, havia muito.

Mesmo que houvesse muito para o outro lado também.

"Que bom que o James te cortou" Tonks disse, animada, voltando a me abraçar. Dessa vez, durou menos; e durou menos porque ela, ao se afastar, levou a mão à minha barriga. Meu coração se acelerou um pouquinho mais com isso; eu iria me acostumar a isso. Iria me acostumar a pessoas tocando minha barriga, perguntando se o bebê chutava muito, se eu sabia o sexo, para quando era.

Sorri com isso.

"É impressionante pensar que tem uma vida aí dentro, não é?"

"Completamente" concordei, aumentando meu sorriso. Tinha plena consciência de que Marlene, Sirius e Remus nos olhavam, mas tinha ainda mais consciência do olhar de James sobre mim "Completamente, Tonks. Eu não..."

E, então, conversamos. Conversamos mais um pouco ali mesmo, e então seguimos para a mesa do restaurante. James me provocou um pouco mais quando eu pedi, mais uma vez, camarão, e então a conversa foi sobre todos os desejos que eu já tivera e que eu poderia ter no futuro. Tonks contou que a mãe dela, quando ela era criança, ficava provocando sobre ela ter saído tão 'espevitada' porque ela tivera vontade de comer comida bem apimentada na gravidez. Remus falou alguma coisa sobre uma prima que comeu bacon com sorvete de creme, e Sirius disse que tinha certeza que James iria mostrar todo seu valor ao sair às três da manhã para buscar paella para mim.

Meu enjôo passou. Algumas das minhas preocupações foram deixadas completamente de lado, e outras, simplesmente, se esconderam por um tempo em algum canto que eu não veria mais por agora. Outras continuaram ali, mas mesmo tão perto de mim não foram suficientes para me impedir de sorrir. Para me impedir de rir. Para me impedir de conversar, de gargalhar, de sentir que eu estava fazendo planos e que, ali, estava o início de uma nova vida.

Uma vida que todos fariam boa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Foi ótimo" Lily comentou assim que entramos no meu quarto, abandonando a bolsa ao lado do computador antes de seguir, ainda vestida, para a cama. Deitou-se, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, e fechou os olhos por um momento, um sorriso de canto se formando no rosto enquanto se endireitava no colchão "Que bom que marcamos isso"

Sorri, mas não respondi; terminei de tirar o que calçava e, enquanto tirava meu casaco e minha blusa, olhei para ela. Só olhei para; olhei para o cabelo esparramado no travesseiro, olhei para o rosto quase pálido, olhei para o colo que seguia o movimento de respiração e, por último, para sua barriga.

E decidi que queria vê-la sem roupa alguma por cima.

"Nem tive tempo de te perguntar como foi com a Marnie"

Demorei um pouco.

"Por um segundo, achei que ela fosse me matar" respondi, sorrindo um pouco mais quando ela murmurou um 'exagerado'. Não comentei; era mesmo exagero, quer dizer "Mas ficou consideravelmente mais calma quando eu entreguei o que tinha que entregar"

"Até eu estou mais calma" ela comentou, abrindo os olhos. Piscou-os, novamente, quando me viu abrindo a calça, desviando-os para os meus olhos assim que comecei a baixá-la "Foi sobre o quê?"

"Hobsbawn"

Ela voltou a piscar os olhos.

"É mesmo" falou "Eu o adorava – eu o adoro – como escritor, mas nem consegui pensar muito nisso"

De novo, não respondi, indo até a cama e me ajoelhando entre as pernas de Lily. Guiei minhas mãos para abrir o último botão de seu sobretudo, e depois segui para o imediatamente acima dele; quando cheguei no primeiro, perto de seu pescoço, ela levantou um pouco o corpo e me deixou deslizar as mangas por seus braços, me agradecendo com um sorriso antes dela mesma guiar minhas mãos para os botões da espécie de casaco que ela usava por baixo.

"Tira toda a atenção" ela continuou quando eu não disse nada, mais uma vez levantando o corpo. Tirei mais essa peça de roupa e, então, segui para sua blusa, e assim que a tirei ela relaxou o corpo novamente "Nem sei como vou conseguir trabalhar amanhã. É tudo tão novo, tão... 'uau'"

Ri "Uau"

Lily sorriu com isso, levantando, agora, a parte de baixo do corpo para que eu pudesse tirar sua saia e sua meia-calça. Parei as duas perto de seus joelhos e me concentrei em tirar suas botas – sem salto, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir por isso – antes de continuar o caminho.

Quando voltei a olhar em seus olhos, ela os prendeu de imediato nos meus.

"Você está feliz"

Retribui o olhar. Ela não o desviou, nem por um momento, e me deliciei com isso.

"Eu amo você" disse, beijando a parte lateral de seu joelho ainda sem desviar o olhar "Amo você, e amo nosso bebê. Quero vocês, sempre. E eu tenho"

Ela esperou.

"Por que eu não estaria?"

Ela teve a vez dela de não responder, abrindo a boca, por um segundo, mas sem soltar uma palavra. Eu também não disse nada, esperando por ela, e só me movi para estender a mão de modo que servisse de apoio à dela quando ela a movimentou até sentar o corpo. Antes que eu pudesse me conter, antes que eu pudesse mesmo pensar em me conter, olhei para sua barriga; mais do que isso, eu a toquei. Senti-a embaixo de minha mão, sob meus dedos, ao meu alcance.

Meu filho estava ali dentro.

"Eu também amo você"

E, então, ela uniu suas mãos à minha, inclinando o rosto até beijar minha boca. Foi um selinho, rápido, que me permitiu olhar para nossas mãos, entrelaçadas, em sua barriga por mais um tempo, mas não foi por muito tempo; quando eu percebi que ela também olhava, voltei meu olhar para sua expressão, sorrindo ao vê-la olhar para nossos dedos entrelaçados com tanto... carinho. Amor.

Era o que eu mais sentia.

"Vocês dois"

Ela sorriu, voltando a olhar para mim. Abri meu sorriso e, então, beijei-a, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre os meus antes de projetar minha língua para o espaço entre eles. Ela caiu o rosto para o lado imediatamente, soltando um meio suspiro no beijo quando nos aproximamos um pouco mais.

Ela suspirou. Cortou o beijo. Não tentei recomeçá-lo; corri a boca por seu queixo, por seu pescoço, e cheguei em seu ouvido, mordiscando-o antes de beijar o ponto atrás de sua orelha que eu sabia que ela gostava. Dessa vez, foi um meio gemido, e sua mão deixou a minha e segurou meu ombro e enfiou as unhas em minha pele nua.

"Não faz assim" ela pediu, mas seu tom de voz não tinha nada que indicasse que queria que eu parasse "Utilizei toda a minha força de vontade para resistir ao vinho que o casal da mesa ao lado estava tomando. Não tenho mais como dizer não a nada"

Ri, e o som a fez arquear o corpo na direção do meu "Foi difícil resistir ao vinho, foi?"

"Muito"

"Mais do que agora?"

"Um pouquinho mais"

Sorri, mordendo a base de seu pescoço. Ela arqueou, um pouco mais, o corpo, e eu rodeei sua cintura com minhas mãos para prendê-la mais contra mim. Lily se endireitou e, já ajoelhada, apoiou os braços em meus ombros e me beijou mais uma vez, sentando em meu colo quando desci minhas mãos e a puxei pela parte alta de suas coxas.

"Eu deveria estar cansada" ela murmurou ao nos separarmos, enfiando os dedos em meu cabelo para, puxando minha cabeça para o lado, ter acesso ao meu pescoço. Chupou-o – quase forte o bastante para deixar uma marca ali –, mordiscou-o, e então desceu para meu ombro e para meu tórax antes de voltar para minha boca "Eu estava cansada há cinco segundos, aliás"

Voltamos a nos beijar, e no beijo eu senti o tecido de seu soutien se pressionar contra minha pele. Voltei a subir minhas mãos, dessa vez até o meio de suas costas, só para descobrir que o fecho era na frente; ao meu suspiro de quase frustração, então, ela riu de leve, afastando-se um pouco para tirar, ela mesma, a peça de roupa.

Seus seios estavam lindos.

"Você é linda"

Ela sorriu para mim, chegando o corpo um pouco para trás. Caiu nos calcanhares e eu, com isso, pressionei, leve, seu ombro, e ela entendeu exatamente o que eu queria e terminou de sentar. Terminou por deitar e, quando deitada, levantou as pernas e as moveu de forma a me ajudar a tirar sua calcinha.

"Não sabe o quanto" continuei, deitando por cima dela ao me encaixar entre suas pernas. Desci a mão direita por entre seus seios, por sua barriga – sua barriga, mais arredondada, mais firme, com meu filho ali dentro -, até alcançar seu clitóris, movendo meu indicador e meu dedo médio sobre ele até vê-la morder o lábio inferior e fechar os olhos. Sua respiração se acelerou e suas bochechas coraram, um rubor de excitação e de desejo que eu nunca me cansaria de ver.

Linda. Linda demais.

"Não tem idéia do quanto" e voltei a beijá-la, nossas respirações se acelerando apesar do beijo continuar lento. Quase que dolorosamente lento, mas mesmo assim não mudamos o ritmo; estava bom. Delicioso. Perfeito. E era exatamente o que queríamos.

Exatamente.

"Amo, amo você"

Abri um outro sorriso e, mais uma vez, beijei-a. Dessa vez, não durou tanto; escorreguei os lábios por seu rosto, alcancei seu pescoço, senti sua pele sob meu toque e, daí, deslizei para seu seio esquerdo. Senti-o como nunca antes – deliciado, completamente deliciado -, meus gemidos se misturando aos dela antes mesmo de eu refazer, tudo, com o direito. Eu estava tão excitado quando ela, meu membro pressionando minha cueca de um jeito que me faria rasgá-la se pudesse.

Estava quase insuportável. Ficou praticamente insuportável quando desci os beijos por sua barriga. Ficou completamente insuportável quando cheguei em seu umbigo e, então, fui obrigado a parar tudo o que eu fazia para me livrar dela. Lily também não esperou; estendeu a mão até a minha e me ajudou, sentando-se, voltando a me beijar enquanto me masturbava.

Não foi por muito tempo. Não foi por tempo quase nenhum, porque eu precisava dela. E ela de mim; respirava fundo, tinha os olhos brilhantes, estava coberta por um rubor ainda mais intenso do que o que eu vira há... há um tempo qualquer. Um tempo qualquer que eu não queria ter a menor noção de quando fora.

O que importava era o agora. Era esse momento, esse instante.

E ele era nosso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu dormi quase que imediatamente depois de James e eu transarmos, mais do que confortável em ter sua cabeça apoiada ao lado da minha e em ter suas mãos acariciando, com as costas dos dedos, minha barriga. Naquele momento – especialmente nele, na verdade –, consegui ver minha barriga maior, mais arredondada, mais firme, mais desenvolvida; talvez, não sei, com cinco meses. Talvez com nosso filho chutando. Talvez com ele dando cambalhotas, ou talvez com ele tocando minha barriga quando acendêssemos uma lanterna perto dela; acho que já ouvi alguma coisa sobre isso. Em algum lugar. Não sei; no momento, não me preocupei com isso.

Não me preocupei com nada antes de fechar os olhos.

Quando acordei, também, não tinha nada para me preocupar. Nem mesmo enjôo eu senti; estava perfeito, mais do que perfeito. James continuava fazendo carinho em minha barriga, James começava a beijar meu rosto, James começava a sussurrar em meu ouvido palavras de bom dia e conversas que eu queria ter. Conversamos, e antes de irmos para o banho transamos mais uma vez; e, mais uma vez ele tocou e beijou e sentiu minha barriga e me fez suspirar com isso.

Depois, banho. Separados, claro, porque ele falara, com um tom divertido, que não poderíamos mais correr o risco de eu tropeçar como eu vivia tropeçando. Eu ri, claro, e naquele segundo não pensei nas preocupações que eu teria em relação a isso; eu me senti mais cuidadosa. Me senti mais... preocupada. Mais 'vou fazer de tudo para que dê certo'.

Mas, infelizmente, todas essas sensações diminuíram um pouco quando James e eu paramos na cafeteria na esquina do prédio dele para um café. Foi ótimo – pão, suco, um pouco de presunto, uns três tipos diferentes de torrada – até o momento em que ele citou o trabalho; não era algo lá muito incomum, na realidade. Eu sempre quisera saber do trabalho dele, sempre o li antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, e ontem mesmo eu havia conversado com ele sobre isso.

Mas, então, eu me lembrei do meu.

Me lembrei do meu, que eu havia faltado ontem. Me lembrei do meu, que eu havia faltado sem qualquer explicação, justificativa ou cuidado; me lembrei do meu, pelo qual eu era apaixonada, mas que deixara sem nem mesmo pensar que estava deixando alguma coisa importante para trás.

Fiquei nervosa. Subitamente nervosa, e não apenas com a idéia de que eu havia abandonado, por um dia e sem nada para justificar, meu trabalho; não, fiquei nervosa – apavorada – com a idéia de que era algo que me excitava. Que, cada dia mais, me apaixonava. Que sempre tinha uma novidade para me mostrar.

E, mesmo assim, eu deixei. Eu me esqueci.

Fácil demais.

Por isso – talvez por isso, quer dizer. Eu não poderia ter certeza de nada agora -, quando James me acompanhou até o ponto de táxi, tudo o que eu pude pensar foi em como chegaria no meu consultório. Tudo o que eu pude pensar foi em como entraria no elevador, pediria o meu andar ao ascensorista, abriria minha própria porta e daria de cara com tudo o que eu esquecera. Tudo que eu deixara de lado. Tudo que eu descuidara.

Tudo.

"Cassie"

Ela já me olhava. Já estava lá, perfeita como sempre.

"Eu..." respirei fundo "Alguém te ligou ontem?"

"Giulia" respondeu, sem hesitar "Ela era o primeiro horário, e chegou aqui e não tinha ninguém. Ligou para a senhorita, mas quando viu que o celular estava desligado ligou para o meu número"

O nervosismo aumentou dentro de mim.

"Disse a ela que a senhorita tinha marcado uma consulta médica e que eu tinha confundido os dias. Pedi desculpas a ela, e como não consegui chamá-la no celular desmarquei o resto das consultas, Só não podia ter certeza sobre como agir hoje, então me decidi por cancelar todas as consultas também. Espero não ter errado"

Espero não ter errado.

"Você foi perfeita, Cassie"

Ela abriu um sorriso educado para mim.

"Desculpe pelo transtorno. Eu..." mas, então, me cortei "Como está sua irmã?"

Cassie demorou um pouco.

"Ela está ótima. Ela e o bebê" sorriu "Ela jura que é uma menina"

'Ela está ótima. Ela e o bebê. Ela jura que é uma menina'.

Pensei nessa fala como achava que não havia pensado em mais nada nesse dia. Revi as palavras, brinquei com elas em minha mente, reformulei a fala e, mesmo assim, ela demorou a ganhar sentido; mas isso não tirou, em nada, o significado que ganhou assim que fez. Não tirou em nada a força, a importância, a... tudo, tudo o que isso me causou.

Me perguntei o que era ótima. Me perguntei se era em sentido físico – não está enjoada, está saudável – ou, então, no mais psicológico; ela não sentia medo como eu sentia. Ela não estava receosa como eu estava. Ela não ficava perdida como eu sempre ficava quando pega de surpresa.

Essa idéia fez meu medo crescer. Em dimensões quase inexplicáveis, quase mesmo intermináveis. E eu ficava no 'quase' só por um outro motivo – que não, não tinha nada a ver com a culpa que eu sentia por ter alguém psicologicamente bem enquanto eu já vira dias melhores – que, também, chamara minha atenção; sua última frase.

'Ela jura que é uma menina'.

Foi imediato. Foi irracional. Foi bobo.

Mas foi forte.

A sensação de que eu teria um menino foi forte demais.

Me deu vontade de chorar. Me senti ainda mais perdida. Me senti apaixonada demais por esse filho, e tão sufocada por esse sentimento que não soube para onde me guiar. Me deu vontade, também, de rir, e uma vontade insuportável de gargalhar e me sentir segura e me soltar na idéia de que eu teria um menininho.

Era tudo tão maniqueísta.

"Cassie, eu..." mas me cortei, sem agüentar, precisando de um tempo para respirar fundo também "... Estou grávida também"

Ela piscou, pega de surpresa. Isso me deu vontade de rir – quantas, mas quantas vezes eu quis surpreendê-la? -, mas eu continuava tão sufocada e tão presa que minha única opção foi continuar olhando-a. Esperando. Uma fala, um olhar, algum som de surpresa.

Até que, apenas um segundo depois, não consegui mais.

"Por isso saí daquele jeito. Desculpe"

Ela continuou quieta.

"Vamos ter que ver algumas coisas. Como fazer quando nascer, como agir quando..."

"Parabéns"

Tive a minha vez de piscar os olhos, me surpreendendo com sua fala. Com sua palavra; e era incrível que algo, tão pequeno, fosse me surpreender quando tantas coisas, tão grandes, estavam acontecendo. Era incrível que eu ainda me surpreendesse. Era incrível que eu ainda me impressionasse com alguma coisa. Era incrível mesmo que eu ainda me emocionasse. Era incrível que eu ainda me sentisse perdida.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Talvez eu devesse agradecer com um 'obrigada'. Talvez com um sorriso. Talvez eu devesse abraçá-la. Talvez eu devesse me sentir mais íntima dela agora do que me sentira durante todo o tempo que trabalhamos juntas, ou talvez eu devesse me afastar um pouco porque, de qualquer jeito, eu não sabia exatamente porque deveria ser parabenizada.

Por ser mãe?

"É muito gentil da sua parte" terminei por dizer, mas pura e simplesmente porque tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Queria, desesperadamente, mudar de assunto "Mas a gente tem que..."

E eu mudei. Mais uma vez, eu fugi.

E eu precisava encontrar coragem para estar com James e não continuar fugindo. Não perto dele, pelo menos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oi, amor" Lily disse assim que alcançou a mesa em que eu já estava sentado, ignorando por um segundo, ao me dar um selinho, a cadeira à frente da minha "Acho que sou a única pessoa que consegue chegar atrasada em um restaurante que está embaixo do meu prédio de trabalho, não é?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, esperando que ela se sentasse e se ajeitasse para pegar sua mão. Entrelacei nossos dedos enquanto a observava; o cabelo solto, com as pontas meio onduladas, caindo nos ombros, a franja lateral cobrindo parcialmente seu olho esquerdo até ela ajeitá-la com a mão livre. Parecia divertida – seu tom fora verdadeiramente divertido, quer dizer – mas, ao mesmo tempo, cansada, preocupada, nervosa.

Queria deixar só a diversão.

"Como foi o trabalho?"

"Não foi. Bom, não propriamente; Cassie desmarcou as consultas de hoje, e nós ficamos vendo alguns... bom, algumas coisas que vão ter que ser feitas" respondeu, encolhendo, rapidamente, os ombros. Abri a boca para perguntar quais foram as decisões, mas o jeito como ela apertara meus dedos nos dela me fez deixá-la continuar "Marquei também os últimos detalhes da ginecologista"

Senti um sentimento de excitação, de ansiedade, de expectativa "Quando vai ser...?"

"Na próxima terça" ela respondeu, e eu tentei não mostrar a ela que quase me desanimei um pouco. Era sexta-feira; sexta-feira, e tanto o sábado quanto o domingo e a segunda teriam que passar até que eu conseguisse saber algo mais. Ver meu filho na ultrassonografia. Saber como ele estava, com quantas semanas, quando nasceria "De manhã cedinho. Somos meio que um encaixe, então eu tive que..."

"Está perfeito para mim" interrompi, trazendo sua mão até minha boca. Beijei sua palma e, depois, o anel que ela levava em seu dedo médio, sentindo sua pele sob meus lábios por mais um tempo antes de deixar nossas mãos caírem à mesa novamente "Vai querer saber o sexo, ruiva?"

Lily demorou um pouco, abrindo a boca para responder somente quando o garçom chegou com as nossas bebidas – água, para nós dois – e com o couvert. Esperou que ele ajeitasse tudo, agradeceu com um sorriso e com um cumprimento, deixou minha mão e pegou, depois, o guardanapo, ajeitando-o no colo enquanto prendia um mordiscar de lábio.

De novo, quis tirá-lo.

"A irmã da Cassie está grávida também"

Pisquei, surpreso. De tudo o que eu esperava ouvir, aquela era uma das últimas.

"Ela disse que a irmã tem certeza que é uma menina" continuou, e o mordiscar, súbito, deu origem a um sorriso. Pequeno, discreto, quase imperceptível, mas um sorriso "E... não sei, pode parecer bobeira, e eu sei que provavelmente é, mas é que... acho que é um menino"

Também não era o que eu esperava. Também não chegava nem um pouco perto do que eu esperava.

Mas, agora, eu não piscava; eu sorria.

"Um menino?"

O sorriso dela aumentou "Um menino"

Um menino. Um menino.

"Com o seu cabelo, ainda por cima"

Ri.

"E os seus olhos" continuei "Essas suas sardas também, se não for pedir demais"

Ela riu, baixo, quando belisquei seu nariz.

"E não acho que seja"

"Não?"

Ela sorriu. Eu sorri. Abri a boca para falar mas, de novo, ela foi mais rápida.

"Quero que ele seja que nem você"

E, então, eu soube que ela não estava mais falando da aparência.

"Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa" ela continuou, olhando para mim, sem nem mesmo piscar os olhos ou parecer pensar em desviá-los. Era óbvio o que ela queria ali, e não seria eu a não dar isso a ele "Eu... eu não sei nem por onde começar a falar o quanto você é..."

Mas ela se cortou, inspirando com um pouquinho mais de profundidade. Pensei em falar, em dizer alguma coisa, mas mais uma vez me cortei antes mesmo de chegar a falar algo. Ela deveria precisar disso; ela queria me dizer, queria me falar, e era isso para o que ela estava pronta agora.

Era o tempo dela.

"Tudo, James. Tudo"

Sorri com isso. Era impossível não sorrir, quer dizer.

"É o que você significa para mim"

"É o que você significa para a gente"

Ela piscou os olhos, mas no segundo seguinte já realizava a outra pessoa que eu incluía na minha frase. Um sorriso, lento, se formou em seu rosto, e por um instante ela baixou o olhar até sua barriga antes de, então, voltá-lo para o meu novamente.

Linda.

"Eu já disse isso a você, mas vou dizer de novo" falei "Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, ruiva. A melhor; de todas, a melhor"

Ela não respondeu nada de imediato, mas o sorriso continuava lá.

De repente, mais firme do que estivera nesses últimos dois dias.

"Obrigada"

"Você não tem que me agradecer por ser quem é"

Ela negou.

"Por me dizer isso" corrigiu "Por... me dizer tudo"

Tudo o que ela quisesse. Tudo, sempre, mesmo quando ela não tinha certeza do que queria e pendia entre duas – ou mais. Deveriam ser mais de duas - opções mais do que distintas ou, ainda, em âmbitos mais do que distintos. Tudo, mesmo que ela se sentisse insegura e incapaz mesmo que fosse a pessoa mais... certa para isso tudo o que passávamos. Tudo, mesmo que ela se mostrasse reticente em coisas demais; eu precisava dar o tempo dela para que ela quisesse me contar o que sentia, para que ela quisesse decidir as coisas comigo, para que ela quisesse levar isso a um ponto além e deixar escapar da nossa esfera.

Não era só contar para Sirius. Não era só contar para Marlene, nem só contar para Remus e Tonks e mais alguns dos nossos amigos. Era decidir as coisas no trabalho, era parar em frente a uma vitrine, era conversar sobre como essa gravidez – o meu filho, o meu bebê – afetaria a gente e a tudo que estava à nossa volta.

Aos nossos pais.

Ela não queria contar agora. Queria esperar, ter a ultrassonografia, falar com mais segurança e marcar as coisas com antecedência. Não queria ligar, marcar algo apertado entre os vários horários diferentes que nós tínhamos, fazer tudo tão apressado quando tudo já parecia tão corrido. Ela chegava a até mesmo parecer assustada com a idéia, como se ainda não tivesse pensado nisso, como se ainda fosse demorar a chegar nesse ponto não fosse eu ter puxado o assunto.

Eu quase cheguei a me importar com isso. Quase. Quase, de verdade, porque uma das coisas que eu mais queria, agora, era pegar o telefone e ligar para os meus pais e dizer a eles que eles seriam avós. Era algo que eu queria no instante em que descobrira que seria pai – mas que, eu admitia, ficara um pouco para trás com o susto, com a expectativa, com a excitação -, e um momento pelo qual eu chegava a ansiar.

Mas eu fiquei no quase.

Havia algo que eu podia fazer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James e eu almoçamos – camarão de novo. Sério, ele não deveria agüentar mais – e, depois, como eu não tinha que trabalhar e ele jurava que havia feito tudo o que tinha que fazer de manhã, fomos em direção ao parque ali perto para dar uma volta. Havia até bastante gente se tanto o horário quanto o dia fossem levados em consideração, e por duas ou três vezes James e eu tivemos que sair do caminho de crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro.

Depois, seguimos para uma espécie de centro comercial ali perto para que James pudesse tomar um café. Entramos em um estabelecimento que eu não conhecia antes mas que, logo de primeira, já me apaixonara; parecia provinciano, daquele tipo que eu encontraria em uma cidade do interior da Irlanda ou da Escócia, com um clima tão íntimo que eu pedi um petit gateau só para poder ficar sentada ali por mais um tempo sem culpa.

Fiquei. Ficamos, quer dizer, e em seguida saímos e fomos em direção a uma loja de CD que James também queria ir. Foi uma das primeiras vezes que James e eu conversamos, de verdade, sobre música; nós dois éramos ecléticos, sem um tipo musical como preferido, mas tínhamos praticamente as mesmas bandas favoritas. Na realidade, as mesmas músicas; James não gostava de generalizar e de dizer que gostava de uma banda por inteiro, mas que...

"Lily?"

James se cortou quase de imediato, deixando minha mão ao mesmo tempo em que eu começava a me virar para ver quem era. Não demorei muito e só cheguei, na verdade, a virar para o lado; à minha esquerda, de modo mais que surpreendente, estava Elizabeth.

Elizabeth.

"E James" ela sorriu para ele "Definitivamente, estamos nos encontrando demais"

Mais do que eu gostaria.

"E a Lily está com você agora" ela continuou, parecendo animada, enquanto se aproximava de James e lhe cumprimentava com dois beijinhos no rosto. Depois, veio até mim e repetiu o cumprimento, me fazendo ter que lutar para não piscar os olhos em surpresa por isso "Ele te entregou o presente?"

"Entregou" concordei, devagar, tentando sorrir. Consegui "Ficou lindo onde o coloquei"

"Que bom" ela sorriu para mim como eu havia sorrido para ela, mas seu sorriso parecia ser mais... fácil. Mas, claro, nem por isso sincero "Eu me lembrei do que você havia dito sobre a escultura que dei a Dorea, e não pude deixar de comprar para pedir... bom, desculpas. Por Paris"

"Eu também disse isso" James falou, sua mão voltando a encontrar a minha e a entrelaçar nossos dedos. Apertei-os e, em resposta, ele os apertou de volta, pressionando-os de forma a quase me puxar para o seu lado "Não falei que havia sido eu a comprar, sabe"

Ela riu.

"Você não precisaria disso. Sempre acertou os presentes" ela, então, voltou a olhar para mim "Aposto que acertou o seu de natal"

Instantaneamente, levei minha mão ao colar em meu pescoço.

"Foi esse? É lindo" ela abriu o sorriso "Que bom que te ensinei bom gosto para as jóias, James"

Lutei contra um piscar de olhos mas, ao meu lado, James os piscou de verdade. Eu não sabia o motivo, claro que não, e talvez fosse por isso que eu não conseguia parar de pensar na razão que ele teve para fazê-lo; talvez ele fosse respondê-la, quer dizer. Talvez fosse verdade. Ou, ainda, talvez fosse uma verdade com algo por trás, com uma história dos dois por trás, com uma história que fazia James piscar os olhos e desejar que ela não me contasse.

Era simplesmente impossível eu estar tão feliz em um momento e, no próximo, me sentindo tão... ansiosa. Nervosa.

"Lily tem muito a agradecer a você, então"

E lá estava. A ironia. O sarcasmo. Era quase um ataque.

"Nós temos que ir, Liz" ele continuou quando nenhuma de nós duas disse nada, ela olhando-o com o olhar um pouco estreitado enquanto eu não desviava os olhos dela. Eu não precisava olhar para James, quer dizer, para saber como ele estava; os olhos também estreitados, as sobrancelhas um pouco mais juntas devido ao leve franzir de cenho, o rosto pendido um pouco para o lado "Temos que trabalhar"

Elizabeth abriu a boca para responder mas, em seguida, fechou-a sem dizer nada, concordando com ele em um meneio rápido de cabeça. Sua expressão se anuviou e ela, mais do que rápida, pareceu arrependida, perdida, triste, magoada.

Por algum motivo, eu não acreditava nela.

"Claro. Eu também" disse "Foi um prazer rever os dois"

James fez que sim, e quando ela olhou para mim, mais uma vez, eu consegui sorrir. Ela abriu um outro sorriso e, apesar de ter dado um passo na minha direção e na de James, desviou da gente com um último meneio de cabeça e seguiu para atravessar a rua. Eu fiquei olhando-a até que ela, sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás, entrou em um prédio comercial e desapareceu no hall de entrada.

Não me segurei mais.

"Você não acha que está encontrando demais com ela?"

James só olhou para mim, parecendo um pouco surpreso, e totalmente sem fala por um momento. Não demorou mais que isso para que um sentimento de culpa tomasse conta de mim; culpa, e arrependimento e vontade de retirar de imediato minha frase.

O que deu em mim?

"Desculpe" pedi, antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa "Desculpe, eu não queria"

Ele continuou sem falar nada mas, exatamente quando eu estava sentindo a ansiedade crescer um pouco mais, ele segurou meu rosto nas mãos e me deu um beijo na testa. Era menos do que eu queria, mas eu sabia que era o que ele poderia me dar naquele momento; estávamos no meio da rua, afinal. Entre lojas demais, entre carros demais, entre pessoas demais.

"Eu sei" ele murmurou contra a minha pele, beijando-me de novo. Levantei meu rosto para ver se, assim, ele beijava minha boca, uma sensação de alívio subindo por meu corpo quando ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

_Aconteceu. _Eu estou grávida. Estou insegura, e isso me faz sentir fraca e me faz ter que apoiar em você. Isso não é justo, e isso te deixa mais forte e me deixa ainda mais fraca. Aconteceu que eu nunca achei que, para conseguir realizar um sonho, eu teria que desistir de tantos outros.

Eu estava por trás. Totalmente, totalmente por trás.

Mas é claro que não disse nada disso.

"Eu não me sinto segura perto dela, James"

Ele não me respondeu, beijando, de novo, minha boca.

"Ela não me respeita"

"Eu respeito você" ele disse "Muito, ruiva"

Tive a minha vez de ficar quieta, respirando fundo para conter... alguma coisa que eu não sabia exatamente o que era. Eu só queria, só precisava, me conter, porque senão tudo aquilo que eu estava pensando sairia e James...

James já tinha coisas demais.

"Vem" ele me chamou "Vamos... vamos nos sentar ali no parque"

Fiz que sim, dessa vez eu mesmo beijando-o, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Eu iria para qualquer lugar agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Aqui" Lily disse assim que alcançamos uma clareira, seguindo na direção de um dos vários bancos vazios. Eu, ao lado dela, sentei antes, pegando sua bolsa para colocá-la ao meu lado contrário ao que ela estava sentando "É o meu lugar favorito aqui"

Endireitei seu cabelo quando apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro "Lugar favorito?"

"É. Está vendo isso daqui?" ela, então, sorriu, em um gesto quase preguiçoso, mas firme, apontando para um espaço logo atrás do ombro dela "Sente? É um defeito na madeira que deixa essa parte mais em relevo. Minha mãe conta que, quando eu tinha uns dois anos, sentei nesse banco e senti isso daqui. Então, toda vez que eu vinha, procurava por isso e queria sentar nesse banco. Segundo ela, até chorei uma vez quando ele estava ocupado"

Sorri mas, sem responder, endireitei meu ombro para que ela ficasse mais confortável. Lily fez mais que isso; decidiu se deitar por inteiro, dobrando as pernas para que pudesse apoiá-las no banco e apoiando, com uma intimidade que só ela parecia ter, a cabeça em um ponto exatamente acima de meu bolso.

Ela fechou os olhos.

"Engraçado como a gente lembra de algumas coisas aleatórias" continuou "A sua?"

"Minha?" pensei um pouco, correndo meus dedos por seu cabelo "Tinha uns quatro anos quando, lá na casa de campo, brinquei com meus pais de pique-esconde. Me escondi no estábulo e só fui achado quando minha mãe mobilizou a casa inteira. Segundo ela – porque, disso, eu não lembro – eu estava dormindo junto com um cavalo"

Ela riu, leve, uma risada breve, mas ao mesmo tempo pareceu ficar um pouco preocupada. Um pouco _mais_ preocupada, quer dizer; ela estava desse jeito desde que nos encontramos com Elizabeth "Casa de Campo?"

"É"

"Da família?"

"Uhum"

"E você vai muito lá?"

"Eu ia" concordei "Passava minhas férias de verão lá. Acho que você chegou a ver uma foto minha com Sirius no lago lá na casa dos meus pais. Uma da gente se jogando no lago"

"De bermuda?"

"Bom, acho que sim"

Ela sorriu dessa vez.

"Pelo o que eu lembro da foto, você estava moreno demais" disse "Sempre desejei ter aquela cor, sabe? Me olhar no espelho e ver a marquinha do biquíni, fazer topless sem arrumar uma queimadura de primeiro grau, ter uma bunda branca..."

"Ah, você tem. Uma bunda, duas pernas, dois peitos, uma..."

"Ah, cale a boca"

Sorri "Lembra de quando transamos pela primeira vez? Você me disse o número de sardas que tinha na bunda"

"... Eu disse?"

"Disse"

"Ah, olha só como eu faço auto-promoção; não só escrevo com batom – encontrado dentro da minha calcinha, além do mais - em um espelho como ainda dou a entender que fico contando minhas sardas"

"Bom, deve ter sido desse jeito que descobriu"

Ela prendeu o sorriso.

"E estava certa, aliás"

"Que bom que eu ainda sei contar"

"Ah, se você estivesse errado, eu te consertaria. Sei exatamente onde elas estão" e, dizendo isso, me inclinei um pouco, beijando o pouco de seu colo que aparecia para, logo depois, descer um pouco mais o rosto. Beijei a área de seu estômago, e depois sua barriga, sorrindo em deleite quando ela, com isso, riu um pouco mais solta.

E eu só consegui olhar para ela.

"Linda" disse "Quero você sempre assim"

Lily piscou os olhos e, no instante em que ela abriu a boca para responder, eu soube que ela iria fechá-la e não falaria nada por enquanto. Ela era assim, quer dizer; tinha sempre, sempre uma resposta, mas parecia sempre pensar um pouco mais antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Mas ela não costumava ser assim comigo.

"Me desculpe por mais cedo. Por cinco minutos atrás, na verdade" mas ela parecia pedir desculpas por tudo "Eu... estava adorando a conversa que a gente estava tendo, e estraguei tudo..."

"Você não estragou nada. Estamos conversando agora, não estamos?"

"Mas nós quase brigamos, e foi tão estúpido e sem objetivo que..."

"Nós não 'quase brigamos', ruiva" discordei "E não foi estúpido e sem objetivo se você se sente mal por isso"

"Eu sei que não deveria"

"Mas, mesmo assim, sente" reforcei, tirando sua franja de seu rosto. Ela piscou os olhos com isso por um segundo, mas não os desviou de mim por nenhum instante "Você quer conversar?"

Ela encolheu rapidamente os ombros.

"Foi aquilo que eu disse" respondeu "Não me sinto segura perto dela"

"Pelo jeito que ela te tratou?"

"Posso lidar com isso" discordou e, mesmo que não tenha demorado nada a responder, eu senti o tom de hesitação em sua voz. Senti-a falhar, quase fraquejar; e isso, só isso, foi suficiente para que eu soubesse que havia mais do que ela me dizia haver "Mas eu... ela sabe que conhece você há mais tempo que eu, sabe que vocês namoraram, sabe que o fato dela encontrar você toda hora está começando a me afetar. E ela... ela quer você de volta"

Não respondi, pesando, de verdade, o que ela achava. Poderia ser verdade; Elizabeth, afinal, desde que me encontrara com Lily pela primeira vez, fizera referência ao fato de já nos conhecermos há muito tempo. Mesmo quando nós não estávamos, ela parecia querer mostrar; indo para a casa dos meus pais, dando-lhes um presente quando passara tanto tempo sem falar com eles.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não conhecia a Elizabeth que tratara mal Lily. Não conhecia a Elizabeth que deixava os pais falarem aquilo e, em seguida, ia embora como se concordasse com ele. Não conhecia a Elizabeth que falava com meus pais por puro interesse de ofender uma pessoa que eu amava acima de to... de quase todo mundo.

Meus olhos se voltaram para a barriga de Lily.

"Eu entendo que você se sinta mal, ruiva" disse, deslizando minha mão de seu rosto para sua barriga. Em um gesto que eu não sabia se era instintivo ou totalmente consciente, ela seguiu minha mão com a dela, repousando-a sobre a minha quando a parei por cima da roupa que cobria a região de seu umbigo "Mas eu não acho que ela chegue a esse ponto. Nós terminamos há tanto tempo"

Ela não me respondeu nada por um tempo, e eu respeitei esse tempo. Levei minha outra mão em seu rosto e, então, voltei a passar os dedos por seu cabelo, sem desviar os olhos dos dela porque ela, também, não os desviava dos meus.

Terminou com um suspiro.

"Se você acha" disse, endireitando-se em meu colo, fechando, então, os olhos. Caiu a cabeça para o lado de meu corpo e suspirou – um suspiro completamente diferente do anterior -, leve, quando meu carinho foi para sua nuca, respirando um pouco mais fundo no gesto "Sempre quis vir aqui com meu namorado"

Sorri "Sou o primeiro?"

"E único"

Abri o sorriso.

"Definitivamente, único" respondi "Dorme um pouco, ruiva"

Foi só falar isso para ela bocejar "E, depois, casa?"

"Casa"

Casa, e depois um filme na TV. Um jantar. Mais um pouco de conversa, antes de Lily intercalar os comentários e as respostas com cada vez mais bocejos. Ela dormiu no sofá e não pareceu acordar nem mesmo quando a peguei no colo para deitá-la na cama, prendendo a risada quando ela roubou meu travesseiro para abraçá-lo contra o corpo. Não liguei; podia fazer muito, mais muito mais por ela.

E eu faria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Antes mesmo de terminar de acordar, senti um cheiro adocicado perto de mim. Mesmo com ele, não abri, de imediato, os olhos, tateando no colchão para tentar descobrir o motivo pelo qual James, ao perceber que eu já estava acordando, ainda não me beijara ou me tocara ou sussurrara alguma coisa no meu ouvido.

Mas, ao tatear, senti algo – que, obviamente, não era James – ceder ao meu toque.

Plástico?

Abri os olhos, subitamente curiosa, e me impulsionei até que sentasse na cama. Esfreguei meus olhos, rápido, ao ver a imagem borrada de um buquê de flores, piscando-os ao reparar que, mesmo depois disso, elas continuavam lá. Paradas, imóveis, lindas, perfeitas, ao alcance de minhas mãos.

E eram as minhas flores.

Com meu coração batendo mais rápido, então, alcancei-as, girando-as em minhas mãos até encontrar um cartão. Era simples, de um tom meio amarelado, e não havia nenhum escrito do lado de fora; mas, claro, isso não me impedia de saber de quem era. Não me impedia de, mesmo sem estar surpresa, sentir meu coração bater rápido em expectativa e espera e tudo o mais. Não me impedia de abrir um sorriso deliciado, apaixonado, ao ver que, mesmo com tudo isso, minhas mãos tremiam e eu tinha vontade de gritar em felicidade.

'Você sabe que ama alguém o suficiente quando roda Londres inteira só para achar essas flores e, mesmo assim, ainda tem fôlego para procurar esse CD. Feliz dia dos namorados, ruiva' e, com isso, eu ri, só não procurando imediatamente a embalagem do CD porque havia mais, escrito em uma caneta diferente e com uma caligrafia mais apressada 'Desculpe por estragar essa obra de arte, mas o dever me chama e eu não vou poder te acordar – apesar de querer, e demais. Eu amo você, muito'

Ri, leve, e abandonei o buquê para levar minha mão aos meus olhos e tirar, deles, algumas lágrimas que ficaram presas em meus cílios. Verdade; hoje era quatorze de fevereiro. Dia dos namorados. Mais do que isso; era o dia dos namorados que eu chegara a esquecer, a deixar de lado, por causa disso tudo que estava acontecendo.

Minha mão, então, caiu para minha barriga.

"Eu amo você também" murmurei, sorrindo, sem me importar de falar para o nada. Eu precisava falar, quer dizer "Vê o papai, filho? Ele não pára de..."

Mas eu me calei, surpresa comigo mesma, ao reparar que não era mais para o nada que eu falava. Era para alguém; alguém que, agora, estava embaixo do toque de minha mão; sob minha barriga, protegido por ela, se desenvolvendo e esperando para nascer. Para viver. Para andar, para falar, para rir, para escu...

Será que ele já me ouvia?

Será que ele me_ sentia_?

Ele deveria. Tinha que. Eu o sentia, quer dizer; poderia não haver chutes ainda, poderia não haver soluços, poderia não haver qualquer movimentação, mas eu o sentia como nunca havia sentido nada antes. Ele me deixava nervosa, me deixava feliz, me deixava despreparada, me deixava desesperada, me deixava boba, me deixava deliciada, me deixava incerta.

Mas, agora, eu estava extasiada.

Sorri. Sorri e, com um último afago em minha barriga, alcancei o CD, sentindo minha vontade de chorar aumentar ao reparar na edição especial do Oasis que eu comentei, por alto, que queria. Não era o preço, não era nem mesmo o CD em si; era o gesto, a atenção, o carinho.

Eu não demorei. Não demorei nada antes de abandonar as flores e o CD no colchão e, de imediato, me esticar para pegar meu celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Digitei a senha, procurei pela câmera, apertei o ícone e, sem pensar demais e mais que excitada por isso, deixei a camisa que eu vestia escorregar por meu ombro direito até mostrar a alça do meu soutien.

Cliquei.

'É uma pena que você não possa fazer escorregar mais'.

James foi imediato.

'Você pode'

Sorri com isso, deixando o aparelho na cama para tirar a blusa.

'Assim?'.

'Um pouco mais'.

Baixei a alça, e baixei, também, um pouco da parte que cobria meu seio. Não mandei frase nenhuma dessa vez – não conseguiria, queria fazer aquilo do jeito mais rápido possível –, respirando fundo ao sentir minha excitação subir um pouco ao apertar o botão de enviar.

Aquilo estava me excitando de verdade.

'Tira'

'Me dê algo em troca'

'Ruiva, eu já vou ter que ir ao banheiro para fins mais libidinosos que usar o mictório. Não me faça ir mais cedo e tornar tudo óbvio'

Excitação e desejo dominaram meu corpo.

'Quando eu chegar em casa, você faz o que quiser comigo'

'O que eu quiser?'

'O que quiser'

'Eu sempre faço o que eu quero'

'Te prometo o mundo se você tirar esse soutien'

'Você já me dá o mundo, amor' mas, antes que ele pudesse responder, tirei o soutien e tirei foto de meu colo descoberto 'Assim?'

'Perfeito. Você é perfeita'

Sorri, sentindo um suspiro se prender entre meus lábios quando essa mensagem chegou. De novo, não demorei nada; deixando o celular, por um segundo, no colchão, me deitei nele, voltando a pegar o aparelho com apenas uma das mãos enquanto, com o indicador da outra, levantava um pouco minha calcinha.

Mandei.

'Eu quero você. Toda, toda você'.

Corri o indicador pelo elástico da peça de roupa, respirando fundo ao deixar mais da pele aparecer.

Mandei mais uma.

'Mais?'

'Sempre'

Me coloquei de bruços, afastando, de novo, o tecido ao tirar a foto. Tive que tirar três até ficar satisfeita com o resultado; o ângulo era ruim, não havia mostrado o suficiente, a foto saiu tremida porque eu, surpreendentemente, estava mais excitada com aquilo do que achei que fosse capaz de ficar. Eu suspirava, e já sentia, quase forte, um gemido chegar próximo o suficiente de meus lábios para escapar.

Escapou. Escapou quando mandei a foto e, sem esperar resposta, tirei minha calcinha. O som de mensagem apitou enquanto eu tirava uma nova foto, mas terminei de mandá-la antes de ler o 'Eu amo você' que ele me mandou ao receber minha última fotografia.

Essa, de agora, veio acompanhada de 'Aquela visita ao banheiro vai acontecer agora'.

E isso me excitou. Me excitou o fato de ele estar recebendo essas fotos – mais, mais e mais, porque eu não deixei de mandá-las em momento algum, cada uma revelando mais que a outra – em algum lugar cheio de gente, e me excitou o fato de que ele estava saindo desse mesmo lugar, sem qualquer cerimônia, para se masturbar. Para se masturbar por mim, para mim, pensando em mim.

Me deitei mais na cama, relaxando o corpo, lembrando de todas as frases que ele me mandara por mensagem. 'Eu amo você, eu quero toda você, você é perfeita, quero beijar você, morder você, chupar você'. Era para mim, tudo para mim, e ter um cara como James pensando em mim enquanto...

Meu celular apitou.

E eu recebi uma foto.

Uma foto.

De James.

Do membro de James.

'Para você'

E, rápido demais, estendi minha mão até a gaveta. Abri-a e, tateei até encontrar o vibrador, me deliciando pelo fato de que, depois da última vez em que James e eu o usamos, o lavamos juntos antes de entrarmos, nós mesmos, no banho.

Fora um dos melhores que tomamos juntos.

E eu pensei nele. Pensei nele, e também no dia em que compramos o vibrador. Pensei no nosso primeiro sexo anal, e pensei na nossa primeira noite e o jeito como ele me deixara confortável. Pensei no jeito como ele me deixava confortável sempre, e pensei, também, no dia em que eu descera minha língua um pouco mais por seu corpo. Pensei em tudo o que ele já sussurrara para mim e em tudo que acabara de me escrever, e pensei nas orquídeas ao meu lado e no colar que eu quase nunca tirava de meu pescoço. Pensei em todas as conversas que tivemos, e me lembrei do dia em que transamos no meu consultório e em uma das salas da redação dele. Pensei em seu sorriso, em seu olhar, no jeito como ele tinha uma expressão marota enquanto sua cabeça desaparecia entre minhas pernas. Pensei em seu corpo em cima do meu, se movimentando com o meu, sua barriga batendo contra a minha enquanto nossas respirações se misturavam e ele entrava e saía de dentro de mim.

Não me preocupei com o tempo. Não me preocupei com nada, na verdade, mas alguma parte de mim sabia que havia sido o meu mais rápido orgasmo com eu mesma me masturbando. E não era difícil – era ridiculamente fácil, na verdade - saber o motivo; nada do que eu pensara, antes, era tão real quanto o agora. Nada era tão real quanto James, quanto nossas mensagens, quanto nossa vida. Quanto o que ele sentia por mim, quanto o que eu sentia por ele, quanto o que eu sentia por tudo ao meu e ao nosso redor.

Eu estava satisfeita. Estava satisfeita com o agora. Estava satisfeita com as flores, com o CD, com o fato de que, pela primeira vez, eu falara com meu bebê. Estava satisfeita pelo fato de ter toda liberdade possível com o pai do meu filho; eu era, de verdade, uma pessoa mais livre.

E me sentia, agora, uma pessoa mais satisfeita comigo mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Menos de dez minutos depois, Lily me mandou uma mensagem com um 'Gozei', seguida, de imediato, por um 'E você quase me fez me atrasar para o trabalho'. Sorri, deliciado com isso, e respondi com algo relacionado ao fato dela ter me feito perder uma reunião teoricamente importante, e não tive que esperar mais que cinco segundos para ela me mandar um 'Feliz dia dos namorados também, amor'.

A questão é que, depois disso, eu não consegui me concentrar no trabalho de verdade. Já estava difícil ultimamente – eu ia ser pai. Pai. Essa palavra ainda me maravilhava como nenhuma outra fizera antes -, e ficou praticamente impossível depois de... bom, de tudo isso. Das mensagens. Das fotos. Das mensagens depois das fotos, que aconteceram depois do que fizemos por causa das duas coisas.

Ela sabia que podia fazer tudo comigo.

Sabia. Sabia, e o fato de que tanto eu quanto ela sabíamos disso fez com que o dia passasse ainda mais lentamente. A lentidão só aumentou quando Lily me ligou e falou que não poderíamos almoçar juntos, e só aumentou conforme o relógio se aproximava das seis e eu sabia que o expediente dela acabaria. Mas, então, foi a minha vez de ficar preso no trabalho – precisava ajudar alguém com alguma coisa, me parecia – até, pelo menos, uma sete e meia, mesmo que tudo o que eu conseguisse pensar fosse Lily, Lily, Lily.

Mal pude acreditar quando peguei o elevador. Mal pude acreditar quando cheguei na minha moto, e mal pude acreditar quando, com uma sorte que eu nunca tive na vida, percebi que, além de ter todos os sinais abertos, eu tinha, também, o elevador à minha espera. Ele não parou em nenhum andar e, quando eu cheguei no meu, não havia ninguém para pegá-lo, e eu poderia ir livre para a minha porta, para o meu apartamento e para a minha namorad...

Mas, assim que abri a porta, pisquei os olhos.

Tive que piscá-los, quer dizer.

"Ruiva...?"

"Ei" ela disse, vindo até mim, abrindo um sorriso quando eu, então, desviei os olhos para os dela "Como foi o trabalho?"

"'Como foi o trabalho?'"

Ela abriu o sorriso, colocando-se na ponta dos pés assim que entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus. Usou meu corpo de apoio para se manter na posição enquanto, lenta - e provocante, totalmente provocante –, prendia meu lábio inferior entre os dela, um gosto de cereja se perdendo em minha boca mesmo depois de ela se separar um pouco.

Me deu um sorriso. Um sorriso leve, tímido, excitado, provocante, ansioso, feliz. Satisfeito; definitivamente, satisfeito.

E, por causa dessa satisfação, eu não consegui tirar os olhos dela.

"Você gostou?"

"Adorei"

Ela sorriu "Você nem viu, James"

Continuei sem desviar os olhos de seu rosto por um momento, mas então arrumei vontade de rever o jeito como ela havia deixado a sala. Estava... única; ela havia retirado a mesa, afastado o sofá, e feito alguma coisa com todos aqueles lençóis e todos aqueles travesseiros e todos aquelas almofadas e todas aquelas velas que tomavam conta do chão. Havia pratos também, mas apenas uma taça; e eu, claro, me perguntei para o que ela era e para o que ela servia.

"Eu fiz tudo" ela disse quando eu não falei nada, apertando meus dedos nos dela. Não precisei nem procurar o nervosismo em sua voz para ter certeza que ele não estava ali; havia satisfação. Mais do que nada, satisfação "Bom, menos a comida"

Ri.

"Justo" disse, voltando a olhá-la. Seus olhos brilhavam "Volto a dizer o 'adorei', ruiva"

Ela abriu o sorriso, mais deliciada e mais satisfeita que antes, e voltou a cair o pescoço para trás de forma a me beijar. Foi mais lento, mais demorado, mais longo que da última vez, e quando nos separamos e eu vi seus lábios um pouco inchados tudo o que eu tive vontade de fazer foi inchá-los ainda mais.

"Mesmo se eu tiver encomendado camarão de novo?"

Quase gargalhei, e isso a fez morder o lábio inferior "Mesmo"

"Que bom" ela finalmente sorriu "Mas eu encomendei comida tailandesa. Combina mais com as velas"

"Combina?" perguntei, mas não estava propriamente interessado no resposta. Estava interessado nela, só nela "E esse roupão combina com o que você está vestindo por baixo?"

Ela sorriu, marota e excitada – e completamente, completamente excitante -, e negou, impedindo minha mão de continuar a descer pelo decote da roupa. Afastou-se um e, então, dois passos de mim, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em alcançá-la ela se afastou mais um pouco e deu a entender que contornaria tudo aquilo que ela havia preparado.

"O jantar primeiro" disse, dando mais dois passos antes de se virar e cortar nossos olhares. Segui-a por um tempo, até que decidir adiantar as coisas; tirei o que calçava, tirei meu casaco e, depois, abri um pouco minha blusa, querendo de verdade que eu estivesse abrindo o que... "Não tira mais que isso"

"Eu sou o único com distrações aqui?"

"Está se sentindo distraído?"

Arqueei a sobrancelha, mas ela só sorriu e voltou para a sala com os pratos. Não reparei no que estava nele e só sentei ao seu lado, aceitando o que ela colocava à minha frente enquanto me inclinava para, mais uma vez, lhe beijar a boca.

Durou menos do que eu gostaria. Menos, mas, mesmo assim, foi delicioso nos separarmos e comermos. Menos, mas ainda assim foi delicioso conversar com ela e tê-la rindo, solta, respondendo aos meus comentários e às minhas provocações com ainda mais comentários e ainda mais provocações. Foi delicioso ver seu cabelo ganhar novos tons à luz das velas, e foi completamente inebriante ver as sombras das chamas escondendo sua pele para, logo depois, revelá-la para mim.

Antes mesmo de nos tocarmos mais do que isso, eu me sentia excitado. Enquanto conversávamos, enquanto ríamos, enquanto comíamos e, simplesmente, nos olhávamos, eu me sentia excitado. Eu me sentia crescer dentro de minha cueca, e de forma tão presente e tão rápida que, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar sobre isso de verdade, a cueca já era pequena demais para mim.

Ficou ainda menor quando nós terminamos de comer e ela tomou a minha frente para levar os pratos. Ficou ainda menor – e consideravelmente mais apertada – quando ela, então, voltou, os dedos se movendo para o laço do que vestia para desatar o nó.

Quando caiu, ela ficou completamente nua.

"E então?" perguntou, terminando de vir até mim enquanto deixava a roupa cair "Acha que combina?"

Não respondi, levantando os olhos – que estiveram mais do que perdidos em seu corpo – para os dela só para vê-la se aproximando. Não me levantei, e só me movi para que pudesse levar minha mão até sua cintura quando ela sentou em meu colo e projetou seu rosto para o meu.

"Perfeitamente" respondi "Perfeitamente, ruiva"

Ela era mais do que perfeita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James e eu nos beijamos. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, até que, quando ele subiu a mão para os meus seios, minha respiração se perdeu e eu fui obrigada a cortar o beijo. Mais do que ver, eu fui capaz de senti-lo sorrindo com isso, seu sorriso beijando meu pescoço e meu ombro e descendo pelo vale entre meus seios enquanto ele, delicado, entrelaçava seus dedos em meu cabelo e os puxava para trás para que meu corpo caísse com a pressão feita.

Eu deixei. Deixei que sua boca encontrasse meus seios, que seus dentes roçassem meu mamilo, que sua língua os provocasse até que estivessem tão excitados quanto eu achava ser humanamente possível. Deixei que suas mãos descessem por meu corpo, segurassem minhas pernas e apertassem minha bunda, e até mesmo deixei que minhas próprias mãos se projetassem para o botão de sua calça para que eu pudesse abri-la.

Mas, quando abri e senti a pressão de seu membro, eu me obriguei a parar.

Pelo menos por aquele momento.

"Tenho uma coisa para você"

Ele só mordeu meu queixo.

"Amor"

"O que é?"

Não respondi, dessa vez sem pará-lo quando fez menção de me beijar. Senti seus lábios, sua língua, suas mãos, e quando senti mais de seu membro em minha perna e quando senti o deslizar de seu indicador e de seu dedo médio de minhas costas para minha barriga, de minha barriga para minha virilha, de minha virilha para...

"Fecha os olhos" murmurei, cortando o beijo, chegando para trás para impedi-lo de continuar o caminho. Se ele continuasse agora, não terminaria, e eu queria mesmo terminar isso tudo "Fecha os olhos, James"

"Fechar?"

"Isso"

Ele não disse nada, mas fechou os olhos logo depois. Sorri e, tomando coragem de me levantar, segui para a mesa de centro que eu mesma havia afastado, pegando, dela, o pote com o gel que James e eu havíamos comprado há alguns dias. Havia pensado em coisas demais para fazer com ele desde que planejara tudo isso para hoje à noite; havia pensado em deixá-lo usar de novo em mim, havia pensado em usar em mim, e, finalmente, havia pensado em usar nele.

E era isso, exatamente isso, o que eu faria.

"Posso abrir?"

"Não" respondi, despejando o conteúdo da embalagem na taça que eu havia separado. Não era pura e simplesmente por ser mais fácil; era, também, mais sexy. E eu estava me sentindo assim agora "Mas pode ir tirando a roupa"

"Você está um pouco atrasada"

Levantei os olhos para ele, minha excitação aumentando ao vê-lo já sem blusa e terminando de tirar a calça. Ele continuava meio sentado e, por isso, sua barriga estava um pouco pressionada, evidenciando a definição dos músculos perto de seu umbigo.

E seus olhos só se abriram em reflexo quando, depois de colocar um pouco do gel em meu indicador, passei-o perto de seu lábio inferior.

"Isso é...?"

"Lembra o gosto?"

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Inesquecível" disse "Com tudo o que veio junto"

Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais desejo, e também mais excitação.

"Inesquecível para mim também" sussurrei de volta, aproximando meu rosto do dele. Beijei o ponto em que havia passado o gel, tocando sua pele com minha língua para terminar de retirar os resquícios do produto "O suficiente para que eu queira trocar nossas posições"

"Quer?" ele perguntou, ele mesmo movendo o corpo agora, sua voz saindo um pouco mais rouca por minha causa. Minha, minha, só minha. Sua vontade, seu desejo, seu amor, sua excitação; tudo isso era para mim "Quer passar isso em mim?"

Suspirei "Onde eu quiser"

Foi uma afirmação.

"Eu disse que 'sempre'"

Sorri, mais do que satisfeita, e antes que eu pudesse ou quisesse me conter estava beijando-o de novo. James retribuiu o beijo, intenso, e suas mãos tiraram o apoio que faziam no chão e seguraram minha cintura, prendendo-me ao seu corpo e entrelaçando nossas pernas e me puxando junto a ele quando, entre os lençóis e os travesseiros e as almofadas, nos deitamos na sala.

De novo, o ar faltou. De novo, eu cortei o beijo, e de novo ele desceu a boca por meu pescoço e chegou à curva que ele fazia com meu ombro. Foi quando ele desceu um pouco mais que, de novo, eu percebi que, se continuássemos dali, não conseguiríamos parar; e, por isso, eu tive que me cortar. Tive que me segurar. Tive que adiar um pouco mais meu orgasmo.

Mas eu sabia que ele seria mais forte quando chegasse.

"Deita um pouco mais, amor"

Ele não me respondeu, mas fez o que eu pedi com um sorriso de canto no rosto. Não me lembrava de já tê-lo visto tão bonito quanto ele estava ali; a luz escassa deixava sua pele em um tom lindo, o fogo evidenciava o castanho de seus olhos – que, evidenciado junto com o verde de sua excitação, deixa tudo simplesmente perfeito demais -, seu cabelo estava bagunçado demais pelas minhas mãos e sua respiração se encontrava perdida por minha causa.

Nunca eu me sentira tão atraída por alguém. Nunca eu me sentira atraída nem mesmo por James.

E olha que eu sempre me sentia atraída por ele.

Me sentia atraída quando ele me olhava. Me sentia atraída quando ele sorria para mim. Me sentia atraída quando ele entrelaçava nossos dedos, quando ele beijava minha testa, quando ele juntava os lábios aos meus ouvidos e falava tudo – desde me amar até querer transar comigo como se não houvesse amanhã - o que eu queria ouvir. Me sentia atraída por ele quando tirava minhas roupas, quando tirava suas roupas, quando nos deitava na cama e se movimentava comigo e entreabria os lábios quando prestes a gozar. Me sentia atraída quando nos olhávamos antes de dormir, quando conversávamos em qualquer momento do dia, quando tínhamos aqueles instantes que poderíamos chamar de nossos.

E esse era nosso.

Era nosso, porque eu tinha certeza que eu nunca fui beijada do jeito como ele me beijava. Nosso, porque eu nunca fora tocada do jeito como ele me tocava. Nosso, porque eu nunca reagira a palavras do jeito que eu reagia quando ele as dizia para mim. Nosso, porque tudo o que a gente fazia e tudo o que ele me trazia e tudo o que era nosso era tão novo para mim que, cada vez mais, eu me satisfazia e me deliciava e me sentia... perfeita.

Foi assim que me senti enquanto nos beijávamos. Assim que me senti enquanto eu pendia a taça e deixava seu conteúdo cair pelo corpo de James. Trilhei até seu umbigo quando, então, me inclinei para retirar o produto, sentindo minha própria respiração se perder um pouco quando a dele saiu do ritmo ao me ter continuando a trilha para baixo.

Ao chegar em seu membro, ele já estava completamente ereto.

Para mim.

Não havia nada melhor no mundo.

"Já assim, James?"

"Continue assim e eu juro que isso muda rapidinho"

Ri, deliciada, e voltei a tocar a cabeça de seu membro com a língua. Foi um toque, apenas, antes de eu voltar a colocar o gel em seu corpo; mas mal o vi cair, mal apreciei a visão do membro de James ser preenchido pelo produto antes de colocá-lo em minha boca. Antes de lambê-lo, antes de chupá-lo, antes de senti-lo pulsar entre meus lábios.

Foi nesse instante em que eu parei. Nesse instante em que eu, suspirando por tê-lo deixando desse jeito e por tê-lo segurando, com carinho, os fios de minha nuca para impedi-los de cair no gel, deixei seu membro e desci um pouco mais meu rosto por seu corpo. Foi nesse instante que senti meu coração quase sair de meu peito pelo o que eu iria fazer.

Pelo o que nós dois iríamos fazer. Pelo o que nós dois fizemos.

E foi perfeito.

Perfeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando chegou o final de semana, Lily e eu mal conseguimos nos separar. No sábado, definitivamente, não saímos da cama; o máximo que eu me lembro de ter me afastado, aliás, foi até a porta da sala para que eu pudesse pegar o que havíamos encomendado. Mesmo no jantar, só chegamos até a cozinha e experimentamos fazer um sanduíche com o que tínhamos na geladeira, quase gargalhando com o fato de que, apesar de termos deixado os dois juntos na torradeira, um saiu muito mais torrado que o outro.

Era impressionante o que nós dois conseguíamos fazer.

No domingo, a manhã foi passada do mesmo jeito. Só saímos do quarto e do banheiro para almoçarmos, e depois seguimos direto para um bar para vermos o jogo do Manchester com o Tottenham. Sirius e Marlene já estavam lá, sentados em uma mesa, fazendo apostas sobre os resultados e quem faria os gols e em que tempo da partida seria.

Sirius ganhou. Não sei exatamente o que, mas ganhou. Cantou vitória por um tempo – porque, afinal, era Sirius, e ele sempre provocava – e, depois que se cansou, puxou uma conversa com Lily, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar eu também estava conversando com Marlene. Diferentemente do que eu achava, ela não era uma pessoa propriamente difícil; tinha uma conversa fácil, e respondia fácil e ria quando queria rir.

Tudo o que eu consegui pensar naquele momento foi em como teria tempo para conhecê-la melhor.

Mas não foi ali. Não foi ali porque Lily, depois de um tempinho, disse que estava se sentindo um pouco enjoada. As duas foram juntas ao banheiro enquanto Sirius me perguntava, em um tom divertido, se isso estava ficando comum; e eu, imediato, não consegui deixar de pensar na diferença de tom que havia entre Lily passar mal agora e passar mal antes.

Minha preocupação fora deixada de lado. Mesmo a atitude de Lily de 'não se preocupe comigo' fora deixada de lado; não que ela, agora, me pedisse para me preocupar com ela, mas ela com certeza pensava mais sobre isso. Não sobre os enjôos, não sobre as mudanças de humor, não sobre os nervosismos; mas sobre a causa de tudo isso.

Meu filho. O nosso filho.

Ainda era incrível pensar que ele estava crescendo ali. Era incrível pensar que, ali, dentro de Lily, dentro da barriga de Lily - que só estava mais firme, mais arredondada; definitivamente, não estava maior. Ainda -, havia uma vida que também era minha. Uma vida que seria minha sempre; e isso, isso acima de tudo, me deixava em estado de êxtase.

Essa sensação durou a noite inteira. Durou o resto do nosso tempo no bar, a nossa conversa no táxi de volta para casa, o filme francês que assistimos assim que chegamos em casa. Durou o sexo que fizemos, meus instantes beijando sua barriga como se fosse única no mundo – e era -, nossas palavras sussurradas combinadas com meu carinho perto de seu umbigo no seu momento antes de dormir.

Durou a manhã de segunda-feira. A tarde de segunda-feira, e também o momento em que eu saí do trabalho e percebi que faltavam pouco mais de doze horas para que Lily e eu fôssemos ao ginecologista. Durou quando eu seguia para o lugar em que estacionara a moto, e durou quando decidi entrar em um pequeno centro comercial que havia no meu caminho simplesmente por me lembrar que, lá dentro, havia uma loja de bebês.

Foi quando entrei nela que aumentou de forma inacreditável.

Eu me senti perdido. Definitivamente, perdido. Usei todo o meu autocontrole para não comprar a loja inteira, e me senti mais do que vitorioso por sair só com alguns livros. Me impressionei de verdade, também, com o fato de conseguir segurá-los sem abri-los durante todo o caminho para casa; eu queria porque queria ver com Lily.

E só pensar nisso tornou tudo mais fácil.

"Amor?"

"Ei" respondi, abandonando o capacete na poltrona "Como está?"

Ela só me olhou, divertida, enquanto eu lhe dava um selinho "Que cara é essa?"

Não respondi, animado demais para falar alguma coisa de imediato.

"Olha só o que eu comprei" disse, entregando-lhe a sacola para, assim, poder tirar o casaco "Me segurei para não ler antes, mas vai valer à pena. Tem um livro aí que fala de enjôos e tudo o mais, e eu tinha que ler com você. E tem um outro de chutes; você consegue imaginar quando ele começar a chutar? Acho que na capa diz algo sobre dar cambalhotas, e eu..."

"São... livros?"

Pisquei os olhos, me cortando muito mais por causa de seu tom do que por causa de sua fala. Subitamente, sua diversão fora substituída pela apreensão, pelo cuidado, pelo receio; e eu pude ver, sem qualquer dúvida ou sem qualquer dificuldade, o quanto ela se sentia despreparada para ver aquilo tudo.

Talvez eu tivesse ido longe demais.

"Ruiva, eu..."

"Qual você quer ver primeiro?"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, deixando meu casaco junto com meu capacete e tirando o que calçava antes de seguir até ela. Dos cinco livros que eu comprara, ela segurava dois nas mãos, as capas voltadas para mim para que eu pudesse escolher entre os que ela já pegara.

Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi baixar suas mãos.

"Você quer ver isso agora?"

Ela franziu, ligeiramente, o cenho.

"Você me pediu um tempo" continuei, segurando, assim que deixei seus braços, seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Ela deixou, sem se retrair, e manteve o olhar no meu, mas mesmo assim seu cenho se franziu um pouco mais e sua boca se abriu em uma tentativa de dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que não dissesse nada "Pode não ter dito exatamente assim, mas tem algumas coisas que são demais para você agora"

Ela ficou quieta, prendendo um respirar fundo, e mesmo assim não desviou os olhos dos meus. Pareceu pensar, pensar, e pensar mais um pouco, e durante todo o tempo pareceu, ainda, se sentir culpada, mas ao mesmo tempo grata, por isso. Grata pelo tempo, pela possibilidade de escolher, pelo fato de que ela poderia escolher.

"Eu acho que essa não" disse, e o fato de ter sido uma frase hesitante, incerta, me fez ter certeza de que era verdadeira. Isso, de certa forma, me aliviou; era óbvio, quer dizer, que eu queria que tudo isso acabasse, mas também era óbvio que eu queria que ela fosse sincera comigo "Se ficar mais do que eu acho que posso lidar, eu falo"

Tive a minha vez de não responder nada, olhando para ela porque não havia mais nada a ser olhado. Eu me perguntava, de verdade, se ela me diria alguma coisa se realmente se sentisse mal com isso, mas a pergunta foi embora apenas um minuto depois; ela havia me dito agora. Contrariando o que eu esperava, ela havia me dito agora.

Eu tinha que confiar nela.

"Pelo nascimento"

Lily piscou mas, em seguida, sorriu para mim, olhando para as capas para abandonar a contrária do que eu falara no chão perto do sofá. Pegou os outros que estavam no sofá e, depois, colocou-os em cima desse primeiro, sentando-se no lugar antes ocupado por eles e batendo, divertida, no espaço ao lado dela.

Não lemos propriamente o primeiro livro. Passamos pelas figuras, pelas legendas, pelos títulos, e discutimos algumas coisas sobre tudo o que estava escrito em destaque no canto das páginas. Minha sensação de êxtase só aumentou durante todo esse tempo; eu mal podia esperar para ter seus dedinhos segurando meu indicador, mal podia esperar para tê-lo pegando meus óculos, mal podia esperar para ouvi-lo balbuciar suas primeiras palavras e dar seus primeiros passos e fazer suas primeiras contas.

Eu mal podia esperar por ele.

Por isso, eu não me contive em seguir para o próximo livro. Depois que acabamos com ele, entretanto, seguimos caminhos diferentes; ela pegou uma revista e eu um outro livro, e comentamos um com o outro tudo o que havia de interessante – e, na minha concepção, era tudo. Tudo, tudo, tudo – no que estávamos lendo.

Eu não reparei que Lily foi ficando cada vez mais quieta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chupetas. Fraldas. Roupas para cada estação do ano. Temperatura certa da água na hora do banho. Posição certa na hora de amamentar. Mais fraldas; na realidade, algo como 497338 tipos delas. Posição do travesseiro para dormir. Teorias e mais teorias sobre colocar o bebê dormindo no quarto dos pais ou no quarto dele. Escolha entre creches ou babás. Estímulos diferentes para sentidos diferentes. Comidas especiais, controladas, porque senão o bebê poderia ficar viciado em doces ou com poucas proteínas ou com muitos carboidratos. Cuidados com brinquedos, com livros, com locais como cozinha e parque de diversões e até mesmo o sofá da sala.

Eram coisas demais.

"Nós não vamos conseguir"

James parou de falar sobre o que quer que estivesse falando, imediatamente me fazendo sentir seu olhar sobre mim. Levantei o meu e, exatamente como eu pensava, o dele estava estreitado; pensativo, surpreso, curioso e quase indecifrável. Era como se ele conseguisse me ler com aquele gesto tão simples apesar de se sentir de um jeito completamente diferente; e ele se sentia. Diferente, quer dizer. Porque ele lia aquelas revistas e aqueles livros e aqueles artigos com segurança, com confiança, com a certeza de quem estava fazendo o certo.

Eu tinha a impressão de que eu faria tudo errado.

"Você não deveria..."

"Não dá, James. Não dá. É... Demais" interrompi, deixando a revista que eu mesma estava lendo cair em meu colo "São consultas periódicas. Vacinas. Atenção no dever de casa. Pediatra. Noites insones. Comida. Por Deus, James, eu nem consigo ligar o fogão com a certeza de que não vou colocar fogo na casa. E dinheiro. Puta que pariu, nós não temos..."

"Ei" ele teve a vez dele de me interromper, abandonando o livro ao seu lado no sofá. Veio até mim e, afastando alguns livros, se ajoelhou à minha frente, pegando minha mão e beijando minha palma enquanto encontrava um espaço entre minhas pernas "É claro que nós vamos conseguir, ruiva. E é claro que dá"

Neguei com a cabeça. Mesmo que eu quisesse acreditar em tudo o que ele dizia, eu neguei.

Estava com medo.

"Nós vamos conseguir tomar conta dele" ele discordou de mim, levando nossas mãos, entrelaçadas, até minha barriga "Vamos ter tempo para ele. Vamos conseguir levá-lo ao médico e brincar com ele e ajudá-lo com o colégio. Já imaginou, ruiva? Você fica com as ciências biológicas e eu com as humanas, e dividimos as exatas"

Estava para negar de novo - matemática e física eram o contrário do meu forte -, mas então, quase de forma surpreendente, eu vi; era um menininho sentado em uma cadeira,as perninhas balançando no ar enquanto segurava um lápis e fazia uma expressão pensativa. James estava ao seu lado, agachado, e eu atrás dele, minhas mãos apoiadas em seus ombros e os apertando em incentivo.

E, então, senti o início de um sorriso se formar.

"Nós vamos aprender a cozinhar. Quer dizer, impossível seria o contrário; nossas mães não vão desistir da gente até que consigamos fazer tudo. E você pode ficar com as coisas doces e eu com as salgadas" ele continuou, e dessa vez eu vi um bebê sentado em uma daquelas cadeiras para crianças pequenas. Ele tinha um babador e as mãozinhas apertadas apoiadas no plástico, uma expressão de 'quero mais' enquanto eu colocava comida em seu prato "Quanto ao dinheiro, nós damos um jeito. Você vem morar aqui, e o que você vai economizar de aluguel é a mesma coisa que eu economizo se cortar meu consumo de café pela metade"

Abri meu sorriso com isso, dessa vez sentindo o início de uma risada. Foi uma sensação que tomou conta de meu peito e, depois, subiu por minha garganta, escapando por entre meus lábios quando eu menos esperava. Mas James, pelo visto, sabia que ela viria; sorriu daquele jeito que mostrava que me conhecia como ninguém, a mão ainda pressionando a minha contra minha barriga e o corpo se inclinando um pouco para o meu.

"Nunca dormi muito mesmo, então mesmo que essa pessoinha aí precise de atenção umas vinte vezes por noite eu dou. Não ia conseguir, de qualquer jeito, não estar com você quando você precisar acordar para amamentá-lo" continuou, ainda sorrindo, mais do que nunca conseguindo formar mais e mais imagens em mim "E dizem que, depois de um tempo, você se acostuma e acaba dormindo enquanto ele..."

"Não quero me acostumar"

James, dessa vez, ficou quieto por um tempo, mas seu sorriso aumentou quase de imediato.

"Vê...?" e só isso foi suficiente para que eu soubesse sobre o que ele falava "Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa, ruiva"

Eu não respondi, e pura e simplesmente porque, enquanto suas palavras faziam sentido, eu via mais e mais. Via um neném em meus braços, sugando meu seio, e via um menino brincando no banho. Via-o tentando andar, usando minhas mãos como apoio, e via-o me chamando de mamãe e a James de papai. Via-o rindo enquanto jogava bola com James,e via-o gritando o nome do Manchester. Via-o lendo, apontando para figuras, perguntando a nós dois - os pais. Seus pais - o que uma palavra significava e o que uma figura queria mostrar.

Era uma vida. Era a vida que eu teria.

Deveria ser feliz assim.

"Acha mesmo, James?" perguntei, mesmo que cada nova imagem trouxesse uma nova certeza. Talvez James estivesse mesmo certo, quer dizer; talvez nós conseguí a segurança que ele me dava fosse suficiente para me deixar como segura como ele, e talvez tudo isso junto fosse capaz de me fazer conseguir ser tudo o que James achava que eu era "Acha que vai ficar tudo bem?"

"Vai ficar mais do que bem. Está mais do que bem" ele sorriu, dessa vez inclinando-se um pouco mais até que seu rosto estivesse perto de minha barriga. Apoiou-o nela, tão íntimo como sempre foi, tão apaixonante como sempre se mostrara "Eu te amo, e amo esse bebê aqui. Sabe que eu já penso nele como menino por sua causa?"

Ri. De alguma forma, ri.

"Levado"

"Como você?"

"Nah, um pouco menos"

Ri mais uma vez, deliciada, meus dedos se enfiando em seu cabelo mesmo que eu não precisasse de pressão para mantê-lo ali. James ria também, beijando minha barriga por cima da blusa antes de levantá-la para beijar a pele perto de meu umbigo e levando as mãos para minha cintura para apertá-la em carinho.

Lindo. Simplesmente lindo.

"Eu também te amo" murmurei, e antes que eu pudesse perceber estava escorregando do sofá para o chão. James se afastou um pouco para que meu corpo tivesse espaço, mas seu peito voltou a me pressionar tão logo eu me ajoelhei à sua frente "Você e o nosso filho, James"

Ele sorriu para mim, mas deixou o sorriso sair do rosto quando se inclinou em minha direção para me beijar a boca. O beijo veio lento, intenso, sensual; eram seus lábios, sua língua, seus braços me apertando contra ele enquanto sua mão entrava em minha blusa e acariciava minhas costas. Alcançavam meu corpo inteiro, cada centímetro e cada milímetro e cada espaço que era possível alcançar; cada célula do meu corpo esperava por ele. Cada célula do meu corpo era alcançada por ele. Cada célula do meu corpo o queria e o desejava e precisava dele.

E, quando ele cortou o beijo e se separou um pouco de mim para se levantar, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi segurar a mão que ele estendia para me ajudar. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi segui-lo por entre os livros pelo corredor até o quarto, nossos dedos entrelaçados e nossos olhos sem nunca deixarem o olhar do outro, o corpo dele deitando por cima do meu na cama antes dele voltar a me beijar. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi beijá-lo de volta, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi prender sua cintura com minhas pernas e enfiar meus dedos em seu cabelo e gemer em seu beijo porque ele era tudo, tudo o que eu queria.

E mais um pouco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso"

Pisquei os olhos, quase surpreso. Não que eu esperasse que Lily estivesse dormindo – já a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não estava dormindo, tanto porque, eu sabia, tinha coisas demais para pensar, quanto porque sua respiração estava irregular -, mas eu também não esperava que ela fosse puxar um assunto agora.

Especialmente esse.

"Vamos fazer uma boa dupla, então"

Ela sorriu, discreta, fechando os olhos quando lhe beijei a testa.

"Pode ter certeza"

"Você não cansa, não é?"

Não respondi nada para ela, baixando um pouco meu rosto até que nos olhássemos com mais facilidade. Ela chegou a cabeça para trás para, também, facilitar, os olhos se abrindo quando, com cuidado, tirei alguns dos fios de seu cabelo de sua bochecha "Não canso?"

"De me reafirmar" respondeu, piscando, levando a mão direita à lateral de meu corpo. Desceu as unhas por minha pele e, ao chegar no início de minha perna, voltou a subir, deslizando os dedos por minhas costas até que os parasse em minha nuca "De me deixar um pouco mais segura"

Sorri.

"Por que eu me cansaria?" repliquei "É o que eu quero"

Ela teve a vez dela de não me responder, desviando o olhar do meu. Por um segundo, fitou algum ponto perto de meu ombro, mas logo depois fechou os olhos e, então, voltou a mão para meu rosto. Seu polegar se moveu sobre minha bochecha, tocando o canto de minha boca antes dela, voltando a levantar as pálpebras, percorrer meu lábio inferior com ele.

Voltou os olhos para os meus ao falar.

"Estou com medo, James"

Ela pareceu usar todo o esforço do mundo para dizer isso.

"Não queria dizer isso a você" continuou, mordendo o lábio inferior mas, assim que percebeu o gesto, desfazendo-o "Não queria porque... não é justo, e eu..."

"Por que não é justo, ruiva?"

Ela não disse nada, dando de ombros depois de um tempo.

"Eu sou seu namorado. Sou o pai do seu filho" eu sorri, e então ela sorriu também "Você pode me dizer tudo"

De novo, ela demorou, a respiração perdendo um pouco de ritmo quando ela a prendeu por um momento. Sua mão caiu de meu rosto para o pouco espaço entre a gente e, nesse movimento, eu a peguei na minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos e a trazendo para minha boca para beijar sua palma.

"Meu namorado" ela concordou, a voz tão baixa que mesmo eu não consegui ouvir direito "Mas é meu namorado há três meses, amor. E eu conheço você há quatro"

Esperei um pouco, não chegando a me surpreender com essa frase dela. Por todas as nossas conversas anteriores – incluindo, aí, a da briga e a de nossa reconciliação -, eu sabia o quanto isso era capaz de incomodá-la; o quanto a falta de experiência, a falta de preparação, a falta de conjunto a incomodava.

Não poderia incomodá-la agora.

"Eu sei que as pessoas vão falar disso, ruiva" e, para que isso deixasse de incomodá-la, nós dois precisávamos ser sinceros. Ela deveria me contar, e eu não poderia, simplesmente, dizer a ela que não era como ela pensava quando acontecia exatamente desse jeito. Eu não poderia fingir que não, nem mesmo por ela "Mas eu também sei que não é relevante para a gente. E você também sabe"

Lily piscou os olhos, agora com um quê curioso, interessado, contrariado, aceitado. Eram coisas demais, e elas estavam nela; estavam, e estavam deixando-a confusa, desorientada, perdida. Ela não sabia para onde ir, não sabia para onde se voltar, não fazia a menor idéia do passo que tinha que dar quando, no passado, sempre soubera.

Eu só queria que ela viesse a mim.

"Foi você quem me disse" continuei, tirando um pouco da franja de sua testa para conseguir olhar em seus olhos com mais facilidade. Ela os piscou novamente mas, firme, manteve o olhar no meu, sem nem ao menos parecer que queria desviá-lo "Você me disse que havia conversado mais comigo do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Disse que era mais íntima de mim do que..."

"Eu sou"

Sorri.

"E eu de você" disse mais uma vez. E poderia dizer quantas vezes ela precisasse, quantas vezes ela quisesse "Vivi coisas com você que não esperava"

Ela não respondeu, mordendo, fraca, o lábio inferior.

"É o suficiente para nós dois" reforcei "E basta que nós dois saibamos disso"

Ela sorriu um sorriso quase desanimado.

"Basta?" replicou "James, as pessoas vão comentar. Opinar. Julgar"

_Especialmente a mim. _

Ela não disse. Em nenhum momento, ela disse. Talvez por não querer dizer a mim, talvez por achar bobo, talvez por achar desnecessário, talvez por achar que não deva me preocupar com isso ou, ainda, talvez só porque ela não queira dizer em voz alta. Mas não importava; o que importava, de verdade, era que ela pensava nisso.

Era uma das últimas coisas que eu queria que ela pensasse.

"Sua família, minha família, nossos amigos. São as pessoas que importam, ruiva"

Demorou. Demorou mas, depois de um tempo, ela fez que sim.

"Eu sei" mas não é tão fácil quanto falar "Eu sei, mas..."

Ela se cortou e, pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, não disse mais nada. Eu estava prestes a falar eu mesmo – apesar de ainda ter a impressão significativa de que ela falaria alguma coisa – quando ela, de novo, abriu a boca, só para demorar um pouco mais.

Foi só depois disso que disse.

"Não sei se basta" repetiu, mais baixo, e eu me senti um pouco decepcionado por tê-la mudado de assunto. Me perguntei se eu deveria insistir, se eu deveria forçá-la a continuar, mas não foi preciso muito para descobrir que não; tempo. Ela precisava de tempo "Estamos falando de mais do que nós dois achávamos que fôssemos precisar"

Beijei sua testa.

"É uma vida inteira, James"

"Uma vida que eu quero" respondi, sincero "Você quer?"

Lily não disse nada. Não fez nenhum gesto, não se moveu, nem mesmo piscou os olhos; a única mudança perceptível nela foi o aumento do brilho em seus olhos, que não deixaram os meus, e talvez uma leveza nova em sua expressão. Uma falta de preocupação. Uma certeza maior.

E não foi uma mudança tão pequena assim.

"Demais" e ela era sincera também "Demais, James"

Eu só sorri em resposta, beijando sua testa e, dessa vez, também sua boca. Lily se deixou ser beijada mas, quando tentei me afastar, prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, entrelaçando as pernas às minhas antes de, me fazendo apoiar minha testa na dela, relaxar a cabeça no travesseiro.

E sorrir.

"A gente vai vê-lo amanhã" e abriu o sorriso "Já imaginou?"

Ri, leve "Não paro de imaginar"

E nós não paramos de conversar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei enjoada. Mais uma vez, vomitei, mas o clima entre James e eu era significativamente mais leve do que a última – e única – vez em que estivemos juntos no banheiro enquanto isso acontecia. Ele até mesmo sorria, discreto, um sorriso que parecia para ele mesmo, e era praticamente impossível acreditar que, há apenas um tempinho, isso o deixava preocupado e era motivo de pequenas discussões entre a gente. Era incrível lidar com essa mudança, e era incrível...

Era incrível lidar com tudo isso, aliás.

Era incrível lidar com o fato de que, agora, eu tinha um sentimento de excitação ao me sentir enjoada de manhã. Era incrível lidar com minha própria capacidade de escolher o que comer para o café; agora, eu tinha certeza absoluta do que sentia vontade de colocar na boca. Era incrível lidar com o fato de que havia tantas sensações dentro de mim, e era incrível lidar com o fato de que, especificamente nessa manhã, todas elas estavam ainda mais intensas.

Nervosismo. Excitação. Felicidade. Expectativa, vontade de gritar, vontade de ficar quieta e esperar tudo isso passar só para, depois, sorrir ao perceber que não aconteceria e que eu não queria que acontecesse. Medo. Incerteza e certeza lutavam dentro de mim como nunca haviam lutado antes. Entrega; definitivamente, entrega.

Porque eu estava. Entregue, quer dizer.

E completamente. Tão, mas tão completamente, que eu até me assustei com o fato de que, durante todo o caminho até o consultório, eu mal notei o que James falava com tanto entusiasmo por não conseguir desviar meus pensamentos do momento em que chegaríamos no consultório da ginecologista. Sua voz entrava, eu prestava atenção, mas logo depois saía, e desviava praticamente tudo o que tinha para o instante em que eu me deitaria naquela cama, depois de ter colocado aquela roupa, e sentiria o toque em minha barriga que mostraria, na tela, o bebê que eu tinha dentro de mim.

Eu paguei o táxi. James pagou o táxi, sei lá. Podíamos até mesmo ter contado moedas que, na verdade, eu não me daria conta; naquele instante, estava vivendo para o momento em que pegaria o elevador, para o momento em que apertaríamos o botão, para o momento em que entraríamos na sala de espera e sairíamos dela. Quando finalmente entramos na sala, eu quase dispensei as apresentações entre James e minha médica – Julie Johnson – e quase dispensei seus cumprimentos para mim ao praticamente cortá-la para perguntar onde estava aquela roupa que eu deveria colocar.

Eu já colocara. Já me deitara. Já tinha James ao meu lado.

E estava nervosa.

"Ei" James me chamou, baixo, entrelaçando os dedos aos meus e, delicado, puxando minha mão para seu peito. Levou-as, juntas, para o lado esquerdo de seu peito, e antes mesmo que eu chegasse na posição de seu coração eu sentia seus batimentos acelerados contra sua pele "Sente?"

"Uhum" respondi, também baixo, pressionando meus dedos contra sua blusa. O tecido se torceu sob eles e, como nunca antes, eu quis tirá-lo, senti-lo com tudo o que eu podia e ter a certeza de que ele sempre estaria ao alcance de meu toque.

E eu do dele.

"Vem aqui"

James sorriu, e deixou a mão solta para que eu a trouxesse até mim. Nós dois, juntos, guiamos nossas mãos para baixo de meu seio esquerdo, levantando-o um pouco para que conseguíssemos sentir meu coração com mais facilidade. Não que fosse preciso; batia tão forte, e tão rápido, e tão desregulado, que eu conseguia senti-lo em todo meu corpo.

Todo, todo ele.

"Eu não sei se..."

"Prontos?"

Minha mão caiu para meu colo, levando a de James junto com ela. Ele apertou meus dedos e, depois, guiou nossas mãos para o colchão, inclinando-se para me dar um beijo rápido na boca. Assim que nos separamos, ele sorriu para mim, me dando tudo o que eu precisava – coragem, certeza, segurança – para, sem desviar os olhos dele, confirmar para Julie que sim, eu estava.

Não desviei os olhos da tela.

Fiquei olhando enquanto ela preparava os instrumentos que usaria. Fiquei olhando enquanto ela me preparava. Fiquei olhando enquanto ela utilizava tudo aquilo em mim, e fiquei olhando mesmo quando meu coração deu um salto em meu peito ao ver o preto absoluto da tela desapareceu. Fiquei olhando enquanto aquela imagem em preto e branco, de contornos indefinidos, surgia, e fiquei olhando enquanto ela se movia.

Quando ela parou, meu mundo parou também. Quando um ponto um pouco mais definido, um pouco maior, um pouco mais... branco se fixou no centro, meu mundo simplesmente parou. Quando o dedo de Julie chegou ao limite desse ponto, quando ela falou que ali estava ele, quando ela falou que deveria ter por volta de sete semanas, quando ela começou a falar o quanto era saudável e o quanto já era forte e o quanto estava vivo, achei que meu mundo não fosse ser capaz de recomeçar a se mover um dia.

Aquele ponto – pequeno, tão pequeno – era o meu filho.

O meu filho.

E foi como se o mundo voltasse a se mover imediatamente e em uma velocidade impressionante ao redor dele.

Daquele pontinho.

_Meu_ pontinho.

Eu só senti a ele. Só, só a ele. Dentro de mim, e tão pequeno que o que eu mais desejei naquele momento foi que eu fosse capaz de protegê-lo de tudo pelo resto da minha vida. Queria protegê-lo agora, quando ainda estava dentro de mim, e queria protegê-lo assim que nascesse, quando mal conseguisse abrir os olhos. Queria protegê-lo quando começasse a andar e quisesse correr, e queria protegê-lo assim que fosse para a escola. Queria protegê-lo quando chegasse na adolescência, começasse a sair de casa e voltasse só de madrugada, e queria protegê-lo na vida adulta, mesmo quando não precisasse de mim. Faria tudo, tudo o que era humanamente possível para isso.

E, enquanto Julie e James conversavam – ele estava bem, eu era saudável, em uma semana e meia, mais ou menos, poderíamos fazer o exame para o sexo, ela iria imprimir o ultrassom para a gente, faria quantas cópias quiséssemos -, enquanto James apertava meus dedos com força, enquanto eu sentia a emoção em sua voz e enquanto eu ouvia minha médica saindo, eu percebi que essa era a maior mudança na minha vida até agora. A maior, de todas, e muito maior do que eu achei que fosse ser capaz de sentir um dia; e era causada por algo tão, mas tão pequeno.

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

Eu ri. Quase alto, eu ri. Mais solta do que eu achei que fosse estar e, mais do que isso, mais solta do que eu achei que era capaz de estar. Era isso o que eu me sentia, aliás; capaz. Pela primeira vez, eu me sentia capaz de tudo isso; me sentia capaz de defender, de lutar, de me esforçar, de fazer o impossível para que não acontecesse nada, nada de errado. Me sentia capaz até mesmo de consertar as coisas quando falhasse e, também, me sentia capaz de não falhar muito; e, se eu falhasse, eu sabia que James estaria comigo. E se ele falhasse eu estaria com ele.

A gente poderia conseguir. De verdade, a gente poderia conseguir.

Eu estava segura – confiante, certa – disso.

Por isso, eu ria. Por isso, eu ri durante todo aquele tempo; um tempo que poderia se resumir a segundos mas poderiam ser horas, mas um tempo que eu não estava interessada em precisar. Deixei a risada vir, tomar conta de mim, e só não me dominar por completo porque havia o meu filho ali. O nosso filho, meu e de James, e...

James.

Ele estava ali. Ali, à minha frente, ainda segurando minha mão. Sorria para mim; era aquele seu sorriso, indecifrável, mesmo que a admiração parecesse estar tão clara nele. E era, também, aquele seu olhar, firme, sincero, feliz, satisfeito, entregue; aquele olhar que fazia um arrepio subir por meu corpo desde o início, e que contribuíra até que eu me apaixonasse por ele e até que eu tivesse mais do que certeza de que o amava. E como amava; amava o jeito como ele sorria para mim, como me olhava, como me tocava, como me amava.

E ele devia me amar. Devia me amar, e devia me amar muito para, nesses últimos dias, ter sido tão... paciente quanto foi. Tão gentil. Tão firme. Tão seguro. Tão... tudo. Ele esperou por mim, agüentou por mim, se segurou por mim quando achou que fosse demais para mim. Aceitou – compreendeu; ele compreendeu - que foi demais para mim, e esperou tudo o que foi necessário para darmos um passo a mais dentro disso tudo. Compreendeu que eu precisava de tempo, de espaço, de reafirmação vinda da parte dele, de todas as conversas que tivemos e de todo o tempo que elas demoraram para acontecer.

Compreendeu que eu precisava dele, e ficou comigo o tempo todo.

O tempo todo.

"É o nosso bebê, ruiva"

"É" concordei, me surpreendendo ao sentir que minha voz fraquejara. Eu estava chorando "Nosso, James"

Ele dependia dele, de mim, da gente.

"Nosso"

James sorriu e, levando a mão direita ao meu rosto, limpou uma das lágrimas, inclinando-se até tocar uma, do outro lado de meu rosto, com os lábios. Estavam quentes e sorriam contra minha pele ao beijá-la, firme, e ao mesmo tempo leve, e tão, mas tão presente, que eu me perdi nas sensações trazidas por esse seu toque.

De novo, eu estava perdida. Mas essa sensação era boa.

Era perfeita.

Perfeita enquanto ele movia os lábios até os meus. Perfeito enquanto ele me beijava e eu o beijava de volta. Perfeito enquanto tivemos que nos separar porque Julie voltou à sala. Perfeito enquanto ficamos lá, ouvindo-a, prestando atenção em cada detalhe porque cada um era único no mundo. Perfeito enquanto pegamos a impressão da imagem e, quietos, a olhamos por séculos antes de nos obrigarmos a ir embora. Perfeito enquanto eu trocava a roupa e, depois de sair do espaço reservado, pegava James olhando a imagem mais uma vez. Perfeito enquanto pegamos o táxi, entramos no prédio, caímos na cama, transamos – James beijou minha barriga de forma tão, mas tão apaixonada, que desejo e amor nunca estiveram tão unidos antes - tiramos a roupa um do outro.

Perfeito enquanto durasse. E um pouco mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que foi?" Lily me perguntou, baixo, enquanto, preguiçosa, passava a mão por meu peito em um carinho leve. Estava sonolenta mas, eu podia dizer, sem a menor vontade de dormir; de vez em quando, ela fechava os olhos, mas no instante seguinte voltava a abri-los e começava a piscá-los como que em uma tentativa de afastar o fato de que ia dormir em pouco tempo "Está... Calado"

Sem responder nada de imediato, só abri um sorriso, continuando a passar meus dedos por suas costas enquanto, aproveitando o silêncio, eu sentia sua respiração ir de encontro com a minha. Há apenas alguns minutos, nós dois estávamos com as nossas completamente sem ritmo, e há algum tempo antes destes nós estávamos sem ritmo por inteiro.

E era tão bom.

"Acho que nunca vi você rindo tão... Satisfeita"

Lily teve a vez dela de demorar um pouco a responder, respirando um pouco fundo antes de, quieta, tirar a mão de mim para usá-la como apoio no colchão para se levantar. Assim que se apoiou nos calcanhares, eu também me levantei, sentando-me e me apoiando no final da cama para que, desse jeito, fosse mais fácil nos olharmos.

Eu queria estar tão perto dela quanto possível.

"Eu nunca me senti tão satisfeita. Nunca estive tão satisfeita" disse, lutando, eu poderia dizer, contra o mordiscar de lábio que ela fez em seu inferior. Parecia... Ansiosa; acho que essa era a palavra. Parecia ansiosa em me dizer aquilo, ansiosa em se dizer aquilo, ansiosa em dizer tudo aquilo em voz alta para que nós dois pudéssemos ouvir "Sinto muito por parecer que não"

De novo, a conversa parou por um instante, um no qual eu só olhei para ela. Lily, além do lábio inferior mordido, tinha os olhos brilhantes, e brilhantes em nervosismo e ansiedade enquanto olhava para mim; e, por um segundo, tudo o que eu mais quis foi tirar dela tudo isso.

Mas 'tirar' não era o suficiente.

"Por que você acha que parece que não?"

Ela negou. Só isso; ela negou.

"Você só está insegura" continuei, estendendo minha mão para seu queixo e beliscando-o de leve antes de levantá-lo um pouco com meu indicador e meu dedo médio "E eu não entendo por que você não deveria se sentir assim com algo - por Deus, com alguém - que é tão novo e que traz tudo tão novo para você"

"Para a gente" ela me corrigiu "É novo para você também, e você parece tão... Certo"

"Mas isso não significa que eu esteja mais satisfeito que você"

Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas logo depois fechou-a.

"Nem que eu esteja mais preparado" belisquei, de novo, seu queixo "Mas eu sei que vou fazer de tudo para que dê certo, e sei que você também vai"

Sua demora, dessa vez, foi mais intensa, e apesar de eu continuar querendo dizer mais - fazê-la se sentir melhor, fazê-la ver que ela era perfeita para tudo isso -, eu sabia que ela precisava daquele tempinho para pensar. Eu achava, de verdade, que ela precisava pensar; eram coisas demais para ela - _especialmente_ para ela, quer dizer, porque para mim também não era como se fosse algo que fizesse parte do meu cotidiano -, e coisas demais que aconteciam juntas. Os enjoos, a descoberta de que teríamos um filho, o susto de termos um filho com tão pouco tempo de namoro, o fato de que nós teríamos que adiar algumas coisas por causa desse nosso bebê. Principalmente ela, que tinha tantos planos para o trabalho, para a carreira.

Lily não estava tendo tempo de pensar. Entre quase se desesperar ao descobrir, entre contar para mim, entre esperar minha resposta, entre descobrir mais e mais sobre tudo e se sentir incapaz para tudo o que viria, não sobrara tempo a ela para que pensasse e descobrisse que ela era a pessoa mais capaz para isso. Lily já era ótima, já era maravilhosa, já era perfeita, e sempre se superava; eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ela se superaria nisso também.

Eu queria que ela percebesse o mesmo.

"Ele tem a forma de uma bolinha de massinha feita por uma criança de três anos"

Pisquei mas, depois, ri, mesmo que leve. É, era verdade "Ainda"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, mas então concordou.

"Ainda" disse "Um dia, ele vai criar pernas e vai me chutar e me acordar à noite. Depois de nascer, tudo o que ele mais vai fazer até os quatro anos é me acordar à noite. E, então, ele vai aprender a ler, a fazer conta, e vai estudar História e Química e Física e tudo o mais. Vai chegar na adolescência, vai ter namoradas ou namorados, vai querer sair à noite e vai me fazer ficar em casa acordada de novo. Vai entrar na faculdade, vai arrumar um emprego, vai sair de casa, vai se casar e ter filhos e tudo o mais. Mas, agora, é só uma bolinha de massinha feita por uma criança de três anos"

Não respondi, deslizando minha mão para sua bochecha, segurando-a. As palavras foram ditas de maneira simples mas, por trás delas, havia um tom de... emoção. Pura e simplesmente, emoção. E, ao senti-lo, foi mais do que impossível não me emocionar também; mais do que isso, foi mais do que impossível não me emocionar um pouco mais também.

Muito, mas muito mais.

"E, ao ver essa bolinha tão frágil, eu senti que ela precisava de mim. E eu... Eu me senti capaz de tudo para que ela seja capaz de fazer tudo isso. Eu vou fazer o impossível para que isso aconteça" e, pela primeira vez desde que ela me contara que estava grávida, seu tom de voz estava certo. Seguro. Confiante "É suficiente, não é?"

"É claro que é" respondi, imediato, porque, para tudo isso, eu não precisava pensar "É mais do que suficiente"

E, então, levei meus polegares aos seus cílios inferiores. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que eu tirasse, deles, os poucos vestígios de lágrimas, as mãos subindo até meus punhos para, pressionando-os, mantê-los ali.

Sempre.

"Você é mais do que suficiente"

Para nós dois. Para nós três.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Havia muito tempo que eu não dormia bem assim.

Sério. Muito tempo. Muito tempo mesmo. Pelo menos um mês eu poderia dizer com certeza, e nos outros dois eu achava que poderia colocar em dúvida todos os outros momentos de sono antes desse. Não era o fato deles terem sido ruins – foram até mesmo o extremo contrário disso -, mas o fato de que esse, esse, fora maravilhoso.

Fora a nossa conversa. Antes dela, fora o sexo, e antes disso foi a nossa consulta na ginecologista. Fora o nosso filho, tão frágil e tão pequeno e tão dentro de mim, e fora James, que me ajudara a sentir uma segurança que eu não sabia ter em mim. Fora a percepção de que eu poderia; não, fora a percepção de que eu tentaria, tentaria como nunca havia tentado fazer alguma coisa antes.

E que James tentaria comigo.

Não sei se ele dormiu. Provavelmente, não – afinal, ainda estávamos no horário de antes do almoço, e James não era um cara de dormir a qualquer hora -, mas isso não tirou o fato de que, quando eu acordei, ele continuava do meu lado. Me abraçando, me segurando, olhando para mim e sorrindo enquanto eu abria os olhos e me sentia acordar.

Eu estava bem demais.

"Boa tarde?"

Ele riu "Bom dia ainda, acho"

Não respondi, projetando meu corpo para cima do dele. James deitou com as costas completamente apoiadas no colchão e, assim, deixou que eu me apoiasse nele, seus dedos seguindo para minha nuca para que ele pudesse me acariciar ali.

Ele sabia o quanto eu gostava.

"Esse tempo faz parecer início de noite" murmurei, piscando os olhos ao olhar pela janela. O mundo parecia prestes a desabar lá fora; e eu, aqui, estava protegida demais. Demais, simplesmente demais "Para quem gosta de dilúvio como você, está bom"

Eu o senti sorrir, mas ele não respondeu; beijou o topo de minha cabeça, respirou um pouco fundo e continuou com o carinho em minha pele, seguindo o ritmo que eu descobrira gostar com ele. Nós dois ficamos, então, em silêncio, e eu estava me sentindo tão confortável com ele que, daqui a pouco, eu tinha certeza que dormiria de novo. Eu não sabia se queria, não sabia se queria mudar alguma coisa agora, não sabia se...

"Catherine"

Abri os olhos, piscando-os, a sensação de surpresa se misturando à de deleite quando realizei o que ele dizia.

"Mas, como eu tenho certeza de que você está certa, voto em Henry"

"Henry?"

"Não gosta?"

"Prefiro Harold"

"Ah, que isso. 'Henry James Potter' é muito mais legal"

Revirei os olhos, mas um sorriso já havia se formado em rosto antes mesmo dele completar o nome do nosso bebê. Eu já sorria antes mesmo dele citar o nome que ele teria se fosse mesmo um menininho, e até mesmo logo depois que ele citou o nome de Catherine – um nome tão, mas tão lindo, que eu já a imagina chamando de Cathy -; e, agora, de súbito, eu não me achava mais capaz de parar de sorrir. Não me achava mais capaz de parar de decidir, de me sentir capaz, de fazer planos.

Alice. Mary. Phillip; deus, havia séculos que eu não falava com ele direito. E havia também meus pacientes; eu teria que falar com eles, teria que reencaminhá-los, teria que prepará-los para uma mudança que ocorreria em mais ou menos sete meses e meio. Por Deus, eu tinha que falar com os meus pais, e James tinha que falar com os dele, e nós tínhamos tantas pessoas para...

"Mal posso esperar para contar para os nossos pais"

"Que o neto deles vai se chamar Henry James Potter?"

Ri, leve, e então arrumei coragem para me levantar um pouco. James, levando as mãos à minha barriga – de um jeito carinhoso, de um jeito único, de um jeito verdadeiro -, me ajudou no movimento, sentando comigo e me endireitando em seu colo assim que ficamos na posição. Eu a adorava; era bom tê-lo me segurando pelas costas, era bom apoiar minha testa na dele, era bom poder me endireitar e sentir tudo o que eu poderia sentir dele.

Era o máximo.

"Eu estava pensando" ele começou, sorrindo, passando os dedos por minha franja. Fiquei com os olhos fixos em seu sorriso; era aquele, de canto, que eu adorava, chegando a ser tão indecifrável que eu poderia jurar que havia coisas demais por trás dele "Sobre isso. Acho que poderíamos marcar um almoço na casa dos meus pais no domingo. Queria contar ao vivo, e para todos eles juntos"

Não respondi nada, caindo meu rosto um pouco para o lado ao pensar no que ele falava. Era apenas terça-feira agora, e eu tinha certeza que, se esperasse até domingo para contar, os dias passariam tão lentos e seriam tão intermináveis que eu não conseguiria segurar a ansiedade que eu sentia. Eu mal podia me conter agora; não conseguiria dizer o quanto isso seria difícil em quase uma semana.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu me perguntei se não seria o certo.

Quer dizer, contar agora não estava errado. Não era, definitivamente, errado; contar em qualquer momento seria, eu sentia, uma das coisas mais certas que eu já fizera na vida. E eu sabia que seria assim, tanto para os meus pais quanto – apesar de eu não conhecê-los muito bem -, para os de James. Seria... certo, simplesmente, sem nenhuma outra coisa para complementar.

Mas eu poderia esperar. Talvez, fosse mesmo melhor se eu o fizesse; afinal, há um tempo curto demais, eu sentia como se não fosse capaz de lidar com tudo isso. Sentia como se pudesse falhar, como se pudesse não ser boa o suficiente, como se não fosse suportar o julgamento que as pessoas fossem fazer em relação a tudo o que me dizia respeito.

Nesse ponto, eu sentia que ainda poderia ficar mais forte.

"Claro" e esperar um pouco mais para isso, talvez, fosse a melhor opção. E, claro, havia mais; havia mais, porque eu também poderia olhar nos olhos de todos eles com a notícia. Havia mais, porque eu poderia entregar a todos eles as impressões que fizemos do nosso primeiro ultrassom. Havia mais, porque eu poderia abraçar e ser abraçada e me sentir ainda mais apoiada em tudo isso "Claro, eu..."

Ele esperou quando me cortei, seus dedos voltando a endireitar minha franja e, nesse gesto, acarinhando minha nuca e a lateral de meu pescoço. Eles roçaram minha orelha e meu lóbulo esquerdo, me fazendo ter que me concentrar para não me perder da minha frase ou do meu diálogo ou de qualquer coisa externa a James e a mim e a nós dois nesse momento de agora.

Nosso.

"Eu nunca estive tão feliz"

Era verdade. Era verdade, era a mais pura verdade. Era James, era o nosso filho – que eu vira, hoje, há tempo suficiente para que eu quisesse ir de novo só para ver se ele já havia mudado de posição -, era mesmo eu; era a certeza de que eu estava feliz, de que eu era capaz de me excitar com isso, de que eu era capaz de fazer com que tudo ficasse ainda melhor.

Eu tinha certeza que tudo ia melhorar.

"Estou mais feliz, a cada segundo"

"Está...?" ele perguntou, seus olhos se estreitando um pouco, sua expressão não parecendo ter captado, de verdade, o meu gesto de concordar com o que ele falara. Ele não parecia prestar muita atenção em muita coisa, na verdade; seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, e seu gesto de levar o polegar para o meu lábio inferior pareceu totalmente automático.

Ele parecia preso em mim.

"Casa comigo"

Meu coração parou. Depois, recomeçou a bater com muito mais força do que eu achei que um coração fosse capaz de bater. Um ritmo totalmente... desequilibrado, fora de proporção, inimaginável, quase inumano, e tão forte que eu achei que...

Eu simplesmente deixei de achar.

"Eu quero que esteja mais feliz a cada segundo. Quero, sempre. E quero estar com você para isso" ele continuou, seus olhos ainda presos nos meus. Tentei abrir a boca e dizer alguma coisa – na realidade, ter mais uma noção de que eu continuava funcionando direito apesar dos batimentos furiosos em meu peito -, mas não cheguei nem mesmo no início do movimento direito porque tinha certeza, certeza absoluta, que eu não conseguiria. E certeza, também, de que eu queria ouvi-lo "Quero ser, também, o que te faz feliz"

Tentei dizer que ele me fazia. Tentei dizer que, como ninguém antes fizera, ele me fazia. Tentei dizer que ele estava fazendo isso agora, e que, na realidade, a simples noção de que ele existia e estava em algum lugar já era mais do que perfeita para mim.

Mas não saiu nada.

"Eu quero que tenha tudo. Quero que consiga tudo, e quero te dar tudo. Quero que me dê tudo" ele falou. Ele falava, e só essa sua fala levava tudo o que eu sentia em dimensões ainda maiores do que eu achava que poderia levar. Era muito, muito mais, e mesmo assim eu não achava que era algo com o que eu não pudesse lidar.

Eu conseguia lidar desde o início.

Conseguia lidar com o beijo que ele me dera ainda na boate, e com o jeito com o qual ele me guiara para o táxi e me ajudara a tirar minha roupa antes de eu, mais do que excitada, puxá-lo para cama. Conseguia lidar com o aparecimento dele no dia seguinte, deliciado com o que eu escrevera no espelho, se dizendo excitado por uma parte de mim que sempre fora mais forte perto dele. Conseguia lidar com nossas conversas fáceis, com seu jeito livre, com meu jeito mais espontâneo quando perto dele.

Era uma intimidade nossa. Definitivamente, nossa. Os nossos almoços eram nossos, os passeios depois dele eram nossos. Eram nossas as mensagens de telefone, o carinho ao acordar, o gesto de enfiarmos os dedos no cabelo do outro enquanto dizíamos, quase sussurrando, perto do ouvido, que o mundo era nosso e que o outro era tudo o que estava nele. E era; James me dera espontaneidade, me dera certeza, me dera liberdade, me mostrara um mundo muito mais verdadeiro do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já conhecera.

Ele me mostrara que eu podia mais. Que eu podia querer mais; eu podia querer crescer profissionalmente, podia ansiar por coisas que qualquer outro – menos ele. Sempre menos ele, porque James era sempre tão vivo e sempre se jogava com tanta força em tudo o que fazia que nada, nada era sem objetivo para ele – poderiam achar bobas, podia desejar tudo o que eu não achei que, um dia, desejaria.

Agora, eu desejava tudo.

Desejava estar com ele. Desejava ser, sempre, esse novo lado meu – mais solto, mais livre – que eu descobrira com ele. Desejava todos os nossos momentos que nos trouxeram até aqui, desde o sexo até as conversas até a liberdade que tínhamos. Desejava poder abraçá-lo, sentir sua pele quente na minha, murmurar um 'bom dia' preguiçoso enquanto ele beijava o canto de minha boca ao acordarmos. Desejava sempre acordar ao lado dele, e fazer desse nosso mundo algo ainda mais nosso. Queria dá-lo a ele, e queria que ele o desse a mim.

Queria que déssemos esse mundo, juntos, para o nosso filho.

"Você não tem um anel"

Ele riu – solto, espontâneo, livre, e ainda assim meu – e levou o polegar para os meus cílios inferiores.

Eu estava chorando.

"E também não tenho um pôr-do-sol" ele concordou "Mas eu tenho a cama, e quero você aqui – e fora dela – sempre"

Não respondi nada de imediato, piscando, sentindo mais uma lágrima escapar de cada olho meu. James as deixou cair e eu, também, não me importei com elas naquele momento; havia tanto, mas tanto mais para me importar. Eu me importava com ele, me importava comigo, me importava com o nosso futuro; com tudo, tudo o que fazia com que eu chorasse.

Quando saiu, foi fácil demais.

"Eu quero"

Eu estava pronta. Estava mais do que pronta.

"Eu quero"

Ele sorriu, ainda mais, e então se aproximou de mim e me beijou a boca e segurou meu corpo contra ele. A falta de controle que eu tinha sobre meu coração se expandiu para todo o meu corpo; eu demorei até corresponder, demorei até enfiar meus dedos em seu cabelo, demorei até me apertar ainda mais a ele e a perceber que tudo isso, tudo, fora instintivo.

Completamente instintivo.

"Mas um 'aceito' é mais comum"

"Uma pergunta ao invés de uma afirmação também"

Ele riu, e nessa risada eu vi – eu senti – o quanto ele estava à vontade.

O quanto ele era... ele.

E, enquanto meus batimentos ainda estavam mais do que acelerados, enquanto minhas mãos ainda tremiam de leve, enquanto eu me sentia fora da capacidade de controlar meu corpo, eu percebi a naturalidade. Percebi a certeza. Percebi que esse passo era enorme, mas que, nem por causa disso, deixava de ser natural.

Esse natural fazia meu coração bater mais forte. Esse natural fazia meu corpo escapar de meu controle. Esse natural fazia meu mundo inteiro mudar. Esse natural fazia meu mundo inteiro mudar, e me fazia participar dessa mudança como eu nunca quis participar antes de alguma. Esse natural trazia coisas novas, e coisas que eram... que eram tudo para mim.

E, se me deixava assim agora, eu nem conseguia imaginar como eu ficaria quando houvesse mais.

E sempre haveria mais.

"Você está certo. Eu estou mais feliz agora"

James sorriu para mim, voltando a me beijar e a me apertar e a me segurar firme e a fazer tudo, tudo comigo. Beijou minha boca, beijou meu pescoço, beijou meu ombro e meus seios e minha barriga – minha barriga – e minhas pernas e tudo que estava entre elas. Entrou em mim, se movimentou comigo, gemeu meu nome e entreabriu os lábios quando estava prestes a gozar.

Ele gozou. Eu gozei. E, depois que esse nosso momento passou, James ligou para os pais dele e eu para os meus, e nós marcamos o almoço no domingo com tons de quem não poderia esperar para que ele chegasse. Conversamos; discutimos sobre o nome, falamos do quarto, e depois que eu arranjei coragem de sair da cama – depois que eu tive certeza que esse mundo não desapareceria quando eu saísse do quarto – eu fui até o quarto extra no apartamento de James e consegui ver, no lugar daquele sofá, um berço.

Que guardaria o meu futuro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O problema, dessa vez, foi o final de ano.

Vestibular. Enem. Uma nota muito boa na redação – eu avisei à mamãe e ao papai que isso daqui me servia para alguma coisa -, mas parece que para Medicina você precisa de 189 questões de 180 e 2564 em uma prova que vale 1000. Mas, bom, parabéns a quem passou; vocês merecerem, e provavelmente mais do que eu ;p Um lugar novo, pessoas novas, uma parte da vida nova. Novidades. Que elas venham.

A questão é que, por um tempo, passei um tempinho revoltada. 'Puxa, tanto tempo estudando, desistindo de fazer coisas, para isso?'. Mas passou. Teve que passar, quer dizer. Eu não podia ficar estressada com isso durante toda a minha vida, podia? Então, passou. Fiz passar ^-^

Então, gente, desculpe. De novo, mais uma vez, como sempre me desculpam; desculpe. Eu sei que deve ser cansativo ouvir tantos pedidos e desculpar tantas vezes, ouvir tantas justificativas e acreditar nelas, esperar por alguma coisa que parece não chegar de jeito nenhum, mas... eu acho que eu não vou conseguir melhorar em relação a isso. Infelizmente. Sendo totalmente verdadeira, eu não vejo perspectiva de 'vou mais rápido'. Não sei nem como eu conseguia ir tão rápido lááááá no início, quando eu conseguia atualizar todas as fics, juntas, de quinze em quinze dias.

Eu queria poder voltar a isso. Queria, porque tudo me anima; escrever, postar, receber reviews, ver que alguma coisa que eu faço dá resultados. Mas, quanto mais eu tento arrumar algum tempo livre no meu dia, menos eu consigo ver alguma brecha na qual eu possa adiantar alguma coisa. Não consigo responder e-mails, PMs, mensagens em geral, e as fics que eu acompanho estão lá, prontas para serem abertas, mas não consigo achar tempo.

O mal moderno. Simplesmente não há tempo suficiente.

E, com isso, não há desculpas suficientes.

Então, mais uma vez, eu vou ter que contar com a compreensão de vocês. E, claro, agradecer.

Obrigada *-*

**OoOoOoO**

Esse capítulo vai para Lady Aredhel Anarion. Demorou, mas chegou ;p E espero que goste *-*

**OoOoOoO**

Então, gente, não sei se esse é, exatamente, o lugar certo para eu escrever sobre isso, mas é que uma menina, a GiuGP, comentou algo sobre o Snape. Eu disse, então, que se ela quisesse que eu comentasse alguma coisa sobre isso, era só avisar; mas, claro, tinha que saber que teria, como efeito colateral, um longo depoimento sobre tudo isso. Ela, quando comecei a escrever isso daqui, ainda não havia me respondido, mas a SJ Potter pediu que eu desse minha opinião mesmo assim.

Não tenho um lugar melhor. Não tenho um blog, uma outra fic, algum espaço em que possa falar sobre isso. Então, sim; vou colocar, nesse espacinho de nota, uma versão resumida de tudo o que eu penso sobre o Snape, da relação dele com a Lily, da relação dele com o James. Na verdade, só vou falar disso porque, infelizmente, eu não acredito que qualquer análise possa ser feita sem o James. Há muita comparação entre os dois, há muita análise do que um valia e de quem merecia mais a Lily. Não vou nem entrar no mérito desse julgamento – do jeito que é colocado, parece que a Lily é uma pessoa sem vontade, uma pessoa passiva entre dois homens que estão loucos por ela -, e só vou passar por essa história de meritocracia porque acho que parte da pessoa que o Snape se tornou é culpa do James. Daquele garoto, bully, que o maltratava e o humilhava e, mesmo assim, ficou com a garota que ele amava.

Mas, claro, o problema do Snape é anterior a esse. E comecemos do começo.

Ele vem de uma família desgastada. Quebrada. Destruída, para chegar mais perto da realidade. Ele via, em Hogwarts, uma possibilidade de escapar do poder e da influência que o pai já havia exercido nele, via em Hogwarts qualquer coisa que escapasse o suficiente do que ele conhecia como realidade. Mas duas coisas, acho, dificultavam essa via de fuga; o James, claro, mas também a Lily.

Sim; a Lily.

Snape sempre quis fazer parte da Sonserina. Sonserina, aquela casa preconceituosa e que sofre preconceito por isso. Sonserina, aquela casa que tinha gente que acreditava que nascidos-trouxas tinham sangue impuro e inferior; ora, pessoas como a Lily. A melhor amiga do Snape, A mais próxima. A garota que ele amava.

Em algum momento, ele se viu obrigado a escolher entre os dois. Fez a escolha errada, como todos nós sabemos. Escolheu humilhá-la em público, seguir seus amigos, ser um comensal, contar ao Voldemort sobre a profecia que acabou por matar a Lily.

E, nesse meio tempo, teve o James.

James era o garoto que tinha tudo. Rico, sangue-puro, nobre; mas, talvez, o mais importante de tudo era o fato de ele vir de uma família totalmente amável e estruturada. Era popular, tinha os melhores amigos – e amizades tão fortes que não sofreram com os preconceitos sociais contra lobisomens, que foram verdadeiras o suficiente para que um amigo fosse morar na casa do outro –, era capitão do time de Quadribol, um garoto extremamente inteligente e popular que, além de ter a escola aos seus pés, se tornou monitor-chefe. Não tenho muitas dúvidas de que era um cargo que Snape queria.

Sim, Snape tinha inveja de James. Eu acredito, de verdade, nisso. Mas, em nenhum momento, defendo que o James era inocente nisso tudo; inteligente, popular, sangue puro, mas também um bully. Um cara que usou sua popularidade para humilhar outra pessoa. Culpado, definitivamente culpado. E ainda mais culpado por utilizar um desses episódios como um jeito de barganha para conseguir sair com a Lily, mas isso já é outra história que foge ao tema.

Portanto, estamos de novo em Snape.

Ele escolheu o caminho dele. Tornou-se comensal. Falou sobre a profecia. Pediu ao Dumbledore para salvar a vida da Lily, e ignorou por completo a vida tanto do James quanto a do Harry. Arriscou a vida por ela. Sofreu quando morreu. Dez anos depois de sua morte, começou a proteger o filho dela dentro de Hogwarts.

Mas culpou-o. Tratou-o mal por ser filho de James. Tratou mal a todos os membros de todas as outras casas que não a Sonserina, aliás. Humilhou alunos como o Neville, acho que simplesmente pelo prazer de vê-los humilhados por estar em uma posição de poder. Não se preocupou em colocar ninguém para baixo, e colocar o Harry como exclusividade nisso seria quase hipocrisia da minha parte.

Snape, desde o início, esteve errado.

Erradíssimo.

Mas esse erro é esquecido por dois momentos.

O primeiro deles é a penseira em si. Afinal, o Snape não estava fazendo nada de errado. Só estava andando, lendo suas questões, quando de repente dois adolescentes de quinze anos o acertam por trás e começam a humilhá-lo. Não importa o fato de que ele humilhava, também, as pessoas, e não importa nem mesmo o fato de que ele manteve esse ato de humilhar as pessoas mesmo quando adulto; o fato é que James e Sirius – e também o Remus, claro – estavam errados. A vítima, nesse caso, foi o Snape.

O outro momento, acho, é mais óbvio. O 'always' dito por ele é lembrado por todo mundo, mesmo quem não gosta dele. Isso porque tudo, tudo o que ele fez – arriscar a própria vida, tomar conta do Harry, até mesmo matar a única pessoa que acreditava de verdade nele e, desse jeito, colocar todo mundo contra ele – foi por causa da Lily. Pela amizade, pelo carinho, pela paixão, pelo amor, pela obsessão. Sei lá pelo o que foi, mas ele fez.

Então, acho que é meio óbvio o motivo das pessoas gostarem do Snape. Poxa, ele sofreu nas mãos do pai do Harry, um dos maiores heróis da história também. E poxa, ele foi fiel à pessoa que ele amava até o final.

Só que não.

Quer dizer, Snape é um herói. Inegavelmente, um herói. Mas ele não deve ser perdoado por, um momento em sua vida, ter sido vítima do James (da mesma forma que o James não é menos culpado pelo Snape também praticar bullying, ser de ideologia contrária, o Snape também não pode ser livre de qualquer culpa por esse momento). E ele também chamou a Lily de 'mudblood'; pode ter sido uma decisão de um segundo, mas foi um segundo em que ele não foi fiel à ela.

(aliás, acho que, nesse segundo, Lily odiou o James. Isso porque eu tenha a impressão de que ele poderia ser tudo o que ele quisesse – era inteligente, popular, atraente – mas, para a Lily, foi a pessoa que fez com que o Snape mostrasse a 'escolha' dele. Por isso, acho que essa cena não é válida como se a vida dos dois fosse sempre aquela briga constante. Foi uma situação especial)

A questão aqui é que não. Não. Snape não deve ser perdoado por uma cena em que sofria, nem todas as suas ações devem ser deixadas de lado por causa do que ele sentia pela Lily. Ele errou; ele continuou a mesma pessoa que humilhava o Neville por puro prazer. Continuou a mesma pessoa que implicava com o Harry por ser filho do James. Continuou a mesma pessoa que a maioria das pessoas odiava.

Ele não era bonzinho. Sofrer não faz de ninguém bonzinho. Ele era uma pessoa amarga, fechada, presa demais nas próprias coisas e nos próprios motivos e nas próprias ações. Acho que, mais do que herói, ele é uma espécie de anti-herói. Seus motivos são falhos, egoístas, mesquinhos, vaidosos, pessoais demais; e, exatamente por isso, humanos.

Ele é um dos mais humanos que já encontrei.

Por isso, gosto dele. Não de ser apaixonada e escrever cartinhas de amor, mas gosto dele.

Por ser humano.

Não porque ele sofreu bullying na adolescência. Não porque ele falou um 'always'. Não porque ele se manteve apaixonado – em um sentimento meio obsessivo, na minha opinião – por uma mesma pessoa e fez tudo em nome dela. Não porque ele sofreu e esteve sozinho durante todo o caminho, especialmente no final.

Gosto porque era falho. Obsessivo. Distante. Não havia o motivo nobre de salvar o mundo. E ele era o único que se diferenciava dos personagens por causa disso. O mundo não interessava; interessava seu motivo. Só, única e exclusivamente, o seu motivo.

E, bom, é isso ^-^

**OoOoOoO**

E aqui está a parte mais importante da nota ^-^

**Guest –** não, não sumi. Bom, só um pouquinho. Aqui estou eu, com mais um capítulo, e mais histórias para contar. É como eu disse; posso demorar, mas eu nunca vou abandonar uma fic :D

**P –** sim, eu estava atrasando a fic por causa de F&D. Não que tenha adiantado muito – lá se vai um ano, e F&D ainda não tem muita previsão de atualização -, mas era essa a minha intenção. Mas, como você disse, resolvi postar antes. Não posso atrasar uma vida inteira ainda mais, não é? :D  
Beijos ;*  
PS: tomara que não seja muito tarde para o seu sonho se realizar ;p

**Luisa –...** e a saudade acaba agora ^-^

**Beatriz M –** estou bem. Mesmo. exatamente como eu disse lá em cima, na nota ^-^ Eu sei que, no mínimo, eu deveria dar uma satisfação, mas... sei lá, eu não consigo encontrar um jeito muito eficaz para isso. Eu poderia postar um capítulo aqui dizendo 'ok, estou bem, só estou tentando atualizar tudo junto', mas eu sempre me senti tão frustrada quando eu via isso em alguma fic que eu lia. Eu não poderia fazer isso eu mesma – mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu penso em como é não dar satisfações a ninguém. Ainda não sei direito o que fazer :/  
Mas, vamos lá, sobre a fic;  
É claro que ficou XD Mas, veja bem, foi a primeira vez que fiz isso, acho. Em todos os outros, especialmente nessa fic, eu dei um mini-final. Nunca deixei vocês querendo saber o que ia acontecer. Tinha que haver uma primeira vez, não é? ;p E logo essa. Mas, bom, eu já posso dizer que os próximos capítulos não vão ser como esse. Pelo menos, os próximos dois ou três, acho que não ;D  
Ahh, que isso, adoro suas reviews. Elas podem continuar do jeito como estão ;p  
Então, eu não deveria falar isso – é spoiler, definitivamente – mas vou falar; sim, ela vai. Elizabeth, com certeza, vai aparecer um pouquinho mais por aí. Eu ainda não sei como, desde quando ou até onde, mas ela vai aparecer e vai atrapalhar um pouquinho sim. Ela, e também o Snape. Segundo um escritor famoso aí, você nunca deve inserir um elemento na história se não for usá-lo – bom, pelo menos, acho que foi isso que ele quis dizer com 'se você coloca uma arma, ela deve ser disparada'.  
Capítulos? Pfff, pelas minhas contas ela já teria acabada há uns dez. Não, eu não faço a menor das ideias XD  
Okk, então você será 'Bia'. =D Não sei como é com você, mas sempre que alguém me chama de 'Nathália' eu já acho que vou levar bronca. Eu sempre fui Nath – e uma das minhas melhores amigas me chama de 'Ná' -, então sempre que me chamam pelo nome eu me preparo para uma notícia catastrófica. Mesmo.  
E o Fluminense, que foi até a série C? Sério, acho que o Fluminense leva isso daí ao extremo. Quer dizer, vamos lá; campeões brasileiros. Nos últimos três campeonatos, duas vezes. Ganhamos o último com só três derrotas. E, agora, não conseguimos vender o Duque de Caxias u.u  
Mas palavras são uma das coisas que mais ajudam. São, definitivamente, o que mais ajudam quando estamos assim; à distância, separadas por um estado inteiro, só nos comunicando por uma tela de computador de três em três meses. Sei que parece exagero, que estou forçando a barra, mas é verdade; vocês todos ajudam um pouco, mesmo só sendo esse contato esporádico. Da mesma forma que vocês esperam pelo capítulo, eu espero pelas reviews – e pelas conversas nela ^-^  
E eu sempre tenho esperança *-*  
Beijos ;*

**Sra. Prongsie –** espero que suas contorções, agora, estejam acontecendo durante a leitura ;p Até porque, bom, eu estou me sentindo meio assim depois que você disse que só havia a palavra 'perfeição' para descrever minhas histórias ^-^  
Bom, como você leu, ela vai, sim. Contou, aliás. Mas, eu tenho que dizer, surgiu uma vontade enorme de estender um pouco esse conflito e fazê-la ficar mais uns dois ou três dias sem dar qualquer justificativa ao James. Juro, eu queria mesmo. Mas decidi não fazer porque ia acabar comigo mesma, sabe? Parece que meus dedos se recusaram a escrever algo dessa natureza ;p  
Beijos ;* E, mais uma vez, obrigada ^-^

**Flowerdark -** então, você achou que seu ócio foi útil? ^-^ Eu, quando estou na mesma situação que você – o que não faço muito ultimamente, infelizmente -, sempre dou pulos de alegria quando encontro alguma coisa realmente de útil nesse mundo daqui. Tem uns dois ou três dias que eu, apenas presencialmente na aula, encontrei um blog maravilhoso, e fiquei lendo todos os posts naquele período insuportável da manhã.  
Ahh, você falando assim me deu saudades da época em que eu atualizava, religiosamente, de quinze em quinze dias TODAS as minhas fics. Lembra? Drinks, F&D, FL – ai, mal consigo citar -, TS, Heróis. E ainda escrevia one-shots. Sério, eu me pergunto em qual momento o tempo se tornou insuficiente.  
Beijos ;*  
PS: volteeeeei ^-^

**Lívia –** ahh, que bom que achou isso XD Eu juro que acho – e é sério mesmo, sem me achar muito ;p – que essas cenas de sexo são melhores; o que, claro, me leva a pensar o motivo de eu não estar ganhando rios de dinheiro por ter uma publicação best-seller :D  
Pois é, faltava mesmo uma tensão. Estou lendo um livro agora, e depois de umas quatrocentas páginas eu percebi que estava na mesma situação do início, sabe? A história não se desenvolveu, parecia ser só um amontoado de cenas unidas na tentativa de se formar uma história. Eu não quero que isso aconteça com Drinks; o que, claro, vai me levar a tomar algumas decisões no futuro. Só me resta ver como os capítulos vão sair ^-^  
Beijos ;*  
PS: modéstia a parte – de novo XD – os meus James são maravilhosos. Sou apaixonada pela maioria deles – tirando, veja só, o James de TS. Ele vai demorar um pouquinho para ficar apaixonante, e mesmo assim não vai nunca chegar a ser uma paixão enorme por causa desse momento da história dele.

**SJ –** bem vinda ao meu mundo então ^-^ Infelizmente, como ando dizendo a algumas leitoras novas, dos últimos cinco capítulos, não é exatamente uma época em que esse mundo é pontual e assíduo, mas continua – espero – sendo ótimo =D  
E muito, muito obrigada por todos os elogios. Agradeça á outra autora ^-^  
Beijos ;*  
PS: ali está a sua resposta ;p Tem a mesma opinião que eu?

**Anne –** nossa, parece ser exatamente o que eu passei – acho que, bom, é, tirando a perda do 'pseudo' amigo. E, sério, se tem alguma coisa que eu aprendi de verdade esse ano é que nada é dramático demais. Foi incrivelmente difícil para mim; e eu tenho orgulho de dizer que foi difícil, porque agora significa que eu estou superando tudo aquilo que achei que nunca fosse superar. Meu mundo acabou várias vezes ano passado, e eu o reconstruí várias vezes nesse mesmo ano passado. Aposto que você também.  
Você pegou no meu ponto; mar de rosas. Como disse uma amiga minha, Drinks parece banhada em mel XD Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu tive que criar essa situação do Harry; não apenas porque, bom, eu quero que ele apareça, mas porque eu quero mostrar que, apesar dos vinte e seis anos, do amor, da aparente maturidade, vai ser um assunto e uma situação difícil. Está sendo para a Lily agora, e daqui a dois ou três capítulos, acho, o James vai perceber de verdade o motivo que ela mais teme. Vai descobrir que é mais fácil para ele do que para ela, e que é totalmente compreensível ela se comportar desse jeito logo no início.  
Exatamente; não é suficiente. Não é nada suficiente. Acho que, no caso deles, não vai ser nem a falta de planejamento, mas eles vão passar por dificuldades. Pelo final desse capítulo e pelos dois próximos – acho. Não posso prever muito -, não, mas então as dificuldades vão começar a aparecer pouco a pouco. Eles mesmos, quer dizer, vão perceber que é mais difícil do que simplesmente querer.  
Beijos :*  
PS: e muito obrigada você ^-^

**Tiff Prongs –** brigas, infelizmente, são necessárias. Acho que nem mesmo eu queria que elas não existissem. Quer dizer, é horrível no momento em que você briga, mas depois é tão bom. Aquela reconciliação, a certeza de que vocês conseguiram apesar de tudo, que estão mais fortes. Sempre que eu me reconcilio, me sinto meio invencível.  
Ahh, aqui está o Harry ^-^  
Beijos ;*  
PS: que fofa *-* Sério, quando chegou a sua review – porque eu as leio antes, claro ;p -, ela fez o meu dia. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu continuo me impressionando como essas coisinhas, que parecem tão pequenas, são enormes, afinal de contas.

**Nanda Soares -** a falta de tempo é o mal moderno. Acho que é como eu estava comentando com a Bia, uma amiga minha; eu queria ter um dia como os das novelas, sabe? Ser uma empresária megafoda, ter tempo de almoçar em casa, voltar para o trabalho, sair para um bar com os amigos, correr na Lagoa, fazer balé, ter 79438 línguas no currículo ler, escrever, estudar para um concurso e, além de tudo, namorar XD Mas, infelizmente, eu não consigo fazer tudo isso. Meu dia tem só vinte e quatro horas.  
À fic; acho que ninguém acredita que acontece com você, sabe? Uma gravidez inesperada, um assalto, uma conta errada na matemática, ser pega colando, cair na frente daquele menino pelo qual você é apaixonada; nada disso acontece com você, só com a menina que não vai com a sua cara ou, então, no máximo, com a sua melhor amiga XD. Acho que demorou, sim, mas acho que é meio justificável por isso ^-^  
E sim, eles vão se entender logo. Você já viu aqui que eles mais que se entenderam. Mas vai haver dificuldades, claro. Mais, e maiores, e talvez intransponíveis. Mas isso está no futuro :D  
Beijos ;*  
PS: aí está minha opinião sobre ele ^-^  
PPS: eu gargalhei aqui com sua frase sobre o mojito =p

**juust . me** – 'pelo menos ela descobriu antes do parto'. Gar-ga-lhei. Mas, poxa, tadinha da Lily. Acho que é como eu disse ali em cima, na resposta da Nanda; a pessoa não espera que aconteça com ela mesma, especialmente se estiver tomando o anticoncepcional certinho. É exatamente como você disse também, quer dzer. Dê um desconto ^-^  
É claro que eu vou mostrar o Harry, superfofo e apaixonante, como bebê. Aliás, o motivo de eu não terminar a fic agora é exatamente esse. Eu não conseguiria simplesmente parar e não mostrar uma das partes que eu mais quero escrever; o Harry com os pais e, mais do que isso, James e Lily com o Harry. Sempre que penso em uma cena de Drinks, quer dizer, eu penso em como seria se, na história original, eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo juntos. Não vou deixar de mostrar parte desse 'todo o tempo do mundo' aqui ^-^  
Você pode entrar na história para bater na Elizabeth, sério. Não precisa ser no James – acho que não, pelo menos. Mas não posso dizer mais do que isso, senão é spoiler demais. Eu já acho que sou boazinha demais com vocês, quer dizer, contando tudo isso que eu conto ;D  
Aiii, posso falar? Tenho um certo orgulho das minhas cenas de sexo. Sério, eu gosto delas; na realidade, acho, gosto mais da evolução delas. Volte a qualquer capítulo antes do dez; você vai perceber que a maior insinuação de sexo oral que eu fazia era 'afastou a calcinha'. Agora, isso parece tão bobinho. Tão, tão bobinho.  
E é claro que foi uma briguinha. O James ficou chateado, até. E sim, é claro que ele vai ser um pai lindo, fofo, perfeito. Isso é uma das coisas mais óbvias para mim. Mas não tenho certeza se a minha cena no hospital vai ser igual à que você quer; e você deve descobrir isso se fizer as contas em relação à gravidez.  
PS: nossa, só agora? Sempre assino como Nathália, acho XD Mas muito prazer, Allana *-*  
PPS: olha isso, eu dando 972979 spoilers aqui e você me dizendo só isso. Em que mundo isso é justo? XD  
PPPS: você é ^-^  
PPPPS:é claro que eu quero ajuda com as bebidas não alcóolicas. Eu já tenho uma para o próximo capítulo, e talvez uma para o aniversário do Dudley no meio do ano, mas nada entre esse espaço. Quem diria, o nome da fic se tornou um problema para mim XD

**Lady Miss Nothing -** você não tem ideia de como é bom ouvir isso. De verdade. Eu sempre fico me sentindo meio mal por demorar tanto – porque eu, quando apenas leitora, só lia fics que sabia que eram atualizadas semanalmente ou, então, que já estavam terminadas -, e ler coisas assim me deixam mais feliz e mais tranquila ^-^  
Não é? Vou confessar, eu também vejo o Sirius chegando de madrugada. Três da manhã, mesmo. Isso porque eu vejo o James tentando ajeitar uma cama improvisada para ele, e acabando por deixar a sua para o Sirius enquanto ele dorme no chão. Mais ou menos como eu escrevi em 'Despedidas'. Mas... quero quebrar esse paradigma, sabe? É quase um dogma por aqui, quer dizer. Então, sim, em um futuro, mais do que distante, eu vou escrever essa fic ^-^  
É, tem dois lados. O James, claramente, só queria ajudar; em nenhum momento ele forçou nada. Mas eu entendo a Lily queria um tempinho, nem que pequeno, para ela. Ela devia estar tão confusa.  
Então, infelizmente, acho, Jack Daniel's vai ter que esperar um pouquinho. Lily não pode mais beber =D  
Beijos ;*  
PS: sempre que eu vejo seu nome eu me lembro de uma música e ela se enfia na minha cabeça apesar de todas as minhas tentativas de retirá-la XD

**bal-live –** você é o máximo, Bia. Única *-*

**Luiza170 –** não, matar nunca foi minha intenção. Mas torturar sim XD Aliás, você não tem que me pedir desculpas por sumir. Sou sempre eu que dou uma sumida; e eu, claro, entendo todos, TODOS, os motivos para isso. Pode ser seu profile, pode ser seu irmão roubando seu computador, pode ser seu cachorro fazendo xixi no teclado ou pode ser problemas na sua vida pessoal; todos esses motivos são compreensíveis. E isso porque nós temos uma vida aqui fora, sabe? E essa vida nem sempre nos permite fazer tudo o que queremos aqui.  
E que bom, que bom mesmo, que eu tenho esse efeito sobre você. Obrigada você, por me dizer isso ^-^  
Beijooos ;*  
PS: deseje tempo também. Estou precisando XD

**Shayane –** siiiiim, ambos vão aparecer mais. Não imediatamente no próximo capítulo, mas depois dele com certeza. E não vão ser aparições animadoras :/  
Beijos ;*  
PS: desculpe a demora. De verdade. Espero que não tenha decepcionado muito.

**serejoduda –** eeeee, aqui está, mais um capítulo novo. Que traz a reação do James, mais reação da Lily, um pouquinho da amizade Lily/Marlene – estava faltando, não? -, e também a minha promessa de que não, a fic não acaba no nascimento do Harry ;p  
Beeeijos ;*

**Mrs. Nah Potter –** e aqui estão o capítulo novo, a reação do James, e mais um pouquinho da reação da Lily XD Os próximos também vão ser um pouquinho assim, com um pouco da reação de ambos, e também com a reação dos que estão ao redor deles. E, como previsível, nem tudo serão flores. Mas isso você vai ver com o decorrer da história ;p  
Sabe o que eu acho? Não é o que o James não queira contar ou não esteja disposto a contar; acho mesmo que ele só não acha que seja necessário contar. O James vive o presente, e não vê muita necessidade em ficar conversando tanto sobre um passado que, para ele, não é mais tão importante agora. Repare só em uma coisa; o que ele mais conta, mais conta mesmo, é sobre o Sirius. E, para mim, é porque o Sirius está no presente agora também. Rebecca, Elizabeth, uma garota ou outra... não estão. E ele pensa que acabou, e que quando acabou não continuou sendo tão importante assim. O James não foi marcado por nenhum relacionamento – só pelo da Lily -, mas sim pela amizade. E é isso que importa a ele.  
E sim, eu poderia abordar isso ^-^  
Agora, é mais do que desconfiança, não é? Quer dizer, no final do último capítulo, ela tinha 99% de certeza – o restante fez com que ela não procurasse o teste de farmácia de imediato. Acho que é aquele resquício de pensamento de 'não comigo, nunca comigo, só acontece com os outros'. O que, vamos lembrar, é um pensamento plausível. Eu vivo pensando isso; sou imune a tudo e a todos, esse tipo de coisa só acontece com os outros, nunca sequer chegaria perto de mim.  
E obrigada, de verdade, pelo carinho. Eu não sei se sou exatamente o tipo de pessoa que diz as coisas – aliás, sou criticada exatamente por não dizer muito, por não contar, por não me abrir -, mas é mesmo bom saber que tem alguém interessado *-* E eu sei que não é da boca de fora. Pode ter certeza que sim.  
Beijos e obrigada ;p

**lusouza –** ahh, nossa, você pode falar isso quantas vezes quiser. Eu não me importo de ler, reler, e voltar a reler mais uma vez quando eu quiser ;p Espero que esse capítulo volte a melhorar seu feriado, também ^-^  
Então, sobre esse meu James; sério, ele é perfeito. Tanto que não chega a ser real. Parece não ter defeito, né? Ele deixa a Lily mais segura, faz com que ela se sinta melhor, não se importa em nada em fazer alguma coisa que a deixe melhor. Essa história do capítulo anterior a esse, de ir vê-la só por estar mal, foi... sei lá, foi o ápice disso. E eu queria mostrar um pouco mais sobre isso na fic porque... não sei, parece que, de vez em quando, a Lily parece muito mais apaixonada que o James. E eu quero mostrar que não, que pode até ser o contrário.  
E não, eu não vou abandonar. Pode reler o quanto quiser – aliás, seria uma boa. Eu adoraria, claro, e também ajudaria você a não perder o fio da meada por causa dessas minhas demoras (mas, por favor, ignore os erros de coerência. Eu me odeio por elas, sério) -, mas tenha a certeza que, em uma dessas vezes, você vai chegar no capítulo que finalmente será o último. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar – bastante, pelo visto -, mas um dia ele estará lá. E não sei se vai ser motivos de tristeza ou alegria para mim. Acho que um pouco dos dois ;D  
Beijos ;*  
PS: e obrigada por todos os elogios ^-^  
Obrigada, mais uma vez *-*  
Nathália

**OoOoOoO**

Beeeeijos para todos ^-^


End file.
